The White Enchantress
by Maya Yoan
Summary: What if Merlin has another apprentice than Vivian? After she lost everything, her parents and her home, Seven Deadly Sins found her as the only survivor of her Kingdom and Merlin adopted her, changed her name into 'Gwen'. When Seven Deadly Sins was framed, Merlin told her that she should live her life with her real name from now on. Her real identity is...
1. Prologue

There was a magic place named Avalon known as the home of the Lady of the Lake. That place was the source of all magics, also known as the place where the legendary sword Excalibur was created.

On the brink of the end of Holy War, a little girl with torn clothes carried a bundle of baby whose skin still red. She flew before floating on the air right above the surface of the sacred lake.

Crying, she pleaded the Lady of the Lake "please... please, save her... if this goes on, she'll die...".

"it's hard request even for me, but it doesn't mean I can't do it", the Lady of the Lake explained the conditions that the baby had to go through "for a mean time, this baby's time will stop until she's strong enough and she can live for sure. Would you accept it?".

"if it means she can live, I'll accept it and I'll wait no matter how long it's needed!?".

"tell me first, why would you want to do this for her? that baby doesn't belong to you, not even your family".

"I failed to save her parent that I consider as my family. At least, I want to save their daughter, I have to?!".

Looking down to the raven haired little girl who cried while holding tightly the baby on her tiny arms, the Lady of the Lake took the baby in pity "...very well, but only if this baby survives, once you meet again with this baby someday, you have to do something".

Raven-haired golden-eyed girl blinked her eyes in confusion "what is it?".

"you have to—".

* * *

**3000 Years Later**

That day a married couple, King and Queen from certain Kingdom had come, begging for a child to the Lady of the Lake. The Lady of the Lake complied their request, she could give a child for them with conditions. The husband actually felt doubt to agree, knowing they only had little time to be spent with this child who would leave them someday but considering how his wife really wanted a child, he agreed in the end, though hesitantly.

The Lady of the Lake lifted her hand gracefully as a baby, enveloped within blue, green and yellow light with silver sparkles, floating to the couple "what is your name, human?".

"Leodegrance", the King answered as he lifted the beautiful baby. He smiled down looking at his teary-eyed wife who looked blissful as she carrying the sleeping baby on her arms, before he looked back to the Lady of the Lake who spoke to them to give her last warning "remember, this child is just like two-edged sword because she has both sides just within her presence. She has the blessing of goddess and the curse of demon. She can bring glory but also can invite the calamity. I've done everything with my all might to keep her here in her deep slumber, but it's over now. Once she reaches her 16 years old, her blood will be awaken".

The Queen was unaffected, persisted to keep the baby with her "what is this child's name?".

The Lady of the Lake smiled down to them "you are her parent, just give her name. What I can tell is only one thing. Someday, she will be the Queen".

Leodegrance caressed the messy blonde hair of the sleeping baby, looking down to her with fatherly, fond smile "from now on, your name is Guinevere Cameliard".


	2. Catastrophe

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Catastrophe**

**.**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"gosh, we're late", Ban leaned his Sacred Treasures around his shoulder "what should we do now, eh? Captain~".

Meliodas clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, remembered of what happened on Danafor. Escanor stood in between Merlin and Meliodas, studied their facial features. He was on his day version, though the cloud totally covered the sun on the sky today.

Merlin stood tall (floating off the ground actually) staring forward with those sad eyes yet she hardened her expression. The sight in front of her right now, burned land and ruined building with lightning struck the ground, had her reminiscent of tragic memory from her childhood in Belialuin "everything has been perished into dust, huh?".

After the tremendous earthquake that happened last morning, Zaratras confirmed that the eartquake had reached its strongest peak, coming from Cameliard Kingdom. Uther Pendragon of Camelot Kingdom as the closest Kingdom, couldn't send aide right away because of his bed-ridden state, so King Baltra had sent Zaratras with Seven Deadly Sins and troop of Holy Knights here to evacuate the survivors and checked the situation. When they arrived there, they found not only the earthquake, but also the storm had perished the once-lush green land of the Cameliard Kingdom, only leaving the ruins.

"it's so scary", Diane mumbled, looking straight with horror in her eyes "would there be any survivor?".

Gowther lifted his finger into peace sign "from the state of this crumbled Kingdom, maybe it's only 0,1% there's any survivor of this Kingdom".

"don't say it that way, Gowther?!", King sweat-dropped "it's as if the Heaven had dropped the divine punishment—".

"there's no such nonsense things as divine punishment", Meliodas cut him off and stepped forward with his Sacred Treasure unsheathed "find the survivor, even if just one?!".

Meanwhile Zaratras led the troop of Holy Knights to scout the street and dispersed with plan to gather on the Castle of Cameliard Kingdom, the Seven Deadly Sins all dispersed into three group as they said in unison "yes, Captain!?".

First group, Ban went with Meliodas.

Second group, Diane went with King and Gowther.

Third group, Escanor went Merlin.

They dispersed on the outskirt of the Kingdom, going all the way to the Castle of Cameliard Kingdom, through the died-down fire, smoke, mixture scent of scattered corpses and charred ruins. They didn't find survivors on the city. Even with Merlin's and Gowther's effort to track down any presences of survivors, it was nothing. Zaratras and the Holy Knights joined them and they also had found nothing. The last place they needed to check, was only the ruined Castle.

On the corner of the castle's hallway, Escanor turned his head right and left "do you think there's any survivor here on the Castle, Merlin?".

"I'm not sure, Escanor. This catastrophe rather distracted my magic...", Merlin lifted Aldan, her Sacred Treasure to lighten up the dark hallway _"I hate this. This feels like __**their**__ doing, but for what reason __**they **__did—"_.

"_help"_.

Merlin snapped her head before looking over her shoulder "Escanor, do you hear that?".

Escanor blinked his eyes in confusion "what is it, Merlin? I didn't hear anything".

"_save me, please"_.

"_could it be... telepathy?"_, Merlin guessed there was a survivor, so she headed to where she felt the voice of the presence "this way!?".

Meliodas who heard her voice, came along with Ban "what is it, Merlin? Do you find something?".

Escanor shrugged, telling them that Merlin heard someone which he didn't before Gowther and King joined them (Diane waited outside with Zaratras and other Holy Knights to continue the search, in case they missed something).

They heard someone cried in anguish "KYAAA?!".

King fastened his pace as he floated on the air, following Merlin "someone's really there?!".

"badly, it sounded like a little girl~", Ban mumbled as he fastened his steps, following their leader who had fastened his pace as well "wonder if she's alive?".

"tch", Merlin thought they couldn't arrive in time, unless... "I will go first, then".

Merlin snapped her fingers before she disappeared, using her teleport to go first. King and Gowther still could track her down, luckily. When they arrived in front of the throne room which pitch black, King lifted his Sacred Treasure that he had turned into form seven of Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Luminosity.

However, before they barged in, the explosion came from within the throne room. The front door of the throne room crumbled into pieces before the smoke dissipated, revealing Merlin who came out with her blood covered her head, carrying a little girl on her arms.

King shrieked "Merlin, you're bleeding?!".

"it's alright", Merlin spat to the side, rocking the little girl on her arms who buried her crying face on Merlin's chest "just scratches".

"oi, oi, Merlin~ what kind of enemy who able to hit you like this, huh?", Ban looked behind over her shoulder in curiousity (because really, what kind of enemy who strong enough to able to hurt her, the strongest sorceress of Britannia, like this? Ever since the Seven Deadly Sins was formed, ZERO) and found no one "looks like you've kicked their ass, though".

Looking to the little girl who trembling slightly on Merlin's arms, they thought she was crying at first but she didn't, although she kept clinging to Merlin. Meliodas made sure there was no one, no threat or enemy was left in the throne room. Whatever happened in the throne room, it looked like Merlin had come in time to save this girl and it was all done.

"I will explain it later when we have meeting to report everything to King Baltra and Chief Zaratras", Merlin repositioned the girl on her arms before floating on the air "is it alright, Captain?".

"nah, let's retreat, then", Meliodas sheathed back his Sacred Treasure, waving his hand "Escanor, live it down already like Merlin wanted. It's too hot here now".

"whoever that person was...", Escanor clenched and unclenched his fists in rage "how dare they hurt Merlin's beautiful face?".

King felt the castle started shaking again "we have to get out of here right now?! This place's going to crumble soon?!".

Merlin snapped her fingers and all of them instantly arrived on the outskirt of the Cameliard Kingdom, thanks to Merlin's teleport. They witnessed how the Castle of Cameliard Kingdom collapsed due to the latest earthquake.

Diane shocked when she looking down to Merlin who still carried the unconscious little girl on her arms "Merlin?! You're bleeding?!".

Merlin merely waved it off despite the blood still flowing from her head "oh, this is nothing... only the... scratches".

The opposite with her words, Merlin lost her consciousness and Escanor, ever so manly on his day version, carried Merlin on his arms with the unconscious little girl still clinging on top of Merlin's body "we have to treat her wound and check on the little girl as well?!".

Meliodas muttered "someone, can try to calm Escanor down later while I spoke with Baltra, Zaratras and Merlin?".

Ban nonchalantly shrugged "good luck, King or Gowther~".

King protested "why me?!".

Zaratras sweat-dropped _"kind of remembering me with the first time I met bloodied Sir Meliodas who carried Lady Elizabeth out of Danafor. The different is, this time it's Lady Merlin who bloodied and carried the little girl on her arms out of the ruins"_.


	3. What About Now

**.**

**Chapter 2 – ****What About Now**

**.**

* * *

On the medical tent, when Merlin had regained her consciousness, she realized the bandages covering her head, her neck and her arms "wow, it's been long time since the last time I got wounded like this".

As she sat up, she remembered what happened the last time she woke up "the girl—".

"she's here. You seriously just realized your wounds? Looks like you've got good amounts of bruises and scratches on your head, neck and forearms", Meliodas carried the little girl who wriggling out of his grip and only after Meliodas gave her to Merlin, the little girl clung onto Merlin's body "she refused to stay far away from you, so I had to carry her while stay close by your side".

Looking down to the little girl with bruises and scratches under the bandages covering her tiny body, Merlin sighed in relief after Meliodas told her they were gonna be okay "I see".

"Merlin!? Thanks god, you're awake?!", Diane called through the tent's gap "we surprised and worried when you lost consciousness".

After Meliodas told her that Escanor was the one who carried her and the little girl, Merlin nodded to his direction "thank you, Escanor".

Escanor bowed and crossed one hand across his chest "no problem at all. I hope you will get better".

After Zaratras and King Baltra came, they held meeting to discuss about the catastrophe on Cameliard Kingdom. 'They' were the Seven Deadly Sins, King Baltra and Grand Master Zaratras with little girl on Merlin's lap, the sole survivor of catastrophe on Cameliard Kingdom.

After Gowther reported the situation where they only found a sole survivor, Zaratras stared pointedly to Merlin "and what the hell with this sudden baby-sitting?".

Merlin caressed the blonde little girl on her arms as the little girl lifted her arms playing with Merlin's Aldan. She reported that she found the little girl was trapped under the ruins of Castle's wall "her parent protected her with their body and they passed away already when I tried to pull her out".

Ban chimed in "well, isn't it kinda cute? They're looking like a chick with her mother hen~".

Meliodas stared to her, crossing his arms before his chest "uh-huh, but I'm more surprised that she let her stay clinging onto her".

Escanor contemplated tentatively "now, now, isn't it the proof that Merlin has... motherhood?".

King stifled his laughter while Meliodas and Ban laughed outright which three of them earning smack on the forehead by flying things that Merlin threw to them using her magic.

"all jokes aside", Gowther swung his finger "this girl is princess Guinevere Cameliard, the daughter of King Leodegrance".

King and Ban stared to the girl on Merlin's arms in disbelief "...seriously?".

"it's the truth", King Baltra coughed to get their attention "I wish to adopt her as my daughter, just like Elizabeth. From what I remember, princess Guinevere Cameliard here is 3 years old, she's on the same age with my third daughter, Elizabeth. I believe they will get along together—".

Meliodas cut him off, pointing to the little girl who shook her head "Baltra, I guess she just said no".

All of eyes on this tent fell on the little girl who shifted on Merlin's arms. She had chubby rosy cheeks with fair skin, her long straight blonde hair reached her back and her eyes were unique, because the little princess had different colors of eye, which she had sky blue right eye and emerald green left eye. Her round eyes gleamed in determination.

Zaratras furrowed his eyebrow, pointedly staring back and forth from the little girl to Meliodas "...Sir Meliodas, she's not your long-time separated little sister, right? You two rather have resemblances like your round eyes and baby-face—".

Baby-faced Captain of Seven Deadly Sins cut him off, punching his jaw "funny, old man".

When King Baltra and Grand Master Zaratras offered to adopt her, even Zaratras offered if Dreyfus or Hendrickson could adopt her, but she, little princess Guinevere Cameliard, persisted to turn down their offer from how she shook her head furiously on their offer. Meliodas watched how Merlin carried little princess Guinevere, inspecting the little girl's body on her lap with her golden eyes in curious way. On the other way, Merlin stared down to her eyes deeply, just like the little girl did to her. Merlin smiled fondly, sincerely, in the way they hadn't ever had before.

Looking up to them all with her trademark smirk, Merlin announced "I'm gonna adopt her".

Meliodas gawked "...oh?".

Ban wide-eyed and jaw-dropped "WHAT?!".

King hysterically shouted "SERIOUSLY?!".

Diane called from outside the window "what is it? What is it?".

The other shouted in shock at the same time with four former "EH?!".

Meliodas touched Merlin's forehead "Merlin, is this because you hit your head too hard?".

"of course not", Merlin chided him for being impolite before she looking down to her, asking for her acceptance "only if the little princess accept it, that's it".

Surprising enough that Merlin decided to adopt her.

Shocking madly that the little princess Guinevere accepted her offer because the little princess nodded her head furiously.

Lifting her hand up, little princess touched Merlin's cheek, talking to her through telepathy _"can I call you 'Mommy' from now on?"_.

"you can call me whatever you want", Merlin smiled sweetly to her, tapping her nose "from now on, your name will be 'Gwen', my daughter".

Gwen nodded her head solemnly. Unlike children around her age, she was rather quiet or it was only the after-shock she had due to the catastrophe.

Escanor wiped his tears "well, isn't it good? With this, problem is solved".

Rather than having an adopted daughter, Ban felt like Merlin just got sort-of new toy or guinea pig. For as long as Meliodas had known Merlin at least, Merlin wouldn't do something meaningless and with note in his mind that he would drag her into conversation later. The Boar Sin of Gluttony must have plotted something on her mind thus she adopted the little princess Guinevere. _Or she doesn't_, that was what the Dragon Sin of Wrath thought when looking down to how content Merlin and Gwen looked together.

"all right, all right, all right, I guess it's no problem as long as you can take care of her, Merlin".

King shouted in disbelief "Captain?! You can't be serious?!".

Diane blinked her eyes in confusion "what's the problem? As long as Merlin can take care of the girl, no problem, right?".

Ban tucked his hands behind his head "no problem my ass~ what King meant is, how can we let the little girl to live with us, the so-called group of Sinners?".

"nah, no problem, right Baltra?", Meliodas ignored their protest, turning to Baltra who looked in deep thought "what's wrong, Baltra? Do you see something again?".

King Baltra looked down to Merlin "Lady Merlin, with or without your decision to adopt her willingly, I entrust princess Guinevere Cameliard to your hand. Like you said, let's just change her name into 'Gwen' so we can keep her identity as secret. From now on, she's no longer a princess of Cameliard Kingdom but your daughter, Gwen".

Merlin smiled and bowed her head "you can trust me, Your Majesty".

Baltra couldn't tell it now. He only knew that someday, this girl would be the Queen. In order to gain that accomplishment and to keep her alive, they needed to keep her real identity as secret and they had to teach her to be strong. Merlin and Seven Deadly Sins would have big role for her growth. Baltra just hoped, this little princess could go through with cruel and bloodied fate that awaiting on her future.


	4. Nightmare

**.**

**Chapter ****3**** – ****Nightmare**

**.**

* * *

**Private Residence of Seven Deadly Sins**

Meliodas had dragged her to the veranda for their little drink session and she had accepted after she had story-telling Gwen to sleep "for as long as I've known you, you wouldn't do something meaningless. I will ask one more time, why so sudden?".

Tipping her head backward, she drank her wine before she smiled, rolling her glass "well, would you believe it if I said that this little girl kind of reminded me with my childhood? When I was too helpless, too powerless as a child... to ever fight against such powerful strength, from taking away my precious family and home?".

Meliodas remembered the wounds she had gotten from her effort to rescue Gwen "don't tell me... the wound on your head...".

"yes, it was her doing", Merlin closed her eyes and drank her wine, caressing the bandage around her head "it was an accident, nothing's serious. She didn't do it in purpose to hurt me because she was just too afraid, not knowing whom she could trust... just like when the first time I met you and big sis-sis...".

"eh, be careful now, have you drunk already?", Meliodas chuckled with toothy grin, looking down from her slightly reddened face to a ton of wine bottles behind them "and you know, if you're gonna be her mother... at least I thought you should be more careful with your drink from now on".

"don't be ridiculous. I will not let my guard down, Captain. These are still not enough to make me drunk and everyone's sleeping on their room already", Merlin scoffed, pointing the bottles behind her before she went to call the day off "well then, I guess I will wash my face before going to sleep. I need to buy new wardrobe and several new clothes for her tomorrow, after all".

Meliodas called her, looking to her bandaged head, neck and forearms "just don't force yourself, 'kay?".

Merlin simply waved her hand before she went to sleep with Gwen on their shared bed in, of course, their shared room.

* * *

The ground and the floor of the Castle... no, the Earth was shaking violently. Thunderous sounds along with lightning came one by one, struck down from the sky to the earth. It was so scary. She was afraid, even if her parent never left her side. Her mother carried her as her father held her mother's hand and led the way to the throne room. Her father closed the door to the throne room but suddenly, the door to the throne room opened wide, revealing dark shadow engulfed her parent before the wall above them collapsed and fell to crush their body. Her parent shielded her with their body and she was alive.

"Guinevere...", her mother whispered weakly and apologized "even if... you are not my biological... daughter... I always think of you as my only daughter... I love you... thank you...".

She hiccuped "no... what do you mean, mother?".

"your biological parent is alive".

Right after her father, Leodegrance told her that, a creeping shadow loomed over them and she cried in anguish "KYAA?!".

* * *

When Merlin opened the door to her room, she saw Gwen gasped and jerked her head backward before she sat up, breathing raggedly, perspiration covered all over her body.

Merlin sat on the edge of her bed "what's wrong? Do you have a nightmare?".

Gwen flinched and said nothing, wiping her tears quickly before she curled into ball with her trembling body.

Merlin didn't wait for her answer, she climbed on her bed, lying beside Gwen. Pushing Gwen gently back to bed and pulling her closer to her chest, Merlin kissed her forehead in attempt to calm down the little girl after her terror night before she closed her eyes and patted her head "just sleep, I will sleep with you".

Snuzzling her face on Merlin's chest and feeling the surge of warmth from Merlin's body heat, Gwen fell into her deep slumber once more time.

* * *

When Merlin arrived on the throne room, she found a couple shielding a toddler with their body. They wore the fancy robes with crown and tiara on their head, so Merlin could easily recognize them as King and Queen of Cameliard Kingdom. The little girl must be their daughter. Lifting her head up, Merlin saw the large shadow came out of the couple's body, trying to devour the little girl who crawled out of her parent's body. Merlin had intended to use 'Exterminate Ray' to save the little girl and get rid of the evil entity but the little girl got rid of it before Merlin did. Merlin shocked to see this girl had possessed such powerful magic. What this little girl was using to get rid of the evil entity was two rare magic spell to push the evil entity who possessed random vessel and purify any evil entity, the magic belonged to Goddess clan member, 'Let There Be Light' and 'Tranquilize'.

Above all, it came from 3-years-old toddler?

"Guinevere...", Leodegrance cupped the little princess' cheek "you are... our only hope... live...".

After that, Leodegrance's hand dropped to the floor and li'l Guinevere only could stare to her parent's lifeless body.

When Merlin approached her, the little princess was so afraid, she lost her voice but she still screamed through her telepathy _"don't come closer?!"_.

She wasn't a goddess, but at least, she still could do it to calm this little girl. Ignoring all injuries she had sustained as she approached this little girl, Merlin pulled her into her tight embrace and kissed her forehead "sup, it's alright. You are the one who called for help, right? You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you".

The little princess burst out into tears, clinging to her and crying without sound. She hiccupped without any sounds came out of her throat. Merlin did body-check on her and she found the mark of 'Lily' on her body, more exactly on her nape.

Stared down to mark of 'Lily' on the little princess, Merlin gasped "you truly are...".

When they felt the castle started shaking again, little princess whimpered and threw herself to her arms and Merlin carried her "we should get out of here, quickly".

* * *

Merlin creaked her eyes opened. She surprised to find all of her wounds had healed. Looking down to the sleeping princess on her side, still clung to her for her dear life, Merlin could feel the magic came from her. 'Invigorate', another magic spell from member of Goddess clan to heal all kind of wounds or illness.

"you did it when I slept, huh?", Merlin smiled and kissed her forehead "thank you, good girl".

Gwen woke up when Merlin wanted to take a bath, unbeknownst for her, actually that magic came out even without Gwen realized it. Before they slept last night, Gwen only felt guilty and hoped Merlin's wounds would heal and unconsciously, Gwen activated 'Invigorate' for Merlin in their sleep.

"yo, Merlin. All of your wounds have healed, I see? Since when did you can use healing magic spell? Hendy came to see you?", Meliodas greeted her when she entered the dining room with Gwen "though I had intended to bring you to Hendrickson, to heal your wound".

With a hint to not talk about it further, Merlin answered shortly "oh, it's healed already when I woke up, simply that".

When Diane tried to speak with her but Gwen said nothing, Merlin explained to them all "it seems like she has trauma that causing her not able to speak temporarily. I still can know what does she think with telepathy, though".

As helpful as she was, Diane mused "is there anything we can do to help you and her, Merlin?".

Meliodas waved it off "I wonder what we can do to open her heart as well, but we can't force her".

"you're right, Captain", Merlin gulped down her drink before propping her chin on her palm. Once she was sure Gwen was out of earshot as she helped Escanor to wash the dishes, Merlin smirked "I do have a plan, though. First, to make her open her heart, looks like I have to make her crying".

Diane, King and Ban couldn't believe what they just heard "...pardon?".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "Mer, she is only 3 years old, remember? Don't be too harsh on her".

Merlin smiled confidently "it's fine. Just leave it to me".

The others wondered if it would really be alright and felt sorry for li'l Gwen.


	5. New Home And Family

**.**

**Chapter ****4**** – ****New Home And Family**

**.**

* * *

On the flower garden above the hill of the mountain near the capital of Liones Kingdom, about a week after the catastrophe on Cameliard Kingdom, the Seven Deadly Sins were enjoying their golden week.

"still... I hardly believe it, that Merlin really adopted her and she's surprisingly good with the kid", for Ban, Merlin was the least person in Seven Deadly Sins that he could understand or bear with, just like Gowther. He leaned his chin on his palm, lazily lifting his legs up and down as he lying on his stomach "what do you think, eh? Captain~".

"well, well, well, it's good, right? Merlin is grown up adult, mature woman. No wonder she knows by instinct, about how to raise a girl and be nurture mother for Gwen", Meliodas lazily leaned his head on his chin, lying on the ground and munching the sandwich "let's just hope she will not scare Gwen too much".

Gowther looked up from his book "I wonder what Merlin will do to make her cry so the little girl can her open her heart and feelings to us? She's been mute because she closed her heart and feelings after the catastrophe".

Diane chirped "but I think Merlin is sincere, she's really doing great to be Gwen's mother. Merlin even spared her time for her research to spend more her time with Gwen".

Escanor and King exchanged glances, they all understood what were Diane, Meliodas and Ban meant. After all, Merlin did what she usually never did like cook the sandwich, story-telling before they slept, holding hands in their sleep when Gwen was in tantrum due to her terror night, spending her time more with Gwen rather than locking herself in her room for her research.

"Merlin indeed did her best", Escanor glanced from the corner of his eyes to where Merlin sat under the tree with Gwen "I only hope Gwen will cheer up if only a little bit".

Putting down her book on the ground after she read that book, Merlin arranged Gwen's hair into braids and letting it loose over her shoulder. After Merlin put the flower crown on her head, Gwen asked her through telepathy _"why?"_.

Merlin tilted her head to little girl who sat across her "what is it?".

"_why do you keep taking care of me as your daughter? I'm just stranger for you", _Gwen lowered her head further in shame _"I even did terrible things, hurt you when you only tried to save me"_.

Merlin touched her chin and lifted her head up "tell me, how your voice sounds like? What do you want to learn? What do you like? What is your talent? I want to know it, all of you... I wonder, can you fill my thirst?".

Gwen blinked in confusion _"then once I satisfy your thirst, you will get rid of me?"_.

"no, I want to give you everything that I have as a mother, as a sorceress and as a woman. I want to love you as my own daughter. I know who your parent were, they were really good people. You are their daughter, the one and only they have left in this world. I will protect and cherish you with raise you as my daughter in their stead", Merlin cupped her cheeks and smiled down sadly. She kissed her forehead before leaning her forehead to hers "for children on your ages, you can learn as much as you want, play with other children and do what you want, get proper eat and drink, sleep soundly and not in your terror night. You don't have to learn to restrain and hold back your feeling this early. Cry, let go every single things that saddened your heart and burdened you so you can smile again and walk forward. For now, I want to hear your voice. Would you let me?".

Ever since Merlin saved her from that catastrophe, Gwen locked her heart and feelings. The warmth of her parent that she thought she would never experience again, now she felt from Merlin. Merlin's words and warmth just like the incantation that freed her from chain of guilt that chained her ever since of her parent's death. Gwen threw herself to Merlin's embrace, crying her heart out loud for the first time ever since her parent's death. Merlin hugged her, the floral scent of Lily flowers from the little girl on her arms tickled her nose. Just like ordinary child who just lost her parent and her home without no one she could trust, she cried herself to sleep on Merlin's arms.

Meliodas tucked his hands behind his head when Merlin joined them, carrying the sleeping girl on her arms "how did you do it, Merlin?".

Ban whistled "looks like you finally opened up her heart, eh?".

"just told her how she should act as a child", Merlin smirked "let's go home. Anyway, what are you crying mess like that for?".

King and Diane cried mess, even Escanor in his day version teared up a little (maybe he would be crying mess like King and Diane if he were in his night version) while Gowther was no comment, as usual.

* * *

Merlin twitched her eyebrow up and down in irritation "what's wrong with your face, Gwen?".

Meliodas inspected the bruises on Gwen's cheek and the scratch on the corner of her lip, like someone had slapped her hardly "who did this to you? Someone hit you? Do you have a fight with someone?".

Diane nibbled her fingers "to do it to little girl's face... it's terrible?!".

Lowering her head further, Gwen pursed her lips and clutched her skirt "...I'm sorry".

"what I asked is not your apologize", Merlin sighed and shook her head before snatching the first aid kit from King's hand, started to treat her wound "what happened that make your face like this?".

King watched in worry and Gowther stared down to muted little girl whom wounds on her face treated by Merlin.

Ban scratched the back of his head before patting Gwen's head "...look, your mother doesn't angry or mad to you, she just worried. That's why, you have to tell us if there's anyone dare to hurt you or bully you. Should uncle pay them back for the bruises and scratch on your face?".

"you really needn't, uncle Ban!? I was just...", Gwen looked like want to tell the truth but she felt doubt. After Meliodas told her to say so and promised they wouldn't be angry, Gwen admitted "...I fought with evil Veronica".

King jaw-dropped "eh?! With the princess!? Why!?".

Gwen swung her hands up and down in irritation "because she's so evil?! I just wanted to play with princess Ellie and read book that princess Margaret brought but she tried to send me away and dragged her sisters away from me just because I'm mother's daughter. She even called mother, Meliodas and the others as evil criminals?! I argued with her and had a fight with her before princess Margaret asked Gilthunder and Howzer to hold me back as princess Margaret and princess Ellie holding evil Veronica".

Meliodas chuckled and crossed his arms before his chest "you're surprisingly talkative when you have your voice back, huh?".

"I'm not gonna apologize for having fight with Veronica", Gwen puffed her cheeks before looking up to Merlin dreadfully "but... I apologize if my fight with Veronica will cause trouble for mother and you all".

Merlin looked like she had sudden headache, she shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. Gwen prepared herself if Merlin would scold her, but instead, Merlin cupped her uninjured cheek and kissed the bruises on her cheek and scratch on the corner of her lip. Gwen slightly blushed thanks to the tender gesture.

"you stupid child, don't make me repeat my words", Merlin smiled and patted her head "what I told you before? You don't have to learn to restrain and hold back your feeling this early. Just be honest to us, you needn't to keep everything for yourself and weigh your shoulder with burden. You are still too young to do what an adult supposed to do".

Gwen touched both sides of her head like she was the one who had sudden headache now "but what if I cause the trouble for you and the others?".

Meliodas tucked his hands behind his head "nah, I will talk with Baltra about it".

When she felt someone's big hand patting her head, Gwen looked up and met with Escanor who smiled to her "your mother and Captain's right. Besides you just tried to defend us. There's no way we will be mad to you for it. Just be careful and don't hurt yourself in the process again, do you? Your mother just worried and we don't want you to get hurt as well".

Gwen looked down and narrowed her eyes. They thought she would cry, but she smiled warmly instead before she looked up and told them all "thank you... I love you all".

Merlin smiled and hugged her while the other cooed how cute she was. Merlin, Meliodas and other members of Seven Deadly Sins taught her, that 'home' was the place where your family was waiting for you to go home and 'family' was people who accepted you, cared, cherished and loved you with all their heart and feelings through their shared bonds, with or without the blood relationship.


	6. Prodigy

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Prodigy**

**.**

* * *

Later at night, Gwen sneaked out of bed after she made sure Merlin was asleep. She knew Meliodas or Ban were still awake for their drinking session. She came in time to see Meliodas and Ban just wanted to start their drink session.

"uncle Ban, big brother Meliodas, can you help me?", Gwen revealed a necklace with beautiful stone, a gem with beautiful colors but its chain broke "when Veronica pushed me and tried to drag princess Ellie away, it broke and it was also the main reason of why I snapped out of my calm and fought with Veronica".

Meliodas inspected the gem of the necklace "it's beautiful. Is it from Merlin?".

Gwen shook her head before she told the beautiful gem in shape of teardrop was her birthstone that she had gotten from her parent "father told me once, that stone has been with me ever since I was born. Mommy also told me that birthstone is sort-of my protection charm and I should keep it close with me, so mommy made it into necklace but its chain broke".

Meliodas hummed "it's so tiny, but I will try".

Ban leaned his chin on his palm, rolling his eyes to Gwen who sat on his lap "and why did you not tell Merlin about it, li'l Gwen~?".

Gwen puffed her cheek, leaned her head on his chest "...I was afraid if mommy would scold me or feel disappointed because I couldn't take care of my things, so I only told half story".

"it's done?!", Meliodas triumphantly tied the cord of the chain from the necklace after he fixed its chain "now you're good to go?!".

Looking down to her necklace that had been fixed by Meliodas, Gwen smiled broadly and jumped to Meliodas to hug him "thank you, big brother!?".

"also, I don't think Merlin would be angry to you just because of this", Meliodas patted her head and turned to the door "right, Merlin?".

"do you seriously think I wouldn't realize it that you tried to sneak out of bed when I was asleep?", the door creaked open. Merlin smiled knowingly, waving her hand "let's go back to sleep. You said you want to read more books tomorrow, right?".

"yes!?", Gwen trotted and reached out her hand. Holding Merlin's hand, Gwen waved her hand back "thank you and good night, big brother Meliodas and uncle Ban".

Ban and Meliodas waved back before Ban caressed his chin "speaking of which, I understand why li'l Gwen called Merlin as 'mommy'... Diane as 'big sister'... you as 'big brother'... but why does she group me with Gowther, Escanor and King, calling us 'uncle'?".

Meliodas lazily shrugged "because you look older than me and around their age?".

Ban scoffed "we don't even know how Gowther looked like within his ever-present armor while King and Escanor clearly look older than me".

Meliodas grinned and chuckled "what? You want li'l Gwen to call you as big brother?".

"not that".

* * *

What were people thinking when Merlin was mentioned?

Strongest and greatest sorceress of all Britannia. Check.

Beautiful and sexy woman (also intelligent, kind and cheerful, courtesy by Escanor). Check.

An eccentric one who really liked anything rare (courtesy by Meliodas). Check.

Always locked herself for her research and had deep thirst of knowledge. Check.

Adopted a little girl as her daughter lately despite she never married? It invited attentions from people around her, of course. As long as they had known or acquainted with Merlin, never had they heard about her love-life and it had been mysterious. So looking at Merlin carried Gwen around the hallway of the Castle as she went to her workplace had the workers on the castle ogled them.

Swinging her legs up and down, Gwen blinked her eyes in confusion "mommy, why do people keep ogling to us when we passed them by?".

Merlin realized it but chose to ignore it, still carrying Gwen as she walked to her laboratory after a week off "why exactly do you think?".

She innocently leaned her head to Merlin's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her neck "because you're so beautiful".

Merlin laughed in amusement "aw, you're so cute".

"someone pinch my cheek if I'm dreaming", mumbled one of Knight who shocked by this and after one of his comrades pinched him, he ridiculously caressed his stinging cheek "okay, I'm not".

"I don't expect this side at all from Lady Merlin", whispered one of maids on the castle "but her adopted daughter is so adorable?!".

"agreed?! She makes me want to pinch her cheeks!?", said another one of maids.

"see? I, Gowther and Ban won the bet", Meliodas reached his hand out with smug smirk "where is my prize?".

Ban and Meliodas grinned broadly. They had a gamble with Escanor, Diane, King and Gowther about how the workers on the castle would react when Merlin brought Gwen with her to her workplace. The result was, the Knights were shocked and the maids stunned.

When Merlin arrived on her laboratory and met with Vivian, Vivian shocked "so the rumour that you adopted a daughter is the truth, Master?!".

"of course. Since she is my successor, she also will learn magic and sorcery with you", Merlin smirked when she saw Vivian's reaction after knowing that Merlin chose Gwen over her as her successor. She introduced them to each other "Vivian, this is my daughter, Gwen. Gwen, this is my apprentice, Vivian. Like I said before, you can read books from the libraries in this Castle and learn as much as you want while I'm working with my research. I will pick you up when we go home at the dusk".

"how many libraries here, mother?", Gwen asked after Merlin put her down to the floor but before she got the answer from Merlin, Gwen already had the map of the Liones Kingdom's Capital on her head thanks to Gowther's power, 'Invasion'. Looking behind, Gwen beamed up and she wrapped her arms around Gowther's ever-present armor "oh, it really helps me?! Thank you, uncle Gowther?!".

Gowther kneeled in front of Gwen, offering to carry her "I will come with you because I want to read book as well".

"go with Gowther, you will get free-pass", Merlin encouraged, tapping her shoulder "be careful".

Sitting on Gowther's shoulder, Gwen waved her hand "I will see you later, mommy".

"Master, I thought you said she is your successor and she will learn with me? why did you let her run off outside instead?", Vivian was baffled to see Merlin let Gowther bringing Gwen "and above all, you chose her as your successor?!".

"she just needs a week to read all books on my home so she said she wanted to read all books on the Castle", Merlin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes to Vivian before opening one of her book "she is a child prodigy. You're supposed to know from how fluent she's talking on her 3 years old. Would you believe me? She just read and saw me practice a magic spell. Just with one glance, she could imitate my magic spell".

Last night, King argued with Ban, again. Merlin accidentally saw Gwen just read a book of magic spell and she practiced how to use telekinesis (a magic spell to move things without touch them). Merlin was curious and she told Gwen to try to throw things to Ban and surprisingly, Gwen successfully was able to use telekinesis magic spell and Ban was ended up buried under a pile of books and utensils that Gwen threw to him. Ban didn't have the heart to yell at Gwen though, not after Gwen apologized to him with those big round, teary puffy eyes, so Ban forgave her.

* * *

Vivian didn't believe Merlin that easily. As a proof for her Master's word, Vivian tried to play pranks on Gwen when Gwen played with Elizabeth and Margaret on the garden. Margaret told Gwen to take rest time after their lesson and she was the first who realize Vivian's action. It was not that bad, Vivian just wanted to send electric waves to shock Gwen and see if what she could do with it. Meliodas and Gilthunder were on the hallway upstairs on their sword training session, both heard Margaret's shout. When they turned their head down to look what happened, Meliodas was surprised to see Vivian send electric waves directly towards Gwen which might hit Elizabeth. Before Meliodas had a chance to use his 'Full Counter' and jumped to in front of Gwen, Gwen reached her hand out forward and created a shield from water of the nearby pond.

Elizabeth dropped to her butt and jaw-dropped in awe "whoa... what is that?".

"nothing, I simply use telekinesis. I haven't able to create the element like mother yet", Gwen moved her hand "water can dissolve and restrain the thunder element. Now it's my time to pay you back".

Vivian was poured by the water which had the electric waves on it. Not only soaked wet, she was also got hit by electric waves "KYAAA!?".

As Vivian collapsed in charred slump on the ground, Meliodas ran to them and kneeled near Gwen and Elizabeth "Elizabeth!? Gwen?! Are you okay?!".

Gwen shrugged "like you see, big brother. We're okay".

Margaret approached them, hastily checked on her sister and her new friend "Ellie, Gwen, you're really not injured at all?".

"um!? I'm fine, thanks to Gwen?!", Elizabeth stood with sparkles on her eyes "she's amazing?!".

Meliodas, Margaret and Gilthunder felt relieved, though two latter turned pale when they saw Meliodas glared to Vivian with dark aura surrounding his body though next second, Meliodas smirked "at first, I wanted to warn you for trying to attack the 3 years old little girl with your magic spell but looks like I will leave it to you this time, Merlin".

Vivian turned deadly pale when Meliodas mentioned her name and she felt dangerous threatening aura from behind.

Merlin stood tall, crossing her hands behind him "do you think I didn't realize your envy to my daughter or your intention, Vivian?".

Gwen clapped her tiny fist above her palm "oh, so that's why mommy told me that I can't use my magic spell to whoever carelessly but if Vivian made a prank with me, I should just pay her back ten-fold?".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes slightly as Elizabeth, Margaret and Gilthunder hiding behind him "Merlin, what did you teach her actually?".

"what you get when you dare to mess up with my daughter", Merlin put her hands on her hip and smiled sadistically, looking down with icy glare to Vivian "now, it's time for you to get the punishment from me, Vivian

They heard Vivian shrieked in fear from far distance as Merlin dragged her back to laboratory "NO!? I APOLOGIZE!? I STILL WANT TO LIVE, MASTER?!".

Margaret sighed in relief after Merlin and Vivian were out of their sight "Lady Merlin was so scary".

Even Meliodas admitted it after he heard Merlin's evil laughter when Merlin dragged her disobedient apprentice "scary".

Instead, Gwen lifted her fists with sparkling eyes "mommy is so cool... I have to try harder to become more like her".

Meliodas waved his hand "no, Gwen, how could you see it that way?".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Thank you very much for all who have favorite, follow & left review. This story is rather slow-going but it's for the sake the character development and I'd like to see how everyone's doing in their daily life before NNT co. was framed as traitors._

_To believergirl62 : glad to know you're enjoying my story this far _😉_ I hope you will still enjoy it further and what you said about Gwen's parent, oh well, you will see it later, dear~_


	7. Kidnapping

**.**

**Chapter ****6**** – Kidnapping**

**.**

* * *

About a half year after Gwen lived with Seven Deadly Sins, she had made a good friend with Margaret, Elizabeth and Three Misfits (Gilthunder, Howzer and Griamore) though there was still a strain between her and Veronica. Although, that strain disappeared after one dangerous incident.

Elizabeth and Gwen were kidnapped.

* * *

Elizabeth was her first friend, maybe it was because their ages were really close. Today after Gwen had done studying, she played with Elizabeth on the flower garden near downhill where they usually played. Lately Elizabeth looked sad, just like this time.

Looking up to the sulking 4-years-old Elizabeth who looked down lately, Gwen asked in worry "Ellie, how your father's condition?".

"he's okay now", Elizabeth reassured although she looked sadder now "but...".

"what's wrong, Ellie?", Gwen encouraged her to just tell her what make her upset "by the way, is it really alright for you to play with me instead of with Margaret and Veronica? Usually Veronica would come out of nowhere to drag you away from me, or scolded you at least for not listen to her".

Elizabeth puffed her cheeks "I don't care whatever she said?! It's up to me, I want to play with who?! I like you and I want to play with you, it's not her business?!".

"now, now, Ellie, it's not good at all, to treat your own older sister like that", Gwen rolled her eyes as she arranged the flower crown skillfully "I understand why your sister always being hostile to me, due to my mommy and her comrades' reputation. Not that I care whatever people said about them though, they are my family and I love them".

When Elizabeth started crying, Gwen frantically tried to calm her down and in the end, Elizabeth told her about what had been upset her. Elizabeth accidentally heard the conversation between her nanny and the nursemaids that Elizabeth was adopted by King Baltra and she was not related by blood with her siblings. Elizabeth didn't know why, she felt like she could tell everything to Gwen and Gwen tried her best to comfort her.

After Elizabeth calmed down, she felt relieved after crying and wiped her tears. She remembered that Gwen also had lost her parent not too long ago, so she tried to change the gloomy topic "I heard from Mel and your mother that you will turn into 4 years old soon? Would you invite me to your birthday party?".

"I guess I'm not going to celebrate my birthday, because on that day... my parent passed away...", Gwen shook her head and narrowed her eyes, she looked more mature than her real age somehow. Gwen had been quiet, calm and composed child but this time, she had to supress her emotions because she didn't want to make Elizabeth feeling bad and thinking that she had made her crying "looks like a couple whom I thought as my parent, weren't really my parent. Just the same with mommy, they only adopted me. I heard from mommy that my biological parent passed away when I was born. My biological father died on the battlefield first before my biological mother passed away after giving me birth. After that, a marriage couple from Cameliard Kingdom who couldn't have child adopted me. Although they were only my adopted parent, I love them because they were really nice to me, who supposed to be stranger for them... although I really want to always stay by their side, I could no longer... after they passed away on that catastrophe... before mommy adopted me...".

When Gwen blinked away her tears, Elizabeth quickly apologized but Gwen only smiled and waved it off "it's alright. I'm alright, after all I still have mommy and her comrades that just like my family".

"yosh, yosh, good girl. You're so strong, Gwen. Don't doubt to tell me everything, okay? after all, I am still older than you?!", Elizabeth patted Gwen's head to comfort her this time before pulling her hand "let's play some more?!".

Gwen smiled and accepted Elizabeth's offer. This time they played to catch ball that King had given to Gwen on the garden. When Elizabeth caught the ball, she realized the shadow looming over her. When Elizabeth looked up, her eyes fulfilled with shock and anxiety.

* * *

King Baltra, Grand Master Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson were busy with Seven Deadly Sins to do the paperwork when suddenly, Veronica barged into the meeting room along with some knights.

"father?! Lady Merlin?! Help!?", Veronica panted and gripped her knees before lifting her teary-eyed face to them all "it was... Ellie and Gwen, they were kidnapped!?".

Meliodas froze at his place and he felt his blood ran cold. Merlin unconsciously dropped the papers on her hands.

The others exclaimed in panic "WHAT!?".

King Baltra instantly kneeled beside his daughter and touched her shoulders to calm her down "tell us how could this happen, Veronica".

Veronica sniffled and wiped her tears "just now, on the flower garden near downhill where they usually played...".

* * *

Veronica found Elizabeth was playing on the flower garden near downhill where they usually played with Gwen, again. She wanted to drag her away but at that time, she overheard Elizabeth and Gwen's conversation that made her hiding behind the pillar instead. Listening and looking to their conversation, Veronica didn't have the heart to interrupt or show herself in front of them.

Veronica was shocked and sad to see her little sister's tears and anguish as Elizabeth told Gwen about what Elizabeth couldn't tell to her and Margaret, but Veronica was more shocked when she saw Gwen crying. For as long as she had fought or argued with Gwen, she never saw Gwen crying. Gwen always kept her stoic poker face and had been quiet, calm and composed just like an adult. When she saw Gwen crying and playing with Elizabeth like this, Veronica just remembered that Gwen, after all, still around Elizabeth's age, no matter how tough she had been sometimes. In the end, Veronica sighed and intended to let them be but only few seconds after she left, Veronica heard Elizabeth's screams and Gwen's shouts. When she came back and hid, she saw some man kidnapping Elizabeth. Gwen tried to save her using her magic spell to no avail because a child like her still too weak to fight against several adult who able to defend against her magic spell.

The boss touched Gwen's chin and lifted her face up as one of his men held her captive, he whistled when he stared down in awe and grinned devilishly "look at the gems we have here~ dare to bet how much golds we can get from selling this little girl? She has really unique Heterochromia eyes".

From the corner of her eyes, after one of men knocked her head and carrying her, Gwen sent her words using telepathy for Veronica to run and call adult. At first, Veronica wanted to just burst in to save them but Gwen scolded her through telepathy that a mere child like her could do nothing and it was better choice to tell adults to save them before Gwen lost her consciousness, so Veronica ran to find her father and other knights who could help them.

* * *

"they said they would demand the ransom for Ellie's and they also could get golds with selling Gwen because of Gwen's unique eyes...", Veronica felt her body shook as she remembered the terrors on her little sister's and Gwen's eyes as those men kidnapped them. Tears of shame and helplessness "I'm so sorry... I could do nothing to save them and run here instead...".

Ban gritted his teeth "tch!? The nerve they have, dare to kidnap the princess and Gwen".

"no wonder, Gwen indeed has born with Heterochromia eyes where her eyes had different colors, sky blue color on her right eye and emerald green on her left eye. If they sold her, they would get gold coins but that's where they make the biggest mistake", Merlin looked oddly calm for a mother who got her daughter kidnapped, but when they saw straight on her face, Merlin needn't to see the mirror to know that her expression must have been hideous considering how their face turned pale after they saw straight her face "they just kidnap my daughter. I'm gonna make sure their death is imminent, only after they experience the worst torture that make them regret and thinking it's best to die rather than living their life".

Meliodas who said nothing from the first place, looked mad as well and just like Merlin, his expression really scared them because they never saw him that mad "oi, Merlin, can you track exactly where their location?".

"of course", Merlin lifted her hand and her Sacred Treasure, Aldan floating above her palm "remember the birthstone of Gwen's necklace? I put some of my magic spell there so in case something like this ever happened, I can track her down and always able to find her wherever she is. I don't expect this will come in handy this fast".

After Merlin mentioned that the kidnappers were on the port city, more exactly in their hideaway, an old shack on wood near the downhill, King told them that place was dangerous "that place near with the city where mostly criminals like smugglers gathered and the perfect place to trade narcotics or trade slaves. If we don't move fast—".

Zaratras cut him off "but that port city is located on the border with the neighbor Kingdom. We can't send troops or else, they will think we want to start waging war".

Gowther pointed out "which mean we only can send as less as possible people to find them".

Diane lifted her fist "yosh?! Let's go to save them?!".

Ban scoffed "Diane, you're not listening? We can't send troop or group to there carelessly. How could we sneak to that port city without invite the chaos if we go there?".

"Captain, I will go alone to save the princess and Gwen. I'm not gonna back without them and I will come back as soon as possible", looking behind over her shoulder, Merlin silently asked them all to comply with her request this time, sending her icy glare "after I make sure I have sent their soul to the purgatory through the most painful experiences on their life".

"no, Merlin", with dark fire burning on his eyes, Meliodas narrowed his eyes sharply which only could be rivaled with Merlin's icy glare "I will come with you to make sure you don't overdo it and cross the boundary".

"and it sounds like I am the one who have to make sure you two don't overdo it and cross the boundary instead", Zaratras shook his head and stood. Before either Merlin or Meliodas could protest, Zaratras stated firmly "as your superior, I will come with you two, no matter what".

Diane worriedly told them "you two, be careful and just make sure you two save them, alright?".

* * *

Zaratras, Meliodas and Merlin arrived on the hideaway of the kidnappers. Merlin told them to disperse because she felt Elizabeth and Gwen were taken to different place. They dispersed into two groups like Merlin suggested. Merlin went to the room upstairs while Meliodas and Zaratras went to the storeroom on the ground floor. On the center of the room, Zaratras and Meliodas found three men stand guard where Elizabeth was tied on the chair with gag on her mouth.

Zaratras face-palmed after Meliodas, in a second, burst into the room and instantly knocked them all out "that's fast as usual".

Elizabeth hugged Meliodas and cried on his arms after he freed her. As Meliodas checked if she was injured or not, they heard Elizabeth hiccuped as she told them "they took Gwen away from me... when she tried to fight them and bit them... seven men took them upstairs... they said if she couldn't stay still... they wanted to gouge out her eyes and sold them instead...".

Meliodas and Zaratras felt their blood run cold, afraid that they were late, especially they didn't hear any voice from Merlin or Gwen upstairs.

Meliodas carried Elizabeth on his arms, covering her eyes "Merlin?! Gwen?!".

Next second, they heard Merlin's voice "for your dolly polly, sleep has flown~ don't dare let her tremble alone for the witcher~ heartless, cold, paid in coin of gold~ he comes, he'll go leave naught behind but heartache and woe~ deep, deep woe~ la la la la la la~".

Zaratras furrowed his eyebrow "it's Lady Merlin's voice, but what is that exactly?"

Meliodas told him as they went upstairs "it's the Lullaby Of Woe, one of Merlin's lullabies".

"what a scary lullaby".

"indeed, because it's a curse".

"I admit I'm afraid now", Zaratras shuddered and turned pale "and remind myself to not stand on her bad side, ever".

They heard Merlin's voice from the room that oddly quiet, save for Merlin's voice "but one soul lies anxious wide awake~ fearing all manners of ghouls, hags & wraiths~ my dear dolly polly, shut your eyes~ lie still, lie silent, utter no cries~ as the witcher, brave and bold~".

Meliodas still covered Elizabeth's eyes, told her to not be afraid and just closed her eyes before he and Zaratras peeked through the gap of the door into that room. They sucked deep breaths in and chilled of what they witnessed before Merlin came out carrying unconscious Gwen on her arms "just let them be, they have met their demise. Let's go back to the Castle".

Using her teleportation, they came back to the Castle of Liones after Merlin snapped her fingers. After Meliodas put her down on the ground, Elizabeth ran to Baltra before tugging his sleeve, asking him to call the doctor. They turned to see Meliodas and Merlin still had grim expression on their faces and Zaratras was deadly pale. They also turned pale when she saw Merlin's gown was stained by blood and unconscious Gwen had blood come out of the corner of her mouth, blood covered her head and fingers-shaped bruises on her neck as the proof someone had strangled her.

Escanor approached Merlin "we have to bring her to the doctor, quickly?!".

Ban demanded them "how could this happen?".

Zaratras lifted his hand in surrender when Dreyfus and Hendrickson asked him what happened "I will explain later. For now, I just can tell that I just witnessed two enraged Demons in actions".

"nah, I wasn't too surprised to see her do it", Meliodas tucked his hands behind his head "if I were on her shoes, I would do the same".

Ban asked "what happened to those kidnappers?".

"taken care of them all. I wasn't gonna hold myself back after they strangled her, slammed her head to the wall and tried to gouge her eyes out", Merlin looked behind over her shoulder with dangerous smirk, floating on the air because she wanted to bring her to the doctor as soon as possible "and by I mean I have taken care of them, you know how their fate for dare to lay their fingers on my daughter, right?".

Meliodas told them all to follow Merlin who had gone first to the clinic "she's scary when she's like that".

Ban, Diane, Gowther, King and Escanor didn't even argue with it.

* * *

**A/N :**

_The piece of lullaby that Merlin recited here is 'Lullaby of Woe' courtesy by Ashley Serena. It's dark creepy song but I love it and the music felt good to sleep, for me at least._

_To __AnimeLime_ : _I have no idea as to what do you mean with 'beautiful' but I will take it as compliment _😊_ thank you very much_


	8. Sleep, Rise And Shine

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Sleep, Rise And Shine**

**.**

* * *

After she wrung the water out of the rag, Merlin put the wet rag across Gwen's forehead before she sat back. She leaned her back on the chair and crossed her arms before her chest, tapping her bicep with her forefinger as she looking down to her adopted daughter's sleeping figure.

The doctor on the Castle had treated Gwen's wounds. Bruises that leaving fingers-print mark on her neck. Concussion. Blood flew out from the back of her head. High fever due to concussion.

Merlin closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on her intertwined fingers "leave us. You all should go to sleep. I will watch over her".

"unfortunately, I guess we can't sleep well tonight, so we will stay", Ban plopped down on the couch and pointed out "at least not with Gwen's condition right now when you look so depressed over it".

Merlin chuckled bitterly "what? It's not like I'm not able to take care of her and myself, neither your words seem logical for me".

"then maybe you could stop make that kind of face", Meliodas just came after he made sure Elizabeth was well-protected on the Castle "it's written all over your eyes, try to taking all the blame for yourself, for not able to protect your adopted daughter".

"it's the truth", Merlin clenched her intertwined fingers until her knuckles whitened. Before any of them said something to her, Merlin offered reassuring smile though it more looked like tired and weary smile "should I give some sleeping pills for you all so you can sleep well tonight?".

Meliodas pulled a chair and sat across Merlin, leaning his chin on his palm "this is Captain's order. We will sleep in shift to watch over and nursing Gwen and until she's healthy, we will sleep here. Sounds good?".

"agree?!", Diane lifted her hand and the others chorused but she lifted her finger up, shushing them all when Gwen stirred in her sleep "firstly, we shouldn't be too noisy".

"just don't push yourself", King asked as he lying on top of his Chastiefol in pillow shape "and we will sleep here tonight".

Escanor nodded his head, already lying on his makeshift bed along with Ban, Gowther and Diane "don't doubt to wake us up when you need something, Merlin".

Merlin sighed and caressed Gwen's sweaty locks, she felt her burning up. Leaning her back on the chair, Merlin only raised her eyebrow "do what you want, then".

Needn't take a long time for them to hear the even snores came from Ban, King and Diane. Gowther sat on the floor with the back of his armor leaned on the wall, reading the book to spend his time while Escanor finally fell asleep near Ban. Merlin and Meliodas were the only left while the other had fallen asleep for sure after they saw Gowther put down his book and curled into ball on the floor. Right after Meliodas put the blanket to cover Gowther (which maybe had no point), Meliodas lifted his finger and asked Merlin to come with him. They didn't go too far from Gwen's room, they only went to the veranda to talk a bit.

Merlin felt the cold breeze sweeping her face "what's wrong, Captain?".

"I've known you longer than anyone here, Merlin, so tell me", Meliodas remembered the massacre in that room, how those men's bodies weren't intact anymore and scarreted all over that bloodied room "I knew you well enough, you... were you really the one who did that to them? Because I felt dark energy came out of upper floor before I found you with Gwen—".

"so what, Captain? Do you think that Gwen, a mere child who just 3 years old, could kill them all in cold-blood?", Merlin scoffed and shrugged "I thought you heard my curse to them, right? Dark energy you've felt back then, it was due to my black magic. **I** was the one responsible for their demise after I launched my curse to them, that's all".

"...you're right. It's impossible for Gwen to do it, of course. To kill people in cold-blood", Meliodas sighed and grinned lopsided, how could he think that way from the first place? What a ridiculous mind. He rolled his eyes to her when they sat back on each side of the bed "I'm sorry. I was just... shocked, because I never thought you would react that way. I admit, it's way too sadist to kill them all that way, and it's so unlike you, to lose your calm like that and do that massacre with your own hand".

Those kidnappers died with their body torn apart into some pieces like someone had ripped their body, just like the beast did to their prey. Also, Meliodas felt unusual dark energy for a moment, that's why he had to ask Merlin to confirm about it.

"I was surprised as well. When I adopted her, I thought I'm ready and I can handle it. However, what happened today was a huge shock. When I found her and for a moment... I thought I might lose her, it just felt like knife piercing straight into my heart, my blood ran cold and just like that, I launched strong curse on them, enough to kill them all, to make their body torn apart and scattered all over that room", Merlin kissed Gwen's cheek before running her finger on her hair "I wonder... was that how it feel? How did you two feel when you two...", Merlin trailed off but decided to drop it "forget it. You should sleep as well, Captain. Maybe I will take the day off again to nurse her, at least until she's got better".

Meliodas grinned lopsided and leaned his chin on his palm "I will, when I feel up to".

* * *

Next day, Merlin and Diane stayed at home to take care of Gwen. After he had made sure of Elizabeth's safety, Meliodas went home the latest. Escanor put the blanket to cover Merlin who fell asleep on the side of Gwen's bed as she watched over her, telling Meliodas who sat across where Merlin had fallen asleep, that Merlin just fell asleep after she had watched over Gwen ever since last night.

When Meliodas squeezed her tiny hand and caressed her forehead that felt sticky and hot due to her high fever and perspiration, Gwen opened her eyes, mumbling in her delirious state as she looked up to Meliodas "...daddy?".

Meliodas chuckled and patted her head, remembering that the kid in front of him was having high fever and was in delirious state "do you need something? Where does it hurt?".

Blinking her eyes, Gwen asked with her hoarse voice "...where is mommy?".

"I am here", Merlin who stirred awake when Gwen called Meliodas 'daddy', moved her hand to caress Gwen's cheek "sleep well, dear".

Gwen smiled in content before slurring back to her deep slumber "good night... mommy... daddy...".

* * *

When Elizabeth found him on his training with Gilthunder as usual, Elizabeth quickly sauntered to his side, squeezing his hand "Mel?".

Meliodas looked down to 4-years-old princess near his leg and he crouched in front of her so he was on her level "hm? What is it, princess?".

"I don't see Lady Merlin today, so Gwen's not healed yet?".

It had been the third day ever since Gwen had the high fever and Merlin, accompanied by one of Seven Deadly Sins' members (first day with Diane, second day with Meliodas and today with Escanor). After Meliodas smiled gently and reassured Elizabeth that Gwen would be alright. Merlin had given medicine that would help her and Gwen's fever wasn't that bad, but she still hadn't opened her eyes yet after she had regained her consciousness for a while that night.

Elizabeth lifted her face with determination on her eyes, holding Meliodas' hand "Mel, let us come to your house to see her?!".

Not that Meliodas would disagree with her request, like he could ever refuse her request, but her word had made him baffled "us?".

Later Meliodas found himself with Hendrickson who bringing Elizabeth, Veronica, Margaret and Three Misfits (Gilthunder, Howzer and Griamore). On the halfway, they met Escanor who carrying Merlin who barely stirred on his arms, sleeping soundly although the dark circles were evident under her eyes. Escanor told them to let her sleep because Merlin barely had gotten proper sleep as long as she watched over Gwen's condition for three days before bringing Merlin to another room to sleep while Diane and Gowther would take over. No one could explain what exactly happened after Hendrickson brought the children to see Gwen. Elizabeth buried her face on the edge of Gwen's bed, hoping her friend would get better and next second, as Merlin barged into this room with Meliodas and Escanor in tow, Gwen woke up, instantly sitting up.

Gwen blinked her eyes innocently before looking around in confusion as to why everyone gathered in her room. When her eyes caught Merlin's figure, she jumped from her bed, running to her "mommy!".

Merlin caught her before pulling her into her embrace. Closing her eyes, Merlin smiled against her head and closed her eyes as she kissed her forehead, inhaling the floral scent of white lily from little girl on her arms "thank you for staying alive, Gwen".

Gwen blinked away her tears before offering broad, warm smile "...I'm home".

* * *

It needed other three days until Gwen fully recovered and she was allowed to tag along with Seven Deadly Sins, back to their daily activity. Or at least, that was what they thought.

Ban barged into Merlin's laboratory, carrying li'l Gwen like a sack of potato on his hand, deadpanned Meliodas following him in tow "Merlin?!".

Not looking behind, Merlin stirred whatever the concoction within the boiling pot in front of her as her other hand lifted a book, still busy with her research "yes, what is it?".

Meliodas scratched the back of his head lazily "to make a long story short, your daughter asked us to teach her how to fight".

"your daughter has become a little too headstrong!? She's so persistent?! Say something to her!?".

"oh, okay".

Ban jaw-dropped in disbelief "you're okay with it?!".

"believe on her and watch over her growth as long as she doesn't cross the boundary or choose to walk on the wrong path also one way of parent to raise a child", Merlin shrugged before she crouched herself in front of Gwen "just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?".

After Gwen nodded her head, Merlin patted her head "now, can you tell me about why do you ask them, of all people to teach you how to fight?".

"because big brother Meliodas is the strongest and the best knight in this Kingdom?!", Gwen lifted her hands up and chirped cheerfully before recounting with her tiny fingers "for bare-handed fighting style, I guess I need to learn it from uncle Ban and big brother Meliodas. For sorcery and magic, I can learn as much as I can with mommy and uncle Gowther. Big sister Diane said she can teach me about how to survive on the wilderness", Gwen puffed her cheeks "though Uncle King is good with his spirit spear and maybe I can learn about magic too from him sometimes, he told me to just learn it from you and uncle Gowther, so lazy of him. For uncle Escanor, he refused to teach me something that may hurt me and he's afraid that he'll hurt me, so uncle Escanor just will help me to learn with my study on books".

"just how many things you want to learn?", Ban rolled his eyes "guess you've got a lot of your mother's nature now".

"yosh, it's decided, then", Meliodas clapped his hand, patting Gwen's head "we will start our lesson for your swordsmanship tomorrow, okay?".

"and why did you not complain at all about it, Cap'n?".

"the way I see it, the more she learned to be strong, the more she's capable to protect herself", Meliodas smiled fondly to Gwen "besides there's no turning back, only guide them to walk further their path, for the light that started burning her spirit".

Ban said nothing at that. True, compared to when the first time they took her in, Gwen cheered up and she was far more spirited now.


	9. Friends

**.**

**Chapter 8 – Friends**

**.**

* * *

After the kidnapping incident, Gwen started to become good friend with Veronica.

The first day Merlin brought Gwen to the Castle after the kidnapping incident, Elizabeth clung to her "Gwen?! You're back?! Let's play?!".

"can't breathe...", Gwen mumbled before apologizing after Elizabeth apologized and released her "but I have to study—".

"it's alright to skip your lesson today. Just play with princess Elizabeth and relax", Merlin patted her head "you're still recovered".

"Lady Merlin's right. I can borrow you my notes so you can catch up with our lesson later", Margaret chided Elizabeth to loosen her grip "and Elizabeth, I know you're happy that Gwen came again but be careful, she's still recovered".

Elizabeth nodded before holding Gwen's hand, leading their way to the garden near training ground where Meliodas could watch over them as he trained the boys for their swordsmanship. Elizabeth felt guilty as she saw the bandages still covering around Gwen's head and neck "but are you really okay, Gwen? I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you, while you protected me".

"really, I'm alright, Ellie", Gwen patted Elizabeth's cheek, offering sweet smile "and don't apologize. It's not your fault, but those bad guys' doing, okay? Besides my mom, big brother Meliodas and uncle Zaratras came in time to save us".

Veronica saw Elizabeth and Gwen sat on the flower garden near the pond to make the flower crown. She approached them and both girl on the garden looked up from their work. Veronica put her hand on her hip and reached out her hand to Gwen "...I apologize for all my rude words and manners to you all this time. Would you be my friend too? like with Ellie and Margaret".

Gwen blinked her eyes rapidly before she accepted Veronica's hand and beamed up "of course?!".

* * *

Three Misfits (Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer) gawked in disbelief as they saw Gwen joining them to train with the sword ever since this morning. Of course, Meliodas was only one of her tutors, she said (practically Gwen had dragged all Seven Deadly Seven Sins members to teach her something to get stronger).

Meliodas brought Gwen who wore pants and t-shirt instead of dress like her usual. Patting the shy girl who hid behind his legs while tugging his trousers, Meliodas rolled his eyes to the trio "don't stare to her like that, kids. Of course, she can't train with the sword while wearing dress, right?".

"oh, sorry. It's just…", Howzer shook his head before rubbing his eyes. He blinked his eyes, as if to make sure what he had seen in front of him was real or not "it's just… the first time we saw you wore boy's clothes instead of dress like you usually wore".

Gwen popped her head from behind Meliodas' leg and grinned, her hair which tied into fish-tail braid hanging on the air "fret not, I suppose I'll wear my dress again so that I am accustomed to practice my swordsmanship while wearing dress, once I've got used to practice my swordsmanship using boy's clothes".

"are you sure, you're alright already, Gwen?", Gilthunder checked Gwen's wounds on the back of her head and the yellow-bluish bruises on her neck which just fresh-healed, ruffling her hair "don't force yourself, okay?".

Gwen giggled "okay?!".

Meliodas grinned lopsided and put his hand on his hip "nishishi, little Gil surely can be a good big brother for Gwen".

Along with these three, Gwen learned to fight (which started to invite trouble for King Baltra because his second daughter had asked him to allow her to train with sword as well, many times in fact, ever since Gwen started her swordsmanship training with Three Misfits and Veronica wanted to join their training to spend more time with her friends and get stronger too). Meliodas was her main instructor for the martial arts, be it fighting-style with weapon or not. Ban and Diane mainly taught Gwen about bare-handed fighting style. From Merlin and Gowther, Gwen learned magic spells and sorcery. With Escanor's help on her study, she learned many things from books. Thanks to Merlin and Gowther too, who really loved to read and provide her so many books.

Sometimes Gwen also learned together with Margaret like today as they read book on the garden. The oldest princess told her the meaning behind her name "do you know that 'Gwen' means holy, fair, white, blessed. Its origin is from Welsh language".

Gwen just knew the meaning behind her name that time "you are so smart, princess Margaret?! No wonder Gil always praised you?!".

Gilthunder instantly covered Gwen's mouth and flustered "Gwen?!".

Gwen lowered his hands, looking behind over her shoulder and blinking her eyes innocently "what is it, Gil? It's the truth, right? You talked about Margaret A LOT and always praised her".

Gilthunder frantically waved his hands "Gwen!? Stop it?!".

Meliodas deadpanned and clapped his hands "I know she's bold, but I guess she lost her mouth-filter too".

* * *

"mommy's gonna go to the capital of Camelot Kingdom with King Baltra for the urgent meeting with King Uther Pendragon of Camelot Kingdom for days? Only mommy?", earning her mother's nod and knowing her mother should go for another mission, only her along with King Baltra and King Baltra's bodyguard, dislike the idea of get separated from her mother for days, Gwen begged to Merlin "can I come with you, mom? I promise I will not cause trouble for you, please?".

"actually, I just wanted to ask you if you want to come with me or not", Merlin tapped her chin "you can come with me, but don't wander around too far from me as long as we go, okay?".

Meliodas also told her to be careful, ruffled Gwen's unruly blonde hair "that's right, don't want you to get kidnapped again".

Gwen squawked, swinging her hands in attempt to hit him "big brother?! You make my hair tangled again?!".

Ban couldn't help it but ask her rhetorically "it's unusual for you, Merlin, to bring your kid on your mission?".

"it's King Baltra's order", Merlin shrugged her shoulder with her trade-mark smirk "I simply obey the King's order".

Thus, Merlin brought Gwen along with her on her private mission to accompany King Baltra with the leader of Dawn Road, Slader as King's bodyguard. No one could predict it except the King who saw it on his vision. It was also one of reasons of why King Baltra asked Merlin to bring Gwen with her.

Written on their fate, they would meet that day near the lake.

The children of hope.

The King among the Kings.

The Queen who born as The White Enchantress.

The Knight Of the Sacred Lake.


	10. Whispers

**.**

**Chapter ****9**** – ****Whispers**

**.**

* * *

King Baltra and his group arrived on the castle of Camelot Kingdom at the night. Lately, King Uther Pendragon's condition had gotten worsened, just like tonight. Fortunately, he was getting better and had to rest a bit so for tonight, King Baltra and his group were asked to meet with King Uther Pendragon next morning.

Gwen, already changed her clothes into her sleeping dress, got on to the bed "so mommy came here to heal the King?".

"sort of", Merlin pulled the blanket up to cover her daughter before lying down beside her, giving the light peck on her forehead "good night, dear".

Gwen giggled "good night, mommy".

Later on the morning right before the sun rose on the horizon, someone whispered _"...Enchantress..."_.

"...she's calling...", Gwen sat before mumbling with blank eyes, as if someone possessed her before she got off of her bed, walking aimlessly "who is there?".

Merlin stirred awake from her sleep and rubbed her eyes. She was shocked when her hand touched the empty indent in the sheets, not the little girl who supposed to sleep beside her. She sat up and looked around, but found no one "...Gwen?".

With her Sacred Treasure, Merlin easily could detect where Gwen had gone. When Merlin found her, she felt like she was gonna get the heart-attack as Gwen walked to the fond. Right before Gwen fell to the fond, Merlin flew and caught her in time "Gwen?!".

"mommy?", Gwen blinked her eyes in confusion when she found herself on Merlin's arms as they floated on the air. Next second, Gwen confused to find they weren't on their room but on the garden of the Castle "huh? Why am I here?".

"I believe it's my line. Are you sleepwalking again? Luckily, I found you in time. What if I weren't? You would be drowning or worse", Merlin sighed heavily before flying back to their room, grumbling "maybe next time I should simply hug you tight in our sleep. Remind me to teach you to swim in case you are sleepwalking to the fond again. Hopefully it's not gonna happen, ever".

Gwen didn't protest, or more exactly she couldn't. She didn't wonder why everyone like her mother, Meliodas and her family had gotten more overprotective over her safety ever since she was kidnapped by those bad guys. One thing for sure, she didn't doubt that their feelings and their care for her was sincere. Gwen tightened her grip on Merlin's shirt, apologizing and it earned Merlin's sigh before the witch told her daughter that she wasn't angry, she was only afraid of losing her. Gwen apologized to her again and Merlin waved it off, telling her to get ready and clean up before the breakfast. Gwen nodded her head, closing her eyes blissfully.

Later, after the breakfast, Gwen didn't know what the problem that these adults had to discuss. What she knew, they were standing right in front of King Uther Pendragon's chamber. Gwen had no idea as to why they were waiting outside King's chamber like this if her mother and King Baltra were invited to help to cure him. As the adult that called as councilors and advisor continued their argue with King Baltra and his bodyguard (Slader if she didn't wrong), Gwen looked up to see Merlin merely watched to observe the situation. She got bored, so she peeked into the King's chamber. Her eyes widened as she saw scary-looking hag with black hair reached the floor, the ulcers and wrinkles on her face.

Locking gazes with Gwen, the old hag smirked in creepy way and reached out her hand to Gwen as she called her "...The White Enchantress...".

"KYAAA?! MOMMY?!", Gwen jumped to cling onto Merlin's leg, sobbing "there's a monster... an ugly and scary hag there... right beside that grandpa's bed... she's so scary...".

One of the councilors and the advisor shouted to Gwen for being noisy outside King's chamber right in front of the King's chamber when the King's condition wasn't well, Merlin sent her cold glare to silence them, enough to make them scared or nervous before Merlin carried Gwen, rocking her on her arms to calm her down. Merlin forcibly barged into King Uther's chamber, ignoring people's shouts because what she saw and felt in front of, was far more important "...Gwen, you could see it?".

Advisor asked her "what did your daughter see, Lady Merlin?".

Using her 'Curse Discovery', Merlin casted the magic spell to render the curse visible on other's eyes, thus they could see the curse on King Uther Pendragon's body. It was clear then, King Uther's illness was caused by curse.

King Uther's Advisor was clearly baffled because except Merlin, they couldn't see the curse befell on the King until Merlin casted the magic spell 'Curse Discovery' "and your daughter could see it? With her eyes, without any magic spells?".

"she is special", Merlin tucked Gwen's hair behind her earlobe, wiping her tears "she was born with these eyes, after all".

The scary-looking hag turned to Merlin and Gwen, reached out her hand, screaming to not disturb her and telling them to go away.

"NO?! Don't come near us?!", Gwen who had been scared, reached out her hands and unintentionally casted the spells that Merlin saw the first time they met, 'Tranquilize' to netral the miasma on that old hag's body and the old hag turned into dust. Once the old hag disappeared, Gwen cried in relief "she was so scary?!".

"there, there, calm down, Gwen", Merlin patted her head, swaying her on her arms "although it's only for temporary, she's gone already, thanks to you, although you did it unintentionally".

People who gathered in this room shocked and gawked "unintentionally?!".

King Baltra had seen this, so he didn't too surprised "Lady Merlin, by you mean with temporary, the curse can come back again?".

"don't worry, my King. That's why I'm here", Merlin smirked "I'll make sure the curse which befell on His Majesty will disappear with my spell, so the curse will be backfiring to its caster".

After Merlin told them who had sent the curse to the King, King Uther's condition had gotten better quickly. Before they left, King Uther recognized who was Gwen. Camelot Kingdom was the closest alliance of the fallen Cameliard Kingdom, of course King Uther would know who was Gwen, but it was not the right time to reveal who was she to everyone.

King Uther smiled fondly to Gwen, patting her head as he remembering his friend, Leodegrance. As his thanks, King Uther would send gift for Gwen and Merlin who came here to heal him and to King Baltra who brought them here.

"I owe you for saving my life, little angel. For now, I only can give you this", King Uther gave the necklace with Ruby and Emerald gemstone carved into Camellia flower, the symbol of Cameliard Kingdom. After he put the necklace on her hands, King Uther whispered "it's a secret, it belongs to your late mother once and it was her heirloom for you. They were my close friends, too. You should keep this, I believe she would be glad if you kept this, rather than I".

Gwen recognized that necklace as her late mother's necklace, she felt like want to cry when she got back her mother's heirloom. Just like what Merlin had taught her, Gwen smiled and bowed her head "thank you very much, King Uther".

* * *

King Baltra told them to drop by on the village, it was located on the South of Britannia, to the east of the Camelot Kingdom. It was a simple village, but it felt humid there. While waiting for Merlin who went not too far to the shop with King Baltra and Slader to get their provisions, Gwen played with her dolphin doll and waited near the horses which being tethered on the three. Again, Gwen felt like she heard someone calling.

"_...The White Enchantress..."_.

Unconsciously, Gwen walked down the slope to the river near flower garder, not too far from where their horses were tethered. Gwen crouched herself on the riverbank but before she peeked to see what had been reflected on the surface of the river's water, she felt someone pulling her back and carrying her on their arms. Being lifted off of the ground, Gwen squealed in surprise before she locked gaze with unruly short blonde-haired teenager who carried her on his arms now. A pair of tan-skinned hand that carrying her felt cold like the water. Emerald orbs stared to her in awe and wonder before he put her down, kneeling in front of her as he looking down to her with kindness and sincerity appeared on his eyes.

The way he looked down to her rather reminded Gwen with the way usually Meliodas looked down to her. Tilting her head, Gwen blinked innocently "who are you, Mister?".

"be careful, you might fall just now. Otherwise you can swim, you can be drowning and the current of the river is rather fast", blonde-haired teenager in front of her who looked to be a bit older from Three Misfits or Meliodas, Gwen considered, introduced himself with broad grin as he pointing himself with his thumb "my name is Lancelot du Lac, and you? you do seem familiar, but I never saw you around here before. You're not from the village, right?".

"my name is Gwen. I came here with my mother, her comrade and her superior for... business trip?", Gwen tapped her chin before bowing her head and lifting each sides of her skirt "thank you for saving me from falling to the river, Lord Lancelot".

"glad to meet you, Lady Gwen", Lancelot bowed his head and crossed one arm before his chest. He chuckled as he straightening his body and stood up "though, needn't to call me 'Lord'. It feels weird, not to mention I also am not someone with high-stature nor I am from high social class. You can just call me Lancelot, little lady".

"but you are older, so honorific is needed. Since you don't want me to call you 'Lord', I will at least call you 'big brother' or 'Mr.', then", Gwen pointed out "you have rather well-built body and good clothes so I guess you might be from intermediate social class like Knight, maybe?".

"I thought 'Mr.' is too old for me so I prefer 'big brother', smart girl. You kind of reminded me with the young master I should take care of", Lancelot admitted that he was adopted and his adopted father, a Holy Knight worked for the King on Capital of Camelot while he, as the oldest son, worked for his father's comrade, a rich family of this town "just like my adopted father, I want to be the Holy Knight someday although right now, I am only Holy Knight's apprentice. When I wasn't busy working as the Holy Knight's apprentice, I am installed as private bodyguard and sword instructor for the second son of this rich family though I feel like becoming baby-sitter of this pampered, sheltered young master because this far I'm only baby-sitting him. I admit it is indeed quite difficult task for the 14-years-old teenager like me. Speaking of which, I wonder where the hell that kid hide now?".

Gwen deadpanned "for a teenager and a boy who will turn into a young man, you're pretty talkative".

"and you're really blunt for 3-years-old girl who soon will turn into 4-years-old", Lancelot gave back the dolphin doll that dropped to the ground "you dropped this".

"thank you!? ah, I should give something back as thanks, but I have nothing to give right now", Gwen thought out loud, ignoring Lancelot's notion that she really needn't to give anything to him and Gwen clapped her hand, telling him that she would sing for him as thanks "my love, my love, my fearless love~ I will not say goodbye~ sea may rise, sky may fall~ my love will never die~".

A boy with orange hair and Amethyst orbs around Gwen's age popped his head from behind the tree "is that you who singing just now?".

"EEEEEK!?", Gwen jumped and hid behind Lancelot's leg with blushing face "you heard me singing too just now?".

"found you?!", Lancelot pointed Arthur before waving his hand "young master, I thought you scared her, or she's just shy".

Arthur introduced himself before frantically explaining "ah, I'm so sorry?! I don't mean to scare you at all!? My name is Arthur. It's just... I'm so amazed?! Your voice when you were singing just now, it was just really amazing!? So beautiful?! I'd like to hear you singing again?!".

"I guess it's alright, it's just... I was rarely singing in front of strangers or people other than my mom and our family (a.k.a all members of Seven Deadly Sins). I want to test out my voice badly just now because my mother told me to not strain my voice yet, but I really want to sing, also to give thanks to big brother Lancelot here", Gwen smiled sheepishly as she started to pluck the flowers to arrange the flower crown for Lancelot and Arthur "because of injury that I've sustained due to the incident lately, I can't sing or speak properly for a while, at least till uncle Hendy and my mom gave good medicine for my throat".

As they talked, they sat on the flower garden and Arthur realized the remnant of fingerprint yellow-bluish bruises on her neck and the symbol of 'Lily' flower on her nape when Arthur put the flower crown he had made on Gwen's head "what happened to your neck? What incident?".

"well, I and my friends were kidnapped, but my mom and her friends came to save us, so it's fine?! I was lucky because I just got bruises on my neck and concussion on the head because they strangled and slammed my head to the wall. My vocal cords will be okay, so I still can sing".

Lancelot deadpanned after Gwen put the flower crown on his head and Arthur's head "after you were kidnapped, strangled and slammed to the wall till got bruises on the neck and concussion on the head, how could you still say it as lucky, little Lady?".

"Gwen! Where are you?".

"ah, my mom's calling for me?! I have to go?!", gathering the dolphin doll from the ground, Gwen ran to the corner and waved her hand "bye bye, Arthur and big brother Lancelot?!".

"wait, at least—", Arthur ran after her but when he turned on the corner, he found Gwen disappeared already "what?! Where did she go?! Lancelot, do you see to where she's going?".

Lancelot was clearly baffled, thinking there was no way Gwen disappeared this fast, vanished into the thin air just like that, unless she had a pair of wings "unfortunately, I don't, young master".

Arthur struck in awe "she disappeared just like that?! She's really just like a fairy?!".

Lancelot should admit, he agreed with him this time "and my first impression of her, she's just like a delicate, beautiful doll although it turned out that she's... tough, brave girl".

Arthur was moping and swinging his legs up and down as Lancelot carried him on the way back to his home "I hope I can meet her again someday, Lancelot, that Lily girl... I don't even have time to ask her name or her address and she just disappeared like that?!".

"oh, seems like you've fixated your eyes on her, young master?", Lancelot couldn't help but tease him "not that I don't understand why, though... She's really an adorable, innocence cute sweet girl. Also, her name is Gwen, she's only 3 years old but soon, she will turn into 4 years old. Unfortunately, that's all we know about her for now".

Arthur blushed furiously "it's not like that, Lancelot?! We are just friends?!".

Meanwhile, right after Gwen turned to the corner, Merlin saw her from above the slope and using her magic, Merlin made her floating before carrying her back to the horses. Looking down to the flower crown made by Cosmos and Lily flower on her head, Merlin smiled "it's so cute, Gwen. Where did you get that? Did you make it yourself?".

Gwen touched the flower crown on her head "oh, I got this from one of my new friends?! They're so fun?!".

"oh? Maybe you can tell me about them later", Merlin titled her head "however, next time you want to wander around alone nearby, tell me first so I will not be worried. Understand?".

Gwen puffed her cheeks in cute way, twiddling her fingers "I understand, mommy... I'm so sorry, to make you worried again".

Merlin pinched her nose with knowing smile before looking up "oh, I know you don't intend to do it, dear. Let's go home".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Ha! Finally I make it, to make Gwen meet with Arthur and Lancelot._


	11. Cursed And Blessed

**.**

**Chapter 10 – Cursed And Blessed**

**.**

* * *

Just like she had told Merlin and everyone when they asked her about her birthday, on the day of her 4th birthday, they would not hold the party to celebrate her birthday but she still would earn the gift for her birthday. Though, Gwen earned something unexpected for her birthday gift, something people could consider as curse and blessing at the same time. On the peaceful day like usual, Meliodas trained Three Misfits while Gwen had gone to her lesson with Margaret and Veronica before Gwen could go to play with Elizabeth. Unlike the usual, ever-calm-and-composed Margaret ran to him, asking for help.

"Sir Meliodas!? Help?!", panting, Margaret told him in her unusual panic state, stuttered "it's Gwen?! She's bleeding, blood pouring out of her right eye?!".

Griamore, Howzer and Gilthunder had turned pale due to Margaret's statement, added with her frantic explanation that Veronica had gone to other direction to call Merlin or the nearest knight while Elizabeth stayed by Gwen's side. When Gilthunder asked what happened, Margaret shook her head with tears pouring out her eyes, telling them that they only read books and played on the garden like usual till Elizabeth realized that Gwen wasn't nearby. Veronica and Elizabeth had gone to look for her, but when they came back with pale face (for Veronica) and tears brimming on her eyes (for Elizabeth), Margaret followed them to where they had found Gwen. After Margaret found Gwen lying on the riverbank with blood pouring out of her right eye, she quickly asked Elizabeth to stay with Gwen and told Veronica to pick Merlin or call the nearby holy knight while she herself came here to tell Meliodas.

Meliodas jumped and ran in the mad dash to where Gwen usually played with Elizabeth and Margaret. He found Elizabeth crying and asking Gwen to wake up as she crouched by her side. Meliodas didn't waste time, he instantly gathered Gwen's body on his arm while his other arm squeezed Elizabeth's, holding her hand on their way to the clinic. When Merlin came with Veronica, Gwen had woken up and she lunged into Meliodas, hugging him while crying in fear and relief on his arms. The doctor had asked the others (including the princesses and three misfits) to wait outside, leaving only Meliodas with Gwen and Merlin.

Meliodas cradled Gwen on his arms and he felt her squirming on his arms when he tried to hand her to Merlin, eyebrows raised in confusion as Gwen kept crying while apologizing, without they even knew why and what she apologized for "Gwen, it's alright. You're safe now. Would you like to stay with your mommy instead?".

Gwen hiccupped but she nodded absentmindedly as she released her hands off and Meliodas handed her to Merlin.

"Gwen, I will not know if you don't talk to me", Merlin cradled her on her arms "tell me, what happened to you till blood came out of your right eye? Did someone hurt you? Why do you keep crying and what do you apologize for?".

Gwen squirmed on her mother's arms before more tears flowing out of her eyes and in the middle of her tears, she managed to say it out loud "...because I'm cursed".

Meliodas and Merlin sucked in breath sharply and exchanged incredulous look. The doctor said that her eye would be alright, several of her optical nerves broke or snapped out of place and she still needed to cover her eye using bandage but her sight would not be affected.

The problem was her mental state.

For days Gwen locked herself in her room, curling herself into ball under the blanket as if trying to hide from whatever evil entity that might hurt her on this world, she also refused to talk about it when they asked or pestered her about what happened, reasoning that she didn't remember. At least, it happened until Meliodas forcefully brought her out of her room with permission from Merlin to take Gwen 'somewhere' to heal her.

"leave it to me, I know how to deal with the child who feels herself cursed", carrying Gwen like a sack of potato on his arm while his other arm carrying their belongings, Meliodas prepared to go with note that he would go for about 3-4 days "so, we need to take her to Istar. Merlin, would you like to just send us there or would you prefer it to come with us instead? Also, in case Gwen throws tantrum, I hope you are there with her to comfort her".

"of course, I will come with you, Captain. Though, I doubt if the Druid can help us, not to mention they are also not too opened to the outsiders like us", Merlin also had prepared herself, turned to her comrade with all seriousness "thus, everyone, we will go for a while".

Escanor (in day version, of course) objected, reasoning that they needed to come with Meliodas, Gwen and Merlin "not that we don't believe you and Captain, but won't it be more helpful if we come with you two?".

"what is it? You want to go somewhere?", Zaratras who came with Dreyfus, clearly baffled. After they knew that Meliodas and Merlin would go to Istar because they wanted to ask if they could help Gwen, Dreyfus explained that Hendrickson suddenly fell ill when he was asked to go to Istar to help the Druids for their problem before Zaratras cleared his throat "it's a coincidence, but I think you can take this as an advantage to ask the Druids to help you".

* * *

It was clear as the day that the Druid elders, Jenna and Zaneri (surprisingly looked like two little girls), were displeasure with the unexpected upcoming of the Seven Deadly Sins plus one little girl. Merlin carried Gwen on their journey to Istar, at least until their Captain was dragged by Jenna and Zaneri for private talk.

When Gwen wriggled on her arms, Merlin looked down "hm? What is it? You want to get down?".

Gwen nodded her head. After Merlin put her down on the ground, Gwen silently approached the trio. Only when Gwen tugged her skirt, Zaneri jumped and the trio just realized that Gwen was there.

"even if he is from Demon Clan, he's not evil", Gwen looked up with pout "besides, you two aren't Druid too, but members of Goddess Clan who fled from the Holy War, am I right?".

"Gwen", Gwen flinched when Merlin called her but she relaxed as she saw Merlin smiling down to her "the secret only can be called as secret when you never tell it to anyone and you can't tell about it to anyone. Promise me, you will not tell whoever, what you know about their identity and what you just said?", as Merlin told her that, she carried Gwen back on her arms. Earning Gwen's nod, Merlin smiled and ruffled her head "good girl".

Looking down to the little girl with bandage covered her right eye, Zaneri stared down to her as Gwen clung to Merlin's chest, refusing to being put down "such strange aura comes from this little girl. Who is this girl?".

"no, more exactly", Jenna said it out loud with slightly narrowed eyes "**what** is she, actually? Goddess Clan members aside, only the druids, the sorcerers of the woods who worship those from the Goddess Clan, who can harness nature's energy to use healing magic. You know it already when you adopted her right, Merlin?".

"yes, I do know", Merlin smirked, patting her head "of the fact she doesn't even have the blood of the Druid flowing through her vein, neither she's from Goddess Clan, yet she can use healing magic. She will be the first magician who can use healing magic even if she's not Druid. It's only one of the reasons why I adopted her, to guide her walk down her path. Though, related by blood or not, now I really have considered her as my own daughter".

"how about we have the deal?", Meliodas spoke with broad grin on his face when two elders of Druid turned their attention back to him "we will help you, about your problem with the troll and after that, maybe you can help us to heal this child. She has closed her heart, again, and refused to tell us about what happened to her".

After Meliodas, King and Ban went with Jenna and Zaneri (though mostly, it was only Meliodas and Ban who worked to get rid the troll), Jenna told Merlin and Meliodas to follow them and bring Gwen to the Right Spire. Jenna gave a drink for Gwen which make Gwen falling asleep due to the sleeping drugs within that drink. The elder of Druid put Gwen on the bed, tracing the transparent liquid on her forehead and chest before they stood in circle around her.

"just like what you asked, we will check what happened to this child on her 4th birthday that make her bleeding out of her right eye and have reacted like this", Zaneri looked up to Merlin and Meliodas "thus, we will check and find out about it from within the depths of her memory. Are you ready?".

"of course, but...", Merlin casted skeptical glance over her shoulder "are you sure, you want to join us, Captain?".

Meliodas rolled his eyes "what? Am I not allowed to join now? I need to know what happened to her as well. Do you have a problem with that?".

Merlin sighed "of course not, I just think... it's about time, after all".

After they held each other's hand in circle around the bed with Gwen lying on the center, Zaneri recited the incantation "dorukimoto hekatokobe omunorea kieto".

Though what they witnessed after that was...

* * *

"oh, they came out, finally", Diane perked up to where Meliodas came with Merlin, Zaneri and Jenna. Waving her hand, at first Diane didn't realize the grim expression on their face "how is it, Captain? Is she—".

Diane cut off her speech when she realized how tense they were. If even Diane realized it, of course the others also realized that their comrades and the elders of Druid were acting strange.

Looking up to Gwen who crying silently while wrapping her arms around Merlin's shoulders with her trembled body, Meliodas lifted his hand up and asked her in demanding tone "leave her to me, Merlin".

"I believe her to you, Captain", looking down to her, Merlin could feel Gwen flinched when Meliodas had asked her to hand her over to him. Leaning down to give a light peck on her forehead, Merlin told her it would be alright through her tender gesture "Gwen, I need to take care of something with Lady Jenna and Lady Zaneri. Just stay with the Captain, okay?".

Gwen nodded and obeyed them this time. While Merlin went to talk privately with Zaneri and Jenna, Meliodas sauntered the village's street, carrying Gwen on his arms. It was dark outside when they came out of the Right Spire at the night. As they walked under the moonlight, Meliodas gently taught her that she needn't afraid of the dark because she would always able to find the light.

"if the Darkness does exist, then the Light does exist as well. For example, look", lifting his forefinger up, Gwen looked up to the sky at the night. The light of the full moon and stars above the sky shone to lighten up the sky at the night, no matter how dark it was. After Gwen blinked away a single tear, she understand that Meliodas was right, she shouldn't be afraid but still...

Lowering her head further, Gwen asked him "...am really I cursed?".

"no, you aren't. Instead, you are blessed by power, you just can't control your power, not yet for now, but I believe you will able to control it someday", Meliodas patted her head, looking over her shoulder staring into nothing "don't worry, we will never abandon you just because of your power. I promise, as long as I can stay by your side, I will protect you, I will not let you feel lonely or leave you alone. Stop crying, you better smile rather than cry. You are still too young to hate or afraid of this world, my dear".

Gwen sniffed and rubbed her eyes in attempt to stop her tears like Meliodas asked before she narrowed her eyes. Tugging her tiny arms on his sleeves, Gwen lowered her gaze before hesitantly asking "...as my birthday gift...".

Meliodas slightly lifted her up to re-positioning her on his arms "what is it? Do you want something from me? Spit it out already".

"can I... call you 'daddy' from now on? because... from what I saw of mommy's memory, you look like daddy... I mean, my biological father...", blushing furiously as if she just asked something embarrassing to Meliodas, Gwen waved her hands frantically "only if you don't mind!?".

"of course!?", Meliodas grinned broadly and ruffled her hair, realizing her high temperature. After he touched her forehead, Meliodas realized she started having high fever and he ran back to where his comrades had waited "Mer!? She has a fever?!".

Because it was late at the night already, they stayed for a night on Istar. After he put Gwen on the bed, Meliodas gathered his comrades "alright, now we need to clarify what happened".

"but first, I have to apologize in Gwen's stead", Merlin narrowed her eyes "for unintentionally peeked on your Sins. All of you".

Everyone felt their body stiffened before Ban voiced it out loud "what do you mean, Merlin?".

"alright, I will explain what we saw happened to Gwen", Meliodas pinched the bridge of his nose before telling them. That day, Gwen played with the princesses like usual but suddenly, she felt like she heard someone calling her name, again. Not for the first time, in dazed state like someone being possessed, Gwen went to the nearest pond and once she peeked to see the shadow on the surface of the water, a woman appeared in front of Gwen "she is the Lady of the Lake. She gave a power to Gwen as Gwen's 4th birthday gift. Her power... It's simple but powerful one, but she can't control it, not yet, and it scared her".

"to make it simple, Gwen has an ability to read people's heart, as simple as reading book. Not only that, Gwen also can feel or see what happened to us, like she has experienced it herself", Merlin crossed her arms before her chest "she accidentally activated her power and without she wanted it, she has witnessed our 'Sins'. It's too hard to handle with, to witness such things for a child on her age...".

"no way", Diane gasped "that's why, she refused to talk about it to us?".

"she's afraid", Meliodas caressed Gwen's head "if we knew the truth that she has witnessed our 'Sins', we would abandon her. Silly girl, like the hell we will do it".

"that's why, in her stead, I apologize to you all, as her mother", Merlin sincerely apologized "as her mother, I will do my best to help her till she can control her power. If it's hard for you all to live with her, maybe I will start to look for another residence and move—".

Escanor cut her off "no, Merlin!? You needn't do it at all!?".

Diane nodded her head furiously "that's right?! We don't get mad at all?!".

King wistfully said "if it's the case, it can't be helped at all".

"although I usually don't agree with him, he's right", Ban shrugged "it's not like your daughter did it intentionally. Instead, we should have supported her, right?".

Gowther suggested "or should I help her with manipulate her memory?".

"I don't think it's good idea, Gowther", Merlin shook her head before offering fond smile "and thank you for your understanding, everyone".

Meliodas sighed in relief, now everything was settled back. Squeezing Gwen's tiny hand and looking down to her fragile figure, Meliodas furrowed his eyebrow _"I will keep my promise no matter what"_.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I don't know this is bad or good news, but after next chapter, we will enter the new arc where the Seven Deadly Sins was framed as traitor so yeah, we only need one more chapter after this, before we enter an arc where Seven Deadly Sins was framed and they got separated. Just want to say, prepare yourself~_


	12. Summer Vacation

**.**

**Chapter 11 – Summer Vacation**

**.**

* * *

Once Gwen got better, she quickly apologized to them all but like they said before, it couldn't be helped at all. After they convinced her as Meliodas grinned broadly and patted her head, telling her that they would never abandon her just because of that, Gwen cried in relief and hugged him.

Meliodas chuckled as he carrying her on his arms "my, my, what a crybaby".

After King cautiously asked how far she witnessed their 'Sins', Gwen refused to talk about it "one thing for sure I understand... you don't want to talk about it or let anyone know about it, that's why it's a secret, right? I understand enough that I shouldn't talk about it, not to mention I also will be upset if my secret are spread, so I will keep a secret as secret".

"smart girl", Ban ruffled her head before whispering "by the way, can you tell me about uncle King's embarrassing secret?".

King scolded him "I heard that, Ban?!".

Gwen giggled as Meliodas and the other burst out into laughter.

* * *

Meliodas and Ban had a gamble when they were playing the bridge. Pulling one of the cards from his Captain, Ban asked "nee, Cap'n~ can I ask you something?".

Meliodas blinked innocently "what is it?".

"why do you let Gwen calling you 'daddy'? or more exactly... what happened on Istar that day, within the Right Spire?", Ban realized the stiffened body of his Captain although Meliodas kept his poker face "you sure spoil her and be more overprotective over her well-being, like a father does to their daughter. Surely it has something to do with why did she call you as her 'daddy', right?".

"you are overthinking at it. She said that she saw it from Merlin's memory, her biological parent. Looks like her father looked like me. She only has Merlin as her 'mother' figure and she asked if it's alright for her to call me 'daddy'. I guess she wanted someone to be her 'father' figure. How could I say 'no' to her? We have considered her as our family, right?", Meliodas shrugged, pulling out a card before he cursed, scratching his neck "ah damn, I lost".

Ban threw all of his cards to the air "yippie!? You have to treat me, Cap'n!? Now, bring it on?!".

When Zaratras sent the urgent message to come to the Castle as soon as possible about new mission for Seven Deadly Sins regards the problem with the Vampires of the Edinburgh, Merlin and King went to fetch Gwen on her room but when they didn't find her on her room, they knew that they could find her on their Captain's room. After they went to Istar and Gwen started to call Meliodas as her 'daddy', she become attached to him just like Gwen had to Merlin.

When they arrived in front of their Captain's room, Merlin could smell something bad "...the scent of blood and meat is coming from that room".

King gasped "oh no, it can't be?!".

King barged into the room and surprised, gulped. Merlin quickly covered her nose as they saw Ban and Meliodas sat on the table with Gwen stood in between them. Ban pushed the plate of the sinister looking meat pie back to Meliodas who pushed it back to Ban while Gwen turned her head back and forth to watch them with interest sparks on her eyes.

"Gwen, you're not sleeping yet?", Merlin came to approach her before carrying her "and what is that, actually?".

"I'm not sleepy yet, mommy. Look, it's a meat pie that daddy made for uncle Ban", Gwen pointed to the so-called meat pie "is it what people call as masterpiece of the avant-garde, mom?".

Merlin chuckled "I wonder...".

King shrieked "why is it moving and what kind of meat is that?!".

Cradling her dolphin doll on her arms, Gwen explained to Merlin and King about their gamble "maybe because daddy might have not baked it long enough, that's why the meat pie is still moving?".

King jaw-dropped "that's not the problem here?!".

Merlin shook her head when Gwen asked if she could taste it "don't eat that, Gwen. I will bake another meat pie tomorrow if you want it".

"if uncle Ban get the stomachache, I will help him?!", Gwen patted Ban's thigh before she snapped her fingers and a bottle appeared out of nowhere "tada!? mommy's magic item no. 48, Cure Angel!? It's a ferocious bug from Hell that slips under the gut and uses its cute barb to get at organism and eat vital organs from the inside?!".

"I think the title 'Angel' is more befitting for you, Gwen", Meliodas patted her head and smiled "good girl, you're really helpful".

And Ban shrieked "it's not cute at all?! You're gonna kill me instead?!".

Gwen smiled innocently and tilted her head, offering the bottle on her hands "don't worry, uncle Ban, I and mommy have improved it so it won't eat your heart or vital organs but the illness like cancer or tumor instead. We just need to get this go in to your body and for sure, you will get better once it has gotten rid of your illness!? Although we haven't tested it...".

Ban twitched his eyebrow in disbelief "and I'm the guinea pig now?".

"you listen her, right? She just wants to help you. Now come on, eat up! It's not like you'll die of food poisoning!", Meliodas lifted the plate of the meat pie on his right hand while his left hand clutched Ban's jaw "here, Mister Ban, open wide!".

Ban pulled back to no avail "no no no, I'll die?!".

Ignoring the crack sounds of his friend's jaw, Meliodas raised his eyebrow "what are you talking about? You're immortal! Don't waste food!".

Gwen giggled, thinking these adults were really hilarious "that's right, uncle Ban?! Don't worry?! Told you, you just need to take this in if you get stomach-ache?!".

"Gwen?! Captain?! You two seriously are gonna kill me?!", grabbing his Captain's wrist, Ban persisted before turning to Merlin "Merlin?! Say something to the Captain and your daughter?!".

Merlin smirked "hm... I have a great idea".

After Merlin explained their mission, Gwen tugged Merlin's sleeves "mommy, can I come too?".

Meliodas shook his head and told her 'no' this time "just stay with little Gil on uncle Zaratras' home until we fetch you. Why would you want to come with us to such dangerous place?".

Merlin rolled her eyes "you just want to find interesting sample from the vampires, right?".

Gwen giggled cheekily "I also can use my spells to get rid of them like 'Purge', right?".

King startled at that "you can use 'Purge' too!?".

Gwen chirped cheerfully "I saw uncle Zaratras practiced it then I practiced it and I did it?!".

Meliodas asked in curiosity "and his reaction?".

Gwen tapped her chin "he was shocked and jaw-dropped".

After that, they went to the Castle. When waiting for the meeting, Gwen read the book on Margaret's room while Margaret and Veronica taught Elizabeth.

"well, well, well, we only have one problem now", after the meeting was ended and it was decided that Seven Deadly Sins would go to the Edinburgh, Meliodas turned to Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson "can we entrust our li'l Gwen to stay on your home for tonight?".

Zaratras nodded his head hesitantly "ah, of course... if Gwen doesn't mind at all".

When Merlin, Meliodas and the others came with Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson, Gwen instantly ran to them before clinging into Merlin's leg "mommy?! Are you going to go for the mission tonight?".

Merlin smiled and nodded her head, carrying her before Meliodas apologetically explained to her that they needed to go for dangerous mission, to get rid the revived clan of Vampires on the Edinburgh.

"that's why, we will fetch you tomorrow after we finish our mission. For tonight, just stay on uncle Hendrickson's home, okay?", Meliodas ruffled Gwen's head "don't worry, uncle Dreyfus and uncle Zaratras will bring Griamore and Gilthunder to stay with you on uncle Hendrickson's home for tonight so you can play with them until we fetch you".

Listening to what Meliodas said just now, that Gwen would spend tonight with Griamore and Gilthunder on Hendrickson's home, Veronica wrapped her arms around Gwen's neck from behind "nope?! You stay with us?!".

Elizabeth joined Veronica to hug Gwen although she hugged Gwen on her front "yeah?! Stay with us, stay with us?! play with us and sleep with us tonight?!".

"we can read book, play the doll and listen to the story-telling before we go to bed together", Margaret offered with light chuckle before looking up to the stunned adults "if it's alright, Lady Merlin?".

Merlin bowed her head and smiled "it really helps me, princess Margaret".

Like they planned, so this night Gwen stayed with the princesses instead of with Three Misfits. Right after the midnight, they slept on the King-sized bed of Margaret's room. When the nursemaid went to outside, thinking the girls had slept, Elizabeth grinned and woke them all under the whisper "hey, it's safe already!? Let's play?!".

"after the midnight like this?", Gwen peeked through one eye but still got up "what if we were busted?".

Margaret yawned "you two, just sleep already".

"by the way, I'm curious", Veronica shifted, looking up to Gwen who sat beside her "why did you call that Meliodas as 'daddy'? I mean, yeah, I know he's older than us and an adult, but he can't possibly be your father, right? Not to mention, he looks more like your older brother rather than your father".

"because of what I know from mommy, he looks like my father, my biological father I mean, so I called him 'daddy'. He doesn't mind, mommy doesn't mind either, so be it", Gwen quickly plopped to the bed "let's just sleep. I'm sleepy".

Not too long after that, they could hear Gwen sleeping soundly and Veronica mumbled "that's fast".

It went without saying that Seven Deadly Sins was able to get rid the Vampires. When they celebrated with having little feast and drink that night, Gwen found Meliodas leaning over on the fence and she approached him.

"hey Zeldris, I bet you're cursing me in your seal, aren't you? your failure of an older brother".

Gwen tugged his pants "you have a little brother?".

Looking down to Gwen, Meliodas smiled "yes, two of them".

"why did you look so sad just now, daddy?", Gwen blinked her eyes before lowering her gaze "...forget that I was asking. Needn't to tell me if you don't want it, dad".

Meliodas quirked his eyebrow "you saw through me again, huh?".

Covering her face, Gwen crouched beside his leg "...I'm so sorry".

"no problem at all. I'm not mad", Meliodas chuckled before carrying her "as long as you understand and you don't blabber it to other people".

* * *

Gwen was playing with her ball when she heard her family's exclaim "a vacation to the mountains and sea?!".

Looking down to Gwen who approached them with sparkling eyes, Ban pointed her "guys, seems like we have another one who really thrilled for our vacation".

"mommy, we're going to have a vacation to the mountains and sea? The place where various animals live and the water with salt on it?", Gwen tugged Merlin's skirt and once she gained her nod, her eyes sparkled more "I want to test out some spells that I've learned!?".

Merlin raised her eyebrow "oh? what spells this time?".

"transformation spells!? I want to test out spells to change or add the part of my body, like change my legs into fish tail to swim, or to change my lungs into fish's lungs so I can breathe under the water, or to add a pair of wings on my back so I can fly?!".

"oh, I'd like to see it. Show it to me later", Merlin turned to Meliodas "I still have the misgivings, but... well, I have some spells that I'd like to test out, not to mention I also want to see how much the progress Gwen has gotten this far".

Of course, Escanor joined too. King decided to join after Diane lifted her hand and said she would wear swimsuit. Because Meliodas suggested this vacation, of course Ban would join. Gowther just followed them.

Just like they planned, they went to the ocean on the first day.

Patting Gowther's armor, Gwen asked "uncle Gowther doesn't join us to swim?".

"the salt will rust my armor, I hate this", leaning his back on the rock, Gowther pushed Gwen gently to just join her mother "I prefer to read book".

Gwen dumbfounded, thinking why Gowther didn't just take off his armor and join them to have fun. Using tranformation spells, she turned her legs into fish tail before jumping to the sea. Meliodas kept her close with him as long as he taught her to swim, making sure she wouldn't be drowning. When they rode on the head of Wave Dragon (thanks to Merlin's spells), Meliodas looked around while carrying Gwen on his arm.

Gwen gasped, pointing behind and waving her tail up and down "daddy?! Look at that!? there's a giant squid that far larger than big sister Diane?! From what I read on the book, it's Kraken!?".

After Meliodas explained about Kraken, Ban drool thinking to eat the Kraken as snack for their drink this night. Escanor created the opening, Ban got rid the offal, Merlin casted 'Fire Storm' spell to grill it before King cut it into pieces using his spirit spear. Using her spell, Gwen turned a tree that they could use as skewer for the delicious grilled Kraken. Though, when they entered the forest of the mountains next day, they were shocked to see a gray-hooded man who using his bow, arrows and dagger to get rid of some poisonous bugs.

"Gwen, watch out?!", Meliodas cried out when Gwen barely got hit by the poisonous beetle who flying to her direction but the man in the hood caught her and pierced his dagger to the poisonous beetle. After he put Gwen down on the ground, Meliodas and Merlin approached her to check on her. Looking up to the hooded man as he handed Gwen on his arms to Merlin and thanking him, Meliodas recognized him "you are...".

The gray-hooded man pulled his hood off before looking up in wonder "...Merlin?".

Just like Meliodas, Merlin's eyes widened "Tristan".

Gwen blinked her eyes, she never saw her mother reacted this way "huh? who is he, mommy? Do you know him?".

Tristan, silver-haired blue-eyed man, smiled gently to Merlin "what a surprise, I don't know you have a kid already. Congratulation, I guess. Who is the father?".

Meliodas lifted his hand with smug grin "yo, Tristan. Long time no see you".

Gwen turned to Meliodas "daddy know him too?".

Tristan rolled his eyes "wait, whose daughter is she, actually? Your daughter or Sir Meliodas?".

"mommy adopted me?!", Gwen exclaimed, pointing to smiled Meliodas "daddy is my father figure".

Tristan punched his fist on his palm after looking to the way Meliodas look at Gwen "oh, I get it".

Merlin asked what did he do here "speaking of which, I never heard the news about you ever since you eloped with Isolde after she gave birth Irina?".

Tristan explained that he was only doing his job to catch one of poisonous beetles here so he could use its poison "my old man told you, huh?".

"he was the one who come to me and asking me to find you", Merlin sighed "you shouldn't make him worry. At least, you could have sent him news about yourself, right?".

Tristan shrugged "it can't be helped. I didn't know if he would forgive me or not".

"how could you know if you never even try to meet and speak with him?", Merlin raised her eyebrow incredulously "...I know I'm not in the position to scold you, but even so, I still think you should at least let your father know about your well-being and try to speak him. You will not know the result, unless you try it".

Tristan scribble something on the paper before giving it to Merlin "I work there. Just tell my old man, I'm alright".

Meliodas peeked on the paper "but this address is the black market on the Capital of Camelot Kingdom? What kind of occupation you've taken this time?".

"my background makes it hard to find proper job, unless I work on that kind of place", looking behind over his shoulder, Tristan smirked "you two know me very well that I prefer to work behind the shadow, right?".

Meliodas waved his hand "just don't get yourself dive into danger too far, got it? your little brother will be upset if something happens to you".

After Tristan did quick introduction with the rest Seven Deadly Sins, he went just like the wind. Only after Tristan had gone, Ban asked "...Merlin, what is the occupation of that shady-dangerous-looking-man, actually?".

"Spy, Messenger, Assassin", Merlin answered with slight smirk "or to put it simple, mercenary".

* * *

As a souvenir for Gilthunder, Gwen wanted to share some of her bugs collection so she and Merlin went to find Zaratras. Watching and observing what happened, Gwen asked "...mommy, is this what people call as bribe or corruption?".

"sort of, daughter. Don't be like that when you're grown up, okay?".

"understood, mommy".

Meliodas gulped and turned his head slowly, like a child was busted by their parent "...what do you two doing here?".

"my good girl wanted to share some of her bugs collection as souvenir for Gilthunder, so we came here to ask Grand Master Zaratras to bring the souvenir for Gilthunder".

"and you were busted, daddy".

Meliodas tried to bribe her this time "how about we go shopping later, dear?".

"okay?!", Gwen smiled innocently "I only want some books?!".

Merlin smirked "since you bribe my adopted daughter with it, how about to officially close our vacation, we all drink the finest alcohol there is to offer? On your tab of course, Captain".

"it's asking too much, Merlin?! What a terrifying mother and daughter, you two?!".

Meanwhile, Gilthunder was blisfull when he got the souvenirs (poisonous beetle from Meliodas and the giant butterfly from Gwen) that Zaratras brought home for him.

On the tavern, Gwen approached Merlin and Meliodas who sat side by side "but you've given her plenty".

Meliodas sipped his drink "huh? Like what?".

Merlin smiled lopsided, somehow her eyes turned nostalgic "something you and Tristan couldn't give me".

Meliodas stared to her with slightly flushed cheek "...Merlin, are you drunk?".

"hmph, I'd have to drink this tavern dry", Merlin waved her hand and asked for more ale "forget what I mention just now. After all, I've got it from Gwen".

"what is it?", Gwen popped her head on the edge of the table in between them "what is that you've got from me but daddy and Tristan couldn't give to you, mom?".

"you will understand it when you've grown up into an adult", Merlin patted her head, clearly diverting the conversation "now, do you want eat something?".

"oh, my?! what a cute girl, Lady Merlin!? This is your daughter, right?", the wife of this tavern's Master wooed "would you like something to eat and drink, dear? No ale, of course. Which one would you want, orange juice or milk? Come with me to the kitchen, I have some apple pie for you".

Gwen lifted her hand in excitement "I want to eat Lasagna and meat-steamed-buns?! For a drink, I want hot milk?!".

Meliodas chuckled and carried Gwen, following the middle-aged woman to the kitchen. From the corner of his eyes, Meliodas caught a glimpse of Escanor sat beside Merlin, the two started to drink and chatted. Talking about what, Meliodas had no clue.


	13. Your Name

**.**

**Chapter 12 – Your Name**

**.**

* * *

"mommy, why do I get the title 'The White Enchantress'? I mean, mommy is known as Sorceress, but King Uther called me as 'The White Enchantress' after we healed him", Gwen lowered her book on the table, looking up to her mother "is there any differences of the titles between those who use magics?".

"of course, it is. Let me explain it to you. Sit", Merlin settled her on her lap before opening book 'Magic and Sorcery' on the table and explaining the different and the reason of why someone who use magic or the magicians were distinguished as Wizard (Witch for a female), Mage, Sorcerer (Sorceress for a female), Warlocks (a man who anomalously showed the same abilities as a witch) and Enchanter (Enchantress for a female) "for example, I'm a black magic user and known as Sorceress because of having an innate gift with magic, as well as having mystical or magical ancestry. For you, Gwen, you are referred as the Enchantress because you often practice a type of magic that produces no physical effects on objects or people but rather deceives or manipulate the observers or targets through the use of illusions and hallucinations. Some references even wrote that they can cast the good or bad fate to someone, when they're powerful enough".

"...but it's written that Enchantresses in particular practice this form of magic, often to seduce", Gwen narrowed her eyes incredulously before turning to Merlin in disbelief, whined "mom~ instead of train me with sorcery to be more like you as Sorceress, why do you teach me to be the Enchantress instead?".

For a split second when Merlin merely smiled down to her and not answered her yet, Gwen could hear Merlin's mind _"because as someone who will stand side by side with the King as the Queen, you will need it in the future. That's why, you need to be strong, as someone fated to be the Queen"_.

Gwen dumbfounded to hear it but before she even could process it, Merlin tapped her nose with teasing smile "hey, I never wish you to be my replacement. I wish you can _**surpass**_ me".

Gwen lifted her arms and beamed up "I will do my best, mom?!".

Merlin chuckled and ruffled her hair "I'm thrilled to see it".

Back to their lesson, Gwen noticed something "nee, mom... other than messenger, mercenary, spy and assassin, Mr. Tristan also a Warlock, right? Written on the book that Warlock are distinguished from wizards as creating forbidden "pacts" with powerful creatures to harness their innate magical gifts. Because he has abilities like a witch and he has—", Gwen blinked her eyes innocently and stopped her speech when Merlin put her finger on her lips as she turning her head and looking up to her "...mom?".

"Gwen", Merlin lowered her finger with grim expression "whatever 'powerful creatures' you have seen within Tristan, it's a secret. Do you understand?".

Gwen covered her mouth and gasped "I'm so sorry, mom!? I don't mean to—".

"no, my little one. I'm not mad to you, really, but...", Merlin shook her head "just... don't say anything about it in front of everyone, especially Tristan, okay?".

Gwen nodded feverishly "because it's secret".

Merlin tilted her head to the side "but why did you bring up Tristan on our conversation, anyway?".

Instead of giving answer, Gwen asked again "why did people get married in the first place if in the end they would divorce, mommy?".

Merlin rolled her eyes "and why do you ask about it?".

"because... you had married with Mr. Tristan once, right? But then you divorced with him...", Gwen trailed off, had reluctantly revealed and she realized she shouldn't ask about it when she saw Merlin's frozen expression.

She thought she had made fatal mistake when the corner of her eyes caught the huge man in front of the door (seemed like he came here to do his daily examination with Merlin). Even if she was still a child, ever since she had earned this power, she learned to 'read' people better and thanks to that, she knew several kind of emotions just with one look. Like this time, Gwen could see 'jealousy' in between (insteresting, she thought) 'pride' and 'humility' twirled within Escanor's inner turmoils. She did what kids usually did when they did something wrong that ended up messing with adults; ran away. Call her coward, she didn't mind, but she was truly afraid of Escanor's and Merlin's state of minds right now.

Snatching her dolphin doll on the table, she jumped from Merlin's lap and plopped down to the ground before running outside with a single pray for her mother that Merlin could talk properly with Escanor (considering the time of the day), exclaimed "ah?! I forgot?! I promised to play with Ellie?! Good bye, mommy?! Good bye, uncle Escanor?!".

Escanor only stared to the running girl who turned to the corner and disappeared before looking back to Merlin with wide eyes. After several minutes that felt like eternity, Merlin stood up and welcomed Escanor with sweet smile "oh, I don't realize that you've come. Come in".

When she turned to the corner, Gwen bumped into Meliodas who caught her before she fell to the floor on her butt "whoops!? Watch out. Why so hurry, li'l Gwen?".

Looking up to Meliodas and Gowther in front of her, Gwen crouched her body and covered her face in shame "I messed up again, dad?! If there's a hole, just bury me somewhere!?".

Gowther used his 'Invasion' magic to see Gwen's mind before explaining to Meliodas about what had happened just now.

Carrying Gwen on his arms, Meliodas ruffled her hair "nah, you acted like an adult again. Don't worry, they will be okay. Shall we check them out now?".

Hesitantly, Gwen nodded her head before the three of them peeked to Merlin's lab and they saw Merlin and Escanor speaking with high tension.

Merlin realized the deep scowl on her comrade's face "what's wrong, Escanor?".

"I figured out".

"figured out what?".

"...that night I asked you, whether Tristan was your ex-lover or somebody else for you and you answered that he's just your childhood friend, like your little brother. I know it's your privacy and it's only your right to keep it as a secret or to reveal it, but still...", Escanor crossed his arms before his chest and sighed heavily "ah, forget it, it's just my stupid pride being hurt. I feel like you don't believe me at all".

"...what I told you about Tristan is the truth", Merlin smiled sadly before pulling out a picture, offering it to Escanor "it's Tristan with Isolde and Irina, his late wife and his late daughter".

Escanor's eyes widened when he saw that Isolde, Tristan's wife had so many resemblances with Merlin especially their face and body structure. The only differences you could tell between them was only the colors of their hairs and eyes. Merlin had dark hair and golden eyes while Isolde had long wavy brunette hair and golden eyes that identical with Merlin's. The daughter, Irina was like the copy of her mother and Merlin, but with her short straight blonde hair that reached her shoulder and piercing golden eyes, Irina looked like mini-Merlin. One last thing Escanor realized, instead of having silver hair, Tristan had blonde hair here.

Looking up to Merlin, Escanor trailed off in bafflement "Merlin, this is...".

"yeah, like you see... Isolde, she was my little sister... Though, she was just my half-sister, through our mother. Isolde passed away not too long after she gave birth Irina and as if she couldn't survive without her mother, Irina passed away too, only several days after her mother's. Oh, about Irina's blonde hair, she's got it from Tristan".

Escanor could see it on the picture but he raised his eyebrow "but Tristan has silver hair when we met him?".

Merlin narrowed her eyes "Tristan, he was born with blonde hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother, but then he... he's been going through A LOT...".

Escanor nodded in understanding "due to stress".

"yes. Also, 'Irina' is the name that Tristan prepared for his daughter and 'Gwen' is the name that Isolde prepared for her daughter but in the end, Isolde gave in and told him to use 'Irina' for their daughter instead. Maybe... just if Irina could survive, she would be a good friend with Gwen...", Merlin rubbed her temple and said forlornly "what happened between us after that... I and Tristan, we were in need of companions and it happened, just like that, we were together for a while".

No matter how long 'for a while' here, it was in the past, but still, Escanor couldn't help it because he couldn't bear of thinking that someone might hurt Merlin "the reason behind your divorce with him... did he treat you poorly?".

"oh no, of course not!? Tristan is a good man, just like his father. He's a very kind person, genuine and through. treated me great. However, part of me could no longer bear the guilt, for taking what my little sister's mine and I thought what we felt to each others, between me and Tristan... it's not Love", Merlin clarified and crossed her arms before her chest, offering thin smile "then again, I'm the Boar Sin of Gluttony. I only know how to take, not to give selflessly without discretion".

"who decided it?", Escanor knitted his eyebrow "it's not your decision to be made".

"not change the fact I can't give what he wanted and deserved to have... I can't give him children due to my own circumstances", Merlin sighed and narrowed her eyes "one similarity between Tristan and me, we have the darkness crept within our heart and we don't even hope or try to defend and lean on our partner. I realized it's unhealthy relationship for us, so rather than wasting his time with me, it'd be better if he could find another woman who deserve him more than me".

Escanor took a step forward, hovering over Merlin "even if he doesn't belong to you?".

Merlin merely nodded with sincere smile "even if he doesn't belong to me, as long as he can be happy, I'm fine with it and I can live with it. After what have been happened to him, I hope nothing of him but his happiness. Tied in relationship or not, he is still my family".

Escanor shook his head in disbelief "for someone dependable and genius, you're surprisingly stupid".

Merlin didn't know she should it as insult or innuendo "...excuse me? why would you say something ridiculous like that?".

"because when I said it's not your decisiou to be made—", Escanor touched her chin and lifted her head up "—I really mean it, that **you** deserve to be happy as well".

Looking up to the huge man hovering above her, Merlin's eyes widened "...Escanor?".

Meliodas covered Gwen's eyes before he made the mad dash.

Once Meliodas put her down, Gwen looked around in confusion because Meliodas had taken her to the garden where she usually played with the princesses "daddy? Why did we run away and why did you cover my eyes just now?".

"to save your innocence, dear", Meliodas ruffled her hair before turning her body, lightly pushing her to where Elizabeth, Margaret and Veronica had waited for her "now, you know Escanor and Merlin will be alright, just play with Elizabeth and the princesses, just forget whatever you saw and heard, okay?".

"...okay?", tilting her head in confusion, Gwen blinked innocently before turning to her friends.

Meliodas stood and shook his head "man, I guess I have to talk with those two later".

"nee, Gwen, would you be Lady Merlin's successor?", Veronica tilted her head "I mean, yeah, we know it already that you're her daughter, you're gonna be her successor but does it mean you would join Seven Deadly Sins to replace your mother's place as the next Boar Sin of Gluttony or would you join the Deadly Sins as their new member with your own title?".

"I don't know", Gwen lowered her book "now you talk about it, maybe I prefer the latter. Speaking of which, what do you think the title of Sins that befitting for me?".

Veronica shrugged "I don't know, why don't you just ask your mom or your daddy or other members of Seven Deadly Sins?".

"speaking of which...", Margaret touched her chin "are you sure, your right eye is okay now?".

Ever since she earned this 'power', her so-called 'gift' that she considered as 'curse' at first, Gwen had let her bang grow longer to cover her blue-colored right-eye using her bang so people only could see her emerald-green-colored left eye. Gwen did it deliberately because for several months after she earned her power, she felt too overwhelmed by people's heart and feelings. It sometimes made her sick and at the times like those, usually Merlin or Meliodas would carry her who crying on their shoulder. It soothed her to her deepest heart, really.

"hm...", staring to Elizabeth who also covered her right eye using her bang, Veronica pulled Gwen to stand side by side with Elizabeth before nodding her head in approval "I just realized... you two looked like twin this way?!".

"eh, but it's no way", Gwen waved it off, lifting her forefinger up "remember that I and Ellie were born on the different time? not to mention Ellie is also older several months than me and we have different traits".

Wrapping her arms around Gwen's neck and pulling her into tight embrace from behind, Elizabeth laughed brightly "but you are our little sister too, Gwen?! I hope we always can be together like this?!".

Gwen laughed brightly and the princesses laughed along with her. Without they knew, their peaceful days would be ended soon.

* * *

Everything happened too fast that day. It was started by two princesses (Veronica and Elizabeth) were playing the hide and seek with Gwen. Like usual, because Seven Deadly Sins were on mission, Gwen was entrusted to stay with the princesses. Veronica hid on the garden above the tree with Griamore and Howzer wasn't there because he was in the town to witness the festival. Gilthunder helped Margaret to find Gwen and Elizabeth. Considering to what they heard from Veronica and Griamore, Elizabeth and Gwen planned to hide at an old castle on the outskirts of town.

"although today is the national foundation festival, those two really are... ah, found you?!", Margaret pulled Gwen who hide under the table out of her hiding place "why should you two hide on this place? It's dangerous to play here without adult's supervision".

Gwen smiled sheepishly after apologizing "but, big sis Margaret~ when I and Ellie wanted to search for hiding place, after Veronica and Griamore told us to not hide on the same place with them, Ellie was the one who suggest to hide in this place".

Margaret shook her head "and? where is Elizabeth?".

"ah, about it... we got separated on the halfway", Gwen explained that on the garden as they searched the place to hide, they saw Dreyfus, Hendrickson and Zaratras discussing about an important meeting with Seven Deadly Sins on the old castle. Elizabeth wanted to see Meliodas and Gwen wanted to greet her family especially her mom and Meliodas, so they came here but in the hallway, they got separated because Gwen pursued the familiar shadow that she believed as Tristan although she didn't find him in the end "so I also have no idea as to where Ellie was hiding right now. Sorry".

"let's find Ellie, then", Margaret sighed before holding her hand, telling her to not get lost "Gilthunder is waiting outside, looking for you two as well".

"big sis Margaret and big bro Gil surely close, huh? Are you two gonna married someday?", Gwen giggled when Margaret was flustered, then she beamed up to Margaret who not let her hand go even for a split second and leading her way "I believe this is how it feels like, to have an older sister".

"you're surprisingly blunt, huh? Are you really 5 years old?", Margaret sighed with slight flush on her cheek before she heard something from supposed-to-be empty room "ah, maybe it's Lord Zaratras, Lord Dreyfus and Lord Hendrickson?".

"it means mommy and the others are there too, right?", Gwen lit up and said under the whisper before they slowly, silently peeked through the gap of the door.

It was a mistake.

They witnessed something they shouldn't have to.

Margaret gasped and covered her mouth, same with Gwen as they witnessed Zaratras was skewered by Dreyfus and Hendrickson. Margaret did what she thought as the most rightful thing. She ran from that place, holding Gwen's hand and dragging her as far as they could from that place. Suddenly, it felt hard to breath for Gwen, her head pounded crazily like her heartbeat. Her knees buckled beneath her and her grip from Margaret's hand .

Last thing she saw was Margaret, horrified, reached out her hand to her and the last thing she heard was Margaret's voice calling her name before everything turned black "GWEN?!".

* * *

When Gwen opened her eyes, she saw Merlin and Tristan hovering above her and looking down to her with worried expression "...mom?".

Merlin smiled and sighed in relief "yes, it's me. Thanks god, you're finally awake".

"MOM?!", Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin's shoulders and cried in relief before realizing that they were no longer in their home "where are we?".

"on our home, at Istar", Zaneri came to her side, touching her temple "seems like your fever has broken, finally".

Jenna pushed Gwen to sleep, pointing to Merlin and Tristan "we surprised that these two came here with you who rather beaten black and blue. What happened?".

Gwen tried to remember but she didn't remember what happened. What she knew at least, she was with someone and they just witnessed something terrible. They needed to get out to somewhere safe and told everyone about what they saw, but who was there with her and what they just witnessed, no matter how she tried to remember it, Gwen couldn't remember it to the point it annoyed her.

"maybe it's because she knocked her head too hard?", Tristan offered and only then Gwen realized that bandages wrapped around her head and forearms "I found you were barely buried under the debris, got knocked by fallen rock of the rubble from collapsed building. Just barely".

Merlin caressed Gwen's head, telling her to rest "you have my greatest thanks, Tristan".

"anytime, sis", Tristan shrugged "now, what will you two do?".

"...I guess we have no other choice", Merlin touched her chin thoughtfully, she needed to go to Camelot Kingdom "say, Tristan, can you help me? I need you to be my guide. Jenna, Zaneri, I need to go for a while to Camelot Kingdom. Can you two take care of my daughter until I find the proper place and make sure that place is safe enough for us?".

Tristan scratched his head "I can be your guide, but if you can't find place to stay, you and your daughter can just come with me—".

"no, it's something I myself should take care of", Merlin only thought of how to keep her daughter safe all this time _"looks like it's about time, I know this will happen eventually but I don't expect it to happen this fast. It's time for her to fulfill her fate"_.

Jenna exchanged glances with her sister before turning back to Merlin "no problem for us, but for how long?".

"...I'm not sure, but I will come back to pick her as soon as possible".

Gwen had a bad feeling about this and asked Merlin once she realized that Merlin would go for a while again, without they knew for how long and when would Merlin come back to her "I want to come with you?!".

Merlin shook her head "no, you can't. You have to stay here for a while with the druids because it's safer for you".

With that, Merlin went with Tristan to Camelot Kingdom. Two months passed and Merlin came back to pick her like her promise to her, but when Merlin told Gwen to not call her 'mother' again, Gwen cried "why? Because I'm not your real daughter? Because we're not related by blood?".

"Gwen, listen to me. Your **real** family is still alive. Your family, related by blood. We need to gather them back so we can be one unity family. Don't worry, I will not leave your side but in our new place, you can't call me 'mother' as I'm not your birth mother. Now, don't cry. A woman shouldn't shed her tears easily".

Rubbing her eyes, Gwen sobbed but tried to stop her tears "then... should I call you 'Godmother' from now on? Related by blood or not, I don't care about it at all... for me, you are my one and only mother...".

"...forgive me, Gwen, but it's needed if you still want to live together with me on our new place", Merlin closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into hers before wiping her tears and cupping her cheeks "from now on, you should live with your real identity. From now on, your name is Guinevere Cameliard, the lost princess of Cameliard Kingdom. We will live on the Castle of Camelot Kingdom, with me as Great Sorceress and Advisor of Camelot Kingdom and you, as the lost princess from Cameliard Kingdom that welcomed by King Uther Pendragon".

At the age of 6 years old, Gwen changed her name back to Guinevere Cameliard and entered the Castle as a potential fiancée for the successor of King Uther Pendragon.

* * *

**A/N :**

_I included the reason of why I gave title 'The White Enchantress' for Gwen._

_The original form of name 'Guinevere' is Gwenhwyfar or Gwenhwyvar can be translated as "The White Enchantress" or "The White Fay/Ghost". It suits Gwen (Guinevere) here in terms of her ability, power and background (which will be explained further). __What happened at the old castle from Seven Deadly Sins POV will be explained next chapter but I need to know, would you like it to see what happened between Merlin and Escanor after Meliodas fled with Gwen? If you want to see it, then I will write it later~_

_to __**Ansy**__ : Glad to know you like it. _😊_ I have to include the Vampires of Edinburgh and Deadly Sins Vacation here because I love it. Well yeah, you need to wait to find out about it but first, could you tell me about why do you think Tristan's little brother is Hendrickson here (though you're not sure about it)?_


	14. Diversion

**.**

**Chapter 13 – Diversion**

**.**

* * *

When she felt Gwen dropped to her knees and her grip on her hand was released, Margaret turned her head and her eyes widened, horrified as she felt the castle shook and heard the explosion. Margaret saw behind right in time to see how the floor beneath Gwen gave away and rocks had fallen from the ceilings.

"GWEN?!", Margaret screamed in anguish, only able to reached her hand out as she saw Gwen sinking into the abyss. Next second, she felt a strong hand wrapping itself around her waist and carried her on his shoulder "who— Gilthunder?!".

"it's too dangerous to stay here, Margaret?!", using his magic power, Gilthunder leapt to outside and if Margaret said (screamed actually) something, he didn't hear it because he was too focused to bring her to safety. They arrived safely on the garden, far from the old Castle on the outskirt. Putting Margaret down on the ground, Gilthunder grabbed her biceps and checked on her "are you hurt somewhere? Margaret, why are you crying?".

"Gil!? Here you are?!", his cousin, Griamore came while carrying unconscious Elizabeth on his back "what happened? Where were you?".

Veronica in tow explained "we found Ellie, unconscious and unscatched, popped out of nowhere on the riverbank so sudden... but no matter how we tried to wake her up, she didn't wake up at all. Where's Gwen? Maybe if it's because of some magic, she can help us with this, or ask her to help us check on Ellie...", panting, Veronica felt it was odd and realized how pale Margaret's face "big sister Margaret? what happened?".

At that, Margaret covered her face and cried harder before explaining everything that she and Gilthunder had come to the old Castle, and yes, she found Gwen there but before Gilthunder brought her to safety here, she had witnessed how Gwen sinking into abyss "at this rate... she must have been buried under the debris... it's my fault... I shouldn't have to let her hand go...".

While Griamore and Veronica had started crying, Gilthunder grabbed her shoulder and shook his head "no?! Believe me, Gwen will be alright?! I'll ask my father to—".

"your father's dead already, Gilthunder", Hendrickson came with Dreyfus in tow, their faces clouded and gloomy "we found his body, but the news about li'l Gwen... we will send the Holy Knights and we will definitely find her".

"what?", all blood drained from Gilthunder's face before he tugged Dreyfus's sleeve, demanding "no... NO!? Tell me it's a lie!? Uncle Dreyfus, it's a lie, right?!".

Dreyfus pulled Gilthunder into his embrace and let the little boy burying his face on his shoulder "we're so sorry, Gilthunder".

Hendrickson shook his head "...we suspect this is Seven Deadly Sins' doing, but to think the little girl like Gwen should die on this tragedy...".

Margaret glared to Dreyfus and Hendrickson, though those adult unaware of it _"no, it's your fault?! This is your doing?!"_.

In the end, they never found Gwen's body under the debris. Members of Seven Deadly Sins disappeared, all of them, and they were suspected as the killer of Grand Master Zaratras. It semed like Elizabeth had knocked her head rather hard because for a while, she didn't remember who was Gwen but when she remembered, she cried for her lost of her precious friend that she considered like her little sister. Both Margaret and Veronica understood exactly how did she feel. Veronica started to train to be stronger, so she wouldn't lose precious people for her anymore. Griamore helped her, because deep down his heart, he realized that Veronica, just like him, also blamed herself for their lost, like just if they didn't loosen their watch on Gwen and Elizabeth, they wouldn't lose her. For Margaret and Gilthunder, only when she was sure that it was only her with Gilthunder, she told Gilthunder about his father's death after he was the one who had tried to cheer her up (because Gilthunder thought Margaret was feeling down due to her lost of Gwen). When Vivian appeared near them, with Merlin and Gwen were no longer nearby, Vivian was the only one left, as the only Sorceress on Liones Kingdom that was left. It was just like the beginning of their nightmare, for Margaret and Gilthunder.

* * *

On their way to their important meeting with Zaratras, they found they were framed instead. After they dispersed, Meliodas decided to go together with Merlin to fetch Gwen. However, in the hallway, he met Tristan instead "Tristan?".

"Sir Meliodas?", given their disadvantageous position and their enemy surrounding this place, Tristan lowered his dagger "let me clarify you, this is not my doing. All this mess, I mean. I came here after I saw princess Elizabeth and Gwen going in here".

"yeah, I believe you— wait, what?! They're here?!", Meliodas snapped his head in disbelief before turning to the child's voice who calling him. He reached out his hand as Elizabeth ran approaching him "Elizabeth?! What are you doing here?!".

After Elizabeth gave quick explanation about what were she and Gwen doing here before they separated and Elizabeth realized that the old castle shook due to explosion, Meliodas, he tried to give explanation that he could muster with hope to give her understanding (and with mental note in his head to bring her to safety as soon as possible before he could try to find Gwen here). Elizabeth refused when Meliodas told her to run back to the Castle and did nothing, knowing they wouldn't meet again for a while after this and instead, she persisted to help Meliodas and Seven Deadly Sins so they wouldn't leave. First of all, they should get out of this place after looking for Gwen. Unfortunately, in the halfway, there was an explosion again and the old castle's wall shook once again. The flying rocks from the crumbled wall hit Elizabeth on the head and Meliodas cradled her bloodied head on his hand.

_Not again. Not again. Not again._

Tristan sucked in as he realized Meliodas started to get consumed by his darkness from the emanating miasma from his body, unconsciously calling out loud "Dad?! Snap out of it?!".

Merlin appeared out of nowhere using her teleport, hovering above Meliodas "Captain, I'm sorry".

After Merlin knocked Meliodas out cold, Tristan carried Elizabeth on his hand. As expected, Elizabeth's wounds started to heal and he sighed in relief "gosh, that's really bad for my heart, seriously".

Merlin smirked as she snapped her finger, sending Elizabeth back to the garden on the Castle of Liones using her teleport "I bet you must have panicked from how you accidentally called him that way, Tristan. It's been a very long time ever since the last time you called him 'daddy', after all".

"like you weren't, Merlin?", Tristan rolled his eyes and hefted Meliodas over his shoulder with slightly flushed cheeks, shaking his head in distress "I thought for sure that, just barely, it would be the same with what happened on Danafor!?".

"_...daddy, help..."_.

Tristan snapped his head "Merlin, you heard it?".

"heard what?", Merlin raised her eyebrow before she felt it, not hear "Tristan, can you feel it?".

Strange, they thought. Meliodas was unconscious, then why did they still feel strong Darkness magic power emanating all over the old Castle? This feeling, undoubtedly, unmistakably, belonged to Demon.

When they peeked to outside, they found the Holy Knights that surrounding the castle had died with bloods came out of their mouth, eyes, nostrils or ears. As Merlin turned her head to him, Tristan lifted his hands in surrender "let me clarify it: it's not my doing, at all. Are you grouping with my dad now?".

"I know", Merlin rolled her eyes to unconscious Meliodas which Tristan carried on his shoulder like a sack of potato "it would be more bloodied and gory if you did. Besides, rather than you or Captain, it's more like... **hers**".

Tristan raised his eyebrow "who?".

That was when they heard a child's voice singing "one soul lies anxious wide awake~".

"...are you f*cking kidding on me?", Tristan turned pale when he saw Gwen came into view, holding hand with mythical creature that they recognized as 'Banshee'. Not that really scared him, but Tristan barely could believe it, as he saw the darkness magic power emanating from her body with twirls mark surrounding her face, just like his Dad when he's on berserk mode "and she even came with Banshee?!".

"Gwen?! What happened to you?!", though Merlin never considered herself as motherly, but maternal panic was definitely setting in (if Tristan would tease her about how she had maternal a.k.a motherly instincts despite having child or not later, she wouldn't damned care) as Merlin saw Gwen's state. With bloods covered her head, some even came out of the corner of her mouth, she seemed half-conscious with those now-black-ink-colored blank eyes staring into nothing and obviously not able to hear her at all "tch, I should have known this might happen again".

Tristan jaw-dropped and shouted in disbelief, seriously? "again?! So this is not the first time?!".

"no argue for now. I will explain it later, but for now, I'll take care of her", Merlin lifted her hand "you, just take care of Banshee that she's accidentally called. It seemed that Banshee was the one who killed the Holy Knights outside and Gwen was the one who called her, although she did it unintentionally".

"you sure have a LOT of explanation for me, Merlin", Tristan decided to not complain anything about Gwen and Banshee part, they had helped them to get rid their enemy, after all "let's talk about it later while drinking. On your tab".

Merlin twitched her eyebrow though she couldn't say 'no' to that "yeah, whatever".

"O, Rex tremendae majestatis. Qui salvandos salvas gratis. Salve me, Fons pietatis. Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando judex est venturus. Damnata, invisus ubique. Ab omnibus, ad infinitum", after he put unconscious Meliodas on the floor with his back leaning on the wall, Tristan moved his hands as he recited the incantation "Mephisto Pheles?! Drag her back to the City of The Dead?!".

Portal that connected to the City of The Dead was opened, black hole sucked in Banshee who screamed and reached out her hands before the black hole fully closed. Sighing in relief, Tristan turned his head to Merlin who cradled unconscious Gwen on her arms while whispering lullaby. Carrying Meliodas on his shoulder again, Tristan couldn't help but smile fondly at such endearing scene but this and that was different problem.

"Merlin, who is she?", Tristan put his hand on his waist, demanded "looks like you've been doing great to seal her darkness magic power and keep her sheltered till people are barely able to feel her darkness magic power, thinking she's human... but I need to know. Depend on your answer, I'll decide lated, to help you or not".

Merlin turned her head to Tristan, with all seriousness "she is the 'unborn child', Tristan".

The realization hit Tristan like thunder struck down the earth before, as expected Merlin thought, Tristan shouted in disbelief, again "you should have told me sooner?! I would have helped you to raise her, you know?! Does he know?".

"obviously. With or without he knew it, he loves and adores her", Merlin shrugged "also, it's not like I and your dad never wanted to tell you. It's just you weren't nearby although we wanted to tell you and it's not something we can talk about only through letters, right?".

"right", Tristan face-palmed and sighed in defeat before he shook his head, rubbing his temple as if he had gotten headache so sudden. He chuckled in the end "heh, no wonder he was really overprotective and spoiled her A LOT when I saw him with her ever since our first encounter".

"we have a lot to take care of. Let's go", Merlin snapped her fingers before they arrived on the cave near Camelot Kingdom. She explained to Tristan that they needed to 'steal' some of Meliodas's Demon power in order to prevent the calamity, because Meliodas's power was too powerful and it would be too dangerous, without they nearby, to let Meliodas be. She asked Tristan's help to pull out and seal some of Meliodas's demon power, looking down to Gwen on her arms worriedly "I will seal it within Goddess Amber before we teleport to Istar. Once we get there, we have to treat her wounds and ask the Druid Elders to keep the Goddess Amber which seal his Demon power".

"understood. I will help you and let's make it quick", Tristan nodded his head and reached out his hand, looking down to unconscious Meliodas "now, don't think bad of us, old man".

After they sealed Meliodas's demon power within Goddess Amber (which ridiulously HUGE but it was understatement and understandable), Merlin snapped her fingers and they arrived on Istar and shocked Druid Elders.

In the end of Merlin's explanation about their circumstances now, as Tristan boredly waited on the sideline after giving the first aid for Gwen's wounds which sleeping Gwen was cradled on his arms, Jenna exclaimed in disbelief after she saw how shocked Zaneri looked like "just how many kids does that bastard have, actually?!".

* * *

After they asked Zaneri and Jenna to take care of Gwen for a while, Merlin and Tristan went to Capital of Camelot Kingdom. That night, after letting Merlin to stay on his house for a while, Tristan invited her to the tavern like their plan, to make it clear about Gwen's identity for Tristan.

"I can hardly believe it", Tristan twitched his eyebrow as they waited for their drink "is she really my sister?".

"yes, she is".

Tristan Ravenwolf was Meliodas and Elizabeth's firstborn son, he was the second child from Meliodas with Elizabeth no. 13, the Witch Elizabeth Ravenwolf. His mother had been powerful Witch and given how his father was a Demon Prince, you could guess that was the main reason of why (and no wonder) Tristan was such powerful Warlock.

Sipping his drink, Tristan tipped his head back "so what's your plan now?".

"I'm going to bring her into the Castle of Camelot so King Uther Pendragon can announce her presence as lost princess Guinevere Cameliard. With that, she will be taken care under King Uther's protection".

It made Tristan spit out his drink.

"are you kidding on me!?", Tristan sputtered and cleared his throat, wiping his mouth "oh, of course you're not".

"Tristan, ever since I saw her, I felt her destiny. She is someone who destined to be the Queen", Merlin tried to reason with the man who have big deal with aristocracy "I know you will not like my decision and I understand why you despise Royalty—".

"then don't be, Merlin. Do you realize what you're gonna do? drag her to that place and let people know who she is, there's no turning back for her", Tristan slammed the glass on his hand on the table and grumbled "I don't care about those shitty so-called destiny you've mentioned but don't you dare to drag her into those filthy place with those nasty and pesky human who thought of nothing but throne and powers".

"not all people are hungry for power, Tristan".

"oh yes, they are nothing but hypocrite?! I thought you're smart enough to not drag her into that place, Merlin", Tristan glared to her and leaned closer, growling "do you think I will let you drag her into that kind of place? Think twice. Not a chance, not under my watch. She is—".

"—is my daughter now, not your daughter", Merlin hissed, looking straight with the same level of her her own glare "you have no right to claim her, not when I am her mother now and I am the one who have the child custody here".

Tristan gritted his teeth and took three bottles of vodka, gobble it all down his throat.

"do what you want. I just hope nothing bad will happen to her, ever, that only will make you regret your decision to bring her into that place in the end, Merlin", Tristan stood, his eyes looked murderous like a beast ready to eat its prey "however, remember this, Merlin. I don't care even if it will only make you and Dad hate me, I swear I'm gonna make them pay bloods with bloods if they ever dare do something to my family. Not even you can stop me, Merlin. You know I can't be held back anymore when it comes to my family's protection and safety".

Merlin only could stare to him sadly and smirked bitterly "...sometimes I wonder to whom you've more resemblances, your father or your mother?".

"who know? obviously not my mother, because what I've earned from her... is only my blue eyes. You and Dad always told me that, right? After all, I wasn't naturally born with this silver hair but blonde one like my Dad", Tristan shrugged and threw his coat over his shoulder "but family protect each other. It's the rule and we know the rule. You know where to find me and don't doubt to come to me because I will lend my hand when you need my help. Royalty or not, she's still and will always be my beloved sister".

When Tristan left her after he paid for their drinks, Merlin turned her back to look at his retreating form "...I thought you said it 'on my tab'?".

Looking behind over his shoulder, Tristan smirked "ha! do you think I will seriously ask a woman to pay my drink?".

Merlin sipped her drink and leaned her elbow on the table behind her back "I barely forgot it. Such a gentleman you are".

The bartender who wiped glass on his hand and had watched over their quarrel, asked in pure curiosity "have a fight with your husband, Lady?".

"hmph, we have divorced and argued over our child's custody, that's all", Merlin scoffed before looking down solemnly to the surface of her drink _"I just hope... the tragedy of Cornwall would never happen again. Knowing you, I don't think you could ever forgive yourself for it. Even if it was not your fault at all, you considered it as your sin. You're so much like your father, Tristan"_.

When Merlin came back to Tristan's house, she found he was sleeping on the couch, wordlessly leaving the bed for Merlin. Merlin quirked lopsided smirk, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Sitting on the headboard of the couch, Merlin whispered to no one with nostalgic smile "you're so stupid... Do you realize how similar you are with your father? in the end, you don't have the heart to hate and abandon your beloved one".

After Merlin came into his room and went to sleep on his bed, Tristan opened his eyes and leaned his forearm on his eyes "now, it's cunning of you, damned woman".

* * *

From above the hill, they arrived on the Capital and looked down to the Castle of Camelot Kingdom.

Re-positioning Gwen on her arms, Merlin cradled her on her arms protectively "we're here. Capital of Camelot Kingdom. Look".

When Gwen looked down to the Castle with disheartened expression (she had been deadly silent on the way here), Gwen pursed her lips and puffed her cheeks "huh, not too different with Liones. Can't we just go back to Liones Kingdom, godmother?".

"no, we can't, sorry", Merlin shook her head apologetically to her who-know-how-many-times-she-had-asked-the-same-thing question that started ever since Gwen had to call her 'godmother' "at least, not for a long time".

"you surely have a handful daughter", Tristan said as he turned his back and waved his hand after they arrived in front of the gate of Camelot Kingdom's Castle "well, good luck".

Next second, Tristan stopped his step and looked behind where Gwen had tugged his cloak, halting him in the halfway "...what?"..

Gwen looked up to him with pleading eyes as if she was ready to cry right away once he left "...you're not going with us? Don't go... stay with us...".

Tristan felt his heart was grated into pieces and his fatherly instinct screamed at him to stay with her (especially with how this cute tear-eyed little angel had pleaded to him to stay) and protect her but he just couldn't, not if he had to stay in this kind of place, on the palace. What he could do now, only tried to give her the understanding.

Patting her head, Tristan smiled bitterly "...I'm so sorry, just make sure you can take care of yourself and your mother. I can't stay here because I have to go... to do errands from your mother".

Gwen blinked innocently to Merlin "errand?".

"uh-huh, to find other members of Seven Deadly Sins, so we can gather again someday", Merlin smiled fondly and nodded encouragingly _"and to gather reliable ally, as much as we can. To fight against our enemy on the future, we need our own force"_.

It didn't go unheard by Gwen's ear, so instead, despite her heart told her to not let him go, Gwen smiled and waved her hand "...take care of yourself, Mr. Tristan".

Tristan closed his eyes and leaned down to give a peck on her forehead "...take care".

Without looking back, Tristan left them _"it's alright. They will be alright. After all, I know Merlin is not the type of someone who ever desire for the throne, position and power. She will never use her as a mere tool. Merlin did this, not because of her own sake, but for our li'l Gwen's sake"_.

On their shared room (as Merlin and Gwen requested), Merlin put her down on the floor before pulling her into her embrace.

Gwen blinked her eyes as she felt her trembling body "...godmother?".

"...if this only make you suffering, I'm so sorry, you have to go through this just because of my selfish decision", Merlin sighed and smelled her floral scent "however, I hope you will understand someday that whatever I do, I do it for you".

In her head, Gwen could remember it, tragic event of her life when she heard her musical voice chimed in as that supposed to be beautiful figure who descended down from the sky, looked so frightening as she hovered above her and standing tall before her who kneeling on the floor and crying near her adopted parent's corpses _"do you think just because you're crying, everyone will feel pity on you? no matter how much you hope for someone's help, in the end, the one who can save and help you only yourself, cursed child"_.

"ssh, it's alright...", Merlin carried her and stroked her back soothingly as she felt Gwen crying silently with trembling body, fully aware of ghosts which had been haunting her _"you're gonna be alright. I'll never let any Gods lay their hands on you or hurt you, be it Supreme Deity or Demon King"_.

"_don't cry. Nothing will change even if you cry. It's not time to be selfish",_ Gwen scolded herself as she opened her eyes and tightened her grip on Merlin's shoulders _"I have to be strong. I will not lose. I don't want to lose"_.

Next day, in front of the throne room, Merlin walked behind her, tapping her back supportively "...are you ready?".

"do I even have any choice, godmother?", Gwen whispered and her shoulders sagged before sending her best reassuring smile, she looked far more mature than she was supposed to be "don't worry about me, godmother. I can do this".

The doors swung inward as the guards announced her presence "we announce the presence of princess Guinevere Cameliard".

Walking forward, she lifted her head up and looked so regal as she entered the throne room to meet with King Uther Pendragon in front of the audiences, the councils and the aristocracies as Guinevere Cameliard, the lost princess of fallen Cameliard Kingdom. Ready or not, this was the first step to the beginning of her new life as her Kingdom's representative and the only survivor of her fallen Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Whoa, that's intense *looked_above. Did I just make Tristan and Merlin have a spat here? Oh, yeah, I did. The incantation that Tristan recited was Latin language, if you wonder about it._

_Surprise (not too surprising though, I guess). Tristan is Meliodas and Elizabeth's son. Congratulation for those who already thought or guess that li'l Gwen (a.k.a Guinevere from now on) is Meliodas and Elizabeth's daughter, yes, she is. Though, it was through different Elizabeth. Guinevere is a firstborn daughter of Meliodas and Goddess Elizabeth (first Elizabeth) while Tristan, I have written about it above, so no need to explain further about it, right?_

_Also, because this is story about Meliodas and Elizabeth's children, I will write the chapter for Tristan too later, not only focused on Gwen's POV, just to make it clear for you all._

_To __**Ansy**__ : aw, thank you~ I agree with you that Gwen was so cute as always. Ah, I understand that, I felt rather bad too but everybody have their own crucible of life hohoho. But no worry, everything's gonna be better, I promise._

_To __**believergirl62**__ : first, thank you for reading this far!? Would you like to tell me who is your favorite couples that you mentioned here?_


	15. Enchanted

**.**

**Chapter 14 – Enchanted**

**.**

* * *

The doors swung inward as the guards announced her presence "we announce the presence of princess Guinevere Cameliard".

Walking forward, she lifted her head up and looked so regal as she entered the throne room to meet with King Uther Pendragon in front of the audiences, the councils and the aristocracies as Guinevere Cameliard, the lost princess of fallen Cameliard Kingdom. Ready or not, this was the first step to the beginning of her new life as her Kingdom's representative and the only survivor of her fallen Kingdom. Walking down the red carpet towards where the King of Camelot, King Uther Pendragon who sat on the throne, Guinevere could hear people whispering about her and Merlin. Ever since news about her being adopted by Merlin, the strongest Sorceress of all Britannia, had been spread among the Camelot Kingdom's people, people had been wondering if the rumors about her had been true and people on this room soon whispered and chatted that the rumors about her had been true (what rumors exactly?).

"my name is Guinevere Cameliard, princess of Cameliard Kingdom. I came here with the Sorceress Merlin, my adopted mother who raised me all along this time ever since my parent's demise", Guinevere stopped several meters in front of the King, lifted the sides of her skirt and closed her eyes before bowing her body to show respect and greeted the King "blessings and glory upon Your Majesty as the King of Camelot Kingdom".

"oh, come closer, princess", King Uther reached out his hand and once Guinevere was in arm-length, King Uther looked down with those sad eyes while cupping her cheek "you have our condolences for your lost of your parent and your Kingdom. I'm so sorry for what happened on Cameliard Kingdom. I do hope I could find you and get you sooner to my Kingdom".

This was exactly not the first time for them to meet but Guinevere felt something stab her heart as she, somehow, remembered of how Leodegrance had touched her. The way King Uther touched her, it felt like a father's touch. She barely teared up but she closed her eyes "...It's a honour for us to be welcomed on your Kingdom, even after the fall of Cameliard Kingdom".

The bearded man beside King Uther (Advisor of this Kingdom, if she recalled) spoke to the audiences "as the rumors has it, the lost princess of Cameliard Kingdom has the most beautiful eyes with different colors like the rarest gems, long straight flowing blonde hair like golden thread and beauty of goddess. As you can see with your own eyes, audiences, this girl is undoubtedly the lost princess of Cameliard Kingdom, princess Guinevere Cameliard".

Heck, Guinevere had to bite her laugh back as she blushed in embarrassment. What a such exaggerating rumors?! She could bet that behind her, Merlin had to hold her laughter back as well. Whatever rumors they had heard about her, she didn't care. She just wanted to go through it and finish this troublesome, unnecessary formal ceremony as soon as possible.

King Uther pointed his chin to Merlin "and it thanks to Lady Merlin who has been doing excellent job on raise the princess as her adopted daughter. You have the greatest credits from our Kingdom for it, Lady Merlin".

Merlin bowed her head "thank you, Your Majesty".

"I believe you've been told that your Kingdom, Cameliard Kingdom is our closest ally and I don't have a child as my heir", King Uther announced to audience about his decision "thus, from now on, I will be looking into princess Guinevere's well-being. There will be no need to worry because starting today, princess Guinevere Cameliard will be treated properly as princess. Whoever her potential partner, he will be the next King of Camelot Kingdom, with her as the next Queen".

WHAT?!

Copying Escanor, who decided it?!

Knowing he was going to marry off her with someone, whoever asked for her hand, Guinevere blurted out with hope the King would change his mind "but... you have a son".

When the whispers from audiences started getting louder, King Uther lifted his hand and the Advisor warned them to be silence. Dropped one knee in front of her, King Uther cupped her cheek "interesting... so what I heard from your father once is true? Your father and your mother always said that you are the blessed child with power of the Goddess. The proof is your heterochromia eyes. Tell me, what do you see?".

It wasn't like Guinevere had no idea as to what she should see, she had known that her power was like two-sided coin. Her blue-colored right-eye could see the past while her green-colored left-eye could see the future but she never did this before (to see certain moment of someone's future or past deliberately, usually she just saw what was going through into her mind) so she just blurted out what did she see of King Uther after she tried hard to concentrate "a woman... she gave birth a baby, a boy... she ran from the castle and disappeared with the baby in the middle of the storm...".

Suddenly Guinevere felt terrible headache and her knees buckled beneath her. She felt like she started losing her consciousness as Merlin caught her from behind and cradled her on her arms while people around them only got noisier than before.

"Your Majesty, I apologize but I insist to not ask the princess to use her power too often. There will be the terrible side-effect for her health", Merlin looked down worriedly to her "she has powerful magic strength but she is still a child, she just hasn't able to control her power yet".

"that's why, we need you by her side", King Uther sighed in understanding before apologizing, for push the little princess to use her power "I believe her on your care like you've been doing all this time, Lady Merlin".

Before Merlin left with Guinevere on her arms, the Advisor asked King Uther about what Guinevere had witnessed. King Uther clarified that he indeed had a child with a concubine but she ran away from the castle with the baby and disappeared, no one had ever seen that woman and the baby after that, so King Uther thought it couldn't be counted.

Merlin had an idea about how to find King Uther's firstborn child (a boy, the one who could be his heir considering what Guinevere had seen) "there's a sword is known as Excalibur, stuck in an enormous boulder which no Holy Knight could pull it out. Only those with the blood of Royalty in their veins and chosen by the Sword as the King who can pull the sword out".

King Uther Pendragon stood and announced his Royal Decree that he considered as his final wish "thus I decide, whoever can pull the Excalibur sword out of the enormous boulder, will be the next King of Camelot Kingdom and marry with princess Guinevere Cameliard once they reach adulthood. I order to my people to consider this as my final wish, as the King of this nation".

* * *

"I know trying to survive is a difficult task but I feel like I become hypocrite...", Guinevere leaned her chin on the table before she dropped her forehead on the table "being princess is a suck".

"now, now, this is just the beginning. Remember what your daddy said about you to just act like your age?", Merlin touched her forehead. Good, at least she didn't have fever "and watch your mouth. What I told you before to not copy your uncle Ban's foul-mouthed?".

Nuzzling her head on Merlin's chest as she sat on Merlin's lap, Guinevere sighed "...I wonder if daddy and everyone are okay, godmother?".

"they will not die easily", Merlin stated the matter of fact, fixing her hair into pigtail-style hair for today "speaking of which, I heard you just ran away from your suitor again?".

"godmother, I'm just 7 years old!? Copying uncle Escanor, who decided it?! And if you mean Kei, yes, I do run away because I don't like him, he's so annoying and arrogant?! Thanks to sneak-out techniques that I've got from Ellie, I could run", Guinevere snickered with mischievous glint on her eyes before sighing loudly "being Royalty is such a pain".

"indeed", ignoring Guinevere's yelp as Tristan lifted her off of Merlin's lap, he commented about how light she was "I don't doubt that Merlin surely took a great care of you and for sure, you eat and sleep properly here, from how chubby your rosy cheeks, but I still think you're really light".

Guinevere beamed up at her expectant guest "Mr. Tristan!?".

"nah, needn't to call me Mr. because it makes me sounded old, and needn't use honorifics. You can just call me 'Tristan', just like Merlin and your daddy do", Tristan rolled his eyes, tucking his hand into his pocket "speaking of which, I drop by here to give you something as your 7th birthday gift. Here, Sacred Treasure like your Merlin's Aldan. This is known as Galadriel Mirror. Usually people would use it as an oracle to show the future but depend on your ability and magic power, you can use it to communicate, observe something or even to fight, too".

"really?", Guinevere tried to test it as she holding the beautiful carved mirror on her hands and just like what she imagined, she could see Meliodas wandering on the place that looked like market "for real?!".

Tristan smirked smugly (with note in his head to quickly meet Meliodas at the market that he recognized as the black market on the capital of Camelot Kingdom. Honestly, what did he do at that place?) as he patted her hair "see? Like I said, depend on your magic power".

"thank you, Tristan!? I love it?!", Guinevere floated on the air and giggled seeing Tristan's dumb-struck expression as he saw her levitate. After telling Merlin and Tristan that she would 'hide' from her suitor on the library, she kissed Tristan's cheek "love you too~".

After Guinevere ran off to the library, Tristan rubbed his cheek, pointing out "so cute of her... I guess I get it now why could she steal your heart".

"you sure spoiled my daughter so much, while I tried to not spoil her too much", Merlin shrugged "don't get me wrong, it's not that I mind it, how you treated her. I just... intrigued and surprised, contemplating that I never saw this part of you before".

"I guess I can't help it, Merlin. When I saw her crying on his arms for the first time, I felt like I want to run to her side to wrap my arms around her to hide her and keep her safe after I saw how fragile and delicate she was, but then there's a warmth in my heart... something that made me want to run to her side, to pull her into my tight embrace, something that had only become visible to me, that made me itch to wrap my arms around her, to rock her back and forth and whisper gentle words in her ears until she fell asleep in my arms", looking down to his palm, Tristan referred to when he witnessed Meliodas carrying the crying Guinevere who just got her power, back then on Istar. Running his fingers on his bangs, Tristan smirked bitterly "she truly ignited the bizarre feeling of warmth and protectiveness that I thought had been lost of me... maybe only you who could explain it?".

"out of the fact she's related with you... it's so-called fatherly instincts, perhaps? I guess... maybe it's because you saw your daughter's ghost on her?", Merlin touched her chin thoughtfully before narrowing her eyes "...you missed your late daughter and your late wife, right?".

Tristan intertwined his fingers, his bangs masking his expression "well, I was thinking... just if Irina were still alive, she would be on the same age with her and maybe... they would be a good friends... so yeah, like I said, I can't help it but want to spoil her rotten. She is indeed so lovely and you're a great mother while I... I'm such a sorry excuse for a husband and a father".

"Tristan, never ever think that I would hate you, ever, for what happened to Isolde and Irina. It was not your fault. After all, you were always there when my little sister needed you the most. You loved her like how she loved you and my niece, Irina was the proof of your love with her", Merlin cupped his cheek and turned his face to look straight into her eyes before leaning her forehead into his "you've given everything to her, you're her lifeline, so please, never ever think that my sister suffered because of you. Instead, you already made her be the happiest woman alive and for that, you have my thanks. Stop beating yourself over it, okay?".

"much appreciated. Thank you very much, Merlin", Tristan smiled genuinely before throwing his bag over his shoulder "okay, since I have finished my business here, I need to go to find gifts for those two annoying brats before continue my errand".

Merlin tilted her head "last time I checked, you only have a little brother?".

"indeed, he has been the Holy Knight Apprentice for a while but when he's not working as Holy Knight Apprentice, he's working as the private bodyguard and sword instructor for pampered, spoiled young master of certain rich family on his town. Heck, that young master is still such a little brat and I wonder how my little brother could stand with the brat", Tristan shook his head as he remembering how the so-called young master had asked him to play with him when he visited his little brother. Looking behind over his shoulder, Tristan smirked "though that little brat is a radiant kid, almost like Gwen. I bet they can get along well together if they meet".

Though his harsh words and foul-mouthed, Merlin smiled lopsided, knowing that Tristan must have liked this kid a lot. If he didn't like the kid, why would he bother himself with looking for the gift for the kid as well?

* * *

You could see the nursemaids of Camelot Kingdom's Castle, once again, wandered around the Castle, looking for the certain princess who, once again, hid (a.k.a run away) from her suitor.

A nursemaid opened the bushes, looking for her "princess?! Lord Kei is looking for you?! He has kindly brought a gift for you, too?!".

Other nursemaid told them that the princess was not on the library "honestly, where is the princess?".

One of nursemaid came after checking on the kitchen and warehouse "we really can't find her. Should we ask Lady Merlin to find her?".

"if they think I will come out of my hiding place just because Kei brought the gift for me, they better think twice", after the nursemaids went to ask Merlin's help, Guinevere mumbled, swinging her legs up and down as she sat on the tree branch "like Ellie said, adults have blind spot when it comes to the hiding place and the perfect place to hide is on the high place. Now, I wonder how long they can find me?".

Just when she thought she could use this advantage to watch Meliodas through her Sacred Treasure that she'd just gotten from Tristan, Galadriel Mirror, before she could reach her Mirror, she heard someone from below "I can see your white panty from here~".

Looking down to the familiar blonde-haired teenager below, Guinevere quickly curled her legs "KYA?! Pervert?!".

That blonde-teenager smirked mischievously and lifted his hand "I lied, sorry~".

A vein popped on Guinevere's head as she floated on the air, lifting both hands with piercing looks (the expression that she had learned from Merlin to threat people). Looking down to the shocked teenager disdainfully, Guinevere glared as fire ball and ice blocks appeared above her hands "which one do you prefer? Hot or cold?".

Lifting his hands in surrender, Lancelot gulped "wait, I swear I don't have evil intention at all!? I just thought it's dangerous for you to climb the tree that high?! More so, it's not proper for a princess to climb a tree like that?! I don't know you can levitate and use magic power like this?!".

"don't tell my nursemaids, then", Guinevere sighed as she clenched her tiny fists, both fire ball and ice blocks disappeared before she landing on the ground "how could you tell that I am the princess?".

Lancelot tilted his head "well, you see... just from your appearance now, also from those exaggerating rumors about your appearance and beauty—".

"stop", her cheeks flushed at that. With some authority on the air surrounding her body that she'd gained thanks to from how long she had lived on the castle (either she realize it or not), she demanded "second, what are **you** doing here?".

"well, you know my job, princess", Lancelot shrugged "I only accompany my young master, that's it".

Guinevere trailed off "wait, it means...".

Like she expected, they heard Arthur coming from behind "ah!? Lily girl!?".

"it's not my name", Guinevere blinked to him, though deep down her heart, she felt delightful to see her friend again "and why did you call me Lily girl?".

"well, because I saw it, you see… on your nape, you have birth mark in shape of 'Lily' flower, right? Your name… Gwen, isn't it? It's a good name. I'm glad we can meet again?!", Arthur scratched his cheek, donning sheepish smile before he approached her and wondered why she didn't smile. He felt it that she was different, that she had changed "...what's wrong? Why are you sulking? Did Lancelot do something bad to you?".

Lancelot put his hands on his hips "please don't talk as if I always do something bad".

Puffed her cheeks, Guinevere pointed him "peeking on my panty".

Arthur blushed furiously, horrified as he apologizing to her "Lancelot!? I don't know you're a pervert".

Guinevere convinced it was okay "maybe you can count it as 'pedophile', Arthur".

Lancelot grumbled, enough with the bickering "it's not funny, kids".

"and here I wondered how could you my panty's color if you really didn't see it?", Guinevere crossed her arms before her chest as she looking up, talking to Lancelot through telepath _"don't tell Arthur that I am the princess or I swear, you will not like the consequences~"_.

Lancelot gulped, he had heard that the princess was prodigy child who had powerful magic strength in her young age but this? _"what a terrifying princess"_.

After that, Guinevere (and Lancelot, not like he wanted it or he had a choice) kept her real identity as princess, because only in front of Arthur, she could be carefree 'Gwen' again. The latter seemed clueless on her real identity as princess, thankfully. Guinevere didn't tell that she was the princess, only told him that her godmother, Merlin worked here on the palace, that was why she was here.

Arthur beamed up, telling her that Merlin was her Master, her irreplacable Mentor and friend "I have no idea that Merlin is your godmother, Gwen!? Let's study together?! Promise?".

"good idea?!", Guinevere smiled and linked her pinky into Arthur's "promise".

After Arthur mentioned that she looked wary, Guinevere spilled the beans, a bit "well, you see... I have no choice but to accept the circumstances as long as we have place to stay".

Lancelot blurted out, fully knowing the complicated circumstances the little girl was into "poor li'l girl, you should just say 'no' if you don't like it and you don't want the Lord to marry you off with his son".

"do you listen to me or not? It's not like I have any choice?!", Guinevere groaned and covered her face as she kicking her legs up and down "argh?! let's just hope he will not find his son and I can get out of his clutches?!".

Arthur tilted his head "hm... let me give you the spell to make you feel better".

Guinevere turned to Arthur who stood up "how?".

Without warning, Arthur touched her shoulders and leaned down to give a light peck on her forehead and Guinevere's eyes widened. Lancelot whistled before he had to bite back his laughter as Guinevere's face turned bright red as tomatoes.

Arthur cheerfully lifted his hands "my master told me that she always did it for her daughter... well, I know it's **you** now, when you were feeling down, like when you were sad or upset and it always works so I hope you will feel better?!".

Guinevere indeed gave thanks to Arthur before she fled again (well, this time not with levitate, but with flying at full-speed).

Turning to his care-taker after gust of wind blew his hair, Arthur blinked confusedly "did I do something wrong?".

Lancelot smacked his palm to the ground, howling in laughter and ignoring Arthur's complaints in his confusion. Oh, it was too funny?!

Patting Arthur's head after he gathered himself together, Lancelot cleared his throat "just ask her next time you meet her. Eventually, you will meet her again, for sure".

When Merlin, the nursemaids and guards finally found her, they found Guinevere on the riverbank. At first, Merlin had prepared herself to, at least, scolding her to make her nursemaids and guards in trouble but when they found her with bright red face, Merlin picked her and touched her forehead instead "oh my, why did your face turn bright red like this? do you have a fever again?".

Well, the reason was stupid so she would never say it to anyone. Guinevere simply slumped her head on Merlin's chest "...dizzy... I apologize, that I have made trouble for the nursemaids and guards...".

The nursemaids and guards exchanged worried and stunned glances to her, they convinced her that no need for her to apologize before Merlin brought her back to her room with half of her nursemaids and the half others called for the doctor or prepare the necessity for sick-princess. The guards went back for their errand, except for the guards who were installed to protect the princess so they had to stick close with the princess.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Pfft, young Arthur sure clueless and carefree while Guinevere is rather mature for children around her age._

_To __**Welt Ende**__ :_

_Hahaha, yeah, that's funny considering Tristan is already an adult while Gwen is still a child. Like I said beforehand, it will not be all moment, only the important (or for fun) parts to show Gwen and her siblings' progress before we skip the time to when Elizabeth and Meliodas meet again._

_To __**believergirl62**__ :_

_We are on the same ship, then!? I also ship them all (not because they are OTP but because I love them being together)!? I agree with you and wondered even, did they have a child or not even if just once? I don't find fanfic that can satisfy me so I write this fanfic, about siblings story (not only focused to Gwen, but all Meliodas and Elizabeth's children)._

_To __**Ansy**__ :_

_You didn't expect it? Let's see how you will react when you know how many their siblings already then muahahaha. Yeah, Jenna wondered how many kids does Meliodas have and it's funny, but it will be explained later on._


	16. Errands

**.**

**Chapter 15 – Errands**

**.**

* * *

The first time Tristan met Meliodas here on the black market of Camelot Kingdom, was none other than when Meliodas wanted to sell his Sacred Treasure Lostvayne. He saw Meliodas was in the process of bargain with the merchant of the shop that Tristan knew as the swindler.

Listening to their conversation and knowing this merchant tried to trick Meliodas with telling that he only could buy the Sacred Treasure Lostvayne with only 1.000 gold coins, Tristan shook his head in disbelief as he approaching them "hold on. If I were you, I wouldn't believe this man because he is a swindler".

"you bastard, what—", the merchant looked up with glare, ready to fight him but once he recognized who was his opponent, the merchant turned pale and stuttered "I-I-I apologize?! I don't know at all it's you, Lord Tristan!?".

Turning back and forth between the scared merchant and scowled Tristan, Meliodas waved his hand and grinned triumphantly as Tristan approached them "yo!? still famous, I see, Tristan?".

"yo, Sir Meliodas", after exchanged high-five, Tristan put his hand on his hip "I thought I've given you my address? you should have told me if you wanted to come and sell your things here, I can help you".

"nishishi, sorry?! I have no idea whether you're still here or not, and if you're present or not", Meliodas chuckled with lopsided grin "how are you? last time we met was on the wood when I and my comrades have our summer vacation, right?".

Tristan blinked. _So he didn't remember their encounter on the old castle?_ Oh, my. Maybe this was one of Merlin's deeds, or his father only knocked his head too hard thus he didn't remember it. Luckily, one of things Tristan earned from Meliodas was his helluva poker face so Tristan could pretend easily "yes, speaking of which... I've heard yours and your comrades' situation isn't good. How are you doing?".

"well, not bad for me, though I have no idea as to the others".

The merchant asked in pure curiosity because he had never seen Tristan's family and the merchant did realized the resemblances between Tristan and Meliodas "um, who is he?".

Tristan and Meliodas exchanged glances and Tristan had to say because Meliodas said nothing "...we're relatives, that's all".

Before the merchant started to fret over, Tristan touched Meliodas' shoulders and pushed him to outside "okay, let me show you to more proper shop, because trust me, your sword can be sold 10 times higher with my recommendation on that shop".

Meliodas drool "10 times higher...".

Tristan shook his body "hold yourself together, old man?!".

After he had gained 10.000 golden coins for selling his Sacred Treasure Lostvayne, Meliodas blissfully dragged Tristan to drink with him (of course his son wouldn't mind at all) so they could catch up about each other's condition. They didn't want to bother the other customers in the bar (not to mention they also had to discuss some secrets and privacies on their conversation) so they decided to have drink on Tristan's home.

"doing errands from Merlin? What kind of errands?".

"recruitment. Long story short, I have to look for women who can be nursemaid, mentor and guardian for the princess she's taken care of under her wings. Seriously, she indeed has incredible ability to slip under someone's skin and slave-driver with asked people to do her ridiculous errands sometimes. Not that I can complain when she indeed paid me for it, though", putting down the bottle of his ale on the table, Tristan caught the mischievous glint on his father's eyes and he rolled his eyes "what?".

Meliodas drawled "no, it's just like the old time. You always complained about her and yet, you always helped her in the end. How nice gentleman you've been, big boy".

"oh, shut up. Not you too", Tristan groaned and dropped his head on the table, murmuring "don't say something similar with that little brat".

Meliodas knew Tristan referred to his youngest son "how's your little brother's doing?".

"good, living his life as normal people on his adopted family", after Tristan explained his little brother's circumstances, he gulped down his 38th bottle of Bernia Ale (having high tolerance to alcohol like his father, eh) "at least, he's still luckier than us", when he realized his father's somber mood, he flickered his finger to Meliodas' forehead "don't make that face in front of me, or I'm gonna smack you".

Meliodas rubbed his forehead before grinned and lifted his hand "good luck in your errands, then?!".

With that, Tristan buried his head on the table and grunted. However, truthfully, sincerely, Tristan lifted his gaze towards Meliodas and smiled "but seriously... I'm glad you're safe".

Meliodas ruffled his head and grinned broadly "what? Have you gotten drunk already?".

Tristan only grunted "don't treat me like a child anymore".

* * *

Lifting the note of errands from Merlin, Tristan wondered "why the hell I agree to do her request from the first place, I wonder?".

Here was the errands that was written on the list from Merlin :

Go to Edinburgh Castle to pick someone who was sealed off there, freed her from her seal and once you've freed her, contact me

Go to the ruins of Castellio Kingdom and put the bouquet for Rosa before looking for a Sword that buried underground, beneath the ruins of the Castle of Castellio Kingdom.

Find an Ireland young maiden named Marianna who works as slave on the New port of Glasgow City. Pay her master for selling her to you with the money I've given to you to freed her.

Lowered the paper, Tristan mumbled in carefree manner, looking straight to the ruins of the Edinburgh Castle "well, whatever. I just have to finish this quickly, right?".

After Tristan found the deep crater on the ruins of Edinburgh castle, he gasped as he felt the surge of powerful demonic magic strength from within this deep hole "damn it, what are you keeping here, old man?".

This dark magic was undeniably, without mistaking it, belonged to his father. He jumped down before landing on the ground with his feet. When he found something which was 'resealed off' by his father, Tristan moved his hands and recited the incantation to break the seal. After he broke the seal and found a woman, Vampire named Gelda, Tristan contacted Merlin and Merlin came with her teleport.

After Merlin revealed that she would go back to the Castle of Camelot Kingdom with Gelda to make her as their ally, Tristan asked "what's your deal with this Vampire?".

Merlin smirked "she is Zeldris' lover, your father's little brother".

Gelda stared to Tristan in disbelief "you are... **his** son?".

Tristan scoffed to Merlin (no wonder Merlin asked him to break the seal, only his father or someone with demonic magic powers like him who could break this kind of seal) before nodded his head to Gelda "Tristan Ravenwolf. Nice to meet you, my soon-to-be-Aunt".

Tristan wondered what kind of surprise he would find next, so he asked Merlin about it but as usual, the Sorceress didn't reveal anything, only telling him to 'go and see it yourself' and winked "just call me through the communication orb and I will check whether the Sword you've gotten is the Sword that I need".

"yes, yes", waving his hand in carefree manners, Tristan turned to leave once Merlin and Gelda went to the Castle on the Capital of Camelot Kingdom using teleportation spells. Looking up to the clear, bright blue sky above, Tristan mumbled to himself "oops, I have to buy the bouquet first".

No need a long time for him to arrive on the outskirt from the ruins of Castellio Kingdom, using his teleport to move from the nearest town. Holding a bouquet of Lily and Roses that he put on the port facing the sea. he stared longingly "rest in peace, Rosa".

No wonder Merlin asked her to do it. Hence, he would bring the bouquet with or without she asked, because Rosa was the reincarnation of Isolde Belialuin, Merlin's little sister and Tristan's wife. Fate had been cruel on her, because Rosa was a mere human, Merlin and Tristan didn't even have the chance to spend their time with her. When Merlin found her and she asked Tristan to come with her to see Rosa, it was all too late. The Castellio Kingdom had been destroyed by barbarians and one of the casualties was Rosa. Tristan killed the barbarians and went berserk, only stopped after Meliodas and Merlin stopped him, after the barbarians who destroyed Castellio Kingdom had dead. About 20 years after that, around the time when all members of Seven Deadly Sins had been gathered, Merlin told him about Escanor, the cursed prince of Castellio Kingdom that was saved by Rosa. He and Merlin had communicated about it to discuss this matter.

"_typical of her, die because of saving people's life"._

"_should I tell him about you and Rosa?"._

"_needn't… but just tell me, have you found her?"._

"_I have. She's on the Necropolis, the City of The Dead. It seems she hasn't reincarnated yet. Escanor has met her. Would you like to meet her too?"._

"_no need, just tell me when you find her reincarnation"._

Opening his eyes, Tristan went to finish his errand here and started to dig. Like Merlin's instruction, he found the Sword under the ruins of the Castle. Lifting his communication orb, Tristan called her "is this the sword, Merlin?".

"there's no mistaking it. This Sacred Treasure is made by Masamune. This Holy Sword is the Tender Hands (Yawarakai-Te) a.k.a The Sword of Kindness. This sword will not hurt the pure and innocence beings. The most befitting sword for her, isn't it?".

Tristan smirked before he sent the Sword to Merlin's place "I agree".

Just if Tristan stayed longer, he would meet with him. Not too long after Tristan left, Escanor came with a bouquet on his hands and baffled to find another bouquet there. Putting down the bouquet with the same flowers as the former, Escanor smiled "is there someone coming here to give the bouquet for you, Rosa? Oh well, I'd like to meet that person. He really knew your favorite flowers".

Meanwhile, on the New port of Glasgow City, Tristan walked on the black market. This place was the easiest place to get news. Leaning his elbow on the table, he paid the broker information "tell me everything you know about young maiden named Marianna who works as slave on the New port of this City".

The broker information stared to him warily before he told everything he knew about this Marianna "her parent died on the sea due to accident. Storm hit the ship when they sailed. They came from the Northern Ireland and being orphan without relatives, her neighbor sold her as slave to the Lord of the New port. Because of her beauty, people said that the Lady, the Lord's wife planned to make her work as one of prostitutes on the Lady's place in the red-light district. Seems like her name's suited her, pity".

This made Tristan baffled and pissed at the same time. How could human be so ruthless more than Demon sometimes?

After he got the map to the New port, Tristan quickly left "thanks for the information".

"wait, what do you want with her, customer?", the broker information called, usually it was not his business but because he was curious and wondered what this young man wanted, he asked "you better don't mess up with the Lord or the Lady. Make them pissed off, they will have your hide".

"I'd like to see them try, then", Tristan smirked, looking behind over his shoulder. He would have died years ago if there were any human who could kill him. Waving his hand, Tristan left and gave thanks to the broker information for the warning "and about Marianna, I just do the errand from my ex-wife to pick her".

When Tristan found the young maiden, just like the broker information had told him, she was treated poorly and Tristan understood why Merlin asked him to pick her. The young maiden turned to be the young teenager with long wavy brunette hair and steeled, piercing golden eyes.

Just like Rosa, she was the reincarnation of Isolde Belialuin, the third reincarnation.

When Tristan arrived on the New port, he just found the cowering-in-fright0 people gathering around as the Lord of the New port and the Lady punished the young maiden. The Lady accused her flirting with her husband while the husband said nothing. No one helped her, no one even dare and it truly made him pissed at cowardice of human.

"I said… I never flirted with your husband… he was the one who tried harassing me!?", Marianna wiped blood that came out of the corner of her mouth, looking up with icy glare to the Lady who tapped the whip on her hand to her palm "besides which sane woman who would want to flirt with pig like your husband!?".

The Lady picked her whip "how dare you, b*tch?!".

Marianna closed her eyes and prepared herself for the hit, but nothing came to hurt her, so she was shocked when she opened her eyes and found Tristan had caught the whip with his hand, standing in front of her.

Letting go the whip from his hand, Tristan looked behind over his shoulder "…how old are you?".

Marianna blinked "…15 years old".

"when you come to your age, which mean only a year before you reach your 16th years old, they will use you as one of their prostitutes. Do you want it to happen?", turning his body facing her, Tristan looked down to her and reached his hand out "choose, stay here to be one of their prostitutes or come with me so you can live your life freely?".

Those steeled golden eyes stared him hardly as she stood shakily, supporting herself with leaning her hands on the wall "and why should I believe you and your words? We just met. Why would you help me?".

"I don't know for what reason people hate each other, but do we need a reason to help people who need help?", Tristan ignored her protesting as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lifting her up on his arms, Tristan looked straight to her eyes so she could see the sincerity and the honesty of his words _"though the only reason I save you now, is to fulfill my promise to the woman I love and my ex-wife, that I will never stop looking for you and no matter how far we have separated, I will always find you and come back to your side, Isolde"_.

The Lord protested "wait?! You can't just take her away?! Her family has—".

"the debt? How much?", sending icy glare to the Lord who just shouted to him, Tristan threw four sacks of golden coins "it's 40.000 golden pieces, will it be enough?".

In fact, it was the double of the debt that Marianna's family was having. The Lady gleefully counted the golden coins "sure~ you can just take her away".

"wha—", Marianna was about to protest. How could they just trade her? However, she was surprised when Tristan wrapped his cloak around her body "huh?".

"don't worry, let's look for the change of your clothes later after we treated your wounds. For now, you need to stay put, don't struggle", settling her on his arms, Tristan carried her like a father carrying his child "and no need to worry, I will not eat an underage girl who hasn't been mature yet".

A vein popped on Marianna's head "hey!".

The Lord mockingly said as Tristan passed him by "yeah, just take the b*tch away, but make sure you throw her away somewhere properly after you have been bored playing with her. Don't worry, Anna, you can always come back here to get job when your new master cast you aside".

Marianna flinched, as a slave, her life had been nothing in people's eyes, huh?

Next second, Marianna surprised because Tristan kicked the Lord on the back of his head and sent the Lord flying to the sea. With intense glare and murderous aura surrounding his body, Tristan smirked evilly "oh, my bad. I guess I just stomped on the garbage. I have to change my shoes later. Also…".

The Lady dropped to her butt when Tristan hovering above her, threatened her "and you're lucky, Madam. I'm not the type of a man who will lay my finger on woman, only cowards who will do it. If I weren't, I would send you to the sea like your husband".

The Lord who had been saved by his employees, cursing "you… I'm gonna kill you?!".

"better not", Tristan threatened, his eyes gleaming red "I prefer to not create massacre here".

The Lord and the Lady wet themselves, even the employees and the Knights who gathered here also stepped backwards, no one dare to lay their fingers on Tristan who left with Marianna. Running his fingers on her hair, Tristan asked "what's your full name?".

"…Isolde…", she buried her face on his shoulder, wondering if this was dream or not "…Isolde Marianna of Ireland… and your name, Master?".

"don't call me Master. I told you, I'm not going to make you as slave. From now on, you're free", furrowing his eyebrows, Tristan hoped he had found her sooner "Isolde".

"only my parent who called me like that. I thought… no one will call me like that again, nor I will be free", Isolde smiled brightly in the middle of her tears "thank you so much. I'm gonna do anything to repay your kindness, em…".

Tristan rolled his eyes but he realized, he hadn't told her his name. He smiled and answered "oh… my name is Tristan Ravenwolf".

* * *

**On the Castle of Camelot Kingdom**

Guinevere stared "…you are not human".

"very perceptive", crouching herself in front of the little princess, Gelda smirked, showing her fangs "yes, I am a Vampire. Now, you know who I am. Are you afraid?".

"no", Guinevere shook her head innocently which made Gelda baffled. Looking up to the Vampire "I can feel it that you're not evil. Instead, I wonder... why do you look so lonely and sad?", blinked her eyes, Guinevere reached out her hands to cup Gelda's cheeks "ah, I see... you missed your lover so badly. Don't worry, as long as you don't stop to believe, I think there's a chance you can meet him again".

"you are such an unpredictable girl, huh? well, it can't be helped...", Gelda shook her head. She had been told by Merlin about who was Guinevere and she still had a hard time to believe, that the little princess in front of her was actually Tristan's older sister. Wrapping her arms around Guinevere, Gelda lifted her off the ground and kissed her forehead, carrying her on her arms "while I'm waiting for the time I can reunite with him again, I guess it's not bad to baby-sitting an adorable princess like you~".

"one more people got enchanted by your charm, princess?", Tristan came, carrying Isolde on his arms "where is Merlin, Gelda?".

"that's really fast", Merlin appeared out of nowhere using her teleport before she took Isolde from Tristan's hands "great job on the Glasgow, though I wondered whether you could restrain yourself or not".

Tristan scoffed "if you worried that much, why would you not do it yourself?".

With dangerous evil smirk that match with Tristan's, Merlin drawled "oh, come on~ you know I would have made them as my guinea pigs, had I been the one who came there instead of you, right?".

Isolde gulped _"such terrifying couple?!"_.

Still on Gelda's hands, Guinevere mumbled under her breath "I get it now, how could they be married in the past", looking up, she called "godmother, who is she?".

"she will be your new friend, just like Arthur", Merlin smirked knowingly when Guinevere blushed furiously, she had heard from Lancelot about what Arthur had done to Guinevere after all "so started from tomorrow, I will teach you on my laboratory and Gelda will assist me as your mentor when I'm too busy. No complain about it?".

Guinevere exclaimed gleefully "no problem?!".

"say, Merlin", Tristan put his hand on his hip "what about guardians for her?".

True, they just had nursemaid and mentor. How about guardians?

Merlin smiled "you will do".

Tristan's expression hardened and with icy glare "NO".

Merlin sighed, had predicted this "Tristan, for how long you've planned to avoid it? Your ability is too worth to be wasted away. Just if you want to open your heart again, you can help people with your ability".

It was true, like what he had done in the past but it was the past that he wouldn't want to remember "you know my reason : I hate Royalty and aristocrats, I hate it if I have to stay in the Castle as Holy Knight to protect them and **you**, of all people, know my reason?! How could you still ask me to do it, Merlin?".

Isolde and Guinevere flinched. Gelda furrowed her eyebrows and walked away after sending icy glare to Tristan, trying to soothe Guinevere who started crying. Looking to crying Guinevere, Tristan felt the fang of guilt stabbing his heart and lowering his face further in shame.

Merlin coldly stated "why? Because it reminds you with your weakness and failure?".

Tristan said nothing and walked away, leaving the little Isolde and Guinevere in wonder if the man that they adored, actually hated them. Why would he save them, then?

* * *

The second time Meliodas met Tristan, he decided to drop by to his residence after re-fill his supply. So, when Meliodas found his son fighting on the ring with people around them put the gamble, he did not expect it at all.

Dragging his son back to home, Meliodas told him that they would drink again and no protest "you are a mess".

"yes, I know", Tristan flinched when Meliodas pressed the wet rag too hard to the grazes and bruises on his face "ouch! Be careful, old man!? Just let me do it myself, then!?".

Taking the bottles of Bernia Ale. Meliodas sat and threw a bottle to his son "tell me what happened".

It was an order, so yes, no escape from his father this time and he had to tell him everything as they drank, again. Having high tolerance to alcohol, it took time though in the end, Tristan could never beat his father when it came to drink contest.

Throwing his body and lying on his bed, Tristan covered his eyes with his forearms after he was drunk, enough to lower his guard and loosen his tongue "…Isolde, she's reincarnated and I met her, then I messed up everything".

Tristan didn't tell him about Merlin, no, he just told Meliodas that from now on, Isolde would learn to everything before she chose and entered whatever job she wanted "the problem is the place where she is now, where I can meet her and spend my time with her, but I don't want to stay in that place as the worker there".

"at least you saved her this time. And kid, just lemme give one advice as your father", Meliodas sat on the edge of his bead and tapped his son's bicep "don't lie to your heart. Just be honest before it's all too late and what you can do only regret it".

Peeking through his eye, Tristan rolled to the side "yeah, you are the one who live your life with lying and hiding everything behind that mask. What the differences of us, I wonder?".

Meliodas said nothing, only smiled bitterly "...you're right".


	17. Black Market

**.**

**Chapter 16 – Black Market**

**.**

* * *

It happened not too long after Merlin adopted her and she realized, she didn't have 'father' figure, nor her mother even cared to 'settle down' on a single man, so she asked Merlin (when she hadn't had her power to see through people's heart and she didn't know yet that Merlin had married with Tristan once) "mommy, why don't you get married with someone? You don't feel lonely?".

Merlin smiled fondly, sincerely to her and patted her head "no, because I already have you".

She had given honest answer with sincere smile to her, how could she not believe her?

Speaking of 'father' figure, Gwen listed the men on Seven Deadly Sins.

King. Scratch. He was too damned dedicated to big sister Diane. Not that she was mind about it, instead Gwen hoped, _prayed_ even, that someday big sister Diane would realize his feeling and King's feeling would be returned by Diane.

Gowther. Scratch. He was the least of Seven Deadly Sins members that she could understand. Although after Gwen got her power, she could see Gowther's past and Gwen didn't think Gowther could move on or want to move on from his love to Nadja Liones that ended tragically (Merlin had made sure she couldn't spill it out to anyone, so Gowther's secret was safe with her).

Ban. Scratch. He was so madly in love with the fairy princess Elaine. It alone enough to make her teared up when he knew what happened to Ban and Elaine. She hoped someday Ban would be happy and he could find his happiness too.

When what was left were only Meliodas and Escanor, Gwen was kinda troubled to choose. Escanor was a good man and she knew (heck, wasn't it too obvious? Everyone in Seven Deadly Sins, except Merlin because they didn't know what was going through the beautiful Sorceress' mind and heart, knew it) of the fact Escanor was in love with Merlin. Not that she was mind about it, now just if the pride man had more faith and confident towards himself...

Meliodas was different case. Gwen knew Merlin and Meliodas had known each other for a long time to the point they were just like siblings, a family. Just like how Merlin knew Meliodas better than anyone in Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas knew Merlin better than anyone in Seven Deadly Sins, even better than Escanor she would dare to say. As a daughter, although they weren't related by blood, Gwen only hoped Merlin's happiness. She didn't think Merlin had ever had a feeling to Meliodas romantically, she meant, she only recognized it as platonic one.

Speaking of which... she never saw Meliodas had taken any interest on certain woman? (at least Gwen knew to whom her adopted mother, Merlin had taken interest to whom).

Oh, boy. Not like it was her business. She just wondered why, because of Seven Deadly Sins members, except her mother who could close her mind and heart with magic spell to prevent Gwen see through her, Meliodas was the same. Only when Merlin and Meliodas loosened their guard like when they were shocked in their meeting with Tristan, she could see through them (hence, that's the reason of why she could know that Merlin and Tristan had married once) but the one who made her really curious was Meliodas, she never could see his past except his Sin (on Danafor). Gwen only could see his emotions, like when he was enjoying it as he had tried to force Ban to eat his masterpiece meat-pie (she forgot to where that meat-pie had gone?). Even with her magic power, Gwen couldn't see through into his heart unless Meliodas let her but she thought it was unnecessary because as long as she had known Meliodas, he never lied to her and that was one of reasons why she loved him, just like a father.

Who know that she would get the answer when she met with people who would be her most trusted allies?

While her adopted mother was an independent woman who enjoy her freedom, Meliodas was different case. He lost the woman he loved and he had to witness it with his own eyes. Knowing it happened to her beloved 'daddy', Gwen felt it was her heart who was pierced into pieces after witnessed the tragedy from her fellow brothers' heart, which they were installed as her guardians after she was kidnapped, again. This time was more dangerous even, because she was barely sold in the auction.

* * *

Guinevere cried even when Tristan had gone "he hates me?!".

Gelda tried to soothe her "princess, it's not true".

She didn't believe it "but he said he hates Royalty and Aristocrats!? I am Royalty, so it means he hates me too?!".

"then he hates me too", Isolde sat beside her with sad smile "after all, my mother was Aristocrat".

Isolde still wasn't sure how her life had changed. What she knew, her mother was Aristocrat from the Northern Ireland who eloped with her father. Although they lived their life poorly, they were happy. At least, until the storm hit their ship and she was sold to the Lord and the Lady. Then everything changed after Tristan took her and gave back her freedom. Like what he had said, Tristan didn't touch her or do something weird to her, he even oh-so-kindly treated her wounds, gave her new clothes and gave her privacy when she wanted to take a bath or change her clothes.

"...look, I don't what happened to him, that make him hate Royalty and Aristocrats, but I think what's important is, it doesn't change who is he, what he has done for us and what do we feel to him", Isolde patted Guinevere's head and wiped her tears "so please, don't cry anymore, princess".

"you're so kind and strong, big sister Isolde... I hope I can be more like you...", Guinevere sniffed and swiftly wiped her tears. She had seen Isolde's heart and she wondered how could Isolde keep strong, even after what she had been going through. Looking up, Guinevere smiled sheepishly "or should I call you Aunt? Because godmother wanted to adopt you as her little sister, not as my sister".

Isolde tapped her chin thoughtfully. When Tristan showed the picture of two women who had so much resemblance with her, Merlin Belialuin and Isolde Belialuin, Isolde didn't too surprised when Merlin told her that Merlin would take her as her little sister. Of course, Isolde was really happy instead. From now on, Isolde would learn everything from Merlin, along with Guinevere and Arthur, before Isolde could decide what kind of occupation that she wanted to have "hm... but we're only different 8 years, right? Not to mention you are a princess and I am only an orphan that adopted by your godmother as a sister. It's fine to just call me Isolde, princess".

"no calling me princess?!", Guinevere puffed her cheeks "since you've become godmother's little sister, so you are my family too?! It's only fair if you also call me by my name. Just call me Guinevere or Gwen?! If there's someone who dare to scold you just because you're not calling me princess, just tell me so I can scold them back?!".

"as you wish, princess", Isolde chuckled to the spirited girl's antics "Gwen will do, then".

"one thing for sure, girls", Gelda lifted her finger pointedly "a man who dare to make a woman cry like Tristan is a jerk".

Guinevere tapped her tiny fist on her palm and innocently stated "oh, I see. He is a jerk".

Isolde nodded her head, didn't even try to deny it but still try to defend him "um, probably?".

Guinevere and Gelda only exchanged blank expression. With how Guinevere behave on the Castle, no wonder people in the Castle wanted to adore her. So, it was an understatement, that the Castle of the Camelot Kingdom was in chaos when the princess was kidnapped.

* * *

When Tristan woke up, he found Meliodas wasn't in his house but he found himself was covered by the blanket. Having bad hangover, Tristan groaned "argh, I'm such a jerk".

"yes, you are", Merlin said nonchalantly as she put the an empty glass, a jug of fresh water and a plate of apple on the table "you have made your older sister, my adopted daughter bawling and my little sister moping. Looks like you have earned an ability to make women cry like your father, huh? Well, at least your mother is the only woman that your father will never hurt or make her cry".

"of course, we promised we would make him pay it if he dared to hurt her, make her cry or ever give up on her, right?", Tristan chuckled bitterly, that was promise they had made when Meliodas committed suicide after one of Elizabeth's reincarnations died again and Meliodas had been too tired to face her death, and it happened before Tristan married with Merlin not too long after Isolde's and Irina's death "what are you doing here?".

"do you seriously think I don't know about your habit to drink?", Merlin waved a bottle of Bernia Ale in her hand before throwing the bottle into the trash-bag, snapping her fingers to make all of scattered empty bottles on the floor coming into the trash-bag "you indeed have knocked back an entire distillery, huh?".

"like you haven't? It's not like you still have any responsibility upon me. Not again after we divorced. Why should you waste your time here?".

"just think I'm doing a favor for my little sister. It's unlike I can abandon you and your family. I have considered you all as my family, after all", Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, pointing to Tristan's chest "and let me check on it".

Tristan stiffened and cleared his throat, rubbing his still-pounding head "what? No. Why should you? I feel exactly fine".

"just take your clothes off and let me check", Merlin sternly ordered, lifting her Aldan "or you would prefer it if I use my diagnosis spells?".

"no for both. Thank you very much for your concern, but it's unneeded".

"stop being stubborn like a kid. If it were really nothing, why would you so persist to refuse?".

"I just have had enough of my share for your experiments, okay!? don't start to act like my mother or my sister or my wife again!?".

"then I just have to force you".

"wha— no, wait?! Stop it?!".

When Isolde and Gelda came in, they saw Merlin grabbed Tristan's collar while Tristan grabbed both Merlin's wrist. Quickly covering Isolde's eyes, Gelda narrowed her eyes "...at least make sure you lock the door next time. Sorry for interruption. Just do continue".

Merlin quickly caught Gelda's shoulders when the Vampire turned her back against them and ready to bring Isolde away with her "you misunderstand".

"she's right. Don't make it sounded like we will do something lewd?!", Tristan protested and once he was alone with Merlin again, he demanded "what's gotten into you, actually?".

"do you think I don't know?", Merlin lifted her dainty fingers to inspect the long scar on his chest, right above his heart "this, your artificial heart has started to acting strange after your encounter with Isolde. Though this Isolde is the third reincarnation of my sister, this is the very first time you're really having real interaction with her, right? What if it will affect your artificial heart?".

Tristan said nothing and rubbed his eyebrows "look, I promise I will go to see you to check about it, in case I feel **this** is not working well. Have I ever lied to you?".

Merlin sighed, not too sure he would keep his words "...fine".

* * *

"yo, old man. What are you doing here?", Tristan waved his hand, this was the third time he met with Meliodas here on the black market "if it's about birthday gift from you, I have sent it to her already".

Yep, the Galadriel Mirror was actually birthday gift for Guinevere's 7th birthday from Meliodas.

Meliodas grinned broadly "just want to refill my supplies like usual?! Why don't you come to my tavern sometimes?".

"probably later", Tristan smirked, he was sure he would end up drinking with him again. Only, this time he needed to go somewhere "be careful, people might have mistaken you as a kid and kidnapped you instead".

Meliodas pulled his earlobe "not funny at all".

Later after the dusk, Tristan thought it was not bad at all, to go check on his father's tavern "but still, I wonder why did he give this tavern name 'The Boar Hat'?".

Next second, Tristan could feel someone, or rather several people have followed him. Turning his head, he called after talking with some of his acquaintances in front of the tavern "who? don't just hide and show yourself".

"it's just us", Gelda walked forward, pointing behind with her chin "with them".

"Merlin", Tristan rolled his eyes and recognized the people behind Gelda and Merlin as Holy Knights on Castle of Camelot Kingdom "what do you want? Still want to force me to do it?".

One of Holy Knights raised his eyebrow "um, Lady Merlin, who is he? Do you know him?".

One of Tristan's friends slung his hand over his shoulder and whistled "oi, oi, who are these hot chicks, Tristan? One of them is your woman?".

Merlin smirked, thinking how her comrades would react about this "he is my ex-husband".

Instead, Tristan scowled "the blonde one is my Aunt and the raven-haired one is my ex-wife".

Gelda blinked, this was news for her "oh, I see".

The Holy Knights shouted in disbelief "WHAT?!".

Merlin lifted her hand "don't worry. I fully know his ability. He is a Warlock and trust me, he is the only Magician who can match me".

Tristan rolled his eyes "just tell me what do you want?".

"princess Guinevere is kidnapped".

Tristan dropped his bag that he slung over his shoulder and lunged forward, ignoring Gelda's protest. Cornered Merlin in between his arms on the wall, Tristan glared down to her "I told you before, it's too dangerous for her to live in the Castle as the princess but you keep bringing her and look what happened now? So what? do you come for me now, only because you need my help?".

"we can argue as much as you want about it later, but to find and save her is our top priority now. Last time I checked, you are the one who gave the offer and told me to not doubt to come to you when I need someone's help the most?", Merlin calmly crossed her arms "with or without you were asking, I would come to you for help because of all people in this world, I trust you".

"I should admit it's annoying, how you never failed to get under my skin", Tristan stepped backward and lifted his hood, covering half of his mouth with dark cloth "let's go. We have to find her quickly and don't stop me when I'm gonna get rid of those bastards who dare to kidnap her".

Merlin smirked, as expected "don't worry. I will assist you with pleasure".

One of Holy Knights whispered "speaking of terrible couple".

Gelda shook her head "indeed".

"Merlin, you can track me, right?".

"yes, of course".

When suddenly Tristan disappeared using his teleport, Merlin lifted her Aldan "my, my, he's always in a rush".

One of Holy Knights shrieked "at least he can wait for us or tell us about where to go?!".

Gelda wondered "would it be okay to let him act alone?".

"probably, as long as he hasn't lost control... but it's better to catch up with him before he even thinks to create the massacre there".

* * *

Guinevere remembered that she was just playing hide-and-seek with Isolde and Arthur, then someone had come from behind her, covered her mouth and nose with something that smell sweet before she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, she found herself was locked within this bird-cage, both her wrist were chained. Looking down to the shackles on her neck, both her wrist and ankle, she felt something from these shackles that prevent her from using her magic. Logically, she was in real danger but it was odd, she was feeling calm. Could it be because she knew that she was not alone here?

"it's alright, papa will come to save you soon".

Looking to the side, Guinevere asked the little girl around her age that she recognized as ghost "who is your papa? Do I know him?".

Blonde-haired girl with golden eyes that resembled with Merlin and Isolde only smiled "of course you are, Aunt".

Yes, it was odd but somehow, she thought someone would come to her. Although people in the auction home clapped their hands and started to bargain their highest offer, she didn't feel scared at all. When one of guests had gotten their hands on her as the buyer who offering the highest price, ignoring the bargainer who mockingly scoffed to her about how high she could be sold due to her unique eyes and smiled wickedly, Guinevere only looked up and blinked her eyes.

"he's coming", standing up, Guinevere gripped the iron bar of the cage "if you still want to live, better to leave this place immediately".

"now, now, it's really not good to ask my prey running away from me, princess".

Suddenly, the candlelight was blacked out and as the exchange, blue fire lit up the and lightened this place. Guinevere could hear people screaming in fright as they saw gigantic Raven and Fenrir stood tall on the doors, they realized they had lost their way to run away from this place.

"oh, there you are?", saluted, Tristan found Guinevere within the hird-cage "well, well, well, because this will be gruesome, just close your eyes, princess. Don't open your eyes till I tell you, okay?".

Guinevere nodded her head and closed her eyes, covering her face with both her hand. She just knew, although she closed her eyes now, some people (mercenaries) lunged into Tristan. Those two gigantic creatures didn't budge, only stood tall on the doors to scare people and prevent them to run away. She just could feel it, how this place was stained by red colors, like how she could hear people screaming in fear.

Guinevere wondered why, why could she still not able to think bad of Tristan at all, even after what just happened in this place? What she could feel from Tristan was only hatred and sorrow, like sorrowful blood-thirst beast.

"those psycho, they turned you into the bird in the cage, huh?", slashing the iron bars, Tristan carefully wrapped clean and dry cloak around Guinevere before he picked her "are you injured? If you're scared, needn't to open your eyes now".

Like she had predicted, she saw red, red and red staining all over this place, including those people who were tied neatly (from their clothes, Guinevere recognized them as Aristocrats or nobles) "...you didn't kill them all, did you?".

"_unlike me, you have mother's golden heart, eh?"_, Tristan smiled reassuringly "no, I just killed those who attacked me like those mercenary. Don't worry. Let's go home".

"Guinevere?!".

"princess?!".

Looking up, she found Gelda and Merlin running to them as they met with them on the hallway "Gelda, godmother?!".

"I'm glad you're safe", Merlin quickly carried her on her arms and kissed her forehead "let's go home. Arthur and Isolde really worried sick about you".

Gelda should admit, she felt glad that Guinevere was safe. Offering fond smile, Gelda tucked her bangs behind her ear "you're surprisingly quiet and calm for someone who just got kidnapped".

"this is not the first time I got kidnapped, besides I believe godmother will find me, so be it", Guinevere pointed Tristan "though I don't expect this man to appear after screaming that he hates the Royalty and Aristocrats, yet he still came to save me".

"yeah, I apologize for that. Look...", cupped her cheek, Tristan looked sincerely guilty "I don't hate you at all. Instead, I love you like a sister, a daughter, a family. Maybe it's because you reminded me of my daughter, but when I knew you were kidnapped, I totally lost control. Sorry, if I scared you back then".

"I'm not scared at all", Guinevere shook her head, pointing him "of you, that's it".

Tristan chuckled "you're such a tough and brave little girl, huh?".

As a Vampire, blood was necessity and Gelda covered her nose "this smell... you killed them all?".

"not all of them", Tristan explained the situation, totally ignoring the collective of staring dagger that directing to him from the horrified Holy Knights "Merlin, why don't you and your comrades just bring the princess back to the Castle? I and Gelda can take care of this mess. I will send those who still alive to the Castle right away, so you can interrogate and throw them to the jail. Sounds fine?".

"sounds good", Merlin looked like just remember something, she asked Gelda to carry Guinevere for a second. Ignoring Tristan's blood-stained body and clothes, Merlin hugged him "thank you so much for saving my daughter".

Now, he could feel and hear the annoying whispers and stares from the Holy Knights. Tristan awkwardly tried to break the hug "uh, Mer... you'll get dirty too...".

"pay it no mind", Merlin whispered near his ear after that "I haven't answered you. The reason of why I want you to be her guardians... not to mention she's related by blood with you, I also hope your wounds will heal, with protecting her as her guardian".

"godmother, my turn?!", Guinevere wriggled out of Gelda's hands, running to Tristan after Gelda had put her down on the floor. Looking up, she reached her hands "I want you to come with me. I need to find out what happened in my family. For that, I need the force of my own and I need to be strong, strong enough to protect my family, my people and my Kingdom", after Tristan froze and dropped one knee in front of her, she took his hands, holding Tristan's hands "I know how hurt it must have been for you, but just give us a chance and let us prove to you that you're wrong, because I believe people can change and time will heal".

Merlin scoffed with cunning smile "now, I wonder who is the older one here?".

"_I must admit she's really older than me from how wise she is"_, throwing disdainful glare to Merlin, Tristan scratched his head "argh, fine, fine... you and your godmother win, Your Highness".

Guinevere's face lit up "it means...!?".

Crossing one arm in front of his chest and dropped one knee, Tristan bowed his head and deep down in his heart, he was so **proud** of his sister. Lifting his face, he smiled fondly "you have my loyalty from now on, Your Highness".

"thank you?!", Guinevere ignored what people said about blood on his body. Just like Merlin, she went to give bear hug for Tristan and she whispered "I can't wait to meet you in the Castle, brother~".

Tristan's eyes widened as he realized what he had gotten into _"she knew who I am already!?"_.

* * *

When Tristan came home, he didn't expect that his father would be on his room "TRISTAN?!".

Tristan face-palmed "crap, I have no idea you're still here, old man?".

Looking at him head to toe, Meliodas inspected him "forget it. What happened to you? the bloods on your clothes—".

"don't worry. This is not my blood. My job, that's all", Tristan dropped his bag to the chair "don't you think you're overreacting?".

"well, I can't help it", Meliodas shrugged and tugged his cloak "how do you expect me to react when I saw my son came home with his body covered in bloods?! Take off your clothes and clean up yourself before I check if you truly haven't got injured at all or not?!".

After he had done what his father demanded, Tristan realized to where his father's eyes landing.

Although his eyes lingered all over various scars on his body like burns, cuts, slashes, stabs, but his eyes focused on one particular scar that had pierced his son's heart, Meliodas rubbed his chin and stared to the bulging on his son's back. It was not the hunchback, not at all, because it was an artificial heart that was planted on Tristan's body after his heart stopped beating.

When Tristan dropped his body, lying on his bed tiredly, Meliodas squeezed his hand and asked "there's nothing wrong with your body?".

Covering his eyes with his forearms, he had to admit, he had no power to say that he was okay because he was damn too tired after using too much magic power when saving his sister. Heck, he couldn't let Meliodas know and risk the chance of his father activated assault mode to chase after those psycho who dare to kidnap his daughter "...my artificial heart that Merlin made for me is working greatly, if that's what you want to know. Don't worry, I'm just tired".

"you're sure?".

Lifting his forearm from his eyes, Tristan saw how concerned he was and he chuckled bitterly "...once more time, you're overreacting, old man".

"I can't help it", Meliodas smacked his forearm "I might have lost you, if not because of your wives. I react normally, as normal as father would do when they barely lost their son".

"dad, check it yourself", wrapping his hand on his wrist, Tristan brought his father's hand to his chest to check on his heartbeat "see? It's still beating. It's okay, I'm still alive".

"yeah, you are...", Meliodas sighed in relief before narrowing his eyes "look, Tristan. I'm sorry, I—".

"don't apologize, I'm tired of listen to your apologizes", Tristan cuts him off and convinced "for who-knows you've apologized, just don't. Whatever bad things have been happened to our family, it's not yours or mother's fault. The blames solely belong to those suck and shitty grandparents of us, not you or mom".

"heh, you've got guts, brat", Meliodas patted his head and tucked him in the blanket "sleep, I'll stay for tonight. I'll leave tomorrow morning".

Just for this time, Tristan thankfully let him because it felt warm and comforting.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Prepare your handkerchief for next chapter, I already have *sniff_

_Oh, damn this father and son, also mother and daughter, I truly love them._

_To __**believergirl62**__ : aw, thank you! I love to write their interaction as father-son too. They're too funny to write haha. About the curse, like you see, Tristan is totally aware of his parent's curse. I can't help it, I love Gelda's character after all. See you soon *thumbs_up_

_To __**Ansy**__ : I never get bored to hear it from you~ thank you very much *wink_


	18. Survivor

**.**

**Chapter 17 – Survivor**

**.**

* * *

Gelda had to admit, she felt impressed towards Meliodas' children. After she knew that Tristan was the firstborn son of Meliodas with Elizabeth no. 13, Gelda had asked him the same thing with what he had asked to Meliodas, especially with Vampire Clan had been perished "kill me".

Tristan pursed his lips "no, do you think I have a hobby to kill woman? Not a chance".

Before Merlin brought her to Camelot, Tristan had told her "I know nothing about you, neither I know what made you asking me to kill you, but just don't throw away your life easily, okay? maybe it felt too hurt sometimes for you till you want nothing but just to die and end your suffering, but as long as you're still alive, if you keep on living, maybe you can find reason to live your life again someday".

Gelda thought maybe she was mistaking it, but she felt like she had seen similar grief and sadness on his and Merlin's eyes. What Gelda knew after that, she was assigned as Merlin's lab assistant "is this... Orlondi?".

An eyeball, the fellow Vampire within the flask screamed "Gelda, help me?!".

"sorry, but I'm not in the place where I can help you now, since I'm also under their mercy", Gelda was unimpressed. She preferred to be Guinevere's and Isolde's caretaker for now. Though, first time Gelda was assigned to stay with Guinevere as her private nursemaid, she blinked dumbfoundedly "don't call you as 'princess' and call you with your nickname 'Gwen' in front of Lord Arthur? Why?".

Twirling her hair in her finger, Guinevere admitted with slight flush "because I don't want him to see me or treat me as princess, like my suitors do. I'd like him to just be friend like the way we have been. With Arthur, I also don't feel suffocating like the way I feel towards my suitors".

Gelda only nodded to the lonely princess "okay".

Though Gelda found it amusing, because the first time Isolde and Gelda joined Guinevere in her first lesson with Arthur (also the first time Guinevere and Arthur met again after Arthur kissed her forehead), when Arthur barged into the room with Lancelot, Guinevere casted spell to turn herself into invisible.

After she introduced herself to Arthur as Merlin's adopted little sister, Isolde looked around "huh? Wait, where is she?".

Gelda crouched herself beside invisible-Guinevere (of course, she still could feel her) "Lady Gwen, I know you're shy, but I think it's not the right time to play hide-and-seek".

Guinevere released her spell and she turned visible again as she puffed her cheeks to Vampire princess "Gelda?!".

Later, Lancelot told Isolde and Gelda with amused, broad grin carved on his face, about the reason of why Guinevere was so shy. Isolde and Gelda chuckled at how cute it was, because Guinevere felt too shy to face Arthur after she was kissed on the forehead. Gelda could feel that Arthur was fond of her, considering his reaction when knowing Guinevere was kidnapped (Arthur, panicked and pale-face, ran to her with Isolde, telling her and Merlin that Guinevere was kidnapped).

Isolde had asked Merlin and her to find Guinevere, safe and sound, before she joined Lancelot who had to deal with baby-sitting the anxious and distressed Arthur about Guinevere's kidnapping. Gelda had to admit, she was shocked (because she didn't expect it at all) when she was faced with the massacre that was caused by Tristan.

After Tristan sent the tied-up criminals to the Castle of Camelot Kingdom, Gelda stared incredulously to him "you really have to go and slaughter them all, huh? Not that I mind, considering what these filths did, but how do you expect me to clean this mess with you?".

"I have no boundary when it came to protect my family. Whoever dare to hurt my family, I'm sure I'm gonna make them pay it", Tristan closed the door behind him "you need blood, don't you? if you don't mind, we can share this. Only if you want it, though. The blood, I mean. It will be gruesome, better to not see if you don't like it".

Gelda narrowed her eyes dubiously if she heard right. She didn't. After Gelda drank the blood (enough to satisfy her bloodthirst), she was surprised to see Tristan also drank the blood (which they had shared) and ate their hearts. Next day when Tristan came to check on his body as Merlin had persisted to ask, Gelda just knew the reason.

Staring to the bulging on Tristan's back, no, it was a heart, still-beating heart on the surface of his back, Gelda touched her chin thoughtfully "Lady Merlin, this...".

"an artificial heart, officially made by Merlin", Tristan threw his shirt and cloak back on his body "any problem, Merlin?".

"this far, thankfully no", Merlin told him to get lost "you can find Guinevere on the garden with Isolde".

Gelda knew better that everyone had their privacy, so when Merlin told her that Tristan had died once, thus Tristan needed to consume blood and flesh (by flesh, it meant the internal organs that can channel blood like heart, liver or nerve) to make his artificial heart working, Gelda didn't ask her further about why Tristan died.

"don't worry, usually he only will consume his 'necessity' from animals but sometimes, when he... out of control, he also could consume human's blood and internal organs. Well, this far I never stopped him because he only consumed blood and internal organs from corpses".

"Lady Merlin", Gelda sincerely felt worry and questioned if this was really alright with Meliodas and Tristan, but she wondered about this woman the most, the woman who had helped Meliodas and his family this far "Tristan, he is your ex-husband, right? Do you still love him?".

Merlin lifted her finger on her lips and smiled "depend on what kind of love you referred, Lady Gelda. I do still love him as my family, but when it comes to as a man...".

Right now, Merlin only thought about one man when people questioned her about her love interest, to whom her heart belonged right now. Looking up to the sun on the bright, blue sky above, she smiled _"I hope you're okay outside there, Escanor"_.

Meanwhile, on the garden.

"here you are", Tristan found her with Isolde on the riverbank "crying again?".

Looking back, she glared "I am not?! I'm just upset?!".

"and moping alone, yeah", Tristan scratched his head "geez, why did I agree to baby-sitting her from the first place, I wonder? What's up this time?".

Isolde explained "King Uther just asked her to go to the private residence of Lord Kei's family on the east of the Camelot Kingdom. No escape this time and Lady Merlin can't come, so she's upset".

"look, if he really annoyed you that much", Tristan picked her off of the ground "don't worry, because I, Gelda and Isolde would accompany you. You will be alright, I promise".

Well, at least one thing that made Guinevere 'behave' this time when they visited Kei's family. Because Arthur was there. They met again on the place where they had met for the first time after Guinevere had attended the entirely boring, formal meeting with Kei's family. As Guinevere had predicted, Arthur wasn't even there because Kei's family had been busy to push her into Kei and moved Arthur away to Lancelot's place temporarily. Welp, either this was coincidence or just a mere lucky, it meant Arthur only knew that he wasn't allowed to stay at home as long as the princess stayed in the house, he didn't know yet that Guinevere was the princess and she could use this as her opportunity to become 'Gwen' in front of him longer. Tristan, Isolde and Gelda had joined Guinevere when they met with Arthur and Lancelot. It was unexpected.

"GWEN?!", Arthur lifted both his hands and lunged to her, running to her and hugging her tightly "I'm so worried?! I was so scared that I might not be able to see you again?!".

"I apologize that I scared you, Arthur", doing her best to calm down the frantic boy who hugged her as she tried her best to hide her blushing face, Guinevere patted his back "I didn't mean to scare you at all... but believe me, I'm fine!? Godmother's ex-husband here, Tristan saved me?!".

Ignoring Isolde's giggle and Gelda's chuckle, Tristan twitched his eyebrows "should you mention the part 'ex-husband' here and now?".

The young teenage-blonde blinked his emerald eyes in confusion and disbelief "...Tristan?".

Tristan snapped his head to the young man who came from behind the tree "Lancelot?".

Lancelot pointed Guinevere who still had to calm down Arthur, this time Gelda and Isolde joined her "bro, you know her?".

Thinking this was the best chance to save her before her face was getting redder and she got fever due to overheat again, Tristan picked Guinevere on his hands "well... after this girl got kidnapped, Merlin assigned me to be this little girl's baby-sitter and teacher, sort-of".

Lancelot copied him, carrying Arthur on his arms "yeah, we heard that too. This young master blanched instantly and cried in distress after he heard the news about her being kidnapped from Merlin".

Arthur pulled Lancelot's hair that was braided on the end of his nape "hey?!".

"though I'm more surprised that you can hold yourself together with this job, or...", Lancelot rubbed his chin with wicked grin "you just can't deny your ex-wife's request?".

"watch your mouth or next time, your head will be cut off of its place, little brother", Tristan smiled with dangerous aura which meant he was serious "it can't be helped, this girl is her adopted daughter".

"so you simply can't dodge your ex-wife's request", Lancelot concluded and nodded his head before patting his older brother's back "listen well, older brother. It's not a Sin to just be honest with yourself and before you regret it, you can just be together with her again. I believe father and our siblings will not mind at all and they will support you two instead".

"you misunderstand it, cheeky brat", pulling the braids of Lancelot's hair, Tristan scowled "besides, don't mention it as if we are meant to be together, ever, again. In the end... If we were really meant to be together, we wouldn't divorce from the first place, right? After all, love doesn't always end well".

"now truth has been spoken of, nothing I can say about it, huh?", Lancelot scratched his nape and after looking his older brother's expression, he felt guilty "well, I know your dark history. Sorry".

Gelda rolled her eyes, covering Isolde's ears "you two don't think your conversation's topic is too heavy for two children on your arms who keep listening and staring to you two?".

Only then the brothers realized that Arthur and Guinevere had been listening while stared to them, but they were interrupted by familiar feminine voice "have fun gossiping about me and Tristan, Lancelot?".

Guinevere, Isolde and Arthur lit up and said in unison "godmother?! / older sister?! / Merlin?!".

"long time no see, big sister?!", Lancelot smiled nervously "you still look beautiful like always?!".

Tristan blinked, approaching her with Guinevere still on his arms "I thought you said you can't come with us?".

Merlin smirked and carried Guinevere who kept flailing her arms to her, smiling fondly to little princess "well, I guess I could just steal a little time off to spend more of my time with my beloved daughter, my beloved little sister and my dear student, so I simply came here with teleportation spells".

Lancelot blurted out "if I don't know better, I will think you two are her parent".

Merlin smirked in dangerous way "Tristan, needn't to restrain yourself. Just punch him or do whatever you want with him. I will take my time with my daughter and my student for the mean time. Just meet us on the riverbank once you have finished".

Tristan grabbed the back of Lancelot's nape, already dragging him "will do".

Lancelot waved his hands in surrender "no!? I still want to live?!".

When Arthur casually told her that he had been moved to Lancelot's place temporarily, Guinevere felt upset "they treated you poorly and unfair?! You don't feel angry?".

It was the truth. Guinevere could see what Arthur had been going through, especially how Kei had tried to kill him many times with tried faking it as accident.

Arthur scratched his cheek and shrugged "well, I guess it can't be helped. After all, Kei is biological son and I'm only adopted".

Guinevere pursed her lips "but still...".

"don't be upset because of me, Gwen", Arthur beamed up and patted her head "you're so kind".

Guinevere blushed when Arthur kept patting her head, unaware of Tristan who watched from above the tree "interesting, so they have a crush on each other in such young age?".

"say, older brother", Lancelot hooked his legs on the tree branch, hanging on the tree downward "so she is our sister too?".

Tristan chewed roasted-bird on his hand and nodded "believe it or not, our older sister".

Too shocked by what Tristan told him, Lancelot fell off the tree branch "WHAT!?".

And Tristan caught him by collar before he fell to the ground "watch out, brat. Why did you so shocked like this?".

"how couldn't I? She's so tiny!? Only a kid compared to us?!".

"I heard it?!", Guinevere threw her fluffy dolphin-doll which successfully landing to Lancelot's face "for Heaven's sake, could you not talk bad or tease me even if just once, could you?!".

When they went back to home and separated in the halfway, both Guinevere and Arthur had asked their guardians the same things.

"Tristan, Gelda", Guinevere had resolved it and she was determined "do my instruction to bring Arthur and Lancelot to the Castle".

Isolde was baffled "but... are you sure about this, princess? I thought you want to keep your identity as princess from him?".

"yes, but keep my identity as secret, will do nothing for his safety".

Tristan and Gelda exchanged glances before they smirked and dropped one knee in front of her "as you wish, princess".

Meanwhile, Arthur who worried about Guinevere, calling Lancelot and when his caretaker looked down to him as Lancelot carried him on his arms, Arthur told him with eyes full of determination "take care of Gwen. I set you free and you have to assign yourself as Gwen's protector".

Lancelot scowled "no. At least, no without you. I understand if you worried about her well-being, but trust me, Tristan is more than capable to protect her. Also, it's not like I can leave you when your well-being is also threatened by that shitty adopted older brother of yours".

* * *

Three days after it, Tristan and Gelda came as princess Guinevere's right hand and ambassador to the private residence of Kei's family.

Gelda smiled wickedly as she opened the seal of Royal decree "this is Royal decree from the princess herself due to her future vision. Princess Guinevere asked Sir Lancelot Du Lac to assign the Knight Of Round Table and she asked Lord Arthur to pull out the Excalibur Sword".

"if you can pull the Holy Sword Excalibur out of the enormous boulder, princess herself will come to announce you as the soon-to-be King of this country. Princess will come with Lady Merlin next day. We hope your arrival there", Tristan handed official assignment for Lancelot "congratulation. From now on, you're one of the Knight Of Round Table".

Lancelot gawked "damn, she's seriously doing this to us".

Gelda smirked knowingly "and watch your language in front of the princess, Lord Lancelot".

Arthur was shocked, he and the princess were only 8 or 7 years old. Lowering his head down, he asked his mentor "do you think I could do this, Merlin?".

"sooner or later, you have to do this. It's just...", Merlin patted his back soothingly "she just has been going through this sooner than you, that's all".

Thanks to Royal decree from the princess, people gathered around the enormous boulder to watch if he could pull it out.

When Arthur could pull it out easily, gathered people around him cheered "so that young man is our Chosen King?!", "we have found our King?!" or "he is the only one who can pull it out while no one Holy Knights could do it before?!".

Kei yelled and pointed his finger accusingly "no way?! He's cheating?!".

"no, you're wrong. He isn't cheating at all", Guinevere came into scene, wearing princess outfits like beautiful dress and jewelry (that Isolde and Gelda had told her to wear despite her protests about how troublesome it was), with Merlin, Gelda, Tristan and Isolde behind her. She glared to Kei, as sharp as her words "it's the Holy Sword Excalibur's will. He is the Chosen King, the future King of Camelot Kingdom. Whoever can pull it out, it means he's worthy to be our King. Just because you can't pull it out, you have no right from the first place to claim that he is cheating".

Arthur blinked dumbfoundedly and struck in awe as he saw her beauty "Gwen?"

"it's the princess?!".

"princess Guinevere?!".

Arthur lifted his finger shakily "so, you are... the princess?".

Guinevere lowered her head downcast "...I'm sorry I haven't told you".

"no, don't apologize", Arthur lifted his hand "well, I do figure it out".

Guinevere lifted her head up in surprise "you did?!".

Lancelot snickered "well, isn't it obvious?".

Guinevere glared to him to silence him before turning back to Arthur "so... what do you think?".

Oh, right. Arthur knew the risk, that he had to stay on the Castle to learn, that he had to marry with the princess, he had been worried that he could no longer meet her but after knowing she was the princess, Arthur was relieved. He blurted out it in front of her with all honesty.

"well, you see... I never want to be the King, but...", Arthur scratched his red cheek, blushing furiously as he looking back to her, thinking how cute and beautiful she was "if... it means I can stay by your side as long as I want, then I don't mind, as long as you are the one who will be the Queen... because I don't know who else befitting to be the Queen but you".

Guinevere kissed his cheek before lifting both side of her skirt, smiling brightly upon looking at his red face "don't worry, I can wait for the day when you make me your Queen, Your Highness".

Tristan said mockingly "you two need to wait nine or ten years later to get married, you know?".

Aside the flustered couple, people of Camelot Kingdom cheered up and thrilled to see how these young couple would be their King and Queen.

Later, when they had lunch after the boisterous event this morning, Tristan protested "but... Merlin, why did you never tell me that our future King's bodyguard which would be assigned as my partner is Lancelot?!".

Because seriously, become your own older sister's bodyguard, with your own brother as your partner? Not to mention, your brother and partner happened to be the protector of your soon-to-be brother-in-law? This was how life turned out, it seemed.

Merlin chewed the sweet chestnut that baked by Isolde "you never ask".

Crap. Hell yeah.

Guinevere asked "godmother, do Tristan and Lancelot have bad relationship? They are siblings, right?".

Handing over the sweet chestnut to her "for your first question, no, dear. Instead, they're really close and they get along really well as brothers. Well, if you describe it... they have contrast characters. Tristan is hot-blooded and spontaneous like fire but also resilient and tough like the earth. Meanwhile, Lancelot is easy-going and carefree like the wind but also observant who let things flowing like the water".

"so overall, what make they are just the same, is because of the fact that they are truly reckless, aren't they?", Guinevere chewed the sweet chestnut before moaned "this sweet chestnut is yummy?!".

"exactly, smart girl. You've learned very well to observe and analyze people", Merlin patted her head and chewed raisin chiffon cake this time "Isolde is great cook, especially when it comes to dessert".

Lancelot lifted his hand "hold on, sweet-tooth daughter and mother there!? What did you two just blurt out about us?!".

Gelda shook her head but still wondering why the event turned into family feast "speaking of terrifying mother and daughter…".

* * *

When Arthur and Lancelot just arrived on the Castle, Guinevere was in her Art lesson. She was gonna perform for her 8th birthday party so she was in strict lesson schedule.

Gelda had offered to show the way for them "and if Your Highness willingly comes to see her, I think it will be alright".

Tristan, Merlin and Isolde were there too when Arthur and Lancelot came with Gelda.

Lancelot blinked innocently "what's wrong, brother? You scowl".

Tristan remarked thoughtfully "well, I don't think she's in good health. She's rather pushing herself too much lately".

Merlin added "that's why we're here too, while we're not busy on our own business".

Isolde gasped and approached her "princess!?".

Guinevere felt something wet on her cheek, coming out from her right eye that had been throbbing ever since last night. Looking down to her bloodied palm after she touched her cheek, she wondered _"why there's blood..."_.

"PRINCESS?! / GWEN?!".

It was the last thing she heard before everything turned black. That night, she had high fever which only broke after the night of her 8th birthday. The dream of the tragic events from the past.

Tragedy of Cornwall that related to Tristan's Sin.

The destruction of Danafor that related to Meliodas' Sin and Lancelot's lost.

When she woke up, she found Merlin, Isolde and Arthur by her side.

Isolde cried in relief "princess, you're awake?!".

Arthur was crying mess as well "Gwen, do you hear me?".

Merlin leaned her forehead to hers "at least, your fever has finally broken".

Tristan caressed her head "your eyes... can you still see us?".

Lancelot came into her view "do you recognize us?".

Wrapped her arms around Lancelot's and Tristan's neck, Guinevere cried silently _"thank you... thank you for survive, brothers"_.

* * *

Arthur was relieved that Guinevere was healthy now, but he didn't feel pleased at all to the fact that she would join him for swordsmanship training with Lancelot and Tristan as their instructor. Arthur gawked as he saw Tristan kicked her and Guinevere curled into ball on the ground "he seriously kicked her!?".

Isolde helped her to stand but she refused, so she turned to Tristan "aren't you going too hard on her!?".

"the way I see it, I'm gonna go as hard as it's needed to protect her, so she can protect herself better. It's not like I like to beat her black and blue", Tristan huffed "besides, if I fought her seriously, then she would instantly die".

"well, Tristan is... so much like his father", Merlin caressed Isolde's shoulders to soothe her "but trust me, he will not hurt the princess in purpose. He's a good man, he's not the type of a man who can be rude or even kill women and children, unless he has no choice".

Tucked her chin in between his forefinger and his thumb, Tristan lifted her face to look straight into his eyes "don't group me with my old man, Merlin".

"why? Because it's your weak spot?", Merlin tapped his cheek and smirked "it's the fact. You are so much like your father".

Meanwhile Gelda covered Isolde's eyes, Lancelot who covering both Guinevere's and Arthur's eyes whistled "you two, just find a room".

"wanna pick a fight with me, li'l bro?", lifting his middle finger, Tristan challenged "do you think just because we're related, I can't kick your ass out of here?".

Lancelot crossed his arm with lopsided smirk "oh, I'd like to see you try".

Arthur sighed and shook his head in amusement but Guinevere wasn't amused and she yelled "you two, stop it?!".

**Years Later...**

Tristan and Lancelot trained 16-years-old Arthur with swordsmanship on the courtyard. After kicking Lancelot on his gut, Arthur pointed his sword to Tristan's neck.

Tristan smirked "you're ready".

From the gazebo where they could watch their training, Gelda who taught 16-years-old Guinevere and 24-years-old Isolde, sighed "princess, enough with your ogle".

Arthur was baffled to find Gelda snickered, Isolde giggled and Guinevere flustered "did you just say something to her, Gelda? she's blushing"

"no, I am not?!", like the hell Guinevere could admit that she admired him on the training, but looking down to sweaty, bare-chested muscular body of grown-up Arthur, Guinevere had to avert her eyes with blushing face "and put clothes on your body after you clean up".

Arthur smirked teasingly "oh, do I make your nervous?".

Tristan smacked him "don't tease her".


	19. Extra : Witch And Enchantress

**.**

**Chapter 18 – Extra : Witch And Enchantress**

**.**

* * *

It happened not too long after her 5th birthday. When she was playing with her ball, she found a 'rabbit hole', the one similar with the hole that she read on 'Alice In Wonderland'. She wondered if she could enter the Wonderland like Alice if she threw herself into this hole?

Kid and her imagination, really.

Shaking her head, after she peeked into this hole and being smart girl she was, Gwen thought it was not safe to just throw herself into this hole when she didn't know how deep this hole, neither she knew the exit nor she could get out of this hole or not. She shouldn't make her mother and the others worry about her. When she decided to not go into this hole despite her curiosity, someone pushed her from behind and she fell.

"eh?", Gwen felt herself falling into the deep darkness and screamed "KYAAA!?", when she opened her eyes, she just remembered "oh, that's right! I forgot that I can levitate now", but strangely enough, Gwen couldn't use her magic and she fell straight to the floor, losing her composure and she started to panic again "...eh? why!? It isn't working?! I'm falling?! I'm falling?!", when she dangerously barely hit the floor, Gwen felt herself regained her magic power as she started to float and fell slower. As her feet touched the floor, she dropped to her butt and sighed in relief "phew! But it surprised me, what happened I wonder?".

Gwen was struck in awe next second.

First, because she just arrived on the... HUGE library within a tower underground. Yes, let's just call this place as it. The underground tower was shaped as a cylinder, entirely was composed by books and bookshelves, with many layers of staircases and passages were built on the wall's surfaces, myriads of bookshelves lined up on it. Somehow, just with looking around, unless you were nerdy girl who love read books like Gwen, you would feel dizzy even if just a bit for sure. In Gwen's case, instead she just felt like she had found the greatest treasure. Just if she could have this place as her home and she had all time in the world or just stop the time for a while, she would lock herself to read all this book before she could go back home.

Only when this another presence spoke, Gwen just realized she was not alone "what a curious one, I don't remind having granted you the access to here, so tell me how did you managed to reach this place?".

Second, the people who just talked with her. She was, well... a girl that clearly looked a bit older than her. She had long flowing platinum blonde hair that almost reached her legs, petite height and thin limbs, smooth-looking snow-white porcelain skin and victorian-style dress using darker colors than lighter ones with frills, lace and ribbons along with a matching set headband accessory on her hair. What stunned Gwen as she locked gaze with her, was her eyes. This doll-like girl's eyes looked exactly like hers, heterochromia eyes where one eye was emerald green and the other was sapphire blue.

Unconsciously, Gwen blurted out after stared to her for a few seconds "whoa... you really look like a living doll, big sister. so beautiful".

"...I can say the same thing about you, but I will take it as compliment, thank you", doll-like Guardian of Great Library led the way to the ceiling where there was a white round table with a few books placed on it besides the tea set and snacks "well, I know that you have your reason, but before having it, would you like something to eat?".

After telling her to just sit, the doll-like girl who sat across her introduced herself as Trista and Gwen introduced herself properly. It turned out Trista serving chocolates, cakes and tea before Gwen thought warily if it was alright for her to just eat this? After all, daddy had told her to not receive something like eat and drink from stranger though Gwen felt Trista didn't feel like stranger for her.

Still, she needed to ask "um... big sister Trista...".

Looking up from the book on her hand, Trista blinked "what is it? Do you hate chocolate?".

Of course, she loved it "no, that's not it".

"then what?".

Gwen was doubt if it would be alright for her to just eat these while Trista had not touched the food at all "are you sure that it's fine to give everything to me?".

"It is. It's a present that I have received from Zaratras, but things like food would be wasted on me so go ahead and it".

What did it supposed to mean? Did it mean Trista needn't eat food or what? Whatever, since Trista was acquaintance of Zaratras, it meant she wasn't stranger and it was safe to eat these. Clasped her hands, Gwen bowed her head "okay, thank you for the food".

As Gwen ate the chocolate with happy smile, Trista just watched her eat without drink or eat anything. Maybe what Gwen predicted was right, but it was not her place to ask it. Gwen was aware enough that everyone had the boundary and it was best to keep standing on the borderline so Gwen didn't talk about it. Instead, Gwen explained what happened just now, that she was pushed by someone and fell to the rabbit hole which leading her to here.

Looking around, Gwen leaned her hands on the table "say, big sister Trista... I felt someone else other than you here just now. Where are they?".

Trista closed her eyes and sipped her tea, unimpressed "secret".

Gwen tilted her head and asked once more "but I feel them no longer here now. Where are they?".

Peeking through one eye, Trista raised her eyebrow "...you're sure talkative, huh?".

Gwen crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks "don't think so. Daddy always said that I'm quiet, calm and composed for children around my age but I can be chatty when I wanted it, not talkative".

"yeah, whatever", putting down her tea cup, Trista asked her "now, what do you want to do? since you accidentally got here, I can bring you back to your place right away. However, from your interest on the books here, I doubt you will want to go back home right away, at least not before you read some books here".

"good idea?!", Gwen exclaimed, swinging her legs up and down with sparkling eyes "if you don't mind, can I wander around a bit and read some books before I go home?".

**Stare...**

Trista looked down, back to her book and flipped the page of the book "well, whatever. Do what you want, just don't mess up—".

When she looked up, Trista just realized that Gwen had wandered around to find books that she could read (actually, Gwen had fled right after Trista gave permission). Looking down to the little girl who floated on the air, inspecting the books on the bookshelves, Trista mumbled "...what a radiant child".

Though, needn't take too long time before Gwen came back with several books on her arms and Trista wondered if she could read it or not, especially considering the books that she had taken with her were difficult books. Trista had to pick some of these difficult books, 'The Rare Magic Spells' on her right arm and 'Forbidden Ancient Magus Magic Spells' on her left arm "...are you sure, you want to read this? I can show you the books which more befitting with children around your age".

It was not without reason, Trista asked her dubiously because honestly, instead of picking books which normally children around her age would pick, Gwen had picked history books or magic spells books, some books even were written with ancient or foreign language like Ancient Welsh and Latin.

Lifting book 'Old Belialuin Magic Spells' on her hands, Gwen beamed up "don't worry, big sis Trista?! I would not pick the books that I can't read!? I can read books with Ancient Welsh and Latin language just fine because I've learned it and already mastered it last year?!".

"how old are you?".

"5 years old".

Prodigy, Trista concluded. Ordinary people would scream for it though, Trista was sure of it.

Gwen lined up the books that she had brought on the table beside her. Trista read the title of the books with sideway glance and Trista had to admit she was surprised after looking at the title of some books, specifically to these four :

'The Lost Metropolis Of Sages: Belialuin'.

'Tragedy Of Cornwall'.

'Dark History of Holy War'.

'The Destruction Of Danafor'.

Either Gwen deliberately picked those books or not, Trista was utterly baffled so she asked "um, why did you pick these four?".

Gwen stared back at that, she realized Trista had stared to her a lot but paid it no mind "I don't know. I was just curious and I felt like I want to read it, so I picked it. Say, say, can I borrow them? I want to show them to Mommy! I promise that I'll definitively return them, so!".

She was staring at Trista with expectant shining eyes, the spirit of a researcher was inside her. However Trista frowned.

"big sis?", Gwen looked at her with worried eyes, did she just said something she shouldn't or did it mean no?

Trista placed her hand on Gwen's forehead "If you would excuse me for a second".

Gwen blinked at the sudden action, not knowing how to react and unaware of what Trista intended to do. Speaking of which, Gwen wondered why she couldn't see through Trista, just like what happened with her adopted mother, Meliodas and Tristan "...Big sis...?".

"I'm sorry. It's nothing", Trista removed her hand from her forehead as she apologized "you can read those books if you want, but you are not allowed to bring them back with you".

"Eh? I can't?".

"no, you can't, if you do so I would be really troubled".

"I see...", Gwen's shoulders sagged. As expected, she shouldn't trouble other people like that. Although she was still a child, Gwen could be counted as mature for children around her age. It was not that she felt disappointed, she just felt bad for barely making Trista troubled.

Her daydream was interrupted by Trista's sigh "however, I can recommend you some books similar to these ones, as long as you read them here".

At this Gwen immediately brightened up "really?!"

"yes".

"great! I'm going to look for them!"

Suddenly, Trista stood up. When she came back with three books on her hands, Trista put those books on the table and offered those three to Gwen "you may see these as well, since you took those four".

"huh? 'The Infinity Children: Daughters Of Succubus Queen', 'The Birth Of Hydra' and 'The Unborn Child'? what are these?", Gwen looked up with inquiring looks "why should I take a look on these three too?".

"those four books you've picked, they are history books while these three I've brought are biography. 'The Infinity Children: Daughters Of Succubus Queen' is biography of the daughters from Succubus Queen within the history book 'The Lost Metropolis Of Sages: Belialuin'. 'The Birth Of Hydra' is biography of the Chief Holy Knight who got cursed within 'Tragedy Of Cornwall' and 'The Unborn Child' is the biography of the daughter from the Cursed Lover within 'Dark History of Holy War'. Unfortunately, for 'The Destruction Of Danafor', I haven't found biography that related with it, though these seven books are related to each other, that's why I suggest it to you from the first place", Trista knew Gwen was prodigy child and she could read it just fine, but she still offered "should I help you to read it? Like from which book you should read?".

Gwen gladly received the help "yes, please?!".

It turned out Gwen needed to read 'The Lost Metropolis Of Sages: Belialuin' before she could read 'The Infinity Children: Daughters Of Succubus Queen'. Gwen found it interesting when she knew that the Succubus Queen had given birth two daughters from brothers who ruled over the Sages. Last Chief of Sages had a little brother who become the Advisor of Sages Councils. Every 1.000 years, it had been the tradition for the Chief of Sages to marry a Succubus, to earn the child prodigy who would born with possessing the magic of Infinity. The Chief of Sages did the tradition, he married the Succubus Queen named Lilith then a miraculous child prodigy was born possessing the magic of Infinity. Unbeknownst to him, his little brother was also having mate with Lilith and the second daughter was born. Unlike her older sister, the second daughter was much more like her mother, Lilith. Although the second daughter was born with Infinity magic power like her older half-sister, because she had wings and horns like her mother, Lilith took the second child as her heir while the first child belonged to Sages of Belialuin but when Belialuin was destroyed by Demon King and Supreme Deity, due to the second child's request, the Cursed Lovers came to save the first child so they could bring her to hide on her mother's hidden Kingdom for a while.

"interesting!? So, read someone's biography was just like reading story of someone's life?".

"yeah, you can say it like read novel for adult", Trista shrugged before Gwen offered 'Dark History of Holy War' to her "alright, it means we will read 'The Unborn Child' after this".

There were many things she learned of 'Dark History of Holy War' like how Mael's death had affected the Holy War to the point the Goddess Clan had no choice but to seal the Demon Clan, how the Cursed Lovers (daughter of Supreme Deity and son of Demon King who fallen in love with each other) were punished for their crimes and how the Holy War had ended after demise of Cursed Lovers.

Gwen exclaimed in upset "Demon King and Supreme Deity are truly evil?! How could they curse their own children, even killed the unborn child of the Cursed Lovers?! Why should be having the baby was counted as the crimes?!".

Trista patted Gwen's head before lifting book 'The Unborn Child' to her face "yosh, yosh, that's why we need to read this. 'The Unborn Child' of the Cursed Lovers is alive, after all".

Gwen chirped "really?!".

When they read 'The Unborn Child', Gwen fell deadly silent because too focused on listening to the story. They had moved their spot to the couch so Gwen could lie down and hugging the pillow as Trista read the book. It turned out that right after the Cursed Lovers died, the Infinity children (the daughters of Succubus Queen) found their corpses and cried, mourning for their death before they found out that their child, somehow, miraculously was still alive although it was still a fetus in its mother's womb. If they just let her be, it would die. Without even knowing the unborn child was a girl or boy, they brought the Unborn Child to Lilith. Lilith only could give a more proper body, a baby girl's body but even with Lilith's help, the baby was dying due to the incapability of controlling its power. Lilith had told them to prepare themselves for the worst but first daughter refused to give up and carried the baby to another sacred place that known as Avalon, the place of all magic and the home for the Lady of the Lake. The Lady of the Lake possessed powerful strength like Supreme Deity. The different was, if Supreme Deity was the one who govern the Goddess Clan, the Lady of the Lake was the one who had full control over the Land of Britannia as one of Gaia's descendants.

The Lady of the Lake also wasn't sure if she could help the unborn child or not, because this child was special case. The unborn child was not only having dark magic power from its father but also the light magic power from its mother. It was just like double-edged sword for the baby, for having such powerful magic power but the vessel was still too fragile considering its was still a mere fetus within its mother's womb before its soul was transferred to another body by Lilith. But thanks to its powerful magic too, the baby was still alive even though its mother passed away already. If they let it be, it would die sooner or later.

Normally, Demon and Goddess couldn't have children but they could. The Lady of the Lake considered this interesting, not to mention this case was rare and she just couldn't let innocence soul who hadn't born to this world yet, to die meaningless. The first daughter and the Lady of the Lake made the pact, where the first daughter should find the wielder of Excalibur and trained him to be the King who was destined to rule all over Britannia while the Lady of the Lake would do her best to keep the unborn child live. The Lady of the Lake needed to stabilize its magic power and energy first. It was hard enough to keep its alive, the more so to stabilize two energy and magic power which collide against each other into one. If dark magic or light magic was too strong, the other side would be diminished or worse, the unborn child could be weakened or even perished if it couldn't survive without one of its magic which it was born naturally with it.

"so, for years 'The Unborn Child' had fallen into comatose sleep and its time had stopped, just like the Sleeping Beauty? Why could the unborn child not able to survive with just one magic power?".

Trista contemplated "hm... a bit different, I will call it as 'Stagnation' instead. For your question, since it was born naturally with those magics, there's a chance it would die instead if it lost one of its magic. In the end, once the Unborn Child was stable enough to survive and start to live, the Lady of the Lake entrusted her to a marriage couple, King and Queen of certain Kingdom who desired for a child but not able to have it yet, thus they came to the Lady of the Lake for asking a child. The Unborn Child become princess of that Kingdom, married the prince of other Kingdom and they live happily ever after. The end".

Gwen clapped her hands "I like the end of the story, though it sounded cliches to me".

"you're picky, eh?".

Considering the background of this book was taken post the Holy War 3.000 years ago, Gwen read 'Tragedy Of Cornwall'. After that, she read 'The Birth Of Hydra' before she read 'The Destruction Of Danafor'.

In the end of the story-telling, Gwen was crying mess and cried herself to sleep after eating the entire box of chocolate and read close to ten books.

When Gwen stirred to wake, she realized that she was not only with Trista this time. Rubbing her eyes, Gwen blinked innocently "Mr. Tristan? What are you doing here?".

"I can ask you the same", Tristan took Gwen from Trista's sofa "now, let's go home. I bet Merlin and your dad would get worried sick if you didn't go home right away. It's the dusk already on the outside".

Looking down to Gwen who smiled brightly on Tristan's hands, somehow Trista remembered her own narration.

"_The Unborn Child become princess of that Kingdom, married the prince of other Kingdom and they live happily ever after"._

"thankfully it's a story about you and not me", narrowing her eyes, with disheartened looks on her eyes, Trista mumbled "...I hope the life will not get too cruel and hard on you anymore... well...".

Gwen turned her head back to Trista when she couldn't catch what Trista said the least "huh? Did you say something?".

"no", Trista reached out her hand and touched her forehead "it seems that an acquaintance came to pick you up. I'm sorry but I'll have you forget what happened here for a while".

Gwen closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, she found herself was being carried by Meliodas on their way back to home "oh? daddy?".

Looking down to her, Meliodas grinned broadly "yo! You're awake? Seems like you were having too much fun, playing with Elizabeth and the princesses today, eh?".

It was dusk already. Merlin explained that they found her sleeping soundly under the tree, surrounded by books around her. Even Margaret, Veronica and Elizabeth were sleeping by her side. Elizabeth and Veronica curled into ball on each of her side while Margaret leaned her back on the tree bark, sleeping with opened book on her lap. Gwen just remembered, she was indeed playing with the princesses before they got bored so they read the book and did story-telling until they fell asleep. Meliodas and Merlin who found them in that position, thinking it was really cute before they asked the nearby guards to bring the princesses back to their room while the Seven Deadly Sins went back to their home, with Meliodas carrying Gwen who slept soundly on his arms.

So, her meeting with Trista and Tristan must have been a dream too, right? Oh well, maybe it was because of Veronica's tale about the Witch who lived under the Castle. Besides there was no way such place like that library did exist under the Castle of Liones? If it did exist, she would do her best to find it.

Gwen tilted her head "nee, daddy, Mr. Tristan didn't come here today?".

"of course not, why do you ask?", Meliodas blinked in confusion before showing new books for her "ah, but he indeed sent the birthday gift for you".

"new books?! Yay?! Let me see?!", Gwen snatched the book from Meliodas' hands before inspecting the books that she earned from Tristan "eto... 'Hidden Kingdom Behind The Mist', 'The Lost Kingdom Under The Water' and 'The Necropolis : The City Of The Dead'. Are these a folklore?".

"sort of", Meliodas smiled and ruffled her head "now, what you should do when you get the gift?".

"give thanks?!".

"good girl", Merlin chuckled and patted her head "don't worry. I can send letter to him to send your thanks for him".

Unbeknownst for them (except Meliodas and Merlin), Tristan watched them from far distance as they went back to home. A bitter smirk plastered on his handsome face "I wonder how you will react after you find out our past? Mine, with my siblings...".

* * *

**A/N :**

_This chapter is a crossover chapter with the story 'Our Endless Journey' by Welt Ende. If you haven't read it, I recommend it, it's a great story as well. We agreed to write the crossover chapter, sort of side story which I write __this __from Gwen POV while Welt Ende __will __write from Trista POV. Hope you all enjoy this~_

_Now I have a trivia : next chapter Arthur will want to speak with Guinevere after his coronation as the King. What do you think Arthur will want to talk with Guinevere?_


	20. Proposal

**.**

**Chapter 19 – Proposal**

**.**

* * *

Guinevere opened her eyes, she found herself staring the ceiling in her room on the Castle of Camelot. She sat and found Merlin and Isolde were asleep on each of her side, their hand slipped under the pillow while the other wrapped itself around Guinevere's body protectively. Oh, she couldn't help but to smile warmly. She remembered that she had a fever last night so the sisters who worried about her, moved to her bed on their shared room.

Guinevere shook Merlin's and Isolde's body "godmother, Aunt, wake up!? We can't be late for Arthur's coronation?!".

Merlin rubbed her eyes before smiling up to her "good morning, dear. How do you feel?".

"good morning, princess", Isolde touched Guinevere's forehead "at least your fever has broken, but are you sure, you still want to attend on the coronation? You needn't push yourself".

"it's alright?! It was just a little fever, not too bad?!", Guinevere waved her arm before crawling out of her bed "come on, if we're late, we will not hear the end of it from Lancelot and Tristan".

"Gwen!?", Arthur barged into her chamber before gripping her biceps and touching her forehead to check her temperature. Pushing her back to the bed, he touched her shoulders "I heard from Tristan and Lancelot, you have a fever last night? Are you feeling okay now? Why didn't you call me? If you don't feel well, needn't to force yourself to attend on the coronation".

Tristan face-palmed as he leaning his back on the door "oh, boy".

Gelda knocked the door "Your Highness, even if you are her fiancé, I don't think it's okay to just barge into the Lady's chamber, especially when they are still on their sleeping gown".

Lancelot snickered before he blurted out "and speak slowly at once, please. You make her confused".

"first, I'm okay. Second, I'm sorry for not telling you but~ I just didn't want to disturb you while you're busy with the preparation of your coronation today", lowering his hands from his biceps and lifting her forefinger to touch his lips, Guinevere smiled fondly as Arthur blushed. Pushing him gently to outside, Guinevere asked Tristan and Lancelot to help Arthur to prepare after asking Gelda to come with her to help her, Merlin and Isolde to get prepared themselves "third, why not you just go back to your room so you can get yourself prepared because we also want to prepare ourselves for the coronation? See you later on the coronation?!".

After Guinevere closed the door in front of him, Lancelot wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck "okay, like the princess said, let's get you prepared~".

Wrapped his arm around Arthur's midsection, Tristan dragged Arthur too "let's get you prepared~".

Arthur protested "just because I'm the youngest, should you two be so mean to me?!".

When Arthur and Guinevere met on the hallway to the throne room for Arthur's coronation as the King of Camelot Kingdom after they reached 16 years old, Arthur couldn't help but stare to Guinevere, too struck in awe. Arthur in golden armor and King's robe. Guinevere in A-line white gown with blue lace, she wore white lily and red camellia as her headpiece instead of pearls or jewelry.

Guinevere shifted uncomfortably, cupping her cheeks "um, there's something on my face?".

"no, not at all?! It's just... I'm so entranced...", Arthur waved his hands before covering his blushing face "you're so beautiful".

Guinevere blushed furiously and lowered her head "...thank you".

Tristan cleared his throat "okay, lovebirds, save it all for later after the coronation".

Lancelot nudged him on the ribs with playful smirk "how rude of you to ruin their moment, brother".

Merlin drawled teasingly "overprotective".

Isolde giggled "well, isn't it cute?".

Gelda shook her head. Even after these years, she couldn't help but to think how childish these kids "all jokes aside, I guess it's better for us to go now or we will be late for the coronation".

On the coronation, Arthur dropped one knee and closed his eyes as the Pope put the crown on his head. Guinevere smiled broadly after she realized Merlin on her side, looking straight and smiled proudly but it was not only her. Gelda, Isolde, Tristan and Lancelot also shared the same sentiment. Though, in the end of the coronation, Guinevere wondered what Arthur wanted to talk with her?

* * *

After the coronation was over, Arthur led the way to the flower garden near the pond where they usually played together when they were children, holding her hand "follow me, this way".

"come on, Arthur. You make me curious~", Guinevere fisted her skirt on her hand, lifting the front of her skirt to make it easier for her to walk and follow him, looking around "what do you want to talk about? I can't see people around here".

Although she said there was no one around here, she still could feel there indeed were people who had been watching them while hiding (if you ask who, who else? Of course, Merlin with Gelda, Lancelot, Isolde and Tristan). What were they and Arthur planning, actually? When Arthur stopped and turned around, he opened tiny red box in his hand, revealing ring with diamond in it.

After Arthur dropped one knee in front of him, Guinevere gasped, both hands flied to cover her mouth "Arthur, this is...".

"I know, people say we're still young, but I can't wait anymore to make you mine, to make you be my Queen", holding Guinevere's hand, Arthur held up the ring in his fingers "if you still willingly want to give a honor for me to take you as my Queen, would you marry me, princess Guinevere Cameliard?".

Guinevere smiled brightly after Arthur proposed her, even teared up a little, nodding her head furiously "yes?!".

After Arthur slipped the ring on her ring finger, Arthur lifted her off of the ground. Guinevere laughed brightly as tears of joy fell to his face, ignoring his comment about the rain fell on his face. Wrapped his arm under her knees and the other arm around her waist, Arthur grinned broadly, telling her about how he loved her smile that looked the most beautiful as she smiled brightly after he proposed her. She blushed before wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned down, slowly closing her eyes as she telling him how she loved him who felt like the sun. Arthur blushed slightly but he closed his eyes as their lips crushed against each other.

"about time~", Lancelot drawled, he had watched everything from above the tree as he sat on the tree branch, he whistled "well, aren't they cute?".

"yeah, you're right", Gelda who sat on another tree branch beside Lancelot, rolled her eyes "though at first, I thought Tristan would interfere due to his overprotective side to the princess".

Tristan who hide behind the fence with Merlin and Isolde, twitched his eyebrow "what's that supposed to mean, Gelda?".

Merlin stated "it can't be helped, right? You are the one who always interfere and being overprotective when they are being lovey-dovey".

Tristan puffed his chest "hmph, I have to make sure she is treated well and he will not cross the boundary before their marriage, that's all. That brat is so touchy-feely".

"come on, brother~ he just loves hugs. It's not like Arthur's gonna hurt her purposely, ever. He's damn too pure and kind-hearted. It's unlike Guinevere can't defend herself either", Lancelot drawled cheekily "you're too worrywart and overprotective~".

Tristan retorted "and you are too carefree".

Isolde smiled fondly as she looking straight to Arthur and Guinevere who chatted happily "but I hope all of us, we and our friends can always be happy together like this".

"I hope so, too", Tristan smiled fondly with tint of bitterness and loneliness in the end of his speech "no matter how impossible it is".

Thinking she had mistaken it, Isolde blinked her eyes to him "Sir Tristan?".

Looking down to her, Tristan narrowed his eyes and reached out his hand to her face with the way that made her heart rocketing. Isolde froze and stopped breathing, not dare to avert her eyes.

After Tristan took the leaf from her hair, Tristan snapped his finger and made the leaf flying to the air "it stuck on your hair, Isolde".

Tucking her bangs behind her ear, Isolde blushed slightly and hoped he didn't realize her blush, looking down "oh, thank you, Sir Tristan".

Lancelot didn't miss it and he wouldn't live it down without using it as prank even if just once "speaking of which, when will you two follow their lead, brother, Isolde? Didn't my brother once say to you that 'you will make a fine woman and good wife' or 'I have no interest to a child, but I can patiently wait until you become an adult', sort of along those lines to you... right, Isolde?".

Tristan cracked his knuckles and growled "get your butt down here, you little monkey".

Lancelot lifted his hands in surrender "no~ I still want to live~".

Gelda and Merlin exchanged glances with amused grins as Isolde turned bright red. True, Tristan had said those lines to her in the past. When Isolde had baked all dessert for the princess or Arthur's birthday party, Tristan praised Isolde that she would make a good wife. Once in the past, Lancelot teased how Tristan would end up asking for Isolde's hand if he kept pestering her to no end about how Isolde had to be careful and had more self-conscious as she was around men, Tristan had dodged it with telling he had no interest to a child but maybe he would consider it when Isolde turned into fine woman and he could wait patiently until Isolde turned into an adult. Of course, Tristan said all of it with his helluva poker face and playful manners, but who know if his words were sincere from his heart or not?

Merlin shook her head when Tristan chased after Lancelot who ran for his dear life "my, my, they are such a kid sometimes".

* * *

Out of the blue, the disaster came without warning.

When Arthur walked down the hallway with Isolde and Lancelot to the meeting room, they heard a man screamed in distress "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!".

Isolde exchanged glances with Arthur and Lancelot "it was Sir Tristan, right?".

They rushed to the meeting room and opened the door. They barged in and saw Merlin and Gelda stood behind Guinevere who stood across Tristan, the high tension of this room enough to tell them that this wasn't good.

With innocence smile on her angelic face, Guinevere smiled "so, Tristan, started from today, I set you free from your duty as my guard. You can just get lost to wherever you want".

Gelda tilted her head "what a carefree way to fire someone, princess?".

Arthur, Isolde and Lancelot gawked "eh?".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "...I don't have any choice left, do I?".

Guinevere, Merlin and Gelda shook their head and said in unison "no".

Tristan looked displeased at first, twitching his eyebrows in irritation manner but in the end, he sighed heavily.

"okay, fine", Tristan bowed his head lowly before straightening his body "thank you for your kindness all along this time, Your Highness".

Arthur jaw-dropped "WHAT?! Wait, this is serious?!".

Merlin, Gelda, Guinevere and Tristan said in unison "of course, it is".

Lancelot grabbed Tristan's shoulder "wait, wait, wait, older brother?! You will just leave after lost your job without acceptable reason? Just like that!?".

"it's just like what she said", Tristan shrugged and patted Lancelot's shoulder "take care of them in my stead, okay?".

Guinevere waved her hand with carefree smile "take care~ but make sure to drop by on my marriage with Arthur, okay?".

Without looking back, Tristan deadpanned and waved his hand "yeah, yeah".

Isolde tugged Tristan's sleeve, halting him in the halfway "please wait, Sir Tristan?! Something must be wrong?! Why should you leave—".

"Isolde, I know my place", Tristan grabbed her bicep, looking down with cold gaze "it's time for you to learn yours. I'm leaving no matter what. Let me go".

Isolde flinched and let him go. She took a step backward, clenching her fist on her chest.

Looking up to Merlin, Tristan sighed "take care of the rest, Merlin".

Merlin sighed with lopsided smirk "yeah, you can rely on me".

Arthur squawked "Guinevere, you're not serious, right?! How could you fire Tristan?! Where else we can get someone as talented as him?!".

"Gelda, you can go now", ignoring Arthur's complaints, Guinevere turned to Gelda with all seriousness "I trust your judgment".

Gelda crossed one hand across her chest, bowing her head "you can rely on me, princess".

* * *

With a single bag slung over his shoulder, Tristan stood in front of the tavern 'Boar Hat' above the hill.

"so... here I am, huh? I can't believe this is how life turned out to me", Tristan lamented and sighed in distress "well, whatever".

When Tristan came into the loud and crowded tavern, he saw Meliodas was in the middle of argue with his customers about his food "yo, long time no see you, Sir Meliodas".

"Tristan?! Long time no see you?!", Meliodas snapped his head, lifting his hands up to the air before he crawled to Tristan's back to give headlock "where were you, brat? Why didn't you tell me that you moved?".

"gah?! I'm so sorry?! But first...", releasing himself from Meliodas' clutch, Tristan asked incredulously "did you seriously just serve your cook to your customer?".

Meliodas blinked his eyes innocently "any problem with that?".

Tristan shrieked in horror "of course, it is?! Don't tell me you forget it already? Back then when Merlin cried—".

Meliodas tapped his chin "hm, you mean back then, when I cooked special cakes for your ex-wife as you two had visited? I thought she cried because it was too delicious".

"yes, when you made her cry and it was not because your food was delicious but because it was gross and for Heaven's sake, she's a tough woman and you could make her cry just because of your food?! I could swear...", Tristan twitched his eyebrow at the mention 'ex-wife'. Seriously, couldn't his family members like his father (rarely though) or his brother (occasionally and deliberately to tease him, like Lancelot did) just live it down? Lifting his head, Tristan scowled "how could you cook all along this time, honestly?".

Meliodas grinned "I cook without thinking about what people like and rather think about its appearance than its taste".

"told you, please think about its taste first?!", Tristan protested and shook his head, suddenly having the headache "geez, can't believe this... you haven't changed at all, eh?".

Meliodas crossed his arms before his chest "you too, hot-headed as usual".

With all seriousness, Tristan stared down to him pointedly "okay, for your customers' sake, let me use your kitchen".

This time Tristan served apple pie for the customers with sincere apologize and three customers who had become the victims of Meliodas' bad food, now moaned in delightful "DELICIOUS?!".

Unlike Meliodas' bad food, although Tristan's food didn't have convincing appearance, its taste could be guaranteed (courtesy by Merlin).

"speaking of which, Tristan", Meliodas looked up "you haven't told me what are you doing here?".

"I was kicked out of my job lately by the Lady's fiancé after the Lady is gonna married with him because he said he didn't like it at all when I trained his fiancée and kicked her on the gut. Being jobless, I just remembered that you once mentioned you would open the tavern as its master and I could come here whenever I feel up to. Since I love booze and I can cook, can I work here with you?", Tristan rolled his eyes _"sorry, Arthur, but it's not like __my father __knew that what I was telling him is the truth or a lie. I can't tell my own father that my own older sister __who looked like my little sister __kicked me out of job, right? At least, not for now"_.

Meliodas caressed his chin "okay, you can work here. About your salary, maybe I can't give you the high salary like your previous job, but at least I still can give you place to stay here, food and drink. You also can drink the booze that you like, as long as you can work as cook and waiter here. How?".

Tristan shook his hand "deal".

Hawk shouted in disbelief "what kind of job interview is this?!".

Meliodas turned to Hawk "no problem, right? With him as our cook, you can eat more edible food from now on".

Hawk's eyes lit up "oh, you're right?!".

Tristan grinned "you acknowledge that your food isn't edible now?".

Meliodas smacked his head "watch your mouth, cheeky brat".

"only tell the truth, old man", Tristan leaned his elbow on the table "so, when did I start to work?".

"nah, for today, you can just cook. You will officially work here tomorrow", Meliodas handed a bottle of Bernia ale to him "not to mention I still need to find the uniform for you. For today, just relax".

"thank you", Tristan heard the conversation in the tavern, about Seven Deadly Sins and the Wandering Rust Knight, before he straightened his body and heard it, narrowing his eyes "do you hear it?".

Meliodas turned to Tristan after serving an ale to his customer "what is it?".

Hawk sniffled "what's this rusty smell?".

The customers in the tavern stiffened. Next second, someone wore rust-armor came in and reached out their hand with cracking unrecognizable voice "...The Se...Ven...Deadly...Sins...".

All customers panicked "IT IS HERE?!".

After all of customers ran off of the tavern in fright, Tristan casually drank a bottle of Bernia ale before he put the bottle on the table "oh, damn. Have they paid the bill? I mean, the frightened customers who just ran off".

Meliodas tilted his head and crossed his arms "well, well, well, I wonder".

Hawk shouted in fright from behind the table "you two, how could you be so calm like that?!".

Next second, rust-armored knight collapsed backward and its helmet rolled to the floor. When Tristan, Hawk and Meliodas found out who was behind the rust-armored, Meliodas and Tristan exchanged their glances.

Lifting his head, Tristan stared to Meliodas "...it's a woman".

Meliodas caressed his chin thoughtfully "unya".

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Camelot Kingdom...**

Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Lancelot and Isolde sat on the gazebo in circle, having lunch together.

Arthur sneezed "ACHO!?".

Lifting her head from her tea cup, Guinevere blinked "what is it? Do you catch a cold?".

Arthur shook his head and rubbed his nose "no? Maybe someone just talked about me?".

"hm... at least no fever", Guinevere touched his forehead "but why do your face turn red, anyway?".

Arthur gulped, he even could see her curved eyelids from how close their proximity "uhm... your face was too close...".

"what's the problem? It's not as close as when we kissed", Guinevere innocently remarked before she covered her mouth, blushing furiously after she realized what she had slipped out "ah?! oh gosh, I don't mean to!? Um, I mean... my tongue was just slipped?! That's it?!".

With knowing, confident smirk plastered on her face, Merlin touched Lancelot's and Isolde's shoulder, turning them around before ushering them "how about we give more privacy to the lovebirds here so they can spend their time privately for each other?".

Lancelot agreed and chuckled brightly "that's right, let's retreat~".

"retreat~", Isolde giggled and waved her hand "have fun!?".

"godmother?! Lancelot?! Isolde?! Don't leave us just like that?!", Guinevere lifted both her hand in irritation before raising her eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Guinevere looked behind over her shoulder to see the man who wrapped his arms around her body and snuggled against her "um... Arthur, what are you doing?".

Purring, Arthur sighed in contentment, leaning his head to the crook of her nape "only want to charge my energy, sweetheart~".

Guinevere shuddered with blushing face "hey, it's ticklish?!".

Yep, Tristan was right that Arthur was touchy-feely.


	21. It Has Begun

**.**

**Chapter 20 – It Has Begun**

**.**

* * *

Tristan persisted to cook meal for Elizabeth because he just couldn't let Elizabeth become victim of Meliodas' bad food. When Tristan went upstairs to Meliodas' bedroom with a tray, egg sandwich with bacon and milk upon it, Tristan didn't too surprised when he saw Meliodas groping Elizabeth's breast _"come on, I know this is usual but oh well, not everything have changed even after all these years, huh?"_.

Still groping Elizabeth's breasts, Meliodas blinked innocently "oh, you come. That's fast".

"oh, sorry to interrupt. I don't know you're having fun here", putting down the tray on the table, Tristan deadpanned before walking to the door "I will come back later. See you".

Meliodas caught him by the back of his collar "wait, not so fast, big boy".

Hawk stomped and shouted in disbelief "that's right?! How could you just leave this place after said such nonchalant things as if nothing happened!? You should have saved the girl from him or at least, hit him for harrassing this unconscious girl?! That's what normal people would react?!".

Oh, right. Hawk didn't know, so no wonder the pig reacted like this. Seemed like he had to get used with this. After all, Merlin only shook her head and usually, Tristan and Merlin had to cover Isolde's eyes (in order to save her innocence) when Meliodas was having fun (like grope her) with Elizabeth although they were nearby. The idea about hit Meliodas sounded not bad too.

Tristan tapped his fist on his palm "oh, good idea you've got here, Sir piglet. Sorry to disappoint you, but unfortunately I'm not exactly normal person so no wonder I didn't react like normal people would".

"yes, you clearly are", Hawk deadpanned before it snorted "tch, one more weird people".

"_tch, one more weird people"_.

Tristan blinked his eyes "...Wandle?".

Meliodas tapped Tristan's bicep "no, it's Hawk".

"oh, I see. Okay, first...", Tristan turned to Meliodas with broad, mischievous grin on his face "clench your teeth".

Tristan launched fist and kick which easily dodged by Meliodas and somehow, the little quarrel between father and son here turned into arm-wrestling as they waited Elizabeth to wake up. Hawk didn't know what to do or say so the clueless pig who knew nothing about their relationship as father and son, only able to watch them. Not too long after that, Elizabeth blinked her eyes and regained her consciousness with note

"oh, she's awake", Tristan rolled his eyes to Meliodas after they stopped their arm-wrestling "want me to leave you two alone?".

"no, you can't?! After saw what happened just now, how could you—", Hawk protested, hopped onto Tristan's back "oh, sorry. Right, you said it yourself that you're not normal people".

Elizabeth blushed furiously when Meliodas sat in front of her and continued to groping her (much to Hawk's irritation while Tristan was used to this already, so it had no effect on him) "uh, um...".

Meliodas crossed his arms, felt content with the groping "yup, nothing's wrong with your heartbeat".

When Elizabeth thanked him instead, Tristan couldn't help but thinking how dangerous it could be for her if it wasn't his father "Lady, is there no one ever telling you about how clueless, pure and innocence you are?".

Meliodas put his hands on his hip "Tristan, it's rude to say it to the stranger, cheeky brat".

Tristan leaned down to him with cheeky grin "don't you know it can be counted as sexual harassment, to grope someone who passed out in your place and just met with you, old man?".

Elizabeth blinked her eyes innocently "is it?".

Hawk dumbfounded, contemplating they were friends or not from how close they were but also hostile to each other sometimes "I don't know what to say, you two really get along well or not?".

"talking pig?!", Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she quickly jumped to caress the talking pig "I once asked my father to give me one for my birthday, but I didn't get it?!".

Tristan crossed his arms and chuckled "well, not all of pig can talk".

After a little chat about where were they and Meliodas showed off his broken sword, Elizabeth blushed again when her stomach growled.

"are you hungry?", Meliodas tucked his hands behind his head before turning to Tristan "good thing you've brought the food and drink, Tristan".

Once again, Elizabeth gave her thanks (this time to Tristan) before she ate and drank Tristan's food and drink. Hawk, Meliodas and Tristan startled when Elizabeth started crying and Elizabeth told them that she had travelled from her home all alone to here. Meliodas and Tristan exchanged glances at that, they thought what could happen to her and this Kingdom, until she travelled all along from her Castle? But before they could pester her, they heard the loud bang on the door downstairs, the weaklings demanded them to bring the Wandering Rust Knight with almighty manners.

Meliodas knew what would happen next, after all he knew his son too well, knowing what his son hated the most was understatement "oh, boy".

Tristan tapped his shoulder "I forgot to ask something. Can I ask one more condition for my salary?".

Meliodas blinked his eyes "what is it?".

With wicked grin, Tristan cracked his knuckles "I need the sandbag for my exercise. Some scumbags will do".

"go on", Meliodas waved his hand and deadpanned "don't cross the boundary, got it?".

"will do", Tristan walked to the door "wait a minute. I'll be back here quickly".

Next second, they (Elizabeth, Hawk and Meliodas) heard people screaming in pain outside before Tristan came back with smug grin on his face "okay, can we continue our talk now?".

Meliodas wanted to confirm "what are you doing to them?".

Tristan caressed his chin "hm... only beaten them black and blue, tied them before hanging them to the tree on the edge of the tree. Don't worry, the cliff under them is the slope one, not steep".

Hawk deadpanned "I guess you just recruited crazy guy".

Meliodas cheerfully waved his hand "don't worry, he's always like this".

Hawk shouted in disbelief "ALWAYS!?".

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, tucking her bangs behind her ear "if you don't mind, would you like to talk about it outside?".

On the edge of the cliff, Meliodas stared to Elizabeth who looked straight to the mountain with her back facing them "so... can we talk more about it?".

"thank you for helping me just now. You even gave me place to sleep, also delicious food and warm drink", Elizabeth turned her head with reassuring smile "but please, just forget what you heard from me just now".

When Elizabeth tried to leave, Tristan cracked his neck before talking out loud "last time I dropped by in the black market of the Camelot Kingdom, there are so many refugees from Liones Kingdom. Not only Camelot, but also other Kingdoms and that's when I heard interesting news, like how Great Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom have attempted to start Holy War against Britannia, Holy Knights planned the Coup d'etat against the Royalty thus King and princesses were captured but they covered it with telling that the King is sick, or... the third princess of Liones Kingdom disappeared".

Elizabeth stopped walking and stiffened.

Meliodas tugged his sleeve "from where do you know it all?".

Tristan smirked, looking down to him "from the broker information in the black market".

"Tristan, I don't mind at all that you've wandered around those 'dark places', but better don't dive in to the danger too often if it's just for having fun".

Ignoring Meliodas' last remarks, Tristan continued "so... care to tell us how far the truth of the news that I've heard, princess Elizabeth Liones?".

Elizabeth snapped her head back "what are you talking about—".

"don't try to fool me. I know very well that the symbol on your earring is that of the Royal Family. I served princess Guinevere Cameliard once as her Martial Arts Trainer, so I know all symbols of Royal Family of Kingdoms on the entire of Britannia. Any question?", but when Elizabeth looked horrified, Tristan clarified "ah, don't worry. We will not do anything to you. The problem is, we can't help you if we don't even know your problem, right?".

Elizabeth relaxed before finally, she gave in and told them everything. After knowing what Elizabeth wanted to do with looking for The Seven Deadly Sins, Tristan couldn't help but thinking that no matter how far they got separated, eventually they would meet in the end.

Meliodas tilted his head "but there were rumors of them all dying, if I recall".

"_oh, still playing dumb?"_, Tristan followed his lead "yeah, not to mention who know if they will want to help you or not. What if they're villains like the rumors said and endanger you in the process?"

With determination and resolve on her eyes, she cried out loud "in fact, the Holy Knights are the ones who are actually making people suffer?!".

Tristan and Meliodas blinked their eyes, thinking was this about time to stop playing dumb?

Suddenly, they felt the earthquake before the earth beneath them gave away and they fell. Tristan and Meliodas nodded to each other before Tristan wrapped his arm around Hawk and jumped first. Meliodas carried Elizabeth bridal style and five Knights neatly tied with a single rope (oops, they were the Holy Knights that Tristan had beaten black and blue, neatly tied before hanging them on the tree. Looked like they had fallen too just now).

Tristan landed on the ground before putting Hawk down "you okay, Sir Hawk?".

Hawk nodded and thanked him before Meliodas landed beside them, releasing the rope on his hand and gently putting down Elizabeth to the ground "hey, if you're awake, run to the forest when I give the signal. Okay?".

Elizabeth blinked, still dazed "huh? Oh, yes".

When Twigo confirmed Elizabeth was the third princess of Liones Kingdom and she had to be captured alive, Tristan deadpanned "told you. So, what now?".

Pushing Tristan and Elizabeth, Meliodas gave the sign "run?!".

Elizabeth ran as fast as possible "there's no way I can allow myself to be captured... there's no way I can give up!?".

"confirmed! Accidental death!".

The three of them and Hawk ran back to the woods, but when Tristan, Meliodas and Elizabeth looked behind over their shoulder, they saw Twigo swinging his sword. Tristan stopped and turned his back with intention to stop Twigo but Meliodas leapt, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and pushing them to the ground in attempt to save them from Twigo's move. Tristan rolled to the side and in the process, accidentally knocked his back rather hard on the edge of tree stump. He coughed the bile before rolling to the side.

Looking down to Tristan who squirmed in pain after spewing the bile, Meliodas touched his shoulder "Tristan!? Are you still alive, big boy?".

"fine, just... wait a minute... my back got hit rather hard... urgh!", Tristan lifted his hand and smirked despite the pain on his back "how about princess Elizabeth?".

Elizabeth gasped, already sitting up and looking down to him with tears pooling on the edge of her eyes "Sir Tristan, are you okay!?".

Tristan waved his hand "nah, fine... just need to lie down for a while...".

"just rest for a second, big boy", Meliodas tapped his head before doing quick body-check on Elizabeth and Hawk "you're okay. Good. Hawk looks fine too".

"I'm being skewered here and you call this fine?!", Hawk cried as tree branch impaling on its body before it ran, crying mess "UWAA!? MOMMA?!".

"ah", Meliodas stood up and turned to Tristan "should I pick you?".

"needn't. Just give me about 30 seconds", Tristan lifted his thumb and closed his eyes, grunting "just let me lie down here for a while because you know what I'm gonna do to that bastard once I recover".

"okay", Meliodas looked up and found Elizabeth walking away "hey, Elizabeth! Wait, where are you going?".

"please bring Sir Tristan to the safe place, I won't be able to get away".

Tristan peeked from his eye to observe the exchange between them as he recovered himself _"selfless like usual, Mom. Now, what will you do, Dad?"_.

Meliodas grabbed her wrist "but you said that there's no way you can give up, didn't you?".

Elizabeth asked him to let her go "but at least, if I surrender to him quietly, he should not take yours and Sir Tristan's life for no reason?!".

Tristan called out "oi, sorry to interrupt, but that fucking big fatso is coming".

Twigo raised his sword and launched his attack to them. Tristan simply rolled to the other side and he easily dodged Twigo's move while Meliodas had pushed Elizabeth to the side, hovering above her as she lying with her back on the ground.

Elizabeth gasped, looking behind "Sir Tristan is—?!".

Meliodas nodded in agreement "don't worry, he can take care of himself".

Elizabeth flopped back to the ground in relief before pleading "please! At the very least, you two should make it out alive!?".

Tristan clenched and unclenched his fingers, he started to have his sense back _"well, not without you, mom. It's not like we can just leave you here when you're in danger like this"_.

Meliodas scratched his head "but the problem is, it looks like he's gonna kill us either way".

As if all her guards had been broken, she cried and broke down below Meliodas, covering her eyes as tears kept flowing out of her eyes, telling them how worried and scared she was in her journey, hiding her identity in the rust armor while she looking for the Seven Deadly Sins, with no one she could rely on and kept walking till she was exhausted. Sobbing, she hiccuped "then why... you two were so kind... to me... someone you didn't even know... that's why I... don't want to wrap you two up in this... any further... especially you, whose name I don't even know!?".

The pang of their heart was not the first time. Meliodas thought back to what happened on Danafor and Tristan thought back to what happened on Cornwall before Meliodas grinned confidently "Meliodas. That's my name".

Tristan lifted his head _"oh, finally"_.

Elizabeth hardly believed what Meliodas had said because he looked like a child but when she saw the symbol of a beast, no, a dragon on Meliodas' left bicep after his left sleeve torn apart, Meliodas smirked smugly. Twigo launched his attack again but instead, Twigo was the one who took the blow. Twigo was shocked to see a dragon-hilted sword with broken blade on Meliodas' hand. After realized who his opponent was, Twigo wondered how could be Meliodas not change at all.

"have you figured out who I am?", Meliodas stood in stance and lifted his sword. Panicked Twigo raised his sword and attacked him again but this time, Meliodas used his Full Counter "Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon Sin, Meliodas".

Before Twigo flew to the sky due to the impact of Meliodas' Full Counter, tree roots tied Twigo's hands and legs.

"my turn", Tristan swiftly moved in front of Twigo (in the process, Elizabeth saw the symbol of Hydra, nine-headed Dragon on Tristan's nape) and cracked his knuckles "five times. I count it, you know? For five times you swing your swords to attack us, scared her and made her cry, I'm gonna make sure you're gonna pay it".

Meliodas reminded as he sheathed back his sword "just don't kill him".

"yes, yes", Tristan waved his hand, not in front of Elizabeth, he knew better than it. So, instead of using his magic power that might have ended up killing Twigo, Tristan only launched punches and kicks before sending Twigo flying to the sky with his last kick. Dusted the dirt from his hand, Tristan smirked "so... since I will join you from now on, can you give me a name? Title that befitting to my Sin".

Meliodas tilted his head and grinned lopsided "well, well, well, why not just use the one that Merlin has picked for you?".

"the Hydra Sin of Revenge", Tristan put his hands on his hip and smiled "isn't it?".

Elizabeth walked closer to them "Sir Tristan, you are...".

"...far before Seven Deadly Sins were created, I already have committed 'Sin' and thus I have my own name", Tristan admitted half-heartedly before he reached out his hand and smiled to her "nice to meet you, princess Elizabeth. I am Hydra Sin of Revenge, Tristan Ravenwolf".

Elizabeth shook his hand "nice to meet you, too?! I hope we can be friend someday?!".

"hey, it's not like we will get separated after this", Tristan chuckled, patting Meliodas' head "now you have found the first Sin here, their Captain even, I guess we will stick close together from now on".

Meliodas elbowed him on the gut "about the remaining six, I've got business with them too, so I've started searching for them recently. I've been running a bar to gather information. Tristan just joined me but like you see, he has tendency of hostility to whoever dare to mess up with us even if just a little bit".

Tristan drawled playfully "only make sure they get what they buy, that's all~".

"but if I have a waitress too, then I'd be able to get more customers and information", Meliodas looked up with lopsided grin "you'll come with me, right?".

Elizabeth cried in joy "yes!?".

Next second, Hawk came back with Hawk Mama, the green-colored giant pig with Boar Hat tavern on its back. Hawk threw the ladder to them before telling them to get on.

Wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist, Meliodas lifted her and reached out the ladder "nice timing, Hawk Mama?!".

Tristan followed them and climbed the ladder "I get it now, why did you give name this tavern as Boar Hat".

* * *

Far from Boar Hat, on the Capital of Camelot Kingdom, young princess lazily laid down on her bed within her room in the castle. She rolled to her back, looking up to her Sacred Treasure Galadriel Mirror.

"it has begun, it seems", Guinevere smiled after she watched what happened "told you, you are the most befitting for this job, little brother".

It started from the refugees who kept coming to Camelot Kingdom. Guinevere and Arthur had worked together to spread the refugees to different areas on their Kingdom, even helping them to get new work but when the young couple infiltrated to the black market, Arthur and Guinevere found out news about how messed up the condition on the Liones Kingdom, from how hostile Holy Knights had behaved, the King had fallen ill, Great Holy Knights planned to start the Holy War and the disappearance of Liones Kingdom's third princess.

Guinevere especially worried about Elizabeth and the princesses because they were her childhood friend so she pretended to fire Tristan while in fact, she had sent Tristan and Gelda out for the mission. Their mission was to find out what happened on Liones Kingdom and found out Elizabeth Liones, the third princess of Liones Kingdom. Merlin also had given the crystal ball to communicate with them when they wanted to give report so they could give report directly to Guinevere or Merlin through Merlin's communication crystal ball or Guinevere's Galadriel Mirror.

"but at least, you can tell us first, older sister", Lancelot crossed his arms, leaning his back on the wall "Isolde even cried, you know?".

"blame Tristan for that. He's the one who being rude to Isolde and made her cry", Guinevere lifted her legs up and down before Galadriel Mirror reflected Gelda "oh, Gelda. Any luck?".

"like you have ordered me, princess, I have infiltrated to the Liones Castle", Gelda wore maid's uniform as she gave report on her hiding spot, at the roof of the old castle where Seven Deadly Sins had been framed "looks like the condition here isn't too good. The King has been locked in his chamber, Holy Knights told that the King's fallen ill thus Great Holy Knights, Hendrickson and Dreyfus are in charge now. I don't know, whether the news about the King is ill, is the truth or not but the princesses... Princess Margaret asked to be locked on the dungeon while princess Veronica has set off for her own journey with Sir Dreyfus' son who works as her guard, Griamore because she wanted looking for her little sister, the third princess Elizabeth Liones. Any news from Tristan?".

"I just checked up on him. He had found Ellie already, but looks like he needed to go hunting for... you know, his necessity", Guinevere praised Gelda for her hard work and asked her to just stay in the Castle as her spy "but could you check on him sometimes and bring his necessity? Also, stay in the Castle means you can know whatever news that Tristan couldn't get".

"understood, princess", Gelda bowed her head before blinking her eyes "something's wrong?".

Guinevere chuckled "ah, no... just thinking, you're cute in that outfit".

Gelda blushed slightly "princess, don't tease me like Tristan usually did".

After Gelda was off, Lancelot asked "sis, it means...'.

"yeah, no need to worry, Lancelot", Guinevere smiled to him "with Tristan by our father's and mother's side now, we needn't to worry. I believe the three of them can take care of each other. We just need to observe them for now and let's wait for the perfect time to reunite with our family and send the blow to our enemy. We can't afford to lose".

"you're right", Lancelot turned serious, looking up to the sky outside the window "we just need to play our role as long as we're waiting for the right time to resolve everything".


	22. Junior Sins

**.**

**Chapter 21 – Junior Sins**

**.**

* * *

Tristan hissed and gritted as cold sensation of wet rag touching his back.

Meliodas who compressed him, tapping his shoulder "are you okay?".

"fine", Tristan exhaled heavily and gulped, shrugging his shoulder "thankfully this artificial heart is made by sturdy stuff. I'd have more than bruises if it hadn't been".

"usually, you check this to Merlin, right?", Meliodas rubbed his back to dry gently, carefully before he put on the gauze and wrapping the bandage "how have you been doing with your artificial heart when she's not around to check and take care of this?".

"I have a healer, talented one", Tristan quickly shoved his turtle-neck sleeveless black shirt "although she's pretty... strict, when it comes to order but her medicinal treatment is perfect. She always demanded to me for using her strict recipes or came to her place for check-up frequently based on schedule. When I didn't follow her order like to check up frequently, I would hear no end of it".

Tristan referred to Isolde. He didn't too surprised when knowing that Isolde wanted to be a healer after Merlin asked her about what kind of occupation she wanted to be. The first reincarnation of Isolde was an herbalist named Isolde Evergreen. The second reincarnation of Isolde was Isolde Rosalita, caretaker and nursemaid in the Castellio Kingdom (and Escanor's first love). The third reincarnation of Isolde was Isolde Marianna, Ireland young maiden who he had saved from the slavery.

"_looks like her interest on occupation will not go too far from the occupation to care on other people"_, Tristan looked behind over his shoulder after he wore Boar Hat's uniform for male that match with his father's uniform "so, where we will start our search?".

Meliodas tapped his bicep, asking him to relax "for now, we will go to re-stock our supply in the village of Bernia".

Tristan knew Elizabeth's previous clothes had tattered, so they had to give another clothes (thankfully, his father fully knew his condition and no problem for Tristan to wear the turtle-neck sleeveless shirt under his uniform) but this, as he looked to Elizabeth's uniform, he only commented about one thing because he had no words about his father's tastes "...you can just say it if you dislike it or this kind of uniform make you feel uncomfortable, you know? Also, I think this kind of clothes makes her showing too much of her skin".

"finally, someone has to say it", Hawk agreed "it makes you sounded a bit normal now, at least".

Tristan caressed his chin "maybe this is just me, but I do think woman shouldn't show off their skin too much".

"the uniform just doesn't suit with your tastes, right?", Meliodas narrowed his eyes with sly grin "after all, you prefer woman with clothes that cover mostly of their skins but perfectly showing the curves and shape of their body~".

Tristan stiffened and said nothing, turning his head to the side. Nothing he could say to deny about what Meliodas said because it was the fact (Merlin was the exception, though. Meliodas totally shocked when knowing Tristan's and Merlin's relationship also because of this. Unlike Isolde who usually wore dress or long-sleeves shirt with long skirt that perfectly showing the curves or the shape of her body, Merlin had entirely different tastes of clothes with Isolde which Merlin usually wore clothes that showing most of her skin, much to Tristan's constant complaints and distaste although in the end, he gave up about it and decided to respect her).

Hawk trailed off "...pervert, both of you".

Tristan snapped his head "don't group me with him".

"anoo, if it's alright for me to ask...", Elizabeth continued when both Meliodas and Tristan turned their head to her "what kind of 'Sin' you have committed?".

For a second, Tristan froze before he smiled thinly (though he tried to hide it, for a split second Elizabeth had detected the pain, grief and sorrow on his eyes) "...do you want to know?".

"ah, if you can't tell me at all, it's alright?! I just...", Elizabeth waved her hands before fiddling with her fingers "I wonder... are the Seven... are you really as much of a villain as everyone says you are? If so, what kind of crime did you commit? Because I think that everyone is just misunderstanding something! You two saved me whom you didn't even know, after all?!".

When Meliodas was making fun of her instead, Tristan was amused. Elizabeth was displeased "uh, Sir Meliodas, please stop making fun of me!? or is it that you really committed a crime that you can't even speak about?".

Tristan shrugged "sort of".

Meliodas tilted his head "something like that".

"...huh?", Elizabeth felt the building shook and she lost her balance "kyah!".

Meliodas caught her before she fell, wrapping his arms around her waist where her chest bumped into Meliodas' face "woah, watch out".

Tristan lifted his thumb, leaning his body on the counter "nice catch".

Hawk growled "nice catch your ass!?".

* * *

When they arrived on Bernia village, they were surprised to find what happened on this village. Sword of Holy Knight stuck into the ground. The sword imbued with his magic sealed the underground water source. Without famous river water that had been the source of their life and the grout, if this went on, Bernia's ale would be no longer...

Elizabeth figured out the chill she had earlier "the Holy Knight, is it the one Sir Meliodas and Sir Tristan defeated yesterday?".

After Meliodas clarified that the one yesterday wasn't even the Holy Knight, Tristan explained "the one we fought yesterday is still Holy Knight Apprentice. A real one is nothing like that".

After two knights laughed at the villagers' useless effort, a kid named Mead claimed himself as friend of someone from Seven Deadly Sins. Two Knights who laughed at the villagers just now stiffened but the villagers were only getting more pissed off of this kid's pranks. When a stone that intended to hit Mead instead flying to the side and barely hit Meliodas in the face, Tristan caught the stone before it hit Meliodas' face.

"people tend to look for scapegoat and blame someone when they are on despair, reach their breaking-point or too weak and unable to do something to fix what's wrong. Maybe this kid did wrong with his pranks, but at least, he has his own reasons to do it. Why not listen to him for a second before you judge him and throw the stone to him? Isn't it too childish to throw a stone to a kid because of his prank? After all, children have no place to go, but to an adult that they believe and defend on", Tristan's iron grip was strong enough to make the stone in his hand crumbled into pebble. After patting Mead's head, Tristan looked behind over his shoulder with threatening glare "also, watch out to where you just throw the stone. Don't make me throw the stone right at your face, you wouldn't like it to see the stone crumble your brain, would you?".

The villagers backed away after looking at Tristan's bloodlust but Meliodas shook his head and grabbed his hand, looking up "Tristan, control your bloodlust".

Tristan closed his eyes and rubbed his eyebrow "yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry".

Meliodas crawled to his shoulders before patting his head and ruffling his hair "don't scowl, then".

Tristan only scowled deeper before tipped his head back, looking straight to him "I am not~ only upset because that stone just now barely hit your face, that's all. It's dangerous, right?".

Looking down, Meliodas smiled fondly at his son's concern. Landing to the ground, Meliodas pushed him gently "okay, my big boy. Now, be a good boy and just go hunting. Luckily, there's woods nearby. Just catch the boar or whatever animals you want to eat".

Tristan slipped his hand into his pocket, waving his hand "yes, yes, old man. Thank you very much".

After Tristan went away, Meliodas lifted his hands "yeah, sorry for the hostile attitude of my new waiter, but deep down he is a good boy?!".

Deep down in her heart, Elizabeth wondered what kind of relationship that Tristan and Meliodas had shared from how protective and caring they were to each other's well-being.

* * *

On the woods, Tristan felt someone's presence, pulling out his dagger but after he pointing his dagger to the neck of someone who approaching him, it turned out it was Gelda. Lowering his dagger, Tristan straightened his body "it's you".

"still having hard time to control your bloodlust when it comes to your family's safety, eh?", Gelda too, lowered her dagger and smiled "not that I don't agree with you".

"oh, shut up. Don't say the same thing with my father", Tristan narrowed his eyes to Gelda who wore maid's uniform that mostly cover her skin and perfectly show her curves, just like his tastes but like he said, there was no way he had interest on taken woman, especially not his soon-to-be aunt, his uncle's lover. So, Tristan only praised her "I think it's cute of you, to wear maid's uniform".

Gelda deadpanned "don't copy what your older sister told me".

Tristan snickered "oh, she has the same impression then".

"I need to go back to Liones Castle, quickly, but I'm here since the princess asked me to check on your condition here. Is everything alright?".

"just like you see, not too good, but I still can handle it".

After Tristan and Gelda exchanged the information, Gelda told him to keep her presence as secret for a while from Meliodas so Tristan agreed to not talk about her to Meliodas for a while.

Before she went back to the Castle, Gelda asked, lifting teleportation orb on her hand (Guinevere and Merlin had given two orbs for her, Communication Orb to communicate with them and Teleportation Orb to teleport in case she needed the teleport, it was really handy) "just call me after you make sure that your parent have gone to sleep, I'll come here again later at night to bring your necessity".

"let's just meet again here at the night after they sleep", Tristan nodded his head before caressing his chin "speaking of which, are you gonna wear this maid's uniform again or your usual Vampire robe?".

Gelda lifted her hand "live it down already".

When he came back to the Boar Hat after consumed his 'necessity' with a tiny bird, Tristan who had felt his body getting better, now felt pity for Mead who become victim of Meliodas' bad food.

Putting down his mug on the table, Meliodas asked "so... your friend is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, is it true?".

When Mead protested about Meliodas was too young to drink it, Tristan snickered. After this kid Mead realized Tristan's arrival (which Elizabeth and Hawk came in time) to see Mead bowing his body in front of Tristan "your kind words back then truly affected me?! Thank you for helping me just now, Sir?!".

Tristan awkwardly scratched his head, although that was not his real intention, so Tristan merely waved it off, pointing to Meliodas "ah, don't misunderstand it. I only caught a stone that flying towards him, that's all".

Meliodas reminded him "you did scold the villagers too".

Tristan turned his head "oh, did I? I only lashed out those childish villagers".

Meliodas shook his head "you're sure dishonest, huh?".

"let me make it clear to you, kid, this guy—", Tristan sat beside Meliodas, pointing to Meliodas "—is older and far stronger than me".

Mead sat again, this time pointedly staring back and forth to Meliodas and Tristan "...you truly respect him, huh?".

Tristan leaned his head on his chin "of course, he is the one who raised me alone after my mother passed away. Well, if you ask me, he is more than friend, brother and father, family... though people sometimes have mistaken him as my kid is kinda annoying".

Meliodas smacked Tristan in the head "live it down already, cheeky brat".

Mead burst out into laughter "no wonder?! I also will not believe it if you say he is your father!? I will believe it if you say he is your son instead?!".

Hawk mumbled in wonder "I wonder how old are they, actually?".

"_oh, I see... no wonder that Sir Tristan and Sir Meliodas are so protective and caring about each other's presences"_, Elizabeth mused before smiling and crouching her body beside Mead "Mead, I've heard it all from the Chief".

After knowing the full story of why this Holy Knight stuck his sword to the Bernia village and looking at how Elizabeth expertly handled the kid (she always had, Tristan and Meliodas noted), Tristan stood and crouched in front of Mead "you feel lonely, right?".

Not only with Tristan, Meliodas had the deal with his children, after all. They couldn't reveal in front of anyone and the fact that they were actually father and son (or daughter, with Guinevere) had to keep as well-guarded secret. It was not like they didn't want to admit their blood relationship, but when the worst came, it was needed to protect his children from the dangerous threat that might kill his children. His children understood it, including about their parent's curses and conditions, entirely. However, it never changed the fact that it made them lonely sometimes. So, it was easy for Tristan to recognize the loneliness in Mead's eyes.

Tristan cupped his cheek and smiled fatherly "look, just apologize to them, admit your fault and try to fix your error".

Mead lowered his head in shame "but... what if they don't want to forgive me? after all, I don't deserve their forgiveness... I'm totally an outsider for them".

Elizabeth realized Meliodas and Tristan shared the distant expression before Tristan ruffled Mead's head "but for you, they aren't strangers and you think of them as your family. That's why, you defended them, right?".

Mead's eyes widened at that.

"deserve it or not, you don't know it until you try it. Don't be mistaken to choose what is precious things for you and what do you want. Not everything that you want, will bring goods for you. Meanwhile, what's precious for you, it can't be replaced at all. Never ever let go of what's precious for you", Tristan lifted his finger, pointing to Mead's chest "deep down here, you know the answer already, right? What's precious for you".

Tristan's eyes widened when Mead wrapped his arms around his neck, crying as he burying his face on his shoulder. After all, he wasn't used to skin-ship, affectionate reactions like this, except from Arthur or his siblings like Lancelot and Guinevere but he could do this at least, copying what Merlin usually did to Guinevere. Patting his head, Tristan stroke the crying kid's back soothingly. Hawk sniffled while Elizabeth and Meliodas smiled warmly.

After Mead had calmed down, Tristan encouraged him to go back to the village "now, as a man, you have to take responsibility of what you've done but remember, when you can't do it alone, you always can ask people around you for help. Go".

Mead nodded his head with determination on his eyes "I promise I will do my best, Sir?!".

* * *

Although, just like they had predicted, it was impossible to pull out the Holy Knight's sword. After the villagers collapsed backwards in exhaustion, Meliodas and Tristan entered the scene, snatching two mugs of Bernia ale from the laughing Holy Knights.

Lifting his mug of Bernia ale, Tristan walked forward "the weaklings, bastards who don't understand the taste of alcohol don't deserve to drink this alcohol. Right, old man?".

"right, big boy", tossing their mugs, they drank it as they walked forward passing the collapsed villagers and gobbling the ale. Wiping his mouth, Meliodas turned to Tristan "ah, Bernia Ale is really the best?! Speaking of which, you bring the money, my boy?".

Tristan took the mug from Meliodas and threw two mugs behind which successfully landing on the head of two Knights who laughed to villagers just now, knocking them out "oops, nope".

"oh, my bad. I also don't. Well, well, well, to pay our drink... how about this?", Meliodas gripped the sword. With broad grin on his face, Meliodas pulled out the Sword "yosh".

The two Knights who just woke up and the villagers stared to Meliodas in disbelief after Meliodas had pulled out that sword. In the contrast, Tristan and Elizabeth stared to Meliodas in admiration and awe.

"yo, you've fought well, kid. Good job", looking down to Mead who had the nosebleed, Tristan helped him up before wiping the blood from his nose. Looking behind to the cowering, stiffened duo Knights on the ground, Tristan cracked his knuckles "now, I guess it's time for an adult to act".

Meliodas lifted the sword in his hand, inspecting it "not so fast, big boy. I wonder how much this would sell for? Think we can sell this off on Camelot?".

"wait, we should give the sword back to the owner, right?", Tristan had realized the upcoming presence and he sighed "I hope you don't mind of what I'm gonna do, though".

Meliodas handed the sword to him "what is it?".

Without explained it, Tristan snapped his fingers and instantly sent Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk to hide nearby with his teleport (actually, he only sent them nearby so they hid behind the corner of the villagers' houses now).

As expected, it was Twigo who came with Alioni and his gangs.

"there are 8 of them. Alright", Tristan smirked, leaning the sword on his hand to his shoulder when he saw Alioni and his gangs flinched at him "oh, yo! Isn't it the bastards yesterday? Want me to kick your ass again?".

Alioni lifted his shaking finger "you! The one from yesterday who had aided the Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!?".

Twigo looked around "where is he and princess Elizabeth?".

Tristan tilted his head "I don't know where they are. They don't travel along with me, after all".

"liar! Don't you dare to make a fun with me?!", Twigo pulled his sword "yesterday I was only careless, but now, with that monster isn't here, time for you to face your death. Verdict! Casualties of a village with a criminal?!".

Elizabeth wanted to get out of her hiding place, asking Twigo to not kill Tristan and the villagers but Meliodas stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist "don't worry. Trust him. Tristan alone can handle it".

Twigo raised his sword and attacked Tristan, along with the villagers behind him but next second, he was shocked to see Tristan standing tall in front of him, all of the Bernia villagers were safe because of Tristan's **Perfect Cube**. Instead, it was Twigo who got slashed on his face. **Full Counter**, Tristan had learned it from Meliodas. Any physical attacks that directed to him, would be returned back to its owner instead, since the magical attacks could be handled by Tristan with his magic powers.

"you never learn, huh? watch out to where you strike your sword. You may hurt the innocence villagers behind me", looking behind to the cowering villagers within **Perfect Cube**, Tristan smiled to Mead and the kids of the villagers "don't worry. Just stay there for a moment, will you? I will make this quick".

Twigo demanded "who are you, actually?!".

"okay, let me tell you a secret, then. The Seven Deadly Sins members have an apprentice that they chose to be their successor and they are called as Junior Sins. This far, it's only two of us. One is Black Swan Sin Of Desire, the White Enchantress Gwen, she is Junior Sin for Boar Sin of Gluttony, Merlin who is known as strongest Sorceress of all Britannia", Tristan smirked in amusement "the other one is me, the Junior Sin for the Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas. I am one of the Junior Sins, the Hydra Sin of Revenge, the Warlock Tristan Ravenwolf. Hopefully, you can carve it into your dense brain".

Hawk and Elizabeth turned to Meliodas "is it true?".

Meliodas punched his fist into his palm "oh, nice idea. I'm gonna announce it to the others and officially create it once we've gathered".

Hawk gawked "so this is an instant idea from Tristan?!".

Twigo raised his sword again but before he could attack him, Tristan slammed his head to the ground.

"listen well, I am the Hydra Sin of Revenge. My Sin is Revenge, so if you dare to harm whoever from this village, I'm gonna make sure you're not gonna survive my Revenge~", with hostility and cruelty on his face, Tristan smirked devilishly before tapping his chin thoughtfully when Twigo demanded why did Tristan protect this village "hm, Sir Meliodas and I really love Bernia ale~ we wouldn't want to lose it at all".

Meliodas put his hands on his hips and snickered "nishishi, he's right".

"now, have a nice nap", after he knocked Twigo out on the ground, Tristan turned to the cowering two Knights, Alioni and his group, lifting the sword in his hand "oi, the seven of you, can you tell me who is the owner of this sword or at least, where he is stationed?".

Alioni stuttered "he-he is on the Fort Solgales right now!?".

"good. You have to report to him, right? I'll gladly send you there", Tristan reached out his hand to the side "**Portal**".

There was a circle on the air that showing the Fort Solgales in front of Tristan's reached out hand.

"here we go", Tristan tossed the sword, Twigo, two frantic Knights, Alioni and his group to the portal that connected this place to the Fort Solgales. Waving his hand, Tristan smiled "and don't come back~".

After Tristan closed the portal, Meliodas approached him "good job, big boy".

"yeah, mission complete", Tristan tossed his hand with Meliodas' before looking to the villagers "don't worry, I will leave now".

Mead stood in the front "you're leaving now? Why!?".

"I am the criminal now", Tristan shrugged "you hear me, right?".

"are you kidding? you are our village's hero?!", Mead ran to him, clinging to his legs "don't leave right away like that?!".

"yeah, he's right!?", one of villagers exclaimed "doesn't matter whoever you are, you are our village's hero?! You two saved us?!".

Meliodas and Tristan exchanged glances before looking to Elizabeth who smiled brightly and Hawk who grinned.

* * *

Later right after the dusk, Tristan went to the wood because he felt his Communication Orb buzzing so he came alone to the wood to talk with Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur through Communication Orb.

Lancelot opened the conversation with teasing him "Isolde started complaining about you not come to check up frequently, you know? She missed you so much~".

Tristan deadpanned "don't tease me, brother. Also, are you seriously gonna have the sleep-over with princess Guinevere and King Arthur?".

Arthur smiled sheepishly "it can't be helped at all, I guess. She's got a cold and has a fever, but no need to worry, we are in Guinevere's room and it's not only us!? Merlin and Isolde will join us soon".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "are you okay, princess? What happened till she's got the cold?".

Guinevere coughed a little and lifted her thumb, lying on her bed "not that bad".

Lancelot scratched his head "well, I may... not too gentle on her training. She accidentally fell to pond when I dodged her attack".

Tristan frowned disapprovingly "you are unbelievable".

"and I believe it's my line, brother. **You** are unbelievable. We have watched what happened on Bernia through Galadriel Mirror", Lancelot pointed Guinevere "and seriously, Junior Sins?! Really!?".

From her bed, Guinevere chuckled, rasping out "it looks like you have so much fun, eh? And you even announce me as Godmother's Junior Sin without my permission".

Tristan smirked and caressed her chin "oh? I believe you wouldn't mind at all about it".

Guinevere grinned and approved it "oh, of course~ I kinda love it instead~".

Lancelot protested "hey, it's unfair?! Count me in?!".

Arthur pointed himself with his finger "me too!? me too?!".

Tristan gawked "you two seriously want to join?!".

Guinevere noted "Arthur, you can't. You are the King of Camelot already".

Arthur snapped his head "eh?! But you are my Queen—".

"—not yet?!", Guinevere instantly sat with red face, not only because of her fever, dropping the wet rag on her head but next second she collapsed backward and flopped on her bed again "dizzy...".

Tristan chuckled nervously "King Arthur, as fun as it is for me to witness your bickering, please don't make her fever get higher".

When Tristan wanted to end the conversation after giving his report, Lancelot asked Tristan to wait so Isolde could speak with him, but Tristan dodged it because he had to go back to Boar Hat immediately. After Isolde and Merlin joined, they wondered why Guinevere's fever only got higher and right after Lancelot explained what happened just now including the fact that Tristan had refused to wait longer so she could talk with him, Isolde shouted to the sky "Sir Tristan is insensitive?!".

Merlin nodded her head "yes, he is".

On the Boar Hat, Tristan sneezed "ACHO!".

Meliodas wiped the glass, looking up "catch a cold?".

Tristan blinked and wiped his nose "no, maybe someone talked bad about me?".

Meliodas rolled his eyes with lopsided grin "I guess someone just cursed you?".


	23. Behind The Mist

**.**

**Chapter 22 – Behind The Mist**

**.**

* * *

**Fort Solgares**

After a portal appeared on the sky, the Holy Knights on the courtyard were shocked by the arrival of a single sword stuck to the ground, followed by Twigo with seven other Knights from lower class. That night, Twigo and seven other Knights sat on the floor, reporting what happened in Bernia including about the Junior Sins.

"Seven Deadly Sins and Junior Sins. I could think this is not only pranks from that certain Warlock, but considering what happened, I guess this is real", thrumming his fingers on the table, Gilthunder stood and walked to see the map on the wall "although I've been waiting for 10 years, for the destruction of Seven Deadly Sins, but now they even have a team of their successors that called as Junior Sins, you said?".

"yes, Sir Gilthunder. Because two Knights here didn't come back and we heard there was a commotion on the village, we went to Bernia village and when we arrived there to check the condition on the village, this Warlock had your sword in his hand. We didn't find Dragon Sin of Wrath Meliodas or princess Elizabeth nearby. We assumed this Warlock is the one who pulled out your sword, Sir", Twigo nodded his head, body still shaking "he said it's only two of them right now. The one we met with on the Bernia village claimed himself as Junior Sin from Dragon Sin of Wrath Meliodas. He is Hydra Sin of Revenge, Tristan Ravenwolf".

Gilthunder touched the map "and the other one is?".

Twigo added "the other one is Black Swan Sin Of Desire, The White Enchantress Gwen. She is Junior Sin from Boar Sin of Gluttony, Merlin who is known as strongest Sorceress of all Britannia. That was what he said to us, Sir".

"interesting. I'd like to meet with them. I want to make sure Seven Deadly Sins will meet their demise along with their successors", Gilthunder turned his back, walking to the front gate of the fort _"Gwen... so you're still alive? I have to tell Margaret__ right away__"_.

Later, standing on the front gate, Gilthunder borrowed the spear from nearby Knight and threw it to the Bernia village after transferring his magic power.

* * *

**Bernia Village**

It was understatement that the Bernia villagers were throwing party on the Boar Hat for what happened this day. They even cheerfully sang song for Seven Deadly Sins and Junior Sins to kick the Holy Knights asses.

When Elizabeth ran to outside, feeling upset of her incapability for doing something simple as become the waitress, Tristan felt pity on her but being reincarnated as the young pampered, sheltered princess, it was hard for her to do this simple things (she even misheard the order into cheese-baked pig which scared Hawk and left Tristan as the cook dumbfounded) because of the luxury she had as the princess made her having everyone doing everything for her.

Well, since his father went to outside to comfort her, she would be okay, he believed it. However, when he felt familiar magic power that he felt from the sword of Holy Knight that his father had pulled out this afternoon, Tristan felt chill on his nape before he ran to outside and he found a spear with thunder and electric waves running through its, flying to Meliodas.

"**Perfect Cube**?!", Tristan reached out his hand and **Perfect Cube** trapped the spear. After the spear with electric waves and thunder lost its magic essence and fell to the ground, Tristan crouched on the floor and sighed in relief "phew, glad I make it in time".

"nice job, Triss?!", Meliodas lifted his thumb "though you fully know that I can handle it, right?".

"hell, yeah", Tristan stood and dusted the dirt off his clothes "but it was still gonna crumble the village below and I prefer to avoid it. I guess the quicker we leave this village, it's the safer for this village".

"I agree", Meliodas grinned broadly "also, I have an idea as to where we should go next".

Later at the night, after he made sure that Hawk, Elizabeth and Meliodas were sleeping, Tristan went to the woods where he had secret dinner with Gelda.

Munching bird's hearts and sipping the blood from the water flask, Tristan asked "do you know the Holy Knight named Gilthunder?".

"of course, he's quite popular", Gelda sucked the blood from boar's heart before handing the boar's heart to Tristan, licking her lips "Sir Gilthunder, Diamond Rank, son of the late Grand Master Zaratras who was killed 10 years ago. From what I've heard on the Castle, seems like he has been wanting to take revenge against his father's murdered. Your father and his comrades in Seven Deadly Sins were framed as Grand Master Zaratras' death. Be careful, Tristan".

Tristan wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked "will do, Aunt".

* * *

**The White Dream Forest**

"Sir Meliodas, are you sure we can find one of Seven Deadly Sins here?", Elizabeth looked around and mentioned about how lifeless this wood "have you seen one, Sir Tristan?".

"same here, princess", Tristan shook his head before turning to Meliodas "I also haven't seen a single person or animal here. Are you sure we are on the right place to find one of Seven Deadly Sins members here?".

Then, with his innocence face, Meliodas deadpanned "probably".

"well, I do agree that this forest would be perfect for hiding from Holy Knights, but...", ignoring Hawk's constant grumbles, Tristan looked around after Meliodas explained about this place. When he wondered who would be the first Sin he would meet with, that was when he realized there were more than one Hawk "Sir Hawk, since when did you bring a cavalry of your siblings?".

Turning from Elizabeth, Meliodas whistled "wow, it's indeed creepy".

Panicked Hawks ran to Meliodas and without mercy, Meliodas hit them all before all Hawks ran to hide behind Elizabeth. Next second, it was Elizabeth who turned into so many Elizabeths. When all of these Elizabeths charged to them, Meliodas wrapped his arm around Hawk before both Meliodas and Tristan jumped to the tree branch. To test which one the real Elizabeth, Meliodas was rather having fun and it successfully made Tristan falling into laughter fit.

Wiping his tears, Tristan chuckled, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat casually on the tree branch "okay, Sir Meliodas... if you have had enough having fun, can I just get rid of the fake princesses?".

Thinking it was more than enough to have fun, Meliodas sighed "do it quick, then".

"**True Eyes**", Tristan's blue eyes turned into golden, gleaming with red sparks. Lifting his hand up, he casted the spell "**Phantom Whip**".

Next second, the shadow below the fake Elizabeths hit the fake Elizabeths, leaving the real Elizabeth kneeling on the ground. Looking up, real Elizabeth struck in awe as she felt her legs turning into jelly "you're so amazing, Sir Tristan?!".

"just using a simple trick", Tristan landed in front of Elizabeth "can you stand, princess?".

After Meliodas jumped down and put him down on the ground, Hawk trotted to him "dude, if you have this useful trick, then why did you not just use this from the first place when they copied me before Meliodas hit me?".

Helping Elizabeth to stand, Tristan grinned triumphantly "because it was funny and I need good laugh".

Hawk growled, chewing on Tristan's silver tresses "you are the daredevil!?".

"oh, look. So, those were the monsters in the forest", nonchalantly crossing his arms before his chest, Tristan pointed with his chin to the cloaked-in-tattered-cloaks-figures who ran away from them after he hit them "the prankster Imps, hide-and-seeks".

They ran to follow the imps and be it their luck or not, they found their first member. The Serpent Sin of Envy, the Giantess Diane.

"that's so considerate of you, Captain!? You still remember that I really love whole roasted pig?!", with her eyes lingering to Hawk, Diane drool before her eyes landing to Tristan and Elizabeth "oh? who are they, Captain?".

Knowing this giantess had a crush on his father, Tristan smirked when he had an idea after Diane had recognized them below and Meliodas, still on Diane's grip, knew this was not good at all for him.

Lifting his hand, Tristan said cheerfully (as cheerful as he looked like although he was faking it) "nice to meet you, Lady Diane!? Dad always told me about his comrades on Seven Deadly Sins".

Elizabeth and Hawk snapped their head "...huh?".

Diane twitched her eyebrow when Meliodas face-palmed "Dad? You mean...".

"yup, I am his son. My name is Tristan Ravenwolf", Tristan smiled and lifted his thumb to Elizabeth "and this is my mother, Elizabeth!?".

Hawk jaw-dropped "WHAT?!".

Elizabeth blushed furiously to the tip of her ears and her legs felt like jelly as she dropped to her knees, sinking to the ground. From her reaction, deep down in her heart, for a split second, she didn't mind at all "if there's a hole, just bury me...".

"oh, I see~", looking to Meliodas cheerfully, Diane threw Meliodas to the ground with all might "YOU CHEATER!?".

"wait?! Please listen to us, Lady Diane?!", looking at the effect on Meliodas, Elizabeth quickly clarified "Sir Tristan was not serious at all?! He was lying?!".

**Please wait a moment until Diane finished her rage...**

Tristan sat on the ground with both hand on his knees "sorry, my bad, I was joking".

Meliodas, tattered but clearly fine, smacked Tristan's head several times "Tristan, it's not funny at all, you know? Next time, don't make that kind of joke to Diane".

"so that was a joke. I'm so sorry, Captain", Diane sniffed, curling the end of her pigtail to her chin. She glared to Tristan "I bet he would make a good friend with Ban".

"oh, believe me, it is funny... My stomach so damn hurts...", even with his father scolding and smacking his head, Tristan couldn't help but laughing it out loud as he clutched his stomach "well, well, well, aren't you popular?".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "are you making fun of me because I was making fun of you about you being popular amongst the women?".

"actually not, but I think it's not a bad idea at all, I guess", Tristan caressed his chin with mischievous smirk "after all, **Revenge** tastes sweet for me, you know?".

"sweet, huh?", Meliodas tucked both his hand behind his head "you should have been the Junior Sin for the Boar Sin of Gluttony Merlin, I suppose. Maybe I can ask Merlin to trade you with Gwen later".

"no, thanks", was Tristan's immediate answer but next second, he was baffled to see the drop of water from the sky "huh? Rain?".

"no, it's not", Meliodas confirmed it as Diane's tears "what's wrong, Diane?".

Once again, Diane burst out into tears "Captain, I've been so worried about li'l Gwen?! How has she been doing ever since we have left her 10 years ago? Could Merlin pick her when we dispersed and ran away 10 years ago? After all, li'l Gwen is sooo cute, sweet, carefree and innocence little girl?! What if bad people do something to hurt her? What if she was taken by evil guy?".

The corner of Tristan's lip twitched _"the heck her impression of you, older sister... I wonder how they would react once they know what kind of a woman you have become?"._

Meliodas cheerfully said "oh, don't worry, Diane!? I'm sure Gwen is totally alright now, after all Merlin could pick her and bring her along with her 10 years ago?!".

Diane lit up at that and her tears stopped as fast as it had started, before she frowned in doubt "really?! But... how could you know it, Captain?".

"well, I knew it from Tristan here. He was the one who helped Merlin and Gwen running away 10 years ago", Meliodas lifted his thumb to Tristan before scratching the back of his head "so, I guess no need to worry about Merlin and Gwen's safety. After all, Tristan would make sure they are fine because he is—".

"—I am a Warlock, Merlin's childhood friend. Now, if you excuse us, please give us a moment", Tristan instantly cut him off as in reflex, covering Meliodas' mouth. Tristan lifted his hand and wrapped his arm around Meliodas' neck before dragging him away, far enough out of earshot but still on eyesight. Crouching on the ground, Tristan whispered to Meliodas and lifted his thumb to Diane "don't you dare spit it out to other Seven Deadly Sins members about me being Merlin's ex-husband. I have a hunch feeling I will not hear the end of it just like how I've been doing with Lancelot who always teased me about it and wouldn't live it down".

"yep, I get it too", Meliodas closed his eyes and nodded his head with both arms crossing in front of his chest. Opened his eyes, Meliodas whispered to him "and remember, I always can use this little secret as your weakness to shut your mouth in case you tried to pull the pranks on me with others like just now".

Tristan narrowed his eyes in irk "are you seriously threatening your own son now?".

Meliodas nodded his head furiously "well, as long as it's needed to discipline my mischievous son, so be it".

Hawk mumbled "wonder what they are talking about?".

When they came back, with sweet smile on his face, Tristan crossed a hand over his chest and bowed his body in front of Diane "my name is Tristan Ravenwolf, Hydra Sin of Revenge. Nice to meet you, Lady Diane. I'm so sorry about my prank just now. I felt bad because I was so insensitive, especially to the gorgeous giantess like you. I don't aware of your feeling or your relationship with the Captain".

Diane blushed due to the notion 'gorgeous giantess' that Tristan said "oh, my~ you're so considerate?! It's totally alright?!".

Meliodas fully knew his son and yes, he knew how his son was an expert for luring people, although nothing he could do about it since Tristan inherited it from him "such sweet-talk you've got there, big boy".

"also, you have my gratitude too, Tristan?! Thank you so much for helping Merlin and Gwen!?", Diane bowed her head before twiddling her hair "but... what do you mean with Hydra Sin of Revenge?".

After Meliodas told Diane about his plan to create the Junior Sins team, Meliodas introduced Tristan officially "just like how Merlin made Gwen as her successor, I'm gonna make Tristan as my successor!? I can guarantee his ability?!".

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement "that's right?! Sir Tristan is really strong and dependable, just like Sir Meliodas?!".

Listening to the praises from his parent, Tristan waved his hand and covered his blushing face "stop it, you two, you make me embarrassed".

Diane thought Tristan's reaction just now was cute, before she leaning down and narrowing her eyes to Elizabeth pointedly "you, you're really not in that kind of relationship with the Captain, right?".

"just so we're clear, we are not in that kind of relationship either", Meliodas deadpanned "and Tristan's too devoted to the woman he loved".

"enough about me", Tristan lifted his hand "speaking of which, Lady Diane, do you know about where the other Sins have gone to?".

Diane shook her head "sorry, but I also know nothing about where the others".

"since we're speaking this, Diane, about what happened ten years ago...", Meliodas looked up "I have almost no memories from that day".

Meliodas' statement shocked Diane, Elizabeth, Tristan and Hawk. After that, Meliodas went to recite about what he remembered "the last thing I remembered, I was alone after Merlin was using her teleport to pick Gwen on our residence. After that, I heard someone said it to me before everything went black".

Listening to his father's explanation, Tristan caressed his chin thoughtfully. It was clear now, Meliodas almost had no memory about what happened that day. Be it due to his great shock or under some magic spells influence, Tristan noted to himself that he needed to ask Merlin and Guinevere later. Looking up, after Diane declared she would lend her strength to save the Liones Kingdom like Tristan and Meliodas did (just because it was Meliodas' will, though) Tristan furrowed his eyebrow at the gigantic thunder cloud above which he felt some sort of magic power on it "...say, you don't think there'll be a rain here, right?".

Next second, a thunder struck the ground before electric waves trapped Meliodas, Tristan, Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth.

Looking to Elizabeth who dropped to her knees because she felt her body paralyzed, Tristan clenched his fists before he freed himself from the electric waves. Tristan approached Elizabeth and Hawk, lifting his hand "hang on, princess, Sir Hawk, I'm gonna release you in no time. **Magic Cancel**".

Hawk and Elizabeth sighed in relief after Tristan released them. With one hand on his knee, Tristan reached out his hand "can you stand?".

Elizabeth accepted his hand, still panting "yes, thank you".

"impressive, you even could break my magic spell", a pink-haired Holy Knight in armor with electric waves entered the scene "we finally meet, Sins".

Elizabeth gasped "Gilthunder?!".

Looking to her with sideways glance, Tristan asked "you know her, princess?".

"he's supposed to be my older sister's bodyguard, he's a Holy Knight that very close to the King, my father and he always took care of me like a real little sister, he's like a big brother to me?!".

Meliodas concluded "I see... This lightning, the damned river at Bernia and the attack last night that could have wiped out the Bernia village, it was all your actions, right?".

"Lord Meliodas, it's a terrible thing to say! He's not the kind of person who would do such a—", when she glanced to Gilthunder who had cold and cruel expression, Elizabeth shivered "it can't be... you...".

"sadly, in fact he did, princess", Tristan cracked his neck "so, what do you want, Sir Holy Knight? You want to catch the princess and bring her back to the Castle too?".

"Elizabeth, the Kingdom's top priority is to ensure your safety, but that's got nothing to do with me...", Gilthunder looked up "whether you live or die, is like a grain of sand in the path to the Holy Knights' rule. Leave, I only have business with the Seven Deadly Sins and Junior Sins".

Elizabeth bravely stood in front of the Sins, spreading her hands to the side "no! I won't let you lay a hand on them?! Release your spell and let them go!?".

"well, duh... it can't be helped, I guess...", Tristan scratched the back of his head, turning to Hawk "Sir Hawk, your Mama will not go anywhere until we come back, correct?".

Hawk turned to him "of course, and?".

"please take care of the princess for a while. We're counting on you, Sir Hawk. Don't worry, I'm gonna make this quick", Tristan lifted his fingers "here we go".

Realizing what he was about to do, Elizabeth protested "no, wait—!?".

After Tristan snapped his fingers, Elizabeth and Hawk disappeared.

Meliodas blinked "to where you send them?".

"to Boar Hat. Now, no one will get themselves endanger in our fight. Can we start?", Tristan rolled his neck "I will make it straight. We came here only to pick Lady Diane. There are the three of us and you are alone. If you still want to continue this fight, so be it, prepare yourself get beaten black and blue but if you can let us go, it will be convenient for both sides I guess. Also, just so we're clear... I've heard about what happened to your father, Grand Master Zaratras. I do understand if you want to take revenge upon your father's death however, you have wrong opponent right now because the one who murdered your father wasn't Seven Deadly Sins, Sir Holy Knight Gilthunder".

Meliodas brightened once he remembered who was this Holy Knight after Tristan mentioned who was he "oh, I remember now?! So you are little Gil?!".

Tristan rolled his eyes and snickered "have you gone senile now, old man?".

In a second, Gilthunder stood behind Meliodas, pointing his sword to Meliodas' neck "do you know why we're after your heads?".

Meliodas hummed "I dunno. Seriously, no idea".

Gilthunder answered "one, because Holy Knights want to purge the traitorous knights who tried to overthrow the Kingdom and second, to prove our strength by fighting the legendary seven".

Meliodas looked behind with sideways glance "and which might you be?".

Pressing the tip of his sword on Meliodas' neck, trail of blood came out of the tiny scratch on Meliodas' neck as Gilthunder glared down "both".

"enough", Tristan lifted Meliodas on his arm, already moved to Diane's side. After he put Meliodas down on the ground, he moved his fingers to release both Meliodas and Diane although he fully knew that Diane and Meliodas could release themselves just fine. Looking behind over his shoulder, Tristan glared "you did a big mistake. Your opponent will be me".

Even Diane shivered from such blood-lust, fully realized this man wasn't ordinary man _"such massive magic power... maybe as strong as Merlin!?"_.

Meliodas wiped the trail of blood on his neck "come on, big boy, it's only a scratch".

"shut it, old man", Tristan cracked his knuckles "even if it's just a tiny droplet of your blood, I'm gonna make them pay blood with blood".

"I've heard about Junior Sins. I want to see how strong you are, the Warlock Tristan Ravenwolf, Hydra Sin Of Revenge", stomping his foot forward, Gilthunder stood tall in front of Tristan, looking straight to him in disdainful "right now, I am stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins".

The realization hit Meliodas's head "oh".

"such big words you have here, dude~", stomping his foot forward hardly on the ground, Tristan stood tall in front of Gilthunder, showing his feral grin and looking straight with his icy glare "I'd like to see you f*cking try".

"oh, my", too high above the battle scene, Gelda smirked triumphantly "that man is gonna die~".

* * *

**Castle Of Camelot**

Arthur realized Guinevere was shivering "what's wrong? Do you still feel cold?".

Guinevere shrank in her bed "no, I just... I feel the chill on my nape".

With determination on his eyes, Arthur wrapped his arms around her neck "don't worry, if you still feel cold, I can warm you up?!".

Merlin smiled knowingly "how about we just leave you two here alone?".

Lancelot pushed Arthur down with mischievous grin "right, just come into bed with her, King".

Guinevere and Arthur blushed furiously before they said in unison, squealing in embarrassment "NO?! We haven't married yet?!".

Isolde giggled "I bet Sir Tristan would barge in and stay here for a night if he heard His Majesty wanted to stay with the princess for tonight".

Lancelot lamented "that's why we're here to make sure the King will not deflower her or my brother's gonna kill me".

"come on~ it's not like I'm gonna eat her before our marriage. Like the hell I will take advantage of her and attack her when she's sick. Where is the fun of it?", Arthur smirked mischievously and waved his hands before wrapping his arms around Guinevere's neck again "I'm just gonna eat her after we've officially married".

When Guinevere's face only got redder, Merlin waved her hand "uh, Arthur, just let her go before her fever's getting higher".

Isolde hummed "aren't you just gonna make her fever higher than before, Your Highness?".

Lancelot stared up to the sky at the night outside "ah, this cute couple really make me want to have a lover too... I wonder where the hell I can get the fine woman?".

Merlin pointed her sister "there's one here".

Lancelot waved his hand "eeh, she's taken and too devoted to my older brother already".

Isolde waved her hands "hey?! Don't just decide it on your own?!".

Next day when she felt better, Guinevere went to Merlin's laboratory to catch up and check about what had happened with Lancelot and Merlin.

Guinevere was shocked to see Gilthunder was about to fight Tristan "what in the world happened to you, Gilthunder?".

Lancelot who leaned his back on the wall, lifting his head "you know that man too, older sister?".

Guinevere hummed "call Gelda and tell her to go back here right away with Teleportation Orb to discuss our plan furthermore. Where is she now?".

Lancelot lifted his hand "um... she is on the White Dream Forest too right now".

Guinevere snapped her head "WHAT?!".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Now I have __a __question (I really mean it) : can you suggest to me, who is woman character in NNT that I can pair with Lancelot? If I can't get one, maybe I will just pair him with other OC then._


	24. Conviction

**.**

**Chapter 23 – Conviction**

**.**

* * *

(That morning, Gelda worked diligently as spy-infiltrated-as-maid on Liones Castle. When she brought food and drink for Margaret, Gelda was surprised to see Margaret crying on her room. Margaret held a letter on her hand and covered her mouth, sobbing silently. Gelda quickly put the tray on the nightstand before she approached Margaret, asking her what happened that might upset the first princess of Liones. Margaret simply smiled, that was when Gelda realized the letter on her hand, from Gilthunder, telling that Gwen was still alive.

Lifting her head up, Margaret smiled in the middle of her tears "so you're still alive, Gwen".)

That was why Gelda went to find Tristan right away from the first place, sneaking away from Liones Castle on her break time, using her Teleportation Orb but she didn't expect to find Tristan would fight against Gilthunder now _"I must admit, I don't expect this at all. That brat sure has such temper and he only will be upset if I interrupt. Well then, I guess I only can observe for now"._

Looking down to the approaching figures, Gelda narrowed her eyes _"isn't it... princess Elizabeth and... the pig?"_.

**BOOM!**

**KAPOW!**

Elizabeth and Hawk ran on the wood, they heard the sounds from far distance.

Hawk trotted full-speed "it must be the fight?!".

Elizabeth looked down "quick, Hawk!? We have to stop them?!".

Meanwhile, Gilthunder and Tristan still fought as Meliodas and Diane watched them. Tristan had asked them to not interrupt. Gilthunder had scoffed, asking if it would be a shame for them to lose against him and Tristan had scoffed back, telling that they're only trying to go easy on him.

"I know you are a Warlock and just like the Boar Sin Of Gluttony, Sorceress Merlin, you use magic spells in the battle but where is your Sacred Treasure?", Gilthunder swung his sword, sending electric waves "are you seriously gonna fight me empty-handed?".

"empty-handed? Hah, looks like you've misunderstood it, greenhorn. Carve this into your mind. In the battlefield, your body itself is a weapon", snapping his fingers, all electric waves that Gilthunder had sent to him was blocked by a water barrier. The water barrier was mixed with electric waves and Tristan sent it back to Gilthunder, the little trick that he learned from Guinevere when the princess trained with Lancelot (which ended up with poor Lancelot got a shock from electricity) "also, don't group me with her. I'm not as softy as her".

Meliodas teased from behind "you are the only one who said she's softy~".

"oh, just live it down already", Tristan groaned before he realized the arrival of a couple that he had sent back to Boar Hat _"wha— not too surprising, I should have known it"_.

Elizabeth screamed as she and Hawk arrived on the battlefield "Gilthunder?! Sir Tristan?! Please stop fighting?!".

Looking to the side, Tristan shouted "princess?! Don't come here?!".

Gilthunder appeared behind Tristan, lifting his sword "did your Master never tell you to not avert your eyes from your opponent in the battle?".

Tristan looked behind, bloods splattered to the ground but it was not his blood. It was Meliodas. Before Gilthunder's sword slashed Tristan's back, Meliodas had jumped in between them, wrapping his arms around Tristan's shoulders to accept the blow with his back instead. After Gilthunder slashed Meliodas' back using his sword that being wrapped by electric waves of his magic power, Meliodas slumped to the ground, lying on his back as Tristan caught him on his hands.

Diane looked down in shock, clenching her fist "Captain...".

Looking down to the frighteningly blank looks on his father's eyes and limp body on his hands, memory of the past re-surfaced to his mind. When the pool of bloods kept growing larger, wider and slowly coloring his sight with red colors. Bloods from his parent who lying lifeless on the floor where he only could stand still there and freeze before Isolde and her mother had come to pick him, covering his eyes and telling him to not look the tragic scene in front of him.

Knowing Meliodas, Gelda couldn't help but frown _"he should be able to avoid it, but he chose not to, in order to protect Tristan. I know it's something Meliodas would do, but..."_.

Elizabeth screamed again, this time in fright and concern, already running to their side "Sir Meliodas?!".

It seemed enough to snap Tristan out of his daze before Tristan lifted his finger, using **Phantom Whip** to tie Gilthunder neatly. Putting down Meliodas on Elizabeth's lap, Tristan asked her to take care of Meliodas. Elizabeth lifted her head up, about to ask him what did he want to do to Gilthunder but she forgot her words at the sight of Tristan's blood-lust eyes that chilling her spine. Next second, Tristan disappeared and appeared behind Gilthunder, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"you may tell me if you have a dying wish...", Tristan coldly said as he prepared to snap Gilthunder's neck "...before I snap your neck".

"_oh, shoot... He's seriously gonna kill him?!"_, Gelda thought before she launched downward "tch!".

(Next second, Gelda disappeared and arrived on the Camelot Kingdom, more precisely in Merlin's lab and bumped into Lancelot before both toppled over to the floor. Looking up, Gelda saw Merlin simply sat and busy with her research as usual while Guinevere lifted her fingers "wha—?! Gwen, this must be your doing, right? What do you think you're doing? Your brother's gonna kill him and I have to stop him!".

"unless father does something before Tristan kills Gilthunder", Guinevere pointed to her mirror "which I'm sure he will do. Also, I believe it's my line, Aunt. What do you think you're doing? Barely interfere in their fight on the White Dream Forest while I only gave order to you for infiltration and spy task. As our spy, we can't let them see you now, not yet".

Before Gelda could explain it, Guinevere had seen her heart and the princess nodded in understanding "oh, I see. So that's what happened... I wonder if I should have written letter for big sister Margaret? oh, wait. I can't do it as Gwen considering my status as successor of still-wanted-criminal... but as the fiancée of King Arthur Pendragon, princess Guinevere, we haven't been acquaintance yet".

Already knew about her power and had been experiencing her heart was seen by her for countless times, Gelda rolled her eyes "I don't know I should feel annoyed and call your ability is annoying or be grateful for your ability because at least, it saved our time for explanation".

"whatever, but can you two continue your conversation with more proper position?", Lancelot said with muffled sounds, lying on his back with Gelda still lying on top of him which her chest pressing on his face "I feel like my face is buried under the watermelon".

"you pervert brat, wonder from where you've got this side, huh? From your father?", Gelda mercilessly stomped on Lancelot's face, grinding further with evil smirk on her face "at least I'll have you know that having your foot stomped on people's face, especially to insolent brat like you, is rather satisfying experience".

"and I will not help you this time, little brother~", Guinevere crouched on the floor just above his head and tilted her head innocently "because this is entirely your fault, you pervert~ Should I ask Arthur, or should I help you looking for a fine woman who can be your girlfriend?".

Holding Gelda's shoes and foot, Lancelot turned his head up "wait?! what about Tristan, mother and father?!".

"oh? I'm sure they will be okay", Guinevere pointed with her chin "look".)

But before Tristan successfully snapped Gilthunder's neck, Meliodas had called him "Triss, stop... don't kill him... I have something to ask...".

Still not letting Gilthunder go, Tristan frowned and felt the pang of guilt on his chest "...go on".

After Meliodas asked about where the others and Gilthunder answered him, Meliodas rose to his feet as if nothing happened. As the realization hit him, a vein popped on Tristan's head before Tristan kicked Gilthunder to where Meliodas standing "you bastard?! So you were just faking it?! at least you could tell me first?! You really scared me back then, you know?!".

"oh, sorry for scared you, big boy?!", Meliodas said with wicked grin and easily dodged Gilthunder's body who flying to his direction, even able to carry Elizabeth bridal style in the process "I have no idea that you were gonna that worried sick of me?! that's kinda cute of you?!".

"no, it's not?!", Tristan groaned, clenching his fist "next time you pull this stunt, I'm gonna send you to the hell myself?!".

(Back on Camelot Kingdom, Guinevere deadpanned, crossed-arms before her chest "told you".

Gelda face-palmed and shook her head "oh my, poor Tristan".

On the floor, squirming Lancelot clutched his stomach, barking a laughter fit as he rolling on the floor "he hasn't changed at all?!".

Guinevere turned to Merlin who buried her face on the table with shaking shoulders "also godmother~ just laugh it out loud if you want to laugh~".

Merlin covered her mouth "pfft... I'm trying to hold it back...".

Isolde protested "sister, it's not funny at all?! Think about how Sir Tristan must have felt?!".

Lancelot already stood by her side, poking on Isolde's cheek "how sweet you are, Isolde~ worried about your first love?".

With sweet smile on her face, Isolde clutched Lancelot's neck "I'm gonna strangle you".)

Ignoring his son's complaints, Meliodas lifted his hand and wiped the blood on his face after he putting down Elizabeth on the ground "thank you, little Gil!? I'm gonna pay them a visit, so let's just continue this fight some other time before Tristan's seriously gonna try to kill you, alright?".

Gilthunder grabbed his sword "as if".

"if you're smart enough, just lay down your weapon before I'm seriously gonna kill you here and now", Tristan stood behind Gilthunder, a dagger on his hand was pointing to Gilthunder's neck "in fact, I truly want to kill you for hurting him but to respect his wish, I will draw myself back, only this time. Next time, I'm seriously gonna kill you despite whatever he said".

"like Tristan and the Captain said", Diane caught Gilthunder on her hand, unaffected by electric waves surrounding Gilthunder's body "told you, the 'shocking' men aren't popular with girls".

Meliodas waved his hand after Diane threw Gilthunder to the sky "see you~".

Elizabeth frantically inspected Meliodas' injury "Sir Meliodas, what about your wounds?!".

Meliodas waved her concern off "oh, this is not a big deal".

Diane protested "hey, don't get so touchy with the Captain!".

"that's cool, Lady Diane", pulling the bandages from sling-bag on his hip (people usually didn't expect this side from him, but Tristan always brought the first aid kit on his sling-bag), Tristan wrapped clean bandages around his torso "lift your hand. Big deal or not to you, we still have to treat it. For now, let's just do the first aid to halt the bleeding".

Looking to Tristan who diligently wrapped bandages and tapped Meliodas' injured shoulder gently in which Meliodas had smiled up to him and thanked him, Elizabeth couldn't help but feeling the warmth on her heart, feeling Deja Vu.

* * *

Meliodas twitched his eyebrow "...Triss, stop looking at me like that. It's kinda creepy. I know you are mad to me".

"oh, who said I'm mad to you?", Tristan had intensely stared to him pointedly as long as he discussed with Diane about where Ban and King also about to where they would go after this. Faking sweet smile, Tristan answered before he turned murderous with deep frown "more exactly, furious".

Meliodas jumped back to Hawk Mama who trotting to their next destination, standing in front of him "I already apologized".

"and~ I told you to just let me treat your wounds properly and get some rest", Tristan crossed his arms with deep frown "wonder who is the child here now?".

"yeah, yeah, I get it", Meliodas groaned, lifting his hand "after that, let's go to pick Ban on the Baste Dungeon first".

Sighing in resignation, Tristan tossed with him "okay".

"but I'm against this!".

Diane, Meliodas and Tristan exchanged confused glances to her, so Elizabeth continued "Sir Tristan is right?! We should treat your wound first and let's just pick Sir Ban after you've recovered?! If you fight the Holy Knight with a body like that—".

Tristan smiled in nostalgic way _"ah, mother... always worry over people's state rather than her own..."_.

"Elizabeth", patting her head, Meliodas smiled "don't worry, it's nothing. I'll be fine once I get some rest. Good night".

Still, they felt something was off and Hawk tilted his head "huh? I thought he would do pervert things or suggest to you to sleep with him".

Tristan frowned before he rushing to Meliodas' room with Elizabeth and Hawk in tow. When they only found eerie silence from Meliodas' room, they barged in and surprised to find Meliodas lying flatly on the floor near his bead, unconscious before he could reach his bed, blood pooling on the floor from his injured back and shoulder.

Tristan quickly swept Meliodas on his arms and kicked the window, landing on top of trotting Hawk Mama in front of the Boar Hat. Looking up, Tristan shouted "Lady Diane! Do you see the nearest town from here?".

Diane saluted and narrowed her eyes before pointing to the certain particular town, the one nearby the Baste Dungeon "wait, is Captain alright?!".

"just park Hawk Mama near the town and meet me on the town?! I will find the doctor?!", Tristan leapt, leaving the gaped Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth. Cradling Meliodas on his arm, Tristan landed right on the outskirt of the town before running into the nearest people in this town, asking where is the doctor's home as he carrying Meliodas on his arms _"damn it, Dad... you have to be alright. You said it yourself, this is not a big deal, right?"_.

When Tristan found the doctor's house, ignoring the wet sensation on his back due to the blood seeping on his clothes, Tristan kicked the doctor's door, asking the doctor to save him. Diane's body was too big, so she only could watch from outside as Elizabeth, Hawk and Tristan stayed by Meliodas' bedside.

Putting the wet rag across Meliodas' forehead, Elizabeth clenched her fist "...this is my fault".

For the first time ever since they came here, Tristan averted his eyes from his father to his mother "what do you mean, princess?".

"but... if I weren't coming back... and interrupted your battle with Gilthunder... Sir Meliodas wouldn't get injured", Elizabeth sniffed "back then the first time we met, Sir Tristan also wouldn't get injured if I weren't...".

"hey, listen to me", Tristan sighed and patted Elizabeth's head "neither I nor Sir Meliodas will blame you. This is what we choose to do on our own, not yours. So please, don't burden your shoulders over everything like this".

Elizabeth mumbled how she hoped she was strong and had power like Tristan, Diane and Meliodas so she also could fight, not only be burden for them "but I'm too powerless...".

"who said that? I don't think so", Tristan sat on the edge of the bed, looking up with reassuring smile "you bravely walked forward and tried to surrender yourself to Twigo in order to save me and him. You also boldly stood in front of us to protect us from Gilthunder back then in the White Dream Forest. You are strong, princess. I bet Sir Meliodas also thinks the same. For now, rather than blaming yourself, we have more important thing. Do what we should do and do what we can do with all might".

Elizabeth turned silent for a moment, looking down to her palms before looking up to Tristan with smile on her face "you're right".

Hawk asked "so, what we should do now?".

When Diane decided to go to Baste Dungeon by herself, Elizabeth and Hawk had pursued her but before Tristan could follow them, Tristan felt his Communication Orb ringing.

With annoyed tone on his voice, he answered after he hid on the washroom "what?".

Guinevere and Lancelot shrieked in the same time "IS FATHER OKAY?!".

Tristan felt his ears ringing thanks to the duo "argh, don't scream like that next time!?".

After Tristan reported what happened and yes, including Meliodas' condition, he heard the commotion outside which successfully was taken care by Diane. Tristan sighed in relief, knowing Elizabeth and Hawk were alright before realizing Diane had run off by herself to the Baste Dungeon. Maybe he should go too to help her, just in case, although he knew how strong the giantess, Tristan noted to himself and decided to go after Elizabeth and Hawk came back here. Tristan passed by the doctor who just gave the medicine to Meliodas and came out of this room. Looking down to his father who slept, Tristan frowned.

Something was off.

Why did Meliodas not wake up despite the commotion on the outside?

That was when his Communication Orb was ringing again and he heard Guinevere's voice "Tristan, this is bad".

* * *

Hawk trotted by Elizabeth's side "I wonder why Tristan didn't come out?".

"I think he's too worried of Sir Meliodas. It can't be helped, Hawk. He said it himself that Sir Meliodas is sort of his godfather, right?", Elizabeth opened the door but found Tristan nowhere. Listening to the washroom, Elizabeth frowned "someone throws up? Could it be Sir Tristan?".

Remembering the first time they met when Tristan had coughed out the bile, Elizabeth was getting more worried of him. She knocked the door but not earning the answer, so Elizabeth just opened the door and she was surprised to find Tristan clutching his stomach, spewing bloody bile in front of the toilet. She instantly ran to his side "Sir Tristan?! Hold yourself together?! Hawk, quick call the doctor—".

"no need", Tristan cut her off, wrapping his arm around her wrist. Leaning his head on the wall, despite his ragged breathing, he just closed his eyes "this is not the first time... it's gonna get better if I just take a rest a bit... I promise... it's alright...".

Hawk shrieked "dude, you were just puking blood which not your first time and you said it's alright?!".

"let me help you to rest on the bed", Elizabeth slung his hand around her shoulder, helping him to stand and supporting him "hopefully there's another vacant bed on other room".

After the doctor checked on Tristan, telling them that he would be alright, he came back and asked how was Meliodas doing.

Looking up to Meliodas, Hawk commented "though he's sleeping like dead".

Elizabeth lifted her fists "don't say it, Hawk?!".

The doctor said "of course".

After they heard the voice of a Holy Knight who praised the doctor about doing good work, surprisingly Meliodas woke up "huh? Where I am?".

The doctor was shocked "no way?! It's impossible for you to wake up again after taking the poison—".

"Wolfsbane, Belladonna, Tiger Beetle, Henbane Leaf. Specially mixed poison", standing in front of the door and leaning his shoulder on the wall, Tristan looked up "if it were ordinary people, they would never open their eyes again. But poison for me? It's my favorite, you know".

When Tristan walked into this room, Meliodas got off of the bed and approached him "Tristan, your eyes turn red. You drank blood or poison again?".

"in fact, I drank yours, sorry", Tristan lifted his hand "but the doctor tried to poison you and I have to suck it".

Meliodas smacked his bicep in appal "you moron?! You shouldn't do it?!".

Elizabeth cupped her cheeks, horrified, running to his side "would you be alright, Sir Tristan!?".

"don't worry, I promise I will be fine. As the side-effect, it just makes me feeling... blood-thirst like the Vampire", Tristan smirked and bared his fangs, his eyes glistening in red. Snapping his head to the side, Tristan lifted his legs and reached out his hands as if he kicked and caught something invisible. In fact, he did. Wrapping his hands around the Holy Knight's wrists and stomping his foot on the back of the Holy Knight who turned from invisible into visible, Tristan looked behind over his shoulder with his temporary-turned-into red eyes "now, what should we do to this guy?".

Meliodas tilted his head with smug grin "well, well, well. Nice catch, big boy".

(Guinevere and Gelda exchanged glances while Lancelot face-palmed.

Gelda caressed her chin "...right after you told him that your father was poisoned, he sucked his blood and the poison right away. Amazing, what a devoted child".

"Aunt, before you go back to the Liones Castle, can you drop by on his place?", Guinevere rubbed her eyebrow "I'm gonna give him some herbs to suppress his blood-thirst and give more of his necessity".

Lancelot crossed his arms before his chest "say, I'm starting to get worried sick. Should we send a healer to join them, just in case?".

Guinevere and Gelda exchanged glances again before Guinevere caressed her chin thoughtfully "well, well, well, speaking of a healer, I only can think of one certain person. The problem is, will godmother give the permission?".

Lancelot raised his eyebrow "Isolde, you mean?".

Guinevere shrugged "who else?".

Gelda nodded her head "you're right. I wonder if Lady Merlin would give her permission and even if she would, Tristan wouldn't be pleased with it".)


	25. Resolve

**.**

**Chapter 2****4**** – ****Resolve**

**.**

* * *

Meliodas reached out his hand to the side, asking Elizabeth and Hawk to not see or interfere, especially not when Tristan was in this blood-thirst mode. Because the Holy Knight, Golgius had refused to give information to them, Tristan had bit and sucked a little bit of Golgius' blood to get the information from the owner of the blood that he just sucked.

Stomping on Golgious' back and pinning Golgius to the floor, Tristan licked the blood on his lips with dark, evil smirk "I see... so you've taken Dr. Danna's daughter as hostage that you locked into the Baste Dungeon? Just if you willingly answer me, maybe I needn't to suck your blood and I will think twice to just beaten you black and blue, rather than suck your blood to the last droplet. It's gruesome, so I'll just get rid of you quickly".

Golgius surrendered "no!? Please, have mercy on me?!".

"mercy? It's funny to hear that word from you. Sure, the doctor has no choice but to follow your order to save his daughter, but you never have any intention to give back the doctor's daughter, Miss Cenette, instead you intend to just kill Dr. Danna after he finished his task to kill Sir Meliodas with the poison, take princess Elizabeth and the broken sword that belonged to Sir Meliodas back to Liones Castle with you. You even intend to keep Miss Cenette for yourself to satisfy your lust sometimes", there was sound of something crack as Tristan broke Golgius' wrist "such a coward nature like you are the type of pesky human that I hate the most. The most befitting punishment for you only will be your death".

Dr. Danna dropped to the floor, on his knees and palms "no way... Cenette...".

Meliodas crossed his arms before his chest "Tristan, enough".

With a single glance, Meliodas and Tristan knew what each other were thinking. Tristan indeed wanted to kill Golgius and sucked his blood to the last droplet but Meliodas didn't approve his way, so Tristan sighed in resignation.

"like I said, it's gruesome, so never show your face in front of us because next time will be your demise", Tristan dragged Golgius before throwing Golgius to outside through the window "now, get lost from my sight already".

Cleaning his hands off of the dirt, Tristan turned to Meliodas who frowned "what?".

Meliodas shook his head "you're merciless as usual when it comes to our enemy. Next time, don't do it in front of **her** and ordinary people, could you? you can scare them".

Tristan took new clothes for Meliodas and tossed it to him "like I care about it".

Hawk turned to the flinched Dr. Danna "and what should we do to this no-good doctor?".

"nah, we only have one goal : to pick Ban on the Baste Dungeon", Meliodas waved his hand off as if nothing happened despite he was the one the victim of the deadly poison "there's no point on killing or giving punishment to him, just let him be. Let's go".

Elizabeth quickly checked on his body "but how about your injury—?!".

"hm? Looks like it's been healed", Meliodas took the bandages off of his body. Like he said, the wound on his shoulder had fully healed "see?".

When Elizabeth touched him to check Meliodas was totally alright and Meliodas teased her, Tristan deadpanned (he knew all too well, must be his mother's healing magic power, but he had no idea how far she had unlocked her Goddess power) "just put your clothes on already, old man".

After Meliodas wore his new, clean clothes that Elizabeth had brought for him and they were about to depart to the Baste Dungeon, Meliodas and Tristan asked Elizabeth and Hawk to just go back to Boar Hat and wait for them so they could stay out of the harm way.

Dr. Danna tugged on Tristan's sleeve as Tristan passed him by "wait, if you want to freed someone... your comrade from the Baste Dungeon, then please?! Just please, save my daughter too?!".

Tristan coldly looked down in disdainful to Dr. Danna, pointing to Meliodas "after you put the poison on him, why should we? Not to mention as a doctor, you have done something unforgivable. As a doctor, you should save people's life, not to kill them".

"I get your point. I know, what I've done was unforgivable!? But... even so... I'm too powerless to ever able to fight back... I couldn't even protect my own daughter...", Dr. Danna lowered his head in shame, doubled over on the floor "I hoped I'm strong enough... I hoped I could have protected you, Cenette".

Elizabeth was about to interfere but once again, Meliodas lifted his hand. Tristan turned silent, in his mind he remembered the image of a single woman that he loved the most, as she reached out her hands to him with bright smile on her face, cradling the beautiful baby on her arms, calling his name with the eyes full of love _"Tristan"_.

"...I had a daughter once. Indeed, you've done something unforgivable as a doctor, you broke your code of ethics as doctor. I do angry to you, for putting the poison on him, but I also understand your feeling as father who want to protect and save his daughter", Tristan patted the doctor's shoulder before walking away "don't misunderstand it, if we accidentally find your daughter and freed her when we go to pick our comrade from the Baste Dungeon, it's not for you, but for your daughter".

Dr. Danna choked on his tears, pressing his forehead on the floor "thank you?!".

"it's still too early for you to say thank you, I guess", Tristan turned and surprised when he saw Elizabeth crying "and why are you crying, princess?".

"_I don't know why, but looking at his broad shoulders that felt lonely, as if he's only able to cry in his heart... make me wanted nothing but to run to his side and wrap him in my embrace to protect him from the cruelty of this world... why do I feel this way?"_, Elizabeth felt this feeling was different from what she had felt towards Meliodas. What she felt to Tristan was more pure and innocence, more platonic just like the love between family, like the one she shared with her sisters and father. Wiping her tears, Elizabeth blamed herself again for something wasn't her fault "I don't know what should I do... although I always said I want to save this Kingdom... what make you and Sir Meliodas are so strong like this, Sir Tristan?".

Meliodas and Tristan exchanged glances in understanding. Tristan shook his head. Typical. His parent was just the same.

"princess... true, maybe there's a time when you get lost in your path and it feel like your entire world have been crumbled into pieces, either because of inexperienced or still too young to know what to do, but even so, as long as you're still alive and keep walking forward, somehow the next day will come eventually and you will find another reason to live your life again. Only because I still have precious people to protect like him and someone who never stop believing on me...", Tristan lifted his head up, patting Meliodas on the head. When he mentioned precious people to protect and someone who never stop believing on him, he remembered of Meliodas and his family like Merlin, Isolde, Elizabeth, Irina, Lancelot and Guinevere "I can keep walking forward, no matter how severe the injuries or scars I'll get. Eventually, time heals all your wounds and as someone who still alive, you have to move on for the sake of those who dead as well. I've resolved to myself to live no matter how painful it feel, to fulfill my promise to the people I cared for".

"how about you? I understand why the people get hurting because of Holy Knights would make you want to cry, but is your desire to protect the people and the Kingdom from the Holy Knights so weak that it can be broken by just a tear or two? I've resolved to find the Seven Deadly Sins with Elizabeth and stop the Holy Knights", Meliodas walked forward with both hand slipping into his pocket, looking straight into Elizabeth's eyes with determination "even if you were to die, I would fulfill the promise I made with you".

Elizabeth blushed slightly and blinked her eyes, her tears stopped for a second "Sir Meliodas...".

Rememberd of Liz's death, Meliodas turned his head to the side with slight flush on his cheeks "all people eventually die, but as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die. Once you've resolved to take on those principles, no matter how much blood and tears you shed, you follow through it. That's what a knight is".

Elizabeth lowered her head down with Hawk stayed by her side as Tristan and Meliodas left to the Baste Dungeon.

Looking to the town, Tristan asked "you think mother's gonna be okay, Dad?".

"your mother is strong woman. You should have known it", Meliodas tapped his fist to his hand lightly "besides it will be saver for her to stay in Boar Hat or in this town rather than come along with us. There are Holy Knights waiting for us, after all".

Tristan only hummed, they kept walking side by side silently after that until Meliodas spoke as they crossed the bridge on the outskirt of the town "...but I'm rather surprised you mentioned about Irina, a bit".

"the concept of save someone is a mere delusion that is made by our brain. Eventually, we never know if we truly save someone or not because we never know how another people's working unless we have an ability to read people's heart like that older sister of mine who looked more like my little sister".

Meliodas bit back his laughter "say it in front of her and I have a feeling she's gonna throw tantrum or at least, angry to you?!".

"although I know, it's only an empty hope, but just maybe.. part of myself as a father will think that I have saved my own daughter with trying to save his daughter", looking down to his palms, Tristan lifted his head with too-familiar bitter, pained smile "do you think it's stupid?".

"not at all", Meliodas smiled supportively, tapping his hand "just if you have the chance, you know, I believe you would make a great father".

"that's because I have a great father like you", Tristan tucked his hands behind his head "and~ don't worry, this time I will protect you".

Meliodas jumped on his back, ruffling Tristan's hair as he sitting on his shoulders "hey, I'm not that weak until you have to protect me, cheeky brat~".

"yeah, say the one who got injured purposely and said it was not a big deal but collapsed unconscious before he was even able to reach his bed", Tristan crossed his arms before his chest, walking forward and gripping Meliodas' legs "also, you should realize it by now, whoever people who saw us in this position now, I bet they would think that I'm carrying my son while in fact, I'm your son who carrying his father who just recovered".

"do you want me to make you turned bald? Prepare yourself to say goodbye to your hair", narrowed his eyes, Meliodas plucked Tristan's hair before an idea popped in his head, sly smirk on his face "speaking of which, when you were talking about someone who never stop believing on you, you referred to your first wife or second wife?".

Tristan twitched his eyebrow "you and Lancelot wouldn't live it down, would you?".

"Sir Meliodas!? Sir Tristan?!".

Meliodas and Tristan looked behind, they found Elizabeth and Hawk running to follow them. Elizabeth came to give Meliodas' scabbard that she had fixed for him when he was sleeping.

Lifting her hand, Elizabeth cheered "let's go to the Baste Dungeon?!".

Not too surprised, but still, Tristan snapped his head "you're coming with us?".

"I'm not a Knight. I'm not as strong as you two or Lady Diane", Elizabeth intertwined her hands behind her waist before looking back to them with fond smile on her face "but I'm not gonna stop fighting to save and protect this Kingdom. I will keep on fighting for the people and the Kingdom even if you were to die".

Meliodas and Tristan said in unison "don't kill us that fast".

Elizabeth squealed "sorry?!".

When they heard the hard stomping in front of them, Meliodas jumped to the front with his hand ready on the hilt of his sword. Looking up, they found Diane in weird condition. She seemed not focus, her eyes devoid of emotions before she seemed to snap back, surprised to see Meliodas and the others here. What happened after that was really fast, Diane attacked them and Meliodas told them to run, carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder.

Tristan remarked as he carrying Hawk "the nerve you have, you even still have the time to grope her?".

Squeezing Elizabeth's buttock, Meliodas deadpanned "the nerve you have, still having such sharp eyes to observe and criticize the little things?".

Elizabeth squealed "you two, how could you be so calm like this?!".

After they accidentally met the shepherds from Dalmary who were just coming back from the pasture, they hid behind the slope before Meliodas peeked up. This time, Meliodas turned weird too before he fought Diane.

"we have to get away from here for now. With two Sins fight each other seriously, we won't come out unscathed if we stay here", Tristan snapped his fingers, using his teleportation and they arrived on the other side of steppe _"this is bad. Even Dad also got under the magic influence"_.

Hawk snorted "what happened to them, actually?!".

Tristan explained "sort of the mind-control magic spells from far direction. Our cunning enemy have made them see each other as enemy and they will keep fighting against each other, thinking they fight against their enemy".

"this is bad, if this goes on... they will... what should we do?!", Elizabeth turned to Tristan who seemed unaffected "but you're okay, Sir Tristan?".

"well, this kind of magic spells won't affect me... I know how to break the magic spells but I will need time to break it, especially with they're fighting right now", Tristan looked down "Sir Hawk, stay here with the princess and these two shepherds. I'll break the magic spells on them".

Hawk hummed "got it?!".

However it turned out, like Tristan said, he needed time and it was clearly not easy task, especially not with the two Sins were still fighting against each other which Tristan had to avoid or dodge their attack and approached them to break the magic spells on their mind. He even got hit by Meliodas' sword or Diane's fist.

Elizabeth watched from far distance with concern and _"oh, no... I have to do something before they kill each other..."_.

Thankfully, he was able to break tbe magic spells from Meliodas first so he only needed to ask Meliodas to help him. The plan was, when Meliodas distracted Diane, he broke the magic spells on Diane but before they could do it, the magic spells on Diane had broken already. That was when they heard Hawk crying out loud and calling for Elizabeth's name. When the three of them turned their head, they saw Hawk had the nosebleed and big bump on his head and Elizabeth lying on the ground, barely conscious with bloods from cuts or slashes covering all over her body. Looking up, they saw two Holy Knights in armor. The smaller one mentioned how bad it would be if they killed the princess but the bigger one only laughed, mentioning about how he enjoyed to witness the little girl's face writhing in pain.

It was enough to snap Tristan who lunged to Ruin, kicking him with all might with enough for to send Ruin flying to the Baste Dungeon "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!".

Meliodas ran to her as Tristan looked down to her, asking if she was alright "Elizabeth?!".

Elizabeth smirked lopsided before she throwing the bell of Ruin's staff out of her mouth "thanks god... all of you have turned back to normal...".

Looking down to her smile despite the pain on her body, Meliodas grabbed her hand "Elizabeth, we have accepted your resolve".

"Sir Meliodas, please give the first aid for her", putting his sling-bag on the ground, Tristan stood and cracked his knuckles "I'm gonna take care of the bastard".

Dangling her legs back and forth, Gelda who sat on the tree branch from far distance to observe, lifting the Communication Orb with evil smirk on her face "ah, that man is dead for sure~ Do you think I should stop him, princess?".

("needn't, Aunt", on her place, Guinevere looked down to the reflection on her mirror with cold fury "just let Tristan kill him for hurting mom".)

Gelda chuckled darkly "good~ because I also don't want to stop him even if you ask me to~".

(In the back, Lancelot shuddered "scary... not I don't understand why though, but why should women in our family is so scary like this?".

Guinevere rolled her eyes "do you say something, Lancelot?".

Lancelot immediately "not at all, sister?!".)

Tristan snapped his fingers, using his teleport to appear in front of Ruin and sent the blow with enough force to destroy Ruin's armor, sending him to the wall of Baste Dungeon which crumbled into pieces now. Stomping hardly on Ruin's stomach, Tristan looked down disdainfully as two pair of dragon hands appeared out of his back "I needn't use my own hands to kill you because I don't want to stain my own hands with your dirty blood".

For the first time, Ruin felt fear creeping on his heart as he felt the evil magic and dark aura from him, looking up to the figure who hovering above him "what... are you?".

"good question, I also wonder what I am, actually", Tristan smirked devilishly, narrowing his red eyes "now, die".

Two pair of writhing dragon hands that had been itchy to eat their prey, ripping Ruin into shreds. Tristan looked down to the man who turned into lump now. If he heard the voice of people screaming in fear, he wouldn't care about it. If he heard someone calling his name, it would feel like coming from far, far distance memory. He failed to protect his mother, that was all he remembered and what he cared now was only to turn the one who dared to hurt his mother into shreds, no matter how people around him screaming in fear.

When he snapped out of his dazed state, the first thing he felt and saw was Meliodas who clamped on his cheek, looking down to him with concern "Triss... Tristan?! Get yourself together?!".

Tristan gasped and his eyes widened as he found himself lying on the ground, his upper body was being cradled on his father's hands. His eyes had turned back into blue "...I lost control again?".

"yup. You successfully scared them all to the point our enemy left this Baste Dungeon unguarded. We can come into this place", Meliodas nodded his head, turning to the devastated Baste Dungeon "are you okay? Can you stand?".

Tristan covered his eyes with his forearm and whimpered "Dad, I'm so sorry... I should have stayed behind with her to protect her... I was so...".

"sup, it's alright. Your mother is gonna be alright. Thanks to you who bring the first aid kit on your sling-bag, I could treat her wounds", Meliodas touched his forehead gently "don't blame yourself".

Tristan sat and chuckled humourlessly "ah, it's a shame of me... although I was the one who said that I would protect you and mom...".

"what are you talking about? It's only natural for us, your parent, to protect their son", Meliodas knew that Elizabeth had bravely taken the risk till she got injured again, in order to save them and Meliodas understood how his son's feelings. The thing was, Meliodas felt guilty for let his son experience this again. Every time Tristan drank his blood, the Demon blood would turn Tristan into the cold-blooded, sorrowful blood-thirst beast. At least Meliodas felt grateful that the amount of his Demon blood that Tristan drank wasn't enough to break the seal that Meliodas and Merlin had put on his body. Ruffling his head, Meliodas encouraged "now, just go to her side if you want to check on her. I will wait here for you and Diane".

Tristan rubbed his eyes before looking up with smile, almost child-like "yes".

When Elizabeth regained consciousness, she saw Diane and Hawk discussed with Tristan to just bring Elizabeth back to Boar Hat or the town "oh, I...".

"yo, brave princess. Thanks to you, we could turn back Lady Diane and Sir Meliodas into normal, but we need to properly treat your wounds and get you some rest", carefully carrying her bridal style, Tristan gently lifted her "don't worry, I will bring you and Hawk to the doctor's house before going back to Baste Dungeon with Lady Diane and Sir Meliodas. We definitely will search and freed Sir Ban and the doctor's daughter... Miss Cenette, right?".

Elizabeth felt somehow, despite his smile, deep down in his heart, he looked like want to cry, just like a child who ran crying to their mother and Elizabeth couldn't help it, she couldn't shake the maternal instinct in her heart "Sir Tristan, you're alright? Your eyes... you also got hit when...".

"oh, don't worry. It was just a side-effect when I drank poison or blood", looking down with trademark broad grin that matched Meliodas, Tristan waved it off as nothing before he frowned "also, you are the one who get injured badly here, duh. I swear... you should have thought of yourself too".

Hawk stomped "he's right, Elizabeth?! I will stay with you—".

"no, we have to... go to Baste Dungeon...", Elizabeth smiled weakly "after all, I promised... that I will do my best... to protect this Kingdom with its people...".

"you want to come with us no matter what, huh?", Tristan sighed in resignation, knowing all too well how stubborn she could be "alright, but you have to be patient because maybe this will be a bumpy ride. I will carry you".

After Tristan moved Elizabeth to carry her on his back, Tristan lifted his head "also, princess... if I may so bold... true, you have to fight with all might and do your best, but don't force yourself and don't try to burden yourself too much. You can ask our help because we're friends, after all. We wouldn't want something happened to you. If something happened to you, as your friends, we would be sad and we wouldn't want to lose you... right, Sir Hawk?".

"that's right?!", Hawk exclaimed, trotting beside Tristan before drooping "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth... I'm not strong enough to protect you... but next time, I will do my best as well?!".

"Tristan and Hawk are right, princess", Diane twirled her hair on her finger "also, after I saw how brave you are today... I think you also have power on yourself, the power to move me, Tristan and Captain till we want to help you. Don't worry, you can rest for a while. Just leave it to us now".

Elizabeth smiled, she felt like she could burst into tears in joy "thank you, everyone".

Looking to the slumping figure on Tristan's back, Hawk noted "ah, she's sleeping".

"just let her. She has fought hardly with her own way, after all", Tristan chuckled, thinking how funny it was as he realized how light his parent had been this day. Back then when he was a child, it was his father and his mother who always carried him on his hands, but now, it was the opposite. Not that he would mind, it just felt weird, but the warmth that he had in his heart thanks to his family, it was still the same. Looking up, he waved his hand "oh, it's Sir Meliodas".

Diane brightened "good, we also have enough information thanks to subordinate of other Holy Knight that I asked?!".

Hawk snorted "threatened him, you mean? After you showed the Holy Knight that you stomped and you beat into crap".

Tristan twitched his eyebrow "I think... I don't want to hear the detail...".

Meliodas understood when Tristan brought Elizabeth, asking him to stay put and take care of Elizabeth as they infiltrated to the Baste Dungeon to find Ban and Cenette. They found Cenette first, but they had to put her in Diane's bag because the poor woman collapsed unconscious in fear. When they met with Ban who casually broke his way through his prison, Tristan and Hawk were baffled to hear Diane asking them to keep the distance. Next second, they just understood the reason when Meliodas and Ban had exchanged rather rowdy greeting before they had a round of arm-wrestling with terrifying force, enough to destroy the Baste Dungeon.

"are you kidding?", Tristan knew that Seven Deadly Sins were his father's comrades and from what he heard of Merlin, they were crazy strong like his father but he didn't expect this. The first thing Tristan thought after re-positioning Elizabeth in his arms, carrying her bridal style to keep her safe, was to ask Ban for their own arm-wrestling match "Sir Ban, have an arm-wrestling with me later?!'.

Diane face-palmed and shook her head "my, my... told you, he will make a good friend with Ban too".

Later, after they had come back, the doctor insisted for them to stay and having a feast as thanks. Hawk got hit by Meliodas when he mentioned about 'no poison' this time. On their little feast, Ban introduced himself to Elizabeth and Tristan formally before pestering Meliodas about what did he mean with the Junior Sins that Ban had heard from the Knights who gossiping on their watch.

Diane lifted her hand up "oh, look?!".

They saw the amazing sight on the sky, the sky were filled with crossing stars.

In the midnight after everyone had fallen asleep, Tristan sneaked away to the outskirt where he had a secret meeting again with Gelda but he didn't expect at all to get hit by Gelda who smacked his head when he arrived.

Rubbing his head, Tristan protested "Aunt?! Why did you hit me?!".

Gelda narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before her chest "Gwen had explained to me about what could have happened to you".

Tristan stiffened, had no word to deny about it.

"actually, how stupid you are? If you knew it would endanger yourself too, you shouldn't have to do it?!", Gelda smacked Tristan's head several times before she wrapping her arms around him to hug him. What happened this day had reminded her, that no matter how mature Tristan had been, he was still her nephew that still need their guidance sometimes because he was younger than her "you said to your mother to not burden yourself, while in fact, you are the one who always do it. Don't do it again, you can defend on us, you know?".

Tristan closed his eyes, hugging her back "yeah, I'm sorry. I understand. Thank you, Aunt".

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

"this is exactly that stanza from one of the ancient poems of Britannia", looking up to the sky, Guinevere smiled and put her hands on the rail "when the skies are filled with crossing shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by an immense menace".

"it is an omen of the beginning of a trial of ancient origins, a Holy War between the guiding hand of light and the bloodline of darkness. Long story short, the sign of Holy War", Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist. He touched her chin, lifting her head up to look straight to him "don't worry too much. No matter what upcoming in front of us, we can do it together".

"you're right, but do you know?", Guinevere leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled lovely, cupping his cheek before giving a light peck "this position will give a chance for you to get 'attacked', my King".

Arthur blushed before he chuckled lightly "oh, you want to tease me now? Alright~ I'm in".

As they brought their lips together, Isolde and Lancelot who watched them over, exchanged fond smile. They really loved their friends and they hoped they would be happy together. But still, Isolde felt there was something empty in her heart ever since Tristan left.

That night, Isolde came into the vacant room in the Castle, more precisely Tristan's room in the Castle of Camelot. She threw herself on the bed that no longer had his smell, holding green bluish shawl that she had gotten from him as she lying on this bed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she felt the yearning on her heart "I only want to stay by your side, always together with you... does it too much to ask?".

"then just go", Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, cupping her cheek with knowing smile "looks like it's my time to let go my little bird".

"sister...", Isolde wiped her face, blushing furiously "ah, I'm sorry!? I shouldn't have to... after all, he's your ex-husband...".

"but he is your savior and your first love. You love him, do you?", Merlin smiled fondly when gaining Isolde's nods "then just go, find him and tell him how you do feel, before it's too late and what you do only regret it".

Isolde lifted her head hesitantly "but sister...".

"sup, you don't have to think about me. It's about you and him", Merlin put her finger on her lip and encouraged "if you can be happy with him, it's my greatest happiness. What's important is your feeling to him. How he will react, let's just see it later. Don't worry, I will always be your place to rest and go home whenever you need me".

Isolde cried in joy before she wrapping her arms around her waist "thank you, older sister".

**Next day...**

Lancelot barged into Merlin's laboratory "ISOLDE'S RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME?!".

Arthur dropped the books on his hands "WHAT?!".

Lancelot, panicked, showing the letter "look, she just left this letter in her room?!".

"please forgive me because I can't say goodbye. Don't look for me and no need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. I'm looking for Sir Tristan. Isolde", Arthur took it and read it "seriously?!".

"women in our family are really...", Guinevere shook her head in resignation "not that I never predicted this before. I'm just surprised it took this long for her before she decided to depart on her own and she didn't even tell us before she left. I don't know Aunt Isolde could be this... impulsive".

Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around Guinevere's waist, settling her on his lap "I think whoever can be impulsive when it comes to loving someone, right?".

Guinevere giggled and kissed his cheek "you're right".

Lancelot waved his hand, deadpanned "both of you, just find a room".

Blushed Guinevere fuming "Lancelot?! Just for once on your life, could you not tease us, could you?!".

Lancelot laughed hardly "sorry, but I can't because it's too funny?!".

Merlin reassured "at least, she asked my permission first".

Arthur blinked. Oh, no wonder she was so calm. "and what did you say to her, Merlin?".

"this is her life, so she is the only one who can decide and do whatever she wanted, that's it", Merlin smiled cunningly "also, no need to worry about her because I have given Sacred Treasure and some my magic items for her as protection".

Lancelot nodded his head "no wonder she's so calm".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Ah, young couple is really... also, I really like it to see the mother-son and father-son relationship. They are so cute together. Don't forget aunt-nephew between Gelda and Tristan too. Next member, King Harlequin?!_


	26. City Of The Dead

**.**

**Chapter 25 – City Of The Dead**

** .**

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Guinevere cupped her cheeks, leaning her head on her palms with her elbows on the table "now I'm also getting worried... will Isolde and Tristan be okay? because... their next destination to look for uncle King will be Necropolis".

Lancelot caressed his chin "maybe we can ask Aunt Gelda later to pick Isolde if you're worried for her that much".

Arthur tilted his head "but I wonder now, what kind of person are Sir King and Sir Ban?".

Guinevere explained "uncle King is crybaby but kind-hearted. Uncle Ban sometimes could be so mean, but actually he's a good person who couldn't abandon someone who need for help too".

"oh, it reminded me of that time when Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animal. Ban once was the bandit, so he has really bad habit of his hands and he went to steal every stuffed animal on the Kingdom", Merlin smirked cunningly "one of stuffed animals is Guinevere's dolphin doll and princess Elizabeth's teddy bear. It was their favorite doll and they were crying mess when they lost it. After Ban fell asleep because of drunk, the Captain took the dolls and gave it back to Guinevere and princess Elizabeth. However, after knowing it was Ban's doing, Guinevere threw tantrum to Ban while crying and calling him evil for stealing her doll before Ban apologized to her and promised he wouldn't do it again because he felt guilty for make her crying".

Guinevere blushed furiously and squealed "godmother?! You don't have to explain about it all?!".

Lancelot covered his mouth "pfft!? she indeed brought the dolphin doll when the first time we met?!".

"but it was when I was only about 4 years old, Lancelot?!", Guinevere covered her blushing face "it's embarrassing of me, that's why I don't want other people to know".

Arthur chuckled before patting Guinevere's head "why should you feel embarrassed, Gwen? it's so cute of you!?".

Guinevere lifted her hand, diverting the topic "enough about me. We can ask Aunt Gelda about Isolde. What's more important, I wonder if Tristan would be okay? This is the Necropolis we're speaking about".

"Necropolis, the Capital Of The Dead, the place where people who passed on live", Arthur tucked his hands behind his head "I hardly can believe Tristan had lived on that place once before he came back to life. Basically, it's like the afterlife, right?".

"don't worry", Merlin reassured them "with his family is still alive on this world, he doesn't have the reason to live on Necropolis".

Lancelot trailed off "but... his daughter, Irina is there, right? Now I'm getting worried too".

Merlin smiled knowingly "but Isolde is alive. Tristan doesn't have the heart to leave her on this world alone although he can join the dead to live on Necropolis whenever it is when he wanted to. As long as Isolde is still alive, he will not join the dead".

"fine then, and...", Guinevere twitched her eyebrow to Lancelot and Arthur "don't tell Tristan about the stuffed animal. I bet he wouldn't live it down".

* * *

Meliodas just came back from the river. After Elizabeth took a bath, he helped to wrap the bandages on her wounds (under Hawk's intense watch, of course). When Meliodas came back to Boar Hat carrying Elizabeth on his back, Meliodas couldn't help but want to ask as he looking down to Ban and Tristan "...what are you doing?".

"like you see, arm-wrestling", Tristan was having this unchanged expression as he and Ban had arm-wrestling "been a while here ever since you went with the princess. Welcome back, anyway".

A vein popped on Ban's head "you brat, be serious?!".

"oh, sorry... okay", Tristan tightened his muscles before slamming Ban's hand to the ground before he stood up with smug grin "so this makes me as the winner, right?".

"and how about this?", Ban smacked (punched, actually) Tristan's head with enough force to send his Captain flying back then on the Baste Dungeon, but surprisingly Tristan stood still on his place with broad grin _"really!?"_.

"my turn~", Tristan punched Ban on his gut and accidentally sent him flying "oops... looks like I overdid it again... but since he's immortal, he would be fine, right?".

Meliodas waved his hand before he reassured Elizabeth further "don't worry. In fact, you only make him getting more excited".

When Ban went back, he looked like excited child who just got the new toy or new friend to play with "the hell that power you've got here, kid?! It's almost as strong as the Cap'n?! No wonder he took you in as his successor?!".

Tristan moved his hands to dodge Ban's punches with broad grin "thank you very much, I will take it as compliment".

Meliodas shook his head "what a kid".

Both only stopped their fight after they were exhausted.

* * *

"Isolde", carrying the wriggled baby within the tiny bundle on his arms, Tristan blinked away his tears "in the end, nothing I can do to save your life...".

"please, don't cry... lovers aren't fated to be together forever, but to complete each other... you have to be strong for her... take care of her... our precious daughter...", her eyes that green like the forest blinked away her own tears. Her tangled wavy long hair that brunette like bark of tree on the woods disheveled, cascading down her shoulders. She weakly smiled and reached out her shaky hand "I'm so sorry... I have to leave you and our daughter's side this fast, but... we will meet again eventually... after all, we have been fated to meet and be together by Gods...".

Tristan gripped her hand and kissed her hand before leaning down to kiss her forehead "...I love you".

She only smiled in the middle of her tears, weakly whispering before she breathed her last "I love you too".

In front of two freshly, new gravestones besides his mother's grave, Tristan stood under the rain with a bouquet of Lily, Merlin and Meliodas stood behind him as they wore black clothes.

Looking up to the dark, greyish sky in the middle of the rain, Tristan lifted his face up after he putting down the bouquet of Lily on the gravestones "_although I have this powerful strength... what's the good of it? In the end, I can't even save the woman I loved"_.

Turning his head to the side, they could find the ruins of Cornwall Kingdom _"what I could do only to bring the destruction"_.

* * *

With beads of sweat covering his body, Tristan gasped before he sat up. Running his fingers on his hair, he smirked bitterly _"...a dream? heh, how pathetic... even after all these years, I haven't able to forget and forgive, huh?"_.

Ban kicked the door of Tristan's room "yo, Cap'n Kid?! Rise and shine!?".

There were three rooms on the Boar Hat. Right above the bar was the one where Elizabeth shared room with Meliodas. The second one was Ban's room while Tristan slept on the vacant room at the attic, he preferred it because it was the highest and he would prefer the privacy, thus he chose to sleep on the room at the attic rather than share a room with Ban who sometimes called him the Cap'n Kid because Ban thought Tristan was just like the Captain's kid from how they interracted to each other.

Tristan just finished to take a bath and luckily, he had shoved half of his turtle-neck sleeveless black shirt down his torso so Ban didn't see his beating heart on his back.

"I woke up already, thank you very much", Tristan quickly wore the Boar Hat's attire "but next time, can you please knock the door first before barging into my room?".

"that's quite the scars you've got on your body~", Ban whistled, having witnessed half of Tristan's scars "say, I have heard a little from the Cap'n and Merlin about your rather dark background, but I wonder~ what kind of life you've been living with that make you earn those scars?".

Tristan didn't answer him, only passing him by "beats me".

When Tristan and Ban went downstairs to the bar, Elizabeth sat with Meliodas and Hawk nearby "oh, good morning, Sir Ban, Sir Tristan!?".

"good morning, princess, Sir Meliodas, Sir Hawk and Lady Diane", Tristan turned on the corner to the kitchen "just wait a second, I will prepare the breakfast for us".

Diane chirped from outside "don't worry, Tristan!? I have hunted meat for my own breakfast?! Thank you for considering me?!".

Sitting in front of the counter, Ban yawned "Cap'n~ give me an Ale".

Diane narrowed her eyes "although this is still on the early morning".

"here", after serving the breakfast complete with the dessert for Elizabeth, Meliodas and Hawk, Tristan handed a bottle of Aberdeen Ale to Ban before he drinking his own share, a bottle of his favorite Bernia Ale. Realizing Meliodas and Elizabeth who stared to him, Tristan raised his eyebrow "what?".

Elizabeth waved her hand before munching on her breakfast "ah, I think this is the first time for me to see you drinking the Ale on the morning, that's all".

Meliodas leaned his head on his palm with his elbow on the table "...Triss, do you have a good sleep?".

Tristan shrugged "of course, why do you ask?".

Meliodas deadpanned "you only drink the Ale on the early morning like this because you want to forget what you've dreamed of, like when you have the nightmare".

"_well, that's suck how you're always able getting under my skin easily, Dad"_, Tristan stiffened under the collectives of staring dagger to his back and before Elizabeth wanted to ask if he was feeling alright, Tristan diverted the topic "so, care to tell us about where we should go next, Captain?".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "calling me Captain too now?".

Tristan rolled his eyes playfully "it's shorter than Sir Meliodas".

Meliodas tucked his hands behind his head "well, well, well, our next destination is the Capital Of The Dead, Necropolis. We'll look for the Grizzly Bear Sin of Sloth, King there".

* * *

Tristan clutched his stomach, laughing hard "wait until I meet again with Gwen?! I'm not gonna live it down and I have to tease her about how cute she was when she was crying and throwing tantrum to Ban just because Ban accidentally stole her dolphin doll!?".

"don't do it", Meliodas shook his head before turning to the door "how about we go to the village and looking for Ban?".

However, their encounter with King wasn't pleased one because they saw King trying to kill Ban, in vain, because Ban was immortal. When Diane and Meliodas had come to the village with Tristan, Hawk and Elizabeth, King ran off before Ban dragged two kids from the village to Boar Hat to treat them with food, which was great to the point Tristan and Ban had decided to make a shift for their cooking job.

Listening to Ellen and her brother's explanation, Meliodas remarked "what if we kill ourselves?".

Hawk squawked "are you stupid?!".

Tristan added the dry joke "perhaps it's not too bad idea. How about you try to send me there?".

Meliodas tugged his sleeve before lifting his fist, ready to punch him "clench your teeth, Triss".

Tristan lifted his hands in surrender "just kidding".

After giving foods and drinks for Ellen and her brother, Ban remarked what should they do "we don't even know if this city even does exist or not".

Meliodas looked up to his son "looks like we need your help to get into the city, Triss".

Ban turned to Tristan "have you been there?".

"not only have visited it... I also even have lived on that City once, after all", Tristan smirked lopsided _"yeah, before you brought me back to life, Isolde"_.

Ellen's brother gasped "that's not possible?! Unless you died, there's no way you could live on—".

"it's possible because I did died once", before all of them (except Meliodas) who shocked with various reactions like Elizabeth, Diane and Hawk who gasped or Ban who warily raised his eyebrow, Tristan turned his back "let's go. I will open the entrance".

King and Oslo peeked through the bushes, looking down to where Meliodas, Diane and the others had gathered.

Diane looked around "are you sure, this place is the entrance, Tristan? We don't see any entrance here".

"because not all people can get into this City just because they want it. The priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital Of The Dead, that's what people know. Unless, you have the access to pass the entrance", Tristan moved his hands as he started reciting the spells "Ashes turned into Ashes. Dust turned into dust. When people die, their body turned back into Earth, leaving only their names and memories on the living people's heart. First spell for my mother the Phoenix on the Heaven. Second spell for my father the Raven on the underworld. Third spell for my daughter who live on the Capital Of The Dead. Last spell for my lover whose soul keep wandering on the Earth. In the name of the Dead Man, open the gate".

A pair of dark, large wings like Raven's wings appeared out of Tristan's back, spreading his wings out before the flowers with purple and white colored flower petals grew on the ground. The flower petals floated to the air, opening the gate to the Capital Of The Dead. When they opened their eyes, they had arrived on the entirely different place from the previous village, beautiful place fulfilled with transparent crystals and lush green sky.

King who sneaked his way into the Capital Of The Dead along with Meliodas and the group, couldn't help but wonder _"there's no doubt about it. This is the Capital Of The Dead but who is that man? I've tried so many times but I could never get here and that man could open the gate with just try it at once?"_.

"now, we have arrived here", his wings shrunk a little as Tristan turned his body, looking behind with those red eyes "what should we do?".

Ban tapped his temples "...first of all, can explain to us why your eyes turned into red and why did you have those wings?".

In front of them appeared the blonde-haired girl with a pair of golden eyes and beauty mark high on her right cheekbone crouched herself to catch the ball, she wore dark dress with off-shoulders top. Looking up, she tilted her head innocently, carrying the ball "papa?".

Tristan snapped his head back and looked behind over his shoulder, his eyes widened "...Irina?".

"papa, let's play hide and seek?!", the brightened little girl waved her hand before a pair of wings (that identical with Tristan's but hers had golden colors) burst out of her back. Spreading her wings, she fled to the sky "papa has to find me first?! I bet you can't find me at all?!".

It had been a while ever since he had seen her and how she could grow up here, he had no idea, he just had to talk with her because as long as he lived on the Capital Of The Dead, he never met Irina or Isolde and when he was about to be brought back to life, it was the first time and the last time he met her here, and he hadn't even had the chance to speak with her before he was awakened.

Spreading his wings out, Tristan was soaring to the sky "Irina, wait?!".

"Tristan, wait?!", Meliodas called out, but it was too late because Tristan had fled too far and too fast "tch, that's fast".

Ban lifted his shaky finger with shock in his face "um, Cap'n... that girl is...".

Meliodas hummed with concern on his eyes "yeah, she is Tristan's deceased daughter, Irina".

Hawk squealed in fright "the ghost really appeared?!".

Elizabeth cupped her cheeks in fear, touching Meliodas' shoulders "but Sir Meliodas, what if Sir Tristan didn't come back?!".

Meliodas scratched his nape "hopefully he didn't get lost the track of time or path again and decided to stay here... it will be troublesome because I'll have to ask Merlin to summon him back later".

Diane pointed out in panic "we don't even know where is Merlin, Captain?!".

Then they heard another young girl's voice chimed in "Irina, where are you? Let's go back home".

They turned to see a blonde-haired little girl floated with her white dress fluttering. Another ghost, it seemed.

"wait!?", Ban called out as he, too, fled to chase after the girl "I won't let you get away!?".

"stop!?", King flew straight to follow Ban this time, passing by Diane, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk "I won't let you get away!?".

When Ban had fought with King, Tristan had caught off with Irina and asked her about why did she never show herself and Irina said she simply didn't want to hear his apologize because she wanted him to stop blaming himself for his 'Sin' but Tristan persisted "Irina, it's called as 'Sin' because it's the unforgivable things you've done that can't be erased no matter what you do".

Irina leaned down "then I and mom also the Sinner, for causing you to suffer".

Tristan snapped back "no, you aren't!?".

"then don't blame yourself over our death anymore, papa. I and mommy would have never blamed you, we wouldn't have even thought of blaming you because we love you", cupping his cheeks, Irina leaned her forehead to his with understanding, love and affection that heartbreakingly similar with her mother "but if you still feel guilty, then you have to survive, keep on living your life for us to repent your Sin. Also, can you promise me one thing?".

Tristan cupped her cheeks "I'd do anything for you. What is it?".

"surely, you already know about this, right? Mama has reincarnated again", with bright smile on her face, Irina asked "it's not that I'm telling you that you have to be together with Mama again. I just want you and Mama to be happy. Promise me, you will clear everything with Mama and you two have to be happy for me?".

Tristan smiled fondly, sincerely "I promise".

That was when Tristan and Irina snapped their head, they realized there was an intruder. Looking to his daughter, Tristan remembered his father and his comrades.

Nodding her head, Irina smiled "let's go, papa".

Though, Tristan met with Elizabeth and Hawk who trying to pull out King's Spirit Spear "what are you doing here?".

King snapped his head "oh, you?!".

"Sir Tristan?! Thanks god?!", Elizabeth gave quick explanation before she got on Hawk "let's go to the battlefield?!".

"so you're Irina's father?", Elaine appeared beside Tristan "Irina always told me about how strong her father".

"so, you are Elaine", Tristan noted before giving fond smile "thank you for taking care of my daughter. She told me that you're like a big sister for her".

King gawked "you can see her?!".

"why not? speaking of which, it's better if we go to the battle right away", Tristan handed Irina to Elaine "Miss Elaine, please take care of my daughter, could you?".

"sure, and you can just call me Elaine", Elaine carried Irina and smiled, waving her hand "take care".

When King and Tristan arrived, they saw Ban, Diane and Meliodas were cornered, though Tristan rolled his eyes when King pierced his Spirit Spear through Ban's chest again "should you do it?".

King hummed "hmph, I guess you just have to bear with witnessing this, newcomer".

"it's not my name, my name is Tristan Ravenwolf", Tristan landed on the ground, telling Guila "sorry, my daughter just took a nap. I need to defeat you quickly so can you just lose before you do something that can wake her up?".

Guila scoffed "what kind of Knight who would baby-sitting a kid on the battle?".

"unfortunately, I am not a Knight. I am a Warlock", Tristan turned to Meliodas, Diane and Ban "yo, all of you, still alive?".

"yeah", Meliodas waved his hand "Tristan~ King can take care of this battle by himself, you know?".

"yeah, I know, but I will not be satisfied if I don't beat her even if just a bit. Not to mention, I also hate the kind of insolent woman like her. Well, well, well, what should I do with you now?", Tristan caressed his chin thoughtfully before he snapped his fingers "okay, I've decided to use which one of my pets. Bind her, Jormungand".

Guila was surprised when the earth beneath her gave away and a gigantic snake appeared out of the gap on the earth to wrap itself around her body.

"nice trick, but to make it fair, could you let me take care of the most with her so you can protect them?", King smirked and snapped his fingers "Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Five : Increase".

"will do", Tristan stood near Ban, Meliodas and Diane. When Meliodas remarked it was unusual of him to listen to what people said to him, Tristan simply shrugged it "my position is still Junior, after all".

They watched on the sideline as King fought Guila with Tristan's help as the support sometimes. In the end of the fight, Guila barely landed the blow on King. King could dodge it but Elizabeth and Hawk. Before Guila's attack successfully landed on King, Tristan snapped his fingers and King was exchanged by Tristan's Shapeshifter who mockingly ate Guila's bomb attack and laughed to her. Elizabeth and Hawk were safe because Tristan's Griffin protected them, hovering above them.

"unfortunately, that was only my Shapeshifter", carrying King like a sack of potato on his hand, Tristan snapped his fingers "your time's up. Go back to your world".

Griffin opened its mouth before launching fire and wind to Guila who got blown back to the world.

"yay?! See? Like I said to you, big sis?!", Irina clapped her hands "papa is so strong, right?".

"you're right", Elaine smiled warmly, patting her head before she explained "oh, looks like this world has started to reject the living who do not belong to this world. She went back to her own body because she came here only with her spirit, meanwhile you all came here with your real body... but why did you not get rejected like them all, Sir Tristan?".

"you can say I have free-pass to come and stay here so I can choose that I want to stay here on the real world. If I want to, I can just stay here while the others can't do it", Tristan crossed his arms before his chest. He had to cover Irina's eyes when Elaine and Ban kissed, though "and please remember that there is a kid here".

Meliodas warned him before his body fully disappeared "Triss, you have to come back with us?!".

After all of them except Tristan had gone back to the real world, Irina knew her father's choice "papa, tell mama, grandma and grandpa that I love them, will you?".

"of course, dear. I just want to stay longer with you, but... I have to go back before your grandpa starts getting more worried sick and upset", Tristan asked Elaine to take care of Irina before he kissed Irina's forehead "take care of yourself, my dear. I love you".

"I love you too, papa", Irina waved her hand "don't forget, say hi from me to everyone and tell mama that I love her".

Meanwhile on the real world, when they had been back, Elizabeth looked around because she couldn't find Tristan and they found Guila instead "wait, where is Sir Tristan?".

Meliodas started panicked "Tristan?! Where—".

"don't make that face, I'm still here", Tristan appeared from behind them, his eyes had turned back into blue and the dark wings on his back could no longer be seen anywhere. For the very first time, they saw him smiling sincerely and brightly and he directed this to Meliodas "don't worry too much... although it's not entirely yet, but at least... I feel like I was just released from some of thorny chains that have been holding me back, some of those had been broke already".

Meliodas leapt to wrap his arms around Tristan's shoulders and clung to him. Tristan blinked his eyes as he carrying Meliodas on his arms, didn't expect this kind of reaction from Meliodas of all people.

Meliodas whispered near his ear "next time, don't scare me like that again, you moron".

"oh, did I scare you? That's so cute of you", Tristan chuckled before whispering back "I'm not going anywhere, not with a troublesome old man that I should take care of".

"cheeky brat", Meliodas gave a good head-butt to Tristan before pulling his cheeks "or is this your good idea of **Revenge** for what happened on White Dream Forest?".

Tristan rubbed his cheeks before patting Meliodas' shoulder "I'm so sorry, for making you worried".

Elizabeth smiled warmly, looking at Meliodas and Tristan, just like Diane and Hawk while Ban and King couldn't help but wonder, actually what kind of relationship and bonds the young man had with their Captain till their Captain reacted this way to this young man?

* * *

Ban wrapped his arm around Tristan's shoulder to lock his head as his other hand grinded on his temples "now, explain the details to us. You owe a LOT of explanations to us, Cap'n Kid~".

King also had to admit that he wondered "that's right, what are you, actually? That dark, large wings aren't Fairy's wings, obviously".

"okay, look at this carefully", Tristan snapped his fingers before a Raven appeared and perched in his forefinger "this is one of my pets, Raven. Before I start explaining, do you know what the differences of the Magicians' titles? Like why they are called as Sorceress, Enchantress or Warlock?".

Ban, Hawk, Elizabeth and Diane shook their head before Tristan sighed "I have to explain it then?".

"no need", King waved his hand before explaining to his comrades about differences between Sorceress, Enchantress and Warlock "for Tristan's case, you can call him as Warlock because he has abilities like a witch who creating forbidden 'pacts' with powerful creatures to harness his innate magical gifts. My question is, with how many creatures you have the pacts?".

"not that much, only 11 creatures for now", Tristan munched his roasted meat, ignoring disbelief stares from the others "also, they are only creatures who officially have pacts with me. With or without pact, I still can call other creatures but those 11 certain particular creatures are those who often work together with me, those who I usually call and I can trust the most, so I create the pacts with them".

King shouted in disbelief "unbelievable?! How could you have created the pacts with so many powerful creatures like them from the first place?!".

Tristan shrugged "what? It's not like I'm gonna die just because I have the pacts with them. Also, with me having the pact with them, they also can possess me like Raven did when we entered the Capital Of The Dead. Raven is known as the powerful creature who live on the realm of the Dead, symbol of the death. Thus, I can stay on the Capital of The Dead as long as I have the pact with Raven, only when it possesses me though".

Elizabeth asked in worry "but would it have any effects on your body?".

"told you, it's no problem, princess", Tristan convinced her "this is the matter of trust between me with them. As long as I don't break the rule or end our pact and I can fulfill their necessity, like to feed them with fresh meat or blood sometimes, I will be totally fine".

"like he said, he will be fine. No need to worry about him", Meliodas patted Elizabeth's head "and what make you looked so worried like this?".

Elizabeth sheepishly smiled and scratched her cheek "well, I guess it's because of what happened on the Necropolis... I was afraid because for a moment, I thought we wouldn't see Sir Tristan again".

"so it's your fault", Meliodas narrowed his eyes pointedly to Tristan, lifting his finger accusingly "you have to apologize to her, brat".

Tristan bowed his head "I apologize".

Elizabeth waved her hands "eh, no need, really!?".

King blinked his eyes in confusion and watched the exchange in wonder "then, what is their relationship with the Captain?".

This time, it was Meliodas who smirked mischievously before throwing each arm around Elizabeth's and Tristan's shoulders, one of his hands groped Elizabeth's breast "let me introduce you to my little family, King. This is Tristan Ravenwolf, my first son and this is Elizabeth—".

Gaining the sign, Tristan cut him off and joined him on his pranks, lifting his thumb "—my beautiful mother is still looked so young like my Dad, right?".

Diane who faked her sleep, instantly woke up "CAPTAIN?!".

Ban spurted his Ale "she's your wife?! I thought for sure that you're lovers but this—?!".

"you're the Captain's wife and son?! Why didn't you tell us sooner, Captain? Have I known, I would have treated you better?!", King exclaimed in panic before bowing his head to Elizabeth frantically "I'm so sorry, ma'am?! I don't know at all!? But actually, how old are you, your wife and your son, Captain?".

Hawk bit and chewed on Meliodas' hairs "enough with your pranks, pervert?!".

Next second, Elizabeth frantically explained to convince King and Ban that they weren't in that kind of relationship while Tristan and Meliodas were howling in laughter.

(on the background between the tree lines, Gelda clutched her stomach, lying on her side and smacked the ground beneath her "like father like son, huh? I could swear...".

From the Communication Orb, they also could hear Guinevere's quivering voice "Aunt... don't laugh too hard... they would know you're here...".

Lancelot laughed hardly "but you laughed too, sis?!".)


	27. Vaizel Fight Festival

**.**

**Chapter 26 – Vaizel Fight Festival**

**.**

* * *

After Elizabeth cleared the misunderstanding (which Tristan and Meliodas earned good scolding from Hawk and bump on the head by Diane) and explained about their mission, King agreed to join before he pointedly stared to Diane, Ban and Meliodas "guys, where is your Sacred Treasures?".

Diane winked and stuck her tongue out, twiddling her fingers with her pigtail-style hair "I lost mine~".

Meliodas grinned lopsided and lifted his O-shaped fingers "I sold mine~".

Ban chimed in musically "mine was stolen~".

After King's outburst rage in disbelief and Hawk's constant complaints to Meliodas, Hawk, very smart, turned to Tristan "now King mentioned it, I just realized... where is your Sacred Treasure, Tristan?".

Tristan drank his Ale as he closed his eyes "...since I am a Warlock, I use the Sacred Treasure to increase my magic power like Merlin's Aldan".

King floated beside him, hugging his Chastiefol in pillow form "but like the Mr. Pig said, I never saw your Sacred Treasure on the fight?".

Ban added "now you mention it, we also never saw it".

Diane leaned down "nee, nee, can we see your Sacred Treasure, Tristan?".

"no", was his immediate answer but at the collectives of the staring dagger to him, Tristan clarified "ah, I'm so sorry but let me make it clear, it's not that I don't want to show my Sacred Treasure or I can't... I can show it to you, but... I don't think you would like to see it, anyway".

King, Ban, Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth asked in unison "why?".

When Tristan casted his glance sideways to avoid their curious gazes, Meliodas answered in his stead "it's because his Sacred Treasure is planted on his body, precisely within his heart".

King raised his eyebrow "...excuse me?".

Ban laughed as he threw his arm around Meliodas' shoulder "kakaka~ Cap'n, it's not funny at all, you know?".

Diane waved her hand with smile "that's right, Captain. Why should you give us the dry joke like that?".

Tristan leaned his head on his palm, elbow on the tree stump that they used as dining table "he's not lying at all. It's the truth".

One.

Two.

Three.

Chaos.

"WHAT?!".

King's eyes looked like about to pop out of its place "how could your Sacred Treasure be planted in your heart?!".

"yup, my Sacred Treasure is planted in my heart, so if you still want to see it, I just need to cut off my chest to show it", Tristan took the dagger on his hand already "so... should I show it?".

King waved his hands "nope nope nope nope nope".

"NO!?", Elizabeth snatched the dagger from Tristan's hand immediately, shaking her head as maternal instinct and a mother's protectiveness rose again "no need to show it to us if you have to hurt yourself in the process like that?!".

Diane nibbled her fingers "she's right?! Not to mention it's also gory and bloody?!".

Ban narrowed his eyes in suspicion "how could you be so calm like that, Cap'n? Have you seen it?".

"well, of course I am. I saw it myself when it was planted on his body, back then when he was dying", Meliodas pointed to Tristan "in fact, I was also one of those who had helped certain someone particular who planted 'it' on his surgery. Well, the certain someone particular forced me to help, actually".

This time Ban turned to Tristan "and how in the world you've got your Sacred Treasure planted on your heart, Kid?".

"it was... complicated and long story... to make long story short, I thought I was dead already thus my soul lived on the Necropolis, the Capital Of The Dead for...", Tristan crossed his arms and turned to Meliodas "how long? About several weeks?".

"for several months!? You were sleeping in coma and I'd like to say that you were sleeping like dead!?", Meliodas grumbled in distress, the memory of those days when he, Merlin and Isolde had to painfully wait for him to open his eyes again or had to let him go to die, was still clear on his mind "and thanks to that, your wife was literally crying nearly every day".

The others were surprised of their Captain's outburst.

"yeah, thank you very much for the reminder", he said it apologetically. Though the words weren't spoken of, it was clear he apologized in his own way. For a moment, somber aura hang heavily on the air before Tristan continued, scratching his head as if nothing happened "so that is, I thought I was dead while in fact, I was sleeping in coma. It seemed like my soul got carried away to the Capital Of The Dead when I was dying, perhaps? just barely, I would have died for sure but then I'm back with my Sacred Treasure has already been planted within my heart to strengthen my chance to life. I admit, that was close, but since I'm back to life, no problem at all, right?!".

King shuddered although Tristan laughed it off sarcastically in the end of his words "I still don't think it's funny topics that you could laugh off about".

"eh, I see... with you, as a Warlock, having the pacts with powerful creature and had lived once on the Capital Of The Dead, no wonder you have the access to go back and forth there", Ban asked "but who is the certain someone particular that have so kindly planted your Sacred Treasure to your heart in order to save your life?".

"my late wife", Tristan smiled sadly before the situation turned heavy again. Yeah, when they entered Necropolis, they all saw Irina, his daughter and the question now, how about his wife? Could no longer bear the heavy, tensed situation, Tristan broke the silence "but speaking of Sacred Treasure, I heard something interesting. Do you know Vaizel?".

Meliodas shrugged "of course, it's a merchant town and it hosts a flea market Festival every year. Any news?".

"anything can be sold there, junk, weapons, jewelry. Supposedly, there was even a royal crown from a distant kingdom once. I heard a rumor about a certain eccentric princess who asked her identity is kept as secret, has given the **'weapon that no one can use'** as charity for the grand prize of annual Vaizel Fight Festival this year", Tristan smirked smugly, leaning his head on his palm "whoever join the annual Vaizel Fight Festival this year will earn the grand prize one hundred gold coins and a Giant's War Hammer. Do you familiar with this Giant War Hammer that could be someone's Sacred Treasure?".

Diane gasped "could it be—?!".

King figured it out "don't tell us, it's Diane's Sacred Treasure, Gideon!?".

"check on it will not bring harm, right?", Tristan drawled "and~ if it's really Lady Diane's Gideon, we just need to join and win the Vaizel Fight Festival to earn back Lady Diane's Sacred Treasure".

Ban had this evil expression on his face "of course we should enter this Fight Festival, right, Cap'n?".

Meliodas approved and cracked his knuckles "good idea?!".

"don't forget, our main purpose is to only find Sacred Treasure, guys. If this grand prize really Lady Diane's Sacred Treasure Gideon, we have to earn it back for her as comrades but I don't think there's a point on joining the Fight Festival if it isn't...", Tristan waved his hand but he was surprised as he felt himself was being lifted off of the ground "huh?".

"if it's really my Sacred Treasure, you have my greatest thanks, Tristan?! It's so considerate of you?!", Diane rubbed her cheeks against Tristan's head like she usually did to Melidoas "you're also my other favorite human after the Captain?!".

King turned into his old-fat-man as a vein popped on his head, enlisting Tristan as his rival other than the Captain.

They didn't know what kind of fate that would be upcoming to them.

(Guinevere called from Communication Orb "Aunt, please smack Tristan's head later for calling me as the eccentric princess?!".

Gelda hummed and caressed her chin thoughtfully "unfortunately, I thought he's not wrong at all".

Guinevere squawked "Aunt?!".

Gelda wondered "speaking of which, how could you even earn her Gideon?".

"godmother collected the Sacred Treasure of her comrades, I simply provide it for them back, only after I thought they're worthy enough to use it again and they passed my test", Guinevere laughed slyly "after all, no pain no gain, right?".

Gelda deadpanned, somehow felt pity on Meliodas and the others "...aren't you being too difficult on your own family and comrades?".)

"anyway, we wouldn't know if we didn't check. We can just make it clear after we check on Vaizel", jumping from Diane's hands, Tristan landed on the ground before walking away "I want to take a bath. Let's discuss further about the plan later".

Ban and King exchanged glances, they still wanted to pester several things from Tristan like from who he earned this information, to know better about their new member or maybe, if they were lucky enough, they would able to know something about him like about his family (his wife and daughter, maybe).

Ban threw his arm around King's shoulder "then, how about we take a bath too, King?".

For once, King let him and agreed "you may join us, Captain".

Instead, Meliodas caught them by the back of their collars with lopsided grin "sorry, I decline and you have to give him a privacy to take a bath alone. Tristan really doesn't want to take a bath with another people".

"oh, now you mention it", Diane tilted her head "Tristan indeed always takes a bath alone. I thought it was simply because you and Tristan have the deal to take a bath on the different time so one of you can watch guard while the other one takes a bath".

"maybe it's because of his scars?", gaining Meliodas' questioning looks, Ban explained "I accidentally saw it on the morning. Not all of it, though. Only burns and scars on his hands and his belly, and I bet there are more of his scars that I haven't seen but when looking at his scars, I can't help it but wonder... what kind of life he's been living with, until he has so many scars like that on his body?".

"don't pester him further about his scars, unless he himself who willingly want", Meliodas' expression turned serious as he narrowed his eyes to Ban and King "it's an order. I mean it".

"the Seven Laws Of The Seven Deadly Sins, number Three. A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's Sin... that is?", earning Meliodas' stern look, Ban scratched his neck "yes, yes~".

King couldn't help but wonder "...Cap'n, is he related by blood with you? He indeed has resemblances with you but actually, what does his relationship with you?".

"well, well, well, I have told you about who is he for me. You have to ask him yourself about who I am for him", Meliodas tucked his hands behind his head before casting his eyes downward "after all, even I'm still not sure... about what does he think about me".

Elizabeth felt her heart tightened at the sight of unusual sadness and loneliness on the Dragon Sin Of Wrath before Meliodas went back to the Boar Hat "Sir Meliodas?".

* * *

Tristan took off his clothes and put his neatly-folded clothes on the rock nearby on the riverbank before he dipped himself on the water to take a bath. Just when he felt relaxed, he realized another presence nearby from the bushes right behind him "...how about your job as spy on the Liones Castle, Aunt? I don't think you come here only to disturb my bath-time".

"I have finished my work as maid before I came here and I will come back to the Liones Castle again after we exchange the information we have", Gelda sat on the ground behind the bushes to avoid other people saw her "but first, are you seriously gonna go to Vaizel?".

Tristan shrugged "that's the plan, right?".

"true, but somehow I have really bad feeling after the unnecessary meeting between Holy Knights with two Great Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom", Gelda put her hand on her hip before explaining about the meeting between Dreyfus and Hendrickson with the Holy Knights on the Castle of Liones Kingdom "ignoring their King's wish to avoid the Holy War, they prepare to start the Holy War instead. What I know, right now there's two factions on the Holy Knights".

After Gelda explained about two factions on the Holy Knights and New Generation, somehow, Tristan also started to have his own suspicions "and what's up with these so-called New Generation?"

Gelda narrowed her eyes "would you believe me if I told you that I feel the familiar, the very same dark pulse on them, like the one we have?".

Tristan frowned "you mean...".

"yeah, believe it or not, I feel it, very clearly... they have the Demon blood in their veins", Gelda touched her chin thoughtfully "but it's not something natural like us or your father. They weren't born with it, but they clearly have it forcefully. It also changed them".

Tristan demanded "by you mean with 'changed them', how?".

"remember Guila?", gaining Tristan's hum, she continued "she didn't have magic power at all and only Holy Knight Apprentice when we met the first time, then she has magic power and at the same time, I feel the Demon blood on her. Not only her, but also from all of the New Generation. The question is, how?".

"I don't know from where they earned the Demon blood, the source of it I mean... but I know what kind methods they used. They drank the Demon blood to gain the magic power and like you said, **it** changed them like turning them into merciless and heartless although it indeed gave them more magic power", Tristan frowned in deep thought _"I couldn't believe this... to think this happened again... Hopefully mother, Isolde and older sister will be alright. All of these are exactly similar with what happened 2.500 years ago on the Cornwall or 16 years ago on the Danafor. They will need the blood of the Goddesses, the descendants of Goddesses or the Apostle of the Goddess to break the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness"_.

Tristan's eyes widened and trailed off "...Aunt, how is Isolde doing?".

Knowing her nephew, she knew how he would react and there was no point on lying to him. Guinevere even asked her to not tell him considering how he would react, so Gelda told the matter of fact which not a lie at all "Lady Merlin watched her over, obviously she's doing alright".

"I see", Tristan closed his eyes and sighed in relief "she has to alright, she has to".

Damn, Gelda couldn't help it but feeling guilty, for lying to her nephew, so she asked instead "may I ask you something?".

"what is it?".

"what happened on Danafor?".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "...why do you ask?".

Gelda explained what she heard (when she was eavesdropping) on the private meeting between Dreyfus with Gilthunder and Howzer after the latter two had taken care of the barbarians "after all, your father was once known as the next heir of Demon King, so I wouldn't be too surprised of his power but the question here is, why did he do it? What happened on Danafor? I only know that Kingdom was fallen due to great calamity 16 years ago and that Kingdom is where Lancelot was born, before he was taken care by The Lady Of The Lake for a while, at least until a family of Holy Knight from Camelot Kingdom adopted him".

"if you really want to know what happened on Danafor, you can just ask Lancelot. I also have no clue about what happened on Danafor. Not entirely, I mean. The one who knew what happened on Danafor would be my father, Lancelot and the reincarnation of my mother no. 106, Liz. Though, we can't ask her at all... what I remembered after I had arrived on Danafor, I was only thinking of bringing Lancelot to the safe place, accidentally going to the opposite direction with my father who brought my mom, the reincarnation of my mom, Elizabeth no. 107 out of Danafor and I kept running, until I was unconscious outside Merlin's house", Tristan got out of the river and took the towel to dry himself clean "Lancelot also was dying because of covered by Miasma on his body, so I and Merlin had no choice but to bring him to The Lady Of The Lake, to ask him purify the Miasma on his body with condition, The Lady Of The Lake raised Lancelot for a while".

Gelda came out of the bushes "I wonder if it has something to do with why Lancelot still can't use his magic power?".

"just the same with Arthur, right?", Tristan put his clothes on "speaking of which, no one feel suspicious on you or recognize you as Vampire?".

"thanks to Lady Merlin's magic item", Gelda pointed to the bracelet, Merlin's magic item that disguised her magic power and presence into human "this\really helped me to disguise as a mere human".

"just be careful, Aunt", Tristan nodded "anyway, I have to go. Let's meet again in Vaizel, if you worried that much".

(on the Castle of the Camelot Kingdom, Arthur and Lancelot sneezed at the same time "ACHO?!".

Guinevere blinked her eyes "huh? catch a cold at the same time?".)

* * *

Despite knowing his older sister's plan, Tristan asked "so, it is?".

Ban who ridiculously went on topless apron to Vaizel confirmed "yup, it is indeed Diane's Gideon".

"yosh", with excitement of a child, Meliodas punched his fist on his palm "let's join the Fight Festival, then!?".

"let me enter us, then", Tristan waved his hand, knowing Fairy Clan's nature, obviously King wouldn't want to enter "only me, you and Ban, right?".

This time, King felt grateful for Tristan's understanding "I will only support you as the spectator since this Fight Festival is using your physical strength. Fight?!".

"speaking of which, I wonder now", Tristan leaned down beside Meliodas "I know he's so strong with his Spirit Spear, but how is King doing when it comes to fight physically?".

Meliodas simply stated "super weak".

King squawked "Captain?!".

After all participants of the Vaizel Fight Festival had entered the fighting ring on top of the giant rock, the referee who introduced himself as Love Helm announced after explaining the rules "the Vaizel Fight Festival Preliminary begins now!?".

King felt really relieved for not joining the Fight Festival after Love Helm explained the rules "I'm glad I'm not joining this brute Fight Festival. There are women who join this Fight Festival, even".

By King meant the women, there were indeed two mysterious women. The one wore dark purple high-collar cape and high hat of the same color with pink ribbon. The other one wore white high-collar cape, white hood that wide enough to cover her head till her eyes could no longer be seen and the white veil that covered her lower face. While Ban, Meliodas and Tristan had no problem with their own fight, they were surprised to see these women also could hold their own fight even if the latter didn't do that much because the former, woman with dark purple cape and hat, knocked most of the men with her own hands while the others only realized the latter, woman with white cape, wide hood and veil, because she even could knock Taizoo, the old geezer who was known as three-time champion, ex-mountain bandit turned mega-merchant, out of the ring. When Taizoo charged to her and was about to knock her, she simply her hand gracefully like dancing to halt Taizoo's fist before she charged forward and pushed Taizoo out of the ring after her hand touched Taizoo's stomach. Taizoo was blown away out of the ring, knocked to the ground.

The referee, Love Helm commented "that Lady in White even could knock Taizoo out of the ring with only one push of her hand?! such power from her tiny body, just like the other Lady in Purple!?".

While Meliodas mentioned how good they were and Ban wondered if these women would ever be able to get married, Tristan frowned deeply because he had a hunch feeling, somehow, he knew these women but since he couldn't see their faces, nothing he could do. After the remaining fighters were only eight people on the ring, Love Helm asked them to gather on the waiting room and draw the lottery.

Ban whispered when Love Helm started to announce their names "oi, Tristan, you'd better not use our real name, would you?".

Tristan whispered back "I'm not that dumb. I have predicted it, don't worry".

"now we have the match-ups?! First round, fight A is...", Love Helm referred to the muscular man with the Lady in Purple "Griamore VS Matrona?!".

Meliodas stared to the the muscular guy and the blonde man who helped him just now "do those two... know each other?".

"next, the first round, fight B is...", Love Helm excitedly pointed to the Lady in White and the muscular, blonde man "Cain VS Lancelot?!".

Tristan crouched beside Meliodas before whispering "it's you".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes in suspicion "why should you pick your brother's name?".

Tristan narrowed his eyes pointedly "do you prefer I use your brother's names, then?".

Meliodas groaned, preferred using Lancelot's name rather than Estarossa or Zeldris "ah, yeah, yeah".

They heard Love Helm announcing the next participants, pointing to the Lady in White and blonde man "for the first round, fight C is Anna Maria VS Howzer?!".

"Anna Maria? Never heard of her", Meliodas squinted his eyes "the world sure is a big place".

When Tristan looked at her, Anna Maria averted her head, leaving Meliodas and Tristan wondered but before these two could react, Meliodas realized "but yours and Ban haven't been picked?".

Tristan and Ban snapped their head to each other with widened eyes before Love Helm announced "the last fight of the first round, fight D, is Tristan Jr. and John Doe?!".

Meliodas sputtered before squirming on the floor, clutching his stomach "such creative names you have here, big boy".

With a vein popped on his head, Ban locked Tristan's head, grinding his fist on his temple "just from where and what do you mean with this Mr. John Doe, Junior~?".

Tristan half-heartedly laughed "but isn't it perfect? I can't think of other name, after all".

"but it's sure fast?! On the first round?!", Ban cracked his knuckles with thrilled grin "I guess finally I have the best chance to fight with you before I beat the Captain in the final~".

"on your dream", Tristan smirked and cracked his knuckles as well "I'm gonna beat you before you even have a chance to beat him".

"excuse me, you...", Howzer approached them before inspecting Tristan, Meliodas and Ban one by one but he lifted his hand after that "ah, my bad?! Sorry, I've mistaken you with somebody else?! After all, the names are different?!".

Tristan, Meliodas and Ban only exchanged confused glances at that. Without they knew, two women sighed in relief, thinking it was just barely.

King also laughed when Meliodas told him about the names that Tristan picked for them in this Fight Festival after Ban, Meliodas and Tristan went back to the ring with other participants. To say they were shocked to see that Matrona was shrunken-Diane was understatement. However, they thought it would be fine and they would definitely able to gain back Diane's Gideon since there were four of them who entered the Vaizel Fight Festival. They just didn't know yet, there would be five of them actually.

After she explained what happened to her and shrunken-Elizabeth in her chest, Diane exclaimed "what should we do if we couldn't go back into our real sizes?!".

Tristan promised he could figure out "don't worry. Usually, the shrunken-body effect is temporary, but I can provide the antidote if you need it later".

"really?!", Diane brightened before wrapping her arms around Tristan's head this time, hugging him as his face buried on her chest "thank you, Tristan?!".

Once again, a vein popped on King's head before the Fairy King apologized to Diane "I'm so sorry, Diane?! I can't participate although I also want to—".

Ban cut off "it can't be helped~ the Fairy Clan is known for their laid-back attitude~".

Diane waved it off with bright smile innocently (without evil intention at all, seriously) "don't worry, King?! I don't expect you to do it at all?!".

King crouched on the ground, moping "she didn't expect me at all...".

"be patient, Senior", Tristan felt pity for him, patting his back before turning to Meliodas "speaking of which, it's your turn now, right? Against that old man Cain".

Diane cheered "do your best, Captain?!".

Elizabeth did the same from Diane's chest "please be careful!".

Meliodas swung his hands "leave it to me".

Still, Tristan felt uneasy creeping on his heart as he looked at the old man and that Anna Maria _"this old man seemed familiar to me, just like that Anna Maria... who are they, I wonder?"_.

Ban realized his friend's uneasy "what's with that face, Tristan?".

Before Tristan could answer him, they heard the old man Cain spoke (due to their sharp ears) "you sure resemble him... I thought it might be possible when I first saw your face, but when I heard the name Lancelot, I knew it for sure then... without doubt, you are Meliodas' son, right?".

Ban, Diane and King exchanged confused glances "huh?".

On the opposite, Anna Maria and Tristan kept looking straight with knowing looks, wondering who and from where this old man Cain. Although Meliodas and Cain were talking under the whispers, Tristan and three other Sins still could hear them.

Cain mumbled "I find it hard to believe you since you can't remember me".

Meliodas scratched his forehead "yeah, sorry".

"if you really are the Meliodas that I know...", Cain started to attack Meliodas with his kicks before he took his cape off "the Kingdom that you swore to protect, the people, the person important to you, I'll not forgive someone like you, who betrayed everything he stood for?!".

Tristan and Meliodas' eyes widened _"that crest... Danafor?!"_.

People started murmuring about Danafor, the Kingdom that was destroyed by a great calamity 16 years ago after they looking at the crest on that old man's clothes. Elizabeth thought about her father who told her once that she was born on Danafor. Meliodas did nothing to dodge or avoid Cain's attack and it sent Tristan, King and Diane unsettled while Ban too-well-knowingly mocked how Meliodas took it on the purpose.

"_there's a survivor other than us? Cain, could it be he..."_, Tristan looked up and called out after Cain's outburst "old man Cain Barzad?!".

Cain snapped his head to Tristan and gasped after throwing the huge ball of fire to Meliodas "you... that face and the way you called me... could it be you...".

"_he really is... but I have to make it clear for Dad!?"_, Tristan smiled in nostalgic way, as if answering Cain's unanswered questions before he tried to clarify in his father's stead "you're misunderstanding?! About what truly happened on Danafor that day, he never—".

"TRISTAN!?", using **Counter Vanish**, Meliodas wiped out Cain's fire ball before glared down to his son "not a word. It's an order".

Usually, ordinary people would flinch under his glare but instead, Tristan glared back with his cold blue eyes.

"...fine, do what you want. Geez", Tristan scratched the back of his nape before turning his back and walking away "but you better do your best to avoid or dodge his attack, not to take it on purpose instead, you moron old man?! There's really no point on worrying about you, after all!?".

Elizabeth called him in worry "wait, where are you going, Sir Tristan?!".

"take a piss", Tristan obviously lied and waved his hand before going down to the toilet near the waiting room. Closing his eyes, Tristan sighed "what is it?".

"you do realize you look like a little kid who sulking after getting scolded by his father, you know?", Gelda jumped down from the rooftop "I have a day off from my job as maid today. I thought it's good to have a nice holiday so I came here and I have rather interesting show~ I never expected him to be that harsh to you, though".

"shut it, Aunt", Tristan gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in distress "not my first time to get treated this way by him, after all. It's just... I hope he didn't try to burden the weight of the world on his shoulder solely".

When Tristan and Gelda peeked to the ring because they heard the cheers, it looked like Meliodas and Cain had cleared everything as Cain cried mess, hugging Meliodas while Meliodas smiled, patting his old friend's back soothingly.

Tristan sighed in relief before a bitter smile appeared on his face "see? There's no point of worrying him, after all. He can do everything even without my help, why should I bother to help him from the first place, I wonder".

"no one can do everything alone, little one", Gelda patted Tristan's head and smiled, sometimes he and his siblings could still be a child for her "and you are his son. No wonder you want to help him. Just talk with him, okay? I'm just gonna watch from safe place~".

Ban looked behind over his shoulder to where Tristan had gone off, still contemplating about should he go to check on him or not because he thought the kid needed privacy and Ban thought he was not in the right place to talk to him about this, because it was the Captain who had every right to talk about this with him later.

"however, you're still going hard on your own son, huh?", Cain patted Meliodas on the shoulder "just go easy with him sometimes. I know deep down in his heart, he's a good man and a great son. He tried to clarify everything in your stead to clear your name, for you".

"yeah, he really is", Meliodas smiled proudly of his son but then, the guilt crept on his heart before he jumped down, asking Ban to where Tristan had gone. When he found Tristan who sat on the stairs, still turning his back against him even if he must have realized he was here, Meliodas couldn't help but feeling more guilty "Tristan, what are you doing here?".

"self-introspection and enjoying my solitude in my exile place after get the good reprimand", Tristan crossed his arms before his chest before looking up to his father who tried to apologize but Tristan cut him off "look, I'm not mad. I'm just upset because you have bad habit on taking the blame, even for something that isn't your fault at all. Next time you do it again, I'm gonna use you as my sparring bag".

"no problem at all if you can forgive me with it", Meliodas chuckled with lopsided grin before patting his son's head "and I apologize, for shout to you when you just tried to defend me".

In the end, it was only an empty threat because Tristan thought for sure, he couldn't and wouldn't able to do it to his own father because for him, hero or criminal, his father would always be his father.

Patting Meliodas on the shoulder, Tristan only smiled "should we go back?".

"yup", Meliodas smiled and reached out his hand to pull Tristan up, patting his hip "by the way, how could you know it's Cain Barzad?".

"I do remember his sound and I confirmed it's him from his magic power", Tristan smirked, patting his head "unlike you, I'm not going senile yet".

Meliodas smacked him on the stomach "cheeky brat".

When they arrived to where Elizabeth, Hawk, Ban, Diane and King had waited for them, they were once again surprised to see Cain burst into tears, only this time Cain cried in relief as he wrapped his arms to hug Tristan that he thought just like his son considering he was his old friend's son too.

Love Helm excitedly lifted his hand "next, Anna Maria VS Howzer?!".

On the rooftop, Gelda narrowed her eyes in suspicion "Anna Maria, don't tell me...".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Finally, the Vaizel Fight Festival chapter?! This is one of my favorite arcs from NNT on the season 1, after all?!_


	28. The Dancer

**.**

**Chapter 2****7**** – ****The ****Dancer**

**.**

* * *

**Danafor Kingdom**

"YOU STUPID SIMPLETON!?".

"do you think so?".

"what do you mean 'do you think so?'!? I bet you're just after my body?! if you come near me, I'll kill you?!".

"come now, don't get so worked up. Let's eat".

"yo, old man", Tristan came sauntering from the front door, lifting his hand "I'd heard from old man Cain Barzad who complained along with your comrades, you did something unbelievable again?".

Liz blinked to the silver-haired blue-eyed man who just "um, he is...?".

Meliodas answered with blank, innocence expression "my son".

Liz was shocked "what!? I'd believe it more if you just said he's your older brother or father instead!? Not to mention he doesn't have resemblances physically with you?!".

Meliodas ignored her outburst before taking the plates to eat "you're not the first person who said it, thank you very much".

Tristan caressed his chin "well, if you speak about the resemblances physically here, I indeed have blue eyes from my mother. I naturally was born with blonde hair like Dad, but due to aftermath-great-shock because of accident years ago, my hair turned into silver like this".

Liz rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this. Why would Meliodas invite her here if he has a son and a wife? "and where is your mother?".

For a moment, Liz saw the hint of sadness and grief on his eyes before Tristan answered with thin smile on his face as he helped Meliodas "passed away already when I was a child".

Liz felt guilty creeping on her heart before lowering her head, clenching her fist on her chest "...I'm so sorry".

Tristan looked up, about to ask her why should she apologize to him before Cain came with Merlin who instantly approached him "Tristan?! Here you are!? What I told you before to not forget to check up on my place and come with your Dad?!".

"Merlin?!", Tristan awkwardly lifted his hand and smiled nervously as he apologized to Merlin before he turned to Meliodas "Dad?! You called her too?!".

Meliodas grinned lopsided "no, I invited her after I knew you would drop by~".

Tristan deadpanned "you jerk, how could you trap your own son like this?".

Liz asked, tapping Tristan's bicep "who is she?".

Tristan sighed "my childhood friend—".

Meliodas blurted out "—his ex-wife".

"Dad?! Get your ass down here?!", Tristan ran in circles in attempt to catch Meliodas "I'm gonna hang you up on the tree!?".

Meliodas expertly dodged his son's hand as he also ran in circles "ha! I'd like to see you try, son?!".

Cain, Liz and Merlin only watched them before Merlin giggled "aren't they ridiculous?".

Liz couldn't help it but laughing hard "hey, you're right?! Speaking of which, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz".

"Merlin Belialuin", Merlin shook Liz's hand with confident smirk "like you have heard from Meliodas, I'm Tristan's ex-wife, also his older sister-in-law".

Liz blinked in confusion "older sister-in-law?".

Later, Merlin and Liz quickly became good friends. Merlin told Liz about what happened between her marriage life with Tristan, after Isolde Belialuin, Merlin's little sister passed away, however no one ever told about why Meliodas and Tristan had such high tension and tensed, strained relationship from how they always kept a good distance with each other, as if they restrained all of their feelings to each other while in fact, they still cared to each other as father and son. Tristan didn't live on Danafor, he wandered around Britannia but sometimes he would drop by on Danafor, just like that night when Meliodas met Liz or when they celebrated for Liz's pregnancy. Yep, after knowing Liz was pregnant, Meliodas held a little party with Tristan, Merlin, Cain and some of Holy Knights on Danafor.

As he drunk, Tristan had requested "I prefer little brother rather than little sister!?".

Unusually, Merlin was drunk and she wrapped her arms around Tristan's shoulders "Triss... I'm so sleepy...".

"me too", Tristan yawned and carried Merlin bridal-style "let's sleep above, then".

Liz shook her head in disbelief "how could you two still sleep together although you two have divorced? Just be together again already".

"what's the problem? It's just sleepover", Tristan raised his eyebrow, cheeks flushed "it's not like we will make love and have the baby on the way like you and Dad have, Liz".

"you impertinent, insolent brat?!", Liz threw some of knives which expertly dodged by Tristan even if he still carried Merlin on his arms before Tristan ran off upstairs. They could hear Merlin's and Tristan's carefree and happy laughters before Liz shook her head "and I still can't believe he's my step-son".

"if you're worried that much, just check on them", Meliodas, despite his bright red face and unusually was drunk, gobbled another bottle of his Ale "like they said, it's not like Merlin will get pregnant just because still sleeping together with Tristan. Also, Tristan would not lay his finger on women when he knew she wouldn't want it or dislike it. He's damned too honorable to ever do it".

Just like Meliodas said, Cain and Liz saw Merlin and Tristan slept on the same bed, having sleepover with their clothes still on and nothing happened, only sleeping together on the same bed just like two best childhood friends. This scenes had been usual sight for Meliodas, and it also would be usual for Liz, Lancelot and Cain. Later, after Liz gave birth Lancelot, Merlin would come to drop by with Tristan in tow more often to their house.

"I only drop by here just because she tagged me along with her to come here", it's Tristan's usual main reasons but from how he always brought the necessity or gifts for Lancelot, they knew he's lying.

Not that they mind at all, because Lancelot was really close with Tristan and Merlin.

However, all of their happiness seemed like an ephemeral, transient beautiful dream from how quickly their happiness was crumbled into nothing.

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Lancelot fell off of his bed with the back of his head landing on the floor, listening to the birds chirped, perching themselves on the rails of the window on his room. The sun this morning seemed so bright, it reminded him to how happy their live had been on Danafor.

"_...a dream?",_ Lancelot sat and yawned, scratching his head _"it's been a long time, since I've dreamed such beautiful dream from long-distance memory"_.

Looking to the side, Lancelot smiled to the picture on the table, where Liz and Meliodas stood side bys side as Liz carried him who still baby "good morning, father, mother. I hope brother really takes a good care of himself like he does to you two there".

On the hallway, Lancelot met with Arthur who unusually frowned. When he looked to where Arthur's eyes landed, they saw Guinevere talking with Morgan Le Fay, Arthur's half-sister.

Morgan spoke so politely with sweet smile on her face that people could not aware of how mocking and hostile she had to Arthur's fiancée "it's such a pleasure that finally, King Arthur will get married with you sooner, princess. If you ever need helps from me to prepare your wedding with our King, please don't doubt to ask. It would be bothersome if you fell sick on your wedding day due to working too hard".

"no need, Lady Morgan. I don't want to become such burden to you", Guinevere smiled sweetly while in her mind, she tried to suppress her real emotions "we have workers who organize our weddings with my godmother's help already. It would be inconvenient for Lady Morgan to have nothing to help with when you have so kindly offered your aide".

"_for heaven's sake, it's only about a half past six on the morning and the Ladies have argued like this? seriously..."_, before Arthur could do something to interfere, Lancelot tapped his shoulder. Lancelot causally interrupted the Ladies' talks, lifting his hand "yo! Good morning, Lady Morgan?! and good morning, princess Guinevere. I believe my King would be pleased to have you help him on his works as usual. Not to mention, he never averted his gaze from you every time you are in his eyesight".

"no need to mention the latter, Lancelot?!", Arthur immediately came to their side with flushed cheeks, smacking the back of Lancelot's head "although it's the fact...".

Guinevere immediately came to his side and touched his chin with temptation smirk "oh, have I made you not able to avert your eyes when I'm in your eyesight, my King?".

"it's still on the morning, my Lady", Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand as he whispered near her ear with naughty smile before landing a light peck on her cheek "no matter how tempted I am to do something with you, I prefer the privacy and it's better to do anything about it on the night".

Guinevere blushed furiously. Damn, although she was the one who started the teasings, Arthur never failed to reply her seduction with the way that always succeed make her blushing, he was even getting better at that.

Lancelot rolled his eyes with both hand on his hips, already was used to daily routine of the Royal couple "alright, the lovebirds, just find a room because you two make us who have watched you feeling embarrassed"

Arthur and Guinevere turned to slightly blushed Lancelot and Morgan, nonchalantly answered "don't look, then".

Lancelot face-palmed and groaned as Morgan giggled before she bowed her body "I guess I will make my excuse here and now, then. It would be inconvenient if I pro-longed our conversatioan and delayed your daily routine with King Arthur, princess. Have a nice day".

After Morgan went out of sight, Guinevere sighed before grumbling about how Morgan tried to make herself involved in their wedding preparation only so she could get the advantage to blame Guinevere for 'asking her to work for her' despite Morgan's status as King Arthur's half-sister.

"I wonder why does Morgan always being hostile on princess Guinevere", Lancelot scratched his nape before turning to the couple who stared to him in disbelief "...what?".

Guinevere smirked mockingly and shook her head before pointing out "you are insensitive".

Lancelot narrowed his eyes in confusion "excuse me?".

"she's right, you're insensitive. Let's go to start work for today, love", Arthur lifted accusing finger to Lancelot before turning to Guinevere, touching her shoulders and pushing her gently _"if even I can tell that Morgan is in love with Lancelot, thus she feels jealous to Guinevere because she thought Lancelot is in love with Guinevere while in fact, Lancelot just takes a good care of Guinevere that he thought as little sister like how Lancelot thought of me as his little brother, isn't it obvious? I'm surprised Lancelot has not realized Morgan's feelings to him at all, yet. For as long as we've known each other, I'm too shocked knowing how insensitive Lancelot can be to the point I lost at words at all. At this point, I feel pity for Morgan though"_.

Guinevere could hear all of Arthur's rambling thoughts and she quickly covered her mouth "pfft?!".

Arthur rolled his eyes "what's wrong, dear?".

Guinevere giggled and waved her hands "nothing, just remembered of something funny, that's all~".

Lancelot, cluelessly, shouted in irritation "WHAT THE HELL?!".

On Merlin's laboratory, Lancelot, Arthur and Guinevere joined Merlin who watched what happened on Vaizel through her orb with high interests before Merlin threw her head back as she laughed hard in contentment, Guinevere gawked in shock, both Lancelot and Arthur fell flatly on the floor in shock.

And, for the second time today, Lancelot shouted in disbelief "WHAT THE HELL!?".

Joining his best friend, Arthur recovered and joined him to shout in disbelief "what is she doing there, for heaven's sake?!".

"wow, I'm shocked", Guinevere clapped her hands "never expected this side of her".

They heard Gelda's voice from the Communication Orb "...kids, should I drag her back home? Though I have a hunch feeling that she wouldn't want to go back home easily".

"no need", Lancelot firmly stated "princess, King Arthur, please allow me to go and big sis, please send me to Vaizel?! I'm gonna pick her myself?!".

Guinevere and Arthur exchanged glances in awe. True, they knew Lancelot was close with her, just like sibling considering how close their ages (Lancelot was 26 years old this year and she was 24 years old this year, so yeah, they were close just like siblings, not to mention their older brother and older sister had married once).

"don't worry", Merlin reassured them all after recovering from her laughter fit "I believe she can take care of herself just fine, not to mention Tristan is also there with her. Tristan would never let anything happen to her. Also, although her magic power isn't as strong as mine, when it comes to fight physically, she can do it far better than me".

* * *

**Vaizel**

After Love Helm announced the participant's names of this second fight who just entered the ring, Anna Maria and Howzer, King exclaimed "AH!?".

Diane blinked her eyes "what is it, King?".

Diane, Ban, Meliodas and Tristan leaned their head down before King told them all about what he just remembered "I remember!? That Howzer is Holy Knight?! I saw him with Gilthunder several times?!".

"oh, it explained about why did he act like he knew us back then...", Meliodas punched his fist on his palm "although his own stupidity saved our asses".

"yeah, but I have a hunch feelings that he has figured out who we are after Lady Diane's fight with that Griamore", Tristan caressed his chin "remember how close they looked on the waiting room and how Howzer had gone to check on Griamore after Lady Diane threw him off of the ring? it's clear that they're friends, after all. Not to mention, I also overheard that Howzer mentioned something about protect the princess to that Griamore".

Listening to what Tristan said, Elizabeth gasped _"then could it be... big sister Veronica came here with Griamore!?"_.

"how sharp your ears, Kid?", Ban narrowed his eyes in awe before he whistled "but poor that woman~ she will get knocked out of the ring, for sure~".

Ban didn't know how wrong he could be.

Diane didn't on the same ship with Ban, instead she cheered up for the woman "Anna Maria, fight?! Do not lose against a man?!".

Anna Maria seemed startled by Diane's cheers but she nodded briefly before Love Helm asked "sorry, Lady!? But just like Matrona, you can keep your hood and veil but you have to take off your cape?!".

When the Lady in White took off her white cape, the spectators whistled and cheered upon looking at the hot, sexy body that hidden under the white cape. Unlike Diane, she wore long-sleeved white dress with asymetrical skirt that showed her legs up to her thighs. She wore high dark-socks up to her thighs and blue flat-shoes. Even if her clothes covered most of her skin, her clothes perfectly showed the curves of her body. After Meliodas had caressed his chin and mentioned her three-sizes, Tristan grasped and ruffled Meliodas' head and his eyebrow twitched several times, contemplating and really hoping this woman wasn't the one he knew.

"Anna Maria VS Howzer", Love Helm lifted his hand "start!?".

"I admit, I don't feel thrilled to fight a woman, so I will just make this quick", Howzer lifted his fist and the tiny tornado appeared on his hand "although I didn't want to use my powers on an ordinary woman, I give advice to you, just jump out of the ring before you're flying to the sky, Lady~".

However, surprisingly Howzer's tornado didn't affect Anna Maria at all, only blowing her hood and veil out of her face while she stood tall on her ground.

"I see, so you are the elemental, Wind user", woman with long wavy brunette hair that she tied in braids and she let loose over her shoulder, smirked cunningly as her piercing golden eyes sparkled confidently with the way that match with her older sister's "you can feel relieved now, gentleman. Your opponent in front of you isn't an ordinary woman".

Meliodas, Ban, Diane and King gawked "AH?!".

Looking to the side, Meliodas saw Tristan had fallen flatly on his face "that shocked, heh?".

Elizabeth asked from Diane's chest "do you all know her?".

Diane confirmed "no, but her face—?!".

King finished Diane's speech "—looks exactly like Merlin?! Except her hair's color and length?!".

Just like when he saw shrunken-Diane, Ban felt like his eyes about to pop out its place "Cap'n~ am I dreaming?".

"WAIT?!", Tristan, the most shocked, slammed his fist on the edge of the ring "what kind of clothes do you wear?!".

Yep, Anna Maria was only her fake name because she, undoubtedly, was Isolde Marianna. Listening to Tristan's first reaction, Isolde couldn't help but feeling irritated "the first thing you commented about when we met again is my clothes? Seriously!".

"it can't be helped, right!? As long as I've known you two, this kind of clothes is the type of the clothes that your older sister would wear, not yours!?".

"oh, come on?! Just stop treating me like a child or your little sister already which from the first place, I am not?! It's easier to move and fight with this clothes!? You're right that this kind of clothes is more suited with my older sister and not fully my taste, but at least most of my skin and important parts as my bosom and buttock perfectly covered?!".

"fine then, I think you have expected this one...", Tristan rubbed his eyebrow before he shouted "but just what are YOU doing here?!".

"I have a goal", Isolde lifted her finger to challenge him "to bring **you** down on your knees".

Meliodas put his hands on his hip, looking up "what did you do to her, again?".

"let me see", Tristan caressed his chin thoughtfully "for make you crying before I left?".

Isolde put her hands on her hips and tilted her head "and for leaving my older sister".

Tristan sighed and shook his head "I and your older sister have divorced, for good. What's the problem now?".

"I need to clarify everything, so I need your clarity and I will not feel satisfied until I get proper answer from you, that's my problem. Not to mention, I really want to bring you down on your knees for tears that my sister and I've shed just because of you", Isolde threw her braids to behind her back "let me show you, that even I also can fight!?".

Tristan blinked before he smirked, feeling thrilled "interesting, I'd like to see you try".

"sorry for interrupt your spat", Howzer already stood behind Isolde, ready to blow her out of the ring "but you shouldn't turn your back against your opponent, Lady".

Next second, Howzer and the audience were shocked to see Howzer only punch the empty air before the puddle of water appeared on the ring where Isolde had stood there before.

Next second, Isolde appeared behind Howzer, appeared out of nowhere "you're right, gentleman. You shouldn't turn your back against your opponent".

Isolde kicked Howzer on his thigh, in result knocking Howzer who dropped to his knees. Standing in front of Howzer, Isolde put her hands on her hips with lopsided, evil smirk carved on her beautiful face and icy glare on her golden piercing eyes "stand. We can't even call this as warm-up, you know?".

Tristan called out "oi, that kind of face doesn't suit you, that evil smirk suits your older sister better".

Instead of offended, Isolde smirked triumphantly instead "thank you for the compliment. You do know better than anyone how much I love my older sister and want to be more like her~".

"I didn't praise her, but whatever", Tristan crossed his armbs before his chest and smirked triumphantly "Howzer, I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you!? After all, she has mastered 29 types of martial arts ever since she was 16 years old?! From all of martial arts she has learned, she even created her own type of martial art that has the movements such as dancing that she gave name—".

"—**The War Dance**", Isolde lifted both her hand gracefully "since you're the wind magic user, I think I know which dance I should use to fight you".

As Isolde started to move and there were duplicates of Isolde, five of them standing around Howzer, the spectators cheered in awe as Meliodas clapped his hands "wow, she's getting better~".

Diane tugged Tristan's sleeve "that's so cool!? What is that?".

"**Dance Of Water**. The technique to create physical clones with compressing the content of water in the air to produce illusions to deceive her opponent's eyesight thus she can take it as advantage to hit her opponent when his opponent knocked her clones. Especially in humid place like this, this technique is quite effective", Tristan explained as Howzer kept punching Isolde's clones "when she fought Taizoo, she was using **Dance Of Iron** to hold Taizoo's before she sent Taizoo flying out of the ring with **Dance Of Wind**. I should have realized it's her from the first place".

Ban whistled "pretty nice trick. You seemed really close with her. Lovers?".

"of course we're close", Tristan closed his eyes and shrugged "after all, I am the one who picked her of her previous place, helped her adopted older sister to raise her and taught her everything she needed to learn, included martial arts. You can say our bond is only between Master and Apprentice, or an Older Brother and Little Sister. Sorry to disappoint you".

Diane, King and Ban stared to him. Unbelievable. From how they interacted to each other, whoever saw them would think that they were lovers who had a fight, especially after their ridiculous quarrel.

Meliodas shook his head "I can't believe this... still having bad habit to make woman crying, Tristan?".

Tristan deadpanned "please don't speak as if I always make woman crying while in fact, you're just the same with me, and even worse than me sometimes, you insensitive pervert old man".

Again, Meliodas crawled up to sit on Tristan's shoulders before ruffling and plucking his hair "Tristan, my boy, that's not very nice to talk that way to your elder and that's not nice to treat a woman that way, understand?".

King stated the matter of fact "oh, speaking of which... we still can know who is the real one once we have gotten rid all of her clones, right?".

Howzer heard King's statement before he smirked "I can't believe I have to use this".

Using more than two **Rising Tornado** to trap Isolde, Howzer wiped away all of Isolde's clones and in result, cornering Isolde on the rings. In front of Isolde was Howzer, Rising Tornado on her right and left side, and the spectators behind her as she stood on the edge of the ring.

Howzer warned her "I don't like to hurt woman, so it's better to just give up now before I launch my Rising Tornado, Lady Anna Maria".

Tristan warned him with murderous intention surrounding his body "Howzer, better you don't hurt her even if just a scratch!?".

"no need to worry about me, Sir Tristan!? I can't afford to failed in front of you, my Master who have taught me all martial arts I've known?! Just watch and see", she really meant it, how could she failed him? Not a chance. Tristan and Meliodas (plus Gelda on the rooftop) prepared themselves to catch her in case she was thrown off of the rings, just in case, before Isolde stood in stance "**Dance Of Earth**".

Surprisingly, even after she received several of Howzer's **Rising Tornado**, Isolde didn't have bruises or scratches on her body at all, only her clothes got ripped into shreds, in result showing mostly, half of her skin was shown, like how her torso exposed, showing her lower breasts down to her hips and her ripped skirt only enough to cover her waist down to half of her thighs. The spectators had nosebleeds due to delicious sight in front of him and Meliodas felt the uprising blaze from his son.

Nonchalantly waving his hand that didn't help at all to lower the temperature, it wasn't Meliodas did not understand why and how his son must have felt "Triss, it's too hot...".

"it's no use. With the wind, maybe you can sway the Fire and shake the surface of Water, but no matter how strong your Wind, you will not able to shake the Earth", Isolde felt her eyebrow twitched in irk as she sent the blow to Howzer "and look what are you doing to my clothes?!".

Isolde sent the blow strong enough to send Howzer flying out of the ring before Love Helm announced "the winner is Anna Maria?!".

"geez, the men at this era, really... is there something to cover—", Isolde grumbled as she crouched and covered her body in vain, looking around with flushed cheeks before she felt someone wrapping his arm around her wrist "huh?".

Isolde was surprised when Tristan covered her with his sleeveless outer-vest. Pulling the red tie on his collar, Tristan ripped his tie into makeshift ribbon before asking her to lift her hands up. Since his vest was still a bit bigger, he wrapped the makeshift ribbon around her waist and stomach so the sleeveless vest would cover her torso perfectly and not expose her belly or her bosom. Tristan even took off his white shirt, ignoring the gasps they earned from the sight of gruesome scars and burns on his hands. Isolde lifted her hands, about to ask him about what did he do before Tristan wrapped his shirt around her waist to cover her waist down to her thighs.

"maybe this isn't much helping, but at least this will help to cover your important parts", satisfied with his work, Tristan grabbed her hand, pulling her before gently giving a light peck on her forehead "woman shouldn't show their skin like that, do you understand?".

Blushing furiously, Isolde timidly twiddled her fingers on her makeshift skirt from Tristan's shirt as she nodded her head briefly, silently feeling truly happy from how sweet his way to show respect on woman like usual, also from how he highly cared of her and protect her modesty rather than caring of people's reaction about the scars on his body that he usually hid. Isolde was too distracted by her own minds to the point she didn't realize how Tristan sent murderous, threatening icy glare to the spectators (mostly men) who had ogled to Isolde's exposed skin, successfully silenced them before Tristan grabbed her hand and led the way downstairs out of the ring.

Diane covered her mouth, blushing "so sweet~ it's how a true gentleman treat a woman, not to ogle on her exposed skin instead".

King flinched, wondered whether he would do the same, if it were Diane and not Isolde?

"my, my, isn't it little Maria?", Meliodas waved his hand, offering a white cape for Isolde "let's go to find new clothes for you later... But I'm surprised, you've grown so big?! You've grown up into a fine, beautiful woman!".

Ban blinked his eyes "you knew her too, Cap'n?".

Diane narrowed her eyes in suspicion, again "what is her relationship with you?"

"godfather?!", Isolde beamed up and wrapped her arms around Meliodas' shoulders, burying his face on her chest "long time no see you?! I missed you?!".

Diane, King and Ban shrieked "GODFATHER?!".

"yes, he is!? Of course, I'm fond of him?! He's a great father for me?!", Isolde cheerfully added before she looking to Meliodas from head to toe "but~ how could you not change at all? What kind of ageless elixir you and my sister used till you two have barely changed at all?".

Cain appeared out of nowhere, tapping Isolde's shoulder "you do resemble her... say, your older sister is...".

Tristan quickly cut off "my ex-wife, she adopted her as her little sister".

Again, Cain burst out into tears before he and Isolde had a nice chat, about how Merlin and Lancelot were doing on Camelot Kingdom. Of course, Isolde talked about this with Cain when she was alone with Cain after Cain offered to accompany her to find new clothes for her on the market while waiting for her turn. Isolde and Cain promised they would come back right away because they still wanted to see Tristan's fight with Ban.

After Isolde went with Cain, Tristan sighed in relief, tapping Meliodas on the shoulder "remind me to find that Howzer later".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "what do you want to do?".

Tristan cracked his knuckles "he's lucky because Isolde knocked him out of the ring and sent him flying far from here, or else I'm gonna kill him".

"how gentleman you are, Kid~ and before you kill him", Ban whistled and tapped him on the shoulder "prepare yourself. After a little break we have here, it's our fight".

* * *

**A/N : **

_To __**believergirl26**__ :_

_Thank you very much!? I will take it as compliment as always UwU_

_I admit I also love their family moments and about Isolde, she's indeed under the influence of a curse but what curse and how it happened, it will be explained later~ see you, hopefully you like this too_

_To __**Ansy**__ :_

_Hahahaha, instead because Tristan knew his father would dislike it, he still wouldn't want to stand on the bad side of his father, so he picked Lancelot's name instead, although I should admit it's indeed hilarious. And congratulation, you're right when you said that Anna Maria is Isolde Marianna, she just splitted her name into two and exchanged the position where Marianna changed into Anna Maria._


	29. Undead And Savior

**.**

**Chapter 28 – Undead And Savior**

**.**

* * *

Because Meliodas believed Cain would like to have conversation with Isolde and he could believe on his old friend, Meliodas suggested "why don't you accompany her to find new clothes for her, Cain? We still have some break time before next match".

Of course, Isolde didn't mind and Cain was more than welcoming the idea.

Though, before she left with Cain, Isolde turned to Tristan, inspecting how people reacted to his scars (the scars of various weapons and the red pinkish burns marred his pale skin that looked gruesome in the eyes of ordinary people who know nothing of him and for Isolde's case, the scars that Tristan didn't deserve to have) and cautiously asking with a roll of bandage on her hand "Sir Tristan, if it makes you more comfortable to fight later, may I cover your hands with these?".

"...of course", Tristan trailed off as he reached out both his hand, staring down to Isolde who wrapped the bandages neatly on both his hand, enough to cover his scars. Carresing the bandages on his left arm, he patted her head with fond, genuine smile. She always thought of his well-being and every single little thing of him. He felt glad and grateful to her for it, really "thank you very much. That's very considerate of you, as usual".

Feeling satisfied with her works and his praises, Isolde smiled brightly before going with Cain, waving her hand "we will come back in time to see your fight?!".

Diane twiddled her fingers on her hair "she's really a kind-hearted and good woman".

"she'd make a fine wife, for sure~", Ban smirked wickedly as he slung his hand over Tristan's shoulder "what do you think, Cap'n Kid?".

"I do think so", Tristan said as he closed his eyes, seemed unaffected by Ban's teasing "whoever marry with her in the future, he's really lucky to have her but I thought it wouldn't be me of all people".

Again, Diane, King and Ban stared to him. Unbelievable. At the same time, they thought the same thing of him _"is he for real?"_.

Meanwhile on the market, Isolde thanked the merchant, middle-aged woman who allowed her to change her clothes behind the curtain. The middle-aged woman thanked Isolde instead because she had bought three sets of new clothes in her shop. On their way back to the ring, Isolde also didn't forget to give her thanks to Cain for accompanying her to buy new clothes.

Cain caressed his beard "but I'm really shocked, although you are only Merlin's adopted little sister, but you sure resemble with Isolde".

"you're not the only one who said it, Sir Cain. Thank you", Isolde only nodded with sweet smile "but... do you personally know this Isolde, perhaps? Like how did she look like or her personality".

Cain shook his head at that, telling her that he only knew little about Isolde Belialuin from Merlin who rarely talking about her, even more so Tristan who perfectly kept his mouth shut but then he wondered "say, why do you want to know about this Isolde Belialuin?".

"I wonder, how does she look like. My sister indeed showed her picture, her little sister, Isolde Belialuin with Sir Tristan and their daughter, Irina. I mean, I knew how they passed away but I wanted to know her better... I wonder if I can be more like her", Isolde hugged two new sets of clothes on her hands with sad, ironical smile "after all, I want to see my older sister be happy and I think she would be happy to see her little sister is back to her. I never saw Sir Tristan looked that happy too, when I saw him with his late wife and daughter on the picture. I really hope that someday, I can see them be happy like that ever again, thus I wonder if I can be 'Isolde Belialuin' for them... but they are not the type of someone who have the tendency to bringing up their past. My sister only told me about her late little sister when I'd asked her and Sir Tristan perfectly kept his mouth shut when it came to his late wife and daughter... maybe I stuck my nose in too far as an outsider between them but...", looking up to the bright, blue sky, as she smiled fondly "I hope nothing but their happiness, because they are the most precious person of my life".

Realizing what she had just said, Isolde turned to Cain with sheepish smile "oh my, I shouldn't blabber around about this to you, Sir Cain. Forgive me. Please just forget what I—".

Isolde was shocked to see Cain was crying mess and she flinched "eh! why are you crying, Sir Cain?".

"you are truly a good, kind-hearted woman...", Cain sniffed as he wiped his tears "but know this, young lady, for as long as I've known Tristan, he isn't the type of a man who would lay his finger on random woman as he please because he only would lay his finger on the woman he's fixated on".

Isolde nodded solemnly "yes, like my older sister".

Cain briefly added "like you".

Cain told her about how Tristan had interacted with Merlin after their divorce. Right, they were really close but the in different kind of close, not as lovers, but more like platonic love as siblings or childhood friends who had known each other and be friends for years ever since they knew each other. The proof was, although sometimes Merlin and Tristan still touched each other, the skinship wasn't intending as the romantic gestures "do you think why would he touch you protect your modesty and covered you with his clothes, ignoring people's reactions to his scars, even kissing your forehead?".

Usually, Isolde could dodge it, giving a reason that Tristan only took a great care of her as little sister but now, she really wasn't sure of what did he think about her. True, he kissed her forehead, calling her as 'woman', covering her body in order to protect her modesty and oh-so-protectively holding her hand as he led her downstairs out of the ring, even giving murderous glare to all men of the spectators who had ogled to her (Meliodas told her this but she wasn't sure if it were the truth because she didn't even realize it happened). However, once again, Isolde shook her head before sighing, tenaciously telling her own stupid brain that she should get herself together and it was really stupid mind _"I should have known it better... he has taken a great care of me just because I resemble so much with his late wife"_.

Isolde merely smiled down "I think we should go back now, Sir Cain",

Though, Isolde was surprised as someone wrapped his arm around her wrist "eh?".

"Rosa?".

Isolde blinked her eyes in confusion "...um, maybe you have mistaken me with someone?".

The man who had mistaken her with 'Rosa', whoever she was for him, lifted his hands "oh, forgive me, young Lady! You have so much resemblances with someone I know".

Isolde nodded in understanding "no problem at all, Sir".

When they arrived back on the ring, they made it in time to see Tristan and Ban entered the ring. Cain and Isolde joined Meliodas, Diane (with shrunken-Elizabeth on Diane's chest still went unnoticed, thankfully) and King on the side of the ring. Tristan only wore his sleeveless turtle-neck black-shirt and long dark trousers, both hand was still neatly wrapped by bandages from Isolde. Ban tilted his head and cracked his neck before he wriggled his fingers.

Diane cheered up "I will support Tristan!?".

King tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully, contemplating the fact about Ban as Immortal even if he didn't know fully about Tristan's power level yet "but Ban has higher endurance and knowing who he is, I think the chance for Ban to win the match is higher".

"hohoho, then you just don't know about Tristan's power level, yet", Cain caressed his bread "back then when Meliodas was the Great Holy Knight on Danafor Kingdom, only Tristan who could match against him although in the end, Tristan also couldn't beat Meliodas. I don't know about the spiky-haired man's power level, but I dare to say that Tristan's power level is almost as strong as Meliodas".

Meliodas blinked innocently to King and Diane (plus Elizabeth on Diane's chest) who stared to him "what?".

King and Diane exclaimed in shock "you were the Great Holy Knight on Danafor?!".

Isolde didn't surprised at all because she knew it already. She tapped Meliodas' shoulder, still holding Tristan's clothes "and do you think who will win in this match, godfather?".

Knowing his best friend and his son, Meliodas could predict what would happen on this match and the fact his son maybe could lose against Ban (because Ban was using his dirty trick) was upsetting. Tristan had higher chance to win, he knew it, but Meliodas needed to give him the permission to do it when the time came. So, before the match was started, Meliodas called his son and Tristan looked behind over his shoulder with questioning look.

With lopsided grin, Meliodas approved "when you think the situation is dangerous enough, you can use it?!".

Tristan blinked his eyes and narrowed his eyes inquisitive "...are you sure?".

Meliodas lifted his thumb "yup, I bet the little Maria here want to see you win, after all!".

Isolde hissed in shy, blushing furiously as she swinging her hands up and down "godfather!?".

Ban tilted "how partial, Cap'n~ how about me? do you have to play favorite here?".

Meliodas smirked smugly, patting Isolde's head "no, of course I don't. I just support my little girl here".

Isolde covered her mouth and giggled at how Meliodas spoiled her while Ban clicked his tongue.

Tristan only smiled knowingly, fully aware of Meliodas' habit to always spoiled Isolde "well, well, well, I guess I have no choice but to answer their hope".

Love Helm announced "Tristan Jr. and John Doe, start?!".

"hey, Kid~ how about we have a gamble?".

"about who will win the match?", Tristan rolled his hand to loose his shoulder-blade "sounds good to me. What the winner will get?".

Ban smirked "if I win, tell me everything about your little family, like your ex-wife, your father or your relationship with Cap'n and that young maiden Isolde".

"...okay, but if I win~", Tristan cracked his neck with lopsided smirk "I want you to have a night of drink with me and tell me your story about you with this Elaine. Oh, I overheard you mumbling her name when I tried to wake you up. Not that I have any intention to eavesdropping because it was you who sleep-talking".

"deal. Sounds fair for me. And just because you're Cap'n' favorite, I won't go easy on you", looking around contemplatively "now, this kinda reminded me of the old time, back then when the first time I met with Cap'n~ this ring has the same size with the first place we met".

"oh, I have heard it once when we have a night to drink. It's hard to stop him once he talked about his trusted comrades and he seemed to trust you guys a lot", Tristan chuckled, remembered of when his father told him the story about how he had met with Undead Ban "he busted you out by force, right?".

"yeah, and that expression... such helluva poker face you have, Kid. Just the same with the Cap'n. I've been wondering... actually, what is your relationship with the Cap'n? Because even if you two seem really close, but you two also seem far at the same time", Ban had to admit, with or without they realized it, Tristan had so much resemblances with Meliodas. Ban understood how the Captain was fond of their new member, even Ban also started to feel fond of him "you two care to each other but also keep the good distance with each other. It's just like... there's an invisible wall in between you with him. I wonder what happened?".

Next second, Tristan appeared behind Ban "talk less, fight more".

When Ban turned to look behind, Tristan launched the single blow that strong enough to split the ring into two. At first, it wasn't too exciting but as the fight continued, it turned intense. Howzer had come (along with Veronica and Griamore in tow, though they only wanted to looking for Elizabeth) to see the fight between Tristan and Ban after being sent flying out of the ring by Isolde, too excited to see the other member of Sins' fight. Even after the ring on the great Vaizel rock had been split into two, the spectators and the referee who wondered if this ring could survive or not, decided to stay and watch the intense match.

King gulped, sincerely feeling glad that he had not need to fight them both and calculated as Tristan and Ban fighting. Ban indeed had superior speed and endurance. Tristan's speed maybe could match with Ban but his ridiculous strength was indeed barely on the same class with their Captain. Elizabeth and Isolde both weren't the fighter type, but they forced themselves to bear watching the intense fight. This would be the fight of endurance and vitality. When they thought Tristan would win the fight as Ban dropped to his butt, suddenly Tristan staggered, his body swaying before he dropped to his knees and palms.

Meliodas clicked his tongue "he's really done it, huh?".

Elizabeth blinked to him "what's wrong?".

Even Isolde could know something was off "Sir Tristan should be able to hold his fight longer than this".

Tristan looked up to Ban with lopsided smirk "pretty nice trick you have here".

Ban rose to his feet and all his wounds disappeared without trace before King explained what happened, including about Ban's power, **Snatch**. For a moment, Ban could corner Tristan on their so-called death match (from what a spectator said) after he robbed Tristan's physical abilities but Tristan caught Ban's fist as he kneeling on the ground. As Tristan lifted his head, Ban's eyes widened to see Tristan's pristine blue eyes had turned into bloody red and his optical-nerve on the corner of his eyes bulged.

"Berserk Mode First Level : On", Tristan threw Ban to the ring until half of Ban's body from his head to his midsection was buried on the ring. Dusted the dirt off of his hands, Tristan smirked "surprised?".

Looking at Tristan's bloody red eyes, Diane confirmed "just like on the Dalmary when we tried to pick Ban, this is the second time for me to see this and still, it kinda makes me feel uneasy".

King couldn't help but mumbling in wonder "what happened to him?".

"Sir Tristan, his heartbeat—", Isolde said, in result the others turned their head to Isolde who clenched her fists on her chest "—is faster".

Meliodas confirmed "Tristan can increase his heartbeat until 1.000 times faster than ordinary human".

When Diane was clueless about what the effect of it, Isolde as a doctor explained "heartbeat is just like the hand of clock for each organism's life. How fast the speed of heartbeat can decide how fast the time will flow by for one organism of life. For example, Sir Tristan's condition now. The faster his heartbeat, the faster he can move. Maybe, in his eyes, he feels like everything around him move far too slow for him but in fact, it's him who move far faster than us".

King was amazed as he saw this time, Ban was cornered by Tristan "but how could it possible—".

Meliodas and Isolde cut him off "—it's possible because who is he".

Cain, Diane and King turned to Meliodas and Isolde. Meliodas and Isolde exchanged glances and trailed off.

Isolde smiled thinly after thinking how could Meliodas know "ah, of course you know".

Yes, of course. Meliodas was his father.

Meliodas blinked his eyes "...I'm surprised he has told you too?".

"I am his private healer, that's all. Of course I know, because when he felt something's wrong with his heart, obviously I am the one who should fix it for him as his healer", Isolde shrugged before she put her hands on her hip "although he's one kind hell of my patient. Too stubborn and troublesome like a child sometimes".

Meliodas remembered what Tristan said about his private healer and punched his fist on his palm "oh, I see. So, it's you, after all".

Tristan exclaimed in protest "I can hear you two?!".

Because Tristan was too hard to catch, Ban was using another dirty trick where he robbed the physical abilities from the spectators on the sideline. Even Meliodas, Diane and Isolde dropped to their knees.

It was enough to make Tristan stop as he yelled in protest to Ban "what do you think you're doing?".

Ban smirked and reached out his hands "if you don't want me take theirs, then just let me take all of yours".

Tristan gritted his teeth and stood still as he let Ban to rob his physical abilities this time before Tristan fell backward, lying limply with his back pressing on the ring, his bloody red eyes turned back into the pristine blue.

As he stood, Meliodas slammed his hand on the edge of the ring "Ban! Dare to hurt him seriously, I'm gonna send you out of the ring myself!?".

"nah, don't worry, old man", Tristan stared up to Ban "I've got this".

"how could you say it when I have completely robbed all your physical abilities? I dare to bet that you don't even have the power to lift your finger", Tristan pointed Meliodas "but~ even I also am still feel afraid of his **Wrath**, so maybe if you surrender—".

Tristan scowled "on your dream".

"why are you so persisted? True, whoever win between us, will fight the Cap'n on the final if one of us and the Cap'n win the semi-final...", Ban narrowed his eyes and trailed off as the realization hit him "...oh, I see. That little Maria, isn't it? If I win here, I will meet her in the semi-final and you don't want it".

"crap, how could you get under my skin like that old man?", Tristan grumbled "I simply don't want her to get hurt, that's all".

Clenching her fists on her chest, Isolde begged "Sir Tristan, just yield?! I don't want anything happened to—".

"sorry, but my answer is the same", Tristan doesn't budge "no turning back for a man once they enter their battle".

"that's the spirit", Ban cracked his knuckles with evil smirk "well then, I will deliver the final blow as you wish".

Even with the spectators asked the referee to stop this match, the referee could do nothing because the contestant isn't knocked out and he refused to give up. Meliodas looked on edge as Elizabeth asked him and Ban to stop this, calling Tristan to just give up, like Isolde did ever since minutes before. Diane and King wondered what would happen. Ban sent the final blow and hit Tristan's body with everything he had. Tristan coughed and threw up bloods but Ban still didn't hold up even if just a bit. In the midst of the dust and debris from the blow that hit Tristan, they couldn't see anything on the ring.

Isolde dropped to her knees and Elizabeth teared up as they screamed out loud in unison "Sir Tristan?!".

Meliodas calmed them down "sup, look".

When smoke and dust had dissipated, they saw Tristan, alone, stood tall on his feet, with bloods came out of his head though.

As usual, Tristan made it light and lifted his hand with lopsided grin despite blood came out of his head, both eyes closed as blood clearly came out of his eyes and pouring down to his cheek, even from his mouth they could see the trails of blood "yo! Don't worry, I'm alright".

King waved his pointer finger to the bloods that pouring down Tristan's face out of his head "you're bleeding!? With that much bloods came out of your head, your eyes and your mouth, pouring down to your face, how could you still say that you're alright?!".

Diane cupped her cheeks, horrified "that's right?! There's too much bloods came out of your head, your eyes and the corner of your mouth?! We have to treat your wounds as soon as possible?!".

Love Helm looked around "huh? But where is John Doe?".

"hm... I wonder if I sent him flying too far?", Tristan lifted his finger to where Ban had landed on the wall out of the ring. When the referee Love Helm stuttered, Tristan lifted his thumb to himself "yup, that's exactly what this means. It's my win, isn't it?".

After the Love Helm announced Tristan as the winner of this match, Tristan dropped to his knees and coughed blood again "uh-oh, looks like we need medical attention here?!".

"no need?! I am a doctor?!", Isolde immediately rushed to his side and dropped to her knees in front of him "seriously! What do you think you're doing?".

"nah, looks like I overdid it...", although he still couldn't see with his eyes closed, Tristan apologetically smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth, knowing too well what kind of expression she had right now "I just want to answer your resolve just now... there's no way I failed you too...".

Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she held back the urge to yell at him about how stupid he was, so Isolde cupped his cheek and leaned her forehead into his instead "stop talking and stay still".

It was different kind of relief from soothing healing magic power like the druids had, it felt more like the relief from the soothing healing magic power with warmth that would embrace him with affection and love, enveloped him protectively like a mother's embrace, just like the Sun. Instead of the green yellowish light, the perfect mixture of orange, yellow and white colors just like the sun enveloped them after the warm light came out of Isolde's hands before wrapping around them. After the light of the sun faded, they saw all Tristan's wounds had fully healed, both Tristan and Isolde opened their eyes slowly before they locked gazes.

Isolde tilted her head, looking straight to Tristan's blue eyes as she cupping his cheeks "...can you see me now?".

"thank you, that's so considerate of you, to heal your next opponent", Tristan froze when Isolde bumped into him, clinging to him "...what's wrong?".

On the verge of her tears, Isolde digged her fingernails on his back as she hugged him tightly "do you have any idea how scared I was? You dummy, don't scare me like that...".

"I'm so sorry, not my intention to scare you like this", looking down to her guiltily, Tristan sighed and inhaled her floral scent, running his fingers on her hair as he stroking her back soothingly "please, don't cry".

"sorry kids, hate to ruin your sweet moment, but if you want to being lovey-dovey, could you do it out of my sight somewhere isn't here?", Meliodas crouched beside them with unimpressed face "and how could you forget there are spectators here?".

Realizing they were watched from the first place, intensely, Tristan and Isolde instantly broke the hug and awkwardly apologized to each other for getting themselves too carried away. They had other break time before the semi-finals and Isolde offered to buy drinks for them all, Cain also offered to help her. Tristan and Meliodas thought it was better for Isolde to have more times to calm herself down and Cain could help her.

"ah, also... I admit I'm still mad because you made me really really really worried sick and afraid when you fought with that spiky-haired man, but... thank you for trying to answer our hope and my resolve...", before going with Cain to the market again for the second time, Isolde kissed Tristan's cheek and she smiled sheepishly "it's a gift. After all, you will always be my savior".

Even after Isolde and Cain were out of sight, Tristan didn't move so Meliodas waved his hand in front of his face "Triss? Oh my, she broke him".

To snap his son out of his dazed state, Meliodas smacked Tristan's head several times before Tristan protested but Meliodas simply narrowed his eyes "that's for making two women cry".

Tristan scratched the bumps from Meliodas on his head "one is Isolde. The other one?".

Meliodas locked his head and whispered "apologize to your mother, you moron".

Next second, indeed, when Tristan tried to apologize to Elizabeth, Elizabeth pouted, scolding him about how he had scared her and Isolde. After Tristan apologized, Meliodas mentioned about how protective Elizabeth of him before Elizabeth simply stated as she sheepishly twiddled with her fingers "I guess I would be more worried sick and afraid if it were you, Sir Meliodas".

This time, Meliodas froze and Tristan snickered. On the back, Diane and King discussed about what they saw just now, or more precisely what Diane saw clearly within the smoke.

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

By the end of the fight between Tristan and Ban, Guinevere caressed her chest and sighed in relief as both grown-up young men, Arthur and Lancelot dropped to the floor in huge relief. At least, Isolde was there to heal him but it didn't mean they wouldn't feel worried, right? Though, when Tristan froze after Isolde kissed his cheek was something Lancelot would never live down. Next second, another orb near them was ringing loudly. When Lancelot and Arthur asked about what it was and what for that orb, both Guinevere and Merlin had their expression hardened, the way of Holy Knight who ready to fight.

Looking up to the bright blue sky outside, Guinevere narrowed her eyes "the storm is coming".

* * *

**A/N : **

_What happened to Ban and Tristan within the smoke in the end their fight? You have to find out about it next chapter~ or you can figure it out and tell me what you're thinking about it *wink_

_To __**believergirl26**__ :_

_Once again, thank you for the compliment :-D_

_Please don't doubt to tell me the errors or advices, I'd rather welcome it. Critics and development advices are very welcomed. Glad to know you enjoy it and yes, their lover quarrel is hilarious but I love to put the jokes so it's better to put it that way, thus I make them arguing over her clothes LOL_

_To __**Ansy**__ :_

_Yep, yep, I'm nto too surprised because usually people don't expect this side of Isolde, just like what Gwen said. To make it as jokes, I tried to make them arguing over her clothes first hahaha :-D glad to know you love it. Like you said, their fight is rather intense but the end of the fight is rather enjoyable, so be it._


	30. Beauty And The Beast

**.**

**Chapter 29 - Beauty And The Beast**

**.**

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Arthur shook his head and sighed in exasperation "first Isolde, and then Tristan. These two seriously...",

Lancelot rose and turned his back "I'm gonna pick her—".

"wait", Guinevere caught Lancelot by the back of his collar "there's no need for us to interfere here".

"seriously?", Lancelot choked, caressed his neck "with our enemy is getting closer to Vaizel—".

"don't forget, although her magic power is not as strong as mine, Isolde's magic power is still powerful enough to the point she can protect herself. Tristan and the Captain with three other members of Seven Deadly Sins are also there. They should be fine", Merlin cut him off _"though I don't expect to see you in Vaizel, Escanor"_.

That was when Guinevere saw Merlin's heart, about what happened that day. Yes, when she who was still a child, accidentally brushed the old wound on her godmother's past, about her divorce with Tristan right before Escanor came into the room. When she had cowardly run off of her godmother's laboratory and bumped into her Dad, Meliodas who had encouraged her to go back, to see if she should apologize to Merlin in case she really did something wrong (because Meliodas had convinced her that she didn't do anything wrong, it was purely her curiosity getting the best of her as a child and how could she be blamed for it?) that make Escanor and Merlin have a fight. Meliodas had so persisted to drag her to the garden after that and Guinevere never pestered about what happened between Merlin and Escanor after Meliodas dragged her, but now she knew.

Guinevere saw it, what happened that day.

* * *

_Escanor confessed his feeling to Merlin but Merlin still felt doubt to accept it. He leaned down but she turned her face to the side, holding his biceps. No, it was not because of she still had feeling and was still in love with Tristan. Merlin and Tristan truly had been a good friend and they didn't even think to get together again, romantically. It was just, Merlin still felt doubt if she deserved to be happy with the man she loved, after she had betrayed her little sister (which she didn't, Guinevere thought, honestly. How could she think she had betrayed her little sister just because she had married with, well, the man who was her little sister's husband, before her little sister passed away). _

_Back to the main topic, Escanor had promised Merlin "it's fine even if you don't return my love and feeling. I fully aware that you are not the person that would walk alongside me. However, I will protect what's precious to you so your smile won't disappear"._

_Merlin lowered her head futher "why? I don't think I am the woman who deserve your affection, such devotion and fidelity..."._

"_because when I was drowning in absolute darkness, you are always the one who illuminated the path of my life. That's what a sun does, to keep shining without hoping for anything as return. I love you. Even if you don't belong to me, it's alright. As long as you can be happy, then it will be my greatest happiness", Escanor said as he cupped her face before turning his back "...I should go, it's about noon already. But please remember, I really mean it when I said I will protect what's precious to you, be it little Gwen, the Captain, our comrades in Seven Deadly Sins or even your ex-husband. Also, I do think you should talk and clear everything with Tristan"._

_Merlin tugged the back of his shirt before Escanor went, leaning her forehead on his back "about my answer to your confession... could you wait until I'm ready?"._

"_of course", Escanor turned his back and stood tall face-to-face with her "if it's for you, I can wait for centuries"_

_They locked gaze. Merlin looked up. Escanor looked down. As they closed their eyes together, they—_

* * *

"KYA?!", red-faced Guinevere dropped the books and scrolls on her hands, tucking her bangs behind her ear and crouching on the floor to gather the fallen books and scrolls "oh, my bad".

"what's wrong?", Arthur quickly came to her side and helped her "it's unlike you to being clumsy".

Right after she put the fallen books and scrolls to the chair nearby, Guinevere buried her bright red face on his shoulder with hope she could calm down her heart, pointing to random place "...a cockroach".

Arthur immediately lifted the scroll, looking around to find the cockroach but didn't find it "huh? Where is it? Where?".

Lancelot crouched behind her and narrowed his eyes "why did your face turn red, huh? You don't think about something lewd, right?".

Guinevere turned to him with her usual poker face "don't group me with you".

Lancelot stuck his tongue out "cheeky".

"_ah... so that's what happened?"_, Guinevere had to cover her blushing face behind the book. Oh, my. No wonder Meliodas instantly dragged her from that place. It was so cunning to see other people's heart like this, she knew it, but with her naturally born with it, what she could do? Looking to Merlin, as her adopted daughter, Guinevere decided _"...a push to that direction wouldn't hurt, then"_.

"godmother", when Merlin turned to her questioningly, Guinevere pleaded "why don't you just go to Vaizel to see if you can get uncle Escanor and bring him here? I really mean it".

Merlin raised her eyebrow, it was unusual for her adopted daughter to ask her to do something for her, at least not ever since she was a child and they entered the Castle "...it's an order from the princess?".

"well... no, just an advice from your daughter because... if we will invade to Liones Castle, we need the force of our own. Uncle Escanor's aide will be a big help for us, right?", Guinevere pushed further, one more push "and about Vaizel, I believe everyone will be okay since Daddy and everyone are with Aunt Isolde, Aunt Gelda and Tristan there".

"well, I guess you're right", Merlin caressed her chin thoughtfully before looking straight to her adopted daughter in suspicion "but you don't plan something out of my knowledge, do you?".

With a bright smile that far too innocent, Guinevere laughed "hohoho, of course not, godmother! We have no secret, remember?".

Merlin rolled her eyes before she sighed "...fine then, I guess I will go to pick him. I will come back in minutes".

After Merlin snapped her fingers and disappeared, using her teleport to go to Vaizel, Guinevere lifted both her hand "mission started~".

"so you do have a plan", Lancelot narrowed his eyes "what are you planning now?".

Guinevere smiled cheerfully and chirped "be a cupid for godmother and uncle Escanor".

Lancelot grabbed his sister's hand and shook her hand "count me in, sis!?".

Arthur shook his head to their antics "I wonder what kind of crazy family I'm about to getting into?".

* * *

**Vaizel**

Ban spat his blood to the side "tch, that brat got me".

On the latest moment when Ban thought he was gonna win, instead his own attack got back to him as Tristan smirked "**Full Counter**".

Thus Ban got hit as Tristan sent him flying.

When Diane and King turned to ask Meliodas, Meliodas confirmed "yup, **Full Counter**. Unlike mine, any physical attacks that directed to Tristan, would be returned back to its owner instead, since the magical attacks could be handled by Tristan with his magic powers".

"Sir Meliodas can repel any magic attacks with **Full Counter**, right?", Tristan tilted his head "it's the subtle difference between us. My **Full Counter** make me can repel any physical attack delivered against me back at its user at greater than double the strength".

Elizabeth pouted "but you really make us worried! You even make Lady Maria crying".

Meliodas snickered as his son apologized to Elizabeth again. Diane and King still felt uneasy because what kept bugging their mind, was what happened right after that.

Yes, after Tristan used **Full Counter** and Ban's blood splattered to his body, some of Ban's blood had landed on Tristan's lips, some even came into Tristan's mouth and strange thing happened. Tristan's pristine blue eyes turned bloody red and the white of his eyes turned into black, his eyes turned into the eyes of blood-thirst beast. For a split second, Diane and Ban thought they saw a diamond-shaped red stone gleaming on Tristan's forehead and a pair of scaled-hands(?) came out of Tristan's back to push him off of the ground. On a mere second, Tristan stood and caught Ban's wrist before he giving some blows that strong enough to send Ban flying.

What was it actually?

* * *

At first, Escanor only wanted to re-fill the supply of his Ales and food, but like he didn't expect to see the spitting image of Rosa, he also didn't expect to meet again with the love of his life.

"Escanor".

Looking back, Escanor in his day version dropped the barrels and a wooden basket of fruits on his hands "Merlin?!".

"I wonder what will change when we meet again", Merlin chuckled as she approached him, helping him to gather the fruits back into the wooden basket "you have moustache now".

Escanor covered his blushing face "and you're still beautiful as ever".

"let me come with you?", Merlin carried the wooden basket of fruits on her hands, tilting her head to the side "well, I guess I can help you to go back to your place right away with my teleport and we can... spend time together to catch up, about what how we have been doing for these 10 years...".

"very nice idea", Escanor smiled brightly, telling her the exact location of where he had taken residence right now "I open the bar now, and I have your favorite Bernia Ale".

"really?", Merlin smiled before lifting her hand "let's go, then".

After Merlin went with Escanor using teleport, Gelda who watched everything from the first place on her place on the rooftop, lifted the Communication Orb on her hand "...Gwen, what are you planning?".

(on the Camelot Kingdom, Guinevere grumbled "oh, come on, just give godmother time to have fun. She's been restlessly working lately, so give her time to relax will not harm and why do people keep thinking that I have plotted the schemes here?".

Arthur and Lancelot said in unison "because you did".

Guinevere whined "not you too, love!?".

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist when she pouted, crossed her arms before her chest and turned her back against him "don't be mad to me, honey~ I'm just kidding".

"just find a room, you two?!", Lancelot sighed in exasperation as the Royal lovebird turned on into their usual necessity. When Merlin wasn't around them, this was how his life turned into, huh? Lancelot just remembered "oh, shoot! I just remembered! How could I forget it? I have to meet with Lady Morgan".

Both Guinevere and Arthur snapped their head to Lancelot.

Guinevere smirked "for a date?".

Arthur jaw-dropped "are you dating with my sister now!?".

"NO! She just asked for my help on her job, that's all?!", Lancelot went red-faced this time as he went to explain "I have to find proper clothes for your wedding and she said she can help me if I help her to go shopping today when we go to infiltrate into the black market. The thing is, what she want to find is only can be found in the black market and it's not proper place that a Lady like her should visit alone, so I volunteered to accompany her when she asked me if I can find someone who can be her private guard when she goes to the black market".

Guinevere giggled "a gentleman you are, huh?".

Arthur still felt uneasy but since it was Lancelot who would go with his sister, he could believe on him "take care of my sister, Lancelot".

"will do", Lancelot lifted his thumb and on the door, he narrowed his eyes "and keep clothes on as long as I leave".

"just go already!", Guinevere threw her shoes to the door that instantly slammed closed by Lancelot before Guinevere said "good, at least Morgan took my advice about how to have a date with him".

"see? You indeed plotted the schemes", Arthur shook his head at her antics "first Isolde and Tristan, second Merlin and Escanor, now Lancelot and Morgan. Actually, how many couples do you want to match with?".)

"...I just know you have a hobby of being the matchmaker, niece", on the rooftop, Gelda looked up and stood as she felt the magic power approaching "...the storm is coming".

* * *

"Isolde, do you love him?".

Cain's question startled her and successfully made her squealed but remembering what happened just now, no wonder the old Knight asked her about it.

"...he is my first love", Isolde admitted as she tucked her bangs behind her ear, nodding her head with bright, flushed cheeks before she covering her blushing face "and I did something outrageous again!? I don't know what's getting into myself... I lost my mind when I'm with him around me...".

Cain laughed with mirth genuinely before he asked her "even if he is a widower and had married with your adopted older sister once, even having child with his late wife? Despite all bad news about him that people told you?".

"I don't care about his past. I don't care he had a child from his late wife and had married once with my adopted older sister. I don't care even if he is a widower. Whatever bad things people said about him, Sir Tristan is Sir Tristan. I really mean it, when I said he's my savior", looking up to the bright blue sky above, Isolde smiled "it's a lie if I say that I never hope or want him to return my love and feelings for him, but I don't hope he will return my love... I only hope, he can be happy even if he doesn't belong to me...".

Cain suggested "you should tell him".

"you're not the first person who told me that, Sir Cain, but... no, I can't...", Isolde shook her head "after all, Sir Tristan took a great care of me, only because of my sister and I resemble with his late wife".

Cain still suggested her to talk and clear everything with Tristan. Isolde just nodded her head, telling him that they really should go back.

On the semi-final, first round was between Meliodas and Diane. Diane wanted Meliodas to win, so she went easy on him and she even told him that he could throw her off of the ring.

Which he did.

Diane whined as she landed on King's Chastiefol in pillow form "Captain! That's so mean of you?! You truly threw me off of the ring?!".

Meliodas scratched the back of his head as he approaching them "but you said I could throw you...".

"it doesn't mean you should really throw her off like that?!", King shrieked before trying to comfort the crying shrunken-giantess "please, don't cry, Diane".

Tristan scoffed and shook his head "see? told you, you are an expert on make woman crying, even worse than me".

Meliodas crossed his hands before his chest, leaned up "wanna have a fight, cheeky brat?".

Tristan crossed his hands before his chest, leaned down "oh, why not? remember we will meet on the final—".

"both of you are just the same", Isolde stood in between them and smacked their head using the side of her hands with sweet smile on her face "and don't forget, you still have to fight me before you can fight godfather on the final, Sir Tristan".

Meliodas protested to her "just hit Tristan's head. Why did you hit my head too, little Maria?".

"that's for make her crying", Isolde chided him "it's not really nice way to treat a Lady, godfather".

After Isolde scolded him, Meliodas apologized to Diane "I apologize, Diane".

Diane forgave him, of course, and after she stopped crying, Diane wrapped her arms around Isolde and gave her a bear hug "I started like you?! You're so kind?!".

Isolde smiled brightly "ahaha, godfather's friends are my friend too. Only doing what I should do for friend".

"second round of the semi-final, Anna Maria VS Tristan Jr.!?", Love Helm announced "let's see how the lover here finish their quarrel!?".

Tristan and Isolde shouted in unison with blushing face "we are not lover?!".

Tristan had to admit, he didn't expect to fight Isolde, at all. He kept dodging and blocking her attacks but he never attacked her. If even Hawk could realize it, of course Meliodas, Elizabeth, Cain and the Seven Deadly Sins members along with Isolde realized it.

Isolde even stomped as she whirled and sent flying kick to his head "be serious!?".

"I don't want to hurt you", Tristan caught her ankle before pushing her. As Isolde lost her balance, she fell backward with her head barely landing on the ring but Tristan caught her first, wrapping his arms around her waist "but how do you expect me to be serious when I already am?".

Isolde only got angered as she gave good head-butt to him "you do not... you never did?! Why? Because I am a woman? Or because you still think of me as your little sister? sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to be a mere 'your little sister' anymore?! I don't want to be only protected by you!? I'm tired of it already?!".

Rubbing his forehead, Tristan demanded "then what is it? what do you want?".

"I need your clarity. I only want you to acknowledge me. I don't want to fight and I hate the violence. As a doctor, the only thing I'm good with, is to heal people and not to hurt them. Even so, if I have to sacrifice something, even if it means I have to fight, I want to protect you too. I always look up to you. That's the only reason of why do I choose to learn martial arts and fight. Why don't you understand such simple thing, you moron!?", Isolde launched her fist which caught by Tristan so easily. Looking down and gasping breath, Isolde narrowed her eyes as tears threatened to burst out of her eyes "...or is it? in the end, I'm only your burden?".

"don't tell me you want to protect me", Tristan wrapped his arm around her wrist, pulling her before he kissed her eyelids as he running his fingers on her hair "it only will make me become greedy".

She felt her face burned before she pushed him before launching another fist with enough force to leave a crater on the ring "ah, stop teasing me already!".

Tristan deadpanned, arms-crossed before his chest "do you think I teased you? I'm serious".

"what the—", Isolde's eyes widened as she turned her head up "coming! In 10 seconds".

"that's fast. Let's end this, then", Tristan put his hand on his hip "as your Master, I know your ability and I believe you. For how long you can dance?".

"with my magic power right now, about a half hour", Isolde lifted both her hands gracefully "for how long will it take for you to move all living things here to safety?".

"good, because I just need 30 seconds to move them all to the safety", Tristan smirked as he moved his hands "**Moventur Ad**".

Right before Meliodas wanted to jump to use his **Full Counter** to dodge meteor that flying to them, Isolde lifted her hands up "**War Dance Second Stage : Gaia**".

There was a large magic circle on the ground, the one Tristan was created as he closed his eyes, casted the incantation. In ten seconds that Isolde mentioned, there were some large boulders with fire, meteors that flying to them. People were panicked but Isolde kept dancing. What happened next time was just like miracle. The Water extinguished the fire of meteors, Earth and Woods blocked and protected them from the fallen meteors. Some of Meteors were even flying to the sky.

Guila tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword "oh, interesting magic power. Who is the caster that powerful enough to switch the direction of my magic attacks while moving the Earth and Water in order to protect the commoners, I wonder?".

After about 20 seconds, Tristan was able to move them all from the Vaizel to the meadow near Vaizel where they could see Vaizel was destroyed from far distance. This place was surely far enough for the commoners to have the chances to run for their life.

Ban exclaimed as he tapped Tristan on his shoulder "you really did move us all from there?! Great job, Kid!?".

Isolde dropped to her knees, gasping breaths "is... everyone... alright?".

Diane came to support her "yes, you did great!?".

"I see... thanks god...", sweats covered her face, Isolde smiled weakly before she fell forward "I guess... I will take a rest... for a bit...".

Diane caught her before Tristan carried her bridal style, turning to Cain "old man, can you take care of her for us? We have to go. If you can, help Taizoo and that Holy Knight to evacuate the commoners".

Cain nodded his head, supporting Isolde "wait, where are you going?".

"it's our fight now", Meliodas waved his hand "let's go!".

Tristan asked them "Elizabeth, Hawk, just stay with Isolde, okay?".

Elizabeth nodded her head "be careful, everyone".

However, it turned out that Isolde ran back to Vaizel once she regained consciousness, knowing Tristan and Meliodas with his group had gone back to Vaizel in order to fight their enemy _"I only want to be with you and always stay by your side. Although it won't become my voice, even if you just take advantage of me or even use me as your tools, if it will make you wanted to live your life again, I don't mind at all, because... I will die too if you die. Please, be safe"_.

Of course, Hawk and Elizabeth had gone to pursue her.

Cain reached out his hand "Isolde, wait?! Go back!? It's too dangerous?!".

"don't worry, old man", Escanor tapped his shoulder "we will make sure they're gonna be fine".

With confident smile, Merlin floated by his side "though I never expected we will be gathered this fast... I hope this is worth enough and we can have dinner next time".

When they arrived on Vaizel, they found Meliodas and Ban collapsed on the ground and King just dealt with two Holy Knights "princess, young Lady, Hawk, take care of the Captain when I take care of them, will you? and if you're not tired anymore, please heal them".

Tristan was nowhere to be found nearby because he was with Diane to get Diane's Gideon right now, but as a healer, Isolde had more urgent task as she carried Meliodas and Hawk carried Ban "leave it to me, Sir King!?".

Once they reached the safe place (well, as safe enough as they were on the battlefield) to hide, Elizabeth lifted her hands, praying as Isolde healed them. Hawk rubbed his eyes, telling that Elizabeth was getting bigger before indeed, Elizabeth turned back into her normal size. Veronica and Griamore were shocked to find Elizabeth, naked, but luckily Isolde had two more sets of clothes that she just bought on Vaizel. Elizabeth borrowed them thankfully but Isolde convinced she could take them just fine. Veronica and Elizabeth had an argue and at some point, Veronica even questioned if Isolde who aided Meliodas and Seven Deadly Sins with healing them, was trustworthy enough or not.

"I don't know for what reason people hate each other, but do we need a reason to help people who need help? Then again, what did you say about Sir Meliodas and Sir Tristan just now? What do you know, princess? I dare to challenge you, you don't even know anything about them and you dare to say those terrible things about them? they are monsters, you said? Actually, who decided it?", Isolde stood tall and lifted her chin up proudly as she challenged the second princess of Liones Kingdom "I don't care if you're a princess or Lady Elizabeth's older sister, but princess Guinevere that I know personally and I proudly serve on Camelot Kingdom, she is truly loved by her people because she never discriminate anyone based on appearance and social status, she would never do such things like you did just now, accusing people you barely know just because of whatever bad things you have heard from people. Better you watch your mouth if you know nothing, **princess**".

After Isolde had mockingly called her 'princess' in the end of her speech, Veronica pulled Elizabeth to bring her home by force. Hawk and Isolde were about to interfere but Meliodas woke up. Standing tall in front of Elizabeth, he pushed Veronica away, shielding Elizabeth behind his back and telling that he promised he would protect Elizabeth even if it would take his life as its cost.

"you really brainwashed Ellie", Veronica pulled her necklace "let's see who... or what you truly are".

When Meliodas were trapped in the Goddess Amber, Elizabeth snatched the Goddess Amber from her older sister, lifting Meliodas' broken sword and demanding "get Sir Meliodas out of this stone!?".

Veronica refused because she didn't know how to get him out too, and tried to bring Elizabeth back by force as Griamore used his **Wall** to trap Elizabeth.

"Isolde!", Tristan landed near them, breaking Griamore's barrier "what are you doing here?".

"we have no time to argue, Sir Tristan! Sir Meliodas, he's trapped in that stone?!", Isolde touched his biceps, frantically asking "you have to get him out?!".

"I get it. calm down", Tristan grabbed her biceps, asking her to calm down before looking up "we just have to figure out how to— wait, where were they going?".

When Tristan and Isolde spoke, Elizabeth had run off and Veronica pursued her. Griamore stayed here to watch over two women, Holy Knights who were given order by their leader to catch and bring back Meliodas' broken sword and Elizabeth, within his **Wall**.

Looking at Ban who lying bloodied on the ground, Tristan asked her "heal him, Isolde. I'm gonna get the princesses before trying to get that old man out of the gem".

Isolde nodded her head "be careful".

After Isolde healed Ban, they heard Guila said something regards capturing the princess, live or dead, before Griamore ran off to pursue the princesses too. Ban and Isolde had really bad feeling so they also ran to find their companion. They were shocked to see what happened after. Right before Guila's bomb that was planted under the ground exploding, Tristan pushed both Elizabeth and Veronica out of the way. Elizabeth and Veronica were shocked to see Tristan lying on the ground, bloodied from head to toe.

As Griamore went to check on Veronica who was totally alright, Elizabeth reached out her trembling hand to shake Tristan's body "...Sir Tristan? Why... no, why should you protect us?".

Veronica grabbed Griamore's hand with her shaking hand "I don't understand... why should you protect us and sacrifice your body?".

"sacrifice? Don't make me laugh", Tristan grunted as he coughed bloods "the reason... why do I protect you... princess Elizabeth... just laugh at it... but you have so much resemblance... with my mother... you reminded me of her... that's why...".

Hawk cried out in horror "Tristan! Elizabeth!".

"Kid, get yourself together!?", Ban gritted his teeth, approaching them "Isolde!?".

"no way... Sir Tristan...", Isolde dropped to her knees, holding him tightly as she tried to heal him with her healing magic but he didn't budge, neither he opened his eyes "no... please, wake up... you're lying, right?".

"ah, it's really a mess", Guila said, holding Meliodas' broken sword as Jericho took care of Ban "now, come with us, princess Elizabeth".

"ah, and you, the healer woman. You also should come with us", after Jericho took care of Ban, as Guila took care of Griamore and Hawk, Jericho forcefully grabbed Isolde's biceps "come on!? Don't be such a burden!? It's no use on clinging to a corpse".

Isolde slapped Jericho's hand, holding Tristan tightly on her arms and glaring up to Guila and Jericho "...I would never forgive you, ever".

Guila scoffed "and? Nothing you can do but to clinging to his corpse. Pathetic, I don't understand why our superior asked us to take you too".

Jericho reminded her "hey, Sir Helbram said she has ancient healing magic power that included as Lost Magic, that's why he asked us to not kill her and bring her back with princess Elizabeth and the broken sword, remember?".

Holding Goddess Amber tightly on her arms, Elizabeth kept calling out "Sir Meliodas, help! Save us!".

"no matter how you begged for your hero to come, he will not able to get out of that Goddess Amber", Guila lifted Elizabeth by her biceps "now, just come with us. Jericho, take care of that woman".

Crying harder, Elizabeth screamed "Meliodas!".

Still resisting from Jericho's iron grip, Isolde cried out "Tristan!"

Next second, Goddess Amber broke as the dark magic power spreading out and the red light enveloped Tristan's and Isolde's bodies. Meliodas stood up and and Tristan floated on the air, seemed unconscious even if their eyes were opened with frighteningly blank eyes and expression.

Escanor looked down, holding Sacred Treasure Ritta Axe on his hand "interesting transformation. What should we do now, Merlin?".

Even Merlin turned pale "oh, no... this is not good at all".

* * *

**A/N : **

_Ha, I gave so many changes here!? Couldn't help it, just wait and see what happened next chapter._


	31. Berserkers

**.**

**Chapter 30 – Berserkers**

**.**

* * *

Ban was lying on the ground, unable to move after Jericho attacked him. Griamore was no better, after Guila attacked him with her bomb and Hawk was charred. Veronica tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword, but she didn't sure if she could fight these two. At least, their situation was in dire before strange things happened.

They saw it right in front of their eyes.

What they remembered, Elizabeth who holding the Goddess Amber in her arms, was crying desperately as she called Meliodas, begging him to save them. On the other side, Isolde kept cradling Tristan's head on her embrace, tears streaming down her face as she crying desperately, calling Tristan's name as well.

What they saw unfolded in front of their eyes after that, the Goddess Amber was broken as dark magic emerged from within the Goddess Amber. Unable to hold back the powerful dark magic, the Goddess Amber broke, emanating the waves of darkness before revealing Meliodas, stood tall with strange pitch-black marks swirling around half of his body. His usual green eyes had turned into dark, amethyst orbs.

On the other side, red light enveloped both Tristan's and Isolde's bodies before Tristan's body jerked up and floated on the air, you even could see there were two pairs of dragon hands from his back that supporting him. His pupils turned into golden and there were more than one of pupils on each of his eyes. His eyes were gleaming bloody red and the white on his eyes turned black.

The only same thing from them, they didn't seem aware of their surroundings even if their eyes opened.

There was not mistaking it, Ban thought. Once you felt it, you wouldn't forget it easily. The presence he had felt from the Captain was, undoubtedly belonged to Demons. However, it was different with the presence that Ban felt from Tristan. Ban felt like the presence from Tristan was, unmistakably was the presence belonged to human but there were more than one presences of human in Tristan's body. Or it was not only that? Some part of Tristan's presence also felt resembled with the Captain somehow.

Looking up with teary-faced, Isolde blinked "...Sir Tristan?".

Ban felt chilled as he looking straight to Tristan's eyes and warned Isolde to move away from him but surprisingly, Tristan cupped her cheek and smiled down gently as he grabbed her wrist, helping her to her feet "why are you crying?".

Isolde wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her crying face on his chest "I thought... I've lost you already...".

"don't cry", Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her wet eyelids before looking over her head to Jericho with deadly glares "...are you the one who make her crying?".

"Meliodas! How could you break out of the Goddess Amber?", Guila lifted the broken sword on her arm as she took a step backward. Next second, Meliodas got his broken sword back along with Guila's hand and Guila screamed on top of her lungs. Holding the wrist of her lost hand, Guila staggered "you bastard...".

Isolde, Elizabeth, Jericho, Hawk, Ban, Veronica and Griamore looked to the source of bloodcurling scream in horror when Meliodas took off Guila's hand of his broken sword and simply threw Guila's hand to the ground. Tristan tightened his grip on Isolde's shoulders protectively, but showing no interest on what Meliodas was doing or what just happened.

"what are you two... are you joking...", Jericho gasped, lifting her sword with her trembling hands before she lunged into Tristan "what are you, actually!".

"what an eyesore", floating on the air as he held Isolde on his hands, four pairs of dragon hands appeared out of his back, launching to Jericho. Disarming Jericho of her sword and snaking one of his dragon hand around Jericho's waist, Tristan threw Jericho off to behind "behave yourself there".

Jericho went flying and hit Guila's body, toppling them to the ground before Meliodas lifted his broken sword and a light swung from him, it was enough to send them flying. Jericho quickly retrieved Guila's hand and put it back on her arm, using **Hyper Recovery Spell** orbs. After Guila and Jericho recovered and argued over Helbram's hypothesize about Meliodas, Ban who had gotten recovered too, whistled after thanking Jericho and showing the incantation orbs that he'd stolen from Guila. Jericho grabbed the hilt of her sword, about to slash him again into pieces but Ban warned them as Meliodas lunged into them.

"you... are you really the Capt'n?", Ban prepared to strike him but something wrapped itself around his waist and pulling him out of the way "wha—".

It was Tristan who had pulled him using the dragon hands that came out of his back. Not only Ban, but also Elizabeth, Hawk, Griamore and Veronica before he shielding them from the flying debris, due to Meliodas' attacks on his rampaging condition.

"if you don't want to get your body slashed into two, just stay still here behind my back", Tristan took some step forward after telling Griamore to use his barrier. Griamore did what he instructed, using his **Wall** to protect them as Tristan walked forward to Meliodas, ignoring Elizabeth and Isolde's call when they banged Griamore's **Wall**. Unfortunately, even Griamore's Wall didn't strong enough to hold back Meliodas' attack and Tristan had to stand in front of them. When Meliodas wanted to strike him, Tristan simply crossed his hands before his chest, pointing his dragon hands to his face "stop it, you moron. You don't even recognize us?".

Meliodas sharply stopped on the air before landing on the ground, sniffling to both Tristan and Elizabeth before lifting his right hand. The darkness on his body shifted to his right hand in form of a wing before Meliodas flew to the sky, leaving them all gaped in wonder (except Tristan).

When Elizabeth and Hawk wondered what happened to Meliodas or was he even Meliodas, Griamore blurted out "um, maybe he recognized us from our smell?".

"just like the dog, you mean?", Veronica scoffed "forget it. Just to where he's gone?".

Tristan shrugged "maybe looking for his another prey?".

Ban still felt uneasy, lifting his hand to halt Elizabeth and Isolde "are you... Tristan?".

That was when they heard groans in pain from Guila and Jericho who lying on the ground, barely alive.

"oh, still alive?", the dragon hands from Tristan's back wriggled "well then, I just need to finish them off".

Before he could send his dragon hands, Isolde spread her hands to the side and stood in front of him "stop! They will seriously die if this goes on!".

Tristan frowned disapprovingly "why should you protect them? They are our enemy".

"that's right, I haven't even forgiven them for hurting you, Sir Tristan, but I also don't want to see you kill anyone in front of my eyes. They are our enemy, but to kill anyone mercilessly and unreasonably", Isolde shook her head "this isn't you".

"you really have the heart of gold, Isolde", he touched her chin and lifted her head up, leaning down "that's what make me fallen in love with you".

"NO!", Isolde pushed him and backed away. Unlike the usual, this time she felt cold when he touched her and she clenched her fists on her chest "who are you? You are not Sir Tristan. I can tell for sure".

Elizabeth felt shivers on her nape, somehow her instinct told her to believe Isolde's words "who are you? Get out of Sir Tristan's body and give him back to us!".

"why is it always 'Tristan' for you?", whoever he was, he glared down to Isolde as he reached out his hand to her "my, my, your devotion to Tristan is unwavering, huh? While I can say it's admirable but your devotion is also what make your husband suffering, Isolde".

Before he could reach her, unfortunately, he jumped backward as the ice pillars came out of the ground "why, hello... isn't it the Great Sorceress Merlin? Overprotective of your little sister as always, huh?".

"stop disturb my little sister", Merlin stood in front of Isolde, lifting her hand to the side "I know it's you, Mark. Give back that body to Tristan".

"she's right. You have to walk over our dead body before you lay your finger on her. Dare to mess up with our little sister, you have to prepare yourself for the consequences", Escanor caressed the corner of his moustache, leaning his Divine Axe Rhitta on his shoulder "not to mention, women dislike pushy and overbearing man, you know?".

Merlin smirked and clapped her hands "that's very good words we have here, Escanor. Thank you very much".

Elizabeth blinked her eyes "um, you two are...".

"sister!", Isolde wrapped her arms around Merlin's waist, never she felt this relieved to see her again "you really come for me!".

Merlin smiled fondly and patted her sister's head "anything for my little sister. Glad to see you're safe and sound. Tristan does a great job of protecting you, huh? Though, that idiot must have slept inside. We have to wake him up".

Ban jaw-dropped, pointing to the reunited sisters "you are her WHAT!".

"yo, Ban. Long time no see, but how shameful for you, Fox Sin Of Greed, Undead Ban. To think you could be slowed down by the weaklings of those little wench from Holy Knights and someone before us, whoever he is", Escanor lifted his hand before he shook his head dismissively. When he looked back to Tristan, there was a bloody red stone in diamond shape gleaming on his forehead and both his hand and leg had turned into dragon-clawed limbs "what an interesting transformation. Unlike the Captain who seems unaware of his surroundings, you can even speak and recognize them. I bet our words are getting through to you clearly, right?".

"silence", he glared up and spoke with the voice of more than one persons "who do you think you are, you lowly human, speak that way to us? and who did you call as the weaklings just now?".

"how impertinent", Escanor tilted his head "you don't seem like the Tristan that we know and why did you refer yourself as 'us' while Merlin called you as 'Mark' just now? who... or rather, what are you? I mean, all of you inside him. Actually, how many people within you?".

"why should you ask? You, human, are the ones who have created us. We are what you, human, call as Homunculus. Mark only one of us and while it's right, this body belongs to Tristan, it's not like we can get out of this body just because we want it", Tristan swiftly moved to behind Escanor before both he and Escanor fought as Merlin kept the others safe within her **Perfect Cube**. Wriggling his fingers, 'he' or 'they' within Tristan's body, smirked "hm, as expected of Great Holy Knight of Cornwall Kingdom. This body is really strong".

The Cardinal Helbram appeared, landing on the ground near them after he sent last blow to Meliodas who had fallen unconscious on the crater of the wall "care to share me the story, Homunculus?".

"to make long story short, this man, the body where we have been resided, is dead already, ever since far too long, long time ago, but he was brought back to life by his wife even if it's undoubtedly the Sins they have committed...", glancing sideways, when his eyes landed on Meliodas' unconscious figure, he clutched his head and groaned in pain "kh!".

He dropped to his knees and looked like struggling against his own self, before he transformed again. His pupils turned into jet-black. His sclera that had turned into black, this time turned into bloody red. The dragon hands on his back turned into wings. Black-pitch marks, the one like Meliodas had on his body before, covered his limbs, swirling all around his torso before he growled and lunged to attack Helbram, the Cardinal of Holy Knights (from what Veronica and Griamore told them).

"Escanor, don't let Tristan go and snap him out of his berserk mode as quick as possible, please. If this goes on, he will die!", Merlin said as she holding Isolde back "that fool...".

"don't worry. I will not let him to", Escanor smiled "I will keep my promise to you no matter what".

"we rely on you", Ban nodded his head, lifting his hand "we will retrieve the Cap'n and Diane when you take care of him. **Fox Hunt**".

As fast and gentle as he could, Ban retrieved Meliodas' and King's bodies. Throwing Meliodas over his shoulder and carrying King on his another arm like a sack, Ban realized Diane's magic power "oh, crap. We really should get out of here".

When her little sister tried to go to the same direction to where Escanor, Tristan and Helbram were, it was not needed a genius to know what she was gonna do. Merlin caught her wrist "Isolde, don't! It's too dangerous even for you! He's not in his right mind!".

"but I can't lose him! You said if this goes on, he will die, right?", Isolde tried to resist "I can't afford to lose him and I have to stop him before it's too late!".

Merlin couldn't stop her, so she hugged her instead "you two have to come back in piece to us, safe and sound, understand?".

Isolde smiled with tears brimming on her eyes before she nodded her head, running to where she found Escanor tried to stop Tristan who wanted to send the killing blow to Helbram. Thinking this was his only chance (due to Hendrickson's instruction with urgency on his tone of voice as well, realizing that Diane in her cold fury was about to arrive there) to retreat and run, Helbram went to retrieve two of his disciples.

Realizing that his prey tried to run away, Tristan kicked Escanor on the gut and sent him flying before he tried to pursue Helbram "don't you dare to run!".

Isolde hugged him from behind "Sir Tristan, don't! Please, just stop this madness! This isn't you!".

"what do you know?", he turned to look behind over his shoulder "you know nothing of me".

"yes, I do know you. You are the only one that I love!", Isolde pulled him down and cupped his cheek, slapping his cheek lightly "look at me, look only at me! Snap out of it already! Remember who you are! You are the one who freed me from slavery. You are my savior, the light of my life. If you can hear my voice, please... just stop this. Don't lose from your darkness, Sir Tristan".

"...Isolde", Tristan blinked his eyes "why are you crying? What happened to me?".

"at least... my voice reached you...", just by looking at his eyes, she knew her Tristan had come back and she felt huge relief on her heart but next second, she was surprised to see him collapsed backward and she had to catch him before she cradled him on her lap "Sir Tristan! Stay with me! Where does it hurt?".

"this is why I always told you to stay away from me... don't come near me... if you stay close with me... it only will endanger your life... the least thing I want to happen... is to endanger your life...", clutching her sleeve, Tristan whispered weakly with his shaky voice as his tears cascaded down his face silently "you have to stay away... before I endanger your life... I'm nothing but an ugly monster...".

Isolde's eyes widened as she felt the wet on her lap where his head was lying and for several seconds, she also had to get herself together as she held back her own tears and tried to regain her composure.

"no, you aren't. What are you talking about? The fact that you're upset because you can't fully control your power, is the fact that you, without doubt, are human and have kindness within yourself, right?", Isolde said at least after gulping. She didn't care if her voice was shaky because of her own tears threatened to fall like waterfall and her heart was still shattered in pieces after looking at how the man she loved broke down in front of her eyes "No matter what your form, as long as you still have the heart to feel and tears to cry, you're not a monster. Even if your form could change, do not let it change your heart as well. It's alright, it'll be alright. No matter what people say, as long as you are you, Sir Tristan, you will never be alone because I'd keep my words to you, that I will never betray you, nor I will leave you alone. Even if the entire world turn against you, I will never leave your side or abandon you".

"thank you, Isolde", Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist, digging his fingers on her back before his grip started to get weakened "tell my father... it's alright... if you want to tell everyone... about what I am or my Sin... I...".

"Sir Tristan, you're sleeping?", Isolde looked down but after looking at perspiration covered his face, his body started getting cold and his lips turned into worrisome bluish tint "somebody, help?!".

Gelda came to gather them, telling her that Merlin was using her teleport to send them to the outskirt of Vaizel. Only several seconds after Gelda put Tristan and Isolde on the outskirt, they saw the flying giant boulder (Diane stood on top of it with Gideon on her hand after realizing what Helbram had done to her friends) as big as a mountain above Vaizel and Vaizel was wiped off of the map.

"wow, I admit this is crazy", Gelda saluted at the amazing event she just witnessed before crouching beside Isolde and Tristan, realizing the necrosis on some part of his body "this idiot. Luckily princess has predicted this, so she asked me to give this medicine to you. You have to take care of him and after you treat him, it's up to him to survive this or not. We rely on you to heal him, Isolde".

Isolde nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes "tell the princess, thank you so much and she can leave it to me".

* * *

The first thing Meliodas did after he regained his consciousness, was to check on everyone. He accepted Ban's punch that send him flying to the boulder, slashing the big boulder into two as the effect of Ban's fist. Elizabeth helped him to stand and Meliodas stood before Elizabeth hugged him in relief (much to Veronica's distress). After Meliodas groped her butt and mentioned to wear the underwear, Veronica, Hawk and Diane squawked to him. However, when Meliodas told Elizabeth that everything was gonna be alright for him (even if his precious broken blade was stolen by Holy Knights) as long as Elizabeth was alright too, Veronica couldn't protest after looking at how flustered her little sister who blushed furiously.

"but~ we really didn't expect to see Merlin and Escanor coming here together. Not to mention, the fact that Isolde is Merlin's little sister, is also more than a little shock", Ban scratched his nape and narrowed his eyes suspiciously "do you know it already, Cap'n?".

"you never ask", Meliodas pointed out the matter of fact before looking around "speaking of which... where is Tristan and Isolde? Obviously he can take care of himself, I believe he's that dependable, even if he can be too reckless sometimes. Also, what do you mean with Merlin and Escanor were coming here together?".

Not too long after Ban and Elizabeth explained what had happened when Meliodas was rampaging, it was more than shock to see how Meliodas blanched. They never saw their Captain showing this kind reaction in their daily life. Right when Meliodas wanted to look for them, using her teleport, Merlin came with Isolde and Escanor who piggyback-ride unconscious Tristan on his back.

"Tristan!", unusual of him (and for his companions), Meliodas was panicked "Isolde, treat him, quick!".

Merlin asked Meliodas to calm down "we need to treat him in proper place".

They quickly went back to the Boar Hat that was parked on the mountain near Vaizel. Because of her request, Diane's body was shrunken into human size like Elizabeth and the others. Hawk trotted to the bed before leaning his upper body on the edge of the bed as Escanor and Ban helped Meliodas to take off Tristan's clothes before Merlin and Isolde started to treat his wounds and stabilize his magic power. Veronica and Griamore decided to come with them, they stood on the sidelines along with Elizabeth, Diane and King who floated on the air as Merlin, Isolde, Meliodas, Ban and Escanor stood by the bed-side. They all saw what 'thing' exactly on Tristan's back that usually Tristan hid very well as one of his biggest secret.

Pointing to the diamond-shaped red stone that attached on the surface of the bulge on Tristan's back that throbbing like a heart, Elizabeth timidly asked "...Lady Merlin, is that?".

Merlin explained with grim expression "his artificial heart that was made by me due to the request of my little sister, Tristan's late wife, Isolde Belialuin. The diamond-shaped red stone that attached on his artificial heart is the source of life for Homunculus, the Philosopher Stone. This is also Tristan's Sacred Treasure and this is the secret of his massive magic power".

King was amazed because he just witnessed the Philosopher Stone that was planted on someone's heart "amazing... isn't it the stone that only exist on the legend? I can't believe I can see it myself with my own eyes".

Diane lifted her hand to cover her mouth "so, Tristan has the legendary stone as his Sacred Treasure? Great".

"it's not great at all", Merlin couldn't help but looked down in despise "Philosopher Stone is made by other people's life, after all".

"and not only a single soul", Meliodas added, ignoring the collective gasps around them "to create the Philosopher Stone as big as this, it's needed the lives of the entire Kingdom. Mark or whoever they are that you have met when Tristan was under his berserk mode, they are human who have been sacrificed to create this Philosopher Stone".

Isolde hissed when the others started demanding full explanations from Merlin and Meliodas "would you all just shut up so I can concentrate to heal him or just wait outside, please?".

After Isolde healed the wounds on his body, the real problem started as Tristan's body started thrashing around. Merlin asked Ban and Escanor to help Meliodas to hold Tristan down as Tristan's body writhed in agony.

"...kill me...", Tristan coughed violently, puking bloods and bile to the bed as bloods came out of his eyes and nose "KILL ME ALREADY!".

Isolde lifted her hand to wrap his body as she started using her healing magic power again "Sir Tristan, hang on! Get yourself together, please! You have to survive!".

"all of you, please wait outside. We've got this", Merlin asked them all to wait outside, ushering them all out of the room except Escanor, Isolde and Meliodas "Escanor, help the Captain to hold him down as I stabilize his magic power and Isolde, keep ".

Ban, King, Diane, Veronica, Griamore, Elizabeth and Hawk peeked into the now-sickroom worriedly before Elizabeth grabbed Merlin's biceps with tears brimming on her eyes "Lady Merlin, he's gonna be alright, right? Please, you all have to save him! He was... he's getting injured because of protecting me and my older sister. I also consider him just like a brother, a family for me, so please... save him".

"leave it to us, princess", Merlin touched her shoulders gently and smiled down fondly, asking her to not blame herself "besides, Isolde is here. She will never let Tristan die, ever".

Outside the tavern, Gelda sat on the tree branch "are you sure, I needn't to interfere here?".

(Guinevere remarked, concern was obvious on her voice "let's just believe on Isolde and godmother".

Arthur squeezed her shoulder reassuringly "it will be long night".)

It would be a very long night, indeed.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Before any of you asked me, yes, I'm inspired from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. LOL_


	32. Her Desire

**.**

**Chapter 31 – Her Desire**

**.**

* * *

**Liones Castle**

Howzer shouted in disbelief "Veronica and Griamore... dead? No way! That must be a mistake!".

"it's the truth", Gilthunder said coldly "it seems that when the Seven Deadly Sins attacked Vaizel, they met an untimely death".

"who could do such a... there's no way Griamore would die that easily! Besides, how are we supposed to report all this to princess Margaret! Where is Great Holy Knight Dreyfus?".

"he locked himself up in his private room", Gilthunder looked to outside through the window before he turned his back against Howzer after they talked about precursor to the Holy War "if you have time to fret around, just think of what you should do as Holy Knight".

When Gilthunder wanted to turn around the corner, he bumped with Gelda who dropped to her butt and sat on the floor. She bowed after looking up "oh! I'm so sorry, Sir Gilthunder. I don't see you. I was in a rush!".

"it's alright", Gilthunder reached out his hand "you... one of princess Margaret's maids, right? Why are you such in a rush?".

"forgive me, Sir. I'm in distraught because I've just got news that my nephew is dying due to terrible accident. I have to go right away", Gelda accepted his hand before she stood up. lifting her skirt and bowing her body "now, if you excuse me".

"sure, but could you tell princess Margaret next time you meet her? I need to talk with her. Tell me if she's ready to meet me later", Gilthunder closed his eyes, turning his head to the side "now, you're free to go. Hopefully, your nephew will be alright".

"I understand. Thank you for your kind words, Sir", Gelda bowed once more time before she ran off "excuse me!".

Howzer commented about how beautiful Gelda was even if she was only a maid. Meanwhile, Gilthunder went to his room right away. In his room, once he was sure that no one watched him over, Gilthunder opened the letter that he got from Gelda _"big sister Veronica and big brother Griamore are with the Sins and Ellie. They will be safe. Wait until we can reunite again. Please, hang on until then, big brother Gil and big sister Margaret. Gwen"_.

Looking up to the sky, Gilthunder narrowed his eyes _"...I and Margaret are waiting the day we can meet again with you, our dearest little sister"_.

When Margaret and Gilthunder met on the prison, Gilthunder slipped Guinevere's letter to Margaret's hand and after Margaret read it, her heart felt light and she, just like Gilthunder, also waited for the day they could reunite again. Although, deep down in her heart, Margaret wondered about why did their dearest little sister Gwen was claimed as the Black Swan Sin Of Desire?

* * *

**Camelot Castle**

Lancelot looked up to Guinevere who just came back with her teleport "welcome back. How is everyone doing?".

"it will be okay", Guinevere took of her cape that she hung to her coat hook before she flopped to her bed "I have met and told uncle Gowther to go to meet with them on the Boar Hat so they can take care of the rest with uncle Gowther's help. In case father refuses uncle Gowther's help to dive into Tristan's mindscape, we still can ask our sister to meet with them and persuade father so godmother and Aunt Gelda can help them to explain what they need to know from what Tristan wanted to tell them. About Isolde, we can take care of it later once Tristan's condition is better".

Lancelot asked in wary "which sister?".

"Tina".

"do you seriously ask Tina to meet them? She's a ghost and supposed to stay on the Capital of The Dead!".

Guinevere deadpanned "come on, it's not that bad to meet one or two ghost in your life".

"poor them. I bet they will be shocked and there must be a calamity. Well, knowing father and Tristan, I believe father will refuse which means, they will need our sister's help to explain it to the Sins. I can't believe we even have to ask her aide", Lancelot crossed his arms before his chest "although, I'm still feeling doubt. Do you really think this is gonna be okay?".

"he has given the permission, remember? Isn't it good? It means Tristan has started to open his heart and believe the Sins. Well, maybe it's also because our parent is there too. Our sister can take care of the rest, for sure", rolling to the side, she was lying on her stomach, lifting her legs up and down "so, how is your date with Lady Morgan?".

Lancelot sputtered and twitched his eyebrow "it's not date and nothing special happened, if that's what you expected. Sorry to disappoint you".

"tch", Guinevere clicked her tongue, leaning her chin on her palm "where is Arthur?".

"on his work room. Just like you, he doesn't think he can go to sleep tonight so he continued to work on the papers instead. Actually, he told me to not tell you because he doesn't want you to get mad to him and he would prefer it if you could get some rest. I only come here to check you because he thought you can't sleep as well", Lancelot rolled his eyes when Guinevere got off of her bed and took the change of her clothes "wait, where were you going?".

"to his work room, obviously", Guinevere wrapped her red shawl around her shoulders before walking out of her room, passing by Lancelot "what make you and Arthur think that I can go to sleep tonight?".

Lancelot who stood beside the door, walking forward to pursue her "sis~ you do realize that I am the one who will get scolded by him, right?".

Guinevere simply drawled playfully "take it, it's your own risk~".

On his work room, Arthur leaned his chin on his palm as he looked down to the scrolls on the table "oh, this is bad. The refugees of Liones Kingdom only get increased and the refugee camps are already full. I guess we have to visit Liones Kingdom to discuss about it and meet the King ourselves, other than to officially give our wedding invitation to them. What do you think?".

Guinevere knocked the door before walking into his side "I think you shouldn't work too hard and you should get some rest already, my King".

"and I believe you're supposed to be in bed already, my bride", lowering the scroll from his face, Arthur raised his eyebrow "Lancelot told you, huh?".

After Guinevere nodded her head, a vein popped on Arthur's head "remind me to scold him, my bride~ and prepare yourself tomorrow because I'm gonna beat you on our training, Lancelot".

From behind the door, the voice whined at the King's threat "come on, my King~ it's not my fault that you have such handful and stubborn princess as your soon-to-be-Queen".

"okay, I guess I needn't ask you about what make you upset", putting down all his works on the table, Arthur reached out his hand to settle her in his lap "look, I know what we have witnessed is what make you upset, like how it does to me. However, unfortunately I am not mind-reader like you so you have to tell me, what make you upset".

"...it's not my intention to disturb you or distract you from your work, but...", Guinevere narrowed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before she leaned down and sighed heavily "...I can't help it".

"trust me, you will feel better once you get it out off of your chest. Told you, you can tell me everything so don't doubt and feel free to tell me everything", Arthur smiled knowingly, encouragingly hummed "hm? What is it?".

"...maybe this is sounded so naive of me, but I can't help it. I think it's so unfair for them...", Guinevere closed her eyes and leaned her forehead to his with distress on her beautiful face "Isolde and Tristan. They were tricked by someone they trusted, the one that they considered as their best friend. They were framed as the Sinners when in fact, they weren't. They did nothing wrong. They only love each other, so why...", burying her face on his shoulder, Guinevere whispered hoarsely "...why should it be their Sins?".

"not all things have answers", running his fingers on her hair, he squeezed her in attempt to calm her down. He knew she usually would get upset like this when she could do nothing to help someone after she witnessed what happened to certain people's heart "unfortunately, it's something I just learned after I met you... but do you think it's alright?".

Guinevere looked up to him "what do you mean?".

"I mean, Tristan and Isolde have been lovers ever since her previous life. Wouldn't it be better for her to remember?".

"well, I don't know and I'm not sure, dear", Guinevere shrugged "sometimes, for some people, they will be happier when they don't remember. Everyone has the right to keep their own secrets. Not every secret should be revealed, after all".

Arthur trailed off "...I'm thinking".

Oh, that mischievous sparkles on his Amethyst eyes again. She quirked smile, knowing he was gonna tease or say something embarrassing again "of what?".

Arthur kissed her cheek "you will make a great Queen".

Guinevere chuckled lightly, he always could make her feeling better "oh, come on. Not again".

"_heh, say the one who always keeps everything for herself"_.

"who?", Guinevere snapped her head and looked around before turning to Arthur "do you hear that?".

Arthur blinked in confusion "hear what?".

"I don't say anything as well, you know?", Lancelot added with the same confusion "it's only the three of us here".

"_it's no use. Only you who can hear us"._

"_oh hush, she's been keeping secrets in order to protect her beloved ones"._

"_to protect her beloved ones or herself? Very nice. I wonder how she would react if she remembered who is she or what she has done"._

Suddenly, Guinevere felt the terrible headache before she collapsed backward.

"Guinevere!", Arthur caught her body before she fell to the floor, carrying her bridal style "Lancelot, call the Royal Healer and tell her to go to her chamber, quick!".

Lancelot nodded his head before rushed to the Royal Healer's place "as you wish!".

Outside the Castle, looking down to where Guinevere was lying unconscious on her bed, the little girl who floated on the air, furrowing her eyebrow in distress "you are claimed as the Black Swan Sin Of Desire because of your strong Desire is just like the double-edged Sword. You have both sides, Light and Darkness, your presence alone even can bring blessing and destruction. Be careful, sister... for your Desire can be your power and your Sin".

The floating little girl turned her back, flying to where her brother was, considering her brother's dying state was more urgent. As a ghost, she could say it for sure because she witnessed with her own eyes, what kind of Sins her siblings had done.

* * *

That night, in her dream, Guinevere felt herself sinking into abyss as she heard two people arguing in her head. She was not in her usual body, so she knew this must be a dream or in her mindscape, as she was in her child form (when she was around 4-6 years old, maybe). Standing and looking around, she found the shadow of two women on far distance. One fulfilled with gentle and warm light with two pairs of white-feathered wings from her back. One surrounded with shadow and dark mist with a pair of large, dark-feathered wings from her back.

Guinevere narrowed her eyes, unable to make out their faces "who are there?".

"_stop it. It only will hurt her"._

"_oh, I don't think so~ She needs to know. What happened on Istar or the fallen Cameliard Kingdom is more than enough to be the proof, that we can't escape who we are, never will"_.

"what happened on Istar? What else happened on my fallen Kingdom that I don't know?".

"_do you want to know?"._

"_Dark Side, stop it. You've crossed the boundary"._

"_you are the one who keep giving reason that you don't want to hurt her, Light Side. In fact, you think it won't make her getting hurt deeper the longer she knows? The longer we keep this secret, the more painful it will be for her once she knows the truth"._

"what truth?".

The one surrounded with shadow and dark mist with a pair of large, dark-feathered wings from her back that somehow, for some reason, Guinevere recognized her as Dark Side who came closer and reached out her hand, pointing behind her_ "remember it yourself"_.

"_stop!"._

Guinevere turned around. Back on the Istar, after Meliodas calmed her down, she realized that Meliodas and the others went to the Druid Altar again, with Zaneri and Jenna. She didn't know why, but just like the shadow on their feet, she could hear what they were speaking about and see what they were doing very clearly. They discussed as they went back to the Druid Altar right before the sky had dawned and the sun still hid on the horizon (considering Escanor was still not fully on his Day form) that the Trolls they had gotten rid yesterday, they were only the underlings of the main culprit. They dispersed into teams where Escanor went with Ban and King while Meliodas went with Zaneri and Jenna. While the former team dealt with the trolls, the latter team dealt with the main culprit that turned out to be one of Goddess Clan, Jelamet, who Meliodas claimed as Elizabeth's best friend.

"hah, some best friend you are... sounded more like a villain even if you are from Goddess Clan", she mocked the goddess, dangling her legs as she sat on the edge of the cliff "I've had enough of listening and observing. Now, accept your punishment. For hurting my father that you called as filth demon and even have an ill intention towards my mother".

Meliodas looked up "Gwen! What are you doing here?".

Ugly and fat vessel of the goddess Jelamet looked as shocked as the goddess sisters "it can't be... you are their—!".

"my name is Guinevere Cameliard. I am first daughter of Demon Prince Meliodas and Goddess Princess Elizabeth, the firstborn Hybrid", standing tall, she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers as she spread two pairs of white wings out of her back, her blonde hair turned into long straight silver hair and her heterochromia eyes turned into pristine gold eyes with symbol of goddess on her pupils, just like her mother's. Thanks to her tiny body, she could move swiftly to dodge Jelamet's attack and instantly, she stood behind Jelamet "**Purge**".

With **Purge** spell, Guinevere could kick Jelamet out of her human vessel. Tilting her head, Guinevere tapped her fingers on her cheeks "well, well, well... come to think of it, it's needed Darkness power to annihilate the goddess, so~ okay, I just need to use my other side. Dark Side".

This time, her long straight silver hair turned into long straight raven hair, her eyes turned into jet-black with demon mark on her forehead. Lifting her hand, shadow around Jelamet tried to consume her "now, die".

"stop!", Meliodas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind "don't do it, Gwen".

"why not, daddy?", Guinevere looked up with pure innocence and confusion "she's an enemy. She said it herself that she wanted to kill mom just because mom can reincarnate again and she's hurting you who apologize to her instead, daddy. It's more than enough reason to kill her. Don't stop me, this is not my first to kill, after all".

When Guinevere turned around, Meliodas lifted his hand "forgive me, my daughter".

After Meliodas knocked Guinevere out and Guinevere fell unconscious, Meliodas wrapped his arms around her to protect her from Jelamet who tried to attack them.

"sorry, but since her biological mother isn't in condition to able to raise her, her custody is on me right now", Merlin stood in front of unconscious Guinevere and wounded Meliodas, looking up with deadly cold glare to Jelamet "don't you dare to lay your filt finger on my dearest adopted daughter. Are you okay, Captain? Is she okay?".

"nah, I'm fine", Meliodas chuckled as he touched Guinevere's forehead "but she's burning up. We have to finish this quickly so we can treat her".

"needn't to stain your hands, Merlin", Escanor touched Merlin's shoulder before walking forward "after all, I promised you and myself to protect what precious to us".

Guinevere wondered. Come to think of it, her Dark side said this was not her first to kill, then when...

Dark Side answered as she touched her shoulder, her hand felt so cold _"do you forget it? Far before what happened on Istar, back then... when you and your mother's reincarnation were kidnapped by the weaklings, no... even far before it, back then on the Cameliard Kingdom..."_.

Such important thing. How could she forget it?

Back then when she and Elizabeth were kidnapped, she was, or to be more precise, her Dark Side was the one who killed those kidnappers in order to protect Ellie and herself because daddy, Meliodas and godmother, Merlin wasn't there.

Back then on the fall of Cameliard Kingdom, her encounter with the most powerful, the most beautiful Goddess she had ever seen, yet her presence also scared her for some reason.

Behind her, the one fulfilled with gentle and warm light with two pairs of white-feathered wings from her back, the Light Side pushed the Dark Side into the bird cage and tied the Dark Side with the chains before the Light Side covered her eyes _"this is not the right time for you to remember it. You are not ready yet. You can just forget everything for now, until then—"_.

* * *

Guinevere jerked her head back and gasped, instantly sat on her bed. Panting, she covered her mouth "...a dream?".

"could you wake up with more pleasant and normal way next time? You're surprising me".

Guinevere realized she was on her chamber as she turned to see Lancelot crossed his arms before his chest and leaned his back on the wall "Lancelot? I was...".

"lost consciousness last night. I watch guard here because King Arthur wanted to take a bath and change his clothes before he goes back here to check on you. Before you ask, yes, we didn't sleep because we kept our eyes to watch over you ever since you collapsed last night", Lancelot walked closer and yawned before pulling the chair, sitting beside her bed "what's wrong? A nightmare? And before you even rried to say that you're okay, don't give me that shit when you look so pale and you are drenched with sweats from head to toe, sister".

"talkative as usual, brother. You know, that the way you react towards me like this, is what make people who don't know the fact that we are siblings, thinking that you're in love with me", Guinevere scratched her head and chuckled lightly before lifting her hands in surrender "and about your question, I'm sorry, I don't remember what I was dreaming of".

Lancelot narrowed his eyes "sister".

Guinevere tilted her head with reassuring smile "hey, come on, I don't lie at all. I can't tell you what I don't even know, right?".

"geez, if you really don't remember it, fine then, just don't force yourself, okay?", Lancelot scratched the back of his head "also, when will we tell King Arthur about this? you're gonna marry with him and he doesn't even know we are siblings. I can tell him, but you have persisted that you want to tell him yourself and you haven't told him, yet, until now".

**BAM!**

Both Arthur and Morgan stood in front of the door with shock on their faces. Arthur quickly pulled his half-sister to come into Guinevere's chamber before closing the door behind him.

Once the Royal siblings stood beside Guinevere's bed, Morgan was the first to talk "...Sir Lancelot, you and princess Guinevere... are siblings?".

Lancelot face-palmed "crap, they heard us".

"good job, brother. You don't even check there's someone outside my room? The siblings knew too, now", Guinevere pinched Lancelot's cheeks (which Lancelot cried out in pain that it was not his fault, they didn't know that Arthur and Morgan were there outside her chamber and heard their conversation, anyway). Only after she had felt satisfied of pinching and scolding Lancelot, Guinevere sighed as she turned to Arthur "...I'm so sorry to keep this as secret even from you, Arthur".

"I know it already, of the fact you've been keeping secret for yourself. Morgan kept telling me to beware of you, but I think it's not like you and Lancelot have any ill intention to us", Arthur said as he sat on the edge of her bed before patting her head and giving his usual cheerful, broad griin "I do want to know but~ rather than beware of you, I'd rather to believe you instead. I'm waiting until you're ready to tell me everything because I don't want to force you to tell me when you're not ready to tell me yet, simply that".

Morgan rolled her eyes "you're unbelievable, brother".

Lancelot caressed his cheeks and joined Morgan "she's right, my King".

Arthur quirked a smile "you two, why don't you just get engaged already? I will give my blessing for sure and I believe you will make a good couple".

When he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, Arthur turned his head to the side. Guinevere wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Morgan squealed and covered her mouth before Lancelot covered her eyes as Guinevere and Arthur kissed.

Smiling against his lips, Guinvere opened her eyes slowly with sparks of delightful and joy on her eyes "I love you".

Arthur blushed furiously and chuckled lightly before settling her on his lap "at least, you're being honest at that".

Lancelot touched Morgan's shoulder before turning to leave, pushing her gently to outside "Lady, I believe it's better for us to not disturb them and give them some privacy".

"you're right. Let's retreat~", Morgan giggled "ah, how about we have the breakfast together when you explain everything to me. Arthur can get the explanation from the princess, after all".

Lancelot lifted his thumb "nice idea".

Looking to the retreating figures, Arthur remarked as he trapped Guinevere in between his arms and cornered her on her bed "see? They will make a good couple".

"indeed", lying on her bed, Guinevere touched Arthur's shoulders "um, Arthur, you don't think that our position is rather scandalous? I wonder if we will get trouble with godmother once she's home after the people who see us in this position, whoever they are, telling godmother about what they see while in fact, they misunderstand things again".

"say the one who kissed me and triggered me just now?".

"you did what?".

"nope, just forget it", Arthur grinned cheekily before carrying her "let's just get you cleaned up. I don't want to exhaust you after you collapsed last night. We still have a ton jobs to do but... we can do it one by one, slowly. We still have time, after all".

"oh, how gentle and considerate of you~", Guinevere leaned her head on his shoulder _"right, we still have time... hopefully you're alright, brother. I have sent Tina to help you, after all"_.

* * *

**The Boar Hat Tavern**

Once the sun had set and the night was coming, Ban traded place with Escanor to help Meliodas holding down Tristan's body when Isolde healed all his wounds and Merlin stabilized Tristan's magic power. Merlin told them that the reason of why Tristan was writhing in pain, was because of he couldn't handle the massive magic power within his body that struggling to come out of his body. Meliodas also said something about Tristan was fighting against people that were sacrificed in order to create Philosopher Stone. After hours of listening to his screams in agony and struggles, they were exhausted. Thankfully, Ban was still healthy enough to prepare their dinner. Merlin and Meliodas were the last to arrive on the dinner table.

As Ban prepared the food for them, Escanor prepared the wines for them "good work, Merlin. How is he doing?".

Elizabeth asked worriedly "and how about Lady Isolde?".

Meliodas slumped as he sat on his chair and sighed heavily, dead tired "Tristan's still having high fever and he doesn't wake up even if just for a second. but he's calmed down, at least... She said, tonight will be important".

"she's alright now. Well, only on the outside, I guess. Also, Captain", when Meliodas looked up to her, Merlin continued "Isolde told me that before Tristan was unconscious, he asked her to tell you that it's alright if you want to tell everyone here about what he is or his Sin".

Meliodas furrowed his eyebrow in disbelief "are you sure?".

"just ask my little sister if you don't believe me", Merlin shrugged "you know she's not gonna lie to you about Tristan, right?".

"I will ask her myself, then", pulling tray of foods and drinks for him and for Isolde, Meliodas rose to his feet before walking to upstairs "hopefully I'd be lucky enough to able to persuade her to get some food and drink, or even to get some rest. She'd push herself too much if we didn't take control of her, for sure".

"let me help", Elizabeth took a tray from Meliodas' hands "it will be easier to do it together, right?".

"don't forget your food and drink too, Ellie", Veronica decided to help her "you are clumsy, after all".

"ah, it can't be helped at all", Ban snatched the trays of foods and drinks from Veronica and Elizabeth, carrying the share for princesses while Meliodas carried the trays for himself and Isolde "leave it to us, princesses~".

When they peeked into the room, they saw Isolde sitting on the chair beside the bed. Isolde grabbed his hand and whispered as she leaning her forehead on his hand, crying silently "you have to survive... I will die too if you die, that's far I need you by my side... that's why, please... come back to me...".

In the end, only Meliodas who came into the room to put the tray of foods and drinks on the nightstand. Meliodas touched her shoulder gently, telling her to not forget to drink and eat, also to call him if she wanted to sleep so he could watch over him when she was sleeping. Isolde shook her head, telling him that she would do it although she wasn't sure if she could. After leaving note to her that he would come back later to watch over him in shift, Meliodas told the others to go back downstairs. On the bar turned into dining room, Meliodas had confirmed that Merlin told him the truth, that Tristan was indeed telling Isolde about it before he lost consciousness.

"first of all", King floated on the air and hugged his Chastiefol in pillow form "what do you want to do now, princess Veronica and Holy Knight there?".

"hm, I can't leave Ellie here alone in between you all", in fact, Veronica felt truly grateful that they, instead of the Holy Knights, helped and saved her sister, especially Tristan who saved them but she still felt wary of Meliodas and Tristan after witnessing how they went berserk this day "so I guess I will stay to stick close with my sister. Not to mention I can't trust the Holy Knights, except you, Griamore, after what happened today in Vaizel. Feel free to go home if you want, Griamore. I don't want to force you to stay with me. Don't make your father worried".

"but I have to protect you, Lady Veronica", Griamore insisted "I will stay no matter what".

Veronica grinned thankfully "thank you, much appreciated".

Ban drawled playfully "it's getting cramped here~".

"don't worry, I and Escanor still have some business to take care of, so we can't just leave our places to join with you and stay in Boar Hat, at least not until we finish our business", Merlin cleared her throat and clarified "I still have to go back to Camelot because some business there and Escanor still has to finish his latest job as a master of his bar before he closes his bar, so we can join you again after we have finished our business".

Diane pouted "so lonesome, Merlin".

"um, but what should we do after this?", Escanor timidly asked "true, we still have to wait until Tristan is getting better but what is our goal next? Is it true that we will invade Liones Castle?".

Before Meliodas continued, they heard someone knocked the door from outside.

"what is it? Don't they see the 'CLOSE' board on the door?", Ban grumbled before opening the door "sorry, customer~ but we close the bar for tonight".

"oh, everyone gathers here already", green-haired man with glasses lifted his hand, carefreely came into this tavern "let me see... the one who opened the door... unmistakably Undead Ban. The woman that I recognize as the spitting image of Merlin... could it be the Boar Sin Of Gluttony, Sorceress Merlin? Ah, the girl with orange leather clothes beside her really must be Diane".

Ban quickly closed the door behind him before hovering above the young man "who are you?".

Merlin smiled cunningly, leaning her chin on her palm "fret not, Ban. What's wrong with your hair and where is the armor that I've given to you, Gowther?".

Meliodas stared in awe "hey, hey, hey".

Ban's eyes looked like about to pop out of its place "no way in hell!".

"yup, I am undoubtedly the Goat Sin Of Lust, Gowther", the young man's green hair turned into pink as his golden eyes looked around, crossing his fingers under his chin as he stood in a pose "long time no see you all, fellow comrades".

King confirmed this was really Gowther when he found the tattoo of Goat on his chest "but how could you get here, anyway?".

"beautiful young lady and a little girl led my way here", Gowther lifted his finger "and the little girl has been sitting there".

They indeed saw the little girl around 8-9 years old wore dark nightgown with long wavy silver hair reached her back in bunny-tail-style, a pair of emerald eyes greeted them mischievously as she dangling her legs up and down, sitting on the fence above the window "hi, good evening I guess?".

Meliodas lifted his hand "yo, Tina. Since when did you come here?".

Hawk shouted in shock "how could she get that high and since when?".

"fret not, I can just get down".

When Tina jumped down, Veronica tried to catch her but her hands only passed through the little girl's body instead. Veronica's face turned pale as she saw the little girl chuckled creepily after the little girl passed through her body and now floated on the air behind her "huh? you... don't tell us, you...".

Merlin calmly chided her motherly "Tina, what your parent told you before about what should you do when you meet the people for the first time?".

"oh, right. Sorry, I forget to introduce myself", she tapped her tiny fist on her palm before she tilting her body "hi, everyone! My name is Tristina, you may call me Tina. My name is formed from names 'Tristan' and 'Sistina'. I am Tristan's twin, his little sister who passed away for centuries ago, so yeah, I am a ghost".

They screamed in fright or shock (except Gowther, Meliodas and Merlin) "GHOST!".

Elizabeth was about to collapse in shock, if not because of Veronica who collapsed first and Griamore supported her. Escanor hid behind Merlin who convinced that she was a good girl (hey, it's not the point here!). Hawk instantly hid under the table, begging for forgiveness. King and Diane hugged each other in fright. Gowther showed indifferent expression. Meliodas deadpanned, had expected this. Ban only jaw-dropped, not expected this at all. After they all calmed down, Tina tried to explain what make her coming here.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Okay, I will continue the crazy family meeting next chapter. See you~_

_To_ _**Clarent Excalibur**_ _:_

_Oh, don't worry. Gwen has to wreck Vivian, I'll make sure of it. The Commandments' reaction to her is another story, though LOL. Thank you for your advice to ship Jericho with Lancelot, I'll consider it. Escanor, Merlin, Veronica and Griamore will join them in their journey though Merlin and Escanor will not stay in Boar Hat for a while considering Merlin still has responsibility on Camelot Castle which means she still has to go back to Camelot Kingdom while Escanor will go with her sometimes, at least until Gowther fully joins them and Merlin decides to join the Sins eventually._

_To __**Ansy**__ :_

_Thank you. Of course it wouldn't, since papa Escanor and mama Merlin are there to control the kids *cackle. Oh, the Commandments are another story~ I planned to make one of them do it indeed._


	33. Torment Of Revelation

**.**

**Chapter 32 – Torment Of Revelation**

**.**

* * *

Well, Meliodas wasn't surprised at all to see his late daughter, Tristan's twin little sister, Tristina came here. She and Tristan were twin siblings, after all. Obviously she could feel it if something would ever happen to her twin, and if she even came all the way here from the Necropolis, it meant this was serious. Hell, yeah. Of course, Tristan was still dying as they were still speaking here.

As the others, they had calmed down a bit and with various state of post-shock, they showed various reactions to Tristina's sudden appearance, like how Veronica protested to her to never do it again to her (pass through Veronica's body because seriously, it's really weird and creepy especially when Tristina did it with creepy laugh of her).

"oh, I can't promise it, princess~ where is the fun of being a ghost if I can't even tease people?", Tristina laughed in pure mirth and her Emerald orbs sparkled mischievously "also, think of that as a punishment from me. You all are so rude. Just because I'm a ghost, should you react like that to me?".

King waved his hand "the fact that you are a ghost, is exactly what make us frantic and freak out just now!".

Ban lifted his thumb "yup, I believe she is really Tristan's twin, little sister".

Not only that, Tristina was just like the girl-version of Tristan, except the child-appearance and a pair of Emerald orbs of her.

Diane remarked before looking to Tristina with scrutinize eyes "but you indeed look so young, Tina... Did you pass away on young age?".

"well, Assassins came into our house when I was... about 8 or 9 years old, maybe? They killed me and my parent. Dad tried to protect us but got stabbed on the heart along with mom and I was the last to die in their hands", Tristina scratched the back of her head "I felt bad for Triss, he was the only one who wasn't at home because he went hunting with his friends and when he came back to home, yeah... you know what happened. He only found our corpses".

They blanched, to think it happened to Tristan's family when Tristan and Tristina were only about 8 or 9 years old... and how could she say about it all so casually?

"you poor thing!", Elizabeth gasped before lifting her hand "my apologize for my presumption, miss... I mean, Lady Tina".

Tristina waved her hand with warm smile on her face "you can just call me Tina. It's fine, princess. Despite my appearance, I can say for sure that I'm far older than you. What is it?".

"we apologize for how rude we behave just now", Elizabeth really meant it "Sir Tristan is truly a good man and he really helps me a lot".

"he really is. He's always like that, though he can be too reckless sometimes, just like this time", Tristina shrugged, her laid-back attitude was just the same with her twin "I even feel sorry for Isolde. It must be tiring for her, to have my brother as the man she loved".

"say, if you were still alive, which means you are on the same age with Tristan right now", Ban asked with his eyebrow twitched up and down "how old are you?".

"it's rude to ask woman's age, you know?", "but oh well, if I were alive, I would be on the same age with Tristan. About 2.5xx years old, maybe? If I don't count it wrong. Just ask Triss once he wakes up if you want to know more accurately".

Ban sputtered his Ale "you've gotta kidding on us!".

Elizabeth asked what she truly wanted to ask from the first place "anoo… after you and your parent passed away, how about Sir Tristan?".

"Aunty Lilith, Merlin and Isolde's mother took him but heck, he ran away, going to certain Kingdom in order to find the people who killed me and our parent, seek the revenge for the death of our parent and me", Tristina sighed and shook her head "seriously, from the time of our birth that only different several minutes, I'm supposed to be the little sister but I have to take care of my handful twin older brother instead. It took years for me to persuade him to live his life, not to seek for revenge but to live his life for the people who love him and he loved".

Ban laughed teasingly "little girl with the wise of an old woman, are you?".

"Ban, watch out—", Meliodas tried to warn his best friend but it was too late when they saw Ban's face was freezing "…too late".

"oh, I forgot to mention. Mine and Tristan's, our mother was powerful Witch so when I passed away, I become a physic ghost, a ghost with magic power. I may not as strong as my twin brother but I'm still strong enough to kill people", Tristina reached out her hand forward, the essential of ice and cold mist were still on her hand. She smiled devilishly as she tilted her head "better you watch your mouth if you don't want me to freeze your mouth next time~".

Meliodas chided her, pointing his accusing finger as he helped to get rid the ice from Ban's face "Tina, it's not good to freeze and scare people like that. What I told you before to not do it?".

Tristina stuck out her tongue "tch, it's not like he's gonna die just because I froze his face. I know it already from Elaine that he's immortal. Oh, Elaine asked me to tell you that she missed you and loved you. Message delivered".

"Tina", Meliodas wasn't amused, pointing to Ban "apologize properly to him".

Like ordinary little girl who just got scolded by her father, Tristina floated down and bowed her body in front of Ban with pout on her chubby face "I apologize, uncle Ban".

"message accepted, tell her later that I love her and miss her too", Ban lifted his thumb with smug grin on his face "and I forgive you, little girl", Ban waved his hand but then the realization hit him "wait, she isn't a little girl because she's clearly far older than me. I should call her as what? And don't call me uncle, just call me Ban! You're older!".

Meliodas and Tristina laughed in amusement before Tristina grinned lopsided, expression so familiar with her twin "told you, you can just call me Tina, like how you call my brother only with his name".

On the corner, King hugged his Chastiefol in pillow form, sulking "I was forgotten".

Diane tried to encourage King, patting his back "yosh, yosh, cheer up, King".

Merlin convinced the others to not feel afraid of Tristina "true, Tina is a ghost with magic power but she is still a ghost. She will not do anything to bring harm to anyone as long as you're not her enemy. You can relax".

"everything matches and I remember it now. I read it on the book with title 'Tragedy Of Cornwall', one of history books in Liones Castle's library that I read with little Gwen", Gowther lifted his glasses "Cornwall Kingdom is glorious and powerful Kingdom with fertile land just like Danafor Kingdom, Camelot Kingdom or Liones Kingdom, but just like Danafor Kingdom, Cornwall Kingdom had fallen on one night because this Kingdom was annihilated by great fire of a monster from legend, Hydra".

King glanced sideways to the ghost "care to explain it to us, Tristina?".

"and that's why I'm here", Tristina shrugged before floated down, looking around to see them with so much familiar "Tristan isn't too good with words and express his feelings. Well, maybe except when he was seducing Isolde".

Merlin chuckled "hey".

"but he is the type of someone who will hide his own wounds and worried more about the others, the type of complete, dumbass idiot. Considering how he gave permission to let you all know what is he and his Sin after he went berserk instead of sneak away to disappear without even say goodbye, I believe he has wanted to open his heart and it's the proof that he believes you all. For being his friends, thank you very much", Tristina smiled fondly to them all, bowing her body and she looked far more mature than her appearance "I really mean it because this is the first time he wanted to open up his heart and has friends again… well, not after the bastard betrayed him and Isolde".

Elizabeth asked timidly "your mother… what is her name?".

Tristina looked down with sad smile "…Elsa, the Witch Of Dark Woods, Elsa".

Veronica asked "you said just now that your mother was powerful witch. Does it have something to do with why your family was assassinated?".

"well, it's complicated, long story", Tristina crossed her arms "what's your point? I know, no wonder you all have a bunch of questions but I have a hunch feeling that you have similar, one particular big question in your head. Other than the fact of what is Tristan's Sin and who is he".

King asked another big question "who is Mark?".

Only a second after the name 'Mark' spilled out of King's mouth, this place froze and Merlin asked her "Tina, calm down. Don't freeze this place".

With dangerous venomous tone on her voice, Tristina asked with icy glare "how could you know that traitor bastard's name?".

"ah! The last King of **that** Cornwall Kingdom was indeed King Mark!", Veronica caressed her chin thoughtfully "when he went berserk, whoever they are, they indeed mentioned that Tristan was Great Holy Knight of Cornwall Kingdom, right?".

After Merlin and Elizabeth told Tristina (with attempt to calm her down) about what happened when Meliodas and Tristan went berserk, Meliodas turned his head with innocence expression as Tristina sharply turned to him with icy glare. Sighing heavily, Tristina chuckled bitterly "…as a ghost, I have an issue with skin-ship and touching things, but just if I can touch the things of the living realm, the first thing I want to do is to beaten you two black and blue while scolding you two about how stupi you two and how dangerous it was to go berserk like that".

"don't yammer while trying to freeze me, please", Meliodas waved his hand, pointing to his feet that started to freeze _"she's just like her mother at this point"_.

"well, I know it's not easy at all, to confess our Sins to others but our situation is dire and this is not fine at all. My twin brother has so kindly given permission to let them know. I don't see the problem here", scratching her head, Tina floated in front of Meliodas with knowing smile "we can dive into Tristan's mindscape with uncle Gowther's help but knowing you, you will not allow it, right?".

"well, what do you expect of me?", Meliodas tilted his head with innocence expression "the Sins know the rule. Everyone has their own privacy and we are not allowed to interfere on other Sins' Sin".

Merlin sighed with knowing lopsided smirk "the Seven Laws Of The Seven Deadly Sins, number Three. A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's Sin, right?".

"unless the Sins themselves who willingly wanted to tell them?", Tristina so cleverly stated the matter of fact "Tristan is my twin brother. I know that if he said it's alright to tell them all about who or what is he and his Sin, then he realizes something is going to happen that has something to do with what happened to him and Isolde in the past. Tristan… and maybe even you, must have realized that it has something to do with what's gonna happen to Britannia, or what's happening to this Kingdom", she pushed forward "Tristan and Isolde may be able to stop it but they lost their daughter. Original Isolde lost her life. Tristan lost his wife, his daughter and his best friend. Isn't it better to tell them all in order to prevent the worst to ever happen?".

"it's not that I'm not gonna tell them, Tina", Meliodas growled in frustration "I'm gonna tell them all because I believe them and I need their help in order to stop what's gonna happen to this Kingdom but not with this way. We are not gonna use Gowther's Invasion to dive into his memories".

Tina calmly straightened her body "then let's just use another method".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "what method?".

"have you heard the theory that water has memory? It's similar like that. We can see the memory of someone's life just from their blood. Well, it's not me who can do it, since I'm nothing but a ghost. Since blood is the media that we will use, this is her turn because she's an expert for this", turned to the side, Tina called out "Aunty~".

"huh, I wonder why should we play hide-and-seek ever since yesterday if in the end, I also have to come here to help you, niece?", Gelda sat on the fence of the window, leaning her chin on her palm "well, I do have a good laugh outside, so I may join here if I'm allowed to join, that's it".

Meliodas slipped out of his chair before standing, leaning his elbow on the table of the bar "you... Gelda! What are you doing here and how?".

"how did I get out of the seal? Well, Tristan got me out 9 years ago", Gelda casually sauntered into the bar "Tristan is a Warlock. He didn't get me out for nothing. We have a pact. I have to protect his lover, Isolde and his siblings who still alive, when he's not around them".

"wait, wait, wait, who the hell are you, huh?", Ban stood tall in front of Gelda "it's not like we can believe a stranger like you right away and why did Tina call you Aunty?".

Gelda casually crossed her arms before her chest "because I am. My lover is a little brother of Tina and Tristan's father, so technically I am their Aunt~".

Escanor could feel the familiar feeling from her "you are not human".

Gelda smiled, her fang was shown off of the corner of her lips "of course, I am a Vampire. My clan is the Vampire Clan that was annihilated by your group 12 years ago. Thank you very much, by the way, your action only freed me of my clan, instead".

King dubiously asked "how could we believe you?".

"about 3.000 years ago on the Holy War, my father, the Vampire King plotted the rebellion against the Demon King due to his ambition for the throne of Demon King. Vampire Clan lost and they were executed by the Executioner but instead of execute us, the Executioner sealed us instead", she closed her eyes as she told them her past and Gelda opened her eyes with sadness and lonely on her eyes "he did it for me. The Executioner is my lover, that's why he only sealed us. I am the only survivor of my Clan and knowing what kind of fate that I and him would have, I don't want to continue my life, only to live my life meaninglessly and continue to drink bloods. That's why, I asked Tristan's father, older brother of my lover, to kill me but that jerk only sealed me instead. His son, Tristan freed me and once I knew that he's that man's son, I asked Tristan to kill me… but do you know, what he said to me instead?".

"_I know nothing about you, neither I know what made you asking me to kill you, but just don't throw away your life easily, okay? Maybe it felt too hurt sometimes for you till you want nothing but just to die and end your suffering, but as long as you're still alive, if you keep on living, maybe you can find reason to live your life again someday"_.

"that idiot, despite his words, he is the one who recklessly not doubt to throw away his life to protect his precious people and make me worried", Gelda shook her head in distress before she smiled "but like he said, right now I have my own reason to live my life, to protect my niece and nephew that I adore and love. They're adorable and lovely, after all. I owe Tristan for getting me out of the seal and let me to live my life, so I have a reason to live, to continue my life again. If there's something I can help him and his siblings, I will do it".

Meliodas should admit, he felt touched and he had to give his thanks properly to Gelda later. For now, they still had several things to do. The others turned silent after listening to her story and witnessing the resolve of the Vampire. Crossing his arms before his chest, Meliodas broke the silence "there's a reason of why I refuse to dive into Tristan's mindscape with Gowther's Invasion. Tina is clever girl, surely she suggested to ask your help because of a reason. What do you suggest us to do, Gelda?".

"actually, there was once, I drank Tristan's blood. I was heavily wounded after protecting her lover in our mission, from the fallen debris of collapsed building. Just from drinking someone's blood, I can see their memory and I have seen… what kind of life he has been living", for a split second, Gelda's eyes shone in sadness and grief before she lifting the bloodied bandage "this is Tristan and Isolde's bloods. We can see what happened from their memories in their bloods. Let's ask him through his blood about what he wanted to tell us. I guess it's better than to 'dive' into his mindscape with your friend's help, right?".

"of course", Meliodas sighed "out of the fact we can avoid to see his memory that we shouldn't see".

An idea popped up in Diane's head "wait, but if what you're talking about Tristan fights the souls in Philosopher Stone is the truth, Captain… it means we can wake him up from inside, right?".

"maybe you're right, but the chance is too small", Merlin explained that within Tristan's body, it was not only Tristan, but also Mark and other thousand souls of different lives that had been resided in the Philosopher Stone "in between the waves of thousand souls with different minds from the Philosopher Stone, how could we find him? I don't think we can find him easily. I don't like this too, but just like what happened before, what we can do right now only to wait him open his eyes and wake up".

Gelda told them that from her latest conversation with Tristan lately, she realized that Tristan must have realized something "at least, our enemies haven't moved but the fragments have been collected, they can move whenever they want".

Veronica stood and demanded "wait, who is our enemy? What do they want? What they're after? If there's something you know and we don't know, tell us right now".

"who our enemy, we can't tell it for sure, not yet", Gelda said apologetically, looking to Meliodas with sideways glance "but we know what they wanted, after they stole Meliodas' broken blade".

As the eyes of all his companions fully turned to him, Meliodas explained about the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness and how the dragon hilt of his broken blade was the fragment of the Coffin "if what Gelda said is true, then maybe they have collected all of it".

Elizabeth asked in wonder "but what for?".

Gelda narrowed her eyes "the revival of Demon Clan".

Ban clicked his tongue "tch, Demon Clan again?".

"well, this is not the first time", Tristina shrugged "it happened too on Cornwall Kingdom but Isolde and Tristan could stop it. Although, there were prices that they must have given. They have lost their daughter, their beloved ones, their best friend, their home and their Kingdom, all of it because of the betrayal of the ignorant, selfish and greedy man, a sorry excuse for a King, a man and a friend. Mark, he is the worst".

Meliodas scowled "I still don't think this is good idea".

"the one who has given the permission and the one who will earn the consequences of the revelation is my twin brother. If you still don't agree of what we're gonna do or you think it's too fast for them to know the truth, why don't you stay with him and Isolde upstairs?", Tristina narrowed her eyes to her father in disbelief "I will stay to watch closely. After all, I have seen it before my very eyes".

"take your time, then", Meliodas waved his hand and waved his hand as he walked upstairs "I will watch over them for tonight".

After he closed the door behind him, Meliodas found Isolde was sleeping on the bedside, still holding Tristan's hand. No wonder she wasn't going downstairs no matter how boisterous they had been. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth before going to punch the door behind him, cursing for his own cowardice. His children had been ready, more than him. Nothing he could do but to accept it. After he saw that the food and drink on the tray had been empty (good, it means she ate and drank it, she'd need it for sure), Meliodas covered her with blanket before he sat on the chair on the bedside across where Isolde had fallen asleep.

Leaning his eyes on his intertwined hands with his elbows on the edge of the bed, Meliodas sighed in frustration "…I'm such a sorry excuse of a father. Hey, Triss, I wonder if you haven't forgiven me yet".

Downstairs, although Elizabeth still worried, she also wanted to see the truth that Tristan wanted to tell them so she chose to stay as Gelda started to use her magic power to see the memory within the blood of Tristan and Isolde "let the bloods led the way, show us the memory of the past".

What they witnessed after this was a story of how Ignorance of a King, Devotion of a young maiden and Revenge of a man had brought the destruction for a Kingdom that once known as powerful and glorious Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N :**

_So yeah, we have another siblings revealed though she is a ghost. When I was thinking of what name I should use for Tristan's twin sister, I barely use 'Trista' but then I realize how similar 'Tristan' and 'Trista' sounded and it may end up confusing so I create another name that I preferred, the mix of names 'Tristan' and 'Sistina', in result 'Tristina'. I rather like it because somehow it sounded good in my ears I think, so when I check the name on internet, I'm rather shocked to see Tristina means 'full of hardship'._


	34. Ignorance, Devotion And Revenge (I)

**.**

**Chapter 3****3**** – ****Ignorance, ****Devotion And Revenge**** (I)**

**.**

* * *

Although what they saw only the split seconds of several moments, through Tristan's and Isolde's blood, they saw what happened 2.500 years ago, the tragedy of Cornwall Kingdom. They knew now that 2.500 years ago, in attempt to revive the Demon Clan, King Mark had gathered all fragments of the ritual relic that known as the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness. Not only that, Cornwall Kingdom also created an army that known as the Homunculus. Just like the 'New Generation', they were powerful Holy Knights who had earned their power unnaturally. Tristan was indeed the Great Holy Knight of Cornwall Kingdom. His wife was clearly Isolde, but this Isolde was different. She was not human and her name was Isolde Belialuin. She was the Great Healer and Cardinal on Cornwall Kingdom, Head of researchers on Cornwall Kingdom. They smelled something amiss but it was their daughter, Irina, who found out about King Mark's plan. They didn't see what happened to Irina, Tristan and Isolde. They only saw that King Mark spoke to someone on the throne room that in order to revive Demon Clan, after gathering all fragments of the ritual relic, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness, he still needed the sacrifices to complete the ritual. The sacrifices would be the lives of the citizens or an Apostle of the Goddess, he said. However, before King Mark could revive the Demon Clan, Isolde and Tristan stopped him before the Cornwall Kingdom was destroyed by Hydra, nine head of Dragons came out of the Cornwall Kingdom's Castle and went rampaging in the end on one night. Last thing they saw was two people came out of the burned Cornwall Kingdom, Tristan who carried Isolde's corpse and Merlin who carried Irina's corpse, both crying silently with fire on their eyes.

After the vision was ended, Tristina grumbled in frustration "just that? seriously, brother... you don't even show us the detail! You just told us the detail of what we needed to know, not fully even! What a stubborn brother of mine".

"true, we still needed more information", Gelda squeezed the bandage on her hand "maybe they still have doubt to tell what happened, that's why their blood don't fully show the truth".

"how about we just dive to Tristan's mindscape to make it quicker?", King suggested "I believe that we also can earn more information, not to mention we also can try to wake him up from inside".

Merlin crossed her arms before her chest "you do realize that the Captain wouldn't let you that easily, right?".

Gelda tilted her head "well, maybe I can try to persuade him".

When they told Meliodas about their idea because they didn't earn enough information, Meliodas only rolled his eyes "...I'd like to see you try".

Surprisingly enough, they earned his permission so with Gowther's help, they (except Isolde who still fast asleep, also Meliodas and Merlin who decided to stay) went into Tristan's mindscape...

...only to get kicked out after they were inside in several seconds.

"welcome back", Meliodas leaned his chin on his intertwined hands "told you".

Escanor felt like he had sudden heavy headache "what was that?".

"that's crazy...", Ban grumbled as he rubbed his temples, he felt like he just had the worst hangover "how could this kid survive that voices?".

What they heard and they saw in Tristan's mindscape, it was the waves of various memories from the different people, they even could feel and hear the rush from the waves of different voices came from people's minds and hearts with various feelings. All of that came from souls in Philosopher Stone that had been planted on Tristan's artificial heart.

"I will help you all, to silent the souls in Philosopher Stone as long as you're looking for Tristan so we can wake him up, with one condition", Tristina floated beside the bed "whatever your impression after whatever you witnessed on his mindscape... just talk it properly with my brother".

Meliodas was about to protest "who give the permision to—".

Merlin, Gelda and Tristina pointed Tristan "him".

Meliodas face-palmed "very smart".

"come on, Cap'n~ we know you think of him just like your family... well, you said he's just like your son but~ it's not that we want to interrupt his privacy", Ban slung his hand around Meliodas' neck and ruffled the Captain's head "but we've gotta try to help him, just like how he has helped us. What do you think?".

Meliodas sighed "there's no way I can say 'no' to it".

This time, with help from Tristina to 'silence' the souls in Philosopher Stone, they went into Tristan's mindscape again. Since Gelda, Merlin and Meliodas had known already, they decided to not join them and only waited out of Tristan's mindscape to watch over Isolde and Tristan. After the others went to Tristan's mindscape with Tristina and Gowther's help with their astral forms, leaving their body in the living world, Meliodas turned to Gelda and properly told her about his thanks, sincerely told her that he felt really grateful for her action and protection towards his children and Elizabeth's. Gelda merely smiled, telling him hopefully they could help Tristan to wake him up.

They couldn't say that Meliodas was wrong after they witnessed what happened on his mindscape. Not only they revealed what happened on the Cornwall Kingdom about 2.500 years ago, but they also revealed the truth behind the cursed lovers, even.

For Tristan and Isolde, they felt like they were dreaming of happy life from the far-distance and long-forgotten memories.

* * *

The story was started from a glimpse of two little family who looked so happy.

One was a single mother who having horns on her head and wings, with two daughters. First daughter perfectly looked like human but her little sister, the second daughter was just like her mother, having a pair of horns and a pair of wings.

The other one was a couple with twin. The father looked exactly like Meliodas. The mother had long straight raven hair that tied into bun, pristine blue eyes and her face looked like Elizabeth. As for the twin, they looked like Tristan and Tristina but they had different hair color. The boy had blonde hair and the girl had raven hair. They chased each other, running on the flower garden.

The short-straight-raven-haired golden-eyed little girl who seemed to be the oldest one, called out the twin "Tina, Triss, don't go too far!".

"big sis Mer-Mer, carry me", little girl with wavy brunette hair and golden eyes reached out her hands to her sister, being the youngest, despite the wings on her back, she still asked as she clinging to her older sister "up, up".

Merlin tilted her head "what's the point of asking me to carry you when you have a wing, Isolde?".

Before Merlin could carry her sister or Isolde asked her again to carry her, Tristan lifted Isolde off of the ground from behind "why don't you just admit it that you're too weak to carry her like I do?".

"Tristan, you jerk!", Merlin chased after him "come back here, you brat!".

After handing Isolde to his twin, Tristan ran "ha! I'd like to see you try, Mer-Boar! You will lose your breath after running for 5 minutes!".

Unexpected but not too surprising, Merlin tackled him from behind after she was flying and lunged into him "you forget that I still can fly, idiot?".

Being stomped under her feet, Tristan protested "hey, it's cheating!".

Tristina held Isolde's hands, pointing to Tristan and Merlin "Isolde, don't be like them when you're big, okay?".

Isolde nodded her head "aye".

Their parent only laughed at their antics. However, happy moment of their life was screwed up after one day, Tristan came home with Merlin and Lilith in tow, only to find Tristina and his parent died on their home. His parent hugged each other's lifeless body, lying bloodied on the floor with the pool of blood was getting wider and wider, seven spear and swords piercing through their body. Tristan ran to search for his twin and he found her corpse on their room. Tristina's previous raven hair turned into silver hair as she reached out her hand to the window, her blank eyes stared into nothing as the blood covered her lifeless body. What he remembered, he cried out desperately that day before everything turned black. When he woke up, he was crying silently after having a nightmare. Looking around, he realized that he wasn't in his home but Lilith's home.

Merlin opened the door, only to find Tristan star-gazing on his bed "do you have a nightmare?".

Without turning back, he answered "no, I just can't sleep again".

"move aside", Merlin got onto the bed and pulled the blanket, helping Isolde to get on the bed "Isolde, you sleep on the other side".

Crawling on the bed, Isolde yawned "aye".

Tristan jaw-dropped, frantically looking around "wait, why should you two sleep here with me?".

Merlin lifted her finger pointedly "don't get me wrong, I just accompany my sister, she is the one who want to sleep with you tonight, she said".

"because I think you will feel lonely, I will sleep with you", Isolde flopped on the bed "big sis, can you sing the lullaby that mommy usually give to us?".

Tristan awkwardly moved "Isolde, just sleep in the middle already".

In the end, the three of them were having sleep-over with Isolde slept in the middle.

On the funeral of his parent, the King of Cornwall Kingdom had told him that Tristan could come to the Castle of Cornwall Kingdom to assign himself as Apprentice Holy Knight whenever he wanted. In front of his parent's and his twin's grave, Lilith promised to find the murderer of his parent and his twin, thus she asking Tristan to refuse the proposal from the King of Cornwall Kingdom and stay with her in her home on her Clan. In front of his parent's and his twin's grave, Tristan promised to seek for justice and to take revenge on his family's death. That night, when Lilith wasn't at the home due to her job as the Head of their Clan, Tristan took this as advantage to sneak out of the home. Merlin and Isolde chased after him.

Merlin floated down with Isolde in tow, holding Tristan back "Tristan, wait! You're not serious that you are leaving, right?".

"no, I'm not. I'm leaving no matter what", Tristan swatted Merlin's hand "I promised to Tina and my parent that I'm gonna find the murderers".

"and what you're gonna do when you find them?".

"kill them, obviously".

"I will come with you", Merlin sucked in the deep breath before she grabbed his hand "I promised big sis Elsa and your father to protect and take care of you".

Tristan frowned "you don't have to, I'm not that weak until you have to protect and take care of me".

Merlin pursed her lips "true, but you're too reckless. I can't let you go to Cornwall Kingdom alone".

"I'm not alone", Tristan cut her off, pointing to the side "Tina is here with me".

Merlin raised her eyebrow, she didn't see anyone here "what the—".

"he's not lying, sister", Isolde who had been silent, finally spoke as she pointing the empty air beside Tristan where Tristina's ghost had been standing there "I can see Tina too".

Tristan stared to the youngest amongst them "how about you, Isolde?".

"...I will stay. I can't aide you for your revenge. I'm not as strong as you and my sister, but at least, I still have something to do here", even being the youngest, somehow she sounded so mature as Isolde told them with sad, reassuring smile on her face "after all, mother said that she needs a successor and she chose me. This is for the sake of our clan".

Merlin and Tristan exchanged glances before the three of them hugged each other in three-way hug. The scene changed into their next encounter, when they had turned into an adult. On the garden, they saw Tristan was lying on the ground. He was totally grown up as a man. He wore red purplish armor and white cape, a badge of Cornwall Kingdom on his chest.

Merlin as an adult woman who wore black dress appeared to his view, looking down "what are you doing here, lazying around, Sir Great Holy Knight?".

"Merlin, I'm not lazying around", Tristan stood up and shrugged, cleaning the dust off of his clothes and cape "only waiting for our clumsy prince".

"your clumsy prince is here already", short-raven-haired purple-eyed man with red cape appeared and smacked Tristan's head with the scabbard of his sword "you're so mean as always, Great Holy Knight".

Tristan rolled his eyes in amusement "you're too slow, prince Mark".

Mark pursed his lips "you're too fast".

"you two, let's just move before the dark", Merlin chided them "the Phoenix Clan shut all their doors and windows after the dusk because they shut all activity and stay in their home after the sun set. If you want to discuss about the union between Cornwall Kingdom and Phoenix Clan, we have to arrive on their Clan before the sun set".

"of course", Mark waved his hand "but to think the Head of Phoenix Clan is Merlin's mother...".

Merlin shrugged, telling it was not that great "after all, the successor will be my little sister. I and my sister are only half-sibling, that's why I suggest you to not be surprised when you meet my sister and my mother because you find them different from me".

Mark just understood why what Merlin meant with 'different' when they met with Lilith, the Head of Phoenix Clan. Of course, Lilith welcomed the arrival of young prince Mark, the sole heir to the throne of Cornwall Kingdom, even praised Tristan who earned the title as Great Holy Knight on his young age, when he was only 19 years old. Mark and Merlin explained their purpose to come here and Lilith told them to discuss about it further with her successor, Isolde.

Lilith informed them to continue the discussion next day because Isolde wasn't in home "she's rather busy to help the confinement of her friend. You may stay on my house tonight".

While they waited to discuss about the union between Cornwall Kingdom and Phoenix Clan next day, Mark wanted to learn more about Phoenix Clan and Lilith welcomed his intention. Phoenix Clan was said as the direct descendants of the Hybrid who born from Goddess Clan with Fairy Clan, the proof was their wings and horns.

Mark pointed to Merlin "but Merlin doesn't have wings and horns?".

"Merlin is my daughter with human. His father was a Sage and seems like her father's blood is thicker than mine in her body, unlike her little sister, Isolde. That's why, based on the law of our Clan, I have to choose my second daughter as my successor".

Tristan felt the tensed situation between Merlin and her mother but he knew this was the usual, so he told Mark and Merlin that he needed to go "I won't be long".

Mark blinked his eyes "take a peek?".

"visit my parent and my sister's grave", Tristan said simply as he smiled sadly. Before earning more fretting-over from his friends, Tristan mounted on his horse and rid his horse to the grave. There, he heard someone was singing _"this is... lullaby?"_.

Tristan's eyes widened as he saw the figure who floated near the tree, flying with her large wings and singing as she used her magic power to fix the broken tree branch that snapped by the wind "when the wind meets the sea~ there's a fire sunk down to the earth~ sleep, my darling, safe and sound~ your parent waited on your bed~".

Without any intention to scare her, Tristan recognized the woman in front of him "Isolde?".

She squealed before flying to hide above the tree. That was before she peeked through the tree and she recognized him as well "Tristan?".

Of course, they remembered each other. Isolde jumped into him with delightful squeal. Tristan caught her and scolded her to be more careful, deep down in his heart feeling glad as well. After Tristan told her that he wanted to check on his parent and his twin's graves, they went there together. In front of his twin and his parent's graves, after Tristan put the bouquet of White Lily, Chrysanthemum and Marygold that Isolde prepared, they prayed together in front of the graves.

Isolde glanced sideways "but looking at Tina is still here with you, it means you haven't found them? The people who killed your parent and your twin".

"...I haven't. Although I went to Cornwall Kingdom and trained until I become strong, I realized it at some point, one day when I saw the moon that night after a mission", Tristan didn't tell her what kind of mission, he only lifted his face with those sad eyes before looking down to his palms "no matter how strong I am now, I don't even know their faces. Actually, to whom I should seek for revenge of my parent and my twin's death? Who are the people that I should kill for my revenge?".

Isolde only stared to him before she narrowed her eyes solemnly "...do you think Tina know and see them? Have you asked her?".

Tristan shook his head "Tina never told me, many times I asked her but... no, she never answered".

"who is Tina?".

Isolde and Tristan snapped their head behind, only to find Merlin and Mark approaching them. Unlike with her mother, Merlin had warm reunion with her little sister. After the sisters hugged each other, the young prince demanded Tristan to answer his question. Merlin, Tristan and Isolde only exchanged glances before Tristan fully explained, only after Mark forced him to.

Mark was horrified when he knew who was 'Tina', shaking Tristan's shoulders "bro, how could you not tell me! You've been haunted by your twin sister and you never told me!".

Tristan shrugged as he chuckled dryly "come on, what's the point on telling you, Mark? I mean, it's not like she's gonna do something to harm me and no one can see her other than me, Aunt Lilith, Merlin and Isolde".

Thanks to her increased magic power, Merlin could see Tristina right now. Only Mark who couldn't see her and somehow, it made him feeling unsettled.

After some discussion and the negotiation between Isolde as the representation of the Phoenix Clan and prince Mark as the representation of the Cornwall Kingdom, it was decided to create the formal alliance between them and Isolde had to stay on the Cornwall Castle as Cardinal and Great Healer.

That night, on his night patrol, Tristan saw someone jumped on the rooftop, the spitting image of his father with darkness surrounding his body. Isolde, Merlin and Mark saw Tristan slumping into the wall as he covered his face. They just wanted to ask him to go out with them for drinks.

Realizing his unusual state, Isolde touched him gently "what's wrong, Sir Tristan? you look pale, like you just saw ghost".

"hey, it's not funny at all. He has a ghost twin sister who has been haunting him already, remember?", Mark only laughed it off but earning no reaction from his best friend, Mark concerned "Triss? Come on, I'm just kidding. What happened?".

"sorry, I just...", Tristan rubbed his temples, shaking his head "let's discuss it further tomorrow. I need to talk about it with you two, Merlin and Isolde".

Mark pouted, telling him about how unfair it was because he was not involved here. However, several minutes later, a Holy Knight came to them, telling them about the news "prince Mark! Your father... he's dead! We found the body on his room!".

The four of them went to the King's chamber, only to find the King, Mark's father was lying lifeless on the floor. With his blood, the King wrote 'Demon' on the floor.

On the funeral of his father, in front of his father's grave, Mark whispered weakly "it's my fault. I've been ignorant of my responsibility and I failed my father".

As a friend, Tristan touched his shoulder and squeezed his shoulder gently "Mark, it's not your fault".

"yes, it is, Triss. Sometimes, Ignorance is also Sin", Mark looked behind with tears on his eyes before he hugged Tristan, burying his face on his shoudler "I always told you to not take revenge... but only now I fully understand your feeling, Tristan... I'm so sorry... I have no idea, how hurt it felt for you... to lose your parent and your twin that way when you were child... while it feels this hurt for me when I lost father as I'm an adult already".

"hey, it's fine, bro", Tristan patted his head, stroking his back "I never felt angry to you just because of it".

"if there's someone who dare to tell us that Revenge is futile, just forget it, then they should be insane. No matter what, we will find them. You will find the murderer of your parent and your twin. I will find the murderer of my father. I promise, we will find them, together", locking gaze with vengeful eyes, Mark reached out his hand "then let's kill them with our own hands. We will take revenge for the death of our precious people. It's a promise between us, as a friend".

Without doubt, with the same vengeful eyes, Tristan accepted his friend's hand "a promise".

Later, after Mark's coronation as the King, Merlin and Isolde had forcefully pulled him to their lab.

Merlin shook her head "such promise you've made with Mark, huh?".

"I'm against this! Re-think about it!", Isolde insisted "nothing you and Mark will gain back even if you two take revenge!".

"who decided it?", Tristan narrowed his eyes in disdainful "you are not the one who get their parents killed and saw their corpse in front of your eyes".

Isolde flinched and clenched her fist on her chest. Merlin walked forward and slapped him hardly and it made both Isolde and Tristan shocked.

With stern glare, Merlin pulled him by the collar "don't you dare to talk that way to my sister, Tristan. Come with me, you brat".

After Merlin dragged her to outside, Merlin whispered something to his ear and Tristan narrowed his eyes to Merlin in disbelief "it's not funny at all, Merlin. How could you tell me that my parent is still alive? I was... I saw it myself! You, Isolde, Aunt Lilith and everyone—".

"yes, we saw their corpses and hence, we buried them, their graves still do exist on my Clan", Merlin sighed in defeat "but just because people die, it doesn't mean they will not reincarnate, right?"

Next day, Isolde blinked her eyes to Tristan "...you want to know if there's a chance that your parent has reincarnated or not, and see if I can find them or not?".

"um, for the second thought, just forget it", Tristan lifted his hand, awkwardly covered his face "also, I apologize... I really shouldn't say it in front of your face, yesterday".

Isolde shook her head and smiled "no, it's fine. You're right. After all, I don't remember my father at all and my mother is very alive. Let's see if I can find the trace of your parent or not".

Tristan asked dubiously "you can do it?".

"well, what do you expect of me?", Isolde smiled confidently "as a member of Phoenix Clan, we have the job to help the dead go to the Capital Of The Dead, aide them to go to the Heaven or send them to the Hell due to our judgement, even to bring the invitation for the souls to reincarnate. I need to check it on the list, but it won't take too long, I promise".

Next day, after Isolde told him there was a chance he could find his parent's reincarnation on the city not too far from the Capital, Tristan had asked the permission to Mark to urgent business. Last time Tristan saw Isolde, Isolde was praying on the chapel, who know what she asked. However, before he reached his destination, Merlin halted him in the halfway, telling him to go the Capital with her right away.

Holding his biceps, Merlin frantically told him "there's a fire on the laboratory and the Archives room on the Great Library of the Castle! Isolde is still there!".

They went back to the Castle of the Cornwall Kingdom.


	35. Ignorance, Devotion And Revenge (II)

**.**

**Chapter 3****4**** – ****Ignorance, ****Devotion And Revenge**** (II)**

**.**

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

"honey, I know at the midnight is the perfect time to do the crimes, whatever crimes you want to do, but I would prefer it if you told me before you sneaked out of your room", Arthur leaned his back on the door with broad grin before approaching Guinevere who wanted to sneak out of her room, about to jump out of her room "I don't remember I have given you permission to leave. Not to mention, I also prefer you to have more rest after you collapsed this morning. How do you feel?".

Guinevere pouted and puffed her cheeks as Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist but she didn't resist nor she refused his affection. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist before leaning her head on the crook of his neck "oh, come on~ I'm alright now, just low-blood tension. I just want to meet Daddy's friend. I need her help. If you are worried that much, just come with me".

Arthur beamed up "sure! Why not?".

"you sure spoil her rotten, brother", Morgan rolled her eyes, pointing to the Royal couple "Lancelot, you don't feel tired to be their guard?".

"Lady, I have been their caretaker ever since they were children so yeah, I'm used to this already~ not that I mind at all", Lancelot offered thin smile to Morgan before caressing his chin "in fact, I'm rather enjoying it, to watch over this cute and innocence couple".

Guinevere narrowed her eyes "despite your complaints about baby-sitting job, you've been enjoying to watch our quarrel, huh?".

Lancelot waved his hand with mirth on his laughter "oh, come on. It's been ever since I met you two".

Arthur jaw-dropped "since that long!".

Ignoring Arthur's reaction, Lancelot turned to his older sister "speaking of which, which one of Dad's friends that you want to meet, sis?".

Tapping her finger on her cheek, Guinevere smiled innocently "Aunt Neiva".

Lancelot twitched the corner of his lips "...sister, you fully know she is Necromancer, right?".

Guinevere blinked innocently "uh-huh. And?".

Morgan jaw-dropped and squawked, waving her finger frantically to the princess "for heaven's sake! This is Necromancer we're speaking about, princess! What do your business with this Necromancer, anyway?".

Guinevere shrugged "like I said, if you're worried that much, why don't you all just come with me to make sure I don't have any ulterior motives, Lady Morgan?".

Arthur turned to Guinevere and Lancelot "Necromancer? Your father even has a Necromancer as his friend? It's so cool!".

"I don't think so, brother", Morgan slumped, gave in to her half-brother's antics "what a laid-back and carefree brother of mine".

Lancelot explained "her name is Nel Hativa, but we call her Aunt Neiva. She is our father's old friend and yes, she is a Necromancer".

After wrapped Guinevere and himself in cloak Arthur carried Guinevere bridal style, ready to jump from the window "what are you waiting for? You're coming with us or not?".

"so you're going with her, after", Lancelot dropped his head further before following him "of course, I am".

Morgan tugged Lancelot's cape "wait, I'm going too!".

"well then", Lancelot carried Morgan bridal style as well, seemed obvious of her blush "hold on tight, Lady".

Earning muffled laughter and snicker from the Royal couple, Morgan glared to Guinevere and Arthur "what?".

Arthur and Guinevere simply whistled "nothing~".

They met with Nel Hativa on the wood in the outskirt of the Capital of the Camelot Kingdom. Nel Hativa a.k.a Neiva was turned out to be the beautiful woman with long straight silver hair and blue eyes, which his right eye was covered by her bang. She greeted them politely "it's been a long time ever since the last time we met, princess".

Guinevere hugged her, looking up to her with bright smile "Aunt Neiva! Long time no see you!".

Lancelot raised his eyebrow in surprise "you two have met before?".

Morgan raised her eyebrow in suspicion "when?".

"long time ago~", Guinevere offered thin smile before turning to Nel Hativa "right?".

"I'm surprised you still remember me, princess. I thought princess wouldn't remember me, we met long time ago when you were so young, after all", Nel Hativa patted her head "and as I expected, you have grown up into a beautiful woman. I believe your parent will be so proud of you, just if they could see what kind of woman you've become".

"you give me too much credit, Aunt. You also doesn't change at all, still look so young", Guinevere giggled before she went to the point "speaking of which, have you brought my request?".

"of course", Nel Hativa pointed to the coffin on her back "we can start whenever we want. Princess fully knows the rules and already has what we need, right?".

Morgan asked warily "Lady Neiva, can I ask you something?".

Nel Hativa blinked curiously to the young Lady "yes, what is it?".

Morgan bluntly asked with blatant curious "why do you become a Necromancer?".

Nel Hativa only blinked at that before she smiled and answered "because there's a lot of things I can learn from the dead that impossible to learn from the living, just like how we can learn from the living that impossible to learn from the dead, young lady. The Necromancy is the part of divination. We can ask something to the dead. Also, the dead make good soldiers, they can't disobey, never surrender and don't stop fighting when a random body part falls off".

Morgan lifted her hand "okay, it's enough for now".

It took several minutes before they decided to wait until Merlin came back because it was Merlin who had the last fragments. Who know what fragments they meant and what did they want to do, whatever the business the princess had with the Necromancer, Morgan decided to not interfere at all. When it came to Merlin and Guinevere that related to research and experiment, it wasn't a good fit at all she thought, so she very cleverly avoided to get involved despite the fact Morgan was also Merlin's pupil, just like Guinevere and Vivian. When Guinevere offered to Nel Hativa to stay in the Castle, Nel Hativa refused her offer gently, telling her that she wanted to stay on the inn of the Black Market in Camelot instead, because it was easier for her to find her necessity and she still needed to go to somewhere in the Black Market on the early morning.

Surprisingly, when they went back to the Castle, Morgan apologized to Guinevere and Lancelot for all her hostile and rude manners to Guinevere due to her misunderstanding about relationship between Guinevere and Lancelot, without she even knew the fact that Guinevere and Lancelot were siblings.

Of course, Guinevere forgave her "it can't be helped, Lady Morgan. You don't know, after all".

"but still... I can't help it but feel guilty... just like the people said, huh?", Morgan lifted her head up and chuckled bitterly "sometimes, Ignorance is a Sin".

"Lady Morgan", Guinevere touched her chin, lifting her head up so she could see straight to her eyes, that she didn't have any grudge against her, only understanding. Guinevere so firmly stated "I don't blame you. You didn't know, after all. Not all secrets can be revealed. Sometimes, you can be happier when you don't know, even".

For a split second, Morgan felt chilled on her nape after looking straight to the cold and sad gazes of the princess.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrow "...Guinevere?".

Next second, Guinevere smiled before tapping Morgan's shoulders gently "so please, you needn't to blame or beat yourself anymore about it, okay?".

Morgan nodded her head before Guinevere asked Lancelot to accompany Morgan back to her room with knowing smile "Arthur is enough for me to bring me back to my chamber".

With knowing smile, Arthur carried Guinevere bridal style "like she said, good night~".

After Arthur made a mad dash while carrying Guinevere who giggled to his antics, Lancelot shook his head with glee before turning to Morgan who looked feeling relaxed. With all seriousness, he asked "now, can you tell me why did you feel afraid of my sister just now?".

When Morgan looked up to him with surprise on her eyes, Lancelot scoffed "come on, not only King Arthur and her, I also have to baby-sitting you so yes, I know you and it's obvious that you feel afraid of her just now".

"I'm sorry, Lancelot, it's just... I don't know how to put it, but sometimes, I can feel it, the darkness lingering from her and somehow, it makes me feeling afraid of her... but as a princess who will be the Queen of this Kingdom, she's doing great. I can't help it, but want to get closer to her so we can stand as an equal. Even I admit it, she would make a great Queen, just like Arthur", Morgan pursed her lips "but I don't want to lose from her. I'm so jealous of her, even the man I loved also adore her. If I can, I want to be greater than her so I can be acknowledged".

Lancelot looked down to her curiously "by the man you loved? Who?".

Morgan looked up with slight blush on her face, timidly fidgeting with her fingers "...you...".

When Lancelot froze, Morgan felt like being slapped on the face before she quickly waved her hands frantically "ah! Just forget what I said! Now, I know you two are siblings and I have misunderstood it, I think it's better if I let you know. No need to return my feeling, it's fine! You've been so kind to us and I'm satisfied already with the way we are now! I don't think I deserve your—".

Lancelot put his forefinger on her lips and cut her off "let me give my answer properly".

After he trapped her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head up, Lancelot leaned down and Morgan's eyes widened when he kissed her.

"honey, they kissed", Arthur confirmed as they looked down from the hallway "one more couple has shipped!".

"ha! Told you, Lancelot is insensitive and simple-minded, so if you don't tell him outright, he would never realize it. Granted, Morgan is the type of blunt woman so she is brave enough to tell him about her feeling", Guinevere tossed with Arthur "mission complete. Now it's only Isolde & Tristan, also godmother & uncle Esca~".

"say, I have a hunch feeling", Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion "but... do you want to assign my half-sister, your little brother and even Isolde, as the Junior Sins?".

Guinevere grinned broadly "why not?".

"yet you refuse me to join", Arthur pouted before asking "but if so, what is the title of their Sin?".

"let's see... I guess Lancelot would be uncle Esca's Junior with title The Tiger Sin Of Prejudice. Lady Morgan could be big sis Diane's Junior with title The Leviathan Sin Of Jealousy. About Aunt Isolde, I don't think Tristan would be pleased with it but perhaps, in order to protect Tristan, especially after what happened on Vaizel, I guess big chance that Isolde would want to join the Junior Sins", leaning her back on the wall, Guinevere twiddled with her hair before tilting her head "if so, then the title that the most befitting of Aunt Isolde, would be The Dove Sin Of Devotion".

"Devotion?", Arthur tilted his head in confusion "dear, I can see why Desire, Prejudice, Revenge and Jealousy can be Sins, but I can't see why the Devotion can be the Sin?".

Guinevere only smiled sadly "because that is her Sin".

Arthur might think that Guinevere knew it because she saw it with her power to see people's heart but it was not the case. Guinevere couldn't tell him that she had witnessed her brother with her own eyes, thus she knew what kind of Sins that Isolde and Tristan committed till they were cursed. Just like how Guinevere couldn't tell them that she had met Nel Hativa about centuries ago as she was only in her soul, more precisely her Dark Side, when her body was still in her stagnation state, still unable to use and lying in between death and life on the Avalon, in the Lady Of The Lake's residence.

Arthur said good night and giving light peck before went to his own chamber. After Guinevere closed the door behind her and made sure her chamber was perfectly locked, she pushed the hidden button on the wall to open the secret passageway, leading to the secret hall downstairs. Lifting the lantern on her hand, Guinevere found herself on the great library that located underground the Castle Of Camelot.

She had a guest this night, snapping her fingers before the candlelight lit up on the round table "good night, Neiva".

"it's been a long time, Your Highness", Nel Hativa bowed her body "I'm honored to serve you. If I may so bold, I prefer your form right now".

"unfortunately, I can't let them see this form of mine, not yet. I call this form as my 'Dark Side', the manifestation of Demon blood from my father", she said as she sat down on the chair. Guinevere had changed her form as she walked down to meet with Nel Hativa here. Her blonde hair had turned into raven hair, her heterochromia eyes turned into jet-black and a pair of large dark wings like raven spread out of her back. Her clothes turned into dark gown with asymetrical skirt and heart-shaped top, revealing the tattoo of Black Swan on her chest right under her collarbone above her cleavage. Demon marks that resembled with her father's when Meliodas was still the leader of Ten Commandments, appeared on her forehead, crawling down to her cheeks passing through her eyes. She lifted the wine on the table, inspecting the fine wine "I prefer to use this form to meet with the fellow friend from Demon Clan".

Nel Hativa sat on the chair across her, pouring the wine for herself "how about your Light Side and Human Side?".

"Human Side is sleeping and Light Side watches over her, that's why I can get out to discuss with you here", after gulping down her wine, Guinevere asked "how about the preparation?".

"like I said to your Human Side, we already have all fragments, almost", Nel Hativa stood and led her to the coffin above the magic circle with six pole of candlelights around the magic circle "the easiest way to resurrect your sister will be the **Silver Thread** method, since she's dead on the young age and she doesn't have people who have strong bond to her, other than her parent and her twin. What you need is the blood of your parent and her siblings. Granted, she has a twin brother and a Warlock even, so we can ask him to give a droplet of his blood and make him as her contractor".

"will it give bad effect on my brother?".

"I promise you, there will be no harm or side effect on her twin's body. My role here is only as the summoner of the soul and the witnesses to the pact while the Contractor of the resurrected soul is the person who gives their blood to create the 'bond' that connects the living with the dead who will be resurrected. It's needed a person with strong bond with the dead to resurrect the dead, like their lover, their sibling or their parent. In your brother's case, the contractor is Lord Tristan and the resurrected soul will be his twin sister, Lady Tristina, right?", Nel Hativa convinced her "the last fragment we needed is the body to possess. Finally, I can get proper body that will be the perfect vessel for Lady Tristina from the Lady Of The Lake. She can be stingy sometimes".

Guinevere knew too well about the nature of the Lady "so, what did she ask from you as the exchange of this body?".

"she asked me to collect some magic objects that she will use to create the Sacred Treasure. What a pain", Nel Hativa cracked her neck "but... why do you want to resurrect your sister now, of all times?".

"well, she asked me to because she really worried sick about her twin and watch over the living is no longer bearable for her, so she wanted to go back even if as an Undead. I know how it feel, so yeah, I guess I can do her a favor too", Guinevere sighed "at least, finally I can get out of Avalon with my body, not only my soul. It will not bring harm to anyone, for me to do a favor for your own sibling, right? Although, I have no idea about how my father will react over this".

Nel Hativa hummed, as one of Meliodas' handmaiden who once fell in love with the Demon Prince and be a friend with Elizabeth and Meliodas, Nel Hativa couldn't say 'no' at all to their children when one of their children asked for her help like this time "knowing prince Meliodas, I guess he will not mind that much".

Guinevere chuckled "still calling him as 'prince', huh?".

"it can't be helped. I'm used to it", Nel Hativa sighed "unfortunately, Lady Elizabeth can't know".

Guinevere hummed, thinking in wonder _"just if we can use this method or I can see them sooner... I woundered if the Tragedy of Cornwall Kingdom wouldn't happen? What do you think? Triss, Isolde, Irina, Iris... just if I was strong enough and could save you all..."_.

"at least, we just need to wait until Merlin is back", Nel Hativa looked around "but I never expected to see this Great Library still exist. I thought this place had been crumbled into pieces that night".

"that's why this place is the perfect place to resurrect my sister", Guinevere crossed her arms before her chest "after all, under the Camelot Kingdom was where the Cornwall Kingdom once stood tall".

* * *

Isolde opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the fire that burning the laboratory and she was trapped under the heavy pillar. She cried out for help, but no one was coming. She tried to get out of the pillar but her wings stuck. She earned burns on some part of her body and wings. With little of her consciousness was left, when she was barely conscious, she saw someone approaching her and she felt like someone freed her out of the heavy pillar that trapped her before carrying her to outside.

Several minutes before, Tristan and Merlin came in time to see the fire burning the laboratory and the Archives room on the Great Library. Ignoring the warnings or yells that came from the Holy Knights and his friends, Tristan jumped into the fire, shielding his body with his own fire, **Hell Blaze**. Tristan had darkness fire as his magic power, the opposite of his twin who had ice as her magic power. When he found Isolde trapped under the pillars, he lifted the pillars and turn off his fire so his fire couldn't harm her. After he brought Isolde out of the fire to the safety, Tristan collapsed unconscious as well. When he opened his eyes, he found Mark and Merlin looking down to him with concern on their eyes.

Lifting his bandaged hand, Tristan blinked "...oh, I'm still alive".

Merlin slumped on her chair, rubbing her temple "this brat, really".

"you scared us to death, you moron!", Mark hugged him, crying in relief "don't do it again!".

"ouch!", Tristan winced, groaning in pain as he clutching his stomach when he tried to sit up "I don't remember anything after I got Isolde out. What happened?".

"surprisingly, you inhaled more smoke and got more burns rather than my sister. You fell asleep for a day. No wonder we were worried, right?", Merlin stood up, pointing to the chapel beside "if you're strong enough to wake up, meet her on the chapel and ask her to rest".

Tristan rolled his eyes in disbelief "instead of rest, what is she doing there?".

"praying for you, you moron", slung his friend's hand over his shoulder, Mark supported him to stand "let me support you".

When they came to the chapel, they indeed found Isolde sat in front of the chapel, kneeling with both hand intertwined in praying position. Releasing himself from his friend's support, Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently hugging her from behind "last time I saw you, you were praying as well. What are you praying?".

Isolde looked behind over her shoulder with tears streaming down her face "I'm praying for Gods to not take you from me and your safety, so you can come back to me".

"don't tell it to Gods", giving light peck on her wet eyelids and her forehead, he cupped her cheeks "just tell it to me".

Wrapping his arms around Merlin's shoulders, Mark sniffled as he hugged Merlin from behind and burying his face on Merlin's shoulder "Mer, I'm broken-heart. Comfort me".

Like a mother tried to comfort his son, Merlin simply patted his head "yosh, yosh, poor boy".

When they spoke this to Lilith, Lilith agreed to create the new official alliance and the union between her Clan with Cornwall Kingdom with marriage between Tristan and Isolde. Phoenix Clan officially become the part of Cornwall Kingdom. Tristan and Isolde even had a daughter, beautiful daughter just like her mother named Irina. Mark spoiled her rotten even. Irina didn't have horns like her mother but she still had a pair of golden wings.

However, once again their happiness crumbled into pieces.

That day, Isolde asked "what do you think? If we meet with your parent's reincarnation... Last time I checked, your parent's reincarnation live on the outskirt".

Tristan looked doubt "well, out of the fact that they are younger than me now, I don't think there's a point to meet with them when they don't even remember me".

Isolde only smiled "maybe you're right, but just a glimpse to check if they're doing okay or not, will not bring harm, right?".

Tristan agreed and they decided to go but Mark didn't give them the permission to go "unfortunately, I got the news from a Knight who got the report from the civilian that there's an epidemic on several cities on the outskirt of our Kingdom that caused so many casualties. The place that you mentioned is included. If you really need to go, don't bring Irina to there. It's too dangerous for a child".

Tristan and Isolde decided to ask Merlin and Mark to take care of Irina when they went to the outskirt. They met with a woman named Nel Hativa there, the only survivor who sent the report to the Knights. As Tristan inspected the casualties and went roaming the city, Isolde interrogated Nel Hativa.

"you may call me Neiva. I don't even know what happened. I'm only the traveler who passing-by this city. When I arrived on this place, the citizens of this city here were dead already".

Isolde wrote down the medical check-up "are you really feeling well? Would you mind if you stay with us, just in case, if there's a chance that you will get infected".

"I'm totally fine", Nel Hativa pointed to behind "and why don't you just check on your husband? He looks deadly pale".

Tristan indeed looked pale when he came back and Isolde rushed to his side to check on him. Tristan fell silent for several hours before finally, on the dinner as they grilled the meat, he started to speak to her "I still remember it, my father's cook is the worst thing I've ever eaten. He's the worst cook. Even my sister, Tina cried when he forced us to eat his grilled meat that he got from the hunting, before my mother cooked for us all".

"really? I get it. My mother is a great cook, so I and my sister learned to cook from her. Though, the first time we cook, it was so terrible but my mother kept eating it", Isolde said with light chuckle but her smile fell as she recognized the despair on his eyes, she dreadfully calling "...Triss?".

"...I found my parent's reincarnation in between the casualties".

Isolde gasped and covered her mouth. To see his parent's corpses twice...

With trembling voice and whitened knuckles, Tristan chuckled bitterly and covered his eyes "hence, they looked exactly like how they were last time I saw them, seemed like they were on the same ages with when they... They died due to this epidemic and... they died in each other's arms... hugging each other's body, just like before...".

"stop", with tears brimming on her eyes, Isolde pulled him into her embrace, burying his face on her chest "it's alright... you don't have to tell me how painful it feels... but please remember, that you are not alone... for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live... I will always be there. I'll never leave your side. I love you, no matter what".

Tristan didn't say anything, he only buried his face on her chest, crying silently with her. Next day, as his mind cleared and his heart calmed down a bit, this time Tristan interrogated Nel Hativa "anything? Like there's something you witness as the source".

Nel Hativa who decided to stay to help the Knights to bury the casualties, impaling the shovel to the ground "what is it, Sir Great Holy Knight? After your wife, now it's you?".

"just answer my question", Tristan rolled his eyes "I'm in bad mood already".

"now you mention it, I indeed felt the dark magic from the town and I saw it, the miasma spread out to the town along with demon creatures".

"you didn't tell my wife about it".

"your wife is a Healer, not a Knight. I planned to tell you when you interrogated me, also...", Nel Hativa shrugged before she caressed her chin "also, I've been meaning to ask you, are you perhaps...".

After Tristan leaned his ear to her mouth, Tristan's eyes widened "you know of my parent!".

"well, Elsa is my best friend. The different is, Elsa is a Witch and I'm a Necromancer".

Isolde spoke from behind Tristan "oh my, and his father is your first love?".

Nel Hativa blushed and turned her face. In the end, the three of them became friends and they parted with Nel Hativa in the halfway. Tristan and Isolde had decided to discuss this with Merlin and Mark, about how the evil entities like miasma and monsters from Demon realm could come to this world. As the Great Holy Knight, Tristan gathered all Cardinals and Knights Diamond-rank to discuss about this further with King Mark. Mark even suggested to call Lilith so Merlin went to pick Litlih despite her complaints.

"this is deadly serious problem", Isolde patted the papers on her hand, telling them the result of her and Merlin's examination on the corpses "they died because of the miasma leaking out of the Demon realm, not because of epidemic. How could be the miasma and monsters from Demon realm appeared on the outskirt of our Kingdom?".

"it's clear that someone has tried to revive the Demon Clan", Lilith came in time with grim expression "and we still have other problem".

With clear distress on her face, Merlin revealed "the Philosopher Stone and the ritual relic, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness is stolen".

Outside the throne room, Irina peeked through the gap of the door. Even if her father and mother had come home, they couldn't play with her because they were still busy. Feeling bored, Irina decided to play with her ball and she accidentally went into the King's chamber. Under the bed, she found old and rusty box that large enough for her to hide. When she thought maybe she could startle King Mark and opened the box, Irina found the pieces of puzzles, the green relic. Irina's eyes lit up and excitedly, she arranged the pieces of puzzle into one. She felt like she had seen the relic before, but she didn't remember it where and when. Ah, maybe she could ask her mother or her aunt Merlin, they were the genius, after all. Isolde felt bored and she opened the drawer to see if there was something she could read or play with, but instead, she found the other box with the same symbol as puzzle box. Both had Phoenix symbol on it.

"hey, it's not good, you know? You have to tidy up these after you play with it or Mark will scold you".

Looking back, Irina found a beautiful young woman cladded in black who smiled fondly to her "who are you? Daddy and mommy told me to not speak with the stranger".

The mysterious woman simply tapped finger on her cheek "well, I'm not stranger at all, in fact... I am your family. Your father is Tristan, your mother is Isolde and your aunt is Merlin, right?".

The little girl seemed curious "you are... my family? Who are you?".

She smiled and when they went home, Irina asked her parent after the dinner "mommy, daddy, why did you never tell me that daddy has such beautiful older sister?".

Isolde frowned, had Tina come to see her? Well, Tina had gone to the Capital Of The Dead after she and Tristan married so they wondered, but Irina mentioned older sister "daddy indeed had sister, twin little sister".

Tristan stood and touched her shoulder, his face dreadfully pale "how could you know it, Irina?".

"from Aunt! Aunt came here and told me!", Irina exclaimed before they felt the presence of someone from the door. When the woman cladded in black appeared in front of them, Isolde and Tristan stood with chill on their nape and the opposite, Irina ran to approach her "ah, it's her! Aunt!".

Isolde wrapped her arms around her daughter's and caught her "Irina, don't get closer to her!".

The spirit calmly lifted her hand "calm down, I'm not here to bring harm on you or your daughter".

"who are you?", Tristan stood shielding his wife and daughter behind his back "you are not human... only a soul, not fully even... only the piece of soul...".

"yup, you can say that this is my Astral Projection, because it's only half of my soul that could come here out of that place. Half of my soul is still in my body. My body is still in stagnation state, unable to used, unfortunately", lifting her hand, she tried to touch Tristan but unfortunately, her hand only passed through his face and her face turned into troubled "I am Unborn Child. Obviously, you know the story, right? As Phoenix Priestess, your wife may check it later on the list with your mother".

Still carrying Irina on her arm, Isolde asked "how can we believe you?".

"I believe you", Tristan said, full of conviction "my father indeed told me once, that I was supposed to have an older sister who died on my mother's womb due to the miscarriage. You also have so much resemblance with mother and father".

"well, I'm supposed to be dead, but I didn't. My body is still sleeping in between death and life. It's... complicated story. You may ask Merlin and Lilith for the full explanation".

Tristan and Isolde exchanged glances. After telling Irina to go to her room, Isolde and Tristan started to talk with this spirit and Isolde asked first "what's your name?".

"being an unborn child, I don't have a name, unfortunately".

Next, Tristan asked "what do you want to tell us, sister?".

"listen to me, I can't get out of 'that place' easily and I can't stay here too long, so I will make it quick for you. Tina can't tell this to you, so I will", she lifted her head up "the one who killed our parent and Tina is King Mark's father".

Tristan smiled sadly "...I know".

"...you know? All along this time?", Isolde squeezed his hand "you don't even consider to tell me?".

"...I know, I've talked about this with Tina and she only smiled, she told me it's okay for me. Even if I choose to not take revenge on her and our parent's death, she said it's alright. She only asked me to live my life... to continue my life, not to take revenge, but to protect my precious people, and it's my choice. After I told her that, Tina disappeared. It happened not too long after we married".

The unborn child asked her "please, don't be angry to him. As her wife, you surely know what has he been thinking. He needn't explain to you about why did he not take revenge on Tina and our parent's death, right?".

Yes, as his wife, Isolde knew all too well. How could he? How could he take revenge on King Mark's father when he was his best friend's father? Isolde shook her head and squeezed his hand "Triss, you really should have told me. Don't try to carry your burden alone".

"forgive me, I was so... I'm not sure how you will react to this, but since my sister came here to tell me, so I think it's time to be honest with you", Tristan squeezed "I don't know how, but I thought... I saw our father that night when Mark's father died. If it's really my father who killed Mark's father as revenge for our mother's death... Gods above, I've been thinking how could I tell Mark?".

"needn't to tell him, he knew it already".

Isolde and Tristan turned to their older sister but then, Isolde gasped, pointing to her "sister! your body...".

"oops, looks like my time's up. She must have realized that I'm gone for a bit", she sighed before she sternly told them "listen, don't do anything reckless. Go to discuss about this further with Lilith and Merlin, bring Irina with you two to safety. They surely know what to do next. Stop Mark's ambition to revive the Demon Clan and create another Philosopher Stone".

Tristan reached out his hand "wait, where is your body?".

"Avalon, under the care of the Lady Of The Lake", she smiled as she accepted his hand although they couldn't touch each other "be safe, Triss, Isolde, Irina".

Not too long after that, when the marriage couple hadn't fully recovered from their shock, Irina came with her sketchbook "huh? Aunt's gone already? Oh my, although I want to show my drawing...".

Tristan covered his eyes "maybe I can talk about it later with Neiva, about my sister. It's too much to take in".

"yes, we also have to talk with my sister and my mother later", Isolde crouched her body in front of Irina "don't worry, dear. Let's show your drawing to Aunt later, okay?".

When Isolde saw Irina's sketchbook, she froze "Tristan, come here. Look".

Tristan raised his eyebrow and he was surprised to see what Irina drew. Isolde pointed the sketch "this is the Philosopher Stone".

Tristan pointed the sketch on the next page "this is the ritual relics, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness... have you shown these to Irina?".

"not only that, look", Isolde flipped the page "these are the boxes that my Clan use to keep the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness and Philosopher Stone".

After they knew that Irina found these on Mark's chamber, Tristan handed Irina to Isolde with cloaks "Isolde, go to Merlin's house, bring Irina with you and three of you, go back your clan. I'll go to see you after I check on Mark's chamber".

Isolde had really bad feeling, so she tugged his sleeve "wait! promise me, you will come back to me".

Covering Irina's eyes, Tristan cupped her cheek before he kissed her "promise me, should something ever happen to me, you have to continue your life. If not for yourself, do it for me, for Merlin and for Irina".

Without turning back, Tristan went to the Castle and after he found the boxes that keeping the ritual relics, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness and the Philosopher Stone, he was stabbed from behind. Blood pouring down from his chest where the sword pierced through his heart. When Tristan looked behind over his shoulder and coughed blood, he saw him "Mark... why...".

"good night, my friend", with tears streaming down his face, Mark pulled out the sword from his body before he crouched down, closing Tristan's eyes "don't worry about Isolde and Irina. I will take care of them".

Before everything turned black, Tristan heard a single woman's voice whispered "although I told you to be safe—".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Remember when I asked that I should pair up Lancelot with who? I planned to pair him with Guila or Jericho, but then I read something interesting on the Arthurian legends that Morgan Le Fay, Arthur's half-sister had a crush (or in love, whatever, choose which one you want to) on Lancelot, so yeah, I pair him with Morgan Le Fay here. Though, not only that the reason of why I pair up Lancelot with Morgan. Also, since when did my story turned into horror story, I wonder? Sorry if this chapter is rather creepy._


	36. Ignorance, Devotion And Revenge (III)

**.**

**Chapter 35 – Ignorance, Devotion And Revenge (III)**

**.**

* * *

"do you think it's your fault that your children are suffering?", Gelda shook her head in disbelief and sighed "Meliodas, even I can tell it... none of your children would blame you. Out of the fact they are really good children, not all bad things that happened to them is your fault".

"no, for Tristan's case, it's clearly my fault. I don't regret it, to kill Mark's father who sent Assassin to kill our family after he found out that I'm a Demon. However, I wonder...", Meliodas leaned his face on his intertwined hands "had I not killed that man, maybe Tristan and Isolde wouldn't have to suffer like this? I wasn't even there when they needed me the most".

"father, you should have known better than anyone that brother wouldn't blame you, right? Especially not when you tried to protect him", Tristina floated down, hoping she could comfort him with gentle touch _"older sister said to not tell Dad about her. It means I can't carelessly tell Dad than older sister has helped us a lot 2.500 years ago on the Tragedy of Cornwall Kingdom. Oh, well... it's unlike the Sins can know too, not now at least. After all, older sister appeared in front of us with her Dark Side form only"_.

Tristina closed her eyes solemnly, remembering when she went to meet Nel Hativa to ask for her help, Tristina met with Guinevere (only her soul, in her Dark Side form) in the halfway. Due to the oldest daughter of their family's request, Nel Hativa went to aide for the Necromancy in order to bring back Tristan although it didn't end up well, it ended up as the tragedy instead, because they were late.

* * *

When Merlin and Isolde went back to the Castle of Cornwall Kingdom after they had brought Irina to Lilith's home, Mark ushered them to the operation room—

—only to find Tristan's corpse.

"no... wake up, Triss", Isolde reached out her shaky hand before her body started shining with glow of the sun, activating her healing magic power as she hugging him "open your eyes!".

As the Phoenix Priestess, Isolde had strong healing magic power but if this went on, Isolde would use her life-force so Merlin wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, pulled her away from Tristan "Isolde, stop!".

Isolde struggled and cried out "sister, let me go!".

Mark also asked her to stop "enough, Isolde! He has...".

Isolde covered her face before standing "he's just sleeping".

Merlin sucked in deep breath "Isolde".

Isolde clenched her hands "he will wake up, he will open his eyes again".

Merlin grabbed her biceps "Isolde!".

"don't ask me to let him go, sister! He has everything I have, ever since we've married, we have been one body one soul so I will die too if he dies! That's why, don't...", Isolde shook her head with tears streaming down her face, desperately asking "if you kill him, you kill me".

Isolde persisted to keep Tristan's body in her home and that day, when Merlin came to check on their house like usual, Merlin found Isolde carrying Irina and singing the lullaby for her in the middle of the mound of books. Mostly about the Necromancy, the Resurrection and specifically similar topics. The condition on the Kingdom also got worsened even under the new Great Holy Knight. Mark got stressed, almost every day there came a report of the casualties on the outskirt due to the failed effort to revive the Demon Clan.

She couldn't take this anymore, so Merlin barged into Lilith's house "do me a favor just for this once, mother".

Lilith raised her eyebrow "it's so rare for you to ask me to do a favor, daughter".

Merlin wasn't amused "you know what I'm gonna ask you. Have you seen her?".

Lilith shrugged "well, the last time I checked on her, she's been trying to find out the way to bring her dead husband back to life".

"then help us! I can't bear it anymore, to see my sister's—".

"—pathetic condition?", Lilith coldly stated the matter of factly "Merlin, it's not that I don't want to help my daughter but you know the rule of our Clan. We are not allowed to revive the dead".

Merlin hissed "mother, this is my sister, your daughter we're speaking about. She's just like the living corpse or broken marionette who lost its strings ever since Tristan's death. Irina is still too young. I'm afraid if this goes on... Isolde is gonna follow after him".

"I'm surprised, you underestimate me like that", Isolde came carrying Irina on her hands, knocking the door "you may think that I'm in denial because I've just lost him but I'm not".

"Isolde, I know it's difficult to be lost, but—".

"I can feel it through my bond with him, he's still struggling inside, that's why his soul hasn't left his body yet", Isolde cut her off "have you asked Tina, whether Tristan has been on the Capital Of The Dead or not? no, he's not, which means he's not dead yet".

Another knock on the door "excuse me, do I come in the worst time? if so, then maybe I can come back later".

Turning to the door, there stood the familiar woman. The Necromancer Nel Hativa. She explained that last night, two spirits came to her house, woman cladded in black who claimed herself as Tristan's older sister and Tristan's twin sister, Tristina. They asked her to go to Lilith's house in order to help Tristan and Isolde. Although Nel Hativa didn't have any idea as to what she should do, she still came here and here she was.

"you just come in the perfect time, in fact!", Isolde grabbed her hand "Neiva, you have to help us!".

* * *

When Nel Hativa was dragged by Isolde to her house, not only Liltih and Merlin, but Mark also there as Nel Hativa inspected Tristan's body "hm... as expected of Phoenix Priestess. Your healing work is immaculate. His body looks so pristine".

"this power wasn't of any use at all in the end...", Isolde clenched her fist "I can't even save the man I love with this healing magic power".

As Mark squeezed Isolde's shoulder, telling kind words to soothe her, Nel Hativa glanced sideways before she said apologetically "nothing I can do with him either".

Mark raised his eyebrow "excuse me? You are the Necromancer and you're telling us that you can't bring him back to life?".

"let me make it clear now. Yes, I'm a Necromancer but to resurrect people's life, it has the price. Not all people will be back into their normal self after they are resurrected from the death. Mostly which it is the usual case, they will lose something, either their emotions, their 'self' or their memories. Even worse, they will lose their memories and themselves that I call as 'broken' state where they don't have their memories before they are resurrected and turn into different people with the different personality entirely compared to before they are resurrected from death. Are you sure, you really want to resurrect your husband? Are you ready to see your husband come back to life, but not as himself, not as your husband that you love?", looking to the deadly pale Isolde, Nel Hativa felt bad for her before caressed her chin "well, actually there's a few methods to resurrect people with less side-effect or even without side-effect at all that I know and I can try... but we will need Philosopher Stone".

"the Philosopher Stone can bring the dead back to life if you plant it into their body, yes", Lilith lifted her hands and lowered her head further "but Philosopher Stone has been stolen along with the ritual relics, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness".

"and you don't even tell me?", Nel Hativa rubbed her temples, suddenly having headache "seriously... try to communicate with me so I may try to do the divination with asking the dead, mother".

Mark and Isolde raised their eyebrow "mother?".

"oh, I forget to tell", Lilith lifted her hand, pointing to Nel Hativa "Neiva is my firstborn daughter. Like Isolde and Merlin, she has different father with you two, so yeah, she is your siblings, your half-sister".

Merlin simply stated to the questioning looks from Isolde and Mark "I know it already".

"actually, how many daughters do you have!?", Mark jaw-dropped before an idea popped on his head "oh, then why don't we just create new Philosopher Stone?".

"no, we can't... because if we could, I would do it before...", Merlin shook her head before turning to her mother "about time to tell them, mother".

Lilith explained to them that their Clan, the Phoenix Clan as the descendant of Goddess Clan, had an important mission to protect the ritual relics, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness and Philosopher Stone in order to not misused by someone. After telling them that the composition to create Philosopher Stone was human's souls, Lilith explained that the Chief Of Sages on metropolis Belialuin, Merlin's father was the one who create the Philosopher Stone using the souls from the casualties of the Holy War 500 years ago "even I admit it, that Tristan is a good man. If I could, I also would want him back to life. However, as one of the Phoenix Clan members, we are not allowed to resurrect the dead. Sometimes, death is better".

Isolde was horrified "mother, how could you—".

"think it, Isolde. You should have known your husband better than anyone. Do you think he would be happy, to live his life again using other people's life?".

"enough, I understand", with despair and newly-lit-up determination on her eyes, Isolde frowned "you all decide to give up, fine by me. However, I will not give up. I can't be despair, because if I do, I will really lose him entirely, forever, and it's what killing me slowly".

When Isolde went back to her laboratory on the Castle, Mark chased after her and once they were sure that Mark and Isolde had long gone out of their eyesight and earshot, Nel Hativa sighed in relief "now his murderer has gone, can we put our hands on the real matters now?".

Merlin shook her head "I... it's still hard to believe that Mark killed Tristan. Wonder how Isolde will react over this once she knew?".

"told you, I saw it myself, he killed my twin", Tristina appeared out of nowhere, floating beside them "one thing I don't understand, though. Why did he even bother to ask you resurrect my twin when it's him who killed Tristan?".

"the condition of this Kingdom has been worsened ever since Tristan's death. Without the Great Holy Knight that capable to surpass him, it lowers their morale", Merlin sighed "not to mention the miasma leaking out of the Demon realm and the monsters from Demon realm keep appearing on the outskirts as the result of the effort to revive the Demon Clan when they try to break the seal".

"true, the lives of the citizens as the sacrifices still can do to use in the ritual, but it only can leak the miasma and the low-class creatures of Demon realm. To break the seal of high-class Demon like the Demon Princes, Ten Commandments or other Demons from the same class with them, they will need the real sacrifices. In this case, the descendants of the Goddess Clan or on other words, the members of Phoenix Clan like us will do", Lilith referred to Meliodas and the Ten Commandmets "I do realize Mark felt nervous, in case Tristan can be resurrected with all his memories are intact, thus Tristan will retaliate. However, the problem on our hands telling the fact that even Mark realized, this Kingdom still needs Tristan. I saw it on his mind, he has tried to persuade Isolde to help him to bring Tristan back to life".

Tristina grumbled "that dumbass man truly has such audacity after what he's done to my brother".

Nel Hativa scoffed "typical of human. Do it first, regret later".

Merlin and Lilith exchanged knowing glances before Lilith sighed "hopefully your sister will not do something dumb before we bring his husband back. Knowing who is his father, Tristan shouldn't have to die this easily. I'm surprised Isolde even knew that Tristan hasn't fully died yet. I know they truly are in love madly to each other, but I don't expect their bond will be this strong".

"well, what do you expect to them? This is Tristan and Isolde we are speaking about. The kind of love they have is the type of love that would never die", Merlin smirked lopsided "I know we can't bring back Tristan with Philosopher Stone, but do you have other option or method, Neiva?".

"Isolde was right when she said that his soul hasn't left his body yet, but his has heart stopped beating already. We may try to use the method to bring him back with create an artificial heart for him", Nel Hativa hummed and rolled her eyes before turning her head to Lilith "but I thought you just said we are not allowed to bring the dead back to life?".

"because he's not dead yet, just like your sister said", Lilith shrugged "you can say Tristan is still in between death and life. His soul hasn't left his body yet, after all. Stubborn man. Whatever you do this time, kids, I will close my eyes".

Irina opened the door, trotting to her Aunts and grandmother "grandma, Aunt Merlin, Aunt Neiva, when will daddy wake up? If daddy woke up, mommy wouldn't cry anymore, right? I want to play with daddy again. I want to hear daddy telling me story and mommy singing the lullaby before we go to sleep together. After daddy falls asleep, even if mommy tried to hide it from me, I know mommy keeps crying every night, asking daddy to wake up after she sang the lullaby and told me to sleep".

Merlin and Nel Hativa exchanged glances with sad eyes while Lilith offered smile to Irina, patting her head "it will, dear. It will".

"let's do this", Nel Hativa put her hand on her hips, tilting her head as she looking to Merlin "for our little sister and our sweet niece".

Merlin nodded her head "of course".

After Lilith went back to her house on her clan, when Merlin and Nel Hativa started to discuss about how they could get the compositions to create an artificial heart, Irina came into Merlin's laboratory where they had moved Tristan's body here, tugged Merlin and Nel Hativa's skirt "say, Aunt, if daddy is alive again, mommy will not be sad and she will stop crying, right?".

Tucking her hand to her pocket, Irina handed the familiar Philosopher Stone "here, the Philosopher Stone".

Merlin and Nel Hativa were shocked, before Merlin took the Stone from her "where did you get this, dear?".

"daddy's older sister, Aunt told me to take this from uncle Mark's room and gave it to Aunt so Aunt could bring daddy back to life, but she said it's a secret. Aunt Neiva and Aunt Merlin also should keep it as secret, okay?", Irina put her finger on her lips "Aunt told me to not tell mommy, grandma Lilith or uncle Mark. I thought it was belonged to uncle Mark but Aunt said it belongs to grandma. Since this beautiful Stone belongs to grandma, it's alright to borrow it so we can wake daddy up, right?".

Merlin stood with brightened face "Neiva".

Nel Hativa smirked "it's perfect".

* * *

That night, when Irina and Isolde were on the Castle, Merlin and Nel Hativa took this as advantage to create the artificial heart using Philosopher Stone. They planted the artificial heart on Tristan's body but he didn't budge. They wondered, what should they do to trigger his heart beating once more time.

Merlin lifted her hand, electric waves running through her hand "should we try to send electric waves to trigger his heartbeat?".

Nel Hativa put her hand on the artificial heart in attempt to give the heart massage "let me assist you".

Tristina tilted her head to the map on the wall "...say, Mer, where is the locations of the casualties that died due to the failed efforts to revive the Demon Clan happened? All of it".

Merlin looked behind over her shoulder and her eyes widened. Merlin took the white chalk before she starting to draw the lines into the circle "it's not failed efforts. They have finished the circle of human transmutation to create the Philosopher Stone".

Tristina snapped her head "where is the center of the circle, Mer? We have to stop them no matter what".

"no need to go anywhere, Tina. The center of the circle is...", Merlin lowered her hand before turning behind "Neiva, stay away from him!".

Everything happened so fast. The great earthquake happened before red circle appeared right on this laboratory, more precisely under the table where Tristan's body lying on the center of the circle. The waves of powerful energy came into Tristan's body, sending Nel Hativa away but Merlin wrapped her arms around Nel Hativa's waist to catch her body, before Merlin snapped her fingers "**Perfect Cube**".

"it's too late!", Nel Hativa changed her form into her Assault mode, where a pair of horns came out of her head, a pair of wings came out of her back and darkness spread out of her body as Demon marks appeared on her forehead "the new Philosopher Stone has been created on his artificial heart!".

Tristan's eyes snapped opened wide, his blue eyes turned into bloody red before his body jerked up. Tristan slammed his fist on the wall, completely obliterated the wall before a pair of dark wings appeared on his back. Looking behind over his shoulder where Merlin, Nel Hativa and Tristina were in **Perfect Cube**, Tristan coldly stared to them before he flew straight to the Castle. Isolde and Irina were on the Castle as well. Fear of what might happen, the three of them went to pursue him.

* * *

That night, after Irina had fast asleep, Isolde went to Mark's chamber because he invited her. There, he tried to seduce her passionately and pushed her gently to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders—

—next second, Mark covered his nape, blood coming out of the scratch on his nape before he looking up to Isolde "what are you doing, Isolde?".

"what am I doing?", Isolde got off of the bed, walking forward with dagger on her hand. Mark's blood was still fresh on it "trying to kill the man who killed my husband, obviously".

Mark smiled sadly "so you knew and realized it, thus you tried to kill me now?".

"I don't want to believe this at first, but I heard my mother's conversation with my sisters. Not only that, as the Phoenix Priestess, I am allowed to see people's Life Record. With a single glance, I can see what have you been doing for the rest of your life and I really don't want to believe this...", Isolde shook her head before she cried out with tears brimming on her eyes "of all people... how could you... Tristan considers you as his best friend, so why... how could you kill him, Mark?!".

"do you think I don't know who he is? Who are you and your Clan?", Mark scoffed and told Isolde, when he tidy up his father's chamber, he found the Secret Archives of Demons. From this Archives, Mark learned that previous King, his father sent the Assassins to kill Tristan's family after he learning that Tristan's father was high-class Demon "his father is Demon and his mother is Witch. Even if you know your husband is a Demon, do you still love him?".

"so what's the problem with it? I've known it for so long. Yes, his father is a Demon and his mother is a Witch, but then what's the problem with it? Do you think I'm gonna despise Tristan just because of it? The fact that he is the descendant of Demon, would never make me hate him", Isolde declared with ironclad conviction "Tristan is Tristan. No matter whatever kind of blood he has, Human or Demon, it won't change who he is to me and my love to him is unwavering".

"so devoted, Isolde. It make me want you even more".

"even if I'm also the descendant of Demon? you said it yourself, you know who I am and my Clan so I figure out, not only the fact who is Tristan's father, you also must have learned about my real Clan".

"yes, I know of the fact that Phoenix Clan is not the descendant of Goddess Clan with Fairy, but the Fairy with Demon race, more precisely Succubus Clan because your mother, Lady Lilith is the Queen of Succubus. Your mother is the part of Demon Clan's Royal family, even. Just like Tristan's father".

"was", Isolde clarified with grim expression "only Neiva... my sister, Nel Hativa who fully has blood as Demon. Both my father and big sister Merlin's father are siblings from human race, more precisely the Sages from the metropolis Belialuin. My father, the Advisor of Sages Councils, is a little brother of big sister Merlin's father, the last Chief of Sages on Belialuin".

"I guess it's the reason of why your mother, Merlin and you aren't aging like normal human do?".

Unimpressed, Isolde walked in half-circle near him before turning back to him with icy glare "you knew that I'm half-Succubus, just like my mother, yet you still asked me to be your Queen? After what you did to my husband, you could easily say to me to just forget him and I can be your Queen? Just like that, like nothing happened?".

"because in fact, I don't care about the fact that you and Tristan are the descendant of Demon. Tristan and I have been growing up together, I spend my time with him even longer than I am with you. I've considered him as my brother, even. You are his wife and my first love. I respect him and I believe, as long as Tristan can make you be the happiest woman alive, it's alright for me. However, I was wrong. I was so wrong... remember when my father died, he wrote 'Demon' with his blood? Well, I even saw this Demon that night. On the night when my father was killed. I overheard him discussing about this with Merlin, that Tristan's father is still alive. It's clear my father was killed by the Demon, Tristan's father", laughing severely, Mark covered his eyes and tipped his head backward before he shouted in rage "he knew it... he knew who was the one that killed my father and he hid it! He knew of my love to you and yet, just like how he hid the fact that his father killed my father, he's being ignorant of my feeling! Why should I care about him if he doesn't even care and ignorant of me? so when I knew he was gonna be an obstacle again for me when he found the Philosopher Stone and the ritual relics on my chamber—".

"you killed him", the words tasted bitter on her tongue as she sighed. Covering her eyes, she shook her head in distress. Lowering her hand, she blinked a single tear "I wonder... actually, who is the one that being ignorant? In fact, Tristan knew it".

"...what?".

"Tristan knew it already, of the fact that your father is the one who have the responsibility over his parent and his twin's death but he chose to put aside his Revenge because of you. He knew there's a chance that his father was the one who killed your father and he's been thinking how to tell you, he's too afraid to hurt you further. He even felt guilty to you, the son of the man who killed his parent and his twin, the man who had killed him".

Mark froze before shakily answering "...I have no idea—".

"oh, of course, you are! Because you're ignorant! You can find the truth, you can figure it out or even if you do, you choose to ignore it! Your ignorance kills Tristan, your friend who decided to throw away his revenge over the friend he cared about and he protected... only to get himself be killed by his so-called best friend!", Isolde cut him off and burst out in rage. Panting, she retorted "you are right when you said that sometimes, Ignorance is a Sin. That is your Sin".

"not only that, you've been envious and jealous of my brother, right? In your eyes, compared to you, my brother had everything you want", Tristina appeared, floating right near Isolde "Power. Respect of people. Even the happiness with the woman you love".

"if you have a regret even if just a little bit, it's been too late already. Do you think, I don't know... of your plan to create new Philosopher Stone, in order to make yourself become Homunculus? Human being who have superior being above ordinary human", Isolde smirked darkly "don't worry, the new Philosopher Stone will undoubtedly be created. I saw the circle of human transmutation to create the Philosopher Stone on your desk and I modified it a little so the center of the circle would be moved an inch. It won't be you who will become the Homunculus. It will be Tristan".

Mark turned deadly pale "are you insane, Isolde? In order to bring back your husband from the dead, you even sacrificed the lives of Cornwall Kingdom who have fallen!?".

"yes, I am. Ever since we vowed to each other on our marriage, as his wife, all my words are to obey and respect him. All my actions are to show my love, affection and eternal fidelity to him. I dedicate myself solely to my husband. I help you to create the Philosopher Stone not to aide you, the Ignorant King for your Revenge against the Demon. I do this in order to bring my husband back to my side, I will do everything for him as my Devotion to my husband, even if I have to sacrifice people", Isolde lifted her clenched fists on her chest "that is my Sin".

"you don't have the right to criticize Isolde, Mark. After all, what's the difference of you with her and me? You, I and Isolde are just the same. We only care of what we care about. That's what the human race call as Greed, is that not?", another spirit appeared beside Tristina, the woman cladded in black now had the pair of large dark wings from her back with dark markings on her forehead "anyway... what do you hope to gain with trying to revive the Demon Clan?".

With Philosopher Stone, Mark intended to turn himself into Homunculus. In order to create peaceful world without Demon, he intended to kill all Demon after he had become the Homunculus. Thus, he stole the Philosopher Stone and ritual relics, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness, with intention to make Phoenix Clan agreed to create more Philosopher Stone when he tried to break the seal. After listening to his crazy plan, unlike unimpressed Tristina and Isolde who stared to Mark in disbelief, the Unborn Child tipped her head backward and laughed like crazy woman instead.

Feeling offended, Mark shouted in irritation "what's so funny!".

"ah, human is hilarious. You are so weak, yet you hope and strive to be the powerful God?", Unborn Child smirked devilishly and tilted her head, tapping her cheek "but thanks to you, my brother is fully awakened now. Unlike me and Tina, even if half of our blood belongs to Demon, Tristan's Demon blood has been asleep but after you killed him, he's re-awakened as Demon's son whose his blood as Demon now has fully awakened. I wonder, will he still be the same Tristan we know? Or will the essence of his humanity be stripped and become the vile Demon?".

"although I'm thrilled like you, I can feel it too", Tristina hummed "he's coming".

Next second, the ceilings crumbled into pieces as a single Demon landed from outside. Standing tall, Tristan looked down with icy glare. His eyes bloody red like blood. His hair turned into white just like the snow on the winter. Isolde blinked away a single tear as she felt joy and relief to see her husband again, standing in front of her, very alive, but that joy quickly replaced by dread after she saw Tristan did not even cast a single glance to her and lunged to Mark instead.

"thanks to you, Mark", Tristan clutched Mark's neck, lifting him off of the floor as he smirked bitterly with those sad eyes "I'm no longer human".

Tristan threw Mark to the side. Mark's back slammed on the wall hardly before Mark slumped to the floor, coughing bloods.

"you know... for Isolde, for Irina and for you, I chose to throw away my Revenge after knowing the fact that your father is the one who sent the Assassins who killed Tina and my parent. Even after you killed me, not that I'm mad because you killed me... but I disappointed, it felt like my heart shattered into pieces because you chose the Revenge over our friendship, trampled over the years we have spent together and you even dare to lie your finger on my wife? How could I not be mad?!", Tristan sent several blows to Mark before sent him flying with a single kick. Standing tall in front of Mark, Tristan glared down "I've been averting my eyes but no more. What have been left on me right now, only my Wrath and I'm gonna take my Revenge no matter what".

Mark crawled on the floor backwards until his back pressed on the wall "Triss, please... I beg you...".

Unborn Child clapped her hands with evil smirk "it's really nice expression you have~ I'd like to see you begging for your life. Do it again".

"sister, I guess people will start wondering who is the evildoer now", Tristina rubbed her temples "do you think we should stop him?".

"you do it if you want", Unborn Child shrugged with unimpressed face "I don't think I have any right to stop him".

"after he killed my brother? No, thanks", Tristina's face turned sour "but if there's someone who sane enough to stop him, it will only be...".

Isolde realized her husband was no longer her husband that she knew, but she believed it was not too late. She remembered what Nel Hativa told her about the resurrection but she had to try it, she could not be despair. Merlin and Nel Hativa arrived in time to see Isolde hugging Tristan before Tristan who lifted his hand, could kill Mark. Both Tristina and Unborn Child had surprised expression on their face, not too shocked though.

"Tristan, don't! He doesn't deserve it, to die on your hand! Don't stain your hand with his blood!", Isolde leaned her crying face on his chest, desperately holding his body tightly, cherishing the warmth of his body and his heartbeat as tears streaming down her face "Tristan, please... I will do everything to repent my Sin that changed you like this. I promise. That's why, please... no matter how your form changed, don't let it change your heart as well... I'm still here. Even if all worlds turn against us, I will never betray you. Come back to me, please".

"Isolde", looking down to her trembling body clung to him, Tristan calmed down as he savoring her scent, lifting his wife and leaning his forehead to hers "forgive me for the tears you've shed and thank you, for fulfill your promise to me no matter how hard it is".

"I promised I would not lose to my despair and keep living, right? Besides I always believe... that you will always find your way back home and come back to me", Isolde sniffled and hiccupped "I always believe you... I love you...".

Tristan kissed her, running his fingers on her hair before smiling to her "I'm home".

Isolde smiled broadly in the middle of her tears "welcome home".

However, their joy and delightful on their reunion had to crumble into pieces. Nel Hativa and Merlin quickly stood protectively in front of Tristan and Isolde before Merlin warned "it's over, Mark. Better you stop your ambition—".

"it's too late", Mark smirked before he broke the ring on his finger "if I have to die, you all have to go to Hell with me".

When various monsters went rampaging, Mark told them that he and his researchers had created his own cavalry that he called 'Chimera', they were created by the Holy Knights who wanted more power and the Apprentices of Holy Knights who wanted the power. One of them was Irina whose half of her torso fused with beast's body. When Irina attacked them with her beast-like claw, Isolde stood tall in between Tristan and Irina. She pushed Tristan behind thus Irina's claw piercing through her heart and Tristan's stomach. Both Isolde and Tristan coughed bloods as Nel Hativa, Merlin and Tristina cried out their name.

Tristan shakily wrapped his arms around her body from behind "Isolde, why you...".

"forgive me... but, I couldn't... lose you again...", Isolde lifted her hand, with tears cascaded down her face, she smiled "sleep well, my daughter".

Using her fire, Isolde could separate Irina from the beast's body but Irina got burns on several places on her body. Merlin carried Irina in bundle after Nel Hativa wrapped her with her dark robe.

"Triss, I know what you're thinking... this is so selfish of me, I'm sorry... but wrath and hatred... only add the fuel to fire... I understand your Wrath, but... don't stain your hand with blood... just because of me and Irina... it's not what we want from you...", with her last energy that left on her, Isolde cupped his cheek and kissed him for the last time "I love you".

Isolde's head tipped backwards as she closed her eyes and breathed her last. Her hand slumped to the floor and Tristan handed her body to Nel Hativa before he stood "you have done unforgivable things, Mark. You turned our daughter into monster to make her become a weapon against her own parent. In result, you killed my wife indirectly after my wife tried to save our daughter! Thanks to you, my doubt has finally disappeared. This time, I learned to not doubt and I will make sure I'm gonna make you pay blood with blood. I even will make sure to not leave the trace of your existence in this world, so I'm gonna destroy you along with this Kingdom".

Nine gigantic dragon heads of the legend, Hydra came out of his back as Tristan started destroy all of the rampaging monsters along with this Kingdom. After all, other than them, all lives of this Kingdom had turned into Philosopher Stone, leaving the lifeless bodies scattered all over the land of Cornwall Kingdom, leaving the Kingdom barely lifeless.

Before Tristan killed him, Mark gulped "are you seriously gonna destroy this Kingdom?".

"yes, I am. After all, nothing has been left on this Kingdom. Let this Kingdom be perished along with Isolde's death", Tristan blinked away a single tear, tear of blood "we are friends, right? That's why, I will not apologize. Goodbye, Mark".

After Tristan's hand pierced through his torso and created the gaping hole on his torso, Mark coughed blood before cupping Tristan's cheek with his bloodied hand "Tristan... you have to live... it's your punishment... for your Sin...".

"no need to tell me what I should do", Tristan continued to destroy this Kingdom until he stood on the outskirt of the Capital, carrying Isolde's lifeless body on his arms as he looking down to the burned city "what do you think Isolde would say to me... if she knew what I've done?".

"who know? One thing I know for sure... whatever your choice, my little sister wouldn't have blamed you. Isolde would never have the thought of blaming you, even... that's why...", carrying Irina on her arms, Merlin also blinked away her tears "don't blame yourself for my little sister and your daughter's death, Tristan. It's not your fault".

"Tristan, better you put down Isolde's body right away", Nel Hativa suggested, wiping the tracks of her own tears before taking over Irina's body from Merlin's hands "once members of Phoenix Clan die, their body will turn into Phoenix bird before their soul return to the Capital Of The Dead".

"I know. No need", Tristan smirked lopsided with those grief and sorrow on his eyes "just let her fire burns my body".

When Isolde's body turned into the Phoenix bird, her fire wrapped his body and leaving burns on his hands and torso. Just like her mother, Irina's body turned into Phoenix bird, leaving the burns on Nel Hativa's hands. They saw two Phoenix burning the ground of the Cornwall Kingdom, purifying all evil entity like miasma and heal it, so this land could live and grow again. After Irina and Isolde's soul returned to the Capital Of The Dead, the three of them turned their head but it was Tristan who spoke.

With distress expression, Tristan smirked "so, you've finally come with Lady Lilith, Dad. I guess it's time for your judgment, huh?".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Next will be explanation of the cursed lovers before we continue to the main story, check it out_

_To __**Ansy**__ : glad to know you enjoy this and you also like Nel Hativa. She's my OC with rather complicated background but I will explain it later. About what Nel Hativa meant with Elizabeth can't know, the thing is they tried to bring Tina back to live (obviously which parent will not feel glad when they have their little girl again) but unfortunately even if they brought Tina back to life, Elizabeth don't know that Tina is her daughter and sadly, she can't know because they're afraid it will trigger her memory. Not that calling Meliodas with the title prince Demon will be mattered for Elizabeth, after all Nel Hativa also called her as Lady or princess Elizabeth._

_To __**Guest**__ : nice idea! I guess I figure out now what kind of OC that I can pair up with Jericho (since I only got the response of my request after I have planned to pair up Lancelot with Morgan)_

_To __**Clarent Excalibur**__ : their power levels will be explained though it's indeed still lower than their parent and when I said I will consider about Jericho, I will pair her up with someone because I also like her development, she can learn from her mistake and become strong like now._


	37. Cursed Lovers

**.**

**Chapter 36 – Cursed Lovers**

**.**

* * *

They fell deadly silent after they witnessed what had happened 2.500 years ago on Cornwall Kingdom. Diane and King were crying mess, just like Escanor and Elizabeth. Ban clenched his fist till his knuckles whitened with note in his mind to have proper talk with Tristan later. With trembling body, Veronica noted to herself to properly apologize to Tristan and Isolde. Gowther tilted his head, watching the scenes with interest. Griamore understood the distress that the second princess felt, so he pulled her into his embrace to let her crying on his chest. They just understood now, what Meliodas said was right, what they had witnessed, was not something that Tristan could and would easily reveal.

Crouching his body in front of her, Meliodas touched Elizabeth's shoulder "Elizabeth, are you okay?".

"you're right, Sir Meliodas", Elizabeth said with trembling voice as she welled up, clenching her fists "it's not something we should witness... even if Sir Tristan allowed us to know... how could he, Lady Merlin and Lady Isolde face it?".

Meliodas sighed, running his fingers on his hair with clear distress on his face, this was one of reasons about why did he against this from the first place "Elizabeth, do you still remember what Tristan said to you back then on Dalmary?".

Elizabeth nodded "he said to me back then...".

"_there's a time when you get lost in your path and it feels like your entire world have been crumbled into pieces, either because of inexperienced or still too young to know what to do, but even so, as long as you're still alive and keep walking forward, somehow the next day will come eventually and you will find another reason to live your life again__"._

"I wonder, actually... just how much blood and how many tears he's shed over... to be strong like this?", Elizabeth sobbed _"is there really nothing I can do?"_.

Patting Elizabeth's head as he let her crying on his shoulder, Meliodas commented as he turned to his daughter "but it's surprisingly fast?".

"oh, about it... we were kicked out by the impact of duel between Isolde and Mark's Astral forms in Tristan's mindscape", Tristina sighed before sternly telling them all to sleep even if just a little "look, I know maybe it's hard, but we are all exhausted and what we need is a proper sleep. It's over the midnight already so just keep everything you want to talk about and let's discuss about all of it tomorrow. Good night".

King deadpanned as he saw Tristina was asleep, cuddling with her twin "even ghost needs proper sleep, huh?".

* * *

Next morning, just like they had planned, they discussed the serious problems after the breakfast.

Elizabeth lifted her hand hesitantly "um, but before we start our discussion... is it really alright to leave Lady Isolde out of this discussion?".

Carrying new water basin full of washcloths, Isolde remarked "it's totally alright, I have my hands full right now".

They squealed in surprise (except Merlin, Gowther, Meliodas and Tristina) before King protested while waving his finger "don't appear so sudden and scare us like that!".

Ignoring King's protest, Isolde mumbled an apologize with blank expression before she walking back upstairs swiftly, still looked graceful though her presence was barely felt by the others.

Veronica stood, halting her in the process "wait, Isolde!".

Isolde stopped in the halfway, looking down with those blank, tired eyes "what's wrong, princess?".

"well, I think I crossed the boundary, you see... on the Vaizel, when we met the first time", Veronica felt shrinking under her scrutinize eyes and scratched the back of her head "".

"no need to apologize to me for anything", Isolde curtly nodded her head before walking upstairs as she spat with clear despise "after all, I think you owe an apologize to Sir Meliodas and Sir Tristan for calling them 'monster', instead".

When Veronica flinched at that, Meliodas merely threw his hands behind his head "well, well, well, I don't think what she said about the 'monster' part is entirely wrong. After all, you are not the first person who thought or said it to us. No need to apologize to us, I think Tristan also will say the same thing with me".

"dare to say it in front of Isolde? I bet she's gonna smack you and give you good scolding for hours", Tristina scoffed before she crossed her arms before her chest and sighed in relief "well, at least she's awake. Good. It will be bothersome if she's trapped in there".

"she's just like a ghost that way", King wondered as he remembered how pale she looked. Speaking of which, King remembered of particular someone who also had the strange ability to suppress their presence to the point people would unaware of their presence but this was not the right time to think about it now "wonder if she's gonna be okay?".

"just let her be. She's always like that when Tristan is... well, in this condition", Merlin knew she didn't need to elaborate "she wouldn't listen to what we said to her in her condition right now because what she cared right now is only his condition and to nurse him until he's recovered. She will be her usual self again once Tristan's condition is getting better but until then, she would not leave his side to nurse him".

Diane tilted her head considerately "strange, you're so calm like always, Merlin. This is your little sister we're speaking about".

"and this is Tristan we're speaking about. Do you think this is the first time he's dying? No, and he's not gonna die easily, thankfully. That dumbass is just too reckless and he really should stop doing this to my little sister", a vein popped on Merlin's head before she turning to the upset second princess "so, needn't to be upset, princess. And please, forgive Isolde. When she's in this state, she's just like the ice blade that ready to slash anyone who dare to disturb her when what she really want to do is only to stay by his side. You're not at fault. I believe we can start the discussion now, Captain?".

"she's right", Meliodas sighed and lifted his hand "first of all, any question?".

Ban scratched his jaw before he drawled playfully "well, I admit it's really huge shock, so... Tristan is your ex-husband, Merlin?".

Merlin choked and sputtered her drink. Wiped her mouth with handkerchief from Gelda, she mumbled 'thanks' to her Vampire friend "of all things... are you seriously bringing it up here and now?".

"not that we want to see it all, you see", Diane twiddled her fingers and looked conflicted as she stared worriedly to Escanor, just like King did as King head-locked Ban "the thing is, we shouldn't have to witness it from the first place, but...".

"if it's the fact that Tristan is Merlin's ex-husband, I knew it already", Escanor in his day form confirmed confidently "though it's true, we don't expect to see that not only your sister, his wife and their daughters".

"Merlin, Isolde Belialuin and Isolde Marianna, are they…".

"I believe you all have figured it out", Merlin nodded to Ban's hidden question "Isolde Marianna is third reincarnation of my little sister, Isolde Belialuin. With Isolde Belialuin, they had Irina, their first daughter who died because of the burns on her body. With first reincarnation of my little sister, Isolde Evergreen, they had Iris, their second daughter".

"let me guess", Meliodas rubbed his temples "one of spirits from Philosopher Stone, probably Mark, took Astral form and showed just what kind of shit Tristan had to go through?".

Elizabeth lowered her head further and somehow, she looked downcast "not only that".

"well, to make it short", Tristina slipped her bangs behind her ears, blowing her hair behind her back "yes, it's not Tristan because he's still asleep to recover. It's Mark who dare to show Tristan and Isolde's Sins. Not only that... Gowther, summarize it all".

Gowther narrowed his eyes, wiping the dirt on his glasses before using his **Searchlight** and **Broadcast** to show Gelda, the Captain and Merlin about what the group had witnessed last night "as you wish".

* * *

Before the group turned their head back to look at Tristan's father and Lilith, Tristina lifted her hands and swiftly froze their surrounding "ENOUGH!".

Escanor flinched "Tina?".

The others also surprised because this was their first time to see her outburst. Usually, she was so calm and composed, just like her ice magic power.

"show yourself!", Tristina demanded as she turned her back against the group behind her "my brother is not the type of someone who will show this all from the first place. That's why, he only asked Isolde to ask him to tell us in his stead from the first place".

"of course, it only would hurt his pride, to show his own Sin and weakness moments", Mark appeared in front of Tristina with confident smirk "after all, he has high pride".

"I should have known it. No wonder you can get out and show us **that**. Tristan must have slept like going under the deep water", Tristina scratched her head before pointing behind Mark with lopsided smirk "but~ you underestimate their bond. Look, behind you".

When they saw passing through Mark's shoulder, they saw there, Isolde stood and covered her mouth as she looking down to the puddle of blood "there you are, Sir Tristan".

Mark warned her and caught her wrist before she trying to jump into the water "Isolde, don't go! If you go too far, you will be drowning!".

"I don't mind at all", Isolde said with tears brimming on her eyes "people may think I'm crazy, but I'd rather to be drowning with him there, instead of let him be drowning and sleeping in his deep slumper".

Mark hissed, lifting his hand as the twirl of the wind appeared on his palm "I won't let you—".

Isolde lifted both her hand, fire ball lit up on her hands "—you really should let me".

The impact of their battle sent the group back to the real world as they saw Isolde took the chance she had and jumped into the pool near her feet, she reached out her hands to wrap her hands around him as they drowned in that pool. When the group were sent back to the real world, they saw several moments of the memories from Tristan's life.

Started from Tristan was about to get executed by Lilith herself after the trial in Phoenix Clan, only to get Merlin and Nel Hativa asking for their mother's mercy and Merlin did something unpredictable "I have lost my sister, mother. I don't want to lose him too. I love him".

Lilith narrowed her eyes before she snapped her finger and the chains on Tristan's body fell off to the ground. Turning her back, Lilith said in distress without looking back "...very well, then you have to watch him over as long as he's under house arrest".

Nel Hativa brought them to the hut deep on the wood where she sometimes would drop by "since I am traveler, feel free to use this house. Bye~".

"so carefree like usual", Merlin shook her head as her sister went to travel using her teleport. When she wanted to treat Tristan's wounds, Tristan grabbed her wrist and Merlin felt his trembling body "Triss?".

"no need to do something meaningless, Merlin", Tristan shakily said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes "you should have let me be. After all, I failed your sister and our daughter".

He wanted to die. She knew it but it was so selfish of her, she didn't want him to die, she couldn't let him die after what happened to her sister and their daughter. His words to let him die was enough to snap her as she pushed him to the bed, straddling on his midsection.

"let you be, you said? Get yourself together! If you die too, I will never, ever, ever forgive you!", Merlin held back the urge to slap him, pulled him by the collar instead before he cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up "you may think your life is unworthy but think about how my sister would feel if I let you die there. To get executed by burned alive and keep burned until your body is perished into dust? Do you seriously think I can bear with it after witnessing my sister and my niece's body turned into ashes as their soul that turned into Phoenix burned their body? Do you think I'm only faking it... when I said that I don't want to lose him and I love you?".

Tristan's eyes widened "what? Since when...".

"...for me, my love isn't something I should embrace tightly forever, but to let them go so they can gain their dream and happiness. I was afraid, that I only would be an obstacle for your happiness. If in the end we will be separated, I think there's no point to be tied in relationship. As long as you can be happy with my sister, it's been enough for me", Merlin lowered her head further, her bangs covered her face as she grabbed her bicep "I believe I choose the right thing. Look at my sister, she's been so happy with you and your daughter".

Tristan covered his eyes as he leaned his forehead to hers "but she's dead because of me".

"no, you're wrong! You're not at the fault. It's Mark's fault! Don't you remember it? She said she loved you as she smiled on her last breath, so you have to live! Live your life, if not for me, then for her and your daughter, no matter how cruel and painful the life has been! Don't you think it's only you who can never forgive themselves for my sister's death!", panting, she rose before turning to leave "...I'm sorry, but I really should go to get some fresh air outside".

Tristan caught her wrist "Merlin, look at me".

"let go!", Merlin cried out and when Tristan saw the tears from this tough woman, he hugged her and she dropped to her knees, covering her face and her body trembling violently on his embrace "I really shouldn't... show my weak side to you...".

"why? Because you're older?", pulling her by her wrist, he let her burying her crying face on his chest as he running his fingers on her hair "Merlin, no matter how strong you are, you're still a woman".

"my sister wouldn't forgive me...", digging her fingernails on his back, she sobbed "what I do right... is just the same with betray her".

"well, it's suck, but...", Tristan lowered his gaze, leaning his forehead to hers ", ...I can't let you alone right now".

"...I lose", Merlin whispered as she blinked her tears away, wrapping her arms aronud his waist, closing her eyes slowly "I can't win against you".

They married when they decided to move on but then, they met with first reincarnation of Isolde. Her name was Isolde Evergreen. This Isolde was different, she didn't have horns and wings. She had long wavy brunette hair and green eyes, but her features, her entire being was undoubtedly Isolde. Torn in between guilt and regret, Merlin asked Tristan to divorce. Once, Tristan tried to talk over it to think about it because he just didn't understand why. After all, this Isolde didn't remember them. However, he eavesdropped the conversation between Merlin and Nel Hativa when the sisters had drunk together and it was more than enough to change his mind. What he could do as a man, only to accept Merlin's decision to divorce.

As expected though, Lilith was hardly against it when Isolde Evergreen told her she wanted to marry with Tristan "listen to me, Isolde! You only will be suffering if you're together with him! I don't remember I've raised you into such rebellious daughter!".

"of course, because it's not you who have raised me, but godfather and big sister Merlin! And what you said just now? I only will be suffering if I'm together with Tristan, actually who decided it? I am happy because I'm with Tristan! Other than him, I don't want it!".

"I warned you, I only hope you won't regret it".

One day, Isolde came to Tristan and told him "Tristan, I remember everything! My past-life memories. All of it".

"it's great—".

"listen, this is not great at all! We have been cursed!".

"what do you mean?".

"I mean... you and big sister Merlin. It's my mother, as the punishment for you two", Isolde hastily added "as for me, she gave me two blessings. First, **Rebirth Of Phoenix**, so I can reborn with my magic power and my past-life memories but I only will gain my magic power and my past-life memories back when I reach 24 years old, when physically I died as Isolde Belialuin. Second, **Red Thread** to create the bond between us so we can meet again eventually no matter what the circumstances. In case you are in relationship with somebody else other than me, or I am in relationship with somebody else other than you, we will get separated with whoever our partner no matter what. We will eventually meet again and inevitably, I will fall in love with you, thus we can be together as lovers again eventually, no matter what the circumstances every time I reborn. My mother must have known, you wouldn't mind about it. Heck, she said it's blessing for me, but I thought it's more like the curse for the latter, though I don't mind at all".

"well, it's indeed suck but as long as I can be together with you, I don't mind at all", Tristan admitted as he covered his blushing face before he asked "but you said your mother cursed me and Merlin?".

"**Rebellious Vassal**, it's your curse", Isolde lifted her finger, pointing his chest "right now, your life is depended on Philosopher Stone, right?".

"your point is?".

"it's related with your curse. Every single soul or lives that you kill, every drops of blood you drink and every flesh you devoured, whoever they are, their souls will be the source of your life because they will go into Philosopher Stone. For example, you have killed Mark, thus Mark's soul has been trapped in Philosopher Stone as one of your life source. In case you drink bloods, be it from animals or whatever creatures they are, it only will strengthen your vitality".

"wait, you don't mean that I'm immortal now, right?".

"no, you are not immortal, you still can be killed if someone break your Philosopher Stone but you are barely immortal. You can regenerate, your wounds heal fast, you will not get sick and you will not be aging but all of it, it's all because of people's lives in Philosopher Stone that you use. Not only that, you also have to be careful because... when you drink blood too much, there's a chance that one of souls from Philosopher Stone will take over your body. That's what make your curse is known as **Rebellious Vassal**".

"what about Merlin's curse?".

"big sister has the curse **Virgo** which make her unable to produce children".

When Isolde dragged him to meet Merlin, Merlin told them "unfortunately, mother's curse is too strong. I can't break it, but maybe...".

They came to Nel Hativa because as Necromancer, Nel Hativa was also an expert on Death Magic and curses "it's no use. Even if I tried to break it, the curse would come back again. We only could do what mother demanded to do. Usually, mother would give a condition to break the curse. But to think she'd give the curse to the three of you...".

When Tristan and Merlin narrowed their eyes, it clicked on Nel Hativa's head "typical of you, you don't even tell them that you also have been cursed, Isolde?".

Isolde lowered her head "...before I reborn, she gave me choices to leave your side or to stay together with you".

"and what did you choose?".

"well, what do you think of me? Obviously, I chose the latter. However, my mother was enraged by my choice and she gave a curse on me as well, like how she did to you and big sister Merlin. **Glass Heart**, it's my curse".

"how about your curse? what will happen to you?", Tristan squeezed her hands tightly "Isolde, answer me. What will happen to you?".

Isolde averted her eyes "every time I'm reborn, no matter what the circumstances, I will eventually and meet with you again and inevitably fall in love with you again, right? My mother... she wants an heir from me, so I have to bear your child and give birth an heir for her. It's the only way to break our curses, the three of us, if I don't...".

Nel Hativa touched Isolde's forehead to read her mind and her eyes widened as she sucked in the deep, shaky breaths "...then you will die in age of 24 years old due to heart attack. Once you reach 24 years old, after you regain all your magic power and your past-life memories, you only have a year before your curse kill you with crushing your heart. If you're not together and get married with Tristan within a year after you regain all your magic power and your past-life memories, for sure you're gonna die either way".

This time, Tristan turned deadly pale "then let's just get married and give what your mother wanted to break our curse!".

"it's impossible. If Isolde gives birth a daughter, she will die due to heart attack after giving birth your daughter. Not only her, even your daughter also will die not too long after Isolde dies because your daughter's life will be depended on her. Should something ever happen her that lead to her death, your daughter will die too", Nel Hativa covered her eyes "true, if Isolde can give an heir, your son will be her heir and it will break your curses but it's impossible for us, Lilith's descendants to give birth a son".

Tristan narrowed his eyes "what do you mean?".

Merlin explained with grim expression "because of the curse from Demon King. Lilith, our mother once was the Mistress of Demon King and she invited the Demon King's wrath. At first, mother should be executed but because mother is the little sister of Demon King's Queen, Demon King only cursed her with curse '**Hollyhock**'. **Hollyhock** is the symbol of woman's ambition and fertility. This curse makes our mother, Lilith and us, her descendants only can produce daughter and we can't produce son. Demon King may also fear of our mother's power as the Queen of Succubus, that's why he gave this curse, so our mother couldn't produce a son and earn the heir of her own".

"even knowing it, she still...", Nel Hativa slammed her hands on the table "even if it's a punishment for you three, it's too much!".

Before Tristan could ask her, Merlin held her sister's hand "Isolde, why didn't you tell us sooner about your curse?".

"mother said it's the punishment for us... for big sister, who betrayed me... for you, who make me died indirectly and only would bring suffer to me... and for me, who using people's life to create Philosopher Stone in order to bring you back as Homunculus", Isolde intertwined her hands as she sobbed "about the curse, I accept it as my punishment, but for the curses on you and big sister... I'm so sorry...".

"look, it's true that our mother's curse is too strong. Even I and Merlin can't break it with our magic power", Nel Hativa waved her finger "but let's figure it out together. I am not gonna let my little sister die twice".

"needn't to think too hard, about trying to break your curse with another way", Lilith appeared out of nowehere "I have told you about how to break your curse, haven't I?".

Unexpected, Nel Hativa who usually the calmest and carefree, burst out in rage "what do you think you are doing, mother? You cursed your own daughter! How could you do this to my little sister, your own daughter?".

Lilith simply lifted her hand and shrugged "oh, please. I'm not the first".

"hell yeah, I know, but I think you're better than them!", Nel Hativa shouted in pure rage before she spat in despise "but now I know, you're no better than them. You are just the same with that b*tch and the bastard who don't have heart to the extend they even cursed their own children!".

"don't group me with that bastard. The curse he gave upon us isn't deadly. I and my descendants only can produce daughter, but we still can continue our lineage, our clan can still exist", Lilith touched her daughter's chin and lifted her head up "what's the problem with that? I don't see the problem here, for us getting cursed".

Nel Hativa swatted her hand with harsh glare before she scoffed "hah, I should have known it before, how insane you and him have been. Even knowing it, you put that curse to Isolde and Tristan!".

"hm, I guess I will give a little dispensation", Lilith tapped her finger on her cheek, looking straight to Tristan with evil smirk "kill yourself, Tristan. Break the Philosopher Stone, then I will break free my daughters from the curse **Virgo** and **Glass Heart** that afflict them. It's simple, right? But for Merlin's curse, she has different way to break it. She has to find her true love and once she gets true love's kiss from the man who loves her sincerely, her curse will be gone but it can't be with Tristan. Anyway, I think you don't even care with your curse, right?".

"that's right, I don't care even if I have to bear this curse for the rest of my life, I will take it as your punishment and my redemption, however…", Merlin lifted her chin up with stern glare "what you said as dispensation, it isn't the best solution so don't you think we will agree with it".

Lilith quirked smile "well, I wonder… we will see it later".

Later, Tristan met with Lilith and Lilith welcomed him "as I expected. You are just the same with your father, after all. I know you're really a good man. That's why, I know you will do this for my daughter. However, I wonder which my daughter?".

"both, because for me, Isolde is the love of my life and Merlin is my life-saver", Tristan took a deep breath "but promise me, you will break free Isolde and Merlin from your curses with my life as the cost".

"you're not afraid of the death?".

"nothing can scare me to death, other than the death of the woman I loved or the suffering of precious people for me".

"needn't to worry about them", Lilith grabbed the Philosopher Stone on his artificial heart "I can take care of them".

When Lilith started to pull the Philosopher Stone from his artificial heart, Tristan coughed bloods and vomiting bloody bile, it felt like his heart was torn into shreds. Three sisters came in time, right before Lilith fully pulled the Philosopher Stone out of his artificial heart.

"stop!", Isolde spread her hands to the side, hovering above Tristan "if you want to kill him, you have to kill me too!".

After Nel Hativa tackled Lilith to the side and threw the Philosopher Stone to Merlin, Lilith snarled "do you want to fight against your own mother? Neiva!".

"for my younger sisters and the son of the man I loved, yes!", Nel Hativa lifted her hand to the side and her shadow turned into Death Scythe. Lifting the Death Scythe on her hand, she looked behind over her shoulder as she turned into her Assault Mode "go!".

Cradling Tristan's head on her arms, Isolde blinked her tears away, about to protest "but—".

"don't worry, mother can't kill her", Merlin lifted her finger, using her teleport to move them to their house on the wood "Neiva won't die, after all".

Right in time, as Merlin and Isolde wanted to start the surgery, Meliodas came "yo, do I come in the wrong time?".

Isolde dragged Meliodas by his sleeves "perfect time, godfather! Help us!".

Meliodas blinked in confusion but he followed "huh? okay".

When Tristan woke up, he lifted his hand "…I'm still alive?".

"yep, thanks to my sisters", Nel Hativa crossed her arms before her chest, standing tall beside his bed "and don't make it sounded like you regret it that you're still alive".

"Neiva, I know you're holding back your urge to stomp on him", Merlin waved her hand "but wait until he fully recovered if you want to beaten him black and blue. Not only you who want to hit him".

"okay, ladies", Meliodas pushed them gently out of the room "why don't you two give them some privacy?".

In fact, Meliodas, Merlin and Nel Hativa watched them over from outside as they had spat. Unlike her older sisters, Isolde burst out into tears in relief and joy as she hugged him "don't do it again! Even if you said it's for me, don't be! If you gave up your life to my mother, you might be able to save me and break our curses, but do you think I and my sister would be happy? What's the point of breaking the curses, if you have to give up your life as the payment in order to break our curses? It wouldn't make us happy at all!".

Tristan covered his eyes with his palm "you don't have to worry about it. Once you're reborn in your next life, you can find your own happiness with someone you truly love, not because of the feelings from your previous life that being imprinted into your heart by your mother".

"are you seriously saying that my love to you is merely something imprinted by my mother and not my real feelings?", Isolde clenched her fists and stood, tears brimming on her eyes "well then, why don't you just let me be and live your life happily with my older sister? Go with her and have happier life. After all, I'd forget all my memories and I'd die a year after I get it back in the end, right? Why should you care about me? Just let me die and continue your life happily with another woman who deserves you more".

"I believe it's my line. Why don't you just let me die on your mother's hand? I don't think my life is worthy enough to be saved. From the first place, I don't deserve such mercy and forgiveness from you at all. After all, I betrayed you and I hurt your sister. What I can do to fix it, only to break your curses even if it will take my life as its cost!", Tristan looked up with remorse and guilt "I really mean it when I said I don't think my life is worthy enough to be saved. Why should it be worthy, when I live my life until now, using other people's lives? I'm nothing but a monster. Just let me die, so you and Merlin can free from your mother's curse and continue your life without me—".

"forgive me... I put you in such tough position… I should have thought of how you feel… I know this is so selfish of me, but no matter what... I want you to live. That's why, live for me... don't give up on your life… don't just live, but live and thrive, thus you will always have a reason to live… don't call yourself as monster, because if you're a monster, then I'm the one who have turned you into like this, also a monster…", Isolde hugged him, burying his face on her chest as tears welled from her eyes, ignoring the wet on her clothes that came from Tristan who cried silently "we still have time left… why don't we figure out and try what we can do to this curse?".

They married and no need a long time for Isolde to get pregnant. As they had expected, Isolde gave birth a daughter. Isolde's body had started weakened ever since she reached the forth months of her pregnancy.

"Isolde", carrying the wriggled baby within the tiny bundle on his arms, Tristan blinked away his tears "in the end, nothing I can do to save your life...".

"please, don't cry... lovers aren't fated to be together forever, but to complete each other... you have to be strong for her... take care of her... our precious daughter...", her eyes that green like the forest blinked away her own tears. Her tangled wavy long hair that brunette like bark of tree on the woods disheveled, cascading down her shoulders. She weakly smiled and reached out her shaky hand "I'm so sorry... I have to leave you and our daughter's side this fast, but... we will meet again eventually... after all, we have been fated to meet and be together by Gods...".

Tristan gripped her hand and kissed her hand before leaning down to kiss her forehead "...I love you".

She only smiled in the middle of her tears, weakly whispering before she breathed her last "I love you too".

In front of her funeral under the rain, Tristan looked behind with bitter smirk "don't ever forgive me, Merlin".

"like I said before, neither you nor my sister at fault. How could you expect me to hate you?", Merlin shook her head before looking straight to him with newly-lit-up fire "if you ever give up on my little sister, I'm gonna make you fulfill your promise".

"Tina contacted me from the Capital Of The Dead, she found Irina and Iris", Nel Hativa came rather late, but it was not without reason "she said needn't to worry about your daughters, she would take care of them".

Tristan, Nel Hativa and Merlin made a promise in front of gravestones of Isolde, Irina and Iris, they would find the way to break the curses on their family members and kept in contact.

It was Nel Hativa who found the second reincarnation of Isolde "the second reincarnation of Isolde was Isolde Rosalita, caretaker and nursemaid for the cursed prince in the Castellio Kingdom. She is known as 'Rosa' this time".

Well, other than them who called her as 'Isolde', Isolde Evergreen was known as 'Eve'.

Tristan furrowed his eyebrow "cursed prince?".

After Nel Hativa explained about the second prince, Escanor that claimed as cursed prince due to his power, Merlin caressed her chin "seems like he's interesting man".

Tristan stared to her in disbelief before Nel Hativa asked to focus "let's think about it later. What's more important, we have to hurry. She's imprisoned on the jail for helping the cursed prince run away from their Kingdom. She should have enough time to run away from this Kingdom, but she decided to stay and just like that, she was imprisoned".

They arrived when Castellio Kingdom was under attack by the barbarians. There was an earthquake and just like on that fire, Isolde Rosalita was only a human, she hadn't earned back her power and she couldn't fight back when the barbarians tried to use him and dragged her out of the jail. She fought back with all might, only to get stabbed on her body. When Tristan killed the barbarians who tried to defile her, she gained back her memories.

"you finally came…", Isolde smiled and cupped his cheek, thanking him to save her again and telling him how she had been dreaming of him "I've been waiting for you, but you took so long".

Tristan had heard from Nel Hativa about her waiting for something but he had no idea that it was him that she had been waited "why… you should have run away for your life. Why did you choose to stay here instead?".

"because I'm afraid, I will not able to meet you if I leave", she coughed blood and clutched her stomach as she was on his arms "whatever you are, Demon or human, Tristan is Tristan. The blood in yourself will not change who you are. I'm glad… to see you alive… I'm afraid if I leave… I can no longer meet with you anywhere… so there's no point on leaving…".

After she asked him to bring her to the port, he asked her to hold herself together, carrying her gently on his arms "I've known it for so long, that this world is cruel... but the woman I love taught me, this world is too beautiful for us to spend with do nothing and to forget with. No matter how hurt it feels, I will live if it's for you".

"good to know", when they reached the port, she told him that this place was where the last time she saw Escanor after she helped him running away "could you do me a favor? Find him and tell him to live, and never ever feeling guilty of whatever happened to me… he's kind of remembering me with you and our children, and he's just like my own son, that's why… and if you can, save the people of this Kingdom from the barbarians".

"I understand", settling her on his lap, he knew her time was not that much "I haven't told you… our second daughter's name, the one you gave birth when you were born as Isolde Evergreen…".

With shaky breath "oh, what is her name?".

"Iris".

"it's a beautiful name", lifting her shaky hand, she croaked weakly, breathing become harder "don't make that face… we may get separated for a while… but we will meet again for sure…".

Leaning his forehead to hers, he squeezed his eyes tightly, holding her hand as the rain disguised his tears with the droplets of rain "I promise, I will never stop looking for you and no matter how far we have separated, I will always find you and come back to your side, Isolde".

"I will always wait for you. After all, I trust you of all people in this world", she smiled lovely "I love you".

After they kissed, she asked him in her last breath to throw her body to the sea before he burned him again after he died. He couldn't let her go, so just like the previous times, after she died, as her body turned into ashes and her soul turned into Phoenix, her fire burned him which his wounds quickly healed thanks to his regeneration. Looking back to the Castellio Kingdom, Tristan went back to the Castle where he found the barbarians tried to kill the Royal family. When the first prince asked him to save him and his family, Tristan only glared to them in disdainful before he asked.

"what did you say to Isolde Rosalita before she was imprisoned?".

Yes, Isolde didn't do anything wrong, she only saved an innocence soul yet they blamed her and they imprisoned her, in result she died and he was too late to save her again. They didn't deserve for her mercy and forgiveness, just like him. For the civilians, he could save them like her sisters thrive to do, but for the Royal family who imprisoned her? He just watched as the barbarians killed them all before Tristan himself killed the barbarians and turned this Kingdom into ruins. First thing he remembered once he snapped back out of his berserk mode, was Meliodas and Merlin stopped him after Nel Hativa called him.

Meliodas asked him "do you realize what you're doing?".

"yes, I do", Tristan said without remorse as the single track of blood came out of his eye "after all, unlike your Wrath, I can choose to do my Revenge or not. I could choose not to, but I chose to do it for the woman that I loved and just slipped out of my hands. That is my Sin".

Knowing what kind of fate that befell on the second reincarnation of Isolde, Merlin and Nel Hativa only hugged him. Like his promise, he found her again as Isolde Marianna.

Isolde smiled fondly "but I hope all of us, we and our friends can always be happy together like this".

"I hope so, too", Tristan smiled fondly with tint of bitterness and loneliness in the end of his speech "no matter how impossible it is".

Thinking she had mistaken it, Isolde blinked her eyes to him "Sir Tristan?".

Merlin narrowed her eyes. Her little sister just had no idea yet, how much blood and tears this man had shed over her.

* * *

When they had finished watching it, there was sudden poltergeist. The things on this room suddenly floated as strong breeze was swirling around this room.

Meliodas called her firmly "Merlin!".

Merlin snapped out of it before she covered her face "…I'm so sorry, Captain".

Meliodas waved his hand, he knew all too well that she always reacted like this when it came to her little sister and her mother "no problem, just take it easy".

Merlin sighed heavily before standing "forgive me, but I need to get fresh air outside".

Escanor lifted his hand, walking to outside as well "don't bother, just let me".

"I will check on them upstairs", because she heard something loud above, Gelda walked upstairs, only to walk downstairs with Isolde "Tristan is gone!".

* * *

**A/N :**

_To __**Guest**__ : don't worry, I will take your idea for sure. For Jericho, this OC Fairy will appear for sure but not so fast though. You will see him later. I'm still contemplating about the name, the weapon etc._

_To __**Ansy**__ : so yeah, this is what happened between the three of them and when I mentioned about want to explain the cursed lovers, it's not about Meliodas and Elizabeth (there's no way we can mention about it without letting Elizabeth remember, Meliodas and his kids wouldn't take that risk), because I referred it to Tristan with Isolde and Merlin, also about Nel Hativa. Take your time~ feel free to read and review as much as you want :-D_


	38. You Will Be Loved

**.**

**Chapter 37 – You Will Be Loved**

**.**

* * *

_Under the snow, they walked together before she told him, the cold winter breeze blew her short hair and the snow fell slowly from the sky "as long as we're together, I feel happy but at the same time, I also feel suffocated. That's why, let's divorce"._

"_just tell me one thing", Tristan lowered his gaze "in the end, am I only a mere burden for you?"._

"_it's not that. I can't explain it pretty well, but... I hope we can still be a friend or family, like the way we had been before", Merlin shook her head and she didn't, couldn't answer his question, instead, for the first time, she cried for a man that she and her sister loved "forgive me"._

"_I understand", Tristan didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he only let her leaning her face on his shoulder for a while before he asked her to promise him "promise me, you will find your own happiness someday, no matter how long it will take for you to find it and once you find it, never ever let it go"._

_Blinking away a single tear, she closed her eyes slowly as she leaned her crying face on his broad, warm shoulder "...yes, I promise"._

_The snow that fell from the sky that day, it felt as the coldest ever for her._

_That night, three sisters had a drink together (which Tristan eavesdropping them)._

"_why do I ask Tristan to divorce, you ask?", Merlin sipped her wine "simple, don't you see it? The way he looks at her and the way Isolde looks at him, that kind of love never dies"._

_Lifting her finger to Merlin, Nel Hativa stated the matter of fact in front of her sister's face "you love him too"._

_Merlin twirled her glass with sad looks "just because I love him, it doesn't mean I have to be together with him, Neiva. As long as Tristan and Isolde can be happy together, it's my greatest happiness"._

_Nel Hativa raised her eyebrow "even if he doesn't belong to you and you are the only one that being left alone?"._

"_Neiva, do you think between me and Isolde, which one he would choose? We know the answer all too well, he undoubtedly would choose Isolde over everything. He always will, always has. It's been always like this. I should have known it better than anyone", Merlin chuckled before lowering her face further "there's no place for me on his heart from the first place"._

_Nel Hativa gobbled down a bottle of wine on her hand "such our luck with men, huh? Mother was a Mistress, you have difficult position in between them as his second wife"._

_Merlin raised her eyebrow, curtly retorted "and what's the different with you, huh?"._

"_I only have the unrequited love. Many things can be the reason for me like he's someone from higher stature, he's too far for me to reach him, he's too devoted to certain woman to ever fixate his eyes on another woman. Hence, he even can create an Army just from his children with his beloved woman from how many children they have had but...", with those sad looks on her eyes, Nel Hativa narrowed her eyes "above all else, this is forbidden love. There's no way I can continue it"._

_Merlin grunted, pointing her finger "don't make that face as if you couldn't have reconciliation with them. You should have known it that they are not the type of person who would hate you just because what happened between the three of you"._

_Nel Hativa smirked before looking up to Merlin, encouragingly telling her "that's the point. The three of you still can have reconciliation. Of all people, you should have known Isolde and Tristan better than anyone. They are really, really kind-hearted and good person. I may not know Tristan like you and Isolde have, but I can tell at least, Isolde would never hate you just because of this, Mer"._

"_Neiva is right", Isolde barged into the room before she joined her sisters. Snatching a bottle of wines from the bottle cellars, she gobbled down the wine like a starving woman before she openly admitted that she has started to regain her past-life memory. She cried and apologized to Merlin for dying and leaving them all along with Irina. She even gave thanks to Merlin with sincere smile on her face "I have seen it myself, what happened to you, Tristan and Neiva after my death... I really mean it... thank you... thank you so much, for saving Tristan and keep him alive, sister. That's why, no need for you to feel guilty over me anymore. Never ever thought that you betrayed me. As long as I'm dead, you are the reason of why he's still alive"._

_Merlin hugged her sister and cried along with her "I really don't deserve such mercy and forgiveness from you"._

"_come on, we are sisters, right? As siblings, sometimes we can easily do something cruel that hurt our siblings but our bond does undoubtedly always exist. That's why siblings are always far and near at the same time", Isolde laughed in between her tears, patting her sister's head "just remember this from now on, no matter what happened, you are my older sister and I will always love you"._

"_then, we're all good! Just let past be the past! let's move forward together after we forget and forgive each other! Okay?", Nel Hativa patted both Merlin and Isolde's head before lifting the wine bottle on her hand "there, there, you two know what to do after you forget and forgive each other, right? Let's drink together for tonight!"._

_Snaking her hand around Merlin's waist, Isolde cheered up "agreed!"._

_Merlin laughed it off "you two just want to drink, don't you?"._

_When Tristan thought it's time to give the privacy to the three sisters and about to leave, he halted in halfway because he heard something unthinkable for him. Surprisingly, when both her older sister told her to just make it up and get together with Tristan again, Isolde told something unthinkable for them. _

_With sad smile, Isolde who started tipsy (being the one with the lowest tolerant of alcohol between her sisters) admitted out loud "...I thought Tristan must have hated me"._

"_and loved me? no way", waving her hand, even Merlin threw scrutinize gaze to her sister as if asking was she for real? "how could you say something ridiculous like that?"._

"_it's true!", even Nel Hativa nodded her head furiously, still pretty much sober and not even tipsy as the one with the highest tolerant of alcohol between three sisters "if anything, he loved you! Is still in love with you, even! Had he not, why would Merlin have asked him to divorce? Do you want to have a gamble with us?"._

"_but he has every right to hate me, especially after I brought him back to life. Believe me, it changed him. As his first wife in my previous life, I can tell something has changed from him. Not that I mind about it, that he's changed, but...", Isolde looked downcast before she covered her eyes with her palm "I... without even realizing the consequences of my selfish actions to bring him back to my side, only to leave him along with our daughter after that... I have hurt him deeply, leaving the scars, not only on his body but also in his heart"._

_Both Merlin and Nel Hativa crossed their arms before their chest, they couldn't say that their sister's only overthinking it when what she said was indeed the truth, but still..._

_Nel Hativa squeezed her hand "sister, just talk with him. Who know how people's heart work? The only thing you should do right now, is to make clear everything with him so there's no misunderstand between you two anymore"._

_Merlin rolled her eyes "listen to you elder. Neiva here is quite experienced for the matters of hearts"._

_Nel Hativa shook her sister's shoulder, squealing in protest "hey!"._

_Ignoring her sister's reaction, Merlin continued "but you should have known it, right? He wouldn't hate you just because of that. Just talk with him before everything is too late and what you think and can do only regret it. We don't want to see you weeping over him in despair again"._

"_she's right", Nel Hativa grabbed her hand "if you're afraid, we can help you to talk with him!"._

"_thank you, sisters. I know I should talk with him but... no, thank you", Isolde shook her head before she wiping her tears that welling from her eyes freely "I'm so sorry. I'm too coward. I'm too afraid to know... what if he really hates me now? I will accept it... for my Sin... but I don't want him to hate me more, then..."._

"_oh, come on!", Nel Hativa sighed in frustration and scratched the back of her nape before looking behind over her shoulder "oi, would you stay still outside there doing nothing to make it all clear with her? Just clear everything with my crying sister already!"._

_Tristan kicked the door, standing in front of the door. With long, heavy sigh, he slipped his hands to his pocket, tilting his head, clearly annoyed "it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you"._

_Isolde stood and covered her mouth, squealing with red face "did you hear it all?!"._

"_the three of you have fun bad-talking about me? hell yeah, I did", pulling her up by her wrist, Tristan slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "come with me, no protest and no buts"._

_Flailing from his iron grip in vain, Isolde waved her hands "sister, help me!"._

_Instead, both said-sister only waved their hands "good luck~"._

"_that's what you said when a bear kidnapped your sister!"._

"_grouping me with a bear now?"._

_On the outside, Tristan cornered her to the wall "don't even try to think to run away"._

_Averted her eyes, she blushed "...okay..."._

"_look, I thought I don't deserve you anymore because I betrayed you. I know this is pathetic of me, but the woman I love make me realized, just how much I need her by my side", running his fingers on his hair in frustrated manner, Tristan sighed heavily, before he pulled her into his embrace "stay with me. There's no way I would able to hate you, ever. Instead, you only make me love you more. That's why, even if you hate me, until the day you've got tired of me, stay with me"._

"_you stupid", Isolde cried as she hugged him, burying her face on his chest "you should have known my answer... I love you, I've always loved you, be it as Isolde Belialuin or Isolde Evergreen... there's no way I'd trade you with anything..."._

_Merlin exchanged glances with Nel Hativa and they exchanged broad smile, sincerely feeling happy for their youngest sister. Merlin had decided she chose what was right, what she had thought of the rightest thing to do, so why should she remember this and why should he dream of this?_

* * *

"..I'm alive...", Tristan blinked his eyes as he groaned in pain, he felt his body hurt like hell "again".

"don't make it sounded like you regret it", Isolde knitted her eyebrow before leaning down to touch his forehead "you're still burning up. It's good to see you awake but it's best for you to sleep and take it easy".

Tristan reached out, weakly grabbed her wrist "Isolde... you're not injured, right?".

"what is it? You are the only one who heavily injured right now", Isolde said with vibrated voice, she quickly turned her back to take the tray of a bowl of chicken soup that Ban made and drink "can you sit? You have to eat and drink something before drink the medicine—".

She saw him no longer in his bed and she dropped the tray of food and drink on her hand.

**CRASH!**

After the sound of someone running upstairs, Gelda barged in "what happened?".

They went downstairs after that and pandemonium happened on the Boar Hat.

"I swore I just averted my eyes for a second but next second I saw to the bed, he disappeared!", Isolde lifted her fists, yammering in irk "the nerve he has! Where the hell he's gone with his condition right now? He's not in good condition to wake up yet. Heck, he's even not strong enough to walk and get up from bed yet! how the hell he's capable to sneak out of his bed from the first place?!".

Gowther pointed out "he's a Warlock, remember? He still can levitate and use teleport".

"calm down, Isolde. Let's go find him outside. He won't go too far, not when you're here", Gelda told Isolde reassuringly and squeezed Isolde's shoulder, giving her light massage to calm her down before pointing "look, even Tina and Meliodas have gone first to look for him without we noticed it".

King looked around "eh! Since when?".

Diane looked around with the same level of surprise "that's fast!".

Ban drawled as he "I wonder actually what is Tina and Tristan's relationship with the Cap'n? Cap'n is quite overprotective about Tristan and he's also quite having resemblances with Tina and Tristan".

"_of course they are, they are father with his children"_, Gelda thought before giving an advice "now, how about we go to check outside and ask Lady Merlin to help us?".

"I won't have him taking any risks on his recovery, not under my watch! If it were normal people, they would die long before or at least, still lying in bed with dying state. He's supposed to stay in bed and have a total bed rest, not to get up out of his bed and wander around instead!", Isolde burst out in distraught, holding the knob of the door before opening the door with full force "I swear once I get him, I'm gonna slap him!".

"do as you please", Gelda flatly gave in as she followed the young healer "though I don't think that's what you're gonna do".

Well, when they found Merlin with Escanor, they saw something unexpected and met with uninvited guest.

* * *

"Merlin!".

Looking behind, Merlin saw the burly man who caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she unconsciously kept walking and barely fell to the river. With clear concern on his eyes, Escanor put her down to the ground carefully "be careful, you could have drowned".

Merlin sheepishly admitted as she gave thanks to him "ah, I'm sorry. I was too distracted".

Escanor frowned "by what we shouldn't have to see?".

"...I'm so sorry, you have to see it", Merlin admitted that times where Isolde died for the first time, the chance meeting with her first reincarnation and the revelation of the curses, it was the worst times of her life "I don't want you to see me that way".

Escanor looked surprised at that "why? Because it's your weakness moments? Because you think that your marriage life with Tristan is your failure or biggest mistake of your life? Or... because of what happened between you with Tristan and Isolde?".

"all of it", Merlin turned her back against him, not dare to look straight to his face, not when she was not sure of his reaction "Mark crossed the boundaries. That's not something we could reveal to others, ever".

"no need to apologize to me, Merlin", Escanor shook his head. Caressing his moustache thoughtfully, he asked because he thought there were more than it "well, I admit I'm surprised to see your mother... but all jokes aside, do you not want us to know about your mother?".

"honestly, I don't too care about her", surprisingly, Merlin said it nonchalantly, explaining to Escanor that even without or with what happened to Isolde and Tristan, it's not like Merlin and Lilith ever had good relationship, ever "unlike me, my mother had a high hope on Isolde but after what happened on the Cornwall and our mother gave the curse, well... I have no idea. I myself don't too care of Lilith, our biological mother because, why should I? Just like she doesn't too care of me to the point that maybe, she doesn't even think of me as her daughter anymore after what happened 3.000 years ago on Belialuin, thus she deliberately could give the curse on me".

(without they knew, actually the others had arrived here but because they thought the situation wasn't perfect for them to appear, they decided to hide for a while)

Escanor carefully said "I apologize if it sounded know-it-all of me, but I thought you deliberately kept the things about your mother as secret because of... well, you know...".

"the fact that our mother is Succubus? Well, it's a lie if I said that some part of me deep down in my heart, I hope no one will know about it, especially not someone I cared deeply. You truly know how people have been thinking about Demon Clan, right? Four other Clans always think differently of Demon Clan, while in fact, not all people of Demon Clan are evil. For example, my older sister Neiva. She's not fully opened about her past to us but I know, after what happened to her, no wonder she always hides her real identity as Demon", Merlin sighed and looked up to the bright, blue sky above "I hope someday she can find her own happiness".

Escanor hummed "I hope I can meet her and become her friend too. Looks like she's a good woman".

"she really is, though I dare to say that she's really the daredevil. She is one of less people who can grate my nerves", Merlin twitched her eyebrow up and down before looking up to him, carefully asking "say, Escanor... tell me honestly, even after knowing my parent's lineage... although my father is human, but my mother is the part of Demon race, which make me, their daughter be Hybrid, half-Demon half-human... Do you still think the same of me even after knowing it?".

"why wouldn't I? I have no idea about the others, but for me, Merlin is Merlin", Escanor shrugged "maybe people will say that I'm only biased by my own love and feeling to you but just like what you sister, Isolde thought of Tristan, no matter what kind of bloods flowing through your vein, it will not change who you are to me in my heart".

"_you are really kind, a good man who deserve a woman better than me"_, Merlin only smiled "...thank you".

"still, to think your mother put the curse on her daughters, it's so cruel of her", after Merlin only laughed it off as he lamented about it, Escanor asked "but do you really mean it? When you said that you don't mind at all about your curse?".

"honestly, with my power, I can break my mother's curse whenever I want it", Merlin said with bitter smile "but I accept it as my punishment and my redemption. After all, I deserve for it".

"not only that, right? Gwen... perhaps she knew it, that's why she asked me to talk about this with you and to think she asked me such request...", Escanor scratched his cheek with slight flushed cheek, he didn't elaborate what Guinevere asked to him but he said "in fact, you never consider about your own happiness, not after what happened between you, Isolde and Tristan. Due to your guilt, maybe even up until now, you still...".

Again, Merlin smiled, the kind of a smile to hide her own pain and to reassure other people, the kind of smile people usually wore for others but not for their own good "that's right, after what happened to my sister and Tristan... I don't know what Gwen had told you, but before I can make sure of Tristan and Isolde's happiness, I think I shouldn't be happy and I don't mind at all. After all, I don't think I deserve to be happy, so it's alright... even if I could never have my happiness".

Looking at her smile when she said it, Escanor cupped her cheek "don't make that face. If your family can't make you happy, I will give everything you want that no one can give it to you".

Everything. Himself. Her happiness. Those unspoken words reached her as her eyes widened and in her dazed state, what she could do only to call his name "...Escanor?".

"I said it years ago, that I will wait no matter how long it needed and I will not force you to accept my feeling to you", Escanor touched her chin and tilted her head up "however, once you've become mine, don't you think I will let you go, ever. Better you think twice before you answer me".

"you fully know what my Sin, right? I don't know if my thirst will be satisfied, ever, then you have to give me more and bring heaven to me", using her magic power to levitate herself, Merlin floated on the air before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, leaning down. After they kissed, she covered her mouth as she inhaled deep breath. With light blush on her face, she asked "...speaking of which, what Gwen asked you?".

"maybe it was only a little promise with a little girl on her childhood, but I have to fulfill my promise as a man", Escanor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist "she asked me to always protect you and don't make you cry but make you be the happiest woman alive".

Merlin clicked her tongue and put her hands on her hip as Escanor gently put her down "that little girl of mine... I should have known it beforehand. She must have plotted something".

Escanor tilted his head, not fully understand what did she mean "don't scold her, okay? She's a good girl and she only wanted her dear mother to be happy".

"yeah, but— kh!", Merlin felt burning on her back. She dropped to her knees before enormous waves of miasma came out of her body. Once the miasma dissipated and vanished to the thin air, she lifted her hands, shakily looking down to her palms "...what?".

"Merlin, what's wrong?", Escanor dropped one knee in front of her, frantically asking "where does it hurt? Are you—'.

"no, it's alright. In fact, my body feels light", Merlin looked up to him, with uncertainty "I don't know why, but my mother's curse... it's broken...".

"Merlin!", suddenly, someone that turned out to be Nel Hativa landed near the officially-couple after flying down full speed, leaving the crater on the ground where she had landed. Not even care to shrink her horns and wings back into her body, Nel Hativa hugged Merlin, successfully toppling them over to the ground as she rubbed her cheek on her cheek "my dear little sister, I'm really glad that finally you found your true love, got his kiss and mother's curse on you finally broke!".

Pushing her away, Merlin asked her to start act on her age "stop faking it, Neiva! I know you have been watching over me which you totally enjoy it and I bet you will not live it down to tease me, right?".

"oh, come on, it's so mean of you, Mer-bear. Do you seriously think that low of me? I sincerely feel glad for my sister, of course", wiping her cheeks, she really faked her tears like Merlin had said before she grinned broadly "but you surely have a great catch here~", Nel Hativa playfully caressed her little sister's chin as she drawled teasingly, pointedly looking to Escanor with sideways glance. Turning to Escanor, Nel Hativa shook his hands and she introduced herself "hell, my name is Nel Hativa but you may call me Neiva. First of all, thank you so much for saving my sister from her curse. As her older sister, from now on, I entrust her to you. Maybe she can be a bit shy sometimes in front of the man she loved but just to make sure, you have to make her be the happiest woman alive, okay?".

Escanor shook her hand with a sparkle on his eyes "you can trust me, older sister".

Merlin groaned and felt like having a sudden headache "sister, enough. You're embarrassing me! And Escanor, don't group with her!".

Nel Hativa lifted her hands "do you love him or not?".

"well...", Merlin lowered her head and covered her blushing face "...there's no way I say 'no' to it".

"duh, you're so shy like usual. There, there", Nel Hativa ruffled her head, totally ignoring Merlin's protest about stop treating her like a child before Nel Hativa started her rambling "oh, I feel like I can hear the li'l Gwen squealing in delight right now and knowing the good girl she is, she must be glad and she would congratulate you with him", when Escanor asked her about why did she come here, she just remembered "ah, I've heard what happened on Vaizel so I came here to check your condition due to my niece's request but in the halfway, I saw on the riverbank, Tristan speaking with his daughters while on the woods near the river, quite distraught Tina and quite panicked Meliodas which unusual of them, looked like looking for something. Could it be... again, Tristan pushed himself and woke up when he shouldn't, perhaps?".

Hell, yeah. Isolde burst out of her hiding place "you should have told us sooner about it!".

Nel Hativa lifted her hand "oh, hi! Isn't it Isolde, my other little sister? Since when did you and your companions hide there?".

Next second, when Merlin and Escanor realized that they were watched intensely from the first place, the terrifying couple demanded their comrades to have proper conversation about it after they found and talked with Tristan first (which obviously Isolde and Gelda could avoid it).

Isolde rolled her eyes "are you sure, it's his daughters?".

Nel Hativa tilted her head "well, well, well, I recognize them not as human but spirits from the Capital Of The Dead and they have wings, one with golden wings and one with rainbow-colored wings, who else they could be?".

* * *

When Meliodas and Tristina found him on the riverbank, Tristan floated on the air using his magic power to levitate as he talked with his daughters who visited and came all the way from the Capital of The Dead.

The oldest one, Irina asked with concern on her eyes, holding his hands "Daddy, is your body really alright now?".

"you know I'm strong, right? No need to worry about me", Tristan said as he sat down above the rock on the riverbank "sorry, we have to meet here, but we can't risk the chance for your mother to see you two when she doesn't remember yet".

"it's alright, Dad. We understand", Irina, so mature, nodded in understanding "it's not like we can see mommy too when she doesn't remember us yet, right?".

"right", the younger one, Iris nodded her head before she burst out into tears, crying mess "though I'm so scared! I thought Daddy was gonna die... Poor mommy if you had...".

"I'm so sorry for make you scared, honey", Tristan apologetically smiled "I promise, next time I will visit with your mother".

"we will visit for sure", Meliodas convinced as he landed on the rock "hi, dear!".

Both Irina and Iris outright brightened before excitedly cuddling to him (despite the fact they couldn't touch him) "grandpa!".

As Meliodas was busy with his grand-daughters, Tristina floated down beside Tristan "as we thought, you're here".

Tristan turned to his twin, already sensed her on the Boar Hat ever since he woke up "how could you know that I'm here?".

Tristina scoffed at that "hello, who do you think I am? I'm your twin, of course I know you. You have a habit to seek for the seclusion when you want to be alone. You always sit on the rock near the riverbank as looking up to the bright blue sky when you're in deep thought or to meditate. You always hide above the tree when we played hide and seek, though there was once I found you sleeping on the tree when we played hide and seek".

"oh, I remember that. We played hide and seek, I hid above the tree and we ended up sleeping on the tree together. Dad scolded us because we came home late and mother told us to not do it again".

Meliodas pointed out "hey, it was your fault to make us worried, kids!".

When he saw his twin's scowl, Tristan concluded "you're mad".

"oh, sure~ I do, but because you came here to see your daughters, I'm holding myself back. At least, you could have told us before you went to see your daughters, you know?", Tristina sighed before she turned, telling him and Meliodas that she would leave with Irina and Iris "even Isolde wanted to hit you, though I know it too well, she doesn't have the heart to hurt you and let you taking risk in your condition right now. I think she's gonna cry in relief and joy, then hugs you before giving good scolds to you instead, so prepare yourself".

When the others arrived here, they saw Meliodas and Tristan waved their hands to Tristina, Irina and Iris. Like Nel Hativa said, they saw both Irina and Iris had a pair of wings on their back, although they had different colors where Irina had wings with golden feathers meanwhile her little sister, Iris had wings with rainbow-colored feathers, just like her name. Rather than with the descendants of Demon, they more looked like an angel.

Iris waved her hands, cheerfully said "see you again, Daddy! Take care!".

Irina waved her hand, still worried "don't risk your life and endanger your life again, okay?".

"listen to your daughter", Tristina floated beside him "or~ I'm gonna haunting you~".

Tristan scoffed "hence, it won't scare me again".

Tristina clicked her tongue at that "tch".

Once Irina and Iris disappeared with Tristina after they said goodbye, Tristan's body staggered and he fell to the side, but before Meliodas caught him, Ban caught him "aren't you supposed to be in bed, Kid?".

Looking to his father's eyes, Tristan mumbled despite his ragged breath and perspiration as Meliodas and Ban helped him to sit on the ground, leaning his back on the rock "...I'm fine, don't glare to me like that, old man".

"sure~ try to stand up and walk, then~", Meliodas deliberately challenged him and earning his grunt, he sighed "see? You don't even have the energy left to stand and walk. Wonder of whom did you get this stubborn, Triss?".

Clutching his stomach, Tristan closed his eyes as he tried to regain the rhythm of his breathing "you're mad?".

"of course, I am. You recklessly endangered your life, again", Meliodas growled before he sat beside him, patting his son's head "but since I also went berserk this time, looks like I have no place to scold you, so let's call we're even, just for this time. Although, unlike you, I don't have to endanger my life. Actually, when will you stop risking your life like this?".

"dunno", Tristan sighed, telling the matter of fact "besides I didn't endanger my own life, but risk my life in order to protect the precious people that I have to protect".

"you idiot!", Isolde rushed to his side, already sitting by his side "no one asked you to risk your life!".

"here we go again~", Gelda gave an advice to the others to wait "please wait for a moment. They will have their spat but this is their daily routine".

Meliodas joined them to watch on the sidelines "yup, she's right".

Tristan scowled "do you think who would feel the most distraught if something happened to you?".

"and what? you think I wouldn't feel the same? Let me make it clear for you, I will die too if you die! I can't bear to live in a world without you!", Isolde cupped his cheeks, despite her distraught, her eyes only showed her determination and resolve "don't you understand it? I don't want to fight, but if I have to fight in order to protect the precious people of me, I will fight! Even if this world turns against you, I'm not afraid as long as I'm with you. I will never leave your side, because that's far I need you by my side. No matter what happens, I will never betray you, ever. Just stop thinking so low of your own life!".

"damn it... how could you always able to drive me crazy?", running his fingers on his hair, Tristan slung his hand around her shoulder "you said I'm your savior, but you have no idea, how many times I've been saved by you".

Isolde blinked in shock "I have... saved you?".

"yes. Even just your presence, it's enough to make me want to live again. Thank you, Isolde".

Listening to his sincere words about how he wanted to live because of her, it successfully brought her into crying mess.

Nel Hativa shook her head "oh my, you make her crying again".

Looking to the side and just realized she was here, Meliodas lifted his hands in excitement "Neiva!".

"Mel-Mel!", Nel Hativa spread her hands to the side before hugging him "long time no see you and I'm glad to see you healthy, but you're still small like always".

Meliodas pinched her cheeks "cheeky".

Elizabeth caressed her chest after looking at how close Meliodas and Nel Hativa (which not go unseen by Veronica) as she felt something on her chest. Whatever, she could talk with Meliodas later but she thought this was something that Tristan should know so she squeezed Tristan's hand. With fond smile adorned her face and motherly affection, she patted his head "Lady Isolde's right. Please, don't think so low of your own life. Not only Lady Isolde, there are people who will be sad if something happens to you. Thank you, for saving us and survive, Sir Tristan".

In a split second, Meliodas appeared behind Elizabeth and groped her breasts, earning her squeal and moans "listen to your mother".

For Isolde's purity, sanity and innocence, Merlin quickly covered Isolde's eyes.

Veronica grabbed the hilt of her sword and shouted "you jerk! Let your hands go off of my sister!".

"let me assist you", Nel Hativa appeared behind Meliodas and head-lock him with ridiculous speed before she turned to Elizabeth and Veronica "ladies, if you want to take revenge on him, now it's your chance".

Veronica gladly accepted her aide but Elizabeth tried to stop them, asking them to not hurt him and in result, earning incredulous glances from the others. They laughed at their antics before Tristan heard someone whispering in his head _"you can't escape who you are"_.

"_I know, but even so... I will live like my father has decided, for the sake of the precious people I have to protect, for the people who want me to live and the woman I love..."_, Tristan leaned his head on her shoulder, whispering weakly "sorry, Isolde... I guess... I'm gonna sleep a bit...".

"Sir Tristan?", cradling his head on her chest, she instantly lowered her hand from his forehead in reflex "he's burning up! Godfather, help!".

Meliodas landed on the ground after Nel Hativa released him "geez, this is why we told you to rest, dumbass brat".

"let me, Cap'n", carrying Tristan on his back, Ban beckoned to Merlin "Merlin".

"understood", Merlin snapped her fingers, using her teleport to move them all to Boar Hat. On the Boar Hat, after they made sure Tristan was under care of Isolde's good hands, she asked her sister "I believe you came here not only to reunion. What do you want, Neiva?".

"well, well, well, actually I need you to come with me for some errands from The Lady Of The Lake", Nel Hativa showed her the list "and your daughter's special request, which I will meet her tonight".

On the rooftop, after Isolde told them that Tristan was gonna be okay, Meliodas decided to call the day off and told them all to rest so they would continue their discussion about their next move later, Ban sat on the rooftop star-gazing in deep thought, same with King.

"Ban, I haven't asked you yet until now because I'm too scared to know... but tell me...", King floated in front of the Undead "where is my little brother? How is he?".

"oh, you mean Elias, Elaine's twin brother?", Ban drawled with sing song tone, with all seriousness "...he's gone...".

King narrowed his eyes "what do you mean he's gone?".

"...I couldn't find the body wherever, unlike with Elaine. Last time I saw him, he injured terribly...", _—he tried to create the opening for me and Elaine to run away when the_ _fatass Demon before I saw his body slashed into two in front of my eyes, his bloodied body dropped to the ground and—_, but the words stuck in his throat so what he could say only "...I'm so sorry, King. I have no idea where is he".

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

On the Castle of Camelot Kingdom or more precisely from Merlin's laboratory, Arthur and Morgan heard the delightful squeals "KYA! / HORAY!".

Arthur noted "...it's Guinevere".

"and Lancelot", Morgan added before rushed to the laboratory "what happened?".

When Arthur and Morgan arrived there, they saw other sibling in this Castle, Guinevere and Lancelot knitted their hand in their elbow and dancing around in pure happiness delightfully like children who just got the greatest gift on their life. Arthur thought it was cute of them, but after looking at his half-sister's scowl, he couldn't help it but want to laugh it off.

Arthur cleared his throat after he had had enough of his own laughter "honey, what happened?".

Guinevere wrapped her arms around his shoulders before excitedly reciting about what happened to her dearest godmother Merlin "you should have seen it, Arthur!".

"hee, that's happened to Master. We have to give proper congratulation for her", Morgan nodded her head absentmindedly "and what will you say to her when she's back with her lover, princess?".

Guinevere tilted her head innocently "that I don't mind at all to have another godfather? Whatever, we have to celebrate it!".

"don't get too excited, sis. Remember what the healer said about your blood-tension—", right after Lancelot said it, Guinevere collapsed and Lancelot face-palmed "told you".

Arthur carried her bridal style and beckoned the explanation from Lancelot "Guinevere! What did the healer said?".

"the healer said to be careful and watch over her blood-tension because she has low-blood-tension due to her lack of sleep", Lancelot narrowed his eyes as he put his hands on his hop "and before you scold me, my King, let me remind you that you are one of her reasons why she lacked of her sleep".

Morgan tapped her fist on her palm "oh, because of their secret rendezvous every night?".

Lancelot deadpanned "indeed".

"don't make it sounded like it's fully my fault and I have deliberately kept her awake on the night due to personal desire. It's unlike we do something pervert because she only helped me to organize what happened in our Kingdom and she is too stubborn to let me work alone. You see, the thing is, I have asked her to just go to sleep and she still chose to stay with me and only went back to her chamber once I'm done!".

Lancelot knew, of course "good to know, although sometimes you two also can be lovey-dovey in the middle of your work".

"glad to know our future King and Queen are dependable, but...", Morgan narrowed her eyes, sternly scolding him "you are gonna be his husband, brother. You have to take a great care of your woman so her health is your responsibility. Not to mention it's troublesome if your bride isn't on fit condition on your wedding, is it not?".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Yep, that's how Guinevere collapsed before she met with Nel Hativa at the night._

_To __**Ansy**__ : and like always, thank you very much~ glad to know you like her though I make her past rather dark (it will be revealed later~ along with her real identity). Ha, it means I successfully make Lilith as another bad character (I plan to make her as one of our villains here though) just like the Demon King and Supreme Deity_

_To __**Guest**__ : oho, don't worry about it because I have finished on create his character_

_To __**Goddamn batman**__ : and here is the new chapter. Thank you for your advice, __maybe __I can __steal __one of weapon in Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm as my OC's weapons LOL_

_Now I have two news, bad and good. Which one you want to know?_

_Bad one, maybe it will take longer than usual for me to update due to busy at workplace and I will not next chapter will not be the main story__. __Good one, next chapter will be extra story to introduce one of my OC and I guess you already know who__, I hope you will not mind too much._


	39. Extra - Lost Fairy Far From Home

**.**

**Chapter 38 – Extra : Lost Fairy Far From Home**

**.**

* * *

People called the vast forest that stretched across North Britannia as "The Fairy King's Forest". At the heart of the forest, laid a clearing free from trees that grew so thick, they blocked anyone from entering. In its center stood a massive tree with a canopy of pink leaves and at the top of the tree, there was 'The Fountain Of Youth', the treasure was guarded by Guardian Saint. That was what people knew, but little they knew, that Guardian Saint who guarded the treasure was twin. The older one was Elaine, the Holy Maiden and Fairy Princess who had the power to control Wind. The younger one was Elias, Fairy Prince who usually hid behind the shadow and had the power to control the living of nature. Like usual, that day they protected the Fountain Of Youth in the Fairy King's Forest from the intruders. Unlike his older sister who wore white dress, Fairy Prince who had short blonde-hair and honey-colored eyes wore black shirt under his green jacket and navy blue trousers which the design matched with his older brother's clothes.

"Oslo and the birds told me there are the intruders, a group of mercenaries", Elias floated down but before he went to the woods, he told her "just take care of the Fountain Of Youth, sister. I've got this".

"yes, yes", Elaine sighed with note in her head, those mercenaries wouldn't survive. Unlike her, Elias was rather merciless and usually he wouldn't leave any survivors when it came to someone who would bring harm on them or whoever had an ill intention to them "take care".

"I believe it's my line", Elias scoffed before he went flying down deep to the woods where he found a group of intruders, the mercenaries "human never learns, huh?".

Elias only needed to move his hands, using his power **Animancy** to take control of the living around him to get rid these mercenaries once he knew that the mercenaries were just the same with other greedy humans who had sneaked out here. It was not that he liked this job, but he had no choice. He promised his older brother to protect not only his twin and the Fountain Of Youth, but also Fairy King's Forest with its people, to protect their home, their family and their clan as long as his brother left. Disappeared more exactly. Usually, it was him who did this dirty job to protect his sister.

"what a mess", Elias said as he cleaned the dirt on his hands before a bird perched on his shoulder. His eyes widened "what? Another intruder?".

* * *

"have a lick and live ten more years~ take a swig and live a hundred more years~ drink the whole thing and you live forever~".

Elias did nothing to this spiky-haired man because he believed his twin sister but he saw something so unusual, for the first time "...okay, this is weird. Why should this forest protect and save this human?".

No matter how many times Elaine blew the strong wind to send this human flying off of the tree, he would survive somehow. Either he grabbed some branches on the way, fell on some trees growing close enough to cushion him of his fall or lucky enough to land on some giant mushrooms. Even Oslo didn't attack him after the bandit landed on top of him, the black hound only continued to sleep instead. Elias floated down and asked the sleeping black hound when the bandit started to climb up the tree again.

"Oslo, why did you not attack him?", Elias frowned when he earned the black hound's answer "...this Forest said he's not dangerous at all, you said?".

Well, it was true that the Fairy King's Forest never showed this kind of reaction to the intruder. This was also the very first time for him to see this happened. Elias decided to watch over and observe for a while from above. Neither his sister nor the bandit would realize his presence, after all he had special ability to suppress his presence and disguise his own presence with the nature, so people would mistake him as part of the nature, to the point even his brother and sister also could mistake his presence as the part of nature when they were playing hide-and-seek back then and it was impossible for them to track him as long as Elias used his ability.

Panting, the bandit grabbed the nearby branch as support "would you just knock that off!~ You sure are persistent!~".

Elaine huffed, having her own irritation on the same level with him "it's my line! You're so stubborn!".

Elias covered his mouth, his other hand clutched his stomach as he tried hard to hold his laughter. They were so funny, maybe he could tease them later. When the bandit was able to steal the grail that contain the Fountain Of Youth using his weapon that imbued with magic, Elias lifted his hand "not so fast".

Once Elias snapped his finger and tree branches wrapped itself around the bandit's body, Elaine realized her brother had come back, using this chance to scold the bandit about how important this Fountain Of Youth for Fairy King's Forest.

"why are you playing around, sister?", Elias floated down as he ordered the tree branch to put back the Grail into its place "if you can't kill him, I will do it".

Be it her own brother, Elaine didn't want to see her twin to kill this strange unusual human in front of her eyes "Elias, wait!".

"kidding", Elias deadpanned, innocently added "I've watched over what happened. Even I'm interested, it's unusual for this forest to save the outsider, especially of human race. I have the principle to not kill whoever that will not bring harm or didn't have an ill intention on us like him".

Elaine dropped forward before she straightened and yelled "please don't give such dry joke on me! It's unlike joke at all when it came from you!".

"she's right, kid. You shouldn't say something about kill someone so easily like that. Your parent will cry because I think no one parent would want their kids to be murderer~", the bandit asked him to let him go already "speaking of which, where is your parent?".

"we are not a kid anymore. I bet we're far older than you, human. We don't have parent, anyway", Elias snapped his finger, he knew this human didn't lie when he said he would give up after his twin scolded him "my name is Elias and she is my twin sister".

"to be more precise, from the time we born, his older sister", Elaine floated beside him "my name is Elaine".

Ban grinned after he cracked his shoulders "I am the Bandit Ban. Nice to meet you two!".

The twin exchanged glances and that was how the twin started to spend their time with the Bandit Ban.

* * *

When they were talking about why Ban wanted the Fountain Of Youth, Elaine asked "but what if you become immortal and still nothing good ever happened to you?".

"we've been watching over this forest ever since the King of this Forest, our brother disappeared. It's been 700 years and not one good thing has ever happened in all that time", Elias looked forward to the direction of the outside world where his brother had gone. Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his hands _"actually, where have you been, Harlequin?"_.

"7... 700 years? You two must be bored out of your mind!".

The twin fell forward and staggered after listening to the bandit's reaction before they straightened their body.

Looked behind over his shoulder, Elias twitched his eyebrow "of all things... that's all you have to say about? Seriously?".

"it's the first time anyone's said that", Elaine showed the same disbelief and shock before she burst out in rage "but you are right! we are so bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! We may not feel too lonely because we have each other but still!".

"that's righ! Without we even know where is he or if he's still alive or not, we have spent all those 700 years in this forest so we don't know anything of the outside world or what's happening in it!", Elias joined his twin and gave up his own outburst "thanks to my ability though, we still can spend time to play together here".

Ban asked in curiosity "what is your ability, actually?".

"my sister's power is **Miracle Wind** and my power is **Animancy**. Maybe it's not as strong as our older brother's **Disaster** ability but I still can control and manipulate the living with my power", Elias snapped his fingers and some leaves from the tree turned into bird and butterfly "usually, we play hide and seek, or we play together with the Golems that I created, like this".

Ban caressed his jaw before he jumped down the tree "I can't bear this boredom".

They thought Ban was leaving for good, so when Ban came back to show the book of his personal Ale Label Collection, telling him that they thought he had gone for good.

Ban laughed it off "and leaving you lonely kids here? No way! I figured since you were bored, you two might like to look at it. Though, unfortunately I only have two books with me".

When Ban handed the other book to him, Elias furrowed his eyebrow "the Fairy Tales for children".

Ban smiled sadly "belonged to my late little sister. I tried my best to keep it, though".

"...thank you", Elias nodded solemnly before started flipping the pages of the book. Looking up to Ban after he looked at the book for a while, Elias asked "will you show us more of your Ale collection and tell us about the world outside, Ban?".

"sure thing!", Ban settled Elaine on his lap and pulled Elias to sit beside him "now, it's what I'm gonna talking about!".

When the night came and Ban thought sadly it was too dark to read, the fireflies came flying to lighten up their surrounding. Elias smirked, he snapped his finger to call the luminosity butterflies, the butterfly who could glow in the dark. The three of them were lying on the ground on the midnight when they felt like sleeping.

"say, Elias, Elaine, your older brother is the Fairy King of this forest, so it means you two are the Fairy Princess and Fairy Prince, right?".

"yes, we're kinda like one", Elaine giggled "brother always tried to act tough while in fact, he's such a crybaby".

"so he's nothing like you two~".

Elaine blushed "huh?".

"what do you mean?", Elias blinked but he had to admit, he never thought of it before "it's a coincidence that our older brother is the King".

Ban deadpanned "how laid-back, typical of Fairy".

Elias groaned and rolled to the side "needn't to talk about him. Maybe he's dead already".

Elaine instantly sat up "no, he's not! Gerharde said it, right? As long as the Fairy King is alive, the Fairy King's Forest will live no matter what!".

"then where is he? Why don't he come back home already? For heaven's sake, it's been 700 years, Ella!".

Elaine started crying "you're evil, El!".

When Ban narrowed his eyes with sour face, Elias started panicking and trying to calm her down "fine, I'm not serious! I also hoped that he's alive but where is he? We don't even know where is he, nor we know he's still alive or not and he's not someone who will break his promise so I bet something has to happen to him! I'm tired of waiting him, wondering how is he and when will he go back home!".

"and do you think I don't feel the same?".

Lowering his head in shame, Elias sighed "...I'm so sorry".

"kids, kids~", Ban clapped his hands before patting their head "let's just go to sleep, okay? Usually kids get fussy when they're sleepy~".

Elias and Elaine turned to Ban and yelled "we are not kids! / don't treat us like kids!".

The twin exchanged glances before they burst out into laughter along with Ban. Ban told the story for them before the three of them fell asleep together. Elaine slept as her head rested on Ban's shoulder, Elias slept with his head on Ban's thigh and Ban slept with his back lying flatly on the ground, snoring loudly. It was a miracle Elaine and Elias didn't wake up due to his loud snore, but one thing for sure, Ban loved them.

* * *

That day, there was the intruders and Elias went to kill them. When she was waiting on the tree with Ban, Ban asked if it was alright "I have to admit, he doesn't look like the type of someone who could kill people".

Elaine smiled sadly, she told Ban about what happened on that day ever since their brother decided to leave this forest and disappeared so Gerharde pointed them to become the Guardian Saint, protectors of this forest and the Fountain Of Youth.

"it's scary~ okay, I admit the type of woman like this Gerharde is the type of woman that I don't like at all. How could she just throw the burden of protecting this Forest on you and your brother when your older brother the King disappeared? How could she so heartlessly told you and your brother that you two have to kill the intruders when it needed?", Ban tucked his hands behind his head "no wonder your brother has cold demeanor and less cheerful compared to you, like he is so stressed over something".

"...it's because of me", Elaine hugged her knees, telling Ban about how her twin brother burdened all the weight on his shoulders ever since their older brother, the King's disappearance "he takes over all of responsibility included to kill humans. If only I'm stronger...".

"one thing I can tell for sure", Ban patted Elaine's head "your twin does it to protect you, because he really loves you, he doesn't want you to get hurt, so he takes the burden instead. I bet he wouldn't hate you just because of this".

"of course I am. We are twin, after all. Don't say something ridiculous like I'm gonna hate you".

Elaine waved her finger "s-s-s-since when did you here?".

"since Ban mentioned that Gerharde is the type of the woman he doesn't like at all", Elias lifted his hand to Ban "at least we have one similarity".

Ban smirked and tossed with the Fairy Prince "yup!".

Elaine only shook her head before she went to pick the leaves of almoka (to drink) and berries, but Ban asked if there was mushroom and chestnut because Ban felt like wanted to eat roasted mushroom and roasted chestnut or he could just cook it into soup. When Elaine read Ban's mind and knew Ban's plan to talk with Elias, she told Elias to stay with Ban while she would gather the ingredients.

After his twin went, Elias turned to Ban "so... what do you want to talk about?".

When Ban turned to him with shock, Elias snickered "oh, don't look so surprised like that. I also can read people's mind, just like my twin".

"deep down in your heart, you don't want to kill people, right?".

"I have no choice. It's not like I can choose from the first place", Elias sighed, already predicted it "I don't mind at all, as long as I can protect my twin and our home".

"you know, you can tell me everything", Ban offered "people said your feeling will get better when you just pour it out loud rather than you lock your feelings and keep everything to yourself".

Elias smiled "much appreciated. Thank you".

When Elaine came back with Oslo, the ingredients on the wooden basket, Ban cooked the ingredients and the food he had cook tasted like the gift from the heaven.

Both Elaine and Elias delightfully exclaimed and moaned in delightful "DELICIOUS!".

* * *

Seven days had passed and it was only half of the book left.

Elaine sighed heavily at that before she smiled fondly with flushed cheeks "if only... I wish Ban didn't come here to steal the Fountain Of Youth, but instead... came for me...".

Elias crouched himself behind her "are you in love with him?".

"KYAAA!", Elaine lifted both her hands, blushing furiously "do you hear that? since when did you...".

"ever since Ban left to get food", Elias floated down and mentioned about how red her face "hey, do you think Ban will leave for good after he finishes the story of his Ale?".

"perhaps", Elaine mumbled sadly, twirling her hair on her finger "what do you think about it, El?".

"honestly, listening to his story is fun, I even interest to take a sip of Ale, to know how its taste. Just like you said, it feels like we're going with him to all those places he mentioned. I want to see the world outside, to have a journey with you and Ban, freely flying on the sky to see the world outside, not stuck here with you just to protect this stupid treasure. Just if he allowed, I would like to ask him to bring us to come with him on his journey", Elias sighed heavily as he looked up to the blue sky above, wondering what omen the dark cloud had brought "but freedom isn't something we can possibly have, sadly".

Elaine stared to her twin in disbelief "Elias, you wouldn't mind if I decided to go to outside with Ban... and instead want to ask Ban to bring us?".

"well, it's not like he's gonna kidnap us and sold us, right? it's also unlike we can't fight him. I want to set off on the journey with him but I can't leave you here alone so if he let us to come with him, yes", Elias shrugged before crossing his arms before his chest, pursing his lips "well, I bet if older brother were here, he would against our idea but who care about his permission? Yes, I know he has his own reason to leave this forest, in order to save Helbram and our brethren but we haven't heard any news about him. He is the one who leaving this place first and I swear, if he never came back here because of a single woman, I'd like to strangle him once we meet him".

"I will change my question, then", Elaine rubbed her temples "Elias, I know what do you think of human race so tell me... you don't mind at all if... I love him?".

Looking at her blushing face, Elias deadpanned with deep scowl "Elaine, where in the world there's a brother who will gladly let his sister go only to hand over her to another man?".

"...I'm sorry", Elaine sighed and dropped her head forward before she smiled encouragingly "don't worry, I will not leave you".

"okay, then I'm just gonna steal you~".

"KYAAA!", Elaine squealed with blushing face "don't scare me like that and don't tease me! Are you grouping with my brother to scare and tease me now?".

"okay, I will give you two privacy, so just clear it out, you two", Elias rolled his eyes before lifting his hand "let me make it straight, it's not like I have given my blessing, especially not because you're from human race. I believe you are a good man but you have to walk over my dead body and get my older brother's blessing first if you want me to give my blessing. Here I go~".

Using his ability to disguise his own presence, Elias watched over as Elaine and Ban sheepishly talked to each other. When Ban promised Elaine that he would find their brother and bring him back here so they could free and they could come with him for his journey, Elaine hugged him and thanked him for letting them to come with him. Elias smiled, he felt glad for his sister but like he said, it was not like he could just give away his twin easily.

Suddenly, next second the red-skinned fat-bodied Demon landed on the tree. Using tree trunks as the shield to protect Elaine and Ban, Elias told them to run "Ban, take my sister to the safe place! I'll do my best to hold the Demon back!".

Unfortunately, both Elaine and Elias didn't have the Sacred Treasure like their brother so they fought only with their magic power. When he tried to create the opening so Elaine and Ban could run while Ban pulled out one of Demon's hearts, Elaine told them to run and mentioned something about Demon having more than one heart. The red Demon turned around and he was using his laser beam that create the gaping hole on Elaine's body, slashed Ban's body from his right shoulder down to his right stomach and cut off Elias' body into two on his midsection. Elaine and Ban cried out his name in horror as his body fell from the tree to the ground after the Demon slashed him again with his claw, this time only scratched his head though, but still enough to make blood flowing out of his head. Before his separated bodies hit the ground, someone caught him.

A woman with long silver hair and blue eyes caught his upper body, looking down to him in horrified "hold yourself together, kid!".

From the corner of his eyes, Elias saw a man with silver hair and blue eyes cradling his body from his midsection down to his legs with the same level of shock "Neiva, I've got his under body! Put it back together, quick!".

"well, I can put it back together but I can't do it here, idiot nephew! Let's just retreat for now so we can treat him, Triss!".

Elias coughed bloods as he closed his eyes _"it hurts... am I gonna die like this?"_.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Elias blinked his eyes as beautiful pale-skinned woman leaned down and touched her forehead into his. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long straight silver hair that felt smooth like the snow and gentle Emerald orbs.

She smiled when looking straight to his eyes, touching his forehead "ah, it's good to see you awake. It seems your fever has broken, finally. You have been sleeping for a half month, though it was no wonder, considering how terrible your wounds".

When she straightened her body, he just realized she had a pair of large wings with three colors. White like the snow, green like the lush-green-forest and blue like the bright blue sky. His impression of her for the first time, she was just like the woods in the middle of the winter under the bright, blue sky. Not only that, she also had a pair of horns from her head.

Someone with baritone voice cleared his throat "a-hem, I think it's rude to stare at people like that, kid. Especially to the Queen".

"sorry!", Elias unconsciously squealed before he squirming in pain. Looking to the side, he found the source of voice who had scolded him just now, clearly not human from how his body was entirely stone but before he could think of what or who was he, Elias remembered what he said "...Queen?".

"Spriggan", so-called Queen chided Spriggan, the middle-aged-looking man with stone-bodied who had scolded him. Gracefully, the Queen smiled and asked "could you bring my son here? I'd like to speak with him but it's about time to feed him".

Spriggan gruffly bowed his body "as you wish, my Queen".

After Spriggan sent last glare to Elias (which make Elias flinched, earning the Queen's narrowed eyes) and left this room, the Queen apologized "Spriggan is my advisor and trusted right hand, he's not too friendly to outsider".

"yeah, I can see it", Elias groaned in pain as he sat up, holding his bandaged-chest. When he looked up, he saw the unbelievable sight outside through the window "what... who are you guys? Where am I?".

Elias saw so many creatures who just like her, the creatures with horns on their head and a pair of wings from their back.

"welcome to the Enchanted Woods. My name is Lily Titania, Queen of Fay Clan. We call ourselves as Fay Clan, Dark Fairy. Our ancestors are born from the descendants of Goddess Clan who marry with Succubus Clan of Demon race and Fairy Clan, that's why we have these bird-like large wings, a pair of horns on our head and magic power to control the nature. Unlike Fairies, Demons or Goddesses, we are born like them but we also aren't part of them", Lily gently explained to him "once upon a time, it was only the survivors of Holy War, mostly elderly with women and children who lived on The Dark Mist Woods. Succubus named Lilith created Phoenix Clan and she become the first head of Phoenix Clan, but someday, Lilith cursed her own daughters. Some people weren't pleased, even pissed off by her actions and Phoenix Clan was divided into two factions. One was to Lilith's faction and the latter was Lady Bethany, my mother's faction. Once all members of Phoenix Clan who sided with Lilith left this land due to Lilith's disappearance and my mother was crowned as Fay Queen, she changed name 'The Dark Mist Woods' into 'The Enchanted Woods' due to my father's advice and this land totally belongs to Fay Clan".

"but that old man Spriggan didn't have horns and wings?".

"Spriggan had horns and wings just like us but he lost it when he fought against intruders of human race who tried to invade us. Spriggan helped my father to protect this land and has been the right hand of the Queen ever since my mother was crowned as the Queen. I was the only child of previous Queen and I was still too young to fight when it happened. The staff he used is to help him walking and it's also his Sacred Treasure".

"_I see, no wonder his movement is rather stiff"_, Elias considered before bowing his body "thank you very much for saving my life, Queen. Is it you who bringing me here?".

"don't mention it", Lily bowed her head absentmindedly "my little sister who lives on Necropolis found out about what happened on the Fairy King's Forest because of how many lives who dead from the fire and she asked me to help you. Unfortunately, as the Fay Queen here, I can't leave this place as I please easily so I asked my family to get you".

"the ones with silver hair and blue eyes?".

"yes, his name is Tristan Ravenwolf. He is a Warlock and he is the one who bring you here, but the one who re-attach your body and treat your wound is my father's old friend, Nel Hativa, usually we call her Neiva. I will introduce you with them later", she tapped his cheeks before woman cladde in pink came with a sleeping green-haired baby with deer-like horns on his head, Lily smiled fondly as she accepted the baby from her "thank you, Silky. Oh, Silky here is Spriggan's wife. She is also my baby-sitter, the Chief of maids and household. You could say she is the one who manage the household on this castle so just ask her when you need something".

"Queen, I'm not surprised to know her job or position but I'm shocked to know she's that grumpy old man's wife", Elias ogled to Silky, he covered his mouth when he heard Spriggan cleared his throat again and squealed, apologizing after knowing that Silky couldn't speak "sorry!".

Lily giggled before she re-positioning her son to introduce him to Elias "this is my son, Oberon. We welcome you here as our guest as long as you're recovering, Elias".

"Elias... is it my name?", Elias touched his head only now he realized the bandages that wrapped around his head, other than the bandages that wrapped his torso "um, I know this sounded weird, but... who am I?".

Later, after Elias fell asleep, Lily put her son to sleep beside Elias so he wouldn't feel lonely or thought he was alone before Lily went to discuss about this further with Tristan and Nel Hativa.

When Nel Hativa touched Elias' forehead with her glowing hand to check his memory, Tristan asked "he doesn't remember who is he? At all?".

"well, we're lucky we could know his name is Elias from the bracelet on his wrist, but yes, he doesn't remember anything, not even his name. Either it's because of the hard blow on his head or he's locked his own memory subconsciously due to huge trauma. No wonder, he thought he saw his twin and his only friend died in front of his eyes in the middle of that fire", Nel Hativa told them what she knew after she touched his forehead before lifting her shining finger "should I use my **Invasion** to bring his memory back by force?".

"he said he only remembered that he was dying and barely died when you two found him in the middle of the fire", Lily shook her head "don't do it. I don't think bringing his memory back by force is a good idea, Neiva. Let him remember it all with his own will".

Nel Hativa lifted her hands in surrender when they discussed about what should they do with Elias "I don't think I can take him with me".

"me neither", Tristan caressed his jaw "Lily, you wouldn't mind to take care of him and let him stay here, right?".

"what do you think of me, brother? I am the Queen here. Take care of one lost Fairy kid will not bring harm", Lily scoffed before looking down fondly to her son and Elias who slept soundly, caressing Elias and Oberon's head "it's not like I can abandon or neglect the lost kid like him".

"so motherly~", Tristan clapped his hands with broad teasing grin that matching with his father "when you have your own kid, you turned soft, huh?".

Lily scowled "are you mocking me?".

"no, it's just...", Tristan smiled in nostalgic way "you're just like mother with that way, you know?".

"like you didn't spoil your own kids", Lily raised her eyebrow before she smiled fondly "but thank you, brother. I barely know anything about mother, so knowing that I have something similar with mother... it really makes me feeling happy".

"and whoever Meliodas and Elizabeth's kids who have children, I can enjoy my role as nice older sister with spoil them rotten~".

Tristan deadpanned "it's not older sister, but Aunt".

Nel Hativa glared as she stomped on Tristan's head "want me to spread your embarrassing moments to your siblings, brat?".

Tristan bowed with his forehead pressing on the floor "forgive me".

Lily wrapped her arms around Nel Hativa's shoulders "older sister~ tell me~".

"okay, you two can stop now!", Tristan clenched his fist _"Merlin, I'm so sorry that I doubted you but you're right when you said she's the daredevil"_.

When Elias was healthy enough, still recovering though, Tristan and Nel Hativa decided to leave.

Elias looked up to Tristan and Nel Hativa, Lily carrying him "are you leaving?".

"don't worry, I will try to find your family or your home", Tristan ruffled his head "just stay here and be a good kid as long as you stay here, okay?".

Nel Hativa hummed "we will visit sometimes and when we get some news, we will send letter".

* * *

Succubus was known as Demons who could sneak into someone's dream to seduce people and having sex with them, so they naturally were born with an ability to read people's mind and sneak into people's heart (just like how Gowther's Invasion worked) but a bit different where they not only could dive into people's heart but they also could sneak into people's dream to seduce or persuade people. Lilith was using this ability when she was a Mistress of Demon King but they didn't want to use it for bad things. Nel Hativa, Lily and Isolde who also had this ability, decided to not use it on the bad way, but to use it for helping people. Like this time, using natural ability, she could see his nightmare.

"Elias, do you have a nightmare?", Lily sat on the bed, gently caressing his head. Earning no respond from him, Lily went to pick her son before she put Oberon in between him and her, pulled the blanket up to cover three of them. Patting the blanket, Lily smiled "would you want to hear a lullaby?".

Elias said nothing, he only moved to Lily's other side so he could cuddle on her while Oberon slept on the other side. Lily smiled warmly as she patted his head and started singing the lullaby "when the wind meets the sea~ there's a fire sunk down to the earth~ sleep, my darling, safe and sound~ your parent waited on your bed~ carefully, she touched your broken heart, hoping for your powerful, flawless, perfect future~ the sky is so blue, just like long-forgotten sadness unstoppable shattered for the sake of next day~ the sky is so vast, the wind feels like melody~ Hopefully, human will realize someday, of happiness from pursuing a dream~ from the eyes of a child, you always believe I always will stay by your side, passing through the frozen woods together~ so the sadness of the world never stain you~".

As long as he lived here, Elias learned to be far stronger. He learned magic skills from Lily and various martial arts from Spriggan. Sometimes, he helped Lily and Silky to take care of Oberon or following Spriggan to the Capital. There was once when Spriggan allowed him to drink Ale with him, which Lily and Silky didn't really approve it and they ended up getting scolded by them. Elias didn't remember his family but he thought, if someone asked him, he would say that he thought Lily as a perfect image of a mother for him.

Four years later, Tristan visited here with a kid named Lancelot, telling Lily something about Danafor was destroyed, Liz's death and their father's whereabouts. Lily didn't cry, only encouraged Lancelot and Tristan but when she was alone, Elias saw she was crying. When he hugged her from behind, she looked surprised before she hugged him while crying silently, telling him that she was gonna be alright.

Three years later, Nel Hativa visited with beautiful Lady named Merlin who carrying toddler on her arms, beautiful little princess with unique heterochromia eyes named Guinevere Cameliard but for now, they only had to call her 'Gwen'. Merlin didn't tell them why, only telling Lily to carry her and Gwen was her sibling. Lily carried her with so much love and affection, but there was also relief and yearning as she held the little princess.

Three years later, Tristan came with Merlin and Gwen, or should they call her 'Guinevere' from now on, to tell Lily what happened on Liones Kingdom to their father which Merlin and Guinevere ended up to live on Camelot Kingdom.

Ten years later, princess Guinevere who had turned into 16 years old came with Nel Hativa, Merlin, a man named Escanor and Vampire named Gelda. After Nel Hativa used her **Broadcast** to show what happened to Ban, Elaine and King Harlequin due to Guinevere's request, Elias remembered everything after knowing what happened to King Harlequin and Elaine, his siblings.

For the first time after for so long time he kept everything to himself, Elias reached his breaking-down point but when he tried to hold himself back, Lily touched his cheek with disapproval frown "you stupid child. No matter how you tried hard to keep everything to yourself, every people have their break-down point. Don't hold it back".

Elias choked on his own tears "but... just if I haven't failed them...".

"yeah, I know", Lily hugged him tenderly "you fought so hard. Great job".

Just like a lost child who yearned his mother's presence, he let out his break-down and when Lily sat him on her lap, he looked up as they sat on the tree "so... Lily also has ever had break-down point?".

"of course, I do. You saw one of them, right?", Lily smiled sadly "when the man that I love, Oberon's father died. When my parent died. I even cried when I knew someone's death, doesn't matter they are our enemy or our friends. I'm really a crybaby, right?".

"no, I think it's just because Lily is too kind", Elias swung his legs up and down "but who is Oberon's father?".

Lily smirked "you will be surprised when I told you~".

Elias jaw-dropped "eh! The Fairy King Dahlia!".

After Elias was having mother-son bonding with Lily, Guinevere told him out loud about her intention to come here "we need your help to join our force, to fight against what's gonna come to us".

Elias was conflicted, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to go outside but he also didn't want to leave Lily. When he felt someone squeezing his shoulder, he looked up and he saw Lily encouragingly smiled to him.

"you have wings on your back. You can fly wherever you want and remember, blood may stop flowing but as long as there's someone who still alive, you will find the light", squeezing his shoulders, Lily told him that she knew this day would come, the day when he would flight with his own wings "when you can no longer find the light to lighten up your path, then it's time for you to protect the light. Go, protect the light of hope for this world".

Because Lily asked him, because he wanted to help and meet again with his siblings, he had to leave and he knew it. Despite disheartened a bit, he resolved to himself before Elias squeezed her hands "can I visit here sometimes?".

Lily smiled brightly "of course. I'd like to welcome you and your siblings here, even".

When Elias said goodbye and thank you to Silky and Spriggan, Silky smiled as she hugged him before Spriggan said "no need to give thanks. It's been our obligation to give help to those who needed it".

Before Elias went, Lily lifted both her hand and started singing the lullaby that she usually sang to them. Tiara on her head was shining before the large tree grew near them. Spriggan told them that this tree was Lily's Sacred Treasure. Lily picked a fruit of the tree and when the crystal fruit broke, it revealed the golden bracelet.

Lily wrapped the golden bracelet on Elias' wrist, asking him to take care of it "this is the Sacred Treasure 'Gate Of Babylon'. It can create the gate to other dimension and keep as much as weapons you want. I have filled it with so many weapons so you only need to use it. Be safe on your journey. It is my only hope of you that I have thought as my own son".

Elias kissed Lily's forehead and hugged her tightly "I love you, Lily. Thank you so much, for being my mother's figure. I'm going, mother".

"take care", Lily waved her hands with smile on her face. Once Elias had gone with Guinevere's group, Lily sighed heavily "ah... maybe he's just like my own son".

"don't worry too much, mother. I believe he's doing great outside", Oberon sat on the rock near the tree "he's my step-brother, after all".

"you're right", Lily smiled and put her hands on her hips "now, how about we continue our activity?".

Meanwhile on the outside world, as they arrived on the outskirt from the Capital of Liones Kingdom, Elias asked Guinevere about what should he do. Guinevere gave him a job to be her spy with Gelda as his partner and they would infiltrate to the Castle of Liones Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Before you ask me, yes, Spriggan and Silky here I referred from Mahou Tsukai No Yome. Lily was the daughter of Meliodas with __Elizabeth Titania (Elizabeth no. 69, Bethany) __who created __Fay __Clan (a.k.a __Dark Fairy__)._

_Lily is a flower that represents Death and the soul returning to innocence, usually associated with the Greek goddess, Hera, the Goddess of Childbirth and motherhood. The reason of why she was named Lily because of her mother died on the childbirth. _

_Spriggan (sort-of Advisor and 'right hand' of her mother, Fay Queen Bethany) and Silky (handy baby-sitter and housekeeper) are the one who helped Meliodas to raise her until she's ready to be the next Fay Queen. After Lily was mature enough to be crowned as the Fay Queen, Meliodas left her to find another Elizabeth's reincarnation and Lily was having a son due to her relationship with the previous Fairy King Dahlia, the Fairy King before Fairy King Harlequin._

_To __**believergirl62**__ : aw, thank you~ *hug. Needn't to feel bad, as long as you still read and feel free to leave the review whenever you want it. It means I did it to make Lilith as our other villain here heh-heh. Nel Hativa is the type of character that I like too~ her past will still be a secret for a while, maybe on Ten Commandments Arc you will find out about it (which we need a long way to go). This is only the beginning because Gwen needs to clear it up by herself. Yeah, it's sad but since she can't know until the curse is broken and obviously their kids also tried to figure out to find the way to break the curses._

_To __**Ansy**__ : Isolde is Meliodas and Elizabeth's daughter-in-law already which means Merlin and Neiva also their family so let's just call them as 'family', one big family, yeah. Although they are kids on their outer appearance, in fact their soul are ancient but since they met with their father and grandpa, of course they act like ordinary kids (with wings). Neiva is part of crazy family, no wonder she's hilarious sometimes but her past will be revealed later, probably on Ten Commandments Arc (which we still have a long way to go~) and Elias will join them later, perhaps. I just started to get busier after the exam because I'm the one who give the test and correct it, so yeah, still can't update so often like usual_

_To __**Clarent excalibur**__ : you are right, congratulation *clapped_hands. Don't worry, Elias surely would join them later~ I also planned to make him like drinking, not addicted but only prefer it (like you asked) due to Ban's story about Ale but could you please tell me about what do you mean with regular at Escanor's bar? Do you mean his tolerance of alcohol?_

_To __**Goddamn batman**__ : hm... I must say I'm a bit troubled because at first I planned to make 'Gate Of Babylon' as Lily's Sacred Treasure while 'Yggdrasil' (as Spirit Spear) is Elias' Sacred Treasure but at the second thought, I think I will just exchange it which like you requested, Elias is having 'Gate Of Babylon' as his Sacred Treasure and Lily has 'Yggdrasil' in different form as her Sacred Treasure. _


	40. Our Way Of Life

**.**

**Chapter 39 – Our Way Of Life**

**.**

* * *

After Elizabeth and Veronica checked and made sure that Isolde was gonna stay with Tristan, Veronica told Griamore to watch guard, just in case Isolde went downstairs as they discussed the problem in their hands.

"okay, since I have an important business tonight, I must go now", Nel Hativa slung her bag over her shoulder "but I'll be back and stay here until I make sure he's gonna be okay".

Merlin asked "what business?".

Nel Hativa smirked "another patient and body-check".

Okay, whoever Nel Hativa the Necromancer mentioned as patient and whatever she meant with body-check, they thought it wouldn't be good to interrupt in her business so let's just say they wouldn't want to interrupt their privacy.

Meliodas blinked "you will stay?".

"of course I am, I've got several things I need to get off my chest to that reckless brat", a vein popped on Nel Hativa's head and she puffed her chest before looking down to Meliodas with slightly narrowed eyes "this year Isolde is gonna reach her 24 years old, Meliodas. I needn't explain what I'm gonna talk about with him to you, right?".

"I understand. I've got your point", Meliodas waved his hand "don't worry, you can sleep with Elizabeth and Veronica as long as you stay here".

Veronica tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, not too pleased with the idea "she is Lady Merlin's sister, right? Why don't she just sleep with her?".

Merlin lifted her forefinger and middle finger "one, just like I've mentioned before, I can't stay here yet because I have to go back to my workplace where my daughter also has been waiting for me, also to help Escanor to move. Second, rather than sleeping with my sister, I prefer to sleep with Escanor".

Ban and Meliodas snickered when Elizabeth, Veronica and Escanor turned bright red.

Nel Hativa wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulder, rubbing her cheek against her head "how lonesome of you, Mer-Bear. When you have a lover already, you forget your own sister, huh?".

Merlin scowled and lifted her ring finger "and three, you realize it or not, you are so clingy when you're sleeping and I don't want to ended up as your pillow again".

Nel Hativa rolled her eyes "okay then, at least you can drop me on my meeting place with this someone particular like I told you before you go with him".

"time to go home, then", Gelda approached Merlin "for now, bye-bye, Meliodas".

After Merlin snapped her fingers, Merlin and Nel Hativa disappeared with Escanor and Gelda in tow using her teleport to only-gods-knew-to-where they went.

* * *

Next morning, it was chaos again on the Boar Hat, started with Hawk's irritated shouts "MELIODAS, YOU PERVERT!".

Meliodas scowled, pointing to Nel Hativa "it was her who sneak into my bed without I realized it".

"I don't see what's the problem here?", Nel Hativa yawned and scratched her head "we're only sleeping on the same bed, only sleep-over and nothing happened".

Last night, her meeting with the princess had a lot to discuss with, so it really made her tired and Nel Hativa instantly dropped her body to the bed without looking her surrounding. It was Hawk who came to wake up Meliodas and he was shocked to find the owner of Boar Hat was sleeping with Nel Hativa clinging to him like a pillow (just like what Merlin said), it was only first problem. Second problem, Nel Hativa threw her belongings to the floor before she went to sleep so she only wore lingerie. They were lucky enough that Elizabeth didn't see this. Hawk worried about the innocence of the princess.

Veronica deadpanned, still couldn't believe this woman "the problem is, your clothes and the way you're sleeping with him".

"princess, Mr. Piggy, you don't know Meliodas like I do. He is not the type of a man who would lay his finger on the woman that he's not fixated his eyes on. He can be obnoxious, yes, groping breasts or buttocks as he please but he only will do it with someone he's taken interest with. He would never touch the woman that he doesn't have interest with", Nel Hativa leaned her chin on her palm with closed eyes before she smiled sadly "also, Meliodas only thinks of me as little sister so there's no point of worrying about something in terms romance relationship ever happens between us".

"enough about me", Meliodas blushed which was rare as he offered one of his best wine to Nel Hativa "you can find the apple and the other ingredients to make something sweet on the kitchen after your low-blood-tension is getting better".

"thank you very much", Nel Hativa smiled and took the wine bottle. She rose on her feet, giving a light peck on his cheek before sauntering to the kitchen with smug grin on her face "brother~".

"Neiva!", Meliodas growled and lifted his hand up. Earning her laughter in amusement, Meliodas only could sigh in defeat "that girl, really...".

"brother and sister, huh?", Veronica twitched her eyebrow in disbelief "that woman is unbelievable".

"what's wrong, sister?", Elizabeth just came from above, tilting her head "any problem, Sir Meliodas?".

"good morning, Elizabeth", Meliodas buried his face on Elizabeth's breasts and wrapped both his hand and leg to clinging on her torso, groping her like usual "don't worry, no problem at all, only Neiva was joking around with me again like usual".

"you bastard! Let go of my sister!", Veronica groaned in irritation before pointing to Elizabeth "and what kind of clothes do you wear, Ellie?".

"uniform, obviously", Meliodas lifted his thumb "you may pick your own liking on the warehouse".

"godfather!", Isolde ran downstairs "he disappeared from bed again!".

Meliodas face-palmed "for heaven's sake, could this boy not make us worried just for a day?".

* * *

"Ban, not only about Tristan and Isolde's problem, you're thinking about Merlin and Cap'n too, right?", King looked to his comrade from the corner of his eyes "well, Merlin and her sisters, Neiva aside, after knowing who... what they are, it's truly shocked but the Captain, could it be he also—".

Ban pulled King by his collars "like hell he is! There's no way that he's the same as that monster!".

"of course not. Dare to think or even to put us on the same class with Demon reactors or Red Demon is an insult, Fox Sin of Greed Ban".

Ban and King turned to see Nel Hativa sat on the tree branch, dangling her legs casually.

"just ask him. Meliodas is a worst liar I've ever met. Sometimes, he can be the most honest person you have ever met but to ask him spill the truth, it's really hard. However, even if you find the answer of a question, another question will appear next", Nel Hativa jumped to the ground, sauntering to them "after you find out that Meliodas is a Demon or not, even after knowing it, what will you do then? Will you still think the same of him or—".

"—or will you turn your back against him, just like Mark did to me and Isolde?", Tristan floated on the air before landing to sit on the rock "yo, someone here can tell me how long I've been sleeping?".

"aren't you supposed to be in bed?", Ban sighed, deep down in his heart he felt relieved "it's been three days ever since what happened on Vaizel and you have spent most of those times with sleeping, Kid. Your wife will not be pleased".

"she's not my wife, yet", Tristan clarified "not in this lifetime of hers".

"they have miscalculated when they fought against you. They thought you are just the same with them, in the reactors class? Ha!", Nel Hativa tipped her head backwards and laughed "ridiculous... we have been mixed from the first place because in fact, we are born with it".

Ban hissed "so you admit it, that you and your sisters, just like Tristan and Tina—".

"yes, we are. The different is, either Tristan and Tina or Isolde and Merlin are only half-blood demon and half-blood human. Between my sisters, I'm the only one who born as full-blooded Demon. Unlike the 'Demon reactors' like Jericho or Guila, human who desired for power thus they drank the Demon bloods, we are from entirely different class. Higher, even. To kill them all mercilessly in Vaizel, is just like flickering our fingers if we want to. So why did you hold yourself back, Tristan? You and Meliodas don't even use your real power. It was only 0,1% of your power", Nel Hativa rolled her eyes "oh, I see. You have asked my sister to seal your power".

"it's for the best, that's all I can do so I can infiltrate and continue to live in between human, no matter how hard it is", Tristan lowered his glances "don't worry, after we take back and save Liones Kingdom, I will leave".

"it's not your decision to be made!", Veronica came with Griamore, Elizabeth and Diane "it's my sister and your Captain's, right?".

"Sir Tristan! You scared us! Glad to see you wake up!", Elizabeth hugged him before checking him "I bet Lady Isolde would want to check on you right away. She went with Sir Gowther and Sir Meliodas on the other way".

"what did you say just now?", Diane asked in disbelief "you're gonna just leave like nothing has ever happened between us? Just like that?".

"that's why I said, we will help you and your sister to take back and save this Kingdom before we leave, right? Don't worry, once I tell her that I'm gonna leave and go back to our previous place, Isolde will just follow me. It's always been like that", Tristan squeezed Elizabeth on the shoulders, lightly pushing her away "whatever you all saw in my mindscape, of mine and Isolde's past... just forget about it. We will not disturb your life after that".

Griamore asked dubiously "how about the curse on you and Lady Isolde? You're not gonna sit still and do nothing to break the curse, right?".

"Lady Lilith is the little sister of Demon Queen and she has great magic power, barely on the same level with the Demon King. To break our curse, it's needed magic power as great as hers or Demon King and it's also the reason why neither Merlin nor Neiva could break our curse", Tristan lowered his head, his bangs masking his expression "...it's been 2.500 years ever since we have been cursed. We have tried everything we could do to break our curse but nothing succeed".

Veronica was curious "speaking of which, where is Lilith now?".

"I sent her to Purgatory", Nel Hativa stated coldly before looking pointedly to Tristan "right after Tristan asked her to break the curse with giving up his life, so he wouldn't able to do that suicide again as the way to break their curse".

"don't worry, I will not use that way again", Tristan reassured her "don't want to see her apologizing to me about it, just like how I don't want to see her apologizing to me for what happened to me every time she's reborn".

Elizabeth squeezed his hand "...Sir Tristan, do you not want her to remember?".

"why should she when it only would endanger her life?", Tristan scoffed before he smiled as her smile appeared on his mind "with or without her past-life memories, Isolde is Isolde. However I feel bad for our daughters. I wonder... would we lose another daughter after we lost Irina and Iris?".

"you are not going to lose your wife or your child again", Meliodas said as he sat on the rock, leaning his back on Tristan's back "you stupid child, don't be pessimistic. Merlin and Neiva said that the third reincarnation of your wife, 'Isolde Marianna' is the closest with 'Isolde Belialuin' from all of Isolde's reincarnations, right? Maybe this time will be different and maybe, we can break the curse on you and her".

"it's nothing, old man, compared to...", Tristan trailed off. Yes, he had always thought that what he had been going through was nothing compared to what his parent had been going through. Looking down, Tristan sighed "...honestly, after what happened on the Cornwall Kingdom, I really mean it when I said that I accept the curse as my punishment but it's Isolde and our daughters... do you think they deserve this?".

His son's wordless mind came to him and Meliodas sighed "idiot. No matter how many times you've been going through it, it doesn't make you get used with it. To lose the woman you loved, no matter how many times it happened, it's always hurt".

"neither you nor Lady Isolde deserve for this!", Elizabeth cupped Tristan's cheeks, lifting his head up so he could see the resolve and determination on her eyes "we still have times, Sir Tristan. Why don't we try to figure it out together and—".

"princess, what for do you gather the Seven Deadly Sins?", Tristan grabbed her wrist and she gasped. As the realization hit her, Tristan smiled sadly "listen, princess. What happened to me and Isolde... it's personal problem. I know this is selfish of me but I believe she also would say the same things. No need to worry about us, just forget what you witnessed about what happened on Cornwall Kingdom. We're gonna find our own way, once she remembers all of her past-lives memories. For now, let's just focus to what you should finish. To take back and save Liones Kingdom".

Elizabeth cried "but still...".

Diane started crying as well "but it means you and her will...".

"just give it up already, princess. He's right", Nel Hativa sighed "after all, nothing all of you can do to break their curse, right? No need to fret over about it anymore. There's no point on crying or panicking now".

Ban scoffed "typical of Demon, heartless—".

"do you think we have ever asked to be born like this!", Nel Hativa slapped Ban's face and burst out in rage in front of his face "just remember one thing and ask yourself, do you think we have ever asked for it? Have we ever asked to be born this way? To born as Lilith's daughters, the Demon's child? the answer is NO! We never asked to born like this so why should people hate us just because we happened to born as Demon's child? And what? Do you think my sister and Tristan deserve for this?".

Meliodas squeezed Nel Hativa's hand "Neiva".

Earning no answer from Ban and the others, Nel Hativa sighed heavily and put her hand on her hips "next time, don't say it in front of Merlin. I have made sure that Escanor would make you pay for it, if you dare to say something racism in front of my sisters", turning her back, she patted Tristan's shoulder "tell my goodbye to Isolde".

Meliodas pursed his lips "you're leaving now? not waiting for Isolde?".

"no need for me to stay longer in the place where my presence is unwanted, right?", Nel Hativa scoffed sarcastically before hugging Tristan "you have to take care of my sister and remember... don't die".

Tristan closed his eyes and hugged her back "...I understand. Thank you, Neiva".

"you're welcome", Nel Hativa only smiled before she spread her wings out, flapping her wings as her body floated on the air, holding Tristan and Meliodas' hands "when the time has come for us, hopefully we still can be reunited again as one family, someday".

Tristan smiled "sure, I'm waiting for it too".

Meliodas waved his hand and cheerfully said goodbye "take care, Neiva!".

Nel Hativa waved her hand "I believe it's my line, you idiots~".

Tristan snickered "she said it to you".

Meliodas shook his head "no, she said it to you".

"eh? Neiva has gone already?", Isolde just arrived with Gowther in tow, pursing her lips "too bad... I'd like to talk more with her".

"I told her to visit sometimes. You can talk with her later", Meliodas patted Isolde's head "speaking of which, you don't forget something?".

"thank you, godfather. Eh? Something?", when her eyes landed on Tristan, Isolde just remembered "ah, got you! This time I will make sure you have to stay in bed until you eat all your medicine, food and drink! How could you come this far again when you're supposed to not strong enough on walking too far!".

Tristan floated on the air and let her dragging him as she holding his hand "but I can still levitate, you know?".

Elizabeth called the Dragon Sin which Dragon Sin turned to her with questioning looks "Sir Meliodas, considering Lady Isolde still calls Sir Tristan with honorific title and not only with his name".

Veronica caressed her chin "not to mention, she also seems rather clueless, which means she really hasn't—".

"yes, she doesn't remember, not yet", Meliodas narrowed his eyes, with all seriousness "but this year, she's gonna reach 24 years old which means, it only the matter of time until she remembers everything. Once she remembers everything, Isolde only has a year until the curse kills her but hopefully it won't happen again. It goes without saying, this is gonna be the hardest time for them".

Indeed, they thought at the same time as they wondered about one thing. Merlin and Nel Hativa were practically Isolde's siblings and Tristan was Isolde's husband, no wonder they would want to break the curses but what was the importance of Meliodas till the Dragon Sin wanted to break the curses as well?

"...Sir Meliodas, I thought Sir Tristan is right", Elizabeth smiled with longing and affection as she saw Tristan and Isolde from far "with or without her past-lives memories, Lady Isolde is still and always will be his Isolde. After all, their strong bond does still exist there, right?".

Meliodas' eyes widened before he lowered his head further and smiled weakly "...yeah, you're right".

When they arrived on the Boar Hat, they had unexpected guests. Cain, Lancelot and Morgan.

Isolde trailed off "Lancelot... and Lady Morgan? What are you doing here?".

"Isolde! We were worried sick, duh!", Morgan jumped to hug Isolde "we have heard what happened from Lady Merlin. You make us worried sick, so we came here!".

"Triss! I'm totally relieved to see you're fine!", Lancelot jumped to hug Tristan "well, not that I don't believe you. I know you have the vitality like cockroach and I believe you can survive this, since you have more grievous injuries than this before and you survived miraculously, but still, I'm so so so worried that I will lose my best friend and big brother figure, you know?".

Panting, Tristan stomped on Lancelot's head as Ban and Gowther supported him from behind after they realized the Warlock's body started staggering "you... do you seriously just group me with cockroach, you asshole?".

Lancelot lamented "you're so mean".

"Lancelot, be careful. He's just strong enough to get out of the bed and walk", Isolde slung Tristan's hand around her shoulder, supporting him "which he's still supposed to be in bed".

Lancelot shook his head "you never changed at all, bro".

Morgan lifted her finger and scolded him "Sir Tristan, I have no idea about why Isolde is so taken with you but pleased don't make her cry or worried sick, understand?".

All of them wondered who were they, Cain aside, but it was Ban who mumbled "who are these people?".

Meliodas ran forward, excitedly lifting his hands "Lance!".

"oh! Hi, Daddy!", Lancelot lifted his hands up and excitedly caught him as both father and son hugged each other tightly. Crouched himself in front of him, Lancelot grinned broadly, matching grin with his father as he tapped his father's shoulder "glad to see you healthy, safe and sound too! Well, I believe you will survive it no matter what!".

After backslapping him, Meliodas ruffled Lancelot's head "Nishishi! You've grown so big from the last time I saw you!".

"well, you should have visited me sometimes", Lancelot crossed his hands before his chest, pursing his lips before having high-five with Meliodas "I work in the Camelot Castle, so you may come there when you visit, okay?".

Meliodas clapped his hands "that's great! What's your job now?".

Morgan smiled broadly before she announced proudly "Sir Lancelot works as personal guard of princess Guinevere, King Arthur's fiancée and he is also King Arthur Pendragon's right hand".

From behind, after we counted one, two, three, the others exclaimed in shock "DADDY YOU SAID!".

Looking to Diane who collapsed in shock, King tried to wake her up "Diane! Get yourself together!".

Gowther clapped his hands "interesting. So, the Captain has a son that we don't know? He seems like around his 20 years old".

Lancelot clarified "I am 26 years old, actually".

Cain tugged his trousers "are you really Lancelot?".

Lancelot looked down and crouched himself "hm? isn't this the old man Cain? hello, old man!".

"oh, boy! You've grown so big! Let me hug you!", Cain burst out into tears and hugged him "just look at the man you've become! Your parent must be so proud of you!".

"Oof! But you have hugged me, old man", Lancelot patted the crying old man's back before he smiled fonldy "thank you. Glad to know".

Meliodas tilted his head "well, well, well, how do you recognize him as Cain, son?".

"I do remember and recognize him from his voice and his height, you know?", Lancelot grinned before he tapped Meliodas on his forehead with his forefinger "I'm not senile like you".

"looks like you've smart mouth now, huh?", Meliodas smacked his head and ruffled his head before he turned to Morgan "and? who is this beautiful Lady?".

"oh, actually...", Lancelot cleared his throat "let me introduce you to my lover, Morgan Le Fay".

Isolde turned bright red "EH! Since when? Since when?".

Morgan sheepishly lifted her fingers in peace sign with blushing face "I am officially his lover now~".

Tristan clapped his hands "ho-ho, finally. Congratulation, Lady Morgan, and great job, bro".

Snaking his hand around her waist, Lancelot pulled her closer "we want to ask for your blessing because I want to court her".

"that's fast!", Meliodas shook both Morgan and Lancelot's hands with broad grin "good job, my boy. I approve. Remember, I just have two conditions. As a man, you have to treat her properly and I hope healthy grandchildren from you two".

Morgan and Lancelot grinned, both lifted their thumbs "agreed, father".

Hawk snorted "what kind of crazy family meeting this is?".

"and? I bet you lovebirds don't come here only to ask his blessing?", Tristan pointedly lifted his finger "please don't tell us, it has something to do with the King and the princess".

"well, I think because we will come here, why not just tell my father about our relationship?", Lancelot laughed awkwardly before tucking his hand to his pocket, pulling out a scroll "actually, yes, it is. This is the Royal Decree from the princess".

Tristan face-palmed "hell no, not again... whatever her 'Royal Decree' is, I don't think this is gonna be good for me".

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Arthur leaned his chin on his palm, whispering "honey, using your own position to make people obey your wish and make them to do what you want, it's rather cunning, you know?".

Guinevere laughed under the whisper, covering her mouth with the paper on her hand "ha-ha-ha, come on, Arthur. What's the point of having social status and high stature class as princess of certain Kingdom if you can't even take advantage of it?".

Arthur deadpanned "...at least, I'm glad that you are not the type of someone who like to take advantage of your own position".

King Arthur's another 'right hand' and advisor, Bedivere cleared his throat "a-hem, princess, King, we are gonna start our urgent meeting with The Knights Of The Round Table so you two may continue—".

"kids, we're home!", Merlin barged into the room with Escanor in tow "welcome your new godfather and my soon-to-be husband!".

All members The Knights Of The Round Table instantly stood and their chairs dropped backwards at the same time "WHAT!".

Another Merlin came into view from behind Escanor and smacked the first Merlin with her fan "Neiva! Stop using my form like this in front of other people!".

They heard something popped and after the smoke dissipated, the first Merlin changed into Nel Hativa. Tapping Merlin's chin, Nel Hativa whistled with mischievous grin "I was joking, sister~ can't you take a joke?".

Merlin flatly stared "...you just want to embarrass me, don't you?".

Nel Hativa playfully drawled "nope~ just want to create new impression of you in front of their eyes~ though it's dramatically failed~".

Merlin clutched her neck "you clearly enjoy it and just want to play around, right?".

"first of all, godmother never called us 'kids' like that and compared to godmother, you're so cheerful and carefree while godmother is so calm and composed", Guinevere covered her mouth, trying hard to hold back her laughter "so yes, obviously we can recognize you".

Arthur clutched his stomach, squirming as he buried his face on the table "love, don't laugh... I want to laugh too but I tried to hold it...".

Bedivere trailed off, lifting his shaking finger "uh, my King, princess, the one who looks exactly like Lady Merlin is...".

Guinevere re-composed herself and chuckled "well, you may explain it to them all, Arthur. First of all, the Lady who looks exactly like Merlin is Merlin's older sister, Lady Nel Hativa".

Nel Hativa lifted her hand "just call me Neiva!".

"she will work together with Merlin from now on, to replace Lady Gelda's position", lifting his hand, Arthur beckoned them to calm down and silence because he hadn't finished yet "and the man beside Merlin is Sir Escanor, he is... well, like Lady Neiva said, he is Merlin's soon-to-be-husband. Although it's temporary, he's gonna be one of our trainers".

Despite the pandemonium that happened after they knew who were Escanor and Nel Hativa, Guinevere so cleverly told them that Gelda would go in furlough due to family problem so Nel Hativa would fill her position. Knowing Merlin's reputation, Escanor and Nel Hativa were welcomed quickly.

After the meeting had ended, Escanor smiled proudly "who would ever expect, that little girl back then would grow up into such beauty and mature woman like this? Knowing your godmother, no wonder, though".

"uncle Escanor!", Guinevere hugged him and smiled brightly "I missed you!".

"hoho, glad to see you again, Gwen", lifting her off of the ground, he earned her sincere and innocent laughter, just like the child version of hers "I'm really relieved, knowing you're doing great".

Arthur and Merlin exchanged fond smile, feeling the same with Escanor and deep down in their heart, they hoped they could see her sincere and innocent smile with pure happiness, just like she had when she was only a child who knew nothing.

* * *

**A/N :**

_To __**Clarent excalibur**__ : hm... well, well, well, maybe I will do in between Ten Commandments Arc and Liones Arc but I can't promise it. You will know with whom Elias will be paired when it comes to the time._

_To __**Ansy**__ : yup, now you know why and how Elias survived. Thanks to the crazy one big family LOL. I didn't plan it at first but it went smoothly just like that so yeah, Lily is just like her mother although Lily has been raised without knowing her mother who passed away on her childbirth. Maybe I will make Elias story-telling more about Lily later. For now because Neiva only moves behind the shadow, her background will not be revealed but she will be more active on Ten Commandments Arc so yeah, her background will be revealed on Ten Commandments Arc._

_To __**Guest**__ (entry 061) : it will happen eventually~ about with whom Elias will be paired, I have my own plan already but thank you for the suggestion._

_To __**Goddamn batman**__ : for your question, perhaps. I already have my own plan on Ten Commandments Arc. Thank you for the suggestion._

_To __**fannn**__ : thank you. Don't worry, it's not that I'm not focus but my plot is rather slow burning. We will move to next place *thumbs_up_

_To __**Guest**__ (entry 064) : *thumbs_up thank you for the suggestion._

_To __**King of owners**__ : aw, thank you~ hahaha, I'm hyped to reveal it later but it only will be revealed in the very end of the battle on the Liones Castle hohoho. Oh, good suggestion! I haven't thought about it yet but now you mention it, I thought you're right._


	41. Royal Decree

**.**

**Chapter 40 – Royal Decree**

**.**

* * *

**Camelot Castle**

Nel Hativa looked around with high interest "wow, you have quite the laboratory here".

"don't touch my belongings here", Merlin snapped her fingers and a desk appeared in front of her "we will use the rules, just like the old time".

"yeah, I know, I know, no disturbance and no interference for each other's researches except we have agreed to cooperate on research", sitting on the edge of the desk, Nel Hativa snapped her fingers and her own belongings appeared on the desk. Looking up to her little sister, Nel Hativa asked "Merlin, do you know what happened to him?".

Merlin blinked "who?".

Nel Hativa scowled, leaning her back on the desk "come on, you know exactly who am I speaking of. To be more precise, I'm asking if you know the reason of why he become such heartless man without his memory".

It clicked on her as Merlin confirmed "oh, he's been like this ever since I've met him again 16 years ago when the Seven Deadly Sins was created. Why dn't you just ask Gwen? She knew it, perhaps".

"bah, that little girl is very good at keeping secrets, just like her father".

"she's always like that. Good luck", Merlin chuckled in mirth before she raised her eyebrow "well, I'm not surprised at all that you asked me about him. I really mean it when I said I have no idea of what have happened to him, Neiva. True, he's so unstable but as long as he doesn't endanger people's life, it's alright. I'm worried about you".

Nel Hativa narrowed her eyes "huh?".

Merlin knew she needn't to elaborate whom she referred "you said you've given up of him, yet I don't think you haven't fully thrown away your feeling. Just like the old time, it feels like you would have done everything for him".

"well, he's so hard to replace with. Falling for him is just like falling from grace but if you asked me, I'd do it again", Nel Hativa smiled, leaning her chin above her intertwined hands "you do realize that sometimes, the ones that people considered as bad boys, is the one who bring heaven to you".

Merlin narrowed her eyes "even if it's forbidden?".

"even if it's a Sin", Nel Hativa smiled sadly "after all when we knew everything, I realized... it's too late already to take back everything".

Merlin diverted the conversation as she started to arrange her flask "well, I'm not surprised that you worried about Gowther. For me, Magician Gowther is my Master but for you, he is your father. It's no wonder that you think of the doll Gowther as kind-of your brother and Glariza as your mother instead of our biological mother".

"I do think of Glariza as my own mother. I even thought that Glariza would make a great mother that much better compared to our biological mother. After all, our biological mother so coldly just gave me away to Gowther who adopted me after that but let me clarify one thing, Merlin. You said quite interesting thing that I haven't fully thrown away my feeling?", Nel Hativa lowered her head further and chuckled darkly "ridiculous, what else should I throw away when my heart has shattered into the pieces to the point nothing I could throw away of my heart and feelings?".

Merlin looked down in shame "...forgive me, I shouldn't have to—".

"fret not, Mer. I sometimes do the same things to you with teasing about your past with Tristan", Nel Hativa shrugged it off and waved her hand "I really mean it when I said I'm glad to see both you and Tristan have moved on your own path with the one you loved. Are you worried about me now, since I am the only one who still single between the three of us?".

"well, it's not... quite wrong. Sorry, I shouldn't have to interfere and criticize about your life or your love life. I'm just worried about you", Merlin lifted her hand in embarrassment "...you fully aware of what we'd have to face, right? If the Demon Clan is revived and worse, the Ten Commandments find out that you're alive—".

"—they will undoubtedly put into questions, how am I still alive, where have I been and which side I am on. It's very likely that they will target my head the way they felt with Meliodas if they knew I betrayed them. No wonder, I was appointed by Demon King as the leader of the Ten Commandments, after all, but I disappeared after my fight with Mael", Nel Hativa slipped her bangs behind her earlobe "I wonder, how they would react if they found out that the ones who saved my life when I was dying after my fight against Mael were both Gowthers who brought me to Lilith's place and the one who secretly gave back the Commandment 'Love' to Demon King was no one other than Lilith, in order to trade the Commandment 'Love' with my freedom and our lives".

"they only wanted to save you, their child. It was also what made me thinking that Lilith was different and at least, she's better than Demon King and Supreme Deity", Merlin sighed heavily "well, it was... she proved that we're entirely wrong when she cursed Tristan and Isolde".

"yeah, should have known it that she only wanted to save her own life. That's why I didn't doubt at all when I sent her to Purgatory. Maybe she should be grateful instead that she could stay in Purgatory with Demon King, one of her lovers", Nel Hativa grumbled, scratching her nape "seriously, I wonder how many men who have became her lovers and with how many men she has slept with?".

Merlin twitched her eyebrow "well, at least we should be grateful that she doesn't produce a child for each of men she's slept with, only three of us are her children with different fathers".

"you and Isolde are still lucky. My biological father is the worst. Does he ever think of me or consider me as his own daughter, even? Ha! I doubt about it", Nel Hativa huffed "don't blame me that I only consider Gowther and Glariza as my parent figure, and doll Gowther as my brother".

Merlin remembered "enough about our parents. How about the preparation?".

Nel Hativa lifted her thumb "it's done. We can start whenever we want it. Should we count this as the Royal decree from her?".

Knowing her adopted daughter, Merlin contemplated "probably. Speaking of which, why don't you try to use your **Invasion** to see Gowther's heart when you meet again? Your magic power is stronger than him, so it should be easy for you to sneak into his heart and leave without trace and he wouldn't know".

"nice idea, but the real problem is, I still don't want to meet with your Seven Deadly Sins companions because remember what I hate the most? Racism", Nel Hativa narrowed her eyes as she put her hands on her hip. She playfully drawled before lifting her middle finger in the end of her sentences "oh, just because we are from the Demon Clan, it means we're undoubtedly evil and just because we are from the Goddess Clan, we are the almighty and holiest. Ha! Bring those trashes who still think that way to my face and I'm gonna kick their sorry asses!".

"let me guess, Ban or King?", earning the questioning looks from her sister, Merlin explained "Diane and Princesses would likely not mind at all as long as you are not their enemy and they have the heart of gold, they're too kind to hate people just because they know someone particular from Demon race and judge people just because of their race. Well, Diane and princess Elizabeth, at least... although princess Veronica may still wary but she will understand eventually. Griamore is her Knight, as long as she's okay, he will not mind too. Speaking of racism, I only can think of King and Ban considering of what happened on their past".

"but it's not the reason to hate people unreasonably just because we are the descendant of Demons! I swear, if I find whoever dare to bring harm to Meliodas and his children just because they knowing that Meliodas is the Demon and his children are the descendants of Demon, then I'm gonna rip them apart".

"now, now, chill it out", Merlin squeezed her sister's shoulders "let's just do Gwen's so-called Royal Decree to us for helping Tina to resurrect her, okay?".

Nel Hativa sighed heavily and scratched the back of her head "...fine".

.

Escanor had to admit, he didn't too hate the lives on the Castle of Camelot. He was welcomed pretty fast and well thanks to Merlin's reputation. His Day version wouldn't mind at all, the praises and all, but his Night version was still shy sometimes and even his Day version also could feel shy when one of people in the Castle asked him about his relationship with Merlin like Arthur did in their training. The young King and his Knights were quite attached and fond on him and Merlin, after all.

Speaking of which, Escanor didn't see Merlin or Nel Hativa around "speaking of which, where are Merlin and Neiva?".

"they said they went for urgent business, didn't tell us to where they would go", Arthur turned to his Knights "say, do you see Guinevere? Maybe she knows".

"the princess is busy on the laboratory. From what I heard of the princess, they discussed something about wanted to try something somewhere", one of Knights answered "maybe for experiment?".

The other Knight shuddered "whatever kind of experiment they wanted to do, I bet it's best to stay put out of their business".

That Knight's words quickly earned furious nods from the others Knights. Both Escanor and Arthur only could laugh dryly, not about to deny their remarks because what they said was the fact, it was not entirely wrong. Suddenly, there was a strong earthquake and Escanor told them all to get down on the ground as he protected Arthur. After the earthquake was stopped, they stood back.

"phew, it's really surprised me", Arthur cleaned the dust off of his clothes before turning to Escanor with broad grin "thank you, Sir Escanor!".

"no problem at all", Escanor looked up, lifting his finger "but any of you realized it? I felt quite strong magic power from there, about ten miles to the west of Camelot Kingdom, right before the earthquake started until after the earthquake ended".

"there...", Arthur caressed his chin thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes before he tapped his fist on his palm "ah! From the book that I and Guinevere once read together, the location that you've mentioned is exactly where The Magic Lake Of Salisbury located, Sir Escanor. What kind of magic power—".

"my King!", Arthur's word was cut off by Bedivere who came in a rush, quite panicked "the princess collapsed unconscious on the garden!".

In the halfway to Guinevere's chamber, Bedivere told Escanor and Arthur about what happened "from what I heard of her maids, they saw the princess walked out of the laboratory to the nearby garden but suddenly, she collapsed to the ground. When they wanted to check on her, they heard the princess told them to get down instead. Right after that, the earthquake happened. Even after the earthquake ended, the princess didn't wake up at all so they got worried and once they checked on her, she had lost her consciousness already".

"something like this happened to her several times when she was a child. Usually, Merlin could take care of her", Escanor said, turning to Bedivere "where is Merlin and Neiva? Maybe they can—".

"—Lady Merlin and Lady Neiva came to gather the princess and brought her to her chamber not too long after the maids called for the helps", Bedivere cut him off and nodded to the room "here".

"_Guinevere is quite sensitive. Could it be... she felt the magic power that Sir Escanor mentioned and it somehow affected her body? Hopefully not"_, Arthur narrowed his eyes before he barged in "Merlin! Neiva! how is... eh?".

Arthur was about to ask if Guinevere was okay or not, but he lost his words because he saw Merlin was helping Nel Hativa to check her as Guinevere only wore blanket to cover her naked body. At least Escanor quickly averted their eyes and Bedivere quickly bowed his head while apologizing with both eyes closed tightly, unlike him who ogled to her instead.

Blushing furiously, Guinevere grabbed her pillow and threw her pillow to the front door where three of them stood "be it my fiancé, a King or my godfather, knock the door first! Get out and wait outside, don't come in until I give permission! It's an order!".

Bedivere saluted and bowed his body several times in shame, still closing his eyes "yes! Forgive us, princess Guinevere!".

Escanor caught the pillow, giving it to Merlin with slightly flushed cheeks before he closed the door after he dragged Arthur "...just call us when you need something".

"yes, yes", Merlin chuckled before turning to Guinevere "now, now, Sir Bedivere and Escanor have apologized to you and Arthur is too shocked to say something".

Nel Hativa smiled naughtily "but he's gonna be your husband. He's gonna see your naked body in the end, right? No need to feel shy~".

"that's not the problem, Aunt!", Guinevere hugged her blanket to cover her body and buried her red face on her pillow "uncle Escanor is different case, he's just like my uncle, so it's no problem but I'm embarrassed that not only Sir Bedivere and uncle Escanor, but Arthur also saw me barely naked like this!", looking up, Guinevere flinched before she pressed her hand to her chest "...do you think they saw my torso?".

"don't think so. I quickly covered it before they saw it once the door was opened", Nel Hativa lifted her finger and reassured before pulling the blanket, revealing jet-black marks, the darkness swirling on Guinevere's torso "we couldn't let them see this or else, they would not live it down", pulling up her sleeves, she told Merlin to watch guard in front of the door, pushing her gently back to bed "just in case, if one of those men came in without our permission. Lie down, princess, I'm gonna stabilize your power but this is gonna hurt. Prepare yourself".

Guinevere hissed as she flopped her body to the bed "do it".

Escanor, Arthur and Bedivere who waited outside could hear her scream from inside "KYAAA!".

Arthur was worried but Guinevere said to get out, so he knocked (banging, actually) the door "Merlin, can I come in? What happened?".

Merlin got out and closed the door behind her before they could peek "no, you can't".

Another cry in pain "ARGH!".

Arthur grabbed Merlin's biceps "Merlin, let me in".

"Arthur, trust my sister", Merlin squeezed his shoulders "magic circuit on her body is quite entangled, that's why she's in pain. My sister can fix it better than me. This is her expertise".

After several minutes of cries in pain and agony, in the end they heard her moan, followed by cry in distress "ah~ Aunt, you're evil! It hurts! Should you pull that stunt to me in the end?".

Nel Hativa apologized which sounded not too remorseful at all "oh, come on. You can't call yourself as a woman at all if you can't even handle this, young girl~ as a woman, once you married, you have to bear with different kind of pains. For example—".

"sister, just let her sleep and don't teach anything more of **that** to her. Don't taint the innocence of my adopted daughter before her marriage", Merlin knocked the door and after earning loud 'yes' from within, Merlin rubbed her forehead and twitched her eyebrow before she looking to the men near her "good grief, although I told her to not do it to her... still want to know what happened? Though for your sanity, I give an advice you all to not".

Bedivere, Arthur and Escanor quickly said in unison as they waved their hands, with note deep down in their heart to never make Nel Hativa as their enemy "nope, nope, nope".

* * *

**The Boar Hat**

Veronica shook her little sister's body "Ellie! Get yourself together!".

"ah, sorry! I'm okay!", Elizabeth squealed before stuttering "just... a bit dizzy, that's all!".

Cain gasped when he saw Elizabeth and teared up a little "this must be dream... Liz!".

All of them surprised to see Cain's reaction. Firstly, believe it or not, they couldn't distrust this kid's identity that Meliodas claimed as his son. Gentle looks on the round-shaped Emerald orbs. A head of the fluffy dandelion-like long straight blonde hair that tied into braids from the back of his nape with two strands of infamous cowlicks sticking out from his head. Without doubt, yes, Lancelot was really son of Meliodas but now, they wondered who was the mother, which means their Captain's wife.

Elizabeth blinked "...um, Liz is...?".

"his old friend, one of the Knights on Danafor Kingdom", Lancelot quickly cut off before he smiled sadly "...and my late mother...".

All of them froze as they turned to Meliodas but Meliodas only lifted his hand and cheerfully turned to Lancelot and Morgan "we can talk about it later... only if I want to, though. For now, can you two explain what do you mean with Royal Decree, Lady Morgan and Lancelot?".

"you can just call me Morgan, father-in-law", Morgan bowed with fond smile before straightening her body "we have been given two days and a night away from Camelot Castle by princess and our King. We come here to convey Royal Decree from the princess for Sir Tristan and Isolde".

Lancelot clicked his tongue "and don't make that face as if you've prepared your head on the gallows, Triss. It's not like you're gonna die or something because of her".

Remembering of his bad memories when Guinevere was playing pranks on him, Tristan grabbed his head with pale face "she's the type of someone who can manipulate people and very good at ushering people even without people notice it sometimes. On top of everything, she really likes playing around with me and enjoying each reaction I've given. How could I not feel wary of her?".

"at least what you get is not as bad as me. You never know how it feel to get revenge from her. I did", Lancelot shook his head and cried before he patting Tristan's shoulder "can you believe it? When she was only ten years old, just because I was playing pranks with exchanging her guinea pig within the flask with the cockroach that she really hated, she sent me to the nest of Wyverns. For heaven's sake, I thought I was gonna die. Thanks to Morgan and the young King who persuaded her, she teleported me back before I was eaten by one of Wyverns".

"oh, so she sent you to the Wyvern's nest", Tristan smirked wickedly "actually, I am the one who taught her to just give revenge on you when you play pranks on her and I also am the one who have given advice about the places, to where she could sent you to punish you".

Lancelot clutched Tristan's neck "you jerk, did you seriously have a plan to kill me?".

"Lancelot, let him go. Your opponent is not fully recovered yet", Isolde chided him, waving her hands "wait until he's fully recovered, then you can beat him black and blue".

Morgan deadpanned "I see, other than my half-brother, you're her partner-in-crime too".

Gowther tilted his head "on the positive way, it means the princess is quite attached and liking you two, right?".

Tristan and Lancelot said in unison "no, she just likes to play around with us, that's all".

Morgan covered her mouth "pfft, you two really get along well when it comes to this, huh?".

Looking at Tristan's reaction, King couldn't help but wondering "...does this princess hate you? What is your relationship with her, anyway?".

"perhaps", Tristan rolled his eyes "I was only sort-of her baby-sitter".

Lancelot waved his hand "now, now, it's no good to talk that way about the princess. You know she is quite fond of you and Isolde just like her siblings, right?".

"before Sir Lancelot become the princess' personal guard, Sir Tristan here was her personal guard and her martial arts mentor. Only Sir Lancelot who can be considered as equal Knight with Sir Tristan on Camelot Kingdom", Morgan covered her mouth with her sleeve "our young King, well... you can say that he only spoiled his fiancé too much, to the point he's too worried when he saw Sir Tristan trained princess quite harsh, he thought, because Sir Tristan even dared to kick her in their training thus his position was changed by Sir Lancelot".

"you give too much credit on me", Lancelot laughed awkwardly "but isn't it too rude to talk that way about your half-brother, dear?".

King exclaimed "you are the King's half-sister!".

Ban whistled "wow, your son surely has quite the woman on his sleeves, Cap'n~".

Morgan waved it off "it's only a coincidence that my half-brother is a King".

"like she said, it's merely his luck", Meliodas rolled his eyes to Tristan "but you seriously kicked a woman in training?".

Tristan tilted his head "I never seriously kicked her".

Isolde smacked him "not change the fact you indeed kicked her".

"what could I do? She would be furious to me if I didn't train her seriously", Tristan patted his head, pointing to Morgan "and all of you spoil her too much, except Lady Morgan".

Morgan scoffed "of course, she is my rival".

Lancelot pulled her into his embrace, snaking one hand around her waist while the other groping her butt "in what terms, honey? I think you have no grudge against her, yet you still think of her as your rival?".

Hawk huffed "oi! You undoubtedly that pervert's son, I'm sure of it now!".

Ban lifted his thumb "yep, he's really your son, Cap'n. Now we're sure of it".

"I don't mind at all with the groping", Morgan laughed sheepishly before she gently pushed Lancelot away "but not in front of so many people like this!".

With far-too-innocence aura on his face, Lancelot grinned broadly "then you won't mind at all when it's only us, right?".

Morgan blushed furiously at that and Tristan deadpanned "now he finally reveals his real colors".

Isolde chided him "duh, don't be rude like that. Like you never did the same things with him? I think it's entirely normal for someone wants to touch the people they loved".

Tristan hummed "I only do it to the woman I've fixated my eyes on and before you said something, no, it's not Merlin because she belongs to Escanor and for me, she's more like my older sister or my mother instead of a lover. Well, it's not entirely my fault if the woman that I've fixated my eyes on is oblivious and she doesn't aware of my feelings because she is still too pure and innocence".

Isolde blinked her eyes innocently "huh?".

Morgan stared to them in disbelief "do you seriously just give an innuendo in front of her face?".

"and yet, she still doesn't realize it", Lancelot sighed before patting Tristan's shoulder "be patient, my bro. You still have a long way to go~".

"brat, don't be so cocky and get carried away by yourself just because you've settled down with Lady Morgan already. Should I gouge your eyes out of its place?", Tristan grabbed Lancelot's face hardly with thin smile and a vein popped on his face. Sighing heavily, Tristan sat on the chair and leaned his back on the table, gruffly asking "just go back to our main business. Let's see what scheme she's tried to pull at. As long as we know her, she never does something meaningless".

Morgan agreed "well, can't say that you're wrong at that".

"this is Royal Decree from the princess", Lancelot pulled out two scrolls, giving one to Morgan "one for Isolde and one for you, Triss. Would you like us to read it out loud or you would want to read it by yourself?".

Tristan deadpanned "just tell us out loud what is her so-called Royal Decree".

Morgan opened the scroll of Royal Decree for Isolde "Isolde Marianna, I appoint you as Great Healer of Camelot Kingdom".

Diane exclaimed and clapped her hands "it's great!".

King shushed her "it means she has to go back to Camelot Kingdom right away, right?".

And leaving Tristan here? Not a chance. Isolde frowned and she said "I refuse—".

"—which I know you will refuse", Morgan narrowed her eyes "yeah, I have predicted this too".

They jaw-dropped before Isolde tilted her head "...pardon?".

"position as Great Healer will be fulfilled by you because you are the only one and the most talented candidate who befitting for this position in my eyes. I don't want to appoint another person as Great Healer in our Kingdom thus we will wait for you to come back to Camelot Kingdom when you're up to along with someone you want to follow with and don't come back until you can come back with him", with understanding on her eyes, Morgan smiled knowingly "it's been always like this, like she could see through people's heart and nothing we can do to fight against her but to obey her wish. How cunning she can be, I wonder?".

"you want to praise her or insult her, choose one of it", Lancelot grinned and pulling out two wooden boxes from his bag "princess knew your decision so she prepared this for you".

Morgan handed a wooden box to Isolde "she said 'I can see that your journey will be harsh. I only can pray for your safety and use this, to defend yourself and protect your beloved in your journey'. See it yourself".

Isolde gasped when she found a Sacred Treasure, a bow "this is... it's really alright if I accept this?".

"Artemis Bow. It's an exclusive hand-made Sacred Treasure. She said it's her birthday gift for you", Morgan smiled "she would be glad if it's useful for you".

Isolde hugged the bow before she smiled to Morgan "tell the princess that I'll go back to the Camelot Kingdom because I want to serve them when the time comes for them to rule the Kingdom together as King and Queen".

"granted", Morgan turned to Lancelot "your turn".

Lancelot smirked as he opened his scroll "surely I needn't to tell out loud how foolish you are—".

Tristan slumped in his place "already insult me in the first sentence, for real?".

"—of your stupid actions that could endanger your life and make the people around you worried—".

"how could she know it, I wonder?", King cupped the side of his mouth, whispering to his comrades "do you think we have been watched?".

Meliodas rolled his eyes "perhaps".

Ban raised his eyebrow warily "but if this princess isn't our enemy, fret not".

"—thus I give an order for you to, once again, raise your Sword. I know your reason to not wield your Sword, your resolve due to the burden on your shoulders that heavy as the world's burden but please remember what I said to you before you accepted my offer. Time heals eventually so don't be afraid to raise your Sword. I bet the woman you loved also hopes the same thing with me. We don't want to see you get hurt or even worse, die. We don't want to see you fight. We only want you to live. This time, in order to save Liones Kingdom and to prevent the tragedy of your homeland, do whatever you need to do. Raise your Sword so you can live and go back to the people who wait for you", Lancelot took the deep breaths in before handing other wooden box to Tristan, opening the wooden box and revealing the Sword with blunt and squared edge to symbolize Mercy "this is your Sacred Treasure, the Curtain".

"remember this sword? It's the same with Isolde's Artemis Bow, an exclusive hand-made, the Curtain or also known as the Sword Of Mercy. Surely you remember this sword, the Sword that princess once gifted to you but you refused to take", Morgan narrowed her eyes "now, not only her, even our King also wouldn't want to hear 'no' from you after you were dying. Take your Sword and please don't refuse the kindness of the princess and the King, Sir Tristan. Or else, it will be considered as an insult for them".

Tristan narrowed his eyes. Should he or not? Would he take the Sword or not?

* * *

**Liones Castle**

After quite panicked Holy Knight reported to Helbram about 'The Armor Giant' was sighted in Ordan Forest, East Of Vaizel, Helbram ordered the Knight to call and send the Dawn Roar. In the halfway, Helbram, Jericho and Guila met with Hendrickson, Dreyfus, Gilthunder and Howzer. In the opposite with Dreyfus who thought it was quite overdoing to send Dawn Roar, Hendrickson wasn't mind at all and thinking that Helbram must had had his own reason to send the Dawn Roar.

When Helbram seemed like surprised of something else and looked around, Gilthunder asked "what's wrong, Sir Helbram?".

Helbram caressed his jaw "well, I felt like I've heard the familiar lullaby from somewhere".

"the sky is so vast, the wind feels like melody~", Gelda carried heavily-bandaged blonde-haired boy who wrapped his arms around her shoulders, before the boy started crying and quite startled Gelda patting his head "El? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?".

Helbram frowned and called her "you, the maid there! Do you think your work time is the right time to do baby-sitting? This is the Castle, your workplace and not kindergarten!".

"forgive me, the Cardinal Sir Helbram. However, it's not like I have any choice", Gelda bowed her head and narrowed her eyes with strained voice to Helbram as if she was strangled after the kid on her arms crying harder due to Helbram's shout "bu my nephew just lost his family due to the great fire on his village. I have to raise him alone. I can't leave him alone in home with this condition".

When Dreyfus asked warily which village, Gelda mentioned the village that burned by great fire near the Vaizel several days ago. Thanks to accurate informations from Guinevere, Merlin and Nel Hativa, she could make up their identities here as their spies.

"perhaps my acquaintance can help you, he's quite experienced with kids who have trauma. Because I unfortunately don't bring utensils, you have to remember the address", Gilthunder caressed his chin "just go to East of Dalmary, on the outskirt far from the city into the woods, you can find the doctor there".

"now, now, it isn't good at all to yell like that in front of the scared child, Sir Helbram",

They were shocked to see Margaret coming here, out of the prison, with Vivian in tow.

"princess Margaret!", Howzer felt the pang of guilty, he was there after all, on the Vaizel but nothing he could do to save his friends, Griamore and Veronica. Scratching his nape, Howzer awkwardly laughed, trying to melt the tensed air but failed "ah, long time no see you... glad to see you again...".

Ignoring Howzer's remarks, even ignoring their presences as if the others were only a mere empty air, Margaret approached Gelda and ruffled the crying kid's head "ssh, don't cry. What's your name and how old are you, kid?".

The kid's tears subsided and his loud cries changed into hiccups "...El-Elias, 6 years old".

Margaret smiled fondly but her eyes were tainted by sorrow and sadness "...I see. May I carry him?".

Gelda exchanged glances with Elias before she hesitantly handed him to Margaret. Looking down to him, Margaret inspected the bandages that wrapped tightly around both his hands, his shinbones, his neck down to his collarbone and disappeared down to his torso under his V-neck shirt, last on his head which half of his face from his left eye down to his left cheek also was covered by bandages. Actually, the bandages were one of Merlin's magic items to suppress his magic power like the one that Gelda wore so people would mistake his presence as human, not as Fairy.

After Gelda explained the same story with the one that she had explained to Dreyfus and the others, Margaret walked away to the garden and caressed his head as she speaking "ten years ago, there was a little girl on the same age with you right now, 6 years old. She was an adopted daughter of my father's acquaintances. She was so cute and I adored her just like a little sister to me".

Elias wrapped his arms around Margaret's shoulders and hummed "...what happened to her?".

Margaret stopped and smiled down sadly before pointing to the old Castle where Seven Deadly Sins were framed "she lost on that place, we never found her body. One thing I knew for sure that day, I lost her... and I lost two sisters again lately...".

Elias patted Margaret's cheek and with the innocence of a child, he stopped crying and encouraged her as he lifted his hands "princess, don't cry. Your sisters would be sad".

"...thank you", Margaret smiled and leaned her forehead to his as she blinked away her tears. She looked up and called Gelda "you, his Aunt, what's your name?".

Gelda bowed her body and crossed an arm in front of her chest "Gelda, princess".

"Lady Gelda, I don't mind at all if you bring this child to your workplace on your shift, as long as you let me to play with him and you can stay with us to watch over us", Margaret turned around and she walked away again, this time to the Castle's Library "come with me".

Elias blinked his eyes "where'd we go?".

"to library", Margaret smiled and offered "can you read? If you can't, maybe I can read the book for you".

Elias lifted his hands and exclaimed in excitement "teach me!".

Gelda chided "Elias, don't be rude to the princess".

"it's alright. Think of this selfish request from me as Royal Decree from me", Margaret smiled before looking to Hendrickson and Dreyfus with empty eyes "surely no problem for me to play with a kid as long as I stay put in this Castle, right?".

Gelda stated she didn't mind at all to serve the princess. Not too long after Margaret left with Gelda and Elias, some maids who had hid on the corner, whispered as they peeking from the corners. When Howzer friendly asked them about the problems, the maids reported that Margaret did not respond on whatever they said or did, she only asked Vivian to let her out of the dungeon before she wandered aimlessly, as if she hopelessly looking for something before she reacted once she saw the little kid on Gelda's arms.

One of maids worried about Margaret, caressed her chest "not to mention what happened to princess Elizabeth and princess Veronica... maybe princess Margaret reacted because that kid is on the same age with lady Merlin's daughter—".

Her comrade lifted her finger to her lips and squeezed her shoulder "ssh!".

In the halfway to the library, when they passed the hallway where the shadow blocked the sun, Gelda smirked with both her eyes gleaming in red _"you're great at pretending to be a child, Elias"_.

"_you're surprisingly great at pretending to be a damsel in distress",_ Elias looked up, his honey-like eyes were gleaming gold_ "and your dolls are quite handy. To think they could say and act due to your wish after you bit and sucked a little of their bloods... but they will not die, right?"_.

Gelda licked her lips and lifted her forefinger to wipe her lips with devil smirk _"oh, fret not~ I only drank a little of their blood~ they would not die just because I drank little of their bloods"_.

"_okay, then. Gilthunder's messages was clear enough. We just need to report it to princess..."_, Elias leaned his head on Margaret's shoulder, looking straight to where he still could felt Gilthunder and the others watched them from far distance _"...once we got the messages from princess Margaret as well"_.


	42. Unseen Threat

**.**

**Chapter 41 – Unseen Threat**

**.**

* * *

**Liones Kingdom**

Closing the door behind her, Gelda and Elias turned around. After Gelda put Elias on the bed and closed the curtain, they let out heavy, long sigh in relief.

"I admit, it's rather tiring me out, pretending as a child in front of everyone when in fact, you aren't a child anymore", Elias cracked his neck "but this is how my life turned out".

"oh? I thought you rather enjoyed it", sitting on the chair across him and leaning her back on the table, Gelda covered her mouth and scoffed "from how you looked glad when princess Margaret spoiled you. Not to mention, I heard from the princess, Lily and Silky rather spoiled you, right? Spriggan doesn't look like the type of a man who will spoil someone rotten, so I know he would have trained you really hard".

"yeah, he did", Elias nodded his head before he fumed as Gelda's words hit his mind "wait up! About how mother Lily and Silky spoiled me back then, it has nothing to do with my mission right now! Why did you bring it up here?".

"so they really spoiled you", Gelda snickered before asking him "then, what do you get?".

"well, you do know that waters have memories, right?", Elias snapped his fingers before the droplet of tears floating above his palm "from her tears, I've seen what she wanted to tell us. It took times to see her past but now, I know what should we report to the princess. Contact her".

When they contacted the princess, they were surprised to see it was Arthur who answered their call. He told them that Guinevere was not feeling well before Merlin and Nel Hativa took over.

Gelda asked, concern was clear on her eyes "what happened to Gwen, Merlin?".

Merlin convinced "don't worry, just the side-effect of using her power too much on her practice, let's just say it".

"well, whatever her practice, please ask her to not push herself too hard", Gelda sighed and rubbed her temples before turning to Elias "your report?".

"oh, yes", Elias seemed distracted by something before he gave report of what they earned from both Gilthunder and Margaret this day "so, what should we do now?".

Merlin answered them, giving an order in Guinevere's stead "Gelda, you have to go back to the Camelot Kingdom right away. There's something we need to ask of you. Elias, you have to go to Ordan Forest, East Of Vaizel, follow the Dawn Roar and find what they should kill".

Gelda only nodded her head, whatever her mission later, she would talk about it with her once they met "as you wish".

Elias demanded for details of his mission "what should I do after following them?".

"why do you think Cardinal Helbram who worked for Great Holy Knight Hendrickson sent the Dawn Roar, a group of Assassins to kill this 'Giant Armor'? I smell something fishy here", Merlin didn't tell them out loud about Guinevere's suspicion "we will believe next step to your judgment, Elias. If you think 'whatever you will find' is too dangerous and the Dawn Roar can't kill it, then help them to kill it", after she trailed off, she sounded so hesitant "...Can you do it?".

Elias put his hand on his hip, looked much more mature compared to his outer experience that looked exactly like a kid "don't worry, Lady Merlin. Not my first time to kill".

After the dawn, Elias and Gelda met with Margaret. She told her that she would take Elias to the doctor that Gilthunder suggested. Looking around, Gelda mentioned about how she wanted to give thanks to Gilthunder but she didn't see him at all. It was a pure lie. She could feel it that they were watched but they pretended to not realize it. When Margaret looked down with disheartened expression, Elias tried to cheer her up with telling him that he would go back right away and would start his training once his wounds all healed up, so he could protect Margaret. For the very first time after she got news about her sisters, Margaret smiled brightly and chuckled. Patting his head, Margaret smiled down and told him that she would depend on him when the time had come. In the halfway when they were sure that they were not watched again, Elias and Gelda parted. Gelda went back to the Camelot Kingdom using her teleport orb while Elias, using his skill to disguise his presence with the nature and asking the living creatures like birds etc. around him, was able to track down the Dawn Roar but in the halfway, Elias realized he wasn't alone on this because he found another suspicious stalker who following Dawn Roar too.

If he didn't wrong to remember, she was Jericho, one of the Holy Knight 'New Generations' and one of Helbram's pupils.

What did she expect to earn with following the Dawn Roar, he wondered?

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

To say that Gelda was shocked, it was an understatement. Merlin had made sure to lock the doors and windows to prevent anyone to peek into this room, with Escanor standing in front of the door as guard. Not even Arthur could come in and poor young King who feeling anxious of his fiancée, waited outside with Escanor as his company who tried to reassure him wordlessly. Gelda found out that Guinevere was struggling to stabilize the darkness and light powers in her body, from how two pairs of white wings sticking out of her back and the darkness swirling on her body. Touching her forehead, she could feel her burning up.

Gelda turned to Merlin and demanded "what happened?".

"I will explain it later. For now, can you absorb her darkness power to the point her darkness and light power are equally stable?", Merlin lifted her hand "and before you ask me, yes, Neiva could absorb it and she has done it before but it's still not enough. Her darkness power is too great and with my sister's condition right now, she can't do it again because she'd had enough of her share, not to mention she is away for another urgent mission. What you have to do only absorb a little of her darkness magic power from the magic circle on her chest".

"understood", Gelda put her hand on the magic circle on her chest that was drawn by Merlin. Gelda felt her darkness magic power stronger than before. When Guinevere looked better, her heartbeat and her breathing become steadier despite her still having fever, Gelda felt her darkness magic power emanating from her body "as expected of **their** daughter. I only took a little of her darkness magic power and it strengthened me this far?".

Looking down to Guinevere's (finally) peaceful and innocence sleeping face, Merlin sighed in relief as she caressed her bangs out of her face "it's because her magic powers went rampaging, that's why her condition got worsened. Thankfully Neiva was nearby and you also could absorb her darkness magic power, otherwise I would have to bring her to that Lake again and ask the Lady to stabilize her magic powers".

"who is this Lady and where is the Lake you're speaking of?", Gelda gasped "could it be—".

"yes. The Lady Of The Lake on Avalon", pulling the blanket up cover Guinevere's body, Merlin turned to her "ah, I promised to explain everything, right? Actually, yesterday—".

* * *

_Nel Hativa clapped her hands, looking back and forth to the two Guineveres in front of her "wow, pretty impressive trick you have here! How could you do it?"._

_Lifting Sacred Treasure Galadriel Mirror in her hand, one of Guineveres smiled "this is one of special abilities of my Sacred Treasure Galadriel Mirror, __**Reflection**__. This is similar with the special abilities of father's Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne's __**Physical Clone**__". _

_After Guinevere explained about special ability of Lostvayne __**Physical Clone**__, her clone added "the difference is, __**Physical Clone**__ of father are just clones, they will never be anywhere near the power level of the original. The advantage of using this __**Reflection**__ is, I can create another clone of me just like the original one considering to my imagination and what I want to 'reflect' will become the reality from this Mirror. I just need to show myself in front of this Mirror and imagine what kind of my reflection that I wanted to create. For example, when I want to create the clone of me in 9 years old, I just need to imagine myself in 9 years old and show myself in front of Galadriel Mirror, then this Mirror will create my clone in 9 years old version"._

"_you're right", Nel Hativa pinched the clone of Guinevere's cheeks and rubbed her cheeks against the original one's cheek while hugging the original Guinevere "this is real!"._

"_but just like Lostvayne, Galadriel Mirror also has a weakness", after Merlin explained the weakness of Lostvayne's __**Physical Clone**__, Merlin compared it to Galadriel Mirror "for Galadriel Mirror, even if its __**Reflection **__can create the clone just like the original, when something happens to her clone like get injured or be killed, the original one will get affected while Sir Captain's __**Physical Clone**__ will not bring harm to its owner. True, the special ability of Galadriel Mirror, __**Reflection**__ is dependable but it's too risky. I'd rather to suggest you to use your father's Lostvayne to create your clone"._

"_but~ with this, my clone can go with you all to finish our business on the Magic Lake Of Salisbury to resurrect Tina with full power as long as I stay in the Castle as camouflage, so no one will be suspicious on us, right?", Guinevere grabbed Merlin's hands, tilting her head and looking up with her best puffy eyes "I promise I will be careful, okay?"._

_Merlin's eyebrow twitched before she sighed "...fine"._

_Nel Hativa snickered "can't win against your adopted daughter, huh?"._

_The clone Guinevere waved her hand to the original and cheerfully said "okay, I'll go with them"._

_The original Guinavere waved her hand to her clone "good luck!"._

"_funny, I feel like witnessing your adopted daughter as twin sisters", Nel Hativa lifted her hand "here we go"._

* * *

"let me guess", Gelda twitched her eyebrow in irritation "something happened to the clone of princess when you all tried to resurrect Tina on the Lake?".

Earning Merlin's exasperated, heavy long sigh with a curt nod, Gelda groaned "please ask her to never use it again!".

"...godmother?", Guinevere blinked her eyes rapidly before hiding her lower face under her blanket "...I am so sorry, although I said I would be careful—".

"sup, just rest", Merlin kissed her forehead, she never really could get angry too long to her. Looking up to Gelda, Merlin sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her head "Gelda, you may tell Escanor that he and Arthur can come in now".

Gelda nodded before turning her back.

* * *

**The Boar Hat**

Diane whispered cautiously when she felt the situation was turned tense "nee, what will happen with Tristan if he refused the Royal Decree from the princess this time?".

"normally, they should have been punished to refuse the gift or Royal Decree from the Royalty because like Lady Morgan said, it can be considered as an insult", King whispered back "from the way they're speaking of, these princess and the young King seem like generous and kind person like King Baltra but who know?".

Before Tristan gave his answer, Lancelot closed the wooden box "you can't, right? At least, not with your condition now".

Tristan closed his eyes "...yeah, sorry".

"no problem. Maybe she has reckoned this, that's why the princess gave us time two days and a night away. We still have time to know your decision", Lancelot crossed his arms before his chest "but I don't think this is something you have to hide. You do realize you also can't hide this forever, right?".

Tristan sighed "...since when did you realize?".

Lancelot calmly tilted his head "when I clutched your neck, I wasn't sure. For a second, I thought your body was trembling a bit but I was sure when you grabbed by head. Seems like you hide it pretty well to the point none will realize it unless we touch your body. You still don't even have the energy to hold something, right? not to mention, the usual you would have stomped on me instead of letting me clutch your neck or grabbed my head".

Isolde sternly glared and scolded to him with distraught "if you didn't feel well, you should have told me!".

"I'm not—".

"to proof if my words are wrong, then you can win against me on arm-wrestling like usual, right?", as he eared his grunt, Lancelot sighed "see? Do you deliberately deactivate one of your sense organs again or this happens without your wish this time?".

When the other turned questioning looks to him, Tristan smirked lopsided, looking down to his palm "in case you forget, I'm not human. Homunculus like me can manipulate the function of my body like increase my heartbeat to earn more speed that I used on my match with Ban on Vaizel or deactivate one of my sense organs like this time. I only shut down my sense of touch, sense of smell and sense of taste and more focus on my hearing and sight senses. I did it to conserve my energy so I can recover faster. No need to fret over about it".

Ban cringed, as an Immortal, despite he was Undead, even him feeling unsettled due to his explanation "pretty nice trick you have here, Kid~".

Diane nibbled her fingers in fraught "I think it's not 'nothing' at all!".

King waved his finger up and down "she's right! You deactivate three of five from your sense organs! Isn't it serious, is it?!".

Gowther nodded, thinking to do the body-check on Tristan "impressive, may I—".

Meliodas lifted his hand in front of Gowther's face "and don't even think to do the body-check on him. He has had enough with Neiva, Isolde and Merlin".

"for Isolde, no problem at all because she's my healer", looking at Isolde's blush, Tristan quirked sly smirk before his face turned pale "but Merlin and Neiva clearly have fun which I feel like become their guinea pig".

"shouldn't you just rest?", Elizabeth said in concern when she feeling his forehead and realized his body heat before she turning to Meliodas as Tristan waved it off as nothing again "Sir Meliodas, please say something!".

"listen to her", Meliodas cracked his knuckles "or should I knock you out? Lancelot, carry him after I force him to sleep".

Lancelot cracked his neck "gladly, Dad. Should I assist you?".

"you do realize I still can run away with levitate or teleport although I can't fight back you two, right?", Tristan twitched his eyebrow at the trio before suddenly, his eyes widened as Meliodas and Lancelot did. Wrapping his arms around Isolde's waist, Tristan quickly trapped her in his arms before bending themselves down to the floor "get down!".

As the earthquake started, Meliodas wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and Lancelot wrapped his arms around Morgan before they did the same thing with Tristan. King protected Diane using his Chastiefol-pillow-form as they bent lying on their stomach on the floor. Ban pulled Cain, Gowther and Hawk to hide under the table while Griamore hugged Veronica, using his Wall to protect themselves.

After the earthquake stopped, Diane sat and sighed in relief "is everyone alright?".

Ban, Gowther and Hawk confirmed they were okay as they crawling out of under the table but after they saw Cain face-palmed and a vein popped on Veronica's head after she broke the hug with blushing face and turning to check them all, their attention now fully to triple sets of couple who still lying on the floor.

Meliodas buried his face on Elizabeth's breasts, casually groping her breasts as usual "yeah, that was surprising".

Elizabeth blushed furiously, scratching her cheek "um, Sir Meliodas, I'm fine already".

Hawk hoofed "oi! Don't take advantage on this earthquake, pervert!".

"you bastard, where did you put your hands and your face?!", Veronica clenched both her hand into fist and punched the back of Meliodas' head. Helping her sister stand, Veronica groaned in irritation "and Ellie, you should have slapped him or at least, angry to him! You're too kind!".

Looking to the side from the corner of his eye, Lancelot snickered as he groping Morgan's butt "damn it, Dad. Should you do it in the middle of chaos like that?".

"you're just the same", Morgan who lied on top of Lancelot's body, pinched his cheeks with blushing cheeks before she sat back, narrowing her eyes to Tristan who still clinging into Isolde "and I wonder why did he not get off of her already?".

"Sir Tristan, it's cramped a bit, not to mention I feel rather hot. Can you get off?", tapping his bicep, she asked him with blushing face. Isolde really meant it, she didn't know why but her body felt so hot lately, like she was the one who burning up and gonna get the fever but when she felt Tristan's body shuddered, she furrowed her eyebrow and tried to shake his body "Sir Tristan, what's wrong? Do you feel cold?".

Tristan didn't hear her. In his mind, he saw the scenes from long time age when his sister was butchered by those fiends, the Assassins who killed his parent in front of his twin's eyes before they killed her as well "kh... Tina...".

"oh, no. He's going into shock!", Isolde cradled Tristan's head when Tristan's body slumped on top of her body after he lost his consciousness, which his body started getting colder and his heartbeat turned unsteady "help me to bring him to the bed upstairs, on the second floor!".

"okay", Morgan snapped her fingers, using her teleport. She asked when they had moved to the bedroom on the second floor like Isolde had instructed "do you need something, Isolde?".

"all of you except Isolde, please get out", Lancelot pulled his sleeves up "just wait downstairs while we take care of him. Don't peek and don't come in no matter what you heard".

Meliodas turned his back and walked away "okay, perhaps I will go to the kitchen to make something for—".

Lancelot cut him off and stopped him with caught Meliodas on his shoulders "unless you want to poison us, please don't do it".

It earned good muffled laughter from the others (though for Cain or Ban, they laughed it out loud).

After giving a good smack on Lancelot's head which in result, Lancelot was having several bumps on his head, Meliodas ushered the others to wait downstairs but he himself waited on the front door "I will watch guard here".

"just call us when you need something, Captain", Diane pulled Elizabeth by wrist "come on, Elizabeth".

"I will make something", Ban smiled genuinely "wouldn't want you to poison us~".

"cheeky", Meliodas closed the door behind him, leaning his back on the door. Knocking the door behind him, Meliodas affirmed "you don't need to worry, I'll watch guard. Do it".

Lancelot smiled and told his father who waiting outside as he grabbed the hilt of his Sacred Treasure, Arondight "thank you, much appreciated".

When Lancelot pulled out the sword on his hip from its scabbard, Isolde dubiously asked "wait, what do you want with pulling out your Arondight?".

"oh, right. You haven't seen it before", Lancelot lifted his sword in front of his face before he narrowed his eyes "thankfully, it's rain outside".

* * *

From above, at the same time with they felt the strange presence and magic power, they heard Isolde screaming in shock "EH!".

Diane felt worried more "do you think it's okay for us to stay here instead of helping them?".

Gowther wiped his glasses and narrowed his eyes "knowing our Captain, he would help them in case something happened. The magic power just now also felt more like divine power such as healing power similar to Druids healing power rather than magic power that is intended to attack or hurt someone. No need to worry".

"well, Lancelot was right that Tristan miraculously survived when he grievously injured, clearly worse than this time considering he even couldn't get up from bed for a week and woke up on the fifth day of his bed-rest", Cain thanked Elizabeth for the drink "I remembered Meliodas and Liz were worried sick, Lancelot was still a little kid, so they watched guard in shift when Merlin nursed him".

Diane and King exchanged glances, the way Cain told his story, it might be sounded like Merlin still had a feeling to Tristan, just they didn't know that Merlin was together with Escanor now.

In front of the stove, Ban glanced sideways "...what happened to him, old man?".

"accident", Cain recited that Tristan was injured when trying to protect Liz and Lancelot from the fallen debris of earthquake "Meliodas was away for a mission so when he was home, we were shocked to see him blaming himself fiercely for not able to stay with them to protect them. Liz, Merlin and Lancelot persisted to stay with him as long as he was on bed rest. We even thought he wouldn't survive it after the doctor asked us to prepare for the worst, but Merlin convinced that he would survive it because she wouldn't let him die. For a second, we thought they would be together again when Tristan survived but oh, well... it's a wonderful news to know Meliodas and Lancelot are fine. Hopefully, Tristan's gonna get better soon, but I never expected him to be working as the owner of a bar like this. No, even more so... I can't believe he's traveling with the princesses of Liones and on top of that, making the princess work".

Wearing cutie uniform that identical with the one Elizabeth wore (although she wasn't too liking design of this clothes or how her flat chest couldn't be compared with Diane, Isolde, Morgan or Elizabeth, at least the skirt made it easier to move for her), Veronica waved the wooden tray as fan "well yeah, it's complicated, long story".

Griamore clenched his fist, he couldn't tell out loud how Veronica looked cute with that uniform.

Elizabeth nodded her head, wiped the glass in her hand "no at all, all I ever do is make mistakes, still...".

Cain sighed and put down the mug on the table "but I sure was shocked... your beautiful face and gentle voice are just like hers. For a second, I thought that maybe Liz had come back to life... if that woman were still alive, she would have been a beautiful woman by now".

Ban put the fried noodle on the plate, serving it to Morgan and Cain before he started to cook another food for his comrades "you seem really close with this Liz, old man. Was she your daughter?".

"Liz was her nickname. Her real name was Elizabeth, just like you, princess. She was Meliodas' wife and Lancelot's mother", Cain shook his head in the end of his stories of the endearing past-memories in Danafor "these were all scenes from long ago".

"stupid simpleton? Sir Meliodas is just really kind, that's all", Elizabeth looked down with slight blush "same goes with Sir Tristan".

Cain seemed to trail off for a moment before he chuckled and asked Elizabeth "fufufu... do you know why both Meliodas and Tristan never wield a real sword?".

When Elizabeth shook her head, Cain continued "because they are too strong. No one who's ever fought them seriously using sword has ever come out unscathed. They understand it thus they don't want to use a sword. Yes, and on top of that... they're too kind for their own good. Well, at least Tristan looks more jovial and lively compared to the first time I met him".

Ban quirked his trade-mark smirk "are you saying that Kid with helluva poker face whose expression barely ever changed as jovial and lively?".

"in his own way", Cain shrugged "who know? perhaps, it's because he has great family... or friends that he trusted like you all and the woman he loved like Isolde".

* * *

**A/N :**

_so yeah, something happened to Guinevere's clone thus her condition turned into this while Tristan as Tina's twin obviously got affected by her resurrection._


	43. It Was Rain

**.**

**Chapter 42 – It Was Rain**

**.**

* * *

"EH?!", Isolde covered her eyes. flustered and stuttered with slightly flushed cheeks after turning her back against him, feeling like she had witnessed something forbidden "...um, anoo, etoo, actually, since when did your body...".

"ever since 16 years ago, after my mother died on the destruction of Danafor", once he turned back into human form, naked Lancelot took his clothes that scattered on the floor before he wore his clothes back, thinking back when he woke up on Avalon, the utopia where the body of his sisters had been growing thanks to The Lady Of The Lake "when I woke up on Avalon, what I knew... that place is an Utopia. My mother passed away. My father was on Liones Kingdom. Neiva, Merlin and my brother stayed by my side... and I found out that my body is no longer human...".

The flustered Isolde hummed, obviously Tristan knew about this. Considering Meliodas and Lancelot's relationship as a father and a son, also how Meliodas considerately chose to watch guard in front of the door of this room, it only meant that his father also knew about this too. No wonder.

"don't tell Morgan about this", had fully put on his clothes, Lancelot called her attention back with grim expression that unusually being written on his face "I myself who am gonna tell her about this later... when I'm ready...".

Isolde only stared to him with understanding on her eyes "...it's not like I can tell her out loud about it too, Lancelot".

"thank you", Lancelot opened the door and Meliodas peeked his head through the gap of the door "you can come in now".

"how is he?".

"he's gonna fully get recovered tomorrow morning", Lancelot wordlessly said through his eyes to his father to relax before looking to the droplets of rain outside the window "it's rain outside, just like that day. Would you like to have a drink with me while we watch guard him here?".

Isolde didn't need to ask them about what did they mean with that day. Looking down to sad smile on Meliodas' face, Isolde knew that Lancelot referred to the destruction of Danafor 16 years ago. Knowing how Tristan cared to them too, Isolde offered "um, I will make something too, for you two to eat. Maybe the food I cook isn't as great as Sir Ban, but I'm quite capable of cooking".

"yeah, I know", Meliodas smiled fondly to her, patting her head with his trademark grin "Triss indeed said you're a great cook and you would make a fine wife!".

Isolde blushed furiously before cupping her cheek, still didn't want to leave him alone "um, if you two don't mind, I will wait here. After you two take the ales to drink, I will go downstairs to cook".

When both father and son walked downstairs, they heard the little group downstairs were having fun of talking with Cain and Morgan, maybe talking about his happy life on Danafor or about how Lancelot's doing on the Camelot Kingdom.

So they were not ready when they heard Hawk trotted and snorted "but... considering Elizabeth has so much resemblance with his late wife, could it be Meliodas projecting Liz on Elizabeth?".

Uh-oh. This, one of things that his father hated the most. Lancelot facepalmed and right when he turned to look at his father, Meliodas had moved swiftly, standing behind Hawk.

"son~", pulling the now-pale-scared pinky pig's ear, Meliodas called out "would you prefer to eat the roasted pig tonight?".

"sure~ I will ask Isolde to cook this", pulling out his dagger, Lancelot tossed it back and forth in his hand with his innocence and charming, broad smile as he playing with his dagger "shall I cut it out into pieces now?".

Hawk apologized and cried out loud "NO! Save me!".

Meliodas let Hawk go at the same time Lancelot threw back his dagger into its sheath, both deadpanned and lifted their hands "kidding".

Hawk shouted in irritation, on the verge of tears "it's not funny at all, you nuts father and son!".

"well, well, well, I guess this is enough", ignoring Hawk's loud protests, Meliodas took two wooden boxes of ales from his storage. Walking upstairs, Meliodas told Lancelot to go to the warehouse "take about two or four barrels, casks and tankards for us. Since you have a lot to bring upstairs, I wouldn't be surprised if you took rather long time. Take your time, I can wait".

"as you wish", after telling him to wait upstairs, his smile faltered and Lancelot turned his scowled face to Hawk "Sir piglet, I must say it's your fault to say something that can be considered as an insult for him. It's been 16 years ever since my mother, Liz's death. Do you think that low of my father? He could have found another woman—".

"—yet, he didn't, right?", Morgan put down her mug with sad smile "after all, it's just like what people said, nothing can replace the precious memory of your late beloved lover".

Gowther tilted his head "oops, looks like we have to apologize for offending him and his father. This is Captain's son we're speaking with".

Griamore, Hawk, Diane and King bowed their head and said in unison "we apologize".

When Elizabeth apologized to him in Hawk and the others' stead too, Lancelot sighed exasperatedly "look, it's not that I want to blame you all, no wonder all of you are curious about him. Dad, he's a man with too many secrets, right?".

"smart kid! Now the truth has been spoken of!", Ban smirked and lifted a bottle of Aberdeen ale on his hand "kakaka~ same goes with Tristan and you as well".

Before he could ask what Ban had meant with it, Cain asked him "Lancelot, you don't have to tell me, I understand if you don't want to answer it, but actually... what happened on Danafor?".

"sorry, old man. I was... well, I was 10 years old when it happened, so I remembered it but I couldn't possibly tell you what I don't know, right?", Lancelot apologetically smiled to Cain. It was a half-lie. He was just afraid it would trigger the memories of his mother's reincarnation and he couldn't possibly tell it out loud, about what happened back then on Danafor "what I could remember of that day... there was the dark smoke came out of the sky—", the miasma that leaking from the Demon realm, that was what the Lady Of The Lake had told him when he woke up "—that made everyone's dead, their corpses scattered all around the street, dying... including me", closing his eyes, Lancelot buried his face on his intertwined fingers that turned white at the same time his voice sounded strained "my mother, Liz, she carried me out of the city, looking for our father in the process but then, she hid me behind the ruins of pillar, she asked me to hide and promised me that she would come back right away before a monster appeared. I have no idea what happened, what I know after that... I was carried by someone who tried to get me out of Danafor. I only could see it from far distance, when that monster killed her at the same time when my father found her. Mother died in front of our eyes and nothing—".

"stop", Morgan hugged him from behind, gently whispering "no need to talk further about it".

Gratefully, Lancelot kissed her cheek and offered gentle, sad smile before Cain apologized to him, for asking him about it "I should have realized it when Meliodas refused to talk about it".

"well, I'm not surprised if he still blames himself of what happened on Danafor 16 years ago. Really, not everything bad happens to us is his fault, yet he still...", Lancelot shook his head before tucking his hand to his pocket as he looked up to Elizabeth "...honestly, I don't mind at all if he's married again as long as he's happy with whoever this woman, but he's too stubborn on his own way".

Elizabeth blushed but when Lancelot pulling out the sword that he put on the table, Elizabeth asked him "um, this sword is...?".

Lancelot smiled wryly "it was a gift for father from my mother, but he didn't accept this sword".

"_I don't need a sword. I don't want to kill anyone"._

"that's what he said to my late mother, thus I've been holding onto it all this time. Both Dad and Tristan fully understand it, they decided to not wield sword, unless they have no choice but to raise their sword, in order to protect the people that they cherished and they considered as their precious people. I think this is the right time to ask them, to raise their sword again", Lancelot stood up and handing the sword to Elizabeth "as his son who couldn't even kill someone, I don't think I have a word to make him accept the sword, so I may trust it to you who, not as the woman who look up to my father the same way with my mother did, but as a princess of this Kingdom who ask for his aide. Can I entrust this sword so you can make him accept this, princess Elizabeth?".

Elizabeth should admit, his action rather startling not only her but also everyone in this room but she smiled as she accepted the sword "...I understand. I don't know if I can do it or not, but I will try".

"good luck!", Lancelot grinned broadly with the broad, cheeky grin that matching with his father's. He turned his back against her before running to the warehouse and carrying his father's request upstairs but before he joined his father to drink, Lancelot turned to Ban "speaking of which, what do you mean that I am just the same with Tristan and my Dad?".

"it's the truth, you are just the same with either the Cap'n or Tristan, a man with too many secrets", Ban jabbed his thumb "well, to be more precise, ask your lover".

Morgan flinched and Lancelot narrowed his eyes.

Turning to Morgan who quickly averted her eyes with pained and guilty expression, Lancelot trailed off and as realization hit him, he put down all cargos in his hands before he approached her with grim expression "...I see, is this about _**it**_ again? I thought we have cleared up _**everything**_ after we finished the misunderstanding between us with your brother and the princess. Looks like it's just me".

Morgan slammed her palms on the table, looking up with icy glare to Lancelot "not everything".

The others quickly retreated to the bar's corner as King whispered "Ban, I thought you triggered lover quarrel between them. Don't blame us if the Captain tried to kill you".

Morgan clenched her fist on her chest "I believe it's my line. It's you who keep the secrets, everything, to yourself. I understand if you have your own reason to not tell me everything, to keep some things as a secret but I believe you of all people in this world. Whatever you need to talk with me, I will listen to you! Now, if you just want to tell me, I'm ready to hear—".

Lancelot cut her off with slightly narrowed eyes "—I'm not ready".

Morgan flinched and lowered her head down "...do the princess and my brother know about it?".

"of course she knew, obviously, for someone who can read people's heart. He doesn't know", Lancelot crossed his arms before his chest "I thought we have talked and cleared up about this. I thought we've known each other for so long, yet we're back to the start point again...".

"because we've known each other for so long, I know you still have something that you hide from me, that you want to talk with me but in the end, you can't. It's not that I don't want to understand or I can't wait, it's just...", Morgan looked up with hopeful eyes "...do you not believe me?".

"forgive me, it's not that I don't believe you, I just...", Lancelot closed his eyes and sighed "like I said, I'm not ready yet".

"I see, because you still feel doubt of me, right?", Morgan scoffed as she hugged herself "I understand, no wonder... This is why when I confessed my feeling, I said that I don't deserve—".

Next second, Morgan was shocked to find herself lying on the table with her back pressing the table as Lancelot pushed her down.

"when I said I'm not ready", Lancelot leaned down and whispered near her ear "because I'm not sure of your reaction, to the point there's a chance you will leave me once you know about it".

"if you want to attack her, do it in bed next time after you make sure your bedroom is locked and do it properly after your marriage with her", Meliodas landed on top of Lancelot's back, casually crawling on top of his back before he smacked the back of his head several times before Meliodas jumped down to the floor "the nerve you have, attack her in front of everyone like this and you even dare to let your father waited upstairs?".

Rubbing the back of his head, Lancelot retorted "Dad, I'm not gonna attack her in front of other people for the sake of her modesty and yes, you don't need to worry about it because I've planned to 'eat' her after our marriage. The best time to eat your main dish is only when you know it's the perfect time to eat when you've reached the highest level of your hunger. That's how you worked on mother before you two have me, right?".

"smart boy, glad to know you've learned", Meliodas pulled him upstairs "now, let's drink and take your time to cool down your head. I mean both of you, lovebirds~".

Knowing Meliodas just kindly scolded them to cool down their head, Lancelot gave in as his father dragged him upstairs and Morgan decided to stay downstairs with the others.

Not too long after Meliodas and Lancelot went upstairs, Isolde walked downstairs "what happened? Do I miss something?".

And the very same, usual pattern happened.

Morgan flung to Isolde's arms, hugging her tightly "Isolde! What should I do?".

Looking down to clearly stressed woman in her arms, Isolde needn't to ask her about the trouble "my, my, do you have a fight with Lancelot or something? Sup, you can tell this big sister everything slowly".

(just so we're clear, this year Isolde is 24 years old, Margaret is 22 years old, Morgan is 20 years old, Veronica is 18 years old, Elizabeth and Guinevere are 16 years old so practically Isolde is the oldest between them and no wonder Morgan is so fond of her and depend on her like a big sister).

After Morgan told her about how their lover-quarrel started, Isolde turned to Ban with overly sweet smile "Sir Ban, please sit down".

Ban flinched and he felt chilling on his nape. He obeyed her this time and Isolde gave him good scolding before she walking into the kitchen to cook something. Looking to rain outside the window, in nostalgic way, Isolde smiled as she turning to Morgan "it's rain outside. It was rain too that day. Do you remember it, Morgan? What happened to us four years ago, that make both Lancelot and Sir Tristan earned Sacred Treasure from the princess".

"oh, you mean when we were kidnapped?", Morgan leaned her chin on her palm "of course I am. It was exactly when I started to see that weirdo princess as my rival".

* * *

_Isolde (20 years old), Morgan (16 years old) and Guinevere (12 years old) were kidnapped. Lancelot, Tristan, Merlin and Gelda went with young Arthur to save them. They divided into two team. One was Merlin and Arthur. The other was Gelda, Lancelot and Tristan. The latter found them when Isolde tried to bring Morgan and Guinevere to run away but the insane people who kidnapped the girls destroyed this place with their explosive. In order to protect Isolde, Gelda was injured when she protected her from the fallen debris of rocks. Tristan let her to drink his blood, thus she could get herself together. Gelda was no longer dying but she was not in perfect shape to fight. Both Guinevere and Isolde were using their magic power to heal and keep Gelda alive while Morgan was still not good with her magic power so it was only Tristan and Lancelot who could fight at this point. Their enemy appeared, asking them to return their prey and obviously, they refused. There was the difference between Lancelot and Tristan when they fought._

_Tristan could kill his enemy without doubt._

_Lancelot couldn't kill his enemy, he only attacked them when it was needed to the point they couldn't fight him back._

_As the result, in the middle of the fight, the boss barely landed fatal blow to Lancelot but on the latest moment before Lancelot got hit, Guinevere jumped in to protect him, ignoring the startled yelp from Morgan and Isolde. Guinevere pushed him, in result, twin sword of the boss slashed her back in criss-cross shape. Witnessing the little princess got injured in front of their eyes, Lancelot instantly caught her body before she fell on the ground and Tristan lunged into the boss, giving the final blow to kill the boss. Merlin and Arthur came not too long after that to help them for cleaning-up the mess._

"_don't move. This will hurt a bit", Isolde frowned in disapproval as she looking down to the criss-cross pattern on her back. Because she had out of healing magic power, Isolde had to stitch her wound "next time, please don't use your body to protect someone carelessly like that if you don't want to get hurt or feeling hurt like this"._

_Arthur held Guinevere's hand as Merlin pulled the blanket up to cover her body after Isolde treated her wound and Merlin put her clothes on again. Looking to outside, Merlin narrowed her eyes "it's rain outside. For how long they want to stand still outside there?"._

_Morgan stopped crying, looking to outside where Tristan and Lancelot stood face to face under the rain "what are they doing?"._

_Embedding the sword on his hip to the ground, Tristan looked straight to him with icy glare "you know the princess wouldn't even think of blaming you, right?"._

"_it's my fault, I know", Lancelot lowered his head further in shame "...had I killed the boss, he wouldn't have taken advantage of my naivety and princess wouldn't have injured like this, especially not because of protecting me"._

"_good to know that you realized your fault, but do you know what is your biggest fault?", Tristan lifted his finger pointedly "because you were doubt to raise your sword with intention to kill, it's your biggest fault"._

"_they were not able to fight back. Shouldn't it be enough? Okay, I admit I have the miscalculation for the boss, but...", Lancelot narrowed his eyes "...I just can't bring myself to kill them. I raise my sword to protect the princess, not to kill people mercilessly"._

"_stupid. Fight for someone else and not for yourself, it's nothing but hypocrisy. It's not victory that you want, but peace? How stupid. Eternal peace is nothing but a mere pipe dream. If you tried to not kill anyone, you would never able to save anyone in the end", Tristan pulled out the embedding sword and pointing its tip to Lancelot's throat "Lancelot Du Lac, if you don't have the will to fight with intention to kill, then just die here"._

"_are you telling me to be heartless and just kill all our enemy, mercilessly?", Lancelot gulped, sucked in shaky, deep breath as he took a step backwards "I'll be no different with the sorrowful thirst-blood beast If I do it!"._

"_I don't tell you to be heartless and throw away all your feeling, but your kindness only will be taken advantage by your enemy. We are not allowed to have feelings in the battlefield of the war. If you doubt to raise your weapon, you might ended up losing your life or worse, losing your precious people", Tristan beckoned him to raise his sword "also, you said you don't want to kill anyone? Let's see for how long you can keep your idealism. Can you still say the same when you have to fight someone who kill your beloved people? For example, the one who killed your mother"._

"_SHUT UP!", Lancelot grabbed the embedding sword beside him "if you really want to die that much, should I send you to meet your daughters and your wife, Tristan Ravenwolf?"._

_Tristan scoffed as he halted Lancelot's sword "say the one who can't even kill anyone?"._

_When Isolde and Morgan wanted to stop them, Merlin lifted her hands to the side "don't stop them"._

_Morgan turned to her Master "but—"._

"_as a woman, there's a time when we can do nothing but to wait and see, when our man tried to finish their problem through their sword", Merlin didn't budge "sometimes, a woman's duty is only to believe them and wait when they fight with their sword on the battlefight"._

_They only waited on the sidelines as Merlin said, until Tristan stabbed his sword on the ground beside Lancelot's head as Lancelot lying flatly on the ground "...your kindness is nothing but naivety on the battlefight of the war and it may ended up kill you or your friends. Do you want to feel it too? the heavy weight on your shoulders for failed to protect your beloved people and be protected by them instead, just like what happened to you and the princess just now?"._

_Lancelot's eyes widened. Under the rain like this, Lancelot didn't know if the droplets of water that fell to his face was Tristan's tears or not, but he felt like crying._

"_ENOUGH!", Guinevere stepped in and firmly stated "lay down your weapon and cool down your head, Tristan, Lancelot"._

_Isolde came to her side to support her, already carrying her in her arms "princess, you should go to sleep"._

"_how could I sleep when these two fought so loud?", Guinevere puffed her cheeks, pointing them before sending cold fury glare to them "once more I give an order, Tristan, Lancelot, lay down your weapon and cool down your head. NOW"._

_Both Lancelot and Tristan threw the sword on their hands before both dropped one knee on the ground, lowering their head further. When Tristan apologized for losing his control and for not able to protect her, instead Guinevere shook her head and cupped his cheeks._

"_don't apologize. Instead, I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry, for scared you all. What happened just now, it reminded you with what happened to your wife and your daughter, right? I know you've been thinking... on that awful moment, when you were doubt to raise your sword just because you fought against your closest friend who betrayed you. In result, you lost your wife and your daughter. Had you not felt doubt to raise your sword and just kill him, you wouldn't have lost your wife who tried to protect you and your daughters", wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Guinevere cried "I know my words are nothing but a mere empty solace but neither your wife nor your daughters blame yourself. Don't you remember? They smiled on their last breath, that's why, please don't blame yourself. Stop beating yourself over it because you shouldn't have to"._

"_I have to, so I wouldn't make the same mistake and I wouldn't lose anything ever again...", that was what he thought, but when her tiny arms hugged him as she cried for him, as if it was her who had been going through it by herself, he couldn't help but hugging her back gently and burying his eyes to her shoulder as he whispered "...thank you"._

"_but I'm not telling that you're wrong either, Lancelot. My question now, are you going to stop here or keep moving forward? When you raise your sword, don't forget the weight of a life. Don't forget it, but accept it. If you tried to forget, it only would make you remember it again. Remember when you see their life fled from their body, when you hear their heartbeat stopped, when you feel their blood with your skin, when you can smell the scent of death, you can taste the bitterness of your creed as the Knight", looking back and forth between Lancelot and Tristan, as Tristan carried her on his arms, Guinevere told Lancelot to keep walking on the path he believed on "Tristan fully understood it and he could do it, thus he could raise his sword and kill someone when it needed. How about you?"._

_When Lancelot told her that he still wasn't sure but he still wanted to believe and walk on the same path "because I believe, there's no one who totally evil ever since they're born. Every people have their own reason, thus I will to raise my weapon to protect the people that I considered 'precious', not to kill"._

_Tristan didn't say anything this time, he looked up "the rain has stopped"._

_After asking Tristan to put her down, Guinevere smiled to them as she lifted her hand "remember your own creed and resolve, the path that you have decided to walk on. Good or evil, there is no such thing as artificality in every action based on a belief. Thus I grant these Swords for you"._

_Merlin snapped her fingers and two Swords appeared in front of Tristan and Lancelot as the rain had stopped and the light of the sun ran through the clouds as if the heaven had splitted into two to show the light down to the earth._

"_for you who will walk on the path with the protection from the unfading light of the lake, I grant the sword Arondight for you, Lancelot Du Lac", Guinevere handed the sword to Lancelot "this is a gift, the blessed Sacred Treasure from your godmother, The Lady Of The Lake"._

_Lancelot dropped one knee and took the sword, bowing his head "I'm honored to accept this, princess Guinevere. Once more time, I vow my loyalty to Camelot Kingdom as the protector of our soon-to-be King Arthur Pendragon and you, who will be our Queen, princess Guinevere"._

_After Guinevere turned to him and explained what kind of sword he earned, Tristan took it but he gave it back instead to her "I don't need a sword, princess. After all, my body itself is a weapon"._

* * *

Morgan covered her face "I was really scared that they would seriously kill each other".

"it's impossible", Isolde smiled as she prepared the food for Lancelot and Meliodas on the tray "after all, the one who took Lancelot out of Danafor that day, 16 years ago on the destruction of Danafor, it was Sir Tristan. He wouldn't save Lancelot from the first place if he only would kill him in the end", when she realized that they stared to her, Isolde felt nervous "what?".

For Morgan who naturally wanted to know everything about Lancelot, of course it shocked her "how could you know about it?".

"oh, come on, you know I and my sister have no secrets, right?", Isolde cupped her cheek and chuckled "oh, and I know about this just because Sir Tristan told me the story when he was drunk. The truth is, Sir Tristan just didn't want if Lancelot was killed by his enemy who took advantage of his mercy and kindness. He is a clumsy man, he can't tell out loud about his heart or his feelings sometimes, so he deliberately challenged Lancelot that time just to make him realized it".

Morgan clapped her hands in praying motion "at the time like this, I wonder how could you fall in love with him, sis".

"enough about me. We're talking about you and Lancelot right now", Isolde pinched the bridge of her nose "love is composed of the heart that embraced by acceptance. You can't say that you love them when you don't accept all of them just the way they are".

Diane grinned and teased her "like you do with Tristan".

Isolde lifted her hand, flatly said "like our young King to his fiancé".

Meliodas patted Morgan's head "but he said that he chose you, so you should put more faith on yourself. Just ask him, he will tell you when he's ready".

"I understand. I can wait", Morgan sighed but then her eyes widened before she shrieked with red face "EK! since when did you here, father in law?".

Upstairs, on the bedroom-turned-sickroom, Lancelot caressed his jaw "you were the one who told me to not dying due to my idealism, now why is it you who dying instead, brother?".

* * *

"_hey there, __long time no see you, older brother"__, white-haired red-eyed girl, with bandages covered her head and both her hand and leg, smiled to him. She staggered a bit before wobbly stood up. Surprisingly, she lunged into him and clutched his neck as he lying flatly on his back. Tears of blood flowing out of her eyes as she smiled down creepily to him "time to go to sleep, forever... good night"__._

_A beautiful demon appeared and lifted both her hand to them "__Réalta Nua__!"._

_Meliodas stopped her attack with Counter Vanish "Neiva, stop!"._

"_move aside, Meliodas", Nel Hativa in her Demon form swatted his hand "it's my responsibility to bring back the dead to life. It's also my responsibility to bring them back to dead rather than let them live as the sorrowful, blood-thirst beast"._

"_trust them!", Meliodas lifted a sword that he earned from Elizabeth "do you think I will allow you to do such a thing in front of my eyes?"._

"_just like the old time, huh?", Neiva lifted her hand and a death scythe appeared from her shadow "do not blame me if I'm being serious, Meliodas"._

"_it's so cold... where have you been, brother? why didn't you come when they tear me to pieces, skin to bones using their knives and swords?"._

"_ah, I guess you're right...", Tristan choked "you can kill me"._

"_like the hell we will let you! __**Yggdrasil**__!", Lily lifted her hand as gigantic tree appeared behind her. She moved her hands and several chains came out of the tree "__**Vincula De Caelo**__"._

"_The Lady Of The Lake, allow me to use it", Lancelot lifted his Arondight in front of his face upright, his eyes that turned into gold. Blue and green light with silvery yellowish sparkles emanating from his body and his sword as Lancelot's eyes were gleaming in gold and silver "answer my call and show yourself, __**Alicorn**__"._

* * *

Guinevere opened her eyes and gasped, leaning her forearm on her forehead _"...a dream? No, other vision again?"_.

Arthur leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "morning, sleeping beauty~".

"KYAA!", Guinevere turned bright red due to shock, hiding herself under her blanket "A-A-A-Arthur? What are you doing in my chamber?".

"well, I will explain it later, but for now", Arthur dropped his face flatly on the edge of the bed "let me sleep a bit...".

When Arthur really fell asleep, Guinevere frowned in confusion "...huh?".

"please, don't be angry to him", Escanor covered Arthur with blanket and lifted his forefinger to his mouth "he has barely slept for a day because he persisted to watch guard by your side".

"a day?", Guinevere startled. Wait, yesterday was when they resurrected Tristina on the Magic Lake Of Salisbury, the earthquake happened post-ritual and then, and then. Guinevere lifted her hand to cover her mouth _"oh, no! Could it be what I saw just now..."_.

"Gwen? What's wrong?", Merlin touched her forehead "at least, your fever has finally broken, gladly".

After they had moved Arthur to just sleep on her bed, she said, Guinevere rushed to find her Galadriel Mirror and she gasped as she saw what happened on the Boar Hat.


	44. Rise

**.**

**Chapter 43 - Rise**

**.**

* * *

**The Magic Lake Of Salisbury**

"the Magic Lake Of Salisbury, located ten miles to the west of Camelot Kingdom, is believed to be the most magically enriched site in all of Britannia. Legend has it that the princess who lives in the lake bestowed a mysterious sword to a human King. I wonder if the Sword is Excalibur?", folding her wings, Lily tilted her head, tapping her finger on her cheek "well, well, well, I know Death and Life Magic Art is my expertise but I never expected to get called by my own older sister who asked me to help her on bringing the dead back to live. However, I'm worried if our power is enough to resurrect her".

"I wonder if the habit of mentioning well thrice that you've inherited from your father actually runs in our family", Nel Hativa rolls her eyes and put her hands on her hip "don't forget, I'm Necromancer and my expertise is Necromancy, Death Magic, Death-Force Manipulation Art etc. that related the dead so we still need your help to stabilize her after we resurrect her".

"that's why we will resurrect her here, where our magic power will reach its highest peak. Neiva has a rather hard time to collect The Lady Of The Lake's request before she could get back Tina's body that has been repaired by The Lady Of The Lake", Merlin nodded to Guinevere "just like The Lady did to her".

"all preparations have completed. What we need to do only to resurrect Tina back to life", Guinevere felt nervous under the scrutinize eyes of three women around her "what is it?".

Merlin shook her head and snapped herself out of whatever trance she had just now "ah, no... sorry, I felt like I've just seen your mother on yourself, with this form of yours".

Nel Hativa hummed as she saw Guinevere in Light form from head to toe, which Guinevere had long straight silver hair with pristine orange and triskelion golden marks, the sign of goddess member clan on her pupils, just like her mother "interesting transformation. At the time like this, I remind of the fact that you are indeed their first daughter".

Lily whistled as she felt such strong magic power of her sister "I wonder if my magic power can reach your power level, ever, older sister".

"maybe it's too late to ask", Tristina lifted her hand "I understand about Lily and Aunties, but should you join them just to resurrect me?".

"hey, to resurrect someone from death is not simple", Guinevere recited the preparations they needed "first of all, to prevent the rejection, we need to use your repaired-but-lifeless body. Maybe we can use other body—".

"—which I can create the artificial body but she's right, better to take less risk", Merlin added "not to mention we have added another artificial heart as your Sacred Treasure that has been planted on your body".

"well, I'm grateful to The Lady Of The Lake and everyone here who helped me. Glad that I can use my own body again rather than having other body, but...", Tristina narrowed her eyes "why do I have feeling that I am your guinea pig now?".

Ignoring her suspicion, Merlin explained, pointing to the beautiful core on the lifeless body's chest "the artificial heart that we made this time is different with Tristan's because it took far longer time to create it. We create it using the crystallization of every element in this world. Light. Darkness. Wind. Earth. Sea. Water. Fire. Thunder. With all elements manifested into an orb that planted into each petals of your artificial heart, we finally can create Fiore, the Elemental Heart. Thanks to the hard works of Neiva, Lily and The Lady Of The Lake who create it and Guinevere who completed the final touch".

"we all do our task. The Lady Of The Lake repaired Tina's body and told us the agents to create the artificial heart, Elemental Heart Fiore, but the one who collected it all was Aunt Neiva and the one who manifested the elements into orbs was Lily. I only arranged it into one and gave the final touch so the artificial heart wouldn't break before you and Aunt Neiva planted it into her body right, godmother?", Guinevere turned to Tristina who floated beside her "but Fiore is not only your Sacred Treasure. It's also your new life, the source of your life that has the function just like your heart. Although I have made turned it to the hard stuff to break, you still have to take a great care of it and be careful, okay?".

Tristina saluted "yes, big sis. Thank you very much for the new life that you all have given to me".

"we haven't resurrected you yet. Save your thanks for after we have resurrected you successfully", Nel Hativa sighed as she carried the body on her hands "still, I was baffled to see how long it took for us to resurrect her. It doesn't take too long, to repair and grow her body or to create the artificial heart".

"long story short, it took so long time for me to decide to go back to the living again, although all the preparations have been completed since a long time ago, because Daddy doesn't allow Aunt Neiva to resurrect me and I'm just not ready yet to live again", Tristina shrugged "I guess we just need to settle everything with Dad after I'm resurrected with our oldest sister's help".

"don't worry, if Guinevere can't do it, I will make him not able to protest", Nel Hativa lifted her thumb after she handed Tristina's body to Lily "it's not like he can be mad too long with us either".

"anyway, this place is really perfect place to resurrect people", after she put Tristina's body that floating on the middle of the Magic Lake, Lily went flying and floating on the north part of the Lake "I can feel my magic power at the highest peak".

"that's why we choose this place to resurrect her. Not to mention, no one around here who can see us doing this ritual right now", using her magic power to levitate herself, Merlin floated to the south part of the Lake "Tina, go and float above your body".

"I just need floating above my body like this as long as the ritual is still on going, right?", Tristina went flying before floating right above her body. Looking down to the so-called her artificial heart that was planted on her chest right above her previous crushed heart as the core of her body with scrutinize eyes, she inspected the beautiful Elemental Heart Fiore that had a shape of flower with eight petals above the tattoo of snowflake on her chest "anoo, maybe it's rather late to ask, but how can I use this Fiore?".

"just like the Philosopher Stone in your brother's artificial heart, it will make you able to use your magic power", Merlin answered "also, just to remind you, because several part of your body could no longer be used after your death, we have no choice but to replace some part with part of another person's body with stronger material, of course"

"okay, it explains about why do my body have bandages covered all over her body. Somehow, it makes me remembered of Frankenstein. Am I the Frankenstein now?", Tristina deadpanned "just don't tell me from who you've got the part of another person's body with this stronger material, okay?".

Lily told the matter of fact "we got it from the littering corpses of my Clan member due to Aunt Neiva and The Lady's request".

Tristina jawdropped "I said I needn't further explanation about it, Lily!".

"back to the business. Remember, we need the catalyst, something to bind her soul back with her body and catalyst to bind her existence with this world", Nel Hativa spread her dark wings and went flying to the west part of the Lake "now, where is the catalyst?".

"here", flapping her wings and flying to the east part of the Lake, Guinevere opened the flask where they had put Elizabeth, Meliodas and Tristan's blood "we will use my parent and Tristan's blood as the catalyst and resurrect her back to live. Let's start, Aunt".

"just recite the same spell that I read", Nel Hativa nodded her head and reached her hand out before she started to recite the magic spell, darkness spreading from her body "O' the soul of young maiden from the realm of the Dead, answer my call".

Merlin closed her eyes and reached out her hand, purple bluish aura emanating from her body "with the eyes that witness the Hell, with the ears that listen to the dead, with the rosebud lips that sing the requiem for the dead, with the smell that inhale the scent of death, with the skin that taste the Purgatory Fire".

Guinevere reached out her hands that glistening in silvery sparks like when her mother or the member of her clan was using **Ark** "with the soul that pure like the snow and innocence like the newborn baby, with the body that made by steel, with Sword and Shield as your blood and your bones, with the heart made of glass and mind of stone".

Lily lifted both her hands to the side, the blue and green light with yellowish sparkles like the fireflies flying around her body "with the blessing from the Death God, for your soul keeps wandering around the Earth and not able to go to the Heaven or to the Hell, unknown to death nor to living, please accept our call and go back to your body, my sister, the daughter of Demon Meliodas and the Witch Elizabeth Ravenwolf, Tristina Ravenwolf".

Tristina looked down as the Magic Lake started shining before she felt herself as a ghost being pulled back into her body. White and silver light blinded their eyes before the smoke started dissipating. The thunder from the sky struck down the Magic Lake going through Tristina's body on the center and they saw the electric waves running through all around her body. Tristina's finger twitched before her eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of red eyes.

What happened next second was really fast and a shock for them.

Tristina attacked Guinevere's clone, mixing four elements (Fire, Water, Earth and Wind) into one that she used as an arrow that created the gaping hole on Guinevere's clone's torso.

When both Merlin and Nel Hativa quickly went to gather the body of Guinevere's clone, Lily went to confront Tristina, horrified "Tina! what are you doing?".

Lily felt chilling when Lily saw Tristina smiling innocently to her instead, just like a child who just play with their broken doll.

"Lily, move aside", as her body falling upside down to the Magic Lake, Guinevere's clone reached her hands out and aimed to her awakened sister "**Let There Be Light**".

After Guinevere launched her **Light**, Tristina hugged herself before the ominous miasma emanating out of her body as she screamed in pain. Nel Hativa caught the body of Guinevere's clone but the clone told her with a smile to just throw her body to the Magic Lake. Even if not knowing why did she ask her to do it, Nel Hativa did so after Merlin told her to do what she suggested. After Guinevere's clone fell and sunk into the Magic Lake, there was the explosion of magic power from the lake as the clone's body vanished in the Magic Lake and the tremendous earthquake happened. Lily, Nel Hativa, Merlin and Tristina barely felt the effect of the earthquake since they were still flying above the Magic Lake. Once the earthquake stopped, Tristina spread a pair of silver wings before leaving this place, flying full-speed to certain place.

Merlin turned to her sister "do you think where would she go?".

"looking for Tristan, perhaps? They're twin, after all", Nel Hativa shrugged "normally, the dead who just awakened from the dead would seek for the source of their deepest regret or find something that related with the catalyst. In this case, I bet 100% she would go to find her twin and her parent".

"oh, no", knowing to where Tristina would go, Lily spread her wings, flapping her wings before flying "Aunt Neiva, please go back to Camelot Kingdom with Aunt Merlin to check on my older sister!".

Nel Hativa asked "and what are you gonna do?".

Lily pointed to where Tristina had fled "to catch her, obviously! Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this".

Merlin remarked "why? It's not like she's gonna do something to kill her twin brother".

Lily narrowed her eyes in disbelief "you have seen it yourself, she attacked older sister Gwen".

"don't you see it? She was crying", Nel Hativa folded her wings back into her body "she was flying on the sky with tears on her eyes, as if searching for someone who can save her, or should I say, just like a lost child who crying as she looking for her parent after getting lost in the darkness".

"I have to find her sooner even more now", Lily said with burning resolve on her eyes "I can't afford to leave a lost kid alone".

Merlin threw Communication Orb to Lily "just call her if you need help. I will send Neiva there to help you".

Lily thanked her as she caught the Communication Orb "will do. Thank you, Aunt".

After Lily left too, Nel Hativa quirked smile "she's just like her mother, heh? Lily, I mean. She's really lovely".

Merlin's Orb was ringing, the sign from Camelot Kingdom "something must be happened to Gwen. We have to go back to Camelot, now".

After Merlin and Nel Hativa left, a russian blue cat with golden eyes came out of the bushes "well, when that Sorceress mentioned no one around here who witnessed their ritual, she wasn't exactly right, nyan~ just barely, nyan~ That was close. Like what happened on Cameliard Kingdom, looks like the tremendous earthquake happened where the strongest shock was happened on here and Camelot Kingdom after her clone was killed by her awakened sister, princess".

The voice came from the Magic Lake Of Salisbury "this is not the time for her to be awakened, not yet. She just barely entered her new stage. I am waiting for the day of your awakening, King Of Chaos and Queen Of Chaos. For now, just go to her side and watch over her, Neko Chaos".

Casually washing its face, the golden-eyed russian blue cat walked away "as you wish, princess. Here I go, nyan~".

* * *

**Ordan Forest, East Of Vaizel**

"_...Tristan...older brother..."._

Tristan gasped and jerked his head backward, jolted awake, panting _"...Tina?"_.

"next time, please wake up with more normal way", Lancelot deadpanned "you shocked me here, you know?".

Tristan sat, clenching-unclenching her hand before thinking how light and good his body felt. Looking to his brother, Tristan trailed off "...you did it again?".

"last night, yes. You're welcome~", Lancelot smirked, leaning his head on his palm "and don't worry, it's only Dad and your wife who knew it".

"...okay, thank you very much, brother", Tristan threw his sweats-soaked pajamas before went to clean himself up on the bathroom. Much to his relief, Isolde didn't wake up even after he changed his clothes with the new ones, probably too exhausted of nurse him and watch over him over night. Carrying her and settling her to the bed, Tristan smiled fondly as he looked down to her. Pulling up the blanket to cover her body and leaning down, Tristan kissed her on the forehead "thank you".

"just get married with her again already~", Lancelot whistled but when he didn't earn his usual reaction, Lancelot knew something wasn't right "Triss? Everything's okay?".

Touching her forehead, Tristan looked behind over his shoulder. He realized when he kissed her "no, she's having fever. Ask the others to prepare the dry rags and cool water to compress her".

"no need, my body's temperature has been high like this lately. I'm not having fever", Isolde sat up and grabbed Tristan's wrist, looking up to him "...are you okay?".

Rolling his eyes, Tristan gently pushed her back to bed "Isolde, I'm fine now. You should rest".

"Sir Cain will depart. I don't want to make him worried", Isolde got off of the bed "I want to see him off".

Tristan twitched his eyebrow up and down "you stubborn woman... fine, but you have to rest after you see him off".

Lancelot scoffed "yeah, stubborn just like someone".

With a vein popping on his head, Tristan smacked him "shut up, brat".

When they went downstairs, Meliodas was the first to check on Tristan "good, you've fully recovered, it seems".

"are you sure, you've fully recovered?", Elizabeth touched Tristan's forehead and hummed in approval "thankfully, your fever has broken".

"I'm fine already, really", Tristan laughed awkwardly and apologized for making them all worried. He winked to Isolde "thanks to a great Healer here".

Isolde hummed and blushed, cupping her cheek "no problem at all".

They parked the Boar Hat on the outskirt and they parted their way with Cain who would continue his journey (once he made sure Tristan and everyone would be okay). Once they were sure that Cain had out of sight, Isolde sunk, kneeling to the ground.

Holding her hand, Tristan touched her forehead and her temperature felt far higher than before. Cursing himself inwardly, Tristan carried her and made a mad dash back to the tavern, reprimanding "told you, you should rest! Still telling me that you don't have a fever, huh?".

After Lancelot explained what happened, everyone rushed back to the tavern for nursing her.

"you've fully recovered but now Isolde is having fever?", Meliodas crossed his thumb and forefinger on his chin with sly look "are you sure, you don't just infect her? like with... through mouth-to-mouth~".

"don't make her fever higher, old man", Tristan reprimanded when Isolde buried her bright red face under the blanket, it looked as if steams came out of her face "speaking of which, where are we?".

The reason of why they went here from the first place, it was because of Gowther unusually asked the Captain to drop by here. It was unusual for Gowther to take the initiative to do something so they might pass by there in their journey back to Liones Castle. They decided to refill their provisions and buy their necessity on the nearby village. However, this morning they were gonna facing something unexpected. After making sure Isolde would just sleep in this room with Elizabeth and Veronica (with Griamore stayed close nearby as the bodyguard), they dispersed to several teams. Gowther, Lancelot and Morgan would go to the village to buy the provisions. Hawk, Diane and Tristan would stay in the Boar Hat to watch guard. Meliodas, Ban and King would go to the woods for hunting.

When Lancelot went back with several kids who playing to be 'Seven Deadly Sins', Tristan tilted his head "...your kids with Lady Morgan?".

"ha-ha, very funny", Lancelot rolled his eyes as two kids hanging on his hands "well, not that I'd mind, of course, to have kids with her".

Morgan's face turned bright red with steams came out of her face like Isolde was. Deep down in her heart, she wouldn't mind at all, either. Surprisingly, the boss of this kids, Pelio yelled about how dare they committed the Sin with build the tavern here without their permission as the latest group (Meliodas, Ban and King) were back with the result of their hunting.

Feeling irritated by the loud noisy outside, Veronica opened the window wide and yelled back "just stop being noisy, kids! You're gonna wake up the sick girl! Think about people around you, you egoist brat!".

Pelio and the other kids saluted in fright "EEK! We apologize, ma'am!".

Isolde peeked her head through the gap of the window, looking to outside with drowsy eyes and flushed cheeks "...kids?".

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her "Isolde, just sleep! Your fever is still high!".

"listen to her!", Veronica shook her head "geez, although you're the oldest between the three of us, I'm feeling like having another little sister, having to take care of you like this".

Not feeling pleased to get ordered or scolded by these women who younger than her, Isolde pursed her lips "Vero, Ellie, you two are clearly younger than me...".

"it can't be helped, I guess", Tristan sighed "princesses, hold her down, I will recite the spell so she can sleep".

Meliodas looked up with questioning looks "I don't know you have that kind of spell?".

"well, just see", Tristan grinned broadly before using his magic power to levitate. Ignoring loud cheers from the kids below who begging for him to take them to fly, Tristan touched Isolde's chin before he kissed her forehead "time to go to sleep, good night".

Elizabeth, blushing furiously, caught Isolde who collapsed unconscious backward with red face "wuah! Lady Isolde!".

Looking down to her happy and embarrassed expression as she lost consciousness, Veronica couldn't protest to him but she still stared to him in despise "...nice trick. Just don't do it to my sister, 'kay?".

"you should have told that to Sir Meliodas and not me, princess", Tristan shrugged before snapping his fingers to levitate Isolde's body. After he made sure Isolde was sleeping soundly on her bed with blanket covering her body, Tristan landed on the ground "and why are you staring to me like this?".

Meliodas lifted his thumb "nice spell. Perhaps I have to try it sometimes".

"with whom, Cap'n?~".

Hawk huffed "oi! Just don't do it to Elizabeth, got it?".

Pelio and the gang who kept begging to Tristan, asking him to carry them to feel how it felt to fly on the sky, turning to Hawk with sparkles of joy and excitement in their eyes before they lunged into their new subject of interest "talking pig!".

Ignoring Hawk's squeals in distress, Tristan sighed in relief "I'm saved thanks to Sir Piggy".

"back to business, Triss", Lancelot pulled out his Arondight, pointing it to Tristan "your answer?".

"just tell her that she's too worrywart, needn't to worry because I will finish my mission no matter what and I will go back to Camelot with Isolde. She really should stop her bad habit to stalking on her people accompanied by her lover, to see through people's heart and interfere on another people's privacy", Tristan pulled out the sword and lifted the sword forward. The tip of his sword was shining with silver sparkles before that sparkles hit the tree nearby, successfully slashed the tree along with the boulders behind it into two. Putting the sword back into its sheath, he turned back with lopsided grin to the shocked and jaw-dropped spectators "and please tell her, thank you for the Sword, it's not bad at all".

King waved his finger up and down "you're overdoing it just to test the sword!".

Diane scolded him for using his power too much "he's right! You've not fully healed yet!".

"well, sorry. I haven't done it for a long time so I'm not quite used to use the sword again, just not yet. For your statement previously, Lady Diane, I've fully recovered", Tristan waved it off as nothing before turning to Lancelot and Morgan "speaking of which, for how long you two will stay here?".

Morgan and Lancelot exchanged glances before they explained that when they were in the village, the princess called them with Communication Orb and told them to stay with Meliodas' group after asking if Isolde was alright.

Lancelot tucked his hands behind his head "so yeah, we have one more day here! We will go back to Camelot tomorrow".

Suddenly, they heard the rumbles from the mountain. Pelio explained that roar started a few years ago. The people in the village thought it was the voice of the Mountain God that lived in the Ordan mountains because ever since the so-called Mountain God started living here, the dangerous wolves and bears all ran away. Seven Deadly Sins' members here, Tristan, Lancelot and Morgan could feel the strong magic power emanating from the mountains that felt most likely from several Holy Knights. Not too long after that, a villager came to tell the kids to just go back home and they couldn't go into the forest because of what they received from the messenger of the Kingdom just now, it looked like the Holy Knights and Knight groups were commencing a huge manhunt in the mountains. They couldn't go to the woods because what they were after an incredibly evil criminal.

King, Ban, Meliodas, Diane, Gowther and Tristan opened the urgent, secret discussion.

King cupped the side of his mouth "could we be the incredibly evil criminal?".

Meliodas innocently rolled his eyes "it has to be".

Ban clicked his tongue "so annoying, they found our location already?~".

"first off, I think we have to usher these kids to go back home", Tristan lifted his thumb, pointing to the couple behind them "we can ask Lady Morgan and Lancelot to bring them back to the village. I don't want to make these kids get involved in case we have to fight".

"I agree with him", Diane giggled and smiled to Tristan "it's just like what Isolde said, you're so kind, Tristan".

Tristan lifted his hand when he earning the pointed glare from King "no, I think it's just annoying if we have to protect them when we fight against the Holy Knights".

Gowther agreed with him "he has the point".

"I don't want to make Lancelot and Morgan get involved, either. They came here without knowing what we have to face. Our problem with Holy Knights and Liones Kingdom is ours, not theirs", Meliodas gained approval nods from the others before turning back to Lancelot and Morgan "we can use Tristan's idea, but... wait, where are those kids?".

Lancelot and Morgan also didn't pay attention to the kids because they kept looking to the groups and as the couple turned, they also just realized that these kids had disappeared.

"Captain, sorry to interrupt", Gowther waved his hand to the group who discussing about to where the kids go and hopefully they wouldn't find the kids going to the mountain "but your Junior has gone to the woods".

"wha— the idiot! He's just freshly-recovered!", Meliodas groaned before he ordered Diane to house-sitting while he, King and Ban would go to the woods "Lancelot, just stay here with Lady Morgan. Help Diane to protect everyone here and don't go to the woods no matter what, got it?".

" got it, Dad", Lancelot saluted, waving his hands to the group "be careful".

"wait, Sir Meliodas!", Elizabeth called from the window. She couldn't stop them to fight, so what she could do only to convince him, She threw the sword that Lancelot had entrusted to him "take this!".

Meliodas caught the sword that Liz once wanted to give to him but he declined to accept it "this sword is...".

"what Liz wanted for you, was not for you to keep on fighting but for you to keep on living! I'm the same! For you and your fight for the people, if you think of it as a Sin... I will share whatever Sins you shoulder!", Elizabeth lifted her hands. With resolve and iron-clad conviction on her eyes, she asked him "that's why you have to live and come back safely, if not for me, then for your child and our comrades!".

"does it the love confession?", Gowther tilted his head to the right and left "is the princess in love with the Captain?".

King waved his hand frantically "wuah! I-i-i-Idiot!".

Ban sweatsdropped with eyes slightly widened "this is really bad~".

Turning his body, King lifted his hand and offered nervous smile "ca... calm down, Diane!".

Ban turned his head with lopsided smirk "just don't destroy the village, okay?~".

Only to find Morgan covered Diane's ears and Lancelot covered Diane's eyes.

Diane (remember, her body was shrunken thanks to Merlin's special medicine) was clearly baffled and asked "Lady Morgan, Lancelot, why do you cover my eyes and my ears? What happened?".

Morgan said with all seriousness "for your sanity, Lady, please be patient".

Lancelot nodded his head furiously "yeah, this is needed for the sake of the village, otherwise the village will be destroyed".

After Ban and King dropped to the ground, Gowther clapped his hands as Meliodas lifted his thumb to the couple "nice save, kids".

Once Lancelot and Morgan released her, Diane turned to them, baffled "something's happened?".

Ban and King waved their hands "nope nope nope".

Lancelot very cleverly directed the conversation, pointing to the woods "whatever, but shouldn't you go to follow Triss right away? Somehow, he has a magnet to invite the trouble coming right to him, that troublemaker".

"oh, right", Meliodas facepalmed before telling his comrades to go "let's go, Ban, King, Gowther!".

Not too long after Meliodas went with Ban, King and Gowther to the woods, Elizabeth sighed in relief but it looked like she had forgotten about something?

"Ellie", Veronica smiled darkly with dark aura surroundings her, earning Elizabeth's flinch "we have a LOT to talk".

Griamore gaped in awe to Elizabeth, thinking just if he could be that bold with princess Veronica "...I don't know she can be this bold".

Elizabeth lifted her hands and laughed awkwardly with slightly flushed cheeks "um, big sister Veronica, we can't be too loud, otherwise we will wake up Lady Isolde...".

When Griamore, Veronica and Elizabeth turned to the bed, they were shocked to find the bed was empty and they looked around but not find her anywhere in this room, only the other window of this room was opened (that Griamore had pointed) and they suspected Isolde had gone through the window to outside.

"where the hell she's gone!?", Veronica looked around the window before going to the other window to tell the group outside "Diane, Morgan, where is Lancelot? Isolde's gone!".

Morgan lifted her forefinger to the woods "he said he wanted to take a peek before going somewhere to check because he said he found someone's shadow".

In the end, Elizabeth and Veronica told Griamore and Diane that they were going to the woods to find Isolde. Morgan persisted to go with them too, because she wanted to find Lancelot before the five of them went to the woods, where the fight had been going on. When they arrived there, they found all members of the Dawn Roar and the Armor Giant were tied with the golden chains that came out of the portals on the sky and the huge tree nearby. Two people with wings on their back, a white-haired woman with black veil covering her entire face sitting on that huge tree and the other was a kid with the same size with King who fought against King.

There was the darkness cocoon-like near Ban and Gowther who seemed too distracted by whatever inside darkness-cocoon-like and too confused of what should they do as they turned their heads to watch four scenes :

The Dawn Roar and Armor Giant were tied-down by golden chains.

King with another kid's fight.

The darkness cocoon-like.

Last, Meliodas fought against Nel Hativa.

Once they got closer to them, only then they realized that Isolde and Lancelot were there too, near the darkness cocoon-like. They didn't find Tristan anywhere nearby, though. Just like her old-self, Isolde had a pair of wings on her back. She reached out her hands where blue and dark fire wrapping around her hand but Lancelot grabbed her wrist, shaking his head in disapproval. Isolde lowered her hand after Lancelot told her something, then Lancelot walked further to get closer several inches with the darkness-cocoon-like.

"The Lady Of The Lake, allow me to use it", Lancelot lifted his Arondight in front of his face upright, his eyes that turned into gold. Blue and green light with silvery yellowish sparkles emanating from his body and his sword as Lancelot's eyes were gleaming in gold and silver "answer my call and show yourself, **Alicorn**".


	45. Rule Breaker And Oath

**.**

**Chapter 44 – Rule Breaker And Oath**

**.**

* * *

In the halfway, Meliodas, Gowther, Ban and King made it to catch up with Tristan who kneeled near dying, heavily-injured Knight amongst the scattered corpses, holding his head "pull yourself together. What happened on the mountain?".

Wheezed, the Knight grabbed his wrist "the Knight group was... annihilated... Lord Dawn Roar's group is... fighting back against... the Armor Giant... who is protected by... fallen angel... with a goddess and... a Death God... watched nearby... that armored monster...".

After the Knight in his arm passed away, Tristan put the body back to the ground before asking them, not looking back "do you hear that?".

When they focused, carefully listening, they heard someone singing "the sky is so high where the wind sings~".

"the lullaby of Enchanted Woods", Meliodas recognized "it can't be... she shouldn't be here. What is she doing here?".

Ban and King asked in unison "who?".

Tristan sounded not too sure "for your question, we can't tell you for sure until we check".

Meliodas ordered them to move faster to the scene "either way, don't let your guard down".

"Captain, my apologize for interrupt", Gowther lifted his hand "but I know who is this 'Armor Giant'. This is what I want to ask for help. I need your help to decide what should we do about this, especially after we witnessed what happened on Cornwall Kingdom".

Tristan turned his head slowly with horror on his eyes "...what did you say?".

Meliodas firmly ordered "Gowther, explain it, details".

* * *

So, it turned out that Gowther had found a strange companion (so that was where his armor that Merlin had asked about, had gone to) who hid with him on the woods. As they ran to the battle scene, Gowther explained about how he had met with this... _Creature_, let's just call it. After witnessing what happened on the Cornwall Kingdom, Gowther concluded that _Creature_ he had found maybe the failed product, the lost guinea pig of someone who drank the Demon's blood.

"but I have no idea about the fallen angel, goddess and Death God that he mentioned", referring to the passed-away-knight's words, Gowther closed his explanation "perhaps somebody else have come to accompany that guy when I left him alone?".

"probably", Meliodas landed behind the tree along with Tristan "it's them!".

Gowther, Ban and King also hid behind the tree near their leader's hiding spot. If you saw clearly, you could see all members of Dawn Roar standing face-to-face against the huge man cladded in Gowther's armor who stood above the corpses, with the Sins (and one Junior Sin) spied on them. Actually, if you carefully observed it, it was not only the Sins. Across their place, there were two other spies. One hid across the cliff behind the bushes (Jericho) and the other one floated down before hiding on the tree to watch down the scene unravel before them (who else? Elias, of course). From his position, Elias could see Jericho and the manhunt. Interesting, he thought.

Crossing his hands behind his head, Elias casually leaned his back on the bark of tree _"well, since the princess asked me to just watch and observe before I decide what to do, I guess I'll just watch before I decide what should I do with them"_.

It was so tense, neither the Dawn Roar nor the Armor Giant move a single muscle. The spectators who hid, as the veteran they had been, knew better that whoever moved first would die.

However, what would happen after this was unpredictable at all.

First thing, the kids from the village appeared.

Not too long after that, a white-haired red-eyed woman with white dress came to pick them, telling them all to return to the village. The scared kids who called her as 'Iris' obeyed her, except one kid. Pelio, the leader of his group, instead he ran to the dangerous scene and ignored Iris. As the Sins and their Juniors (Elias and Tristan) contemplated about how to usher these kids safely back to their village, Pelio approached each members of Dawn Roar, pestering them who stood still like a statue but after he looked up and found the Armor Giant, Pelio did grave mistake with swinging wooden sword on his hand to the Armor Giant's legs, such brave (read: stupid) action.

Everything happened so fast after this.

The enormous, iron fist of a metallic monster swung down to the innocent kid.

"NO!", Iris flung herself to shield him. In order to protect Pelio from the iron fist of Giant Armor, she took the brunt, spreading a pair of three-colored wings from her back that shielding them. Blood flew out of her head as she looking down to Pelio with motherly smile on her face, her eyes turned back into her original Emerald orbs "...you're not injured, right?".

Shaking his head, Pelio sucked a deep breath at the stunning mother "...Iris, you are...?".

By this point, knowing who was that woman, Tristan and Meliodas were the first to take flight as their blood felt like boiling (they wanted to rip apart the Armor Giant who dared to hurt her, his daughter and his little sister), followed by clearly baffled Ban, King and Gowther in tow but someone stopped the five of them. With her Holy Shroud Magdala which the nature magic of this Holy Shroud only affected male, knowing the father and son behaved, Nel Hativa stopped them, wrapping the Holy Shroud around their body to 'arrest' them temporarily.

Meliodas hissed "Neiva! Let me go!".

Tristan growled "let go! What are you doing here?".

Nel Hativa didn't budge, simply pointing with her chin "be silent and just look for a while, you idiot hot-tempered thick-headed brats".

Second thing, at the time they saw several members of Dawn Roar lifting their weapons to the Armor Giant and floating on the air, another paled-skinned white-haired girl with bandages covering all around her body came in to knock all members of Dawn Roar who trying to attack the Armor Giant. Her eyes were covered by bandages, her bangs cupped her cheeks, her long straight white hair that reached her hip was blown by the wind and she growled like a beast before she sprouted a pair of raven-like dark wings from her back, dark feathers as the night sky spreading around the air.

Gowther concluded the bandaged girl was the 'Fallen Angel' and Lily as the 'Goddess' that the dead man referred "then who is the Death God, I wonder?".

Next second their attention turned into another kid who came flying to approach the unconscious woman in front of Pelio "...Lily?".

Ban shocked, feeling like witness another ghost "no fucking way!".

King jaw-slacked before his mouth hanging out and open like a fish looking for water "...are you kidding me?".

"oh, f*ck", Tristan cursed absentmindedly _"not too surprising though, considering Lily is here too, but this is not gonna be good at all"_.

"mother! Lily, wake up!", Elias crouched beside her and shook her shoulder, ignoring the rain. When Lily wasn't moving at all, Elias snapped his finger and coldly said "**Enkidu**, bind them all".

The bandaged white-haired girl, so agile, avoided the chains that came out of the portals on the air but these chains successfully bind the Dawn Roar and Armor Giant tightly.

When Pelio approached him, telling about how cool it was and asking what kind of magic he had, Elias pushed him and gruffly growled "like what people said, the difference between bravery and stupidity is as thin as a paper, huh?".

(by this point, after Meliodas sweet-talked her a little, Nel Hativa released them all with slight blush on her cheeks. Both Necromancer and Dragon Sin ignored the collectives of staring dagger from wickedly-smirked Ban, disdainful-narrowed-eyes King who mumbled something about telling the poor princess and the impressed-observant-eyes Gowther).

Already used to it, Tristan simply shrugged his shoulders "uh-oh... this is not gonna be good...".

Pelio who dropped to his butt, yelled back to Elias for pushing him hardly "what do you mean?".

"actually, what for do you all come here, you damn brat? Do you seriously think that you can take down the evil criminal yourself, to purge the evil so you can become the real hero? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a kid! This isn't a game, it's a manhunt! This place is not the kindergarten for you all to play! You shouldn't have to come here from the first place!", with venomous tone in his voice and the disdainful intense glare, Elias swatted his hand to the side with the air of authority around his body "go away... just go back home and cry to your parent, before I even have the thought to beaten you all black and blue for making my mother get injured just because of protecting you, you spoiled useless brat".

From far distance, Ban lifted his thumb "sharp tongue as deadly as sword as if he could kill you with only his words, cold fury with murderous intention and calm attitude. Yup, without doubt, he is Elias~".

King wasn't so sure "seriously, Ban? I still wonder if it's really my brother... he's changed a lot".

Yes, compared to the last time King saw him, Elias had gotten taller, his skin got paler and his straight blonde hair also longer which Elias' hair reached his shoulder that tied neatly on his lower nape but as his older brother, King didn't recognize this Elias who had changed and really different with the Elias he had known.

Ban raised an eyebrow "is that so? I think he's not changed at all".

King nodded his head furiously "well, nothing we can do or say to argue him back because his logical statements are the truth, yes, this part of him doesn't change at all, but still—".

Tristan sighed and cut King's words off "yeah, I know all kids love her but this kid is really scary when he's angry like this".

"say, Triss", Meliodas tilted his head and crossed his hands before his chest "by you said Elias, you mean **her** adopted son?".

Tristan nodded his head "yep".

Meliodas asked again to confirm "the one that you and Neiva saved on his dying state about 20 years ago and you two handed over to **her**?".

Again, Tristan nodded his head "yep. That kid's got such temper when it comes to **her**".

Meliodas and Tristan the tensed aura and they turned to Ban and King who stared to them before they asked in unison "...what?".

With equal shocked level, King and Ban jawdropped.

King shrieked in disbelief "YOU KNOW MY BROTHER!?".

Ban joined him "YOU KNOW HIM AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!".

At that, Meliodas simply stated "in fact, I don't but Tristan does".

Tristan lifted his hand "well, whatever questions you have to me, let's discuss about it later because I know this won't be good".

"my, my. It can't be helped, I guess", with an expression as if saying 'I've got this', Nel Hativa winked her eye and lifted her forefinger to her lips "just stay here until the condition is safe enough after I've evacuated those kids, okay?".

Looking down guiltily to Lily's bloodied which being cradled on Elias' hands, Pelio was on the verge of the tears "I just... I was...".

"Pelio", woman with long straight blonde hair reached her hip, her face looked like Gowther's but hers had softer looks and more feminine. Her brown eyes showed nothing but kindness as she smiled down motherly to him "what are you doing here? I've been looking for you. Let's go home. It's time to eat".

"...mom? It's really you? You died because of your illness, then why...", Pelio cried as he ran to hug her "mom, I missed you so much!".

She smiled and hugged him back, patting his head before her hand glowing in purple light. After Pelio fell asleep and collapsed unconscious on her arms, she changed back into her real form, no one other than Nel Hativa. Carrying Pelio on her arms and with spark on her eyes, Nel Hativa lifted her thumb to Meliodas who approached her "mission complete".

Meliodas tilted his head "seriously, Neiva... should you do it only to make him sleeping? I'm glad you don't misuse this shape-shifter ability of yours, otherwise you can use it really well for doing crimes".

"come on, Meliodas~ don't tease me like that. I'm not the one who being labelled as criminal, right?", Nel Hativa rolled her eyes playfully before pointedly looking straight to Elias "and Elias, I understand your wrath but it's not good at all, lashing out to other kid as your stress-relief. Remember what your mother said about this bad habit of yours?".

"like I care about it when my mother got injured like this", Elias clicked his tongue before mentioning the lines about him not lashing out due to a mere stress-relief "nice trick, Aunt. What are you doing with the other kids?".

"make them sleeping too, like this one. Since you're done with your lashing out, I'm gonna send them all back to the village before I started my job here, that's it", Nel Hativa shook her heads before heading to where she had left the other sleeping kids "brats. I'm surrounded by brats and how could this be my life? By the way, as long as I'm away for a moment, good luck with them~".

After Nel Hativa disappeared to evacuate the kids back to the village, Meliodas turned to Dawn Roar, fallen angel and Armor Giant "oh, right. We still have to finish our business with these guys".

After the Sins (included Tristan as the Junior) clarified their identity, Slader yelled in excitement "oh, it's a happy day! Just if I have the chance and can break free from these chains already, I really want to fight you all, the legendary forces but unfortunately, today we have another mission, to bring back the head of the Armor Giant".

Obviously, the Dawn Roar and Armor Giant (helped by the Fallen Angel) tried to break free from the chains but they couldn't. While Elias had the deal with Dawn Roar and Armor Giant, Tristan had carried Lily away to treat her wounds, helped by Meliodas with Ban, King and Gowther watched closely.

Elias scoffed "it's no use to struggle because these chains were special. Enkidu is the Chains of Heaven, it is specially a weapon dispatched by Mother of Chaos to restrain every life being be it human, fairy, giant, even Demon and Goddess. These chains even can restrain Gods. It's futile to struggle because the higher your magic power level, the more you struggling, Enkidu will restrain you stronger instead. Only someone with the pure heart and soul like my mother Lily who would not get restrained by these chains".

Even Slader as the leader of Dawn Roar couldn't break free and he demanded, not giving King or Ban the chance to speak at all and it irritated them without Slader realized it "who are you?".

Elias smirked and he suddenly remembered of Lily's words before he left the Enchanted Woods with the princess and her group.

"_you have wings on your back. You can fly wherever you want—"_.

Just like Lily and the bandaged girl did, Elias sprouted his wings, not Fairy wings but a pair of bird-like wings instead. Similar with Lily who had three-colored wings, Elias had a pair of gray-brown wings with two white patches on the wingbars of each wing. White patch on his wings become the large white flashes as he flapped his wings. Looking down with some nobility aura around him, Elias introduced himself just like Guinevere told him to, in case he should reveal his identity like this time. Lifting his bang, Elias revealed the tattoo of Mockingbird, right above the claw-like scar on his forehead, earning more than one flinch from his surroundings (to be more precise, from Jericho, also Ban and King who barely able to look at that).

"I am Fay Prince Elias, one of Junior Sin, Mockingbird Sin Of Hypocrisy. The one who recruited me is the Black Swan Of Desire, White Enchantress Gwen. I will talk with you later, Dawn Roar, but for now I need to take care of this one first", lowering his bangs to cover his forehead again, Elias glowered murderously as he turned to the Armor Giant, lifting his hand to Armor Giant "the price that you have to pay for every droplet of my mother's blood is immense, you know?".

The one with katana and red armor, Simon yelled to him "wait! We are ordered to bring his head by our superior!".

Elias raised an eyebrow "just who is your superior?".

The huge man, Hugo if they remembered, answered "well, the one who gave us this mission is Cardinal of Liones Kingdom, Sir Helbram".

Well, it was no use to hide it, anyway. That was the reason of why they answered him but they didn't expect that kind of reaction from Elias. Unlike King who flinched, Elias laughed instead.

"just a cardinal? My superior is a princess. Between a princess and a cardinal, obviously an order from the princess has heavier weight so there's no way I failed her, not to mention the fact that she's so scary when she's angry. She told me to watch and observe before I decide what to do with this creature. After what he's done to my mother, he can't protest at all if I kill him, right? I don't want if my prey is taken from me. Fret not, just wait there and I will leave his head for you then. If you dare to interfere, then I also will kill you here and now", Elias lifted both his hands to the side as so many weapons in various shape (lance, sword, axe, spear, etc) came out of portal on the air around Elias who hovering above the Armor Giant "**Gate Of Babylon**".

Meliodas pulled King and Ban threw Gowther on his shoulder to get closer to Tristan. Tristan held Lily close to him and snapped his finger to protect themselves using **Perfect Cube** when Elias launched all of those weapons to the Armor Giant. The Armor Giant groaned in pain as several swords and spears stabbed his legs and he dropped to his knees on the ground.

"good, at least you kneel down. How about I rip your limbs apart next? Your head will be the last", he snapped his fingers with intention to deal the deathblow but when black-hooded figure came in between him with Armor Giant swinging its Death Scythe to deflect all of weapons that he had launched to Giant Armor. Scowling deeply in displeasure, Elias floated down "what are you doing, Aunt?".

"in case you forget, other than Necromancer, I also work as Death God who have to escort the Dead to the Necropolis, though Death God is more like my part-time and not my main occupation", lowering her broad, black-hood down, Nel Hativa smirked, playfully swinging her Scythe "you know, I'm not known as Death God for nothing, since it's my second occupation. Just like me, your mother would not be known as Fay Queen and earn the title 'Titania' as the strongest Fay of her Clan, if this would be enough to kill her".

"she's right", Lily hugged Elias from behind, leaning her head down to kiss the crown of his head "calm down, my son. I wouldn't be chosen as Queen of my Clan and gain the title as the Fay Queen 'Titania' if it would be enough to kill me".

King snapped his head and just now he realized Lily was gone "since when...?".

Meliodas hummed "that's fast, as usual".

Ban was the only one who noted the veil that covering Lily's face "whatever, but what's up with the veil? I don't think there's a point on hiding her face when we have seen her face~".

Tristan waved his hand "nah, not too surprising. She's the Queen of her clan, remember? As the Queen, it's natural for her to stay at the high place and not descend down to do everything with her own hands unless it's necessary. That fact alone is enough to be the reason of why she should cover her face, though she shouldn't be here from the first place".

"mother, you were bleeding! Reckless as usual!", Elias hissed though he was grateful to Tristan as usual for his care to his mother (for Elias), his reckless sister (for Tristan). Clinging to her, he protested "how could you let yourself get injured just in order to protect those useless children!".

"oh, come on, I don't want to hear that from you. You are the one who reckless. This is only scratch, no big deal", Lily pinched the bridge of his nose before giving a light peck on his forehead "even if this is not the first time for you to kill someone and I understand your anger, but I don't want to see my son to kill someone in front of my eyes. Don't be angry. When the children cry for help with tears on their eyes, how could I abandon them?".

Blushing furiously due to embarrassed, Elias sighed in defeat, he could never win against her "you are really beautiful and kind-hearted woman, mother. No wonder the late Fairy King Dahlia only loves you till his last breath, but please, be careful. I and Oberon wouldn't want to lose our mother".

"did you guys really think we wouldn't sense you? too bad~ but thanks to you, kid, I had enough time to charge my power. Thank you very much", one of Dawn Roar's members came out of his hiding spot (where he had been hiding under the scattered corpses on the ground while his clone who got chained by Elias and sat on the rock was only an illusion). Lifting his bow, he pulled the string before he shot his arrow "charging complete, mission complete".

Lily reached out her hand "wait!".

Meliodas yelled to the bandaged girl near the Armor Giant "move aside!".

Suprisingly, she caught the arrow that was launched to Armor Giant (the arrow had been fulfilled with magic power, for heaven's sake, yet she still could stop it) and not only that. She spun her body, just like dancing, before she threw back the arrow to its wielder. Before the arrow hurt its wielder, Meliodas came in between the archer and the upcoming arrow, using Full Counter to deflect the arrow. Lily was ready across him, she reached her hand forward before opening the portal to another place so the arrow would land somewhere, wherever it was that would not endanger people's life. Lily confirmed she had sent the arrow to the place where all kind of magic could be absorbed (where else? Of course, the Magic Lake of Salisbury).

Hugo mumbled in awe "she caught Weinheidt's arrow with her bare hand...?".

Simon added in amazement "even threw it back...?".

As the impact of catch the arrow and throw it back to its wielder, the bandages which covered her eyes and head got slashed and fell.

Nel Hativa leaned her scythe on her shoulder "uh-oh... the price of releasing her seal will be immense, human".

Although she was different physically, which her supposedly raven hair had turned into white just like the appearance of her ghost, and her Emerald orbs turned into Ruby orbs, as her twin brother, Tristan could immediately recognize her "you are...Tina...".

"hey there, long time no see you, older brother", white-haired red-eyed girl, with bandages covered her head and both her hand and leg, smiled to him. She staggered a bit before wobbly stood up. Surprisingly, she lunged into him and clutched his neck as he lying flatly on his back. Tears of blood flowing out of her eyes as she smiled down creepily to him "time to go to sleep, forever... good night".

Grabbed her wrist, Tristan who lying on his back, choked "Tina... what...".

"it's so cold... where have you been, brother? why didn't you come when they tear me to pieces, skin to bones using their knives and swords?", eye-to-eye, she leaned down to whisper right in front of his face, hands still clutching his neck and her tears of blood fell to his cheeks "so why do you still live? In fact, you've wanted to die so you can't protest if I bring you with me, right?".

"ah, I guess you're right...", Tristan choked before lowering his hands to the side, closing his eyes "you can kill me".

"like the hell we will let you! **Yggdrasil**!", Lily lifted her hand as gigantic tree appeared behind her. She moved her hands and several chains came out of the tree "**Vincula De Caelo**".

For all those times they had spent together as mother and son, Elias knew just from a single glance. He reached out his hand and followed his adopted mother's lead "**Enkidu**".

Unfortunately, neither Lily's **Vincula De Caelo **or Elias' **Enkidu** reached them because Armor Giant caught them instead.

"**Oath, Loathe, Loathsome**", using this as her advantage, darkness enveloped her and Tristan, Tristina read her spell, spreading her wings broadly along with ominous darkness and miasma "**Rule Breaker**".

After the darkness cocoon entirely enveloped Tristan and Tristina within it, waves of darkness spread around this place and suddenly, Elias turned to King and started launching his attacks to him.

Using his Chastiefol Spirit Spear, King could dodge his attack but he didn't have an idea why Elias had to attack him now "Elias, what are you doing?!".

"where have you been, Harlequin?", Elias lashed out all his frustration towards his brother, for leaving the Fairy King's Forest and for abandoning them, he and Elaine "do you think whose fault it is?!".

King flinched, but his friend was in danger and he couldn't afford to let go "whatever you want to talk with me, as your brother, I will listen to it later but not right now".

"like I care about it".

A beautiful demon appeared, none other than Nel Hativa who had changed into Demon form "everyone looks perplexed here. Should I explain?".

"first off, explain what happened to her", Meliodas pointed to the darkness cocoon as he trailed off "she is...".

Nel Hativa averted her eyes, unable to look straight to Meliodas "...yes, it's Tina".

"Lady Death God, at least could you explain what happened here?", Slader pointed out "and just help us to break free from these chains already".

"I will explain", Lily lifted her hand and explained about what happened here "**Rule Breaker** is magic spell that similar with a curse, it will send your heart into turmoil. It makes all kind of negative emotions such as sadness, anger, despair etc. to arise on the surface. No matter how deep that emotions have been suppressed, no matter how long the emotions have been hidden or buried. For Elias, it looks like he's been suppressing his negative emotions and he just let it out right now. My poor son, told him already to not suppress his stress".

"can't you do something over here?", King dodged every with his Fifth form of Spirit Spear Chastiefol **Increase** "you are his adopted mother, right?".

"yes, I am. To break the **Rule Breaker** spell, we need to purify the miasma that she sent to us in order to make all negative emotions arise or we can just let someone who got affected by this spell to just pour all of it. Purification is one of my ability but I'm not too expert on it. Just if Isolde is awakened, she can do the purification because it's her expertise", Lily simply sat on her Sacred Treasure, Yggdrasil before lifting her thumb "seems like you are his biggest source of stress, so it's your business with my adopted son. Just accept his wrath and fight back to defend your life. Fight".

King felt like he was punished by this perfect image of a mother "SERIOUSLY!".

Meanwhile, Nel Hativa gave quick explanation about Tristina's resurrection and the side-effect of her resurrection "the resurrection normally will have the side-effect. I never saw there's any of resurrection without effect. If there is, I will give applause and steal their technique then. There are four effect. First, lost all memory. Second, lost their 'self', which severals of their emotions just lost or their personality changed. Third, lost both and turned into another person, no longer the same person with the one they were before they died. Last, they may not lose their self and memory, they still have the same personality and memory, still the same person with the one before they died, but it will eat them away. If they have something that lost from them, they're gonna seek for it or on the opposite, it's them who have whatever strong emotions or memory thus they have to release it. For example, if they have regret or grudge, they have to release their rage and grudge to something as outlet otherwise... they will turn insane who only know how to rage just like the sorrowful blood-thirsty beast, that's if they haven't killed themselves accidentally in the process".

Wordlessly, both Nel Hativa and Meliodas knew, it was the second for Meliodas due to his curse (lost his emotions) from Demon King but for Tristan and Tristina, it was the—

As if he could read their mind (which not actually), Ban said it out loud "for Tristan and Tina, it's the last, right?".

In fact, Ban reminded of how Tristan went rampaging after his resurrection before Isolde stopped him. It felt similar with this time, which meant the source of whatever emotions or memory that Tristina had, was no one other than Tristan.

"well, it's unlike I can't do anything", Nel Hativa gripped her death scythe tightly "it seems like Tina intended to bring Tristan with her. There's only one way to go now, to save Tristan and put her back into eternal piece".

It looked like all bloods drained from Meliodas' face "Neiva, you can't possibly—".

Nel Hativa lifted both her hand to them "Réalta Nua!".

Meliodas stopped her attack with Counter Vanish "Neiva, stop!".

"move aside, Meliodas", Nel Hativa in her Demon form swatted his hand "it's my responsibility to bring back the dead to life. It's also my responsibility to bring them back to dead rather than let them live as the sorrowful, blood-thirsty beast".

"trust them!", Meliodas lifted a sword that he earned from Elizabeth "do you think I will allow you to do such a thing in front of my eyes?".

"just like the old time, huh?", Nel Hativa lifted her hand and a death scythe appeared from her shadow "do not blame me if I'm being serious, Meliodas".

"no, it's not", Meliodas refused to move aside "unlike the old time, we do not fight against each other with intention to kill, Neiva".

Looking at the fight between Elias and King, also the fight between Meliodas and Nel Hativa, Ban only could mumble "...this is a mess".

On the opposite, Gowther only showed his impressed eyes with his usual blank face "interesting. What will happen after this?".

Simon called out to Slader from the background "Captain, I feel like we are misplaced as the spectator here".

Slader nodded to Lily and Elias "same goes with me. However, the ones who have the control of these chains are that kid and his mother. Let's wait and see for now, but once we have the chance to break free, do it".

Suddenly, they felt another presence came flying here, someone with strong magic power. They thought she was another goddess with different kind of Lily at first, as she landed near the darkness cocoon, or should they say the Phoenix from how fire pervaded her wings and her body.

Looking up, Isolde asked the duo who still fought "you two, where is Tristan?".

Nel Hativa and Meliodas stopped their fight for a moment, blinking to her in awestruck but Meliodas was the one who ask "which Isolde you are? Isolde Belialuin or Isolde Marianna?".

Isolde tilted her head "what kind of question is it, godfather?".

Meliodas concluded "oh, Isolde Evergreen, then?".

All Dawn Roar members and Meliodas' comrades jawdropped "GODFATHER!".

"for your question, all of it. I have the memories of all times I've reincarnated", Isolde smiled fondly to him "I was orogonally Isolde Belialuin, the Phoenix Priestess. I remember that you were my godfather when I was Isolde Evergreen, though I consider you've been my father for my whole life. Right now, I'm Isolde Marianna, the Dove Sin Of Devotion".

"Dove Sin Of Devotion... while I understand that Desire, Revenge and Hypocricy are indeed included Sinful thing, but I don't understand about you, Lady", Slader asked "how could the Devotion be a Sin?".

"because that is my Sin. Considering my title as Dove Sin Of Devotion and how I committed my Sin, I guess it makes me become the Junior Sin from the Goat Sin Of Lust", her bitter amusement exchanged with concern as Isolde turned back to Meliodas "godfather, you haven't answered me yet. Where is my husband?".

After earning quick explanation from Nel Hativa and Meliodas, Isolder hummed "I see, so that's why you two fight".

"don't mind us", Meliodas sent flying kick which easily avoided by Nel Hativa "just purify Tina's **Rule Breaker** if you can".

"Sir Ban, could you help me?", turning to Ban and earning startled look from the Fox Sin who earnestly offered his aide when she needed it, Isolde smiled as she reached her hand out "if I remember, you have useful technique called **Fox's Hunt**, right? Please use it to pull Tristan out of this darkness cocoon once I create the opening. I will use my purification spell and when the darkness cocoon opened up a little, please use it to pull him out of this death trap. I don't want to risk burning my own husband with my fire when I purify her along with the darkness".

Knowing Isolde planned to purify the darkness cocoon along with Tristina after she broke **Rule Breaker **spell, Meliodas protested "Isolde, you can't do it!".

"godfather, although she is my husband's twin sister, but between her and my husband, my husband is on top priority for me", Isolde blinked away her tears, fire enveloping her hand "forgive me".

At that second, Lancelot grabbed her wrist "stop. Your hand is not for kill the life, but to save life. Do you seriously think this is what your husband want from you?".

Isolde glared to him and hissed "let go, Lancelot. He is my husband—".

"—They are precious people for me, just like you feel to them. I'm not gonna leave the two of them no matter what", Lancelot looked up before pulling out his Arondight from its sheath, he thought he had no choice now "...luckily, it's rain now".

From the corner of his eyes as he fought Nel Hativa, Meliodas realized that Elizabeth, Hawk, Veronica, Griamore, Diane and even Morgan had arrived here. Lancelot didn't realize their arrival, no one did except Meliodas who tried to warn Lancelot to not use **it** but it was too late. Even if Lancelot realized their arrival, included Morgan along with them, Lancelot wouldn't risk his sibling's life and he would choose to use this either way, for the sake of his brother and sister's life.

"The Lady Of The Lake, allow me to use it", Lancelot lifted his Arondight in front of his face upright, his eyes that turned into gold. Blue and green light with silvery yellowish sparkles emanating from his body and his sword as Lancelot's eyes were gleaming in gold and silver "answer my call and show yourself, **Alicorn**".

Morgan fell to her knees when she saw Arondight turned into a woman who bodily made by water. The Lady cupped Lancelot's cheeks and kissed Lancelot's forehead before Lancelot's eyes that turned into golden were gleaming in sparks of gold and silver as his body turned into winged white Unicorn with silver mane and golden eyes.

Lifting her hands up to cover her mouth, Morgan blinked her tears away in awestruck "Lancelot, you are...".

* * *

**A/N : **

_Yosh, I did finished it. Seriously, little fight scene here is the reason of why it took me rather long time. __Yeah, Ban, you're right, this is a mess. More will be revealed next chapter, also prepare yourself and the tissue for bittersweet on upcoming chapter._


	46. Curse And Salvation

**.**

**Chapter 45 – Curse And Salvation**

**.**

* * *

The first thing Elizabeth did when she arrived there (not too affected by Lancelot's transformation, somehow), was to run and stand in between Meliodas and Nel Hativa who still fought against each other.

Spreading her hands to the side, Elizabeth persistently shouted "stop this, Lady Neiva, Sir Meliodas!".

At the same time, both Meliodas and Nel Hativa gasped and said in unison "Elizabeth, move aside!".

Her momentum was barely able to be stopped. When Nel Hativa's Death Scythe barely hit Elizabeth, Lancelot in his Alicorn form had jumped in between them, hovering above Elizabeth and Meliodas to protect them as several chains came from Yggdrasil wrapped tightly around Nel Hativa's hands and Death Scythe which successfully stopped the undoubtedly dangerous weapon to hit Lancelot.

"are you... Sir Lancelot?", Elizabeth asked in wonder and when the Alicorn rubbed his head against her face, Elizabeth laughed "thank you for protecting me".

Looking uo, they saw Lily lifted her thumb "don't worry, I keep in check. Good job, Lancelot".

"thank you, Lily dear! That was close!", Nel Hativa sighed in relief before turning to Elizabeth with a glare. She swatted her hand to the side "Lady Elizabeth, it's too dangerous! What were you thinking, to interfere between us in the middle of our fight like this?".

Elizabeth started arguing with her "and I believe it's my line, Lady Neiva! Why did you two fight here instead?".

After the Alicorn nudged him by shoulder with its mouth, Meliodas sat down "hm? What should we do right now? let's see".

When he heard the whiny sounds from his son-transformed-to-Alicorn, Meliodas chuckled "come on, no need to fret over it. How about you help Isolde to purify this place while we wait the result?".

Nodding his head, Lancelot brushed his father's head with his tails (earning Meliodas' protest which he ignored) before going to help the Phoneix Priestess to figure out about how to snap Tristan and Tristina out of whatever trance they were getting into once they pulled them out of the darkness cocoon. Having their fight was interfered by the third princess, Meliodas decided to see how this was going. He thought it felt like 'just like the old time' where Elizabeth (the original, Goddess or one of reincarnations in the past) would argue with Nel Hativa sometimes. Usually, it was Elizabeth who always manage to win over the argue and Meliodas wondered if this time, Elizabeth could win the argue again. From the corner of his eyes, Meliodas saw that Lily had released the chains that tightly wrapped the Dawn Roar members (even if **Gate Of Babylon** belonged to Elias right now, as the one who gave it Elias, Lily still had the control over it so no wonder Enkidu still would obey her order. Not to mention, Elias was still busy on his fight against King, his older brother) so the Dawn Road members could talk properly with Griamore and Veronica. After Dawn Roar noticed Griamore, Elizabeth and Veronica's presences here, they had asked Lily to release them with promise that they wouldn't do anything to bring harm either to her adopted son Elias or the Armor Giant because they needed to know what happened and they just wanted to talk with Veronica and Griamore that rumour had it, they had passed away already on Vaizel.

Eventually, the second princess Veronica successfully convinced the Dawn Roar to chill out, stay still to observe and wait "let's discuss further about your mission and settle everything about us later. For now, let's clean up this mess first".

Well, the Deadly Sins didn't too surprised to see that the Dawn Roar chose to obey Veronica although they still could feel the hostile air coming from Dawn Roar. After all, Dawn Roar members especially the leader, Slader, vowed their loyalty to the King and they moved under King Baltra's command which meant it was obvious that they should obey the princesses as well.

Oh, well... just like Veronica said, it seemed they had a lot to talk after they cleaned up this mess. They still had a lot of mess here, after all. Issues between the siblings (between King and Elias, also Tristan and Tristina) and Armor Giant. They only needed to solve the problem between Lancelot with Morgan later (obviously to explain his transformation, what else?).

After listening to their explanation about Tristina's condition, Elizabeth was horrified by the fact that Nel Hativa had tried to kill Tristina "so what now? You want to kill her again? I'm against it!".

"and what do you suggest then, Lady? Like it or not, even as we're talking now, Tristan is in the utmost danger on his resurrected twin sister's hands. Like I said to Meliodas before, it's my responsibility to bring back the dead to life. It's also my responsibility to bring them back to dead rather than let them live as the sorrowful, blood-thirsty beast", Nel Hativa lifted her Scythe pointing to the darkness cocoon before she stepped forward, hovering above Elizabeth "or should I remind you what would happen if something happened to Tristan, Lady Elizabeth? Do you think how Isolde and Merlin will react over it? It will destroy my little sisters' heart! It will break Isolde's heart and hurt Merlin again. Do you think I can let it happen?".

Meliodas retorted "Neiva, you know that I'm against your idea to kill Tina and that's why we fought from the first place, remember?".

Elizabeth intertwined her knuckles on her chest "Sir Meliodas is right! Even if you said there's only one way to go... even so... Why should we kill one of them, to save one and sacrifice the other if we can save them both? I refuse to let them die without salvation! I refuse to do nothing and kill them instead when perhaps we still have the chance to save them both! Be it Tristan or Tina deserve to life and earn the salvation!".

"_ah, Lady Elizabeth... you haven't changed at all. Sometimes, some things never change, huh?"_, Nel Hativa leaned her Scythe on her shoulder with fond and nostalgic smile "...you've got guts, huh? To recklessly stand in between us in the middle our fight although you're powerless, you are an idiot, but... you are the type of a naive, brave idiot that I like the most".

Elizabeth didn't know if she praised her or insulted her so she wasn't sure "um... thank you?".

Meliodas translated as Lancelot snorted "Lancelot said she didn't praise you, Elizabeth".

When Elizabeth asked her decision, Nel Hativa sighed in defeat and lifted both her hand in surrender "okay, okay, you won, princess. Let's try to save them both, although I don't know how well this will work, but I will help with all might... I admit I quite adore those two a lot".

Elizabeth brightened and squeezed her hands "thank you!".

Nel Hativa leaned down and lifted her forefinger to poke her nose "but! Remember, I still have to do my responsibility in case we failed".

Elizabeth nodded with burning resolve on her eyes "then I will not fail".

Nel Hativa smirked before turning to her foster brother "Gowther! Read my mind and send the plan to the others who get involved".

"**Searchlight**", despite her unknown motives, Gowther lifted his finger and sent the arrow light to her head before spreading the plan to Ban, Isolde, Lancelot, Meliodas and Elizabeth after receiving the plan "**Broadcast**".

Both Isolde and Lancelot stood on the opposite side. From his horn, Lancelot sent a wave of water, it was his **Sanctuary of The Lake** after Isolde sent her **Phoenix Blessing** to purify the darkness cocoon from above. Lancelot's **Sanctuary of The Lake** purified the darkness cocoon from below and wrapped both Tristina and Tristan into his water cocoon this time.

Meliodas explained to the baffled spectators (Veronica, Griamore and Dawn Roar) that unlike Isolde's purification who would 'burn' all kind of evil entity into dust (which could risk to bring harm on both Tristan and Tristina) because her purification fire was intended to bring the dead to afterlife and wasn't supposed to use to the living, Lancelot's purification was more like having the function to wash away all kind of evil entity that intend to clean and heal with his Holy Water. When it came to the purification, rather than Isolde's fire who would risk to bring harm (because it was meant to kill and hurt), Meliodas himself preferred Lancelot's Holy Water which less hostile (because it was meant to heal) when they used it to the living. However, unlike Isolde's Purification Fire, Lancelot's Holy Water that came from his horn as Alicorn (winged Unicorn) only could be used when Lancelot was in his Holy Beast form (Alicorn who took residence within his Sacred Treasure Arondight that he earned from The Lady Of The Lake). That was why Lancelot had to change into this form first before he was using his ability.

"O' princess, allow me to borrow your Sword", Nel Hativa lifted her hand and the Scythe in her hand changed into Guinevere's Sacred Treasure, the Sword of Kindness "the Tender Hands".

Nel Hativa grabbed Elizabeth's hand before lifting her forefinger "**Invasion**".

King who saw it, jawdropped "it's—!?".

Ban gawked, still waiting for his turn "—the same magic with Gowther's!?".

"wow, I'm surprised. I'd like to talk with her later", despite his words, Gowther didn't look surprised at all. He grabbed Meliodas' hand and lifted his forefinger "**Invasion**".

Using **Invasion**, Nel Hativa and Elizabeth went to dive into Tristina's mindscape while Gowther and Meliodas went to dive into Tristan's mindscape. It turned out that Tristina and Tristan's consciousness was connected from how they met in their mindscape. The twin who still children was holding hands and walking down the path that covered by snow as the snow fell from the sky down to the earth. When Tristina's hands turned red because of cold temperature, Tristan taught her to rub her hands so she could get warmer. After wrapping his muffler around her neck, Tristina hugged him and told him about how she loved her twin brother. Tristan smiled, patting her head with promise that he'd always protect her as her twin brother. However, he failed her.

Although the scene where their parent died was blurred, they still could see how Tristina was killed by the Assassins. The assassins didn't kill her right away, they tortured her first, enjoying each her screams as they pierced the swords to her body one by one until her raven hair turned into white and they killed in the end with pulling out her heart out of her body, leaving bloods pooling around her lifeless body. They took her heart as offering for ritual like the father of King Mark ordered them, they said. Meliodas gritted his teeth and averted his eyes while Elizabeth covered her mouth, sobbing silently. Elizabeth cried when she saw how cruel Tristina was killed, butchered like a pig or like a lamb to slaughter. When Meliodas hugged her to calm her down, she could feel his body trembling in rage, she even could feel his anger.

Nel Hativa patted Elizabeth's head "don't worry, those people didn't last long".

Like she said, when those assassins had a feast on the tavern after they got paid by the father of King Mark, the torches went away before Nel Hativa appeared with Death Scythe on her hands "if you all have fun on your feast already, now is the time for you to repent your Sins in Purgatory on the afterlife".

Looking at the scene where Nel Hativa took their life, Meliodas lifted his fist "well, I already told you this before, but thank you very much".

Nel Hativa tossed her fist to his fist "just doing my job as Death God but you're welcome".

The four of them turned back to the scene where Tristina died because they heard his voice when Tristan stood near her corpse as his throat went dry "so this is why you never told us about your death".

Tristina's corpse disappeared before she re-appeared in her post-resurrection body, floating in front of him and cupping his cheeks "don't apologize, it's not like I blame you for my death, ever".

Tristan covered his eyes as tears of blood came out of his eyes "I know... it's **me** who always blamed myself for everything...".

"that's right. You blame yourself for our parent's and my death. You blame yourself for what happened to your wife and your daughters. You thought it's better to just die and it's what really pissed me off", pushing him down, she clutched his neck "unlike me, you are still alive, brother. **You** have the chance to live your life then why would you ever want to die instead? Why should it be you who live while I had to die? Instead of you who live, why should it be me who die? Unlike you, I want to live, so why don't you just come with me if you want to die so badly?".

When Elizabeth, Meliodas and Nel Hativa tried to get closer to stop her, another wave of darkness came and strong waves of miasma prevented them to get closer.

While Nel Hativa defended Gowther behind her, Meliodas yelled as he defended Elizabeth behind him "dammit! Fight her back, Triss!".

Tristan closed his eyes "you know I'm a failure of your son, father. Why don't you just let me die?".

"and how about Isolde? Do you want to leave her alone again?", Meliodas shouted "I don't remember I ever raised you, only to die meaningless without resistance and leave your beloved one, you moron child! If you can't live your life for yourself, then live for her! Don't you dare to make her cry again!".

"_I need you to live. Promise me, you have to come back to me alive"_.

"_I promise I will always come back to you"._

In his head, he remembered her smile, their happy moments and their promise. He never thought to live his life for himself because everything about her was the only reason of why he was still alive. Strong light appeared before their eyes that kicked Nel Hativa, Elizabeth, Meliodas and Gowther back to the real world.

Ban approached them "Cap'n! Princess! What happened?".

Meliodas scratched his head "well, like you see...".

Nel Hativa straightened her body after doing body-check on Elizabeth and made sure the princess was totally alright "seems like her source of rage is indeed Tristan".

They saw Tristan and Tristina stood face-to-face after they jumped out of Lancelot's water cocoon and both ready on their fight stances.

Tristina scoffed "oh, finally want to fight against me back for your life now?".

"sorry, I just remember... I have the reason to not die. Not now. Not here", Tristan wasn't the type of someone who considered his life worthy but still, he had to live even if just for a woman "...I shouldn't make the only woman I love crying because of me again. For that reason alone, I have to live and I can't die yet".

Lowering down her head, her bangs masked her expression "even if you two are cursed?".

Unaffected, Tristan raised his eyebrow "maybe we are cursed, but even if our love is a curse, she is also my only salvation".

Lifting both her hands, Tristina lifted her face where her red eyes still glistening in dangerous way "try me, then".

"STOP!", Isolde stepped in between them, spreading her wings and her hands to the side with burning resolve on her eyes just like the fire that burning on her wings "if you kill him, you kill me too!".

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, seemed unaffected by her fire "step back, my love. I don't want you to get hurt. This is the problem between us, as the twin sibling".

Remembering what she saw just now, Isolde hesitated as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder "but—".

Tristan cut her off with kissing her on the lips, ignoring the jeering and loud cheers (from whoever that was still nearby) "you know I'm expert on babysitting, right? The only thing you should do when your kid become overly naughty is to give her good scolding or sternly give good punishment for them".

Isolde kissed him back "fine, but don't blame me if I decide to interfere in the middle of your fight with her when I think it's too dangerous".

Gowther tilted his head when Tristina and Tristan started to fight against each other with their magic power, just like what King and Elias did nearby "how strange, someone could explain to me what's the real problem here?".

"it's complicated, Gowther. No wonder, the matters of the hearts are most complicated problems, after all", Nel Hativa ruffled Gowther's head before explaining "Tristan wanted to die because he thought he didn't deserve to live after all he did on his life or what happened to his surroundings. The only reason of why he's still alive, is for the sake of Isolde and his family. Tristina who died on the young age is kinda the opposite, she wanted to live no matter how painful and cruel this life can be. What happened to Tristan and Isolde is one of reasons why she wanted to live again, because she can't afford the despair she has for not able do something to save her twin and her twin's wife who get cursed. Tristan thought it's his fault that Tina's dead while Tina was too afraid to see what would happen to them, she hoped she could bring end to their curse but nothing she could do as someone who dead already and it created the steep cliff between them as twin sibling".

Elizabeth wiped her tears, turning to Nel Hativa "that's why she wanted to live again and you helped her resurrection?".

"although it didn't end too well. Badly she's reverted back to her childish despair as she remembered the pain and grief of her death. She thought that the best way to put their suffering to end, is with kill them", Nel Hativa added "add it with her anger to her twin brother who lived but want to die when she's the one who die but want to live, it only worsened her rage".

Gowther hummed and concluded "that's why she attacked him and tried to kill him?".

"what a nonsense came from creepy girl", it was not like Ban couldn't understand Tristan's feeling, but he also didn't agree with what Tristina tried to do in her rage state "perhaps she's right, but she doesn't have the right to separate her twin brother with his lover here~".

"shut up!", she could hear them and everything they said was the truth. However, she couldn't control her rage and she was so ashamed of herself for this. Crying out loud, Tristina lifted both her shaking hands as she reached her limits "someone... stop me!".

Instead of avoid her attack, this time Tristan accepted her attack that cut his right hand off. As his right hand fell to the ground and his blood flowing out of the stump on his torso, he heard Isolde's cry but he hugged Tristina instead.

It seemed successfully snapped Tristina out of her rage as she cried on his shoulder "why did you not avoid it? What are you doing?".

Dropped on his knees to the ground, pulling her along with him, Tristan whispered "I know you've been lost in your **Despair** and nothing I could do either as your twin brother... I'm a failure of an older brother because I failed to protect you... but I'm so sorry... I know it's selfish of me... you can be angry and hate me as much as you can... I will accept all of it... but even if you can't forgive me... I can't give up on my life, not when I have someone... who always wait for me to go back to her side...".

Meliodas instructed "Ban, Neiva, Gowther, do like we've planned!".

Nel Hativa nodded before she threw Meliodas to the twin "here we go!".

After Meliodas grabbed Tristan along with his hand on the ground, Ban used his moves to pull them out of the miasma that surrounding them and prevented them to get closer "**Fox Hunt**!".

When Ban successfully caught Meliodas and Tristan on his hand, Nel Hativa wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist. They jumped to the center of the waves of miasma that coming from Tristina before Nel Hativa put down Elizabeth nearby and handed over the Tender Hands to her.

Nel Hativa lunged forward and held down Tristina on the ground "Lady Elizabeth, now!".

Using the Tender Hands on her hands, although she had no idea about how to use sword properly nor she had the skill with it, Elizabeth stabbed it. Ban who supported Tristan from behind, Meliodas who seemed unfazed as he sat beside Tristan while Isolde healed his wounds using her healing magic power to re-attach his hand back to his body, the four of them lifted their attention fully to what happened in front of them. After Elizabeth stabbed the Sword that piercing through Nel Hativa and Tristina's torso, Nel Hativa smirked as ominous miasma on Tristina's body dissipated. Once all ominous miasma from her body dissipated, Tristina's body shrunk into her 9 years old version and Elizabeth hugged her.

Like a mother, Elizabeth carried her, swaying her as the little girl crying on her hands. She didn't know why, but looking at her like this and with little knowledge about how her must have been feeling to her twin brother, Elizabeth kissed her forehead before trying to calm her down "yosh, yosh. It's alright. I'm sure neither your brother nor Lady Isolde will hate you. Tina is a good girl, that's why, your power is not evil either".

Elizabeth said that lines because she thought it was necessary, someone had to tell her after what they had witnessed. From how she passed away, it seemed Tristina thought that she possessed evil powers thus she was killed. That was where she was wrong, Elizabeth told her. Somehow, she had the needs to do this and tell this to her. Unbeknownst by Elizabeth, from Nel Hativa, Lancelot, Lily, Meliodas to Tristan shared the same nostalgic looks.

Meliodas approached them "you two don't get hurt, do you?".

Gowther leaned down to inspect where Elizabeth had stabbed Nel Hativa and Tristina. With impressed tones on his voice, Gowther found it impressive when he didn't find any trace of injury on their body.

Swinging the Tender Hands sword in her hand, Nel Hativa explained to frantic Veronica who didn't expect this at all from her sister "this is Tender Hands that also known as the Sword Of Kindness. This Sword is Sacred Treasure that will not hurt the pure and innocence beings. In the battle, this Sword will not hurt us physically because this Sword is intended to erase the magic instead. Similar like Meliodas' **Counter Vanish**".

When Elizabeth came to their side and she put down Tristina on the ground near them, Tristina jumped to hug Isolde and Tristan on her each arms "older brother! Sister-in-law! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!".

Still feeling dizzy due to blood-lost, Tristan merely patted her head "nah, fret not. Perhaps this could be good reminder for me to stop negatively thinking about my death anymore".

Isolde smacked him "of course, you have to!".

Because Tristina had turned back into normal, Elias who got affected by her miasma just now, launched the last blow that barely leave the scratch to King who dodged it easily.

With seemingly bored manners, King asked "are you satisfied now?".

"shut up! Unlike you... I don't have place to go back anymore...", panting, Elias put his hands on his knees before clutching his hand on his chest "I could no longer go back to that place... not with... this body...".

When exhausted Elias collapsed backward, before King caught him, Lily had caught him first, carrying him on her arms before she settled him on her lap, leaning his head on her chest. Looking at endearing scene from this perfect figure of a mother, King couldn't ask her to let his little brother go.

"King! Are you okay? You're not injured, right?", Diane approached him. After doing the body-check and she had made sure King was okay, Diane turning her head to Lily "is your little brother okay?".

Lily was the one who answered it and waved her hand "it's okay, he's gonna be okay, just exhausted".

To make sure they were okay and to fasten their recovery, Lancelot was using his Holy Water to heal all of them who got injured. King and Elias still had an issue, but for now, they only had one problem.

Ban lifted his head "okay, now what should we do about him?".

Slader reminded "we still have to finish our mission to bring back his head, remember?".

Tristina demanded as both Isolde and Elizabeth held her back when the little girl wanted to get closer to the Armor Giant who attacked Lily just now "wait! Don't kill him! He's still partly human!".

Ban yelled in disbelief "which part of this creature that human?".

Meliodas smacked Ban on the head with his scabbard "don't yell to her".

Lily lifted her hand "no, if you feel its presence carefully, you can tell it. Half of it felt like Holy Knight while the other half—".

Jericho decided to get out although it was foolish action "—just like us from the New Generation, you mean?".

Ban nonchalantly shrugged "oh, Janko?".

Jericho loudly yelled in irritation "it's Jericho!".

When they discussed about what to do with the Armor Giant, after Gowther who had been companion of the Armor Giant told them all his reason about why he couldn't kill him, Ban lifted his hand "as if anyone asked to be born like this. Move aside, I will do it if you can't do it".

Meliodas stopped Ban and grabbed his wrist "stop, she's right. He's still partly human. He protected Tina just now, remember?".

Tristan so cleverly pointed out "in case you forget it, he also the one who attacked Lily".

"fret not, Mel", Nel Hativa tucked her hand into her chest and pulled out the scroll from her pocket, sort of note from the Chief of Death God Thanatos for her "take a look, the decree from my boss. This man is the one I should bring. It's his fate to die today".

Meliodas refused to kill the Armor Giant because after the Armor broke and Gowther stopped him with his **Invasion** and showed the illusion to him, he recognized him as Dale "he has a son and a daughter!".

"in case you forget it, Death never have befriended with anyone", Nel Hativa turned her back against him and changed the Tender Hands in her hand back into her Death Scythe "it's unlike I like it when I have to kill someone. My job as the Death God is merely to kill and send the dead to eternal peace, that's all. Don't interfere in my job, unless you want me to take another soul from your family to replace this Dale?".

Slader clapped his hands "I started to like her, so cold and deadly from a beauty like you, Lady Death God".

Knowing he was gonna be killed, Armor Giant went rampaging just like he did before Gowther locked his movement with showing illusion to him but Chain of Heavens wrapped tightly around him again. King turned his head, only to see Elias had regained his consciousness.

"**Enkidu**", Elias lowered his hand, leaning his head on Lily's chest "just do what you should do".

Swinging her Death Scythe, without looking back, Nel Hativa instructed "Isolde, Gowther, do what you think the best".

Meliodas gritted his teeth but he knew what the best to do. Walking forward, Meliodas remembered what Elizabeth told him as he pulling out the sword on his hand "you're not doing it alone, little sister".

Tristina remembered when Armor Giant protected her and she cried out loud "STOP!".

"then just close your eyes", Tristan covered her twin's eyes with his palm "you know we couldn't save him anymore... just if we could find him sooner...".

Elizabeth pulled her into her embrace, hiding her crying face on her chest as she herself also closed her eyes "...don't look, Tina".

Nel Hativa swung her Death Scythe to cut Armor Giant's head off of his body, followed by Meliodas who swinging his sword to slice the monster's hard-like-steel body into pieces. Gowther caught its head that he handed over to Slader from Dawn Roar because it was the main reason of why they came here from the first place. Last, Isolde lifted both her hands in front of the fallen pieces of the mosnter's body.

"poor thing. Don't worry. I will end your suffering right away", closing her eyes, Isolde used her fire to totally purify them "**Phoenix Embrace**".

When Isolde's purification fire burned the body into ashes, Dale's soul appeared from the fire. Dale's ghost smiled as he patted Tristina's head "thank you, kind-hearted little girl... maybe, you reminded me to my daughter, that's why I wanted to protect you. Don't cry, and if you ever meet with my daughter and son, please tell them that I love them and I apologize to make them suffering".

Usually, Elizabeth would cry too at the time like this but looking down to crying Tristina on her hands, Elizabeth only could pray for Dale to rest in peace as she kissed Tristina's forehead. When Dale turned to her and Nel Hativa, nodding his head as the sign that he was ready to go, Isolde opened the gate to the Necropolis like Tristan did. The difference between her and Tristan, Tristan had to do this on that village where the gate of Necropolis had been while Isolde as the Phoenix Priestess could open the gate to Necropolis wherever she was, just like this time, as long as there was the massacre on that place, just like this place.

Moving her hands, Isolde recited the spell "Ashes turned into Ashes. Dust turned into dust. When people die, their body turned back into Earth, leaving only their names and memories on the living people's heart. First spell for my mother the Queen of Succubus on Purgatory. Second spell for my father the Hell God on the Underworld. Third spell for my daughters who live on Necropolis. Last spell for my lover whose soul keep wandering in between the Death and Life. In the name of the Phoenix Priestess, open the gate".

Once the gate to Necropolis opened, Irina and Iris came flying through the gate. The latter gave the bear hug and kiss on her mother while the former went to give a light peck on her father's forehead.

Iris laughed brightly, had witnessed everything on Necropolis. Knowing her mother had regained her memory, she didn't doubt to express her feelings to her "mommy, I missed you!".

Irina chuckled at her little sister's antics before looking down to her father as she floating in front of him "thank you, you fulfill your promise to me, Daddy".

Tristan shrugged at that "like I said, anything for you, dear".

Isolde called her daughters "Irina, Iris, would you be his guide for a while?".

Both little angels nodded their head before they went back to Necropolis with Dale. After Irina and Iris went with Dale's soul, Isolde reassured "don't worry. I asked Irina and Iris to be his guide. After his soul goes to his family to say his last words, Fire of Phoenix will purify his soul so he can go to the Heaven peacefully and he can reincarnate again, after he waited for his turn to reincarnate in The Capital Of The Dead".

Tristan lifted his hand, halting all his comrades before he stepped forward and stood in front of her "who are you?".

"what are you talking about, my beloved husband? Have you forgotten your own wife's face?", Isolde smiled with sparks of knowledge and understanding on her eyes "I am your wife, Isolde Belialuin. We have promised and vowed to each other in our marriage that you and I are one body one soul, have we not?".

Already made sure who she was, Tristan wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, giving torrid kiss "I missed you".

"I love you", Isolde chuckled and smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders "you make me worried. You haven't fully recovered and yet, you still come here recklessly?".

Simon cleared his throat awkwardly "sorry to interrupt your lover's moment, but you all have killed our prey, you know?".

"I suggest you to retreat, Dawn Roar. With her condition right now, she alone is enough to kill you all here", when she rubbed her temples, Tristan frowned "what's wrong?".

She felt her eyelids heavy "sorry... looks like I've reached... my limit...".

When she lost consciousness, Tristan caught her "Isolde!".

"...as I expected, she's started awakened", Nel Hativa touched Isolde's forehead that felt burning "well, not fully awakened yet, her blood as Phoenix Priestess has awakened just for a moment. Maybe she did it to protect you. What she knew, you were in danger, thus she's accidentally awakened even if just for a moment".

"say, I don't remember what happened in Vaizel when I went berserk", Tristan turned to their comrades, carrying Isolde on his arms bridal style "but has she awakened on Vaizel?".

Meliodas shrugged at that, he was gone berserk too, after all "neither do I".

"no, she's not. This is the first time", Nel Hativa confirmed after she checked on everyone's memories with her **Invasion** "maybe after witnessing you were dying lately, it has triggered her and she's started awakened. Isolde Evergreen, first reincarnation of my little sister, also started to awaken and remember her past-life memories after you saved her when she was trapped in that fire, remember?".

Ban demanded as he came closer to the Death God Lady "first of all, how about you explain to us about how and why do you have the same power with Gowther?".

Nel Hativa huffed "only when I'm up to".

Meliodas reminded them, pointing to the still-opened-gate "whatever, but before we go back to Boar Hat, who can close this gate to Necropolis other than Isolde?".

"oh, right", Nel Hativa facepalmed before lifting her hands. However, after several seconds and the gate could not be closed, she frowned "huh? It's strange... I tried to close the gate to Necropolis that Isolde has opened, yet why it could not be closed?".

"let me try. Maybe someone from Necropolis tried to get out—", Lily said as she handed Elias to Diane who exchanged confused glances with King before the Fay Queen walked to the gate. Just like Lily said before, there was a soul from Necropolis who came and Lily lifted her hands to cover her mouth "...it can't be...".

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ah, mama Elizabeth and papa Meliodas successfully saved their children... what an endearing, touching family. Now I have the riddle. Do you think __**who**__ exactly the soul who tried to get out of the Necropolis in the end? The answer will be on the next chapter._


	47. Hymn For The Missing

**.**

**Chapter 4****6**** – Hymn For The Missing**

**.**

* * *

**Capital Of Liones**

When the Dawn Roar still went out for their mission, Gilthunder recognized Gelda and Elias had come back. Carrying Elias on her hand, Gelda approached him when Gilthunder was walking on the hallway with Howzer. Gelda just wanted to tell her gratitude to him because thanks to his recommendation, her nephew was getting better quicker. Gilthunder realized that Elias' and Gelda's body got stiffened when Cardinal Helbram came closer so Gelda quickly excused herself with note that she would go to work immediately after she left Elias on her room in the Castle, because right now Elias could be left alone and he could take care of himself. Before Gelda left, Gilthunder asked her to check on princess Margaret because she seemed too distant lately and she also could bring Elias if it was okay for them. Gelda and Elias nodded their head, telling it would be no problem for them.

Howzer sniggered in mocking way after Gelda and Elias went away "looks like they hate you, Cardinal Helbram".

"I don't know what's my fault to them", Helbram shrugged, caressing his jaw _"though something's off about them... well, watch over them will not bring harm, right?"_.

Guila came not too long after that, greeting them formally "someone saw Jericho? I want to train with her".

"yo, Guila! Miss me?", Jericho waved her hand, walking closer to her friend. After she gave the formal greeting to her superiors like Guila did, she slung her hand over her friend's shoulder "sorry, sorry, I was rather busy hiding from my brother".

"so that's why you weren't there when I demanded you have to present on your engagement?", Gustaf, Jericho's older brother appeared behind her with a vein popping on his head "for the rest of a day, I've been looking for you, you know?".

Jericho simply whistled, dragging her friend instantly "let's go training, Guila!".

"Jericho! You renegade, come here so I can scold you properly!".

Gilthunder shook his head and Howzer only commented about how Gustaf must have quite in a pickle to control his little sister. Hendrickson and Dreyfus joined them not too long after that, telling them to come with them to visit Camelot Kingdom for a meeting with King Arthur and princess Guinevere, regards the refugee from Liones Kingdom who moved to Camelot Kingdom.

Helbram recited what he had learned "thanks to the hard works of King Arthur and princess Guinevere, mostly the refugees from Liones Kingdom who moved to their Kingdom have been getting new job and new home, they even more get prospering compared to their lives on Liones Kingdom so mostly they don't want to go back and choose to stay in Camelot Kingdom instead".

"_yeah, not to mention they don't need to do forced labor"_, Gilthunder dryly noted mentally before he caressed his jaw thoughtfully "speaking of which, I heard young King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot Kingdom has ordered his men to rebuild the once devastated Cameliard Kingdom and will inaugurate it as new region of Camelot Kingdom before his wedding with princess Guinevere. Practically, with their wedding that united Cameliard Kingdom with Camelot Kingdom, vast land of Cameliard Kingdom will undoubtedly be the part of Camelot Kingdom but does it true that King Arthur deliberately rebuilt Cameliard Kingdom as the wedding gift for princess Guinevere?".

Hendrickson nodded "that's exactly what we have heard from some nobles and merchants of Camelot. In order to prevent refugees are getting overloaded in Camelot Kingdom, they will be transferring some of them into the renewal land of Cameliard Kingdom".

"rebuild a Kingdom as the wedding gift, so much for the wedding gift, eh?", Howzer's eyes were about to pop out when he heard the news but he sighed, putting his hand on his hip "surely, King Arthur really is in love madly with this princess, huh? I've heard about her beauty that can match with the goddess but now I'm getting more curious".

Everything went hell after the dusk.

First, there was a messenger came from Camelot Kingdom bringing the bad news which led Dreyfus and Hendrickson to call Gilthunder, Howzer and Helbram right away. Both Great Holy Knights said that their meeting with King Arthur and princess Guinevere would be cancelled due to princess' sudden declined health.

Helbram read the report on the letter "seems like someone tried to kill the princess with poison. Princess Guinevere was puking blood suddenly in the middle of the banquet to announce the renewal Cameliard Kingdom that being held by King Arthur and attended by some Royalty and noblemen. The young King has been upset and distraught. No foreigners are allowed to come to Camelot Kingdom and no guests are allowed to go home even, until they can find someone who dare to poison the princess. They aren't faking it. There's even the witnesses in the dinner and one of them is our ambassador".

Gilthunder seemed unfazed "please don't tell us that they suspect we have sent the assassin to kill her or something like that?".

"perhaps you can say that they suspect the other Kingdom as the main culprit which one of them is our Kingdom", Hendrickson shrugged "what else the reason for them to suddenly ban the foreigners to come to their Kingdom?".

Howzer crossed his hand before his chest "this is bad... Although Camelot Kingdom is still a new, rising power that just started gathering strength in the past few years and their military still can't possibly compare to that of Liones, their leader aren't someone we should underestimate of".

Dreyfus agreed at that "despite their young age, both young King Arthur and princess Guinevere have been able to save Camelot Kingdom from its darkness years for the temporarily empty throne post King Uther's reign. Knowing how King Arthur adores the princess, I guess it will not be strange at all if he even dare to wage the war for her".

Howzer half-heartedly suggested "well, I guess we should do something to emphasize that we aren't the culprit... with sending princess Margaret to Camelot Kingdom for visit the sick princess, perhaps?".

Dreyfus, Hendrickson and Gilthunder stared to him while Helbram surprisingly agreed with him "that's not too bad idea coming from you, Howdy-boy! Why not?".

Just when Gilthunder and Howzer wanted to bring Margaret to here, in the meeting room, they opened the door and revealed Jericho who carried Elias on her arms with Vivian and Guila. Unexpected quartet they should admit, but the frown on their face sent them unsettled. When Hendrickson demanded what they wanted, Vivian came into the room with Guila, Jericho and Elias in tow.

Vivian apologized for interrupting their meeting "but there's something you immediately need to see and know, Great Holy Knight Dreyfus and Great Holy Knight Hendrickson. They are the witnesses".

Vivian's words made them turning to Elias, Jericho and Guila. Guila told them that she and Jericho just finished their training when they saw Elias wandering on the garden. Elias was looking for Gelda who followed princess Margaret who went to the old fortress (where Seven Deadly Sins were framed) but Elias didn't know where was it. Both Guila and Jericho were baffled, why would the princess go there? Jericho and Guila discussed about what to do, they were about to disperse which Jericho should bring Elias back to the mess for castle's workers and reported to their superior when Guila would go to pick Margaret and Gelda. However, Elias ran before Jericho could catch him, telling them that he had known the direction to old fortress thanks to his friend. Jericho and Guila went to chase after him, until Jericho finally was able to catch him in front of the old fortress. When Guila asked Elias about who was his friend, Elias simply told them that **she** had been in front of them as he pointing to the clearly vacant air in front of them. No one in front of them, yet Elias told them that he had a friend, a little girl around his age who still stood in front of them and her name was Gwen. Despite her poker face, Guila was feeling chilled on her nape indeed and Jericho had turned deadly pale. Ignoring Elias' protest that he still wanted to play with Gwen, not to mention he still wanted to look for Gelda and Margaret, Jericho carried him and was about to run from this place right away. That was when they noticed someone was singing, it was Margaret. From far distance, they saw Margaret walking to the old fortress as if she was looking for someone and Gelda kept persuading her to go back. When Margaret refused and went back to the old fortress instead, they saw the ceilings above her falling and they were buried under the fallen debris of old building.

Guila finished the story "right now, the Knights are still digging through the ruins".

Jericho sighed "and this kid was crying himself to sleep... it's really hard to hold him back when he tried to go pursue his Aunt".

That was the story from them, now the story from Vivian who lifted her crystal orb with pale face "...I bet all of you will hardly believe this, but this is what my familiar saw".

Vivian referred to her mantis-like Chimera. It was the projection of what truly happened to Margaret and Gelda, through the mantis-like Chimera's eyes.

Margaret woke up from her sleep, wandering to the old fortress when Gelda found her. No matter what Gelda said to persuade her to go back, Margaret didn't listen to her and didn't respond, she only kept singing "where are you now?~ Are you lost?~ Would I find you again?~ Are you alone?~ Are you afraid?~ Are you searching for me?~ Where did you go?~ Now I'm reaching for you~ will you wait, will you wait~ will I see you again?~".

When Margaret stopped singing, Margaret blinked away her tears "there you are...".

They saw a ghost of transparent little girl floating on the air, waving her hand with mischivous manner and asking Margaret to come and catch her. Margaret went to chase after her but Gelda asked her to go back to the Castle, telling her that there's been no one in front of them. Margaret persisted and went to chase after her, but the ceilings above them suddenly collapsed.

When the ground beneath them gave away, Gelda wrapped her arms around Margaret "princess!".

They both fell down to the abyss like the little Gwen had before 10 years ago.

Of course, Vivian's familiar didn't want to let go its eyes of its prey easily. Even in the middle of the darkness, the mantis-like Chimera kept searching for Margaret and Gelda's whereabouts but suddenly, its body froze with some knives pierced through its body.

The little girl wore white dress with two pair of white feathered wings from her back, floated before landing on top of struggling mantis-like Chimera. She innocently tilted her head with devilish smirk on her angelic face "well, well, well... look at what I've found here?".

Vivian who looked through her chimera, her eyes widened in shock _"you... it can't be! How could you... you're supposed to be dead! Or not yet? But why did you not change at all if you were still alive?"_.

As if she could read her mind, she tilted her head "huh? I see... Must be your familiar eh, Vivian?".

Vivian flinched at that.

"well, this is still nothing compared to my familiars", clapping her hands, she smiled sadistically "you may want to burn this into crisp, Vampire Princess. And you can eat this once it's roasted enough, Cath Sith".

They didn't see who or how did she look like exactly, this Vampire Princess, but they could feel the chill on their nape when they saw a pair of red eyes glistening even in the darkness with sexy lips as red as blood showing its fangs which glistening in dangerous way from how that sexy red lips formed a sadistic smirk. When they heard creepy and sensual evil laugh from that lips as her dainty fingers with claw-like red nails snapped her fingers, what they knew Vivian's familiar had been burned, enough to be the proper roasted meat.

Next second, they just realized the knives that had been holding the mantis-like chimera wasn't knives, but claw of beast. That cat-like beast that turned out to be the black giant feline with white spot on its chest. It bared its sharp fangs with its menacing golden eyes gleaming in blood-thirst, growling.

"don't worry, big brother Gil~ I will make sure that I'm gonna take care of big sis Margaret here in the afterlife~", Gwen put her forefinger on her lips before she put hand on her hip, pointing her forefinger and giving order to the giant feline with bossy manner "now, Cathy! Eat that!".

The giant feline paused before turning to Gwen "Mistress, I already told you my name so please don't change my name into Cathy!".

...Surprisingly the giant feline could speak in human language!

Gwen deadpanned, unimpressed "you want to eat it or not?".

"of course I will", ignoring the unaffected struggles from the mantis-like chimera, Cath Sith opened its mouth wide "here I go~".

And everything went black after that.

Vivian finished her report and lowered down the orb on her hand "...that's what happened".

Howzer dreadfully turned pale. He turned his head slowly to Gilthunder... only to find his comrade had climbed on the windowsill, ready to jump "Gilthunder, what are you doing? We are on top of the highest tower, for God's sake!".

"let me go!", Gilthunder struggled to no avail because not only Howzer, Dreyfus also tried to stop him as he cried "Margaret!".

In the end, Gilthunder punched the wall, leaving the crater on the wall and weakly whispering "why did you have to go when I have to stay?".

Howzer patted his shoulder sympathetically "Gil...".

"_when will I see you again, Margaret?"_, looking up, he knew Margaret would be safe, she would be okay under Gwen's protection but now, he had no idea where was she and when they would able to see each other again. Turning to Jericho, Guila and Elias, Gilthunder asked "...and how about that kid?".

Jericho and Guila exchanged glances before Jericho lifted her hand "ah... since he lost his caretaker, his Aunt, we planned to find if he still had relatives or not. If he still had, we would send him but since he had no relatives other than his aunt, we think maybe we will send him to nearby orphanage or church who want to accept him, unless there's someone who want to take him in".

Guila waved her hand "well, I can't because I already have a little brother".

Jericho repositioned Elias on her arms "me neither. Although I quite like this kid, I don't think my older brother will accept it".

Guila smiled lopsided "oh? I don't know you have that soft spot, Jericho. How cute, not to mention this kid also quite liked you I think, from how he can be clingy on you".

Jericho grumbled, rocking the sleeping Elias on her arms "well, at least this kid is cute, unlike my older brother who only know how to scold me and always fight with me".

"I will take him in, then", Gilthunder took Elias from Jericho's hands, carrying him like Jericho did "I think this kid will not want to be alone, not for a long time".

Jericho hesitantly asked "um, can I visit him sometimes?".

"of course", Gilthunder bowed to Dreyfus and Hendrickson "now, I will excuse myself here".

Howzer went to follow him "oi, Gil! Are you sure about taking in that kid to your house?".

"of course", Gilthunder walked forward, ignoring the odd stares from others "I need to do something, Howzer. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do when I'm all alone".

Howzer couldn't say anything at that, it felt like 10 years ago when Gilthunder just lost his father so he scratched his cheek, trying to encourage and being considerate to his friend "well, you know... I know you can take care of yourself and this kid, but you can bring him to my house, my parent, especially my mother, will gladly take care of him for sure and don't doubt to ask something to my family when you need something, okay?".

"thank you for your consideration, Howzer", Gilthunder smiled lopsided at that before turning to leave _"now, let's see what are you planning to do after this, Gwen? I have played my part"_.

* * *

**Ordan Forest, East Of Vaizel**

When Lily handed over Elias to Diane, at first Diane and King exchanged confused glances but when Elias cuddled his head against Diane's chest and Diane spoiled him instead, a vein popped in King's head as he realized the mischievous smirk on his little brother's face. King had to suppress his intention to smack his head or clutch his neck, not in front of Diane when Diane herself spoiled his little brother like this.

Still carrying Tristina on her arms, Elizabeth realized that Nel Hativa had prepared chains and shackles on her hand while her other hand carrying her Death Scythe "...um, Lady Neiva, what are you gonna do with those chains and shackles?".

"to catch them and drag them back to Necropolis, obviously", Nel Hativa shrugged and explained as she playfully swinging the chains on her hand "it's been the Death God's job to prevent the stray souls a.k.a ghost who supposed to stay on Necropolis from wandering on the living realm especially those with evil intention".

Lily gasped and lifted her hands to cover her mouth "...it can't be...".

They turned to see a man with green hair with silver eyes just like Oberon, he had a pair of large Fairy wings with the color of Dahlia flower. He reached out his hands and smiled lovely when he looking down to Lily "what's wrong? Have you forgotten your husband's face? I missed you so much, Lily".

"Dahlia!", Lily pulled her veil off before throwing herself to Dahlia. As member of Fay Clan, even the Queen of her Clan, Lily was strong enough to able to communicate and contact with the dead, so she could hug him like the way she had when her husband was still alive "...I missed you so much, too".

"I love you", cupping her face, Dahlia kissed her "forgive me. I have to leave you that fast".

"no, don't apologize. It's not your fault at all...", Lily sighed in content as he hugged her. Wiping her tears, she smiled "after all, you don't leave me behind all alone. I still have our son, Oberon. And I even have an adorable adopted son who become a good brother with Oberon".

Diane and King chuckled when they saw how Elias blushed furiously. When Lily asked him about what he was doing here, Dahlia told her that he simply wanted to see her and warned her for what would happen in the future "our sons and your people still need you. If it's possible, please survive and avoid the battle as much as you can. I know you and each people of your clan are trained and able to defend themselves, unlike my clan, but even so... I don't want to see you fight if you can".

Lily apologized "my husband, forgive me, but I can't promise to not fight, because when it's needed, instead I have to fight in the frontline as their Queen. Back then before you died, I obeyed to stay due to my pregnancy, our child's life. I don't want to see anyone die again".

"such strong and stubborn woman, but this is why I love you", Dahlia kissed her again on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks before longingly kissed her in the lips. Before he left, he told her "find the truth through the help from the water with unfading light of the lake who have been keeping every memories".

Before he disappeared, Dahlia glanced to Meliodas who simply nodded. Dahlia smiled in a way that no one could describe what did it mean, even King wondered why the former Fairy King Dahlia that he'd respected the most would smile that way to their Captain. Although Elizabeth just met with Lily here and now, she somehow felt nostalgic that she unable to explain. Elizabeth came to her side, helping her to stand. When Elizabeth asked her if she was okay, Lily only smiled and wiped her tears.

"oh, before I forget", Lily tapped her fist on her palm, turning to Jericho "my son, catch her!".

Elias instantly snapped his fingers to use **Enkidu** "as you wish, mother".

Jericho shrieked "EH!?".

* * *

**.**

**Omake – What Happened, Gwen?**

**.**

After Cath Sith a.k.a Fairy Cat ate the mantis-like Chimera, it turned into a a russian blue cat with the very same a pair of golden eyes who turning to Gwen after that "so, why Cathy?".

Gwen rolled her eyes, that again? She innocently tapped her cheek "what? You said your name is Neko Chaos but because you are female, I'd like to give feminine name".

"such as Cathy? NO. I'd prefer name that can disguise me".

"you mean the name that can be used by male and female?", Gwen tilted her head thoughtfully "hm... well, well, well, how about Fou, then?".

The Cath Sith nodded at that "okay, deal".

Gelda laughed because she couldn't take it anymore "oh, thank you so much, princess. I'm so thrilled to play role as villain just now. I don't mind at all if I have to play as villain or spy again someday. You even played it really well as a ghost".

"yeah, I think it's quite fun. I can imagine how afraid Vivian can be", with mischievous lopsided smirk that matched with Meliodas, Gwen crossed her finger across her chin. Next second, comically she put her hands on her hip and puffed her cheeks "besides they deserve for it! For making big sis Margaret and big brother Gil suffered for 10 years... ugh! Had I known this sooner, I'd like to just kidnap her sooner!".

"now, now, you have saved them, just like what your father would do", Gelda patted her head to calm her down before hugging her because her cuteness was too overwhelming "but to think I can see your cute form like this... I bet Arthur and everyone would love to see you like this either".

"...um, Gwen. Are you really...? But why did you not grow at all?", Margaret who had been silent, cautiously asking. When Gwen confirmed it was really her, Margaret cupped her own cheeks in shock "what happened to you, Gwen? Why did you not grow at all? Are you ghost or what?".

Gwen facepalmed "oh, we still have to send her to Camelot to hide and explain everything to her".

Gelda knew what happened so she asked "but how about the commotion on the Castle? Is it over?".

"well, technically speaking, I am only spirit now, sort-of a ghost, but the different is, I'm still alive so I'm just a spirit who comes out of my body temporarily. Since my spirit is here, obviously my body is still asleep on Camelot", Gwen explained "so yes, I bet the commotion isn't over yet".

"you can go back first, princess", Gelda picked the Cath Sith and Margaret on her hands "I will teleport back to the Castle right away".

With that, Gwen waved her hand and cheerfully said goodbye before she vanished into the thin air, back to her body in Camelot Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N :**

_The reason of why I write 'Gwen' instead of 'Guinevere' here because she is using her child form (about 6 years old) to kidnap Margaret and pretend to be a ghost in front of everyone in the Liones Kingdom or to put it simple, to trick them (she's really got it from her father, huh?)_

_To __**Ansy**__ : I'm glad you love it and yes, motherly moments are needed *lift_thumb although yes, maybe it's confusing for Veronica etc. Oh, good idea. Actually I only think about Lily's hubby, the Fairy King Dahlia but since you mention it, maybe I will add later._

_To __**believergirl62**__ : yeah, and she will come in the right time, not now. Sorry if it disappoint you. About Nel Hativa, I indeed planned to pair her up with someone but with who, you will see it when we enter the Ten Commandments Arc which we still need a long way to go. I've been meaning to ask though, it sounded like you do like Nel Hativa here so I want to know, what do you think of her?_

_To __**Nimthiriel Miluiel**__ : I admit I don't plan to give it Elaine easily just like you said._

_To __**Guest #90**__ : I already have my own plan with Horn of Cernunos and Supreme Deity. Next time, please add something to make it easier for me to address you like nickname so I know to whom I can givie credit, thank you for the advice *wink_

_To __**Guest #91**__ ; oh, sure~ not to mention her spirit is also about 3.000 years old in fact within 16-years-old body_


	48. Unfading Light Of The Lake

**.**

**Chapter 47 – Unfading Light Of The Lake**

**.**

* * *

Isolde opened her eyes and sat up, to find not only Veronica and Elizabeth, but also Hawk and Morgan near her bed "huh? I am...".

Hawk inquired "do you remember what happened?".

Isolde tilted her head "what do you mean by that, Hawk? Did I do something wrong when I just slept?".

Three women in front of her exchanged glances. Just like what Nel Hativa and Tristan told them, seemed like this Isolde was still 'Isolde Marianna' who unawakened (Isolde was only temporarily awakened) and her memory wasn't influenced by the memories of her past lives.

Yet.

Just not yet.

"at least, your fever has broken", Elizabeth hummed approvingly as she leaned her forehead into hers before straightening her body, gently asking "how do you feel?".

"really, I'm fine already, princess", Isolde moved to get out of her bead, indicating she was too tired to stay longer in the bed "but I wonder what's the commotion outside?".

They heard someone (one of Dawn Roar's members) shouted from outside "but it doesn't explain at all about what happened ten years ago!".

Veronica rubbed her temples and sighed, suddenly having a headache "man, I know this may happen but seriously, should we take care of it ourselves?".

When the four women and a pig came out of the Boar Hat's tavern, Isolde was rather surprised to see they were no longer on the outskirt of the woods like they had, but instead near the lake where they had more guests and they looked like they were about to have the little feast here, despite the high tension. Before Veronica, Morgan, Elizabeth and Hawk went to check on Isolde after Tristan had brought her to the bed, Veronica had asked Griamore to stay with the Dawn Roar and explained everything to them in order to prevent the commotion between the Dawn Roar with Seven Deadly Sins and their Juniors (not to mention they also still had the Fay Queen and pseudo-Death-God here, what a strange bunch they had here).

"if you're wondering about what happened here, they have been arguing like this for over a half hours and I've gotten bored of shouts and yells", Tristina sat on top of Hawk's body, feeling all over the pink piggy's body and surprisingly all protests died down when Tristina caressed the certain sensitive spots behind Hawk's ears and around its neck "and Ban hasn't finished cooking yet. It smells good".

Hawk perked, lifting one of his ears "I agree on you at that, Tina!".

"woah... so tense. What happened as long as I was sleeping?", Isolde tripped on the process and about to fell forward "ah!".

"woah, dear. Be careful", Tristan was quick to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up "how do you feel?".

Slipping her bangs behind her ears, Isolde blushed and waved her hands, stuttering "ah... thank you...".

Tristan frowned "good, but why did you keep your distance with me like this?".

"Lancelot said you don't forget what you did to her to make her sleeping just now, do you?", Lily translated after Lancelot (still in his Alicorn form) whined that more sounded like snickering before she eyeing Tristan suspiciously, arms crossed before her chest "what did you do to her this time?".

Tristan flattened "please don't interrogate me as if I always do something as I please to her".

Lily simply tilted her head with innocence expression "because in fact, yes, you did".

"argh, stop it, you sounded more like father that way, you know?", Tristan rubbed the bridge of his nose before pointedly sending glare to Lancelot who whined like he laughed "and don't laugh, you brat".

"anyway, why did Lancelot not turn back to human form?", Morgan said with concern, only to earn the silence from her lover-turned-into-Alicorn who averted his eyes from her "and I feel like he's avoiding me".

"well, well, well, we have a lot of things that needed to be cleared here", Meliodas pointed out, tilting his head. They indeed had a lot of things that needed to be cleared with so it was supririsng them when the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins instead appointed Nel Hativa "so I leave it to you, Neiva".

Nel Hativa dropped at that before yelling in protest "wait! Why me?".

Because seriously, how messed up the things here already?

They needed to clarify what happened to Elias (from how King and Ban demanded Nel Hativa and Lily to explain what happened to Elias when the said-Fay-Prince decided to shut his mouth and hide behind Lily just like a cowering child who hid behind his mother).

They still needed to clarify what happened to Dawn Roar members about what happened to princesses (Elizabeth and Veronica) and Griamore, the son of Great Holy Knight who supposed to be on their side instead of with the criminals (although Griamore already told them about what happened on Vaizel and hence, it was the main reason of why they decided to join the Sins, Dawn Roar still persisted considering what happened in the Capital 10 years ago).

They needed to figure out about what should they do with Jericho who was still tied up neatly (because how the hell they let her go when there was a chance that she could report this to her superior).

They needed to clarify what Nel Hativa's relationship with Gowther till she had the very same magic with the doll.

Not to mention they still needed to clarify the mess around the Juniors (the problem between Lancelot and Morgan about his transformation, also the problem between Tristan and Isolde about whether the latter had fully awakened or not yet).

"because you're great organizer, just like Merlin. Also, if we want to proof that we're innocence, you and Lancelot are the ones who can give the proof to them", Meliodas tilted his head "not to mention of all incidents we needed to clarify here and now, surprisingly you accidentally were there or have the connection with it".

"geez, fine, fine. It's unlike I can refuse your request, Mel", Nel Hativa scratched the back of her head. Not that she was mind, it was just annoying because she had to clear this mess. Looking to the tensed King and Ban, Nel Hativa shrugged "okay, I think we need to clarify what happened to Elias first".

Lily helped her to explain on this. About 20 years ago, the Enchanted Woods was attacked by someone. Unfortunately, Lily was heavily pregnant and she was giving birth, so she had no choice but to wait on the safe place with Nel Hativa and Silky who helped the confinement, and Spriggan as their bodyguard. They didn't know who, Dahlia didn't tell Lily who and he hadn't the chance to tell her on his last breath. Dahlia led the troops to stop their enemy, whoever this person was, but he lost and he died on Lily's embrace. What was left to her that time, was only the obligation as the Queen to rule over her Clan and their son, Oberon.

Nel Hativa decided to handle it from now because she had a hunch feeling that Lily would cry if she went on "after the members of Fay Clan brought back Dahlia to the Enchanted Woods, I went to chase find the one who attacked the Enchanted Woods, helped by him".

"in fact, you forcefully tagged me along with you", Tristan lifted his hands in surrender when Nel Hativa lifted her thumb pointing him. After Nel Hativa smacked his head, Tristan clarified "and that was when we passed the Fairy King's Forest. We saw the Fairy King's Forest was burned and frankly, we felt the familiar presence—".

"—that came from the Red Demon, precisely from the one who attacked the Fairy King's Forest", Nel Hativa pointed to Elias "we found him when he fell off of the tree, dying and on the verge of his death door with his body was sliced into two. I caught his upper body".

Tristan casually said "and I caught his lower body. She said she still could save him but we had to do it on safer place, so I teleported us to the Enchanted Woods".

Nel Hativa added her explanation to King's confusion "about the transformation on your little brother's body, the necrosis happened mostly on his torso so yes, I had to replace some part of his body with the ones I've got from the corpse of Fay Clan members, it's included the part where the wings grew up from his back connected to his spine. Before you ask, no, we can't get rid of his wings, nor it will change into ordinary Fairy's wings".

Elizabeth lifted her hand "um, Lady Neiva... by you mean that you replaced it...".

Nel Hativa showed the needle and threads on her hands "obviously, I sew his body into one".

King and Ban flinched before they cringed internally, both lifted their hands in surrender "stop, we get it".

Nel Hativa, Lily and Tristan explained about Elias' amnesia state thus Lily adopted him. King bowed his head in front of Lily and gave his greatest gratitude to the Fay Queen for adopt, raise and take care of Elias for these 20 years. Also, King did the same to Tristan and Nel Hativa for saving his little brother. Ban did the same to Lily, Nel Hativa and Tristan with less polite manners, but Ban really meant it that he was truly grateful to them for what they did to save Elias, despite who or what they were.

"and to think you are Fairy King Dahlia's wife...", King knew the story from his predecessors about how Second Fairy King Dahlia decided to ascend down the throne to another Fairy as next Fairy King and left the Fairy King's Forest for the sake of the woman he loved. If he were Dahlia, King would do everything for Diane's sake so King truly understood, especially looking at Lily "no wonder he chose you over everything... he must have loved you so much".

Lily blinked at that but she smiled brightly after that "...thank you, King Harlequin".

King felt Deja Vu now, he felt like Lily's smile was similar with someone he knew, but who?

Next, to clean the mess between them with the Dawn Roar.

It turned out to the heated conversation (argue, in fact) between the Seven Deadly Sins with Dawn Roar (only between Gowther with the Dawn Roar members though, mostly with Simon and Slader after Ban, King, Meliodas and Diane told them what they knew that day) while the Junior Sins decided to watch and observe for a while. Slader pointed out that they, Dawn Roar, were the replacement of Seven Deadly Sins with intention to make the Sins feeling offended or 'know their place' sort-of so when Gowther shook his hands and said how 'they should get along well and nice to meet them', mentioning something about Dawn Roar being their Juniors between the lines, the other Sins laughed it off, even Nel Hativa and the Junior Sins laughed it off (Lily gracefully and politely tried to hold back her laughter, though). Dawn Roar wasn't amused though, even Slader lost his calm and pulled Gowther on the collar, lifting him off of the ground. King and Diane were about to stop them and Ban was about to have good fight with them, but Meliodas lifted his hand, telling them to watch and observe.

Surprisingly, it was Nel Hativa who moved to help Gowther. She simply snapped her fingers and as she carried Gowther, Slader and all members of Dawn Roar were flying on the air with chains neatly tied their body.

"I've been listening and I have had enough", Nel Hativa glared, putting down Gowther on the ground gently "control yourself or I will, Dawn Roar".

Slader was the only one who remained calm when the others frantically tried to freed themselves from these chains "if we didn't know better, we'd say that you're just making a threat".

Nel Hativa smirked lopsided "well, do you humans...".

Simon cut her off "do we what?".

Nel Hativa snarled, her fingers wiggling to tighten the chains "...know and do better than **us**?".

"Neiva, enough", Meliodas shook his head "put them down".

Nel Hativa looked down to him "why should I?".

"put. Them. Down", Meliodas sternly ordered "don't make me repeat it for thrice".

Nel Hativa smiled devilishly "...I'd like to see what you're gonna do to force me".

"Aunt Neiva, please put them down", Lily put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head "we can't talk properly when you tied them up like this".

Elizabeth asked the same to her as she stood behind Lily. Nel Hativa glanced to Elizabeth and Lily back and forth.

"_like mother like daughter, huh?"_, sighing heavily, Nel Hativa calmed down "...fine".

After Nel Hativa put them down, Meliodas grumbled "when it was me, you challenged me but when it was her, you immediately become obedient".

"oh, come on, Mel. Lily is the best girl and I was the one who raise her after her parent's demise", Nel Hativa hugged Lily and smiled lovingly "how could I say no to my gorgeous, kind-hearted, graceful, charming and beautiful adopted daughter?".

Lily blushed "Aunt, stop it. You are my godmother, yes, but you make me embarrassed now".

"pampered children as always", Meliodas chuckled, he knew Nel Hativa always pampered his kids with Elizabeth "only an advice from me, she alone is enough to kill you all here, so better to not make her your enemy. Even I don't want to make her as my enemy of all people".

King, Diane and Ban exchanged glances. Just like Veronica and Griamore did. Elizabeth wondered in her heart, what was relationship between Nel Hativa and Meliodas actually? As for the Junior Sins (to be more precise, Meliodas and Elizabeth's kids) who knew what kind of relationship between Meliodas and Nel Hativa, they decided to shut their mouth this time. Also, what was Nel Hativa's relationship with Gowther till she reacted like that when Slader threatened Gowther?

Lily pointed out and broke them all out of reverie "remember what my husband said before he left?".

"find the truth through the help from the water with unfading light of the lake who have been keeping every memory", King recalled "right?".

Meliodas explained about his son's ability in his Alicorn form and Nel Hativa's ability as Death God "Dahlia referred to the magic water of Avalon which connected with Lancelot. Although temporarily, Lancelot was raised by The Lady Of The Lake and made a pact to united with Alicorn thus he earned the power from Alicorn. One of it, he can use the **Memory of Water** who can show the memory from the living. For Neiva, as Death God, she has the privilege to collect and see the memory of the dead, or more known as **Life** **Record** of the dead, the record of someone as long as they're alive. If we combine these abilities of them...".

Elizabeth gasped and clapped her hands "we can see what happened 10 years ago and we can proof you and the Sins are innocence, Sir Meliodas!".

Hawk shouted in disbelief "then why don't you do it from the first place!".

"idiot", Meliodas stomped on Hawk's nose "Lancelot has to change his human form into his Alicorn form beforehand, just like Neiva has to change into her Death God form. Do you think how Morgan would feel and react over it when she saw him change into this form?".

Looking to Lancelot who still averted his eyes from her, Morgan forcefully cupped his cheeks and with a vein on her head, she smiled threateningly "I believe we have a LOT of things that we needed to clear about after this, right?".

When Lancelot sweatdropped, both Meliodas and Tristan snickered but it was Tristan who mentioned out "I can see you will be the hen-pecked husband".

"say the one who actually the hen-pecked husband", Lily translated "that's what he said".

Back to the business, after little wrestling between Lancelot and Tristan which stopped by Meliodas who smacked their head, Nel Hativa and Lancelot combined their ability "**Garden Of Avalon**".

Both Nel Hativa and Lancelot spread their wings, different kind of wings, bat-like Demon's wings for Nel Hativa and angel-like white-feathered wings for Lancelot. Water and feathers started surrounding them and Lancelot warned them to focus on which memories and moments they wanted to see because these water and feathers itself sometimes could reveal their memories randomly, with or without their consent especially if those memories were meant to long-forgotten, one that buried deeply or the strong, painful memory.

Sure enough, they saw several memories randomly, like Slader's memory when he was asked by King Baltra to be one of his subordinates, Ban's memory of his childhood when he lost his little sister, King's memory when he was captured after he killed Helbram, Diane's memory when she lost Matrona but they startled when they heard the sound of someone barged into the room from the side. It was memory of someone who looked exactly like Nel Hativa, to the point they thought she was her siblings.

"you are the worst mother I've ever known! Not only abandon me and neglect me, but you also put this cursed spell on me!", long straight red-haired golden-eyed girl approached Lilith, she looked young with her roundish face, pudgy cheeks and slightly round-shaped wider eyes, perhaps around Elizabeth's age, with tainted and broken innocence etched on her face "how could you do this to me, mother!".

"it's not my fault that you've born as my daughter, or what? Do you want to blame me? Because your unrequited love is ended as forbidden love, you want to find someone to blame with and then what? Do you blame me now because you think it's my fault that you've born as my daughter?", without a hint of guilt, Lilith haughtily remarked and touched her chin "if you want to find someone to blame with, then it's not me, but your biological father, Sophia".

"you let other person to raise me and you put the cursed spell on me so I will never disobey you and I can become your tool to take your revenge on the Demon King for what he did to my aunt, your sister and you said you're not at fault?", Sophia hissed and swatted Lilith's hand "you have me specifically for revenge on Demon King and you make me into the living weapon. Actually... what am I to you, mother? Am I only your tool?".

Lilith coldly smirked "and what if I said yes? Do you have a problem with it?".

At that, Sophia bit back coldly "I should have known better... You do not fit to be a mother, at all. You only care about yourself, you selfish damned woman".

Sophia ran to outside and they heard someone exclaiming from behind "Sophia, wait!".

On the hallway of place that looked like a fort, they saw Meliodas running on the hall to chase after Sophia under the snow. Meliodas caught her and carried her over his shoulder before they went back to where they had come from.

Sophia wriggled in vain on his iron grip "put me down, you jerk!".

"what is it? fight with your mother again?", Meliodas put her down on the fence once she calmed down. After he listened to her patiently, Meliodas grabbed her hands and leaned his forehead to hers "I promise I'll protect you and I'll not let you feel lonely".

"as my brother?", Sophia pushed Meliodas hardly before spreading her wings "no, I don't want to!".

Ignoring Meliodas' cry, Sophia went flying far away from that place. Still on the same place, they were older next moments they saw them. Well, only Sophia, she wore princess-like dress.

Meliodas wore sleeveless white robe and gloves, he told her remorsefully although his bangs masking his expression "forgive me".

"what for, Meliodas? Don't you dare to think that I'm suffering because of you, ever", tightening her red muffler around her round-shouldered torso, she hardened her expression and kept her stoic face as she stood with her back facing him "it's not your fault. The fault is on my mother and your father, after all. They are the worst kind of parent and they are the ones who make us, their children, to suffer. What they care about is only their reputation and themselves. Nothing we can do with it".

"because I know I only will add your suffering", Meliodas took both her hands and leaned his forehead on hers like they did several years ago "I don't ask you to understand my choice, that's why I apologize".

"you stupid, I understand. Thank you very much for your offer, to ever considering and asking to come with you, but someone has to stay **here** after you leave. Not to mention this is the only place that I can call as home where I still have a family who is waiting for me", lifting her face, only then they startled to see how Sophia looked exactly like Nel Hativa, only had different colors of their hair and eyes. She smiled sadly with understanding "if you feel guilty for leaving, then just please, grant my final wish... be happy with her, older brother".

When the others looked confused with these memories, Nel Hativa cursed inwardly _"just go to the event 10 years ago, dammit"_.

They saw the movement of water around them turned more stable and the feathers disappeared. There, they saw what happened between Margaret and Gwen, started from how they saw the main culprit, the real murderers of Great Holy Knight and what happened to them afterwards. Elizabeth and Veronica felt the urge to see their oldest sister after they knew what happened to Margaret and Gilthunder. They also wanted to see Gwen more after they saw what truly happened to Gwen that day 10 years ago. After Gwen fell off to the abyss, what they saw afterwards... it was not something they really expected, ever.

In the middle of her pain as she was buried under the debris of fallen rocks, Gwen reached out her hand forward and choked, blood flowing out of the corner of her mouth and covering her head "mom... dad...".

Not only Meliodas and the princesses, but also the other Sins who wanted nothing but to save her.

They heard someone singing as she approached Gwen, slowly emerged from the darkness "hush, child~ darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child~".

Nel Hativa stiffened at that "...are you kidding me?".

Meliodas held back the urge to stand in between Gwen and the one who approached her because he knew this was just projection of the past and nothing they could do here but to watch _"no! Stay away from her!"_.

When the figure in front of Gwen snapped her fingers, the rocks that buried her body just now floated on the air and she helped Gwen out of the rocks that trapped her. Looking up, Gwen croaked "who are you? Why did you save me?".

"my name is Lilith. I... well, you can tell that I'm your grandmother, because the wife of your biological grandfather is my sister. Plus, I'm also the Mistress of your biological grandfather so you could say—", Lilith reached out her hand and as her hand that touched Gwen's wounds shining, Gwen's wounds started to heal "—that your biological father is sort-of my step son, considering I was the one who raised your father after my sister passed away when she gave birth your biological father. So yes, of course I will save you because I need you to live".

Gwen slowly blinked her unique eyes, sleepily mumbling as her pain started to change into numbness "my... parent?".

"poor girl. You don't even know who is your parent? The gemstone of your necklace that Leodegrance said as your birth-stone, if you see it carefully, there's a Crest inside it, the Crest of both your biological mother and your biological father's family", Lilith told her as she still healed her to the point her wounds were no longer endanger her life "I wonder, when the time has come for the upcoming Holy War to break, which one you will be? The guiding hand of Light or the bloodline of Darkness? After all, you have both Sides".

After kissing Gwen's forehead, Lilith called a Banshee from the Necropolis to lead her way to Merlin and Tristan. Lilith reached out her hands to the side and smirked as miasma emanating from her body "now, I bet they will not mind if I just kill these filthy humans who dare to hurt my grand-daughter".

Lilith followed Gwen ever since that time. Merlin realized it and she confronted her mother on the night before they left Isthar.

Lilith protested "care to tell me why should I not be allowed to see my grand-daughter?".

Merlin refused to let Lilith meet with Gwen "do you think I forgot what happened to Sophia?".

The scenes changed into the last battlefield where Dahlia gravely injured and died. The one who killed Dahlia was no one but Lilith who just escaped from Purgatory.

Lily cried as she carrying the wriggled baby-Oberon on her arms "you idiot, how dare you leave me alone with this child...".

Tristan stood beside her, patting her head "you're not alone, Lily. You still have your son".

"you even lost your daughters, other than your wife", Lily sniffed as she leaning her head on the crook of his neck, crying silently "how could you let it go and going through it? How could you be this strong, Triss?".

"no, you're wrong. I'm never letting it go. I'm not strong at all. I was just lucky, for having my family who strengthen me", Tristan intertwined his fingers in between her knuckles, pointing to Oberon on her arms "now, it's time for you to think about it. Think, for who and what reason you should live. I believe your husband and our parent will want that".

Around that time, Tristan and Nel Hativa brought Elias to her and Lily had more reasons to live, for the people of her Clan, for her sons and her family.

After the scenes stopped and they went back to normal place, Elias looked up to her when Lily started crying "Lily...".

Lily covered her face "sorry... I still haven't able to... when it came to Dahlia's last moment... I shouldn't have to cry this easily as the Queen...".

Elias wiped her tears. Meliodas moved to sit beside Lily before patting her head and letting her to lean on his shoulder.

Elizabeth was concerned, she offered the dry handkerchief to Lily "before a Queen, you are a woman. I think it's alright to cry, because it must have been hurt for you, to lose the man you loved".

Elizabeth was surprised when the Fay Queen hugged her instead. After Lily silently buried her crying face on the crook of her neck, Elizabeth only smiled and hugged her, patting her head.

Nel Hativa sighed and noted to herself "...I gotta do the exorcism to li'l Gwen in case that old hag still clung into her".

Meliodas waved his hands "Neiva, calm down. You should have known about your mother better than anyone".

"instead because I'm her daughter, Mel, **I** know my mother. Yes, she will not harm children physically despite the fact that she is a flighty bitch but I doubt she saved li'l Gwen without ulterior motive. Should I remind you of what happened to Sophia?", Nel Hativa grumbled, indirectly pointing out about the fact that Meliodas was the one who should have worried more "besides shouldn't you be worried more about her?".

Considering the fact that Guinevere was his firstborn daughter, he should have to, but he trusted Merlin "since Merlin took a great care of her, I believe she will be okay".

Veronica demanded "where is Gwen?".

Nel Hativa glanced to Meliodas "Merlin told you, did she not?".

Meliodas knew Gwen's real identity and he had known all too well about princess Guinevere who had been taken care under King Uther Pendragon's court, so yeah, he knew Gwen's doing well and he knew the others didn't know about it "more or less, I figured out what happened to her and I can't wait to see her again".

Now the Dawn Roar had known the truth, they had calmed down thankfully but they fell deadly silent. Good, at least they wouldn't try to kill any of the Sins and with this, Lancelot could go back to human form. Speaking of which, Morgan knew this was normal considering it was the first time for her to see this transformation of him "wait, how about Lancelot?".

"oh, don't worry, Lady. He will go back into his human form eventually. To change into this form of his, he needs two conditions. First, he only can use this ability when it's rain or there's a source of water nearby. Second, in case there's no water source nearby nor it's rain, he will need to use his own blood, only several droplets that he has to smear on Arondight. As long as it's needed when he wanted it, he can go back to his human form", Tristan reassured that yes, Lancelot would go back to his human form without any difficulties, but when the white smoke along with 'POP' sound, Tristan just realized that he was late to give the most important part before Tristan quickly covered Isolde's eyes for the sake of her innocence "but naked".

Isolde blushed, remembering of what happened that night on the bedroom when she saw Lancelot's transformation in order to heal Tristan "thank you for your consideration, Sir Tristan".

Instantly wrapping a cloak around his son's stark-naked muscular body, Meliodas deadpanned "what I told you before to just change back to your human form somewhere hidden?".

Morgan quickly covered her furiously blushing face and turned her body with her back against him, frantically flailing her arms in movement like cat was clawing its claws against the tree, too mortified "KYA! KYAA! KYAAA!".

"from her reaction, I'm sure she's still virgin", Meliodas patted Lancelot's head "good, at least you did not lie when you said you don't eat her before the marriage".

Ban laughed hardly, amused. King covered his head with Chastiefol pillow, blushing hardly just like how Diane covered her eyes in mortification. Lily closed her own eyes after she covered Elias' eyes. Nel Hativa noted to herself that perhaps Slader was into man as well from how Slader had blushed after witnessing Lancelot's naked body while the others mostly covered their eyes in shock or shy.

Lancelot scowled, wrapping the cloak around his stark-naked body "that low you think of me, Dad?".

Still covering her furiously blushing face, Morgan protested "just put something on your body already, Lancelot!".

Not dare to look straight in the eyes, despite her blush, Elizabeth offered a heap of neatly-folded clothes on her hands to Lancelot "um, Sir Lancelot. I found these clothes before we left and I believe this is yours".

"you can just call me Lancelot", Lancelot grinned lopsided like his father's and took back his clothes, bowing his head to her and going to the nearby bushes to put his clothes back on his body, playfully telling her "and thank you very much, mom~".

Elizabeth blushed furiously and covered her face, squealing in delightful before shrinking to the ground in shy. Meliodas patted her head, telling her that there's no need for her to feeling shy just because of Lancelot's words. Deep down in her heart, she didn't mind at all at the notion to be his mother which meant she would be Meliodas' wife.

Veronica yelled in protest "wait! who did you call as your mom, huh!".

After Lancelot put back his clothes, he grabbed Morgan's wrist "come with me".

Ban sniggered as he prepared the food "tch, they immediately have fun~".

Meliodas helped to serve the ale "come on. Just let them be".

**Stare...**

Tristan could feel the staring dagger from Tristina, his twin. Looking to her, he asked "what is it, Tina?".

Tristina averted her eyes with scowl "nope, but I believe you still have something you should talk about with Isolde, right? Please don't tell me I have to push you two again".

Tristan sighed heavily. Right. He grabbed her wrist, leading her away "come with me, we need to talk".

* * *

**A/N :**

_So yeah, finally the Dawn Roar knew the fact that the Sins are innocence because the evil ones here were Lilith, Vivian, Hendrickson and Dreyfus._

_To __**Clarent Excalibur**__ : I'd like to say that we're on the verge of entering the Liones Arc after this mess._

_To __**believergirl62**__ : and you will see more about her~ I rather like her too_

_To __**Ansy**__ : oh yeah, I will need to show how Baltra and everyone in Liones' doing later. Let's just blame Arthur for that because he is the one who compare her beauty with the goddess, pretty accurate though, just like you said. Little gesture between father in law with his son in law, I pretty like it and mom Elizabeth should appear, obviously! Oh, poor Margaret'll recover with Gelda's help._

_To __**Chihiro**__ : nice! Perhaps I will use it once we have completed the members of Junior Sins._


	49. Battle Scars

**.**

**Chapter 48 – ****Battle Scars**

**.**

* * *

Lancelot closed his explanation to, well, his upset lover "when I woke up, I found myself not as human. To be more precise, half of my body could no longer be used, so The Lady Of The Lake replaced it and to prolong my life, she connected me with one of her Holy Beast, the winged Unicorn, also known as Alicorn".

The first thing Morgan protested about was how he never told her "you should have told me sooner!".

Lancelot blinked at that, this was not how he expected her to react "...you don't mind at all even if I'm not human?".

"you see, I and my half-brother shared the same mother, Lady Igraine. My father that people know, he is not exactly my biological father because my biological father is a Fairy, thus it makes me a half-Fairy half-human but it's only known by mother, my half-brother and my Master. Of course, being Master's apprentice and due to my heritage, I know and I can feel that partly of you isn't human. I even can feel the protection of Fairy-like coming of your Arondight, though I don't expect at all this Holy Beast could be fusing with you", Morgan put her hand on her hips, lifting her chin up "so what? You've been hiding the fact that partly of you aren't human, because you're afraid and unsure of my reaction? And you think that I'm gonna leave you after I know? That low you think of me? I can see that you don't believe me".

Lancelot dropped his head to the side and closed his eyes, feeling like his nerve was grated "like I said, it's not that I don't believe you. I've been afraid to tell you and I prepared myself to lost you once I told you that I'm not human!".

"and like the hell I care about it! The nerve you have! If you think I will leave you just because of this, I'll be offended! Okay, maybe you're different from other human, or you're not even human like you said, but I'm not gonna leave you just because of this! For me, Lancelot is still Lancelot! You are the only one that I love!", panting, Morgan gripped his sleeves and cried out "I love you, you idiot! Other than you, I don't want it! Never ever think I'm gonna leave your side just because of this!".

Lancelot sucked in deep breathe, joy and relief washing his heart as he reached out his hands with loving smile "my choice isn't wrong at all. You are really beautiful woman, Morgan".

Morgan lifted her hands and took a step backward "wait, I haven't finished yet... it's not like you're the only one who have been keeping a secret...".

Lancelot frowned "a secret?".

"do you remember when Guinevere was barely drowning?", guilt and fear etched on her face as Morgan admitted "the reason of why deep down in myself, some part of my heart told me that I don't deserve your love... because... due to my jealousy, I barely endangered her life. It's my Sin. I apologize... for caused your sister barely drowning".

Morgan flinched when Lancelot grabbed her shoulders but then, he frowned "sorry, but I think we need to clarify about it".

Lancelot kissed her, using his ability to '**Dive**' into the sea of her memories. He saw it, how she yearned for her parents' love, how she felt jealous to Guinevere for earning love easily from Lancelot, King Uther, Merlin and even Arthur. That day when Guinevere was 9 years old and Morgan was 13 years old, Morgan had spilled out what she felt to Guinevere due to her jealousy when the little princess was reading book on the riverbank, accompanied by her dolphin doll. Why, why it always should be her who earning the love and affection from the people she desired like her half-brother, her Master, even Lancelot.

"and? Just because you don't earn the love and affection the way I have earned from the adults who gave me, even your half-brother paid more attention to me, then you felt jealous to me?", closing the book on her hands, Guinevere stood and left "I don't have time to listen to insecure child".

Morgan snatched Guinevere's necklace, the one Guinevere always wore and never let go (because for her, it was not only the last thing she had from her adopted parents, but it also had the Crests of both her biological parents considering what Lily said). After Morgan threw it to the river, Guinevere jumped to catch her necklace despite the fact she couldn't swim that time. As expected, she fell to the river with rather swift current and she was drowning. Lancelot happened to see it when he and Arthur were looking for Guinevere and Morgan. Arthur was about to jump into the river to save her but Lancelot stopped him because Arthur couldn't swim too. Taking off his upper clothes, Lancelot jumped to the river after asking Morgan to take care of Arthur. Unbeknownst by Arthur and Morgan, Lancelot turned into his Alicorn form to detect and wrap Guinevere within his water orb.

After they got out of the river and safely landed on the riverbank, Lancelot turned into his human form and tapped her cheeks "sister! Get yourself together!".

When Merlin, Morgan and Arthur arrived there, they saw Guinevere coughed, vomiting the river water after Lancelot gave the CPR. Once she regained back her consciousness, the first thing Guinevere was looking for, was her necklace. After Lancelot sighed heavily and offered her necklace back to her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried in relief, thanking him for saving her and the necklace. Lancelot carried her on his arms, telling her to clean themselves before they caught a cold. Both Morgan and Arthur felt the pang on their heart, funny, because how could they feel jealous to them when in fact, Lancelot and Guinevere were siblings (not that they could be blamed either, considering they didn't even know about it). Merlin grumbled about how could she fall to the river when she clearly couldn't swim and now she caught a cold. Tristan and Isolde went to the market when this happened, so when they were back from the market, they were clueless as to why Lancelot, Merlin, Arthur and even Morgan chose to stay by the bed-ridden princess.

Morgan felt her body tensed, she prepared herself to get scolded by Tristan and her Master (considering their protectiveness to the little princess) for her fault. Perhaps even Arthur and Lancelot also would hate her after this.

Instead, surprisingly Guinevere lied to them as she sheepishly hid her lower face under the blanket "...I wanted to catch my dolphin doll who was about to fall to the river, but then the chain of my necklace broke and it fell to the river, so I caught it".

"and you fell to the river?", Tristan sighed and shook his head, inspecting the necklace "you should be more careful next time, princess. You're lucky because Lancelot was there to save you".

Merlin twitched her eyebrow "remind me, I really should teach you to swim once you get better".

"now, now, just let the princess sleeping and rest", Isolde waved her hand after she put the wet rag on her forehead. Looking up to Lancelot, Isolde blinked "but you didn't get the cold, Lancelot?".

Guinevere scoffed "like people said, usually someone stupid will not get the cold".

Lancelot ruffled her head "that's what you said to your life-saver, huh? Sleep, so you can get better".

The past vision was ended as Lancelot ended his '**Dive**'. Looking down to Morgan who dropped to her knees, Lancelot crouched in front of her "...about you who deliberately threw that necklace to the river and barely endangered my sister's life, I knew it".

Morgan lifted her face and gasped "since when did you—".

"—ever since I saved her. Many times, I wanted to confront you and I always kept the distance between us due to my **Prejudice**. If not because of my sister who asked me to shut my mouth and do nothing to you, perhaps I have done something", looking up and down to her in the way that sending chill on her nape, Lancelot sighed "but you regret it, right? The proof is, you even said that you don't deserve my love".

Morgan cried silently, wiping her tears "and it's the truth...".

"it's enough, right? Let's just say that we're even and let's stop beating ourselves over something that have been bugging our minds. Let the past be the past, Morgan. There's no way I'm gonna turn my back against you when you always look straight onto me face-to-face", standing on his feet, Lancelot smiled broadly and reached out his hand to her "but if you still feel guilty... I think if there's someone who should earn the apologize from you for what you've done, it's not me but my sister".

Morgan smiled after she wiped the last of her tears. She reached out her hands to accept his "...I guess I also owe the gratitude to her".

* * *

Isolde was clueless as they kept walking and walking, far away from "Sir Tristan, where are we going? What do you want to do?".

Tristan stopped on the flower garden that he had found "here".

Flower garden was always her favorite place, especially Lily and Rose flowers. She didn't remember her past-lives memories and miraculously, she hadn't awakened yet but she had awakened temporarily. It was only the matter of time until she fully awakened. That was why, in the little time they had, he'd cherish it and spend it with her no matter how short it was, no matter how painful it would be for them later.

"Isolde", Tristan called and approached her after she stopped running around the flower garden like an excited girl "I've planned to do this once we finish our mission on Liones, but looks like I can't wait anymore".

Isolde blinked "to do what? Can't wait for what?".

"to make you mine", Tristan grabbed her hand and put the ring on her palm "will you marry me?".

Isolde's eyes widened "...what?".

"...it's okay if you don't want—".

"NO!", Isolde tried to get herself together, unable to look straight to him "no, wait! I mean.. if it's my older sister Merlin, I understand but I don't understand... why me?".

"because you are the one who stay by my side and know all my battle scars. You give me the reason to live my life again. I want you, because I love you, simply that", intertwining his fingers in between her knuckles, he leaned his forehead on hers "so your answer?".

Isolde burst out into tears, she cried out in joy and leaped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders "yes!".

* * *

"yay! Mission complete, Aunty!", Tristina lifted her fingers "phew, finally I could feel the weight off of my shoulders a bit".

Nel Hativa crouched beside her, chuckling and letting her hands down to the side as she ended the far-distance vision she had put on her "Tina, you sounded like an old woman that way, you know?".

Standing right beside Tristina who still sat on top of Hawk and Nel Hativa, Meliodas deadpanned "and here I wonder since when did you two have fun peeking on lovey-dovey couple as your hobby?".

"good for him then~", Ban whistled, sincerely feeling happy for Tristan and Isolde, also Lancelot and Morgan. Looking down to Jericho, he smirked "now, what should we do with her?~".

Before Dawn Roar or any of Seven Deadly Sins even considered to kill her, Lily took over with overly sweet smile on her face "so, Jericho dear~ I think we need to discipline you for earning magic power with improper way. Don't you agree, my son?".

As a good son he was, obviously Elias would agree to help her "okay, mom~".

After Lily clapped her hands and her underlings appeared through the portal on the air, (coming from their hidden Kingdom, Enchanted Woods) Lily introduced them to her underlings who turned out to be the twin "they are dopplegangers".

The older one lifted its right hand "my name is Castor".

The younger one lifted its left hand "and my name is Pollux".

After Castor and Pollux changed their form into Jericho and Elias, the spectators stunned. Lily explained the plan, where they would keep real Jericho with them as a hostage while Castor and Pollux who had changed their form into Jericho and Elias would go to the Capital of Liones and sneaked into Liones Castle with help from Dawn Roar.

Jericho protested "wait! I refuse! Why should I stay here with you all as a hostage!?".

"should we remind you of what happened to Sir Dale?", Elias sternly scowled, earning her flinch "it's not that I don't understand your desire to be stronger and earn magic power, but you earned magic power improperly with wrong way due to the Demon blood on your body and we need to get rid of it before it's too late to save you when you transform like Sir Dale. I can do it but I need help from Lady Isolde as a healer and my mother here".

"the problem is, your eyes will change back from these dark orbs into its previous colors before you drank the Demon blood. We can't let them know that you're no longer affected by Demon bloods", Lily chirped, cupping her cheek "so yes, until we invade Liones Castle, you stick close with my son".

Slader dubiously asked "but what if one of her comrades came here to find her? Or, either Castor or Pollux get caught".

Lily explained "no way in hell, unless they use the special spell to recognize people. The dopplegangers have been known as the best spy, thanks to their ability to copy appearance, memory and characters of someone. Their accuracy even reached 100% so we needn't to feel worry about their disguise get caught by someone, unless someone see it themselves when they changed from their human form into their fairy form".

Elias added "and there's a specialty of my Sacred Treasure, **Gate Of Babylon**, named **Alice's Room**. It can create a room within another dimension to prevent someone detect us. We just need to keep her in **Alice's Room** and no one can track her presence since we keep her in another entirely different dimension".

King stared with far-distance looks at how get along well Lily and Elias could be as mother and son. He even felt a bit sympathy to paled-face Jericho "what a terrifying mother and son".

Diane patted him in the shoulders "indeed".

Elias turned to Lily "not that I mind to do this task, mother, but you know I still can infiltrate to the Liones Castle with my partner as long as I keep her within **Alice's room**, right? Don't tell me this is an order from the princess too?".

Lily smiled innocently "no, it's fully my decision. You stick close with your brother until you two have your reconciliation".

Oh? King felt grateful for her but on the opposite, Elias protested "mother!".

"no buts, Elias", feeling the stare from grinned Meliodas, Lily smiled nervously "...is there something on my face?".

Meliodas reminisced the old times "no, I just thought of how motherly you have been now, when in fact, you were a fearsome Warrior Queen, you were so stern, stone-cold-hearted woman to the point you said that you didn't need a King, a man to be your husband to rule your Clan and you didn't like children".

Elias gasped and felt like on the verge of crying "you didn't like children?".

"Elias, I did, when I hadn't had a child of my own, Oberon and you. Now, I love children instead after knowing how adorable they are", Lily reassured him with sweet smile, hugging him before pointedly glared to Meliodas "also, that was when I hadn't met with Dahlia yet, please! And why did you bring it up so sudden here and now?".

Meliodas chuckled "well, when I think how all grown-up you have been as an adult and mature woman, I can feel it that you're so much like your mother".

Lily rolled her eyes, thinking it wouldn't bring harm to give a little revenge "telling your own daughter that she's so much like her mother, it only makes you sounded old, father".

Meliodas pulled her cheeks "cheeky".

"horhive he (forgive me)...", after Meliodas let her go, Lily rubbed her stinging cheeks when she felt the ogling from the others "what?".

"what do you mean by 'what'? Don't give us that when we are the one who should say it!", Ban lifted his shaking fingers to Lily and Meliodas "did you seriously say that you...".

"father, I'm not too surprised that no one of your comrades knew about **us**, considering you normally would keep **us**, your children, as well-hidden secret", Lily quirked her eyebrow "but is it a secret?".

Meliodas contemplated it and grinned broadly when he thought it was interesting to see how the others would react over this, not to mention they were also his allies, so it was safe to just tell them all "well, not entirely, Lancelot has so openly revealed his identity as my son, after all".

"well then, I guess it's only fair if I introduce myself properly. My name is Lily Titania, The Queen of Fay Clan from Hidden Kingdom Behind The Mist, Enchanted Woods. And yes", Lily smiled broadly, pointing to Meliodas with her thumb "I am his biological daughter".

As expected, the chaos ensued "WHAT?!".

Ban gawked in shock "how many kids do you have, you bastard!".

Knowing that Meliodas was Lily's father, which meant he was also Dahlia's father-in-law, King lost at it and lifted his hand above his eyebrow "salute to Your Majesty".

Perhaps thanks to King who broke first, Diane snapped out of it and shook her friend's shoulders despite her broken heart "King, get yourself together!".

Meliodas waved his hand flatly "no, King. It's not like that. It's just a coincidence that her mother was the Fay Queen".

Lily sighed in understanding "yes, Spriggan did told me about how you dislike the complicated things for being the part of Royalty".

Nel Hativa laughed out loud, smacking the ground beside her "you successfully broke them, Mel!".

Elias narrowed his eyes "wait, biological... but Lily, old man Spriggan told me once that both your parents passed away since long time ago when you were born? Your mother was due to childbirth and your father—".

Wait, come to think of it, Nel Hativa also mentioned how she had been Lily's godmother after demise of Lily's parents.

"Elias", Lily covered his mouth and gave her best stern, cold gazes "sometimes, there are things that better to not spoken of and kept hidden".

Elias gasped and covered his mouth "I'm so sorry, Lily!".

"no, it's not that I'm angry to you. I apologize, it's just...", Lily waved her hand and reassured that yes, she wasn't angry to him "I'm just surprised Spriggan told you about it. He talked too much".

Elias fidgethed the edge of his jacket with his fingers "does it bad?".

Lily smiled "no, it's good because when Spriggan talked too much to someone, it means he already trusted you".

Elias was still confused "but... old man Spriggan isn't the type of someone who would tell a lie?".

"he is. Whatever he's told you, it's the truth", Lily nodded her head with the looks as if saying 'please do not ask further' after this "the clue is, just like how people born and die, in the cycle of life, people do reincarnate, do you understand?".

Elias tapped his little fist on his palm "oh, I see! It explains why your father looks younger than you".

Lily scowled "are you telling me that I'm an old hag now?".

"no, not that's what I mean! Indeed, you look older than him, but it's not that I'm telling you that you're old or even dare to tell that you're an old hag, not at all, Lily! I mean, despite your age, you always look so young and beautiful! I always think Lily is so beautiful from the first time I saw you and... uh...", Elias waved his hands before blushing scarlet "well, maybe I never told you this out loud before, but... like you know, I don't remember my parents to the point I don't even know how do they look like, so I'm so grateful that you've taken a great care of me, I'm lucky to have you as my mother, although we aren't related by blood... and I wouldn't trade you with anyone in this world".

"thank you", Lily felt grateful and relieved that the main topics had shifted but now she was confused "I know it and I can feel it although you don't tell me about it out loud, but why so sudden?".

"ooh, perhaps he felt homesick already and he missed his mother so much~", Nel Hativa poked Elias' cheek "you are truly loved by kids, after all".

"Aunt!", Elias yelled before mumbling "well... but it's true...".

Lily squealed before hugging Elias, burying his face on her chest "then let's sleep together tonight~".

Jericho scoffed "hah, what a spoiled brat".

Elias rolled his eyes "and let me make it clear, you are far younger than me, brat".

Meliodas chuckled "you sure spoil your kids rotten, Lily".

"like you didn't?", Lily smiled bittersweetly before turning to Nel Hativa "and I think it's your turn to be honest, Aunt".

Nel Hativa blinked before the realization hit her "oh, about me and Gowther".

"also, if you can~", Ban slipped his hands on his pocket "can you tell us who is this Sophia, Cap'n?".

Lily, Nel Hativa and Meliodas stiffened and froze at their place. Without looking to anyone, with his bangs covered his eyes, masking his expression, Meliodas answered "...Sophia was my little sister, half-sibling. We shared the same father. She's dead and it's my fault. That's all I can tell you now".

Veronica, Griamore, King and Diane wondered what did he mean by that. Ban was about to apologize and Elizabeth was about to approach him to soothe him, whatever she could do, but they were surprised when Nel Hativa kicked Meliodas and sent him flying. On the other side, Lily facepalmed, she already knew this would happen.

Once Meliodas came back, he rubbed his stinging back where Nel Hativa had kicked him "what is it?".

Nel Hativa put her hand on her hip, hovering above him "that's for what you said just now about Sophia, you idiot. You should have known it better than anyone that she would never blame you, ever, neither she would even have the thought of blaming you. You weren't there when she died, simply that. No one can save everyone, Meliodas. If I ever hear you say it again, that Sophia's death is your fault, then it will not be ended with a simple kick".

Elizabeth exchanged the heated glances between them, wondering _"what happened to Lady Sophia? Come to think of it, Lady Sophia's mother is Lady Lilith, so it means not only Lady Sophia is also the sister of Lady Merlin, Lady Neiva and Lady Isolde, right? I see, no wonder they're so close..."._

When Elizabeth thought it was enough and they needed to stop them, Lancelot and Tristan appeared right beside Meliodas and Nel Hativa, surprisingly pouring two buckets of water to Meliodas and Nel Hativa. In result, Nel Hativa and Meliodas were soaking wet now.

Soaking wet Nel Hativa stomped on Lancelot's head "what are you doing, you insolent brat?".

Lancelot choked "give up".

Tristan dropped the bucket on his hand to the ground "we don't know what happened as long as we're away, but we do think you need to 'cool' down your head".

Soaking wet Meliodas smacked Tristan's head with the empty ale mug on Tristan's head "thank you for your intention to help, but it doesn't mean you have to literally cool us down with water like this, you cheeky brat".

"geez, I can't believe this", Nel Hativa nonchalantly took off her clothes, revealing the gruesome battle scars such as burns, arrow wounds, stabs, cuts or sword slashes, on her voluptuous body (don't worry, she still had the bandages wrapping her breast). When she felt the stares from the others, she blinked "what?".

"not what, right!", Veronica yelled "change your clothes in our shared room!".

Elizabeth blushed furiously, covered her with white cape that thankfully she earned from Lily "that's right, Lady Neiva! Let's hear your explanation about your relationship with Sir Gowther later after you have changed your clothes. You have to change your clothes too, Sir Meliodas, before you get a cold".

Both Nel Hativa and Meliodas smiled _"so motherly like always, Elizabeth"_.

Yeah, they still should take care about Gowther after this.

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

After Gelda explained about Gwen's real identity as princess Guinevere Cameliard, Margaret cluelessly followed Gelda. Gelda had helped her to disguise herself, so no one would recognize her as first princess of Liones Kingdom. Right now, with blonde hair that tied in bun and white cape to cover around her body and shield her from the bit crisp of wind of the late night, Gelda and she arrived on Camelot. They walked around to the hallway to blend with the crowd who gathered on the throne room. They saw the young King sat on his throne, surrounded by his Knights Of Round Table. One of them, the one whom Margaret thought as the most intimidating of them, was a tall muscular man with mustache, he had blue eyes and orange hair. Somehow, something about him was _familiar_ to her. Margaret silently asked if it was alright to just come to the crowd like this but Gelda told her that it was the best way to prevent the suspicion on the others with blend themselves in the middle of the crowd like this. Well, Gelda had the point here. To be honest, Gelda also had a little knowledge about what happened here as long as she went away, so she called Sir Bedivere. Bedivere approached her and recited what happened, that right now, King Arthur opened the trial to the Assassin who dared to poison princess Guinevere. With note to pester Merlin later, once Bedivere went back to the King's side, Gelda tried to calm down Margaret (the latter was still too shocked of what happened today, from how she departed from Liones with the teleportation orb, Gwen's real identity as princess and now this? When she just was about to meet with her again?).

Arthur closed his eyes, lowering his head solemnly and reminiscing the old days as he sat on the throne with both hands intertwined on the hilt's butt of his Sword.

* * *

"_I know to enter the court is gonna be fulfilled with so much formality and other stuff blah blah blah", __Arthur sighed heavily and groaned, rolling on the ground __"but when you experienced it yourself, it sucks__!__"._

_Guinevere cleared her throat, calmly sitting beside him and reading the magic spell book on her hands __"watch your mouth, prince"._

"_yes, yes, princess", __Arthur sat back __"but honestly, can you tell me?"._

_Guinevere lowered her book __"about what?"._

"_you've changed compared to the first time we met, or it's just me", __Arthur tilted his head __"why do I feel like you always have those sad looks on your eyes?"._

"_well, I can't describe it very well"__, Guinevere described about how did she feel after the Seven Deadly Sins were framed, without telling Arthur out loud about them "and I can't describe, actually, this feeling of void in my heart... what should I call it?"__._

_On the opposite, Arthur knew that feeling really well __"do you feel lonely?"._

"_...oh, so this is what people called as loneliness?", __Guinevere blinked her eyes, as if she just found the answer of something that she had been looking for all this time before she looking down __"perhaps I do"._

_When Arthur caressed her head, Guinevere blushed and shifted to lay on her side above the ground in order to hide her blushing face __"...Arthur, what are you doing?"._

_Arthur saw it already and he grinned broadly __"because I think you're cute__!__"._

_Blushing deeper, she only covered her face with her book __"...you idiot"._

"_cute!", he thought before he demanded more "don't hide your face. Let me see!"._

_Guinevere laughed before she ran away "no way!"._

_They ran on the garden without worry about the burden of the world. Guinevere who had been the moon of his life in the middle of darkness, who never lost her light even in the darkness and still radiated the gentle and warm light no matter how worst the battle scars she had gotten, just like the moon, only give the light without ask something for the salvation. She had cried in joy and told him that he's her sun, but for him, she was his moon, his light, the love of his life._

_...He couldn't bear to lose her this fast..._

* * *

The loud voice from one of Knights of Round Table sternly ordered the Assassin and snapped Arthur of his reverie "you are in the presence of the Knights of Round Table and King Arthur Pendragon, the son of King Uther Pendragon. On your knees!".

"no need", Arthur stood and opened his eyes. They flinched and cowered in fear after they could see the raging fire of Wrath from usually-cheerful young King. Arthur sauntered to approach the Assassin in front of him, ignoring the protest from his Holy Knights before he stabbed his sword on the floor in front of the Assassin. As a King, Arthur demanded, no, ordered him with voice fulfilled with authority "now, before I lose my patience and accidentally cut off your head from your body, tell me... does it true you poisoned my beloved soon-to-be-Queen? Tell me, why her and who ordered you?".

"you know nothing of her, Your Highness", strangely, the Assassin laughed maniacally "just like she did on Cameliard Kingdom, she only will bring the the fall of Camelot Kingdom!".

Margaret was entranced by how the people and Holy Knights here were enraged by this mad Assassin's ridiculous words, she couldn't help but feeling fascinated by how they adored and tried to defend their princess and young King. With them as the sovereign, no wonder Camelot Kingdom had been arose to where the light had been, back from the darkness era they once had been sinking on after the death of King Uther and the emptiness of the throne. Margaret yelped in fright but Gelda covered her eyes when Arthur stabbed the Assassin's thigh with his dagger.

Arthur growled as he pulled out his dagger "you're gonna pay for what you did to her and what you said".

The Assassin dropped to his knees, laughing madly "and you're gonna lose everything if this goes on, Your Highness. You know nothing of what you're gonna have to face in the future! Our Kingdom and everything!".

"King Arthur!", Merlin barged into the throne room "Her Highness has regained the consciousness! She's safe now!".

The audience cheered in joy and relief. Arthur immediately called the trial off before asking the Holy Knights to throw the Assassin into the jail and interrogate him further. Merlin and Escanor, with Gelda and Margaret in tow, followed Arthur who made a mad dash to Guinevere's chamber.

After Arthur barged the door, panting on the door in front of her chamber, Guinevere who conversed with the several healers and maids, looking up "...Arthur?".

Next second, what she knew, she was enveloped by his strong arms. Feeling all eyes on them, Guinevere patted his back, not to mention she still felt shy because she was still on her white sleeping gown "wha— Arthur, wait! Everyone's watching—".

"you scared me to shitless, you moron", running his fingers on her hair, Arthur inhaled her scent and kissed her forehead "I can't help it... I can't lose you...".

Guinevere sighed and hugged him back "...you idiot, no one said I would leave you, ever".

Standing near the door and leaning her back on the wall, Gelda asked "...don't you want to see her, princess Margaret?".

"well, of course I do", Margaret couldn't help but crying in joy and relief "but I still can wait. Right now, let's give them privacy".

Unfortunately, Guinevere fell asleep again so it was only them now. Escanor closed the door behind him and stood in front of the door, to make sure no one would listen to their conversation. It was only him with Margaret, Gelda, Merlin and Arthur who sat on the edge of her bed. They discussed about who the main culprit was. Obviously not Liones Kingdom, because (they had no idea about Dreyfus, though) Hendrickson would want Guinevere alive.

When Arthur asked about the reason, Merlin asked him about whether he still remembered about how to remove the seal of Goddess Clan and Arthur nodded his head "yes, I do know. In order to remove the seal, they have to gather all pieces the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and give the sacrifice in form the blood of the Apostle of the Goddess Clan. At least, there isn't any from the Druids of Istar, right?".

Gelda scoffed "who said that? There is".

Margaret and Arthur gasped "what? Who!?".

Merlin lifted her fingers and started to count "as far as I, Neiva and Gelda have known, there are four of them. One Druid and three others are not even the Druids but they are still the descendant of Goddess Clan, thus their bloods can be used as the key to break the seal. First, Lily Titania, the Queen of Fay Clan. Second, my dear little sister, Isolde Marianna. Third, princess Elizabeth Liones of Liones Kingdom, she is the only one who possess Druid's blood. Last, in Liones Kingdom she's known as the White Enchantress Gwen but to be more precise, she's far known by people of Camelot Kingdom as princess Guinevere Cameliard, the lost princess of fallen Cameliard Kingdom who have been raised under King Uther's court, fiancée of young King Arthur Pendragon and soon-to-be Queen of Camelot Kingdom".

Gelda added "I hardly say that they can reach Lily. She lives on the Enchanted Woods. Not to mention Fay Clan was known as the Legion of Demon King, sort of Warrior Clan that deliberately created by Lady Lilith. I presume they will aim for someone that easier for them to reach on, like Isolde or princesses".

Margaret clenched her fists "wait, it means my sister Ellie and Gwen are in the utmost danger, right?".

Gelda touched Margaret's shoulder gently "we will not let anything to happen to them, princess. Not again".

"as an adult, we will try our best to protect her but when we can no longer protect her", Escanor touched Arthur's shoulders "then it's your turn to protect her. Not only her body, but also her heart, soul and mind".

"without you ask, I will do it", Arthur crossed one arm before his chest with determination on his eyes. Looking down to her sleeping figure, he caressed her hair "I will protect her no matter what, even if it will cost my life, because I love her".

Margaret smiled broadly "...I was worried, what kind of life she's been going through here but I'm glad to know that she's under care of good hands. I'm really relieved now. For helping to take care of her, thank you very much, King Arthur".

Arthur waved his hands with slight blush when Margaret bowed her head "ah, no need, princess! I just did what I should do! Besides, it's mostly Merlin and the others who helped me...".

* * *

**A/N :**

_Okay, so we have another big secret revealed next chapter! If you're wondering when will I start the Liones Arc, be patient, it will happen after about two or three chapters after this chapter. I'm still working on it. Sorry if you think I made Arthur or the others kinda OOC here, anyway. Just see what happened next chapter to them~_


	50. Lovely

**.**

**Chapter 49 – Lovely**

**.**

* * *

**Liones Castle**

After the ambassador from their Kingdom who had visited Camelot Kingdom was allowed to go home, his presence was immediately demanded by Great Holy Knights. In the meeting room where Great Holy Knight Hendrickson, Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, Cardinal Helbram, Gilthunder and Howzer listened to Loire's report. Loire fidgeted nervously as he recited what happened, what he witnessed from the banquet within the Castle on the Capital of Camelot Kingdom.

* * *

_The young King Arthur officially announced on the banquet that he would open the rebuilt Cameliard Kingdom as wedding gift for Guinevere. Guinevere seemed shocked and she was teared up a little. She wrapped her arms around the young King's shoulders and kissed him which Arthur gladly reciprocated, ignoring the jeering and cheering from the others. However, everything turned hell after the banquet was held. Guinevere covered her mouth, puking bloods before she lost her consciousness. Holy Knights of Round Table were on alert, they heightened the guards on the Castle. Two of them, Escanor and Bedivere were the ones who giving instructions to lead the others._

_Arthur cradled Guinevere on his arms, clearly panicked but trying to stay calm "bring the healer to heal her, quick!"._

_Merlin barged into this room, dark veil covered her face "Guinevere!"._

_Escanor wrapped his arms around her waist, telling her to calm down as the healer of the Castle, the Druid tried to heal her. Suddenly, a miracle happened. Guinevere's body floated on the air. Water and gentle light like fireflies enveloped her body. Within the water orb, Guinevere choked and her bloods that had mixed with the poison, came out from all system of her body. After all the poison came out of her body, the water orb broke. She was wrapped within the gentle warm light as two pairs of white-feathered wings came out of her back. They heard a yelp from a startled guest because a cat came into this room from the veranda. That cat leaped and landed on top of Guinevere's body and her wings disappeared. She floated down slowly and Arthur caught her in his arms, looking down to her. Her face still looked pale, but her breathing was even and it looked like she just fell asleep soundly. The healer quickly checked on her and stated that she was gonna be okay, that she was no longer in danger of the poison._

_Arthur sighed in relief, turning to Merlin "can you explain what happened just now?"._

_Merlin sighed in relief as well, hugging Guinevere. After kissed her adopted daughter's forehead, she turned to the cat "well, first of all, why don't we ask thsi Cath Sith?"._

_They were surprised when the cat talked with its child-like voice "yes, like you see, I am a Cath Sith. My name is Neko Chaos, but if the princess wanted to give me another name, it would be my next name"._

_Next second, they freaked out "the cat can talk!"._

_Except Merlin who still looked calm "and what's your business here, Cath Sith?"._

"_of course, I am! I am the Fairy Cat! Why should you freak out just because you see a talking cat like me, human? For your question, Sorceress, I approve the princess Guinevere Cameliard as my Master, that's why I came here to serve her as her Guardian. I was sent by the Lady of the Lake", the Cath Sith scoffed before it leaped to settle on top of Merlin's lap "if you all wondered what happened just now, it was just the princess' healing ability as the descendant of Goddess Clan and the blessing, sort of self-protection in her body from The Lady Of The Lake"._

"_okay, we can hear whatever your explanation. For now, we should put her to her chamber", Arthur carried Guinevere on his arms, leaning his forehead into hers, whispering "...I swear no one can bring harm on you, ever, again"._

* * *

"that's what happened", Loire finished his story and he turned deadly pale as he remembered what the young King did on the trial to the Assassin "honestly, I can't imagine what would happen if something ever happened to the princess. He is truly, sincerely, totally in love with the princess from he deeply adores the princess so much. He seems like the type of a man who can wage the war with other Kingdom for the sake of his woman".

"ha! Told you!", Howzer raised his hands up as if he just won the bet before he sat back and shrinking under Dreyfus and Gilthunder's stares "sorry".

"so princess Guinevere, soon-to-be Queen of Camelot, earned the blessing from the Lady of the Lake and the descendant of Goddess Clan?", Helbram clasped his hands and exclaimed "interesting! What an extravagant news, Sir Loire! I hope we can meet with this princess someday to learn more about her heritage".

Later, on Hendrickson's secret laboratory, Hendrickson looked up to the hanging red Demon, both his hands behind his back "do you understand how thrilled I am, Helbram? Not only princess Elizabeth, we also have two more offerings that we can use as sacrifices to break the seal. Princess Guinevere and if what you said is the truth, the young Maiden who possessed lost magic, the Phoenix Priestess, lost descendant of Goddess Clan. We have to get them no matter what".

Helbram crossed his arm before his chest, bowing as he thinking of how menacing his superior looked like.

* * *

**Ordan Forest, East Of Vaizel**

Isolde felt chilling on her nape and jolted, looking around. She was sure that Dawn Roar had gone home to the Capital of Liones with their souvenir, Castor and Pollux the twin doppleganger who disguised as Jericho and Elias in tow.

Veronica blinked in confusion as she helped Isolde to prepare the utensils after their little feast on their lunch "what happened, Isolde?".

Isolde shook her head, caressing her nape "no, somehow I felt that I'm in danger".

Tristan wrapped his arms around her shoulder, hugging her from behind "just call me when you feel in danger. I will come flying right away to your side".

Isolde blushed furiously, feeling the gazes from the others "um... Sir Tristan... I don't mind at all with the skinship but everyone's watching".

Instead of let her go, he nuzzled his nose on her nape and exhaled, earning her jolt "and you better stop with 'Sir' because you can just call me by name".

Isolde sucked in deep breath, feeling her heartbeat rocketing and luckily before she dropped to her knees or lost in his passionate, seductive touch, Lily called her "Isolde~ If you have finished, can you come here for a second?".

Isolde broke free from his hands and immediately rushed to aide Lily "coming!".

Because Isolde had come back, Lily and Elias started the 'surgery' to pull out the 'Demon Seed' from Jericho's body. Lily explained that after drinking the Demon blood, someone would earn magic power with the 'Demon Seed' was planted as the main source of their magic power.

Elias told Jericho what needed to do was only to detect where the 'Demon Seed' "because Lily is more expert to pull it out".

Diane cautiously asked "um, by you mean you're gonna pull it out...".

"isn't it clear?", Liy rolled her sleeves up with overly sweet smile on her face and cheerfully remarked "I just need to put my hand into her body. And after my hand enters her body, I just need to pull it out before Isolde heals the probably created-gape on her body when I pull out the 'Demon Seed'~".

King waved his finger to the Fay Queen "don't say it cheerfully like that when in fact it sounded like you're gonna kill her in the process!".

Ban contemplated "first Lancelot, then her... the children of our Cap'n is really something...".

Elias snapped his fingers, using his **Enkidu** chains to hold Jericho down "sorry, actually I can do it too but considering you're a woman, I think it's more proper to just let my mother to do it".

Lily wriggled her fingers "where is it, Elias?".

Elias lifted his finger "there, above her intestines near her liver".

"you're lucky your 'Demon Seed' hasn't reached your heart yet, like Sir Dale had, otherwise you're done", Lily smirked devilishly as her fingers entered Jericho's torso, pulling out 'Demon Seed' without leaving the traces of wounds or the gaping hole like they imagined. Looking down to the unconscious Jericho with bubbles on her mouth, Lily tilted her head "oh my, did I scare her too much?".

(on the background, Diane and King hugged each other, like Griamore and Veronica did when Lily's fingers had entered Jericho's torso).

The spectators protested loudly "yes, you did!".

"well, if it were me, perhaps it would indeed leave the gaping hole or wounds. I'm still nowhere near Lily's level, after all", Elias tried to lighten the mood as if what just happened was nothing "Isolde, your turn".

"yes, yes", Isolde lifted her hands, using her fire to burn the 'Demon Seed' into ashes. She's learned a little trick from Lily, that she could use her magic power not only to heal, but also to attack and purify. This time she only used her magic power to purify the evil entity (Demon Seed) with her fire "done!".

"okay, to kill the boredom when we wait the Cap'n and Neiva...", Ban wrapped his arms around Elias and King's shoulders before dragging them "let's talk, only the three of us".

King (although, deep down in his heart he felt grateful to Ban) and Elias gawked "EH!?".

When Elias reached out his hands to her with pleading looks, Lily smiled broadly and chirped, waving her hand "good luck, son!".

Elias struggled to no avail "MOTHER!".

"don't you think you tease the people around you including your son too much?", Veronica narrowed her eyes to Lily "though I can see clearly from **who** you earned this part of you, the cheerful, carefree and meany attitude".

Lily cupped her cheek with overly sweet, innocence smile "oh my, what do you mean, princess?".

Meanwhile, once Ban was sure they were out of eyesight and earshot, he put down the siblings to the ground "now, let's make it all clear. Talk properly like the siblings do".

Elias hesitated and averted his eyes, which King bowed his head and apologized but they were surprised when Elias yelled "no, Harlequin! Lift your head! You are the Fairy King and a King should not bow!".

"I apologize to you not only as the King, but also as your brother. Forgive me, I wasn't there when you and Elaine...", King gulped and lowered his head, unable to continue his words. He squeezed his little brother's shoulders before he looking up with encouraging smile "you have every right to hate me, to not forgive me, I accept it... I just want you to know, I'm glad that you're still alive, you have new home with a great mother waiting for you".

"no... I'm the one who should apologize to you, Harlequin", Elias squeezed King's wrists before crying. He apologized for unable to fulfill his promise to him, failed to protect his home and his twin "not only that... I even can no longer claim myself as the part of Fairy Clan... because I'm dead already that day... and I'm back to life as Fay, not as Fairy... you saw it, right... the change in my body...".

Elias apologized to King, telling him that he felt he had no place on Fairy King's Forest or Fairy Clan anymore with the changes on his body. It was thanks to Lily who reached out her hand with sweet smile on her face, telling Elias that he would always have a place to go home on her side as her son, that was the reason of why Elias could move forward to face his brother like this. Elias once told Lily about it and Lily accepted him, welcomed him on her Clan as her son if he didn't feel like he was the part of the Fairy Clan or thinking he had no place on the Fairy King's Forest again. However, Lily told him to try talking with King about this even if just once.

King smiled lopsided "...surely, Lady Lily is really a great mother, huh?".

"eh, knowing who her father, not too surprising~", Ban caressed his nape before patting Elias on the head "look, it's alright if you don't want to go home, but remember, you're always welcomed whenever you want to go back to the place that you consider as your home where the people you considered as your family waiting for you, as long as you're still alive. Just be honest with yourself, because when you realized it's too late, what you can do only regret it. I don't want you to go through it because I know, deep down in your heart, you're a good kid".

"Ban...", King felt touched before he demanded "argh! Okay, let's make this as an opportunity to clear everything! You two, clear everything to me about what happened 20 years ago!".

Ban and Elias exchanged glances before they told the story on their part. After everything was clear, they called it off after they apologized to each other and reached the reconciliation.

"but I wonder, King", Elias scratched his cheek "you said you lost your memory and it was Diane who found you unconscious and saved you on the river, so it meant you two are lovers?".

"one-sided, kid. Diane has been having crush to our Cap'n, Dragon Sin Meliodas, your mother's father", Ban just realized it "wait, it means you're the Cap'n's grandson now!".

"but Lily only adopted me and we shared no blood relationship. It's kinda weird. Not only he looks younger than Lily, like he's around my age, he also my older brother's superior", not to mention mostly Junior Sins were Meliodas' children although the others did not know about it yet, so Elias decided to shut his mouth for a while, as long as no one asked him "so I will just call him Sir Meliodas like the princess or 'Captain' like the Sins do".

"Elias, you said an interesting thing just now", Ban knew perhaps he crossed the boundaries right now, but he couldn't help it. He was curious and he was sure their Captain would tell nothing about it, given how Lily reacted to Elias when her adopted son barely let it out "can you tell us what happened to Lily's parents?".

Usually King knew better to not interfere on others' business but he also felt curious, and his curiosity won over the privacy this time "I also want to know about it! Lady Lily said the Captain is her biological father but you and Neiva said that her parents passed away already. What is the truth, anyway?".

"but still...", Elias frowned, he was sure Lily wouldn't like this but next second, impish grin appeared on his face as a brilliant idea appeared in his mind and King knew too well this wouldn't be good for him. Caressing his chin, Elias smirked "very fair, but I'd like to have 'give and take', brother. Tell me about your story with Miss Diane and I will tell you about Lily. As for you, Ban, prepare a story you haven't told me. Deal?".

Ban smirked "deal!".

King knew his little brother very well, of course he wouldn't accept 'no' so King gave in "...fine".

Ban went first. He told about his little sister and Zhivago which in result, Elias cried and King stared to him in sympathy. Patting Elias' head, Ban tried to make it light "nah, you're still crybaby like before, huh?".

Next, King told the story between him and Diane, all of it. Ever since Diane found him until he met her with her again in the Sins. After knowing that he had erased Diane's memory about him, Ban and Elias exchanged glances before they said in unison "you are an idiot".

King deadpanned "you two make a team now, huh?".

Elias growled "brother... do you realize how cruel what you've done to her?".

King flinched before Ban started pestering him, calling him an idiot for erase her memory when Diane perhaps loved him but he chose to erase it even without contemplating about her feelings. Elias agreed on Ban this time. For Elias' part, he even added about how miserable and frustrated it was to unable of remembering about his lost memory.

"for 20 years... in the name of whatever Gods in the world, I needed 20 years to remember everything for heaven's sake... even if you reasoned it was for her sake, but how could you just erase her memory, the woman you loved!", looking at how guilty his deadly-silent brother, Elias sighed and rubbed scars on his temples "look, I know I'm not in the position to say anything but... know this, brother. When I remembered everything and I found out about what happened to you, Elaine and Ban for as long as I lost my memory. I've been feeling guilty of how happy I have been as long as I live with Lily and her Clan, when you, Elaine and Ban have suffered... do you think... how exactly Miss Diane would feel... if she remembered everything about you? It will hurt her and probably she can't forgive herself for it... and it's unbearable, overwhelming guilt...".

King and Ban thought instead of talking about Diane, Elias talked about his own feelings. They hugged Elias when Elias started crying again in the end of his words, trying to convince him that he shouldn't have to feel that way. With little promise with Elias that King would tell Diane about his love, no matter what the result, either she would reciprocate his feelings or not, Elias agreed to end this topic, for now. They still needed to catch up later.

"but remember this, I only can tell you about what I heard from Spriggan, okay?", after asking them to never tell about this to anyone especially Lily and her siblings, Elias explained who was Spriggan and Silky, the husband and wife who had served Lily's family even before Lily was born "before Lily was ascended as the Queen, it was her mother, Lady Bethany who had been the first Fay Queen".

Elias went to explain about the history of Fay Clan first, where it was known as Phoenix Clan at first under Lilith as their Queen, but then the Clan was divided into two factions where one sided to Lilith and the other sided to Bethany, Lily's mother. After Lilith disappeared (which they knew it was Nel Hativa's doing, sending her own biological mother to Purgatory, for putting the cruel curses on her daughters and son-in-law), it was the moments of peace for years under Bethany's hands as their Queen. One day, an outsider named Meliodas came and married with Bethany. However, everything went to hell when Bethany was pregnant. Fay Clan was under attack, civil war broke between Bethany's people and remaining members of Phoenix Clan who supported Lilith.

"on the final battle, Merlin, Tristan and Neiva helped to defend Fay Clan, fighting along with Spriggan and Sir Meliodas when Silky stayed with Lady Bethany who was in heavy labor. Obviously, they won. However, Sir Meliodas was nowhere to be seen so they went back to the shelter where they left Lady Bethany with Silky. When they arrived there...", Elias fidgeted with his fingers and hesitantly revealed "...from what Silky told them, not too long after her husband arrived, Lily was born but Lady Bethany passed away due to severe bleeding in her confinement... and Lily's father killed himself to follow Lady Bethany after that...".

Ban and King stopped breathing and shared the shocked gazes. Their Captain was strong, he wasn't the type of someone who would kill himself... or they just didn't know that part of him, yet.

Ban instantly stood with serious expression, firmly stated "let's go back".

When they arrived on the Boar Hat, they saw the heated argue between Lily and Meliodas. They asked what happened and Diane told them that Lily offered to help them, even willingly to bring her Clan's Warriors to aide them in their conquer to Liones Castle but Meliodas sternly refused, telling Lily it was not **her** fight but **theirs**.

Lily clenched her fist, looking straight to Meliodas with pleading looks "father, please".

"NO", Meliodas sternly said "if you fight alongside me, it only will slow me down".

Next second, they were surprised to see some part of the woods overgrowing, some turned rotten before Tristina, Tristan and Lancelot yelled in unison "sister, snap out of it!".

After Elizabeth hugged her from behind, Lily stopped her magic power and dropped to her knees, trying to calm her heart down and thanking Elizabeth. Elizabeth only let her go once she was sure Lily was okay and reached out her hand to help Lily stand.

"you know I can fight... you chose mother over everything and follow her, I understand. You asked me to stay on the safe place, to live my life peacefully on Enchanted Woods with my Clan's members as their Queen when only Gods-who-knows what kind of danger you might face outside, I understand. However, even if just once, can you at least consider about how do we, your children, feel towards you, our parents?", Lily bit her lips and lowered her head further, her hair masking her expression. Lifting her skirt, she gracefully left, turning her back against him "next time, just tell me out loud that I'm only your burden that only weigh you down ever since I was born".

Meliodas' eyes widened and he called out as he reached out his hand to her retreating figure "Lily, that's not what I mean!".

Elizabeth also cried out, calling her name but Lily had fled to the sky. The others perhaps too stunned to witness the fight between this father daughter (although Elias wanted to hit Meliodas right away but unfortunately Ban held him down, just like how King held Diane down when giantess wanted to give a good punch to their Captain or Tristina held Hawk down when the sweet piggy wanted to kick Meliodas) so they didn't expect it at all when Tristina who had stopped Hawk, lunged into Meliodas, giving a hard and good head-butt. Hawk and the others flatly gawked and said 'what'.

"Daddy is stupid! Insensitive! You should have known it better than anyone! What Lily has always been afraid of... is whether you hate her or not! She thought that you hated her because mother passed away when mother gave her birth and you should have known than anyone that she's sensitive on that spot. Yes, she's changed after she met with Dahlia but in case you forget, let me remind you, old man. For the rest of her life, Lily has strived to be the Queen of her Clan, with hope that you and mother would be proud of her and come back to her! Should you cast her aside, ignoring her feelings like that? Not that I want to blame you, but just like Lily said, even if just once, please think about how we, your children feel towards you, our father!", panting, without waiting for her father's answer, Tristina leaped to the sky, using her magic power to levitate "Lily, wait!".

"great, women in our family are mad to me now", Meliodas didn't expect it coming from Tristina, he expected it coming from his rebellious son, Tristan "...you don't want to punch me, Triss?".

"what? You expected me to punch you instead? Figure it out. I'd like to, but it feels more hurt for you that way, right?", Tristan scoffed "besides, it's not like I have the right to say anything about it when I'm just the same with you".

Meliodas knew what his son referred to "it's different".

Tristan insisted "it's just the same".

"if you have time to argue here and now, why don't we finish our latest task here before we go looking for Lily? Mom was right when she said that the men of our family are idiots bunch", after he smacked Meliodas and Tristan's head with tree branch on his hand, Lancelot shook his head. Looking down to his father, Lancelot sighed "you know Lily is a good girl, right? She would not blame you, instead most likely she would blame herself for lost control and lashed out to you a little just now. Do you think it's okay to leave her alone?".

"Tina is with her, she's not alone. Despite her tiny body, Tina is grown up woman mentally. She can take care of Lily and I believe Lily will need time to calm down. Hence, Tina was older than Lily so obviously she could handle Lily who practically her own little sister", feeling the eyes from the Sins and their spectators, Tristan blinked "what?".

Elizabeth stuttered "um... Tina is your twin sister, she called Sir Meliodas as 'father' and you said that... then it means she also...".

Lancelot frowned "you two, stop it. Still pretending as strangers, huh?".

Meliodas pointed out, lifting his forefinger to Tristan "nope, I did introduce him as my son and I do call him my brat".

Tristan pointed out, lifting his thumb to Meliodas "I did introduce myself as his son and I did call him my old man".

Again, the chaos ensued.

"wait, Tristan, Tina, Lily, Lancelot", King lifted his fingers to count "all of them are your kids!?".

Diane felt like fainted "then it means... Irina, Iris, Oberon and Elias are your grandchildren!?".

When King and Diane turned to him, Elias deadpanned "adopted grandson, yes. Also, you didn't ask".

Ban jawsdropped and demanded "Cap'n, just how many kids you have produced!?".

Meliodas flatly declared "what? I don't think it's important for you all to know since they are no longer children anymore, they already have their own family and they can take care of themselves just fine".

"except for me and two of my sisters who haven't married yet", Lancelot cheerfully clarified _"because one of my sisters, the oldest one is taken and is gonna married with Arthur, but I can't say it out loud here and now because I have hunch feeling that they're gonna have heart-attack including Dad"_.

"before you ask, yes, we have different mother and it's only me with Tina who share the same mother", Tristan clarified with lazy attitude _"practically, we share the very same mother who have reincarnated many times, though"_.

"as fun as it seems for me, Lancelot's right, let's back to our business", Nel Hativa interrupted "though I don't agree to how you tried to cast Lily aside just now, Meliodas".

Meliodas rolled his eyes "your point is?".

"Fay Clan is a perfect result of my mother's project with the Demon King. In order to create biological weapon they could use as human resource, they created the offspring from the Succubus Clan, who still part of the Demon Clan, mixing their bloods with Fairy and Goddess, so all members of Fay Clan will earn magic power from these three Clans. It's been the custom-built for Fay Clan to train themselves into powerful Warriors and the strongest of them will be their Queen. In other words, Fay Clan itself is Warrior Clan created by Demon King with my mother as his representatives, all members of Fay Clan are the living weapon and obviously their Queen is the strongest Warrior of their Clan. At this point, the Fay Queen is Lily, your daughter", Nel Hativa twirled her hair on her forefinger "one word from Lily is enough to move her Clan. If she ever wanted it, to conquer and bring down a Kingdom is easy task for her. Scratch that, Lily alone is enough to conquer and take down an entire Kingdom. Not to mention you always raised your children learning the martial arts, to let them knowing how to defend themselves".

Meliodas growled "and if you think I will ever use any of my children as weapons, think twice! She's not the living weapon, she's my daughter!".

"that is, she is your daughter with Bethany, not mine. I just helped to raise her in Bethany's stead. Tell her honestly, she will listen to you and understand it, that you only want to keep her safe", Nel Hativa pointed her forefinger to brush his nose. She straightened and narrowed her eyes disapproval "maybe she's the Queen of her Clan, the strongest warrior of her Clan. Maybe she's married already, having her own family with her husband and sons, but she's your daughter and nothing will ever change that fact. You're an egoist if you can't even think about her feeling as a child to you, her father. I don't want to talk about this out loud in front of everyone but think it as a punishment for you because you make her crying again".

Meliodas challenged "say the one who postpone her responsibility to Gowther?".

"I do not...", Nel Hativa stopped her words. Trying to defend herself now only made it sounded like she didn't want to take the responsibility while in fact, she wouldn't do it. Challenging him back, Nel Hativa sent icy glare to Meliodas "...very fair, I will make up everything with Gowther and you have to make up everything with Lily, for the lost time we have with them. Do we have a deal?".

Meliodas promptly agreed "deal".

"do we know each other? What do you mean with 'make up everything' with me?", Gowther's usual monotone voice spoke up his interest "who are you? Why can't I use my Invasion to see your heart or to enter your mindscape?".

Nel Hativa poked Gowther's forehead with her forefinger "bad habit as usual".

Gowther felt Deja Vu, but this time in his mind, he saw familiar red-haired golden-eyed woman poking his forehead with her forefinger instead. Gowther rubbed his forehead and Nel Hativa explained. Once there was a powerful magician, so powerful even the Demon King had to acknowledge him, his name was Gowther. Gowther was Merlin's Master, Nel Hativa's adopted father and he was also the one who created the doll Gowther.

"even if we don't share the blood relationship, we were raised by Gowther like siblings. He created you as his proxy. For your face, he initially modelled you after Lady Glariza, his deceased lover, the one who should be my mother, who died on Holy War on Archangel Mael's hand", Nel Hativa clenched her bicep when she mentioned Mael before she closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her the bridge of her nose in between her eyes "but he created you with a boy's body so he would harbor no passion or lust towards you".

Elizabeth covered her mouth and gasped "you poor thing!".

Ban twitched the corner of his mouth "sounds awful to me".

"so we're sort of sister and brother", Gowther concluded and shook her hands with flying flowers on the background "nice to meet you, my sister".

King dropped forward before he demanded "wait! Then why did you never say anything about it ever since we met?".

"because this Gowther is entirely different with the Gowther I've known", Nel Hativa cupped his cheek "Gowther, even if you're a doll, father created you with his magic heart. You're not an ordinary doll, you also had the heart, you had emotions and feelings like human... so what happened to you? What happened till you lost your heart?".

"I... had the heart? no, no... you lied...", Gowther took a step backwards before feeling the memories uprising on his mind. Thinking it was dangerous noise for his mind that he should erase, he lifted his hands "**Lost World**".

"no, you don't, idiot!", Diane went flying to give side-kick to Gowther "I remember that spell! You must have tried to erase your own memory, right? I will not let you do it and I will join your sister to stop you!".

When Gowther ran away, Nel Hativa calmly pondered. Nel Hativa told them the reason of why Gowther erased his own memories, Gowther's Sin. Nel Hativa knew and understood how it felt for wanting to erase the painful memories "should I leave him be if it's really what he wanted?".

"no, you're wrong! So long as those memories were engraved deep into your heart, because those are precious memory, nobody can truly erase the memories and feelings that important! Nobody has the right to do it!", Diane heavily objected, teared up "when someone died, they only can live on people's memories... if you forget them, then they will really die! When someone precious died, of course it feels hurt but if you forget them, they will entirely disappear! Are you really okay with it?".

Ban and Elias rolled their eyes to King who shrunk in his place. Thankfully, they didn't say anything but they had to talk about it later.

"you are really a good girl, kind-hearted girl", Nel Hativa smiled and leaned her forehead to Diane's. It was exactly why she decided to keep her memories, the opposite with Gowther "can you help me? I will give you something as the reward if you help me to catch Gowther".

"with or without reward, I will help you", Diane sniffled and wiped her tears, giving endearing sweet smile "because Gowther is my friend in the Seven Deadly Sins".

King, Ban and Elias volunteered to help. When Nel Hativa turned to Meliodas with intention to ask his permission if it was alright because she would be rather rude with Gowther, Dragon Sin was nowhere to be seen because Meliodas had gone to find Lily with Elizabeth in tow. Hawk, Veronica and Griamore decided to follow them.

Meliodas ran as fast as he could, because how could he forget it? Lily cried in joy when the first time they met again after he died and resurrected back to life. Lily cried in fear, apologizing to him with fear for 'causing her mother died on the childbirth' when it was not her fault at all. It was his, his fault to not able to protect Bethany, his fault for failed to accept the overwhelming grief of her multiple death in front of his eyes, his fault to leave her side when Lily needed him the most. Now, he had to put ease on her grievous mind.

Before they went though, Ban indeed asked Tristan "why did you never say anything to clarify that you are our Cap'n's kid?".

Tristan bitterly said "...I guess what happened on Cornwall Kingdom was enough to be the proof that I'm nothing but the failure of his son".

Lancelot sent flying kick to Tristan and when Tristan went back, pulling him by his collar, Lancelot casually said "well, I believe if Dad were here, he would send flying kick to you as well. You, father and Lily have something in common by this point".

Tristan retorted "what point?".

Lancelot flatly answered "tendency of blaming yourself for whatever terrible things happened on our family even though it's not your fault".

Tristan let him go before cracking his knuckles "just say it out loud that you want to have a fight with me, brat".

When Tristan and Lancelot were engaged in another fight, Elias told Nel Hativa and the Sins to just go find Gowther while he would stay here with Isolde and Morgan to stop two brothers in case Tristan and Lancelot's fight turned into dangerous state.

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Guinevere felt chilling on her nape and jolted _"that was... it felt like someone was having ill intention to me"_.

Arthur grabbed her hand "what's wrong? You don't feel well?".

"not that, sort of my dangerous instinct. I just feel like someone has ill intention to me", Guinevere sat and waved her hands "ah, please don't burden yourself with that, Arthur! I'm fine".

"you always said you're fine even if when you aren't...", Arthur hugged her and leaned his forehead on hers, asking her to be careful "now rest, but don't doubt to call me whenever you need something".

After Arthur gently pushed her down on her bed and kissed her forehead, lifting the blanket to cover her and patting her head, Guinevere sank to her deep slumber. Though, it was not pleasant one tonight.

* * *

_Usually it was the 'Dark Side' or 'Light Side', or both, who would stay with her when she arrived here. Instead, this time she heard two voices. One gruff and rough baritone voice, sounded like an old man and the other one was sweet and alluring, yet she sounded as dangerous as the former. One thing was the same from them, they both had the very same intimidating, dangerous presence._

_Suddenly, she was back at this place again. She remembered having this kind of dream ever since she was a child, sometimes she would wake up on her godmother, Merlin's arms or when Merlin was away, she would wake up with tears streaming down her face and three sisters, the princesses who slept with her, would look down to her with those concerned eyes._

_Looking around, she was surrounded by several people cladded in dark cloak with wide hood. She was unable to make out what happened. What she knew, before she realized it, they grabbed her hands and legs. Overwhelmed, she was pinned down on the operation desk with both her hands and legs chained. She screamed in fear, asking them to stop but no one seemed to listen, neither they seemed the sign to stop. However, before they could do anything to her, with a blink of eyes, what she knew the darkness came to envelop these people. After they were swallowed by the darkness, the darkness shifted into two persons, a raven-haired woman and an armored bearded old man._

_Kinda the opposite with the raven-haired woman, this armored bearded old man laughed maniacally "she did it! She truly did it!"._

_She would ask to the raven-haired woman "what did he mean?"._

_With solemn expression, raven-haired woman pushed her to go to where the light was "you can just forget everything"._

_She obeyed but she was dragged by the hands of shadows before someone whispering from behind "oh, where'd you go? Why don't stay here instead? Isn't it lovely? All alone in the darkness where no one can bring harm on you"._

_No, she had to go. She had to leave because outside there, where she could fight her fight and had the reason to live her life. She wanted to feel alive. She couldn't do it here in the darkness. __She tried to fight back to no avail, but someone with dainty fingers grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the darkness. When she opened her eyes, she gasped as she found the scattered corpses around her. Looking up shakily, she found __someone who had pulled her out of the engulfed darkness, __a goddess with bright light masking her upper face and so many pairs of wings came out of her back._

_Shaking in fear, she asked to the hovering figure "who are you? What happened here?"._

"_...__from your reaction, __looks like __you don't remember__, huh? For now, I only can tell welcome home__", she crouched and poked her forefinger above her head "O' the most beautiful of all flowers, you can't run from your fate, ever"._

* * *

"NO!", Guinevere reached out her hand and cried out, but when someone caught her hand, she turned her head to the side and saw someone she dearly missed for years "...big sister Margaret?".

"hey, easy dear", like the old times on their childhood when she had nightmare, Margaret squeezed her hand and shushed her. Margaret smiled reassuringly and wiped her tears, gently caressing her head "you are safe. What happened? Do you have a nightmare again?".

She didn't answer because with what she registered first was her fear, she broke down and hugged her, Margaret that she considered like her older sister, before she was crying silently on her embrace. Like the old time, Margaret said nothing and she only patted her head, lulling her from her overwhelming fears.

* * *

**A/N :**

_In case you realize it, yes, this chapter's title is inspired from song with title 'Lovely' from Billie Eilish._


	51. Unconditional Warmth Of Love

**.**

**Chapter 50 – Unconditional Warmth Of Love**

**.**

* * *

**Ordan Forest, East Of Vaizel**

If you thought Tristina would comfort and soothe her little sister like 'kind-hearted and mature' older sister would do, you were wrong. In fact, Tristina only stared down at her crying little sister (who looked like her older sister instead, due to Tristina's child-like body and Lily's fully grown-up sexy body).

Thinking she had had enough, Tristina smacked Lily's head several times "Lily, stop crying already".

Lily caressed her head with tears on her eyes "older sister, you're so mean!".

"Sorry for being so mean, but if you were to stop, I would need to do it", Tristina crouched in front of Lily "you know that father wouldn't blame you at all, right? Instead, he would blame himself".

"which is why I'm feeling terrible!?", Lily covered her blushing face, hugging her knees "I was so dumb and childish... to burst out and lash out to father like that... not only our father but also my son, my siblings and father's comrades there... it's a shame of me...".

Tristina sighed and patted her head "there, there... yeah, I understand your feeling, more or less. He can be insensitive sometimes, but no matter what happened, our bonds will not be severed".

Lily sniffled "you think so?".

Tristina deadpanned and crossed her arms before her chest "...sister, should I remind you? Remember who was the one that worried sick and panicked the most when you disappeared? Who was the one looking for you the first right away after he had made sure the hunters who hurt you wouldn't hurt you and got the punishment? Who was the one hugged you once he found you the first? No one but Father".

Lily chuckled lightly "Yeah, remind me that he was also the one who barely tried to kill Dahlia when he thought Dahlia took me away and hid me, when in fact, Dahlia saved me".

Tristina grinned teasingly "and you fell in love with him~".

"a-anyway, we have to go back!", Lily stuttered with flushed cheeks before she touched her chest "kh".

Tristina blinked "Lily?".

* * *

Elizabeth was quite in a pickle to pursue Meliodas even if she was riding Hawk "Sir Meliodas, wait!".

Veronica who sat on Griamore's shoulders, smacking Griamore's bicep "run faster!".

Looking at the strange couple behind them, Hawk could laugh it off "what is he? A horse?".

Suddenly, Meliodas stopped and turned his back, running back "get down!".

Hawk stopped "huh?".

Next second, Meliodas wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and toppled over her on the ground. Griamore could feel the upcoming magic power. He did what Meliodas said, shielding Veronica under his body as he was on his knees and palms on the ground. Poor Hawk, he didn't have time to avoid the upcoming attack as the green and pink arrow-light hit the ground. Barely dodging it, Hawk ran to where Griamore used his **Wall** to protect Veronica, Elizabeth, and Meliodas.

Hawk bit Meliodas' fringe "you should have told me and saved me too!?".

Ignoring Hawk's yammer, Meliodas pointed to the source of the attacks "told you, it's dangerous".

They saw Gowther and Nel Hativa fighting. Nel Hativa's form changed into her demon form where her horns, bat-like wings, and tail appeared.

"give it up already, Gowther", with her swirling darkness covered her body, Nel Hativa lifted her arrow, "I told you before, right? Compared to you, my magic power is advanced".

Ban who decided to help her, appeared from behind Nel Hativa "so badass~, but you don't think you sounded like a bad person here?".

"who cares about it?", Nel Hativa landed to catch Gowhter bu failed. Strangely, she smirked, "Diane, King, now!".

When Gowther jumped backward, Diane caught him and held him down. King snapped his fingers and his Chastiefol Spirit Spear form second: Guardian cushioned Diane and Gowther's fall. Diane winked and thanked King, which King averted his eyes and blushed. When Gowther started to wriggle and he screamed like he was in pain.

Looking at his state, Diane was worried "what's wrong. Gowther?".

"don't let go of his hands, Diane. The reason why your mind has been unstable, you lost your heart and feelings, it's because every time you start to remember your memories, your body goes berserk and loses control attempting to reject them and this is also one of the causes. I've read your memory using psychometry", Nel Hativa brought up the heart that was once planted in Gowther's body "in order to try to revive King Baltra's sister, princess Nadja, who had succumbed to her ailing heart, you tried to give this to her but it didn't bring Nadja back to life. Overcome with shock, you threw this away in the Castle's dungeon and erased your own memories".

King felt pity for him "Gowther...".

"no... I don't need them... memories... or a heart... I don't need any of them...", with a trembling body, Gowther begged, "please... please... just break me...".

Diane head-butted him "get a hold of yourself, Gowther! Even in the most painful memories, there's sure to be precious moments as well. Remember Gowther!".

"this heart has no magic from the first place because this is only sort-of a charm that father gave to you as a gift", Nel Hativa put her hand on Gowther's forehead "your heart does exist within you from the first place, all along this time, Gowther. You just closed off your heart after you lost someone precious for you".

"I... have a heart?", Gowther blinked away his tears and his body started shining. His magic power level increased and he turned into more... humane, if you said. Sitting in front of Nel Hativa, Gowther cried and grabbed her hands "forgive me, sister... I failed... father was...".

"sup, when we met, I knew already what father's fate... he chose revenge, so be it. I and father have had our separation, so we have no regret. If I do have a regret, it's only because I couldn't find you sooner", Nel Hativa ruffled Gowther's hair and wiped his tears "what I know, you and father have successfully done a great job, so don't apologize".

Gowther hesitated "but I have to apologize... I couldn't stop father... and Mael... he...".

Nel Hativa lowered her head and looked downcast "he's dead, yeah, but he got what he planted, that's all".

Gowther frowned "but you loved him".

"was. Was, Gowther", Nel Hativa emphasized "because after I knew that jerk killed Glariza, our father's lover who supposed to be our mother, I've killed off my heart. I have no feeling to him anymore... no more... hence, I shouldn't have to fall into him from the first place. Why should I, after all... he's from Goddess Clan and I'm part of Demon Clan. We weren't meant to be together, at all".

Elizabeth squeezed her hand and touched her chest when Nel Hativa blinked away a single tear "Lady Neiva...".

Meliodas sighed heavily and patted her head "you idiot, no matter how you lie with your words, you can't lie to your heart".

"shut it", Nel Hativa quickly wiped her tears before turning to him indignantly "shouldn't you chase after your daughter? Where is she?".

Meliodas jaw-dropped "ah".

Before Nel Hativa had a chance to scold him, Tristina appeared, running to them "Daddy!".

Suddenly, Tristan and Lancelot who still fought flew to Tristina's direction and hit her tiny body.

Elizabeth gasped and flew her hands up to cover her mouth "Tina!".

Meliodas inspected his kids, where Tristan and Lancelot sat on the ground after their struggle in their fight while Tristina flatly lying on the ground after she hit the rock beside her "oi, Tina! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?".

Tristan and Lancelot stopped their fight, looking down over their father's shoulders to their unmoving sister.

Lancelot poked Tristina's head "um, older sister?".

"...sis?", Tristan tried to wake her up and shook her body, but when he rolled her body and found her blank eyes, Tristan felt his heart squeezed "Tina!".

Meliodas cradled Tristina on his hands "call Isolde, quick!".

"wait, just call Isolde in case we need to treat her wound", Nel Hativa crouched beside Meliodas "hm... it seems like her soul accidentally knocked out of her body due to the blow on her head".

Elizabeth frantically asked. She was panicked as well after looking at how pale Meliodas, Lancelot, and Tristan had become "but you can save her, right!?".

"of course, I just need to re-tying her soul to her body. It seems like because her soul hasn't fully united with her body, that's why her soul got separated this easily just because of a little blow to her head", Nel Hativa reached out her hand "Meliodas, Triss, your hand. I need someone like her family as the catalyst to tie her soul to this world. Princess Elizabeth, you too. I need the Druid's magic power to strengthen the bond of Tina's soul with her body".

Elizabeth pointed herself in surprise "Druid? Me!?".

It was a half-lie, though. Nel Hativa only needed the bond between Tristina with them as her twin and her parents, the more people joined the stronger the bond would be. The problem was, Tristan himself was already half-die due to his status as an Undead a.k.a Homunculus, that was why Nel Hativa needed Meliodas and Elizabeth this time too.

When Tristina opened her eyes, she sat up immediately "Woah, just barely! I thought I'll go back to the afterlife".

Tristan hugged her "don't joke like that, you moron!?".

Pointing to Lancelot who laughed and teased her and Tristan, Tristina pointedly accused "don't laugh! Whose fault this is, do you think?".

Lancelot bowed his head "I apologize".

After Tristan apologized and released her, Isolde arrived with Morgan in tow "someone's injured?".

"well, you see...", Elizabeth was about to tell her. From the corner of her eyes, Elizabeth was shocked when she saw the blood came out of Tristina's head "Tina, blood! You're bleeding!?".

Tristina blinked and touched her forehead, only to find her palm smeared by blood "oh, I am".

"it's not 'oh I am', right?!', Veronica pushed Tristina to sit on Elizabeth's lap, waving her hand to ask Isolde to come closer "Ellie, hold her while Isolde treats her wound! Are you sure you're not feeling hurt or anything?".

Tristina shook her head, as a result, her blood splattered to the ground "nope, strangely".

Elizabeth cradled Tristina on her hands before giving another candy to her "don't shake your head like that with that bleeding head. You will get the headache".

Isolde poured the disinfectant to her handkerchief before tapping it lightly to the wound on Tristina's forehead "how could you get injured like this from the first place?".

Meliodas lifted his forefinger "Lancelot, Tristan, as a punishment for hurting your sister, you have to eat my food".

Lancelot and Tristan shrieked "NO!?".

Ban laughed out loud "a great way to punish your kids!".

King looked around "by the way, where is Lady Lily?".

"Dad, I just want to tell you that Lily's body shrunk, her horns and her wings also disappeared. Isn't it mean her body started weakened?".

Meliodas snapped "why don't you tell me sooner!?".

Tristina pointed Tristan and Lancelot "I would have, had I not get knocked by these fools".

When they had gathered Lily's body and all of them went back to the Boar Hat, while Meliodas brought Lily to his room, his other kids waited outside. Tristan and Lancelot had their lover in their arms to calm their heart down while Tristina was still carried by Elizabeth who still felt worried about her due to her wound and a little accident that knocked her soul out of her soul. Even if Tristina persistently told her she was alright already, Elizabeth didn't budge so Tristina only could let her be.

Elizabeth remembered that Elias, Lancelot, and Morgan had been working for Guinevere "she helped us a lot and we need to know if we can trust her as our ally. Let us meet with princess Guinevere, right away".

"Sorry, not possible", Elias lifted his hand "the princess was poisoned and everything is a mess on the Camelot Kingdom right now".

Nel Hativa, Morgan, Lancelot, Tristan and Isolde shrieked in shock "WHAT!?".

* * *

**Capital of Liones Kingdom**

Gilthunder leaned his back on the door of his room in his house, feeling tired. He had reported about what happened to Margaret from outside King Baltra's chamber. It was needed, not to mention he was still under supervision. He hoped the King's health would not be declined due to this lie. His movement was still watched by Vivian, he could tell it. Only inside building, for example, in his house like this, he could feel relieved because that creepy crow only could watch over him from outside. Before closed the curtain, Gilthunder saw the moonlight beautifully shining.

Gilthunder closed his eyes slowly, ached for her presence _"Margaret, I love you. Good night"_.

The next morning, never Gilthunder felt relieved like this when he saw Elias and Jericho (actually, Castor and Pollux who disguised as Elias and Jericho) on his garden. They got rid of the crow, Vivian's creepy familiar.

How?

Easy, Elias shot it using a catapult to kill the bird and Jericho roasted it. Good job, twin doppelgangers.

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Margaret should have expected it. When the crying princess lunged into her, she barely toppled her over but luckily, Margaret could brace themselves in time. Looking down at the younger princess who crying in her arms, she remembered Elizabeth and it was just like the old-time when the little Gwen would stay for the night with them. However, even she could feel something of her changed. Of course, what did she expect? It had been 10 years, after all.

Patting her head, Margaret asked, "want to talk about it?".

Guinevere shuddered and choked back her tears, shaking her head. Persistently, she hid her crying face as she leaned her face on Margaret's shoulder and sniffled "no, I'll stop crying right away, just... let me hug you like this... for a while... big sister...".

Margaret smiled as she leaned down to kiss her forehead, somehow feeling glad she still called her as a big sister "sure. Glad to hear you still called me a big sister".

"...I'm sorry...".

Margaret blinked in confusion now as she felt her body shuddering in her arms "huh? What for?".

With tears streaming down her face, Guinevere apologized "because... I was there with you when uncle Zaratras was... I'm so sorry... I should have remembered but I forgot about it instead... I have forgotten it for these 10 years when you and big brother Gil... I should have been stronger so I could save you faster...".

"Gwen, calm down and listen to me", cupping her cheeks, Margaret herself teared up, "everyone, back in the Capital of Liones thought you died that day. For these 10 years as long as I and Gilthunder thought you're dead already, we couldn't get rid of our guilty, for him who dragged me out of that place without saved you... and for me, who unable to protect you and let your hand go that day... but after knowing you're still alive, we're glad and relieved. It's more than enough for me, knowing you're still alive, safe and sound. Not only you saved me, but also Gilthunder. That's why you don't have to apologize. We owe you and you have our thanks, instead".

Guinevere choked back her tears "big sis...".

Margaret kissed her forehead before she smiled fondly "thank you, for survived and came back to save us, li'l Gwen".

Guinevere hugged her and cried in relief before she fell asleep in Margaret's embrace. Lying on the bed that large enough for them, Margaret looked up and saw the moonlight outside the window.

"_Gilthunder, I missed you"_, Margaret closed her eyes slowly, feeling drowsiness get the best of her so sudden_ "Good night"_.

* * *

The next morning, Margaret woke up and found Gelda with several handmaidens. Gelda told Margaret that every her necessity would be served by Gelda and Guinevere's handmaidens.

Gelda explained to her as she led the way to the throne room where Arthur and Guinevere were having a private meeting with Merlin and Escanor "because princess Margaret is our honorable guest and the princess thinks of you like her own older sister, it's only natural for us to serve you honorably. You can ask whatever you need to us without doubt as long as you stay here and feel free to tell us if there's something that makes you feel uncomfortable, princess".

"I'm grateful for Camelot people's hospitality here, Lady Gelda", Margaret followed her, "I think just being allowed to stay here is enough, but where is Gwen... I mean, princess Guinevere".

Gelda smiled and offered "you may see the princess in the throne room as we're leading to that room. She's still having the private meeting with the King and Lady Merlin who worked as our advisor, and I bet they would want you to join them regards what happened in your Kingdom".

Margaret sighed "sure".

Suddenly, before they entered the throne room, right before Gelda knocked on the door, they heard a young male's voice shouted from inside along with a loud bang that sounded like someone banging his hand on the table "NO!".

It was from Arthur. Margaret and Gelda exchanged glances before they moved to the side as Arthur slammed the door behind him, walking outside.

Guinevere chased after him, yelling "Arthur, listen to me! We haven't finished!".

Without looking back and with a deep frown on his face, Arthur only walked faster "Oh, yeah? I think we have finished talking about it and I don't want to talk about it anymore!".

Looking to Merlin and Escanor who stood in the front door of the throne room, Margaret asked, "...what happened?".

Gelda calmly stated the matter of fact "as you see, lover's quarrel".

Margaret couldn't help it bu to ask in wonder "and for what reason?".

Merlin explained, clearly looked annoyed "considering the latest incident where she was poisoned, she offered Arthur to consider to take the concubine and obviously, Arthur is mad".

When Margaret thought they needed to stop them, they saw Guinevere grabbed Arthur's wrist, asking him to wait. Arthur turned his back, pulling her by her wrist before pushing her to the wall. After trapped her in between his hands, Arthur hissed out "it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you... you always said you're alright even if the fact is, you aren't. What happened? Why would you suggest such a thing if you know how do I feel? Actually... what do you think of me?".

With her back pressing on the wall, Guinevere looked up calmly "...as I said before, it's for the sake of our Kingdom".

"but not like this!", Arthur burst out before he closed his eyes, lowering his head further. Arthur sighed heavily before leaving "...unless you fully explain your reasons to me, I will not hear whatever you ask me regards that ridiculous idea of yours and don't hope I will ever listen to you about it, not until you want to speak about it".

After Arthur left to calm himself down with Escanor in tow, Guinevere dropped to her knees, sitting on the floor. Guinevere covered her blushing face and tightened her whitened knuckles on her chest. Her heart was beating uneven loudly, remembering how close his face just now and how stupid she was, to think about how handsome he was although he was mad. To think she could feel and think that way of him in such a situation, it was such a dumb of her.

Meanwhile, at the same time in a different place, Arthur sank on the floor and ruffled his hair wildly, telling himself about how rude his action was and how stupid his words. Even so, in such a situation, how could he still think about how cool and beautiful she was when she confronted him calmly with such a calm demeanor? Thankfully, Escanor didn't say anything, fully realizing the turmoil inside him. Escanor only told him to calm his head down before he tried to talk again with Guinevere. Arthur agreed and went to the balcony of the fort where he usually watched the stars on the sky at the night with her.

When Escanor came back, he saw Margaret helped Guinevere to stand "are you alright, Gwen?".

Guinevere nodded, blushing furiously "yes, just... I was too shocked that he would do it".

"oh, pushing you to the wall and such, you mean?", Margaret chuckled when Guinevere squealed "I got it. If I were you and Gil did it to me, I also would react this way to him".

"I know he wouldn't like this idea... but still, isn't it normal for a King to take the concubine or remarried in case something happened to the Queen?".

"yes, it is, but from what I see...", Margaret poked Guinevere's nose "he's mad because you even asked him to consider taking another woman when in fact, he's madly in love with you. Perhaps, he thought you don't love him or something, that's why you can ask such a thing to him".

Guinevere gasped "of course it's not that!".

Margaret smiled and touched her mouth "then talk to him".

Guinevere hugged Margaret and kissed her cheek before running "thank you very much, big sister!".

After Guinevere left, Margaret chuckled as she touched her cheek "that part of her never changed. How cute of her".

When Guinevere found Arthur, he stood on the balcony with his hands on the fence.

Guinevere wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind "...I think I don't deserve such love from you, that's why I told you to consider... to take the concubine...".

"Hell no", Arthur turned his back "and why not?".

It took all her nerves to not yell but Guinevere couldn't help it and she burst out "because of me, my Kingdom has perished into nothingness!".

Arthur remembered Assassin's words but he chose to believe her. Asking her to calm down, he grabbed her shoulders "how could it be possible? You were only 3 years old when Merlin found you in the ruins of Cameliard Castle as the catastrophe happened in your Kingdom. How could it be your responsibility when you are the only survivor there?".

Guinevere told Arthur to come with her and they went to her chamber. In her chamber, she put secret documents of her Kingdom (that she got from Merlin) on the table.

"This is...", Arthur read the documents with scrutinize eyes "incredible... With this artifact, whatever our wish, we can make it come true".

"This is the result of the long-research from magicians and scientists on my Kingdom from generation to generation. In my father, King Leodegrance's reign, they had everything they needed to create the Holy Grail, the sacred artifact to grant people's wish. However, when my father, the King knew what should he give to create the Holy Grail, he decided to destroy these documents".

Arthur was shocked "why?".

"because the catalyst to create the Holy Grail... to bring Holy Grail into existence, they would need an offering. They need someone who can become the vessel for Holy Grail, someone who possessed the pure and impure magic power with innocent soul", Guinevere sucked in a deep breathe "of all people on the Cameliard Kingdom, I was the only one who fulfilled the conditions, the most perfect vessel for the Holy Grail".

Arthur gasped and turned pale "they couldn't possibly—!?".

"they did", Guinevere sat on the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes, inhaling a long, deep breath and she continued after Arthur sat beside her "I was... I didn't know why and how... I still could remember this... what I remembered, my parents refused to give me as an offering to create the Holy Grail but the magicians and scientists... they kidnapped me and... on the underground... they tried to do the ritual... which didn't end well...".

Guinevere told him what she remembered after she was poisoned by the Assassin. On that tragedy, she was used as the vessel to create the Holy Grail. That was what they planned, but when they tried to use her and the ritual started, something strange happened. Instead of being the 'Grail', Guinevere's magic power activated and she accidentally opened the door to the Celestial Realm and Purgatory. Enough to let Supreme Deity and Demon King come into their Kingdom.

Looking down to her hands, Guinevere said with shaking voice "I didn't know why and how... what I know, after that, everything turned into hell... both Gods created the catastrophe and spread the epidemic which killed and ruined my Kingdom... again, I have no idea of how and why... I didn't get infected at all, and I ran away to find my parents... they got infected but I healed them, only to get to see them... before godmother found me...".

"Stop!", Arthur hugged her tightly "you needn't continue".

"that's what happened, Arthur", Guinevere touched his shoulders and broke the hug. On the verge of her tears, she tried to smile encouragingly "...I really mean it when I said that I don't deserve such love from you. Perhaps, someday... I only will leave your side and bring misery to you... that's why, before it's too late, I...".

Arthur didn't let her finish her words. He cut her off by pushing her to the bed and kissing her. Her eyes widened before she gave in to the warmth of his body, his affection and passion, his love. Closing her eyes, she dug her fingers on his back as he kissed her longingly. Due to the need for air, they broke the kiss.

With tears streaming down her face, Guinevere sighed in content and blushed furiously, looking up to see the strong determination on his eyes "...Arthur?".

Arthur cupped her wet cheeks, wiping her tears "when I was asking for your hand... when I asked you to marry me and up until now, I don't have any single intention to let you go, ever. Don't you think I will ever let you go, not a chance".

Guinevere closed her eyes and slowly smiled "...you idiot".

Lancelot barged into her chamber and rolled his eyes "without locking the door? Really?".

Morgan popped her head from behind Lancelot's back "Just great, we came home right away when we heard you were poisoned and I found my brother attacked his fiance on her bed without locking the door and it's still the daylight. At least, you can lock the door and do it at the night, you moron".

"but they're still lucky, I guess. If it were Tristan, I bet he would want to beat Arthur right away", Nel Hativa chuckled but she raised her eyebrow when she realized the visible tears track on her face "wait... why are you crying, princess?".

"Morgan dear, close the door~", after the three of them came in and Morgan closed the door behind her, Lancelot pulled Arthur's collar "you... what are you doing to my sister, young boy?".

Arthur lifted his hands "I can explain".

Lancelot cracked his knuckles "oh, sure~ you have to. Otherwise, I'm gonna beat you black and blue".

* * *

A/N:

_Okay, I'm so sorry because it took this long for me to update the story. I have been busy with the school and just have enough time to write and update this because the school was sterilized and we have an early holiday due to epidemic. For those who read, favorites and follows this story so far, thank you very much~_


	52. High Sky Where Wind Sings

**.**

**Chapter 51 – High Sky Where Wind Sings**

**.**

* * *

When Meliodas went to pick Lily, Ban, Elias, and King came with him.

Ban never saw their Captain this panicked and troubled, so he couldn't help it but ask him "Cap'n, what did Tina mean with Lily's condition started to weaken?".

Meliodas gobbled down a bottle before answering "ever since Lily was born in the Enchanted Wood... no, ever since she was crowned as their Queen, Lily has been tied with the Enchanted Woods as their Queen. As their Queen, she can't leave the Enchanted Woods for too long. Otherwise, her body's gonna get weakened or worse... she can die".

Ban, Elias, and King sucked in a deep breath. King turned to Elias who looked pale, it seemed his little brother didn't know about this, either.

Elias clenched his fists "that's why Lily barely left the Wood".

"don't be mad to her, Elias. She just didn't want to make you worried, that's why she never told you", Meliodas smiled wryly "perhaps, it's because of her position as Queen too. She is the type of someone who keeps her problems to herself and not too used to depend on someone else. She's that kind of girl".

Elias didn't deny it "yes, she's been like that, but it's also why we worried about her sometimes".

Ban tried to lighten the atmosphere, drawling "that part of her sounded like you, Cap'n~".

Meliodas found Lily's body lying unconscious on the ground and he hastened his pace "Lily!".

Just like Tristina said, Lily's body shrank (from how her body looked smaller than before) into teenage version (around Elizabeth's age, perhaps?), even her horns and her wings disappeared. Meliodas cradled Lily's body in his arms before carrying her bridal style. For a second, Ban and King saw her face. They were shocked to recognize that Lily looked a LOT like Elizabeth. Elias, either he realized about it or not, didn't say anything and went to her side right away. But before King and Ban could say something, Tristan appeared and snapped his fingers to send Meliodas and Lily back to the Boar Hat (because it's faster this way, he said to Elizabeth when the third princess came carrying Tristina on her hands). Came to think of it, Lily also tried to hide her face.

Could it be... they tried to prevent anyone in their group thinking or realizing the resemblance between Elizabeth and Lily? Or was this only the coincidence?

(actually, yes).

"_Sometimes, there are things that better to not spoken of and kept hidden"__._

"_Just like how people born and die, in the cycle of life, people do reincarnate__"._

Somehow, Lily's words were getting through their head when they tried to understand and get this into their head as they walked back to the Boar Hat silently.

* * *

_Her first memory when she was born to this world as a baby, was the memory of colors. Blue was the color of her mother's eyes. White was the color of her mother's hair, just like hers. Emerald green was the color of his father's eyes, just like hers. Gold, or rather the people said that blonde was the color of her father's hair. She wondered why__ her father's blonde hair was stained by red?_

_After that, it was a disastrous maelstrom. The people that she would know as her brother Tristan, her Aunt Merlin and her Aunt Nel Hativa, had come back from wherever they were. Drops of blood on their hands and clothes, perhaps they were from the battle? _

_Merlin and Nel Hativa broke down in tears but they tried to get themselves together as Tristan cried, hugging their parents' corpses. There was a ghost who had been crying by her side ever since her mother breathed her last, that someday she would know as her older sister, Tristina. _

_She cried too because she felt like she lost something important. She, who still a baby in Silky's arms, was given the name 'Lily Titania' later. She earned her mother's title as Titania, the strongest member of Fay Clan who worthy to be their Queen. Her body grew quickly, faster than her siblings. As her body reached its supposedly 6-years-old when she was only a half years old, her father came back to her side. She cried for the first time and hugged him, begging forgiveness because she thought she was the reason why her mother passed away when she was birth. Instead of angry, her father apologized to her for leaving her side, it felt as if his guilt ate him away and he promised her, no matter how painful and cruel the life could be, he would live for her. Not only her but also all of them, his children._

_Her father, her sisters, brothers, and her Aunts stayed by her side for a long time, at least until she was on proper age and ready to be the Queen. Once she was ascended the throne and she was crowned as the Queen, her family left her one by one. Her Aunts. Her sisters. Her brothers. Last, her father. _

_When her father left, she had reached out her hands, begging him to stay. She cried and hiccupped "or is it... do you truly hate me for causing mother's death? That's why... you can't bear to stay with me and you leave me too?"._

_Her father gently released her grip from his clothes and apologized, trying to reason with her "it's not that, dear. I'm sorry. I have to leave... for your mother, and for your sake too..."._

_Liar. If he didn't hate her, then why would he leave? That was what she thought and she believed. _

_She would be fine, he said. After all, Silky and Spriggan were there with her._

_It was different, she thought. No one could replace her father's place in her heart. However, she knew she couldn't be selfish or her father would hate her more than this. So, instead of crying harder, she decided to smile instead. She smiled and waved her hand, telling him goodbye and praying hopefully he would be safe on his journey._

_Time passed by. Seconds turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into months. Months turned into years. Her siblings and her Aunts had visited her periodically but never her father. He never visited. Lily thought she should have known better. Her father hated her, why bother to even visit her? Just like that, she was left alone in the Enchanted Woods. She thought her family left her behind. She was alone, all over, again. She was so lonely._

_As time passed by, the little girl who once believed and loved her father and siblings had grown up into a mature woman who decided to lean on her Darkness and Demons. The once sweet and innocent girl who just like the Daffodil flower now had turned into the fierce Warrior Queen who just like the thorny Rose. Lily stayed the same, she was still the Queen of Fay Clan who lived on the Enchanted Woods, helped by Silky and Spriggan as her 'right hand' to rule over her people. Just like her mother, she was proud of her Clan. The difference was, unlike her mother, she had been numb, she had been tired of waiting and hoping, thus her heart had turned cold like the ice, hard as the rock. Even her smile never appeared in her face and her people knew her as the stone-cold-hearted, fierce Warrior Queen. _

_Queen to be feared and respected._

_Graceful._

_Quiet._

_Strong._

_Brave._

_True._

_Loyal._

_Honest._

_Lonely._

_One day, there was a hunter who found out about the location of the Enchanted Woods, including about how peaceful, glorious and prosper her Clan had, thanks to her efforts as their Queen. It reached the ears of a King and a Queen on a certain Kingdom from Human Clan. Their __**Greed**__ and __**Envy**__ had triggered the King and Queen to invade her Clan. This would be Lily's first trial as the Queen._

_Spriggan came in a rush to the throne room "Queen! There's a troop of certain Kingdom from Human Clan waited on the outskirt of our territory!"._

"_calm down!", Lily stood and ordered sternly when the people on this throne room went noisy. She turned back to Spriggan "continue"._

"_their King demanded an audience with the Queen to create the official relationship between us, but my wife who could read mind had confirmed that he just wanted to invade our territory, to make our territory as theirs and to make our Clan as their subordinates"._

_Lily tapped her fingers on the chair "how many people in this troop, Spriggan?"._

"_about 20.000 people. One of them is their King"._

"_...fool, Humans are hilarious like usual. Do they seriously think they can win against us?", Lily stood and spread her wings "prepare my armor and send our troops to the outskirt. Don't be afraid. They are the ones who will not come back home, alive"._

_Spriggan and her people dropped one knee in front of her and encouraged "as you wish, Queen!"._

_Behind the pillar, Silky who had watched everything turned to ask her messenger-bird to send letters for Lily's family members who could come here._

_The Civil War between Fay Clan and the certain Kingdom was unavoidable. Although Lily had given one chance as her mercy to let them all retreat and go back home, the King scoffed and mockingly said the horned birdy Fairy-like her didn't have the right to give an order to him, the King._

"_you fool", Lily changed her form into Assault mode. Darkness surrounded her body, covering her armor. The Demon Clan's mark (in shape dark, full moon surrounded by dark fire) appeared on her forehead "you have wasted your chance to live and underestimated my mercy. Now, you and your people will never able to go back home, alive"._

_Merlin, Nel Hativa, Tristan and Meliodas just arrived on the Enchanted Woods when the Civil War had reached its peak. As the climax, Lily killed the King after the entire troop, 20.000 humans, died on her people's, Lily's troop. Without mercy._

_Lily noticed their arrival after she dropped the King's corpse to the ground "oh, sorry for the mess. I guess this is just your bad time to visit me"._

_It invited Meliodas' wrath. Merlin and Nel Hativa looked troubled, but they didn't say anything. For all reasons, Lily just tried to protect her Clan. Tristan didn't say anything, he still didn't too fond of human, except Isolde and her sisters, so he also wasn't in the right place to say anything about what Lily had done. Usually, looking at how Meliodas was angry, it was scary but Lily looked indifferent._

_Calmly, Lily asked "what do you expect of me to do then, father? Do you hope that I have to just stay still and be silent? To lower my head, be obedient and just let those humans invade my Clan? Not a chance"._

_Meliodas growled "but to kill those humans... it isn't helping either!? Just do the right thing, Lily!"._

"_then where have you been!? Where are you, mother, Aunts, and my siblings... everyone, when I needed you the most? Where are you when I need your guide?", panting, Lily closed her eyes before she opened her eyes and straightened her body, looking down to them "you said to just do the right thing, but to kill yourself and follow after my mother to the afterlife... was it the right thing to do, father?"._

_Meliodas couldn't say it out loud, that he was just afraid because when he saw her on the battlefield when she sent the killing blow to her opponent, it was reminded him of the old time. Lily looked just like her mother when her mother was known as Bloody Ellie. No, he was afraid if Lily would turn into the fearsome Queen like her grandmother, the Supreme Deity. However, the reason why Lily could become like this, part of it was also his fault. He had no right to blame her. He was not in the place of blaming her._

_Instead, Meliodas lowered his head further, his bangs masking his face "...forgive me"._

"_I don't need your apologies, because it's not your fault. It's mine, to get lost. Deep down in your heart, I can see it, father... you're afraid, right? But before you blame me, can you think about it and tell me? Is it my fault, to get lost because no one guides my path?", Lily only stared down to him, perfectly kept her poker face as she looking down at how he froze. She never saw him like this. Came to think of it, what did she know about her father? Lily sighed and turned her back "...I will excuse myself here and now. Silky and Spriggan will take care of everything for you as long as you stay. I have a lot of things to do. Rest well"._

_For three days straight on, Lily was busy helping her people, to rebuild the ruined houses of her people, the burial, refill the necessity, fix the broken weapons, etc. She was doing great, even helping her people with her own hands. She refused to stay in her Castle and let her people doing all the work, instead, she helped them. To the point, she didn't even have the chance to speak with her father, her Aunts, and her siblings. Not at all, though. At least, her brother Tristan could talk to her when he helped her to fix the weaponry._

_It only made Lily irritated "look, I'm truly grateful that you all, my family, helped me a lot. However, if you just want to mess up with me, just find another. Good luck"._

_Tristan slammed the scabbard on his arm into the wooden box "how could you and father know each other when you don't even have enough time to talk properly with him?!"._

"_and how do you expect me to talk with him when he wasn't even here!? Do you blame me too now?!", Lily slammed her fist on the wall, leaving the crater "at least he could visit me. But you know what? He didn't. No wonder. Why would he? After I have killed my mother when she was giving me birth into this world, no wonder father would hate me and blame me for mother's death"._

_Tristan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the wall, looking down sadly "mother's death is not your fault... and tell me honestly, have you ever asked father about what does he think about you? Did father ever blame you for our mother's death, even if just once? Do you think he will blame you for our mother's death, ever? No. He loves you because you're his daughter"._

_Lily hissed "how could you have known—"._

_Tristan cut her off "I already have two deceased daughters, in case you forget. You haven't had the kids of your own, How could you have known how and what us, as the parents, feeling?"._

"_it's not that I blamed father! Nor I blamed my brothers and sisters, it's just...", Lily averted her eyes to the side, pushing him. Tristan only stared down sadly at her. She didn't understand why. She poised herself and straightened her back before walking away "...let's talk again later, at the dinner"._

_After Lily left, flying to the sky, Nel Hativa and Merlin appeared behind Tristan._

_Merlin smacked Tristan on the head "you do realize Lily is just 19 years old, right? It's been 7 years ever since she was crowned as the Queen when she was 12 years old. In this clan, at that age, she has been considered as an adult when in fact, she hasn't. This is her first time to face the war. Give her a break. At this point, she's been doing great"._

_Nel Hativa wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giving her head-lock "you and your father are just the same... Idiot and hot-blooded... why did you spread the salt on her wound instead, Idiot?!"._

"_...I can't help it", Tristan choked "looking at father's face, it reminded me of what happened on the Cornwall"._

_Nel Hativa released him and sighed "but Lily doesn't know about the curses on your family yet, right? She's 16 years old this year. It's time for her to know. Let's see how she reacted after that"._

_But it had to be postponed because Lily disappeared. When Meliodas found out Lily was attacked by the hunters who aimed Lily for her beauty and her wings, Meliodas totally lost at it and killed them all after he found Lily's wings and her torn dress._

_Clutching his opponent's neck, Meliodas lifted him off of the ground and threatened him to throw him off of the cliff "now, tell me... what are you doing to her? Where is she? Answer me, before I throw you off of this cliff"._

"_Forgive me! We just shot her and cut off her wings! After that, she ran off to the Forest!"._

_Meliodas looked down mercilessly "oh, don't worry, I will make sure, your journey to the Purgatory will be pleasing"._

_Meliodas refused to give up. Once again, he took over the throne to rule over her Clan temporarily and ordered them all to find her, while he was looking for her by himself, aided by Merlin, Nel Hativa, and his other children._

* * *

_Lily couldn't believe it. She was attacked by the group of hunters. One of them had shot her and cut off her wings from her back after she fell to the ground. She used her last energy to run away as fast as she could with her feet into the nearest woods until she fell, rolling down to the base of the cliff. Thankfully, it was slightly sloped. Her dress was torn here and there. She could feel the terrible headache, her sight swaying, like swimming due to blood-loss. At this time, she remembered what her father said to her._

"_When you hurt and kill other people, it only will prolong the chain of hatred"._

_So that was it? Just because she killed those humans who tried to invade her only home, now she had to die here where no one of her Clan knew? How cruel and unfair this world could be?_

_Lily chuckled bitterly "heh... serve me right... for a rebellious child like me... to die alone here..."._

_In the middle of her blurred sight and half-consciousness, she could recognize someone coming closer "oi, hold yourself together!?"._

_She had had enough. Whoever this person was, they had nothing to do with her, why should they care of the stranger like her?_

_She retorted "leave me alone"._

_Instead of leaving her alone as she said, the gentle voice asked, "...do you want to die?"._

_Did she?_

_Even after what happened to her messed-up family?_

_Perhaps it was better to just die, so she would not feel the pain. She wouldn't create trouble for her father and her siblings. She could go to the other side and find her mother, perhaps. However... if she died here, she wouldn't able to meet her family who still alive again._

_With tears streaming down her face unconsciously, she answered, "...no..."._

"_then let me save you"._

"_...who?", she thought as she reached out her hand, blood flowing through her head and covering her sight. She felt someone grabbed her hand "...who?"._

"_who am I, it's not important right now"._

_She felt someone who told her that they would help her lifting her body, then she lost her consciousness, unable to hear their answer nor she was able to keep her consciousness. Next time she woke up, looking around, she found herself lying on the comfortable bed. She sat and saw her reflection on the full-body-sized mirror in front of her. She was shocked to find out the changes in her body._

_Her horns disappeared and her presence felt like a human, especially with her magic power automatically got sealed. She remembered this from her lesson. When a member of her Clan was in danger, something threatened their life, like her horns or her wings got taken (which the latter happened to her), their body would turn into human-like and their magic power would get sealed automatically until their magic power was strong enough to grow her wings or her horns. Lily had seen something like this happened. She only hoped her wings still could grow back, otherwise, she should find those fiends who cut off and steal her wings so she could ask Nel Hativa to sew it back into its place together again. There was a case where the wings and horns couldn't grow back like Spriggan after he lost it, after all._

_What a mess she had been. Looking around, she tried to get up from her bed, crawling but headache and nausea got the best of her. The wound on her back and her head felt throbbing violently. Her body swayed and she staggered. Luckily, before she hit the wooden floor, someone caught her._

"_watch out!"._

_Green long hair like the woods and sharp silver hair like a sword. Her breath stuck in her throat as she stared into his eyes. His hands still wrapped around her body, carrying her bridal style before he put her down on the bed again and sighed "you shouldn't get up from bed just yet"._

"_ah, thank you... for saving me, just now", hesitantly, she asked, "are you... the one who saved me and brought me here?"._

"_yes. My name is Dahlia. This is my house. Don't worry, the one who changed your clothes, bandages, and washed your body was Gerharde"._

"_your wife? Give my thanks to her"._

"_well, no. She is sort of... mommy wanna-be who raised me"._

"_who did you call as mommy wanna-be, huh?", Gerharde smacked Dahlia's head with her staff before looking down disdainfully to her "so, how did you get into this Forest, human?"._

_Dahlia warned her to not push Lily because she hadn't fully recovered yet. Gerharde scolded Dahlia about how dangerous humans could be and he, as the Fairy King, let and allow a human to stay in his Forest._

_Lily got up, trying to walk "thank you for your hospitality, but because my presence here is unwanted, I understand it that much, so I will go immediately"._

"_wait, don't be ridiculous", Dahlia grabbed her hand and supported her "how do you expect to leave this place when you can't even walk properly? See, you're even not strong enough to stand without other people's help"._

_After Dahlia pushed her back to the bed, she persisted "I will handle it, somehow. Let me leave. What will happen to me, it's none of your business, Your Highness"._

"_don't think so. I want you to stay until all your wounds heal and you fully recover"._

"_but—"._

"_I insist. You can't leave this Forest without my permission, Lily. Try to break free from me", Dahlia challenged as he grabbed her wrists and she only could glare to him. Letting her go, Dahlia got off of the bed "see? You can't even break free from my grip"._

_Damn him for being so handsome and being so close. Even her heartbeat rocketed. Lily was grateful, he thought her fever got worsened._

_Waving his hand after he touched and felt how hot her body due to her fever, Dahlia insisted "stay here and be patient until you recover while I'll try looking for your family. The sooner you recover and heal, you can go back to your home sooner. Once your family knew you disappeared near my territory, they should have come here to pick you"._

_Lily sighed and her eyelids got heavier "family, huh? We have a fight last time we met. I don't think they will come looking for me"._

_After Lily fell asleep, Dahlia growled "Gerharde..."._

"_Your Majesty, shall I remind you about how dangerous human can be and what happened to the First Fairy King—"._

"_your older brother, you mean? I know and understand why you're always on guard and act this way towards human, but she has nothing to do with what happened to your older brother, neither she has something to do with the humans who aimed for the Fountain Of Youth and tried to invade or sneak into this Forest. You should have known just from reading her mind, right? She was attacked by humans and without knowing where to go, she ran to my territory before I found her in dying state and she could have died, hadn't I saved her that time", Dahlia stood and lifted his hand to the side "I understand we still should be careful around humans but I refuse to be the heartless Fairy King who let dying people die when I have the chance to save her"._

"_you can't possibly be... attracted to her, right? She is human!"._

"_Gerharde, feel her presence, carefully", Dahlia lifted his thumb "do you sense only '__**human**__' on her?"._

_Gerharde knitted her eyebrow and closed her eyes, trying to focus just like her King told her. She felt it when she focused on her presence. Nature magic of Fairy Clan. Light magic of Goddess Clan. The hostile and dark magic of the Demon Clan. Gerharde opened her eyes and gasped "no way... it can't be... why do I vaguely feel the presence of other Clans from her?"._

"_the first time I found her, I could feel the presence of Fairy but she's closer to Human. I also could feel two other different kinds of magic from her. Ominous and hostile like Darkness but also gentle and warm like Light. Also, you don't think it's strange? Why the Forest didn't let her die or attack her and ask me to save her? I even feel the protection of the Nature that we, the Fairy Clan members usually have, on her", Dahlia looked intrigued "make sure she can't leave this woods until we fully know who is she... when I can't do it, because I will watch over her myself while doing my job as Fairy King"._

"_even the Forest asked the King to save her?", Gerharde was shocked but she bowed "as you wish, my King"._

_Like the hell, it could work. Lily was an expert to sneak out of somewhere. Unfortunately for her, Dahlia was an expert to find. The hide-and-seek between them happened ever since then. Lily tried to sneak out of the Forest but Dahlia always could find her to get her back._

"_I believe that my presence here in your Forest should be out of your concern, Your Highness", Lily said in boredom as she was carried back by Dahlia "do you think I will spread out about how to get into this Forest or what this Forest has? Nope. I promise. That's why, why don't you just let me leave?"._

_Carrying her bridal style, Dahlia said, "perhaps I will, after you tell me where's your home and who is your family, so I can send you to go home or simply send a letter to tell them about your whereabouts"._

"_that I've been under the care of the Fairy King Dahlia and his advisor, Lady Gerharde? Nope. I don't think they will believe me. Not to mention, I also have a hunch feeling that you will not spill out about whatever inside this Forest to the outsiders so easily"._

"_when it comes to the Fountain Of Youth, yes, but you seem like not interested in it. Normally, a human will come after that for their wealth, prosperity, immortality, or should I say... because of their Greed"._

_Of course, she wasn't. She was the Queen and she already had prosperity and wealth. She didn't need immortality because she disliked it when she would be still the same when everyone she cared would leave her alone in the end. She didn't need the Fountain Of Youth to prolong her lifespan, either "so what's the point of keeping me here? I don't think I'll be any of use for you, Fairy King Dahlia"._

"_and what if I said you are my possession?"._

"_why?"._

_Dahlia smirked playfully and leaned closer "because I'm curious and I want to know more about you. In another word, I want you to fulfill my greed"._

"_too close", Lily smacked Dahlia's face before turning her blushing face "I don't get what you said"._

_As time passed by, they learned to know each other and they started to open their hearts to each other. The Fairies in this Forest less feared her, sometimes they even came around to accompany Lily and Dahlia. Even Gerharde had already given it up and let the Fairy King do what he wanted with Lily. Dahlia told her about how he was different from his surroundings, like how he had the deer-like horns or the unusual silver-colored eyes. Lily told him about her family, how her mother died when she was giving birth, how her father chose to leave her and how she understood Dahlia's feelings, about how it felt being different from the others._

"_I don't believe in the kindness of the world", Lily pulled and hugged her legs, pressing her thigh on her chest "because there's no way someone is being kind without hope something from us. Hope will rise because of kindness. The higher your hope, the more hurt you felt when your hope is not fulfilled and you fell"._

"_you said you don't believe in the kindness of the world, but I think it's because you're just afraid to believe people again", Dahlia cupped her cheek "and I can feel it, that you're kinder than anyone else, Lily"._

"_I don't think so", Lily really meant it. Her hands had been stained by blood, after all. There was no way she was kind. She shook her head and smiled sadly "it's alright... I don't mind even if I can't be happy because I'm tired... I'm already tired of waiting, of hoping, so I don't want to hope anymore and it's fine if I can't be happy"._

_Her smile looked so beautiful and so sad, yet so hurt to be seen. The smile to hide her pain and grief. Dahlia grabbed her hand and looked straight to her face "if your family can't make you happy, then I will be your family"._

_Lily blinked "huh? What do you mean, Dahlia?"._

"_...I'm surprised at how clueless you are, or you're just too pure and innocence just like the meaning of your name, thus you wouldn't understand if I didn't say it out loud", running his fingers on his hair, Dahlia groaned before he turned to face her with his blushing face "what I mean... I'm in love with you"._

_Lily blushed furiously and her breath stuck in her throat "wha— Dahlia..."._

_They leaned closer to each other and closed their eyes before they kissed. However, something strange happened after they kissed. Lily's eyes turned into golden and her wings grew back. Her nails grew longer, her body felt so hot, her blood felt like boiling, and Lily screamed in pain as her wings spout out of her back._

_Dahlia wrapped his arm around her waist, snaking his other arm around her nape to catch her "Lily!?"._

_The Fairies who had watched over them (a.k.a eavesdropping) from the first place startled and they burst out of their hiding place with various reactions like "she has wings!", "is she a goddess?", or "my King, what are you doing to her?"._

_Suddenly, Gerharde appeared out of nowhere "my King, it's urgent!?"._

"_you guys... you were seriously eavesdropping us, weren't you?", Dahlia narrowed his eyes to the stiffened fairies who nervously apologized or chuckled before Dahlia turned to Gerharde "and what is it?"._

"_the strangers—?!"._

_Gerharde didn't have the chance to finish her words because suddenly, someone landed from the sky._

"_found her, finally", Meliodas came out of the smoke, cleaning the dust off of his clothes "yo, Merlin, Neiva, come here immediately because perhaps I will need back-up and kids, I found her but it seems I have trouble here"._

_Merlin asked via telepathy "you have the trouble or you make the trouble?"._

_Meliodas frowned "please don't say it as if I'm the troublemaker who always makes the trouble here"._

_Nel Hativa added via telepathy "because you are"._

"_wait up, we're coming!?", Tristan appeared with Merlin and Nel Hativa in tow. Looking around, he only could say "oh, right. You have trouble here"._

_Dahlia handed Lily to Gerharde and stood, hiding Lily and Gerharde behind his back after giving an order to the Fairies to leave and hide in the safe place "I don't know who you are but as the Fairy King, I insist you leave my territory immediately. You have entered the Fairy King's Forest without my permission and I can't let you stay here"._

"_so, this is Gloxinia's successor?", Meliodas thoughtfully touched his chin, thinking before he put his hand on his hip, pointing Lily "okay, we will leave... along with her"._

"_forgive me, but I can't let you all take her away from me", Dahlia crossed his hand before his chest, lifting his thumb "because I will take her as my wife"._

_Merlin smirked smugly "wow, I'm shocked. Lily sure has stolen his heart"._

"_so do I, although you don't look shocked at all", Nel Hativa narrowed her eyes and shrugged "well, knowing her mother's beauty, no wonder"._

"_oh, boy", Tristan facepalmed, this wouldn't be good "um, father?"._

"_step back, son. I'm taking your sister back no matter what", Meliodas' green eyes turned into dark as he walked forward, darkness surrounding his body "I'd like to see you f*cking try, young man. You will have to give back my daughter, in case I think you're not worthy of her"._

_Dahlia and Meliodas fought against each other to the point the spectators were worried if they would kill each other. Thank god, Lily woke up in time and she came in between their fight._

_Spreading her hands to the side, Lily stood in between them and yelled, "STOP!"._

_Dahlia stopped his Spirit Spear and Meliodas stopped his darkness. Both froze, barely hurt him. When Meliodas landed on the ground, Dahlia grabbed her bicep "Lily, that was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt?!"._

"_and you could have died, idiot!", Lily slapped Dahlia twice and shook his body, clutching his collar "do you think who have you fought against with, huh? My father is not a man that you should fight as an enemy. He could be the worst enemy for heaven's sake!"._

"_I agree on that with you, sister", Tristan chirped before hugging her, rubbing his cheek against her head "and you are the one who idiot! You make us worried sick, you moron! Glad to see you're okay..."._

_Lily patted his back "forgive me, brother. I apologize, too. The last time we talked—"._

"_no, don't apologize", Tristan smiled sincerely and sighed in relief "I'm just glad you're safe"._

_Dahlia rubbed his stinging cheeks "wow, you are the first woman who dared to slap me and called me as an Idiot"._

_Lily narrowed her eyes "contemplating your position as Fairy King, no wonder. What is it? Are you disappointed?"._

"_of course not", Dahlia took her hand and kissed the back of her hand "I want you even more"._

"_no, you don't! so bold. To think you even kissed her in front of her brother and father...", Meliodas sighed heavily and grabbed Lily's wrist, pulling her "go home. We will talk about everything back in the Enchanted Woods"._

_Surprisingly, Lily swatted Meliodas' hand. Tristan looked like he was about to interfere, but Merlin and Nel Hativa held him back, asking him to watch and observe._

_Meliodas reached out his hand "Lily, you have to go back to the Enchanted Woods. Do you think for how long we've been looking for you? It's been a half year. You're not supposed to leave the Enchanted Woods for too long as their Queen. Your body will be weakened and you could have died Now, let's go back"._

_Dahlia's eyes widened knowing she could have died._

"_your father's right, Lily. Listen to him. You know the risk. It's a miracle that you're still alive even after a half-year ever since you left the Woods. More or less, this place is similar to the Woods and you have Fairy King Dahlia as your company. Perhaps, that's why you can survive as long as you stay in the Fairy King's Forest", Merlin persuaded "but this place isn't the Woods. We could finally find you and detect your presence here, after we have sensed your magic power when your wings grew back, but you—"._

"_But I love him, father! I only want to be with him because only by his side, it feels like home", Lily clenched her fists on her chest, panting before she cried out "I know I have to go back to the Enchanted Woods as their Queen... but should I go back there? That place has been felt like an empty home, without my family waiting for me... so why should I go back? Why should you care? After all... you don't care about me who have caused mother's death, right?!"._

_Suddenly, Lily felt like her heart lurched out of its place before she was puking blood. In the middle of her barely-existed consciousness, Lily saw her father's scared face and heard their voices calling her name "Lily!"._

"_My head hurts... everything's so hurt... I know this is so selfish of me... but if death can end up my pain, let me die... so I can meet with my mother... No one would care if I died, after all... that was what I thought on the verge of my death door before Dahlia found me... but after I met you, Dahlia... even if just for a second in this world, if I can spend my life with you, I want to spend my entire life with you and I have no regret..."._

_That was what he heard from Lily before Lily totally lost her consciousness. Dahlia and Gerharde looked up to Meliodas. Of course, they remembered Meliodas. The one who should have died along with the Goddess Elizabeth, the one who fought alongside the previous, the First Fairy King Gloxinia._

_Carrying her bridal style, Dahlia gritted his teeth "...long time no see you, Sir Meliodas. I don't expect Lily to be your daughter. For now, please... bring Lily back to the Enchanted Woods, before it's too late. When she's awake, please tell her..."._

_When Lily woke up, she found herself in her bed, back in the Enchanted Woods. _

_Tristan told her "he was the one who asked us to bring you back here. He said—"._

"_no matter how far we get separated, the bond of our heart will not be severed. I love you, Lily"._

_She loved him, too. She cried because she thought she couldn't go back to his side and she couldn't meet him, but her father was here by her side._

"_you idiot... you are my daughter. No one can replace your place in my heart. The reason why I left... because you didn't stop crying. I wanted to look for your mother's reincarnation and brought her here, to go back home together, to here, where our daughter waiting for us, but I've caused you more suffering instead... forgive me", Meliodas said as he hugged her tightly with his trembling body "I thought I lost you... I can't afford to lose you too after I lost your mother... never scare me like that again, ever. I love you, my daughter. That's why... never ever you think that I'd hate you and don't blame yourself for your mother's death again"._

_Lily burst out into tears and apologized for all her selfishness and her insolence. Digging her nails on his back, she cried "no... I'm the one who should have apologized... forgive me, father..."._

_A year passed. As long as the days passed by, Lily always stared off to where the Fairy King's Forest was. For a year, Dahlia always stared off to where the Enchanted Woods was. They were the Queen and the King of two different places, yet why should they be separated?_

_Meliodas visited Dahlia when he had had enough "Dahlia, I just want to tell you two things. First, she is in love with you too, so what are you waiting for? Second, make her suffering, I will send you to hell. Are you ready to be her husband?"._

_Dahlia decided to choose his successor. He departed and he left the Fairy King's Forest with Meliodas to the Enchanted Woods. Lily was shocked when Dahlia came to the Enchanted Woods._

"_I'm not the Fairy King anymore. I don't want you to be my Queen. I want you to be my wife, Lily", Dahlia proposed her and grabbed her hand "would you marry me?"._

"_yes!", blinking away her tears, Lily smiled brightly "don't be my King and make me your Queen. Be my husband and make me your wife"._

* * *

Meliodas wiped the tears on Lily's face as she woke up "what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay? Do you have a nightmare?".

"no, father. It's okay, really, I'm alright", Lily sat up and wiped her tears. Closing her eyes, she sighed in content "instead... I have a really beautiful dream that makes me crying once I'm awake and realized it was only a dream".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "...you're dreaming about Dahlia again, aren't you? What's the problem?".

"Tell me, am I wrong, father?", Lily squeezed his hand "mother died when she gave me birth. I lost my husband 20 years ago. We lost Liz 16 years ago. I have lost you once. I'm not gonna go through it again... so tell me, am I wrong if I just want to keep my family safe? Why don't you let me help? I am your daughter but sometimes, I don't even know what you're thinking... Are you ashamed of me because I'm different from my siblings? Am I unneeded and only a burden that will weigh you down for you?".

"you are an idiot. How many time I have to tell you till you understand?", Meliodas sat across her and leaned his forehead on hers "I promise you that I will break the curses in our family. I will bring your mother back. I will survive and live, so don't need to worry about me. Have I ever lied to you?".

"...no, you aren't...", again, Lily closed her eyes, blinking away her tears _"I know you're strong... but I'm afraid... what if sister's future vision will come true? Who will support and stay with you when you are betrayed by the people you cared about? You're strong, father, the strongest of us, but who will save you when you lose and fall into the abyss? You always save and protect us, but who will save and protect you? Like how Dahlia did for me"_.

When they went downstairs to have lunch, they overheard that Nel Hativa just ended her version of a story about Dahlia and Lily's love story.

"they married and be happy. The End~", Nel Hativa clasped her hands and trailed off with a sweet smile on her face "...so, why did you guys cry instead?".

Elizabeth sniffled "because... I think Lady Lily can be kind-hearted and smile like that... because she's been being patient and shedding tears after she's going through a lot... she's really strong and kind...".

"she is. Although father always said she's just like her mother, I always thought her resilience resembles our father", Tristina patted Elizabeth's head, wiping her tears "there, there. Don't cry, mom".

Veronica yelled when Elizabeth covered her blushing face with loud squeak "who did you call mom, huh!?".

Tristina turned to Veronica with her best puppy-like-rounded-eyes "...I can't?".

Veronica felt like getting stabbed by sparkles that came out of her child-like eyes (it kind of reminded her with Elizabeth when she was still a child, when her little sister wanted to ask something from her) and Veronica relented "...fine".

Griamore was amazed, this was the first time he saw someone could melt the stubborn second princess' heart "why did you call her mother, anyway?".

Tristina smiled innocently "because I like her and I don't mind if she's my mom! Can I call her mommy, daddy?".

Meliodas smirked and lifted his thumb "sure".

King twitched his eyebrow "you seriously fought against Fairy King Dahlia, Captain?".

"oh yes, that happened", Meliodas nodded and hummed thoughtfully "I couldn't say 'no' when Dahlia asked for her hand because she said she would elope with him if I didn't give my blessing... on that part of her, she's so much like her mother".

Lily blushed furiously "say the one who fought against Dahlia with the intention to kill each other? Think about me who becomes the main reason for your fight. I swore it felt like I've got the heart-attack!".

* * *

A/N :

_Hey hey, miss me? Hohoho, actually this chapter is a sort of special chapter to tell the story about Lily and the dynamic on her family because someone said on the review (forgot who, sorry) that they wanted to learn more about Lily._

_Good news for you guys, FINALLY, started from the next chapter, we will start the last Arc for Season 1. Yes, the Liones Battle Arc. Stay tuned and wait for me! *lift_thumb_


	53. Calm Before Storm

**.**

**Chapter 52 – Calm Before Storm**

**.**

* * *

**Boar Hat**

Yesterday, when Meliodas came back, he saw them (Isolde, Tristan, Lancelot, and Morgan) frantically wanted to go back to the Camelot Kingdom because they heard the news from Elias about how the princess was poisoned.

"Arthur must have panicked. We should go back to Camelot right away!", Morgan lifted an orb above her palm "Lancelot, ready?".

Isolde and Tristan urged "wait, we're coming, too!".

"since this is poison, I can handle it. And don't forget, the princess has the divine protection and blessing from the Lady of The Lake. A mere poison will not kill her", Nel Hativa lifted her hand and mumbled, tapping her chin thoughtfully "well, probably...".

Tristan and Isolde protested in unison "and you're not so convincing!?".

Nel Hativa tried to convince the clearly troubled couple "lovebirds, just relax. You two have to stay here with the others and wait for our news. Princess would want you two to stay here if I were her. Next morning, I will come back here to tell you the news and the next steps you two should do, okay? For now, just focus on your mission. You two have to stay as our spy. Princess' order above everything, remember?".

Isolde wanted to argue back, that she was gonna be the Great Healer for Her Highness and she couldn't afford to let something happened to the princess when they were away from the Castle, so she should go back to heal her and make sure she was okay but Tristan tried to convince her (more like trying to convince himself too) that the princess would be alright since it was not the first time that 'dangerous things' like this happened to her.

Before they went home, Nel Hativa hugged Gowther who had been clinging to her like a puppy. Heck, she even considered bringing him home with her because he begged her to stay with him longer but the Dragon Sin told her to just come back here tomorrow.

"oh, I barely forgot", Nel Hativa tapped her fist on her palm. She turned to Diane and lifted her finger which shining with the sparkle of red light "as I promised, this is my gift for you, Diane. You deserve to get this for your kindness and for your help to me as a friend".

After the red light from her finger struck Diane's head, Diane dropped to her knees on the ground and started crying.

"Diane, are you alright?", King frantically asked and waved his hands before glaring to Nel Hativa "just what are you doing to her?".

Diane seemed not able to listen to him, blinking away more tears. Covering her mouth and stifling her sobs, Diane choked "no way... Matrona is... still alive?".

"I am one of the Death Gods, remember? I can see the record of people who still alive and die. Normally we aren't allowed to show that list to anyone", Nel Hativa smiled "but~ it's alright to tell you about whether your friend is still alive or not. Also, my gift is not only that~".

Looking at the suggestive smirk plastered on his so-called sister figure's face, Meliodas narrowed his eyes "Neiva, what are you plotting this time, again?".

Nel Hativa smirked suggestively and whispered, "oh, nothing~ only doing my hobby~".

When King tried to soothe her and waved his arms in front of her crying figure, Diane pulled him into her embrace before she was crying harder.

Elias gawked. As Lily's adopted son and a Fairy, he could read someone's mind and he knew what Nel Hativa had done to Diane after he read Diane's mind. He gasped, covering his mouth "oh, my".

King blinked his eyes in confusion "what's wrong, Elias?".

Elias covered his mouth, shaking his head. Behind his palms covering his mouth, Elias smirked smugly. His Aunt was really cunning~ oh, how he wished he could tell his older brother, but he thought this would be fun and telling his older brother would kill the fun, so he decided to not tell him. Not to mention, this could be considered as a punishment for King, so Elias decided to just let it be, watch and observe. For now.

After regained his composure which only needed a second after he shook his head, pretending as if nothing happened, Elias smiled innocently, one of the gestures that expertly he learned from Lily "nope, nothing important at all, brother!".

Ah. Knowing her son and reading his mind, Lily smiled but before she could say a word, someone shouted from a far distance "QUEEN?!".

Lily flinched and snapped her head "Spriggan!? Silky?!".

Silky didn't give Lily the chance to talk, she lunged into her and hugged the startled Queen. Spriggan cleared his throat and apologized, formally introduced themselves before scolding Lily for being so careless, because she didn't go back to the Enchanted Woods immediately since her body had started weakened which in result, it made his wife, Silky was worried sick. Lily apologized to them but when Spriggan dragged her to go back to the Enchanted Woods, Lily stared to Meliodas with her pleading looks and Meliodas caught her gesture, so Meliodas wrapped his arms around Lily's waist to hold her back.

"wait up. Not so fast, Spriggan. I still want to catch up with my daughter. Not to mention, I believe my daughter still has something to talk with me", looking up, he raised his eyebrow "right, Lily?".

Lily sheepishly smiled "sure, but I need to clean up first".

Spriggan narrowed his eyes, sending heated glares to the people that he sensed as humans here "...very fine, but you only have time until before the dusk, Queen. We will make sure you have to arrive back on the Enchanted Woods before the night due to your health. Please, understand. From the first place, you are not allowed to leave the Enchanted Woods too often, no matter how you miss your father, and especially not being surrounded by humans like this".

After Spriggan went to wait Lily on the outskirt of this woods near the Boar Hat with his wife, Elias apologized to them all in Spriggan and Lily's stead "Spriggan, he has been... having harsh times with Humans, that's why he acted that way to the humans. Not only Spriggan lost his wings and horns, Silky, but his wife also lost her vocal cord and she's no longer able to speak after humans slit her throat. I remembered Silky said it happened before they married, and the one who saved Silky's life was Spriggan. Otherwise, Silky would have died that time".

Elizabeth was horrified "it's terrible!".

Diane hummed approvingly "well, I can understand why this Spriggan hates humans".

* * *

Before Lily went home, the girls in the Boar Hat were having fun on this early evening with...

Taking a bath together.

At first, it was only Tristina and Lily (for sister's bonding time) but Elizabeth wanted to come. Lily who could read people's minds, asking her to come with them. Obviously, Veronica would want to come with them and dragged Isolde with her. As a friend, Diane wanted to join because Elizabeth joined them too. That was how they could spend time taking a bath together. Lily had to go back to the Enchanted Woods this day, right away, in order to recover her magic power, thus she wanted to cherish the time she could spend with her father and her little family here.

Veronica had to admit, she rather regretted it after looking at Diane's, Isolde's, Lily's and Elizabeth's body that couldn't be compared to hers _"damn it. As a woman, I totally lost. No wonder Tristan is madly in love with Isolde, she's just like an Angel. However, for someone who already has two sons, Lily is... I admit she is so beautiful, no wonder the Fairy King Dahlia willingly descended down from his throne for her. But... to think even my little sister Ellie is sexier than me..."_.

(note from Author, Tristina died when she was 9 years old in which her body was put into the ice coffin by Nel Hativa and Merlin in order to prevent the necrosis, so her body wouldn't be rotten. Physically, Tristina looked like early-teenager when in fact, she was as old as Tristan, but due to her young physical, Veronica and the others didn't think of her as an adult and thought of her more like a kid).

Lily closed her eyes and cleared her throat. With slightly flushed cheek, she gracefully tilted her head and smiled "thank you very much, I will take it as a compliment, princess Veronica. However, just to remind you, I am a widow with two sons".

Veronica turned bright red "you read my mind?!".

Lily chuckled "oh, not intentionally. It's just sort-of the function in my body and I can't stop it".

Tristina swam to the middle of the lake "you said it in your mind out loud like that, obviously, we could hear you, you moron".

Veronica started swimming to chase after the physically-younger (in fact, MUCH older) girl "just say it if you want to have a fight with me, Tina!?".

"my, my, people will wonder who is the older one between me and big sis Tina if she still pretended to be childish like this", Lily shook his head before turning to Isolde with a sweet smile "speaking of which, Isolde, congratulations for you. I heard my older brother proposed you and you accepted it. However, why do I feel like you don't look happy and excited?".

Isolde trailed off before she recited about her dream last night. In her dream, she was pregnant and she was having a vacation with Tristan on the beach. After walking side by side and holding hands, Tristan who wore a white long-sleeves shirt lifted her off of the sands and kissed her, but still be careful with her bulging stomach. She wore a white dress that time, she laughed brightly and told him that she loved him, she told him how he had made her the happiest woman alive.

"I told him that I love him and whatever Sin he has done, I will shoulder it along with him so at least, he shouldn't bear the weight of the world on his shoulders again. I hope he can be happy, feel relieved, and has the will to live his life after he gets the weight on his shoulders off, but instead, he immediately refuses my offer, telling me that I can't do it. It feels like he sends me away when he told me that I can't shoulder his Sin because it's likely I'm gonna die if I do it", Isolde frowned as she hugged her legs and leaned her chin on her knees "I wonder if he truly loved me... or he only thinks of me as Lady Isolde's substitute? His late wife, I mean".

Through telepathy, Lily asked Veronica and Elizabeth to not say anything because yes, just like they predicted, Isolde's past-life memories started to back. It was only a matter of time until she regained all her past-life memories and the curse activated. Isolde was 24 years old this year, after all. About time for her curse to activate.

Tristina lifted her fist "remind me to smack that moron's head when we're back, Lily. He deserves it because he makes our soon-to-be sister-in-law feeling sad".

Lily nodded and tossed her fist to Tristina's tiny fist "will do. I will assist you".

"no, no, no! Please, don't do it! I told you about this, not to make you punish him!", Isolde exclaimed and waved her hand "I'm happy that not only he returned my love, but also proposed me. I would never dream of asking more than this. I'm content with our relationship now, but... I just hope he can believe me more".

Elizabeth squeezed and encouraged Isolde to have more confidence in herself "I understand that".

Veronica crossed her hands before her chest, referring to Meliodas "speaking of confidence, shouldn't you start to think twice before you set your eyes on that man?".

Tristina innocently smiled "oh, I believe your sister will not want to listen about it from someone who finally becomes the official couple with her Knight. Should I tell her about what kind of dirty things you and Griamore have done?".

After Elizabeth looked horrified and blushed furiously, Veronica fumed "Tina!? Just tell me if you want to pick a fight! You don't have to tell it out loud, right? Also, don't say something that can make people misunderstand it? We just confessed our feelings to each other, hugged and kissed, that's all!".

All of them (except Veronica) laughed after that. From the corner of her eyes, Elizabeth admired Lily and Isolde. They were so beautiful. No wonder Tristan and Dahlia were madly in love with their women. They were just the spitting like an Angel. Elizabeth felt attached to Lily in particular. She felt this strange nostalgic feeling of Lily as she admired Lily's beauty. Long straight silver hair cascaded down her shoulders which she must have inherited from her mother, the Emerald orbs with rounded eyes like a doe which she must have inherited from her father.

"_Sir Meliodas must have been proud of her. She's the perfect image of the Queen. I wonder how Lady Bethany, her mother looked like..."_, Elizabeth felt the strange unfamiliar twinge of pain on her chest, again. This happened when she remembered the fact that _"what's this supposed to mean, I wonder?"_.

Tristina popped her head behind Elizabeth after she burst out of the water, her long hair floating on the surface of the water "people usually call it jealousy, mom".

"KYAAA?!", Elizabeth squealed and turned her head, caressing her chest "Tina, you scared me!".

"Sorry, it's already an old habit of me, ever since I became a ghost", Tristina said without any hint of remorse at all "speaking of which, when I was a ghost, I'd found out several useful abilities that could be handy in certain circumstances".

"to scare away the flies or moths who dared to 'approach' to your father, you mean?", Isolde shook her head in disbelief "Sir Tristan indeed told me about your bad habit. Although, he tolerated it as merely 'mischievous attitude' of his twin sister".

Tristina smirked mischievously "oh, in fact, it's not only my father. I even 'scared away' the flies and moths who dared to 'approach' my dearest twin brother. I remember there were a LOT of women whom I successfully scared away~".

Elizabeth laughed nervously and Lily facepalmed.

Veronica, Diane, and Isolde thought _"what a frightening child"_.

"although you are the exception, Isolde. You are too precious for him, and for me, that's why I give my blessing to you for your relationship with my brother and I never scared you away", Tristina lifted her thumb to Isolde who chuckled "go for it, girl. Fight".

Diane gulped, pointing herself "um, but you didn't scare me away?".

"what's the point of it? You're taken with that Fairy King, after all", Tristina shrugged "not to mention, you're not my father's type. From the first place, I already knew you have no hope and father wouldn't even look at you as a woman".

Ouch. Though it was true, she shouldn't be this blunt, right?

Lily sighed and shook her head "older sister, although it's the truth, there are things you shouldn't have to say out loud".

Veronica twitched her eyebrow "I see, Meliodas has such sharp-tongued daughters".

Elizabeth blinked her eyes in confusion "but wait, what do you mean that Diane is... with King? Isn't she in love with Sir Meliodas?".

Diane groaned with flushed cheeks before she admitted out loud about what had made her upset. After she recited the story of her past from how she could meet with King and spent her days until he went and she lost her memory about him, Diane told them all that not only she knew about Matrona was still alive, but she also regained her memories about King.

"to be honest, I've lost hope because deep down in my heart, I know it... that Captain wouldn't even look behind over his shoulder and to look at me as a woman. I always have this feeling, that I have someone precious that I couldn't remember. I'm truly grateful that Neiva helped me to gain my memory back, so I know now that precious person is King. I don't know why and how could I've forgotten about him, but... even though people said I've moved on, really fast... I don't want to make him wait for me longer. That's why I decided I have to tell him out loud about my feelings, but like Isolde said and thought. I don't know about how does he feel and think about me right now... what if he disappointed of me now and he has no feelings to me anymore but as a friend?", Diane looked like as if she wanted to cry as she admitted she wanted to confess her feelings to King, but felt afraid and insecure because she had no idea about how King felt to her right now. After Isolde and Elizabeth had encouraged her to think positively, Diane thanked them and sniffled "ah, forget about me. I'll figure out how to deal with it, somehow. By the way, Tina, what do you mean with 'jealousy' just now, the one you spoke to Elizabeth?".

"well, I'm not in the place to say anything about it, but as my father's daughter, I've been conflicted with so many things, included whether we will have new Mother or perhaps not", Tristina rolled her eyes to Elizabeth who blushed furiously. When Lily looked like she wanted to say something to her, Tristina raised her hand "I only think logically and stated the obvious things here, sister".

Lily sighed and shook her head "sister, seriously... you have to learn how to control your emotions and be careful with your words. One of the reasons why you wanted to come back to life, it's also because you're curious about 'Love', right?".

"well, I do feel curious about it. I want to know how it feels, to have the love which can change your entire world like my twin brother and my father have", Tristina narrowed her eyes and lowered her head "but perhaps, deep down in my heart, I'm also afraid. Thus, I decided to let my body in this child form. Not to mention, this body is rather useful".

Elizabeth was about to ask her about what was her goal, her purpose and what was she afraid of "Tina, actually, what for you resurrected back to live? What are you trying to accomplish? Although it looks like you're still afraid—".

Didn't want to hear it from **her** of all people, Tristina quickly went out of the water "I'm done. I want to go hunting, sister. Tell Daddy and everyone, no need to wait for me because I will go home, once I'm satisfied".

When Elizabeth's protective side rose and it looked like she wanted nothing but to chase her, Lily told her not to follow her and just let her be. Looking up, Lily wondered "...it's so calm, but this is only the calmness before the storm hit us. Be careful, all of you. I really mean it".

Veronica raised her eyebrow "is it advice, Queen?".

"no, it's a warning", Lily turned to the princesses with stoic expression "from my experience as a Queen, the storm is gonna hit the Liones Kingdom".

When they all went back to the Boar Hat, they found Tristina hadn't come back yet.

"Tina isn't back yet?", Elizabeth wondered where the little girl had gone. Worry tugged her heart and she decided "I'm going to look for her".

Meliodas grabbed her wrist to stop her "Elizabeth, in case you forget, she's as old as Tristan and she can take care of herself".

Elizabeth turned to him with a scowl "yes, I know, but still... I'm worried, Sir Meliodas. Somehow, she seemed upset when she said that she wanted to go hunting after she took a bath".

Tristan put the glass on the table before going out telling them all to stay because he would look for her. Isolde wanted to come but Tristan told her to stay "no need to worry, I will come back with her. Besides, I need to talk with her privately".

Only someone who knew them like Meliodas and Isolde who could feel it. There were tensions between the twins like there was an invisible wall between them. There was still a distance between them and only them who could break it.

When Meliodas nodded his head and smiled, Isolde waved her hand and smiled "Okay, good luck, then".

When Tristan was back, he carried Tristina who fell asleep with the bandages wrapped around her ankle. Isolde told them that Tristina would be alright, her ankle was injured because of the foothold but yes, she would be alright and she just needed to sleep due to overexertion.

Lily beckoned him to speak privately, just the two of them "father, may I?".

"sure", looking around, when Meliodas was sure, it was only the two of them here, Meliodas asked "I know what this is about, Lily. About your mother—".

"Alright, you don't have to tell me, father. I understand, about mother. I just... I miss her...", Lily sat on the ground and blinked to halt her tears which threatened to fall. She cleared her throat "but it's not the main reason why I come here to meet you".

Granted, Tristina woke up and because she said she wanted to say goodbye with Lily, Elizabeth carried Tristina on her arms and joined by Elias, they went looking for the father and daughter who still talked. Obviously, they overheard their conversation.

Meliodas prepared himself "tell me, what is it? Does it have something to do with your older sister's future vision?".

"well, you know... older sister is blind, but she earns the **Future Vision** ability and older sister said, she saw it on her future vision, that you will be betrayed by the people you trusted... and they will kill you. She didn't tell me the details... but she did tell me that you have to meet with her if you want to know the details, so just ask her about the details".

Elias frowned _"...her? Wait, Lily once told me about Aunt's ability and her __**Future Vision**__ frighteningly has accuracy about 99,8% to indeed happen"_.

Nonchalantly, Meliodas simply shrugged and threw his hands behind his head "well, well, well, not my first time to have someone tried to kill me".

"Father, I'm serious", Lily hissed with a deep frown. Geez, her father was always like this when it came to his life, but when it came to her mother or her siblings' life, he would do **anything** to keep it. Lily squeezed his hand and touched her chest "and as for me, I just want to tell you, you don't have to fulfill your promise to me, father. I am no longer a kid. You don't have to visit me on the Enchanted Woods with my mother's reincarnation. As long as you're happy, then it's my greatest happiness. So please, don't do something stupid and live, for yourself, not for us or mother".

"I understand", cupping her cheeks, Meliodas kissed her forehead before patting her head "don't worry too much. As a man, Dahlia fulfilled his promise to protect you and love you for the rest of his life. As a man, I have to fulfill my promise and not break my promise to you, right? I'm so proud of you, Lily".

Lily smiled fondly. Cupping his cheeks, she kissed his forehead "...I love you, father. Take care".

Before Lily left with Spriggan and Silky, Lily did something unexpected. Cupping Elizabeth's cheeks, Lily kissed Elizabeth's forehead "I bless Thee, princess Elizabeth. May God bless your path".

After Lily explained it was sort of 'blessing' that from generation to generation which she did it to Elias as well before she left, Elizabeth hugged her and kissed her forehead back "I wish you luck. May the happiness and glory always come to you, Queen Lily".

Lily could have cried of joy but she smiled brightly instead "thank you, princess. Everyone, even if my father is a troublemaker sometimes and only-Gods-who-know-what's-going-on-his-head, I leave him in your care".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "hey, what did you mean by that, Lily?".

Diane, King, Ban, and Gowther said in unison "yeah, we already know it".

* * *

The next morning, they were shocked by Tristina's loud cries. When they went downstairs to check what happened, they saw ridiculous sight where Tristina threw tantrum to Tristan (with throwing her fists to him which failed to give an effect on him) as her twin brother who carried her and Meliodas was stuck in the ale barrels.

Muffling his laughter, Ban asked Tristan whom his hair was plucked by Tristina "care to tell me what's going on here, Kid?".

Tristan sighed in exasperation "well... long story short, Tina lost her hearing sense and I asked Aunt Neiva about what to do with it".

Earning the questioning looks from others, Meliodas explained "ah, when Tina was born, she was deaf and before she was resurrected by Neiva, Neiva made sure her hearing would work. It worked, but since last night, she couldn't hear anything, right before I, Triss, and Isolde went sleeping. Tina is a smart girl, thanks to her mother, she can understand the sign language but it's more proper if she has her hearing sense when we fight, right?".

"When we asked Lady Neiva about what should we do, she said the shock therapy may work", Isolde carried Tristina, swaying her in her arms "then, godfather and Sir Tristan have a very clever idea to scare her".

"when they were still a child, Tristan often scared Tina that there's a monster liked to eat little girls like Tina and they came out of the ale barrel. So, as the shock therapy for her, I came into the ale barrel and scared her. It worked and her hearing sense's back", Meliodas came out of the ale barrels and he feigned innocence as his daughter bit his head "but she's mad to us right now, as you see".

Tristina plucked Meliodas' hair and cried harder, smacking Meliodas' head "Daddy and Triss are so mean! You know I'm afraid of it, right?! The first time you and Triss pulled this to scare me, I even got a fever and having a nightmare for a week!".

"there, there, nothing you need to be afraid of", Elizabeth carried and rocked her, swaying the crying Tristina on her arms which successfully soothe her "and why did you scare your sister like that when you were a child, Sir Tristan?".

"it's for her sake, too. You see, Tina is a curious girl and she would do anything to fulfill her curiosity although hers can't be compared with Merlin. Once, she was curious about the ale's taste and when she saw our Dad was even capable of gobbling a barrel of ale, she wanted to taste the ale in the barrel. Thus, like a good older brother as I am, I tried to prevent her from drinking the ale with scared her. I have no idea it would scare her that much!", Tristan pointed Meliodas with his thumb "and back to our main problem, how do you expect me to fit in the barrel now? With my height as tall as Ban, my body does not fit into the ale barrel but Dad's small body does fit, so he did it".

"who said it's a good idea to scare your twin sister like that as shock therapy for her? Help me to calm her down", Meliodas mumbled as he gave a good head-locking to his oldest son, turning to his crying daughter "Tina, don't cry. See, I punish him in your stead".

Tristan protested "discrimination, oi!".

Elizabeth smiled sweetly but somehow, her aura felt menacing "Sir Tristan, Sir Meliodas, don't scare her like that again and apologize to her, please?".

Meliodas and Tristan immediately saluted "we apologize".

This kind of reminded Tristan, Tristina, and Meliodas with 'Elsa', the 13th reincarnation of Elizabeth. She was the type of sweet woman who could make someone crying or kneeling, begging for apologies to her with a sweet smile on her face and menacing aura around her body.

When Meliodas promised to comply with her wish as an apology, Tristina stopped crying and contemplated "...I want to have a vacation together with everyone here, to the beach near the Purple Hill, after we're done with all of our complicated business on the Liones Kingdom".

"Sounds fun! I think it's a good idea, I'd like to join", Elizabeth brightened "hopefully, we all can enjoy it together!".

"say, by you mean the beach near the Purple Hill... is it the beach with white sand where the Legend said there are the Mermaids, Sirens, and Loreley?", Ban asked, lowering the liquor in his hand. When Tristina nodded her head and Tristan asked him in bafflement as to why and how Ban knew such details of that place, Ban simply said it in sing-song tone "because the third town before the beach is known as Ravens, the bandits town. It's my hometown~ I've heard a lot of stories from Zhivago, sort-of my father, including the legends on the beach near the Purple Hill about Sirens, Mermaids, or Loreley, though I don't know what's their differences. What I know, all of them are the women who have the fish-tails instead of legs, right?".

"well, I know someone who exactly can answer your question, Ban. About the differences between the Mermaids, Sirens, and Loreley", Elias floated beside him, lifting the orb on his hand "but first off, we need to discuss our next plan, regards the Junior Sins and our next mission".

The orb floated and it spoke with the voice of a young woman "Indeed. Also, Tina, I agree with you. I think it's really good to have a vacation after this mission. However, we have to finish this mission first and we need to make sure all of you alive first".

After serving the baked bread and hot chocolate for Tristan, Isolde gasped and slammed her hands on the table "that crude and dry joke, no doubt... princess, are you alright? We heard you were poisoned!".

"with all honesty, I am fine", the orb spoke with clear voice before she chuckled lightly "oh, first of all, congratulations for your engagement, Isolde and Tristan. My fiancé even offered to hold the marriage party for you two~".

Isolde covered her face and squealed in delight and Tristan choked before Tristan slammed his hand on the table "must be Lancelot, huh?".

The said-princess chuckled "well, what do you expect?".

As Isolde buried her blushing face on her forearms, Tristan patted her head "remind me to strangle him next time we meet. However, it's a relief that you're fine. About time you show up, princess".

"as I promised, I will show up once we gather all Junior Sins members".

"wait, if you are really the leader of the Junior Sins, I think you should have introduced all of Junior Sins members to us and show yourself in front of us, not to talk to us with using a mere communication orb like this", Veronica cut her off and demanded "because, how do you expect us to believe you as our ally or enemy when we don't even know if we can believe you or not? Whoever you are, princess or not, if you really are the one that I think of, then show yourself now. Don't just cowardly hide in your Castle safely and sent your spy to our Kingdom which put them in danger on display instead".

King floated and sent scrutinize eyes "well, I agree with princess Veronica here. We still don't know if you're trustable or not".

"now, now, please don't be so mean like that to her", Elizabeth lifted her hand and talked with smoother words "princess Guinevere, right? Please, apologize for my older sister's rudeness, but we have the same position and I think it's only proper for us to know if we acknowledge each other as an ally or not. We still don't know your motives, but looking at how your underlings have reacted over the news about you were poisoned yesterday, I think you must be a lovely and endearing person. I'd like to meet with you face to face".

"...unlike me, it seems like you're not changed that much, Ellie...".

Elizabeth and everyone in this room was startled "huh?".

"first off, I apologize for my impudence, for not show myself and to send my spy instead. Due to several circumstances, I can't carelessly leave Camelot but as proof that I am not your enemy, I will send my right hand to your place. She will go to your place right away with 'someone precious' for you, princesses. Consider it as a gift for me and you may discuss our plans furthermore".

Elizabeth was clearly confused right now "wait, have we met before? Who do you mean with 'someone precious' to us that you will send as a gift for us?".

Without explanation, everything happened so fast after that. The orb fell to the floor and Elias caught it, telling them all that the communication had stopped. Next second, two familiar people appeared in the bar.

Margaret and Gelda.

Looking up with her teary eyes, Margaret covered her mouth "Ellie... Vero...".

Elizabeth and Veronica ran to hug Margaret in the bear hug "Margaret!?".

* * *

**Camelot Castle**

Looking down to the mirror which reflected such a heart-warming reunion between the three sisters, Guinevere smiled, she truly felt glad for them. However, Veronica's sharp words stung like the thorns on her heart. The fact that she had endangered Tristan's and Isolde's life when they agreed to go for the mission...

She shouldn't have to let her words get to her, anyway. It was not like Veronica knew, she didn't know, thus she could say it without remorse. She really missed the princesses that she thought as sisters when they grew up together. They didn't know that 'Gwen' and 'Guinevere' were the same people. She didn't know how they would react to her when they found out how **changed** she had. Because, between the four of them, she dared to bet that she had been the one who had changed the most. Especially Elizabeth. She was aware of the chance that not everything would go smoothly as she planned.

How they would react when they found out 'what' and 'who' she was?

Just with thinking about it, it frightened her and unconsciously, Guinevere blinked away a single tear. She wondered if this was how her biological father and her older brother Tristan had been feeling when they were around their friends who did not know about who and what they were? What if her plan to break the curse on her biological parents wasn't going well as she planned?

No. She couldn't be failed again. She should be successful. For her parents and her siblings' sake. This was only the beginning for the climax of her long-standing plan in order to break her parents, and in the process, hers and her siblings' curse.

Rubbing her temple, Guinevere leaned her elbow her the table and blinked hazily. Her Galadriel Mirror reflected her face. Panting, perspiration started covering her face. Her blue eye turned into gold with the triskelion mark of Goddess Clan. It happened again. Lately, she had trouble controlling her power. She wondered what did it mean? It seemed she had to hasten her plan to visit the Liones Kingdom.

Fou, her golden-eyed Russian blue cat licked her cheek and purred, asking her through telepathy with the concern looks on its eyes _"I believe you should rest on your room, Lady"_.

"...I'm alright, Fou. Just a bit tired", Guinevere sighed in relief, patting the cat. She looked down at the map on the table, the plan of the reconstruction of the Cameliard Kingdom "I have to help Arthur about this, not to mention I, Morgan, and Arthur still have to finish the plan of our 'surprise gift' for Lancelot. Do you think he will like it?".

"oh my, what happened to you, princess? Seems like we visit you in the wrong time, considering how pale you look like".

Guinevere sucked in a deep breath and snapped her head. Standing abruptly, she felt dizziness getting the best of her. She was sure she had locked the door of her private library and the only people who could come here (like Arthur, Merlin, and Escanor) were still busy in the meeting room. Who dared to disturb her? How could they enter this room from the first place when she had locked the door and she made sure the guards outside to not let everyone enter except for the people she had given the consent like Arthur, Merlin, Escanor, Lancelot, Morgan, and Nel Hativa. When she supported herself with her hand on the table and her back leaned to the edge of the table, vaguely through her hazy mind, she saw there were two people in armor had entered this room without her consent. Well, the former, the one who had greeted her sounded like an old man who wore golden armor. The latter wore a dress and silver helmet with a hole to show her eye.

Tucking her mirror to her skirt, Guinevere lifted her chin up and poised her posture "I apologize I don't recognize who you are... Who are you? How could you get in here? No one is allowed to get in here without my consent".

Helbram caressed his chin and hummed approvingly "I see, It seems all those exaggerating rumors about you... not all of those are wrong, it seems. The beauty of the goddess. Grace as the dancing flower petal. Delicate like the glass. Poise and refined just like a princess should be. Not just an Apostle of the Goddess Clan, but a direct descendant of Goddess Clan! I believe it from the triskelion marks of the Goddess Clan on both your eyes! It's an honor to meet you, princess".

Guinevere lifted her hands to cover her eyes. Shit. Why should it be at the time like this?

"bah, all of it kind reminded me of the wench who has bewitched my beloved one's heart. Poor thing, he should have realized it sooner, that he is not the one destined to her", Vivian snarled before going to her daydream "oh, but now with that woman is gone, I finally have the chance to get his heart! What should I do only to pour my love potion to him~".

"I see, so you were jilted. I'm sorry to hear it. I wonder if you are a virgin harlot or simply a pathetic woman who obsessed over a man you can't reach", Guinevere said flatly although deep down in her heart, she didn't feel sympathy at all to her in fact, totally ignoring Helbram's full-hearted laughter and Vivian's irritated yell. She closed her eyes and sighed before she opened her eyes as she regained her composure. Thankfully, the triskelion marks disappeared but her bangs covered her blue eye so it was only her green eye that could be seen. She lifted her hand to the door with a stern face "now, I give one last chance for you two, **leave** before I call the guard".

Helbram scoffed "the guards? We can take you away before your call even reach them. Don't worry and don't be afraid, princess. We just need your blood. We only need to take a little~ and we will send you back here as long as you behave yourself. Well, that's if my Master intended to send you back, and you will not be ended in his laboratory as his guinea pig".

A mere idea brought the shiver down her spine but when Helbram reached out his hand, a golden-eyed Russian blue cat slashed his cheek and bit his hand.

Guinevere exclaimed in relief when the cat jumped into her hands before she lifted her skirt and ran to the door, hoping inwardly she didn't need to wear such dress that made it hard to run this day "Fou! Good job. Let's go!".

"ouch! That damned cat hurt my handsome face and bit my hand!", Helbram dramatically exclaimed, "catch her!".

"oh, I'm afraid, not so fast, princess", from the corner of her eyes, Guinevere saw Vivian disappeared and reappeared right behind her. Vivian touched her shoulder and gleefully said, "you will have to come with us".

"KYA!?", Guinevere hugged Fou tightly before she was out cold after Vivian put the sleeping spell on her _"...Arthur, forgive me..."_.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Uh-oh. It started. Perhaps I will add the conversation between Tina and Tristan on their way back home, including the reason why her ankle could be injured from the first place. The next chapter will be the conversation of everyone in the Boar Hat. Stay tuned~_

_Also, if you think Gwen will be the damsel in distress, then trust me, think twice *evil_smirk_


	54. Wait For Me

**.**

**Chapter 53 – Wait For Me**

**.**

* * *

"_Arthur, forgive me. I will wait for you. Let's meet again at the Liones Kingdom"._

On the throne room where he still had a meeting with Merlin, Escanor, the councilors, and the Holy Knights Of Round Table, Arthur stood up, unaware of the fallen paper from his grip after he felt like he just heard Guinevere's words right beside his ear as he felt like she was hugging him from behind _"...Guinevere?"_.

His feeling was not good at all. He went straight to where he knew Guinevere was there with Fou the last time she told him, ignoring the loud protests and shouts from his subordinates. The incident last night had troubled him. Last night on their supper, Guinevere staggered and fell from her chair. Luckily, Margaret caught her and when they checked on her, they all saw the triskelion marks on both her eyes before she was out cold. Merlin had sternly told all them to keep this as secret, because people would seek her to use her for whatever their advantage and that was the last thing Arthur would want to happen to his soon-to-be Queen, ever. She convinced everyone on the breakfast that she was alright. Oh, how Morgan wanted to throttle her when she said it with that pale face. Arthur smiled, although Morgan didn't say it out loud, she cared a lot about the princess. The type of mean older sister. Morgan told him that she would visit her to check on her when Arthur and everyone had the meeting, but Arthur needed to check on her with his own eyes. Arthur didn't seem to hear what the guards said when he passed them who watch guard at their post in front of Guinevere's private library.

Morgan was there, she knocked on the door with growing concern on her face "princess? With who you're talking with? Hello? Anybody home?".

After Morgan told them about what she knew (she just arrived here and she heard it felt like Guinevere had talked with someone inside but she couldn't come inside because the door was locked), Lancelot and Arthur shared a look before Arthur confirmed what to do "let's just kick the door".

Lancelot cracked his knuckles "gladly~".

After they kicked the door, they barged into this room. Looking around, Arthur didn't find Guinevere anywhere "where is she?".

After Arthur told all guards and Holy Knights to find her in the Castle, only to get the news that they couldn't find her everywhere in the Castle, Arthur slammed his hand on the table "what do you mean that she disappeared suddenly? Find her no matter what?!".

Looking at the young King in distraught who sat on the throne and tapped his finger on the armchair, Lancelot felt sorry for him. He totally looked distressed ever since Guinevere disappeared. It was not too long after she was poisoned, now she disappeared. They suspected she was kidnapped. However, who?

Merlin tried to not show her worry and distraught "I found her. Her location is on the Liones Castle".

"why and how could she be on the Liones Castle? Have they plotted something against us?", Arthur rolled his eyes in confusion "from what I know, King Baltra isn't someone who can do the evil deeds".

"yes, you're probably right, brother. However, it's a different case with his underlings. Remember what princess Margaret told us?", Morgan shrugged "I think she's not the type of someone who would tell a lie. Clearly, our opponent will be the Great Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom".

Realizing his nervousness, Escanor ruffled Arthur's head "relax. We have your back, kid. Now, we know where is she, we've gotta pick her. I'm sure she's waiting for you".

Arthur felt his cheek heated. If Merlin had been a mother figure, then Escanor would be the father figure for Guinevere and him. Arthur stood and sheathed his Excalibur sword on his hip "that's right. Let's go, to Liones!".

Lancelot sheathed his Arondight to his hip "as you wish, Your Highness".

Not only Escanor and Merlin but also Lancelot and Morgan would join him. To Liones.

"_wait for me, Gwen"_, Arthur just realized one member had been missing "hm? Speaking of which, where is your sister, Merlin?".

Merlin closed her eyes in resignation "unfortunately, she's busy for her another job. Don't worry, we will meet again later in Liones since she's doing her work in Liones".

Lancelot patted his fist on his palm "ah, I just remember. You think we should tell Tristan and Isolde?".

Arthur had an idea popped in his mind "of course. Hey, you think we should meet them first to ask them to join us?".

Morgan lifted the Communication Orb with a nervous smile after she, Merlin and Lancelot tried to call Tristan and Isolde "uh, actually... I have communicated with them and looks like it's not only us who are in trouble".

* * *

**Boar Hat**

"Hello! Miss me?", Nel Hativa popped in the bar, only to be welcomed by the tense aura "huh? What's gotten into them which created this tense situation?".

"older sister!", Gowther ran to her with a broad grin before he hugged her "I miss you!".

Nel Hativa ruffled his head and laughed "ahahaha, you're so adorable!".

Ban rolled his eyes "then? What do you want? I think you don't want to see the faces of certain members from the Sins, but you quite often drop by here".

"yes, I don't want to see your face and your Fairy comrade, due to your racism", Nel Hativa so openly said her dislike as she patted Gowther's head with a roll of an eye to Ban and King "I came just to see my little brother, Meliodas and his kids, Isolde, Elias, Diane, and princesses".

Diane cheered up "I'm fine, Neiva! Thanks to you, and I will try your advice after I thought about it".

"glad to know. Anyway, I have an important job to gather and lead the way for the dead as usual. I came here only to tell you all, especially you two, Meliodas and Tristan", lifting her forefinger, she pointedly stared "please do not lose your cool, considering you're most likely the type of someone who could go all out and going in for the kill once you lost your cool and crossed your boundaries, duo hot-blooded. I know it will be hard, but if you can, don't kill too many lives, because it's annoying to gather and lead too many souls to the Necropolis. Got it?", after her rambling, Nel Hativa groaned as she lifted the scroll in her hand "my, my, how annoying it is when I have to guide the path and lead the way for so MANY dead. And to think I have to work together with Undertaker to collect them all... right, I'm going. See ya~".

After Gowther waved his hand and Nel Hativa disappeared, Ban totally lost at it. For as long as he had known his Captain, his Captain wasn't the type of someone who could kill a soul mercilessly "...what she tried to tell us, again?".

"Did we miss something here?", Isolde went downstairs with Elizabeth in tow "I felt like I've heard the voice of my sister".

"actually, Aunt Neiva had dropped by and she just left because she has an important job right now. She said the princess is alright, so we can relax", Tristan leaned his chin on his palm, bored "so... what's your next plan, Dad? Now you knew all Junior Sins have gathered, we just need your approval to officially announce us and bring us with you for your next mission".

"well, well, well, as my son, what do you think?", with indifference expression, Meliodas tilted his head "about our next mission, you should have known my aim".

"but if I were you", Tristan caressed his jaw and glanced at the center of this room where the tension, the aura was so heavy "looks like I would need to wait until all of them recover once their brain finishes processing the reality".

What happened? Let's go back to several minutes before Nel Hativa arrived.

* * *

_Jericho, with the ropes bounded her wrists and ankles, twitched her eyes "oi, actually what for you put me in here?"._

_Elias whistled "so you can learn from your stupidity, Jericho-chan~ and perhaps, think twice before you blindly follow someone or act recklessly"._

_Elizabeth smiled apologetically "sorry, you must be uncomfortable, but we need to make sure you will not attack anyone here"._

_Jericho clicked her tongue and could swear the hell out of her throat if not because of a certain tiny girl who wrapped her legs and arms around Elizabeth's torso, clinging to her as a baby koala did to their mother "Mom, don't speak to her. Back then on the Vaizel, she attacked everyone here and partly guilty for what happened to Daddy and Tristan, right?"._

_Elizabeth gently persuaded her, carrying her on her arms "now, now, Tina... I know you're still mad because your Dad and your twin brother were injured, but they're okay now. It's not good to hold the grudge against someone. Give someone a chance to change for the better, okay?"._

_When Tristina hummed, Jericho couldn't help but stare "...please don't tell me that Tina girl is your illegitimate daughter with Meliodas, princess?"._

_Tristan and Meliodas who sipped their ale, instantly choked before both joined Ban to laugh in mirth. Elizabeth squealed in embarrassing even if deep down in her heart, she didn't mind at all and would be more than being pleased if she could be the mother of Meliodas' children. Listening to what the princess thought of them, Tristina was more than pleased and cuddled her head against Elizabeth's chest._

_Veronica slammed her hands on the table, clearly annoyed "let's go back to our real business here!"._

_After Veronica and Elizabeth recited their journey, Margaret caught up for the story and told them all about what she witnessed "I know the Sins are innocence! The main culprit who killed Great Holy Knight Zaratras, Gilthunder's father... are no one other than the Great Holy Knights themselves! Sir Dreyfus and Sir Hendrickson!"._

_You could hear the collective gasps of them all before Elizabeth calmed her down, telling her that they somehow had found out the truth about it. They just needed to go back to their Kingdom to bring back justice and cleared their names._

_When Meliodas asked Gelda about what she was doing and for who she was working with, Gelda smiled knowingly and explained to them all "oh, right. You don't know about it. Princess Guinevere and the White Enchantress Gwen, they are the very same people. For people of Camelot Kingdom and everyone, she is the lost princess of Cameliard Kingdom, Guinevere Cameliard but behind the shadow, she's been moving as the White Enchantress Gwen, the Black Swan Sin Of Desire. She is the one who planned all of this, to gather strong and dependable comrades in order to clear your names someday, although the idea to create the Junior Sins was purely coming from Tristan"._

"_well, as expected of her... She is the disciple, successor, and an adopted daughter of Sorceress Merlin, Boar Sin Of Gluttony. I believe she can do that much", Meliodas deadpanned, already predicted this of her but not expected her to the leader and the master-mind "but surely, she successfully gathered a lot of dependable people as her comrades, even attempted to create her own team. Who are these people other than the Junior Sins we know?"._

_Gelda gladly explained the arrangement of Junior Sins._

_First off, their leader, the Black Swan Sin Of Desire, her tattoo is on her chest above her cleavage. The White Enchantress Gwen a.k.a the lost princess Guinevere Cameliard, Junior Sin from the Boar Sin Of Gluttony, Sorceress Merlin._

_Second, the Hydra Sin Of Revenge, his tattoo is on his nape. The Warlock, Tristan Ravenwolf, Junior Sin from the Dragon Sin Of Wrath, Meliodas._

_Third, the Dove Sin Of Devotion, her tattoo is on her collarbone. The Phoenix Priestess, Isolde Marianna, Junior Sin from the Goat Sin Of Lust, Gowther._

_Forth, the Tiger Sin Of Prejudice, his tattoo is on his upper back. The Knight Of The Lake, Lancelot Du Lac, Junior Sin from the Lion Sin Of Pride, Escanor._

_Fifth, the Leviathan Sin Of Jealousy, her tattoo is on her lower back. The challenging child, Morgan Le Fay, Junior Sin from the Serpent Sin Of Envy, Diane._

_Sixth, the Raven Sin Of Despair, her tattoo is on her shoulder. The Fallen Angel Tristina Ravenwolf, Junior Sin from the Grizzly Bear Sin Of Sloth, King Harlequin._

_Last, the Mockingbird Sin Of Hypocrisy, his tattoo is on his forehead, the Fay Prince Elias, Junior Sin from of the Fox Sin Of Greed, Undead Ban. _

"_when she started to gather us all, Gwen was only 6 years old so you could say that Lady Merlin is part of this"._

"_of course, she is", Tristan sighed heavily, remembering of all the times Merlin had asked him to do the so-called errands to gather the Sacred Treasure or to find the people she needed "she even started to do her whatever schemes ever since she brought her into the Castle no matter how I complained her to not do it to her and in the end, dragged me to the Castle as well!"._

_Meliodas rolled his eyes "let me guess, boy... when you said she asked you to do errands for you... don't tell me, ever since that time..."._

_Tristan nodded "yup, ever since that time"._

_Meliodas stared to his son disdainfully "I could barely sympathize with you. Just barely. If not for the fact you've been hiding it behind my back"._

"_oi, Dad! Don't start to talk as if it's my fault. You could have just told me if you wanted to see her"._

"_and how the hell you thought I could possibly contact you when I didn't even know you were living on the Castle with her after you just disappeared without news and moved from your latest address without even telling me?"._

"_But how do you expect me to contact you when your tavern is moving boar like this?"._

_Tristina popped her head in between the arguing father-son before she smacking them both in the head "you two, just stop the quarrel, it's annoying"._

_After it was clear for them that 'princess Guinevere' and 'Gwen' were the very same person, Margaret scolded Veronica for being impolite to her "I know you didn't know it's her, but you could have said something kinder, not being that harsh on her"._

_Veronica argued back "but she didn't tell __**anything**__ to us, at all! How could we have known that she's trustable or not, when she wasn't even being honest to us about who is she from the first place? Why did she never tell everyone about what she and you witnessed, living with prosperity and luxury—"._

"_Veronica, you know nothing about what she's been going through! Just because she has been living under the court of King Uther Pendragon and become the crowned princess who will marry the son of King Uther, do you think it made her life getting easier and she's living in with prosperity, glory, and luxury? No, she's been going through A LOT. She refused to have the poison-taster after her third poison-taster passed away when she was only 9 years old. She has to be a delicate and graceful princess but at the same time, she also has to train herself so she can survive when her guards aren't there to protect her. Many times, people kidnapped or tried to assassinate her. The only reason of why she can survive until now, because she lives for the sake of the people she loved and those who loved her", with the dignity of a princess, Margaret stood "just so we're clear, I owe Gwen for saving my life, she broke me free from my prison. She promised me she will do the same for Gil, I __**trust**__ her and I will do anything to help her. Now, if you excuse me, I need to clean up myself a little"._

_Leaving Veronica who was thinking deep in thought with Griamore by her side, Margaret went upstairs with Elizabeth, Gelda, Tristina, and Isolde._

* * *

Isolde sat on the chair beside Elizabeth and Hawk "princess Margaret has calmed down but she's asleep, so Tina and Lady Gelda stay with her".

"say, can you tell us, Triss? What kind of a man is he?", Meliodas leaned his elbow on the counter "the young King Arthur Pendragon who will marry with the little Gwen".

"Dad, she's not 'the little girl' anymore... well, although I get it why you're so overprotective on her. Her innocence makes you want to protect her", Tristan snickered "for your question, better you judge him with your own eyes, Dad. I only can tell you what I know. From what I know, he is the type of innocence, pure, an honorable man with bravery and dignity who would blush furiously just because of the mention of the first-night post-marriage. Try to grope princess Elizabeth in front of him, I bet he will turn beet red. Though, rather than brave, I can say that the young man is bold and reckless".

Diane cooed "Cute! I bet he will be the perfect groom for Gwen! And to think that little Gwen is gonna marry... ah, I wonder how does she look like as a mature woman".

Isolde giggled "people always said the princess looks like a goddess because of her beauty, even our young King Arthur always said she's the spitting image of an Angel, although she always said it's too exaggerating".

Tristan added, "oh, and he's madly in love, devoted as hell to her, to the point he even rebuilt the Cameliard Kingdom for her as his wedding gift for her".

All of them exclaimed, "FOR REAL!?".

Except for Meliodas who responded indifferently "wow, crazy rich kid, huh?".

"well, what do you expect of him? He's a _**King**_, for real", Elias smirked "maybe you can follow his lead, or just take a look to Fairy King Dahlia as an example, brother. Their _bravery_, or should I say their boldness, loyalty, devotion, and _honesty_ to the woman they loved".

Ouch. The white imaginary arrow landed on King's chest as he caressed his chest.

When Meliodas said they would help Margaret to freed Gilthunder out of his misery, Tristan frowned "to be honest, I can empathize with him but I'm not too excited to freed him out of his misery".

Meliodas raised his eyebrow "why?".

Tristan deadpanned "I promised to kill him on The White Dream Forest, remember?".

Meliodas said in disbelief "Triss, you... still mad to him?".

Gobbling the hot chocolate on his cup, Tristan's frown only deepened "for pretending to be evil and caused the trouble for the common people of Bernia Village, not anymore. For hurting you, yes".

Meliodas laughed whole-heartedly, patting his head "aw, it's so cute of you~ Nishishi. It's unusual for you to be this honest".

Tristan blushed "and stop treating me like a child".

Elizabeth smiled fondly at that "so we're heading to the Capital of Liones, right?".

"yep, as we're speaking, this tavern is heading to the Capital of Liones. Like princesses wanted, we will go to the Capital of Liones, not only to save the Kingdom, including the little Gil, of course, but also to get back my sword", Meliodas slammed his hands on the table "with all members have gathered, plus the Junior Sins, it should be easy for us to sneak into the Capital of Liones and do this mission. All of you will come with me, right?".

When the Sins showed negative response which they lazily responded as if taking back the Captain's dragon hilt was annoying errand, Tristan had to admit his nerves felt like grated "I think it's only fair if you explain it now considering the circumstances".

After Meliodas explained about the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness, Isolde sighed and she looked clearly troubled "my older sister realized it's the advent of the Holy War and she discussed it with the princess. Princess is a genius woman, a prodigy child, just like older sister Merlin. That's why she sent Sir Tristan to the Liones Kingdom for the spying mission. We're so sorry, we hid it from you all".

After Meliodas answered Diane's question about whether the Demon Clan had been resurrected or no and Hawk wondered about why they were going after Elizabeth along with the sword, Tristan explained about what he had learned from Merlin "in order to resurrect the Demon Clan and break the seal after they gather all fragments from the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness, they will need the 'sacrifice' as the last key. Merlin learned that at least, there are four women who fulfilled the conditions to be the sacrifice and they will need their blood to release the seal. First, my sister, Lily Titania, Queen of Enchanted Woods. Lady Bethany, previous Queen was the Apostle of Goddess, that's why Lily has been born with the power of Goddess".

Elias exclaimed in distraught "it means my mother is in danger, right?!".

"scratch her. Calm down, Elias. My sister, your mother is safe. The protection of Enchanted Woods is the reason of why they will not able to reach her" after Elias sighed in relief, Tristan continued "well, as for three others, I can't say the same... because the three others are princess Guinevere, Isolde, and Princess Elizabeth".

Isolde trailed off, pointing herself "...excuse me?".

Elizabeth snapped her head, hands still hovering above the trembling Hawk "me too!? Wait, how and why? What is the similarity between us which caused us to—".

"well, princess Elizabeth, realize it or not, you are the Apostle of the Goddess. The proof is the triskelion mark on your eye which you've been covering with your bangs. It's the mark of Goddess Clan member but considering it's only on one eye, it means you are the Apostle of the Goddess", Tristan tapped his finger on the counter before turning to Isolde "and Isolde is Phoenix Priestess, it was said that her blood not only can heal or prolong people's lives, but also can break the seal because her existence itself is a Holy being, she even can be counted as Goddess Clan members, but it's a long story".

Veronica leaned her chin on her palm "and? How about Gwen?".

Meliodas and Tristan exchanged glances before Tristan elaborated "princess Guinevere, she is the direct descendant of the Goddess Clan herself".

"that's why they're exactly the perfect 'sacrifices' as the last key to releasing the seal~".

When Vivian appeared out of nowhere behind Elizabeth, Isolde reached out her hand "princess!".

At the same time, Tristan and Meliodas screamed to Isolde and Elizabeth to stay away from her but it was too late. After Vivian disappeared, bringing Elizabeth, Isolde, and Hawk along with her, Meliodas and Tristan screamed in rage.

"she's right in front of my eyes, and yet... f*ck...", Tristan slammed his fist on the wall "ISOLDE!".

Ban slung his hand over his shoulder "Hey, it's alright, Kid. We're gonna save her".

Tristan growled "they just assign themselves to Hell. If something ever happened to her—".

Tristan's words were cut off by three people who came downstairs, no one other than Margaret with... wait.

Isolde rushed to Tristan's side, expression fraught with worry "Sir Tristan!? What's wrong? You don't look well at all".

Elizabeth looked around with confusion, already sauntering to Meliodas "Sir Meliodas, what happened? I heard your scream then we heard Sir Tristan screaming off Isolde's name".

Without words, Tristan grabbed her wrist and hugged Isolde tightly, burying his face on her shoulder. He exhaled long, heavy sigh before looking up to her, his blue eyes fluttered which she could clearly see the curves of his eyelashes "I swear you're gonna be the death of me".

Isolde cluelessly flustered, blushing furiously before she looked back and forth between Meliodas and Tristan "what? Uh, godfather, Sir Tristan, what happened?".

Meanwhile, Meliodas who had wrapped both his hands and legs around Elizabeth's torso, burying his face on her breasts. He sighed in relief, listening to her heartbeat successfully calmed down his nerves. He blissfully inhaled her scent before looking up. Then, with a mischievous grin on his face, he squeezed her bosom, as usual, earning her squeals.

Elizabeth stuttered, looking around "S-Sir Meliodas, what happened? Wait, everyone included your son is watching—!?".

"Sorry, I can't hear you", Tristan nonchalantly buried his face on the crook of Isolde's neck and closed his neck, exhaling blissfully and purring "and I don't see anything~".

"Sir Tristan?! You've never done this to me in front of everyone before?!", Isolde felt her heartbeat rocketing, she never saw Tristan acted this... _intimate_ towards her before. At least, not so openly and in front of everyone like this "what's gotten into you?".

Tristan tilted his head, glancing up as his eyelashes fluttered open lazily "hm? Do you hate it?".

Oh, Gods above. Isolde could swear to God, she could die due to heart attack. Was it a Sin for him being so handsome like this? She could even see clearly those curved eyelashes from how close their proximity.

"Not that I hate it! I love it when you touch me, but usually, you don't do it so boldly in front of everyone... like this...", realizing what she just spilled out, Isolde's face turned redder than before as she stuttered "anoo... I mean...".

"which meant he did it when no one watched, right? It's fine", Ban swore he could even see the steam from her face "as long as you don't get pregnant before your marriage, it's fine".

"Hey, don't group me with my old man. I won't eat her before our marriage", Tristan scowled and leaned his head on her breast "...well, probably. If she got more attractive and beautiful more than she already has, I swear I could have lost my sanity".

Diane chuckled when Isolde hugged Tristan tightly and buried her blushing face on Tristan's chest because she was too embarrassed _"so cute~ if only I can do it with King... wait, what am I thinking?!"_.

Elias snorted before laughing hard, which startled Ban and King. When Ban asked him what happened and Elias whispered him, Ban joined him to laugh in mirth, leaving King in clueless.

"Okay, back to our main business. What happened just now? We swore we just witnessed a mage, from how she could teleport—", King cleared his throat, blushing furiously "—which she clearly kidnapped princess Elizabeth and Isolde and brought them to Gods-who-know right in front of our eyes?! But then Princess Margaret came downstairs, with Princess Elizabeth and Isolde here".

"from her helmet, dress, and claw-like staff, I can tell for sure the mage who appeared here just now is Vivian, the disciple of Sorceress Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony", Jericho noted, earning everyone's full attention now "what?".

Ban crudely remarked, "ah, sorry, we just forgot that you're still here".

When Jericho protested loudly, Elias snapped his fingers "Ban, it's not good. Well, please forgive his crude attitude. For now, after you listened to our story, do you understand which ones the guilty one and the innocent one, Miss Jericho?".

After earning her silence and the ropes on her wrists and ankles had been released by Elias, Jericho was left bewildered "wait, you released me? Just like that? You know that I could have attacked you back, right?".

"and I think you're smart enough to realize, to attack and fight against us when you're alone, it's futile efforts", Elias coldly remarked "not to mention, I can always trap you with **Enkidu** and lock you into **Alice's Room** again. We will give you one chance. Just follow us to the Capital of Liones and once we left you on the Capital of Liones, just choose. After we release you, just choose, will you still stand with them as our enemy even if you know we're innocent or will you raise your sword as Holy Knight to bring the justice?".

Jericho looked conflicted, but she was no longer threat to them, thanks to Elias. King only could smile and felt proud of his brother.

"I can tell for sure, these two are the real Isolde and princess Elizabeth Liones from how they reacted to Tristan and the Captain when both men hugged them in order to soothe their heart", Gowther lifted his glasses before an idea popped in his mind "ah, I see. Looks like they swapped places with princess Elizabeth and Isolde before they came downstairs. It explained why their power level is different".

"wait up, Gowther. If the real Isolde and princess Elizabeth are here", Diane lifted her hand, pointing to duo flustered Elizabeth and Isolde (because Meliodas and Tristan still refused to let them go, much to Veronica's dismay and the others' amusement like Ban and Elias) "then just **who** the hell two women that were kidnapped by that mage?".

Looking around, Meliodas recognized just who were here and weren't here "wait, don't tell me...".

Right before they came to the obvious conclusion, they heard the Communication Orb belonged to Isolde and Tristan were ringing and the couple answered in unison "what is it?".

"tes, tes, this is Lancelot—".

"—and Morgan here! It's urgent, though".

Isolde answered in distraught "well, we are also in urgent?!".

Tristan straightened his body (much to Isolde's relief although she felt disappointed a little... wait, what was she thinking?) "what's so urgent? Please, don't tell me that Lancelot has gotten you pregnant".

"NO!", Lancelot and Morgan shouted, scandalized before Merlin took over once the Sorceress made sure no one could hear her "Triss, this is serious. As we're speaking, we're heading from the Camelot Kingdom straight to the Capital of Liones. Princess Guinevere was kidnapped... or should I say, she could have escaped but she let herself kidnapped instead. Speaking of which, what do you mean with your 'urgent' situation, sister?".

After Isolde recited what happened, as Merlin suggested, they checked all over the Boar Hat tavern and they found out two people missing from the tavern.

Tristina and Gelda.

Meliodas scratched his head, clearly annoyed "that little girl of mine... where'd she go?".

Elizabeth turned deadly pale, probably imagining what could happen to Tristina (that she thought and treated like a child) "what if something happened to her?! That little girl...".

"wait, if she's with Aunt Gelda, perhaps we can communicate with them. Hopefully, one of them brings a Communication Orb with them", Tristan asked Elizabeth to calm down, lifting the Communication Orb in his hand "they answered!".

Meliodas snatched the Communication Orb when they heard Gelda's voice answering "GELDA! How could you just take my daughter and sneak into Liones Castle without my permission?!".


	55. Disperse

**.**

**Chapter 54 – Disperse**

**.**

* * *

**Capital Of Liones**

"argh, this is a mess... and annoying", dangling her legs, Nel Hativa sat on the bridge of fort where she could watch everything on the Capital of Liones from this Castle. Knowing what would happen this day, she had to gather and lead the way for the dead. She knew the casualties of the war was unavoidable things but still... She quirked her eyebrows as she felt the _familiar_ presences and asked no one particular "huh? I could swear... it's not only my imagination, right?".

After several minutes of contemplation, considering she still had times before doing her job, she decided to check "better to check it out. It won't bring harm, after all".

* * *

Guinevere opened her eyes, feeling the wet sensation of someone licked her cheek and she found Fou had licked the perspiration on her face. Caressing her head, she sat groggily "where are we, Fou?".

"_that mage left after she put you on princess Elizabeth's room"_, Fou jumped up to the window, clawing the windowsill in irritation _"she even cast the __**Perfect Cube**__ spell around this room"_.

"no need to worry, Fou. We're gonna go back home for sure", Guinevere carried Fou on her arms before she looked to outside. She felt hope rising on her chest as she recognized the familiar magic power of her family. It seemed her family was coming from the North gate while her fiancé, Arthur came with Merlin, Escanor, Lancelot, and Morgan from the South gate. Sighing in relief, she smiled "...he's here".

"that's right, princess. Your fiancé, King Arthur Pendragon, or should I say your Knight? He's coming straight to here just for you. Surely, he is madly in love with you, huh? Although, I don't know why is he so madly in love with you or how he could come here this fast, I give advice to you for not having too high hope", Vivian appeared behind her "because he's gonna fight against Sir Hendrickson once he enters the Liones Castle".

"you know nothing about him, so better you shut your mouth. I've known him for so long. I know his struggle and what he's strived to do until he can sit on the throne as a King", Guinevere cradled Fou in her arms, her eyes glistened warningly before she smiled lovely "Arthur Pendragon, he's not just a King in a name. He has the quality of the true King and leader. That's why peoples admire him, they come for him and gladly offer their hands to help and serve him".

Vivian scoffed "you're speaking as if you're the True Queen when you're just a naive, young sheltered princess".

"then, could you tell this naive-young-sheltered-princess, about what your purpose to start the war... no, to revive the Demon Clan. I'm well aware of why people wanted me, just because of my heritage as the descendant of Goddess Clan", caressing Fou in her arms, Guinevere halted the cat who snarled to Vivian before she smiled sweetly, but her smile didn't reach her cold eyes as she looked behind to Vivian over her shoulder with her green eye "of course, I've been told that my blood is the key to release the seal. I wonder, Witch, to whom you've been working and why would you want to help your Master to release the seal?".

Vivian gladly explained with her cocky manners about how they had finished the last touch for their experiment on Hendrickson's researches regards the Demon Clan.

Guinevere thought of Demons who attacked and killed people of Danafor Kingdom. She thought of the Demon Clan that her biological father betrayed. She thought of Red Demon who destroyed Fairy King's Forest, barely killed Elias and Ban, killed Elaine before everything turned into Hell for them. Guinevere wondered **why** insolent, lowly life humans being like Vivian and Hendrickson who know nothing about the Demon Clan at all, even bothered to revive such destructive beings who only knew how to bring the destructions to this world just because they were different.

In her head, Guinevere remembered her father's memory, where Goddess Elizabeth grabbed his hand and smiled brightly as she asked _"no matter what our races, we are just the same. We live under the same sky and breathed in the same air. Just because you're from Demon Clan and I'm from Goddess Clan, I will not treat or see you differently. Don't you think this world is too beautiful for us, to witness it passing through only with do nothing?"_.

"_I wonder to whom I'm much more like, my father or my mother?"_, Guinevere smirked before she lifted her face and snarled "don't be so full of yourself. You don't even realize what kind of calamity you're gonna bring to this world once the Demon Clan is revived, do you?".

Vivian halted her proclaimed glamorous speech. She was rather taken aback because she didn't expect the harsh tone of her voice "huh?".

Her hair cascaded down her shoulders gracefully as Guinevere tilted her head and looked down to her disdainfully "you act so haughtily as if you know everything about the Demon Clan. You think you are strong and powerful enough to fight against the Demon Clan when in fact, I doubt you even can stand against them for a half-hour. You are nothing but a disgrace for Magicians. You dishonor the Magic Science with misuse of the magic power and aide the evils to bring calamity instead of bringing glory to this world and Magic Science".

Vivian snarled, tapping her helmet "Sir Hendrickson indeed told me to let you live because you are our precious sacrifice and guinea pig, but... he didn't tell me to not leave a scratch on you, so it can't be helped if you have burns or gashes, right?".

Guinevere kept her composure and stoic expression, strangely she looked calm, neither she felt nor she looked afraid. Instead, she smirked lopsided "well, well, well, I'd like to see you try. I bet you can't even lay your finger on me".

When Vivian reached out her hand to her, Guinevere was not moving at all to avoid or dodge her, because it was unneeded. Gelda grabbed Vivian's wrist from beside before she pulled her. Vivian was too startled to fight back, not to mention Gelda's strength was far stronger physically. Gelda clutched Vivian's neck and throttled her, slamming her body with her back pressing on the wall. Vivian choked as the air left her lungs.

"well, well, well... Who do you think you are? You won't lay your filthy finger even to her single hair. Absolutely not, as long as I'm nearby, you flighty bitch", Gelda lifted her off of the floor, sending her best deadly glare as Vivian's legs dangling back and forth "if you dare to lay your filthy fingers on her, I will suck your blood to the last droplets before I cut off your head, your hands and legs of your body before scattering it everywhere on the random place, you lowly human".

Guinevere scoffed and smiled in amusement "see? Told you, you can't lay your finger on me".

Vivian grabbed Gelda's wrist, attempting to use her magic power to create the electric waves but she was shocked when she couldn't use her magic power at all. Much to her dismay, she couldn't move her body, she even couldn't move a single finger.

"oh, I bet you're wondering now, why could you not use your magic power? Let me tell you, my kind, the Vampires have various techniques to paralyze our prey. Ever since you 'see' my red eyes, as long as my hand still 'touches' your skin, I can paralyze your body and your magic power", Gelda smirked devilishly and whispered "now, would you mind if I make you pay the casualties' blood with your blood?".

Guinevere whistled, caressing her cat "wow, scary. Right, Fou?".

The cat only purred in agreement.

"is that so? I think Aunt is so cool!", Tristina exclaimed with sparkles on her eyes before turning to her "and you don't look scared at all... Woah! What happened to you? Your eyes...".

"it's alright, Tina. I'm just quite in a pickle to control my magic power, that's all", Guinevere sighed as she sat on the floor, slumping on the wall. She fully realized that her eyes must have changed, showing the triskelion marks with golden pristine irises, again. Patting Tristina's head, she smiled reassuringly, her fingers running through her hair "Nah, don't make that face. I just need to go to certain places in this Castle. One of my goals is to make sure about what happened to me. That's why I let them kidnapped me. It will be faster and easier for me to sneak into 'those places' in this Castle".

"_what? She let us kidnapped her?!"_, Vivian choked "and how could you two...".

"oh, if you're wondering how could we sneak into this Castle, isn't it you who bring us to here and left us on the underground dungeon from the first place?", Tristina chirped, lifting her finger with lopsided grin matching her father's "if you ask about how could we get in here, although I'm not as expert as my twin brother, I'm also a Witch and I can do some useful tricks. Your **Perfect Cube** is still nothing compared to our Aunt, so sneak into this room is not a big deal~".

Gelda glanced sideways in worry "princess, your order".

Rubbing her temples and feeling light-headed, Guinevere instructed lazily "easy... Shut her mouth. My headache is getting worse just because of listening to her voice".

"as you wish", Gelda mercilessly knocked Vivian out and left the poor unconscious mage on the floor. Walking closer to Tristina and Guinevere (plus Fou), Gelda cleaned the dust off of her hand before she crouched in front of Guinevere "the mission to sneak into the Liones Castle is a success. What should we do now?".

After feeling her clammy forehead as perspiration started to cover her pale face, Tristina wrapped her arms around her shoulders to hug Guinevere and rubbed her cheek against her face "since my doll-like body is having low temperature, hopefully, this will make you better, Big Sis".

"thank you, Tina. It's so cold", Guinevere sighed in relief before asking Fou to use its Primate form once they got out of this room "let me ride you to 'that place' while my clone will go with Tristina and Aunt Gelda, you stay with me".

Tristina wanted to protest because she didn't feel like leaving her sister when her sister was like this, but she tried to believe that she would be alright since she would go with Fou and Gelda "okay, I should go to where with your clone and what for?".

"go to my Godmother's ex-laboratory, now used by Hendrickson as his magic research facility. It's overflowing with rare magical artifacts. I need you to take a rare magical artifact", Guinevere squeezed Tristina's shoulders "it's for Tristan and Isolde".

Tristina's pupils dilated "...what?".

Suddenly, they heard the familiar ringing sound and Gelda tucked her hand to her pocket "ah, it's my Communication Orb. Hello?".

When Gelda answered the Orb, they heard someone roaring to them.

(It was Meliodas "GELDA! How could you just take my daughter and sneak into Liones Castle without my permission?!".)

"wow, I never heard you raised your voice to a woman like this beforehand, Meliodas", Gelda rubbed her ringing ears before she turned to Tristina and Guinevere who had covered their ears "...is your father always so overprotective like this?".

Guinevere and Tristina nodded their head in unison but it was Tristina who answered, "yep, he always is".

(Meliodas cleared his throat and asked warningly "Gelda, any explanation I can accept?".)

Gelda raised her eyebrow "oh, come on, Meliodas. Is it my fault if your daughter wanted to come with me? The fact is, it's entirely her idea. You can't blame me when you have this smart little girl as your daughter".

(Meliodas facepalmed "but still... at least, you could have told us beforehand. You're too reckless?!".

Tristan crossed his hands before his chest "that's right".)

"I don't want to hear that from you two when you two are the reckless one here. Besides, if I told you beforehand, you two would likely not give me the permission", Tristina deadpanned and sighed heavily before trying to persuade them "Daddy... brother... I'm alright here. Don't worry too much, duh... Not only Aunt Gelda and the princess, but even Aunt Neiva is also here".

Gelda looked around "huh? Neiva is here?".

"Hey, anybody home?", Nel Hativa knocked the window from outside "is it alright if I come in now?".

Tristina and Guinevere mockingly exclaimed with fake-fear on their face "kya~ she's appeared!?".

"Please don't be so mean like that as if you just meet with a ghost!?", Nel Hativa playfully said as she landed beside them using her teleportation "when I was stand-by outside before doing my job, I felt your presence here. What happened?".

Gelda and Tristina exchanged glances before they recited what happened.

First, Gelda tried to communicate with Guinevere, but then Fou answered, telling her that they were just kidnapped by an old man named Helbram and the virgin harlot, Vivian. Gelda was about to infiltrate and go to Liones Castle alone, but Tristina had a very clever idea.

Knowing it was Hendrickson's underlings who had kidnapped Guinevere, Tristina had a hunch feeling that perhaps, not only Guinevere but also Elizabeth and Isolde who would be kidnapped. Well, it was a gamble. Before they went downstairs, they made sure Elizabeth and Isolde were safe with Margaret in the room upstairs. Tristina and Gelda drank the potion to change their form temporarily and disguising themselves as Elizabeth and Isolde for a while and waiting the perfect time for a counterattack.

"well, I have no idea about why this virgin harlot—", Gelda lifted her thumb pointing to unconscious Vivian "—freaked out when she saw the pink pig... Hawk, is it?".

Back to the story, after Vivian (who mistook Tristina and Gelda as Elizabeth and Isolde) kidnapped them and brought them to the underground dungeon of the Liones Castle, once Vivian realized Hawk's presence there, Vivian sent the pig to only-Gods-know-who. After Vivian disappeared, Tristina detected where was she and that was how they could arrive at Elizabeth's room in time.

Guinevere lifted her finger pointing to Vivian "let me get this straight. I could handle this wench even if you two didn't come in time, but as long as it's unneeded, I don't want to dirty my hand".

"Somehow, I want to smack your cheeks. That's what you said to your savior?", Tristina pulled her cheeks, turning to Gelda "and you don't feel offended, Aunt?".

"if you refer to her sassy attitude, I'm already used to it", Gelda shrugged "but are you sure, it's fine to just let that pig?".

"Hawk is sturdy, so I think he's gonna be fine by himself. Our top priority is to bring her back and make whatever the Great Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom have planned to fail", Tristina pointed Guinevere before lifting her fist "so? What did you want to say just now? About what should I find in Aunt Merlin's ex-laboratory?".

Gelda touched her chest "and to where I should go with you when your clone will go with Tina to Lady Merlin's ex-laboratory, princess?".

Nel Hativa lifted her hand "first of all, is there something I can do to help you?".

Before Guinevere could say something, they heard King's voice from the Communication Orb.

(King asked incredulously "wait... are you seriously let them kidnapped you, princess?".

Followed by Ban's snarky remarks "I don't want to be rude after a long time no see you, but I could have sworn perhaps there's something wrong with your brain, had I not known who is your mother, Gwen~".)

Guinevere felt light chuckle bubbling from her mouth "it seems you've not changed at all, uncle Ban. And for your question, uncle King, yes, I do let them kidnapped although it's rather annoying to pretend to be the damsel in distress. I could have run away easily and unfortunately for them, I'm not the type of good prisoner who will behave when someone tried to lock me, but as long as I can, I don't want to stain my own hand so I wait for my comrades' arrival. Now, with my comrades have arrived, it's about time for me to move on my own".

(Veronica, Griamore, King, and Diane jaws-dropped.

Margaret facepalmed and shook her head "Gwen, you're really...".

Tristan was used to this already "don't be shocked. She's always like this".

Ban let out laughter in mirth "okay, I can tell it for sure now, you're just like your mother, Gwen. Merlin did great on raising you, huh?~".

Meliodas sulked "...I wonder how the hell Merlin raised you, Gwen. Where the hell that innocent girl back then, my little girl? And to think you're gonna marry a certain young King of Camelot...".)

Gelda teased with a broad grin on her face "aw~ I never thought I would see this part of you, Meliodas".

Nel Hativa waved her hand dismissively "nope, actually, he acted like that too when Lily was about to marry with Dahlia".

(Diane asked cautiously "Captain, don't tell us... Gwen is indeed your biological daughter, too?".

Meliodas and Tristan froze before they averted their eyes and expertly feigned innocence as if trying to tell them all that they had no idea about what Diane was talking about.)

Silence.

No one answered and Guinevere cleared her throat "let's discuss it later and let's go back to our main business. From your magic presences, I can feel you all on the mountain across the South Gate. Do you teleport them all there, Tristan?".

(Tristan scratched his head when all eyes turned to him "well, I do. Ever since we realized Tina and Aunt Gelda's disappearance, precisely".

Meliodas smacked his head "you should have told us sooner".

Tristan dodged it easily "you didn't ask".)

"Okay, everyone. Just like Godmother, I will not do something meaningless. I have several things to do here in the Liones Castle, that's why I let them kidnapped me", Guinevere sat on top of Fou's body after it changed its form into its Primate form "listen, we are in princess Elizabeth's room right now but we're gonna disperse into two teams after this. I and Aunt Gelda will go to King Baltra's room, to check and save him, before we re-group with Godmother's group who has come from the North Gate. Tina and Aunt Neiva will go to Godmother's ex-laboratory to find a certain rare magic item that only needs the final touch from Godmother. Unfortunately, before Godmother could finish it 10 years ago, the Sins were framed and she had to leave that rare magic item".

Nel Hativa winked "while waiting before I do my main job today in here as Death God, roger that".

"and it's my job to find the magic item here, right? Leave it to me!", Tristina saluted "however, what is a magic item that you wanted me to find?".

Guinevere answered "magic item no. 666, Kōkai Gyoku, the Light Orb".

Gelda tilted her head, caressing her chin "huh, wonder why Lady Merlin used a sacred number for this magic item? Come to think of it, I feel like I've heard that name before...".

"it was said, this magic item was actually a Sacred Treasure that was once belonged to Supreme Deity's son named Lucifer, 'the Light Bearer' of Goddess Clan. Godmother researched it after she got it from her Master", Guinevere sucked in a deep breath before she continued "Godmother said, it only has one special ability, '**Obliteration**'. From what Godmother achieved in her research, this Sacred Treasure can simply 'erase' the existence of every single thing in this world, be it the physical objects or abstract objects. The concept is rather different from 'break', 'destroy', 'kill' the living soul or 'crush' the spirit. It will not send something to the other dimension either. It simply and only will 'erase' an existence of something into nothingness. Of course, it's including... the 'Curse' on yourself, Tristan".

(Isolde frowned and snapped her head to Tristan "wait... you are cursed?".

Tristan froze and said nothing.)

Tristina outright brightened "REALLY?! Then, my brother finally—".

"wait, interruption. Princess, like what people said, 'No Pain No Gain'. We will not get something we want without passing through the crucible", Gelda lifted her hand, clearly deep in thought from her deep frown "my apologies... it's not that I want to break the hope you've just got or make you feel down. I just have a hunch feeling... There must be something we need to 'give' as payment if we use it to break the curse on Tristan. Think about it. If this Sacred Treasure will not endanger its wielder when we want to use it to break the curse on Tristan... Why did Lady Merlin not use it beforehand then?".

(Meliodas rolled his eyes "way to break the mood, Gelda...".

Elias added "she has a point, though".)

When worry, doubt, and fear etched on Tristina's face, Guinevere closed her eyes before she answered "...you're right. This Sacred Treasure is sort-of the double-edged Sword. When we use it to 'erase' something, then we will lose something as well, defend on how 'precious' the thing you have 'erased'. Once, Godmother told me as the story-telling on the bed-time, on the Great Holy War about 3.000 years ago, Lucifer used it to kill the Demon Princess, but as the payment, he also lost his life. Supreme Deity, the one who governs the Goddess Clan, gave away her son's Sacred Treasure to the Magician named Gowther, not the doll Gowther, but the Magician Gowther, the one how has been a father for the doll Gowther and Aunt Neiva, also the Master for Godmother. That's how Godmother could get this Sacred Treasure. The more powerful 'something' you tried to erase with this Sacred Treasure, then the bigger price you have to pay. That's why this Sacred Treasure is known as the double-edged Sword".

("then don't even bother to use it just to erase the curse on me", Tristan said without hesitation "if you break my curse using that Sacred Treasure but it only will make the wielder 'lost' something precious for them as the price, then don't do it".)

Guinevere raised her voice, totally lost it "but even so, we have no time! Perhaps, there's someone who powerful enough to use it outside there, right? I refuse to give up without trying, even if just once".

(they were rather taken aback with her outburst, but Tristan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "look, I don't want to talk about this. Our top priority right now is not me, but you, princess. As we're speaking, your fiancé is gonna meet with Hendrickson and the fight is unavoidable. You also have something you have done. You wouldn't want to lose your soon-to-be husband before your marriage, right?".

Meliodas pulled his son's earlobe "should you be so mean like that to her when she tried to help you?".

Tristan protested, rubbing his earlobe "but I didn't say something wrong, right?".)

"Probably you're right, but I'm with her this time. I will go to Aunt Merlin's ex-laboratory and find the Sacred Treasure", Tristina crossed her arms before her chest and she added before her father or brother could protest "and no, I will not listen to any protest from you and Daddy. I have to do this. If I can't even do this to save my family, there's no point for me to be resurrected back to life".

Regaining her composure, Guinevere sighed in relief and with resolve on her eyes, she instructed "okay, let's move now. I suggest you disperse your team as well and send them all to three different locations after this. First, to the Liones Castle. Second, to Godmother's ex-laboratory. Third, to give your aide on Arthur's team".

Nel Hativa lifted her orb "eh, I suggest you send more people to Merlin's ex-laboratory and King Arthur's team because Dreyfus and several Holy Knights are heading to Merlin's ex-laboratory while Hendrickson and his underlings will meet King Arthur. Also, due to my job, perhaps I can't stay too long for helping you, okay?".

(After he saw King flinched from the corner of his eyes, Elias floated near Jericho "let me guess, must be Helbram directing Dreyfus who brought several Holy Knights with him".

Ban raised his eyebrow "how could you know?".

Elias nonchalantly added, totally ignoring King's glare "because if I were on his shoes, that was what I would do".

Jericho looked up, wondering why the Fay prince's face looked so sad "...do you know him, El?".

"...he was my friend", Elias averted his eyes "**was**. I don't know him right now".)

After Nel Hativa explained who with who (the ones who stayed with Dreyfus and Hendrickson) in their enemy's side, Tristina casually chirped "okay! I just need to find the magic item before they find me, right?".

(Ban rolled his eyes "...I think her reckless, positive and carefree side are coming from you, Cap'n?~".

"I can tell for sure, she's so much like her mother rather than me", Meliodas tilted his head "Okay, so like she said, let's disperse into teams. Elias and King, go to Merlin's ex-laboratory. Ban and Gowther, go to the Liones Castle to regroup with Gwen and Gelda, then wait for us and make sure their safety as long as they're on Baltra's room. Diane, I and Tristan will go to give an aide for King Arthur's team before we go to the Liones Castle".

Obviously, Elizabeth and her sisters wanted to go to the Castle. When Elizabeth, Margaret, and Veronica wanted to say something, Meliodas cut them off "and the Princesses will have to stay here safely with Griamore, okay?".

Griamore saluted "as you wish".

Margaret knew she couldn't fight, so she only could ask him "...Sir Meliodas, please, save Gil".

"you don't have to ask me that", Meliodas sniggered before rolling his eyes to his son "just don't kill him, my son. Understand?".

"depend on~", Tristan prepared his Sacred Treasure "whether he's gonna be our enemy or not. I'd like to clash the sword against him once more time, though".

Isolde touched her chest "how about me? You will need the healer on the battlefield, right?".

Tristan was about to tell her to stay with the princesses here safely, but Meliodas cut him off "...okay then, you can come with me and Triss".

Tristan snapped his head "Dad!?".

"Triss, I know what do you think, but knowing her, she's gonna just sneak into the Capital just like how she ran away from the Capital of Camelot because she wanted to look for you", Meliodas narrowed his eyes in disapproval "sorry son, but this time, she's right. We will need her to heal us, as well".

Tristan clicked his tongue and grumbled, "...fine".

Isolde cheered up and hugged Meliodas "thank you so much, Godfather!?".

"Cap'n, I don't mind to go to the Castle with Gowther", Ban lifted his thumb, pointing his thumb to the doll before staring down to his Captain "but why do you choose to go with Tristan to give an aide for the young King's group when that young King is already safe, knowing Merlin, Escanor, and your son Lancelot with him?".

"but they also come with Morgan, remember? Lancelot will be busy protecting her, so just to make sure their safety, I will bring Triss and Diane with me to aide them, besides—".

Diane cut him off "um, Captain. I'm worried about Tina... so, can I come with Elias and King? I believe you, Tristan and Isolde are enough. Not to mention, Lancelot, Escanor, and Merlin are also there with King Arthur and Lady Morgan, right?".

They blinked in confusion. Usually, Diane would prefer to stay with Meliodas and wouldn't leave him, but now she wanted to come with King and Elias instead? Deep down in her heart, Diane felt worried about King and Elias, especially after she saw how King and Elias reacted to this 'Helbram'.

Surprisingly, Jericho volunteered "can I come with Elias' group? Don't get me wrong. I just want to go to see Guila and Howzer. They are my friends, but most likely, they are clueless about what happened 10 years ago, like I was. I can't let them be, so I have to go with them to Sir Hendrickson's laboratory so I can make sure they'll be safe. As Sir Helbram's disciple, I also know the structure of the laboratory, more or less, because Sir Helbram usually stays there to help Sir Hendrickson as a Cardinal".

"well, I guess it's settled then", Meliodas continued his words when Ban asked him to "oh, I was about to say... besides, if something happens to this young King, the one who will be affected and get hurt the most, is no one other than the li'l Gwen who is gonna marry with him, right?".)

"...thank you very much...", Guinevere smiled brightly, she felt like crying in joy and happiness. She was about to call him 'Daddy' like she used to be, but she knew she couldn't so instead, she said "...Sir Meliodas, and everyone".

("okay, let's move?! For now, Gelda, Neiva, take care of them. Also, Tina, Gwen...", Meliodas trailed off before he said "please, be safe".)

Guinevere smiled fondly "let's meet again soon".

Tristina cheered up "I will do my best!".

Nel Hativa chuckled, thinking how similar she was to her father despite Meliodas' words about how she was so much like her mother "that's the spirit. Let's go".

Before they left, Gelda poked Guinevere's shoulder "ah, princess. What should we do about her?".

Guinevere blinked "just let her be. Why?".

Gelda stared in disbelief "...what if she creates more trouble for us than she has once she regains her consciousness back?".

"I will deal with her later then, which most likely, knowing her, it'll happen", Guinevere shrugged and smirked devilishly "fret not. As I said, I can handle her. I can't wait to see her expression when she realizes who I am and how mad she's gonna be once I crush her pride as a mage after I defeat her~".

"I wonder who if you're so much like more with who, your father or your mother", Gelda rolled her eyes and as if she could read her mind, Gelda narrowed her eyes with those understanding "also, I think it's fine if you want to call him 'father' just now. He is your biological father, after all. All your siblings, Tristan aside, never hesitated to call him like that".

Guinevere froze for a second, feeling doubt on her heart and smiled sadly before they left this room.

* * *

**A/N:**

_To __**Shadow Wolf 15846**__ : and here is the next chapter!_

_To __**Ansy**__ : for your question, eh... I guess let's let Hendy answer for it on the next chapter, okay? Yep, papa Mel can be worrywart sometimes, but it's not fully his fault, considering his kids are a bunch of troublemakers to the point Meliodas could facepalm and say 'give me a break' LOL. Gelda and Neiva are dependable Aunt as always~_

_To __**believergirl62**__ : aw, thank you. By you mean the social distancing, is it because of the epidemic? I get it too, the Mayor locked down our district and we are not allowed to get out of our home without wearing mask. You're welcome then, if my stories could help. About your question, I contemplate to make the Ten Commandments Revival Arc (anime season 2) into part 2 (considering how long this story take just for the season 1). I will give the announcement about it in the last chapter so just see later~_


	56. Break Through

**.**

**Chapter 55 – Break Through**

**.**

* * *

After his heated argument with Hendrickson which Hendrickson decided to meet with King Arthur, Dreyfus dragged Helbram who brought three Holy Knights (Gilthunder, Howzer, and Guila) with him. When Helbram wondered where was Jericho, even Guila had no idea about where was her friend. She didn't see Jericho who had been missing with Elias ever since yesterday (actually, it was because of Lily had called Castor and Pollux who had disguised themselves as Jericho and Elias to go back home to the Enchanted Woods after Meliodas confirmed to her that they would go to the Capital of Liones). After Dreyfus and Helbram gave his instructions to them and went to Merlin's ex-laboratory (Hendrickson's laboratory now), Howzer didn't know why, but somehow, Howzer remembered of the young girl he met several days ago. That cute and clumsy girl.

Howzer covered his mouth and chuckled, ignoring his friend's questioning look _"I wonder if I can meet with her again soon?"_.

Dreyfus rolled his eyes "what's so funny, Howzer?".

"ah, I apologize, Sir. Just remembering that my precious dagger that I've got from my father still hasn't back yet", Howzer sheepishly admitted and scratched his cheek "someone borrowed mine last time I visited the Ordan Forest to clean the mess there. We promised to see each other later when we meet again because she said she will visit the Capital with her parents for business matters and that's when she will give my dagger back. I thought whether I can see her again soon or not, that's all".

"she?", Guila passed him by "what a carefree and happy man, thinking about your next date when you are about to do your job? Just pray that you survive so your date will happen".

Howzer retorted "you're so mean".

"well, she's right", Dreyfus chuckled "wonder what kind of this girl who accept your offer. Knowing you, perhaps she must be lovely".

"by you mean with visited the Ordan Forest to clean the mess there, was it because of Dawn Roar's last mission, Howzer?".

Howzer nodded to Gilthunder before turning back to his superiors "speaking of which, I heard from the Dawn Roar's report, there were other members of Junior Sins appeared on the Ordan Forest. Is it true? We only knew there's two Juniors this far. The Black Swan Of Desire, the White Enchantress Gwen, Sorceress Merlin's Junior Sin and the Hydra Sin Of Revenge, the Warlock Tristan Ravenwolf, Dragon Sin Meliodas' Junior Sin".

"from Dawn Roar's report, add three more of them", Helbram lifted his fingers "the Phoenix Priestess Isolde, the Dove Sin Of Devotion, Goat Sin Of Lust Gowther's Junior Sin. I even heard the rumor that she's Tristan Ravenwolf's wife".

Howzer gawked _"what!? They're husband and wife already? I thought they're still lovers, not married yet!"_.

"two others, Fay Prince Elias, the Mockingbird Sin Of Hypocrisy, the Fox Sin Of Greed Undead Ban's Junior Sin. Last—", Helbram continued but he cut his words off when they felt the earth beneath them shaking "what's that?".

Dreyfus heard people talking from below and he created the gaping hole beneath him, jumping down. Helbram cursed under his breath, following him with three other Holy Knights in tow, not expecting to meet their opponents there.

* * *

"ACHO!", Tristina sneezed in a rather cute way before blinking her eyes rapidly, turning to Nel Hativa. Her eyes still could see even in the darkness, thankfully "can this body get a cold?".

"um, no... someone talked about you, probably? Perhaps, you can ask Merlin to check on you later".

The levitated girl immediately lifted her hand "no, thanks. Older brother always said that check-up with Aunt Merlin means we will be ended up as her guinea pig".

(by this point, Merlin sneezed and she dumbfounded as to why did she sneeze. Escanor and the others worriedly asked if she got the cold but she waved it off as nothing).

"the way you sneezed just now is cute, though", Nel Hativa chuckled before giving the lantern to her, they had teleported to Merlin's ex-laboratory and wherever this place, it was too dark for them to see "but seriously, what's gotten into you? First off, you asked us to resurrect you back to life. Then, you sneaked into Liones along with Gelda, without even asking for your father's permission. By this point, even I can tell that perhaps... instead of mad, I think your reckless actions worried your father and your brother. What are you trying to get? It looks like you're trying to... earn sort-of the achievements?".

"well, what do you expect, Aunt? I mean, look at me, compared to my siblings, what achievements I've got? Despite how it ended up, Tristan was the Great Holy Knight of Cornwall Kingdom. Two of my sisters are the Queen of certain Kingdom and our oldest sister even is gonna get married with the certain young King—".

"honey, it can't be helped at all because you're dead. You died when you were 9 years old. Even as a ghost, it's not like you can't earn achievements and with or without achievements to make your father feel proud of you, your parents will always love you unconditionally because it's the type of parents they have been, unlike my biological parents", Nel Hativa scoffed before she crouched in front of her "look, just from how Elizabeth spoiled you, even if she doesn't remember, she loves you, your father and your siblings so dearly. You should have known it, right?".

"...I know. I also know Daddy and my siblings have been working together, to find a way to break the curses on our family. I want to help to break the curses, just like my siblings and my parents. I thought, being a ghost really limited my movements and I want to help my family, badly", Tristina frowned and admitted what made her upset "I just hope I can do something for my family and proudly walk forward along with them all as we holding hands, not being a helpless girl who always felt less compared to her siblings like I was when I was still a ghost".

Nel Hativa looked deep in thought as they continued searching for the Sacred Treasure "well, I get it, but why now? Does it have something to do with Gwen?".

Tristina hummed approvingly "well, I was not alone before, considering there was my sister who was not alive. Not fully, I mean. But now, after sister fully gained back her body and she told us we have the chance to break the curses on our parents... correct, on our family, how can I say 'no' to that? Obviously, I would want to help as well and I think it's for the best if I also help, thus I asked to be resurrected despite what Daddy and my siblings said".

"I will help you all because you're all adorable kids. Just don't do anything reckless, got it? To think you even sneak into this Castle with Gelda...".

"...actually, I have something I need to do here. If it's possible, I don't want my Dad and my brother know about this, otherwise I will never listen the end of it", Tristina glanced, looking around. Her hand lowered to the dagger which she sheathed in the leather scabbard and being hidden under her skirt _"to give this back to its wielder"_.

Nel Hativa intrigued, lifting her forefinger and shot red light on her nape to peek on Tristina's memory.

* * *

_Tristina wandered around the woods aimlessly, wondering what she could have done to save them from their curse. Her parents and most importantly, Tristan and Isolde. Isolde hadn't had much time left and her death would undoubtedly hurt them, especially her twin brother. Unbeknownst by her, the leg-hold trap someone had set to catch an animal, was accidentally stomped by her as she was too distracted by her mind. Looking down, Tristina saw blood flowing out of her ankles. She seriously should have cried out or felt the pain at this point, but she didn't and she just realized something she lacked._

_Pain._

_She lost her sense to feel the pain. She couldn't feel the pain at all._

_Welp, perhaps she should discuss it with her Aunties or... perhaps, it was unneeded?_

_Right, her Aunt, the trio beauty (Isolde, Merlin, and Nel Hativa) had persistently told her that she should tell them in case there was something wrong with her body, but she didn't feel the need to tell them about this. Too distracted by her deep thought, she failed to sense someone approaching her until she heard his voice._

"_oi, get yourself together!"._

_Looking up, she saw a blonde-haired man with purple eyes frantically approached her, kneeling in front of her "hold on, I'll treat your wound right away! It must be hurt as hell if you're crying mess like this"._

_She... what? Lifting her hand, she cupped her cheeks "oh, I am?". _

_After throwing the leg-hold to the side, he started to treat her wound "and you don't even realize you're crying?! Is it that hurt?"._

_Tristina wiped her tears hastily "you don't see anything. I'm not crying"._

"_but you—"._

_She deadpanned "you don't see anything. I'm not crying"._

"_look, if you're embarrassed, just say it. I won't tell anyone that you've—"._

_A vein popped in her head. She reached out her hand and threw a block of ice in clear annoyance "I said, you don't see anything. I'm not crying"._

_Looking to the block of ice impaled on the tree bark, he gulped in fright._

"_Okay, you won! You won! I surrender!", he lifted his hands in surrender. Sighing loudly, he scratched his head "geez, wonder if this is what my father said about how woman is always right?"._

"_I don't get it. what do you mean? Instead, I'm the one who should apologize for my rudeness, although you have helped me and treated my wound", being a timid and good child she was, Tristina bowed her head "I apologize, and thank you"._

"_ah, no... actually, your injury is partly my fault", he nervously said, "after helping lower-rank Knights to 'clean the mess' on the Ordan Forest, I felt starving, so I went hunting and set up the leg-hold trap that you accidentally stomped on"._

"_But I was too distracted by my mind and didn't see it. My injury is entirely my fault", Tristina perked on the mention of helping Knights from him and asked "are you a Holy Knight?"._

"_yes, my name is Howzer", Howzer reached out his hand "given your condition, I don't think you can walk. I will help you to go back to your home"._

"_no need. This injury is nothing and I can go back home myself just fine", Tristina rose before she used her magic power to levitate "I can levitate"._

_Howzer clapped his hands "wow, that's handy. Are you a fairy?"._

"_no, I am not. I'm a Witch who lived on the Woods. Speaking of which, I never saw you around before"._

"_well, I'm from the Capital"._

"_I see. As my thanks for your nice treatment", Tristina read some spells, blowing some sparkles to his face before cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead "I bless Thee"._

_Howzer blushed and touched his forehead "um, this is..."._

_Tristina smiled innocently "it's a protector charm. My mother usually gives this to me and she said I can give it someone as my thanks"._

_It was true. She did it to Elias, her siblings and her parents, sometimes. It wouldn't bring harm to give it to someone helped her, right?_

"_wait!", he grabbed her wrist when she turned her back and was about to leave "um... can we meet again?"._

_She didn't see the importance of it and she didn't know why, but the way he blushed and scratched his nape nervously like that... it was cute, she thought. Perhaps, meeting him again would not bring harm._

_Tristina simply nodded "sure, in fact, I will visit the Capital with my parents, for business matters"._

_It was not entirely a lie. After all, with that dragon-hilted sword was stolen by the Holy Knights, surely her father would go to the Capital and her mother would want to save her kingdom. So yes, obviously, she and her siblings would help._

_Tristina didn't expect it when Howzer handed the well-carved dagger to her, telling her that it was his father's hand-made for him, he would like her to give it back to her when they met again in the Capital and Tristina agreed._

_After he told her where was his home, Howzer asked, "what is your name?"._

"_Tristina", she waved her hand with a smile before flying back to the woods "my family usually calls me Tina"._

* * *

"oh, my Lord!", Nel Hativa cupped her cheeks and dramatically gasped "honey, why don't you tell your Aunt about how far the progress you have?".

"Aunt...", lifting her shaking finger, Tristina stuttered "you... just peeked on my memory?".

When Nel Hativa nodded furiously, without remorse, with the excitement of a child instead, because she thought it was INTERESTING to watch and she even told her to 'conquer' (what the hell?), Tristina's cheek turned bright, red rose "Aunt! Don't tell my sister, my father, and my brother?!".

"Yeah, yeah, and guess what? I can imagine Meliodas and Tristan's reaction. If they knew what you did to this Howzer, they would say—", Nel Hativa made a dramatic shocked face which ridiculous "—YOU DID WHAT?!", and as ridiculously fast as it was, her expression changed immediately into her usual poker face "like that".

Tristina facepalmed, fully understood the reason why her father called Nel Hativa as the troublemaker or daredevil "what am I going to do with this Aunt of mine?".

When the watch on her pocket ringing loudly, Nel Hativa lifted it and scowled "oh, shoot! I have to work, so I will leave now".

"eh? Wait! We haven't found it yet. At least, help me to find the location?".

"don't worry, your friends will come here in no time and they will help you to find it. Here I go~", Nel Hativa patted her head, carefreely waving her hand "ah, but I suggest you cling on the wall, honey. Otherwise, you will be crushed".

After Nel Hativa disappeared, Tristina dumbfoundedly followed her instruction and next second, she felt really, really grateful towards her Aunt to save her life. If not because of her, surely Tristina would be crushed under Diane's body. How the hell she arrived here without no one noticed?!

"ouch, Tristan... We indeed asked him to teleport us to here, but not separately... just if you're not the Captain's son, I'd have sent you flying to the sky", Diane grumbled about how dark and cramped it was here "not to mention I've got separated from King, Elias, and Jericho. Just perfect".

Tristina snapped her fingers to create the little fireball "indeed, it's so dark and cramped here. Not to mention, you're too big and heavy, Miss Diane".

"Tina, I'm glad you're safe, but...", Diane narrowed her eyes "that's so mean of you, Tina! I came here to save you, and it's the first thing you said to me?".

"for the love of Gods, Miss, thank you so much for your kindness. Now, we have to figure out about how to get you out of here without no one noticed which barely impossible", unfortunately, her magic power hadn't reached the same level with her twin and Merlin. Tristina cursed inwardly, thinking she should have learned about how to make someone as big as Diane smaller at least to the human size "you know, actually you don't have to put yourself into trouble just to save me. I'm doing fine just by myself".

"yeah, probably. Knowing your lineage, you must be a sturdy girl, but how do you expect me to not come when my friend was kidnapped?".

Tristina blinked before she gave a light peck on Diane's cheek and grinned cheekily "thank you, Miss Diane. You're so kind!".

Diane blushed and giggled, cute! "you're really the Captain's daughter, huh? I wonder how your mother looked like. I wish I can meet her".

"sure, I bet you could be a good friend with her as well", Tristina patted her head before she snapped her head when she realized the presences coming from above "someone's coming".

"sharp and perceptive, aren't you?", as expected of the Captain's daughter, Diane thought. She grabbed her tiny body, ignoring her protest before tucking her into her bag "but for now, hide".

"wait, I can fight!".

"Tina, please. How do I face your father and your brother if something happens to you?", Diane closed the bag and attempted to crawl further, only to meet several faces she recognized "wow, lots of Holy Knights~".

Dreyfus frowned "long time no see you, Sin. You've surely got guts, to come here alone...".

Diane scowled and lifted her accusing finger "well, what do you expect me to do? You—".

Through telepathy, Tristina told her _"Diane, don't tell them all that I'm Daddy's daughter__, yet__"_.

Diane remembered she couldn't tell it out loud, yet, so she said instead "—the Holy Knights, kidnapped my friends and I came here to get them back, that's all".

Dreyfus feigned innocence, even if deep down in his heart, he knew who was she referring to "...your friends?".

Diane growled, thinking how they, especially Meliodas and Tristan, would have felt, had it been really Isolde and Elizabeth who got kidnapped "Isolde and Elizabeth. Especially Isolde, she belongs to Tristan and I don't like it to see someone who loves each other got separated, so I demand you to give them back now!".

For a while, it was only Diane who fighting against the Holy Knights. When finally she could get out of Diane's bag, she was no longer in Merlin's laboratory she recognized, but in the city of the city. She was shocked to see how bad Diane's wounds and her eyes dilated "...Miss Diane?".

Howzer sucked in deep breath _"she is__?! __H__ow could she be here?"_.

"hey... glad to see you're alive... sorry, I'm not good enough to protect you...", Diane apologetically smiled to her and cringed internally when Diane saw the blood flowing out of Tristina's head, even one of her shoulder dislocated (due to the fall, she presumed) before beckoned her to come closer "sorry, Tina... I'm not strong enough to move... could you please... get this boy to the safe place?".

Looking closer, she could see a boy near Diane's chest and the rubbles near her body, some still above her body. Tristina presumed Diane was trying to protect the boy from the fallen building when she had gotten injured rather badly due to her fight with the Holy Knights when she did nothing but hide.

"_actually, what for you resurrected back to live? What are you trying to accomplish? What for? Only to be the burden?__ Such a nuisance you are__"_, Tristina gritted her teeth before she clenched her fists and roared, it sounded like the howling of the beast "ARGH!".

Her father's darkness and part of her mother's magic were unlocked. Her wings came out of her back as her body grew a little to the point she looked like a teenager, around 16 years old. If not because of her Emerald eyes that she inherited from her father, people who knew her mother would think she was just like her mother.

"_princesses__, Griamore, I will send someone to you. Take care of him"_, Tristina snapped her finger to send Zeal to the Boar Hat tavern after she told them through telepathy "he will be safe now".

Diane grinned and lifted her thumb "good girl. Thank you".

"for now, get yourself together, Diane", Tristina reached out her hand, blowing some sparkles to Diane who felt her body lighter than before "I've improved your durability and I moved the time of your body to hasten your body's regeneration and you can heal faster. Once all your wounds have healed, just run or hide somewhere safe. Sorry, I can't heal you right away and I can't make your body smaller because I haven't learned the tricks from my sister".

"...move my body's time? To heal me faster... you sure have a nice trick. Finally, you call my name only. Keep it, 'kay?", Diane chuckled weakly "you moron... worry about yourself, too... don't force yourself... you don't have to force yourself and fight with that bloodied head... it's kinda creepy, you know? The Captain's gonna kill me...".

She smirked and shook her head, putting her hand on her hip "no, he won't. I'm gonna kick his ass if he dares to do it. Just rest, I will take care of everything in your stead from now on".

Dreyfus demanded, "who are you?".

"The Fallen Angel Tristina Ravenwolf, Raven Sin Of Despair", Tristina turned her body, ignoring blood which flowing from her head. Spreading her raven wings, with blood staining her flowing white hair, she indeed looked like the Fallen Angel "I am the Junior Sin from Grizzly Bear Sin Of Sloth, King Harlequin. For my superior's sake, I can't let you hurt Diane further. I won't let you hurt my friend".

Helbram hummed "but the woman you tried to protect behind your back is a criminal, Miss Fallen Angel".

"I simply don't want to see someone die in front of my eyes, especially not my friend. Besides, I wonder who is the human here? Sometimes, even if we don't know who is those people, we needn't a reason to save someone whose life in danger. People may call it as 'naive' and it may kill us in war, but I don't want to abandon mercy and kindness as proof of humanity. That's what makes us humans as humans", Tristina lifted her hand, pointing her accusing finger "Diane who sacrificed her body to save a child she doesn't know, is far more 'human' compared you, Holy Knights".

Howzer leaned his lance on his shoulder and chuckled "I totally agree with her".

When Howzer sauntered to them, Tristina blinked in confusion "excuse me, what are you doing?".

Howzer stood in front of his superior, and comrades, hovering Tristina and Diane behind his back "just let me help you two. What kind of a gentleman I am if I let an injured Lady fighting them all?".

Tristina walked closer to stand beside him "your decision can be claimed as treason against the army. You don't mind at all?".

Howzer smirked lopsided nervously "...a man should not take back their words".

Tristina thought of her father, Tristan, and Dahlia "I see, you're the type of an idiot man, just like them".

Howzer raised his eyebrow "um, you just compared me with who?".

"my Dad, my twin brother, and my late brother-in-law", lifting her skirt, unaware of Howzer who averted his face immediately with blushed face, Tristina reached out her hand to hand over the dagger in her hand "I barely forget. Here, Howzer. I hope you don't mind if I visit your home to ask your father to make a dagger for me. Your father's handmade is a great one, he surely is a great blacksmith".

"sure, just come to my house and once my father finishes yours, I will deliver it to you right away", Howzer tucked his dagger back into his hip and smiled broadly before turning to face his opponents, his friend Gilthunder and Dreyfus would be difficult opponent "but we have to survive first".

Tristina floated using her wings, already prepared several blocks of ice and fireballs above her hands "indeed".

Helbram lifted his hand "yo, little miss~ by the way, you said your name... Tristina Ravenwolf? What is your relationship with Tristan Ravenwolf?".

"oh, right. You all haven't known it yet. Well, whatever. You will know about it in the end", Tristina shrugged "Tristan Ravenwolf is my twin, older brother. Dragon Sin Of Wrath, Meliodas is our father. Isolde, the one you kidnapped, is my twin brother's third reincarnation of his wife and his soon-to-be wife. You have incited our family's wrath with kidnapping Isolde, prepare yourself".

"Geez, I can't believe you two even have enough time talking to arrange your date", Guila walked closer to Tristina and Howzer "but it will be three against three".

When Howzer stuttered about how her companion misunderstood it, Tristina deadpanned "I don't get what you're speaking about".

Without looking back "Lady Tristina, the boy Diane saved and you sent away to the safe place just now, he is my little brother. Can you assure me that he's safe?".

"he's safe with my friends".

Guila smiled lopsidedly "then you have my aide".

* * *

Tristan and Meliodas sneezed at the same time before they stopped turned to where they felt the fight occurred.

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "do you feel it, Triss?".

"yes, Diane's magic power is weakened. Tina has unlocked her magic power while King, Elias, and that Holy Knight Apprentice are underground of Merlin's ex-laboratory. It seems King is in a rush to Diane and Tina's place but...", Tristan closed his eyes to detect them clearly. He could detect that even Gowther went to Diane and Tristina's place while Ban went straight to the Liones Castle where Gelda and Guinevere were. Tristan opened his eyes and frowned "...Dad, can I—".

"—go to Diane's place with Isolde? Go on. Make sure your sister is safe. Perhaps they also need healing right away", Meliodas waved his hand "you can know when I need your help, after all".

Tristan wrapped his arm around Isolde's waist and smiled to Meliodas "...I won't be long".

Meliodas turned to where he felt the presence of Merlin, Escanor, Lancelot, Morgan, along with the one he didn't recognize who, probably the one they called King Arthur "okay, now then, here I go. Wonder how the young King looks like till you agree to marry him, my li'l Gwen?".


	57. What Is Worth

**.**

**Chapter 56 – What Is Worth**

**.**

* * *

On the underground of Merlin's ex-laboratory, there was the place where Merlin and Hendrickson put the magical items and all works of their research. To say it was dark and it was hard for them to look for something, would be an understatement.

"oof! You hit me with your butt again, Jerry! Don't stop so sudden!".

"Well then, how about you switch your place with me and just protest to your older brother who stopped constantly? Do you think I feel happy about the fact that you kept bumping your face into my butt?! And it's Jericho!".

"you two, stop it", King could swear, he had hoped to stay with Diane instead of being stuck with two brats here as they crawled their way down to the underground. They had arrived here for about a half-hour ago and got separated from Diane. Elias could sense the magical item's presence from underground of the laboratory and through the hidden tunnel, they went crawling in the dark, it was so cramped here though "once we arrive on the wider place, I will use my Chastiefol to lit up our way. By the way, Elias, are you sure this is where we should go? How could you know about it?".

"to be more precise, I and Aunt Gelda knew because we are assigned in the stealth team as a partner. Copying what the princess said, 'contemplating your shape-shifter ability as a fairy, Elias, you will perfectly fit in the stealth team. Good luck!'. That's what she said when I joined Junior Sins", Elias grunted when his nose hit Jericho's boot this time "Jaicho, it hurts!".

"stop whining, you wimp! And it's Jericho!".

"you guys, behave", King huffed _"brats. I'm surrounded by brats"_.

When King reached out his hand and crawled forward, he found the void and yelped in surprise as he fell forward. Thankfully, he could fly, so he floated on the air instead of falling to the ground. Jericho would have fallen into the ground, had Elias not saved her first. Before Jericho fell and hit the ground, Elias reached his hand out and caught her by the wrist. Jericho thanked him and apologized for her rude manners. Elias blinked, but he did the same as he scratched his nape. Just if you could see it in the dark, both Elias and Jericho blushed. King smirked, perhaps he could tease Elias about it later.

"who is there?".

Elias, King, and Jericho perked at that.

King scowled "Elias, don't play a prank at the time like this".

Elias retorted "it's not me, older brother. Besides, it sounded more like a woman's voice".

Jericho gulped "but... it's also not me...".

Silence...

"**Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Seven: Luminosity**", King demanded "who is there? Answer us!".

Jericho and Elias hugged each other in fright when they saw a ghost appeared, a ghost of a young woman who smiled sadly to them "greetings, my guests. My name is Nadja Liones".

Jericho blinked "...Nadja...".

Elias blinked "...Liones?".

The realization hit King's head "ah! You're King Baltra's sister and Gowther's lover!".

Nadja blinked before yelling expectantly "you know Gowther? How is he doing?".

King nervously chuckled before he started telling the ghost princess about how Gowther's doing _"she looks like princess Veronica, though"_.

After King explained their purpose to come here, he lifted **Luminosity** to get better sight "do you have any idea where is this, princess Nadja?".

"of course, I spent my time here a lot with Gowther here, because this is where the first time I met with Gowther", Nadja floated, looking sad "this is the Fairy King's Forest, or to be more precise, its former. This is where the Fairy King's Forest on the era of the First Holy War. Gowther said he and his family were participating in that War and the last time he came here with Lady Merlin, it was for hiding... probably, the most dangerous Sacred Treasure".

Well, they had heard about how dangerous and how risked this Sacred Treasure could be. It seemed the ghost princess knew something about this Sacred Treasure. However, before they could ask her, they felt the jolt, the earth was shaking (due to Diane's fall). They realized there was a fight and as desperate as he felt, King was conflicted. How could he leave before they finish the mission?

"just go, older brother".

King snapped his head to his little brother "eh?".

"go, save her. You're worried about Miss Diane, right? Well, I can feel that Aunt Tina is there too, so you should just leave the mission to find the Sacred Treasure here to us and help them", Elias convinced him before he teased his brother "and once you two officially turn into lovers, I will call her big sister Diane~".

King squealed and flustered but quickly left with a note that they would need to fight and clear everything later.

Jericho rolled her eyes to Elias who clearly enjoyed it "seriously, Elias... I wonder if all Fairies are so... carefree?".

"We simply think about everything far simpler than human", Elias shrugged "and we only fight for what we think is worth, Jericho".

Nadja smiled solemnly and asked them to follow her "I know where the Sacred Treasure has been kept. To be honest, sometimes I even scared the people who lost here and tried to find it. Though it was not that much, considering I didn't have that many guests who visited here. However, as we go to that place, I want you to hear my story that I heard from Gowther himself".

When Jericho and Elias agreed to listen to the story, Nadja continued "this is an untold, sad story between lovers who were born from two different Clan which have been the natural enemy even from birth. This is a story with the title 'Princess Sophia and Prince Lucifer'. Once upon a time, there were two Clans who always fought against each other, Goddess Clan and Demon Clan. Their leaders—".

* * *

_Supreme Deity of Goddess Clan had a son named Lucifer. Demon King of Demon Clan had a daughter named Sophia. Prince of Goddess Clan and Princess of Demon Clan always fought for their respective Clans. They didn't know about why they should fight and how the war between the Goddess and Demon Clan occurred. They only fought for their Clan, without even knowing the reason why they should continue this war. One day, the Demon princess was kidnapped and she was injured gravely. Prince of Goddess Clan found her and when she thought it was the end of her life, instead he healed her to the point she was no longer dying and could go back home by herself._

"_I apologize. I only can do this much. If the members of my clan knew that I let you alive, they would report this to my mother"._

_The Demon Princess Sophia was shaking, she was a princess with pride of her Clan and she felt his action was humiliating "then why did you save me? Instead of healing me, why don't you just kill me?"._

"_...I can do it easily", Lucifer throttled her and pushed her backward, looking down sadly "but I have one question for you. Do you want to die?"._

_Sophia was taken aback by his question. Truth to be told, even if she died here, it was unlike her parents or her siblings who would care about it. After all, she was only an illegitimate daughter of Demon King with his advisor and the little sister of the late Demon Queen, Lady Lilith. Her mother bore her only to take revenge on the Demon King and to make her as a weapon. She had been feeling like the empty shell or the killing machine who only know to slaughter her enemy. Perhaps, death was better. Even so..._

_Sophia blinked away her tears, looking up to the fallen snow with those void eyes "...I don't know..."._

"_you idiot. I don't want to kill someone meaningless. If it's not you who cherish your own life, then who else?", Lucifer mercilessly spat, leaning down, still clutching her neck "I don't know what you've been going through. True, this world can be cruel and unfair, but it's not the reason to throw away your life. Perhaps, there's a time when we think death is better and we lost our path, not knowing where to go. However, this world will not stop spinning. As long as you're alive, you can find the reason to live your life and find your happiness, to walk forward and be happy. Don't you think, just because your life is solely yours, you can throw it away as you please. It's such a selfish mind!"._

_Sophia retorted and leaned forward, pressing her forehead on his "what should I do, then? What should I do if I only live?"._

"_think about it yourself. What is worth living your life, it's not about how long you live", Lucifer let his hand go, pointing her chest "it's about how you live your life no matter how short it has been"._

_Their conversation was cut off by the shrill voice of rage, coming from Sophia's older brother who thought Lucifer was gonna kill Sophia. If not because of Lucifer's older sister, the Crowned Goddess Princess, Lucifer would have died on the Crowned Demon Prince's hands._

_Crowned Goddess Princess protected her injured little brother "Crowned Demon Prince, both my little brother and your little sister are injured. I suggest you continue our fight next time, for the sake of our younger siblings. They're still in need of healing, especially your little sister"._

_Crowned Demon Prince gritted his teeth and hissed "fine, but let's call this fight even, then. Don't you dare to run on our next fight, Goddess Princess"._

_Lucifer and Sophia exchanged their glances before Crowned Goddess Princess took off, holding her little brother's hand to lead their back home. When her older brother asked her where did it hurt or if they should hurry up, Sophia shook her head and she told him that they could just take it slow. After all, Lucifer had healed her. The Gate to the Demon Realm was nearby, so they went home with walking under the snow._

_When both Lucifer and his sister were out of sight, Sophia was surprised when her older brother hugged her with his trembling body "...older brother?"._

"_thank you, Sophia", he whispered with shuddering breath "thank you, for surviving. I'm glad you're still alive. I'm relieved I'm not too late. For being alive and born as my little sister, thank you. That's why you have to live"._

_When she realized her older brother wanted her to live, Sophia understood Lucifer's words and for the first time, she cried hysterically and apologized to her older brother. She cried and cried, it felt as if her frozen heart was melting. For the first time, Sophia felt glad and relieved that she was alive._

_Sophia never met someone like Lucifer, it was the first time she met an interesting person like him and she was curious if she could ever meet him again. She went to where she met with Lucifer the first time. Miraculously, she met with Lucifer there who waited for her, looking for her with a faint hope to meet her again. They had the secret rendezvous there ever since then. They traded the stories of their life, of how they lived their lives in their Clan. They hoped that one day, they could stop this ridiculous war between their Clans. However, they had to fight against each other in the end, as the members of their respective Clan, as the leader of their people who respected and expected them._

_That day, the last time Sophia and Lucifer met as lovers, Sophia was the first who asked him to break up "Lucifer, forgive me"._

"_But why, Sophia?"._

"_you know why, Lucifer. My older brother betrayed the Demon Clan, for the sake of your older sister. I have to take my brother's place, otherwise, my little brother will have to. I can't let my little brother to take the burden and responsibility, to lead our people's Clan as the leader. I can't..."._

"_but my older sister and your older brother are lovers, just like us! Just if we try to fight like them—"._

"_no, it's different, Lucifer. We can't fight against our respective clans, our family, our people, even our parents. We just can't, especially not after my brother's betrayal to Demon Clan. __My father has chosen me to be the next leader after my brother. He expected me to not let him down and who knows what will he do to my little brother if I refuse? What we can do right now, only to fulfill our duty for our Clans and our people. __You have to lead your people__, as their Crowned Prince__", Sophia shook her head "and I, as their Crowned Princess, have to lead my people as their leader. After my older brother betrayed the Demon Clan, I can't betray my Clan, my people, my little brother. They need me. Please, __I don't ask you to forgive me, just __understand__ my choice__"._

_Lucifer grabbed her biceps, begging "Sophia—"._

"_so let's end this, for good", Sophia lowered her head further and touched his chest "you can be happy with whoever woman of your Clan who deserves you more than me"._

_Lucifer hugged her, on the verge of tears "you don't have to do this... is this really what you want__ to do__?"._

"_I don't want to, but do I even have any choice? Do we have any choice left when we just aren't meant to be together in the end?", Sophia blinked away her own tears before she clutched his collar, tiptoeing as they kissed in desperation and longing. She broke the kiss and broke free of his embrace first, turning her back "when we meet again, it will be on the battlefield, as an enemy. Goodbye, Lucifer"._

"_Sophia! Remember this!", Lucifer still couldn't accept it and shouted, "I love you and of all people, I will never betray you, ever"._

_She said coldly without looking back "just give it try, Lucifer. You just can't accept the fact, yet. The fact is, we aren't meant to be together from the first place"._

_She did it deliberately. She hurt him with the hope he would just give up. They cried and wondered why, why should they have to fall in love with each other if in the end, they weren't meant to be together and they had to get separated?_

_It was just like Sophia said, they met again on the battlefield as enemies. They fought with all their heart for their clan and their people. When no one noticed, the Archangel Mael who had been known as the Angel of Death, attacked Sophia who stopped her weapon right before it hit Lucifer._

_Lucifer flew down to check on her, cradling her body "Sophia! Why did you—"._

_Sophia sighed before she choked of her own blood "even if I said... you're such a softy... for a man... I am weak as well, huh? Perhaps, this is Karma... I'm such a coward.. too afraid of our parents... thinking of what's upcoming us... like our brother and sister... but in the end... I still love you"._

_Lucifer heard the motion of someone landing behind him. It was Mael, but he didn't care about him, he only cared about Sophia right now. Leaning down, Lucifer whispered "don't worry, I will make it quick for you. __I will end your suffering. __I am the __only __one who will break you free from your Demons and __your __darkness". _

_Sophia closed her eyes slowly, accepting her fate "kill me... I don't mind at all... to die on the hands of the man I love..."._

_In the middle of her pain, Sophia vaguely saw how Lucifer went mad, piercing his sword into Mael's body before three people came to them. They were hidden in the Fairy King's Forest, so no one could easily find them here. They were no one other than Lilith, the Magician, and the Doll. The Magician and Lilith promised Lucifer that they could save Sophia, but they needed his cooperation, and Lucifer agreed._

_After Lilith, the Magician, and the Doll brought Sophia to the safe place, another Demon Prince came down to the earth. Mercilessly, he killed Mael before turning to Lucifer "what? Are you just gonna sit and watch when I want to kill you? I killed Mael because he killed my sister, so you can't blame me"._

"_then kill me, Estarossa. I killed your sister as well"._

_A sickening, pleased smirk appeared on the Demon Prince's handsome face before he lifted his sword "as you wish"._

_What people knew after that, what was being told between people, helped by Mael, Lucifer killed Sophia so Estarossa killed Mael and Lucifer. Goddess Clan was cornered and they had no choice but to seal away the Demon Clan. When the Demon Clan was sealed away, Sophia was dying, in between death and life, so she was safe and left behind in the mortal realm. When she woke up, her mother, Lilith told her everything. About Lucifer's sacrifices, Mael's demise, Estarossa's evil deeds._

_She remembered his last words._

"_I am the one who will break you free from your Demons and darkness"._

_They never found Lucifer's body, Lilith assured, but she could tell a white lie for her and who knows if Lucifer survived or not._

"_you Idiot, Lucifer. Even if I'm free from my Clan and our parents, what's the good of it? When I can no longer find you wherever in this world?", Sophia cried, mourning for her lover "now... why should I live for? For what reason?"._

_She collapsed unconscious and next time she woke up, she was told by the Magician and Lilith, that she was pregnant. Hers, with Lucifer's child. The confinement was life-risked but she made it._

_Sophia blinked away her tears when a beautiful baby with her mother's golden eyes and her father's silver hair was lying on top of her chest. She whispered and kissed her baby "your name is..."._

_The Magician who had been the figure of her father, asked her "it's a good name. Why did you give her that name?"._

"_her name means 'Snow'... because we met under the snow... the first time we met...", Sophia felt her consciousness slipping out__. She gently caressed her fingers against__ her baby's head and kissed the crown of her head __"__I love you, __my dearest daughter... if you ever... meet with your father... before I do... please, tell him... that I always love him... I guess... I will sleep for a while..."._

"_Sophia!"__._

_Lilith cried out her name and hugged her daughter who had fallen __into oblivion__.__ With tear-stained cheek and smile on her face, Sophia fell asleep peacefully, and hopefully, she could reunite with her lover in her everlasting beautiful dream._

* * *

When Nadja finished her story as they arrived deep on the Forest where the Sacred Treasure had been hidden, Nadja was surprised to see Elias and Jericho were crying mess "oh, my... that's why I told you that this story is sad, right? Your reaction's exactly just like me".

Jericho hastily wiped her tears, sobbing "it's so tragic! And unfair! They could have been together!".

"I agree! Just because they were born from different Clan who have been an enemy...", Elias sniffled, but he managed to get himself together quicker than Jericho "but... this Lucifer, is he the one who—".

Nadja nodded "yes, the owner of the Sacred Treasure you've been looking for. Kōkai Gyoku, the Light Orb. I'm well aware of how dangerous this Sacred Treasure, that's why I have been watching over it. I believe if it's you guys, we can believe it to you".

After Nadja told them the location of Kōkai Gyoku, the Light Orb that once belonged to Lucifer, Elias and Jericho had to admit that the Sacred Treasure was unlike what they expected. Because its name was Kōkai Gyoku, the Light Orb, they thought it would be like Merlin's Aldan. Instead, it was the beautiful Orb like the sun, being confined within a lantern-like cage that attached on the butt of long, golden staff where the thorny vines crawled on its staff. Nadja explained that Lucifer, its owner once was known as the 'Light-Bearer' because of his Sacred Treasure.

"Before you leave, can you just do me a favor?".

Elias sniggered as he carried the Sacred Treasure in his arms "you sure are talkative, princess. I'm rather enjoying your companion".

"yeah, we hope we can meet with you when you're still alive, Your Highness", Jericho rolled her eyes, she was well aware of the Kingdom's history and the royalty "before we leave, what do you want to ask, princess?".

"Please, tell Gowther... don't blame yourself for unable to save me. Find your happiness. I love you", Nadja looked so lovely and happy when she told this sincerely before she winked her eyes "oh, and if you meet with my brothers, please, tell Baltra and Denzel, I've been watching over them and I'm glad to see beautiful nieces. I hope I can see their husbands soon~".

"come on, Jericho. We have to go", Elias tossed the Sacred Treasure to Jericho and grabbed her hand "see you later, princess!".

Jericho caught the Sacred Treasure and tightened the Sacred Treasure on her grip. Looking behind over her shoulder, she called out "hopefully, we can meet again!".

After Jericho and Elias were out of sight, Nadja closed her eyes and smiled, hoping for the children of the next generations after her generation would surpass their elders. Lifting her head, she turned to look behind over her shoulder "look, even our descendants have moved for what they think is worth fighting for. Will you stay confined here, or will you get out of here, Lord Lucifer?".

From the alcove under the tree roots of the large tree where the vines came from, a golden eye with the triskelion mark opened in a hostile manner and peeked "...I will move when I think it's the right time to move. It's none of your business, ghost".

Nadja shrugged "how rude. I just wonder if you don't miss your daughter at all".

"it seems Lady Lilith is doing great on raising her like her daughter when in fact, she is my daughter with Sophia. I believe if she's anything like her mother, she's a strong woman, so I don't need to worry about her well-being. She can take care of herself just fine".

"it doesn't mean you can abandon her. Do you think... she doesn't want to meet you, her father?".

The triskelion mark disappeared, replaced by the unmistakably, striking cerulean orbs that looked sad. No reply came from the owner of those sad eyes as the answer.

* * *

Nel Hativa sneezed before rubbing her nose "huh? Wonder if I caught a cold from Tina... Nah, no way. Must be someone bad-mouthing me".

She heard someone calling her through telepathy _"Neiva, focus. Or would you prefer it if I just dragged you to have a date with me?"_.

Nel Hativa growled "oh, shut up, Undertaker! I can do my job just fine. It's not like I have a ton of jobs to do right now, anyway. Considering I only take care of the dead that included the 'special case' here".

Looking down, Nel Hativa grumbled under her breath because she was not allowed to fight this time due to her job. She couldn't side herself because as the 'Death God', she should be fair and death never befriended with anyone. Now, she only could hope these kids were doing fine while she observed the fight scene below her.

Gilthunder kept his poker face but deep in his heart, he was in turmoil _"wait, what!? Tina and Tristan are twin siblings and their father is Meliodas?!"_.

To be perfectly honest, Tristina could read people's minds so yes, she also could detect how Gilthunder's feeling and she crouched on the ground, covering her face and squirming _"oh, give me a break... father... I could swear... you surely have quite an admirer, huh?"_.

Howzer poked her shoulder, clueless of what was going on her head "um, Tina... what's going on?".

"Nope, I just remembered some of my Dad's old jokes!", Tristina chirped before pointing with her chin "by the way, Howzer, can you put my shoulder back into its place? Not that I feel hurt, but it will be more convenient to fight with both my arms are useful".

"uh, sure", Howzer twitched the corner of his lips. Come to think of it, the first time they met, she also said she didn't feel the pain. Could it be something wrong with her sense to feel the pain? Repositioning her shoulder back into its place, he released her hand after something sounded like it popped back into its place. Earning her brief thanks, Howzer stood and picked back his rapier "that's all I can do for you now, but perhaps you should check on the doctor, about your sense to feel the pain. Come to think of it, isn't your brother's wife is a doctor?".

Tristina groaned "yeah, but she's too fussy and my brother's too overprotective. She knows, only means my brother will know".

Guila deadpanned "lovebirds there, save your conversation later".

Tristina deadpanned "excuse me, who did you say as lovers here?".

Howzer stuttered "we are not lovers!".

Helbram clapped his hands "such excellent news, Lady! So, not only you are the twin sister of Tristan Ravenwolf, but also you and your brother are the firstborn children of Meliodas, Dragon Sin Of Wrath! I bet Sir Hendrickson would want to capture you all!".

Tristina scoffed "to do some experiment on us? No, thank you".

Diane mumbled in frustration "Tina... why did you let the cat out of the bag? You are in danger now...".

Tristina lifted her accusing finger "and I don't want to hear it from you when it's clearly your wounds are worse than mine. Rest".

Diane chuckled weakly "and I can see the Captain on you just now...".

Guila stood in a fighting stance "any idea about what we should do? Because I think our condition is not too good right now. No offense, Lady Tristina, but we don't know how strong you are. Given your senior, the Serpent Sin's condition after she fought Great Holy Knight, added it with a Cardinal and a Holy Knight Diamond Rank... to be honest, I don't think we have the chance to win".

"_I can feel uncle Gowther, King, Isolde, and Tristan are in a rush to here. Desperately, for uncle King. I have to survive this and hold on until they arrive here. Should I use it? Because sometimes, it can be the double-edged sword..."_, Tristina tilted her head to the side, seemingly in deep thought before she sighed "it can't be helped, I guess. Let's just fight with all we have for now".

"then let's started it", Howzer wrapped his arm around Tristina's waist and pulled her back "just don't get yourself flying to the air!".

Tristina gasped "what—!?".

Howzer launched his **Rising Tornado** and instructed Guila to throw her **Shot Bomb**. Even after earning the combined technique from Guila and Howzer, Dreyfus did not get scratched at all while Helbram looked a bit disheveled.

Tristina narrowed her eyes and squinted to the tornado "um... wait, where is Gilthunder? He's not there anymore".

Gilthunder appeared behind them and lifted his sword, about to strike them which never came because someone already came in between the trio and Gilthunder to catch Gilthunder's sword with his fingers that wrapped by **Hell Blaze** that he earned from his father's darkness power.

The smirk on his face matched his father's trademark smirk "yo, long time no see you, Gilthunder. It's been a while, ever since our fight on the Forest of White Dreams. If you want to play with my sister, you really have to ask me first".

Tristina smiled fondly "so you come, finally. Take you rather long, brother, sister-in-law, uncle".

Tristan hummed, believing his back to his lover. Isolde stood back-to-back with Tristan, already lifting her hands in her usual stance before she started her dance. Gowther stood on the roof, carrying Guila before Dreyfus' strike hit her and lifting his glasses.


	58. Tormented Hearts

**.**

**Chapter 57 – Tormented Hearts**

**.**

* * *

Isolde who had been there, behind Tristan, was the one who shrieked in shock and frantically reached out her hands to her "Tina, your bleeding!? Blood comes out of your head! Where does it hurt? Let me heal you!".

Tristina sighed exasperatedly "what are you, my mom?".

"calm down, doctor. Anyway, sister, I have two questions now", Tristan turned his head and smiled to his sister and Howzer menacingly, still holding Gilthunder's sword with his fingers "first, who did it to you? Second, what's up with your position?".

Tristina blinked rapidly, confused "...my position?".

Oh, right. Howzer still had his arms wrapped around her waist and it looked like he hugged her from behind. But hey, her feet didn't even reach the ground, so it was more like she was carried by Howzer who was afraid of her well-being, that's all. Even after Howzer released her and rambling his stuttered explanation, Tristan still smiled menacingly to Howzer which Tristina somehow could keep her poker face.

Tristina waved her hand nonchalantly "he just did it to keep me safe so I wouldn't get myself flying to the air due to his tornado, I think. Think of it as an instinct of the overprotective father or older brother who tried to protect their daughter or sister?".

From his face, it was clear Tristan didn't believe her. The thing was, he had lived long enough to know when a man felt attached to his sisters and Howzer was clearly one of them.

Tristan twitched the corner of his mouth "yeah, remind me to ask father and older sister later".

"what for?".

"asking them to give you the lecture of how you should not be too innocent, to have more dignity and self-conscious of your well-being as a woman. I can't believe I have to do it. Father and sister are more expert and competent compared to me about it, and I don't think you will listen to whatever I said", a vein popped on his head when Tristan heard the stifled laughter "honey, what's so funny?".

Isolde covered her mouth, trembling slightly as she halted her laughter in the middle of her attempt to heal Tristina's head "no... I just wondered... how could you two acted like this in the middle of the fight?".

Tristan scowled and was about to retort if not the fact of Dreyfus and Gilthunder now tried to attack him at the same time but Tristan managed to dodge their swords with both his hands "can you just wait and give me another second? So impatient. I haven't even earned the answer to my first question".

"well, for your first question, Tristan", after he put Guila down on the ground, Gowther shot the arrow of pink light to Tristina's and Diane's nape "it seemed like Diane was trying to protect her with hiding her in her bag but it didn't end up well, where Diane fell after she got attacked by Dreyfus and that was when Diane's bag fell and crushed under her weight. Unfortunately, Tristina was still inside it".

Tristina casually punched her fist on her palm "oh, so that's why it felt like something had crushed me".

Howzer wondered "and how could still say you're okay? Such a sturdy girl...".

Diane screamed apologetically "Tina! I'm so sorry!".

"Nah, it's not your fault, Di... Speaking of which, as I said, your injury is far worse than me", Tristina pushed Isolde gently "so just heal her, sister-in-law, go on. I'm fine now".

"Tristan Ravenwolf, so you come", Gilthunder asked Dreyfus and Helbram behind him to not interfere in his fight with Tristan "it seems we finally can finish our fight this time".

Tristan thought about how he should tell Gilthunder about Margaret and when the right time for him to stop pretending as their enemy as he pulled out his Sacred Treasure, the sword on his hip "oh? Do you seriously think you can win against me if we fight one against one?".

Gilthunder lifted his sword and stood in a stance "say the one who got protected by his father's back? Last time we fought and the first time we met, I could win against you, if not because your father had protected you with his back and got injured on his back in order to protect you".

Tristan would get offended by it, if not the fact that his twin was also here.

"...Tristan...".

Howzer, Guila, Diane, Gowther, Isolde, and their opponents eyed curiously to Tristan who stiffened and flinched when he heard his twin sister's cold voice, it sounded like the dangerous venom sipped through it.

Tristan looked behind nervously "...yes, sister?".

"does it true that he made Daddy injured?".

"wait a second—".

"and you two didn't even consider to tell me?".

Tristan gulped but he had no choice "...yes...".

"...I see...".

It seemed like it was enough to trigger Tristina as she walked forward, her wings flaring with **Hell Blaze**. Tristina looked behind over her shoulder with her seemingly-innocent (in-fact it was threatening smile) "Howzer, Guila, I have to apologize to you two, because I'm gonna use your friend here~".

Howzer raised his eyebrow "huh? What do you mean?".

"oh, I also have to apologize to father, Griamore and princesses later, I guess", Tristina tapped her finger on her cheek "Dad will scold me later, for sure".

Tristan raised his eyes "if you know he's gonna scold you, then why do you even do it deliberately?".

Tristina glared coldly and clutched him by the collar "shut up before I sew your mouth. I'm still mad at you and father for not even considering telling me about Dad's injury, due to protecting you? Great, have you turned softy? I will ask aunties, big sister, and father to train you mercilessly later".

Tristan stuttered nervously "because we exactly know how you will react! Isn't it too much even for punishment to me?".

Dreyfus was rather taken aback "wait! What do you mean? Just now, Griamore, you said—".

"**Oath, Loathe, Loathsome**", pushing her twin to the side and ignoring Dreyfus' remarks, the darkness enveloped her body as Tristina read her spell, spreading her wings broadly along with ominous darkness and miasma before she reached her hand out, sending her miasma away "**Rule Breaker**".

Gowther put the shield for preventing his allies to get the effect of Tristina's magic. Ominous darkness and miasma spread on the air. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, and Helbram before Gilthunder felt his breath stuck on his throat and his pupils dilated because of what he saw. He was the first one who got the effect.

"good job, Tina dear", Gowther came out of nowhere, suddenly appeared behind Dreyfus "I will not let this chance slipped out of my hands".

Dreyfus turned to pierce his sword through Gowther's body as Gowther simply touched his hands that shining on Dreyfus' head. They simply stood like that for a while before Dreyfus pushed Gowther down to the earth and stomped his foot on Gowther's body. Dreyfus dropped to his knees, panting with sweats covering his body. Their attention turned back into Tristina who clapped her hands.

"as expected from the Great Holy Knight! However...", Tristina smirked with a sickening pleasure evil grin, tapping her cheek "do you think why do I get the title as the Raven Sin Of Despair?".

Helbram was still cowering on the ground, he seemed in pain as he tightly grabbed his head, mumbling incomprehensible words and kept apologizing. Gilthunder dropped to his knees, both his palms on the ground.

"oi, Gil! Are you okay?", Howzer shouted in dismay. After all, Gilthunder was his best friend. Turning his head, he demanded, "what are you doing to them, Tina?".

"you will see", Tristina chuckled as her body floating on the air and her fingers wriggling with miasma seeping through her fingers like a puppet master playing with her marionette before she whispering to his mind _"can you hear me, Gil?"_.

Gilthunder opened his eyes. Suddenly, he was all alone in the middle of the darkness before he heard someone calling him. Turning his head, he saw Margaret was there, sinking deeper down to the abyss "Margaret! Don't leave me!'.

"no, Gil. Even if I do, it's not your fault", Margaret's body floated behind him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whispering to his ears "remember... **who** exactly the people have caused our suffering?".

Gilthunder felt his breath stuck on his throat and his heartbeat stopped beating when he saw Margaret smiled to him with those blood flowing out of her eyes and mouth. Turning his head, he saw the scene of a long time ago. Yes, when his and Margaret's suffering was started. When his father was killed and the Sins that he idolized was framed. When Vivian caught him and Margaret after Margaret told him about who exactly the murderers of his father.

As Margaret wrapped her arms around his body, Gilthunder closed his eyes and let himself sink into the abyss _"ah, you're right, Margaret. They have caused our suffering. I wonder if it would have been better if they hadn't been here?"_.

Margaret cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead as the tears of blood dropped on his cheeks _"yes, Gil. Perhaps, it will. Now, what are you waiting for? I'm no longer in danger. You can just do what you should do. __**Kill**__ them, for your father"_.

Back to reality, Dreyfus shook Gilthunder's shoulder "Gilthunder! Snap out of it!".

Tristina lowered her hands to the side and clapped her hands "show time~".

Gilthunder reached out his hand and grabbed his sword. Surprisingly, he swung his sword to Dreyfus, and Dreyfus stumbled backward as Gilthunder's sword scratched the surface of his neck. If he were too late for a second to avoid his attack, he would lose his head for sure.

Dreyfus lowered his hand and frowned at the sight of his blood on his palm. He growled "Gilthunder... what do you think you're doing!?".

"exactly doing what I should have done from the first place, Uncle... no, I mean, **murderer**", Gilthunder lifted his head, blood flowing out of his bloodshot eyes "for these 10 years... for these 10 years, how long I've waited for this moment... I've been waiting to take revenge against my father's murderer!".

When Gilthunder went all out with all his magic power to fight against Dreyfus, Tristan whistled "oh, wow... okay, I don't expect it to be like this".

Howzer demanded more "what are you doing to Gil?".

"**Rule Breaker**. It's a magic spell that similar to a curse, sort-of mind-control, like uncle Gowther's magic. It will set your heart into turmoil because it makes all kind of negative emotions such as sadness, hatred, anger, despair, loss, grief, grudge, etc., to arise on the surface, no matter how deep that emotions have been suppressed, no matter how long the emotions have been hidden or buried. The deeper and the longer his emotions have been suppressed, hidden, or buried, the greater his outburst of rage. I just need to sit down quietly and use them like a puppet-master playing with their doll~", Tristina said with the sing-song tone, mumbling with her perfect poker face "although I don't expect him to burst into a mad rage like this. He must have suppressed his emotions for too long. Poor boy, the little Gil".

Guila and Howzer gulped before they reminded themselves that Meliodas' kids were not someone you could mess up with and they said in unison "don't use it to us no matter what!".

"depend on the situation", Tristina waved her hand "I will only use it to my enemy, of course".

Guila mumbled in awe "It looks like I can see how could you get the title as the Raven of Despair".

"Tina, I think you shouldn't play around with people's feelings like this", Howzer grabbed her shoulders "just take off the effect of your spell, right now! Before he kills Sir Dreyfus!".

Tristina pulled him down by the collar and hissed "Howzer, are you his friend or not? You don't even know about his suffering, yet you asked me to not play around with his feelings and accusing me? Are you seriously just asking me to stop him? I don't know what do you think, but what I did, it was not to play around with his feelings. I just 'triggered' him to act and pushed him after pulling out the string of his border. The entire decision of his action is solely **his**. It is not my decision to be made, but **him**. This is what he has wanted for so long. I just pushed him a little".

Howzer narrowed his eyes and tightened his grips on her shoulders "then tell me, Tina, what happened to him?".

Tristina felt the trembling of his hands and she sighed, she really didn't want to tell him because she knew the reason why Howzer wanted to be the Holy Knight "the ones who killed Sir Zaratras, no one other than Dreyfus and Hendrickson. Margaret and Gwen were the witnesses. Margaret told Gilthunder about it but Vivian overheard them, so Vivian reported about it to Hendrickson. For 10 years, Gilthunder and Margaret have to keep it as a secret because Margaret had been kept as a hostage".

Howzer clenched his fists, lowering his head further in shame.

When Howzer stumbled backward with that lost expression, Tristina rubbed her shoulder "geez, this is why I don't want to tell you. I know you admired them as Great Holy Knights, thus you decided to become the Holy Knights. However, no matter how bitter it is, the truth will never change. Accept it. The truth is, Dreyfus and Hendrickson are the ones who killed Zaratras. As his son, of all people, Gilthunder has every right to be angry and to take revenge against his father's murderers".

"...I apologize".

Tristina looked up and blinked rapidly with her questioning looks. She understood that he was mad at her, but to apologize to her?

Howzer sighed and blurted out as he tapping his shoulder "even if I'm mad, I shouldn't hurt you".

Glancing down sideways, Tristina just realized that her shoulder turned redder a bit, perhaps because of Howzer's strong grip just now but she asked him to live it down "ah, this is nothing... it won't even leave the bruises. You don't have to worry about a little thing like this".

"but—".

Tristan deadpanned but you could see the **Hell Blaze** raging behind his back "ho~ you sure have such a nerve, to seduce my sister right in front of my eyes. Continue, then I will have your hide".

Both Isolde and Guila covered their mouth to stifle their laughter, and right at this time, King appeared, clearly confused "uh, is there something I've missed?".

Gowther waved his hand "oh, perfect time, King. Perhaps, you can just stay with Diane".

"Diane!", King floated down, fretting over Diane's wounds "where does it hurt? Who did this to you?!".

Diane waved her hand and smiled reassuringly "really, King. I'm fine. Don't underestimate the durability of a Giant. However, thank you".

King clenched his fist but trying his best to smile back "let me heal you with Chastiefol, okay?".

Howzer's eyes widened when he saw Gowther was still alive "how could you still alive?!".

Well, Gowther was a doll, obviously, it was not enough to kill him.

Isolde felt worried, squeezing Tristan's hand "do you think we should stop him?".

"do you want me to? Honestly, I don't want to", Tristan shrugged, unaffected "he has every right to be angry and to take revenge against his father's murderers. It's exactly what I'd have done for my father".

"I know, Tristan. However, this is wrong! Just like you, Gilthunder is a Holy Knight with a good heart and I don't think he should stain his hands with blood, even if it's to take revenge against his father's murderer. If I were Princess Margaret, I wouldn't want him to stain his hands with blood after killing Sir Dreyfus! The burden and the crushing guilt he would earn if he successfully killed them, it's exactly what I don't want him to earn! After all, they are still family, right?".

Looking down to his lover, Tristan thought back of those days when they lived their life happily along with their family on the Cornwall Kingdom before Mark betrayed them and everything disappeared in one night. Looking straight to her lover's sad eyes, Isolde felt her heart tightened before she lowering her head further, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I... I'm not asking you to stop him, if it's too much to ask, but if there's someone who could stop them right now, it's only you. I don't want to ask you to do something you don't want to do, however, copying what your father will say...", Isolde squeezed his hands, leaning it on her chest and looking up to him with her expectant eyes "just do the right thing".

"argh... it's so cunning if you ask me this way, you know?", Tristan groaned, running his hands through his hair before turning to the battle "it can't be helped, I guess".

Tristan came in between them and kicked Dreyfus to the side, sending him flying before he disarmed Gilthunder.

Gilthunder glared "what are you doing? I think of all people, you are the least person who will stop me, the Hydra Sin Of Revenge".

"_Let this be the test"_, Tristan shifted and challenged "then why don't you try to kill him? kill him, just like how he killed your father".

In the end, Gilthunder slammed his sword on the ground beside Dreyfus' head before turning his back "think about this as a mercy from me because you are my uncle. If I don't kill you here and now, it's only because I'm thinking about my cousin Griamore and to honor my father".

Tristina asked cautiously "...are you sure about this? Are you satisfied with this?".

"...to be honest, I don't know but...", Gilthunder sighed heavily, covering his eyes with his fingers "he is still my uncle. Killing him here will only mean to dishonor my father's death further, neither it will bring my father back".

"good, I have a question for him now", Tristan pointed the tip of his sword to Dreyfus' throat "have you cooperated with Hendrickson?".

When they thought they could breathe and relax, Howzer realized that Gilthunder had stared at the center of the Capital and he was shocked to see his best friend disappeared "Gil! What—!?".

"Oops, it seems the effect of my **Rule Breaker** hasn't faded yet. I can feel his bloodlust directed towards Hendrickson and Vivian now. Seems like Hendrickson is quite in a pickle to fight against Arthur and my Dad, so Vivian sent Gilthunder with teleport without knowing that little Gil has turned into our side as our ally. If this goes on, it only will end up with Gilthunder trying to kill them both", Tristina tapped her lips before turning to her brother, ignoring Howzer's indignant shouts "my bad~ It seems we only have one way to break the effect. Brother, help me?".

"Tina, I know you're mad to him because he hurt Dad but don't you think you've crossed the boundary? I started feeling sorry to little Gil", Tristan rolled his eyes "and Howzer, just stop shouting to my sister like that before I cut your tongue out of its place".

Guila giggled when she saw how fast Howzer stopped his rambling but Guila's cheeks turned red when Gowther praised her that she looked cute when she was giggling like that.

"be careful, Triss", cleaning his glasses, Gowther narrowed his eyes and shot the pink light went through Tristina's head to Tristan's head "it's the plan".

"just like the old-time... when you have created such a mess due to your experiments, I have been the one who always have to help you to deal with it and we always ended up getting scolded by Dad and Mom. I can't say 'no' to my cute twin sister, I guess", Tristan waved his hand in boredom before turning to his lover "Isolde, will you come with me or will you catch up to me later?".

"we will catch up with you later, I still need to heal Lady Diane's wounds. Her wounds are really bad. I need more or less 15 minutes further".

However, right after Tristan left, Tristina reached out her hands "watch out!".

As if in alarm, King already protected Diane, Isolde, and Gowther nearby with his **Pollen Garden**, but Howzer and Guila were still outside. With her magic power, Tristina created the ice barrier to protect them all, leaving her outside the ice barrier. They were shocked when they saw the sword of ices were coming to slit Tristina's throat and pierce through her torso. She coughed blood and her body collapsed forward.

Howzer, Isolde, King, and Diane screamed in shock "TINA!?".

Hovering above Tristina's body where her blood pooling out of her body, Helbram lifted his helmet as he changed his form into his fairy form. They were shocked to find out that Helbram was a fairy, save for King.

"what make you have the right to judge me and punish me like this, you wench? Oh, right. You are a human, after all", Helbram laughed maniacally before sending a disdainful glare to Tristina "**Die**".

Fortunately, before Helbram attacked Tristina, Jericho dodged his sword with the Sacred Treasure on her arms as she landed on the ground after Elias released her.

"Sorry, but if you kill my Aunt, my mother will cry again and I seriously don't want to see her shedding tears like that again", Elias reached out his hand further with grim expression after looking to the state of his comrades, spreading his wings "long time no see you, my old friend, Helbram".

King floated to his brother's side, shielding everyone with his **Pollen Garden** this time included Guila, Howzer, Tristina, and Jericho who just arrived there with Elias "you should have died. I swore that I've killed you".

"Elias, Harlequin", Helbram smiled and tilted his head to the side as he told his greetings "long time no see you too, my old friends".

"brother, stay with Diane. I can handle this".

"but—".

"Just focus on healing them all using your **Pollen Garden**", Elias reasoned "this is something I have to finish with him, only between us".

King gritted his teeth but he was right. Other than Isolde, the one who could use the healing ability right now was only him here. King tried to believe his brother and floated down closer to Diane, focusing his magic power on **Pollen Garden**.

As Howzer and Guila struggled to pull the piece of ice out of Tristina's torso, Jericho pressed the cloth on her throat after resting Tristina's head on her lap. Jericho gulped and she had to admit, she felt the fear crawling on her stomach as she saw the blank looks on Tristina's eyes "she's still alive, but I don't know if she's lost consciousness or not! She doesn't respond at all!".

"it's the shock due to the blood-lost! I have to do the surgery here and now! If this goes on...", Isolde trailed off when an image of Tristina's corpse suddenly flashed in her mind. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the image out of her mind as she clenched her eyes shut tightly. Lifting her hands, her hands started glowing "I will give my best shot. Jericho, Howzer, Guila, hold her body. Diane, keep calling her name, perhaps she can hear you and who knows if it can make her back!".

Diane sniffled, her tears flowing freely but she obeyed her.

"_I will not let you die, Tina. You have to survive and come back to us. How could I face Tristan if I can't even save you? I can't afford to fail. I'm not gonna let you all down twice"_, Isolde prayed, hoped for the seemingly-fragile bond that tied Tristina's soul with her body to keep intact but she wondered about her own mind later _"wait, twice?"_.

When the faded light started to back to her eyes, Tristina wondered if the hovering figure above her was her older brother or her father, but when she could see and hear them clearly, Tristina smiled and with her croaked voice, she said "...you're quite noisy for a man, Howzer. Your voice... is the loudest".

Gowther sighed in relief and chuckled, caressing her forehead "well, if you can talk like that, it means you're healthy enough".

Diane cried in relief and giggled despite her tears, lifting her thumb "that's our sturdy girl!".

When Tristina grinned back and lifted her thumb to Diane, King shook his head, thinking how sturdy and unbelievable the kids of their Captain. King sighed in relief, looking up to his brother. As an older brother, he had to help him. At least, he had to try even if the Chastiefol still focused to heal his comrades in its **Pollen Garden** form. However, they were shocked when they saw the fire raging around them. Not to attack them, but to defend them, as the fire burned the tree roots (Helbram's magic) which kept attacking them. Helbram and Elias stared down to where Isolde stood and reached out her hand. Guila and Gowther called her, but she seemed to not listen to them. As Howzer cradled Tristina's body on his lap and Tristina reached out her hand, calling Isolde's name, Isolde only turned her head, looking behind over her shoulder with those familiar, gentle yet sad smile.

"your tree trunks have a weakness. It's the wood, so I just need to burn it with my fire", Isolde walked forward, spreading her wings "now, shall we end this? I don't care if you're Elias and Fairy King's old friend, but you have made a great mistake. You have hurt my sister-in-law, so prepare yourself. I will burn you into the crisp, with the fire of Phoenix".

"uh-oh... she's awakened. It seems the shock of witnessing Tina's condition just now, has triggered her memories back?", Nel Hativa narrowed her eyes solemnly and turned to see the dance of electric waves and hell blaze from a far distance "I wonder what will you do when you know that your wife's memories have turned back, Triss?".

When she felt the immense magic power rose and disappeared quickly from the Castle, precisely from the underground, Nel Hativa frowned _"what are you up to this time, princess? Perhaps, I have to check before I take this Helbram's soul"_.

It turned out that Guinevere was with Fou and Gelda. After asking Fou to return back into its cat form, they leaned their back on the wall as they saw Ban entering the secret passageway down to the secret dark tunnels, leading to where the Horn of Cernunnos was kept.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Uh-Oh. Gil turned into evil and Triss had to go for the rescue... blame Tina for it. I'm so hyped for the next chapter because it's one of my favorite scenes. Check it out later~_


	59. Violation Of Expectancy

**.**

**Chapter 58 – Violation Of Expectancy**

**.**

* * *

"don't worry, you will not even feel the pain anymore because I will make sure to kill you right away", Isolde lifted her hands and spread her fire but strangely, this fire had the same color as the **Hell Blaze** "**Dark Phoenix**".

Nel Hativa and Tristina shouted at the same time "Gowther! / Uncle!".

Gowther got the message and shot the pink light coming from his finger onto Isolde's nape "**Blackout Arrow**".

After Tristina touched her throat and coughed blood, Howzer scolded her to not force herself "and why did you stop her?".

Tristina coughed before telling them hoarsely "...if Isolde used her **Dark Phoenix**, it would not only burn Helbram's body... but also would burn Helbram's soul into nothingness... and Helbram would not able to reincarnate because... his soul totally vanished...".

"even to someone who tried to kill you, you still saved them? You and the Sins are really unbelievable", Howzer carried her "I can't help but think that you and are such a softy and reckless, and I'm the type of someone who can't avert my eyes from someone like that".

Tristina giggled "am I in trouble, then?".

Howzer stuck his tongue out "don't forget, I'm still mad to you, so you better prepare yourself, because I'm not gonna let you go easily".

Nel Hativa floated down with glee smirk "hee, I think you are the one who should prepare yourself, young man. You have to face Meliodas and Tristan before you want to ask her for dating".

King narrowed his eyes "you have been watching all this time".

"I am not allowed to interfere on your fight due to my job, unfortunately", Nel Hativa lifted the scroll and a feather to write on her hands as she sat on her floating Death Scythe "would you do me a favor and make it quick so I can drag this Helbram right away to finish my job faster?".

When King wanted to shout indignantly, Elias reminded him that it was unlike Nel Hativa wanted to do this, since it was her job "also, Aun Neiva only takes care of the dead who included into the 'special cases'. Considering you're here, it means Helbram is included 'special cases', Aunt?".

"yep, he is. You know, this Helbram died once because of killed by your older brother, King Harlequin, about 200 years ago? Thank you, anyway, you stopped him, King Harlequin", Nel Hativa rolled open the scroll on her hand "let's see... Fairy Helbram... to stop your Sin to massacre humans for these past 700 years, after you've been resurrected by Hendrickson, today you're gonna die on King Harlequin's hands again, twice".

Elias demanded "details. How could it happen? Anyway, usually, you are not allowed to tell the details of someone's death, right?".

"well, it seems your older brother is gonna kill him once, then Hendrickson will resurrect him again with his death magic, only to use Helbram as his doll, so your older brother will have no choice but to kill Helbram again, this time without leaving the body at all with his **Sunlight Flower**", Nel Hativa said casually, swinging the light feather on her hand, "I tell you all about this because I am allowed to rewrite how Helbram's death is gonna happen. The Moirai Goddesses are the ones who tell me about it as they give this '**Fate Feather**' which will rewrite it. Now, what will you do?".

"I see, from the way you are talking, the one that will rewrite how he will die is not you but the '**Fate Feather**', right?", King tilted his head "tell us again, how it will happen?".

Nel Hativa smiled apologetically "unfortunately, King, it's not my decision to be made".

When Nel Hativa threw the scroll and the light feather on her hands to the air, the scroll opened wide and the light feather wrote something on the scroll. Her frown only deepened when she read the changes that still being written on the scroll.

Elias reached out his hand and snapped his fingers "**Enkidu**".

King was surprised when Elias used **Enkidu** chains to tie him "Elias, what are you doing? Let me go!".

"you are not the only one who made the promises, older brother. Don't get in my way", Elias snapped his fingers and threw King to Diane's hands, asking King to stay put and asking Diane to hold King which the former protested heavily and the latter apologetically held him tightly on her hands. With his stoic expression, Elias flapped his wings and floated in front of Helbram "I promised you, right? If you suffer because of humans and it caused you to walk down the wrong path, I will kill you, Helbram".

Helbram scoffed "what is it? First Harlequin, and now you want to kill me too, old friend?".

"I have the right to be angry, right? After all, it's your fault from the first place, you hopeless wimp. I and my brother have warned you to not fully believe in humans, but you didn't listen to us and stupidly, you and our friends got captured, then you've been doing the massacre to the humans for these past 700 years after witnessing how our friends were murdered with their wings got ripped off of their body".

"shut up... you who have earned all prosperity as the prince of Fay Clan, what do you know about my suffering?!".

"your suffering? I don't care, because why should I? If not because of you, my brother wouldn't leave the Fairy King's Forest. If not because of you, I and Elaine wouldn't need to be the Guardian Saint who had to protect, and Elaine needn't die, leaving us! Just because you've been hurt, it's not the reason for you to hurt other people, Helbram!", Elias cried out loud in rage before he reached out his hands, revealing so many swords from his **Gate Of Babylon** "don't worry, old friend. I will make sure to kill you this time, without leaving even a single trace of you, so no one can use you as their doll anymore".

Helbram shouted in rage, lifting his hand, and with the flick of his hand, his green sword moving "like the hell I'm gonna let you!".

With the flicker and swift moves of his hand, Elias could dodge all Helbram's attack.

"don't worry. You can rest now, right away. I will use it, mother. Thank you very much for your gift", Elias mumbled as he pulled out the sword that looked like staff "**Enuma Elish**".

King focused his magic power to protect his comrades with his Pollen Garden as Nel Hativa used her magic power to create the barrier so the common people would not get affected by their fight. When the **Fate Feather** disappeared and came into the scroll that whirling closed, Nel Hativa caught it and she left them all with a note, she would try to see if Helbram still could rest peacefully in the Necropolis and hopefully not get knocked into the Purgatory instead.

Elias folded his wings on his back, looking down to the Helbram's helm that fell from Helbram before Helbram got hit by **Enuma Elish**. Lifting the helm from the ground, Elias cleaned the dust off of the helm. Nothing was left of Helbram's body after he got hit by **Enuma Elish**. When King wanted to say something or do something as his older brother, which he should have to, Diane shook her head and asked him to wait, pointing to Jericho who approached Elias first.

Jericho stopped right behind Elias and put her hands on her hip "you are really a hypocrite".

"I know", Elias mumbled weakly, too tired to deny it "you dare to claim about it to me, based on what?".

Jericho tapped her fist on Elias' head gently "you've been keeping your facade, pretending as if nothing bad happens to you and you just live your life carefreely as you please, when deep down in your heart, you've been hurt. Is it so hard for you to just being honest with yourself even if just once?".

Not looking back "...he was my old friend".

Jericho raised her eyebrow "yes, we know".

"he was not gonna stop no matter what, and I can't let my brother kill him twice. With or without Aunt Neiva told us about it, I've intended to kill him. I've prepared myself to kill him, to fulfill my promise to him, ever since I left Enchanted Woods and joined the Junior Sins. I have to kill him, in order to stop his suffering and to stop his evil deeds, I know it, it's just... we had been so happy on those days 700 years ago... I, Elaine, my brother, Helbram, and everyone lived together happily and peacefully in the Fairy King's Forest. However, no matter how I hoped to get those days back, those were all scenes from long ago...", Elias sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped before he covering his eyes as a single tear cascaded down his cheek "...he was my best friend, then why... why should you have to walk down to the wrong path and make me kill you, you moron?".

Jericho turned his body swiftly and pulled him into her embrace, leaning his head on her shoulder "no one asked you to forget and forgive him, neither anyone could blame you for your choice. What you need to do, is only to be honest with yourself, and let the time heal you, you idiot".

Elias sniffled and choked before hugging Jericho tighter, burying his face on her shoulder "just let me be... like this... for a while...".

Jericho chuckled, thinking how his trembled shoulders broader than she thought, patting his back "geez, you said you're older than me, but people will wonder who is the older one here now, you know?".

King and Diane exchanged glances, thinking the same things to speak with Elias later.

* * *

"_Vivian, answer me!"_.

After Hendrickson called Vivian many times and the mage answered, apologizing because she had quite a pickle with the princess who tried to run away from her room but Vivian reassured him that she was still in the Castle (Vivian just didn't want to get scolded further by him, actually). Hendrickson informed that they had reached the center of the Capital and told her to prepare herself. As an opening and the sign for Vivian, Hendrickson lunged to attack Arthur. Morgan and Lancelot yelled his name but when they saw Arthur could defend himself with his sword and Hendrickson got scratched on his temples, they sighed in relief.

Hendrickson touched his bleeding temples and licked the blood on his fingers "it seems you are not just a King in name, Arthur Pendragon".

Arthur grinned lopsided "why, thank you~ you are the second person who said it, other than my lovely princess".

Lancelot shook his head "my, my, you are so hot-blooded like usual, aren't you, my King?".

Morgan hid her lower face with her fan, pointing to the two unconscious Holy Knights beneath her "oh? Say the one who didn't waste the time to knock these two?".

Arthur cleaned the dust off of his golden armor "that's fast as usual. When did you do it?".

Lancelot lifted his thumb, pointing Morgan "in fact, the Lady was the one who disarmed them before I knocked these two out".

Morgan looked to the side "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just sent their weapon away with teleportation".

After Lancelot defeated two Holy Knights that came with Hendrickson without difficulties, Vivian used her magic item Balor's eyes to see the power levels of the members in Arthur's group (consisted by Arthur himself, along with Merlin, Escanor, Lancelot, and Morgan). Vivian split Arthur's group into three with her teleportation.

She sent the first group, considering that their magic power level was the highest ones, Merlin and Escanor (without knowing it was Merlin and Escanor) to the Northern Gate where troops of Holy Knights waited for them.

Merlin reached out her hand and lifted her Aldan "oh, my... it must be Vivian's doing. This apprentice of mine is surely annoying".

"They are coming", Escanor leaned his Divine Axe Rhitta on his shoulder "kinda reminded me with the old times, before we got separated 10 years ago".

Merlin floated on the air, back-to-back with him "let's do this together, like the old-time, so we can go back to those kids. I have your back".

Escanor smiled "you are really a beautiful woman, Merlin".

Meanwhile, the second group, considering her status as the Camelot King's sister, Morgan was sent to the underground dungeon with Lancelot.

"seriously? Did they send us to this dirty place instead? The nerve they have!", Morgan sent the blast to the iron door and the iron door shattered into pieces "no matter how many Holy Knights you have, bring it on! I'm gonna kill them all!".

Lancelot facepalmed "oh, boy".

Meanwhile, on the center of the Capital, jumping from the street, running on the rooftop, landing on the fort, Hendrickson and Arthur fought with their swords clashing against each other.

"just now, you asked me about what am I after, right?", Arthur lifted his sword and narrowed his eyes, swinging his sword to him "I'm well aware that my fiancée is the descendant of the Goddess Clan and what you can do with her blood. I know what you are up to, Great Holy Knight of Liones Kingdom. I demand you to bring back my woman to me!".

"your attitude, if nothing else, is becoming of a King, Arthur Pendragon. I can see why do you love her and how deep your love for your future Queen, but...", Hendrickson dodged and halted all Arthur's attack before he lunged forward "you really should stop holding back and show me the power that made you the new King".

Hendrickson cornered Arthur in the battle. Right before **Hell Blaze Scream** that Hendrickson launched to Arthur could burn him, Hendrickson was shocked to see that his attack was reflected instead, strong enough to send Hendrickson flying to the fort, leaving the crater on the wall of the fort.

Meliodas cleaned the dust off of his hands "you sure learned a dangerous technique while I was gone, Hendy~".

From behind, Meliodas could hear the murmur in awe "you are... Sir Meliodas, right?".

"well, well, well, so... you are the young King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?", Meliodas stared to him from head to toe, caressing his chin_ "hm, not bad at all. I can see Gwen's type is quite like me compared to Elizabeth's, it seems"_.

Arthur saluted with a lopsided grin "yes, Sir! I have heard of and know of you!".

Meliodas noted in his head _"must be from my kids or Merlin"_.

Arthur excitedly told him that he had heard a lot of stories about him mostly from Guinevere about how she adored him as her father "I've been looking forward to meeting with you all this time! I have decided, when I meet you, the first thing I want to do is to ask you one thing".

Meliodas perked at that "well, what is it? Spit it out".

With all seriousness, Arthur grabbed his hand and asked, "would you give me the honor to marry your daughter?".

Meliodas choked. He could have sworn, thinking of his children's reactions... if Guinevere were here, she would die due to embarrassment. If Tristan were here, he would smack Arthur's head and shout to him about how this was not the perfect time and place to do it. If Lancelot were here, he would laugh it off until he died due to his laughter. If Lily were here, she would squeal in delight before asking Meliodas to just give his blessings, just like how the remaining of his children would react. Meliodas covered his face with his palm, squirming before he laughed brightly in mirth.

"Ahahahahaha! What an interesting kid! Well then, we have a lot to talk later, young man!", Meliodas decided, he liked this kid a lot. Looking to behind over his shoulder, Meliodas lifted his sword "let's save the chit-chat for later. For now, let's fight them so we can take back our princesses. Your woman, and my daughter".

Arthur lifted his sword "yes, sir!".

"now, I know who exactly this princess and I fully understand the reason why does she feel familiar. She doesn't look like an ordinary princess and when she was a child, she was unlike an ordinary child around her age. I know you will come here but I should have known it sooner. No, I should have realized her identity sooner. You always considered 'Gwen' as your daughter, Captain of Seven Deadly Sins", Hendrickson came out of the smoke "I should have predicted that you and your group would come here with the same purpose with this young King".

Vivian appeared beside Hendrickson after listening to her rival's name "Sir Hendrickson, you mean...".

"well, most likely 'the princess Guinevere' and your rival, 'the White Enchantress Gwen', are the same person, Vivian. I'm appalled that you don't realize it sooner. Perhaps, it's because she hid one of her eyes in front of us?".

"Yeah, I should have realized it sooner...", Vivian clenched her fists, shaking with rage before asking through telepathy _"Gil~ we need your help. Can you aide us?"_.

"_...send me there..."_.

Surprisingly, when Gilthunder arrived here, he lunged to attack Hendrickson and Vivian instead. Both Arthur and Meliodas had no idea about what happened.

Arthur said in wonder after he witnessed Gilthunder cut off Hendrickson's hand "what is this? Is there a schism between them, or he is on our side from the first place?".

Meliodas frowned "sort-of, but this is so unlike the little Gil that I know".

"I can explain it, Dad".

When Tristan arrived there, it was a bit too late. Gilthunder had fought against Hendrickson with all his might using his magic power, with the intention to kill Hendrickson. Glancing to the side, he saw Meliodas and Arthur standing side by side. After Tristan asked them what happened, Arthur explained everything about what happened to him and Meliodas explained what he knew and how he realized it ever since his meeting with Gilthunder in the Forest.

Tristan shook his head in exasperation "Dad, try to communicate with us... honestly...".

"let me guess, if you're here, Triss", Meliodas scratched the back of his nape and sighed in exasperation to join his son. He could recognize the magic power mixing with Gil's "Tina... it must be her doing, right?".

Tristan cracked his neck, tilting his head right and left "yep, I can imagine Tina said 'sorry, Daddy~' to you with her innocent smile when she sounded not sorry at all".

Meliodas deadpanned "yeah, you're right".

"so... should I stop him?", Tristan lifted his forefinger to where Gilthunder pushing Hendrickson to the shaken Vivian with the eyes as if he was looking at them as his prey "well, I mean, not like I care, but at this rate, he's gonna kill those two, right?".

"do you want me to? Who will take care of him?", Meliodas lifted his thumb to Arthur, tilting his head "not that I don't believe him, but I can see how reckless he is, so until I make sure he's reunited with my li'l Gwen, I'm not leaving him alone".

Tristan caressed his chin "baby-sitting suits you better, Dad. However, I believe you and sister are more expert than me when it comes to persuading people especially when they are mad like little Gil in this state. How about you switch your babysitting place with me?".

Arthur blurted out "you said it because you thought this is so troublesome and it's gonna be annoying for you, right?".

Tristan averted his eyes mumbling "I have no idea what you are talking about",

Meliodas rolled his eyes and scratched his head "come on, son. When will you guys grow up if you keep counting on me?".

"well, he is your disciple. Why don't you stop him?".

"do you know the reason of why I like it when I trained little Gil?", Meliodas smiled broadly and his eyes gleaming with nostalgic at this "because he reminded me with you, when you were still an innocent child who always followed me behind and said that you wanted to be a Great Holy Knight like me".

"you sounded like an old man, Dad. I've forgotten about it, even", Tristan scratched his nape and turned his head, but you could see him blushing when you saw it carefully. From the corner of his eyes, Tristan glanced sideways, covering his mouth "...does he really remind you with my old self?".

"so much, and I believe, of all people... you understand his feelings the most, about how it feels to have the needs to take revenge against your parents' murderers", Meliodas crossed his hands before his chest and boldly declared "after all, I am not the one who is gonna seeking for revenge against my father's murderer and it's not like I'm gonna do it, ever".

"of course, you are!", Tristan laughed in mirth before shaking his head "first Isolde, and now you... okay, fine. Because of your good joke, I will do it, but... what's with your face, King Arthur?".

Arthur gawked, lifting his shanking finger before opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water "not only it's so rare for me to see you laughing sincerely in mirth like that. but this is also the first time for me to see you obediently accept someone's request without too much grumbling or lamenting! Even when Merlin or Gwen asked you, you always grumbled under your breath about how troublesome or annoying it could be! Oh, wait! The last person who earned your lament or grumble is only Isolde, due to your love for her".

Tristan scratched his cheek when Meliodas stared to him with those knowing eyes as if saying 'you never changed at all, my son' "well... what can I do? He's my Dad".

Arthur grabbed Meliodas' hands with expectant eyes, with all seriousness "please teach me about how to do it, father-in-law".

Meliodas tossed his knuckles to Arthur's palm several times like how he usually did the patty-cake with Ban. The difference was, he and Arthur were playing patty cake with their fisted knuckles and without any hostility, of course, "keep calling me that, I will teach you everything I can, son-in-law".

Tristan facepalmed "you two, stop it. Don't you think it's too much for father-and-son-in-law-ing?".

Lancelot hummed and nodded his head "yep, I wonder how could these two get along well this fast, but I figured out that this would definitely happen. I mean, Dad spoiled our sister Gwen the most".

"yeah, indeed", Tristan snapped his head "wait, since when did you come back here?".

Lancelot grinned broadly "after running away from the underground jail of the Castle to here with my lover, of course!".

The bright smile on Lancelot's face as he gave his greetings to his brother and father was kinda the opposite with the blood covering his armor, the bumps, the cuts, and the bruises on his body.

Tristan only could stare to him in wonder "...sure, you did a great job".

Lancelot's smile only brightened and Tristan walked away before his brother tried to hug him with his crushing bear hug. When Lancelot protested about how cold his older brother had been, Meliodas patted Lancelot's head before both father-son reunited with their bear hug (which Arthur gladly joined them) as Tristan ignored them and instead rushed to Vivian before Gilthunder even thought about to strike her.

Vivian stuttered in fright, lifting her shaking finger after she saw how Hendrickson lying on the ground "Gil... you can't possibly kill me... I love you!".

Lifting his sword to her throat, he coldly said "granted, I never love you. I only love Margaret and you have made her suffering. You deserve to die for it alone".

Before Gilthunder's sword hit her, Tristan carried her like a sack over his shoulder, waving his hand casually "yo, not that I care, but I don't think to kill a woman is a knightly deed".

Gilthunder scoffed "for the Sin of Revenge, you surprisingly sounded naive".

"Tristan! Good job as usual!", with both her hands lifting her skirt, Morgan ran to their direction with Merlin and Escanor in tow. Then, lifting her Sacred Treasure, Morgan smirked devilishly "now, throw her to me!".

Vivian gawked "eh?".

"as you wish, Lady", Tristan grabbed the back of her collar and threw the shrieking Vivian to Morgan "accept your present!".

"gladly!", Morgan jumped and sent a flying kick to Vivian's stomach "Pendragon's Ultimate Kick!".

Lancelot laughed in mirth and clapped his hands, praising how cool his lover. Arthur facepalmed at one more act of his older sister's unladylike behaviors compared to his lover, he said.

Gilthunder narrowed his eyes "well, not that I mind, but I think, to throw a woman like that, is also not a knightly deed, Tristan".

"Lady Morgan would throw me instead if I didn't throw that mage to her, so it's not like I have any choice", Tristan pulled his sword, beckoning to the charred corpse of Hendrickson nearby "now, are you satisfied?".

"Dreyfus can wait and that mage behind you is still alive".

So the answer was no and Tristan dropped his head further.

"I hope you will not be mistaking between the 'assassination' and 'massacre', Gil boy", Tristan lectured him with the tone as if he taught a child "Assassination means to kill someone meaningfully. When you lost to your instinct, blinded by your rage, hatred, and grudge, then you killed people meaninglessly, it means you are just the same with the sorrowful, bloodlust beast. What you're doing right now, it's not assassination, but the massacre. You do not try to kill them for your father, to take revenge against your father's murderer, or to bring the justice of your father's death. You just want to kill them in order to satisfy your grudge and bloodlust".

Lowering his head further, Gilthunder growled "it's nonsense... I don't kill them meaninglessly because I kill them to take revenge for my father's death!".

"Truth to be told, I don't even care if you kill them all, but do you think is this exactly what your lover and your father would want you to do?", Tristan walked forward, leaning his hand on his shoulder "I wonder, what kind of the 'beast' you will be, Gilthunder? Choose now, but if you still want to kill them, I have to stop you".

"then I'd like to see you try".

Arthur was about to stop them when Gilthunder and Tristan clashed their swords against each other, but Meliodas stopped him with a squeeze on his shoulder and shook his head.

Arthur sat beside Meliodas, watching with a deep frown "I know how strong Tristan and I know... he can handle this fight alone, but still... at the time like this, why I couldn't do anything?".

Meliodas grinned and ruffled his head "witness this fight and learn it as your lesson. The fact that you could survive from your fight against the Great Holy Knight even without using magic power alone, is significantly magnificent".

Escanor huffed "I think it's reckless".

Merlin chuckled "well, it can't be helped, I guess. He thought that maybe if he fought someone on the level of a Great Holy Knight and put himself in danger, his power might awaken but that didn't happen".

Lancelot clicked his tongue "let's see how the princess scolds you later. She's not gonna be happy with how you put yourself in danger".

Meliodas deadpanned "and I should tell the same thing to her later. To think she let them kidnapped her like this...".

Arthur poked Meliodas' shoulder "um, what's that supposed to mean?".

Morgan cleaned the dust off of her hands, walking closer to Lancelot "but I don't understand. What for Tristan and Gilthunder are fighting for?".

Lancelot patted her head "well, for men, sometimes there are unexplainable things that only we can share through our fist".

Morgan blushed, grumbling "men are such a dumb sometimes".

Lancelot grabbed her head and leaned down to give a peck on her forehead "and sometimes, women are so complicated".

Lowering his sword, Tristan narrowed his eyes "I will ask you again. Are you satisfied now? I guess not. After all, even if you killed your father's murderers, it wouldn't fill the void in your heart".

Gilthunder roared "**Sword Of Thunder Emperor**".

Tristan lifted his fingers to his sword "**Divine Slayer**".

At the same time as both men clashed their sword against each other, Isolde and Margaret arrived there and they shouted their lover's name.

"Gilthunder! Please, stop!".

"Tristan! You have to come back to me!".

After the electric waves and **Hell Blaze** vanished into the air, standing face-to-face, Gilthunder dropped his sword and leaned his face on Tristan's shoulder "how could you have known it?".

"about how it felt? Because I have drowned in the same situation as you. Just try walking down on this path if you want to, but remember, you're gonna lose something later and you only can regret it. It's the payment of **Revenge**", Tristan patted his head before pointing to the side "also, would you look at that? Not everything turns into the tragedy".

When he turned his face, Gilthunder was shocked to see Howzer and Griamore running to him before they hugged him in a three-way hug, apologizing to him for failing him as friends which Gilthunder tried his best to convince his best friends and cousin that he was alright now.

"My Dad said once, little Gil is not the type of someone who would compromise his sense of justice if it was just his life that was in danger", Tristina floated behind them near her brother, patting Gilthunder on the head "there, there. You did a great job, little Gil. You've been doing a great job to protect your princess Margaret. I bet this is what my Dad would say and do to you".

Howzer rolled his eyes, still not forget of the fact that the reason why Gilthunder lost control in rage, it was because of her magic but looking at her innocent smile, he couldn't be mad further to her _"I admit, when she's like this, she looks like an Angel"_.

"anyway, sister", Tristan poked her shoulder "why did your clothes get more ripped and your wounds increase compared to before?".

Tristina laughed overly sweet "ohohoho, is that so? I think it's only your imagination, brother".

Meliodas was rather panicked at the sight of the blood-stained and the bandages wrapped tightly around his daughter's body "TINA! What happened? Who did this to you?".

Tristina asked nervously "um... if you know, what you're gonna do?".

With devil smirk etched on his face, Meliodas chuckled darkly "I've gotta kill them".

Tristan rubbed his sword with the same level of evil smirk and hostile expression "let me assist you".

Tristina waved her hand "both of you, stop it, please".

When Meliodas was fretting over his daughter, Isolde ran and hugged Tristan who hugged her back.

Speaking of which, Gilthunder felt like he had heard Margaret's voice just now. After he broke the hug between him with Griamore and Howzer, Gilthunder heard her voice "Gilthunder!".

"...Margaret?", Gilthunder reached out his hands and hugged her "Margaret!".

As she hugged him back, Margaret cried in relief and happiness "Gil! I missed you".

Gilthunder could feel it, this was real as he mumbled, "I love you".

Howzer covered Tristina's eyes when both couple, Tristan and Isolde, also Margaret and Gilthunder kissed "but I'm surprised that princess Margaret is with your group all along this time".

"yup, and Howzer", Tristina lowered Howzer's hands and pinched his cheeks "I'm old enough to see it so there's no point on covering my eyes. Stop treating me like a child".

* * *

After Ban and Hawk left the room where the Horn of Cernunnos secured, Gelda frowned "...he's gonna kill him, princess".

Guinevere leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes "yes, I know".

"well, I believe Meliodas, but...", Gelda sighed heavily and shook her head "...Sir Ban is his best friend that he has ever since, after a long time ago. I think he's better than that".

"well, what do we expect, Aunt? After all, people live betraying each other because the human's heart is easily corrupted", Guinevere opened her unique eyes slowly "and to get the violation of our expectancy from the other people, is a common thing to happen in the daily life".

Deep down in her heart, she wanted to run, to stop Ban with all her might and telling her beloved father to choose them, his beloved woman with their children, over anyone in this world, and not to choose the death instead. However, she still had something to do here.


	60. Pride Of The Queen

**.**

**Chapter 59 – Pride Of The Queen**

**.**

* * *

Guinevere realized Gelda had stared to her "...what is it? Is there something in my face?".

Gelda shook her head at that "no, I just wonder... how could you be so calm like this even after knowing there's someone who wants to kill your father and is gonna betray him?".

"I am physically 16 years old but spiritually and mentally 3.000 years old, remember?", Guinevere tilted head to the side, pointing her poker face "there's someone who wants to try killing our father and betrays us? It's not the first time for us, Aunt. It's no longer a surprise or a shock for us, to the point we're used to it by now. Let's go".

Gelda thought it was not something she could be proud of, and so sad. If Gelda stared to her with those ways (did it pity, sympathy, or empathy? She wasn't sure), or Gelda realized the sadness and the grief on her heterochromia eyes, she didn't mention it. After they were sure that Ban had left this room with Hawk in tow, after those two were out of sight and earshot, Guinevere and Gelda (plus Fou in cat form) silently sneaked into this room, tiptoeing after Guinevere asked Fou to 'watch over closely' the door.

Guinevere lifted her skirt and walked down the stairs gracefully, looking to the side "do you know what is this, Lady Gelda?".

Gelda closed the door behind her and elegantly walked downstairs, following Guinevere. She knew her niece only called her name when she didn't want to make anyone around them know that she was her Aunt, due to necessity. The necessity of hiding their relationship would lead to the question, who was the people around them.

Gelda looked around, feeling no one around here but whoever they were, Gelda was in guard "yes, Your Highness. This is the Horn of Cernunnos, Liones Kingdom's treasure. It was said, this is the ritual relic for communicating with the Goddess Clan. It seems Sir Ban wanted to bring his lover, the Fairy Princess, and little sister of Fairy King Harlequin, Lady Elaine back to life. However, I wonder, why did he not just ask Lady Neiva? Instead of coming here to ask the unknown member of the Goddess Clan like this...".

Guinevere lowered her hands from her skirt to the side. Looking behind over her shoulder, she smirked and lifted her forefinger to her lips "simple, because Neiva is a Demon... well, part of her".

As usual, just like her father, Guinevere was a woman full of surprises and secrets.

Gelda frowned in confusion before she decided she could pester her about it later "what do you want with this ritual relic, princess? Shouldn't you go back to warn them all? There's a chance that Sir Ban will seriously try to kill Meliodas, especially given of her vision that—".

"Gelda, you obviously know the history of my parents and my siblings now. My father's not going to die that easily. Let's believe him. Don't forget, there are my brothers and sisters or our comrades outside there to stop them, in case a fight breaks between them and their fight goes uncontrollable", Guinevere clenched her fist on her necklace, thinking of both her biological mother and father. Looking up, she brushed her bangs behind her ears "for now, let's finish my business here".

The Horn shined again, this time it sounded more hostile "well, well, well, it looks like I have quite the guests here".

"long time no see you, Supreme Deity", Guinevere poised herself in front of the Horn with the unreadable expression "it's been a while ever since the very first and the last time we met... it was about 13 years ago, right?".

Gelda could feel the pressure and struck in awe to see how could Guinevere calmly handle this, but she had an urge to destroy the Horn when she heard the Horn mockingly said, "yeah, just guess how shocked I was when I found out that their illegitimate daughter is still alive amongst the human".

Gelda gritted her teeth, baring her fangs with clenched fists on her skirt (she was gonna scream out loud or retort to the Horn, if not because of the fact that Guinevere lifted her forefinger to her lips and glanced sideways to her, asking her to just shut her mouth) _"illegitimate, she said? How dare she... I don't care if she is a Supreme Goddess, but she crossed the boundary!"_.

"Like it or not, I'm part of Demon Clan through my father and I'm also part of Goddess Clan through my mother, your daughter", unaffected, Guinevere smiled sweetly and called her mockingly, tilting her head to the side "don't you think you've crossed the boundary and being too hostile in our reunion after a long time no see, **Grandmother**?".

"don't call me that. I have no illegitimate grand-daughter and I have no daughter. No one ever considers you as the part of Goddess Clan members, neither do Demon Clan members".

Guinevere scratched the back of her earlobe and yawned in such boring manners "eh... but it's not like your words are worthy and I think listening to your yammering is not worth my time either".

Oh, how Gelda wanted to laugh when she said it.

The Horn scoffed and growled back "I have no daughter who bore an illegitimate child with that filthy Demon and I have no grand-daughter who born from—".

"enough, I know what do you think but your words are no longer scare me, Supreme Deity", Guinevere lifted her chin up proudly, pointing her accusing finger "as you see, I'm no longer a helpless child who only could cower under the pressure of your presence that you met years ago".

"such nonsense coming from a brat—".

"Watch your mouth, because right now, I know what I'm capable of", Guinevere twirled her finger on her hair, looking up in boredom and... thrilled? "I already know what you and Demon King have been afraid of, thus you decided to put the curses as the punishment on my parents and killed them once you two knew that my mother bore me and you two cooperated to get rid of me before I would be the most dangerous threat for you two".

Gelda knitted her eyebrow, thinking she might have imagined it because strangely, Supreme Deity's voice sounded... hitched?

"I... I don't know what makes you upset, but remember our pact? Whatever I have asked that human, it has nothing to do—".

"oh, yes... exactly, what you did just now, is what makes me upset. We have created a pact and you just asked the third party to kill my father. It's a heavy violation of our pact, grandmother. I agree with your conditions to revive the Goddess Clan as long as my family's safety is guaranteed but I have no interest to continue our pact anymore. It has nothing to do with our pact, you tried to tell me? Don't make me laugh. How **dare** you say it after you asked uncle Ban to kill my father? Giving an empty promise to him! Because I know, you don't even have enough power to form your physical body, which means you can't even bring a single soul back to the life", Guinevere growled as her magic power started leaking out of her body, her hair flowing despite no wind you could feel around here "and I hate a liar the most".

When Supreme Deity laughed hysterically, Guinevere hissed "what's so funny?".

"of course, it's so funny, grand-daughter. You said that you hate a liar, yet you are the greatest liar I've ever met, even more than your father!".

Guinevere flinched and her shoulders tensed, but she could keep her composure and her poker face "I have no idea about what you are talking about".

"yes, just keep that damn facade of yours. You said you hate a liar, yet you have been lying to everyone all along this time? It's so contradictory, grand-daughter... Oh, right. How could I possibly forget it? Of all things in this world, your existence alone is the most contradictive thing in this world".

Guinevere narrowed her eyes "shut up".

"what? You can't afford the fact that I shoved the truth right into your face? Actually, how many people you have been lying to, grand-daughter? Your people, your comrades, your parents, your siblings, even your lover", Supreme Deity venomously spat and laughed haughtily "I wonder how they would react to you once they knew about your lie. Would they think it would have been better if you had never existed in the first place? Like how I've always been thinking why such a cursed child like you should have ever born to this world!?".

Gelda had had enough and she was about to yell, but Guinevere lifted her hand to the side to halt her and she lifted her chin up "well then, if those things are what is going to happen, so be it. However, I do not have any intention to stop, not until I achieve what I've strived to do".

"even if in the end, you will be left behind by everyone, being all alone in your solitude and you can no longer meet with everyone?".

"even so...", Guinevere lowered her head and closed her eyes as she felt her words like slapped her right in the face before she lifted her stoic face, so beautiful, yet so sad "I will not stop. I've prepared myself for so long. It's not like it matters anymore, be it I'm left behind by everyone or I leave behind everyone, I'm always alone".

"poor child. I barely could sympathize with you. Why should I be surprised? After all, you're just the same as your parents. You can love people unconditionally without any differences, but at the same time, you do not love them at all because you do not love people specifically. We, the Goddesses, the Giants, the Fairies, the Humans, even the Demons, are not your comrades. How pathetic, you cursed child. Those people who obey you, those people who trust in you, and those people who you cherished and loved, certainly will leave you all alone once they know what **Sins** you have done".

"**enough**", remembering the people that she lost, her trusted comrades, her siblings, her parents, and her lover, Guinevere lifted her head and reached out her hand. Runes and magic circles appeared on the floor beneath the horn "but even so... even I have something that I have to protect with my life. Even if it will cost my life, I will not stop fighting. For their sake, I will fight even if all people in this world turn their back against me. Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to do '**it**' now because there's a ton of job I have to finish here beforehand. Consider yourself lucky this time, but prepare yourself... because when we meet again, it will be your end, Supreme Deity".

Even if the Horn shook violently, she sounded so confident when she dared "oh, I'd like to see you try, grand-daughter. Would you really able to do it? After all, you've inherited your mother's kindness... or should I say, what we've known as 'naivety' in the war".

Guinevere smirked confidently as two pairs of white wings and a pair of dark wings sprouted out of her back, the mark of the full moon surrounded by dark fire appeared on her forehead trailing down to her cheek over her eye, both her eyes showed triskelion marks on her Demon-like jet-black pupil "yes, I can! Because I am nothing like my parents. I am the Queen of Chaos".

As the Horn started to vanish into the void in the middle of the darkness, they could hear Supreme Deity gasped and screamed her name, it sounded like fulfilled by a mixture of hatred, anguish, and humiliation "GUINEVERE!".

Gelda flinched and lifted both her hands to shield herself from the strong wind. As she opened her eyes, the Horn of Cernunnos was no longer here. Looking around, Gelda didn't feel the presence and thinking it was safe enough to talk with her. Gelda touched her shoulders and she felt how tense she was, so she cautiously stated "...I'm surprised you do not destroy it, contemplating how hostile she's been?".

It was not a question, yes, she knew it.

"well, I guess father would have wanted to 'destroy her' most likely, had he ever known how hostile grandmother behave to me when I'm around. Unfortunately, I can't destroy her because our business hasn't finished yet, so I just move it to somewhere safer than here before father finds it and destroys it. Otherwise, who knows to whom she will spit the lie to make whoever they are trying to kill my father for the sake of whatever good they want to earn?", Guinevere clenched her fist and grabbed her bicep, only now her body trembling slightly "well, it's unlike she's telling a lie at all...".

Gelda frowned "Gwen—".

"We have to go, Aunt. I believe that Arthur and everyone, included my parents and siblings, will go to King Baltra's chamber. We can stay there to observe the situation, but you may go to help the others, I will send you there with my clone to help the fight when I finish one more important task on this Castle's underground", Guinevere cut her off and turned her back, scurrying away and passing her by "for father and uncle Ban, perhaps I can ask Tristan and Tina to interrupt in between their battle, in case the battle have occurred and we're late, which means the highest possible father is—".

This was her attempt to avoid the conversation when she clearly didn't want to talk about it but Gelda refused to let it go, she grabbed her bicep and hugged her from behind "Gwen! Calm down and snap out of it!".

Guinevere gasped and yelped in startle when Gelda pushed her backward. The force was strong enough to make them both kneeling on the ground. Guinevere lifted her hand to cover her mouth, feeling nausea churning in her stomach and her breath hitched. It was so quiet here. Only the breathing between them could be heard. Fou had walked downstairs and sat in front of Guinevere, licking its master's hand. Lowering her head further, with her bangs masking her expression, Guinevere sighed and said with vibrate tone as if she was gonna cry.

"what is it, Aunt? It's not like she's telling a lie. She's telling the truth, in fact, that my father is a Demon and he was an enemy for Goddess Clan. Even after he betrayed the Demon Clan and left the Demon realm for my mother, Goddess Clan still thought of him as their enemy. Their Clan members' hostility towards my father and me is understandable".

Gelda frowned as she hugged her tighter "stupid... it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, right?".

At this point, Guinevere's body started shaking "I know... I know I shouldn't let her words get the best of me... but even so...".

"_you are the Demon's child!"._

"_it would have been better if you had never existed from the first place"._

"_why such a cursed child like you should have ever born to this world!?"._

Her cruel words that she said with those sweet tones, it felt like rubbing the salt on the wounds that could never be healed by anyone for her and her siblings.

As if she could read her mind and see through her heart, Gelda scolded her "like I said, snap out of it. No need to keep your facade and don't let your pride as the Queen to prevent you from being honest with yourself, just for this time. Don't you even dare to think that your parents' first demise is your fault".

Guinevere gasped and flinched, looking behind over her shoulder, her beautiful eyes were glossing with tears. Gelda sighed, cupping her cheeks before giving a lovely and motherly kiss on her forehead.

"it doesn't matter if it's a Demon, a Goddess, a Fairy, or human blood that flows through your body. It will not change who you are. You are still you, Guinevere. Our lovely little Gwen. You did great. You're not a liar, you are the most honest child I've ever met", whispering the gentle words near her ear, Gelda caressed her head and leaned her head on her chest like she always did to her when she was a child "that's why... don't listen to her cruel words, don't push yourself too hard, and... well, it's too late to tell you don't cry, I guess... so, just cry as much as you want, but you have to put your brave face and smile again later, okay?".

Guinevere sniffled and buried her crying face on her chest, blinking away her tears "...you don't want to ask anything? About her words...".

"about what you have planned? Well, more or less, I and Lady Merlin have a hunch feeling about what you are up to, honey. The difference is, Lady Merlin is willing to help you", Gelda cupped her cheeks and smiled fondly, giving a light peck on her forehead "but we trust you because just like your parents, you're so kind and you just want the best for everyone. It's the reason why you've strived everything all along this time, right?".

Guinevere closed her eyes slowly, crying silently on her chest "what I want to... is not to be the Queen... or to take revenge... I just want to... I just want to break the curses on my family... so my parents will be freed of their sufferings... for father, who shed so many tears behind his smile in his solitude and no one can fully understand him, for people keep betraying him... and for mother, who always apologized to us for the kind of a mother she had every time she remembered, dying and left us...".

Gelda smiled and patted her head, the smile attached on her face was so motherly "yes, you can do it. If there's anyone who can do it, it will be you. We trust you".

It was so overwhelming, but as long as she still had someone who put their trust to her, as long as she still had someone to protect and cherish with, she would keep holding on, no matter how painful and cruel this world could be. Fou jumped and perched on Gelda's shoulder, purring as the little beast rubbed its head to Gelda's face as if telling thank you when its paw patting Guinevere's head soothingly.

When she calmed down, Gelda cautiously asked, "how do you feel?".

"I admit compared to sad, I'm more furious to her words, that old hag", wiping her tear-stained cheeks, she slapped her cheeks before lifting her fists in resolve "I have train harder so I can be stronger to face her later!".

Gelda cackled when Guinevere called Supreme Deity as an 'old hag' and she chuckled, ruffling her head "oh, are you joking me? You were so cool just now! You're strong already, such a brave girl of ours. And remember, you're not alone".

"thank you so much, aunt. I love you", Guinevere hugged her before she tucked her hand on her pocket, pulling out her Galadriel Mirror "speaking of which, we have to help them right away. I can sense Vivian's woken up and she just sent Gilthunder to aide Hendrickson in their fight against Arthur and father. Wonder if Tristan could handle it, though".

"oh, my. I should have knocked her harder", Gelda was curious as to why Guinevere turned bright red but she got her answer when she saw what happened between Meliodas and Arthur "oh, my".

Guinevere groaned in frustration and fumed with a bright, red face as tomatoes before she covered her face, rolling her face "ARTHUR! Of all things that you could've done and said, how could you... in front of my father? Of all people! Father is not gonna live it down!".

When Guinevere groaned in frustration (feeling embarrassing), Gelda laughed it off "oh, I never feel bored thanks to these interesting kids! What an interesting family you are!".

"the young King's surely got guts, asking him to give his blessing in the middle of the fight", even Fou snickered after it mumbled involuntarily "he's lucky because your father responded positively. Otherwise, he's dead".

Later, Gelda would laugh her head off "oh, look at how Meliodas and Arthur can easily get along well. Isn't it good?".

"Fou! Aunt! Stop laughing!", Guinevere covered her bright red face in embarrassment "argh... this is so embarrassing... should he do it at the time like that? I swear, if Tristan and Lancelot knew about it, they would not live it down easily".

Gelda smiled in relief "glad to see you coming back to yourself".

Guinevere blinked and smiled back, before standing and cleaning the dust off of her skirt "well, actually you don't have to worry about it. I will be fine once I'm in front of everyone. After all, my pride as the soon-to-be Queen always prevented me to show my feelings like crying openly in front of people".

"such pride you have... but honestly, can you promise me one thing, Gwen?".

Guinevere perked "what is it?".

Gelda smiled sadly "perhaps, this is so selfish of me to ask. Whatever plans you have, I will not disturb you, but... if it will endanger your life, can you not do it and choose to live your life instead? If not for us, for yourself".

Guinevere grinned lopsided "don't worry, Aunt. My plan isn't gonna endanger my life".

Gelda looked unsure but she chose to let it go this time "...I will believe you, then. So, what is our next step?".

Using Galadriel Mirror, Guinevere created one clone of herself "simple, my clone will stay upstairs on the Castle when I finish my business on this Castle's Underground".

Gelda closed her eyes and sighed resignedly "I will come with you, then. Who knows what kind of trouble you will get if I let you out of my sight this time?".

Guinevere pouted "please, don't talk as if I'm a troublemaker here".

* * *

Gelda subconsciously brought her hand up to cover her mouth "Gwen, this is...".

Guinevere narrowed her eyes to get the better look "yeah, without doubt, it's Lucifer".

Nadja looked behind "oh, we have a lot of guests today".

The sound coming from the alcove under the tree roots huffed "first, those two brothers of Fairy Clan and a human. Who else this time?".

"interesting. I've heard that you've been sealed on the former Fairy King's Forest because you've gone insane, they reasoned. However, I don't expect this", Guinevere lifted her hand and chirped "greetings, uncle!".

Nadja floated down to their side "it's only his soul you're talking with. Since his body has been sealed, only his soul can communicate with us. Be careful, it seems he's in a bad mood".

Not too thrilled to get other guests, Lucifer demanded, "who are you?".

Guinevere calmly introduced herself "Guinevere Cameliard, crowned princess of Cameliard Kingdom. King Leodegrance from the Cameliard Kingdom of Human Clan adopted me. Surely, you are aware of why I know who you are, right?".

"oh, of course. Cameliard House has been known as the History Keeper Clan. Only the Royalty Family members of Cameliard House who have been told about the True History", Lucifer perked, he started to feel interested "you said you were adopted by them? Why did you call me uncle?".

"because your older sister is my biological mother. My biological parents are Meliodas of Demon Clan and Elizabeth of Goddess Clan. Not only that I know about who you are...", Guinevere walked closer until she stopped right in front of the nearest gap in between the tree roots "but also, I know about your relationship with my father's little sister, Princess Sophia. Including... your daughter with her, the Child of Snow, Neiva".

Gelda shouted in alarm and pulled out her twin daggers when the thorny vines crawled out of the alcove, wrapping itself around her body "princess!".

"don't move. If you don't want your precious princess to get hurt, stay there".

Gelda stopped abruptly and gritted her teeth, cursing inwardly when the thorny vines already scratched Guinevere's neck and wrists.

"interesting. So, this is how my sister's daughter with that man looks like", Lucifer touched her chin as he showed himself, only his spirit though. He did have so much resemblance with Elizabeth, from his silver hair and his blue eyes "so... what do you want from me? What do you know of me? Depend on your answer, I will decide you're an enemy or ally".

Guinevere deadpanned "I'm here not to bring harm on you or your daughter. Should all Goddess Clan members are hostile like this?".

"you've got the guts, huh?", Lucifer chuckled and sat down on the tree roots "you're kind of reminded me with my sister".

After Lucifer retracted his thorny vines from Guinevere, Gelda stood hovering her behind her back with both daggers on her hands. Lucifer frowned "you... what is a Vampire like you doing here?".

Ignoring Lucifer, Gelda pulled the disinfectant and bandages out of her pocket and started to patch the wounds on her neck and wrists, grumbling "and this is why I said I can't let you out of my sight".

Guinevere hissed when Gelda dabbed the disinfectant-covered handkerchief "Aunt, it's just the scratches. Why people treat me like the delicate doll lately?".

"oh hush, you're gonna marry Arthur and we can't see the bride with injuries in their body. Stay still", Gelda scolded her for not being careful and too reckless with her body, wrapping the bandages on her neck and wrists "let's see how Arthur and your father will scold you later".

Guinevere lifted her hands in surrender "wait up, I'm not gonna hear the end of it".

Lucifer chuckled, remembered how reckless his sister could be, and how Meliodas fretted over about it "sounded like Meliodas doesn't change that much, and their daughter's gonna marry someone, I gathered. Well, it's been 3.000 years, after all. Many things could have happened".

"and many things will happen from now on. I need my own forces to face what's upcoming us", after Gelda treated her wounds, Guinevere told him about her purpose and reached out her hand "come with me, uncle. Let's save our family, together".

Lucifer grinned and accepted her hand "as you wish, Queen".

"Okay, now our business here finished, let's go back to the battlefield", looking to the Galadriel Mirror, Guinevere smirked "show time~".

Lucifer lifted his hand "um, hate to tell you the bad news, but we still have two problems here. First, what should we do to my real body? It's still sealed. Second, even if we have found the way to break the seal, how do we attach my soul back to my body?".

Guinevere flatly answered, "oh, we needn't do anything to your real body".

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in disbelief "...excuse me? How do you expect me to fight and join your force if I am just a spirit, sort-of a ghost now? It's not like I can't fight with this spirit form of mine, but it'll be more convenient if I can fight with my real body".

"I mean, we can take care of it later because we have no time for it now, unfortunately. Well, I've been thinking to ask godmother if she can create an artificial body for you, or we can find another vessel for you temporarily, probably".

Fou suggested "then, why not possess me instead as his temporary vessel, Lady? I'm a Fairy Cat, after all. You can use my body as his temporary vessel".

Lucifer shrieked "the Cat can talk!?".

Fou yelled in disbelief "and that is what you're freaking about instead?!".

"Okay, problem solved, right?", Guinevere clapped her hands. She rubbed her hands before she chuckled darkly "now, it's time to give punishment for Vivian. I bet godmother will want to join me. Perhaps, I can even use my injuries to play the victim and I can tell Tina to help me, just in case".

Gelda considered if she should join or not "oh, time for her to have fun. I don't mind helping you".

Lucifer asked Gelda after looking at how calculated and cunning Guinevere could be "...is she always like this?".

Fou and Gelda said in unison "yes, she is".

* * *

**A/N:**

_Welp, I can't believe it's been 60 chapters! I'm so glad about the progress. Thanks to whoever have read, favorites, follows, and reviews. Tell me what do you think, because this is one of my favorite scenes where Guinevere finally confronted with Supreme Deity, the old hag, hahaha. As usual, any constructive criticsm welcomed_


	61. King And Queen

**.**

**Chapter ****60**** – ****King And ****Queen**

**.**

* * *

Of course, when the princesses (Elizabeth, Veronica, and Margaret) appeared in the center of Capital, Meliodas scolded Elizabeth "what we told you to stay in the safe place?".

"well, it can't be helped, Meliodas", Veronica patted Zeal's head "when we heard from this kid about how dangerous the battle, Ellie had run out of the tavern first to find you, followed by my sister who wanted to go find Gilthunder, ignoring me and Griamore who told them to not go".

Next second, when they saw Vivian trying to attack Margaret, Gilthunder hugged her to protect her but a transparent shield in the shape of Cherry Blossom's flower appeared to protect Margaret and Gilthunder.

"**Cherry Blossom**", Arthur knew **who** exactly the owner of this shield "then, it means—!?".

After the **Cherry Blossom** shield disappeared, someone casted the teleportation spells multiple times to send Vivian to the various places. It felt like this person was simply playing around with her from how the strongest mage of Liones Kingdom was being toyed with. Vivian attacked Merlin whom her identity hadn't revealed since she was still covered by the cloak.

After Merlin showed myself and the strong wind disappeared from around her body, Merlin smirked in amusement "for your information, Vivian, it's not my doing. The one who just plays around with casted teleportation spells to you is no one other than my beloved daughter, Gwen. Her real identity is the Lost Princess of the fallen Cameliard Kingdom, the sole survivor of fallen Cameliard Kingdom which is devastated by the catastrophe only one night, her real name is Guinevere Cameliard".

"exactly, I am", using her teleportation spell, Guinevere appeared beside Morgan and Lancelot with Gelda in tow. Tilting her head to the side, Guinevere smiled sweetly to Morgan "I think you're far better than this, sister-in-law. How could you not able to get rid of this virgin harlot?".

Morgan scowled and mumbled under her breath "yeah, speaking of the devil, the devil appears".

Guinevere tipped her head to the side with her ever friendly smile "hm? Did you say something, older sister-in-law?".

"nothing. By the way, little sister-in-law, just so you know...", Morgan twitched the corner of her mouth before yammering, waving her finger in front of Guinevere "I'm not simply waiting on the Castle like the damsel in distress. I and Lancelot have to fight against a bunch of Holy Knights when we broke out of the damn underground jail at the Liones Castle where this mage had sent us there until we could come back here, so it couldn't be helped if I'm out of magic power now due to exhaustion, only could fight her using my physical ability and not fully able to get rid of her, right!?".

Guinevere lifted her hand to cover her mouth and gasped mockingly "wow, I don't know you can be so savage, sister-in-law. Perhaps, I should be more careful around you next time".

A vein popped on Morgan's head "I'm gonna strangle you".

Before Morgan could throttle Guinevere, Lancelot quickly wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist, patting her head "honey, calm down! Princess, please don't provoke my lover".

Merlin shook her head "bad habit, Gwen. You could have come out sooner, and once you're out, you're playing around instead".

"come on, godmother~ I was so bored. I could play around with her for a while, right? Besides, have you forgotten, godmother?", Guinevere tilted her head and smirked gleefully, so resemble Merlin's trademark smirk "A Queen should never step down to the scene before the climax".

Morgan narrowed her eyes and refuted "wrong. What is right, the Queen should never step into the venue from the first place, princess".

Guinevere shrugged "just like the delicate doll for a mere display? I refuse to be such an airhead Queen".

Morgan facepalmed and groaned, feeling the headache so sudden "argh! Great, this is why we always said that you're so hard to handle!".

Without remorse, Guinevere tilted her head and boldly chirped "you're welcome".

Lancelot and Morgan shouted in unison "we're not praising you".

Meliodas suddenly felt sorry for Tristan, Lancelot, Arthur and the others who had to take care of her ever since her childhood "taking care of her must be tiring for you guys".

Tristan, Isolde, Merlin, and Lancelot said in unison "indeed".

Thinking this was the right time to punish Vivian, Guinevere ignored them and approached Vivian who kneeling on the ground. Guinevere smiled sweetly and crouched in front of her "hi, long time no see you, Vivian~ and seems like you still aren't good-learner, huh? You haven't changed a bit".

Vivian looked up with so much hatred on her eyes and growled "that's not how you're supposed to talk to your superior! Even if you're my Master's adopted daughter, I am still your superior! You haven't changed at all, you never called me with honorific title and you never respected me!".

"How exactly do you expect someone to respect you when you can't even respect people? And what did you say about being superior to me? In what terms? Just because you're older than me, it doesn't mean you're superior compared to me", Guinevere stood and tapped her forefinger on her lips thoughtfully "let's see, I am only the 16-years-old princess who is gonna marry with Arthur Pendragon, the young King of Camelot Kingdom meanwhile you, Vivian, 29-years-old helpless cranky spinster, still do not show any progress and handles the rejection like the apocalypse has come upon you, pathetic woman. From our position, it's clear that I'm far superior compared to you".

Lancelot touched his chest, faking it "ouch, it hurts".

Tristan closed his eyes, already got used to this "yeah, she stabbed right where it hurts, as usual".

Arthur crossed his thumb and forefinger on his chin with sparkle star on his eyes, proudly announced, "it's my future Queen!".

Morgan shook her head in disbelief "Arthur, I don't think it's something you need to be proud of her, but whatever, brother...".

Vivian stood, staggering "oh, right... you are the lost princess of the Cameliard Kingdom. No wonder you're oh-so haughty and arrogant, but nothing you could be proud of your fallen Kingdom!".

"nothing you can be proud of your love life, either", taking a fan in her hand out of nowhere, Guinevere flipped it open and covered her lower face with a fan on her hands, eyes narrowed slightly "and what I told you before about what you feel towards Gilthunder? If you can't even think about the position of your beloved one and worse, hurt them instead, trying to make them as yours without thinking about their feelings, it is not love, but a mere obsession. You don't love Gilthunder sincerely but thinking of him as a mere possession. How could you dare to claim that you love him, you selfish woman? You've never changed, such an idiot, selfish and pathetic woman who always chases after someone who will never love you back, ever".

Vivian shouted in rage and launched gigantic **Fire Ball** to Guinevere "SHUT UP?!".

Arthur and Meliodas were about to run to her side "Gwen—!?".

Tristan lifted his hand to halt them and smirked, "just watch".

"stupid", Guinevere flipped her fan closed and smirked confidently before swinging it to the upcoming **Fire Ball** "**Full Counter**".

When Vivian fell to the ground with the charred smell after she got hit by her **Fire Ball** that Guinevere sent back using **Full Counter**, King jaw-dropped "just with a single fan!".

Diane gawked as well "**Full Counter**?! She can use the Captain's technique?!".

Turning to Meliodas who gawked in awe, Guinevere smiled "are you surprised, Dad? It's a rather difficult technique. I need a year to fully master it".

Meliodas grinned broadly and lifted his thumb "that's my girl!".

Vivian lifted her face and cried out "you... you're a Demon!? Just the same with your parents?!".

Supreme Deity's cruel words flashed on her mind again. However, this time she couldn't break down into the sobbing mess. She stood tall in front of them all as the Queen, so instead of showing her true emotions, Guinevere chuckled darkly and put her hand on her hip with evil smirk "you stupid wench, you just realized it now?".

Diane shuddered "so scary".

King wondered "Merlin, actually how have you been raising her?".

Merlin smirked smugly as usual "isn't she cool?".

Escanor lifted his thumb "yup, she is".

Meliodas called out "li'l Gwen, are you mad?".

"mad? Of course not", Guinevere pointed her thumb to her injured comrades "more exactly, furious. Look at what you've done to the people I cherished and loved?".

"wait! The one who fought and hurt your fiancé was the Great Holy Knight Hendrickson, not me!".

"oh, should I mention your Sins, then? First, you've caused suffering on big brother Gilthunder and big sister Margaret. Second, you cooperated with Hendrickson to cover up the death of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras that I considered as one of my favorite uncles. Third, you tried to kidnap the third princess Elizabeth that I adore just like my family, and put her into danger with trying to make her as your sacrifice. Forth, you made big brother Gilthunder as your tool to aide Hendrickson in the fight, after Hendrickson hurt Sir Meliodas that I consider as my father, and Arthur, the only man that I love. Fifth, you cooperated with Hendrickson to revive the Demon Clan", Guinevere crouched in front of Vivian and looking down to her disdainfully. She did not smile anymore, instead, she glared down coldly with the murderous intention surrounding her body "that is your Sins. Hendrickson has accepted his own punishment from the judgment of big brother Gilthunder. Now, why should I give mercy to you for hurting the people that precious to me?".

Vivian mockingly said, "and what you can possibly do to me with your fragile and delicate hand?".

"oh, let me show you what my fragile and delicate hand can do to punish you with my own hand, then", Guinevere pulled Vivian up by her collar with her cold, intense glare "you call me Demon just now, then I will show you how do I look like when I become the Demon for you".

They were shocked when they saw Guinevere started slapping Vivian but no one intended to stop her, it seemed. Each slap that Guinevere gave to Vivian was not for herself, but for the others instead so no one intended to stop her.

Lancelot gulped and mumbled, "she's so scary when she's mad".

"now you understand it, never ever you make her mad or make your enemy if you still want to live", Tristan crossed his hands before his chest and whistled "and to think she chose to punish this mage with her own hand when usually, she doesn't want to 'stain her hand', she said... she must be pretty mad to this mage. Don't you agree, brother, sister?".

Tristina and Lancelot raised their hand "agree".

"Someone really should stop her now", Morgan unconsciously mumbled and flinched because multiple times, Guinevere slapped Vivian's face hardly after she mentioned Vivian's crimes. Morgan perked up when Arthur approached Guinevere and Merlin who stood side by side in front of Vivian "Arthur?".

Before Guinevere could continue to slap Vivian's face again, Arthur gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, snaking one arm around her waist before giving a light peck on the crown on her head "honey, I don't expect to see this side of you as an imperious Queen but not that I hate it. I love it instead, you're so cool".

"thank you, my love, but, um...", Guinevere narrowed her eyes, cheeks slightly flushed because Arthur hugged her from behind "...what's with this position?".

"Usually, you wouldn't want to use your own hand and the fact that you punished her with your hands, it's clear that you're pretty much mad to her. As much as I want to let you release your anger to her, I should ask you to stop now, my love, because", Arthur pulled down her sleeves, revealing her bandaged wrists. Not only that, Arthur even pulled down her collar, revealing her bandaged neck before giving a light peck on her cheek, her wrists, and her neck, totally ignoring the eyes around them who ogled to his boldness "I don't want you to worsen your injuries, and I'd like to hear your explanation about these injuries, on your neck and your wrists...".

Guinevere blushed and averted her eyes "so you realized... it's so perceptive of you, as usual".

"hey, I'd like to know every single thing about you, so obviously, I know when something's happened or changed of you!", Arthur announced boldly, sounded offended before he touched her shoulders with a friendly smile though the aura surrounding him felt so tense and heavy "now... tell me who the hell did this to you and how did it happen? Because once I know who did this and what he did to you, I've gotta kill them~".

While she remembered, Guinevere asked them all who got injured to come closer "Arthur! You're also injured pretty badly, worse than me!".

Arthur shrugged, thinking his wounds weren't a big deal "Nah, it's not a big deal. I was just careless".

After she used **Invigorate** to them all, Guinevere turned her back and hugged Arthur while healing him "it's not only 'careless', Arthur... you're too reckless!".

Lancelot smirked broadly "even if you can heal him without hugging him like this when it comes to your lover, you take the advantage to hug him as you healed him, huh?".

With an innocent smile attached to her face, Guinevere deliberately threw her shoe with her leg, expertly pretending as if she tripped "oh no, I tripped!".

Arthur caught her from behind with a broad grin "don't worry, I got you!".

Looking down at Guinevere's shoe which successfully landed on Lancelot's head, Tristan wasn't sure if he had to feel sorry for his little brother or feel amazed by his older sister "...oi, Lancelot, are you still alive?".

Tristina poked her brother who lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his head because of the sharp butt of Guinevere's heel stabbed Lancelot's head "little brother, this is what people said, you can get injured because of your mouth, you know?".

"Lancelot, hold yourself together! It's not funny at all if you die and leaves my side just because of a shoe landed on your head!", pulling out the shoe from his head, Morgan narrowed her eyes as she threw back the shoe to Guinevere "and I don't think you have the right to scold my brother about being too reckless when you are the reckless one here, princess. Does it even true that you've planned to let them kidnap you?".

Guinevere chuckled innocently "oh, I have no idea about what you're talking about, sister-in-law~".

"as much as I enjoy your bantering, kids...", Meliodas cleared his throat "so bold, young man. To kiss her in front of her parents...".

Guinevere instantly pushed Arthur and ran to give a bear hug for Meliodas. With a bright smile on her face, Guinevere dropped to her knees on the ground before hugging Meliodas tightly "Daddy! I miss you so much!".

"Nishishi~ now, this is the cute li'l Gwen I know!", Meliodas hugged her back, patting her head "my, my, look at how grown-up you have been as a woman. I barely recognized you because you've grown so big. You've totally grown up into a beautiful woman, Guinevere".

Arthur sulked on the side "she forgot me immediately".

"oh, come on, honey~ am I not allowed to have a reunion with my favorite Daddy? Haven't I showered you with so much love every day? Should we go to have private moments somewhere, only the two of **us**~?".

Arthur blushed furiously at the implication.

"Gwen... you mean, she is Lady Merlin's adopted daughter, the li'l Gwen?", Elizabeth gasped and she squealed in delight as she remembered her childhood friend. Lifting both her hands, Elizabeth joined to hug Guinevere and Meliodas in a three-way hug, crying in happiness "Gwen! It's been a long time. I missed you so much. I thought we lost you, so I'm really happy to know you're still alive and I can see you again!".

"whoa, there. Be careful, and slow down, Ellie. You're still a crybaby mess, huh?", Guinevere chuckled before pushing Elizabeth to Meliodas who caught Elizabeth and carried Elizabeth bridal style. By this point, Guinevere smirked broadly when she saw Elizabeth's blush "though, who knows you've got into this relationship with my 'Daddy'? Should I call you 'mommy' too now?".

Looking at Meliodas' smug grin when Elizabeth flustered, they laughed. Looking at the Three Misfits (only Howzer, though. Considering Gilthunder and Griamore already figured out about Gwen, more or less) were having lost expression in their faces when they knew that Guinevere, their childhood friend, would marry Arthur, the young King of Camelot and she was gonna be the Queen of Camelot Kingdom, all of Meliodas' kids cackled.

Thankfully, Merlin reminded them about their purpose "now, our last mission, we have to save King Baltra".

Arthur carried Guinevere bridal style "okay, hold on tightly".

Guinevere deadpanned "Arthur, I can walk".

Arthur grinned broadly "it's faster this way, besides I prefer to feel your warmth to calm my heart too".

Guinevere blushed furiously and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face on his broad shoulder "Arthur... how could you always able to say embarrassing things like that boldly?".

Meliodas couldn't help but ask "are they always like this?".

Tristan, Isolde, Merlin, and Lancelot said in unison "yes, they are".

"ah, before we go, let me clarify something to you, mage. You dare to claim **MY** Guinevere as haughty and arrogant, even group her as a Demon? You're blind, then. Because she has everything that a Queen has ever needed and she's nothing but the personification of a Goddess to me. She has the bravery and courage to face the grief of her past, thus she asked me to bring her back to the Cameliard Kingdom before we rebuilt it. She has compassion and kindness in her heart, thus she cried, mourning of her loss for her parents and her people once we arrived there. There's no way someone who could cry for someone else like her is a Demon", Arthur lifted his sword, pointing the tip of his sword to her throat "watch your words or I'm gonna cut your tongue out of its place, _harlot_".

"Arthur, I'm alright", Guinevere shook her head "it's unusual for you to act this harsh to women".

Arthur clicked his tongue before putting his sword back into its scabbard "...she knows nothing about what you've been going through".

Morgan mumbled, "wow, he must be angry considering even he called her as 'harlot' too".

Lancelot snickered "so bold like usual. '**MY** Guinevere', he said".

Guinevere waved her hand "Arthur, may you lower your head a bit?".

Arthur blinked in confusion "like this? What for?".

Guinevere kissed him, smiling on his lips when she earned his stunned face and his dilated eyes, it was so priceless expression "so I can kiss you~ You make me fallen in love with you once more time".

Arthur groaned and leaned his blushing face on the crook of her neck "argh... what am I going to do with you?".

Tristan whistled "ho-ho, damn. I don't know you two have grown up this far".

Meliodas whistled "ho-ho, damn. Who know you've gotten it on you too?".

Howzer mumbled, turning to Tristina "looking at them like that, I believe they're really father and son, and to think you are really Meliodas' daughter and Tristan's little sister...".

Tristina only smiled broadly at that.

* * *

When they arrived in front of King Baltra's chamber, they found the gravely injured Slader with four other members of Dawn Roar. Slader sarcastically told them that they could laugh at them and Gowther frowned, telling them that their situation wasn't something to laugh at.

After asking Arthur to put her down, Guinevere walked to the Dawn Roar group and reached out her hand "**Invigorate**".

Slader and the others were shocked when they saw Slader's injury had healed. Guinevere demanded to get the explanation from them and once they knew the situation at their hand, Merlin concluded it was Vivian's doing.

"without doubt, Vivian uses the **Perfect Cube**", Merlin caressed her chin, glancing to the side "do you know what we should do at the time like this, daughter?".

"of course!", Guinevere gracefully walked forward and after they heard something clicked, she pushed the door before looking behind with broad grin "**Absolute Cancel**, right?".

Merlin smirked smugly, caressing Guinevere's head as she hugged her and chuckled darkly "that's my girl~ I bet Vivian must be furious and disappointed right now".

Guinevere joined her godmother and chuckled darkly "oh, come on, she deserved it, mom~".

Tristan deadpanned "what a terrifying mother-daughter... right, father?".

Meliodas hummed "right, son".

Merlin and Guinevere pointedly stated to the father-son "we don't want to hear it from you two".

King Baltra's condition was not too well when they found him. Merlin reassured the princesses that Guinevere could heal King Baltra and they didn't doubt about it. However, because they were rather out of magic power and in need to use Merlin's magic item, it was decided to bring King Baltra to the Camelot Kingdom, just in case. When Elizabeth told Arthur that to 'let herself get kidnapped' by Vivian of Hendrickson's party was part of Guinevere's plan, Arthur looked like about to explode with those gentle, friendly smile still attached to his face.

Turning to Guinevere, Arthur twitched his eyebrow with a restrained smile on his face "so it's true... that you let them kidnapped you?".

He would know eventually, so Guinevere sighed "...yes".

Surprisingly (and shock for everyone), Arthur snapped at her "what were you thinking!? You could have been killed!".

Guinevere calmly crossed her hands before her chest "it's not like I can't take care of myself and of all people, you should have known it, right?".

Arthur protested about what made him upset the most "but you could have told me about your plan!".

Guinevere argued back swiftly "if I told you beforehand, you clearly would against my idea. Am I right?".

Arthur grunted in frustration "because it could endanger yourself! How could you say it so easily and put yourself in the danger?".

Guinevere snapped back, at this point, she was no longer care with the ogling eyes around them "oho? Say the one who put himself on the danger intentionally? You could have been killed when you fought against Hendrickson, if not because of father who saved you in time!".

Arthur flinched but he backed away, surprisingly looked calm yet sad "...I know that I'm still weak and not that dependable, but do you not believe me?".

Guinevere sucked a deep breath, it was so cunning of him to pull this stunt again "it's not that!".

"then just screw up your facade in front of me! Told you, right? No need to be always strong in front of me. You can tell me everything and you don't have to force yourself to smile and be strong when you clearly aren't, Gwen. Do you think how do you look like when she called you Demon? Do you think I don't realize it? Even if just for a second, I could see the glint of sadness and sorrow on your beautiful eyes, and for a second I was so afraid, that you will disappear suddenly without words from my sight! do you think... who will be in the most distraught, if something ever happens to you?", Arthur totally lost it. He grabbed her biceps. He didn't care if he looked helpless but he would beg even to the Gods, to not take her away from his side. Panting, he looked up and leaned his forehead on hers with both his hands on her shoulders "look, I really mean it... what I said when I proposed you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I can't lose you. I need you, not only as my Queen, but also the only woman I've ever loved. Don't you dare to think that your existence is unneeded, ever. Do not disappear so suddenly from my side because it scared me to death. I swear you're gonna be the death of me. I will never let you go, ever".

The heavyweight of the thorny chain and the coldness of the ice prison on her heart melted right away as she heard his passionate words. Guinevere clenched her trembling fists on her chest, the brick on her heart shattered into pieces as she blinked away her tears. One by one, with her tears streaming down her face, Guinevere felt so happy yet so sad after listening to his words that he would never let her go. Once more time, she was reminded by the reason why she loved him.

All eyes on this room stared pointedly to Arthur when Guinevere started crying silently.

Arthur frantically waved his hands in front of her ever since Guinevere started crying silently "wait up, why are you crying? Was it my words or what I did? Was it my fault?".

"you are an idiot, brother!", Morgan smacked Arthur's head, sniffling "where the hell there's a woman who will not cry in this world after listening to your passionate confession?".

Lancelot patted Morgan's head and hugged her "why did you cry too, honey?".

"ah, it's not that! I assure you, Arthur, it's not your fault at all. I guess I'm just surprised...", Guinevere waved her hand and smiled in between her tears, wiping her tears in vain "even if I feel so relieved and happy... that I get to see you again... I shouldn't cry, duh... why my tears...? Please wait, I'll stop crying right away...".

Listening to her sincere words and her smile in the middle of her tears, Arthur hugged her and guiltily said "forgive me, I should have come here to pick you sooner. You must have terrified, but I snapped at you instead".

Guinevere sniffled "no, I don't even feel terrified".

Merlin shook her head "we should admit, we're quite surprised because you even snapped at her when usually you never raised your voice in front of her, even. However, you don't have to apologize to her, my King, because, in this situation, you have the right to scold her and be angry to her for her reckless action. Not to mention, she also didn't tell you about her plan beforehand. No wonder if you're angry".

Guinevere looked up "Godmother's right. You have the right to be angry with me, you know?".

"But I hate it when I see you getting hurt and crying like this", Arthur pouted "forgive me, and next time, don't doubt to tell me and don't disappear without words like that. I felt like I've gotten the heart-attack, you know?".

Guinevere hesitantly told him "forgive me, too... for not telling you... I was unsure and honestly, I just don't want to see you getting hurt like this as well, or to add your burden... when you're busy already with your occupation as a King...".

It clicked on Arthur's head and he assured her "Gwen, I know that the entire tension, responsibility, obligation, etc... the weight of a Crown, I know it's sometimes pressure for us, and you want the best result, thus you always tried your best for our people and you always do. You will do the same for your family, I know it. However, please don't forget... Other than a Queen, there 's a King as well. Try to depend on me sometimes, okay? Don't try to bear all burden for yourself".

Guinevere smiled and nodded stiffly "...I understand".

Diane squealed and only now the Royal couple realized they had been watched, intensely and both of them flustered, broke the hug immediately with faces blushed furiously "Oh my, they're so cute!".

Elizabeth asked, "Are they always like this?".

Tristan, Lancelot, Morgan, Isolde, and Merlin nodded their head "most likely".

Arthur scratched his cheek, glancing at the side "but seriously, how did you get these wounds?".

Guinevere sighed heavily "you're seriously not gonna live it down, huh?".

"my greatest apologize, Your Majesty. I should have come faster", Gelda curtly pouted "when I arrived at the room where she was locked into, that mage tried to attack her, attempting to hurt her and wanna see if it would leave the scars or burns. They need the princess's blood, so they need her alive but it doesn't mean they can't hurt her, that's what I heard of her. There were the witnesses, too".

Tristina pointed herself "she's right. I was there, too".

Arthur lifted his sword "ohoho... I should have killed them all...".

Guinevere wrapped her arms around his torso "Arthur, I'm alright, really!".

Arthur immediately put his sword back into its sheath and hugged her. Truth to be told, he just wanted to hug her "then why did you cry? It's unusual for you to cry in front of everyone so openly like this".

Guinevere admitted shyly "it's just... I'm just being quite oversensitive lately, perhaps?".

Something clicked on Merlin's head and she explained "oh, don't worry, Arthur. It's normal for women. You don't know about it because mostly it happens to women. Sometimes, women can feel sadness or loneliness when their wedding day comes closer because they will be separated from their family. Enter new family means they will need to leave their family that they have lived with ever since they were born, that's why they feel sad or lonely. Usually, that's what people know as the sadness of the wedding".

Thinking his soon-to-be wife was in blue, Arthur asked, "is it true?".

Guinevere hesitantly nodded "um, more or less".

And, again, Arthur hugged her, promising her that she could still meet with her family and he could let her family stay with them if that was what she wanted.

"_actually, it's not the case, but... oh, well... whatever. The most important thing is, I'm in the warm embrace of the man I love"_, Guinevere blushed sheepishly before she hugging him back with a bright, happy smile on her face. Listening to the muffled laughter of her siblings, a vein popped in Guinevere's head as she lifting her finger "Tina, Tristan, Lancelot, what's so funny!?".

The trio said in unison cheerfully "nothing!".

Meliodas mumbled under his breath as he had been stuck in this position "whatever, kids. Anyway... what are you doing and for how long you wanted to do this?".

Yep, Tristan, Lancelot, and Tristina had hugged Meliodas to hold him down and restrain him ever since Guinevere started crying and Elizabeth sat beside them with a broad smile, thinking how cute they were.

Tristina hugged Meliodas on his front, clinging to him like a Koala kid usually did to their parents "hug you, obviously".

Lancelot chuckled awkwardly, still wrapping his arms around Meliodas' torso with both his knees on the ground and hugging Meliodas from behind "yeah, to be more precise, preventing you from trying to kill King Arthur".

Meliodas sighed, feeling a bit cramped "I'm not gonna kill him".

"but it looked like you're three seconds away from trying to kill him for real when the princess started crying", Tristan who wrapped his arms around Meliodas' neck said with a blank expression and nudged his little brother "and Lancelot, it's a bit cramped because you're too big".

"Please, I don't want to hear it from you, and we're quite in a pickle to hug him because you, who as big as me, brother, hugged Dad from behind like I do while our sister who is the tiniest hugged Dad on the front. Not to mention, Dad is smaller than us so no wonder it's quite hard to hug him at the same time as we did".

Tristina and Meliodas lifted their fist with the deadpan expression "clench your teeth".

Lancelot wrote 'Daddy' and 'Tina' on the wall with his blood after getting hit by duo tiny people with the surprisingly incredible physical strength "discrimination, oi".

Tristan who had moved to the side stuck his tongue out to Lancelot and hugged Isolde "and I was not gonna save you because it's your fault for unable to keep your mouth".

Veronica raised her eyebrow to her sister who burst out into laughter "what's so funny, Ellie?".

"so cute and adorable! I mean, all of them! Gwen and Arthur are so sweet while Sir Meliodas and his kids are so endearing".

Guinevere cleared her throat "anyway, I believe we have to leave quickly. Godmother?".

Merlin nodded and snapped her fingers "here we go".

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Actually, Guinevere had healed him but she got a hunch feeling they would need to evacuate King Baltra and the princesses to Camelot. She could not explain it clearly, but something was amiss, so King Baltra and the princesses were in need to get evacuated immediately to Camelot Castle by Merlin even if the princesses were still in Liones because they refused to leave their *affectionate attachment* and they would need to take care of their Kingdom in their father's absence, so be it. Obviously, Escanor followed Merlin, leaving Meliodas with four other Sins (Ban, King, Diane, and Gowther) and four other Junior Sins (Elias, Tristan, Isolde, and Tristina). Because Morgan went back to Camelot for protocols, preparations, hospitality, etc., as long as King Baltra was here, it only meant that Lancelot would also come with her. Last time she checked, it was safe to just leave Arthur with King Baltra who spoke to each other nostalgically. When Gelda found Guinevere in her library, she wanted to tell her that Arthur called her but Gelda frowned when Guinevere looked so upset.

Guinevere stared to the Galadriel Mirror in distraught "...it seems like we are not allowed to live our life peacefully even if just for a while, huh?".

Gelda leaned her face down and saw the reflection on the mirror where Ban hovering above Meliodas who closed his eyes with a peaceful smile on his face (what the f*ck) "okay, I have a hunch feeling this is not gonna be good at all. Someone really should stop him! One of the Sins or Junior Sins—".

"no need", Guinevere's hair floated as the waves of her magic power surrounding her body "I will go myself".

With a snap of her finger, Gelda saw Guinevere disappeared from her sight "Gwen!".


	62. Betrayal Pain

**.**

**Chapter ****61**** – ****Betrayal Pain**

**.**

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Arthur stood up and looked behind "...Gwen?".

King Baltra who lying on the bed after getting the medical treatment from Merlin, chuckled "missed your lover that much, young man?".

Arthur blushed and bowed his head apologetically "ah, I apologize, King Baltra! When we speak—".

King Baltra squeezed Arthur's hand fatherly "no, I think it's better to talk with you first about this. You have to do this, not only as a King but also as his soon-to-be husband. Can you do it?".

Arthur was confused literally "what is it?".

"from now on, never ever let her hand go. She needs someone like you who will never let her go", King Baltra sighed, somehow he looked sad "truthfully, she's really a good girl, just like Elizabeth. However, her belief in other people is as thin as a thread. I believe you can see it".

"...yes, she's been like that. She always does her best to help people but never expected anything back in return, like she doesn't want to hope anything of people or believe other people. It kinda sad, I think", Arthur narrowed his eyes in his reverie _"come to think of it, this part of her is similar to Tristan"_.

King Baltra consoled him "trust me, it's not that she doesn't want to believe to other people. She's just afraid of being betrayed by the people she trusted".

"do you know anything about it. King Baltra? I always wanted to know about it but I'm afraid to ask her about it, so I choose to wait. I wonder why her eyes always look sad sometimes? As if she's gonna leave us someday without words and she knows it but only can keep it to herself".

"well, more or less, I figured out it has something to do with what happened to her on her childhood", King Baltra reminisced the old-time and reassured "oh, and I don't refer to when she has been raised by Lady Merlin. She's always been happy in those times, especially under the care of Meliodas and Merlin as her parents figure, so... I guess it has something to do with what happened on her before Lady Merlin adopted her".

Arthur mumbled thoughtfully "as I thought it has something to do with what happened on the Cameliard Kingdom, right?".

"Unfortunately, no one know about what happened on the Cameliard Kingdom, but there's once when I accidentally saw it, it happened not too long after she lost everything on the Cameliard Kingdom when she still closed her heart. On that time, I saw Meliodas carried her and she was crying. I could remember vividly even till now what she told to Meliodas".

"_I want to believe, but I'm afraid... who else I can believe with if I keep betrayed and betrayed by the people I love, the people I cherished, respected, and trusted? Rather than to get myself hurt, I shouldn't believe in people, then. I don't believe in the adults, but above everything else, I don't believe in Gods because of how cunning and cruel God's work!"_.

"I was shocked, to listen to it coming from a child like Gwen, but you know what? After that, Meliodas smiled sadly to her and told her...".

"_Maybe you're right, but even so, no matter how painful this world can be, I want you to know how beautiful this world can be. That's why try to believe people because we can't live our life without other people"_.

"I don't know what kind of betrayal she's got till she chose to not believe others people, even to Gods. However, I can see she's changed a lot now. She can trust some people now, even", King Baltra smiled up to him "perhaps, it's thanks to you".

Arthur blushed and thought if it were the truth. However, before he could say something, Morgan and Lancelot barged into this room, along with Escanor and Merlin in tow, telling the situation on the Liones Kingdom.

* * *

**Liones Kingdom**

As if on the cue, Tristina ran to outside, to where Howzer and three members of Dawn Roar go after she whispered, "...the smell of death...".

It should have been the first signal as an omen of what was gonna happen.

When Tristina found Howzer was dying and the dead three other members of Dawn Roar, Tristina cried out loud "Howzer! Don't die, you moron!".

"I thought why did you run away immediately like that", Isolde pulled her sleeves up "hold him down. I will heal him right away".

After all Howzer's wounds had healed, Tristina peeked down with clear concern on her eyes "are you okay?".

"...I thought, for a second...", Howzer sighed in relief and smiled cheekily as he cupping her wet cheek to touch the wet trail of tear on her face "...a beautiful death angel came to pick me...".

Isolde deadpanned as Tristina smacked him on the head, calling him stupid "Okay, if you can speak that way, I assume you're healthy enough to flirt with her".

Next second, the Liones Castle collapsed.

Howzer shrieked in shock "WHOA?!".

Isolde kept her straight face "oh, good grief... Now, what else?".

Tristina floated slowly (hey, she could levitate, remember?) "wow, sister-in-law. I don't know why you can keep calm like this".

Howzer was panicked "I wonder why you two can keep calm like this even more!".

"calm down and try to not be panicked, Howdy", Tristan swiftly jumped down before he landed on the ground while carrying the three of them "no one got injured, right?".

Isolde thanked him as he put her on the ground, so did Howzer and Tristina. When they looked around, they were shocked because mostly the Holy Knights transformed into ugly-looking monsters.

"it seems their Demon blood is running out of control considering only the New Generations who turned into these monsters", Isolde calmly analyzed before she grimly said with that lopsided smirk and sad-looking eyes "kind of remembered us with what happened on the Cornwall, right?".

Tristan snapped his head to her "Isolde, you...".

"yes, my beloved husband", Isolde turned her head to give an apologetic smile to Tristan "...I remember everything".

When Tristan hugged her tightly, she could feel his trembling body. Deep down in his heart, he hoped she never remembered because it meant her curse had been active and she was gonna die in a year.

"Triss, listen to me", cupping his cheeks, Isolde's expression turned into the mixture of sad and solemn "your father is in danger, and... My mother is coming. Go, save your father while I will take care of my mother. I've got this".

Tristan sucked in a deep breath. Lilith was here. Deep down in his heart, Tristan wanted to come with Isolde, but listening to her remarks that his father was in danger, he frowned "...are you sure about it?".

Isolde smiled reassuringly "who else but me here who have to handle my mother now? Don't worry, I can defend myself just fine with my magic power now".

After Isolde spread her wings and went flying to where she felt Lilith's presence, Nel Hativa appeared and she told him that she would go with her "don't worry about us! Just go and take care of your father!".

Turning his head, Tristan couldn't help but wonder "wonder how everyone's doing and what happened to that old man of mine?".

Because he thought it was better for him to find and join his father, Tristan went to where he felt his father's presence and in the halfway, he got a call from Elias "yes, I can hear you. What is it, Elias?".

* * *

Diane mumbled in awestruck "still... to think that King Arthur asked the Captain to be his Great Holy Knight...".

Gowther clarified "well, I heard from Isolde and Neiva that of all King Arthur's Holy Knights, Tristan and Lancelot are the strongest candidates for that position this far. No wonder, they are the Captain's sons".

"and King Arthur still asked the Captain instead", King floated down, asking him "what will you do, Captain? Considering your sons and daughter lived on the Camelot Kingdom... even little Gwen, your adoptive daughter that you have been helping Merlin to raise her, is gonna marry with King Arthur. I remembered that you adore her so much".

"I have to admit, it's really hard decision to be made, even for me", Meliodas hummed thoughtfully and nodded his head before looking around "speaking of which, where is Tina, Tristan, and Isolde?".

Elizabeth dared herself to ask "um, Sir Meliodas... will you really leave me some...".

Next second, the Liones Castle collapsed.

Meliodas, Griamore, and Gilthunder could safely carry the princesses to safety, but they still had to face the final threat. King who carried Diane and Elias who carried Jericho landing near them, bewildered of what happened.

Hendrickson looked far younger than before "and I could survive, thanks to the Lady who offered the Demon blood to me before I died".

"long time no see you, Meliodas", a familiar figure appeared with a familiar cunning smirk "miss me?".

Meliodas sucked in a deep breath "...Lilith...".

Gowther was busy trying to save Guila, reassuring Zeal nearby that he wouldn't let his older sister die. Diane tried to defend them all from an upcoming monster who tried to attack them. King exchanged glances with Elias before they appeared behind Lilith and Hendrickson, aiming to strike them with their Sacred Treasure but Lilith had predicted this.

"idiot, Succubus is known with dream and illusion as to their attributes. Of course, I have predicted this", Lilith appeared behind King and Elias, she snapped her fingers and shot two arrow light to King's and Elias' head "**Nightmare Terror**".

With all her might, Diane punched, kicked, and pushed her opponent to the ground before turning to see King who curled into a ball and looked in pain. Jericho jumped to catch Elias before the fallen Fairy fell to the ground. When Meliodas, Gilthunder, and Griamore wanted to attack them and refused to give Elizabeth, Vivian appeared behind and took the princesses as the hostages, giving them an order to not move. Using this chance, Hendrickson attacked Griamore and Gilthunder, Lilith attacked Meliodas. In order to save them all, Elizabeth offered herself with a condition that they were not allowed to harm the three of them further. Lilith and Hendrickson agreed before they went to somewhere carrying Elizabeth. After Lilith and Hendrickson took off bringing Elizabeth, Meliodas could no longer be seen nearby as he went somewhere with Ban and Hawk. Gilthunder and Griamore were still lying on the ground, their wounds only got worsen as the second passed by. Veronica, Vivian, and Veronica were panicked, hovering near Griamore and Gilthunder. Jericho and Diane tried to wake King and Elias up from their delusional state when Diane's opponent just now had stood one more time.

Jericho saw it and warned her "Diane, behind you!".

Before the Holy Knight who had turned into a monster attacked Diane, someone floated down, flying in front of Diane and reached out her hand "**Let There Be Light**".

The light she launched from her hands went piercing through the Holy Knight's body and this person turned back into a human. When the human she just saved falling to the ground, she caught him.

Diane's eyes widened when she saw Isolde had her wings on her back again "...Isolde, you are...".

Isolde smiled, settling down her cargo on the ground "let's save the explanation later. For now, Diane, Jericho, please snap them out of it. Whatever will do. You have to snap them out of it by making them not think about their regret or guilt anymore. **Nightmare Terror** makes them witnessing their worst regret or guilt. Snap them out of it and make them think about something else".

"it's easy to say but hard to do, what can we...", Jericho seemed to have an idea from how it looked like something clicked on her mind, but wait, why was she blushing? Jericho groaned before she decided to do it "you said 'whatever will do', right? Don't blame me if he can never snap out of it".

Diane gasped and turned King's head to look at Jericho and Elias "King, look!".

It seemed what they witnessed was enough to sober King out of his delusional state as King snapped with both eyes looked like about to get out of its place "WHAT!?".

Isolde lifted her hand to cover her mouth "oh, my...".

Elias' eyes widened as Jericho wrapped her arms tightly around his body and kissed him. Relishing her scent, his instinct kicked him as Elias deepened the kiss and took all control even if Jericho was the one who started it. After pulling out her ribbon, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, running his fingers on her hair and earning her moan. For the need of the air, they broke the kiss, panting, forehead touched each other's.

"thanks to you... I could get out of it", panting, Elias reached out his hand, pulling her up, as if nothing happened "but I don't know you're this bold... enough to kiss me in front of my brother...".

Looking to the side, they saw Diane trying to wake up King who collapsed unconscious with nose-bleed and shocked expression.

"don't get me wrong! I want it, but I don't want to do it at the time like this!", Jericho fumed with her beet-red face before waving her hands frantically "oh, it's not that I dislike it! I mean... I prefer to do my first kiss with someone I love romantically, not to sober him up from his misery state, that's it".

Elias crossed his hands before his chest and smirked like a bad boy he was "okay, don't worry. I will take responsibility for stealing your first kiss".

"_How could he say something like that so casually with that handsome face?"_, Jericho felt like crying as she lifted her trembling fist. Speaking of which, now she looked at him carefully from head to toe, his body also transformed. Unlike his previous form, the child-like body one just like King, but the one with an adult body that muscular and well-built "um, your body is...".

Elias just realized it when Jericho mentioned it. Now he looked at himself, he was taller than Jericho and his hair grew longer from the fringe of his nape. Looking to the ribbon on his hand, he tied his hair with the ribbon "oh, it seems my body has grown. I indeed heard from Neiva and mother that my body may grow into an adult version if I overuse my magic power and wings or it's simply about time for me to grow up. I wonder what's the trigger, though. Usually, Fay Clan members only grow up when they are in mating season or when they turn from adolescence into mature".

Jericho mumbled out loud. She wanted to protest to Elias that he couldn't use her ribbon just like that after he stole her ribbon but looking at him right now, she gulped and scratched her cheek nervously "...I wonder if it has something to do with what I've done just now".

"**Invigorate**", Isolde healed them all before flapping her wings with her ever-present smile "as much as I enjoy these situations, we still in need to take care of things. You surely know what we should do, right?".

Diane, King, Elias, and Jericho nodded their head. They just needed to take out and destroy the 'Demon Seed' from the body of New Generations. Jericho told them that she wanted to check on her home and her older brother because she saw several New Generations of Holy Knights who turned into monsters were rampaging in the area near her home. Isolde told Elias to join Tristan in case he saw him before she flew to somewhere with Nel Hativa followed her in tow. Elias had to admit, he felt worried about Jericho so he offered her to fly with him, totally ignoring the wicked grin on King's blushed face and the stifled giggle of Diane behind him. Jericho gladly accepted his offer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Elias carried her bridal style.

Diane giggled as she went with King "it seems your brother is gonna have a lover, King~".

King mumbled with a deep frown "but I should say, I don't know my little brother can be a bad boy like that... wonder if he got bad influence from Ban or our Captain's daughter who adopted him?".

(Ban, Meliodas, and Lily sneezed at the same time by this point).

In the halfway, they saw Tristina and Howzer helped the Holy Knights (who didn't get the Red Demon Blood influence) to evacuate the common people to the outskirt. However, when they saw Ban and Meliodas were fighting, Jericho asked if it was alright to let them fight like that, she wondered why would those two fight at the time like this. Tightening his grip on Jericho's body, Elias remembered Lily's words about how someone would betray and try to kill Meliodas. Elias gritted his teeth before he decided, he couldn't do something with them (considering he still had to save Jericho's family) but he could ask someone to do something.

Lifting his hand, a Communication Orb appeared above his palm "Tristan, can you hear me?".

* * *

"What kind of jokes at the time like this, Ban!?".

Yep, it would be the worst time to joke around. However, even if this was pointless for Meliodas, this was important for Ban. After listening to that Horn's words, Ban couldn't help but to ask "are you from the Demon Clan?".

That dreadfully empty looks, blank expression, plus dead silence around them, it was more than enough to be the answer to his question.

Ban didn't want to believe this, his expression "...can I take your silence as a yes?...".

Tristan saw what happened with the Vision Orb on his hands, already running on full-speed _"no"_.

Ban and Meliodas fought against each other with Hawk as the spectator who kept asking Ban to stop. As the Demon mark disappeared from his father's face, Ban looked down hovering above Meliodas' bloodied figure. Tristan felt his heartbeat rocketing, faster than usual, he had increased his heartbeat to the point it hurt to breathe, but he didn't care.

Coughing blood, Tristan wiped it and ran faster _"no, not again... I can't... please..."_.

"The Goddess Clan told me that you're part of the Demon Clan, just like the one that killed Elaine... and if I kill you, they'll revive her".

"Elaine... the name that you always mumble when you talk in your sleep... I see...", Meliodas coughed before he smiled "fine, do it. If I were in your shoes... I'd probably do the same".

Tristan gritted his teeth _"fight back, you idiot!"_.

When Ban asked if he was sure or not, Meliodas told him to just hurry up, do what he had to do and he closed his eyes.

"_We can't lose you too... not again, not after mother has been... that's why, please..."_, Tristan screamed to the top of his lungs when he kicked Ban as hard as he could and sent him flying "STOP HURTING MY FATHER!".

Panting, Tristan landed and wiped the sweat on his face before turning with a deadly glare to Meliodas "you... are you that desperate already... because of what happened to mother, thus you decided it's fine to just die? Leaving us behind, when you are the one who asked us to live our life no matter how painful it has been? How selfish a man can be, father?".

Meliodas coughed and touched his chest "Triss... had you not come, you know that I wouldn't have to just _let_ him kill me, right?".

Tristan mockingly said "oh, sure... but why was it so hard for me to believe your words, father? After all, you have that damn suicidal tendency, there are so many ways to die and you have tried everything to die, but you've always failed".

Ban was about to attack Tristan and Meliodas but the immortal man frowned at what _"...what?"_.

Meliodas lifted his hand in surrender "Triss, please... the reason for my fight with Ban... well, he started it, but it has nothing to do with your mother or my tendency".

"and what? It didn't change the fact you're planning to give up your life for your friend's lover. Maybe not now, but you can do it later. Am I right, father?", earning his silence, it only angered him as Tristan lifted his forefinger indignantly "don't give me that bullshit—!?".

Next second, Tristan choked because of puking blood and he dropped to his knees. Meliodas ran to his side, panicked. Ban didn't know what to do, clenching his fist and walking forward. However, before Ban could get closer, Guinevere landed in front of him and as fast as she could move, she cut off his legs and hands.

"Great job, Tristan. Had you not come to interfere, I would have blasted his body", Guinevere snapped her fingers, looking down to Ban disdainfully with scornful scowl attached on her face. The pieces of Ban's hands and legs exploded into the chunks of meat. She turned her face, not looking back, she did it intentionally to prevent him from coming closer to her family "boom, just like that. He's an immortal, so it's fine. Even if it's not gonna kill him, but it's enough for me to buy time and bring father to the safe place far from him. I have to restrain myself from killing him, though".

Panting, Tristan covered his lower face because of the nose-bleed and spewing more blood, breathing raggedly "oh, finally... you come... I thought you're just gonna watch us... like you usually do...".

"This is what you get because you pushed yourself too hard, you idiot. You pushed your heart working too hard again", Guinevere crouched in front of him and reached out her hands, using **Invigorate** to heal Tristan. Tristan thanked her and was about to stand, but Guinevere squeezed Tristan's shoulders, silently gesturing him to stay and listen to her "I have been wanting to talk about this with you, Tristan. You have been tense ever since I assigned you for this mission, but I know what happened today here, is the most painful reminder of what has happened in the Cornwall Kingdom. You lost your daughter and your wife after Mark's betrayal. Your Revenge. Your Sin".

Closing his eyes, Tristan gritted his teeth, unable to deny her words "shut up".

Guinevere's scowl only deepened "hey, I bring this up because it's needed. It's not healthy, you have to honestly work on it and not just push it away. There are 5 stages of Grief: first, Denial. Second, Anger. Third, Bargaining, Forth, Depression. Fifth, Acceptance. You have been stuck in your Anger, Tristan. You're not able to step into the third stage because the object of your rage is gone. If you can't even get over your anger, you can't reach Acceptance".

"Acceptance, you said? How do you expect me to just accept it? Someone just tried to kill our father, betray us! And for what reason? Because he thought it's the only way to bring back his lover, with killing our father! He said such nonsense to sacrifice, listening to those words of Goddess Clan members that we don't even know the truth, instead of our father!", Tristan lifted his head up and snapped, both hands grabbed her biceps "so how could you ask me to accept it? How could you be this calm, older sister? **How**!?".

"very well said, little brother. I'm your older sister. Truthfully, I'm physically 16 years old but mentally and spiritually, I am 3.000 years old, far older than you. I'm old enough to learn that not everything will go through well as we've planned", gracefully, Guinevere touched his cheeks and smiled sadly "listen well, Tristan. Human's heart is easily corrupted, thus people live their life, betraying each other. To get the violation of our expectancy from other people, it's simply the common thing to happen in daily life. This is not the first time for us, to feel the pain of betrayal, to be betrayed someone we trusted, to find someone tried to kill our father, to the point it's no longer a shock for me, but even so, no matter how painful it has been, the past can not be cured, neither it can be changed, Tristan. We only can let it go".

Tristan lowered his head further "no one teaches me how to let go, older sister".

"as I said, do not deny or push it away. Accept it", Guinevere put her hand on his chest before she put her intertwined knuckles on her chest "you have the right to be angry but don't let your hatred and your grudge consume you. Face it, break it, accept it. Only then you can forget and forgive. I know it's easy to say and it's hard to do, but it's for your sake too. Keep holding your anger, hatred, and grudge only will hurt you deeper. It's just like holding the raging fire with your bare hand, Triss, it only will hurt you. Stop it, before it hurt you".

Burying his face on her shoulders, Tristan's body shook violently "...I am not as strong as father and mother".

Guinevere shook her head, patting his head "I'm not strong as well. Even I also feel it sometimes, there are some people that I want to get rid, for hurting my family... But even so, as long as I live, there are some precious people that never stop believing in me like Arthur for me, our mother for father, or Isolde for you. Even if just one person, as long as we have someone who never stops believing us, as long as we're alive, we can keep holding on, walking forward together. That's why I choose to forgive instead. I have to forgive, for myself and for the people that precious for me, otherwise, it will destroy me someday".

"But I'm tired...", Tristan's voice croaked, she could see from the corner of her eyes that he was on the verge of his tears as he digging his fingernails on her back "...I am not as strong as you, older sister".

"you are not the only one who has to go through this alone, Triss. We're sorry, to make you carry the burden on your shoulders. I know you tried to bear all the burden as the firstborn son, but don't forget, you are not alone. We're all here for you, brother", Guinevere pulled Tristan into her warm embrace "let me help you out of your misery and let me shoulder your Sin".

When Tristan shut his eyes tightly and cried on her shoulder, Guinevere patted his back soothingly "I know it must be a shock for you, but you are not the only one who feels the pain of betrayal. I know it's not only father and Ban's problem that make you upset, right? Speak".

Tristan breathed heavily "...Isolde remembered everything, which means she has less than one year...".

"Not gonna happen. We're gonna break the curse this time, now I'm here", Guinevere broke the hug first and ruffled his head "now, stop crying. You're a man, right? a dependable Knight for our Kingdom, and a brother for me. Let's fight together to break the curses and let's save our family, together".

"you are so much like our mother, older sister", Tristan hastily wiped his tears after they broke the hug "I wonder how could you be this mature, all grown-up into this strong when mother passed away on your childbirth?".

"don't forget who is the one that raised me. I've been taught so well by godmother and one of them, about how to measure and keep my distance with everyone. Distance sometimes lets you know who is worth keeping and who is worth letting go", Guinevere lifted her finger on her lips and winked "it's not important, no matter how many people turned their back against us, as long as we're doing it together, we can handle it, right?".

"great. I feel like there are two Merlin and Isolde now, or... our mother, precisely", Tristan sniggered and sniffled, covering his blushing face "don't tell Merlin and Isolde what you saw today, especially Merlin. She will not live it down".

"that I saw you crying?", Guinevere cackled when she saw his scowl before turning to Meliodas "by the way, I believe there's something that we have to do right now, right, father?".

Meliodas sighed in relief and chuckled "yeah, thanks a lot for your effort to calm down your hot-blooded little brother, daughter. At the time like this, it's really believable that you are older than your brother".

Tristan smacked Meliodas' head "shut it".

"I believe Tristan wouldn't want to hear it from you, father", Guinevere glanced to Tristan, with a single glance, they knew what they had to do. Fully realizing Ban's presence behind her, she lifted her finger "oh, and Ban, it's pointless to kill our father now, so you better stop it, because you can no longer find the Horn underneath the Castle. I took care of it".

With a single glance, Tristan and Guinevere could communicate and they decided that Tristan would take care of Meliodas, and Guinevere would take care of Ban.

Ban who had fully regenerated, frowned "what did you say?".

"When I said I 'take care' of it, you understand, right?", Guinevere turned with her imperious Queen's cold glare "because that thing had dared to ask you to kill my father, I simply got rid of it".

"you—!?", Ban growled, thinking his only chance to resurrect Elaine had gone "oh, I barely forgot who raised you. You are just the same with your mother, Demon's daughter nonetheless".

Guinevere shot a block of ice that scratched Ban's cheek. For the first time, he saw the murderous glare of her beautiful unique eyes.

"if you call me Demon's daughter, I don't care. It's the truth, after all. However, don't you dare to insult the one who raised me as a Demon. You said such nonsense about the sacrifice when you don't even know what the meaning behind the sacrifice itself. Don't make me laugh. Who knows if the Goddess Clan member that you just met with, is trustworthy or not, compared to my father. If what she said was a lie, you only would lose my father that you claimed as your best friend, that you would sacrifice to get your lover back. But even if what she said were the truth, perhaps you would earn back your lover but do you honestly think she would be happy with it? If Lady Elaine were anything like Elias and King said, I bet she wouldn't", Guinevere walked closer and poised herself "If you made a pact with Goddess Clan member to resurrect your lover, I don't care. If you thought of me as a Demon who has gotten rid of the source of your hope to bring back your lover to the life, I don't care but if you tried to kill my father to bring your lover back, that, I care. I would do the same for you if you dared to kill my father or insulted my mother, be it my biological mother or the one who raised me".

Ban scoffed "how? Are you gonna kill me?".

"no, but perhaps, it's better if I can just give the living hell for you", Guinevere tapped her chin "should I ask Aunt Neiva to resurrect your woman, only to make you witness her death multiple times?".

Even Meliodas shuddered but he remembered and he pulled her hand "Guinevere, you can't do it".

Guinevere looked down, still with her unreadable and stoic face "one reason, fast and logical, father".

Pulling her down, Meliodas smiled fatherly and patted her head "you have your mother's kindness and you're a big-hearted girl. I can know it, from how you calmed down Tristan. You have something that I and Tristan don't have. Your mother's Mercy, Forgiveness, and Kindness. Despite what you said to Ban, I know you wouldn't do it".

Guinevere scowled and averted her blushing face "how can you see through me like an opened door?".

Meliodas grinned "well, what do you expect of me? I'm your father!".

"Tristan, it's alright to spill 'it' out to father **now**. Who knows, maybe our stubborn father will get his right mind back after listening to our siblings' state that we have kept a secret?", Guinevere touched his shoulder and glanced sideways to where Ban and Hawk had argued, "in case our little sisters were mad to you, then I would take care of it".

Meliodas frowned, dreadfully turned paler "care to share something that even **I** don't know?".

"I hope they will not try to kill me, then...", Tristan sighed heavily before turning to his father "right, I need you to know that my little sisters have asked us to not tell you. After the Oceanus Kingdom collapsed and become one with the sea, Merissa stabbed her eyes to make her eyes blind. On the Sarpedon Island, Melody tried to commit the suicide, she slit her throat and would have stabbed her heart as well, had I not come in time. When I put my hand on her throat, the wound on her throat healed but she pushed me and threw herself to the sea right away as an attempt to drown herself to die. They did it after... you know **what**".

Meliodas blanched right away and Guinevere had to do her best to calm him down "we apologize that we've been keeping this as a secret but you have to know, the damage of your death, it's not something we can handle just fine. Even if I and Tristan... well, Merissa and Tina too... we probably could handle it, but how about the three others?".

"father, if you died on Ban's hands, I wonder how our sisters would react about it? Because from what I remembered, knowing them... they wouldn't give good reaction at all", Tristan squeezed his shoulder apologetically "think about what Lancelot would say and do, after he witnessed Liz died only 16 years ago? Think about how Melody would react when she still tried her best to atone her Sins on Canterbury Cathedral? How about Lily who still waits for you and mom on the Enchanted Woods? Above anyone else, I believe mother would want you to **live**".

"father, it's not that we tried to blame. No, we wouldn't dream of it, ever. Don't apologize. We need you, but you have to try to let us help you. You don't have to go through this alone", Guinevere took both Meliodas' hands in hers "because we're family, you are our father and we are your children. This time, you have to promise us. **Live**, if not for us, then for yourself. For **Mother**".

Meliodas never lost at words but this time, he totally lost at words. Pulling both his oldest daughter and son, he burrowed his face in between their shoulders, mumbling with strained voice "...we have a lot to talk, kids. For now, let's save **her**".

Guinevere nodded, fully knowing what did he meant "you're right, father".

Tristina floated down "what happened here?".

Tristan scowled "where were you?".

"duh, I helped Howzer and the Holy Knights to evacuate all common people of the Capital to the outskirt using my teleportation magic spell", Tristina retorted but she gasped at the sight of her injured father "Daddy! Why these blood and tattered clothes... what happened?".

When Meliodas tried to tell her that he was okay, he puking blood and Guinevere caught his body "oh, my! Father, hold yourself together!".

"let me try something, older sister", Tristan asked her before she wanted to heal him. Crouching himself beside them, Tristan put his hand on Meliodas' chest "**Grant**".

Next second, all Meliodas' wounds fully healed. Both Meliodas and Guinevere were awestruck as they saw Tristan looking down at his hands. Meliodas blinked and sat up, now fully healed.

Tristina blinked "I don't know you have healing ability?".

Tristan mumbled thoughtfully "well, I don't know about this either, at first. I also just know it when I healed my dying little sister's throat after she slit her throat".

Tristina fumbled, rolling her eyes to Meliodas "um, Triss?".

Tristan pursed his lips "that was before the stupid little Melly pushed me and stupidly decided to drown herself".

Looking back and forth between her siblings and her father, Tristina wondered "is it alright to say it out loud in front of Daddy now?".

Meliodas huffed "so you know, too".

Tristina covered her mouth "I was a ghost, remember? I have been watching over our family, so yes, I know but I can't possibly speak about it openly to you, especially not after Merry and Melly asked me to not tell you. Don't be angry with me! You haven't answered my question, even".

"Good question. I'd like to know as well", Tristan rolled his eyes "any explanation, Dad? Ban? Hawk?".

"it's Hendrickson and Lilith. They took princess Elizabeth", Guinevere took control and after she gave a quick explanation, she asked Tina "Tina, can you carry me as you fly? We will go after Hendrickson".

Meliodas heaved "I will follow after you two".

Hawk offered "I can carry you! But can you fight? You were half-dead and even if Tristan healed you, you must have dead tired, man!".

Meliodas waved his hand "don't worry, I will sleep a little to regain my strength".

When Meliodas fell asleep as soon as he flopped on top of Hawk's body, the trio of his kids deadpanned "seriously?".

Tristina squeezed Guinevere's hands "older sister, what if we failed again?".

"Tina, take a deep breath. Calm down. Be brave. Being brave means that knowing when you have failed once, you won't fail forever. I say this as a Queen. A Queen is not afraid to fail because failure is another steppingstone to greatness", Guinevere cupped her cheeks, giving a light peck on her forehead "we are the ones who are gonna achieve our greatness after we get rid the feeble named Hendrickson".

"oh, is he the steppingstone now? Fine", Tristina hugged her and spread her wings "thank you, older sister. You are the best, but... how about uncle Ban and Tristan?".

Guinevere rolled her eyes "they will join us to save her once they've done with the New Generations, right?".

"I can sense King and Diane are working on this, but we will ask Diane to come with you two, sisters, for princess Elizabeth's rescue. We better go right away to help King and Diane, and Ban...", wrapping his arm around Ban's shoulder, Tristan whispered "don't you think we've done with our business. Once we finish our business with Hendrickson, you will be my next prey for my **Revenge**".

"tell me one thing, Tristan", not looking back, Ban asked, "is princess Elizabeth... reincarnation of your mother?".

"I don't know how could you get into the conclusion, Ban", Tristan waved his hand casually even if he flinched and froze in the halfway. Not looking back, Tristan walked forward "had I ever met with my mother's reincarnation, I wouldn't have wanted her to ever see me again because I'm nothing but a failure of their son".

Realizing the tension between Ban and Tristan, Tristina grabbed Guinevere's hand and went flying to the sky, asking her sister "what happened? They have a fight?".

"sort of", Guinevere promised she would tell her the full story later "now, let's go to save mother!".

Tristina nodded her head "uh-huh!".

* * *

**Enchanted Woods**

Spriggan and Silky were surprised when they saw their Queen dropped to her knees on the ground and started crying silently.

Silky gestured with her hands frantically, asking where did it hurt.

Spriggan squeezed Lily's shoulders "Queen! What happened?".

Lily didn't answer his question and wiped her tears "Tristan, older brother, you have...".

Lily saw it, the future vision that her sister had sent to her. In her mind, she saw it.

Tristan's sincere smile as he blinked away a single tear.

Elizabeth's flowing tears, begging to stop hurting people along with the outburst of her unlocked magic power.

Meliodas' raging dark fire of Wrath.

Tristina's wailing, invoking the ice of the afterlife.

Isolde's weeping, singing Requiem.

Guinevere spread her goddess wings and passed through the ground that littered with dead bodies of Holy Knights. Her own elites stood and followed behind her, wielding their Sacred Treasure. They went to where their enemy waited for them under the dimmed sky on the cracked ground. The clouds gathered behind them as if a creature alive, silver, and churning in fury. It looked as if the goddess of death herself had come.


	63. Broken Promise

**.**

**Chapter 62 – ****Broken Promise**

**.**

* * *

Before they went to assist King and Diane for getting rid of the Demon Seed from all New Generations, Ban asked "hey, Tristan~ actually, how many your siblings are? Does the little Gwen really your older sister and not your little sister?".

Tristan didn't even spare a glance "only seven of us".

Ban's eyes looked like about to pop out of its places "SEVEN ONLY, YOU SAID!?".

"and for your second question, no, you don't hear it wrong because, in fact, Guinevere is my older sister, not my little sister. She and father have far better memory, so you better ask her if you want to know about my siblings. Not to mention, I'm still furious and I do not want to talk that much with you".

"aren't you an honest person? But... could you tell me about your healing ability, at least? Wonder why did you never use it before".

"Isolde has been around us to heal, always. It's not like I need to use healing power, anyway. Not to mention... I'm not too thrilled using it since the source of my healing and regeneration comes from the Philosopher Stone that was made by Cornwall people's lives. Even if...", looking down at his palms, he narrowed his eyes before his Communication Orb within his pocket ringing and Tristan tucked his hand into his pocket to answer it "what's up, older sister?".

("I sneezed multiple times. As I thought, it must have been you two, huh?", Guinevere sighed from the other side before she started "whatever. Before we start our fight, I have to tell you something, Tristan. I realized it after you healed father. Not only you can heal people, but also you might have the chance to break the intertwined curses on you and Isolde or even to bring the dead back to life with it".)

Both Ban and Tristan's eyes widened but it was Tristan who asked "...what? How?".

("your Philosopher Stone is more or less similar to the Fountain Of Youth. The way it works, I mean. It allows you two to have the regeneration, to never again age, and no matter how bad your injuries, it will heal fastly. The difference is only the source. Ban's comes from the Fountain Of Youth, and yours comes from the Philosopher Stone. Long story short, you two can use it in a similar way. After I saw how you healed father just now, I realized it's kinda the opposite with Ban's **Snatch** technique. Ban's **Snatch** can temporarily rob physical abilities such as speed, strength, energy, etc., right? Your **Grant** is the opposite, where you can grant something of you like your life-force or your regeneration to heal someone. Not only to heal someone, but you also can even use it to bring the dead back to life".)

"using other people's lives, yes. Using the Philosopher Stone, it only means that I use the people's lives within Philosopher Stone", Tristan's frown deepened "just go to the point, sister. Your idea to break the curses and how it has something to do with bringing the dead back to life?".

(Guinevere frowned "...you and Isolde may not like it".)

"then what's the point of you're trying to tell me about it? Spit it out. I do have a hunch feeling of what idea you're gonna bring up to me, but I want to hear it from your mouth".

(Guinevere took a deep breath before she told him "break your curses using Lucifer's Sacred Treasure, Kōkai Gyoku (the Light Orb). Use Cornwall people's lives within Philosopher Stone as the payment".)

"...I refuse. It may the best solution but that's not what Isolde would want me to do. Also, do you think I'm that dumb, for not realizing it sooner?", not giving her a chance to argue back, Tristan added "after I healed Melody with this, I thought that with this power, perhaps I could do something with our curses but the second reincarnation of Isolde, Isolde Rosalita... when Rosa was dying on my arms, she realized what I could do with my Philosopher Stone but she refused to be healed. She refused to be healed by me using the Philosopher Stone because **it** has the lives of the Cornwall people. She refused to be healed or got our curses lifted by me using the Philosopher Stone. I promised her to not use Philosopher Stone in order to break the curses or to heal her".

("then it will only make you lose her again. Idiots, both of you".)

Tristan scoffed "you sounded like Merlin just now".

(long sigh "geez, I know it's because of your morales and humanity, but still... Hopefully, Ban is smarter on this and if he is lucky, he may get back his lover using your **Grant** technique".)

Ban frowned "why did you tell us about this, Gwen? You should have known that I've been listening".

("oh, you were there? I don't realize it~. Just if you could be patient, Ban... However, what do I expect? You're the Fox Sin of Greed, after all. You truly do live up to your name".)

Ban growled, "as his children, you two have every right to kill me, or beaten me black and blue to the dying state, at least!".

("I don't hear anything. Bye~".)

"and I refuse to do it now", Tristan hastened his steps "it feels more hurt for you this way, right? This is also what my older sister always does".

* * *

Elias went flying straight back towards the Castle, carrying Jericho bridal style "are you sure, your older brother is in the Castle?".

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Jericho nodded her head "yeah! We have checked my house and there was only Aunt there. It means my brother is in the castle".

In their way to the Castle, Elias pulled the Demon Seed out from New Generations of the Holy Knight's body while Jericho slashed it. With a deep frown, he mumbled, "to say this is just like hell, I think it's not overexaggerating".

"thank you, Elias".

Elias looked down, not expecting it "huh?".

"thank you for saving me, back then. Had you and your mother not pulled out the Demon Seed from my body, I would have turned into one of them. I may lose my magic power, but I don't want to turn into those monsters. You make me realize my mistake", Jericho looked up with a smile "that's why, for saving me, thank you".

Elias blushed and averted his eyes "only did what I should have done. Anyway, we still have to save your older brother, right?".

When they arrived on the Castle, they were surprised to see Gustaf barely killed by one of the monsters.

"_We were always on each other's throat. He always put me down. Even so... he's my one and only older brother"_, releasing her grip on Elias, Jericho leaped and pulled out her sword, screaming out loud "don't you dare to hurt my brother!?".

Jericho landed on the monster's hand that crushing her older brother, embedding her sword on its hand, and surprisingly, next second the monster's hand froze. Using this chance, Elias pulled out the Demon Seed and slashed it before carrying Jericho and Gustaf into safety.

"Next time, don't just jump like that, okay? You gave me the heart-attack back then, what a pain", Elias put Jericho and Gustaf on the castle's floor. Leaning Gustaf on the wall, Elias used his **Animancy** to hasten Gustaf's body healing since he couldn't use **Invigorate** yet "sorry, you will still need to check yourself to the doctor, but this should be fine for you to the point you can still fight. Just don't push yourself too hard".

Jericho sighed in relief, looking up teary-eyed "thank you, Elias".

Elias shook his head and smiled "you are the one who saves him, you know? With your awakened magic power".

"That was... my magic?", Jericho didn't realize it. She thought it was Elias's doing or her older brother's doing, but when she lifted her hands, she was surprised to see the snowflakes made by ice appeared on top of her palms "the same magic power with my older brother... but how, why it could be awakened?".

"This is just me, but I guess your magic power could be awakened because of your strong will to protect your older brother. As a congratulation from me", Elias pulled out a well-carved blue sword from his Gate Of Babylon, giving it to Jericho "**Ice Sword Sprite**. It is said, this sword was made by the Ice Fairy's tears, blood, and wings. It's for you".

"so beautiful...", Jericho traced her fingers on the blue sword, looking up hesitantly "is it really alright to give this for me?".

Elias ruffled her head and the corner of his mouth quirked into a lopsided smirk "keep it and use it. You will need it to protect yourself and the people you cherished. Just don't do anything reckless and walk the wrong path again, okay?".

Jericho hugged Elias and gave a light peck on his cheek, giggling when she saw his blushing face "I could kiss you in the mouth, but~ consider this as my thanks".

Gustaf cleared his throat to make his presence known as he twitched his eyebrow in disbelief and irk "you two have my thanks for saving me, but who is that man, Jericho?".

Shoot. They forgot Gustaf was still here. Jericho and Elias quickly broke the hug, awkward. When they were about to leave, two monsters appeared and were about to attack them. Jericho stabbed her new Sacred Treasure on the ground and those two froze. Using this chance, Elias pulled out the Demon Seed from their body and slashed it. When they were ready to fight against an upcoming monster again, there was an explosion and blast up coming from behind them.

Looking behind, Jericho ran to her friend "Guila! Thank god, you're okay! Is your body really okay, though?".

Guila patted Jericho's head and smiled "yes, I'm perfectly alright now. I was worried about you because you disappeared, but here you are, safe and sound. Having a new boyfriend, even".

Jericho and Elias said in unison "we're not lovers".

Gowther winked "just not yet. Do you think we don't see it when you two kissed?".

Gustaf shouted indignantly, demanding an explanation from Elias who turned his blushing face to the other side and Jericho who covered her face in mortification.

Guila turned to Gowther with a slightly flushed cheek, fiddling her hair with her finger "you have my greatest thanks, Goat Sin Gowther".

"don't mention it, think of it that I'm just doing a favor for my old friend", Gowther smiled sadly to Guila and Zeal "Dale was my friend. He's really a good father. On his last breath, what he thought was only his children. He said he's so sorry for leaving you two, Guila, Zeal. He also has a message. Guila, please take care of your brother and Zeal, as a man, be strong and protect your older sister".

Zeal and Guila cried a little before they hugged Gowther. They would need to talk a lot later.

"ah, here you are!".

They turned to see Merlin and Escanor coming as Diane, King, and Ban caught up with them.

Merlin explained that Lilith was the one behind this all, with her as the mastermind, she took control over Hendrickson and everything to revive Demon Clan "the problem is, not even Meliodas can fight her. Well, not with his condition now. Our opponent, Lilith was the one who was once called the next Demon Queen. She barely has a weakness".

Diane was shocked, not even the Captain? "no way—".

King was on the equal shock "does it mean we do not have the chance to win?".

Merlin smirked, "no, in fact, because we don't know her weakness, we just need to make one".

"but are you sure about this, Merlin?", Escanor furrowed his eyebrow "after all, she is...".

"she is my and Isolde's biological mother, yes", Merlin looked up with the grim expression "but she has caused too much suffering for us, her daughters, just because of her ambition and grudge. She put the curse on Isolde and Tristan. Isolde has fully regained her memory and her magic power. If this goes on, Isolde will die in less than a year from now on. I will not gonna let my little sister die, so I just have to forcefully make her lift the curse, otherwise... I will let Tristan or **him** kill her".

Diane asked worriedly "Merlin, are you sure about this?".

"This is the only way we have. Tristan also has agreed about it. Even if it may make her cry, we have to lift this curse no matter what!", Merlin clenched her fists "I, Neiva, and Tristan have promised to lift this curse. We're not gonna lose Isolde anymore. I'm not gonna lose my little sister again".

"then you will make it this time", Escanor slung his arm around Merlin's shoulder "no matter what your decision, I'm with you. I'll always be on your side. I don't know how strong she is, till she was once known as the next Demon Queen, but I will not let her hurt my beloved one further".

Merlin floated and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders "you never failed to make me happy".

Ban drawled "speaking of which, who did you mean by **him** just now, Merlin? Other than Tristan and the Captain, is there someone you know that capable to fight against your mother?~".

"there is. Well, I guess we will need so much reparation later, but it can't be helped. We need to wake him up from his sleep. We need to wake up Lucifer, the only one who capable to fight against Lilith", Merlin asked Elias to give Lucifer's Sacred Treasure to Tristan "tell him to use it to break Isolde's curse later. For now, ask the Junior Sins and the Captain to buy time for me as long as we bring Lucifer to the battlefield. Let's go, Escanor".

* * *

Escanor looked up to the floating ghost in front of him "so... you are princess Nadja, Gowther's dead lover and 'that' is... Lucifer's body?".

Nadja smiled "for your question, yep".

Escanor turned to Merlin, pointing the sleeping body under the tree "I think Lucifer is from the goddess Clan and not a Dragon?".

Yep. It was not a body of the goddess, but the body of a Dragon who had white-feathered wings as white as snow and silvery metallic scales. It had the same size as Mama Hawk.

"**Vortigern**. My mother put the curse on me that will turn me into Dragon if I ever have physical contact with Sophia after my mother, Supreme Deity found out about my relationship with Sophia, the Demon princess, as her lover", Lucifer's soul came out of Fou who perched on Merlin's shoulder, floating to the head of his body "well, she instantly turned my body into this dragon right away after she found out that Sophia was pregnant with my child, though. That, before Lilith and the others, have no choice but to seal me away here before I created so much destruction, they reasoned".

Merlin asked cautiously "even if your body turned into a dragon, can you still control your mind?".

"I still have full control of myself. My mind and sanity are still intact and never turned into a sorrowful, blood-thirst beast like what people said if that's what you want to know. In other words, maybe I'm a Dragon outside, but I'm still me inside", Lucifer smirked "it's been a long time, little sister-in-law. So, you go with the name 'Merlin' now, right? What do you want from me?".

Merlin smirked in amusement before her expression turned more serious "you must have realized the situation outside. I will help you to break the seal, but you have to aide us in our battle. Think it as you do a favor for your daughter and your lover".

"I have one condition, then", with all seriousness, Lucifer asked, "you can't tell Neiva that I'm his father unless I tell her myself".

"deal", Merlin lifted her Aldan "Escanor, you have to stay with me as long as I try to break his seal, just in case... someone interrupts".

Escanor nodded "I have your back".

When Merlin successfully broke the seal, the fight was about to reach the peak, so they used the teleport to move and enter the battlefield.

* * *

When Elizabeth refused to come farther with Lilith and Hendrickson, pointing a dagger to her throat, Isolde arrived there, pointing her Sacred Treasure **Artemis** to Lilith. Meanwhile, Dreyfus and Griamore made a team fight against Hendrickson after Griamore created **Wall** to protect Elizabeth. Guinevere, Tristina, Meliodas, and Hawk arrived there when Hendrickson killed Dreyfus in front of Griamore's eyes. However, their attention more focused on the lying, bloodied Elizabeth.

Tristina instantly ran to her side after putting down Guinevere to the ground "mom!".

Guinevere told her to calm down "don't worry, I've got this".

After Guinevere healed Elizabeth with **Invigorate**, in a blink of eyes, Meliodas disappeared, carrying Elizabeth bridal style and reappeared near Hawk. After Meliodas put Elizabeth on top of Hawk's body, Meliodas ordered Tristina who floated nearby to take care of Elizabeth and go with Elizabeth and Hawk. Guinevere refused to go and chose to aide her father and Isolde in their fight against Hendrickson and Lilith. When Tristina and Hawk were running away, from the corner of their eyes, Tristina and Hawk saw the upcoming Hell Fire that came from Hendrickson's severed hand on the floor. Luckily, Diane came in time to save them. Her teary-eyed looking down to the unconscious Elizabeth on top of Hawk's body and floated Tristina nearby, both cradled on her palm.

Diane growled, looking down disdainfully to those fiends who dared to hurt her friend "I won't forgive you, ever!".

Next second, what they saw, the Holy Knights of the Liones Kingdom along with the Seven Deadly (though Merlin and Escanor were still nowhere to be seen) Sins and some of the Junior Sins (remember, Lancelot and Morgan were still on the Camelot) gathered on the Castle's courtyard in order to stop Hendrickson and Lilith.

Lilith scoffed "huh, humans are hilarious as usual. Do you think you can win against me who was once known as the next Demon Queen with you all in to fight against me here?".

Lifting her bow, Isolde narrowed her eyes "mother, why should you do this? What for?".

"what else? To bring back the glory of the Demon Clan and—".

"liar", Isolde cut her off with those understanding on her sad-looking eyes "I know what you've wanted all along this time. What you have wanted all along this time, it's not to bring back the glory of the Demon Clan, not to please the Demon King, and to earn his love like what people thought, but to get back what's been lost from your hands, right?".

Nel Hativa bit back "she's right. I can see that you've started to change after your older sister's death. Unfortunately, you just don't want to acknowledge that what once has been lost and slipped from our hands, it will never we earn back, ever. Be it your older sister, or your daughters".

"shut up!", Lilith growled before lifting her hands, **Hell Blaze** wrapped around her hands "I have had enough with your disobedience, Isolde. And you, Neiva, you are not even my daughter. I took you under my wings and raised you as my daughter, only because of your mother's last wish".

Nel Hativa chirped mockingly "oho, I'm so glad and relieved to know that you're not my mother, then! You should have known better than anyone that your words can no longer affect me, you hear me!".

"then you need to know about this, too. Your father is still alive, but he abandoned and neglected you because your mother died because she gave you birth, you cursed child!", Lilith smirked delightfully when she saw how Nel Hativa froze on her spot. Lifting her hand, she threw the **Hell Blaze** to her "don't worry, I will send you to your mother's side right away".

Meliodas wrapped his arm around Nel Hativa's shoulder and tackled her down to the ground before the **Hell Blaze** hit her "don't just stand there and lost in thought like that, idiot!".

"I did not!", Nel Hativa smacked Meliodas's head "and thanks to you, the back of my head got hit, you idiot!? Don't get me wrong! I'm not gonna cry just because of that old hag's words!".

Meliodas deadpanned, not believe in her words this time, clearly, Lilith's words affected her greatly if it was enough to make her cry like this "that's what you said to your life-saver?".

Isolde patted Nel Hativa's head "there, there, let me heal you".

When they discovered the corpses of Red Demon and Gray Demon in the middle of their fight, Lilith injected the blood of Gray Demon to Hendrickson's body. Hendrickson transformed into stronger and Lilith went into her **Assault Mode**, both still aimed for Elizabeth and Isolde. Meliodas and Guinevere led their group and the Holy Knights to protect Elizabeth and Isolde because their blood could be used as the sacrifices to break the seal and revive the Demon Clan.

As if on the cue, Elizabeth woke up, telling them all to run because she had a really bad feeling "I don't want to see anyone die or injured because of me again".

Looking around, Tristan realized how cornered they were after Lilith launched her **Hell Blaze** that was combined with Hendrickson's **Dark Nebula**. Isolde and Elizabeth were safe because he and Meliodas protected them with their back. The ground cracked and rot away due to Lilith's **Hell Blaze** and from above, Hendrickson's **Dark Snow** would kill whoever touched it.

Tristan gritted his teeth, lifting his father's body before dragging him right in front of Elizabeth. After Tristan put Isolde on the ground near Elizabeth and Meliodas, he spared a quick glance to Isolde, her legs were injured, clearly from Lilith's **Hell Blaze** from the burns on her legs. From the corner of his eyes, Tristan found Tristina was injured rather bad but she was safe, protected by Howzer who wrapped his arms around her and hovering above her. Guinevere was barely scratched because she was protected by Arthur who just arrived here. It seemed Arthur was using his best shot to protect Guinevere and repel all upcoming attacks with the Excalibur on his hands.

Once he was sure that his lover and his parents were safe behind his back, Tristan stood and snapped his fingers "**Perfect Cube**".

Arthur hugged Guinevere, looking around where every people here were protected, securely safe within the **Perfect Cube** from Hendrickson's **Dark Snow** and Lilith's **Hell Blaze** "this is...".

Tristan sighed and reached out his hand, Kōkai Gyoku (the Light Orb) on his hands "perhaps my **Perfect Cube** is not as strong and tough as Merlin's, but at least this will do".

Meliodas looked behind in horror "Triss... what do you think... you're doing!?".

Elizabeth cried out "no... stop!".

"_people of Cornwall Kingdom within Philosopher Stone, forgive me, but just for this time... help me to save this Kingdom, before this Kingdom meets the same fate as our fallen Kingdom"_, Tristan channeled his magic power to the Sacred Treasure on his hands "Nah, it looks like if you die, Tina is gonna bawl her eyes out and princess Elizabeth is going to end her life, too. What else I am supposed to do, Dad?".

Meliodas yelled "don't be stupid! Get out of the way! You could be killed!".

Elizabeth shouted "listen to your father! Move aside, Tristan!".

"_These two, really"_, Tristan thought with a nostalgic smile on his face because he realized Elizabeth had called his name without honorifics title for the first time, only his name, like she did when she was his mother, thinking of the scenes from a long time ago that he could never earn back. Looking behind over his shoulder, Tristan smiled sincerely, not the usual trademark grin that matching with his father, but the sincere smile like his mother's "no matter what people said about you, you are the only parents that I have in this world. That time, I was a mere powerless child and I always regretted it, because nothing I could to save you. This time is different. Let me protect you every once in a while too, father".

Wordlessly, Tristan said, _"and mother..."._

Meliodas knew really well about what his son referred to, slamming his fist on the ground "you idiot... What kind of a father I would be... If I were to be protected by my own son?!".

Tristina cried harder "older brother, you stupid?! Don't you dare to die on us! I will not forgive you if you leave us! How about Isolde if you leave her?".

Isolde reached out her hand, her palm pressing on the **Perfect Cube**'s wall "no... I chose to reincarnate, bringing my past-lives memory, not to witness you die in front of my eyes and lose you again!".

"if I can leave something in return of your heart's kindness, your devotion that I thought I truly don't deserve sometimes, the love and affection I've earned from you... I want you to live your life happily, even without me by your side", Tristan reached down his hand, pressing his hand and forehead on the **Perfect Cube**'s wall. Looking down to her sadly, Tristan smiled sincerely as he blinked away his tears "survive, Isolde. I love you".

Isolde cried out "TRISTAN!".

At the time like this, she remembered those peaceful days when they still lived their life happily and peacefully as humans.

* * *

_Tristan lifted his hand up, cupping her cheek, lying his head on her lap "you know, I have a strange dream once. In my dream, I read a book about how people die. It was said that my bleeding can't be stopped, even by you. I can't sleep and my blood keeps flowing. However, strangely I feel calm and I don't feel the pain at all. Perhaps, it's because half of my soul has left my body? But even so, I can't tell out loud about how terrifying this flowing blood looks like despite how peaceful it feels when I die on my beloved's embrace"._

"_don't talk something scary about your death like that! I hate it!", Isolde smacked his head and puffed her cheeks as she sent her powerless fist to his biceps "I seriously don't want to witness you die in front of my eyes!"._

_Tristan laughed brightly before he caught her wrists, leaning his forehead on hers "love, listen to me. If I were to die before you and you ever witnessed my death or my corpse, perhaps you would think it's such a terrifying sight but what I will remember in the brink of my death, is only how beautiful the bright, blue sky of the daylight and the relaxing breeze as we pursue our freedom on the sky together"._

* * *

The impact of Lilith's **Hell Blaze** and Hendrickson's **Dead End** sent the strong wind. Meliodas wrapped his arms around Isolde and Elizabeth. Arthur wrapped his arms around Guinevere and Howzer wrapped his arms around Tristina while the Holy Knights either got themselves down on the ground or curling into a ball on the ground as the earth-shaking.

With bated breath, Guinevere lifted her head and squeezed her bicep when she saw all **Perfect Cube** in this place had disappeared and Tristan still stood firmly "Tristan...".

They all saw it, the Philosopher Stone attached in the artificial heart on his back broke, before his body collapsed forward.

Hawk, Diane, King, Gowther, and Ban's eyes widened, remembering Tristan's words _"this Philosopher Stone is the source of my life now. Break it, then I'll die"_.

Tristina quickly slipped out of Howzer's hands and cried harder. With Howzer in tow, Tristina ignored the tears streaming down her face, only running to where they saw Isolde caught Tristan in her arms as he fell backward, tightly wrapping her arms around Tristan's still body.

"no... you can't leave me again... not like this...", Isolde cradled Tristan's head and hugged him tightly, crying her heart out loud "TRISTAN!?".

"because of protecting us...", Elizabeth hugged Isolde from behind, crying harder and sobbing violently "forgive us...".

"...older brother?", cupping his cheek, she shuddered at the touch of his blood on the corner of his mouth before she buried her face on his collarbone, hugging him from the other side "older brother, wake up! Wake up, you idiot! You can't possibly leave me when I just came back!".

"Triss, you idiot. Who will help me to calm down your crying sister?", his entire body shaking violently. With his hand covering his eyes, Meliodas exhaled shuddering breath out "could you listen to me even if just once, could you not?".

Hawk, King, Diane, and Gowther cried in silence.

Ban slammed his fist on the ground "you bastard!? You killed that good-hearted kid!".

Hendrickson scoffed "you have such terrible luck, to have your son protecting you, but now, no one will save you".

"oh, yeah? What do you think of us?", Arthur gritted his teeth, hovering Guinevere behind his back and lifting his Excalibur even if the young King was on the verge of his tears. He had thought of Tristan as his mentor, older brother figure, best friend "how could you say it after what you did?".

"because of you two, not only Tristan and Sir Meliodas...", despite her flowing tears, Elizabeth begged to them "stop hurting more people?!".

The outburst of Elizabeth's unlocked magic power healed all people here and it seemed enough to be the trigger for them all to continue the fight on the peak of the battle with their body all healed.

"you know what?", Meliodas slowly turned his back, asking Elizabeth and Margaret to stay with Isolde as his Hell Blaze wrapped around his body "you really have invoked my **Wrath**".

Gilthunder dumbfounded, awestruck, just like the other Holy Knights "Meliodas's form...".

Lilith calmly stated, "even if you use your **Assault Mode** now, I don't think you can win against me, it's still not enough".

"careful, not even me can win against the Captain when he's in that form", Escanor appeared, lifting his forefinger to create the **Cruel Sun** "not to mention, you really shouldn't underestimate the Sins and our Juniors. Most of the Juniors are the Captain's kids or family, they are not the light opponent to take with".

Behind Arthur, Guinevere stood and venomously stated "indeed. However, no matter in whatever era, you sure crave for bringing the destruction, **Demons**".

"...Gwen?", Arthur frowned and looked behind, his eyes widened at the sight of her changes "your form is...".

Guinevere spread her goddess wings and passed through the ground that littered with dead bodies of Holy Knights. Her own elites stood and followed behind her, wielding their Sacred Treasure. They went to where their enemy waited for them under the dimmed sky on the cracked ground. The clouds gathered behind them as if a creature alive, silver, and churning in fury. It looked as if the goddess of death herself had come.

"Now, let's put this vengeance to end, Lilith", Guinevere snapped her fingers "be ready, Junior Sins".

When Morgan and Lancelot joined the force, Lancelot went to Tristina's side right away to hug her with his trembling body while Morgan went to accompany Isolde, Elizabeth, Veronica, and Margaret on the sidelines of the battle, having a hard time to process it when they saw Tristan's still body.

With Merlin and Escanor rejoined them nearby, Meliodas ordered, "Seven Deadly Sins, make sure to give your best shot!".

Along with her wailing, Tristina lifted both her hands, invoking the ice of the afterlife "how dare you to do this to my older brother? Actually... how far you want to go with your schemes? Stop hurting my older brother?!".

"your ice is so cold, but by this point, you should have learned that fire can melt the ice", Hendrickson tried to melt the ice that trapped his body using the **Hell Blaze** but it didn't melt at all "what?".

"you idiot, you should have learned more. Tristina's ice isn't ordinary ice, but the ice of the afterlife. Not even **Hell Blaze** can melt it easily", Guinevere lifted her hands "**Let There Be Light**".

"unless the one possessing the Hell Blaze is one of the greatest wielders of the Hellfire like me, isn't it?", unlike Hendrickson, Lilith could melt Tristina's ice. Looking at Hendrickson who had gone back to normal from how she could no longer feel the trace of Gray or Red Demon blood, not even a little part of Fraudrin's in him, Lilith pursed her lips "how unfortunate. It seems you have awakened such an annoying and despicable ability, you little wench of a goddess. However, how do you suppose to fight against me?".

"well then, if we can't find your weakness, we just need to make one. You're right when you said that we're not strong enough to defeat you, so...", Merlin snapped her finger "we just need to bring someone who strong enough to defeat you".

Along with the appearance of the white dragon on the battlefield, they heard someone singing. In the middle of her weeping, Isolde was singing Requiem.

Merlin, Guinevere, and Meliodas snapped their head behind, whispering "she's fully awakened".


	64. Unbidden Farewell

**.**

**Chapter 63 – Unbidden Farewell**

**.**

* * *

Nel Hativa opened the gate to the afterlife as Isolde was singing a requiem. The souls of the dead, be it from the fallen Holy Knights or the common people, entered the gate to the afterlife. Nel Hativa frowned and thought 'how odd' because the souls of Cornwall people hadn't come out of the Philosopher Stone yet.

When a dragon with silvery metallic sheen scales and the white-feathered wings appeared in front of her, Lilith growled in a rage "well, well, well, so you're awake now... How dare you show your face in front of me, Lucifer!?".

Meliodas's pupils dilated _"Lucifer, she said?"_.

Lucifer easily dodged Lilith's attack with his blade-shaped tail "what makes you so tempted to kill me like that, Lilith?".

"of course, I am. If not because of you, Sophia would not lose everything, including her position on the Demon King's court due to her pregnancy. If not because of you, Sophia would not need to bear that cursed child of yours. If not because of you, Sophia would not die after giving birth to your daughter with her!", with red coloring the white of her eyes, her golden pupils turned into slit like a snake's eyes. She was on the verge of her tears before swinging her weapon to Lucifer "you only caused so much suffering for her?! No matter how she was gonna cry, I was supposed to separate you two sooner... you have to die in my hands and I will make sure to kill you in the most painful way!".

"how funny, it sounded like you love Sophia so much while from what I remembered, Sophia always told me that you don't even consider her as your daughter, you only bear and raised her to turn her into a weapon for your revenge against the Demon King, you only think of your glory and never think of her happiness as your daughter. Now, you blame me for your daughter's death because she passed away after giving birth to our child? Also, you will make sure to kill me in the most painful way, you said? Give it up. I don't think you can do it because for me, the most painful thing in this world, is only Sophia's death. This world is like the living hell without her, so you can't bring the hell for me because I already live up the living hell, to continue my life on the world without her by my side", Lucifer didn't have any difficulty to dodge all Lilith's attacks "...or is it? You just realized how important she is as your daughter, only after you lost her? You're an idiot, then. No matter how you regret it, your daughter will not come back to your side".

With tears of blood streaming down her face at this point, Lilith screamed and shot Hell Blaze to Lucifer "shut up!".

Lucifer saw an opening, swinging his tail to hit Lilith's torso. Lilith coughed blood and gritted her teeth, she refused to give up now.

Lifting her hand forward, Lilith commanded "**Rebellious Vassal: Berserk Mode On**".

Morgan wrapped her arms around Isolde before pulling her backward when Tristan's body jerked back. With a single glance, Isolde could tell it was not Tristan, but the vengeful souls of Cornwall people in the Philosopher Stone were possessing Tristan, under Lilith's control. This put them in a seriously bad situation.

Looking straight to Tristan's empty eyes and blood trailed down his face from his eyes, Ban gritted his teeth "you b*tch, how dare you... Tristan, snap out of it!?".

Lilith smirked lopsidedly "it's no use. He can't hear you anymore. In case you forget, he's dead already. It's only the vengeful souls of Cornwall people in the Philosopher Stone who possess him. How do you expect to fight him now? It's easy to control him now, especially having his soulless body".

"How dare you use my son like that", Meliodas growled before he wrapped more his darkness and **Hell Blaze** on his body and his sword "I will take care of Lilith. Escanor, Lucifer, Gwen, Elias, join me to stop her. Tina, Lance, I don't have to tell you what you should do. You two and the others will help Merlin and Isolde to take care of him".

"understood", Tristina wiped her tears and reached out her hands "**Ice Castle**".

Using her magic ice, Tristina trapped Tristan using the **Ice of Afterlife** that confined Tristan in it, but it was only temporary. They still needed to think about how to free him from the vengeful souls.

"you too, just don't get yourself lost control in the process, Dad", Lancelot sniffled and hastily wiped his tears, pulling out his Arondight "we will hold him down as long as we can".

As Meliodas instructed, Escanor climbed up to Lucifer's body, standing on top of him. Lucifer wrapped his tail around Lilith's body before flying to the sky. Meliodas, Elias, and Guinevere spread their wings but before they left, Arthur grabbed Guinevere's hand, concern was clear on his eyes.

Guinevere smiled down to him and kissed his forehead, cupping his cheeks "don't worry, I will come back safely to your side. Just protect everyone with Excalibur as you do to me, okay?".

Looking up to the triskelion symbol of her pristine golden eyes, Arthur nodded his head "I trust you".

In the sky, Lucifer threw Lilith to the air before Elias reached out his hand, using **Enkidu** to chain her. Escanor couldn't do this with Holy Knights around him but with them on the sky like this, he needn't have to worry about the others. Escanor lifted his hand and prepared to hit her using his **Cruel Sun** as he was in his 'The One' Mode. After Meliodas slashed Lilith with his **Divine 1.000 Slices**, Escanor used his **Divine Sword Escanor**. As the closure, Guinevere and Lucifer hit Lilith using **Omega Ark**. No matter how strong Lilith, she was still Demon, the creature of the Darkness and the Light magic of the goddesses belonged to Guinevere, and Lucifer could kill her. Lilith coughed blood, burns, and blood covered all over her body as her darkness could no longer regenerate her body due to the influence of the **Omega Ark**. Elias snapped his fingers, releasing **Enkidu** from Lilith who fell down to the earth.

As they descended down to the earth, they wondered how everyone was doing as long as they were up there fighting Lilith.

* * *

After they could no longer see Lilith with Meliodas's group who went to the sky for fighting Lilith, in a split second, Tristan broke Tristina's **Ice Castle** that trapped him with **Hell Blaze** that wrapped around his body like the Phoenix, except his fire was as dark as the darkness. Diane really didn't want to attack him and when King tried to attack him, Ban stopped him and came in between them. Holding Tristan down, Ban kept calling him, desperately hoping he would regain his sense back but Tristan kicked him before launching **Hell Blaze** to Ban. Before **Hell Blaze** hit him, Merlin cast the teleportation magic spell to save Ban. Arthur and Lancelot lifted their swords, it needed the two of them to fight against Tristan when several dragon hands came out of his back. Arthur and Lancelot truly didn't want to do this, but they had to stop him. Expertly, the young King of Camelot, Arthur, and one of two from the best of his Knights, Lancelot swung their swords but it was not enough.

Lifting her finger, Merlin created **Perfect Cube** "we have no choice but to isolate him immediately".

Isolde spread out her hands to the side, standing in front of Merlin "big sister, no!?".

Merlin hissed "move, Isolde. I'm going to encase him in my **Perfect Cube**".

Isolde clenched her fists on her chest "at least, let me try to snap him out of it!".

Merlin heavily objected "it's too dangerous even for you! You are only a human now?!".

Isolde frowned "isolate him also won't solve it, right?".

Merlin narrowed her eyes "you're too emotional as always. That was what brought you here from the first place".

"yes, and you're so logical as always, it's our difference. Please, at least let me try even if just once?!", Isolde knitted her eyebrows with resolve on her eyes "with my magic power has fully awakened, you know what I'm capable of. Please, let me try".

Merlin rubbed her temples, suddenly having a headache "...fine, but if he endangered your life—".

"—I understand, I would let you do what you think as the best to stop him", Isolde nodded before lifting her face up apologetically "but with one condition: lock me in there together with him".

All of them yelled in shock "WHAT?!".

Hawk stomped and heavily protested "wait, Isolde?! You don't have a plan to die along with him again, do you?!".

Before Merlin could protest, Isolde hugged her tightly "sister, please... I'm the only one who has the responsibility here. I was the one who revived him using the Philosopher Stone because I don't want to get separated from him, ever, again... without I know, my selfishness only caused his sufferings...".

Merlin shut her eyes closed tightly before she broke the hug and squeezed her shoulders "...fine, but know this, I also will not let my little sister die in front of my eyes again, you hear me?".

Isolde nodded with a smile on her face "I understand".

Tristina looked up as she thought someone really had to stop Isolde from doing this suicide mission of her _"Dad, hurry up, come back!"_.

Right when Merlin snapped her fingers to lock Isolde with Tristan in her **Perfect Cube**, Lancelot who held back Arthur and Morgan looking up to the sky. He narrowed his eyes and saluted before pointing to something that fell down from the sky. Not too long after the bloodied Lilith landed, plummeting on the ground, Lucifer landed on the ground. Escanor jumped from Lucifer's body and landed near on the ground Meliodas. Guinevere and Elias flapped their wings, landing safely near the **Perfect Cube** where they saw Isolde approaching Tristan.

"humph, you better stop her before she's doing the double suicide with her lover".

They all stared to Lilith, her body started to perish like the ashes that dissolving into the dust. The Sins and Junior Sins demanded Lilith to release Tristan, but Lilith simply told them that she couldn't do it, she only directed all vengeful souls of Cornwall people in the Philosopher Stone to possess Tristan as their vessel but she couldn't tell them to get out, with a note that even if she could, she didn't want to.

Isolde could take care of Tristan just fine, though. Looking straight to Isolde who stood in front of him, the dragon arms twitched but not move forwards to attack her. Isolde hugged him tightly, fire wrapping around their body. Isolde used the **Phoenix Embrace** to purify those vengeful souls of Cornwall people before Tristan's lifeless body collapsed to her embrace, again. Merlin snapped her fingers to make the **Perfect Cube** disappear before they all approached Isolde who numbly hugged Tristan's body, her eyes looked so empty.

Looking at her little sister's state, Merlin clenched her fists and gritted her teeth "actually, how far you want to go, mother? You caused so much suffering to us, your daughters, just for your ambition and vengeance... up until the very end, I never understood a thing about you... actually, what you've been seeking for?".

"oh, come on. Can't you let me rest already? I thought we already have this kind of conversation before. It's over for me, it seems, finally", Lilith chuckled dryly, lying on the ground "for your question, I've forgotten about it... what I've been seeking for... because I could no longer achieve it back... ever since it has slipped out of my hands... though, it's kinda nostalgic. I think it's been a long time ever since the last time you called 'mother'... now, with your curse has broken, just be happy with the man who can love you sincerely. To think you even needed me to curse you just to find your true love, you're such an idiot with terrible luck when it comes to a man".

When Escanor squeezed her shoulders, Merlin quickly turned her head, burying her face on his chest "I don't understand... it's really upsetting for me, even if I'm known as the greatest sorceress of Britannia, I can never understand her, at all... she is the only person that I can't reach...".

Escanor didn't say anything, he simply carried Merlin bridal style as Merlin wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face on the crook of his neck. Even when he felt the wet sensation from his shoulder, Escanor didn't say anything. He didn't leave her, he fulfilled his promise to stay by her side, giving off the warmth of the sun.

Guinevere lifted her hand and crouched beside Lilith with a solemn look on her face "tell me one thing, why did you save me instead? 10 years ago, you could have just let me die when I was trapped under the fallen debris of old castle".

"...I thought I have told you the reason, little girl".

"it's not the whole truth, I think. I'm simply curious. Had you let me die, you wouldn't have died on our hands, on my hands".

"you're probably right. I could simply end your life easily whenever I wanted. However... I still wanted to see you grow up into the mature woman, to see what kinda woman you would become... I simply didn't feel up to kill you. Not to mention, my daughter could have cried if I let you die there and she lost you", Lilith numbly thought _"above everything else, perhaps, it's because you look so much like my older sister... Medusa, Meliodas's mother... that's why, I couldn't let you die, because I still want to see you even for a second longer... I wonder since when did everything turn into this mess? Actually, since when did we turn into like this? No matter how I wanted my daughters and my older sister to come back to my side, I could no longer get them back after they slipped out of my hands. I messed up and I could no longer go back to that time..."_.

Even if it was just for a split second, Guinevere saw Lilith's heart, perhaps because Lilith was dying and it made it easier for her to see her heart. The most vivid thing she could see, which meant it was the strongest memory that Lilith remembered, was the image of a beautiful woman that indeed looked like Guinevere. She had long wavy blonde hair and a pair of emerald eyes. Her name was Medusa, Lilith's older sister and Meliodas's biological mother, the Demon Queen who passed away when she gave birth Meliodas.

Guinevere blinked her tears away before caressing Lilith's head "it's enough now. You can rest in peace, Lilith. Thank you, because you fulfilled your promise to me. Good night".

Lilith closed her eyes slowly and smiled "good night, older sister".

After Lilith's ashen body turned into dust and swept away by the wind, King approached her cautiously "why did she call you 'older sister' just now and why did you say those lines to her?".

Guinevere wiped her tears away "I simply used the illusion to her eyes and it seemed she's mistaken me with her older sister. I owe her for saving my life 10 years ago, after all. Think of it as my farewell gift for her, to pay off the debt. Nothing special, though... it's so sad of her, her life story, I mean... and to think I'll cry just because I witnessed her suffering, along with the reason why she turned into this evil, despite what she's done... it's so weak of me".

"it's not a weakness, Gwen", Arthur wrapped his arms around her shoulders "it's your heart's kindness. It's alright to cry, our fight is over, for now".

"How can you always see through me?", Guinevere wrapped her arms around Arthur's shoulders before she crying harder "I feel terrible, about Isolde and Tristan... no matter how powerful my healing power, I can't bring back the dead to life...".

Now with Lilith had gone, the curses **Glass Heart** and **Rebellious Vassal** on Isolde and Tristan had been broken.

"so do I", Elizabeth sniffled and started to cry "because of protecting us... Tristan...".

Meliodas who had turned back into normal, patted Elizabeth's head "you know, Tristan wouldn't blame you for it, right?".

Elizabeth sobbed violently "but still, Sir Meliodas...".

"if anything... I'm at fault for everything...", Meliodas shook his head, lowering his head and his bangs masking his expression. Turning his head back to Isolde, he saw Isolde still hugged Tristan and cried silently. Morgan hugged Isolde from behind, sobbing, Lancelot carried Tristina, also crying nearby. He felt his heart wrenched as Meliodas approached them "had I been stronger enough to defend us all, then Tristan wouldn't have to...".

Ban never saw him so desperate like this "Cap'n...".

"Dad", Lancelot was the first to recognize their father's presence nearby. Looking down at Tristan with a deep frown, he sniffled "you idiot, brother. You could've at least given me the chance to say goodbye properly. Now, who will be my sparring partner or kick me on the training?".

Guinevere stood beside Meliodas, squeezing Arthur's hand on her shoulder "...looking at him like this, it's almost like he's just sleeping, don't you think?".

"it is. I wonder if he ever looked this peaceful in his sleep", Tristina smiled before crying harder "people said that sometimes, death is better. At least, he's no longer feeling the pain, but even so... still... I want him to live...".

"even if I told you to not die and live your life...", looking down to his peaceful-looking face, it was just like Tristina and Guinevere said, he just looked like sleeping peacefully, only this time for eternity. Isolde leaned her face on the crown of his head, violent sobs wracking her body "even if you fulfilled your promise to break these curses on us, Tristan... what's the point of breaking it, now you're gone?".

"you're right", Meliodas wrapped his arm around Tristan's head, leaning his forehead on his "you can't leave us like this, Triss. Come back to us".

Elizabeth, Diane, King, Ban, Gowther, Escanor, Merlin, and Hawk stood behind their Captain. Merlin aside, they never saw him this desperate, neither they had ever seen such grief, sadness, and despair on the Captain's empty eyes.

Lucifer sat on the ground hovering above them "that's new. I never saw you crying before".

Meliodas glared up to him "I'm not in the mood, Lucifer. What happened to you, anyway?".

"We can speak about it later. For now, I have to say, it's still too fast for you to give up on the despair, Phoenix Priestess", Lucifer lowered his head to Isolde "you are the only one who can bring him back".

For the first time, still hugging Tristan's body, the life came back to Isolde's eyes "how?".

"create the Divine Philosopher Stone and claim this man's soul as your Guardian Angel", Lucifer closed its eyes and lowered his head before he appeared in front of them all with his spirit form, his human-like goddess form. He had long silver hair reached his nape and pristine blue eyes "the way you created the Philosopher Stone previously, it's not in the Divine way but Demonic way, that's why you need to fill the Philosopher Stone with people's lives. In the Divine way, to create the Philosopher Stone, you just need tears and blood from the Phoenix Priestess and a dragon that filled into a dragon's heart. He already has a dragon's heart, I see. We just need to fill it with my tears and blood, also your tears and blood that we crystallize into Philosopher Stone. The problem is the next step, though".

Isolde tightened her hold on Tristan's body "anything to bring him back".

"you have to use the **Milky Way** to send your soul into the sea of souls, to pick his soul and drag him back to this world. After you two come back to your body, you have to claim him as your Guardian Angel, your mate who has to stay by your side to protect you. However, to bring the dead back to life in this way, it also has the risk and it will not go without cost", earning their silence, Lucifer continued "It's just like giving half of your life for him. Your soul will be tied with him. Whatever happens to you physically or spiritually, he can feel and know it. When you die, he also will die. Are you okay with it?".

Isolde nodded briefly with tears streaming down her face "I agree. It's far better rather than to lose him for eternity".

"Okay, I will help you", Lucifer closed his eyes. His spirit went back to his body and the dragon's eyes opened. He scratched his palm with his nail and blinked away a single tear, pouring the blood and tear to Tristan's artificial heart "also, if there's someone with thunder magic power, it will help because we will need to give a little electric shock to his heart".

Gilthunder lifted his hand, willingly helping Tristan for what he had done for him and for Meliodas too "I volunteer!".

Merlin gripped her bicep "Isolde, make sure you come back with him this time. Otherwise, I will not forgive you two for dying".

"I know, I'll give my best shot", Isolde smiled reassuringly, waving her hand "ah, for now, it's better if you encase us in the **Perfect Cube**. Everyone, please give me space. Sister".

"I know", after she cast the **Perfect Cube**, Merlin lifted her shining hand "**Soul Path Discovery**. It will help you to know where to go".

After Isolde made sure they were safely secured in the Perfect Cube and no one would get her fire, she put her tears and blood on Tristan's artificial heart. Tristan's artificial heart turned smaller. It changed into the Philosopher Stone and just like what Lucifer said, its presence felt somehow Divine. After the new Philosopher Stone planted safely in his body as his new heart, Isolde lifted her hands and lit up the fire that wrapped around her body and Tristan's body.

"everyone", Isolde looked up with a bright yet sad smile adorned her face "in case this is our last time... forgive me, and thank you for everything".

Merlin reached out her hands as Escanor wrapped his arms around her torso "Isolde!".

"Merlin, what's the meaning of this?", Diane mumbled in worry "is it dangerous for her?".

"**Milky Way** is indeed a dangerous move. As long as she used the **Milky Way**, her fire will burn her body and everything around her repeatedly. Anything gets burned by the fire will immediately perish into the ashes and their life will go to the afterlife. For Isolde alone, the fire will burn her body and it will turn her body younger as times pass by. The longer she uses it, the younger her body will turn. If she crosses the limit of time, she will die and reborn".

They all gasped but it was Ban who shouted first "even knowing that, you let her—?!".

"well, what can I do?", Merlin snapped in frustration "she's too stubborn! Nothing I can do nor I say, will stop her from doing this, despite the risk! Of all people, I'm the one who wants her to not do it, but she's too stubborn to let it go. What I can do... only to believe her".

Elizabeth covered her mouth, if Isolde couldn't make it as well, to where it would bring them? As if he could read her mind, Meliodas slipped his fingers in between her knuckles and squeezed her hands. It felt suffocating, but what they could do right now, only to believe them.

They had to come back. They weren't allowed to die. Not yet.

* * *

When Isolde opened her eyes, she landed on the most beautiful flower garden she had ever seen. She ran, looking around before she found two familiar men talking down there, near the riverbank.

Tristan opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, looking around "where is this?".

Someone stood behind Tristan "on the border between life and death. To make it short, the Afterlife".

"oh, right... I'm dead already, finally", Tristan glanced behind over his shoulder "like what Tina said, it's so cold here, yet, it's so beautiful. Don't you think so, Mark?".

Looking around, they stood on the flower garden near the river with a bridge to the other side of the river. This place looked like the most beautiful scenery in the painting. Mark had to admit, he agreed with him on that.

Staring dagger to the back of Tristan's head, Mark narrowed his eyes "you don't want to say something to me? Anything. You have every right to blame me, you know?".

"what for? For betray me? For kill me? For trying to steal my wife after my death? Mark, I'm tired... I've been tired of this never-ending cycle of hatred. I'm done with my **Revenge**", Tristan turned his back, now standing face-to-face with Mark. He tucked his arms in his pocket and smiled "so I chose to forgive you".

Listening to Tristan's honest words, looking at his sincere smile, Mark barked into fitful laughter.

"you're really something, Triss. This is why I always looked up to you. So, how could you...", Mark didn't dare to look up, covering his eyes "after what I've done, how could you say it? What I've done to you and Isolde, it's unforgivable".

"do you remember? Before Isolde trapped in that fire, I saved her and we married... the three of us were so close. I knew that we loved the same woman, so the last decision would be up to her".

"yeah, she chose you and you two married".

"and you started to feel so distant after we married. You said it was simply because you didn't want to cause people's bad-mouthing especially after I and Isolde married", Tristan walked closer to him "I do realize it but I just don't want to acknowledge it before. All of these complicated things that happened between me, you, and Isolde, it's still partly my fault. Had I realized your ambition sooner, we could have stopped you and we would not have to end up like this. I didn't realize your loneliness sooner. We're sorry, we never have meant to leave you alone. For leaving you alone, we're sorry".

When Tristan hugged him when he said his last sentence, Mark hugged him back with his trembling body, burying his crying face on his shoulder "what are you talking about, Triss? I am the one who should apologize here! I... I really mean it when I said to Isolde... that I don't mind at all, even after knowing that you and Isolde partly of Demon Clan's descendant, I don't care... it doesn't change who you have been for me. I really meant it when I said... I always thought of you as my best friend, my closest friend who grew up together just like a sibling. I really meant it when I said, that I don't mind at all and I'm fine, as long as you can make her happy... but I was a mere human and you two were the direct descendants of Demon Clan members, thus it makes you two have long-life span compared to me. I don't want to be left alone, that's why I... I tried to make the Philosopher Stone and drank the Demon's blood, so I could have been together with you two as long as I could, but instead, I destroyed everything with my hand... I totally lost my mind that night, when I killed you, the darkness whispers in my head that I've gotten ever since I drank the Demon blood, it worsened and I...".

Stroking his back soothingly, Tristan let him cry on his shoulders. Just like Guinevere had told him once, the humankind's heart was easily corrupted. Mark's heart that was corrupted by the demon blood, it was what lead him to kill Tristan, even trying to make Isolde as his, ended up with their tragedy.

Listening to their conversation from above here, Isolde wiped her tears _"I can no longer blame this on a wicked deed because there's nothing but sadness here"_.

"Mark, I can forgive you for betray and kill me, but for hurting Isolde and caused so much suffering to her? I don't think I can forgive you for it unless she forgives you. That's what I've been thinking. Then again, I'm no better than you", Tristan broke the hug and he squeezed his shoulders. Looking up, Tristan smiled wryly "I've caused so much suffering for her. I don't know anymore, just how much tears and blood she's shed for me. Because of me, her mother cursed her. Perhaps, she could be happier with you or someone else but I'm just too selfish to let her go, ever. Let's call we're even now".

A vein popped on Isolde's head before she spread her wings and jumped down, approaching them with threatening aura "then, don't leave me behind from the first place, you moron! To think you even make me come here all the way just to pick you... and here you two, talked as you please as if I'm mere merchandise that you can back and forth. What do you think of me, actually? I never asked any of you to fall in love with me from the first place!".

Both Tristan and Mark were shocked.

Mark rubbed his eyes "huh? What are you doing here, Isolde?".

"Isolde, how could you possibly here? If you're here, it means you too...", Tristan turned deadly pale and he squeezed Isolde's shoulders "what happened to you after I died?".

"don't divert the conversation! I'm not coming here just to see you two having your reconciliation and the separation for good only! Especially you, the hot-blooded short-minded with suicidal tendency, stop thinking so low of yourself! What the right you have to leave my side so easily and make me go through this again? Is this a punishment for me? because I made you witness my death more than once. If so, I accept, but for the love of Gods, do not leave me alone!", kneeling on the ground, Isolde turned into a crying mess. Wiping her tears in vain, she grabbed Tristan's wrist with her trembling hand "even if you asked me to live, to continue my life and be happy even without you by my side, I can't?! I just can't... how do you expect me to do it, Triss? How can I be happy when you bring all of me along with your death? I am not that strong... I'm not strong at all. I can't afford to live in the world without you. If you have to leave, then bring me with you too!".

"it seems someone has come to see you from the other side", Mark chuckled and pushed Tristan "Triss, you better stop make her cry and make her be the happiest woman alive, otherwise, I'll ask the God to make reincarnate as your son so I can create such a mess for you".

"is it not enough to mess up with my life previously for you?", Tristan protested before wrapping his arms around Isolde. Carrying her bridal style, Tristan slipped her bangs behind her ears "geez, I guess I can't help it, but to come back with you".

"then, I guess this is our separation, for good", Mark floated to the sky with a smile on his face "farewell, my friend and my first love. I wish for the happiness of the two people most precious to me".

Isolde snapped her head up to Mark and cried out "Mark! I forgive you for hurting me, but I don't know if I can forgive you for betray and killing Tristan or not. I was... forgive me, I can't reciprocate your feelings because I only belong to Tristan. I will not forget you. I hope you can have a better life when you reincarnate. Goodbye".

Tristan smiled sadly "goodbye, Mark".

"just don't get lost in the way, okay?", Mark waved his hand, pointing to where they should go "you better go back quickly. Goodbye".


	65. The Power Of Love

**.**

**Chapter 64 – The Power Of Love**

**.**

* * *

They were panicked when they see the fire wrapping around Isolde and Tristan's body, burning their body that only shrank into their younger version. Right when the fire disappeared, Isolde's body turned into her 15-years-old version, on the age when she was found by Tristan. Tristan's body turned into far smaller, to his 9-years-old version, on the age when he lost his parents and his twin sister. Both landed on the ground with a pale face. Their breathing and heartbeats stopped due to shock. Meliodas and Merlin rushed to their side. Using her healing ability, Elizabeth and Guinevere sent the waves of their healing magic to Tristan and Isolde as Meliodas cradled Tristan and Merlin cradled Isolde. Listening to Lucifer and Nel Hativa's instruction, Gilthunder and Tristina created the lightning waves on their hands before (with prays within their mind) Gilthunder gave the heart massage for Tristan and Tristina did the same for Isolde.

Isolde gasped and jerked back, inhaling a deep breath before looking up "...sister?".

Merlin smiled and hugged her "welcome back".

Isolde smiled and hugged her back "that was close, but I made it back, right?".

When Tristan did the same, Meliodas tapped Tristan's cheek with the back of his palm "Triss? Triss, can you hear me?".

"I'm... alive?", Tristan croaked and opened his eyes slowly, blinking his eyes rapidly. When Meliodas sighed in relief and hugged him tightly, Tristan winced "Dad... can't breathe...".

Surprisingly, after Meliodas loosened his hug, Elizabeth smacked Tristan's and Isolde's cheek, crying harder "you two are an idiot! Do not scare us like that, ever, again! Think about how do we feel... if you two don't make it back...".

"she's right, and I'm not gonna defend you this time", Meliodas sternly scolded Tristan and Isolde "you could have died. Don't do it again, no matter what. Listen, I understand why do you want to protect us, but it's not your responsibility as a child. It's ours. It's been the nature of parents to protect their children no matter what it cost. You scared us to death, seriously. Do you think how do I feel when I thought I really lost you this time?".

"that's right", Merlin very softly slapped Isolde's and Tristan's other cheek before she pursed her lips "as a child, you have no responsibility or obligation to protect your parents. Don't say ridiculous things like that and leave our side so easily. Think about us, who were barely being left behind by you two".

For their surprise, though not too surprising either, both Isolde and Tristan burst out into tears, crying hard as they apologized. Isolde hugged Merlin tightly. It seemed Tristan couldn't move his body, so he was hugged by Tristina and Meliodas instead, as he apologized, crying his heart out loud. They let them be. It had been a long time ever since the last time Tristan and Isolde, so openly, so genuinely, cried their heart out loud in relief. Their curses had broken. It was no longer needed for them to feel afraid of one's imminent, inevitable death due to the curse. It felt just like the heavy thorny chains that had been wrapped around their hearts, melted to the air like the fallen snow. When Elizabeth stuttered to apologize, Merlin and Meliodas told her to not feel bad and apologize, because her words and action were the triggers for them to release all their bottled-up feelings, instead of Meliodas and Merlin gave thanks to Elizabeth. Looking at Tristina and Lancelot who smiled down to her, Elizabeth hugged Meliodas and Tristina, pulling Lancelot to join their bear hug with Tristan on the center, but still be careful and try to not squish Tristan. Isolde laughed tearily and Merlin giggled, telling them about how cute it looked like.

The Sins were crying mess as well, they were really glad for their Captain, Elizabeth, and his kids. They hoped they wouldn't see or hear how devastated their Captain again, when they all thought Tristan was dead and they had no hope anymore.

Escanor laughed mightily, ruffling Isolde's hair after he pulled Merlin into his embrace.

Diane cheered, lifting her hands up "I can't believe this!".

King's eyes widened "but... they've shrunk!?".

Gowther patted Isolde's head with a warm, fond smile on his face. He looked more like a human by now. Lifting his head up, he asked "think you can bring them back to normal?".

Merlin smiled "sure, what do you think of me?".

Ban was still feeling wary. When he realized how Tristan flinched as he patting his head, Ban retracted his hand, and just at the perfect time to interrupt, Lucifer remarked "to think you have the kids already... I bet you're a great father, considering how your son has willingly to throw away his life for protecting you, Meliodas".

Meliodas rolled his eyes "and you still have such a sharp mouth, Lucifer. You haven't changed at all. I believe you still have to take care of your issues, with your daughter".

Meliodas pointedly lifted his chin to Nel Hativa who landed on the ground. Lowering her hood, Nel Hativa looked up to Lucifer with bewilderment on her eyes "you are... my father?".

Lucifer cast his head down "I—".

"don't you dare to lie!", Nel Hativa snapped, sounded like she was about to cry "before Lilith's soul went to the Purgatory, she whispered to me that I have to make up everything with you because you are my biological father. Tell me, does it true? Does it true that you abandoned and neglected me because my biological mother died when she gave me birth? Are you really... my father? I mean, how could it be even possible? There's never been a child who born from a pair of a Goddess and a Demon. I know my mother is from the Demon Clan, but to think my father is from the Goddess Clan...".

Lucifer lowered his head and closed his eyes before he appeared in front of Nel Hativa and everyone here in his spirit form. His human-like, goddess form. He had the three pairs of white-feathered wings from his back, short messy silver-hair, and blue eyes. Nel Hativa blinked away her tears when she saw how beautiful his gems-like blue eyes because his eyes were the heterochromia eyes in which his right eye was Sapphire orb like the deep blue sea and his left eye was Aquamarine orb like the bright, blue sky at the daylight.

"yes... yes, I am", Lucifer smiled bittersweetly before he confessed openly in front of everyone. He put his hand on his chest, his expression was apologetic one "I have been claimed as the traitor of Goddess Clan, for joining hands with one of Demon Clan, your mother. With Sophia, of all women. I can tell that except my hair's colors, you're so much like your mother".

"if you are _**alive**_, then WHY did you never see me even if just once?!", Nel Hativa burst out into tears at this point. Lowering her head further, she didn't even have the courage to lift up her head and look straight to his face "oh, stupid question! Of course, I should have known it... it's only natural for you, to hate me for causing my mother's death. It would have been better... if I had never born, right?".

Meliodas clasped his hand "Merlin, Isolde".

After Merlin and Isolde smacked Nel Hativa's head, Nel Hativa rubbed her head and winced "ow! Why did you hit me?".

"do you think why should we pretend as if you are our older sister when in fact, you are our niece? It's for you. Had you known that Sophia, your biological mother died when she gave you birth, you would have blamed yourself", Merlin rolled her eyes, pointing to Lucifer "your father is a man with many things, but lies aren't one of him. Talk to him properly".

"exactly, just like what big sister said, you blamed yourself for your mother's death", Isolde squeezed Nel Hativa's shoulders "also, the reason why your father never saw you, it's partly because of his curse".

Nel Hativa frowned, turning to Lucifer "what curse?".

Lucifer told her with all honesty "...I just realized that Sophia was pregnant, carrying you in her womb, in the latest war. I killed one of my brethren who tried to kill Sophia and it was just barely. Just barely, I could have lost you and your mother. Then, my mother, Supreme Deity put the curse on me, because I was joining hands with a woman from the Demon clan. **Vortigern**. This curse turns my body into Dragon every time I have the physical contact with your mother. Your mother, Sophia had the ability to see other people's hearts. When she knew about this curse, she didn't say anything, instead, she asked to break up but it was rather too late".

Nel Hativa covered her mouth with her hand "because the mother's already pregnant with me?".

Lucifer nodded his head and continued "Supreme Deity was enraged when he found out that I, Prince of Goddess Clan, was in a relationship and even having you in the process, so she turned my body into... like this, as you see".

Even after his body was sealed, Lucifer's spirit still could get out of his body to wander around. Thanks to it, he could know about Sophia's pregnancy. Half of Nel Hativa when she was still a fetus in Sophia's womb, consisted of Lucifer's Light magic power which the existence itself was the opposite of Sophia's existence who naturally was born from darkness. It made Sophia's condition only weakened because it slowly killed Sophia. They prepared for the worst because just with bearing her child, it ate away Sophia's life from within her body. Sophia refused to kill her daughter when she was still in her womb. When Lilith offered her to get the baby out of Sophia's body, as expected of Sophia, she was so stubborn. Lilith didn't want to lose Sophia, she kept telling Sophia to choose the others over the child in her womb, the child who ate away her life from within her body. Lucifer scoffed at how Lilith was so heartless and merciless, sometimes. However, Lilith unexpectedly had the soft spots for her daughters, in the end.

"Lilith was right when she said that I've caused so many sufferings for Sophia. I have no regret, though. I regret nothing. Not you or your mother. Never. Because I love you just like I love your mother, so much. If I have regret... I regret unable to stay by your mother's side when she breathed her last. I regret unable to stay by your side, only able to watch over your growth from afar and let other people raise you instead. I regret having this body because I can't even hug my beloved daughter", looking up from his palms, Lucifer raised his hand and smiled fondly "our daughter, Neiva. Nel Hativa is not your real name. Sophia gave you the name 'Neiva', it means 'Snow' because we met under the snow for the first time".

After Lucifer closed his eyes and his spirit went back to his dragon body, Nel Hativa—Neiva choked and she burst out into tears before running to her father. Neiva dropped to her knees and reached out her hands, in an attempt to hug her father's dragon mouth, crying silently "...I've always been told that you abandoned and neglected me because you hated me and never thought of me as your daughter. That's why... I never care to find out about you. I always thought... because you needn't be in your life, then I also needn't you in my life... without I know... you've been always thinking about me and mom... I've been so selfish, and only thinking about myself... forgive me...".

"let me guess, Lilith was the one who told you, right?", earning Neiva's nod, Lucifer chuckled "don't be ridiculous, girl. You are the fruit of my love with Sophia. There's no way I will hate you, ever. I love you".

Sobbing violently, Neiva kissed Lucifer's pointed-and-dragon-scaled mouth "I love you too, father".

Their spectators like the party from the Camelot, the Sins, and the Holy Knights on this place clapped their hands and gave their congratulations to the long-separated father-daughter who just reunited. Some of them like the princesses, Gilthunder, Diane, and King were openly crying, even. It was so bittersweet, though. Sophia was dead, so they couldn't meet her again. Lucifer was still affected by the **Vortigern** curse from Supreme Deity, so his body was still in a huge dragon form, to the point he couldn't even hug his daughter for his regret. Neiva didn't mind at all, she could live with it, at least she got back her father and she would figure out how to break the curse on her father. They were shocked when their warm and lovely reunion was interrupted by Hendrickson who limply woke up, approaching the Sins.

Wrapping his large tail around Neiva, the Sins, the party of Camelot nearby, and Meliodas's little family protectively, Lucifer snarled "so, you're still alive".

Holy Knights around them also raised their weapon in fear and hatred. Even Griamore lifted his sword, ready to kill Hendrickson. Surprisingly, Tristina appeared in between Griamore and Hendrickson. She grabbed Griamore's wrist and threw him to the ground, for everyone's shock.

Griamore protested "why did you stop me, Lady Tina? He barely killed your twin brother and killed my father!".

"I also don't want to, blood-head", Tristina huffed, lifting her chin up to Guinevere who walked closer to them with Arthur in tow "but the princess wants to talk".

"calm down and stay put, Holy Knight!", Guinevere raised her hand. Her voice ordered firmly before she stood in front of Hendrickson "Sir Hendrickson, I can sense that the sinister presence of a Demon who possessed you, have fully disappeared. Can you tell me what happened? From princess Elizabeth's words in the middle of the battle, King Baltra had the utmost faith in you and you were more gentle and kind than anyone else. The people and Holy Knights on the Capital of Liones trusted you. Even I, when I was a child, believed so... at least, until I felt those sinister presences coming from you and Sir Dreyfus one day. Give us the answer to princess Elizabeth's question, what happened to you and when did you lose your way?".

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Arthur protectively hugged her from behind "Gwen, you mean... Sir Hendrickson had been possessed by some vengeful spirit or certain Demon?".

Guinevere blushed and pinched Arthur's hand before she smacked him with her wings "Arthur, honey, you startled me. Should you do this in front of people?".

Arthur stuck his tongue out and sheepishly admitted "sorry, my habit. Also, I want to know how it feels to hug you from behind when you still have these wings. It's quite ticklish".

"ah, youngsters. As much as I enjoy your lovey-dovey moments to entertain me", King Baltra chuckled before he cleared his throat "I believe we still need to clear something here".

After the princesses hugged King Baltra and had their reunion, Guinevere approached along with Arthur "King Baltra, are you sure, you're feeling well already?".

King Baltra nodded and chuckled "thanks to your fiancé's great care".

After giving punishment (that didn't feel like the punishment at all) for the Holy Knights, King Baltra asked Hendrickson to tell his story this time. Meliodas was still on alert and wrapped his hands around his son protectively. Merlin was doing the same with her sister. Elizabeth sat behind Meliodas and let Tristina sit on her lap. Lancelot sat beside Meliodas, his arm wrapping around Morgan's waist as the latter leaned her head on her lover's shoulder.

Hendrickson dropped one knee in front of Guinevere, Arthur, and King Baltra, lowering his head further "to be honest, I don't deserve such forgiveness after what I've done. I accept whatever your judgment that I'll accept after I tell you all everything you needed to know, about our sworn enemy of the Demon Clan, the one who possessed me and Dreyfus, also tried to revive the Demon Clan".

Hendrickson recited his story, about what happened 10 years ago when they were sent to investigate the destroyed Danafor Kingdom under the direct order of King Baltra.

That was the beginning of _**everything**_.

Diane wondered "I don't understand. Why the Seven Deadly Sins as well? I understand about Zaratras, though".

"I guess because he thought they were a threat, too? Not to mention, he also has a personal grudge against your leader", Hendrickson narrowed his eyes "16 years ago, he fought a gruesome battle with and was defeated by Meliodas in the Kingdom of Danafor, but he secretly survived and chose to use Dreyfus as his temporary vassal until he regained his strength so he could take revenge against Meliodas. The Demon's name is Fraudrin, he is the one who killed the woman Meliodas loved more than anything".

Elizabeth lowered her head, thinking back of the woman's name and a story that she heard from Lancelot and Cain.

_Liz_.

They cautiously looked down to see that Meliodas, Tristan, and Tristina had lowered their head further, their bangs masking expression. Lancelot was the only one who so openly showed his Wrath.

"Fraudrin. I see, so it's his name", Lancelot clenched his knuckles and growled, "the one who killed mother 16 years ago in front of us...".

Morgan gasped and pulled Lancelot's hand "Lancelot, stop! Your bleeding!".

"Lancelot Du Lac, calm down. It's an order", Guinevere calmly stated. Earning his harsh, heated glare, Guinevere poised "I understand that you want nothing but to find the murderer of your mother right away, but we're going to find him for sure. Once we've got our hands with him, feel free to take your revenge".

"and don't give that glare to my princess", Arthur flickered his finger to Lancelot's forehead "idiot, just cool down your head. She's right. Move rashly is getting us nowhere".

When Hendrickson asked for his punishment, King Baltra gave the judgment to Guinevere since she was the one who was kidnapped by them to be the sacrifice from the first place (though she intentionally let them kidnap her).

Looking down at Hendrickson, Guinevere narrowed her eyes "Sir Hendrickson, please, raise your head. Indeed, you have done such terrible things but it's not your wish to be possessed by the Demon".

Still not looking up "no, it's my fault. Had I been strong enough, Dreyfus wouldn't have—".

Guinevere couldn't help it but sigh "you're a persistent one, huh? Fine, if you insist, but please do remember. It's not entirely your fault, so if you willingly wish to repent your Sin, then please _**live**_ and aide us in our further battlefield. Take this as your atonement".

With admiration, remorse, relief, and respect on his eyes, Hendrickson looked up tearily "you truly are the descendant of goddess... the spitting image of an angel... princess Guinevere. You surely will make a magnificent Queen for Camelot".

Morgan whistled "such magnanimity".

"well, I have a hunch feeling that we can't be relaxed yet. After all, we haven't found the ritual relics, the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness. On the afterthought, after listening to Sir Hendrickson's story that the one who was possessed by Fraudrin is not Hendrickson but Sir Dreyfus...", Guinevere caressed her chin before asking dubiously "say, is Sir Dreyfus really dead already?".

Griamore said incredulously "Gwen, I bore witness that Hendrickson killed my father in front of my eyes".

"where is the body, then?".

"there's no way we can find his body because his body was totally perished by Hendrickson's **Acid**".

"emotional as usual, Gri, but let's think all possibility with logic. If Sir Hendrickson's story was right, then how could he die so easily when they are, in fact, the ally?", Guinevere skeptically narrowed her eyes "what if Sir Dreyfus _is_ still possessed by Fraudrin and he faked his death in order to finish the ritual to revive the Demon Clan, so no one will interrupt him? After all, some Demon Clan members are known for their slyness. For example, Lilith, the Demon King, and this Fraudrin".

"But we still have some people with the goddess Clan magic like Elizabeth, Isolde, Lucifer, and you, princess! As the part of Goddess Clan, surely you can defeat him as you did to Hendrickson, right?", Hawk huffed and trotted near her legs "also if you are that powerful to the point you could defeat this Lilith, why don't you use your goddess power faster?".

"part of goddess clan, huh?", Guinevere snickered mockingly "well, I just think we have to be careful and we can't loosen our guard".

Meliodas commented "stop being so worrywart, Gwen. You started to sound like Merlin".

Merlin smacked Meliodas's head "cheeky".

"that's being said, Sir piglet was right", Arthur lifted his hand, cupping her cheek "speaking of which, are you alright, Gwen? You look pale".

"what? I'm fine, just dizzy... a little...", Guinevere rubbed her temples and her hand lowered to her nose when she felt something wet. Looking down to her palm, she blinked numbly when she saw blood on her palm "huh?".

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness, was Arthur's voice calling her name.


	66. Gems Of Sea

**.**

**Chapter 65 – Gems Of Sea**

**.**

* * *

It was the first alarm for them. The sight of her nosebleed was startled them. With her face turned pale, Guinevere covered her nose, her wings disappeared and she blinked numbly, looking down to the blood on her palms. Glancing up to her side, she stared numbly to Arthur with her bleary eyes (the looks of shock and horror were written all over her fiancé's face) before she collapsed backward.

"Gwen?!", Arthur caught her in his arms and cradled her gently, carrying her bridal style "Guinevere, get yourself together!".

Right after she lost consciousness, Merlin and Isolde moved to their side.

Merlin said, "perhaps it's the side effect of using her goddess power too much".

After Isolde told them to bring Guinevere somewhere, they locked eyes to Meliodas, still cradled Tristan on his arms, voice alarmed as he calling Tristan after Tristan limply leaned his head on Meliodas's bare chest. Meliodas called Isolde, his palm on Tristan's clammy, sweaty forehead "Triss, he's burning up!".

Elizabeth touched her chest and offered "take them to the Castle! We can treat them there, please!".

Both oldest children (the firstborn daughter and the firstborn son) of their family shared the same dream, the fated encounter they had 1.800 years ago.

* * *

"_sister, wake up"._

_Guinevere opened her eyes and she saw Tristan standing in front of him. The dirt of dust and blood on his clothes and his face, it was clear that he just arrived from his long, harsh trip._

_Tristan apologized for his appearance, looking sadly to the body curled-up in the cocoon of light waves and dark fire around what looked like an infant's sleeping figure right above the water. Lifting his head up, Tristan talked to his older sister who showed herself in her spirit form, since her body was still unable to be used "it's quite hard to get into this place, but at least, finally I found you"._

"_so, this is the Garden Of Avalon, the Lady of the Lake's home", Tristina appeared and floated beside Tristan "finally, the three of us can see each other"._

"_actually, sister, it will be the four of us", Guinevere lifted her finger up and the water under her body's sleeping figure floated to them "father met with our mother's no. 49 reincarnation. They're married and she's pregnant already"._

_Tristan didn't look surprised at all "who is she this time? Mother's reincarnation, I mean"._

_Guinevere mumbled and narrowed her eyes, caressing her chin "Elizabeth Syrena, called Elena. I guess it's gonna be complicated, though..."._

_Tristina blinked her eyes rapidly "how so?"._

_Guinevere swung her hand, moving the water mirror for them to see "well, she is a mermaid, and not only an ordinary mermaid. She is the princess Elizabeth Syrena Oceanus, the daughter of King Zale Oceanus"._

_Tristan and Tristina jaws-dropped "WHAT!?"._

_When the twin decided that they really should go to find their father quickly, Guinevere waved her hand "good luck. Since I can't leave this place easily, I've got to watch over everything from here as usual, but... Tina, I know it's hard for you, but try to make up everything with father, okay?"._

_Tristina didn't say anything, only nodded her head and Tristan snapped his fingers _

* * *

_They arrived on the Iolite Kingdom, the Kingdom near the sea. When Tristan told her to where they could find Meliodas, Tristina looked hesitant to come with him and Tristan told him to spit it out._

_Obviously, Tristina tried to avoid him "nothing's wrong"._

"_it's obviously something's wrong when you said it without looking at my eyes, sister. Not to mention, older sister also mentioned something about you have to try 'to make up everything' with father. What does it suppose to mean, anyway?", Tristan said firmly, earning her flinch. He sighed heavily before he crouched in front of her "what's wrong? We're twins, so I know when something happens to my twin sister. You can tell me everything"._

_Tristina lowered her head further, her bangs masking her expression "...I don't know what kind of face I have to show in front of Daddy"._

_Last time before Tristina decided to join Tristan on their journey to find their older sister on Avalon, it was the last time Tristina saw Meliodas and Elizabeth after she witnessed their death. Elizabeth died on his hands, as usual, her limp body smelled of a charred tree with burns on several spots on her body. Meliodas had jumped to the volcano after that. Tristina screamed out in despair and reached out her hands to no avail. Though, for a split second, Meliodas looked behind, reached out his hand with numb, half-closed eyes to her direction, before the volcano engulfed his body. Tristina had cried for only-Gods-knew until Guinevere's spirit appeared beside her, telling her to go find Tristan and join him on the journey to the Avalon._

"_I can't imagine how... I mean, his body... older sister did comfort me, confirmed to me that every time Daddy resurrected, his body would always be back in the perfect shape, but I'm still afraid...", Tristina took a deep breath and exhaled shaky breath before looking up to her brother, on the verge of crying "what kind of face I should make when I meet him again? If he saw me, then how he would react when we met again? Would he apologize to me or something?"._

_Tristan crouched in front of her "do you want him to apologize to you?"._

"_no, I needn't his apologies. I can't explain it really well, it's just... we knew either he or mother would always come back to us eventually, should they die, but still...", Tristina said brusquely and shook her head "it's never easy and it's always hurt, every single time"._

_Tristan hugged her and patted her head, stroking her back soothingly when she started crying "yeah, I understand"._

_Tristina blinked in surprise "brother, how can you touch me? I mean, I'm a ghost!"._

"_hell, yeah! Of course, I can! To be more precise, I can interact with the ghost, as I do with the living after my solitude as long as I lived on the Necropolis", Tristan grinned broadly and he had to halt his laughter at the sight of her ridiculous face "so yeah, ghost or the living, they're no different for me"._

"_cool!", Tristina's eyes lit up, listening to her brother's progress. Next second, though, her face turned into a scowl. She puffed her cheeks with determination on her eyes, pumping up her fists "alright! I'm not gonna lose from you! I'll train harder so I can be as strong as you or sister, even as a ghost!"._

_Tristan grinned lopsided "you know what's cooler? There's a chance we're gonna have a mermaid as our little sister. However, we have to meet with father and mother first, before I send words to Merlin so Merlin, probably, can help on the childbirth in case we need her help as the midwife again"._

_Tristina snickered, the idea of meeting with their father was no longer scare her like before (in fact, she was still scared, but the idea to meet again with their father, mother, and the upcoming little sister made it less scary) and she was quite excited to meet with their parents again. Tristan reached out his hand and smiled, holding her hand. It was just like the old-time, only the two of them, holding hands at they were walking back to their home where their parents were waiting for them._

_The twin could sense the location of their parents from the wooden, tiny house near the bay. Though, they could sense that not only Meliodas and Elizabeth but also Merlin's and Neiva's presence from the house._

_Tristan froze and instantly turned his back, ready to leave "on the afterthought, I'll take my leave here and now"._

_Tristina protested about the coward move that her older brother was about to take, but just from their magic power, obviously, Neiva and Merlin could sense him. Tristan cursed under his breath and Tristina released her grip on her brother with a goofy grin on her face when they saw both Merlin, Neiva, and even Meliodas joined them to burst out and barged to outside._

"_not a chance, you idiot!", having sharp-hearing, Neiva clearly could hear him "Tristan, don't you dare to run away, you wimp! Get your butt down here so I can lash out to you for leaving my sister's side without words like that!"._

"_though it's not like I mind because we've divorced, yes, I'm still mad to him because he simply left without words and never sent words to us, to the point we're worried about whether you're alive or not when you clearly still need our treatment for your heart", Merlin cracked her knuckles with a too-wide grin on her face before swinging her finger in front of his face "for heaven's sake! Where have you been? You could have at least sent us the letter, right?!"._

_When Tristan started at Meliodas with pleading looks, Meliodas deadpanned "no, Triss. I will not defend you this time. It's your fault, so just accept your punishment"._

_Tristan cried out when both Merlin and Neiva were ready to punish him "evil!"._

_Luckily, Elizabeth—reincarnation no. 49, Elizabeth Syrena Oceanus, Elena—decided to appear "um, who is he?"._

_Merlin, Meliodas, and Neiva exchanged glances before Merlin introduced him "Tristan Ravenwolf, my ex-husband and Meliodas's drinking partner"._

"_and that cute little girl? You see, a silver-haired green-eyed girl who wore a white dress. She sure has the resemblances with Sir Tristan. Are they siblings?"._

_All of them stared to Tristina and Elena back and forth before Tristina went flying and floated in front of Elena "but I'm a ghost! I'm dead already. How could you see me?"._

_Elena blurted out "well, I have the magic eyes on me and I think you can count me as a part of Fairy Clan, so yeah, I can see a ghost"._

_Merlin and Neiva knew Meliodas wanted to talk with the twins, so Neiva pushed Elena gently back to the house, at the same time Merlin grabbed her wrists and dragged her inside, telling her to go back to the bed. The twin saw their father beckoned to follow him and they followed him to the edge of the cliff across the sea where they could see the sunset from here. It was so beautiful. Below the cliff, you could see the raging sea. On the right, you could see the beach with the white sand._

_Before Tristan and Tristina could say something, Meliodas wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Much to Tristina's shock, Meliodas also could touch her. The very first thing Meliodas said to them, it was 'thank you' and 'forgive me'._

"_thank you, for survive and being alive, and because you still come to see me and your mother. Forgive me, Triss, for leaving you, letting you down and letting you go through it alone. Forgive me, Tina, for making you witness it"._

_Tristan sighed, patting Meliodas's head "Dad, it's not your fault, really. Don't apologize to me, if you refer to what happened to mother and Isolde, I would be fine"._

_Tristina didn't say anything, she was only crying loudly. When Tristan lifted his head up, he felt like he caught a glimpse of their older sister who smiled and lifted her forefinger on her lips. The twin joined the circle again. They sometimes dropped by with Merlin or Neiva to meet with Meliodas and Elena. Elena had long wavy red hair and blue eyes, just like the waves of the sea that looked red with alga under the sea. Elena was so smart and cared deeply for humans, despite her race as a mermaid. She sometimes felt sad because of how harsh and cruel the history between humans and mermaids, but she hoped that someday, humans and mermaids could live together without any differences. Meliodas thought of the old-time when they hoped that someday, all races could live together without any differences._

* * *

_Time passed by quickly, the fourth child of their family was born. Her name was Cordelia, meant the 'the Daughter Of Sea'._

_On Elena's heavy labor and the child's birth, they learned how the mermaid had unique traits just from their tears or tails. Their tears were not the salty one like humans, but the freshwater and every droplet of their tears could turn into a pearl. In the childbirth, when their tails were dry, it would turn into a pair of legs but when their legs touched the water even if just a single droplet of waters, it would turn back into the tails._

_In their little house, with Elena as the chef, Meliodas worked as the owner of a restaurant on the beach. Now, with Cordelia's birth, Merlin and Tristan That, until their happiness was interrupted by King Zale Oceanus, Elena's father. King Zale Oceanus had heard and known of Meliodas, Cursed Demon Prince, but he didn't expect him to be his son-in-law, like how he didn't expect Elizabeth, the Cursed Goddess would reincarnate as his daughter. However, Zale still loved her as his daughter. When Zale asked her to come back to the sea with her daughter, Elena refused because she didn't want to leave Meliodas. In his rage, Zale sent the strong waves of the sea, or to be more precise, the tsunami that could sink the entire Kingdom._

_Elena knew this was her father's doing to make her go back to the sea, but she refused to go back. In order to save the common people of the Iolite Kingdom, Elena sacrificed herself. She used her magic power as a princess of mermaid to call several beasts or monsters of the sea to block the tsunami. Not enough with blocking the tsunami with the help of the beasts or monsters, Elena knew only one thing she could do._

_With a smile on her face, Elena handed Cordelia to Meliodas and kissed him "take care of her. Don't let her go to the sea. Once she falls to the sea and her legs turn into the tail, my father will bring her back to the Oceanus Kingdom in my stead. I love you, Meliodas"._

_Elena smiled for the last time before she jumped to the sea, using the forbidden magic spell to control the sea with her body as the sacrifices. Elena successfully stopped the tsunami, but her body melted and turned into the froth of the sea, become one with the sea. Looking back and forth in between her father who cried for their loss of Elena and to the sea where her mother had disappeared, becomes one with the sea, the innocent five-year-old girl wobbly walked to the sea with her shaky legs._

_With tears streaming down her face, Cordelia smiled "don't worry, father. I will try to ask my grandfather to bring mother back, so you will not cry again"._

_It was so ironic. It kind of reminded Meliodas with that moment, when he tried to commit suicide with throwing himself to the volcano and Tristina witnessed it as she cried in despair and reached out her hands to him._

_This time, though, Meliodas reached out his hands with tears on his emerald orbs, crying, begging her to not go. Cordelia also reached out her hands (with the very same smile with her mother, with the very same blue Sapphire orbs of her eyes, with the very same long wavy red hair like her mother) and she smiled apologetically to him._

"_Forgive me, father. I love you"._

_The next thing she knew, Cordelia woke up in front of her grandfather, the King of Oceanus Kingdom, King Zale Oceanus. Kneeling on the center of what looked like the throne room, Cordelia just realized that her legs had turned into a fishtail. Unlike Elena, her mother who had silver threaded with golden scales on her tail, Cordelia had various colors of blue on her tail. Aquamarine, Sapphire, Topaz, and Lapis Lazuli._

"_I will grant you our family name, 'Oceanus', as proof that you are a part of our family. I will let you keep the name 'Cordelia' that you earned from your parents, but I also will add the name 'Merissa' in the middle of your name. From now on, your name is—", King Zale Oceanus touched her chin and lifted her head up "—Cordelia Merissa Oceanus, my grand-daughter"._

_Merissa, in the Latin language, it meant 'Ocean'. With hope she would never return to the earth, her grandfather granted that name. She was locked in the Oceanus Castle, though she was not too lonely. Sometimes, her ghost sisters came to visit her. Guinevere and Tristina, though the latter said that she didn't have the proper name yet, so she could just call her with whatever they wanted. Their mother, Elena was one of smartest (of all Elizabeth's reincarnations) and so did Cordelia._

_Cordelia hugged her tail, tilting her head "how is our father doing?"._

_Tristina waved her hand "doing fine with mother's newest reincarnation. Brother watched over them, don't worry"._

_Guinevere said wistfully "but he missed you, so much. Of all his children, this far, you are the hardest one to meet with. You know, you really needn't do it. Father will meet again with mother eventually"._

"_I know, I'm not allowed to go to the surface yet, but at least, I've gotta try. Let's think about the positive things. If this goes on, grandfather will have no choice but to choose me as his successor", Cordelia smiled slyly behind her palm "once I can rule over the Oceanus Kingdom as their Queen, I can change the rule that forbid us to go to the Earth~"._

_Tristina clapped her hands "wow, sister. I don't know you want to be the Queen. It's the spirit. Good luck!"._

_Guinevere rolled her eyes "our brother was the Great Holy Knight of certain Kingdom"._

_Tristina bit back sourly "was. No need to talk something in the past, okay?"._

_Cordelia closed her eyes slowly, leaning her head on her intertwined hands "...tell father and brother, I missed him too, sister"._

_Guinevere and Tristina exchanged glances before they smiled and Guinevere patted her head "yeah, we know"._

* * *

_Just like her mother, when the mermaid reached their 19 years old, they were allowed to swimming up to the surface of the sea. There, she met with her first love. He looked shocked at first, a man with long straight brunette hair reached his shoulders, pale white skin like the Quartz crystal and the Lapis Lazuli orbs of his eyes. Next second, he was enchanted by her beauty._

_His hair fluttered in the wind as he crouched on the rock, ignoring the splashes of water from the sea. His voice sounded firm, ringing on her ears when he asked as he reached out his hand "what is your name, Lady Mermaid?"._

"_Cordelia Merissa Oceanus", she forgot her grandfather's warning to never contact, communicate, or even to be seen by human and accepted his hand "and your name is?"._

_He kissed her knuckles "Marit Iolite"._

"_Interesting. Marit is the Aramaic word for 'pearl'. 'Iolite' is the Greek word for 'Violet' and gemstone for cordierite. Iolite comes in all shades of blue, but the most fascinating feature of this gem is that it can serve as a compass on cloudy days", blinking up, Cordelia smiled brightly "so you have Emerald green as the color of your personality. You have brunette hair, just like the earth. You have the beautiful color of Lapis Lazuli orbs for your eyes. It's just like you are the symbol of our roots in nature"._

_Marit had to admit, he fell in love at first sight to her. He fell in love with her beauty. Now, he also fell in love with her intelligence. He wanted to know more about her and so did she. They promise to see and meet each other in this very same place and nearly every day, they met on this side of the beach. _

_There was once a time when Cordelia cried after she told Marit about her parents (that her mother had died, become one with the sea and she couldn't even meet with her father who lived on the earth), Marit was shocked when he wiped her tears, only to find her tears turned into pearls next second._

"_so it's true, that the mermaid's tears can turn into the pearls"._

_Cordelia told Marit to just keep the pearls "Pearls sometimes are also known as the Gem of Life. It has spiritual healing powers. Pearls possess a sense of calmness to its bearer and focus that promotes faith, devotion, precision, and purity. Pearls are well-known for enhancing personal harmony and integrity while on cultural notes, it has been taken as a sacred item that provides pure feminine power to the inner diva of women. Pearls have a vast medical history to assist in the treatment of digestive tract disorders, skin, and muscular problems. It also used as a treatment in assorted diseases and problems that ranges from simple eye problems to serious heart disorders, fever, indigestion, and even to stop bleeding. For the medicinal purpose, it has been used in fine granular form that is mixed with various herbal powders and potions to form a medicine that enhances fertility and easing the labor pains during birthing procedure. In Gem Therapy, it has been used to reinforce the nervous system, the adrenal glands, muscle tissues, and spleen functionality"._

"_and do you know? 'Lapis' is Latin for 'Snow' and 'Lazuli' is Persian for 'Heaven'. Therefore, Lapis Lazuli is the stone of heaven. It's the symbol of royalty and honor, gods and power, spirit, and vision. It's a universal symbol of wisdom and truth", Marit wrapped a necklace with Lapis Lazuli stone in the shape of the droplet of a tear. Lifting her chin up, Marit kissed her "happy birthday for your 20__th__ years, Cordelia, my Gems Of Sea"._

* * *

_When her sisters visited, Tristina ogled her with those doe-like eyes, and Guinevere simply stared to her, unfazed._

_Cordelia cupped her cheeks "what? Is there something wrong with my face?"._

"_Nothing, I just wonder... if our royalty blood is what has been the magnet to our interest", Guinevere rolled her eyes "do you seriously not know that your lover, Marit Iolite is the prince of Iolite Kingdom, sister?"._

_Tristina and Cordelia jaw-dropped "EH!?"._

_Obviously, Tristina who didn't even know that her sister already had a lover, pestered her to tell her everything. While Tristina was excited, Guinevere was on guard._

_The oldest daughter of their family even warned her "Cordelia, don't lower your guard when you're around human. Greed is an extravagant desire that can drive people to madness"._

_She didn't understand what her sister meant with that. Next time she met with her lover, she confronted him "why did you not tell me that you're a prince of Iolite Kingdom?"._

_Marit smiled apologetically for not telling her sooner "do you hate it if I'm a prince?"._

"_no, I don't like it that you hide that fact from me. What you're up to? If you just want to play around with me—"._

"_is a prince not allowed to love you, princess?"._

_Cordelia gulped "how could you know?"._

_Marit told her that he had the magic eyes '__**Clairvoyance**__'. It categorized into three, 'precognition' to see the future, 'retrocognition' to see the past, and the 'annual event' to show something that happened not here, it could be somewhere at this time. Thanks to his magic eyes, he could know his meeting with her that day here._

"_let me make it clear, Cordelia. I don't care whatever people said about you", Marit kissed her knuckles after slipping the ring to her ring finger "I love you, be my wife"._

_She cried in the middle of her smile "yes"._

* * *

_Obviously, the love between the human prince of Iolite Kingdom with the mermaid princess of the Oceanus Kingdom didn't go well, just like how it ended. Once Marit's father knew about his son's relationship with this princess mermaid, he ordered his underlings to catch Cordelia. On their secret meeting, as usual, they met on that shore. Cordelia apologized to her lover because her grandfather refused to give his blessing. Zale Oceanus had roared in rage and refused to give his blessing on his granddaughter's relationship with the human prince. Marit felt sorry for her because she had to face her Kingdom alone, but he offered her to come with him because his father, the King of Iolite gave his blessing for their relationship. However, they were surprised when someone threw a net to them. Using this chance, whoever attacked them, they knocked out Marit first before they got her knocked out. _

_When Marit regained his consciousness and knew this was his father's doing, he demanded to his father about what he was up to. The sickening grin on his father's face sent the chilling on Marit's nape. From one of his loyal attendants, it needed time even for him, but Marit finally found out that Cordelia was locked on the underground dungeon. Marit's father not only locked her there, using chains to keep her from running away, but he also tortured Cordelia every day to make her cry so they would earn so many pearls from her tears. Marit froze before the dangerous glint glimmered on his eyes._

* * *

_In front of King Zale Oceanus who clearly was in turmoil, Meliodas showed himself "let me try to get her back, but as the exchange, allow me to meet her frequently"._

"_you only show up when she's in the trouble and now, you even demand the prize?", Zale grunted but knowing he had no choice, he relented "fine, but make sure you will make them pay for what they've done to my grand-daughter. She is also your daughter, after all"._

_When they went to the rescue, Meliodas told Tristina (she was the one who told him about Cordelia's disappearance) to wait on the outskirt until he gave the signal, in case they needed Neiva, Tristan, or Merlin's help. Tristina didn't want to stay behind because she had a bad feeling about this. She followed Meliodas and she just understands the reason why Meliodas told her to stay when they had entered the Castle. It was clearly the massacre. One man stood with a sword on his hand, blood-covered him from head to toe._

"_in case you forget, let me refill you. I have the magic eyes Clairvoyance, ever since I was born. I can __**kill**__ someone easily like twisting them into the splinter. I lost my patience after what you did to my lover. Before I lose my sanity as well", Marit lifted his sword, pointing its tip to his father's neck "tell me... where do you hide her, father?"._

"_This is betrayal, Marit! You kill my soldiers just because of that fish—"._

_The pillar beside him twisted before it collapsed to the floor._

"_Watch your mouth. She has a name, Cordelia Merissa Oceanus. She is my woman", running his fingers on his eyes and hair, Marit glared "if I have to choose between you and her, father, you who use me as your tool or her, who can accept me just the way I am, of course, I will choose her over everything in this world because that's far I need her by my side"._

_Meliodas whispered, "Tina, go to pick Tristan and tell him to come here with Merlin and Neiva"._

_Tristina had a really, really bad feeling. She hesitated, but she obeyed. Unbeknownst by them, Cordelia managed to sneak out of the dungeon where she had been locked. With her power to control water, she could make the chains get rusty and she broke free from the chain. Thankfully, it was dry here so she could turn her tail into legs. She wobbly walked upstairs and she could have sworn, she would cry in joy to see her lover and her father there, if not because of the terror in front of her eyes. Massacre. Corpses of humans scattered around on the floor. Their body twisted on each joint like inhuman power twisted their body._

_Leaning her back on the wall, she slumped to the floor "Marit... father..."._

_Both men turned to Cordelia before they ran to her direction. Marit carried her bridal style after Meliodas told them to run away. Unexpected things sometimes could happen. Like this time. Meliodas didn't expect that these humans could kill him. Well, they could only because they had the Holy Sacred Weapon to weaken and kill Demons. Not to mention, they also disarm him after throwing Holy Water to him that somehow made him unable to use his Demon power. _

_In the back of his mind, Meliodas thought back on those days when he and Elizabeth fought together with Gloxinia and Dolor. Why did he remember this? Oh, right. Perhaps, it was because Marit's voice resembles with Dolor's voice._

_It was shameful for Demon Prince to get caught and disarmed by humans, but oh well, he would come back eventually. He just hoped no one of his kids would see this. It was a gruesome and horrible sight to see their father get decapitated like this after he got all his hearts pierced by Holy Sacred Weapon._

* * *

_Cordelia felt her heart scrunched somehow, she wondered why. When she looked up, she saw surprised to see Marit was crying. Cupping his cheek, Cordelia asked "Marit? Why are you crying? Are you injured? Where does it hurt?"._

_Marit gritted his teeth. He saw it through his __**Clairvoyance**__. Her father's death. He couldn't tell her, not now. Wiping his tears, he forced a reassuring smile "don't worry, I'm okay. I'm not crying, it's only sweats"._

_When they arrived on the shore, before Marit threw her to sea, Cordelia stopped him "wait, how about you?"._

"_well, I have been claimed as a traitor, so I guess I will just leave my Kingdom to live in the solitude near the sea, so I still can meet with you", looking to the burns, bruises (due to the beat or the chains) and scratches (of knives, perhaps) on her torso, her wrists, her neck, and her tails, Marit kissed her forehead "forgive me. I should have come sooner"._

"_come with me", Cordelia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him "there's a legend in between the sailors, whoever gets a kiss from a mermaid, they can breath in the sea"._

_Marit stared at her hopefully "does it possible for me? To live with you on the sea"._

"_My grandfather once asked the Witch on the Castle, Madame Ula, to create a potion that can turn a human into a mermaid. Perhaps, grandfather has predicted this, that's why he gave this potion to me", Cordelia showed the pearl-colored potion within the tiny bottle in her locket "think twice, if you come with me to the sea and your legs turn into the tail, you will not able to return"._

"_Should you ask me?", Marit grinned "if I can't live with you on the earth, I will gladly live with you together on the sea"._

_From the corner of his eyes, Marit caught a glimpse of something silver, a harpoon. Marit wrapped his arms around her body and toppled them over to the ground. When he didn't move, Cordelia sat and frowned at the wet sensation on her hands. Blood. Looking down, Cordelia's blood turned cold at the sight of a poisonous harpoon pierced through Marit's heart from his back._

_Her tears cascaded down her face, turning into the pearls. Shakily, she hugged him "no... don't leave me!"._

_Lifting his soaked-blood hand, Marit smiled weakly "Cordelia... run... survive... as long as you're alive... and you can find your happiness... it's... my greatest happiness..."._

_Cordelia screamed the heart-wrenching wails, mourning for her lover's death, hugging him in her arms, and begging him to not go. She barely recognized that her tears had turned into the heap of pearls scattered around her. She ignored the fact that Marit's father, such a greedy man, gathered those pearls along with his underlings' aide. _

_Looking up with a heated glare in between her tears, Cordelia shouted "how could you... how could you kill your son? How could you care more about those damned pearls instead of your son?"._

_Marit's father, the King of Iolite scoffed at that, telling that he was a King, he still could get another son from his wives or concubines, he still could get more prosperity with these pearls and he didn't too careful about his son who was born with strange power and betrayed him just because of a single woman. Not enough with that, with the intention to make her crying, the greedy King threw something to her "here, meet your father"._

_That—_

_No way—_

_Impossible—_

_Cradling her father's head, she cried harder and she froze before Cordelia heard the poisonous voice whispering in the back of her mind "this is how it feels when you're bent and broken when your dignity's stolen. When everything you loved leaves you, the only thing you can do is to cling to what you believe in. It will be best if these people don't exist, right?"._

_Cordelia felt the darkness whispered to her as she closed her eyes and lowered her head further. When she opened her eyes, her blue eyes turned into inky jet-black orbs like Onyx. Darkness wrapped around her body before it pierced through the greedy King's limbs to cut off his hands and legs, blood pouring out of the stumps from his lost limbs._

_When the Iolite King begged for mercy, Cordelia scoffed and tilted her head, looking down disdainfully "mercy? Then... What did you say about your son? What did you do to my father and your son? The hell with mercy you asked. You can enjoy the pearls you wanted so badly under the deepest sea"._

_Influenced by her Darkness power, Cordelia didn't feel anything. She felt the apathy, so tempting and so delicious. She didn't care anymore about these humans. In her rage, she called the two strongest beasts of sea, Leviathan, and Kraken._

_The King of Iolite asked in fear "what do you want?"._

_Cordelia said darkly "you want the pearls so badly, do you not? Then let me bring your Kingdom sink under the deepest and the darkest sea"._

_Witnessing how Cordelia called Leviathan and Kraken to sink the Iolite Kingdom into the sea, all members of Oceanus Kingdom witnessed it, including King Zale Oceanus who laughed in mirth after knowing what his grand-daughter had done "she did it! That's it, Cordelia! You will make the strongest Queen of Oceanus Kingdom who even can surpass me, as I expected! Sink that cursed Kingdom who caused so much suffering to us and let those greedy human drowned in your rage!"._

_Even the Councilors acknowledged her quality as the next Queen. There was a legend on their race, once in every thousand years, there was a mermaid who could communicate, talk, and even control the Kaijuu (the Beast of the sea with gigantic size and immense power) like Kraken or Leviathan. Not even King Zale Oceanus had this ability, but Cordelia had this ability, which meant she could be the Queen of Oceanus Kingdom, who would able to surpass him, just like he mentioned._

_When Tristan, Tristina, and Merlin arrived there, it was too late. Leviathan and Kraken had brought down the entire Kingdom to the sea that people would know as the catastrophe. The Iolite Kingdom was nowhere to be seen, drown to the deepest and darkest sea. The first one to arrive on the shore was Neiva, she found Meliodas's body and, no matter how upsetting it was, she was holding back her tears and doing a great job to re-attach his body. They just needed to wait for his resurrection._

_The problem now was, where was Cordelia?_

* * *

_Cordelia sat on the shore, looking numbly to the Iolite Kingdom that had sunken to the sea, still hugging her lover's corpse. Lying her lover's head on her lap, she kissed his forehead "hey, Marit, I wonder to where your soul go? Is it to the sea? Is it to the underground, or is it to heaven?"._

_Earning no answer from him, she looked up, thinking how beautiful the sky and sea at the dawn looked like. The blood on her hands looked like Ruby orbs. The sparkles of white glistened on the surface of the water where the sea met with the sun looked like the Quartz Crystal. She wondered, why this world still kept spinning? So beautiful, so stupid and cruel, the pain pierced her heart just like the knife, then she just felt numb._

_Lifting her hairpin off of her hair, her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. She lifted her hairpin up before she stabbed her eyes with it. Before she fully lost her consciousness, she felt like she heard someone singing the Requiem sadly. Was it her mother? Wait, no. It more sounded like someone cried. Was it her siblings? She didn't know and she didn't care. She just submerged into the oblivion._

_When she regained consciousness, she was in her room with Neiva and her grandfather, King Zale Oceanus. Neiva told her that she transplanted Marit Iolite's magic eyes, __**Clairvoyance**__, to her eyes. She might not able to fully gain her sight back because of the effect of the poison from the poisonous harpoon that killed Marit, but at least, she gained the magic eyes that could help her to see her surroundings despite being blind._

_Zale caressed her forehead, telling her to rest "don't do stupid and useless things again like trying to follow your lover. The living only can live, nothing we can do with the dead"._

"_...I understand"._

_After Zale left her, only then Neiva spoke up "okay, you may come in"._

_Guinevere and Tristina appeared. Despite the bandages wrapped around her eyes, Cordelia knew it._

"_I kinda hate that old man. Couldn't ", Tristina started "Cordelia—"._

"_don't call me with that name, sister", Cordelia—no, Merissa cut her off and hugged her tail, burying her face on her tail "from now on, just call me Merissa. Listening to people called me 'Cordelia' only reminded me of my foolishness"._

_Tristina said reassuringly "it's not your fault"._

"_no, grandfather and you have warned me, sister, but I ignored it"._

_Merissa remembered about her argue with her grandfather._

"_you refuse to give your blessing? Why, grandfather? Is it because... he's a human?"._

"_smart girl, you already know it. Why should you ask?"._

"_my father is a human"._

"_no, your father is not a human. Your father is a Demon. Demon Prince, even"._

"_try to tell a better lie to me next time"._

_Cordelia had scoffed before she left to meet her lover, leading to the tragedy she ended up with._

_Guinevere gently called her and snapped her out of her reverie "Merissa, our father is still alive"._

_Merissa looked up to her, the track of reddish tears trailed on her cheeks. Ignoring Tristina and Neiva's indignant and distressed shouts, Merissa demanded "lie. I saw it myself! Father's dead, he..."._

_Guinevere sternly said "calm down and let me explain it to you. There's a curse on our family"._

_Okay, Merissa didn't know she should have felt happy or sad, after knowing the curse on their family._

* * *

_Only for this time, Zale gave the exception to let Merissa meet with Meliodas. Above the rock on the shore of the beach, there, Zale let Merissa swim closer to where her little family waited for her. Her siblings, Tristina and Tristan. Her father, Meliodas was carried by Tristan, alive, whole, healthy. She couldn't ask more than this._

_Cupping her cheeks, Meliodas leaned his forehead to hers and apologized because she had to go through it "Merissa, don't just live. Live and thrive. No one can live without other people in this world. What you have only will be ended up as nothing if you don't share it with other people. Live to 'give' as much as you can, not to 'gain' as much as you want. If you can, please, don't hate humans because of what they did to you. Forgive me if I'm asking too much, but I want you to remember. Race isn't what determines who you are. Above everything else, your mother is also partly human"._

"_...I understand. I'll try, father. I really mean it. With or without you ask me, I'm gonna try to not hate humans. I'm still afraid of greedy humans, but the one and only man I loved is also a human. If I said I hate humans just because of what they have done, it means I also hate Marit. I can't do it, because I love him", Merissa blinked away her tears before she smiled brightly "I will never forget him, Marit Iolite. For me, he is my first love and the Gems Of Life in my life. No matter how humans despise and betray me, I can't help it but love humans"._

_Meliodas smiled "...I'm so proud of you, Merissa. So does your mother, I'm sure of it"._

* * *

_When she fully recovered, Zale invited her to the throne room. Without a lie, without exaggerated it, Zale told the dark history between humans and mermaids. Their race had been modest, calm, and composed, just like the wave of the sea, they accepted what happened in their life because they thought of it as the part of their fate. Humans had been greed. When they knew the whereabouts of mermaids, they tried to catch and take advantage of the members of their clan. Even the Queen of King Zale Oceanus lost her life because humans hunted her. At this very moment, Merissa just understood the reason why Zale, her grandfather, had held so much hatred and grudge towards humans. Because their brethren, even Zale included, had lost their precious people, because of humans._

"_do you think it's ironic"._

"_you are not the first mermaid who has gotten into the tragedy. Your mother included. The difference is, your suffering and misery were caused by humans. As for your mother... she's lucky to meet with your father who loves her unconditionally, but I couldn't accept the fact that she chose that man over me... I tried everything to get her back, and I should have known it. I should have known she would do it, due to her deep care to those humans", Zale brought his hand up cupping Merissa's cheek, looking down sadly to Lapis Lazuli orbs on her eyes which had no light "it's my fault... your mother lost her life, and you lost your eyes"._

"_But you raised me. I know grandfather loved my mother and the fact that you raised me in my mother and father's stead, is the proof that I've earned your love, grandfather. Don't blame yourself, please. I'm grateful to have you as my grandfather", Merissa floated up to give a light peck on his forehead and smiled before she pouted slightly "compared to those old bastard and old hag who cursed my father and mother, not even feeling bad to do it to their children... I can tell that you are far better grandfather compared to them, grandfather"._

_Zale laughed brightly "you sounded like your mother just now!"._

_Merissa chuckled "really? I think I'm more like my father, from what my ghost sisters told me"._

_(by this point, Guinevere and Tristina sneezed at the same time)_

"_This is our separation, then. For good. I trust you can change this Kingdom for the better and hopefully, we can live peacefully and swim to wherever we wanted without fear of being caught or seen by humans. I believe the Oceanus Kingdom to you, Cordelia Merissa Oceanus"._

"_grandfather?"._

"_don't be sad, child. I just turn into one with the sea and take my rest. I'm too old to keep going on this. You do not lose me. I and your mother will always watch over you. Now, it's your time to continue my rule and take your place as the Queen of Oceanus Kingdom"._

_A bit different from when she lost her mother. Her grandfather, Zale Oceanus turned himself into the pearl that kept his soul within it. His soul rested in the pearl which going into the Sea Gods Trident._

"_I understand. I hope you rest in peace, grandfather. May Sea Gods bless your soul", Cordelia wiped her tears and smiled bitterly. Lifting the Sea Gods Trident, she earned the Tide Jewels as the proof that she had been acknowledged as the next Queen "I will be the Queen and I will rule this Kingdom as you wish"._

* * *

Thanks to her **Clairvoyance**, Merissa could know what happened. Merissa sighed loudly and shook her head "geez, older sister and older brother pushed herself too much again. They are so reckless, just like father. Well, I guess it can't be helped at all".

The next morning, on the Liones Kingdom, when Merlin and Isolde wanted to treat Tristan and Guinevere, Tristina came bringing a pouch of pearls that appeared out of nowhere near her bed last night.

Lifting the letter on her hand, she read it "Pearl can be used as the medicine to cure insanity and other physical ailments. Use it. Also, please tell those two to stop doing reckless things, it's not good for our parents' hearts. From C.M.O".

Merlin chuckled, fully knowing who sent this to them "well, it's true".

"that's being said, I wonder who would possibly able to send these pearls for the princess", Gilthunder mused and caressed his chin "don't get me wrong, I know why they would. For her, why wouldn't they? It's more like I wonder who is these crazy rich people who could possibly do it? To send these amounts of pearls just for medicine...".

Griamore pointed the back of the letter "wait, there's also a note behind".

"it's not like I will run out of the pearls. The amounts of pearls that I've sent, it's not even reaching the then the 5% of the pearls that I still have", Tristina read it before she deadpanned "she's still so generous as usual, as expected of our 'Charity' sister, but for some people, perhaps it sounded like she's such an insolent pride".

Howzer shakily lifted his hand "please, don't tell me... the crazy rich is your sister?".

Tristina simply nodded her head "yes, she is".

Gilthunder gawked in awestruck. Griamore saluted, mumbling something about how broke they were compared to this crazy rich girl. Howzer fainted and Tristina wondered what caused it.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Here is the extra chapter for story-telling (sort-of, eh) before we start with 'The Sign Of Holy War' Arc__ next chapter__. _

_Fun fact: Merissa is the richest of all Meliodas's kids and is a charitable person, so she earns the title as the 'Charity' from her siblings._

_To __**Mad-Hatter246**__ : yep, she used her powers too much, because you can say this is the first time she used her powers in the real fight._

_To __**Ansy**__ : yeah, glad you like it. Mama Ellie really should scold them for dying, so I make her do it. Being the firstborn daughter of these two, you can say as expected of their daughter. Meh, poor Arthur to have gotten heart-attack several times because of her, though. :P_


	67. Sign Of Holy War (I) Part 1

.

**Chapter ****6****5 – ****Sign Of Holy War (I)**

.

* * *

_I. The Dark Dream Begins Part I_

When Tristan regained his consciousness, he refused to stay and tried to leave the bed "I'm leaving".

Tristina wrapped her arms around his torso "at the time you're supposed to be in the total bed-rest? Are you kidding me? Not a chance!".

Meliodas held him down, pushing him back to the bed "what's the problem, Triss?".

Tristan scowled and averted his eyes before leaning his head on Meliodas's chest, purring "...just didn't want to stay in the Castle. I prefer to sleep in the Boar Hat".

Looking down to his eyes that had turned into swirls, Meliodas touched his forehead and sighed heavily when realizing his fever only had gotten worse "alright, I get it. Merlin, teleport us to Boar Hat".

Isolde raised her hand "and me as well!".

Tristina lifted her hands "me too!".

When the other Sins joined them, Merlin sighed "yes, yes".

Lancelot and Morgan chose to stay in the Castle with Arthur and Guinevere. Arthur had persisted that he didn't want to leave her side until Guinevere opened her eyes. He even brought all his works to this chamber, helped by Morgan, Lancelot, and Merlin. They didn't need to worry too much, though. Even though Guinevere regained her consciousness slower rather than Tristan, she recovered faster than Tristan, especially with the special medicine that Merlin made with the mix of pearls from Merissa.

Yep, Tristan's condition was more concerning compared to Guinevere, surprisingly. Not too surprising, though, considering the fact that he died once and Guinevere's wounds were lighter compared to him. Meliodas and Isolde hardly left the room to take care of Tristan. He was sporting the high-fever, not to mention with his 9-years-old child body and his new artificial heart with his renewed Philosopher Stone, his body still needed more time to fully recover. Though, Lucifer had convinced them all that as long as Isolde was nearby, what Tristan needed was only to get more proper rest until he was used with his new artificial heart with renewed Philosopher Stone. Tristina even had to drag Meliodas and Isolde to sleep, scolding them about how troublesome it would be if they were sick as well, so they better got some rest while she and Ban (who volunteered to nurse him along with Tristina) took over the watch guard, switching with Meliodas and Isolde.

That night, when it was Isolde's turn with Meliodas, Isolde slept by Tristan's side to send the wave of her healing magic power as long as they were asleep so he would heal faster. Meliodas told her to not force herself, but he watched guard nearby nonetheless.

When she felt Tristan who lying by her side gasped and jerked back violently, Isolde realized Meliodas was not around (probably to the bathroom?). Looking down to the state of her lover, which his body thrashed around miserably, she shook his shoulder gently, patting his cheeks "Triss, wake up".

Tristan jolted awake before turning to Isolde and Isolde smiled gently with concern on her eyes "what's wrong? A usual nightmare? Want to talk about it with me, or should I call Tina or your father?".

He shook his head and didn't say anything. Instead, he cuddled closer to her chest and she let him be. The nightmare wasn't the uncommon thing for them. Ever since Tristan was resurrected by Isolde using the Philosopher Stone, he sometimes got the nightmare about people blaming him, begging for help, even demanding him to die in their place. Running her fingers on his silver tuft, Isolde closed her eyes slowly and gave a light peck on his forehead, sending the wave of her soothingly healing magic power. After Tristan went back to sleep, Meliodas came back from the bathroom.

Isolde told Meliodas about Tristan's nightmare-bout, hugging Tristan closer to her "father, I really hope that our enemy will not attack us when we are in our miserable state like this. It's too easy to hurt him now".

"sleep, you will need it. I will watch over—", Meliodas perked his head to the door "—who's there?".

Wrapped in her blanket, Tristina came in hugging her pillow, rubbing her eyes "Daddy, I can't sleep... can I just sleep with you here tonight?".

"what? Do you feel lonely?", Meliodas crouched in front of Tristina and spread his hands to the side with a broad grin on his face "don't be shy. Come to my embrace".

**WAMP!**

Tristina pouted after she threw her pillow to Meliodas's face "I'm not in the mood to joke with you".

Looking closer to her carefully, Meliodas realized her red, puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. It looked like she just stopped crying. Knowing his daughter, Meliodas didn't mention the fact that she just cried due to nightmare, perhaps. Instead, Meliodas grabbed her hand and they lied on the couch, large enough for them to sleep on it since their body size was equally small "okay, come here. On afterthought, it seems I'd like to sleep with you on the couch".

Someone knocked on the door before Ban came in with a tray warm milk with honey and chamomile for them all "warm milk with honey and chamomile. It will help to calm you down and soothe you to sleep".

Tristina thanked Ban and fast asleep rather quick, flopping her head on her father's chest. Meliodas too, snored as he wrapped his arms securely around his daughter's body, fast asleep. Ban chuckled, pulling the blanket up, enough to cover Meliodas and Tristina. After he closed the door behind him, Ban leaned his back on the door with solemn looks.

As if she could sense that her siblings were having a nightmare, Guinevere stirred awake. Arthur felt glad she was awake but he was worried now. He wiped her tears when she woke up with tears streaming down her face.

Leaning down, Arthur touched his forehead to hers "I'm so relieved, you're awake... but why are you crying? Do you have a nightmare?".

Guinevere blinked away her tears and closed her eyes "I don't know why do I have that dream, and I'm not sure if I can call it as a nightmare or not".

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Arthur narrowed his eyes and intertwined his fingers in between her knuckles "do you want to talk about it?".

"the catastrophe on the Cameliard Kingdom", Guinevere covered her eyes with her forearm as long as she told him about her dream "vaguely, I thought they ran to the throne room, running from something but vividly, I remember how warm their embrace when they tried to protect me with their body. I even can remember how father, the King Leodegrance told me... 'my daughter, you are our only hope, live'... I didn't understand... what did he mean by that? Above everything else, it hurt... to remember their last moment... but I can't forget it...".

Remembered of King Baltra's words, Arthur snaked his arms around Guinevere before lifting her off of the bed and pulling her into his tight, warm embrace. They barely recognized (even ignored it if one of them realized the fact that they were watched by the Dawn Roar members, Slader and Simon, who had watched guard outside their room along with Lancelot and Escanor due to King Baltra and Merlin's request) the squeaks from outside when Arthur delicately kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, down to her cleavage, her collarbone, and neck before he kissed her lips passionately.

Wiping her tears and cupping her cheeks, Arthur wiped her tears "if those painful memories are too hurt for you but you can't forget it, then let's cover it up with your happiness from now on. I love it when I can see you smile and laugh sincerely from the deepest of your heart. I'd like to see it every day. Let's bury your tears with your happiness, so the amounts of your smile and laugh will be larger compared to your tears".

Guinevere wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him before she smiled against his lips "I love this part of you. You never failed to make me fall in love again with you".

Arthur groaned and buried his face on the crook of her neck, face blushing red "oh, damn. Should you be this cute? Don't make me want to attack you when you're still weak".

Lancelot cleared his throat from his place in front of the door "my King, please remember that Her Highness is not fully recovered and still weak. I'm afraid she will not survive it if you attack her now".

A vein popped on Guinevere's head "oh, I guess I'm still healthy enough to throw my pillow to you".

"no need, princess", Gelda appeared behind Lancelot and smacked his head "I can do it for you".

* * *

The next morning, Tristina frowned disapprovingly as she leaned her forehead on his "Triss, Isolde's right, you better stay in bed today. Glad to see your fever has broken, but you're still a bit warm".

Tristan rubbed his eyes, too lazy to argue back with his twin, so he sat back on the bed "how long was I out?".

"about four days ever since you lost your consciousness right away after the battle. Granted, the princess regained her consciousness last night and recovered faster than you. All things considered, no wonder, your injuries are far worse than her, after all", Isolde squeezed his shoulders, pushing him back to the bed before pointing to the untouched food on the table "stay in bed for two or a day. Also, why did you not touch your food at all? Sir Ban prepared it special for you".

Tristina took a bit of the chicken soup "yep, and it's so delicious to the point I think it's coming from the heaven itself".

Tristan rolled to the side and waved his hand "then you can just eat it for me, Tina".

"really? Thank you!", Tristina exclaimed before lifting her hands in praying position "Bon Appetite~".

When Meliodas came in bringing the milk, he scowled and poked Tristina's cheeks "Tina, don't eat your brother's food. Bad habit. This is why you're getting fat easier rather than your older brother ever since you were a child".

Tristina flailed her fists to no avail "I am not fat!".

"yes, yes, just chubby. And the older brother is so picky every time it comes to his food, no wonder he's so skinny when he was a little", Meliodas narrowed his eyes as he holding down Tristina, his palm flatly planted on Tristina's forehead "do you want something to eat?".

Tristan covered his eyes with his forearm "...a broth made by deer or chicken soup. I will eat if Isolde is the one who cooks".

Ah. Meliodas, Isolde, and Tristina remembered that Elsa (Elizabeth no. 13) always prepared chicken soup or a broth that made by deer for their children when the twin got sick.

Meliodas turned his back, Cain's sword on his hand "since we're running out of meat, I guess I'll have to hunt the deer first. We still have all ingredients for the chicken soup on the fridge, I think".

Tristina joined him "I will assist you".

Isolde called out "call me when you already got the ingredients. I will prepare both in 30 minutes. As long as you go hunting, I will just stay here to cure him".

Except for Merlin and Escanor who chose to stay on the Liones Castle, also Gowther who nowhere to be seen, three other Sins (Diane, King, and Ban) were available so they helped the Captain and his tiny daughter for hunting. Once they got the deer and Meliodas asked Ban to call Isolde, Tristina chatted with Diane and King who thought it was so cute of Tristan, to think he only would want to eat if Isolde was the one who cooked it and Tristina snickered along with Meliodas, mumbling about how love was the only thing he needed as the cure. Hawk trotted beside Ban because the pink pig also worried about Tristan. Before Ban knocked the door or Hawk could kick the door opened, they heard the muffled cry from inside. Ban and Hawk frowned when they heard Tristan's cry before they peeked through the gap of the door.

"don't blame yourself. It's out of your control and it's not your fault. The reason behind your nightmare-bout, it's because of your guilt", Isolde shook her head and gently took his hands, teary-eyed. She smiled despite her tears, cupping his wet cheeks "Triss, it's enough, right? I bet our daughters will not blame you for your choice. You finally have decided to forget and forgive, to accept what happened on the Cornwall Kingdom. I don't despise you for it, instead, I'm so proud of you".

Tristan hugged her and buried his face on her chest, only for this time, he let her carrying him "I just follow your lead... What I did... to decide to let it go, to forget and forgive what happened between us with Mark, I only did what you might have done. How could you and my parents do it, Isolde?".

"no, I don't forget and forgive. It's too hard for me either. I just tried to accept and let it go, let the past be the past. We couldn't change what happened in the past. However, we can change what might happen in the future. Let's move on and walk forward together", Isolde patted his head, lightly stroking his back soothingly "the reason why you're mad to Sir Ban for what he did to father-in-law, it's because it reminded you with what happened to us back then on the Cornwall, isn't it? The pain of betrayal, the assassination to your parents, and yet, you're mad to yourself, feeling helpless because you know that Sir Ban and your father are close friends and nothing you can do with it. You're so pissed off to yourself, even feeling guilty. Guilty to your father because you can't forgive Sir Ban right away, and to Sir Ban because you know he's a good man and he's your father's friend, thus you want to forget and forgive like how your older sister and your father do but you can't do it right away".

Tristan flopped his face on Isolde's shoulder defeatedly "how could you and older sister see through me so easily?".

Isolde said teasingly "oh, come on. I've been your wife for these past 2.500 years~".

"it's exactly what you said. I **tried**", wrapping his arms around her neck, he whimpered "I tried... but the more I tried to forget, the harder it for me to just forget and forgive... how could I forget and forgive easily when it's something unforgivable and unforgettable? Then again, I have no place or the right to say anything about it, because it's the problem between Ban with my father... it pissed me off... I hate myself, for being so childish...".

"it's just like your older sister said. Accept it. Don't suffocate yourself with anger, hatred, and grudge. Take your time to mourn and cry as much as you needed, let it all poured out, so you will be relieved. It's the essence of how to let go", Isolde kissed his forehead before she pinched the bridge of his nose "also, don't ever say something like you hate yourself, because I love you. It's not childish when you perfectly give the natural reaction, properly. Do you know? I kinda want to have a son who looks exactly like you. I bet he would look like you as you are now~".

Tristan squawked with red face "just because I'm in a child's body, don't you think it's the perfect time to tease me!".

"then let's hope you're gonna go back to your adult body as soon as possible. I just need to sleep for a night and I'm back to my adult body already".

Thinking this was the best time, Ban knocked on the door, telling them that the deer was ready to cook. When Isolde cooked it, Morgan came to the Boar Hat with Merlin, Escanor, and Elizabeth, telling them that Guinevere regained her consciousness last night and was doing well.

"father-in-law, I'd like you to help me talking with Lancelot. He seems so upset. I can figure out why, due to the stress we've got lately, but as usual...", a vein popped on Morgan's head as the Lady twitched her eyebrow in irritation before she slammed her palms on the table "he doesn't want to share anything at all! He really should say something to someone when something upset him! Even if it's not me—well, I'd love it if it were me, but... at least he can tell what makes him upset to someone, right? Not to keep it all to himself and bottled-up his feelings like this. It's not healthy at all".

"well, well, well, he's always like this... especially every time it comes to the sensitive topics regards with me, his siblings, or... his mother", the phrase sounded bitter as it let out of Meliodas's tongue but he patted Morgan's head "thank you for telling me, Morgan. I really appreciate the way you love him. I'd talk to him about it later, also scolding him in the process of making his lover worried like this. I guess some beaten will do".

Morgan lifted her hands and smiled nervously "um, I just want you to talk with him, not to punish him or fight with him. Please, don't go too hard on him, perhaps?".

* * *

Thus, Meliodas (followed by Morgan, Elizabeth, and Tristina) visited the Liones Castle. Ban, Diane, and King came because they wanted to see Guinevere (for two latter) and Ban was just bored, perhaps he could find something funny. Merlin went to her old laboratory with Escanor because she wanted to do something needed to do and Escanor would help her. They met with two other princesses and their usual bodyguards in the halfway. The next day would be the National Foundation Festival, so Veronica and Griamore would go with Gilthunder to the city to make sure everything would be alright, also giving the instruction to the Holy Knight for lending their hands to the commoners in helping the restoration.

Margaret led the way to Guinevere's chamber "what a coincidence, I just want to check on her. King Arthur never left her side and my father even asked the remaining of Dawn Roar members to watch guard their chamber with Sir Lancelot. Gilthunder even complimented how dependable Sir Lancelot as a Knight, no wonder he said, considering his heritage. Though, it's a bit worrisome because he barely left his post for these past four days. We wonder when was he sleeping?".

"no, it's the usual", Morgan waved her hand "on the Camelot Kingdom, princess Guinevere sometimes could get sick easily, especially when the weather is bad or harsh like in the Winter, or when her magic power went uncontrollable. When she was like that, neither Lady Gelda, Lady Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan, nor Isolde will leave her side".

They heard Howzer's shout "it's not like he asked to be possessed!".

There, in front of the chamber where Guinevere and Arthur stayed, they saw Lancelot and Elias (with Slader, Gustaf, and Simon as spectators behind Lancelot) argued with Howzer and... Hendrickson.

King and Diane prepared their Sacred Weapon. Tristina and Ban growled. Elizabeth and Margaret were worried, but Meliodas told them to observe.

"I don't care. Just because he was possessed, he's free of all Sins? Don't think so. It doesn't change the fact that he is the one who cooperated with Dreyfus to kill Zaratras and framed the Seven Deadly Sins as the traitor instead. He ordered Helbram and Vivian, that virgin harlot, to kidnap Her Highness. He fought tooth and nail with the intention to kill King Arthur. He resurrected Helbram only to use him as a tool and worst of all, along with _**Lilith**_", Elias spat the name venomously, as he lazily floated beside Lancelot, clearly on guard, looking down disdainfully to the couple in front of him "he barely killed us on the latest fight".

Lancelot lifted his chin up and crossed his hands before his chest, glaring down to Howzer "so~ **how** do you expect me to allow this man to see Her Highness and His Grace, huh?".

Hendrickson put his hand to his disciple "Howzer, it's fine".

"no, it's not", Howzer scowled and turned to Lancelot "if it were your father, he would allow us".

Lancelot stuck out his tongue out "too bad for you~ I'm more like my mother, more hot-blooded and skeptical, compared to my Dad".

Meliodas decided to walk in and interrupted, pretending as if he just arrived "yo, what's the matter?".

Elias and Lancelot cheerfully greeted Meliodas and hugged him before explaining that Hendrickson just wanted to see Guinevere, not to discuss these problems with the revival of Demon Clan, only to make sure if she was doing okay or not. Slader and Simon were on guard and doubt, even if Howzer tried to convince them that it was alright and just let Hendrickson see her. Elias scoffed at that, he could clearly see Hendrickson's mind that admired—no, worshipped Guinevere's existence after knowing her heritage as the descendant of Goddess Clan. Lancelot was instantly on guard when Elias told him about it.

Meliodas patted Lancelot's shoulder "son, you know it already that Hendrickson and Dreyfus were possessed by Fraudrin. Just like Howdy boy said, it's not like he asked to be possessed. Can't you try to play nice with him or at least, try to look at him with a bit more of an open mind? Don't be a child".

**SNAP!**

Elias facepalmed "oh, boy. This isn't going well".

Lancelot twitched his eyebrow up and down before he sighed exasperatedly and stood, walking to the nearest pillar while cracking his knuckles "I will have to ask Aunt Merlin later for the restoration".

After Lancelot punched his fist to the nearest pillar, the pillar turned into the rubble and his knuckles were bleeding.

Morgan gasped and went to hug Lancelot from behind "what were you thinking? You're bleeding!".

"hot-blooded like your mother", Meliodas walked closer till he stood a meter away from where his son stood with Morgan who wrapped her handkerchief around Lancelot's bleeding knuckles "okay, spit it out. What's your problem?".

"our latest battle is the trigger, if you asked me what's my problem, Dad, give me a chance to judge for myself. I don't care if they were possessed. I don't want anything to do with them", Lancelot turned and walked closer to his father. Grief, anger, and sorrow were clearly written all over his eyes "**Not** after given everything happened. I am their private bodyguard. I can't allow some random people to meet them, especially the dangerous ones, to stay near my King and his fiancé, especially not when Her Highness is not well like this. Not to mention, princess Guinevere will not be pleased, at all, and only will be upset with certain people who worship the Goddess Clan comes near her, because the Lady dislikes it when someone treats her differently just because they know she's the descendant of Goddess Clan".

Meliodas lifted his hand "Lancelot—".

"Answer me one thing and don't lie this time", Lancelot cut him off "do you know **who** is the one that killed mother? Scratch that, I bet you do. Can you tell me then... why did you not tell me honestly when I asked you to tell me who is the one that killed mother?".

"...I thought I killed him already, for good".

"did you even check the body?".

"not even think about it", Meliodas sighed and lowered his head further "people make mistakes, son".

"sure, you did. With your power, it should have been easy to kill him. Or is it?", Lancelot crossed his hands before his chest and closed his eyes "mother told me once—".

_Liz who wore a red dress, smiled brightly to her son, looking down to Lancelot who sat on her lap as they sat on the fence, their legs dangling back and forth "do you know, Lancelot? No matter how shitty or twisted his opponent might be, your father is the type of an idiot, naive, stupid simpleton who would never kill anyone. The kind of a man who saved his enemy, a slave from the other Kingdom who never trusted anyone. The type of a man who could die fastly on the war, but surprisingly too strong and stubborn to die easily, and on top of that, a man who won't use a sword because he's too kind for his own good. It's—"_.

"—just the kind of a man that I love'. She looks so beautiful when she told me that. One of your quality is your kindness, because it exactly what made mother who had never trusted anyone, opened up her heart. However, it's also your weakness, Dad. Tristan was right that kindness only will be considered as a weakness and naivety at the war. It may end up killing you and your enemy may take advantage of it. You didn't kill Fraudrin for good after he killed mother, and he took advantage of it", running his hand on his fringe, Lancelot tilted his head "I wonder, Dad... had you killed Fraudrin, Hendrickson and Dreyfus wouldn't have to be possessed, right?".

Ban got out of his hiding place "Lancelot, you better stop or—".

"or what, Ban? Are you gonna try to kill me to shut my mouth now? **Try**, but know this is our family's problem, not the outsider's business. Stay out of this", Lancelot bit back, challenging. Earning the sign that the others would not interfere, Lancelot continued "you better don't stop me when the time comes, Dad. I have had it hard enough with you asking me to play nice with him when I still can't get rid of the image of my dying older brother from my head".

"that's not how you're supposed to talk with your father, Sir Lancelot Du Lac", Guinevere walked out of her chamber gracefully, Arthur in tow. Tilting her head to the side, Guinevere sent the chilling, icy glare to Lancelot "killing your mother's murderer will not bring back your mother either, **Prejudice**".

"well, what do you expect of me, princess?", looking down at his palms, Lancelot clenched his fists "I don't care whatever our enemy's goal or motive. It doesn't change the fact that the monster has killed my mother in front of my father and my eyes. I'm gonna kill that monster who killed my mother no matter what it cost, even if it will cost my life".

"but unfortunately, what Sir Meliodas said is right, Lancelot", Guinevere narrowed her eyes, her finger trailed from her left cheek down to her chin "we can't stand divided at the time like this. Like it or not, we have to cooperate with the Liones Kingdom and Sir Hendrickson can help us, so you have no choice but to chill it out and try what your father suggested. I know my place, so I will not stop you and I'm not against your choice. Time for you to learn yours. I believe your father taught you better than this. You are a Knight and not a child. You will listen to our words as your sovereign. Don't be childish".

Lancelot twitched his eyebrow. He knew his older sister was so calculated, cool-headed, and smart. But _**this**_. Lancelot facepalmed and lowered his head further in shame. He felt like he turned back to 10 years old and got scolded by his older sister.

"as you wish, Your Highness, but you better keep your words. I don't care with whoever I have to cooperate, as long as I can avenge my mother, Liz's death with my own hands. If there's someone who dares to get in my way, I'll get rid of them as well", Lancelot growled, hovering above her before he bowing his body to her and walking away with a dismissal wave of his hand "with all honesty, glad to see you fully recovered. Healthy enough to remind me of my place. All Grace and Honor for the Sun of Camelot, Your Highness".

Looking to her distress behind her stoic expression and her heavy sigh, Arthur hugged her from behind, patting her head "you did nothing wrong. You do something right as our princess".

"geez, I don't take his words as an offense, neither it makes me offended. If anything, I'm the one who supposed to apologize for my harsh word. It's just... Lancelot is still too young. Being the youngest son who witnessed his mother's death with his own eyes, no wonder he would want to take revenge. It's not that I'm against his choice to take revenge, not when I have no right to say anything about his choice, neither I have the right to criticize his decision. However, Revenge is just like the two-edged sword. He should have learned from what happened to his older brother. Either he successfully takes revenge on his mother's death or not, it'll not be good for him in the end. Perhaps, he won't regret it, to take revenge and kill his mother's murderer, knowing him, but it surely will strip off some part of his humanity", looking down to her palm, Guinevere narrowed her eyes "to hold the grudge and vengeance, it's just like holding the raging fire on your hands. It can hurt people and it only will worsen your wounds. Why is it so hard for humans to understand such a simple thing?".

"because not all people have the golden heart like you", Arthur kissed her forehead before carrying her "and what Merlin said to not force yourself?".

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Guinevere buried her blushing face on his shoulder "as much as I don't mind with your affection... not in front of people, please. I'm shy...".

Arthur chuckled before he crouched in front of Meliodas, still carrying Guinevere "Sir Meliodas, if you may, I guess it's better if you talk further about it with him. You're his father, after all".

"first Morgan, and you as well. You and Morgan are really brother and sister, huh?", Meliodas shook his head with amusement on his expression before patting the royal couple's head "Lancelot is lucky to have you as his friend, and Morgan as his lover. Don't worry, I will talk with him tonight. Just tell him to come to the Boar Hat. He really should stop causing so much concern for you two".

Morgan pointed to where Lancelot went "um, is it alright if you aren't going after him?".

"I am his father. I can scold him later", Meliodas shrugged and smiled softly to Morgan "he needs you now. Go".

Wordlessly, Morgan bowed her head with a smile to Meliodas before she lifted her skirt up and ran to pursue Lancelot. When Meliodas went back to his companion who hiding, he was surprised to see most of his companion were crying (King, Diane, and Elizabeth. Margaret and Elias teared up a little). Hawk sat right beside Elizabeth, patting the princess's head.

Meliodas sighed and scratched the back of his head before he sat up beside Elizabeth "why did you cry, Elizabeth?".

"because... after looking at how Lancelot cared for everyone, mourning and thinking about his mother deeply... I just understand it...", Elizabeth didn't know why, looking at how Meliodas and Lancelot's conversation, somehow it twisted her stomach, her heart ached and she wanted nothing but to hug both of them. Crying harder, Elizabeth put her hands on her laps before she hiccupped "the reason why Sir Lancelot is so strong and tough... and he can smile cheerfully like that... because... he must have been going through a lot... shedding so many tears...".

Meliodas said nothing, only patting Elizabeth's head and leaning her head to his shoulder. Elizabeth gladly accepted the warm gesture and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and crying silently.

There, Morgan found him looking up to the sky with those sad gazes. Morgan lunged to hug him from behind and from how she crushed him with her hug, Lancelot could tell she was upset and mad to him.

Morgan huffed and scoffed at that "of course, I am! You idiot, don't you dare to think you're alone on this! I'm here. I'm with you. Maybe, I'm not dependable and strong enough to fight along with you like your brother, but at least, you can tell me when something's upset you and you can lean on my shoulder as a comfort".

Lancelot wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face on her shoulder "...let me be like this for a while".

When she felt the wetness on her shoulder, Morgan didn't say something. She only wrapped her arms around him to hug him, patting his back strokingly.

* * *

On the halfway back to the Boar Hat, they accidentally saw Elias and Jericho. Elias invited Jericho to come with him because they wanted to go for the little celebration on the Boar Hat (courtesy by Arthur and Guinevere) and Jericho gladly accepted the offer, totally ignoring her older brother's indignant yell about her to not go with some stranger man she just met. Three Misfits and the princesses also joined to go to the Boar Hat that night. It turned out that Elias had lower alcohol-tolerant compared to Jericho. Said Fay-prince complimented about how Jericho was sexier rather than his twin sister (no insult, only mentioning the fact), earning Jericho's blush, also a smack on the head by Ban and King.

Though, when Elias collapsed backward, he slurred in a drunken state "I am a catbug...".

Ban laughed his head off. King facepalmed with a blushing face and cringed internally because his little brother had even less alcohol-tolerant compared to him.

Oh, and the next lesson, be careful when Elias was drunk because he would try to kiss you. For example, when Jericho thought he was cute but she trying to wake him up in an attempt to pester him to sleep on the bed rather on the floor, otherwise, he would catch a cold, Elias had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his embrace. Everyone was shocked when Elias kissed Jericho before he pulled her and fell asleep with Jericho as his pillow. Surprisingly, his physical strength was stronger than King, he was so clingy and it was hard to separate him from Jericho, so Jericho accepted her fate to be his pillow.

Jericho said with blushing face "just for tonight. Also, if you're so kind, please bring a blanket for us".

Diane brought the pillow, helping King who brought the blanket before King apologized to Jericho "I'm so sorry for what my brother did, Miss Jericho".

Later, when everyone was fast asleep, only then Lancelot stepped into the Boar Hat at the midnight. Looking around, as expected, everyone here who had the little feast, either went back home already or fast asleep on the Boar Hat. Arthur and Guinevere had long gone back to the Castle, just the same with the princesses.

Meliodas stood on the counter, sliding a mug of Bernia Ale "you're missing the feast".

"because I have fun with my lover on the city", Lancelot pulled the chair and gladly accepted the ale "I came after I made sure she's sleeping on the Castle. I don't want her to see me in my weak state".

Meliodas and Hawk exchanged glances. Hawk, with Ban who snored loudly toppling over his body, trotted to outside "I will sleep with my Mama outside. Take your time".

For once, Meliodas silently thanked his pig companion.

"you should really try to talk over your burden with her. She's sad because she thought you don't believe her, you know?", Meliodas sat on the counter after he put two barrels of ale "also, I don't ask you to forgive Hendrickson or something. Just... give him a chance to atone his Sins, will you?".

"I know, it's just...", Lancelot tipped his head backward and gulped down a mug of ale before looking down shamefully to his father "...I apologize, for being childish, even lashing out like that".

"Nah, fret not. It's kinda refreshing, though. It's been a long time ever since you spoke your heart to me so openly", Meliodas pushed more barrels before he joined to sit beside his son, patting his bicep encouragingly "come on, I'm your father. I know it when something's wrong with my kids. What is it? Now, it's only the two of us. No need to keep the boundaries".

Lancelot pursed his lips "where do I start? Well, you and Aunt Merlin were framed as traitors when in fact, you two aren't. You may not know it, but it caused the hardship for me and my siblings because we had the difficulties to just meet with you. We missed you but we couldn't even meet with **you** properly for these past 10 years. Melody's condition was the worst. She's worried sick, you know?".

Meliodas sipped his mug "...perhaps we should visit her sooner".

"I and my siblings still can be patient with it, Dad, but then this battle happened, and guess what? Just barely, I could've lost my siblings", Lancelot said grimly, he dropped his face flatly on the counter after he gobbled down three barrels of ale, mumbling in frustration "I heard from Howzer that Tina was injured badly, because she tried to protect everyone, mostly. In her fight with Helbram, just barely, her soul went back to the Necropolis. It was only thanks to Isolde, she was saved. Elias had to kill Helbram in his older brother, King's stead. Now, with people know that princess Guinevere is still the descendant of Goddess Clan, she is more in danger and it only means that she and King Arthur are in the utmost danger. Worst of all, Tristan, older brother who risked his life to save me from the destruction of Danafor 16 years ago and took care of me, helping you and Merlin to raise me ever since mother passed away, had died _**twice**_ on that battle. If not because of Isolde, we would lose him for sure this time, in the very same hands of the Demon who killed my mother, Liz, 16 years ago. I was only 10 years old at that time and nothing I could do but to witness my mother's death. I only could cry as Tristan carried me out of Danafor. Nothing I could do to save mother...".

Meliodas leaned his back and tipped his head backward, his bangs masking his expression "...it's my fault, son. I failed to protect your mother. I wasn't there. I allowed Fraudrin to kill Danafor people and your mother—".

Lancelot groaned and stretched his back before turning to his father with a scowl "Dad. I'm not blaming you for mother's death. I wouldn't dream of it, ever. It's Fraudrin's fault, he's the one who killed mother and Danafor people. It's not your fault either that you've mistaken if Fraudrin's dead or not yet, considering we just lost mother, so no wonder that you didn't even have the chance to check if he's alive or dead. The problem is, what's next?".

Meliodas rolled his eyes inquiringly "what you're trying to get, son?".

"what I'm trying to say, you're too softy, it's a wonder if you can kill someone or not and it's the main problem. If there's someone who will come to you and seriously want to kill you, what will you do? Do you will not kill them?", cheeks flushed, Lancelot squeezed his shoulders, then with all seriousness, he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth "ever since I and my siblings have lost mother, you are the only one we have left. Think about how we're gonna react if something happens to you. No matter how hard it's been, **live**, for **us**".

Hell. Meliodas froze in the place. Perhaps, he should have not. It was so overwhelming. First Tristan and Guinevere told Tristan to spit out about their sisters' suicidal attempts to him, then now Lancelot? Meliodas wondered if they had created the team to pester and corner him as if he was a deer in the spotlight like this? Meliodas thought of what Liz would usually do at the time like this.

Meliodas rubbed the bag under Lancelot's eyes and smiled "you look so tired. When did you have your proper sleep the last time?".

"...I forget...".

Lancelot's eyes widened when Meliodas pulled him into a warm embrace, patting his back "there, there. You've grown so big. I'm so proud of you, son. You sure get worked up too hard lately, right? Sleep here tonight, you need some rest. You can work diligently, but you also need to rest properly. You must be tired".

Lancelot buried his face and hugged him back, blinking away a single tear. Just for tonight, he let his father spoiling him. The little moment with his father like this, it was something he wouldn't trade with anything "...yes".

Unbeknownst by father-son, not all people here were asleep. Not at all. Diane and King pretended to sleep, lying on the Chastiefol pillow and trying hard to not cry. Gilthunder closed his eyes with his head on the table. Luckily, his face was unseen by Meliodas and Lancelot. Otherwise, they would see him crying silently. Gilthunder thought back of his father, thinking how lucky Lancelot to have Meliodas as his father. Tristina who lying her head on Howzer's bicep cuddled closer to his side. Howzer leaned his forearm on his eyes, thinking his father back on their house. Jericho and Elias fell asleep, obviously, they wouldn't know. Outside the tavern, Hawk sniffled and Ban decided to walk to the woods uphill. He didn't expect to see Hendrickson there. Hiding behind the tree, he saw to where Hendrickson spying. There, Gowther sat with Neiva, Lucifer, Merlin, and Escanor.

Neiva put the roasted bear in front of Lucifer "here, father! Your share!".

Lucifer compared his share (a roasted bear) with the others (a grilled boar). Yep, his size was a problem indeed "though I told you I'm fine with the raw meat...".

Neiva pouted and shook her head "no, it's better to have it seasoned and properly cooked. Isn't it more delicious?".

Lucifer chuckled in amusement "I'd say it again. You're just like your mother".

Merlin smirked, "it seems like an understatement".

"since Sophia is her biological mother and Lucifer is her biological father", Gowther winked "it makes Neiva as my niece, then. Sophia is my adoptive older sister, after all".

"it doesn't explain why do I have my mother's memories. Nearly all of it", Neiva threw her skewer to the side "the memories of my mother that I don't have, is only the memory about her pregnancy with father. All this time, I thought I am Sophia, Lilith's daughter with the Demon King who changed her name and kept her real identity as the Demon Princess into a secret and living new life freely. In fact, I am her daughter with a father. It's quite a shock".

Escanor commented about how casual she looked "yet, you don't look shocked at all".

"my mother did it deliberately because she couldn't accept the fact that my older sister, Sophia is dead in your childbirth, so she planted Sophia's memory to you. She turned you into 'Sophia' who lived her life as 'Neiva'. It's successful, I should say, yet it's so sad. Before you ask, Meliodas's kids didn't know about it", Merlin cautiously revealed "do you hate me, Isolde, and Meliodas to keep your mother's death as a secret? You have the right to be angry, you know. Though, unlike Lilith, I cooperated with Isolde and Meliodas because we just didn't want you to grow up with blaming yourself and inferior of yourself because of your mother's death in confinement. It's the usual things to happen when a child was born with their mother died in the confinement. For example, Lily. She's changed because of her rule as the Queen and thanks to her late husband, Dahlia. Not to mention, she also has great people as her siblings and her parents".

"now, isn't it an understatement?", Lucifer rolled his eyes before nudging his mouth to Neiva's head "I think you just need to know, my girl. You don't have to forgive your grandmother. From what I know, Lilith was not an evil woman, at first. She changed after Demon King defiled her and her older sister who happened to be Meliodas's mother passed away when the Lady gave birth Meliodas".

Escanor scowled "just because she was hurt, it didn't mean she had the right to hurt other people".

Merlin smiled and gave a light peck on Escanor's cheek "smart guy".

"...well, I do feel upset, to live your life as another person all this time? It feels like I'm a mere substitute of my mother, but as you said before, Aunt... you, Meliodas and Isolde chose to keep it as a secret all this time, pretending as if I'm Sophia who disguised as Neiva because you're afraid I can't accept the fact that my mother passed away on my confinement, not to mention my father's missing. Had you let me grow up, knowing about the state of my real parents, perhaps I would have grown up with inferiority and blaming myself just like you said", Neiva fiddled with her fingers before looking up with a smile "at the same time, I'm also grateful because thanks to grandmother Lilith, no matter what people said about her or how worst she was as the figure of a mother, I can know how my mother looks like and what kind of a woman she was when I don't even have the chance to know her".

"you can talk more with Lily. She's on the same ship with you", Gowther lifted his shining finger "but are you sure, you want to see what happened to Sophia as long as her pregnancy till your birth?".

Neiva nodded "please, uncle. Bad or good, I want to know everything about her. She's my mother".

More tears shed afterward, but Lucifer and Neiva supported each other. As the same people who got cursed, you could say that Escanor understood the pain and suffering that it brought.

Lucifer yawned "well, how about we have more talk tomorrow, Escanor? There's something I need to talk with you about later. For now... someone here can enlighten me about how many children they have?".

Neiva rubbed her red eyes and grinned teasingly "what? You're curious now, father?".

"well, what do you expect? I only have one and them? Obviously, I'm curious".

Next second, a feminine voice spoke "there are seven of us. First child, supposedly an unborn child who turned out to be the firstborn daughter and the oldest daughter, Guinevere Cameliard. Then, the twin was born. Second child, the firstborn son and the oldest son, Tristan Ravenwolf. Third child, the second daughter, Tristina Ravenwolf. Forth child, the third daughter, Cordelia Merissa Oceanus. Fifth child, the fourth daughter, Lily Titania. Sixth child, the fifth daughter, and the youngest daughter, Melody De Argonautica. Last, the seventh child, the second son, Lancelot Du Lac. Does it clear for you now, uncle Lucifer?".

Escanor, Lucifer, Neiva, Merlin, and Gowther were looking around to find the source of the voice before Merlin lifted her Aldan with her cunning smirk "as usual. You never told us whenever you visited us, and yet, it looked almost like you always know wherever we are".

From the pool nearby, the water moved to create the swirl of water, sort-of the portal made by water, on the riverbank before a woman with long wavy red hair tied on low braids from her neck down over her shoulder and Lapis Lazuli orbs stepped out of the portal. She wore foreign clothes called kimono which had purple, red, and pink colors with butterfly and flower petals pattern. Merissa stuck her tongue out and lifted her fingers in 'peace' sign as the water portal behind her disappeared "in case you forget, wherever there's water, I can teleport easily through the water. Waters have memories, so I just need to ask them to tell me".

Neiva squealed in delight and hugged her, barely toppling her over "long time no see you, Merissa!".

Merissa straightened her posture and smiled, patting her head "glad to see you, cousin. I've witnessed what happened. To think you are not my Aunt but my cousin...".

Merlin chastised Neiva "hey, I know you're excited, but remember about her legs".

As if she got scalded, Neiva quickly broke the hug before looking to Merissa from head to toe "oh, I'm so sorry! By the way, what kind of an outfit you wear this time?".

Merissa twirled to show the butterfly-like purple ribbon from her kimono's obi on her back "this is what people called kimono. It's pretty, right? These wooden sandals are also comfier and easier to wear rather than boots or heels".


	68. Sign Of Holy War (I) Part II

.

**Chapter 67 – Sign Of Holy War (I)**

.

* * *

_I. The Dark Dream Begins Part II_

**First Day**

Guinevere sat and stretched her back, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth when she yawned. When she wanted to crawl out of the bed, she was startled though, because not only someone wrapped his arm around her waist, but also he pulled her back and pushed her down to the bed. She yelped in shock before looking up to her 'assaulter' with a cute pout on her face.

Looking up to Arthur who grinned cheekily with a mischievous glint on his eyes, Guinevere smacked his bicep "Arthur! You startled me".

Arthur kissed her forehead and leaned his chin on his palm, caressing her hair "morning".

Tilting her head to the side, Guinevere blinked "okay, speak. What's wrong?".

"what do you mean—", Arthur had to roll his eyes to the side with slightly flushed cheek because of how Guinevere looked like "—with this what's wrong?".

Guinevere looked down and just realized that her shirt had slid down over her shoulder, revealing the bare skin of her shoulder, her collarbone, and her cleavage. Oh, so innocence of him. After she fixed her dress, Guinevere chuckled and clarified what was she meant "when you pouted cutely like that, something's happened and you dislike it".

"well, I don't want you to push yourself when you haven't fully recovered. Sir Hendrickson and King Baltra asked if you would accept their offer or not", Arthur scratched the back of his neck "they ask an audience with us, formally".

Guinevere leaned her head on his shoulder, tapping her fingers on his shoulder "how about the Sins?".

Arthur felt his throat going dry. Oh, my. She might not realize her innocent actions, but sometimes, her actions could drive him crazy, or at least, enough to make his heartbeat rocketing just from how close their proximity "well, they said all of the Sins and Junior Sins will be asked to present. The National Foundation Festival will be held for three days to celebrate the independence of citizens from the cruelty and coup d'etat of the Great Holy Knights".

Guinevere wrapped her arms around his torso, her chest pressed on his back and she purred "the Capital city surely will be lively".

"yeah, and on the night of the festival's third day, after the closure of Festival is over, they want to hold an urgent meeting with us, Junior Sins and the Seven Deadly Sins included. I have asked Merlin to send our words to Camelot, so we don't have to worry. We can believe those old men and the Knight Of Round Table to take care of Camelot for a while when we're away, but...", Arthur twitched his eyebrow up and down before pushing her to the bed, earning her startled yelp. When she giggled playfully, Arthur scowled, both hands on each side of her head "did you do it in purpose?".

"what else but to tease you?", Guinevere covered her mouth to stifle her giggle when his frown only got deeper "oh, come on. Couldn't I have fun, could I?".

Arthur smirked and touched her chin "speaking of have fun~ since today is the Festival, why don't we have fun as well?".

"is this really your first inclination every morning?".

When they turned to the door, they saw Meliodas and Elizabeth standing in front of the door. Elizabeth blushed slightly and chuckled awkwardly. Meliodas stared with slightly narrowed eyes, both his hands tucked behind his head. Got red-handed by Meliodas and Elizabeth, Arthur stuttered apologies before stumbling backward, fell off of the bed to the floor with the ridiculous position where one of his legs stuck on the blanket. Guinevere scowled and retorted to Meliodas about how mean he was before helping Arthur to his feet. Once they cleaned up, the Royal couple and Elizabeth came with Meliodas to the Boar Hat because Merlin said they had the important guests later.

* * *

King floated lazily on the air "so, who is this important guest?".

Everyone in the tavern was busy to tidy up and clean the mess they created from last night. Elizabeth, and (shrunken-sized) Diane were sweeping the terrace. Hawk helped Meliodas to refill the stock of their ale and food. Jericho and Tristina threw the trash outside. Ban and Isolde were busy on cooking (because Tristan still said the same thing, that he only would want to eat if Isolde were the one who cooked it). Gilthunder and Howzer had gone back to their home before the sky had dawned because they needed to help the preparation of the National Foundation Festival's opening as the Holy Knight (though Howzer grumbled sleepily about how troublesome it was because he had to stick on his father's shop when it was his shift this night).

Looking to Lancelot who mopped the window and Elias who wrung the wet rag on his hand, Tristan flopped his head on the table exasperatedly "...Daddy, am I seriously not allowed to help on the cleaning part?".

Even Arthur and Guinevere who persistently had wanted to help with the cleaning went to the river for washing the clothes. In fact, Guinevere offered it and Arthur offered to help her despite the indignant protest from King about how unbefitting for asking the future Queen and the young King to wash clothes but the helpful Royal couple waved it off and gladly helped.

"Listen to your father", Isolde chided as she put down the food on the table "you're still recovering, not to mention you're just strong enough to leave the bed".

"err, Captain?", Diane looked unsure as she peeked her head from the door before asking them to get out "I guess we have the guest, but...".

When they all went outside, they saw Neiva waving her hand, standing beside someone who wore the unique and beautiful clothes of a foreign country called kimono. The woman who stood beside Neiva, looked more or less around the same age or at least a bit older than Lily, holding hands with Neiva and once she was closer to where Elizabeth stood in front of Meliodas, she smiled.

"long time no see!", she reached out her hand and suddenly, she hugged Elizabeth who went rigid. After she broke the hug and caressed Elizabeth's face, she was baffled and looking around "...huh? Weird. I believe his smell is coming from here? Where is he?".

Meliodas had to hold back his laughter. He knew that more or less, perhaps his daughter knew who was in front of her, Elizabeth, her mother's reincarnation, but Merissa just pretended to act as what she was (a blind woman) so she had a reason to hug Elizabeth.

Meliodas walked closer until he stood right beside Elizabeth who totally confused before he squeezed her hand "Merissa, I'm here".

"oh, here you are. Long time no see you, father", Merissa smiled brightly before she caressed his bicep, up to his shoulders. When she looked like she was convinced of something, Merissa crouched in front of him and hugged him, which Meliodas gladly hugged her back. After she broke the hug and stood in front of Elizabeth, Merissa bowed her head slightly "my apologies. I've mistaken you with my father because of his smell attached to you".

They all jaw-dropped once the realization hit them that the beautiful blind woman in front of them was no one other than their Captain's daughter (one of his kids, he said) "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!?".

Lancelot exclaimed and spread his hands to hug his older sister "older sister! I missed you!".

Tristina spread her hands and joined the hug in a three-way "it's been a long time, sister!".

"just now, your sense's just dulled a bit due to the sunrise hurt your eyes, right? Come in", Meliodas gently dragged Merissa's hand, telling Elizabeth and everyone here to come into the Boar Hat "it's far easier for you inside, after all".

Hawk snorted "what do you by that Meliodas' smell attached to Elizabeth?".

"I mean it literally. Every people in this world have a different scent. Even if not all people can use magic power, but they have some sort of magic in their body and I can smell the scent of their magic power. My father has the scent of pomegranate and grout. The thing is, I could smell the similar scent from her before I sensed the other scent like Lilac, thus I realized it was not him after I confirmed it with touching her", Merissa lifted her forefinger and explained after Meliodas helped her to sit on one of the chairs nearby, pointing to where Elizabeth and Meliodas sat side by side near her "my name is Cordelia Merissa Oceanus. Just call me Merissa. Nice to meet you, princess Elizabeth, isn't it?".

Meliodas smirked suggestively and caressed his chin "obviously, no wonder my scent attached to her due to our daily skinship—".

Lancelot deadpanned "no, I think the right statement is you grope her every day".

Tristina smacked Meliodas and Lancelot's head "pervert, both of you".

Elizabeth chuckled awkwardly before realizing the vacant looks and how void the emotion of Merissa's beautiful eyes. Such a pity for the beautiful Lapis Lazuli orbs "um, Sir Meliodas, her eyes...".

Merissa smiled and answered casually "just like you see, I'm blind".

...

Well, she was so much like the Captain. The casual, cheerfulness, and her carefree attitude despite the blindness. As if sensing the looks of pity and sympathy from the others, Merissa waved her hands "ah, I was not naturally born being blind, though. I have this terrible accident years ago that caused me to lose my sight. Not that I mind with it, though. It's not like I'm totally blind. After all, I still can sense my surroundings in different ways of ordinary people. As the exchange of me losing my eyes, four others of my five senses have increased".

Elizabeth still felt pity, and again, motherly instinct arose and caused her wanting to hug her but she decided to against it, reprimanding herself inwardly that Merissa was older than her "so... you can sense us? Do your eyes still hurt due to the sunrise? Do you need something?".

The usual helpful Diane joined "yeah, feel free to ask us!".

"oh, no need. I do need to close my eyes when I'm outside the building because sometimes, the sunrise can hurt my eyes especially when the light of the sun is too strong for me. Stay indoor helping me a lot. I'm feeling much better now", Merissa massaged her eyelids carefully and blinked several times before she confirmed "and for your first question, princess Elizabeth, yes, I can sense all of you here".

The next minutes were spent with Merissa going with the explanation of each other's scent. Diane had the scent of muddy earth and water like on the riverbank. King had the scent of woods and the flowery scent. Ban had the scent of something coppery like blood and alcohol. Elias had the scent like the bird in the woods. Tristina had the scent of something mild and fresh like the morning dew. Jericho had a similar scent with Lancelot, the scent of freshwater but Jericho's had been felt more solid, just like the iceberg, while Lancelot had the scent of the lake under the morning sun.

"older brother Tristan has the scent of metal like a sword and Isolde has a sweet yet strong scent like the primrose. I can even tell that Isolde must be carrying my older brother Tristan from how their scents are mixing with each other's body odor", Merissa reached out her hand and caressed Tristan's head after Isolde (as Merissa predicted) who carrying Tristan, offered him to Merissa who frantically caressed Tristan (still in a child-size) before she dramatically gasped "but I don't expect you to turn into this tiny, older brother!".

Tristan scowled when he saw how everyone here tried to stifle their laughter "are you seriously trying to mock me?".

"no, instead I want to give the protecting charms for you two", Merissa waved her hands and asked both Tristan and Tristina before asking Meliodas and Elizabeth to put it on the twin "there, protecting charms for you two".

It turned out that Merissa gave a couple of pendant with a gem on it. For Tristan, Amethyst, it was believed to calm down the emotions, to clear mind, and soothe the mental disease. For Tristina, it had the Aquamarine gem. It was believed to boost confidence, bravery, to erase the fear, and to help the user to relax.

Tristina lifted her hand, after thanking Elizabeth who put on the pendant on her "sis, I understand about Tristan, but why me too?".

Merissa blinked as if it was the most obvious thing "because you are twin and I think you need it too".

Tristina deadpanned, what made her little sister thought that she also needed the protecting charm "...I don't get it".

Tristan bemusedly wondered "and why do I need the protecting charm?".

Merissa chastised "oh, I don't want to hear it from someone who was dying and just barely died on the battlefield due to his reckless action. It's not good to return the gift that someone gave to you, brother~ you better wear it".

After Tristina hugged him and told him that she felt happy because they had the couple pendant, Tristan gave in and accepted the gift, mumbling 'thank you'.

Lancelot pointed himself "how about me?".

Elias stood beside Lancelot with the same position "and me?".

"what do you think of me? The walking money pouch?", as a charitable person, Merissa usually would come to visit her family and she always gave them something. Waving her hand, Merissa put a pouch of money on each Lancelot's and Elias' hand "here, spend it with your lovers. Feel free to use it".

"told you, don't beg for money to your sister and your aunt like that", Meliodas smacked Elias and Lancelot's head, putting his hands on his hips "you too, Merissa. I don't forbid you to give something for your family, but be careful—".

"—don't make people take advantage of me, right? I get it. You always said it all the time...", Merissa closed her eyes and leaned her chin on her palm before pulling out something from her pocket "also if you need the money to build this tavern 10 years ago to the point you sold this, you could have just asked me, father".

"your money belongs to you. What kind of a father I am if I ask money from my daughter?", Meliodas scoffed before he realized Merissa had pulled out the Sacred Treasure Lostvayne from her pocket and after she gave it back to him, Meliodas caressed the Sacred Treasure that finally went back to him "how did you find it?".

"not me, but older sister. The oldest one. She found it on the black market and she was about to buy it for you, but I sent the money for her to buy it. Considering she's gonna get married, it'll be better if she uses her money to prepare her wedding. If it's only your Sacred Treasure, she alone could buy it but to get back all Sacred Treasure of the Sins including Sacred Treasure for Junior Sins...", Merissa shrugged and when she told him about how much the money they would need to get Sacred Treasure for the Sins and Junior Sins, Merissa blinked "oh, my. Did we break him?".

Elizabeth shook Meliodas from behind after the Captain blanched with the bubbles of ale on his mouth "Sir Meliodas, get yourself together!".

Merissa perked her ears before putting down the cup in her hands on the table "father, Tristan, prepare yourself. I have a hunch feeling that you're gonna get attacked. In two minutes, coming from the front door. It seems you will need to repair your front door later".

After Meliodas explained quickly about the Magic Eyes **Clairvoyance** belonged to Merissa, King lifted his **Spirit Spear Chastiefol**. Elias contemplated using his **Gate of Babylon**. Diane lifted her fists and asked Elizabeth, Isolde, and the twin to stay behind her. Jericho grumbled about how she still couldn't fully master the Sacred Treasure that Elias gifted for her. Ban stood in front of Meliodas, Merissa, and Elizabeth, hovering them behind his back.

Lancelot tapped his fist on his palm when he recognized who was coming "oh, I see. So, that's what you mean with the upcoming attack".

**BRAK!**

Next second, the front door collapsed revealing—

—Lily rushed in, stomping on top of the fallen door. Unlike Merissa, Lily wore a red maroon sleeveless button up top that went all the way up her neck, the heart-shaped gown with a-line skirt which revealing her cleavage and her back. The wings on her back and the horns on her head were nowhere to be seen. No wonder, she used her human form. As a Fay (Dark Fairy), it was only one of the privileges for being partly Fairy.

"father! I'm so happy you're alive!", Lily burst out into tears and hugged Meliodas tightly, rubbing her cheek against his face. Turning her head to the side, Lily pulled Tristan to join their hug so they hugged in three-way instead, because Lily didn't want to let them go "Tristan, older brother, you scared me to death! I thought I lost you but I'm so, so happy to see you're alive, safe and sound, plus the curses on you and Isolde have finally broken. Congratulations!?".

"as much as I don't mind at all with your lovely embrace, daughter...", Meliodas breathed out a sigh in relief "if I were you, I would be careful to not squish your older brother. He's not fully recovered yet and still quite fragile, you see".

Looking down to pale-hued Tristan, as if she was scalded by hot water, Lily broke the hug right away "oh, no! Forgive me, brother. I was just so happy to see you alive and whole!".

"no problem at all, I'm fine", Tristan wheezed before pointedly said, "and I'm not fragile".

Isolde carried him again, her magic soothingly calming him down "if you say so".

Elias chuckled "glad to see you're healthy, mother".

"oh, Elias", Lily looked around "huh? Where is my son?".

Elias pointed himself, ignoring Jericho who chuckled beside him "mother, it's me".

"eh? Oh, my! It's really you! I thought my eyes deceiving me", Lily reached out her hands to cup his cheeks "how could you be grown up this fast? Last time I saw you, you're still smaller a bit, son".

Elias blushed and covered his face "well, we can talk about it later, but for now... can you stop treating me like a child? I'm shy".

"no need to be shy. I fully know she's your adopted mother, but she sure looks so young and beautiful", Jericho pointed to the collapsed door "and the powerful one, from how she's able to break the door".

On top of all, Lily just innocently said without remorse "oh, my. Did I break the door? Well, can't be helped, I guess".

"Whatever, I can fix it, but...", Meliodas quickly went to gather the dark navy topcoat from the storage to cover her upper torso and he threw it over Lily's shoulder when he was back "what I told you before to not get out with the gown that can make you looking like someone from the red-light district, Lily!?".

Nodding her head thankfully, Lily blushed and clicked the stud on the collar of the topcoat that covering her upper torso down to her hips "ah, forgive me, father! I was in a rush, so...".

Yep, Meliodas surprisingly could be strict when it came to his daughter's clothes-style "geez, I'm not telling you that I hate your style, but I don't like it when some pipsqueak ogled your sexy body. Dahlia was so overprotective on you about it as well, right?".

Ban twitched his eyebrow in disbelief "when it came to his daughter, he told them to cover their body just because he disliked it when some pipsqueak ogled his daughter's body?".

King floated nearby "and yet he went on groping princess Elizabeth every day, ignoring other people's protest".

Diane giggled "well, isn't it cute?".

Hawk didn't know what to say but this one "...he's so bold and shameless beyond salvation, and yet, he's surprisingly a great father for his children, I have to admit".

"you think so too, Hawk?", Elizabeth brightened and smiled brightly "I think so as well. I mean, just from how all Sir Meliodas' children interact to him, I think he's a great father for his children".

Tristan smiled "yes, he really is".

When Elizabeth giggled, Tristina asked, "what's so funny, mom?".

Elizabeth shook her head "no, I think it's the first time I saw Tristan smiled again after the battle. He looks so sad and down lately, but perhaps it's only because he's still sick".

"good for you, I'm healthy enough so no need to worry", Tristan winced when Meliodas pulled his cheek and he rubbed his cheek "Dad, why did you pull my cheek?".

Meliodas reprimanded "that's not how to speak with someone older".

When Merissa and Lily giggled and both father-son asked what was so funny, Merissa mentioned how Meliodas and Tristan finally had their reconciliation somehow "the proof is you two act naturally as father and son. Unlike before, where Tristan stubbornly pretended to act like a stranger with you and to make it worse, you only get along with it".

Meliodas innocently whistled "I have no clue about what you're talking about".

Tristan admitted out loud "yeah, I learned to let go, to forget and forgive, somehow... but doesn't mean I can forget and forgive someone easily like Daddy, our older sister, and Isolde can do, though. I need time to cool off my head".

"and like I told you, you will need to repair your door later", Merissa sipped her tea before she threw a pouch of gold to Meliodas "you don't need to repair it yourself, father. Here, the payment to repair the door. Just ask the Holy Knight with the scent of typhoon outside who came here bringing a bag of bread to repair your door".

It turned out that the Holy Knight with the scent of typhoon outside who came here bringing a bag of bread was Howzer.

"Did I miss something here?", Howzer looked around in confusion, carrying a bag of red-bean bread in the shape of a fish that he offered to Tristina and the others "as I said before, my father is a blacksmith, but my mother has the bakery. You said you like the red-bean bread, right?".

They all thanked Howzer for the bread and Meliodas put the pouch of gold on Howzer's hand "take this as the payment for the bread, and if please repair the door of my tavern, can you?".

Looking down to the gold in the pouch, Howzer lifted his thumb after putting the pouch to his pocket "as you wish, Sir!".

"ah, we should bring some for Arthur and Gwen. They must be hungry", Tristina carried some food and drink for them into the wooden basket. Before she went to the river, when she went passing by Howzer who repaired the door, Tristina hugged him and gave a light peck on Howzer's cheek "thank you so much, Howzer".

They gasped and snapped their head. Thankfully, Meliodas was busy groping Elizabeth as usual with his face buried on Elizabeth's chest and Elizabeth expertly kept him busy with petting his head and as usual, she squealed which Meliodas took as her reaction due to her feeling embarrassed while in fact, she was startled to see Tristina's action just now. On the other side, Tristan fell asleep already after he talked a little with Lily and Merissa about how close Meliodas with the Sins as friends, like family. Not like his father and his older brother, Lancelot was easy-going, to the point he didn't care to whoever his sisters were in a relationship, as long as his sisters were happy.

Isolde informed them that she would stay with Merlin, bringing Tristan with her "father, I think I will just bring Tristan to my sister's place to check on him. I know he's recovering, but he's easily fast asleep lately and don't really have the appetite. I'm worried".

"I admit he's cute when he looks so innocent as he's sleeping like this", Lancelot poked Tristan's cheek and still, no response "but I'm worried now, he's just like a bear who hibernate in the Winter. I will go to Castle with them. Morgan probably would get worried too if I left for too long".

"it's settled, then. I will come with them, just to make sure. After all, my father is also with Aunt Merlin right now", Neiva waved her goodbye "you know where to find us. Merissa, Lily, just stay in the Boar Hat with uncle, okay?".

"okay", Meliodas waved his hand before looking around "hm? Where is Ban?".

Hawk exclaimed, trying to not sound so nervous "oh, he went with Tina!".

Howzer blushed as he repaired the door _"...damn, she's so cute. Considering she's Meliodas' daughter, I have a long way to go, it seems"_.

* * *

Ban walked outside and snatched the wooden basket from Tristina, ignoring her remarks. It was so suffocating inside, just like the reliving nightmare. The more he stayed with him and his children, Ban felt the guilt creeping on his chest, crawling from his stomach, only getting bigger and bigger. Thanks the heaven, for some reason, Merlin locked Tristina's ability to read someone's mind. Otherwise, there was no way she would bear to walk side by side with someone who tried to kill her father for heaven's sake. Listening to Lily praised Ban in front of Merissa after Merissa asked about the Sins, it was hurt. To see the cold eyes on Tristan's stare before he fell asleep on Isolde's chest was suffocating, just the same as suffocating as it was for him to see how weak the kid had been lately. Lucifer and Isolde said Tristan was still recovering, he would be alright, but still...

Walking beside Tristina who floated, looking down to the innocent glee on the little girl's face (the opposite with her twin's cold eyes. No wonder, she didn't know about it, yet), Ban didn't think he could feel more suffocating but the guilt totally crushed his heart when the little girl, who didn't even know that the man beside her, had tried to kill her father, apologizing to him for Tristan's hostile manners lately and thanking him for being a good friend with her father and her twin brother.

Before Ban could say something to her, they heard it from the far distance. Arthur shouted the curses under his breath as he ran pursuing the bedsheet that flying from the wooden bucket and got swept by the river. Guinevere laughed it off, telling him that the King shouldn't have to spit the curses or swear. After handing the wooden basket to Guinevere, Tristina went to help Arthur.

Feeling sure it was only the two of them now, Ban started "...look, Gwen, I—".

"don't apologize", the smile and glee that she showed in front of Arthur had disappeared, replaced by the stoic expression of the Queen. Guinevere turned her back, gracefully walking to the rock nearby "I am not the one who should earn your apologies. Tell it to my father that you tried to kill and my little brother who got hurt badly due to your brash, mindless action".

Of course, her words offended him "mindless? I was just—".

"—trying to kill my father? Trying to sacrifice him as the offering to the Goddess Clan member as the exchange of your lover's life? Very smart choice. In the process, you even hurt my little brother's heart badly, for your actions have reminded him of what happened to him on the Cornwall Kingdom when Mark betrayed him and Isolde", Guinevere whirled around and her stoic expression didn't change. Graceful. Beautiful. Regal. Cold. She looked sad and disappointed, yet her eyes held the calm fury "care to tell me that I'm wrong?".

"...you smiled a lot and always so warm and cheerful, just like the old li'l Gwen when that Arthur was around. Looking at you like this, I wonder how could these past 10 years change you so much?", Ban lowered his head further before looking up with a bitter smile "you're just like your mother. Merlin raised you very well".

"of course, she is. Truthfully, if you're smart enough, you shouldn't have got tricked by that old hag of goddess clan".

"I think the princesses don't swear".

"quite different with us from the Demon Clan".

"but you clearly use the Goddess Clan's magic".

Guinevere scoffed at that "because I'm their direct descendant, like it or not".

Ban thoughtfully frowned, if the Captain was from Demon Clan but Guinevere who possessed Goddess Clan magic power was indeed his daughter, then how about the mother? Ban demanded, "tell me the truth about your family".

"I can tell you what you want to know", she really meant it as she walked closer to Ban, tilting her head with a skeptical smirk "but the problem is, can you accept it? The whole truth of what happened... it's not something you can bear. **Not** by you right now, thinking how you reacted after knowing that my father is a Demon".

Ban glanced sideways behind over his shoulder as Guinevere walked passing him by "then when will you tell me? What should I do to earn your forgiveness?".

"well, for your betrayal and the pain you caused to my father and my brother, you still have to earn your punishment. Perhaps, I will tell you when my father and my brother forgive you and I think you deserve to know when you're ready to accept the truth".

"I can see how you hate me and can't forgive me—".

"I forgive you for trying to kill my father. You are not the first who tried to kill him and you failed. You are not the first who betrayed my father. Tristan reacted harshly compared to me because he's also fond of you as a friend, and yet you betrayed our father. That cute little brother of mine... unlike me, he's not too used with these things. I'm already used to the people betray us, people always come and go as they please, so what's the problem? After all, my father is still alive and healthy. I only hate what you did to my father and my brother. The pain of betrayal, it's not something easy to heal. If you asked me about what did I want, Ban", Guinevere whirled around, lifting her chin regally and looking straight on his face with familiar understanding on her eyes, just like her father's. She was clearly mad, but she still gave him chance to reconcile and fix what was wrong "just lower your damn pride, apologize properly from your deepest heart to my father and my brother. That's all I want from you, for your assassination attempt and your betrayal to my father and my brother".

"what do you mean by that?".

Ban and Guinevere snapped their head to see Tristina standing behind them. Oh, shit.

"does it true? Does it true he tried to kill Daddy?", it looked like all blood drained from Tristina's pale-already-face, she looked paler than before when they thought she couldn't be paler than this. Looking up, Tristina demanded "you're not even denying it? Say something!".

"**Feather Of Memory**", Guinevere crouched in front of Tristina and reached out her palm, a shining white feather appeared above her palm "this is just like uncle Gowther's **Broadcast**. You can see what happened".

After Tristina saw what happened, she started crying "Older sister, had I not busted your conversation, would you not have told me...".

Guinevere frowned sadly and caressed her cheek "oh, Tina... please, don't cry. Well, I'm not father. If you just asked me what happened, I would tell you the full story because as my sister, you also have the right to know and I think you're mature enough to know. Have I ever lied to you?".

Tristina cried harder and hiccupped "no, but... how? Why?".

Ban reached out his hand "Tina—".

"stay away!", Tristina snapped before looking up with heated glare "don't come near me, at least... until I'm no longer feel the need to kill you... because I really want to rip you apart right now".

After her crying little sister went to the Boar Hat (from her direction, Guinevere noted), Guinevere told him to pursue her "you don't have to worry about Tristan and Tristina. Once they tell what's upsetting them to someone they trusted, they just need time to cool off. The difference is, unlike Tristan's calm fury, Tristina's anger only feels like the frostbitten. Good luck".

When Arthur arrived back with the flying bed-sheet, he wondered where Tristina and Ban had gone. Guinevere waved it off, telling him to eat their share and they ate silently before Arthur asked her about what happened. Well, it was unlike she could hide anything from him.

* * *

Howzer just finished his work to repair the door when Tristina arrived back. Ignoring Howzer's warm greeting, Tristina went straight to her father who wiped the glass, standing side by side with Elizabeth and Hawk on the counter. Howzer frowned, thinking that something must have happened because he didn't miss the red puffy eyes and rosy cheek as if she just stopped crying.

Elizabeth warmly welcomed her "oh, Tina. Welcome back".

Unfortunately, Tristina's head was too hot-boiled as she slammed her hand on the table of the counter "is it true that someone tried to kill you!?".

All of them stiffened and turned their head to the father-daughter on the counter.

"what are you talking about? Indeed, someone did, on the last battle—".

"it's different! She told me that someone really smart to betray you and—".

Something clicked on Meliodas' head as he lifted his hand "everyone, sorry, but please, get out for a while. We need to talk. Only the two of us".

Hawk seemed to notice what did she mean and Elizabeth watched them with the concern obvious on her eyes. Diane felt unsure, but King pushed her gently. Elias dragged Jericho outside. Merissa and Lily at least knew better to let Tristina talk with their father. Howzer was the last one to get out before he closed the door behind him.

After all of them got out of the tavern, Meliodas leaned his elbow on the table "so... your older sister told you?".

Tristina huffed "showed her memory, even. So, don't you dare to tell me it's only her prank".

Meliodas scratched his forehead "well, that's...".

Tristina touched her chest and asked in disbelief "and you didn't even have the intention to tell me, at all?".

"because I know it only would make you upset, I didn't want to tell you".

Tristina shouted on top of her lungs in irritation and anger "DAD!".

* * *

Elizabeth pressed her ears against the door "I'm worried, but it's difficult to hear what they're talking about".

Howzer did the same, right above her "same here".

Diane crouched below Elizabeth, doing the same thing with Elizabeth and Howzer "only if we can hear and see what they're doing inside...".

King tried to peek on the window "I just can see them speaking on the counter".

Elias did the same with King "yep, having the heated arguments".

Jericho asked Lily because she realized Lily and Merissa didn't look so surprised "um, is this usual? I mean, for your sibling to have the heated arguments about someone tried to kill your father".

Lily nodded her head "with this topic? Not the first time".

"well, I'm curious now", Merissa pulled out the pearl from her earring before lifting it on her palm. The pearl above her palm was getting bigger before they could see what happened inside "come closer so you can see and hear properly. You too, Ban".

They barely shrieked in fright when Ban came out of nowhere to listen and see what happened inside.

Meliodas tried to persuade his daughter "Tina... I just want to keep you safe, does it so wrong?".

"to leave us clueless and know nothing is not helping at all! Just like Tristan said, try to communicate with us. Is it really hurt to just being honest with us like Mommy Elsa always did?".

"try to be honest, try to communicate, and to keep something as a secret are different things. I always tried to be honest and try to communicate with all my children, but when it comes to something that only will endanger you or make you upset like this, how could I tell you?".

"am I your daughter or not?".

Meliodas waved it off as if it was nothing, patting her head "yes, you are. However, it's not even your business. Stop being such a baby".

"is that so? Fine then, I guess... from how you dismiss me and wave me off as nothing", Tristina clenched her fists "be it I'm alive or dead, it's just the same for you, right?".

For a second, they saw Meliodas froze. When Elizabeth thought Tristina crossed the boundary, she went back to the tavern and opened the door, ready to scold her that she shouldn't be this mean to her father. However, when they saw what happened once they opened the door, they forgot what to say. Meliodas (very softly and gently, without putting his strength at all) surprisingly slapped Tristina's cheek, telling her to watch her words in front of her father. Next second, Tristina burst out into crying mess just like a child (ironically, it was befitting with her appearance now, though) before she disappeared, using her teleport technique.

Meliodas wondered "since when she could teleport?".

Elizabeth turned pale with blue-hue on her face and panicked "oh, no! We have to find her right away! What if something happened to her?".

"no need", Meliodas pondered to find her himself but for now, he would let her cool off her head "she will go back here eventually, once she's calmed down. She's the type of a girl who preferred to cry alone somewhere without someone disturbed her".

King pointed outside to where Howzer and Ban had gone "but Howzer and Ban have gone to find her".

Meliodas frowned "...what?".

Diane gave the upper-cut "Captain is stupid!".

Hawk kicked Meliodas with his lower paws "you stupid swine, try to be more sensitive, idiot! Yep, she crossed the boundary with her words, but your daughter only worried about you!".

"gramps, you're so mean! She's worried about you! Why should you do it to her?", Elias head-butted Meliodas before running off "Aunt, come back, please!".

"Elias, wait for me!", Jericho bowed to Lily and everyone here before running to come after Elias "let me help you! It's easier to find her, the more people go looking for her, right?".

Merissa chuckled "Elias and Tina really get along well, huh?".

Lily giggled, thinking how Elias and Jericho get along well "yup, because Tina is the closest one who usually visited me periodically".

Merissa sighed before turning to Meliodas "so... does it true that someone tried to kill you?".

Meliodas cleaned the dust off of his clothes and deadpanned "not you too".

"what I'm trying to tell you, father", Merissa put down the teacup on the table "you better tell all my siblings to not tell anything about this to Melody when we visit her. If Melody knew what happened, she would kill whoever the people that tried to kill you no matter what you said. It's not like you can blame her either since she would do it only for you. You are our father. She loves you to the point she even could kill for you".

Meliodas mumbled how troublesome it was to keep his children low-profile "I'd prefer it if she doesn't kill anyone just because of me".

Elizabeth warily asked Lily and Merissa "how about you, Lady?".

"me? Oh, I'm not the type of someone who will stain my hand with blood. After all, there are so many ways to die~", Merissa lifted another pouch of golden from her sleeve, fanning herself with the fan that came out of nowhere "I just need to use my money to send Assassins to kill those people, perhaps. After all, what's the point of having so much money if you can't even spend it?".

Lily smiled devilishly "and if it were me, I would just ask Silky to take care of him. Silky is a Banshee, she just needs to go to that people's home and singing near that people's house to kill them".

King nervously flattered "...I should admit, Captain, you have such a bunch of terrifying kids who love you".

"whatever! I'm going to find her", Diane puffed her chest and dragged King with her "King, come with me!".

King flustered as Diane pulled him "EH?!".

"Okay, you two, stop with the discussion of your assassination plan", Guinevere chastised Merissa and Lily. She and Arthur just arrived here after having breakfast "the most important thing now, we have to find Tina, right?".

"no need", using her teleport, Merlin appeared with Escanor, Neiva, and Ban, "Ban told me about what happened when we wanted to come here".

After Merlin told them that Isolde and Tristan would stay with her for a while (to get him back into his adult body, they said), Merlin also told them that as the twin, Tristan and Tristina could communicate with telepathy and sense each other's presence or feelings. After she asked Tristan to find his sister, she turned to Meliodas with the somehow conflicted expression "...uh, Captain, your daughter said she doesn't want to go home and she will stay with Howzer in his house after Howzer's parents told her that she is welcomed in their house as their son's lover".

Elizabeth gasped "EH!? Howzer and Tina? Since when?".

Hawk laughed when Meliodas comically dropped his head face-plat on the table "see? Now you get your Karma, huh?".

"wow, I don't know if Tina and Howzer are lovers", Arthur excitedly asked Guinevere "well, perhaps, we should congratulate them. What do you think, love?".

Guinevere smirked teasingly, glancing sideways to Meliodas "obviously, we should congratulate them, right?".

Still burying his face on the table, Meliodas smacked his palm on the table several times "NO! I know this would happen eventually, but... urgh...".

Neiva laughed it off "give it up already, uncle. Once the women fall in love, they will leave you to go with their lovers eventually".

Elizabeth tried her best to soothe him "Sir Meliodas, please, calm down. Perhaps, she will listen to you if you ask her to go home".

Meliodas huffed "...I guess this is how Zale's feeling when he refused to give his blessing".

Merissa touched her chin and mused "oh, right. If I remembered carefully, you and mother eloped after grandfather refused to give his blessing, right?".

Ban barked out a laughter "man! Cap'n~ I don't know you've got it on you".

"Sir Meliodas and your mother... eloped?", Elizabeth thought sadly, there was so much she didn't know about Meliodas. When Elizabeth put down the glass of water on the table but accidentally spilled it to Merissa's skirt, she gasped "oh, my! I'm so sorry!".

Merissa, Lily, and Guinevere said in unison "oh, no".

Ban, Arthur, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Escanor just understand what did they mean with this 'oh, no' when the **POP** sounded as the smoke came out of Merissa's body. After the smoke had dissipated, they jaw-dropped in shock. Even Elizabeth dropped the tray on her hand to the floor. They saw Merissa's legs had turned into the fishtail.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Wow, it's disastrous. Explanation about what happened between Tina and Howzer, also how everyone reacts to Merissa's tail, will be on the next chapter~_

_To __**oDragonlord20003**__: I don't know how or from where you get that, but on the extra chapter of the manga that I read about the storyboard for the anime (the extra scene after the chapter 224 - This Is Our Way Of Living) which it was animated on the anime SDS S3 episode 10 with the same title of the manga chapter 224._

"_one Elizabeth regained her memories at an early age and came to a tragic end right in front of my eyes. Another Elizabeth, without ever regaining her memories, quietly took her last breath in front of my eyes"—Meliodas._

_In this story of my AU, from the point of view the people on Danafor specifically, Liz and Meliodas started early and when Liz died, they were around the middle of their twentieth to thirtieth. This year, Elizabeth was 16 years old and Lancelot was 26 years old when they reunited again (in which Elizabeth didn't remember or know about her past-life as Liz, obviously)._

_To __**Ansy**__: ah, thank you so much! Yes, poor Lancelot, but it can't be helped because Liz died when he was so young._


	69. Sign Of Holy War (II) Part I

.

**Chapter ****68**** – ****Sign Of Holy War (II)**

.

* * *

_II. Our Fighting Festival Part I_

Tristan had a hunch feeling when he heard from Merlin (through the telepathy) that Tristina ran away after she had a fight with Meliodas. As expected, after he knew the reason behind their fight, Tristan tracked his twin sister by magic presence before he exasperatedly communicated with Howzer through the telepathy (not that he liked this idea, but because he was the closest one with Tristina's location, it couldn't be helped at all).

"_Howzer, try to look for Tina there"_.

Howzer stopped running, looking around "Tristan? Where are you?".

"_I speak to you through telepathy. Anyway, considering I'm still having the examination with Merlin and Isolde, I'm not in the condition to able to go outside to find Tina. Do you find her in the location that I told you? I can hear you even if you just speak in your mind, no need to say it out loud"_.

Howzer saluted, looking around _"where? I can't find her"_.

"_Look harder. Have you been looking for her in the high places?"_.

"_What is she? A cat?"_, Howzer narrowed his eyes, scouting the area like the beast looking for their prey and indeed, he found the familiar figure curling into a ball on the roof "...I admit she looks like a lost cat, the cute one".

"_a-hem. I can hear you. Consider yourself lucky, I'm still recovering, unfortunately. It's not like I can beat you black and blue with my condition right now. Just for this time, I will pretend that I don't hear anything, but next time... you will be as lucky as you are now..."_.

Howzer gulped and felt the chilling on his nape. Yeah, he expected it this much. He had a long way to go. Well, for now, he would just do what he should do.

After he climbed up the tree and landed on the roof, he sat cross-legged beside her "usually, a girl will hide in the bathroom or somewhere hidden and peaceful, where no one can see they cry. This is the first time I see a girl decided to climb up the high place and crying silently on the roof instead".

Clearly sniffling, she sounded annoyed "if you just want to scold me further, go away before I freeze your mouth".

"_you cry a lot lately. I hope I can see your smile more often compared to your tears"_, Howzer scratched the back of his head "...you know, you've crossed the boundary. Why should you say it in front of your father, anyway? I understand why Meliodas slapped you".

"I know I crossed the boundary, but I couldn't help it!", unaware of Howzer who backed away due to being too startled by her outburst, she continued with her face buried on her intertwining forearms "I know dammit! I have no right and I'm not in the place to say anything about it from the first place, for it was not even my business, because it's my father's problem with him, but does it so wrong if I want my father to be more careful? Does it so wrong if I just don't want my father to get hurt and betrayed? Does it wrong if I'm so angry to the point I want to kill whoever dared to hurt and betray my father and my brother?".

"well, if it'd be the case, you did nothing wrong for it", Howzer patted Tristina's head "but back then, your words kinda pissed me off as well".

Tristina lifted her head up in confusion "and why should you care if I die or alive? Why should you be pissed off by my words? It's none of your business. Leave me alone".

"it's my business. Had you not been there, I would have died on Helbram's hands. Had you not been there to find me first before Isolde healed me, I would have died due to the grave wounds I've got from Sir Dreyfus. Had you not been there to fight along with us, perhaps I would have died on the latest battle with possessed-Demonic-Hendrickson", Howzer turned to her, looking straight to her in the eyes "how could I not be pissed off when I heard you think so low of your life? For me, you are my life-saver, a spitting image of an angel. How could I simply leave you alone when you're crying like this? I will do anything if it can make you stop crying".

When his calloused hands cupped her cheeks, gently rubbing his thumbs over her wet cheeks to wipe her tears, she didn't even think about what she said "anything, you said? Prove it".

Howzer raised his eyebrow "how?".

"kiss me".

He leaned down and kissed her without complaints. Instead, he planned to ask her how did it feel? Was it good? Was it bad? Was this her first or had she ever kissed with anyone else previously? On top of all, he wanted to ask... why did she ask him to kiss her? How did she feel to him?

**PLOP!**

"_huh?"_, Howzer wondered what was that sound and when he opened his eyes, Howzer gawked "oh, damn".

* * *

Meliodas leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow on the table "oh, f*ck".

Well, what you could say about this situation?

Right after Elizabeth clumsily spilled the water Merissa's skirt (not that Elizabeth could be blamed for it, though. She accidentally did it, not intentionally. How could he blame her? He would never do it to her), the door opened, revealing Jericho, Elias, Lancelot, Morgan, King, and Diane. Just perfect. His comrades just found out the fact that Merissa was a mermaid. Just like Escanor, Ban, Arthur, Hawk, and Elizabeth, the rest of them gawked. Thankfully, Lancelot had very cleverly pushed the five of them who just arrived here with him onto the Boar Hat, flipped the board 'OPEN' into 'CLOSED', and really closed (kicked, actually) the door behind him before locking the door and pressing his back on the door to prevent anyone to come here.

The first one to react after they all locked inside here was Hawk who shrieked "SHE HAS A TAIL OF FISH!?".

Meliodas threw the nearest knife to the floor right in front of Hawk with threatening smile "don't you dare to talk that way in front of my daughter~ I'm gonna cook you as the roasted pig next time I hear you said those words".

Merlin lifted her hand casually "he's right. No racism, please".

Okay, they chose to close their mouth this time but Lily wondered if Elizabeth was too shocked or what considering the princess didn't move at all with her mouth gaping. Lily waved her hand in front of her face "princess? Are you that shocked?".

Elizabeth opened her mouth "...w...".

Lancelot blinked "w?".

"w-w-Water! We have to move her to the water first!", Elizabeth frantically stuttered, waving her hands up and down and turning her head right and left "should it be the freshwater, or the lukewarm water? Which one, Sir Meliodas?".

King and Diane still gawked, too shocked, just the same with Escanor, Hawk, Jericho, and Morgan. Elias facepalmed, he obviously knew that his Aunt was a mermaid Queen but he didn't expect their cover would be blown up this fast. Lancelot couldn't even get angry and covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, just the same with Meliodas and Lily. Even Ban twitched his eyebrow up and down in disbelief before Merlin chuckled awkwardly and approached Elizabeth.

Merlin lifted her hand "uh, princess, calm down. Speaking of water, there's a pond outside but—".

Not waiting Merlin to finish her words, Elizabeth lifted her finger "Lancelot, open the door!".

Automatically, Lancelot unlocked and opened the door due to Elizabeth's stern order because Lancelot somehow felt like looking Liz ordered him strictly, just like the old time. It also the reason why Lancelot saluted to her as he opened the door "yes, ma'am!".

Elizabeth surprisingly was strong enough to carry Merissa. When Merissa was about to protest that she didn't have to carry her, Elizabeth boldly said that Merissa was not heavy at all, she was light, before Elizabeth who carried Merissa bridal style running to the pond. After she very cleverly dipped Merissa to the pond, Elizabeth was on her knees and palms on the ground, looking down worriedly "how do you feel?".

They should be panicked, really. By this point, Merissa, Lily, Lancelot, and Meliodas really should be panicked, because they would need to explain about Merissa's race as a mermaid. Hopefully, it would not trigger any memory of Elizabeth, but Elizabeth's reaction was gold. Meliodas, Lily, Lancelot, and even the soaking wet Merissa in the pond fell into a fit of laughter. When Elizabeth demanded what was so funny, clearly annoyed, Merlin finished her words that actually, she didn't have to throw Merissa to the water like this because Merissa could perfectly breathe like humans normally even out of water.

"oh, I should be offended because my clothes is soaking wet. I don't even have other clothes to change with because I don't bring it with me", Merissa lifted her hand to Elizabeth who opened her mouth, she clearly looked guilty and was about to apologize but Merissa only grinned to her "wait, don't apologize, princess. It's not only funny or ridiculous. It's hilarious, so it's fine~ thank you for make us laugh".

After Merissa handed a pouch of golden coins to her hand, Lily turned to the young couple "Elias, Jericho, can you come with me to the town? I've gotta buy some clothes to change. I guess I'll try to find some for older sister as well. Probably, I can find older sister Tina in the process".

"Wanna go shopping? I'm in! Since it's the opening for the festival today, I want to buy some foods and drinks to eat", Morgan excitedly said before suggesting "also, why don't just borrow my clothes or the princess? It seems our sizes aren't too different".

Guinevere waved her hand "good idea, Morgan. Just bring some of my clothes here. You know where to find".

"Okay, let's go!", Morgan turned to Lancelot. She knew her lover hadn't met with his sister for a long time and wanna catch up stories sort-of, so Morgan told Lancelot "ah, Lancelot, no need to come with us. Just stay with your sister, 'kay?".

Merlin caressed her chin "oh, I also have to go with Escanor to the market before we go back to the Castle for Lucifer and Tristan's further examination".

Escanor waved his hand "well then, we will take our leave now".

Not too long after Merlin and Escanor disappeared using teleport (Merlin was still working on Lucifer's curse, trying to break it or at least, to figure out and find the way to make Lucifer able to go everywhere easily without any difficulty due to his huge dragon-body), Morgan went with Lily, Jericho, and Elias.

King exclaimed "AH!? I just remember!".

Diane turned to him "what did you just remember, King?".

Ban used this to tease him, of course "have you gone senile, King?~".

Ignoring Ban's remarks, King was too shocked and by this point, he lifted his shaking finger "Oceanus is the Kingdom under the sea far away in between Ireland and Britannia. It's a Kingdom of Mermaid Clan that led by a single, powerful warrior Queen! She is the grand-daughter of King Zale Oceanus, previous King of Mermaid Clan, and her name is true—".

"oh, yes, I am indeed the Queen of Mermaid Clan. Allow me to introduce myself more properly this time", Merissa said casually, bowing her head slightly before lifting her head up with a bright, innocent smile that she in"my name is Cordelia Merissa Oceanus, the Mermaid Queen of Oceanus Kingdom. Nice to meet you, Fairy King Harlequin".

* * *

**Please wait for several minutes...**

Ban leaned his head on the bar counter, still dazed "so... someone care to enlighten me, how many kids the Cap'n has and who's the Moms?".

Gowther lifted his glasses "if you want to count the kids of the Captain that we've met and the mother. Lancelot, Captain's son with Lady Liz. Fay Queen Lily, Captain's daughter with Lady Bethany. Tristan and Tristina, Captain's only twin children with Lady Elsa. Mermaid Queen Merissa, with Lady Elena. From their story, we haven't met with two daughters of the Captain, the oldest one and the one named Melody".

Ban rolled his eyes to Guinevere _"nope, just one. You guys just don't know that this one is one of them. She's the oldest one, even. Wonder how old is she, actually?"_.

Meliodas waved it off as nothing "come on, guys. What's the problem? It's just a coincidence that Elena was the mermaid, the mermaid princess even, but it purely was a coincidence".

"well, what do you expect of us, Captain?", King smiled exasperatedly before clutching Meliodas by his collar. Shaking him violently, King shouted in distress "two of your daughters, Lady Lily and Lady Merissa are the Queen for their Clan! Warrior Queen, even! And you are their father, yet we didn't even know about it, at least until today! How could we not be amazed by this fact? Why on earth you never told us!?".

"because you didn't ask", Lancelot and Merissa said in unison before Merissa smiled innocently to their father "right?~".

Meliodas grinned and lited his thumb "Nishishi, I was about to answer it. As expected of my kids".

Ban shook his head in disbelief when King gave up on the floor with Diane tried to cheer him up "you seriously praise them for it?".

"yo, Aunty. I've brought the new clothes for you", Elias came in, bringing the bag of beautiful clothes "Lady Morgan and my mother dragged Jericho to the market. They have fun shopping for the foods and drinks. Surprisingly, my mother and Lady Morgan could get along well with Jericho".

Lancelot grinned "isn't it a good thing? After all, that Jericho is your lover".

Elias blinked "what are you talking about? Jericho is my friend, not my lover".

Lancelot scoffed mockingly "you kissed with her and you still persisted you two aren't lovers? Ha!".

King facepalmed. He knew his little brother was really clueless about love but it seemed he was more clueless rather than they though. After some pestering (more like an interrogation) from 'uncle Lancelot' and 'Aunt Merissa', Elias turned bright red once he realized that he fell in love with Jericho.

Hip Hip Hooray!

Meliodas put his hand on Elias' shoulder "let me lecture you on something, young man".

King lifted his hand and was about to protest "Captain, please don't stain my little brother's innocence with poisoning his mind—Oof!".

Ban covered King's mouth with a wide grin on his face "just shut the hell up, will you?~".

Guinevere pulled the back of Arthur's collar as the young King joined Elias and Lancelot who seriously listened to Meliodas as they sat in front of the Captain "and why did you join them, Arthur?".

Meliodas squeezed Elizabeth's butt with a serious face "the point is, don't be so impatient. When catching a woman, impatience is forbidden".

Lancelot facepalmed "ah, mom... how did you fall for a guy like this?".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes "I also ask myself how it is that you are my son".

Merissa waved her tail "must you start gratuitous fires like this?".

(please note that they were still sitting near the pond outside the tavern)

Arthur raised his hand "but the most important part, we should be honest with each other's feelings, right?".

Lancelot mumbled, "I wonder how King Arthur could fall for a woman like her, though".

Guinevere smiled and tapped the fan on her hand to her chin "what did you say, Lancelot?~".

Lancelot lifted his hand in surrender, fully knowing she could use that fan as a weapon "nothing at all!".

Meliodas nodded his head approvingly before wriggling his fingers "true, very smart, Arthur, but if we attack her head on, she'll be able to run, but if we slowly creep up from behind, like we're spreading a net, we'll get close and she can't run away right away".

Merissa narrowed her eyes "I see, so this is how you tricked mom".

Lancelot waved his hand cheerfully saying "hey, it's not Mommy Elena's fault to fall in love with her life's savior, right?".

"oh, right, I just remember. The first time Lily and Dahlia met, Dahlia found Lily was dying and saved Lily's life", Merissa caressed her chin "and just like mommy Elena, Lily married with her life-saver. Typical. I wonder if this habit ran in our family".

Lancelot asked "what habit?".

Merissa explained "as older sister said, it seems our 'love interest' is never too far away from Royalty or Knighthood. I mean, my lover was a prince. Lily married with the second Fairy King. You, Lancelot, are the lover of Lady Morgan, the princess of Camelot considering she's the older sister of young King Arthur from the Camelot Kingdom. Tristan has been in love with Isolde, the princess of the Phoenix Clan. Older sister Tina... well, she's single, for now".

Meliodas perked "what do you mean by that?".

Elizabeth asked in pure curiosity "how about your sisters? The oldest one and the one named Melody? You said your oldest sister is gonna get married with someone".

Arthur hummed "true, I never heard anything about them from Lancelot or Tristan, too".

Oh, how Lancelot wanted to shout at Arthur's face but he couldn't as he covered his mouth _"you're gonna marry her, my King!"_.

Feeling the heated cold glare from Guinevere, Merissa chuckled nervously "well, she's not too opened with us, unfortunately. For Melody, I'm afraid she's never getting married due to her trauma".

King raised his eyebrow "trauma?".

Merissa said hastily "I mean, she's been working in the Canterbury Cathedral as an Exorcist and a Nun under the tutelage of the Arhcbishop!".

Looking at how Elizabeth pursed her lips in curiosity, Lancelot sighed and blurted out "Melody hates men after some bastards tried to rape her".

Elizabeth practically stood in shock and shouted the loudest "WHAT!?".

Merissa hissed "Lancelot!".

"they need to know. It's not like they're gonna spread it. Also, we can trust them. Remember the last time we visited her? Melody's still traumatized, she's still afraid of men, except me, Triss, father, and the Archbishop. She even keeps the distances with her coworkers, the Bishops of Canterbury", Lancelot turned to Meliodas, he knew his father wouldn't spill it out but just like his father, he also thought it felt right to tell them all "she never met Ban, King, Gowther, King Arthur, and Escanor. They need to know so when they meet with Melody, they will not be surprised if Melody reacts like usual".

They wanted to ask what did he mean with this 'react like usual' but decided to drop the topic for now.

Elias pointed himself "the first time we met, she hugged me and spoiled me, even".

Merissa patted Elias' head "duh, it's because you're Lily's son, just like Oberon, she thinks of you as her nephew. As long as it's someone that Melody counts harmless like 'family', or 'friends', it's okay. When it comes to love interest, she totally rejects it and she will count it as dangerous".

When Ban asked inwardly how the hell it could happen to one of the Captain's daughters, Meliodas said as if he could read Ban's mind "Melody was still underage when it happened to her".

Diane growled, the fire of wrath surroundings her body "Captain, please tell me that you've taken care of those low-life bastards...".

Lancelot informed when Meliodas said nothing "Tristan and Tina got rid of them, for good. After that incident, Tristan brought Melody to the Canterbury Cathedral right away".

Elizabeth hoped she could know more about this Melody and she hoped she could give something for her in case they met (didn't Meliodas say he would visit her later?) but for now, Elizabeth asked, "um, Sir Meliodas, if we ever meet with this Melody, can I hug her?".

Meliodas grinned broadly at that "sure, of course. She will love it, instead. After all, she loves hugs and rather touch-starving, even".

Ban somehow got an idea to tease his Captain as he rolled his eyes to Meliodas and Elizabeth "and~ how about your father, kids? His love interest, I mean".

When Elizabeth blushed furiously, Meliodas whistled and turned his head. Lancelot tucked their hands behind his head, faking innocence. Merissa simply waved her tails up and down, busy washing her body so sudden.

King narrowed his eyes "Captain... are you sure, you really didn't know that both Lady Elena and Lady Bethany were the Queens of their Clan?".

Meliodas whistled innocently "no clue, at all".

Lancelot grinned "Neiva told me that when you met mommy Bethany, you were hunting and tripped, thus you fell to the cliff and mommy Bethany came flying to save you. Does it true?".

"I admit I thought I saw a goddess coming for me", Meliodas still could remember how Bethany, one of Elizabeth's reincarnation, Lily's mother had caught Meliodas by the wrist as he fell to the cliff. He thought for a second, he found his goddess. Meliodas smiled solemnly before cheerfully saying "kinda the opposite with when I met Elena, I thought I found a big fish trapped in a net on the beach before I found out it's her. Her tail was injured and she lost too much blood already. How could I abandon her?".

"Yeah, yeah, sure, you didn't expect it too when you found out that you stumbled upon the princess of Mermaid Clan as well, right?", Merissa smirked teasingly "grandfather Zale did told me the story".

"oh, now you mention it, I just remember... I have something to discuss with Merissa, only the two of us. All of you, if you may", Meliodas waved his hands, even pushing Eliizabeth gently to the tavern because Elizabeth was worried and persisted to stay "seriously, Elizabeth, it's fine. I just want to catch up on something with my daughter. Aren't you guys hungry? It's about time to have lunch. Go ahead, we will come later. Bye~".

* * *

Guinevere sighed in exasperation before pulling out her Galadriel Mirror "if you're that curious, you may see what Sir Meliodas and Merissa are talking about. Although, I have a feeling it's something you wouldn't be pleased of, nor you would like to know about—".

Elizabeth quickly sat beside Guinevere "yes, please!".

Ban demanded "well then, what are you waiting for? Show us".

Guinevere raised her eyebrow "are you listening to me or not? Since when the 'eavesdropping' becomes your hobby?".

Arthur scratched his cheek "well, it can't be helped if we're curious, right? The words and expression that came from Sir Meliodas just now... it's similar with the one he has when he was about to have the fight with Tina".

Guinevere put the Galadriel Mirror in the center of the table "...alright, I get it".

Lancelot grinned wickedly "and when it comes to your soon-to-be husband, you instantly become obedient".

Guinevere smacked Lancelot's head "shut it and just see it".

They could see Meliodas stood on the riverbank, his bangs masking his expression and Merissa lowered her face with her lower face under the surface of water.

* * *

Nervously, Merissa lifted her face up "father, you kinda scare me now. What is this about?".

"...as much as I don't want to talk about this, I think we need to talk about it", Meliodas scratched the back of his head "about what caused your eyes turned blind".

Merissa swiftly tilted her head with a fake smile etched on her face, clearly nervous "speaking of which, you really have good friends. The Sins, I mean. Lily told me the story about you and them".

Meliodas chopped Merissa's head with the side of his hand "don't even try to divert the conversation. Bad habit".

"tch".

"did you seriously just click your tongue in front of me?".

Merissa covered her lower face "wow, father. I wonder, have you turned into so oversensitive?".

Meliodas dropped his head forward, rubbing his temples, suddenly having a headache "okay, I will go straight. Your older brother told me that what you and Melody have done. Where in the world there's a sane father who wouldn't be shocked when knowing that her daughters tried to do the suicide attempt?".

"copying what older sister would say, my shitty grandfather, also known as your insane father, would be pleased if you did commit suicide".

"you can't count him because he's insane. I said a 'sane' father, right?", Meliodas lifted his hand "and let's not talk about that old bastard".

Merissa blinked innocently "you should have realized it by this point, the reason why some of your daughters can spit the curses, is no one other than because you spat the curses when we're around".

Meliodas ruffled his hair hardly and groaned "we're not talking about my father or me, my little girl... Seriously, I'm glad you have a very clever brain that you've inherited from your mother, but when it comes to this kind of situation where we need to argue, even I'm quite in a pickle to argue back with you".

Merissa smiled brightly "the only person in our family who can argue back with me is no one other than my oldest sister. She's the genius prodigy one, after all. But thank you very much".

Meliodas deadpanned "I'm not praising you".

"okay, fine. I guess I can't avoid it this time, so here we go again, huh? But~", Merissa lifted her finger "I only want to talk about it with you if you explain the circumstances first".

Meliodas blinked "what do you mean?".

"you said my older brother told you, it meant older brother Tristan told you about it. What happened that caused him to tell you after he's so kindly decided to shut his mouth and keep it as a secret from you all this time?", Merissa shrugged and sighed "well, considering older brother was dying and is still recovering, I don't even have heart to get angry to him".

Meliodas thought this would be a long conversation, so he sat down "don't be angry with him. Your oldest sister told Tristan to tell me about it because—".

Merissa thrummed her finger on her cheek "—someone tried to kill you and you willingly accepted your fate, to die in their hands, which caused my genius older sister to ask older brother Tristan to tell you about my and Melody's suicide attempt. I bet someone so close to you, probably close to older brother Tristan too, he has so very cleverly betrayed you and attempted to sacrifice you for whatever good they would earn".

Meliodas raised his finger "how do you—".

Merissa said as if it was the most obvious thing "how do I figure it out? Simple. First, it's strange to see how somber my older brother Tristan's mood despite the curses on him and Isolde has broken. Surely, it has something to do with why older sister Tina was so mad and has a fight with you previously. I only could presume the reason behind it, is something has to do with the latest fight where your life was in danger. Just like me, my siblings wouldn't react that way if it were not because of something that could endanger your life. My twin siblings were so sensitive when it comes to the betrayal and loyalty due to what happened on the Cornwall and looking at how they acted, I only put the pieces together and came to my conclusion, that one of your comrades betrayed you and tried to kill you. Care to tell me that I'm wrong?".

Meliodas scratched his head, he should have known his little girl better "very smart girl".

Merissa crossed her hands before her chest "you don't even deny it, which meant what I presume is the truth, huh?".

Meliodas waved it off as if it was nothing "nah, not my first time".

Merissa didn't like it, she swam closer to him and narrowed her eyes, growling "who dare to—".

"as I said, we're not speaking about me. Now, you knew about it already, it's my turn now", Meliodas used the tone that he sternly didn't want to continue it before he asked her strictly "why did you do it? I don't want to believe it when Tristan told me that you stabbed your own eyes to make your eyes blind, so why...".

Merissa only smiled, without remorse "is there something so wrong with it, father?".

Meliodas stared to her in disbelief "Merissa, you should have listened to what you said. You could have died".

Merissa so haughtily crossed her hands before her chest "yeah, I knew, but truthfully, I didn't care and I didn't mind at all that time. Well, if you ask me, I don't regret it, even the slightest".

Meliodas yelled her name in distress, with tone as if he was ready to slap her "Merissa!".

"do you know, father? Older sister asked us once: what is your Sin?", Merissa collapsed backward and closed her eyes, lifting her hands up as her body floated on the surface of the water "We have our answer, of course. Every people in this world, they live their life with bearing the Virtues and the Sins of themselves, each of them, including me with my siblings, just like our parents. Lancelot's **Prejudice**. Tristan's **Revenge**. Tina's **Despair**. Lily's **Guilt**. Melody's **Heresy**. The oldest sister is the worst of us, she told me once in her loneliness that even her existence in this world itself is a Sin, for her mere **Desire** can bring forth **Chaos** to this world. I didn't understand her sufferings. I didn't even bring myself to care. Because for me, **Apathy** is my Sin".

Meliodas caressed the red fringe of his daughter's red hair that floating on the surface of the water "what do you mean by that?".

"I was so completely apathetic and I couldn't bring myself to care even the slightest about what happened those days. Those humans kidnapped me, locked me inside that dungeon, tortured me, only what for? To make me crying so they could get pearls that was made by my tears. True, mermaid's tears can transform into pearls, and when they found out about it, to satisfy his greed, the King of Iolite Kingdom who was no one other than the father of Marit Iolite, the prince of Iolite Kingdom. To satisfy his greed, that bastard used his son, my lover, to catch me. Marit chose me over his Kingdom, to the point he betrayed his Kingdom and his father, the King. He saved me and tried to bring me back to the sea. When he asked me to bring him to the Oceanus Kingdom, I was so happy, but his father wouldn't let him to, that bastard greedy King of Iolite killed his own son, my lover", Merissa stood and opened her eyes, her eyes fulfilled with sorrow and grief as she stared to her father, her body floating on the water "on that day, I witnessed my lover died in front of my eyes in order to protect me after he saved me. Nothing I could do to save him when Marit was killed by his own father, that greedy man who threw your corpse, only your head, in front of my very eyes. What do you expect me to do in such despair, father? **What**?".

"_What right do you have to scold your daughter when you exactly do the same things?"_.

Meliodas felt like he could hear his father's voice scoffed to him. That was right, very logical. What right did he have to scold his daughters who tried to commit suicide when he himself did the worse? In order to break the curse, to challenge his father on the Purgatory, or because of his despair and he totally lost it. His suicide in front of Tristina's eyes and right after Lily's birth.

Meliodas hung his head shamefully and his voice croaked as if he wanted to cry. After he took a deep breath shakily, with a shuddering breath "...Merissa, I—".

"don't apologize", Merissa cupped Meliodas' cheeks and sadly frowned "father, it's not your fault. I'm not blaming you. This is why I don't want you to know. I don't want to listen to your apologize. I don't want to see you make such a face like grandfather Zale's when he apologized to me".

"you talked as if you could see me", Meliodas chuckled dryly before leaning his forehead to hers "...it's my fault".

"father, please. Not you too. Grandfather Zale thought that I lost my sight due to his fault. If anything, the responsibility is solely mine, because I am the one who chooses to blind my eyes", Merissa looked up and blinked "I was so much in despair and apathy, to the point I didn't want to see this world without him".

"that's why you blinded yourself? and with these eyes that have been blind, what can you see? What do you able to see?", Meliodas caressed her face, cupping her cheek "what we've been lost, we never can gain it back. In the middle of the complete darkness, alone, with these blind eyes, you can't even cry anymore".

"I wonder if I really mean it, father. I don't regret it, to lose my sight. Just because I lost my sight, it doesn't mean I have lost everything. After all, I still have these eyes. Had I not blinded my eyes, Neiva wouldn't have transplanted Marit's Clairvoyance magic eyes to me. I'm feeling grateful not because of these eyes are the magic eyes Clairvoyance, but because these eyes belonged to the one and only man that I love, Marit Iolite's eyes", Merissa smiled, sincerely smiled "true, he's dead already, his soul might have left his body and I'm no longer able to hear his voice, yes, but on his last breath, he kissed me and whispered how he loved me, how he hoped me to survive, to stay alive and seek for my happiness even without him by my side, for my happiness would be his greatest happiness as well. In his death, he smiled. His words have been sounded like his prayers for me. It seems whoever Gods heard his prays and took a pity on me, thus I'm still alive even if my heart's supposed to die at the same time with his death. Even if I was physically alive, it felt like my body turned into the empty shell after my soul died on the same time with his death", clutching her wrist, Merissa caressed the bracelet on her hands "I was too apathetic, I couldn't bring myself to care with my life, even. At least, until grandfather Zale dragged me to the surface and allowed me to meet with you. I've never felt happier than that time, you know? When I know you come back to me, I've been so happy".

Looking at her smile, it was hurt. It was hurt and suffocating that he didn't realize what he was doing. Meliodas threw his shoes to the side before dipping his legs to the water. Pulling her by her wrist and ignoring her yelp, Meliodas hugged her tightly and whispered "...forgive me...".

"father, what I told you to not apologize? Why should you? I'm alright now, really", Merissa smiled as she lifted her head and put her hands on her chest "Marit, he's been alive in myself. He continued to live in my life through this eyes. No matter how painful it has been, I chose to live my life for his sake, for my family's sake. Besides, when someone turns blind, the things they remember the most will be the latest thing they saw before they become blind. I can perfectly remember his peaceful smile in his eternal sleep on that day when the sky has dawned on the horizon of the sea. The memory of those days with him, it's enough for me".

Still not letting her go, Meliodas sighed in exasperation "even after what happened to you, I'm amazed that you don't hate humans".

Merissa smiled fondly "Marit Iolite, his name is just like a mantra for me. He's a human and he's the one and only man I've ever loved. If I brought myself to hate humans for what they did to me due to their greed, it would be just the same with saying that I hate him and it's the last thing I can do. Even if humans betray me and despise me, I still love him. I can't bring myself to hate him, I love him".

"you are so much like your mother", Meliodas wondered how it felt and what it took, for her daughters to take after Elizabeth's forgivenes and loving side. He wished he could be more like Elizabeth on this part, yet he couldn't, but some of his daughters took after their mother instead, gratefully. Meliodas said sternly "look, I don't angry with you. I understand why did you do that, I just... I was too shocked. I don't want you to do something reckless that can endanger your life".

Merissa puffed her cheeks as she let her head lying on his father's head "moo, it's cunning of you. You don't allow us to do it, but you did the exact same".

"just don't repeat it again, will you? I've been worried sick", Meliodas chuckled at her antics that yes, similar to her mother. As 'Elena', when she was in the water like this, Elena loved to lean her head on his lap as they watched the sunset. Patting her head, Meliodas kissed her eyelids before telling her "you know, when I first saw him, I could get it and see it right away. He loved you, so much. His voice kinda resembled my old friend. For a split second, I thought it was my old friend, but of course, he wasn't. I wished he could have survived. I wished I could know him more and he could be happy together with you even till now".

Merissa buried her face on her intertwined forearms that she leaned above his lap "...thank you so much, father. Just if I could cry, I would cry in joy right now".

Meliodas hummed "but seriously, promise me you will not do something impulsive that can endanger yourself like this, ever, again".

Merissa lifted her face and stuck her tongue out "no promises".

Meliodas groaned "Merissa...".

Merissa quickly clarified what did she mean "I can't give promises that I can't keep. What if, someday, I need to do something impulsive that may endanger myself when it comes to protect my people as the Queen, or to protect my family as your daughter and their sister? Just like when I lost my eyes, what if you weren't even there to protect us? I am your daughter, yes, but I am also the Queen of my Clan. I refuse to stay put and is rendered as 'powerless and helpless' when I need to raise my weapon in order to protect what's worth to be protected with these hands like my people, my Kingdom, and above everything else, my family".

Meliodas leaned his head forward and crossed his hands "even if it will cost your life?".

Merissa leaned her forehead on his and crossed her hands "even more so".

"stubborn, selfless, and noble, just like your mother. It's not like I can change your mind once you decide it, damn", Meliodas shrugged and gave in "I wonder how your oldest sister has been doing, to take care and make sure her siblings are okay".

Merissa thought of it "...she must have been going through a lot as well".

Meliodas rubbed the bridge of his nose "indeed, she is. It's a miracle she looks so young when in fact, she's the oldest. It's a miracle that she doesn't even have the wrinkles despite her age and the stress".

"keep bad-mouthing about her age and I have a hunch feeling that she will head-lock you or throw a tantrum to you next time you meet her. Even cousin Neiva and Aunt Merlin also look so young".

"Isolde has been reincarnating while Neiva and Merlin are the different cases. It's different".

Merissa tapped her cheek "but from how no one of me and my siblings have the wrinkles and bears the youthful appearance, I guess we earn it from your genetics, father. Even Melody and Tina grumbled about how people sometimes have mistaken them as children".

"Nishishi, I totally get it", Meliodas sighed before he asked her "say, it's been a long time, I guess. I have planned to visit Melody. You don't mind coming with us, right?".

Merissa outright brightened and hugged him "yes!".

* * *

"...told you guys, it's not something you'd like to know", Guinevere walked to the storage with to get some dry rags or handkerchiefs with Gowther in tow to help her "because we will need to clean these crying mess".

Gowther agreed "indeed".

Yep, mostly everyone here (except Gowther, Ban, and Guinevere) had turned into a crying mess.

Arthur sniffled and snorted once he earned the handkerchief "well... I'm more surprised to see you're not affected by this story?".

"because I saw it from her heart already", Guinevere smiled sadly, not fully lied before turning to give crying Elizabeth the handkerchief "here".

Hawk sniffled "Elizabeth, don't cry".

"you too, Hawk", Elizabeth wiped her tears in vain, hiccupping "I don't know why... but I really want to tell Lady Merissa... because she can't cry... I'll gladly cry for her...".

"_oh, mother... so thoughtful of you as usual"_, Lancelot sniffled and vigorously wiped his tears "poor sister... I know she's so adamantly refused to marry anyone, but I don't know that the reason behind it... it's so... ugh...".

Elias patted Lancelot's shoulder, crying mess "uncle Lancelot, don't cry".

King sniffled "you're crying too, Elias".

Diane hiccupped "you're crying as well, King".

Elias cried harder "but... even if I knew the story from Lily already, still... listening to it right from her mouth... it's so sad and hurt...".

Guinevere wiped Elias and Lancelot's face "stop crying already, you troublesome kids".

Gowther patted Arthur, Lancelot, and Elias on the head "there, there. You're so adorable".

Later, when Merissa and Meliodas came into the tavern, they were shocked to see they were welcomed by an attack of swarm bear hug. Well, Meliodas gently scolded them for eavesdropping when Merissa earned the bear hug from Hawk, Gowther, Elizabeth, Lancelot, Elias, King, and Diane. Meliodas joined later and along with Elizabeth, he released his hug at the latest. Before Guinevere and Arthur left the Boar Hat with Lancelot, she overheard the conversation between Ban and Meliodas. Through telepathy, she told Merissa to 'watch guard' and the next morning, something shocked them for real.

Ban admitted out loud after he threw his apron to the bar counter "I was the one who tried to kill your father".

Meliodas yelled after a plate crashed to the floor "Merissa!".

"the nerve you have, to confess it boldly in front of my face", Merissa clutched Ban's neck. Her fingers on her other hand wriggled "consider yourself lucky. If I were as strong as Lily, I would snap your neck right now".

Ban said in a bored manner "unfortunately, I'm immortal. You can't kill me easily~".

Surprisingly, Merissa was strong enough to lift Ban off of the ground despite the difference of their height "wow, sounded like you don't even regret it, huh?".

When Meliodas ordered her to put Ban down, Merissa sent icy glare behind over her shoulder "don't order me around, father. I'm not your underling. Just tell me, is he telling the truth? Did he try to kill you or did he not?".

"well, he did", Tristan (already back in his adult body) appeared with Elizabeth, Neiva, and Isolde using teleport "and unfortunately, you can't kill him, sister. Oldest sister even sent the letter".

"to release your anger, finish it with your fist. Remember our family's rule when siblings have a fight?", Merissa put Ban down and smashed the paper in her hand "when the siblings have a fight, they can finish with their fist once they can't gain the reconciliation with a mere discussion. The one who wins will gain the prize from the one who loses. And then?".

"princess Guinevere here has an idea", Merlin appeared with Escanor, Guinevere, Arthur, Lancelot, and Morgan using teleport. With knowing looks, she smirked, "if you may, princess".

"well, I do have an idea", Guinevere smirked with a Cheshire cat's cunning, wicked smirk that perfectly matching Merlin's trademark smirk "we're still in the middle of National Foundation Festival, so let's finish this with the fighting festival".

The front door that Howzer just repaired yesterday, got kicked by the _familiar_ silverette who stepped in with red gown "I'm in".

They blinked in confusion and Meliodas asked in their stead "who are you?".

"Daddy, it's me. I just didn't go home for a night, yet you've forgotten me already?".

Elizabeth gasped "eh? Tina!? How could you grow up so big in just one night?".

Well, no wonder that even Meliodas and Elizabeth couldn't recognize her. Tristina indeed was back to her 9-years-old body after the fight with Hendrickson even if she temporarily had transformed into her 16-years-old body. In front of them, Tristina right now transformed into her 24-years-old version where her silver hair that reached her knees, had been tied into low-braids over her shoulder. Her eyes were narrower than before and her body, well, to say she was so sexy with this voluptuous body would be an understatement.

After Meliodas yanked him by the collar and pushed him to the floor with his leg on the side of his face, Howzer lifted his hands in surrender "I can explain".

Meliodas cracked his knuckles with a cruel smirk "oh, you better do, young man. What do you mean with you and her are lovers now, huh? Even to stay at your house last night...".

* * *

_Howzer gawked in awestruck and his throat went dry when he saw her transformation. Unfortunately for Tristina, her clothes that was supposed to cover her 9-years-old body obviously was not enough to cover her body. Tristina looked down and shrieked, feeling embarrassed because her clothes were only enough to cover half of her chest (her cleavage was clearly shown), revealing her stomach and her back down to her hips. Her bloomers only covered her buttocks, revealing her thighs down to her legs. She exclaimed how she felt like she was naked because her father never let her wear something that so openly showing her skin like this._

_Howzer asked Tristina to come with him after he covered her with his sleeveless vest and brought her to his home. After they sneaked into Howzer's house through the back door, thankfully both his father and mother were busy with their customers, Howzer brought Tristina to his family's storage._

_When Howzer gave his mother's old clothes to her, Tristina was unsure "wait, is it alright to give me those?"._

"_it's not like we can buy clothes for you since no one of us brought the money", Howzer told her to just wear it "hurry up, before my parents realize—"._

_Howzer's father, Raizer kicked the storage room's door "realize what?"._

_Howzer's mother, Edda gasped when she saw how less-covered Tristina's body "Howzer, you better explain it!?"._

_After so many reassurances from Tristina that Howzer just helped her, Tristina convinced them that she had a fight with her father and unfortunately, she still wore her sleeping outfits so Howzer who met her on the back alley, had brought her to his house "really, Aunt, Uncle, Howzer didn't do anything weird to me! He's been a gentleman who never lay his fingers on me, I swear!"._

_Edda quickly took a liking to Tristina, even offered her to use her clothes "aw, you're so cute! Feel free to use it and no need to give it back. It's my old clothes, after all"._

_Tristina wondered if Howzer's helpful side was coming from his mother "oh, thank you very much, Aunt Edda"._

_Howzer whistled "looks good on you"._

"_a-hem", Raizer cleared his throat before asking "so... young girl, you have a fight with your father and ran away from home? Who is your father?"._

"_don't be surprised, Dad. She's the daughter of Meliodas, the Dragon Sin Of Wrath"._

_Of course, Raizer and Edda were shocked to know it. When one question came from Raizer who smirked wickedly, it sounded like a bomb dropped to the "what's your relationship with her, huh? Lovers? As long as I've known you, son, you never brought a girl to this home with that way and this beauty, even!"._

_Tristina was about to clarify that they were just friends, but she was shocked to know that she was the first girl that Howzer brought home._

_Howzer quickly intertwined his fingers on her knuckles and scratched his cheeks "ah, forgive me, Dad, mom. I know it's so sudden, but can you let Tina stay here for a night to calm down after her fight with her father? I can't let her stray outside as his lover"._

_Edda brightened and hugged Tristina "of course! She can sleep with me in my room!"._

"_there's no way we will let her sleep in the same bed with you, young man", Raizer teased before giving a hard smack on his back "great job! To think you're in a relationship with our hero's daughter. Since when, anyway?"._

_Tristina fidgeted with her fingers "um... before we... kissed..."._

_Howzer averted his eyes "...so bold of you"._

_Tristina blushed furiously "it can't be helped, right? It's my first!"._

"_aw, she's so adorable!", Edda dragged Tristina to her room "I feel like I've just gotten a daughter~"._

* * *

Howzer lifted his forefinger "your daughter was the one who said she didn't want to go home until she's calmed down. I have no choice but to let her stay at my house and my parents welcomed her without asking anything because I told them she's my lover".

Meliodas cracked his knuckles "oho... do you have any last words?".

Tristina defended Howzer "Daddy, live it down already and don't touch Howzer. Howzer never lay a finger on me and he's been a gentleman. Obviously, he never groped me in public".

Ouch. An imaginary arrow pierced through Meliodas' heart.

Looking at the disheartened Meliodas who sulking, Elizabeth scolded her "Tina, you should listen to your father. It's improper for an unmarried girl like you to stay in another man's house without permission from your parents and sleep in the same roof with an unmarried man is...".

"improper? I slept in Howzer's mother, Aunt Edda's sleeping room and I clearly don't sleep in the same bed with a man when I'm also an unmarried girl. Unlike you, princess~", Tristina smiled innocently and it sounded like she mockingly said, _"I don't want to hear it from you who slept with my father in the same bed"_.

Ouch. Elizabeth felt an imaginary arrow piercing through her heart this time before she was sulking right beside Meliodas. Hawk poked their back in sympathy because from what he remembered, these two had been worried sick about Tristina the most. It seemed the ungrateful brat was still mad to her father, no wonder. Which was why this fighting festival was held by Guinevere, with Hendrickson as the referee and Arthur as the commentator.

Lancelot wondered "why did it turn out into like this?".

Morgan chuckled nervously "because it's interesting?".

"of course. After all, Arthur and Guinevere announced that the winner could ask anything to the loser one. Not to mention, the royal couple also will give the prize for the winner", Gowther lifted his glasses before he cheered up "fight, Neiva!".

Lancelot dropped to the ground "she participated as well!".

Hendrickson announced, "here is the entry!".

First: Ban VS Elias

Second: Merissa VS Lily

Third: Meliodas VS Tristina

Last: Neiva VS Lucifer

Jericho cheered "Elias, fight!".

Arthur wondered "wait, why Tristan didn't join?".

Guinevere smirked "Oh, would you look at that?".

Tristan (in child body) wriggled as Isolde carried him "Merlin, why did you turn me into my child's body again? Turn me back into my adult body!".

Merlin covered her mouth to stifle her laughter "sorry... my little sister asked me... pfft...".

"thank you, older sister!", Isolde chirped as she carrying Tristan and she smirked devilishly "you're still recovering and no~ I don't want you to get hurt, so just be patient with me~".


	70. Sign Of Holy War (II) Part II

**.**

**Chapter 69 – Sign Of Holy War (II)**

**_._**

* * *

_II. Our Fighting Festival Part II_

Guinevere had predicted that Ban would very cleverly (not really, actually) confessed his assassination attempt towards Meliodas in front of Merissa. Merissa was cool-headed but when it came to their father, it was hard for her to cool off her head.

Well, not that she could be blamed. After all, who and where in the world, there was a child who would not be mad (for someone who loved their parents like how their parents loved them, obviously. Their parents' relationship with the Demon King and Supreme Deity was the different case) when they knew someone tried to kill their lovely, beloved father?

It was the reason why this ridiculous Fighting Festival was being held, at first. The contestants would be the ones who had problems, fought against each other, or wanted something from their opponent.

Hendrickson as the referee announced "first match: Ban VS Elias. Start!".

King wondered out loud "who appointed him to be the referee and why, actually?".

Arthur grinned and lifted his hand "me, exactly. Because it's for fun!?".

Those who had heard it nearby dropped their heads forward when Guinevere shook her head before Merlin cast her Perfect Cube for the arena to make sure the spectators' safety.

Ban couldn't believe this but he already smirked "ha, I give a bit of advice to you, young man. I know from how weak your older brother when it came to the physical fight. Better you surrender before I kick your butt out of here".

Guinevere cleared her throat before she smiled innocently and explained "oh, I forget to tell. In this fighting festival, the contestant is allowed to decide how they will fight. I think it will not be fun if you use a mere physical fight, so~ I allow the contestant to use three ways in their fighting style: physical fight, magic power fight, or weapon fight. For example, you only choose physical fight, so magic and weapon are not allowed. Or, you want to fight using physical and magic power only, so the weapon is not allowed. Understood this far? Choose now~".

Ban snapped his head "what? It's cheating, li'l Gwen!".

Elias put both his hands on his hip "okay, then. Physical fight only".

The spectators around them gasped and dropped forward or backward with their face or back flat on the ground due to their shock before King protested, swinging his fists on the air up and down "Elias?! The princess has so kindly given the chance, yet you gave up the advantage?! And Ban, I will stab you with Chastiefol if you dare to hurt my brother!".

Lily hid her smile behind her sleeve "oh, worry not, Fairy King Harlequin. My adopted son is not as weak as his old self. I can assure you about it".

"wait, come on, Elias~ it's not funny at all. I'm not sure you can get out of this without a single scratch".

"you shouldn't worry about me, Ban. I know, unlike the Giant Clan or Human Clan, when it comes to the physical fight, you can say for sure that we from Fairy Clan are the weakest. However, I think you guys forget about one thing", Elias lifted his forefinger with a cheerful grin "most of the part on my body has gotten the transplantation from Fay Clan's member~ which means—".

Instantly after Elias said it, he disappeared from Ban's sight and reappeared behind Ban before sending Ban to the Perfect Cube's wall with a single kick which as a result, Ban's body slammed against the wall hard with his blood splattered on the wall.

Elias cracked his neck and grinned wickedly "true, compared to my brother, I'm still not too good when it comes to the magic power but I can tell you for sure, I can win against him with the way I am now if we have a match in a physical fight".

Ban turned his back and laughed madly "cool~ it barely feels like the Captain's punch. You've gotten surprisingly strong, kid!".

Diane rolled her eyes behind to where King hid behind her "…King, do you think you can win against him when it comes to the physical fight?".

King raised his hand in surrender and lifted a white flag "no, thanks. Please don't group me with those brutes".

Lily laughed brightly "told you! That's my boy!".

Jericho raised her hand and cheered "Elias, fight! Kick his ass!".

Behind Jericho, Gustaf stood with the heated glare "Jericho… are you not in a relationship with him? Do you not have feelings towards him?".

"b-b-b-brother!?", Jericho exclaimed in surprise before she stuttered, sheepishly turning her head "well, for your question… ahahaha…".

There was no way Jericho could say it out loud when Elias and Lily, his adopted mother, right?

Back to the fight, when grinned Ban grabbed both poker-faced Elias' fist to block his attack, Ban asked "but seriously, what caused you, the usual pacifist Elias, wanted to fight against me? Are you mad to me?".

"well, sort of. Even if Lily is only my adoptive mother, she's so lovely and I love her because she treats me as if I'm her flesh and blood. I don't want to see her cry like that again, like when Lily lost her husband. That's why…", Elias whispered, "can you blame me for wanting to beat you even if just once because you tried to kill her father?".

Ban froze and didn't answer. No, he couldn't. Elias took this as an advantage to punch and kick him. Again, sending him flying to the wall before Ban slid down against the wall with his back pressed on the wall. As a fairy who could read people's minds, Elias knew how it happened and why Ban did it. Ban loved his twin sister, Elaine, and tried to resurrect her, willingly to give away his life but being asked by the cunning goddess to kill Meliodas instead.

"I have to say this as her twin brother. I'm glad that you love her so much, to the point you willingly give away everything for her, but the fact that you tried to bring her back with that way… it infuriated me…", Elias sauntered to where Ban sat, lifting him off of the ground and headbutted him "do you think that's what Elaine truly wanted from you? Not even once, she wished you to bring her back to life with that way, ever!".

Ban narrowed his eyes and growled "do you think I even have any choice? Don't you want your sister back!?".

"yes, you probably do! Of course, I do want my sister back but not in that way! Because if I were her, I wouldn't want you to bring me back to life with annihilating someone's life as the exchange, idiot! It's not for her, but for you! My sister… she wouldn't want you to bear the guilt for the rest of your life even if you got to bring her back with that way…", clutching Ban's collar and headbutted him, Elias growled. After Elias had said what he wanted to say and felt satisfied beating him over it, Elias released Ban and raised his hand "…enough, I surrender. I lost my mood".

Merlin snapped her finger and the Perfect Cube disappeared. Not letting go of this advantage, Ban kicked Elias out of the arena before asking Guinevere, ignoring King's indignant shouts "yo, princess~ how about the penalty?".

Guinevere cupped her cheek with a slightly tilted head "of course, the winner can ask the lose one to do something for them".

Ban dared "then, I give you a dare to ask someone you like for having a date with you, El!".

Oh, Dear Lord. In front of Lily and everyone here?

Fine.

Elias turned to Jericho before dragging her hand "come with me".

Jericho flustered "EH?!".

Had Lily not been the contestant on the next match, she would have fled to pursue those two, just like how Gustaf had pursued.

On the second match where Merissa would fight against Lily, they agreed to fight using magic power and physical fight (which meant the weapon was not allowed).

Tristina asked "your opponent is Lily. You think it will be okay to not use your weapon?".

"the same goes with her, then. We're on our strongest when we use our Sacred Weapon so we decide to only use physical and magic power fighting style since this is simply a friendly brawl between siblings. Instead, I think you are the one who should prepare yourself, sister", Merissa tied her hair into a ponytail "after all, you will fight against father on next match".

Tristina rolled her eyes and casually crossed her arms before her chest "and that's exactly what I want".

Meanwhile, Lily stood across where Merissa and Tristina had a chat. Meliodas and Elizabeth were with Lily.

Elizabeth asked in worry "are you sure it's alright, Lady Lily?".

"yes, it is", Lily tied the bandages around her fists after she tied her hair into low-ponytail "I understand why Merissa reacted that way and someone needs to help her cool off her head. Don't worry, princess. Think about this as a friendly brawl between siblings, okay?".

After both Merissa and Lily stood on the arena, the spectators whistled because of how sexy and hot these two before Meliodas silenced them with a single glare after he said gleefully with an innocent smile on his face "dare to ogle my daughters like that, you will have to face my Wrath. Wanna try it?".

It successfully silenced them all. Because he smiled like that instead, it felt scarier. Elizabeth chuckled nervously, somehow deep down in her heart, she felt relieved due to Meliodas' care for his daughters but at the same time, she also wondered if the Dragon Sin meant his words. No one sane people would want to face his wrath, right?

"enough with the foreplay. How about we start it, sister?", Merissa smiled and tilted her head "though I wonder… why the hell you, the usual pacifist of us, want to fight me? Do you have a problem with me or do you want something from me?".

Arthur raised his eyebrow "is it just me, but I think I've heard those lines before?".

Guinevere deadpanned, fully knowing that Merissa had asked Lily the same thing that Ban had asked Elias "no, you aren't. Don't say it out loud if you don't want to invoke another fire".

Ignoring the spectators, Lily smiled and answered "for your questions, older sister, both. I want to have a pajama party tonight at the Castle with my siblings because I want to hear your story".

Merissa blinked in confusion "which story?".

Lily cautiously said "your marriage life, ever since you met with that man until… well, until you earned your 'widow' status if you don't mind".

Suddenly, the situation turned tense from how Merissa's expression hardened after she froze for three seconds. The spectators around them gasped and shocked after knowing that Merissa had gotten married but she was a widow too, just like Lily.

"…ah, I think I understand why do you want me to tell you about it, more or less. It's so typical of you, **Kindness**", Merissa lifted her hand before she said nonchalantly with poker face and shrugged "but let me make it clear, sister. I regret nothing even if things turned out into that for me".

"because of your **Apathy**", Lily furrowed her eyebrows "for someone with **Charity**, you're surprisingly merciless on that matter, I think".

"yes, unfortunately, unlike you, I'm not the one who will succumb into **Guilt**, after all", Merissa scoffed and shrugged, "I think you will understand since we are a widow, Lily. But of course not, because unlike you… you never wanted it to happen to your late husband, meanwhile, I was kinda the opposite of your case".

"I know but can you tell me? Would you save him or let him die if you were given choices?".

Merissa tilted her head "I wouldn't because I only did what was needed to be done as their leader".

Lily clenched her fists "so logical of you, but this part of you… I don't like it".

"you are too emotional. Our feelings have nothing to do with our position".

Lucky for these two Queens, the people around them did not understand what they were talking about, neither they understood what was their problems to each other. Different cases with Meliodas and their siblings. When the Sins and Elizabeth crowded near Meliodas to ask him about what they were talking about, Meliodas

Back to the arena, Merissa and Lily had fought against each other using their fists for several minutes before Merissa somersaulted backward and wiped her sweat "I think we should finish it by now".

Lily cracked her neck "yeah, let's stop playing around".

Arthur jaw-dropped in amazement "they're not serious yet?!".

Yeah, if you were to witness how fierce their fight only with their fists and kicks, you also would react like Arthur. When Lily used her magic power to create a tornado around her, Merissa smirked.

"in case you forget, sister, maybe you're stronger than me when it comes to the physical fight because your endurance surpassed me, however…", Merissa's long wavy red hair floated as the air around her turned into misty "my magic power is on the higher level than you, otherwise, my position as your older sister would be replaced, right?".

Lily gasped as she realized what her older sister was up to. Using her magic power to crystallize the air into the pieces of ice, Merissa froze the arena around Lily's legs and Lily sighed as she lifted her hands "I surrender…".

Ban couldn't help but to comment "like mother like son, huh?".

Somehow, it made King feeling jealous a little, considering how much the resemblance between Lily and Elias as a mother with her adoptive son. Diane patted his shoulder in sympathy and smiled when he looked up to her, earning his blush.

When Guinevere asked what penalty Merissa wanted from Lily, Merissa smiled and simply said "well, I guess I'd like to have a pajama party with my siblings".

Lily hugged Merissa instantly "I love you, older sister!".

"Yeah, yeah, me too".

The third match, you could say it was one of the most awaited fights. Meliodas VS Tristina.

"for the last time, let me make it straight. Nothing happened between us last night, so please, you can just stop looking at him like that, Dad".

"Perhaps, I will. If not because of my daughter's persistent effort to protect him".

"you're so mean".

"so do you. The one you should be mad at, it's me, not Elizabeth".

Oh. Right, Tristina remembered that she indeed said something mean to Elizabeth but it was the fact and she couldn't help it but feel irritated a bit. The problem was, how could you possibly protest and get mad to your biological father and your biological mother (reincarnated) who had slept together in the same bed? It was unlike she could say it out loud, especially not when trying to trigger her mother's past life memories only would end up killing her. However, the point was, every people needed private space and me-time (let's say it like that, girl). Tristina understood that children would always be a child on their parents' eyes no matter how big or mature they had grown up into, so you couldn't blame your parents when you got scolded as if you were still a mere kid. However…

"However, it's somehow infuriating when you get scolded for something isn't even your fault", Tristan said as he nodded himself, still being carried by Isolde "I got that too".

Tristina snapped her head to her twin "don't read my mind as you please like that, brother!?".

Tristan sighed and said out lout the matter of fact "unfortunately, we are twin~ not like I can help it, but we can know each other's mind without even using our ability to read people's mind so~ if you don't want me to read your mind, you better shut off your mind first".

Meliodas stared to the twins, now fully understood what made them mad to him "ah".

Guinevere cleared her throat to save the day "Tina, Sir Meliodas, will you two fight or not?".

Meliodas could have attacked her first when Tristina was having a moment of distraction. He shrugged and sighed heavily "what? It's not like I'd want to beat my daughter".

Tristina cracked her knuckles "then, let's start this".

Tristina and Meliodas chose to use physical fight only.

Jab. Halt. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Somersault backward.

A vein popped on Tristina's head before she yelled in irritation "moo, be serious! Stop going easy on me with avoiding or dodging my attack already?!".

Meliodas lifted his hands "and attack you, my little girl? No way!".

Escanor mumbled "even the Captain doesn't want to hurt his daughter. I get it. If I were him, I wouldn't want to hurt my daughter as well".

Merlin smiled "I believe you will make a great father, then. I guess you would prefer a daughter rather than a son, huh?".

Escanor stuttered, blushing furiously "EH?! Um, I mean… that's…".

Neiva ushered Isolde and Tristan away "alright, let's leave these two lovebirds alone".

Isolde smiled cheerfully "yeah, let's retreat".

Tristan echoed "retreat".

"Sir Tristan", Elizabeth cautiously stared to the arena, fidgeting the ruffle of her shirt with her fingers "do you think it's alright to let them be?".

Lancelot waved it off as nothing "it's fine, princess. She's always like that, and the best way to cool off her head is to let her do what she wanted".

Elizabeth nervously said "but… I think she's furious right now".

Merissa simply said, "yep, she is".

Lily sighed and shook her head "oh my, it seems father pressed her button accidentally again".

Tristan deadpanned "yes, it is".

Indeed, they saw Tristina using her magic power to freeze the area around her. With her body floated on the air, Tristina reached out her hand to the side before a sword made by ice and lunged forward.

Elizabeth gasped and her hands went up to cover her mouth before she shouted "TINA, NO!".

Arthur exclaimed at the same time as Elizabeth's "Sir Meliodas, move!".

Guinevere lifted her hand and could keep her poker face "calm down. It will be alright".

Ban raised an eyebrow "how could you stay calm like that?".

Tristan answered for her "just see".

It was just like Guinevere said. Meliodas didn't move an inch at all even when Tristina pushed him and stabbed the arena's ground right beside Meliodas' face. It was so tense and quiet when Meliodas simply stared up to Tristina who embedded the sword before Meliodas froze when Tristina started crying.

Tristina shuddered and cried out loud "you promised us… you promised mom that no matter what, you will always come back to us alive, that you will never leave us… so how could you—?!".

—_willing to give away your life?_

Wordlessly, Meliodas could hear her next words before Meliodas instantly sat and reached out his hand "Tina".

However, Meliodas stopped his hand when he saw the heated gaze on her eyes.

"Just answer me honestly", Tristina choked back her tears and coughed a little before she smirked and asked with her tears threatened to fall "do you want to die that badly after losing mom?".

Looking at her vulnerable state, Meliodas lowered his head further guiltily. Next second, he opened his eyes and patted her head. Dreadfully, Tristina raised her head, but when Tristina saw his fond smile, her pupils dilated.

"After I lost her, what reminded me and strengthened me to keep holding on, is the fact that I still have my children. You and your siblings are one of the reasons I live for. How could I possibly leave you?", before Tristina could say something, Meliodas wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a heartfelt hug. Cupping her cheeks, he leaned his forehead on hers so she could see the sincerity and honesty from his words "I want to live as long as I can, to spend the rest of my life with my family, your mother, and my children, also my comrades, and to witness how you all my children live your lives happily, even when we, your parents, are no longer able to stay by your side".

Guinevere tilted her head and deadpanned "please don't say something as if you are going to die very soon like that, especially not in front of your daughter, Sir Meliodas".

Arthur knew Guinevere thought of Meliodas as her father so he asked thoughtfully "is that what makes you looked so upset?".

Guinevere scowled "I am not".

Lancelot playfully said "the princess' right. Besides, it only makes you sounded like an old man, Dad".

Lancelot dared to say it out loud because of the Perfect Cube around the arena, thus they wouldn't able to throw something to him. Merlin smirked and snapped her fingers. As a result, the Perfect Cube was gone. Tristina and Meliodas used this chance to throw their shoes to Lancelot.

"ow! I was just telling truth!", Lancelot winced, rubbing his head before turning to Merlin who laughed along with Isolde, Neiva, and Tristan "and Aunt! You're so mean! How could you possibly do it to me?".

Meliodas grinned to Tristina when he broke the hug "so… you're not upset anymore to me, right?".

Tristina sniffled and averted her eyes with scowled face "no, I'm still mad to you".

Meliodas whined, "why?".

Tristina puffed her cheeks "you don't allow me to fight alongside you like Tristan".

Meliodas turned to Tristan and lifted "so it's partly your fault as well. Tristan, apologize to your sister".

Tristan narrowed his eyes in annoyance, pointing to Merlin who turned him into a child's body and Isolde who still carried him "why me? Don't you see that I am the victim here?".

Escanor chuckled "I can sympathize with you this time. Almost".

"Anyway, don't say something stupid, Tina. How could I possibly ask you to fight alongside me when you have been fighting hard?", Meliodas turned to her and ruffled her head "there, there, you've been doing a great job. I'm so proud of you".

Tristina blushed furiously before she tried to direct the conversation "…I will forgive you if you make princess Elizabeth as my new mom, then".

Elizabeth turned bright red as tomatoes "TINA!?".

Tristan, Merissa, Lily, and Lancelot lifted their thumb and said in unison "we approve".

Elizabeth shrieked and turned redder when you thought her face couldn't possibly turn redder than this "EH?!".

Veronica protested from where she stood near Griamore "nope! How could Ellie be your mother when she's far younger than your father and the rest of his children?".

Margaret cupped her cheek and sighed "you have the point, Veronica. I also have a hard time about it, but I can imagine that Ellie will make a fine wife and I believe she'll be a great mother for her children, be it her biological children or not".

To save Elizabeth from the Sins or the people around them who cheered or jeering on her and Meliodas, Guinevere interrupted "wall, I hate to interrupt your lovely family moment, but Tina, you are disqualified".

Tristina abruptly went flying to Guinevere "WHY!?".

Guinevere smiled brightly, pulling Tristina's cheeks hardly "isn't it clear? You two have agreed to use physical fight only, yet you used your magic power, even tried to strike your opponent using a weapon made by ice, so it makes you disqualified and automatically, Sir Meliodas is the winner".

Wordlessly, Tristina and her siblings could have sworn that they also could hear Guinevere's wordless statements behind her sweet smile that said "you ungrateful little brat, how could you possibly point your sword to father? No matter how angry you are to him, you shouldn't do it".

"a-hem Horry (I am sorry)", Tristina smacked Guinevere's hands "it hurts!".

Ban couldn't help but think as he smiled lopsided _"oh, would you look at that? Anyone knew their blood relationship would think they were close as siblings"_.

Those who could read people's minds, specifically Merissa and Lily, snapped their head to Ban, earning Diane and King's confused stare.

Ban raised his eyebrow "what?".

Merissa said nothing while Lily waved her hand and smiled "nothing".

Elizabeth chuckled when she saw how Guinevere patted Tristina's head as the latter rubbed her stinging cheeks "don't you think they're just like siblings?".

"yes, they are", Arthur grinned cheekily before he wondered _"come to think of it, I wonder how many people know just who are and how many Sir Meliodas' children? Wait, Gwen and Lancelot are siblings when Lancelot and the twin, Tina, and Tristan, are also siblings with Merissa and Lily, which means… Guinevere is one of Sir Meliodas' children too, right? Doesn't it mean she's the youngest and there's the eight of them?"_.

Before Arthur could continue his brainstorming, Guinevere squeezed his shoulder and whispered near his ear "be patient. I can tell you everything in our shared room".

Looking at Arthur's red face, Morgan thought it was their usual flirting "you two, find a room already".

Ignoring Morgan's remarks, Guinevere asked "Sir Meliodas, what do you want from your daughter?".

"I will save it for later. For now, let me make it clear, girl", Meliodas squeezed Tristina's shoulders "I am not ready yet to let you go to another man, okay?".

Tristina flailed her hands up and down "Dad, please… I told you, I and Howzer are only friends!".

Gilthunder patted Howzer's shoulders "you have a long way to go, my friend. Fight".

Howzer sulked "yeah, I know".

Griamore and Veronica exchanged glances in disbelief before Griamore encouraged himself to ask "um, Tina, Howzer. How could you say that you two are only friends when you two…".

Merissa and Lily squealed delightfully and Tristina shrieked before Tristina dragged both Griamore and Veronica to somewhere. If you asked why Veronica and Griamore witnessed it when Tristina and Howzer kissed yesterday on that roof. As someone could read people's minds, Merissa and Lily (the same with Tristina) knew that their older sister kissed with Howzer.

Lily shook Merissa's hand "we just need to watch over them from far distance".

"yes, we are", Merissa smiled brightly before whispering through telepathy _"don't forget to make sure father and our brothers will not interfere and keep it as a secret from them. Otherwise, father and Tristan will try to kill Howzer. Lancelot will be glad, though"_.

Lily nodded her head _"yes, he will"_.

Meliodas, Tristan, and Lancelot sneezed next second before they entered the last match where Neiva would fight against Lucifer. Truthfully, Neiva and Lucifer didn't fight. The duo father-daughter got along well quickly. The thing was, Neiva wanted something from her father and Lucifer wanted to know how strong his daughter, so they decided to enter the Fighting Festival.

Who would predict that their fight was the most brutal fight on the first round?

Across from Neiva, Lucifer in human form stood. He had short white hair and red eyes. His body was higher about 20 cm compared to Neiva and his skin looked so pale.

King narrowed his eyes "say, it's Lucifer?".

Ban wondered out loud "how could he turn back into his human form?~".

Merlin smirked in amusement "no, he isn't. With Neiva's help, I just created an artificial body for him before Neiva transferred and tied his soul to Lucifer's artificial body".

Escanor amazed, she never failed to make him fascinated to her "what happened to his real body?".

Isolde chirped "put it back on the woods underground the Castle after we put his real body into comatose state!".

**30 minutes later…**

The spectators screamed "RETREAT!".

Guinevere cleaned the dust off of her gown, tapping the whip on her hand "Lady Neiva, Sir Lucifer, I indeed told you to be careful, right? But still… why did you two destroy the arena instead?".

Thankfully, because of Merlin's Perfect Cube, no casualty from the spectators but they needed to repair the destroyed arena thanks to these duo father-daughter's brutal fight.

Neiva scratched her nape and winked "my bad. I guess I was too thrilled to fight against my father~".

Lucifer deadpanned, without remorse "yup, I admit I overdid it because I was too excited as well".

Arthur squeezed Guinevere's shoulders "honey, even if you look so cool with that whip, please put it down because I don't want to see people think of you as dangerous".

In the end, Lucifer and Neiva's fight was finished with arm-wrestling and obviously, Lucifer was the winner.

Next, the semifinal and final.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hm… sorry if this is not your favorite. Since it's so hectic around me and I still haven't earned a new laptop, in which I only borrow my sister's PC, I apologize because I can't update as faster as I can previously. For now, I only hope you can enjoy this._


	71. Sign Of Holy War (II) Part III

.

**Chapter 70 – Sign Of Holy War (II)**

.

* * *

_II. Our Fighting Festival Part III_

On the semifinal, the first match would be between Ban and Merissa while the second match would be between Meliodas and Lucifer.

Well, without a doubt, the semifinal was so tense to the point you couldn't compare it with the previous round.

Merissa tilted her head "before you say something to ignite my wrath, let me make it clear. Do not you dare to say something that can be considered as actions or words to 'underestimate' me".

"like what? Ladies first?~".

Meliodas and Lancelot facepalmed. Idiot.

"exactly", Merissa pulled off her ribbon and spread her hands to the side as her hair floated on the air "considering we fight with magic power and weapon, not physical fight that your specialty, do you try going easy on me?".

"I'd like to say that I want to accept your judgment, Queen~".

Something inside Merissa's head snapped and she lowered her head further. reached out her hand to the side "**Sea Gods Trident**".

Lily gasped before she snapped "wait! Do you seriously want to use it against him?".

Merissa blinked her eyes innocently as if she didn't do anything wrong "yes, I do. What is it? Is there a problem with it?".

"Sea Gods Trident, a Sacred Treasure that takes after the Poseidon Trident as its model, the legendary Trident of Sea Gods. It was said, this Sacred Treasure is one of the most powerful Sacred Treasure that can control the ocean, other than the Poseidon Trident and Tide Jewels", Merlin explained before she smirked "I don't expect to see it here and now. She could have drowned an island with creating tsunami using that sacred treasure, even".

Diane gawked "isn't it dangerous to use that Sacred Treasure here?".

King clutched Meliodas' collar and shook his carefree Captain's body "Captain, do something to stop your daughter!".

Meliodas chuckled "well, well, well, knowing Merissa, she's not gonna bring harm to innocent people although I admit that she can be… impulsive, sometimes".

Merissa called out loud, both hands flailing "I don't want to hear that from you, father, when I clearly have inherited it from you!".

Lucifer snickered "the daughter has such a clever mouth".

Meliodas rolled his eyes "she's gotten it from her mother, trust me".

Lucifer nodded "yeah, I know".

Merissa tilted her head to the side "I heard you are an immortal. I wonder, does it mean you will not die due to drowning as well?".

"unfortunately~".

Guinevere communicated through telepathy _"Lily, Tina, prepare your magic. Just in case we need the cover"_.

Lily and Tristina's pupils dilated when they heard their oldest sister's instruction within their mind. It seemed their sister didn't want to hold back herself and to prevent people from discovering Merissa's real form as a mermaid, both Lily and Tristina cooperated using their magic as their sister had instructed. When Merissa raised her Trident and the arena within the Perfect Cube fulfilled with water, Tristina and Lily were using their magic power to create the mist. Common people or some Holy Knights in the spectators' line couldn't see through the mist, thankfully. Only some of them could see what happened despite the mist (similar to what happened on the Vaizel, when Meliodas and Ban had fought) like the Dawn Roar, the Three Misfits, or (of course) the Sins.

Just like Tristina did to Meliodas, Merissa pushed Ban backward, ignoring his choke of breath as she sat on top of Ban's stomach, slamming her weight on his body.

Impaling her trident on the ground beside Ban's head, Merissa glared down to him "those eyes of yours, you are the type of someone who does not care about your life, neither you care if you die or live as well".

Ban rolled his eyes "you talk as if you can see".

Merissa didn't budge "and the kind of a man like you, it's the type of a man I hate the most".

Ban narrowed his eyes "what's your point? Are you talking with me as the Queen, or as his daughter?".

"That was my words as the Queen, and as his daughter…", clutching his collar, Merissa lifted him off of the ground before she growled "you… what do you know about our suffering? If you know nothing, you better don't talk or act as you please! Be careful with your words and actions! Can you really blame me for wanting to kill you, after I know that you've betrayed him and tried to kill him, added my siblings' suffering, only to satisfy your **Greed**!?", narrowing her eyes, Merissa let him go, pointing her trident to his neck "this is why I always feel doubt because sometimes, the human is not trustable".

Ban said in boredom manners "then I believe you should kill me".

"I refuse", lifting her Sacred Treasure from the ground, Merissa narrowed her eyes "do you think I do not realize it? That you deliberately tried to ignite my wrath so I was gonna try to kill you?".

"for your statement, Merissa, not all human is not trustable. You know it very well, too", wrapping her arms around Merissa's shoulders, Guinevere hugged Merissa from behind. She appeared using her teleport technique. Covering Merissa's eyes, Guinevere whispered "you have two choices before I ask Lily and Tina to get rid of the mist. Try to kill him which impossible, or surrender so we can continue to talk on our family meeting this night, only between us".

Merissa rolled her eyes and lifted her head upwards after Guinevere lowered her hands to the side "does it mean father will not come, I assume?".

Guinevere nodded her head with a lopsided smirk (a trademark smirk that she inherited from her adoptive mother, Merlin) "also, Meghan is here, waiting for you on the Boar Hat. You don't want her to see you in this state, right?".

Merissa groaned in annoyance "now, it's so cunning of you, using her to stop me".

"it works, right?".

Merissa huffed and snapped her fingers before her Sacred Treasure vanished on the thin air "fine, I will surrender".

Guinevere smiled in amusement and kissed her forehead "and don't forget, change your form back into a human before anyone sees your mermaid form. Don't worry, I will listen to whatever you want to talk".

Ban scratched his nape and sat immediately, narrowing his eyes "at the time like this and looking at you like this, I believe and really, you successfully convinced me that you are the oldest".

After knowing this so-called their father's best friend knew that Guinevere and Merissa were siblings, Merissa skeptically narrowed her eyes and lifted her thumb to Ban, asking her sister "how **much** this guy knows about us?".

Guinevere shrugged "not much, not to the point it will bring harm… well, you know what I mean".

Merissa hissed "father told us to keep your identity as a secret so how could he possibly know our blood relationship? Even your soon-to-be husband didn't know about it yet and—".

"He started to figure out that we're siblings. Arthur may be a heap of pure and innocence cutie, but he's not dumb. I've planned to explain it, after our marriage, that is", Guinevere tilted her head "and for your question, I had to reveal my true identity as father's firstborn daughter in front of him and another cute pet when I tried to stop his assassination attempt to our father and to stop Tristan. He's rather emotional when it comes to our father, after all, the same goes for you. Long story short, it couldn't be helped, at all".

"due to complicated circumstances, I see. I understand", Merissa huffed and shrugged as she tried to understand it. Looking over her sister's shoulder, Merissa advised "before the spectators grow impatient and start to feel suspicious, you should go back to your seat beside your fiancé's seat".

"on it. Make sure you do my instruction", Guinevere instructed before she snapped her fingers and went back to her seat with her teleport. Looking to the side "everything's okay?".

"other than having nearly zero sights, yes", Arthur narrowed his eyes before he saw the smoke dissipated "oh, finally. I wonder why it was so foggy around here just now?".

Lily and Tristina thought in unison _"blame our sister for it!"_.

When the smoke dissipated and their sight all cleared, they saw Ban stood tall holding his weapon in his hand, hovering above Merissa who dropped on her knees on the ground.

As her sister had instructed, Merissa raised her hand "I surrender".

Arthur rolled his eyebrow "your reason?".

Flatly, Merissa said as she waved her hand "I admit it is so embarrassing of me, but I am having my red moon so sudden and I need to change my clothes right away. I can't stand due to my sudden cramp, so any help from my siblings will be acceptable".

Lily blushed "so bold of you, to say it out loud…".

"oh, my! Are you alright?", despite her flushed cheeks, Elizabeth ran to help Merissa once Merlin had made the **Perfect Cube** disappeared. Holding both Merissa's hands, Elizabeth looked behind over her shoulder "let me help you. Tina, Lily, you think you can help me to bring her back to the Boar Hat?".

Unbeknownst by them all, Meliodas smiled inwardly before he came to help (there's no way he would let Elizabeth carry Merissa again) "as I thought, you're in your red moon. No wonder you're so sensitive".

Merissa narrowed her eyes "so you knew".

Meliodas lifted his thumb with a spark on his eyes "of course, I do! I even can tell when my daughters' periods—OOF!".

Merissa stopped him with a harsh head-butt before she fumed "stop it, father! It's embarrassing!".

Wrapping her cape around Merissa's body, Lily sighed "let's just retreat to the Boar Hat to change your clothes, okay?".

Elizabeth agreed with Merissa this time and scolded him with her face turned bright red as well "she's right, Sir Meliodas. You are her father, indeed, but it doesn't mean you can cross the boundary with telling her privacy, duh".

Tristina grinned and hugged Elizabeth from behind "that's so kind of you, princess. This is why I told Dad that I don't mind if you become my new mom".

When Elizabeth squealed in delight with her face blushing hardly, Lancelot and Tristan laughed hard or at least, all daughters of Meliodas tried holding back their laughter (granted, they still knew how to handle their tendency) so Hawk trotted and snorted angrily "oi, I know it's just like what people said, like father like daughter, but know the boundary!".

Veronica yelled, "I agree with the piglet this time!".

Patting Elizabeth's head, Meliodas encouraged her before he narrowed his eyes as he turned to his children "there, there, no need to feel embarrassed, Elizabeth. Also, it's better to bring your sister back to the Boar Hat, kids. Lancelot, carry her. Lady Morgan, if you may, please bring them, and I will allow you to have my son and do as you please with him for a week".

"will do", Lancelot carried Merissa before he jerked "and don't talk to my lover as if you want to trade me to her!".

Morgan grinned broadly "gladly, father in law~".

Diane tilted her body slightly to get a better look "what's wrong, King? You looked so wary when Ban's fight with Merissa".

Crossing his hands before his chest, Escanor added "is there something that put you on the edge?".

"Truthfully, I don't want to bad-talk the Captain's daughter, but…", King had to admit, he felt wary when Merissa was around, the same feeling he had when he was with Meliodas sometimes "well when I lived on the Fairy King's Forest, I'd heard the bad rumor that Queen of Mermaid Clan, Lady Merissa, killed her husband".

They gasped but it was Elizabeth the first one who tried to defend her "no way! Even if it's true, she must have a reason!".

"it's not a mere rumor".

They stiffened when they heard Merissa's voice.

"it's the truth. As for Lily, she lost her husband because of that war, without she wished so. In my case, that dumbass ex-husband of mine had so cleverly planned to carry out the coup d'etat", walking casually to them, she tilted her chin up and smirked "so I killed him. Is there something wrong?".

King asked dubiously "…you didn't feel anything when you executed your husband?".

Merissa coldly said "no, I didn't. Then again, we're married politically, after all. I don't see something's wrong with it. I only did what was needed to be done as their Queen".

Guinevere cleared her throat "my sincerest apology to interrupt your conversation, but you do not forget the condition, right? Lady Merissa, as someone who lost against Sir Ban, you have to give something for him or comply with his request".

When Ban said he didn't want something from her, as expected of him though, Merissa threw a beautiful pearl with rainbow colors to him "take it. You will need it someday".

On the next match, when Lucifer fought against Meliodas, Meliodas won (as expected) in their physical fight. Ban and Meliodas met on the final, but it was hard to tell who was the winner and the loser one. Thanks to Gowther, he could analyze who was the winner and the loser one from who fell the latest. Even if Meliodas couldn't move on the ground, since he fell after Ban did, Meliodas was the winner. After the fighting festival had ended, they went back to the Boar Hat. The sun had set when they arrived on the Boar Hat. Since Meliodas still couldn't move, Merissa asked if Lily could heal him upstairs as she opened the door, but they were surprised when a little girl bumped into Merissa's feet.

Merissa crouched in front of her, holding her hands "whoa, there. Be careful, honey".

When this little girl raised her head, they could see her long straight hair that as dark as the night sky and her blue eyes that identical with Merissa's. She puffed her cheeks, sulking "but mommy wasn't there when I woke up! I was afraid! I thought you left me behind…".

"don't be silly, honey", Merissa kissed her forehead before pulling her into a bear hug "there's no way I will abandon a cute and beautiful daughter of mine!".

Diane twitched the corner of her lips "um, Merissa, she's…".

"oh, right. I have to introduce her sooner", putting down the little girl on her hands to the floor, Merissa pushed her gently "go on, Meg. Introduce yourself".

Lifting her skirt off of the ground with both her hands fisting on each side of her skirt, the cute little girl introduced herself "good afternoon, everyone. My name is Meghan Iolite Oceanus, you can call me Meg. Glad to meet you all!".

To answer their curious looks, Merissa tilted her head and smiled "my daughter".

With spark on his eyes, Meliodas crossed his thumb and forefinger on his chin "my grand-daughter".

One.

Two.

Three.

"WHAT?!".

Later, once they regained themselves from their shock, the first one to react was Hawk who immediately bit Meliodas' head "how many children and grandchildren you've produced?!".

Meliodas deadpanned as he crossed his arms before his chest. At the end of his statement, he raised his fingers "well, unfortunately, my oldest one warned me to not spill out about how many children I have with their mothers but I can tell for sure about how many grandchildren I have. It's… wait a second… Irina and Iris, both deceased, from Tristan with Isolde. Meg from Merissa. Oberon from Lily. It makes the four of them for now because I'll have to welcome the other babies coming from my children open-heartedly".

King facepalmed "Captain, give us a break…".

* * *

Following what Slader had told them, the Seven Deadly Sins with Junior Sins gathered on the throne room after Slader brought the news that King Baltra summoned them to the throne room.

Meliodas slipped both his hands on his pockets "so, what you wanted to talk about with us... is there something related to what you see in your **Vision**, Baltra?".

Baltra nodded his head "the omen of a Holy War has not been dissipated, but rather, has strengthened even further. In my Vision, I saw this land was covered by darkness as ten shadows arise hovering our land".

"...ten...", Guinevere touched her chin and gulped, lowering her head further as she felt her father and her siblings' tensed _"could it be...?"_.

Arthur raised his eyebrow "do you know something?".

Merlin patted Guinevere's head and smiled reassuringly to her "Cameliard House has been known as the History Keeper Clan. Only the Royalty Family members of Cameliard House who have been told about the True History. If anything, no wonder Guinevere knew, of all people".

Diane tilted her head "nee, what do you mean by this 'History Keeper Clan' and the 'True History', Merlin?".

Merlin explained "history is not something impeccable true. Sometimes, people could manipulate, change, or write fake history. Anything can be the reason. To prevent the chaos, to take advantage of an incident, or to prevent something big to happen. Whatever the reason, amongst a thousand lie, there must be a true truth existed within it. It is what people call 'True History'. To keep the real origin of all knowledge from the world, to keep the existence of the 'True History', we need someone to keep it, no one other than the 'History Keeper Clan', Cameliard House".

"but Guinevere was only a child when…", Arthur trailed off, feeling doubt to continue because he did not want to hurt her. Lifting his fist to his mouth, Arthur cleared his throat "uh, I mean… we probably can find something there. I will send a team to investigate—".

"no need!".

They were taken aback by her outburst but once she regained her composure, Guinevere lifted her chin and convinced them all that nothing they could do for now "but I am afraid that, King Baltra, the **Vision** you saw… perhaps, it's the sign of the Holy War with the revival of the Ten Commandments as the trigger. Well, probably. I'm not sure either. If only I can remember the information or some history from my family, it will be a great help, but… unfortunately, everything's so fuzzy when I tried hard to remember little information I might have earned from my Clan".

"don't force yourself too hard, child", Baltra waved his hand before clearing his throat "now, given of everything, since we don't know what's upcoming us, I think it's better to hold their wedding as soon as possible. I wish the Sins and the Junior Sins can accompany them to the Canterbury Cathedral".

Meliodas quirked his eyebrow "so... you want us to go to the Canterbury Cathedral with King Arthur's group to guard them until their wedding party. When is the wedding?".

Arthur exclaimed, "this week, on Sunday!".

Calmer than her soon-to-be husband, Guinevere smiled sheepishly "but a day previously, on Saturday, it will be Tristan and Isolde's wedding".

Of course, Isolde and Tristan didn't know about it and Tristan exclaimed in shock "WAIT?! Since when did you two—".

Looking at Escanor and Merlin's expression, Isolde squealed "brother in law, sister, so you two are the part of this!?".

"oh, don't be so surprised, honey. We prepared it along with their wedding ever since they decided to marry on the Canterbury Cathedral", Merlin squeezed Isolde's shoulders and kissed her forehead "told you, I hope nothing but my little sister's happiness, right?".

Guinevere added without remorse "don't worry, we told the High Priest that you're sort-of our older brother and sister, so it's fine to hold your wedding before us. Also, give thanks to Arthur who persuaded the High Priest, Pope, and Saintess. He told them that Tristan is soon-to-be the Great Holy Knight of Camelot Kingdom and Isolde is soon-to-be the Great Healer of Camelot Kingdom. We wanted to give sort-of an award I'll bestow for your hard work and loyalty towards us in the shape of your wedding. That's how he persuaded them with his innocent face".

Diane lifted her hand "anoo, can someone enlighten me, what and who is the Saintess here?".

Granted, Elizabeth (as the princess) had been given the knowledge about it and she explained to her friend "the Saintess is a female Saint, you can say she's the highest priestess with sort-of an immense holy magic power. I heard the Saintess of Canterbury Cathedral is a spirit user sort-of and possesses a great power of healing that can be compared with goddesses".

Veronica crossed her arms before her chest "I heard the Saintess of Canterbury Cathedral even can revive the dead with her healing magic power. Does it even true? Don't you think it's quite exaggerating rumor of her?".

"well, it's true and yes, she can revive the dead", Guinevere lifted her forefinger to her lips and curved the corner of her lips upward "but Veronica, know this, the more powerful someone, the more risks they will have because of their power. Isn't it true, Sir Meliodas?".

Meliodas didn't say anything about it. Then again, they wondered, what it had something to do with Meliodas?

The answer was simple.

The Saintess of Canterbury Cathedral was no one other than Melody De Argonautica, the youngest daughter of Meliodas.

Arthur who had met with her, rolling his eyes to Meliodas "as the part of the wedding ceremony, we will earn the blessing from Pope and Saintess as well, although, I admit I was shocked to see the Saintess... you, Tristan, and Lancelot were not lying when you told me that she's cute despite to whom she has so much resemblance with...".

"Pfft! She's cute, right?", Tristina covered her mouth "although her young appearance tricked people, sometimes, trust me, she's far older from her looks".

Elizabeth asked, "um, are you an acquaintance with the Saintess of Canterbury Cathedral?".

Merissa said the fact of the matter "of course, she's our sister, the youngest one".

They instantly snapped their head to Meliodas before Veronica clutched his collar to shake his body violently, yelling in disbelief "actually, how many kids do you have, you bastard?".

Baltra lamented "Veronica, language".

After they had finished talking with King Baltra, they went to call the day off, but Elizabeth who still wanted to talk with Meliodas, realizing the Dragon Sin of Wrath's absent "I wonder where's he?".

"maybe talking with Lady Merissa? She disappeared, too", Gowther pointed out before telling them to where Gowther had felt their presence. In the halfway, they met with Veronica and Griamore who talked with Guila and Zeal. Gowther greeted them "oh, Guila, Zeal, what are you doing here?".

After Veronica explained that she chose Guila as her sword instructor, thus Guila and Zeal would live on the castle from now on, deep down in his heart, Gowther felt relieved that at least, their lives would be better now. When Guila asked them about what they were up to, Diane explained that Elizabeth was looking for Meliodas and their Captain's kids were looking for Merissa. Guila and Zeal told them where they saw the duo father-daughter on the veranda, thus they went to see them. When they arrived there, they saw Meliodas and Merissa were indeed having a quite serious conversation.

"Merissa, about what happened between you and Aquila… I'm sorry—".

Merissa clamped her hands to shut Meliodas' mouth and sighed heavily "father, please… it is not your fault, at all. Bad habits. Every time something bad happens to our family, you always think it's partly your fault when in fact, it is not. So, for the countless time only-Gods-knows, please do not apologize for what happened. What happened between me and Aquila, well… it's entirely my responsibility. I did what I needed to do as their Queen and as a mother".

"well, I just want you to know… don't mind it".

"well, if you refer to your friends' reactions… I don't care if they think I'm a cold-hearted and heartless woman. I mean it when I said I do not regret it. As the Queen, I must protect my Kingdom and my people. As a mother, it's only natural for me to protect my daughter. He was my husband, yes, but he tried to kill Meg, our daughter after he led the rebellion to invade our kingdom and invoke the civil war", Merissa shrugged before she narrowed her eyes "I do not think I can forgive Aquila after what he has done".

Meliodas had to admit, he worried too about Merissa's daughter "how has she been going through? Meg, I mean".

"when Meg lost her father as I killed Aquila, she's far younger than me when I lost mother. Let's hope she will not remember her father", Merissa touched her chin and trailed off before she closed her eyes "but I think it's quite rude of you, for eavesdropping our conversation, princess Elizabeth".

Elizabeth yelped before she came out of her hiding place "…I apologize, I just wanted to talk with Sir Meliodas at first, but…".

Looking at the young princess' doubt, Merissa encouraged "spill it out".

Elizabeth put her fist on her chest "can you tell me? When heard the rumor from Sir King, I believe you have your reason".

Merissa solemnly asked "we just met yesterday, princess. Barely a stranger for each other, so how could you believe me?".

"maybe it sounded so naïve of me, but you are Sir Meliodas' daughter. I've met most of all his children and I believe… just like Tristan, Tina, Lancelot, and Lily, you are a good child as well… a good child who keeps their wounds to their heart only, also always smiles reassuringly for others to hide your pain and to make people stop worrying about you", Elizabeth smiled bittersweetly "because when I saw your eyes, I think you have your wounds and you've tried your best to hide your pain with your smile. I can't think of you as bad people".

Merissa froze before she narrowed her eyes "…I understand. If you don't mind, I think it's a quite long story".

* * *

**A/N :**

_So yeah, Merissa is a widow. She once married politically with someone of her clan with high stature (sort-of Duke on the Britannia) and they have a daughter named Meghan Iolite Oceanus. More stories about them will be explained in next chapter~ Enjoy!_


	72. Sign Of Holy War (III) Part I

.

**Chapter 71 – Sign Of Holy War (III)**

.

* * *

_III. In Pursuit Of First Love Part I_

_After Merissa's ascension as the Mermaid Queen, she was demanded to marry one of the men from her Kingdom. Merissa pursed her lips with her chin on the back of her palm. Boredom was clear on her blind eyes. Those heathens, she thought of the councils, ministers, and governors who served her. Not that she could blame them, though. They had been serving their kingdom ever since her grandfather, the previous King Zale's reign. She knew them all ever since she was a child (when she was forcefully brought here, she noted). Merissa was often playing with their children, sometimes. Now, she had to choose one of them as her mate. Deep down in her heart, Merissa wondered if she could ever fall in love with someone again, with another man after she lost Marit—_

_"Prince Aquila of Wells Dukedom presents himself to Her Highness"._

_Merissa snapped her head up and she remembered him. The firstborn son of Wells Dukedom (she noted that this family had a high stature as high as Duke family in Britannia, but they had their kingdom sort-of, also known as a Dukedom). Before Duke Wells decided to create the Dukedom, sometimes Merissa played with Aquila. Aquila was one of her childhood friends, he had the Aquamarine orbs, just like his hair. Unintentionally, Merissa remembered of Marit's eyes and hair's colors, how his beautiful colors had been stained with blood—_

_"Your Highness, are you okay? You look pale"._

_Merissa was startled, she didn't even realize that Aquila had greeted her and only several inches in front of her. He dropped one knee in front of her and reached out his hand to squeeze her hand. Even if she couldn't see it, Aquila offered his fond smile "my greatest apologies for my impudence, my Queen, but you didn't respond at all when I greeted you and your subordinates started getting worried, so I have to make sure about your well-being before one of your subordinates call the doctor"._

_Merissa rubbed her temple and straightened her posture "no need to call the doctor, I'm fine. I just feel little… tired, perhaps"._

_Merissa could feel it with her instinct that Aquila stood "then how about we speak outside, on your lovely garden?"._

_Merissa who felt suffocating and overwhelming inside here, on the throne room, immediately agreed and took his hand "sure"._

_If the people behind them whispered something, Merissa didn't care about whatever they were talking behind her back._

_"you look better. I understand that aristocrats and complicated stuff with them… it can be suffocating sometimes. It looked as though you would die because of suffocation if I weren't bringing you to outside right away just now"._

_"so you saw it… still, thank you for your help"._

_"long time no see you, Queen Merissa. I swear you've grown up so big, as a mature woman"._

_"I should say, I'm quite surprised to see you here again after your father dragged you into his Dukedom, 'prince' Aquila"._

_Aquila groaned "not you too. It was not my decision to be made"._

_Merissa giggled and nodded in understanding "your father did"._

_"I'm glad to see you well"._

_Merissa lifted her head with questioning looks and he continued "well, I guess no one of people in Mermaid Clan who do not know about what happened to you with those filthy humans—"._

_"one of them was my first love. Watch your mouth", Merissa cut him off sharply. With slightly narrowed eyes, Merissa turned her head and was about to leave "we can end this meeting if you want to continue this topic"._

_"Okay, your first love aside, I still think all humans are the same. Greedy, foolish, everything that your grandfather usually told us", Aquila grabbed her wrist "but tell me honestly, despite what those humans have done to you, you do not hate those humans, at all? Because after knowing what they've done to you, it only strengthened my hatred towards them"._

_"no, I don't. Not all of them, at least. Only some of them that I hate because of what they did to me and what they did to him"._

_"so the rumor, that you and that human prince were lovers, is the truth"._

_She didn't deny it. Instead, she clenched her fists "so what? Are you gonna tell me that I was wrong? That I shouldn't have to fall in love with a human? He risked his life and was willing to give away every single thing he had just for me. How could I not love him? No matter how I missed him and wanted to meet him, I lost him and I could no longer find him wherever it is in this world. What I can do for him, only to continue my life no matter how painful it has been"._

_"then marry me, Merissa"._

_Merissa snapped her head and stared at him incredulously "excuse me?"._

_"well, we can marry politically, not because of love. I know your subordinates demand you marry someone and you need an heir. Dukedom also has its importance with your Kingdom. I guess this is a chance for you", Aquila scratched the back of his neck, cheeks flushed "also, I want to help you and I can't imagine seeing you marry with someone you do not love and will end up suffering because of marrying with someone you do not love"._

_Even Merissa told him that she might never have loved him, Aquila told her that he was fine with it. Their marriage was only a political marriage, after all. From their marriage, only a year after their wedding, Aquila and Merissa had a daughter, the crowned princess._

_The midwife carried the newborn baby and offered the baby to Merissa "congratulation, Queen! You have a daughter! The princess has born!"._

_"my daughter…", Merissa reached out her hand and she gasped in shock. The baby who was just born, she had really beautiful blue eyes like her mother but her hair was dark just like the sky at the night, unlike Merissa's red hair or Aquila's blue hair. Just like _**_Marit_**_'s eyes and hair colors. _**_'You have come back to me'_**_. It was the first thing that came to her mind as s single tear cascaded down her face. Merissa was entranced with her daughter and immediately, she came to love her baby so dearly. Cradling her tiny body on her hands, she smiled brightly and kissed her newborn baby's forehead "my pearl of the sea… Welcome to this world…"._

_When Aquila barged into this room, Merissa smiled tiredly and waved her hand to allow him to come in "isn't she beautiful?"._

_"just like you", Aquila sat on the edge of the bed and smiled warmly, caressing the baby's cheek "what is this little one's name?"._

_Merissa cradled the baby on her arms "Meghan, her name is Meghan Iolite Oceanus"._

_As time passed by, Aquila fell in love with her. Unfortunately, the Queen never loved him. Merissa even allowed him and wouldn't mind if he wanted to spend his time with another woman. Despite his position as the Mermaid King, Aquila didn't feel satisfied. He started to want more of her. That day, he tried to get her attention. With hope he could see how she reacted when she was feeling jealous, Aquila slept with another woman._

_Merissa only narrowed her eyes "next time you want to sleep with another woman, please make sure that you have locked the door of your chamber, Your Majesty. Do continue. I will sleep in Meghan's room"._

_That was what she said before she got out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Merissa didn't even react (as a woman should have been when they found out that their husband was cheating behind her back) after she found her husband was sleeping with another woman in bed. Or she just hid it well? Whatever it was, Aquila wanted to, had to talk with her. When Aquila wanted to talk with Merissa, from outside, he saw Merissa talking with that necromancer again. Neiva, if he didn't wrong._

_"does it truly, that Aquila has slept with another woman?"._

_"it's true"._

_Neiva asked in disbelief "and you don't even angry?"._

_"why should I? We're married politically, remember? I can't prohibit him. I would understand it if he thought that I was not that satisfying for him. In the end, we don't have feelings for each other because we're married to each other's importance. Also…", Merissa smacked Neiva's forehead "watch your mouth, I don't want her to wake up or overhear our conversation"._

_Neiva rubbed her forehead before she smiled fondly "you love her so dearly, huh? At first, I was worried and I wonder how it felt for you, to know that your deceased first love and lover reincarnated as your daughter. It seems my worry is unnecessary, after all"._

_"don't be ridiculous. Of course, I will be fine", with the eyes full of love, Merissa caressed Meghan's head, looking down to her daughter who sleeping peacefully, with a motherly smile adorned her face "as long as my pearl of sea stays with me"._

_Aquila covered his mouth, leaning his back on the wall. It made sense for Aquila now. The reason why Meghan had dark hair even if she biologically was a daughter of Merissa with Aquila, it was because Meghan was the reincarnation of Marit Iolite, her first love had reincarnated as Merissa's daughter, Meghan. Aquila felt jealous, the love on Merissa's eyes that he craved all this time, Meghan could earn it easily. His frustration and his sorrow turned into the sharp sword of hatred that he directed towards their child, the crowned princess, Meghan Iolite Oceanus. All along this time, people around them had been having the suspicion that Meghan's father was not Aquila but Marit Iolite, especially because of Meghan's eyes and hair's colors. All along this time, Aquila thought that it was impossible because, considering the time, Meghan was indeed Merissa and Aquila's biological daughter. However, the fact that he accidentally heard from Merissa and Neiva when they conversed in Meghan's room this night, changed everything. Thinking he couldn't bear to hear more of them, Aquila left without sound and he didn't hear Merissa's next words._

_Kissing her sleeping daughter's forehead, Merissa smiled "that's why I'm grateful that I've married Aquila. Thanks to him, I can meet with our daughter, Meg. Even if she was once my lover in her previous life as Marit, right now she is Meg, my precious daughter with Aquila"._

_Neiva leaned her chin on her intertwined arms "even if that freak husband of yours was cheating behind your back?"._

_Merissa shook her head, telling her that she didn't mind "he's a King. It's fine if he wants to spend his time with the other woman or to take a mistress. I don't want to tie him down"._

_Neiva sighed exasperatedly "honestly… that kind of a man like Aquila does not deserve you, honey"._

_Merissa meant it, she thought of Aquila as an irreplaceable partner, at least until she found out that Aquila tried to kill Meghan. Not only Merissa, that day some knights and maids saw what happened in Meghan's room. Aquila clutched Meghan's neck, trying to kill her with strangling her. Merissa lifted her hand to call her Sacred Treasure and the _**_Sea Gods Trident_**_ came flying from the throne room to her hand right away. Even if he was Merissa's husband and their Clan's King, he tried to bring harm to Meghan and the civil war was unavoidable. The civil war between Wells Dukedom belonged to Aquila who fought against the Oceanus Kingdom belonged to Merissa. Merissa won. As the rightful heir of previous King Zale, Merissa held the court for Aquila's betrayal. The judge decided to execute Aquila before Aquila could endanger Meghan's life further._

_At the end of the court, Merissa stood in front of him "tell me, why did you do it to her? Have you gone insane already?"._

_Aquila snorted "do you love her as your daughter, or because she's your lover's reincarnation?"._

_Merissa slapped him hardly before waving her hand (the one she had used to slap him just now) "wrong answer"._

_Aquila bit his lips before he spat "…am I wrong that I yearned to your love? I love you, you are my first love… but you never love me, not even once! Does it even fair? You only love her, the little girl who resembles your first love—"._

_"you pathetic bastard. Meghan is our daughter! Whoever she is in her previous life, it has nothing to do with Meghan because she is our daughter now! Because you love me, then I have to return your love? That is not how love works, Aquila. I think I have warned you once before we decided to get married, that I might have not loved you because I'm unable to forget my first love who passed away when he sacrificed his life for me. And here you are, telling me that you tried to kill our daughter because of your jealousy? Are you kidding me?", tipping his chin to lift his head, Merissa glared down disdainfully "what you have towards me, it is not 'a love' but 'an obsession'. It's a shame that I have ever considered that I might have come to love you if only you gave me more time"._

_Ignoring whatever reaction he would give to her and letting him go, Merissa ordered the knights "bring him! We will execute him tomorrow. No second chance for this usurper"._

_Aquila begged as Merissa turned her back and he was dragged by knights "Merissa! Give me a chance!"._

_Merissa turned her head and stared coldly "it's too late, for everything. Goodbye, Aquila"._

_Even if his voice kept calling her name, Merissa closed her ears. She didn't even flinch when witnessing his execution. For the first time after she was being blind, she was grateful that she didn't have to see his last moment with her eyes. Otherwise, Merissa knew for sure, it would haunt her for a long time. Merissa didn't care about whatever her people talking about due to this incident. Her Kingdom was getting bigger than before because Aquila's territory had fully turned become hers. Even if some people behind her back whispered about how cold-hearted Merissa to execute her husband or she took advantage of this incident to make Aquila's Dukedom as hers, Merissa shut her ears and tried to focus on her daughter instead. The impact of what happened to Meghan, without doubt, would leave a deep scar on her heart._

_When Merissa caressed Meghan's head as her daughter laid her head on her mother's lap, Meghan cried silently "was it my fault, mother? Why did father try to kill me? Does he hate me because I am not his daughter? If he's not my father, then who is my biological father?"._

_Merissa only could hug her daughter and patiently explained "it's not your fault at all. You can just forget that man. He will no longer hurt you"._

* * *

"so that's how I lost my husband, earned a title as a widow and became a single parent with a daughter", Merissa ended her story and shrugged, chuckling bitterly "such my luck with a man, I guess".

Well, if it were not for Guinevere who had convinced them that it was alright to tell Elizabeth about the story of their family as long as Elizabeth was not involved within those moments, logically it wouldn't have triggered Elizabeth's past lives memories (hopefully), Meliodas wouldn't let Merissa spill it out. Her screwed-up marriage life with that bastard Aquila, it was one of the latest things that Meliodas wanted to let Elizabeth know. Glancing to the side with his chin on his palm, Meliodas thought it was Merissa's choice to tell her story, so he let her. Now, Meliodas wondered how Elizabeth would react. Both Meliodas and Merissa froze when Elizabeth cried.

Merissa reached out her hand to offer a handkerchief to her "princess Elizabeth, why are you crying?".

Elizabeth hastily wiped her tears with the handkerchief, thanking her "because… it's so sad and tragic… you just wanted to protect your daughter, I understand it, but still…".

"…perhaps I could have saved him, to sort of things with him. However, it's too late for **everything**. I have lost Marit, I can't afford to lose Meg too. Especially when I think of how Meg must have felt and how much she has to endure after Aquila tried to kill her", Merissa sighed as she leaned her chin on her palm "…I know, it's not fully his fault. It's partly my fault…".

Elizabeth squeezed Merissa's hand "no, it's not!".

"yes, it was. Aquila wouldn't have done it, had I been able to return his love but I couldn't… for Aquila, I am his first love, but for me, Marit is my first love. Aquila always thought and saw me with the same ways of how I'd been thinking and looking at Marit", Merissa furrowed her eyebrow deeply "I could forgive him, for cheating behind my back. However, when I remembered how Meg cried and asked if it was her fault when I thought I could have lost her after I just got her back… How could I forgive him?".

"I think you did nothing wrong", Elizabeth patted Merissa's shoulder supportively "because it's okay to be selfish and strict sometimes when it comes to your family's protection. Right, Sir Meliodas?".

Meliodas smiled ruefully "it is. Merissa is the type of someone who always keeps her wounds only for herself, though. She never asks for salvation, neither she hopes for it. It makes her dependable, but it's also what makes her siblings always worried about her sometimes".

Elizabeth smiled _"realize it or not, Sir Meliodas, I think she's gotten that part from you"_.

Ban tucked his hands behind his head "but you don't have any intention to marry again, Queen?".

Diane shrieked in horror and clamped her hands to close Ban's mouth "Ban! It's so insensitive of you!".

Merissa didn't look offended at all, instead, she offered a thin smile and waved her hand "it's alright, Sir King. For your question, Sir Ban, I want to focus on raising my daughter and I have a Kingdom to be taken care of, so I will never marry again with someone. I've learned my lesson. It's better to not marry anyone if, in the end, it only will cause too much pain or hurt my partner. Better to not marry anyone rather than spending political marriage. Since I have my heir already, those heathens can't and won't protest".

Lily shook her head "sis, language. Though I agree with you about 'the heathens' part… aristocrats can be annoying sometimes".

"it's an understatement coming from you", Tristina remembered of the times when her twin brother was still a Great Holy Knight of Cornwall Kingdom and she reminisced how annoying the aristocrats were sometimes "speaking of which, Merissa, if there's any of them who still protest about your love interest and try to push you into a political marriage again, what will you do?".

Merissa quirked a thin smile "well, well, well, I'd like to see them try. Although, I bet they wouldn't dare after I warned them not to".

Tristan narrowed his eyes in suspicion "what did you say to them?".

Merissa brightened when she told them cheerfully "oh, I simply told them that I'd prefer to cut off their tongue if they dared to bring up the marriage matters to me".

King said the matter of fact "…she's the Captain's daughter".

Hawk lamented "what the terrifying father-daughter".

Thinking the problem for this night had been resolved, Gowther contemplated to go with Lucifer and Neiva or perhaps, Gowther could go down to the city, looking for an inn or library where he could sleep rather than sleeping in Merlin's laboratory with a risk to interrupt Merlin's intimacy with Escanor. No kidding. Gowther was clever enough to let everyone have fun with their privacy. However, it seemed he had a proper place to rest because she invited him. Who else? Guila did. More or less, Zeal did not mind, he even would welcome this idea because he wanted to know more stories about his father from Gowther, about Gowther's journey with Dale.

Veronica even teased Guila "wow, I don't know you have a date with him".

Guila cleverly replied "oh, come on. Princess Veronica, you should mind your own business. Why don't you find somewhere proper to have a date with Sir Griamore?".

Griamore blushed furiously, Gowther giggled, and Veronica started arguing with poker-faced Guila. When Guila and Veronica argued as they were walking the hallway of the Castle (with Gowther, Zeal, and Griamore in tow), they accidentally saw Jericho and Elias walking to the courtyard. Veronica told them all to hide in reflex and they obeyed almost in reflex as well.

Jericho demanded, "Elias, wait!".

Without looking back and with his back facing Jericho, Elias didn't stop walking "no, it's fine, Jericho. I get it why Gustaf dislikes me. We are of different races, after all".

Still pursuing him "and what's the problem? I don't mind! I don't care whoever you are! You saved me and my brother".

Elias stopped so suddenly that Jericho bumped into his back. Elias turned his back, looking down at her seriously "you asked me what's the problem. It's complicated, Jericho. As the part of Fay Clan, I'm not sure if I am allowed to be tied in relationship with human".

Jericho gritted her teeth, looking down "what has been going on between us… does it mean nothing for you? From what I remembered, your parents are from different Clan. Your mother of Fay Clan and your father of Fairy Clan. It's not a problem, right? Or is it? Because I'm a human, or because of my brother?".

"well, for your last question, it's not that simple. Fay Clan members are allowed to have that kind of relationship with the members of other Clan, as long as it's not humans. Lily with Dahlia's marriage was blessed by Fay Clan because Dahlia's status as second Fairy King who chose their Queen over the throne and Fairy Clan is the closest to us, so it's fine".

"and for my first question?".

Jericho's eyes were hopeful and it looked like she was ready to cry whenever she wanted. Wrapping his hand on her shoulder, Elias pulled her into a tight embrace before whispering "…I mean it, every single time, but I am not sure if I am allowed to be happy with you, when my dead twin sister couldn't be together with the man she loved, to the point that insane man even willingly sacrificed the life of his best friend, my adoptive grandfather, the father of my adoptive mother…".

"then tell me everything", Jericho wrapped her arms around his waist "you're wrong if you think that I will not let you go easily. No one can push me away from you. Not my brother. Not your mother. Not you".

Elias grinned and chuckled, relenting "it seems I've been trapped with a handful, stubborn woman".

Veronica narrowed her eyes "why there are so many couples spreading everywhere lately around me?".

Guila stated the matter of fact "I more wondered why should we hide here, eavesdropping their lovers' quarrel".

Right when they thought Elias would kiss Jericho, Elias squeezed Jericho's shoulders instead before he dropped his head on Jericho's shoulder "get out of there before I kick your ass".

Oops. It seemed they were busted. Denzel with his team passed by coincidentally when they saw and overheard their conversation. Right at this time (after they were satisfied to scold the eavesdropping group), both Jericho and Elias just remembered the message that they should have conveyed sooner for Gowther.

Gowther pointed himself with his forefinger "for me? From who?".

Jericho shrugged "well, I know it will be hard to be believed, but… we met a ghost of Liones princess who guarded Lord Lucifer's Sacred Treasure".

Elias nodded "her name is Nadja Liones. She looks so much like princess Veronica. She guided our path when we were looking for the Sacred Treasure and before we left, she asked us to convey her words for you, uncle Gowther".

Jericho tapped her fist to Elias "oh, we also have to convey princess Nadja's message for her brother as well, Elias".

Veronica lifted her hand "well then, what did she say? Just tell me. I will tell my father and my uncle".

"she asked us to tell her brothers that she's been watching over them and she's glad to have the beautiful nieces. She also hopes she can see their husbands soon", Elias turned to look straight at Gowther "as for you, uncle Gowther, she asked us to tell you her message. She said—".

_"don't blame yourself for unable to save me. Find your happiness. I love you"_.

Gowther felt like he witnessing Nadja said it right in front of him with her sweet smile adorned the soft features of her face. Blinking his tears away, Gowther started sobbing before Neiva appeared riding on her Death Scythe. Neiva had a job as the Death God around here tonight, she was supposed to guide a ghost who had been wandering around this Castle back to the Necropolis. They all saw it when Nadja appeared with a big smile on her face. With tears streaming down her face, Nadja apologized to Gowther because he had to go through it all because of her. Nadja just wanted to tell him that she wanted to say goodbye after making sure that Gowther knew about her last wish. Tearfully, Gowther and Nadja kissed before Nadja went flying to Neiva.

Gowther begged "Neiva! Make sure she's going to reincarnate and live her life happily, with far longer life-span!".

Neiva lifted her thumb and grinned "of course! You don't have to worry about it!".

After Nadja disappeared with Neiva, Gowther blinked away a single tear as he whispered "goodbye, Nadja".

* * *

_"Tina, why are you crying?"._

_Tristina sniffled as she pointed a bunch of kids who just bullied her "those mischievous children kept bullying me just because my mother is a Witch from the Woods!"._

_The blonde-haired and purple-eyed kid said proudly after beating those mischievous kids "don't worry, Tina! I will never make you cry, neither I will hurt you because I will make you the happiest woman alive! It's a promise!"._

_Tristina laughed brightly when he said it as he holding her hands "silly, what is the nonsense that you were talking about, Howl?"._

_"hey, I'm serious! I want to take you as my bride!"._

* * *

"rise and shine, sleeping beauty!".

Tristina fell off the bed thanks to Hawk's charge in the morning. Dazedly, Tristina blinked her eyes rapidly with the back of her head flatly landed on the wooden floor and one of her legs hanging on the edge of the bed. Slowly, Tristina sat up before turning to Hawk with an overly bright, sweet smile "good morning, Hawk~ it's so kind of you, to wake me up in the morning~ though, it's unnecessary move~".

If it were other people, they would think that her smile was sincere but for Hawk who had been the old friend and companion of Meliodas, considering how the temper his kids were having, usually Tristina was a timid child but if you dared to make her angry like this time…

Hawk jolted and blanched, quickly walking backward as Tristina cornered her prey to the corner.

With a lopsided evil grin plastered on her face, Tristina wriggled her knuckles "so~ how about we have a roasted pig as a breakfast today?".

"NO!?".

**Please wait a moment…**

Meliodas put a plate of bacon and egg with a glass of warm milk in front of her "care to explain what happened?".

Elizabeth kept trying her best to persuade the poor pig "Hawk, please, get out of the storage room. It's fine. I will make sure that neither Sir Meliodas nor his children will roast you like a breakfast".

Meliodas waved his hand "no, Elizabeth. Surely, Hawk did something that makes Tina's mood turn into a foul in the morning like this. Let him hide until Tina's mood is better, otherwise, we will find Hawk as our lunch".

Elizabeth gawked in shock "for real!?".

Meliodas and Tristina said in unison with their usual poker face "just kidding".

Hawk peeked his head out of the storage room "you will not cook me?".

"no, but considering you ruined my dream this morning", Tristina stabbed her fork with an overly sweet smile on her face "I will chop you into the pieces of meat before asking my brother to cook you like the bacon".

Hawk ran away again, this time to the forest and Elizabeth was about to scold her when Tristan sat beside his twin sister, patting her head "what happened with you and Hawk? What makes my twin sister in such a foul mood?".

Tristina munched her breakfast before looking up "older brother?".

"hm?".

"did we have a friend named Howl? You know, blonde hair and purple eyes".

"…yes, we did, although he passed away already. He was our friend when we lived on the Cornwall", Tristan wondered why did she bring this up "why did you ask, anyway?".

Tristina clapped her hands "wow, despite your age, I'm amazed that you still remember him".

"I haven't been senile yet", Tristan smacked her forehead "of course, I remember him. He's the one who cried the loudest when he knew you passed away back then, on the Cornwall".

Tristina gasped "wait, he's not included the souls within your Philosopher Stone, right?".

"nope. He passed away on the latest war we've gotten before the fall of Cornwall", Tristan narrowed his eyes, getting more suspicious "and you haven't answered my question, yet".

Tristina knew her twin too well, so she did the smartest step, she retreated. Lifting the glass of milk from the table, Tristina sipped the milk "no, it's nothing".

Guinevere cupped her hand on her cheek and smiled innocently, tilting her head "oh, my… so you just have a beautiful dream and you just remembered that a kid named Howl had asked you to be his bride. So sweet~ it kinda reminded me with Arthur".

Poor Meliodas because he stood right in front of Tristina when Tristina sputtered and all milk from the glass poured to soak Meliodas' body. Elizabeth immediately brought the dry rag from the storage room when Tristan froze in his place.

When Guinevere ran away from that place and laughing brightly, Tristina ran after her "DON'T RUN AWAY AFTER CAUSING SUCH A CHAOS!".

After Meliodas wiped clean his face, Meliodas cracked his neck "son".

Leaning his chin on his palm, his bangs covered his expression, but Tristan's voice sounded so ominous "what is it, Dad?".

Meliodas slammed his hands on the table "catch your sister. NOW!".

With **Hell Blaze** surrounded his body, Tristan smirked devilishly "gladly, as you wish".

Howzer turned slightly paler, pointing to the terrifying duo father-son "um, are they always like this?".

Lily chuckled "when it comes to his daughter who just happened to have a visitor? Yes".

Merissa sipped her tea "poor our sister".

Meanwhile, on the outside of the Boar Hat, when they reached the field of grass, Tristina tackled Guinevere from behind and straddled on top of her midsection "you are so mean!".

Guinevere laughed brightly "oh, come on, now. I will want my siblings to be happy together with the one they love. Do you not feel curious about who and where is Howl now?".

Tristina confused "I don't understand, sister. What do you mean by that? He passed away centuries ago".

Guinevere smirked, "yes, but just like our mom, he was a human and he could reincarnate".

* * *

**A/N:**

_Fun fact. Howl is Tristina's first love (the same goes with Howl) and I bet some of you, more or less, can imagine what happened next chapter. Yep, more explanation about Howl will be explained in the next chapter._


	73. Sign Of Holy War (III) Part II

.

**Chapter 72 – Sign Of Holy War (III)**

.

* * *

_III. __In Pursuit Of First Love__ Part II_

Gowther accepted the glass and thanked Guila "sorry, you had to see me like that. It's so shameful of me".

Guila shook her head "don't mention it".

"you don't want to… ask anything?".

"I want to, but… I'd like to wait until you're ready to tell me".

A heavy silence hung when they succumbed into their brainstorming. Both Guila and Gowther thought they had to say something. Guila lowered her head further, her bangs masking her soft features. She had to tell him. Whether he would return her feeling or not, at least she tried to be honest with herself.

"…Gowther, I know you must have realized my feeling, that I…", Guila squeezed his hand "…I'm in love with you".

Gowther put the glass and sighed "Guila, forgive me. At first, because I and your father were friends, and I failed him, I have this responsibility towards you and Zeal. However… I don't have any faith that I can fall in love with somebody else after I lost Nadja. I couldn't afford to lose someone I cherished again".

"then, I will wait".

Gowther baffled, turning his head to her "pardon?".

"I understand, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to, but…", Guila smiled when he looked straight to her face "know this, you are not alone. I will wait till you're ready. Because after you saved my life, I vowed to myself that I will not waste this second chance of mine to live my life. This time, no matter who the enemy we will face, I will raise my weapon to protect those I loved and cherished. First of all, I will be princess Veronica's bodyguard, but when I'm strong enough and you are ready, I want to stay by your side. Not as your burden, but as your trusted ally to protect you, the one you can depend on. When the time's come, can you allow me to stay by your side?".

Gowther thought he shouldn't have given the empty hope, that he might have not able to return her feeling, but knowing she was willing to stay by his side, he felt glad. It felt like the void place he had ever since Nadja's death, started to be filled. Pulling the startled Guila into his embrace, Gowther kissed her forehead "…thank you".

* * *

_Wrapping her hands around Tristan's waist and hugging him from behind, Isolde leaned her chin on his shoulder "you're not going to tell your sister? About 'Howl'… or should I call as 'Howzer' now"._

_"so you knew", Tristan shook his head and smirked "of course, you could recognize him. You are the Phoenix Priestess"._

_"and I've fully regained my past-lives memories", Isolde purred and rubbed her cheek against his face "though I never expected to see Mark's half-sibling again"._

_Tristan closed his eyes slowly "…yeah, me too"._

_They never forgot about him. Even if Howl was Mark's half-sibling through their father, he didn't have that much resemblance with Mark. Because Howl's mother was not royalty, but a peasant. Not too long after Howl was born, his mother married a Duke of Cornwall. Even if Howl had been the son of the Duke, he didn't change. He didn't discriminate people just because of their social status or the different social class. His first love was Tristina, his childhood friend and when he found out about her death, he promised himself that he would always help Tristan, Isolde, and Mark. He vowed to himself to find the ones who had the responsibility of sending the assassins to kill her and her parents. As the years passed on, when Mark ascended the throne as a King of Cornwall and Tristan was appointed as the Great Holy Knight of Cornwall, Howl took his father's place as the Grand Duke of Cornwall, which meant he was the greatest Duke. If people asked what was his flaw, he only had one flaw._

_He never married and didn't have the heir._

_"that idiot never married anyone until he died because he couldn't forget Tina", Tristan sighed heavily, hiding his eyes on his intertwined fingers "and he was too stubborn even if I told him to find his own happiness, but he only waved it off"._

_Isolde furrowed her eyebrow as she remembered when Tristan spoke with Howl. Howl had a different hair-style with Howzer. Unlike Howzer, Howl had long straight blonde hair reached his shoulder that he tied low-ponytail. Once, Isolde coincidentally saw Howl and Tristan talking on the hallway and it was when Isolde found out about Howl's undying first love for Tristina._

_"so, what's your plan?", Isolde turned to him, lifting her hand "he was too devoted to Tina, to the point he never married to the end of his life. Of course, I want my sister-in-law to be happy and I hope they can be happy together this time. In the previous life, Tina died even before she had the chance to be with him and he was too stubborn to move on. I hope nothing but their happiness in this lifetime of theirs"._

_Pulling his cape from the wardrobe, Tristan walked to the front door "well… let them figure out their own ways. He once promised that he will never betray Tina and if he were to be given the second chance so he could be with my sister, he would take it even if it would take thousand years or many times reincarnations. He better fulfills his promises this time"._

_Isolde asked incredulously "how could you hope him to fulfill the promises from his previous life that he doesn't even remember?"._

_"simple", Tristan grabbed the knob and smirked as he looked straight to his lover "I will make him say the promises he once said again. Only, this time he doesn't promise me as 'Howl', but as 'Howzer'… that, if he loves my sister, again"._

_"Triss, don't tell me you hate him?"._

_"no, I don't… but I'm upset, because he never told us the truth he had known, till the end of his life"._

* * *

When Tristan and Guinevere arrived back on the Boar Hat, Howzer approached them "Tina isn't with you two?".

Guinevere trailed off "err… she said that she wanted to check on our cousin who stays with her father uphill".

"Neiva and Lucifer?", Howzer nodded in understanding before pointing behind over his shoulder "but they are here".

Guinevere facepalmed. Crap. She could have sensed them. Thankfully, Tristan deadpanned "my sister is upset over something and she needs time to cool off her head, alone".

"I see. Unfortunately, I am not the type of someone who can let a girl in blue like her, alone", Howzer narrowed his eyes before passing by "now, if you excuse me, overprotective older brother".

Only when Howzer was out of their sight, Tristan rolled his eyes to Guinevere "…he's gone. You can stop hiding now".

When all eyes turned to Guinevere, Guinevere pulled the string of her cape, revealing Tristina who hid within Guinevere's cape. They stared incredulously (some of them laughed, even) when they saw how Tristina wrapped both her hands around Guinevere's torso (right under her boobs) and her legs around Guinevere's waist. It was so comical and ridiculous, really. Oh, and the reason why Howzer didn't realize or detect her, it was because Tristan and Guinevere intertwined their magic with Tristina's to hide her presence.

Hawk commented, "it exactly looked similar to Meliodas was clinging to Elizabeth when he groped her".

Tristina jumped and successfully stomped on top of Hawk's body "shut up, porky".

After putting down Tristina on the floor, Guinevere gently chastised her "now, I know why you're shy, but to avoid him? It isn't helping, dear. You can't possibly hide from him for the rest of your life, you know? Also, next time you want to stomp on Hawk, make sure you will safely land on his body and will not fall off of his body to the floor".

Tristina lowered her head further, scratching her flushed cheek "I know, I just need more time to cool off my head. It's all messed up. Thanks for your advice about stomping on Hawk, anyway".

Hawk cried out "both of you are so mean! This part of you two, it's so similar to Meliodas!".

Guinevere smiled brightly "oh, thank you very much!".

Tristina smiled innocently "you are not the one to talk but thank you~".

"…I was not praising you two…", Hawk facepalmed and groaned to Meliodas "are you sure, you never defile her innocent mind?".

Meliodas shrugged "come on, Hawk. Even I will not go that far. Either Merlin or Tristan will stop me before it ever happens".

Lucifer very cleverly redirected the conversation "but I don't understand, why should Tina hide?".

Neiva added, "did we miss something?".

Tristan retorted "one thing for sure. I don't like it".

"don't be such a childish at the time like this. Isn't it good?", Isolde rubbed her cheek against his bicep, wrapping her arms around his waist before asking "ah, Neiva, to make it clear for you about what's the problem here, why don't you check your **Death Book** and find the history of someone named 'Howl' there?".

When Neiva did what Isolde had asked, Neiva gawked before her smirk turned into a wicked grin "o-ho, I understand now~ should help them? Come on, I'd love to help~".

Guinevere raised her eyebrow "please, don't. It's their business. Let them find their way. There's always a time for everything".

Lily caressed her chin "but, sister, cousin, perhaps we should when they are too clueless, to the point the progress is too slow…".

Merissa waved her hand "more precisely, hopeless, you mean? Our older sister is surprisingly clueless about her feeling even though being sharp when it comes to other people's feelings".

"Please don't talk as if I'm not here", Tristina narrowed her eyes and demanded, "and exactly, what are you talking about, girls?".

Tristan nudged her "they're speaking about Howzer's love interest on you".

"what are you talking about, brother? Howzer is the part of Diane's protection squad. It's fine. We're friends and I have no right to say anything about the type of women he liked. It's just… I don't understand, why should it bother me now?", Tristina explained only because Elizabeth asking her to. Looking down, she fidgeted with her fingers "…I mean, I like it when he treats me gently but at the same time, somehow I feel upset when he's so close with another woman and I just don't understand why".

Ban jaw-dropped "…are you kidding me?".

Diane cooed inwardly _"she doesn't even realize that she's jealous? So cute!"_.

King tapped his fist on his palm "oh, Lady Merissa was right when she said it seems she's sharp when it comes to other people's love-life but when it comes to herself, she's clueless".

Meliodas turned to Tristan "son".

Tristan crouched beside him "yes, Dad?".

Meliodas lifted his fist "we don't have to worry and we just need to watch over them from far distance".

Tristan tossed his fist to Meliodas' fist and grinned "agreed".

"I can't believe it", Lucifer narrowed his eyes "never expected you will be an overprotective father".

Meliodas put his hands on his hips "well, well, well, I believe it's my line. By the way, are you two really leaving today?".

Elizabeth turned to Lucifer and Neiva "really? To where?".

Lucifer explained, "I simply want to go somewhere with my daughter because I need to show her something she will love".

Neiva smirked excitedly "sure after we have fun on the last day of the festival, which is today!".

That morning, as usual, everyone gathered on the Boar Hat and having breakfast together, with several people came by (like the Three Misfits).

"ah, come to think of it, I just remember that I have promised Meg to go to the festival today!", Merissa clasped her hands before quickly walking to the stairs and calling after Ban served the breakfast "Meg, honey! Are you ready? Come on, today is the last day of the festival!".

"Coming, mom!", Meghan spun her body to show her new dress "Aunt Isolde gave this for me! Am I pretty?".

Meliodas carried her, lifting her off of the ground "you are always pretty, dear!".

Meghan laughed brightly, swinging her legs "grandpa!".

Elizabeth squatted behind the bar, holding back her squeals. Oh, how she hoped she could take a picture and keep it for eternity (the sight of Meliodas carrying his cute grand-daughter, she meant). It was so, so adorable!

"come on, father. You surprised her" as if she could listen to her heart (she actually did), Merissa turned to Elizabeth "princess, can you take care of her for a second? I've got to find my money pouch upstairs".

Elizabeth stood up and lifted her hand "gladly!".

Meghan was a timid child, she simply sat on Elizabeth's lap and drank her milk as she waiting for her mother. Meliodas smiled when looking at how happy Elizabeth who enjoyed her time to baby-sitting the little Meghan. What they did not expect, was when Meghan asked them "what makes mommy so upset?".

Elizabeth blinked her eyes in surprise. Meghan was quite a perceptive child, huh? Elizabeth asked, "how could you know?".

"of course, I do. Mommy is a patient and one of the most resilient women, a great Queen. That's what our ministers or governors usually said. She can hardly be angry, even more so angry or upset", Meghan tapped her chin thoughtfully before she narrowed her eyes solemnly "after all, the only time I have ever seen mommy mad, was when my father tried to kill me. Oh, mom also would be upset when someone from our family passed away. I never saw mommy crying too, even if sometimes she looks like she was gonna cry when she was upset".

Realizing the tense and heavy silence on this room, Meghan gasped and covered her mouth "I'm sorry! Don't tell mom that I remember—".

Elizabeth scooped her and patted her head with a reassuring smile "don't worry, we won't tell her".

"thank you!", Meghan plopped her head on Elizabeth's chest with a broad grin. Nuzzling her head on the crook of her neck, Meghan purred "you smell nice and you're so warm, kind-hearted princess. Kind of similar to my mom", cupping Elizabeth's cheek, Meghan kissed her cheek "I love you".

Not too long after that, Merissa came down when the girls squealed about how cute Meghan was. What was cuter, when Merissa tried to take Meghan, Meghan clutched her fists on Elizabeth's biceps, begging the third princess of Liones to come with them.

Looking up with her teary eyes and sparks on her eyes, Meghan sent her 'cuteness' attack "you're not coming with us?".

**STRIKE!**

An imaginary arrow pierced through Elizabeth's heart before she hugged Meghan "Sir Meliodas, can I ask a day off? I apologize, but I can't possibly leave her!".

Merissa sighed and rubbed her temples "I apologize too, princess Elizabeth, she's always like that when she finds someone she loves".

Meliodas scratched his cheek "instead, I am the one who should ask your help, Elizabeth. I apologize, but can you come with Merissa and Meg today? I know my daughter can take care of herself and her daughter just fine, but I guess it will be safer if someone familiar with the Capital comes with them as their guide. Can you do it for me?".

Elizabeth's eyes lit up with determination "yes! You can count on me!".

When Elizabeth asked if Lily would join them, Lily glanced sideways to Elias and Jericho "ah, I'd like to join but I apologize because I have an important matter to talk about with them".

After Merissa and Meghan went to the festival with Elizabeth, Ban dragged Lily and Lancelot for a more private conversation on the roof "…you're not angry to me?".

Lily and Lancelot exchanged glances before Lancelot talked first.

"because you tried to kill Dad? Well, to be honest, I'd like to kill you. That, if you successfully killed my Dad, ended up killing him and made me an orphan", Lancelot lowered his crossed-hands "but you didn't, right? My Dad is alive, safe, and sound. I got why my older siblings reacted that way, though. It has been tough for them, so they're being upset and tense, cautious like this around you, it's not too surprising".

"well, as you see, 'Assassination Attempt' is a sensitive topic for my sister Merissa. She could have lost her daughter. Thus, she always reacted that way when it comes to our family's safety. For Tristan and Tina, they have been going through a lot and it's not easy for them to trust humans after they were betrayed by their best friend, Mark. A human, nonetheless. My brother, Lancelot has been spending his life with humans and hasn't had an issue with humans, yet, for these past 16 years, at least. I believe it is the reason why he didn't react as harsh as our other sibling", Lily shrugged and crossed her hands on her chest, tilting her head "if you ask me, Sir Ban, I have to say, I was not mad or upset, because it's just like what Lancelot said. Our father's still alive, safe and sound, so what's the problem? If anything, I only disappointed. Elias idolized you and he often told the story about you and Elaine. When I looked at how you and my father interacted with each other, I knew you two are best friends, so how… could it be so easy for you to betray him?".

Uh-oh. Feeling her blood-lust and looking at her clenched-fist, Lancelot tried to lighten up the mood "big sis, I know you're upset just like big sis Merissa but don't you think you cross the boundary? It's their problem".

Lily glared to him "copying what you said to father, Lancelot, give me a chance to judge for myself".

Lancelot lifted his hands in surrender and sweats-dropped. He knew better than argue back to her, what he could do only to let her be this time.

"I understand what was the trigger and what was the real problem here because of my adopted son. My father is a Demon, yes, but after you knew that he is a Demon, then what? Do you think you have the right to condemn him and betray him? Do you think you are better than him? I understand why do you hate Demon… but my father never asked to be born as a Demon! Why should people hate him after knowing that he's a Demon? I don't understand. He never did something terrible to you… that makes him deserve to die in your hand, right!?", panting, Lily asked with her teary eyes "what have been going on between you two as best friends, all along this time… in the end, does it all go for nothing now, for you?".

Oh, if only not because of Lancelot were here to hold her, from her looks, she would strangle him or at least, try to crack his head, which Ban believed, she could do it easily (from what Merissa and Elias had confirmed).

"Why should you have surprised, Lily? We should have known it from anyone that not all humans are trustable. So, it's not surprising that our hope got betrayed by someone we once trusted. He's not the first case, and probably not the last as well", Tristan landed on the roof before pointing down "just want to tell you, Elias and Jericho are waiting for you down there. Why don't you finish your business here quickly?".

Ban would accept it if Lily cracked his skull or slapped him in the face. Closing his eyes, Ban prepared himself when Lily approached him. Anything punishment he got, he would accept it. What he didn't expect at all, that Lily hugged him instead.

"you are such an idiot, Ban. However, I understand why my father and you can be best friends", Lily broke the hug and smiled with familiar glints on her emerald eyes (that resembles her father so much) "so I forgive you".

"Lily", Ban called her when she wanted to leave. Earning Lily's questioning looks, Ban asked "if you were on my shoes, what would you do?".

"of course, I would not do it, because I know, it's not what Dahlia would want me to do, to trade other people's lives with his in order to revive him back to life", Lily smiled bittersweetly, slipping her bangs behind her ear. At the end of her statement, her voice croaked as if she was gonna cry "Neiva once asked me if I would want to revive Dahlia or not. The idea of continues to live my life with him and see him again… it's so tempting, but I can't afford to lose him again… I don't know if I can survive it when I have to lose him twice".

Before Lily went with Elias and Jericho, Ban asked for the last time "you said that your sister, Melody, can revive the dead. Does it true?".

Ban couldn't help but wonder when both Lancelot and Lily blanched.

Lancelot put his hands on Ban's shoulders and with all seriousness "Ban, if you don't want to be strangled by our overprotective siblings, either Tristan or Merissa, probably the latter, please… never, ever, ask about Melody's healing ability when it comes to reviving the death".

* * *

Howzer crouched to peer under the table of the counter "…Tina, I've been looking for you, wondering to where you had been, and here you are, hiding under the table. What are you doing here?".

Tristina jumped but she quickly reasoned "oh, is that so? I was… playing hide and seek with Hawk!".

Hawk snorted "liar. We didn't, and you are not even a kid anymore, practically".

Howzer went straight to the point "you're avoiding me".

Tristina turned her head to anywhere but Howzer "no, I am not".

"yes, you are! Dare to say it when you look straight to my eyes?", Howzer cornered Tristina and trapped her on the wall in between his hands "what's the problem? Are you mad to me?".

"no, I'm not! It's just… ugh…", lowering her head further, Tristina dropped to her knees. Covering her face, she admitted, "…I can't look straight to your face without feeling my face heated".

Howzer's pupils dilated before he narrowed his eyes slightly _"…damn, she's so cute"_.

Tristina lowered her hands and this time, her face turned bright red "I can read your mind".

Lancelot poked his head from outside the counter's table before nudging a pouch of money to his sister "sister~ just go with Howzer to the festival. Don't worry, I will do something for Dad and Tristan. Have fun~".

"thank you very much, bro", carrying Tristina over his shoulder, Howzer prepared to run away through the back door, lifting his thumb "I will make sure to bring her back before the sunset".

Dangling her legs, Tristina squawked "what? Am I a sack?".

Lancelot lifted his thumb and grinned wickedly "it's fine if you want to bring her to your home again~".

Tristina fumed "LANCELOT!".

* * *

When Tristina and Howzer sauntered on the capital, they saw Diane and King hid behind the bushes. When they joined these two, they overheard (a.k.a. eavesdropping) the conversation between Lily with Jericho and Elias. It was so tense, thus they spied on the supposedly mother-in-lawing of Lily in the café nearby.

Lily put the teacup on the table, both eyes closed "so, you will not change your mind no matter what I said, Elias?".

Without a doubt "yes, I've made up my mind".

Jericho and Elias jumped when Lily stood and walked to approach them.

When they prepared for the worst, surprisingly, Lily hugged Elias, patting his back supportively "good job. It's exactly what a man should do".

Turning to Jericho, Lily smiled brightly and shook her head "I know my adopted son can be a handful sometimes, just like my father, but I rely on you to take good care of this troublemaker son of mine, Jericho-chan~".

Elias groaned "mom, please… I believe Oberon is much more troublemaker than me".

Jericho narrowed her eyes to Jericho "I've been nervous because I thought I have to prepare myself with whatever insults or anything your adopted mother would give to us, so this is really unexpected, for me".

"I get it. Well, to say that the history of my clan with humans wasn't that good, is an understatement, just like Fairies or Giants with humans sometimes, but…", Lily squeezed their hands and smiled "I hope nothing but my son's happiness. Take care of Elias, can you do it for me?".

"I will!", Jericho exclaimed excitedly before she asked "speaking of which… what caused your sister, Lady Merissa was so upset?".

Elias crossed his hands before his chest "let's say it was Ban's fault, for doing something dumb".

Lily sighed "let her be. Once she manages to cool off her head, she will be fine, for now… Elias, do you think your grandfather will hate Ban even after what he did?".

"…no".

Lily winked "that's right. It's simply because it's the type of man he is. I have no right to be mad further against him, so I had to make sure that he understood what we meant. Now, shall we enjoy shopping after lunch?".

Jericho was clearly in "I can show you to good shops!".

Elias only could chuckle "which I'll be ended up as the one who should carry your belongings".

Later, when they arrive back on the Boar Hat at the sunset, they were shocked to see how tense the atmosphere between Tristan and Howzer who fought and argued over something, with the others only could watch from the sidelines.

Howzer narrowed his eyes "I said I could take care of her. Do you not trust me?".

Tristan scoffed "then, give me a reason why should I let you stay by my sister's side as her lover? It's not too long ever since you met her. Are you implying you're in love with her from the first sight?".

Howzer contemplated "do you think… reincarnation does exist?".

Tristan's pupils dilated for a second before he narrowed his eyes "…details".

Howzer chuckled bitterly before waving his hands "Nah, forget my rambling. I guess this is because of this strange dream I have".

King, Diane, Elias, Lily, Merissa, and Elizabeth (with Meghan's sleeping figure cuddled against her mother's chest) were curious about what happened. Before Howzer left, Tristan caught him by the collar "not so fast. Tell me what do you mean by this dream and have a drink with me, only then you can go home".

Howzer rolled his eyes "seriously? Well… it's only a mere strange dream about the life of a pathetic man".


	74. Sign Of Holy War (III) Part III

**.**

**Chapter 73 – Sign Of Holy War (III)**

**.**

* * *

_III. In Pursuit Of First Love Part III_

_Once upon a time, in the Cornwall Kingdom, there were brothers who had been born through a different mother. The older brother, Howl, was born of a Cornwall's King as his father and his mistress from a commoner, a peasant nonetheless, like his mother. Thus, the younger brother, Mark who was born as the King's seed with the Queen, had been chosen as the crowned prince instead. As a King's mistress, she didn't want her child to suffer, thus she left the Castle with her child. She was lucky though because the Duke of Cornwall asked for her hand. The Duke adopted Howl, for his need of his successor. Howl was known as the Duke of Cornwall's successor afterward. Not that Howl minded, after all, his mother gained what she needed and the Duke treated him like his own flesh and blood._

_One day, Howl was curious after learning the rumor about the Witch. On the outskirt of the Duke's territory, far within the woods on the mountain, it was said that a Witch was living there with her husband and her children._

_The Moon Witch of Marietta._

_It was said she married a Demon and lived on the riverbank near the Marietta river where she could do the ritual and sacrifices under the full moon._

_Riding his horse, Howl scoffed to his subordinates who rambling about how he was not supposed to enter the woods in the first place "hah, you all may go back home if you are that scared"._

_His subordinates protested but they retreated several meters away from their young master when they heard something from the bushes._

_Looking at his subordinates freaked out, Howl shouted, waving his finger in an agitated manner "you cowards! How could you all so-"._

_"what are you doing in our territory, brat?"._

_It turned out that 'something' was no one other than the children of the Witch, a pair of twin siblings. A blonde-haired blue-eyed boy and a raven-haired green-eyed girl. They seemed a little younger than him. Perhaps, as old as his half-brother, Mark. Howl scowled because Tristan referred him as a 'brat'. Wasn't he a brat as well?_

_"a brat? I don't want to hear that from a brat like you! Also, what did you say? 'your territory'? This wood includes the part of my father's territory as the Duke of Cornwall. It means this is my territory"._

_"oh, so you are the Duke's son. So what? No one comes here frequently and around our house in this wood is where I and my family have belonged, which is why I said this place is our territory, spoiled noble brat"._

_Getting tired of their fight, Tristina chose to ignore them and started to prepare her belongings for a picnic. Sitting on the sheet that she spreading nearby the Knights who had followed Howl, Tristina pulled the foods and drinks in the wooden box on the sheet. Waving her hand as a gesture to ask those wary Knights come closer, Tristina offered the sandwich to them "wanna sandwich?"._

_The Knights felt touched by her little kindness to the point one of them even cried in joy, lamenting about how tired they had been and their master didn't even take a break. They even compared Howl as a Daredevil and Tristina as an Angel._

_Tristina munched her sandwich and flatly said "it's your fault"._

_Tristan snickered "yeah, I know right"._

_Howl blushed in shame before starting to yammer indignantly "what the kids like you two-? Oof!"._

_Tristina boldly stuffed the sandwich to his mouth and successfully cut him off "shut it already and just eat. When your stomach is empty, you're getting upset easily"._

_Tristan snickered "you are the one to talk"._

_Tristina narrowed her eyes and grinned wickedly "oh? So you don't need your food and drink?"._

_Tristan whined, "I never said that!"._

_After staring intently to the twin's little brawl, Howl started to eat it. Delicious. When both Tristan and Howl wanted to eat more sandwiches, Tristina batted their hands before strictly giving an order "if you want more, then apologize to each other"._

_The respective adults clapped their hands because the little girl who was the youngest of the trio turned out to be the most mature despite the young age as a kid. The trio kids chatted until they befriended and quickly became friends. Howl thought Tristina was such a cutie-pie (especially compared to her twin, Tristan, that little Troll). That's why, Howl agreed when Tristina invited him to their home, so they could play more. Ignoring his subordinates' protest, they went to meet with the twins' parents. Moon Witch of Marietta, Elsa, and her husband._

_Howl's impression of them? Good one. Howl even confused as to why people were so afraid of this family. Thinking it was fine to play with the twins and their family were not like people rumored, Howl constantly visited them to play with the twins until one day..._

_Howl only found the ruins of their house. The Moon Witch and her family were no longer able to be seen. He asked his father to investigate what happened to them, giving a reason that they had to know since it happened on the Duchy. Duke of Cornwall dragged Howl to the Castle and there, he met his half-brother, the Crowned Prince Mark, and unexpectedly, Tristan who worked as Holy Knight Apprentice._

_Howl dragged Tristan to the somewhere and cornered him on the wall "what happened? Where are Tina and your parents?"._

_With those void, heartless eyes, Tristan answered in a defeated manner "...they're dead"._

_Howl couldn't— didn't want to believe him, so Tristan showed the evidence. Helped by Mark and Merlin, Howl got to accept the fact that he had lost her. He could no longer find her anywhere in this world. It sent a surge of pain, grudge, grief, and sadness. The void in his heart was creeping all over his heart. Howl decided to assist Tristan in their revenge, seek for the ones responsible for Tristina and their parents' killer. Until one day, Howl found out about what he had been seeking for. However, when he found out that the main culprit was no one but the King of Cornwall Kingdom, his biological father, Howl was conflicted. This was what he had been looking for, to seek for the ones responsible for Tristina and her parents' murderer, then to take revenge, so they could give what those heathens deserved with the hope it would give peace for them. However, when Howl found out that the mastermind was no one but his biological father, Howl confronted the King of Cornwall Kingdom, his biological father, for the first time. Howl barged into his father's chamber that night and argued._

_Slamming his fist to the wall, leaving the crater on it, Howl growled "why did you kill Tina and her parents? Why? Answer me, father!"._

_"It was simply a decision I've taken for the good of Cornwall Kingdom. They are monsters! Their father is indeed a Demon! The Moon Witch and their children are not any different!"._

_"how about Tristan? He's a human!"._

_"half of him. I only let Tristan alive because he's a great Knight and he's been a great human source for us. It will be such a waste if we lose him. However, if he turned his back against us and changed into a Demon like his father, then I would—"._

_"what? You would kill him, just like what you did to Tina and her parents? Had Tristan been there too that day, he would have been killed as well, right?"._

_"you better shut your mouth, son. I bet you will not want to lose your dear friend. Not to mention, we still have the upcoming war before we officially start our affiliation with the Phoenix Clan. Know your place. It's better for you to aide your brother who will be the next King"._

_Howl snarled "are we only your tools?"._

_"Are there any problems if I think so? Of you and Tristan, at least. Also, what's the problem? I only got rid of the nuisance, or is it? You still can't get rid of that ridiculous so-called your first love from your head? In case you forget, remember, I was the one who ordered those assassins to kill them, and I am still, undoubtedly, your biological father. I do hope the best for you and Mark. That's why I had to get rid of the obstacle from the path that my sons would walk in. Do you think… thanks to whom, you and your mother could live happily, and you could inherit the Duke's position despite your status as an adopted son? It's all because _**_I_**_ ordered the Duke of Cornwall Kingdom to do so. I still do have the heart for your mother and you. Think about it as my expression of love"._

_"…you're insane, old bastard", Howl turned his back against his biological father, but before he left his father's chamber, Howl told him that he would join the upcoming war on the front line "remember this, old man. I am not going to consider you as my father anymore, ever. Why should I? I don't think you ever consider me as your son. After all, you are nothing but a mere selfish bastard who only thinks about how to satisfy your desire"._

_"you brat, what do you know—?"._

_"have you ever thought of how I and mother have been feeling? No!", Howl snapped, without looking behind "no matter how glorious the prosperity that we have, it couldn't fill the emptiness of our grief for losing someone important in our life. You did this to me, father. If Gods ever heard my prayers, I would hope for your downfall"._

_Aside from his position as a Duke, Howl was also a Great Holy Knight before Tristan. On the verge of the end of the war, Howl asked Tristan to be his successor "if I were to die in this war, then you would be the next Great Holy Knight"._

_Tristan pulled him by the collar "don't say such a ridiculous thing!"._

_Howl grabbed his shoulders "Tristan, you are the only one that I believe, the only one who can be my successor"._

_"at least, tell me what happened!", Tristan grabbed his biceps "what happened between you and the King? I only know that you fight with your father and now this? What's gotten into you?"._

_Howl smiled and tapped his shoulders "chill out, it's nothing. Just a precaution. As I said, if I were to die in this war, then you would be my successor"._

_Tristan decided to live it down this time. On the halfway, Howl accidentally exchanged glances with Lilith and Isolde. After Howl passed them by, he felt someone tugging his sleeve. When he turned his head, he saw Isolde with those concerns on her eyes._

_Isolde opened her mouth and told him tentatively "don't go. If you choose to go down on that path… you will die…"._

_Howl smiled bitterly "…I know…"._

_At the end of the war, the blizzard occurred. At first, it was started only by the snowflakes fell to the earth, one by one, like the droplet of tears from the Snow Woman. The white of the snow mixed with the red of the blood in the middle of the war. The rage of fire danced in the wind and the loud rang of the swinging sword sang in the air. Bloods covered the ground and stained the snow. With his sword embedded on the ground, Howl felt the perspiration covering his body, panting. Despite the chill air that enough to freeze them into his deepest marrow bones, it didn't wash away the raging fire in his heart._

_Howl desperately fought. He didn't care if people called him a fool, but he couldn't help it. He failed his friend, Tristan, that he had considered as his brother more than Mark, his biological little brother. He also failed Tristina. Even if he was the one who decided to help Tristan, to seek revenge, but his heart was swayed by the fact that the murderer of his first love along with her parents, leaving Tristan alone in this world. He had no doubt, he meant it when he had said that he would no longer consider that man as his father. _

_It was just..._

_Nothing he could do to make up everything. Helplessness and guilt came striking him. He felt guilty to Tristan, Tristina, and her parents for what his father did to them. When they argued, for a second, after he knew that his father was the main culprit of their assassination, Howl considered to kill him. However, when he knew the reason behind her death was his father, he felt horrible._

_He realized how he had been sitting on the glorious prosperity of his father, above her family's death._

_He thought by taking revenge for her death, he could be free, and what he needed to do, was to just get rid of him, even though he was his biological father. _

_But what else? If he killed his father, what he would do after that?_

_Neither it would bring them back, nor it could make up everything, especially for Tristan who had been left alone._

_He lost his first love just like that, and nothing he could do to bring her back._

_With that realization struck his mind, Howl fell into his despair._

_He was such a coward._

_Howl puked blood when several knights of an enemy troop embedded their swords to his body._

_How strange. Was it because he was on the verge of his death's door?_

_He felt like listening to Tristina's voice vaguely "Howl! Don't die, you moron!"._

_It was faint, and he didn't know how, but he thought she was here. Before he realized it, all enemies around him had frozen to death. Tristina was here by his side, holding his hand. Aside from her raven hair that had turned into silver, she looked exactly like the last time he had seen her. It felt like being embraced by his lover, his first love that he had been yearning for, as she wrapped her transparent hands around his torso, crying and begging him to survive. Perhaps, because he was dying, he could see and hear her. He felt like listening to Tristan's voice calling for Tristina and his name as he felt his eyelids so heavy "Howl! You idiot! Get yourself together!". _

_He felt so tired and sleepy. Holding Tristan's hand, Howl squeezed his hand "Triss… I beg you… bury me beside… Tina's grave… and for last time… be the next… Great Holy Knight… by my little brother… Mark's side…"._

_Tristan gritted his teeth, he only could do one thing for now "…as you wish"._

_"you are an idiot, Howl... I have always been watching over you and Tristan nearby all this time... Why should you feel guilty and want to take revenge? It's not what I wanted from you! You shouldn't have to feel guilty for what your father did to me... After all, what I hoped from you, it's not revenge...", Tristina cried out, giving a light peck on his forehead "...I only hope for your happiness"._

_Listening to her salvation, Howl blinked away his tears and he resolved in his death "I am such an idiot... Even so, Tina, if I were to be given the second chance, this time... I would find you to protect you, to stay by your side, and make sure you can be happy for the rest of your life even if you do not belong to me. I will never betray you"._

_Howl closed his eyes slowly and everything turned dark. He remembered Tristina's words as he felt like sinking deep into the darkness._

_"don't be afraid. When you get rid of your fear towards the darkness, you can feel the reassuring serenity. The darkness is no longer a place to be feared of, but the place to rest"._

_Looking down at Howl who smiled in his last breath, Tristan looked up teary-eyed "don't make that face, Tina. At least… he would no longer feel the pain… can you do me a favor at least?"._

_Tristina nodded her eyes, wiping her tears "I understand… you don't have to tell me… I will make sure to accompany him and lead his way, to the Necropolis"._

_Later, Tristan complied Howl's death wish, by burying him near Tristina's grave. Along with Mark and Merlin, Tristan left to discuss the official affiliation with the Phoenix Clan. Looking behind over his shoulder, Tristan felt like he looking at Tristina and Howl, holding hands with smile adorned their face._

* * *

**Boar Hat**

"This man named Howl, I understand why he chose the death over everything… to meet his dead first love again, to make up something for his first love's twin, with giving everything he could give… but he was indeed such a fool", Howzer sighed, averting his eyes exasperatedly "well, the point is, I did not know why I have such a strange dream, but I couldn't help it. It's… to call it as a coincidence, it's too… so, I asked Tina about it, wondering in my head, if 'Tina' who loved Howl is the same person with her and if Howl that Tina loved was… but she said that she didn't remember anything about it".

Tristan narrowed his eyes (with a note to pester his twin sister later) "it's not explaining why you came back here carrying my sister, unconscious, with the trail of tears on her cheeks, Howdy~".

Oh, so it was the problem.

Howzer explained that at first, he thought she didn't give a response "she didn't say anything and we were just sitting side by side in silence. When finally she answered that she didn't remember anything about it, I was shocked to see her crying. In the end, she fell asleep".

Tristan sighed heavily before he smiled forcefully "Howzer~ keep a good distance from my sister. You are not allowed to stay near her, at least keep 5 meters away from her, okay?".

Howzer gawked "HOW!?".

Elizabeth crouched herself beside Hawk, whispering "Hawk, then where are Sir Meliodas and Tina?".

Hawk gave her a flat stare before asking them all to follow him upstairs. It was funny. Tristina was awake already, but it seemed like she was too shy of what happened just now, so she jumped up and hid with a blanket above the wooden wardrobe in Meliodas and Elizabeth's shared room.

Hawk pointed to poor Meliodas who still persuaded his daughter to climb down "they've been like this for one or two hours…".

Elizabeth shook her head and joined Meliodas to persuade Tristina. Unbeknownst by them, Lily and Merissa had ushered the others to get out of the room, with Elias held down Hawk. Due to Elizabeth's effort, finally, Tristina obeyed and jumped down of the wardrobe, with Meliodas caught her below. When Meliodas relented about how child-like his daughter despite how old she was and how he had a hard time, but when it came to Elizabeth's sweet words, she immediately obeyed her, Tristina pushed Meliodas down, toppling him over to the floor.

**CLICK.**

Only then they realized that everyone (with Merissa and Lily as the mastermind) had locked Tristina with Meliodas and Elizabeth in their shared room.

Elizabeth knocked on the doors "Lady Merissa! Lady Lily! Why should you lock us here?".

Lancelot chirped "just sleep with them!".

Tristan added from the outside "ah, don't worry, princess. Since my twin is there with you two, our father will not eat you".

Tristina said in boredom "brother, you do realize that I can just leave them two here and get out of this room with my teleport, right?".

"The question is, will you?", Tristan snickered "because I don't think so".

"you're right!", Tristina chirped, jumping to the bed "let's sleep together!".

Meliodas scratched the back of his head "it can't be helped, I guess?".

Elizabeth chuckled nervously. Had Tristina not been here, she would have not able to sleep peacefully with Meliodas only. Not that she hated it, she loved it, but she thought she wouldn't able to sleep due to her nervous "…at least, I will clean up first".

* * *

The next day, it was the end of the Festival. The Boar Hat held the party. Diane asked King to watch the fireworks at the festival. They sat on the fence of the castle wall.

"King, may I tell you something?".

King turned to her, curiously "sure, what is it?".

"I love you".

King's eyes widened, and when he turned to see her, she smiled brightly to him "thank you… you fulfilled your promises".

From a far distance, Elias and Jericho who were sitting on the rooftop of the tower at the Castle, clasped their fists with a note to tell everyone about the official couple after they saw King and Diane kissed.

Meanwhile, on the Boar Hat, Lily and Ban were having a conversation on the rooftop.

"why don't you join the Captain and the others, or just check your son".

"oh, come on. I would be a bad mother if I interrupted the quality time between my son with his lover, right? Also, there's something I need to clarify with you", Lily tilted her head "I think it's enough, right?".

Ban stopped his hand from drinking the Ale in his hand "what do you mean?".

"you blame yourself fiercely. How could I not realize it?", Lily shrugged "what's the problem? I, Lancelot, and father do not hate you. We forgive you".

Ban laughed severely, covering his eyes "…I don't deserve your kindness, girl. Besides, I believe it's a different case with your siblings".

"Tina and Tristan will forgive you. They said it as well, right? They just need time to forgive you. The proof is, they are even capable of forgiving Mark and Howl, even after what they did. Why will they not forgive you?".

"Merissa will never—".

"my older sister, Merissa would not give that precious pearl to you, if she truly hated you".

Pearl? Oh, right. The one he got from Merissa after the fighting battle festival. Ban tucked his hand to his pocket to take the pearl "do you know what this is?".

"of course, I do. This pearl is so precious, to the point that the Oceanus Kingdom even considers it as its Kingdom's Treasure. It is the Pearl of Life. It can heal whatever diseases and it can even bring back the dead to life", Lily stood with a smile on her face "I know it because she offered this pearl for me once, to revive Dahlia, which I refused. I don't need to tell you about why I refused to revive Dahlia, right?".

Ban was struck in awe. Why would Merissa give this pearl to him, of all people? He tried to kill her father!

Lily smacked Ban's face "argh, come on. Don't make that face. A man should just do the action".

Before Lily went to join the others, Ban called "do you think why would she give this to me?".

Tapping her cheek, Lily mumbled "hm… thinking of her personality, she must have thought that the reason why you tried to kill our father, was because of someone particular from Goddess Clan had promised to revive your dead lover, right? Well then, we just need to revive your lover, so you will not kill our father! I believe that's what she's thinking. That's why she gave that pearl to you".

"half of it", Merissa appeared, poking her head from the window below the rooftop "the other reason, it's because of our oldest sister. She was the one who asked me to give it to you and the reason, well, it's just like what Lily said. Also, since you already know about this, do us a favor. I know you want to revive your lover right away, but before you leave, at least make sure you present at our sister's wedding with Arthur. After that, if you want to leave, you can go wherever you want and do whatever you want. To revive your dead lover, perhaps. Just go".

Ban said in a defeated manner "…I will".

Merissa waved her hand before she left "good. Now, stop moping around on the rooftop and join us on the feast. Bye~".

Before Lily left, Lily asked Ban to not overthink Merissa's words because it was just the way of how her older sister acted like a Queen. Giving a reassurance that he would join them all later, Ban asked Lily to leave him alone here. Once he was sure that he was alone here, Ban covered his eyes and blinked away a single tear of his emotions. He was in turmoil, whispering his lover's name with a promise that he would go to see her and revive her right away.

* * *

**Camelot Kingdom**

Merlin and Escanor told everyone in the Liones that they would come back immediately after they finished some protocols. At first, Escanor wondered where they would go after Merlin showed the entrance of a secret passageway down to the underground of the Camelot Castle. Not to mention, the fact that the entrance was in Guinevere's chamber. Merlin told Escanor that Arthur was not aware of this, only Guinevere and some of her underlings who knew like Gelda or her siblings, so it would be best to keep this as a secret.

Of course, Escanor was surprised to find the huge library with a certain place that looked like a place to do some rituals. Turning to Merlin, he asked her intention "what do you want?".

"as long as it's needed, I don't want to keep secrets from you and I need you to know", Merlin looked straight to his eyes "about my past… My Sins. As the proof that I trust you".

* * *

**The White Dream Forest**

"when you said we would have a trip briefly, father, I was so glad, but…", Neiva skeptically glanced at Gelda "why should Aunt Gelda come with us?".

Gelda giggled mockingly "oh, come on. I also don't want to disturb father-daughter quality-time, but the princess asked me to make sure that you two will go home and make it in time to present in her wedding day".

"Which is why we will have to finish our business here quickly", Lucifer stopped in front of a rock wall. Putting his hand on the rock wall, Lucifer cast the spell in goddess language that sounded like the chimes of a bell. After the rock shifted with loud sounds, they found the secret passageway down to the underground. Lifting his hand, Lucifer lit up the light of the lantern that he had asked Neiva to be prepared previously "let's go".

They went downstairs to the underground. Looking around, Neiva was amazed. She might have had traveling with her cousins, uncle, or aunties, but this was the first time she came to this place. Even after these past 3.000 years, she still had something new to learn. Still, what for her father brought her to here from the first place?

"we're here".

"where do you—?", Neiva was just about to ask about where were they and why should they come here from the first place, but her words stuck on her throat at the sight of what was revealed in front of her. Neiva gasped "no way…".

There, in front of her, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long wavy red hair cascaded over her shoulders down to her legs. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully. They knew who was she.

Unconsciously, Neiva blinked away her tears "…mother…".

* * *

**Canterbury Cathedral**

In front of the chapel, there was sitting a tiny girl, clasping her hands in a praying position. She had long wavy blonde hair barely reached her feet. Both her eyes closed and she looked serenely. When she opened her eyes, a pair of green orbs that looked like the pools of poison turned behind over her shoulder.

Without looking back "…I've heard about your wedding. Congratulation, I guess".

"…you're welcome?", Guinevere appeared (in her Dark Side form) behind her from the thin air. She slid her raven hair's bangs behind her ear "though you sounded not too pleased with the idea of me, getting married—".

"—with that young King of Camelot? Don't get me wrong, older sister. Of course, I will welcome him as a part of our family, since he's going to marry you. However…", her blonde hair turned into purple and her green eyes turned into red, just like the pool of blood shimmering under the moon "I am shocked. Should you marry with a **human** of all beings? For a second, I barely thought that you just have dropped your pride as the direct descendant of Gods".

"…still unable to let it go, huh?".

The younger girl stood abruptly, slamming her frail hands on the altar "have you forgotten about what those low-life beings… those **humans** have done to us?!".

Guinevere kept her stoic expression "…there's no way I can forget about it".


End file.
